JTL's Code Lyoko
by James the Lesser
Summary: My Version of Code Lyoko.  Takes place after Episode 52.  Read the Intro for more details.
1. Intro

**JTL** **Code Lyoko: Introduction**

**Author James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES!**

**I started writing this series on ****5-22-06. I put up the episodes, and after awhile someone said I should put them all under one title. I argued that only Episode 1 of Code Lyoko is under TeddyGodzilla. The new episodes have new titles. But, after several PM's, talking about how much easier it would be to find these stories if they were under one title I have decided to do this. The Story takes place after Episode 52: The Key. Season 3 of the real Code Lyoko didn't come out until like I got up Episode 100+ so none of this is based on the real Season 3.**


	2. C1

**Code Ly****oko Episode 53: Vacation Interrupted**

**Author James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCOOP DOES!**

Three days after Xana had gotten the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita, the group was sitting in the lunch room discussing what they would do now that vacation was coming. "I don't know where I am going to go, I can't stay at the school for two months without getting caught, I could go back to Lyoko for the vacation." Aelita never thought this would be a problem, and that she couldn't stay at the school

"No Aelita, it's too dangerous." Jeremie was trying to think of something but his brain brought up nothing.

"I lived there for how long without being destroyed Jeremie, I think two months won't hurt. It also gives me time to look for my father." Something that the others seemed to be too busy to do.

"Jeremie is right Aelita, if Xana senses you are alone on Lyoko he will attack, and you can't hide in a tower since the Mega Tanks can attack and destroy them." Ulrich had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work, if his parents would agree to it.

"We'll work something out Aelita, maybe Yumi could take you in." It was the best Jeremie could come up with, his parents couldn't that was for sure.

"No way guys. I'm sorry but for vacation my parents are taking me and Hiroki back to Japan, see our grandparents."

"Well I can't take her, even though she is supposed to be my cousin. Besides she needs to stay close Einstein, with you at your parents she is the only one smart enough to send us to Lyoko in case Xana attacks." Odd was trying to make sure his parents didn't find out about Aelita, if they heard she was his cousin they would start asking questions.

"I could talk to my parents, our guess room is open and if we come up with a good story could convince them to let her stay." His father he knew would go for it, for a price, but his mother was so strict with things.

"I could stay in the factory if I had to, Odd and Ulrich will be able to bring me food and things."

"No!" None of them would let her do that. She was their friend, not an animal.

"Aelita I am sure I will be able to convince my parents to let you stay, I don't know, maybe we could say your parents died over the school year…" He shut up thinking about it, maybe her parents, her father anyways, had died.

"Ulrich think about what you are saying." Jeremie tried to avoid the subject when him and Aelita were together.

"Sorry Aelita."

"It's ok Ulrich, for all we know my Father is dead, completely, and I don't know what happened to my Mother."

"Ulrich we need to come up with a reason your parents will believe, maybe we could hack the school computers and make it so she can stay at school." Jeremie thought that would be easier, he had heard how Ulrich's parents were from Odd.

"Alone with Sissy all vacation? Give me two months on Lyoko please!" Odd gets a laugh out of his friends. He didn't like that things were getting so serious.

"I would have Jim to keep me company to." The group laughs and continues the discussion. "It's to dangerous Jeremie; they might wonder why I don't just stay with my cousin."

"Well Einstein why can't she stay with you? The temptation to great?" The group, except Jeremie and Aelita, laugh.

"My parents would never allow a girl to stay with us, even if she was a friend." Jeremie blushes.

"And we need someone smart enough to run the super computer in case Xana attacks like you said Odd." Yumi was thinking of just giving a key to her house so when her family was gone Aelita could sneak in and stay.

"Well Xana hasn't attacked us since he got the Key, maybe Xana needs something else."

"Or Xana no longer needs to activate a tower to attack which is a worst case scenario but in Franz Hopper's diaries he says that Xana needs the towers of Lyoko to act in the outside world."

"That was before he got my memory, the Key, Xana could have attacked already and we don't know it. Now that Xana isn't attached to the Super Computer he could attack half way around the world and we wouldn't know it."

"Don't say that Aelita, we are stuck here and even with Einstein hacking us plane tickets we couldn't get away that long from our parents, or the school."

"Unless we used the return to the past which would of course make Xana stronger."

"Maybe not Odd, return to the past makes the Super Computer stronger, but as Xana is no longer attached to it as it was before we may very well be able to return to the past with no harm done."

"Or it may make Xana even stronger then before. How do we know Xana hasn't gained control of it again? If we are sleeping Xana could activate it a dozen times and we wouldn't know it." Aelita had stayed awake a few nights to see if that happened and so far it hadn't, but it might have on the nights she slept.

"I have checked and it hasn't been activated since the last time we did making me think that it doesn't help Xana anymore. Although it could just be that even as powerful as Xana has become Xana still can't get past my programs protecting the return to the past." They all get quiet when Sissi, with Herb and Nicolas come up to the table.

"So Ulrich Dear are you going to be around for the vacation?"

"Depends, if you are going to be here I may smuggle myself in Yumi's luggage and go to Japan with her." Ulrich couldn't stand Sissi, yes sometimes she would act almost human but then she would go back to being herself.

"I sacrifice my vacation for you Ulrich Dear to stay and all you can think about is that scrawny string bean. When you break whatever spell she has on you I'll be waiting Ulrich Dear."

"Aren't you staying anyways to sweet talk your father to pass you to the next grade? Or you could keep your grades and go to class with Tamiya and Milly, we sure won't miss you." Odd sticks his tongue out at Herb and Nicholas.

"If you weren't friends with my Sweetie Ulrich I'd, never mind!" Sissi storms off with herb and Nicolas following like trained dogs.

"Of course she would never mind, she doesn't have one!" Odd gets the group to laugh.

"Hey Odd you only passed the exams because of the return to the past."

"Defending Sissi are you Ulrich?" Yumi crosses her arms and glares daggers at Ulrich.

"No just saying Odd would have to stay behind and beg Mr. Delmas too if it wasn't for the return to the past."

"You couldn't go with Yumi, even if Sissi is staying, since Aelita needs a place to stay." Why hadn't they thought of this? If he had been given time Jeremie was sure he could have thought of something but Xana had kept them so busy he didn't even think about it.

"If my parents agree, if not she may have to stay on Lyoko, or in the factory, something since she can't stay here."

"We could just transfer more money to the school, like we did to pay for my boarding."

"Aelita that was very illegal and while I was willing to risk it once I'm not sure if I could do it again. Even if I did again I could get caught, but that does give me an idea."

"I don't get why it's illegal, you need money to buy things, so why would it be illegal to make the money and transfer it to the school?"

"Its how I made it, I put a dollar in a bank account, hacked it, then moved the decimal over to make it look like a lot more. Now I could do that again, they wouldn't know I wasn't actually depositing money, but then we could go to a bank, get it out, and use it to bribe your parents Ulrich. I'm sure Aelita will need to eat, use your utilities, just say she is willing to pay rent if they take her in."

"Einstein while you are doing that for Aelita you couldn't poke around my account could you?"

"I didn't know you had an account Odd, doesn't that require not spending all your money on food?" Yumi pulls her cheek so the bottom part of her eye is shown; an insult in her native country Japan.

"No Odd, Aelita needs I to do it for her since she doesn't have someone to help her pay for things like you do."

"So only your girlfriend is aloud to have money? Hey Yumi if you leave Ulrich now I bet you could convince Einstein to…"

"Who says I'm with Ulrich?" Yumi crosses her arms and doesn't look at Ulrich or Odd. Jeremie leans across the table to stop anyone else from talking.

"We need to do this soon though, my dad is coming to pick me up on Saturday and I want to make sure Aelita has a place to stay before I go."

"Ok I will call my parents after class, what should I say about why Aelita isn't going home?"

"Give me time to think about it in Math class." The group talks a bit more before finishing lunch and heading to their classes. After class Ulrich heads to his room and gets his cell phone out calling his parents.

"Dad?"

"Oh hello Son, ready for Sunday?"

"Yeah, kind of. Look a schoolmate needs a place to stay, her dad got called away on business over seas and isn't able to take her in for vacation. She can't stay at the school and none of her other friends can take her in." Ulrich started out with the story not giving his dad time to say anything. "Her dad gave her money to pay rent, a thousand dollars for the time she stays with us."

"She? This isn't that Yumi girl is it?"

"No dad, her name is Aelita Stones, Yumi is going to Japan and Jeremie's parents said they didn't have room for her."

"What about that kid, Strange, Weird, Odd, something like that."

"He can't either, his parents are strict about uh, things like that."

"I don't know son, how well do you know her?"

"Well been friends for awhile now, and she is kind of going out with Jeremie, she's really smart so she could help me with my math during vacation. Please dad if no one can take her she will get stuck living in a factory…"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, but if Mr. Stones is willing to pay rent I guess we could use the guest room. Let me talk to your mother and I will call you back alright son?"

"Thank you dad! Love you."

"I didn't say yes yet, your mother might not like it."

"Oh come on it would be like having the daughter she never did."

"I'll call you back in a few minutes, love you too son, bye." Ulrich hangs up the phone and waits, ten minutes later the phone rings.

"Well?"

"Your mother says yes, but there will be rules and we wish to talk to Mr. Stones first."

"Uh, ok, thanks, tell mom I love her."

"She sends her love to, bye." Ulrich hangs his phone up and goes to Jeremie's room where Aelita is.

"Ok I have the program set up. I'll just talk into the microphone and say I'm Aelita's father."

"Are you sure he won't recognize it Einstein?" Odd is sitting on Jeremie's with Kiwi in his lap.

"I blended Mr. Delmas, Jim, and your voice together to make a new one Odd, I'm sure Mr. Stern won't recognize it." Jeremie types the number in on his computer, it rings, Mr. Stern answers. The rest lean in to listen.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Mr. Stones, I'm calling for a Mr. Stern, it is about my daughter."

"This is Mr. Stern; you can call me Gordon, Mr. Stones."

"Good, my first name is Franz, now I have been called away on business and I am not able to bring my daughter with me, I wasn't worried at first but it appears the school will not take her during the break. She has asked her friends and she says you said she could stay. I am willing to pay rent for her, and am very thankful to you for taking my lovely daughter in." Others in the room keep a laugh in, Aelita blushes.

"Yes well me and my Wife have some questions, and some rules for her while she stays here."

"Of course, I know your son and my daughter are friends but I was once a teen as I am sure you were once, but my daughter says she is seeing someone else and that your son fancies another girl." Jeremie was blunt; he figured an adult wouldn't be embarrassed by such a thing.

"I know but they will not be allowed in each other's room after eight or before six, and she must follow our curfew of ten o'clock sharp. She will be required to do her share of chores, and my son says she is very bright, if she could tutor him over the vacation I would be willing to cut the price of rent from a thousand dollars to seven hundred."

"Oh she is very bright, even able to teach me a thing or two sometimes, and I am sure she will be able to tutor him." Aelita blushes while rest again trying to keep from laughing.

"I will be coming on Sunday to pick up my son; will you be there to see your daughter off?"

"I'm afraid not, I must leave on Saturday, thank you very much Mr. Stern for taking my daughter in, I promise she will follow the rules and will make sure she and Ulrich do more then play soccer."

"Oh a soccer player is she? My son is the best on the Kadic team."

"So Aelita has told me, you must be very proud of him, a regular Pele I heard."

"Thank you for the compliment Franz, but I must be going, dinner needs to be made."

"Alright Gordon, again many thanks for taking my daughter in, I must be going to, many things to be done." Jeremie waits to hear a click, then hangs up.

"Gee Einstein if you kept thanking him you'd have to remove your lips from his…"

"Odd, Jeremie had to make sure it sounded like Mr. Stern had saved him. Although he did lay it on a little thick on how great Aelita is."

"Oh so I'm not that great?" All but Jeremie laugh.

"To Jeremie you are the greatest."

"We now know where Aelita is going so one problem solved, but now we have to worry about Xana."

"Maybe Xana is waiting for us to split up; with only three of us around Xana will have an easier time of attacking us."

"Or Xana may very well attack one of us while we are away, no longer tied to the Super Computer means Xana can go anywhere it wants. I think we all need to be careful these next couple of months, I will keep the Super Scan running and call Aelita the second it detects an activated tower."

"If it detects an activated tower, we don't know if Xana needs them anymore." Aelita and Jeremie had discussed this while working on some programs for Lyoko, they might not even need them if Xana doesn't use towers any more.

"As I have gone through Franz Hopper's Diary I think Xana still needs the towers, remember when it first got the Key it activated all of them at once. It may still need the towers as a base, an anchor, or it may just be like our school."

"What? Long, boring and annoying?"

"No Odd, home. Xana needs a place to stay when it isn't attacking us."

"Let's hope so Jeremie, if it doesn't activate a tower we may have no way of stopping Xana."

"Franz Hopper created Xana and knows how to control it, remember when Xana was here as Franz Hopper?" The group nods, they still felt guilty since they turned on Jeremie shortly after that. "He was able to deactivate towers without going to Lyoko, he was able to power up your weapons, he was able to send you directly to Sector 5, a lot more then I could. If I go through the rest of Franz Hopper's Diary I may be able to do the same."

"Really Einstein? But then what would be the point of having me around? Need my pretty face to keep your spirits up?"

"To find Franz Hopper and I haven't figured it out yet. But we haven't done a return to the past since then so the information Xana used is still in the Super Computer, I am planning on going to the Factory tomorrow, anyone else want to come?"

"If it's during history class sure!"

"No Odd, after class."

"I'll come of course Jeremie."

"I won't, have to start packing, make sure I have everything, Yumi?"

"Sorry I have to pack to, I am leaving for Japan on Friday."

"Oh, a lover's night out at the Factory, how romantic." Jeremie and Aelita blush. "It's going to be dinner time soon, let's go!"

"Gee Odd you need to eat again? Wasn't three meals for lunch enough?"

"Hey Ulrich I did ten sit ups after class I am hungry."

That Friday Yumi says goodbye to her friends, telling Ulrich to come with her alone. "Ulrich we need to talk."

"I know Yumi, you are leaving for awhile and I wanted to tell you something before you left."

"I do to Ulrich, you go first." Yumi puts her arm behind her back to scratch the small of her back both worried and nervous.

"I want to know about you and William, are you two…"

"I can't believe you Ulrich! I don't like William!"

"Then how come every time I see you two you are flirting?"

"He flirts with me Ulrich, and even if I did at least I haven't kissed him!"

"Sissy has nothing to do with this Yumi, I don't like her. Sissi is as annoying to me as she is to you."

"Then how come you kiss her all the time?"

"I do not! I have only kissed her three times and one of those times was a Xana Clone!"

"Three times? I knew you kissed her twice, but three times? You're even worse then I thought."

"The third time doesn't count, she kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back! And the first time was to get you out of trouble!"

"You were all ready to kiss her though weren't you? Couldn't think of another way or didn't want to think of another way?"

"Yumi I had to act quickly and that was the quickest way, I didn't want to but to get you out of trouble I would do anything." Ulrich blushes. "I didn't want you to leave like this, I'm sorry Yumi."

"Fine, look, I'll be back six weeks from now, keep Aelita safe."

"You be safe Yumi, Xana could attack you."

"Xana could, but at least I know what to expect from Xana." Yumi walks away leaving Ulrich still stinging from the tongue lashing and disappointed he didn't get to say what he wanted to her.

Yumi is now with her family at the airport, they just put their bags on the conveyor belt and gone through the metal detectors. Her father rounds the group up to make sure they know what is going on. "We fly from here to Moscow where we land for refueling, then on to Tokyo Airport."

"Come on Dad we flew all the way out here I think we know what is going to happen." Hiroki was waiting to get on the plane. He was so close to beating the Zombie Wizard on his game and had to wait to get on the plane before he could start playing again.

"Now Hiroki calm down when we get on the plane and make sure you keep the sound down on your Game Pad."

"I know, that's why I brought headphones. But Yumi aren't you going to miss your boyfriend."

"Shut up Hiroki he's not my boyfriend!" Yumi blushes and quiets down after people look at her in the airport.

"Hiroki keep quiet about your sister and her boyfriend, you will have a girlfriend when you get older." Yumi refrains from telling her mother that Ulrich is not her boyfriend.

"A girlfriend? Ew." They board the airplane taking their seats. In the cockpit of the plane a Xana ghost appears and dives into the controls of the plane. The pilot and co-pilot walk in and take their seats. Doing the usual pilot check list and informing the passengers of the trip and to fasten their seat belts they start the engines. The plane takes off without trouble.

In Jeremie's dorm room at the rest sit around talking. "I should be able to help in case Xana attacks; I have a bike at home and can get around pretty quick."

"Sure Odd, if the bike can still support your weight." The rest laugh while Odd does his usual comeback.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte."

"Jeremie and I were up last night going over my father's diary, it looks like we could maybe transfer people with other programs."

"Like Sissi or Jim? When we told them about Xana they actually believed us, for the most part. But not that we should tell them, we don't need help we just have to be more careful now." Especially not Sissi, she was annoying enough hounding after him on Earth let alone on Lyoko.

"No Ulrich like you could be transferred with Odd's program, or I could be transferred with Yumi's program so I will be able to fight back when we go to Lyoko."

"Really Princess? It won't, you know, do to you what happened with me and Yumi?"

"Maybe Odd, I haven't worked it all out yet, and that was Xana's doing, not any program. But in a few more weeks I may be able to send Aelita with someone else's power or her own, I haven't gotten all the bugs out yet."

"Well Einstein you have all of vacation to work on it, unless Xana attacks."

"Super Scan shows nothing, and that is a good sign."

"Or a sign that Xana doesn't need the towers anymore."

"I doubt that Aelita, Xana still needs them to launch an attack, as an anchor if anything else. You can't jump off the ground without being on the ground."

"I hope so Jeremie, if Xana doesn't I don't know how to stop the attacks."

"That's why I've been working on my electromagnetic pulse bomb; I think I worked out the problems from last time and even made it smaller."

"Last time you used that it only knocked the person Xana had possessed out." Ulrich remembered that time. He had to fight the possessed person, Mr. Delmas, and was beaten.

"As I said I worked that problem out, it should now force the Xana ghost out of the person."

"But then what Jeremy? A loose Xana ghost isn't a good thing especially for you."

"He's right Jeremie. You need to come to Lyoko with us. I know you don't like it but we can't be possessed but you can."

"I will never go back there, it is absolutely ridicules." The Odd and Ulrich laugh, they had been there for it, it was ridicules.

"You did it to save your friends before, so don't say you would never go back there."

"And to apologize to you, there are some things important enough for me to go there, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Come on Einstein give me and Ulrich time to train you, you could become a great kankrelats killer."

"What could you train him in Odd, how to eat four meals and keep skinny?" Odd sticks his tongue out at Ulrich.

"Well maybe Jeremie and I can train you in what it takes to get Yumi, Jeremie has the greatest girl in our grade to himself and I've had the rest, except Sissi."

"If I want to get smacked around by a bunch of girls I'll walk into their shower, at least I get something out of it Odd." Odd rubs both cheeks; he had been smacked by the majority of the girls he dated.

"Didn't you go talk to her? I told you to before she left."

"I did but all we did is fight. She accused me of liking Sissi even though she was flirting with William and I got lucky I wasn't taken to like a girl takes it to Odd."

"You have kissed Sissi before Ulrich, more then you've kissed Yumi I suspect, and you do flirt with Sissi."

"That was to get Yumi out of trouble, or you, or one time it wasn't even me it was a Xana Clone!" Aelita Chuckles getting a stare from Ulrich.

"Sorry Ulrich but you like her and she likes you, what is so hard about it? Me and Jeremie…" Now Aelita blushes while the others laugh.

"Not everyone can be upfront about their feelings Aelita, I knew how you felt about me so it was easy, and everyone but Ulrich knows Yumi likes him so he has trouble with it." Ulrich stares at Jeremie.

"Yeah Ulrich, why you have such a problem with it I don't know, I have told plenty of girls I liked them. Although that was more for fun, but you and Yumi really like each other so why you have such a problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm going out." Ulrich leaves the room and goes outside. When he gets away from the building he gets his phone out and calls Yumi. She doesn't answer.

On the airplane Yumi ignores her phone, something serious was going on. "Uh we seem to have hit some turbulence, please put your seat belts on until so notified." The passengers get their belts on.

"Aw come on it was just getting fun."

"Hiroki that was dangerous, now get your seat belt on." He had told Hiroki and Yumi to behave, not that he was worried about Yumi, but Hiroki could be hyper sometimes. "Listen to the pilot or I'll leave you in Moscow." Hiroki puts his seat belt on knowing his dad wouldn't really leave him in Moscow, but once they got to Japan he might get grounded.

"Ok please remain calm, what is happening is normal, you may notice the plane has turned north and is moving towards Paris. This is uh, don't panic."

"What's going on?" Yumi looks out the window; the Sun was to the left, instead of behind them. She gets her call phone out and sees that Ulrich called, but it didn't say S.O.S. Xana. She calls the number. "Ulrich, is it Xana?" She whispers it so no one else hears her.

"Is what Xana?"

"The plane just did something weird, and the pilots keep telling us not to panic."

"I don't know, let me call Jeremie." They hang up and Ulrich calls Jeremie. "Yumi says Xana is attacking her, are there any towers activated?

"Of course not Ulrich I would have called you if there were."

"Then how do we stop it?" Ulrich's words were caught in his throat, if Xana was attacking Yumi and they couldn't stop it, would Xana succeed?

"If she says Xana is attacking, maybe…" There is a few clicking noises, some talking in the back round.

"What? What are you doing Jeremie?"

"Well, Aelita and I think that maybe Xana is using a different signal, like how I couldn't detect when Franz Hopper activated a tower. I have changed the range of frequency that the Super Scan looks for. If it doesn't find anything…"

"Then Xana is unstoppable. We lose and can't do anything about it." Ulrich hung up without saying goodbye; if Xana couldn't be stopped then Yumi would die. A return to the past wouldn't change that. Ulrich turns his phone back on and calls Yumi. "Yumi you are positive it's Xana."

"YES! The pilot finally gave up and told us the controls, well, he's not controlling them! We are flying towards Paris; if we don't stop we might crash!"

"Jeremie can't find any towers activated, he is doing something else now but if we don't find an activated tower…"

"Then Xana will win. I don't want to die, Ulrich stop it!"

"I can't Yumi, I, I…"

"Oh no, two jets just came up along side us!" Ulrich hears some weird noises, some screaming, and then nothing.

"Yumi! Yumi!" Nothing. The phone rings and nearly causes Ulrich to drop it. "Yumi!"

"Uh no, I found a tower, it's strange, but it is definitely not a normal tower. If Xana is attacking it's using this tower to do it."

"Ok, we need to go to the Factory now!"

"Already headed out, I can see you now." Ulrich turns around and sees Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita running out of the school.

"Hurry! I lost Yumi last time I called. She said something about jets flying up and then there was screaming."

"Jets? What is Xana doing?"

"Xana took over the plane Yumi was on! Flying towards Paris, maybe the military is going to shoot them down, keep them from flying into the Capital building." Odd now seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation as the smile left his face. He had been waiting for a shot to go to Lyoko but not like this.

"Let's take a taxi, it doesn't matter if we get caught by Mr. Delmas leaving school ground we need to get to the Factory fast!" The group run out of the gate and flag down a cab. Taking it to the factory Odd pulls out the money and gives it to the driver. "Keep the change!" The group gets out and runs to the Factory leaving a taxi driver with a fifty when the cost wasn't even twenty. The group takes the elevator down to the control room dropping Jeremie off then head to the Scanner room.

"Ok the tower is in the Ice Sector, I will get you as close as possible. Scan Aelita, Scan Odd, Scan Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization." Jeremie hits the keys and transfers the vehicles before the group lands on Lyoko. "The tower is north, north west, so far no monsters."

"Jeremie, are you sure this is the Ice Sector?" The group on Lyoko look around, this wasn't right. The sky was a sickly green, the usual ice covered land with water and mountains was now little more then a plain of white. In the distance they could see a tower, but it had a strange purple aura around it and not the usual red aura of an activated tower.

"Yes, Sector 1, why?"

"I'll send you a visual." Aelita sends Jeremie a visual and he sees what she sees.

"I can't believe it, what did Xana do to Lyoko?"

"I don't know Einstein but we need to get the Princess to the tower." Aelita cuts the connection and hops on the back of Odd's Overboard. They fly over the flat ground quickly with no resistance. "This is to creepy, maybe Xana can't make monsters anymore."

"Spoke to soon Odd it looks like two Tarantulas and a Mega Tank guarding the tower." The Lyoko group gets closer and sees the Xana monsters, nothing they couldn't handle when at full force, but without Yumi it might be a problem.

"Jeremie, call Yumi, see if the Jets are still there while we take care of these monsters." Jeremie does and gets a panicking Yumi.

"Please tell me you found a tower!" Yumi was no longer worried about being quiet, everyone else was to busy begging whatever God they believed in to spare them. "Did you?"

"We did Yumi, the rest are dealing with some monsters right now."

"The pilot told us to call our loved ones if they weren't on board; he said the Jets will shoot us down if we get to close to the Capitol Building. Please, if you guys don't deactivate the tower in time, tell Ulrich…"

"He already knows Yumi."

"Bye Jeremie."

"Don't say it like that Yumi, they will deactivate the tower in time." There is a click, and then Jeremie hangs his phone up and has a new screen pop up on the Super Computer, the news.

"As you just saw moments ago the hijacked airplane is being escorted by two jets. Reports say it was not a hostile takeover but someone has taken control of the plane by remote. Whoever you are, whatever reason you are doing this, please stop! There are innocent people on board. If you are an engineer who has a grudge against the airline please give back control to the pilots, the military has been given permission to shoot the plane down if it gets within one kilometer of the Capitol Building."

"Hurry up! You only have a few minutes before the plane is shot down."

"Shot down? No!" Ulrich was busy blocking the lasers being fired from a Tarantula but still had his mind on Yumi.

"Aelita, could you use your power to take out one of the Tarantulas?"

"I don't know Odd, Lyoko was damaged, it might be different now." Aelita closes her eyes and begins the humming to try and split the ground beneath a Tarantula. Nothing happens. "I'm sorry I can't do it." Odd dodges a blast from the Mega Tank but is hit by three lasers and is devirtualized. Ulrich now tries to battle all three monsters but quickly succumbs to the onslaught. "Jeremie, virtualize the Overwing, I need to get to the tower and I know how."

"Aelita don't do anything stupid! We don't know if you can be…"

"Just do it Jeremie!" Aelita was running around dodging the lasers, something very hard to do since the Ice Sector was barren of the hills and mountains it use to have. Jeremie virtualized the Overwing and watch on his map.

"Aelita be careful, Xana has powered these monsters up, it only takes three shots from a Tarantula to, well, be careful." Jeremie and Aelita weren't sure yet if Aelita, now that she wasn't connected to the Super Computer, would devirtualize like the rest or if she would die, and Jeremie did not want to find out.

Aelita hops on the Overwing and begins to fly around dodging lasers. Finally she flies away and the Tarantulas stop firing.

In the real world Ulrich and Odd join Jeremie in the Control Room and watch Aelita on the map. "What is she doing!? Yumi is going to die unless she deactivates the tower!"

"I don't know what she is doing but she isn't abandoning the mission, she won't let Yumi die Ulrich." Aelita turned around on the Overwing then charged the tower. "Aelita no! You'll be killed if you get hit!"

"You said I could take three hits." Aelita gained more and more speed not worried about the lasers flying by her. "Jeremie, when I say so devirtualize the Overwing."

"Ok Aelita." Jeremie hoped her plan worked, if it did Yumi would be saved, if Aelita was hit by the Tarantulas or the Mega Tank Yumi wouldn't make it.

"Now!" Jeremie devirtualized the Overwing and saw Aelita get hit, once, twice, then…

"NO! She didn't make it!" Jeremie saw Aelita disappear off the map, Aelita's planned suicide dive into the tower failed, and she got hit to many times.

"I made it Jeremie; just give me a few more seconds to deactivate the tower." She had disappeared into the tower, not back into the real world.

In the airplane a father held his kids in his arms, his wife was crying but he wasn't, he had to be strong for his family.

"Lord, I've never talked to you; I didn't believe in you, but please, don't punish my family for my shortcomings. I never took my children to church, I never let my wife take them, please don't blame them for that, I did it."

Mr. Ishiyama looks out the window and sees a Jet fire a missile, he closes his eyes and hopes God, whoever or whatever it was, would spare his family in the afterlife. Suddenly there is a jerk and the plane shoots upwards, at first the passengers think the missile hit and they were about to die, but then there was no explosion.

"Thank you Lord! We have control of the plane again, please don't shoot us!" The Jet stays on the plane but doesn't fire again. The plane settles down and flies away from the Capitol Building. "We are planning on landing at the nearest airport; please remain seated with your seat belts on."

"Thank you." Mr. Ishiyama said it without thinking, to relieved that his family would live

"What Honey?"

"Nothing, it's going to be ok."

Aelita was transferred back to the real world as the others were watching the news.

"You saw it here first, a Jet fired upon the airplane but missed when the airplane shot up into the sky. The airplane seems to be back under control of the pilots, the Jets have not received orders to stand down yet but are escorting the airplane to the Paris Airport to get the passengers off and to let investigators find the device used to control the airplane by remote. Whoever did this thank you for letting go of control, you will be punished when caught but you won't have murder on your soul."

"We did it, you did it Aelita." Aelita had just come off the elevator to hear the news.

"It was close Jeremie, I was hit and I didn't even know if I was going to devirtualize."

"Or the other way, but you did it Aelita. It was reckless, dangerous, but it worked." Ulrich gets his cell phone out and calls Yumi.

"She isn't answering, why won't she answer, we stopped Xana didn't we?"

"According to the news, maybe she turned it off after I got done talking to her."

"You talked to her? What did she say?" Jeremie smiles at Ulrich.

"Good luck."

The next day Yumi and her family returned to their home after canceling their flight to Japan. Unpacking their luggage Mr. Ishiyama got his family together in the kitchen.

"Children, you will be going to church this Sunday, your mother will take you."

"Uh why Dad? I heard how boring church is, just some old guy droning on about some guy who dies then comes back to life and flies off into the sky. If I want to see flying zombies I'll watch Zombie XDS when it's on."

"You will start going this Sunday Hiroki, you too Yumi."

"Why won't you come with us Honey?"

"I can't, not this Sunday, I have to deal with work and tell them I won't be taking my vacation time."

"Dad, can I go? I want to see my friends, let them know I am ok."

"Yes Yumi, but you will go to church this Sunday with your mother and brother."

"I will Dad, don't worry."

"It's my job to worry about you Yumi." Yumi leaves the house calling Ulrich who is with the others; they decide to meet in Jeremie's room. Yumi gets there and knocks on the door opening it to a surprise. After she opened it Ulrich practically runs and jumps to hug Yumi.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Yumi." Yumi blushes and notices Ulrich doesn't.

"It's ok Ulrich, you did it."

"The Princess is the one who saved the day; we were just there for the show." Ulrich let go of Yumi and closes the door behind her.

"It seems Xana has made his creatures even more powerful now that it has escaped the Super Computer. I doubt even with you there that you could have defeated the Tarantulas and Mega Tank, with your current weapons." Jeremie gets his laptop out and turns it on. "I have been working on the weapons program since I got up this morning. I have gotten Ulrich's sword and your fans powered up, almost as well as Xana did when he pretended to be Franz Hopper."

"What about my arrows? It was cool to watch them fly around."

"As you will be away I decided to wait before I upgraded yours. I will work on it and other programs while I am on vacation which should start very soon for me." Jeremie closes his laptop and puts it back in a bag. "My father should be here soon, so I guess good bye until the end of the vacation, I'll call you in case the Super Scan picks up a tower."

"Don't worry Einstein, we will last without you, we got Mrs. Einstein to send us to Lyoko." Aelita blushes at the reference of her being Jeremie's girlfriend.

"I also have my laptop hooked up so I will be able to watch over you when you go to Lyoko. I won't be able to transfer you, or your vehicles, but should be able to help you with where the tower is and if any monsters show up." A knock at the door ends the discussion of Lyoko.

"Jeremie? Are you ready to go?" Mr. Belpois walks in and sees his son surrounded by people, by friends. "Oh if you want more time with your friends I could wait a little, take a walk around the campus, so much has changed since I went here."

"Its ok Mr. Belpois, we were saying bye before Jeremie left." Aelita gets up and walks over to Jeremie, kissing him.

"Aelita you know he freezes up when you do that, Mr. Belpois if you want we can help carry Einstein to your car."

"Very funny Odd. Uh, goodbye Aelita." Jeremie grabs his bags and follows his dad out of the school. His father was trying to hide the smile on his face, his son was doing better then he thought. At his old school Jeremie was always busy with books and computers didn't have any friends, but here, at Mr. Belpois's Alma Mater, his son had plenty of friends and even a girlfriend.

"Well son we have a surprise for you at home."

"Really? Why didn't mom come?"

"It would ruin the surprise." Putting his bags in the back seat Jeremie gets in the car, his dad in the other side, and they drive off.

**A/N: Next Episode is Code Lyoko E54: Future Shock. **

**Ok, went through and edited. Looking back at how I sued to write just shows how much better I have gotten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Lyoko Episode 54: Future Shock**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

A week after the last episode all things had been quiet. Aelita was staying with Ulrich and his family, and as requested was tutoring Ulrich in math and science.

"No Ulrich the faster you go the more mass you accumulate, why the Universal Speed Limit is the Speed of Light, as the faster you go the more mass you create and the more power it takes to move that mass." Aelita had been trying to explain it to Ulrich but it was lost on him.

"Can we change the subject please?" Ulrich didn't care about physics, yes he had to take it but it was over his head of understanding.

"The Universe is not only queerer then we suppose it is queerer then we can suppose." Aelita smiled at Ulrich. "That was what Jarvis Harding's take on the Universe, he didn't get it either." Aelita closes her book and gets up. "It is rather late; we'll work on this tomorrow Ulrich."

"Do we have to Aelita?" Ulrich knew they did, his father wanted Ulrich to be the best at everything, and Aelita was the best, next to Jeremie, in this 'stuff' as Ulrich put it. "Fine, good night Aelita."

"You have a good night to Ulrich." Aelita didn't know why people wished each other a good night, they were to sleep right? She had seen some of the horror movies Odd had but Jeremie assured her that Vampires weren't real, so why did people worry about having a good night?

The next morning after her shower Aelita sees Jeremie called her. She calls his number after changing. "Jeremie, morning, is everything alright?"

"No, Xana has activated two towers, I called you and Ulrich but neither of you answered, I got a hold of Yumi and Odd, they said they will meet you at the Factory."

"Oh, ok, I'll tell Ulrich, bye Jeremie." Aelita kisses the phone, something she had seen people on TV do to those they loved, turns off her phone, and went out to the kitchen to eat. "Today Mr. Stern if it's ok could me and Ulrich go over to Odd's house?" It was code; going to Odd's house meant the Factory.

"I guess, you two were up late studying, I let it go as you two were studying." Aelita had completely forgotten about the rules, she was so enthralled in explaining the Special Theory of Relativity and how it was different from the Quantum Theory of Relativity that she didn't even think of the rules.

"Sorry about that Mr. Stern, I lost track of time, William Bryson and his work with the Quark always makes me do that." Aelita was serious and Mr. Stern wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but her father was paying the rent and she was tutoring his son so he didn't care. "Although Ulrich is having some trouble with Algebra, don't worry since even Albert Einstein failed it and was still a genius."

"And you are hopeless in Italian, Principessa di buona mattina." Ulrich sits down and spears a piece of bacon with his fork.

"Well if you two need a ride to your friend's house let me know."

"Its ok dad we can walk, it isn't that far." As they were going to the factory it wasn't that far.

"Alright, when you are done put your dishes in the sink, it is my turn to do them." Mr. Stern hated Monday, his turn to do the dishes, and laundry, and at work he had to complete the TPS reports and make sure they have a cover sheet on them.

After breakfast the two head to the nearest sewer entrance where Ulrich's skateboard and Aelita's scooter were. They get on and ride as fast as they can to the Factory. Getting there they take the elevator to the control room and see both Yumi and Odd waiting for them. "Hey you two, took long enough."

"Sorry, had to finish breakfast, how did you get here so fast Odd?"

"Traded up, a bike moves a lot faster then a skateboard, although Einstein didn't give me an upgrade for Lyoko. Where's the tower Princess?"

"Two towers actually, and Jeremie didn't say where they were." Aelita gets on the Super Computer and looks for them. "One is in Sector 3; the other is in Sector 1." The other three members go to the elevator. "I'll send you three first then head down to meet you, let me get a hold of Jeremie though." Aelita calls Jeremie and gets him on the third ring. "Jeremie we are going."

"Ok Aelita, be careful on Lyoko, I have the map up, where are you going first?"

"Sector 3. Sending the others first." Aelita types in the information. "I'll be careful, bye Jeremie."

"Bye Aelita." They both hang up and Aelita sends the first group.

"Aelita stay there!" They all said it at the same time as they had dropped down not in Lyoko but in front of the school. "Aelita, what happened?" Odd looks around at what was supposed to be a Desert.

"I don't get what you mean, aren't you in Lyoko?" The map showed them in Lyoko, what was wrong?

"No Aelita, we are well, at school." And school seemed to be in session as students were around. Many of them were new to the group; they didn't recognize them until they saw a girl with pink hair, a fake Aelita.

"Ok guys this is weird, the Princess looks, well, bigger." Odd made a reference to Aelita that got him a jab to the ribs from Yumi. Although he was right, Aelita was bigger in one area, but was also taller.

"It looks like she's older then now, where are the rest of us?" Suddenly Ulrich felt cold, then saw a person in front of him walking the other way, they had walked right through him as though he wasn't there! "This can't be good, a trick of Xana's, has to be."

"You're right Ulrich, but what is the trick? We know Aelita is still on Earth so that can't be her." Yumi looks down at herself. "And we are all in our Lyoko gear, what's the point of this?" Another person walked up to Aelita, he was carrying a computer, and the lap top was recognized by the group as Jeremie's.

"Why hello there darling, waiting for anyone." It sounded like Jeremie to, but what he did next surprised the three. He leaned down and kissed Aelita, definitely something Jeremie wouldn't do.

"I was waiting for my boyfriend but since you are such a good kisser." Aelita and Jeremie laughed, the other three looked on, what happened, why didn't they land on Lyoko? Even weirder was how the Fake Jeremie and Fake Aelita acted, it wasn't normal.

"I'm not sure what the problem is, I called Jeremie and he agrees you are in Sector 3, why it doesn't look like Sector 3 we can't tell." Aelita, the real one, was trying to find the problem.

"If that's Jeremie and Aelita, where's my beautiful face?" Odd looked around but didn't see anyone like him. The three walked towards the school and went inside a building, walking through the door after Odd failed to open it since his hand went through the handle. Looking around they saw Odd and Ulrich, but they weren't sitting with Yumi.

"Ulrich dear could you throw this away for me?" The fake Ulrich grabs the cup.

"Ok Sissy sweetest, I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back Honey." The Fake Ulrich kissed Sissy on the cheek and left the table. The real Ulrich was disgusted by this, and worried, where was Yumi?

"Hey Ulrich, why didn't you go to the trash bins?" Yumi was focused on the fake Ulrich, what the heck was going on? Where was she in this world? "And aren't the bathrooms that way?" Yumi points behind her.

"Maybe the school changed, and boy so has Sissy, and who's this?" Odd was busy looking at the other girls, getting another jab to his ribs from Yumi.

"Stay here; I'll follow me, him, whatever." Ulrich followed Fake Ulrich out of the building, then off the school grounds, where was he, it, whatever, going? Fake Ulrich kept walking, hands in his pockets and head down but he seemed to be walking with a purpose. They went deeper into the city, and then Ulrich saw the gates. "Hill View Cemetery?" He shook his head, had one of his parents died? He followed Fake Ulrich through the Cemetery until Fake Ulrich stopped at a tombstone, got on his knees, and hugged it.

"I'm sorry, I can't stand her, it shouldn't be her." Real Ulrich was confused until he saw the name on the tombstone. 'Yumi Hiroto Ishiyama 1991-2006'. Ulrich was sickened by what he saw, if he had been on Earth he would throw up, but as his virtualized self he couldn't. "I'm sorry Yumi, it was my fault it's like this, I should have been there for you." Fake Ulrich kept back his tears, he had cried on the tombstone before but could no more. "I have to get back to Sissy and Odd, sorry Yumi, if I could I would change this, give anything to have saved you, but I wasn't there for you." Fake Ulrich crumples up the cup and throws it at a nearby tombstone then walks away.

"That means she will die this year, or my year, what year is it here?" Ulrich sees the Fake Ulrich is leaving and runs ahead, they have to get out of here. Using his Super Sprint he gets back to the school well before the Fake Ulrich does. "Guys we need to get out of here, to the Factory, it should be there right?"

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi looked at him wondering where the Fake Ulrich was. "It isn't Xana, it can't be, we listened to Odd and Sissy talking, Xana was defeated finally, and strange thing is Sissy was the one who helped us do it!" Yumi looked at Ulrich, to bad they were virtualized, their faces didn't show emotion as well as they did in the real world, was he concerned about this or was he covering something else?

"We need to go to the Factory, Odd you take the lead, I'll take the back, Yumi you stay in the middle, according to Aelita we are on Lyoko so there must be a tower around here, and if not we can use the Scanners at the factory to get ourselves to Lyoko, maybe. Aelita?"

"Yes Ulrich?" She was back on the phone with Jeremie trying to figure out where their friends were.

"Can you program the vehicles?" The Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard appear before them. "Aelita when we get to the Factory you need to transfer yourself to Lyoko, here, so we can use the Super Computer to try and get to the real Lyoko." The three get on their vehicles and go straight to the Factory, or where it should be, but when they get there they find another surprise. "Aelita, does the map show a tower?" Before them was a tower, activated, and had guards.

"No, nothing, it does show Kankrelats though, be careful." That meant they were on Lyoko! She didn't make a mistake.

"Xana was defeated so those must be real Kankrelats, our Kankrelats." Yumi gets her fans out ready to try them out, Jeremie upgraded her weapons, and Ulrich's, but they had not yet seen what kind of upgrade. "Hai!" Yumi throws a fan and watches it fly like normal, hit the Kankrelats like normal, but then it kept flying and hit another one, then another, before coming back to her. "Wow, much better." Yumi puts her fan away. Aelita sends herself to where the group is nearly landing on top of Odd.

"Sorry Odd, I'm surprised I was able to get so close, usually Xana sets up a barrier to make it harder." Aelita smiles at her friends as they walk towards the tower; she wonders what they saw back at the school but has a job to do.

"Well Aelita you're on." Aelita enters the tower and deactivates it. The second she does the 'city' turns into Sector 3, the Desert Sector. Aelita walks out of the tower and sees the Desert Sector as it should be.

"Well there is one tower down, where's the other one?" Ulrich is glad to see the Desert Sector; it looked pretty much the same, unlike Sector 1, the Ice Sector. Of course it is hard to make a Desert even more of a Desert…

"Ice Sector, we need to take the nearest transit tower to get there. Jeremie, do you read me?" Aelita set up the controls like Jeremie told her to but wasn't sure if it worked.

"Loud and clear Aelita, the map shows a transit tower at 30 degrees north by 72 degrees east, go left and you should see it." The group gets on their various vehicles, Aelita jumping on behind Yumi, and head in the direction Jeremie told them.

"I wonder why Xana did that, it only slowed us down a little, and it's not like we didn't know it was a trick, you and Jeremie would never act like that." Yumi turns around and looks at Aelita, no way Aelita would say something like she did, would she? Maybe without the threat of Xana she changed, they changed, would Ulrich stop liking her after they got rid of Xana? Although Sissy was in the group, according to what she heard, so when did his feelings change? Or maybe they didn't, Yumi shakes her head, they were on Lyoko and she had to concentrate on the mission.

"How did we act? I couldn't get any voices but yours, and you know what the map is like." And she was busy trying to figure out what had gone wrong, until her friends told her of the activated tower she thought she had done something wrong. But if it was Xana, why had Xana made Sector 3 into the city? It didn't make any sense, as her friends knew it was a trick, and it only slowed them down a few minutes.

"It doesn't matter since it wasn't really you." So Yumi told herself, it wasn't really Ulrich, it was a fake, a Xana copy, and maybe it was supposed to be the year after she graduated, why she wasn't there at the table with her friends, if they still were her friends.

The group flies until they see the tower Jeremie mentioned, with no guards. "Wow Xana is getting pretty soft on us, maybe his crush on Yumi is back." Odd jokes about the time all of Xana's attacks focused on Yumi, he said it was because Xana had a crush on her at the time.

"That's stupid Odd it's a computer." Those two weeks had been a wreck, for some reason all of Xana's attacks seemed to focus on her, why she didn't know. "Well, we need to take this tower to Sector 1; it means we have to leave the vehicles here." The group gets off their vehicles and enters the tower.

"Well just jump off and follow me." Aelita jumps into the channel leading the rest to the transit tower in the Ice Sector. When they get there she leads them up to the platform and out of the tower.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, it does look dead." Yumi hadn't seen the Ice Sector yet, Ulrich described it to her, but this was worse then he could ever have put it.

"We need to walk, just like old times, Jeremie what way do we go?" Ulrich had taken the lead again.

"Go north, it will be to your right, if you pass it I'll tell you." The group run, Ulrich using his speed to scout ahead for any monsters, so far none. "You know Xana is making it easy on you, first only Kankrelats at the first tower, none at the transit tower, and so far nothing shows on my screen." Instead of relieving the group they just get more nervous, this was to easy, Xana had a trap. The tower was in sight when the surprise came.

"Watch it!" A blast from a Mega Tank nearly hits Yumi and Aelita. Ulrich jumps off the ground and strikes the Mega Tank in its eye. "Impact!" It explodes, but it was just the welcoming committee. Two tarantulas and a pack of Hornets were in front of the tower.

"Well good thing your weapons are powered up." Odd eyed the Hornets, he could get them, but the Tarantulas, they were the dangerous ones.

"It's not my fault if I have to make a new program so all your Laser Arrows are affected, no point in loading a program every time you wanted to fire a Laser Arrow." Jeremie had sacrificed Odd's Lyoko ability of seeing the future to make his shield and give him 10,000 Laser Arrows, and now he was trying to figure out how to make all the Laser Arrows self guided so he wouldn't have to load up a new one after every shot.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a shot, then another, the first making the Hornets scatter while the second one hits a Hornet causing it to explode. "Still got it don't I?" Yumi throws both of her fans destroying the other two Hornets, leaving the two Tarantulas.

"Well then, shall we?" Ulrich looks at Yumi, indicating a charge. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges the first Tarantula blocking the lasers fired at him while Yumi and Odd come up from behind heading for the second one. Ulrich slides under the Tarantula slicing it in half; it explodes and leaves one Tarantula left.

"Doesn't this seem easy? Last time it was just a Mega Tank and two Tarantulas and you couldn't beat them." Aelita was worried, what was Xana's plan? "Jeremie is there anything on the news?"

"No Aelita, I don't know what Xana has done, maybe possessed someone to go to the Factory. Give me a minute…" Jeremie hacks into the security cameras at the Factory. "No, nothing, I don't know what Xana is doing but it can't be good." Nothing was making sense, what was with the fake school, and then sending in weak monsters? Was Xana letting them win?

"Laser Arrow!" Odd, in mid-jump, fires a shot into the eye of the Tarantula, destroying it. "There you go Princess, cleared the road for you." Odd gives one of his goofy smiles.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita walks into the tower, deactivating it. "Well, if Xana didn't do anything no need for a return to the past is there?" Aelita had left the tower and sees her friends waiting. "What is it?"

"It's to easy, Jeremie do another scan, check all waves, whatever it is called, make sure there isn't another tower activated." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd discussed it, there was no way Xana had made it this easy.

"There's nothing, the Super Scan has been going this whole time and found nothing. Maybe Xana was just keeping us on our toes."

"Or his mission was completed already." Maybe Xana wanted Ulrich to know that Yumi was going to die, or let Yumi see that Sissy and not her was in the group at the end of it all. But why would he do that? What if he hadn't followed himself to the cemetery?

"Nothing on the news, and if Xana didn't activate his attack it's been stopped now." Jeremie devirtualized his friends, waiting for Aelita to get to a tower so he could use the materialization program, they still weren't sure if she could be brought back like the rest and Jeremie wasn't willing to test it.

The next day the group, except Jeremie, got together at a fast food restaurant. Odd had order three triple doubles with everything and a side of super fries smothered in cheese that everyone was slowly picking away at. "Odd it's amazing you stay so small with the way you eat."

"I'm not small I'm svelte." As he worked on his second triple double with everything someone they knew from school saw them.

"Ignore her, maybe if we don't move she won't see us." Ulrich did not want to see Sissy, or talk to her, or hear her voice.

"You never know, this might be when she breaks down and begs us to let her in on the truth. Then Xana attacks making us all as smart as she is so we tell her." Aelita smiles as she slurps her milkshake enjoying the coldness of it and the thickness, wondering why it was supposed to be drank through a straw if it was so thick. The group laughs at her joke as Sissy walks over.

"What's so funny?"

"Many things Sissy, starting with that thing on your face." Although Odd wasn't looking at her face, he was wondering how far in the future Xana had shown them, that Sissy was a lot better to look at.

"What? No, what is it!" Sissy runs to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Maybe I should have told her it was her nose." The group laughs again when Sissy walks out with an angry look on her face.

"Very funny…" Odd stops her.

"What? That thing on your face or those shoes?" Sissy stares at her feet, then puts her hand on her face trying to find whatever it was Odd was talking about.

"Odd that's mean; you're making her do two things at once." Aelita laughed at her joke along with Odd. Ulrich and Yumi were quiet, Ulrich because he didn't like and was annoyed by her being there and Yumi because she was watching Ulrich, his reaction to Sissy.

"Shut up, I'll have you know my beautiful face will be with you next year in class."

"So you convinced your dad to pass you? Good idea, the quicker you graduate the quicker you can go to college, away from him." Odd and Aelita high five, something that took Odd a few hours to teach her, and when it was appropriate to do it.

"Odd stop it, Sissy go away we don't want to talk to you." Ulrich just wanted Sissy to go away but Yumi took it as something else.

"Oh protecting her from Odd and Aelita? How nice of you Ulrich." Sissy sees this and knows this is an opportunity for her.

"Thank you Ulrich Dearest, I don't need it though, I can protect myself as I know Pencak Silat." She learned it because Ulrich knew it, she wasn't as good as he was she known, but she knew it. She walks away from the group leaving a laughing Odd and Aelita, and a Yumi and Ulrich both in bad moods.

"Pencak Silat you right across her face." Yumi says it under her breath, she knew Pencak Silat to, and not to impress Ulrich. She could beat him, and her, she shakes her head trying to shake the green eyed monster off. "I'm going home, see you tomorrow." Yumi gets up and grabs her skateboard.

"Bye Yumi!" Aelita and Odd wave goodbye to her then go back to their food. Ulrich does nothing still seething over both Sissy and Yumi's comments. "I'm going home to, Aelita you can stay with Odd but make sure you are home before seven." Ulrich gets his skateboard and goes home.

"When will those two learn?" Odd finishes his third triple double then grabs Ulrich's remaining sandwich. "Not to leave food around." He chomps into it savoring the flavor of cheap cow and bread two days away from growing mold.

"They like each other, but don't admit it, why not? On TV the people just seem to know and be happy."

"And you and Jeremie hold hands and go on dates all the time right?" Odd finishes the burger in record time.

"We went on one…" She blushes remembering that time, it was incredible, experiencing cold, and the photo booth, and they did hold hands for part of it.

"Well I am going to the skate park, you can watch if you want or I could teach you some more moves." Odd throws away all the wrappers and boxes from the food.

"Its more fun on the Overboard but I don't want to go back to Ulrich's yet, although I can't wait to teach him about the works of Richard Feynman, such a genius." Aelita gets on her scooter while Odd gets on his bike, with skateboard tied to the handle bars.

"Come on Princess, the park closes at five."


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Lyoko Episode 55: Tech Warrior**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

Miles away from Kadic Academy a military base has just gotten done showing off its new creation. A twelve foot armored dreadnought, capable of defending a base on it's own from an invasion force of a thousand people, enough guns and missiles to devastate any force, it cost them 7.2 million to make but already had orders for 36 million Euro each. The pilot climbs down after using the machine to destroy several dummy targets for generals from around the world. "Man that's always fun."

"Sure to change the way we fight, I doubt anything could stop Betsy." He helps the pilot down from Betsy, the nickname given to the dreadnought, and gives him a bottle of water. "Just imagine if we had that in the last war, just send ten of those things out and we could have taken on all of Germany, without losing anyone."

"And here we are selling Her to other countries." They laugh.

"We don't have to worry, we don't have oil so America won't invade us and Germany is to broke to buy any." They laugh again looking East, where Germany is, then west, where America is.

"And Betsy can't swim." They look north at England.

"Not yet anyways, they are working on that and on hovering abilities in case they need to go down or up stairs." The machine was still great, he piloted it four times now, this time in front of an audience, far better then a tank or armored hummer.

"Well there's a party at the bunks tonight, sure we can wait to unload the ammo on that thing."

"Maybe, if we get some good booze might try taking Betsy for a joy ride." They laugh, the thing actually had a block on it so that if anyone that had alcohol tried to drive it the machine actually shut down. Those scientists were brilliant, and so was the machine. They leave Betsy in the hanger, three techs go over and check the machine out, make sure everything still worked properly, and unloaded the ammunition.

That night while the soldiers were celebrating a good show of Betsy, with several rounds of "To Betsy!" and "For She's a jolly good giant." A Xana ghost creeps out of an electrical outlet. It possesses the two guards who were not paying attention as this was a military base, who would be stupid enough to attack? They go and load the dreadnought with ammunition, filling its tanks with the special fuel that, if the government ever got around to it, could be sold for use in civilian vehicles to run cleaner then gas, and better. The Xana ghost then leaves one of the guards and enters the dreadnought turning it on. The remaining guard goes to the carrier truck and backs it up and lowers the platform for the dreadnought to walk on. Revving the engines the Xana controlled guard drives out of the hanger and goes full speed towards the gate, crashing through it and off the base. Sirens blare and a computer beeps miles away.

Jeremie hears the beeping, his laptop had the volume up high enough to wake him. "A tower, now, it's too late for this." Jeremie looks at the clock, almost four in the morning. "Ok, too early for this." Jeremie gets his glasses off the table next to his bed and put them on so he can see the numbers on his phone.

"Hello?" Aelita woke when her phone rang; she had gone to bed early after playing soccer with Ulrich that day, it tired her out.

"Hi Aelita, Xana has activated a tower, you and the others need to get to the Factory." Jeremie felt bad for this, he could go back to bed, or stay in it while watching on his laptop, while his friends had to get up and go to Lyoko.

"It's not even day outside Jeremie, how do we explain this to Mr. Stern?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking out her window at the stars and moon.

"Well, astronomy is science right? Have to do that at night, leave a note saying that you went out early to work on that." It was too early to think of anything better.

"Ok Jeremie, tell the others, bye." She kisses the phone, like she had seen on TV, making Jeremie blush on the other side.

"Bye Aelita." Jeremie doesn't do the kiss back and hangs up. Aelita wasn't sure why Jeremie didn't do it; all the people on TV did it to loved ones, why didn't he do it to her? She gets up and changes into regular clothes before going to Ulrich's room. Knocking on the door she hears Ulrich move around in his bed.

"Ulrich, we need to go to Odd's." She whispers at first, but Ulrich doesn't move. She walks in and sees him curled up in a ball, arms hugging his knees to his chest, she had never seen anyone sleep like this maybe she was sleeping wrong. "Ulrich, get up, we have to go to Odd's." His eyes open, he didn't have his earplugs in since he didn't have to listen to Odd's snoring.

"What? It's not even morning, we can't." His father was strict, his mother was worse. No way would she let him and Aelita leave that early.

"Astronomy Ulrich, it's a science." Ulrich didn't understand, sitting up he shakes the dream he was having off.

"Science? Wait I thought Xana was attacking."

"We need to go now, leave a note saying that we are doing Astronomy, it is a science and I am supposed to be tutoring you in science right?" Aelita smiles at Ulrich hoping he would get it.

"Oh, uh, let me get dressed and you go leave the note." Aelita leaves Ulrich in his room and goes out into the kitchen to find Mr. Stern drinking coffee looking at something he called 'Stupid TPS Reports'.

"You forget the cover sheet once and you get six people yelling at you, maybe I shouldn't go today, don't even call them, and let them think I died." Putting the TPS Reports down he sees the girl, what was she doing up this early? "Can't sleep?" He couldn't, he was to busy grinding his teeth over his bosses, all six of them.

"No Sir, Ulrich and I are going outside for Astronomy, we have to be in bed early so I thought we could get up early and work on it." She smiles at him and grabs a piece of bread putting it in the toaster.

"What? If it was for tutoring you could have asked for permission to stay up later." The girl was amazing, she followed the rules better then he ever did as a teen, almost like she was an adult not some teenager. But again she found a way around the rules, can't stay up late so gets up early, such a good influence on Ulrich. "Well you be careful, around here the lights might keep you from seeing anything."

"I know Sir, I was wondering if we could get a ride to the park near the skating area. No lights, no people until later and on the way home we could stop to get something to eat." The bread pops out of the toaster and she grabs it eating it dry, enjoying the scratchiness of it. So many wonderful things on Earth she never got to enjoy on Lyoko. Even with her memories back she didn't know what it was like to be alive. She remembered her father, her mother, Mister Puck, but nothing from life, not her first time eating a sandwich, or ice cream, or drinking milk which she really enjoyed.

"I guess, I have to get to work early." Good, the park was closer to the Factory then here and this would cut down on the time it took them to get to the Factory. Ulrich comes out clothed and teeth brushed, he didn't do anything with his hair so he looked like a mess.

"I'm too tired to eat, Aelita are you ready to go?" He sits down, he was glad that Xana wasn't attacking ten times a day like Xana use to, but couldn't Xana have waited for day break?

"Yes Ulrich, your father is giving us a ride to the park, give you time to wake up." Aelita finishes her toast and gets up. "If we could leave now that would be great Sir, we need to get there before the sun comes up." Mr. Stern gets up, then Ulrich although not as easily, or happily as Aelita.

"Come on kids, here's some money Ulrich, for breakfast." He hands him a few Euros as they go out to the car. Mr. Stern remembers when he and his wife would get up early to watch the sunrise, although that was in college and when he was young enough to appreciate a sunrise. Now it meant another day of work and another day of being yelled at by six bosses to do the work of ten people. Getting to the car Ulrich lets Aelita have the front passenger seat, opening the door for her and calling her 'Princess'. She laughed but Mr. Stern gave them both a weird look. Ulrich gets in the back seat lying down instead of putting his seat belt on.

Getting to the park Aelita and Ulrich get out of the car. "Thank you Mr. Stern, have a good day at work." Aelita smiles at him closing her door.

"Yeah dad, see you later." Ulrich yawns still tired, why couldn't Xana have waited a couple more hours? Mr. Stern drives off leaving the two in the park. "Well the sewer entrance is over there so let's get going." Aelita grabs his arm.

"Ulrich we can stay out of the sewers, we aren't in school anymore and the Factory is right up this street." Getting up this early wasn't good for Ulrich, unlike Aelita who was tired after playing soccer with him Ulrich just got that buzz going, and stayed up late listening to music on his headphones. They walk down the street, Aelita enjoying the feeling of the morning air, not yet day, but really not night, this was a reason for being on Earth.

"What's that?" Ulrich sees a truck in front of the bridge leading to the Factory, but behind it is what he means.

"I don't know, it looks like a monster!" Jeremie told her Vampires weren't real, but what about that thing?

"A Xana monster? Maybe this is why the Tower was activated." Ulrich wasn't sure, it didn't look like anything he had seen, and there was no Eye on it.

"It's guarding the entrance, what do we do?" Aelita felt foolish for a second, of course it was a Xana monster, not some real monster on Earth, right?

"Let's find a sewer entrance." Ulrich grabs Aelita by the wrist leading her to the nearest one. "Ok, we go to the manhole right in front of the factory, I distract it and you get to Lyoko."

"What about the others? I need someone there incase Xana is guarding the tower." Ulrich was still not fully awake and hadn't thought of that.

"When we get to it we can call them." Ulrich pulls the cover off and the two go down into the sewers. Jogging, they find Yumi is already at the sewer entrance they usually used, along with Odd's bike. "Where's Odd?"

"I called, he got inside before that thing got here, I tried to go up but it has some nasty weapons." Yumi hurt her back when she fell trying to get back down but wasn't letting it affect her.

"So Xana has created a new monster, well we need to get Aelita…"

"No not a Xana monster, it uses guns and bullets, not lasers." That had scared her more then anything, a laser she could have handled, but a bullet? Not in the real world.

"Ok, you take Aelita to the Factory while I distract it." Ulrich wasn't going to let Yumi stay here, not after what he had seen on the last trip to Lyoko.

"No Ulrich you're faster, you can get Aelita there quicker, and I can use my gymnastics to dodge whatever that thing fires." So she hoped. She was about to climb up when Ulrich grabbed the waist of her pants and pulled her off.

"No Yumi, you take Aelita!" Ulrich jumps past the first few rungs and climbs away before Yumi could pull herself off the ground.

"What's wrong with you!" Now her back hurt even more, but when she got to Lyoko it would be healed, she just needed to get Aelita there. Standing up she sees Ulrich practically leap out of the manhole and start waving his arms.

"Hey ugly! Over here, you want me right, come and get me." He sees, and hears, one of the machine guns on the machine start to spin, then jumps when it starts shooting. He had never heard a gun in real life before and was surprised at how loud they were, if it kept shooting the cops would come. Running behind part of the suspension of the bridge Ulrich hears the bullets bouncing off, but the machine doesn't move. "Hey, come on, that the best you got?" Ulrich runs out and hears the guns start to wind up before more bullets are fired. Ulrich makes it to the truck and hides behind one of the many wheels, hearing the bullets slamming into the truck, and a new noise. He looks around the wheel and sees the machine is moving, in just a few more feet it would pass the manhole Yumi and Aelita were in. He hits his head on the platform of the truck above him when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey I heard gunfire, is the Princess alright?" It was Odd.

"Yeah, I am distracting that thing so Yumi and Aelita can get to the Factory and use the Scanners to go to Lyoko."

"Are you suicidal? Ulrich I'm all for daring plans but on the early news they just reported an Urban Dreadnought Defense Fighter was stolen from a military base, I'm betting its big ugly up there."

"Odd I don't have to worry about it, I'll be fine." It was Yumi's grave in the future, not his; he just had to keep her alive until January 1st, 2007.

"Be careful Ulrich, Yumi would…" Odd stops when he hears more gun fire over the phone. "Ulrich!"

"I'm fine Odd but I have to go, Yumi and Aelita should be there soon." Ulrich just had to distract it for a few more minutes. "Hey uh, Dreadnought, over here!" He runs towards some trees hearing the machine guns spinning again, and then firing. The trees did little more then slow the bullets down; one took to many hits and fell over nearly hitting Ulrich as he ran for another manhole. He had passed the one him and Aelita used, and wasn't sure where the next one was. Turning around he sees Aelita and Yumi running towards the Factory, making it in. "Ugly, as fast as you can be you'll never catch me!" Ulrich begins running down the road along the river, there weren't any businesses or homes up ahead so no one would get hurt.

Ulrich hears a new sound and turns around just in time to duck as a missile flies over him. The missile begins to turn around when it slams into a tree exploding bringing the tree down. It falls into the river, creating a sort of bridge to the other side. "Let's see if you can swim!" Ulrich runs and jumps on the trunk, sliding down it and jumping as he got to the end. He catches the other edge with his gut knocking the wind from him but he is able to pull himself up onto it. The Dreadnought loads another missile and fires it, Ulrich jumps into the water avoiding the missile. He is about to come up when bullets fire into the water, but they move so fast it is like hitting concrete and they shatter upon entering the water. Ulrich swims under part of the tree and comes up on the other side, the Dreadnought doesn't see him.

Meanwhile, in the Factory, Aelita sends Yumi and Odd to Sector 2, the Forest Sector, and then sends herself after loading the Overwing and Overboard. "What is this place?" Aelita is amazed, the trees are all dead, many are gone, the grass is black, it looked like something she had seen in video of the attacks on Japan by the Americans, every thing looks burnt, looks dead.

"Don't worry Princess we won't be here long." Odd hops onto his Overboard. "Jeremie?"

"I'm here; I have to be quiet though so my parents don't hear me."

"Just warn us of any monsters, not that I am worried." Last time had been so easy, Odd had no worries.

"Well do it fast, I hacked the cameras around the Factory and Ulrich isn't doing so well, but the police just showed up.

And so they had, they saw the Dreadnought, what could they do? Whoever was operating it was unstoppable unless the military came out with the big guns. "Call it in to base; tell them it's a 10-99-2111 Code AA3." Or as cops liked to call it, put your head between your knees and kiss your butt goodbye as they were helpless.

On Lyoko the group headed towards the tower, seeing it in the distance. "So far so good." Yumi looked around for monsters and worried about the one Ulrich was dealing with.

Ulrich could hear the yelling, the cops were there but they couldn't stop that thing, Xana was controlling it. He swims back to the other side and climbs up. Before he gets to the top he hears the machine guns spinning, about to fire. "Get down it's gonna shoot!" Ulrich hopes the police heard him as seconds later he hears gunfire. Getting back to the top he sees that three cars were shot up badly but none of the officers seemed hurt as they started shooting back, their bullets bouncing off the armor.

"Kid what the heck are you doing out here! Go back home this thing isn't a toy." The Dreadnought turns 180 degrees at the waist and sees Ulrich; the machine guns start to spin.

"Get out of here before it kills you!" Ulrich runs away from the Dreadnought as it opens fire on him. He sees a manhole cover and opens it, climbing in he hears more gunfire, if those police officers died, not even a return to the past would bring them back. He gets to the bottom and runs over to the regular entrance and grabs Yumi's skateboard as he and Aelita had taken a different way here, there vehicles weren't there.

"Watch out there are three Tarantulas and something on the tower." Jeremie couldn't tell what it was, if it was a Hornet flying close to the tower it should have more Hornets around it.

"A Creeper? I guess they left Sector 5." Odd sees it hanging on to the tower, it fires at him but he dodges it.

"Odd I loaded a special arrow for you, fire it at the Creeper and see if it works." Jeremie wanted to see if the program he made worked with the Laser Arrows before he went any farther with it. Odd fires at the Creeper who moves out of its way, a sure miss, until it curves and hits the Creeper in the Eye and explodes.

"Have any more of those Einstein?"

"Not yet Odd, so it worked I take it." Good, he had downloaded the information Xana left from the time it was there as Franz Hopper, but how to make all of Odd's arrows guided Jeremie wasn't sure how to do yet.

Yumi throws both of her fans at the Tarantulas; they dodge them and then shoot them, knocking them away from Yumi. "Aelita get off here and hide, I need to get my fans." Aelita gets off and hides behind a stump. Yumi flies the Overwing and grabs one of her fans in time to block a laser from a Tarantula.

Odd flies above the Tarantulas firing at them, with 10,000 arrows in each glove he wasn't worried about running out of them. The Laser Arrows raining down on them cause the Tarantulas to stop firing at Yumi and start firing at Odd. Yumi is able to get her other fan and flies up behind a Tarantula, throwing a fan and hitting its Eye.

"Watch out!" The Overwing is hit by lasers from behind; two Blocks had come to join the fight. Aelita feels helpless, she couldn't even use her Creativity anymore, but her friends needed her, especially Ulrich.

Ulrich gets out of the sewers and sees that the cops ran away after their cars were turned into swiss cheese by the Dreadnought. He starts to run towards the Factory jumping on Yumi's skateboard. "Hey over here!" Ulrich hoped that the thing couldn't fly, or else his plan would fail.

Aelita fed up with hiding tries something. She starts singing, but then changes the pitch. If Xana used a different frequency for the towers maybe she needed to sing in a different pitch. She concentrated on the Blocks, to make the ground below them disappear. Yumi blocks some laser from them before being hit from behind by a charged up Tarantula laser causing her to devirtualize. Aelita doesn't see this; just the ground going away, she changed her pitch again, hearing a popping noise. Opening her eyes she sees the Blocks had fallen through a hole, her Creativity worked!

"Aelita get out of there, you just lost 20 points! If you keep getting hit…"

"I wasn't hit Jeremie I used my Creativity." But that was strange; Creativity took 50 points, not 20.

"If you say so Aelita, but now Yumi is back on Earth meaning Odd better take care of those Tarantulas." Jeremie was impressed, how had Aelita made her Creativity work? They tried to make it work but it never did, what did she do?

Yumi runs to the elevator and gets on, she needs to help Ulrich.

"Well I don't know about you but these monsters aren't the pushovers they were last time." Odd tried to hit them but couldn't, they dodged, or shot his arrows. They never did that before, and Odd was getting annoyed. "Come on let's see what you got!" Odd flies around the tower getting to the top, hidden from the Tarantulas.

"Ulrich!" Yumi sees Ulrich on her skateboard; he is going around in circles confusing the Dreadnought. But when he hears her voice he loses his concentration and falls. "No!" Yumi runs out hearing a strange whirring noise…

"Gotcha!" Odd had dived at the Tarantulas from the top of the tower and got one in the Eye. Now only one left, which shot the Overboard causing Odd to fall.

"Get away Yumi!" Ulrich rolled and got up before the Dreadnought could fire. Ulrich runs towards Yumi jumping and knocking both her and him over the edge, he reaches for the rope but misses and hears gun fire.

"Stop moving so much." Odd fired Laser Arrow after Laser Arrow but couldn't hit. Aelita watched, of Odd kept turning she would be able to get past the Tarantula.

Landing on the floor below Ulrich had turned his body so Yumi would land on him, breaking her fall. "Ulrich get up I can hear it." The Dreadnought walked towards the edge and looked over the edge, it couldn't get down but it still had plenty of fire power left. Firing a missile it misses Yumi and Ulrich but the vibration it makes causes the Dreadnought to lose its footing and fall over the edge.

It was now or never, Aelita runs as fast as she can, imagining Ulrich doing a Super Sprint, hoping to run faster. She get to the tower just as Odd gets hit again, devirtualizing.

"We did it Ulrich." Yumi pulls him up off the ground. The Dreadnought was on its back not moving.

"Yumi what were you doing, I can't believe you did that, what if you had…" Before Ulrich could finish his sentence the Dreadnought reveals a nasty surprise. A Hydraulic leg comes out of its back pushing it up right. An arm shoots out of the Dreadnoughts chest grabbing Yumi; it wasn't going to miss this time.

"I won't let you!" Ulrich jumps up and climbs on the Dreadnought. He starts punching it hoping to distract it. Instead a new gun comes out to shoot Ulrich. He sees it in time and starts to jump out of the way when it fires. The pellets from the shotgun hit Ulrich in the leg.

"Ulrich!" Yumi sees the blood come out; it forms a pool around Ulrich as he lies on the floor. The Dreadnought moves Yumi in front of its right arm, it couldn't miss this time. To make sure Xana sends an electrical shot through the arm knocking Yumi out. The machine starts to spin, Ulrich can hear the noise but the pain in his leg blinds him to anything else.

"Tower Deactivated." Aelita leaves the tower to find one she can devirtualize in wondering how her friends were.

Odd gets out of the elevator and sees Ulrich on the ground, lying in a pool of blood, and Yumi still hanging from the Dreadnoughts arm. "Ulrich, are you alright?" Odd gets over to Ulrich and sees he is breathing, his phone rings. "Hello? Call 911 Ulrich was shot." Odd sees the holes in Ulrich's pants, a bunch of them.

"No Odd just take him and Yumi to the Scanner room, send them to Lyoko, and they will be healed." Jeremie had been watching on the Factory cameras.

"Are you sure?" Odd wasn't sure he could carry them at the same time, but Ulrich looked like he needed the most help.

"Yes Odd, remember when that glass broke in Yumi's hand? It was healed after she went to Lyoko good as new." He also had done a return to the past, but odd was to busy dragging Ulrich, who passed out from the pain, to the elevator. Odd pushes the button for it to open but it doesn't, instead he hears the noise of it running, Aelita was coming up. When it opens Odd drags Ulrich on.

"Get Yumi, I'll send the elevator back up after I get Odd to the Scanner room."

"What, why Odd? I deactivated the tower." She sees the blood trail, then looks for Yumi and doesn't see her as the Dreadnought blocks her view.

"Jeremie says it will heal them." Aelita gets off and Odd goes down with Ulrich.

Aelita finds Yumi hanging from the arm of the Dreadnought and has to take Yumi's shirt off as the claws were still clamped on it. Yumi drops to the ground and Aelita climbs down to get her. Having as hard of a time as Odd did with Ulrich; it takes Aelita a minute to get to the elevator which Odd had already sent up.

Down in the Scanner Room Odd was able to get Ulrich to fit and waited for Aelita to come down. When the elevator opens he sees Aelita and Yumi, more then usual. "Uh need help Princess?"

"Yes, she's heavy." Odd tries not to glance at Yumi in her undershirt; sure he'd seen her at the pool, but never in just her undershirt. They get Yumi in another Scanner and Aelita goes up to the Control Room. "Ok Odd, I'm sending them. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, virtualization."

"What happened, how did we get here?" Yumi is looking around; they are back in the Forest Sector.

"I don't know, I was shot in the leg and I passed out." Ulrich hadn't seen the new Forest Sector before and looks around also.

"Is your leg ok?" She remembered that, Ulrich had been lying on the ground, blood… "That's it! They sent us here because when we come back our bodies will be healed!"

"I hope so, well, whoever is there can you bring us back?" Yumi devirtualizes, then Ulrich.

In the Scanner Room the doors open and Yumi, then Ulrich, come out and see Odd. "Hey guys, wax on, wax off, all has been healed, according to Einstein."

"Where's my shirt!" Yumi crosses her arms in front of her chest, yes she wasn't actually showing anything, but she wore a shirt for a reason.

"I couldn't break the hold of the monster so I had to get you out of your shirt." It was Aelita, getting off the elevator to see if her friends were alright. Ulrich takes his jacket off and gives it to Yumi.

"Thanks Ulrich." She puts it on. "So, now what?"

"We can't leave that thing here, we have to call the military…" Ulrich is cut off by Odd.

"And tell them what? We found their toy after it shot our friends? We'll be lucky if they don't bomb the Factory."

"Well what else do you want? If we leave it here Xana might try to possess it again and we sure can't move it."

"A return to the past would put it back, as if it never happened." Aelita wasn't sure if she wanted to do that but it was an answer.

"Yes but if it makes Xana stronger do we really want to? Ok voting time, everyone for calling the police or army or whoever to come pick up their toy raise a hand." Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita raise their hand. "Return to the past?" Odd doesn't raise his hand. "Well Odd what's your solution?"

"Sell it on ebay for food money?" The group laughs.

"How do you stay so scrawny? Although if you had been shot it would have been easier to drag you to the Scanner Room." Aelita laughs while the rest give out an uneasy chuckle.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte." Odd lightens the mood. "We should use a pay phone though, and lock down the elevator incase they decide to try and take it."

"Good idea, but won't the police come for their cars?" The group leaves the Factory, passing shot up police cars, a shot up truck, and the bloodstain Ulrich left behind from his leg wound.

"You know if it fixes something like that maybe we could use it to cure other things, imagine curing cancer or broken bones in a matter of seconds."

"Well after we get rid of Xana we can do that Odd, but right now we need them to fight Xana, you know, the thing that keeps trying to uh, hurt us, and take over the world?" Ulrich almost said kill, but it made him think of the tombstone with Yumi's name on it.

"I'm hungry, lets stop at Out&In for some food." Odd rubs his stomach smiling at the rest.

"I'll pay." Ulrich reaches into his pocket and counts the money his dad had given him. "For me, Aelita, and Yumi. I don't think the army has a budget big enough to pay for Odd." The group laughs and goes to the Out&In for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Lyoko Episode 56: Frozen Heart**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

The Lyoko gang was back in the dorm room of Kadic Academy, there was just one week left of vacation and the students were allowed to move in. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were helping move Aelita's things into her dorm room. "Thanks, I can't believe how much I have for only being here a few months."

"No problem Princess, that's what friends are for." Odd sits down on the bed. "I'm moving my things on Thursday, I would move in earlier but my parents love my beautiful face so much they can't bare to part with it." The group laughs.

"I heard Jeremie was coming today, it's been so long since I saw him." Aelita thought of Jeremie when she got out a framed picture of her and Jeremie they took in a photo booth.

"I'm sure Einstein misses you to Princess, especially since the last time you were in the same room you kissed him." Odd again gets the group to laugh, except Aelita who is blushing.

"I guess I could move my things in on Thursday to Odd, although it means I have to start wearing ear plugs again." This time Ulrich gets the group to laugh.

"One of the few times I'm glad I don't have to board here. Moving day is so hectic; it would be like reliving my worst nightmare over and over again." Yumi remembers when her family first moved her, she was six, and she barely remembered Japan.

"It's not that bad Yumi, although we have to start sharing everything again." Sharing a dorm room was bad enough with Odd and his snoring, or Odd and his music when he tried to study, but now he had to take showers with others.

"I know something you wouldn't mind sharing with Yumi." Odd and Aelita laugh.

"Very funny Odd, but I doubt she would want to share her notes, she is still one grade above us." Ulrich saw the look on Yumi's face, was it disappointment at his response or anger at Odd?

"So Princess when is Einstein supposed to get here?"

"He said he would call before he got here. I hope I get to see his parents, I left a bad impression when his father was here." Aelita had learned from TV that you didn't want to kiss your boyfriend in front of their parents, if only she had seen that show before. Why did they only show a show once a week, and reruns, people had already seen them why show them again?

"Well Ulrich and I shall leave you lovely ladies while you unpack the Princess's things and go find ourselves a vending machine." Ulrich tried it with a poorly done British accent.

"We could help Odd if you stopped thinking about your stomach all the time."

"Oh but I'm sure the Princess has things she doesn't want us to see." Odd points to a box that says 'Under Clothing' and walks out of the room, Ulrich quickly following as he got the hint.

"So I am assuming you and Ulrich haven't…"

"I don't want to talk about it, you have a lot of stuff to unpack so lets get started." Yumi cuts off Aelita and opens a box of pants and skirts. "What drawer do you want these to go in?"

Outside Odd and Ulrich stand outside a vending machine. "Wow, six new machines, maybe Santa Claus really does exist." Odd orders a big bag of Combination Chips.

"I'm sure he delivers in July Odd." Ulrich just stares at the campus, had it really been seven weeks since he last saw it? Some landscaping had been done, and the new machines, and even a new area for the students to sit at. "So Odd you going to try and do better this year? I got a lot of help from Aelita; I bet I could get an 90 overall this year now that my math and science scores will be up."

"Are you kidding? 79 pass, 99 passes, only difference is I get a lot more sleep." Odd opens the bag and offers some to Ulrich. "So are you going to miss having the lovely Aelita around all the time?" Ulrich chokes on his chips, spitting them out then yelling at Odd.

"Are you nuts! Aelita is with Jeremie and I, uh, well…" He wasn't with Yumi exactly even though he wanted to.

"Hey you had her alone in your room 'studying', I wouldn't blame you. Yumi might though, and Jeremie might transfer you to he…" Ulrich cuts Odd off.

"I wouldn't do that Odd, unlike you I don't have the need to date every woman on the planet. And I sure won't go after the Princess; she likes Jeremie, besides isn't she supposed to be your cousin?"

"We all know that isn't true, but I admit even I wouldn't try to date her. Even without the threat of Yumi pounding my undeniably handsome face I wouldn't." Odd was just poking fun at Ulrich and was surprised he was offended so much, maybe Ulrich had done something.

"Can we go back now; I just saw the only thing scarier then a mad Yumi." Sissy, not flanked by her two idiot followers, had just left the Administration building.

"Don't you want to say hi to our future member of the Lyoko…"

"No I don't, to late now." Sissy had seen them and was waving.

"Don't move, I heard frogs are so stupid that if you don't move they can't see you."

"That's not because they are stupid it has to deal with the way…" Ulrich shut up, Odd didn't care why frogs could only see movement, and he didn't either just that was something Aelita taught him.

"Hi Ulrich Dear, I know you must have missed me but to come back at the first chance you had how flattering." She looks at Odd. "You're not bringing that mangy mutt of yours are you?"

"No, I figured Herb and Nicolas could stay home." Ulrich and Odd laugh. "We aren't moving back yet, we are helping Aelita and Jeremie move in."

"Oh, her, she always acts so weird." Sissy had tried to listen in on Aelita's conversations, but sometimes she used words Sissy only heard adults use, like autodidact and pedagogue. She still didn't know what they meant though.

"No she acts like she has a brain and uses it." Ulrich was getting uncomfortable, he didn't like Sissy, the break away had been great, but now he had that scene in the cafeteria, him calling her 'Sissy Sweetest'.

"Fine, I see that string bean chink still has you under her spell!" Sissy storms off, she had been hoping Ulrich over the break would realize how great she was.

"Chink? Isn't that for Chinese people? Maybe we should tell her Yumi is Japanese." Odd couldn't believe Sissy had said that, it wasn't as bad as some words were, but still. "If she is going to be racist you think she would know what she was being racist against."

"She wonders why nobody who looks past her looks likes her."

"Well maybe that takes up all her brain power that she can't think of anything else, ready to go back?" Odd crumples up the empty bag of chips and throws it away.

"I guess, might want to call them first incase they aren't done unpacking."

"It's been awhile since a girl slapped me my cheek needs one." Odd smiles at Ulrich getting him to laugh.

Back in the dorm room the two girls finish unpacking Aelita's things in silence, until the phone rings. "Hello? Jeremie!" Aelita let out a girlish squeak, she had seen people do it on TV.

"Uh yes Aelita, we just pulled into the school, are you there or still at Ulrich's?"

"We are at the school all of us are waiting for you so we can help you." Yumi gets her phone out and text's Ulrich so they know Jeremie was there.

"Ok, thanks, it will be nice to be back." Jeremie had a hard vacation, away from friends, working on his different programs, and his little brother crying all night had meant little sleep.

"See you soon Jeremie, bye." Aelita doesn't kiss the phone like she had before; Jeremie never returned it so she wasn't sure if she was supposed to do it, sometimes TV didn't explain things very well. She hangs up the phone and sprawls out on her bed smiling.

"Gee Aelita you seem happy all of a sudden." They laugh.

"You would too Yumi if you and Ulrich ever…" Yumi cuts her off again.

"I don't want to talk about that ok?" But sooner or later she would have to with Ulrich, especially with school starting William Dunbar would be here, Yumi knew he liked her, he had told her, but she was still hoping Ulrich would tell her he liked her.

"Why Yumi? On TV…" Again she is cut off.

"TV isn't real Aelita, not even reality TV, you need to stop watching it so much."

"But Odd said if I wanted to learn about Earth TV was the best way to do it." Yumi laughs, of course Aelita got the idea from Odd, only an idea that silly could have come from him.

"And what grade point average did Odd have?" A knock at the door ends the conversation, the door opens before they say come in but it is Odd and Ulrich.

"So where's Einstein?" Odd sits on the bed making sure not to sit on Aelita's arm.

"He had just pulled in the school when he called me. How did you get here so quickly, thought you were going to get something to eat."

"We were on our way back from a Sissy attack. Yumi if she says anything don't hit her, you'll break your hand on the rocks inside her head." Ulrich meant it as a joke but Yumi takes it as Ulrich protecting his 'Sissy Sweetest'.

"So couldn't wait to see Sissy could you Ulrich?"

"I'd rather fight Xana then talk to Sissy; at least you know what is going to happen." Ulrich couldn't believe Yumi thought he would want to see Sissy.

"Ulrich meant Sissy is being a bi…." Yumi doesn't let Odd finish his sentence.

"I don't care what he meant Odd the first thing he does when he gets away from me is go and talk to Sissy."

"Hey I'm right here, and I didn't want to talk to her! She is the shallowest self centered person on the planet; there is nothing about her that I like."

"Oh but she becomes Sissy Sweetest, once we get rid of Xana you don't need me anymore you find some reason to like her." Now Aelita was lost, she had never heard Ulrich call Sissy 'Sissy Sweetest', and what was this about getting rid of Xana? She raises her hand to get their attention.

"Xana was defeated? I know Xana hasn't attacked lately but I don't think Xana was defeated." Had she missed something?

"No Princess, when we went to Lyoko, the time it looked like the school, we saw the future."

"A fake future, that future couldn't be real." So Ulrich hoped, or that he could change it, just a few more months until 2006 was over.

"Well I know using the Super Computer we can return to the past but see the future, it just isn't possible." Aelita was going over the numbers and equations in her head, was it impossible?

"Hello? Xana was defeated while I was gone?" Jeremie walked in catching only the last part of the conversation.

"No Jeremie, it was something that happened… Jeremie!" Aelita got off her bed and hugged Jeremie hard. "I didn't hear you knock, I'm sorry, do you need help?"

"I'm fine Aelita, I uh, missed you to. My dad is back at the car, if Ulrich or Odd could help me." Jeremie looks at both of them.

"I'll help." Ulrich walks out of the room not waiting for Jeremie. At the car Ulrich picks up the biggest box and a bag, using the straps to wear it like a back pack while Jeremie grabs other bags and his dad carries his computer equipment. They set the things down in Jeremie's dorm room and Ulrich leaves.

"Uh thanks dad, I'll miss you and mom, and Dana." Not really, he couldn't stand all the crying, and the messes Dana made, wasn't his fault though Dana was just a baby.

"We'll miss you to son, make sure to call us, we get worried."

"I will, but I guess I need to start unpacking, bye dad."

"Bye Jeremie." He leaves his son and goes back to the car, now the six hour drive home, and then dealing with a crying baby and his wife who had not done well with the lack of sleep. Jeremie had never been that bad, maybe something was wrong with Dana.

Jeremie goes back to Aelita's dorm room and walks in. "Oh, where's Ulrich?"

"He was with you wasn't he Jeremie?"

"He was but he left when I got my things in my room, I thought he came back here."

"Probably looking for his Sissy Sweetest." Jeremie laughs at first until he realizes Yumi wasn't kidding.

"Wow did I miss something?"

"Hey Einstein when do you become such the ladies man?" Odd laughs but gets blank stares from Aelita and Jeremie.

"Shut up Odd, it might have been a trick, but why would Xana do that?" Yumi saw that Odd was trying to show that it couldn't be the future; no way would Jeremie act like he did in the fake school, Ulrich act that way.

"What did Xana do? I didn't find any activated towers or…"

"Drop it will you? It was a fake, a trick, it will never happen." Ulrich had come back from washing his face, trying to calm down before coming back to Aelita's room.

"What will never happen?" Both Aelita and Jeremie say this, what were Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich going on about?

"Fine I'm going home, call me if Xana activates a tower." Ulrich leaves, getting outside when Yumi decides to go after him, to apologize.

"Odd you seem to know what's going on, please tell us." Aelita sits back on her bed, Jeremie sits next to her and they listen to Odd talk about the future as he knew it.

Ulrich was sitting in the new Gazebo that had been built over vacation when Yumi caught up to him. "Ulrich I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's ok Yumi, I just, can I say something without you getting mad?" Yumi sits down next to him.

"I guess, depends on what you have to say." Was he telling her that he did like Sissy?

"I hate Sissy, I don't mean get annoyed, or dislike, I hate her, she is mean spirited, self centered, I don't like her. But please if she says anything to you don't hurt her, I wanted to when she said it but I didn't."

"What did she say?" Yumi was surprised that Ulrich would say that, he usually hid his emotions, and to hate someone, is that why he asked her not to get mad at him?

"I won't repeat it, it is just that wrong. Now can you promise me something?" Yumi nodded her head, and then felt something weird; she felt something bad was going to happen, but what? "Don't do anything reckless alright? Be careful, if it looks even remotely dangerous don't do it." Maybe that would help, until January 1st, 2007; Ulrich had to do everything he could to keep Yumi alive.

"Ulrich you know with Xana out there I can't promise that, even if I try." It was weird, maybe that was what she felt, but was it bad?

"Run!" Yumi and Ulrich turn around and see three students running, why they weren't sure until something dropped down from the roof of the school. It looked like a Tarantula, but it moved on its back legs, and it had claws, but the Xana Eye was clear. It looked around and saw them; it lowered one arm and opened the claws revealing a laser weapon.

"Yumi, run to the cafeteria, hide, I'll deal with these things." Ulrich gets out of the Gazebo and tries to stare down the monster while Yumi runs to the cafeteria fumbling for her cell phone.

Back in Jeremie's dorm room Odd and Aelita are helping unpack his things. When he gets to his expensive things he finds his laptop was off. "The battery must have died, I need to plug it in, let it recharge for awhile." Plugging it in he hears a phone ring, it's Odd's.

"Hello?"

"Monster! Xana is attacking the school, he sent a new one and Ulrich is trying to fight it!" Yumi looks behind her and sees Ulrich get hit by a laser. "I, just get to the Factory I need to help Ulrich." She wasn't going to let Ulrich get hurt, she knew Pencak Silat just as well as he did, they trained often enough together, and when they did spar it was usually a toss up who would win.

"We need to get to the Factory, Yumi says a Xana monster is attacking, her and Ulrich are fighting it now but we need to deactivate the tower." The three run out of Jeremie's room not seeing someone across the hall that had heard everything.

Back at the campus Ulrich was having trouble breathing after the monster had gotten him in the stomach with a swinging arm. He gets back up ready to charge again when he sees Yumi come from behind with a stick. She throws it at the monster getting its attention. "Hey, whatever you are, over here!"

"No Yumi, get away, I can't let it hurt you." Now Ulrich charges and jumps on the back of the monster, if he can reach around and hit the Eye with something it should be destroyed. Before he can get to the head one of its arms comes up and he is hit with another laser falling to the ground. Yumi runs and grabs Ulrich helping him up.

"Come on Ulrich we need to hide." Ulrich follows Yumi and they run dodging lasers from the monster until they get to the cafeteria. Thankfully since school wasn't in session yet no one was there.

"Now what?" They closed the doors behind them but the monster was shooting it with lasers, the door wouldn't last much longer. "There!" Ulrich leads Yumi behind the cafeteria serving counter seeing what he knew, hoped, was there. "The freezer door should be strong enough to stop the lasers." They open the freezer door and run inside as the monster breaks through the cafeteria doors.

"We just have to hope Aelita gets to the tower now." Yumi was already feeling the cold but it was to late now, Yumi could hear the lasers pounding on the door.

Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd get to the Factory on edge, if Xana sent one monster there might be others. Odd took the lead to make sure the Princess and Einstein could get to the Super Computer and then Lyoko. "All clear, I'm going down to the elevator, I'll yell if there's anything there."

"Well that would make sense Odd, why wouldn't you?" Aelita didn't get the point; Odd would yell a warning, not just general yelling. Odd gets to the elevator.

"Ok, get down here fast, Einstein let the Princess go first." They listen, Odd liked it, without Ulrich around he got to be the leader. They take the elevator down to the Control Room where Jeremie gets off. Aelita and Odd take the elevator the rest of the way and head into the Scanner Room.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Odd and Aelita land on Lyoko as the Overboard and Overwing virtualizes.

"Well Einstein where do we go?" Odd looks around the Forest Sector, still dead.

"Go to 30 degrees north, 45 degrees east, and watch out for any monsters, you are alone so you have to be careful." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Ulrich, no answer. He calls Yumi, no answer. "I can't get a hold of the others so they must be busy fighting the monster Xana sent.

Back at the freezer Yumi and Ulrich are, well, freezing. "Yumi take my jacket, it will keep you warmer." He goes to take it off but Yumi stops him.

"What would be the point if you froze?" Her teeth chattering from the cold nearly keeps her from talking. Ulrich's phone rings. "Are you gonna answer that?"

"To cold, would have to move arm." Ulrich to was chattering, his teeth hitting each other trying to warm his face up, not working. "If that da…"

"Hold me Ulrich; it's a survival technique for the cold." Yumi and Ulrich hold each other although it seems too late, there is no heat left to escape or get from the other.

Back on Lyoko Odd and Aelita go to where Jeremie told them to, seeing the tower, and two Tarantulas and something new guarding it. "Jeremie you know what that is?"

"Bad news, it has 125 life points, all I can say is aim for the Eye." This was bad, Xana was making sure Aelita couldn't get to the tower.

"Well Princess fly over there while I take care of the Tarantulas and Nasty."

"Wait, Jeremie, did you finish the program for sending others to Lyoko?"

"Not yet Aelita, I haven't tested it anyways."

"Well, if I devirtualize myself you could send me back with Yumi's or Ulrich's data."

"Not worth the risk Aelita and by the time you got to a tower to…"

"No need to wait, Odd shoot me."

"Aelita no! What if you don't come back?"

"I know I will Jeremie, I tested it over vacation, I didn't tell you because I knew you would try and stop me."

"If you say so Princess, Laser Arrow." Aelita is hit multiple times finally devirtualizing. "Did it work?"

"I don't know, Aelita are you there?"

"Waiting to go back, send me as Yumi, I've used her fan before, glad that worked."

"What? I thought you said…"

"I lied, sorry Jeremie." Aelita had put her life on the line, if it hadn't worked…

"No time to fight you two I need help." Odd dodges lasers and fires his arrows back, finally hitting a Tarantula but taking a hit from the new monster.

"Odd you lost 40 points in one hit, that thing is powerful. Ok Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Jeremie starts the new program crossing his fingers.

"Wow, I wonder if I have all of her powers." Aelita looked down at the kimono and got the two fans out. "I need a vehicle to get back there." Jeremie sends the Overbike, the only vehicle left. Aelita gets on and drives to where Odd is.

"Odd watch it one more hit and you will be back here." The new monster had hit him again with a laser. Odd jumps around dodging more lasers trying to get a clear shot in. He sees what he assumes is Aelita, even though she looked different, and lets loose a volley of arrows.

"Aelita, just go for the tower, we need to stop the monster on Earth." Odd fires more and more arrows until the new monster opens its mouth and fires a red orb that floats over to Odd. "What the?" It explodes in his face taking the last of his life points away.

"Hai!" Aelita throws a fan hitting the Tarantula in its Eye causing it to explode. The new monster turns around and starts to fire when the same fan comes around hitting it in the leg. The fan flies off leaving Aelita with only one fan.

"Jeremie I called them, they aren't answering, you'd think one of them would have the decency to answer." Odd is up in the Control Room watching Aelita.

"Hai!" Aelita throws the second fan but it is shot down by the new monster. "I guess this means Plan B." Aelita goes up in the air using the hover function on the Overbike. The new monster shoots at it hitting it causing it to devirtualize.

"No! Aelita, you'll get hit." Jeremie was watching it, surely Aelita wouldn't make it. Aelita lands amazingly on the Overboard and flies straight towards the tower.

Back in the freezer Ulrich can feel it, his body slowing down, shutting down. The cold is too much for him, and if his heartbeat was slowing then so must Yumi's. "Yumi, I, I…"

"Tower deactivated." Aelita had made it safely to the tower and deactivated it.

"I'm sorry Aelita but we need to do a return to the past."

"Are you sure Einstein? What about Xana?" Odd wasn't sure if Jeremie was making a good choice.

"The monster was seen by people, it may have hurt others, we have to."

Back in the freezer Ulrich can feel his heart slowing down, but then hears nothing, the monster had stopped shooting; did his friends deactivate the tower? Not that it mattered, he couldn't move, and neither could Yumi. "Yumi, I lo…" Before he finishes his sentence the white bubble of a return to the past engulfs them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Lyoko Episode 57: Attack of Uber Sissy **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

Ulrich had avoided Yumi for nearly a week now. He knew that he shouldn't, there was no reason to, but he had almost told Yumi he loved her, and didn't know if he could do it again. Xana hadn't attacked and Odd was busy with some new girlfriend so Ulrich had nothing to do. He was heading out to the soccer field to practice when Yumi caught him. "Ulrich stop right there, we need to talk." Exactly what he didn't want to do. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I wasn't Yumi, I'm going to the soccer field to practice so if you..."

"No Ulrich you will tell me now why you are avoiding me. I know what you were about to say, and now you can finish it, now Ulrich." Yumi had tried to get him alone but when he saw her he would go someplace she couldn't, like the boys bathroom or shower.

"I can't Yumi, I was really looking forward to my practice today so if you could." Yumi grabs him by the shoulders and pins him to the wall.

"You can't? I see, now that we aren't about to die your feelings have left you, is that it? When everything is fine you could care less but when we are about to die you..."

"What is this? Trouble in paradise?" Sissy had heard them arguing and came to meddle with things.

"Shut up Sissy." If there was one person Ulrich wanted to see less then Yumi it was Sissy.

"Know what Ulrich, I am sick and tired of this, so guess what?" She lets go of Ulrich and turns to Sissy. "You know Pencak Silat, right?"

"Of course I do." Sissy had learned it to impress Ulrich, but she knew it.

"Good, I am challenging you to a match then." If Ulrich loved Sissy so much Yumi would prove to Ulrich that she was better.

"What do I get out of this?" Sissy was looking for an out, she knew Pencak Silat but Yumi had trained for years, and she knew other forms of martial arts, no way she could beat Yumi.

"If you win you get Ulrich all to yourself."

"And if you win?"

"I get the enjoyment of knowing I beat you." Sissy's mind raced, as well as her mind could, if she won the string bean would leave Ulrich alone? She could have Ulrich all to herself? If that was the case...

"You're on! One hour in the gymnasium, sparring gear on and ready." Sissy walked away, she had an hour to think of some way of winning this, even if it meant she had to cheat.

"Yumi..." Yumi cut Ulrich off before he could say anything else.

"Don't worry Ulrich when I am done pounding Sissy into the mat I won't hurt you when you take her to the infirmary." Yumi walks away leaving Ulrich alone.

"I need to call the others." Ulrich gets his phone out and does so.

An hour later Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita are in the gymnasium, Yumi had gotten the mats out and left to change into her Pencak Silat uniform and sparring gear. "I've never had two girls fight over me Ulrich, fight with me yes, but not over me." Odd was telling joke after joke, this was to good a chance for them. Now all he needed was for Yumi to crack Sissy's skull open and have nothing fall out to make his day complete.

"They aren't fighting over me Odd, Sissy is, but Yumi thinks something I have no idea about."

"This is just like Episode 17 of..."

"Aelita this isn't TV! This is Earth, Sissy is going to get hurt and Yumi will get in trouble because of it." Why did all of his friends think this was funny? If Yumi hurt Sissy badly enough she could get suspended, or worse expelled!

"No but I should have brought my camera, this is going to be funnier then anything you see on Comedy Lock Down." Odd was thinking of running back to his room when Yumi came out in her gear. "Vicious, good looking, smart, no wonder you like her so much Ulrich."

"Shut up Odd this isn't a joke!" Now was his chance to talk Yumi out of this.

In the girl's locker room Sissy had completed her Wiccan Circle and was calling on the ghosts, which ones she didn't care, just one that could help her win. Amazingly one ghost' was going to help her win; a Xana ghost. It attacks her and takes possession of Sissy easily, Sissy herself had been trying to do this and Xana just answered her wish.

"No Ulrich I am not stopping this!" Yumi was completing her warm up stretches, she wanted to make sure she left no doubt of who was the better fighter.

"You'll get suspended Yumi, all because you don't believe me that I hate..." The doors to the girl's locker room banged open and Sissy walked out.

"Ready Yumi Ishigawa?" She laughs, Xana laughs, he was going to kill one of them right in front of the others.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" Yumi knew Sissy hated being called that and was trying to make her mad, a mind clouded with anger was a mind to be beaten. Sissy and Yumi stepped onto the mats, bowed, and began.

"Go Yumi!" Her friends were cheering for her, not that they needed to, this was going to be more one sided then Odd against a sandwich. Yumi punches Sissy, then goes for a kick, which Sissy blocks. Yumi again punches and gets a hit but Sissy doesn't show it.

"Hai!" Yumi goes for a spinning heel kick and connects with Sissy's headgear. Instead of knocking her to the ground Sissy rolls out of the kick and comes back with a punch to Yumi's stomach.

"Come on Yumi, you'll have to do better then that." Sissy brings a knee to Yumi's skull, aiming just low enough to miss the headgear and get Yumi clear in the forehead.

"Come on Yumi stop playing around and finish this." Ulrich was crossing his fingers, not for Yumi to win, but for Sissy to be conscious when the match was over.

Yumi on the other hand was getting worried, she had used one of her strongest attacks and Sissy didn't even so much as flinch. She goes for a heel kick connecting with Sissy's jaw, her head snaps back violently, then without warning Sissy punches Yumi in the face.

"Yumi watch out, her leg..." It was too late, Sissy had kicked Yumi so hard that she left the ground before falling.

"Die Yumi Ishigawa." Sissy whispers this into Yumi's ear as she picks Yumi up onto her shoulders. "Hai!" She lifts Yumi clear over her head before brining her down, back first, onto her knee.

"AAAAA!!!!!!" Yumi's scream filled the gymnasium. She tries to get up but can't, her back is in tremendous pain, and her legs won't listen to her.

"Stop! You win Sissy, Yumi quits." Ulrich got off the bench and was going over when Sissy raised an arm. Before Ulrich knew what had happened he flew backwards sliding across the gymnasium floor.

"Xana!" Odd was the first to move and he ran towards Sissy who had turned her back, was getting ready to stomp on Yumi's head. Odd takes a flying leap knocking Sissy down. "Yumi get up, Sissy's been possessed by Xana." Yumi didn't, she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move, she felt pain all through out her back, but not her waist, or legs, or anywhere below where Sissy, Xana, had broken her back

Ulrich got back up, Odd was right, Sissy was possessed by Xana, that's why Yumi had lost. Why wasn't Yumi getting up, Ulrich could see her eyes were open, her arms were moving, why didn't she get up? He runs over and picks Yumi up noticing that she felt different, felt cold, and starts running away from Sissy. "Aelita, Jeremie, run to the Factory, Odd you keep Sissy busy until I get Yumi to the Scanner Room." No way he could run the whole way, not while carrying Yumi, and he doubted that any of his friends had the strength to carry Yumi.

"Not so fast, I told her I was going to kill her and I shall!" Ulrich turns around to see that Sissy had grown a foot taller, muscles were bulging from her arms and shoulders, she had become a beast.

"Not while we're around Uber Sissy." Odd wasn't sure how he was going to slow Sissy down, she had gotten a lot bigger then him and he didn't think the muscles were for show.

"We'll call when we get there." Jeremie and Aelita run to the woods so they can take the sewer to the Factory. At first Ulrich was right behind them but he slowed down as Yumi's weight took its weight on him.

When Ulrich gets to the sewer entrance he sees it was left open by Jeremie and Aelita. He slowly and carefully goes down the ladder with Yumi on his shoulder getting to the bottom where he encounters a new problem. There was no way he could skate to the Factory, there were a couple places he would have to jump over, but to stop Sissy he would go through the water to get Yumi across. He starts walking as fast as his body allows him all the while Yumi is screaming in her head, both from pain and terrified of what was going to happen to her now that she could no longer walk.

"Come on you have all that muscle but no skill, didn't think this one through did you Xana?" Odd at first was worried about what he was going to do but was having fun now. Sissy was at least three meters tall and had huge muscles everywhere, but was so slow Odd had no trouble dodging the attacks.

Jeremie and Aelita get to the Factory but don't know what to do, without at least one of their other friends Aelita would never make it to the tower that Jeremie was now searching for. "I leave my laptop for one minute and Xana attacks, I should have brought it with me."

"It's not your fault Jeremie, its Xana." Aelita was looking at the screen when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"I can't make it with Yumi, I'm not strong enough." Ulrich had gotten about halfway before his legs gave out. "She's making weird noises and she feels cold, we need to get her to Lyoko."

"I have an idea, Jeremie?" He turns around. "Could you make a Jeremie Ghost to posses Ulrich? He can't get here by himself and it would take to long for both of us to go back and help him with Yumi."

"I could, let me see." Jeremie types away, brings up the right program. "Hold your phone towards the screen." Aelita does and sees the Ghost come out of the computer and into her phone.

"Did it work Ulrich?"

"Did what work?" Before Aelita can answer the ghost comes out and posses Ulrich. He stands up, the strength, the power, the energy, it was like putting new batteries into a CD player. He picks Yumi back up and runs at a speed he could only achieve on Lyoko. "I'll be there in a minute." He hangs up his phone and continues to run and jump to the Factory.

Odd hears his phone ring, gets it out and answers it. "Uber Sissy Fighters Company how may I help you?" Xana had made Sissy even bigger now not learning from its mistakes, making her even slower. Sure she could probably crush a puppy into a diamond with her strength, but first she would have to catch it.

"Get to the Factory, Ulrich will be here any minute and no point getting hurt fighting Xana on Earth." Jeremie hangs up and sets the Scanners to be ready the second Ulrich gets there.

Odd runs as fast as he can away from Sissy before slowing down, no point in tiring yourself out when the person chasing you couldn't catch a snail. Odd gets to the sewer entrance and climbs down when the sunlight is blocked. He looks up and sees Uber Sissy is stuck, Xana had made her so big she couldn't fit in the sewer entrance. "Now I really wish I had my camera, Sissy would freak if she ever had a butt that big." Odd gets on his bike and speeds away from the trapped Uber Sissy.

Ulrich gets to the Factory with Yumi and goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Jeremie she won't move, I'm going to put her in a Scanner so you can send her to Lyoko."

"She was knocked out?" Last Jeremie saw she was awake.

"No she just won't move, her legs, they don't move, I think Sissy broke her back." And the Scanners, sending her to Lyoko, would heal her, like it did with his leg when he was shot. So he hoped.

"Oh, that's not good, so far we know the Scanners heal external wounds, but if the spine was broken then so were her nerves, I don't know if they will be healed." Jeremie entered Yumi's information in and started the process. "Scanner Yumi, Transfer Yumi, virtualization."

Yumi lands on Lyoko, feet first. "I can walk!" A few seconds later Ulrich arrives with Aelita. "I can walk, look, I can walk!" Yumi hugs Ulrich then Aelita, not even thinking about the tower, or Xana.

"Of course you can, I had no doubt it would work." Ulrich did but wasn't going to admit it. "Where to Jeremie?"

"North, I can't load your vehicles though, making that ghost took to many resources away. When I deactivate that tower I will though." So he hoped, he wasn't sure if he could deactivate the tower or if Aelita would have to. He did activate it, and like Xana should be able to deactivate it.

The rest run north before realizing something, Lyoko had changed, they had been so caught up in Yumi being healed they didn't even see it until now. "The trees, they grew back, or something." It looked like it did before, before Xana escaped.

"Maybe the return to the past did it, it powered the Super Computer enough to make Lyoko normal again." Aelita saw her home was back, the place she had called home for nearly ten years had repaired itself.

"Let's hope it was just the computer that was powered by it." If Xana became stronger, how would they tell? Maybe it couldn't do what it did to Sissy until now, or it could have since it escaped the Super Computer, they just hadn't dealt with a possessed person until now.

The group runs until they see monsters, two Assassins and a Mega Tank. "Well if that isn't cheery, a Mega Tank and two Assassins, at least they aren't on Earth this time." Odd ran up behind his friends seeing the monsters. "I think the Princess has a tower to get to so..." Odd runs out firing arrows from both arms making the two Assassins dodge them and the Mega Tank to close up.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan hitting an Assassin but missing the Eye. "Jeremie I thought these were guided."

"They are Yumi but the Assassin seems to have a field around it, you have to aim for the Eye and hope you hit it." Jeremie was trying to see what the field was, if he could figure it out he might just have a way to duplicate it for his friends.

Aelita starts to sing, the way she use to, and sees that Lyoko was back to its original state as the Mega Tank falls through the hole she had made. "Aelita you just lost 20 points, what hit you?"

"Nothing Jeremie I used my Creativity." It should take 50 points off, not 20.

"Well be careful, and watch out for any more monsters." Jeremie had more data to go through now, he was in heaven.

"Impact!" Ulrich was able to get past the lasers and claws of an Assassin to get to the Eye. It explodes, and unlike other monsters damages Ulrich so badly he is devirtualized. Leaving just one Assassin left, Aelita takes her chance and charges the tower while Yumi and Odd distract the Assassin. Making it to the tower she deactivates the tower.

"Ok Jeremie, take us home." Odd devirtualizes, then Yumi, and then Aelita leaving a lonely Assassin on Lyoko.

"Are you ok Yumi?" Ulrich was waiting for Yumi, in case her body came back with a broken back.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" She smiles at Ulrich. "What do we do now? Sissy might tell someone about this." Yumi was going insane inside, she had been so lost in the pain and the fear of being paralyzed she never thought about the Scanners, or Lyoko, and their healing powers.

"Well I have an idea." Ulrich leads his friends into the elevator and explains it to them.

Back in the gymnasium the group sand over an unconscious Sissy that they found outside of the sewer entrance. Sissy starts to move, starts to wake up. "Hey I think she's moving." The others stare at Sissy who sits up.

"Wow Sissy you took a hard hit, you were out cold by that punch." Odd helps her up.

"What? Knocked out, but I, I was winning." Sissy was confused, was that all a dream?

"Sure you were Sissy, you really made Yumi's fist hurt beating your head against it."

"Hardest part of her body, surprised she felt a thing." The group laughs walking away.

"But I was winning, a ghost possessed m and gave me the power to beat Yumi and..."

"Sissy, you go tell that to your father and you will get a nice white coat so you can hug yourself all day." Ulrich got the last shot in, looking over at Yumi. "Looks like Yumi beat you, to bad, maybe with more training you will stay awake the next time you spar." The group laughs and leaves a stunned Sissy in the gymnasium.


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Lyoko Episode 58: Choose You Fate!**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

**Chapter 1**

"So Yumi, for your birthday I was thinking if you wanted to do something I could take you, like somewhere to eat, and maybe a movie." Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie are sitting at the gazebo that had been built over the vacation. They had just gotten through the first day of school.

"So Ulrich couldn't think of anything to get her so trying to bribe her with dinner and a movie?" Odd laughs but is thinking finally, about time he asked her out.

"No Odd I just thought instead of some shirt or something stupid I could take my friend Yumi out for a night away from school and Xana." It wasn't a date, Ulrich just couldn't think of anything to get Yumi that wasn't boyfriendish.

"Sure Ulrich, when do you want to go?" Yumi's cheeks flushed with color, she had almost shouted her feeling towards Ulrich but when he said friend Yumi' her blush turned into anger.

"Well tonight I guess, since today is your birthday, kind of stupid to do it tomorrow." Aelita had told him it was Yumi's birthday, asking him what he got her, which was nothing since he had forgotten it with all the trouble Xana had been causing.

"Ok Ulrich, my parents should let me out later since it is my birthday." And if they didn't what would they do, ground her? Not like she hadn't sneaked out before, especially when Xana attacked. Although if they followed her to school and picked her up like last time, that was embarrassing.

"Say around seven?" Ulrich's stomach was twisting into knots, it was almost like going on a date with Yumi, but wasn't.

"Ok, so Odd since Ulrich is taking me out to dinner what are you going to do?"

"Hey I got you something trust me, but I'll give it to you tomorrow, it hasn't arrived yet." And he was glad Ulrich had said something about Yumi's birthday, at least with Jeremie and Aelita they made sure everyone knew the other's birthday was coming up.

"Aelita and I chipped in and got you this." Jeremie hands Yumi a cd. "It's the complete work of Dr. Richard Feynman, William Bryson, and genius Stephen Hawking. Aelita thought that since she was able to help Ulrich with his science we could help you with yours."

"Thanks Aelita and Jeremie, I'll use it, I guess. But aren't these guys rocket scientists and Quantum Physics majors? I don't think we cover that this year, or any year." She appreciated it though, at least they remembered her birthday, unlike Odd, and she was pretty sure Ulrich was making stuff up as it came to him.

"Hey Ulrich you going to finish that?" Odd was eyeing the slice of cheap made in a can apple pie on his plate.

"Depends, Yumi do you want it, like a birthday pie or something?"

"No." Before Ulrich could say anything else Odd had spiked the pie with two forks and brought it to his mouth. "I have another class soon, see you guys after school."

"We're meeting in the Gazebo Yumi, have fun in math class!" Aelita and Jeremie smiled at her, they had math earlier and enjoyed it a lot. They were both smart enough to answer the questions, but who could raise their hand fast enough became a sport for them.

Back in Jeremie's room Jeremie had plugged his laptop into an outlet; let it run off of something besides its batteries while the Hard Drive was defragmented. Xana saw its chance and took it, sending a ghost out of the electrical outlet and into the laptop corrupting the Super Scan before it could warn Jeremie of an activated tower.

After the last class was over Ulrich told Odd to go ahead, he was going back to their dorm room. "Want to make sure you look extra good on your date with Yumi, Ulrich?"

"It's not a date!" So Ulrich thought, what if Yumi thought of it as a date? He wasn't sure if he wanted it to be one or not. He had to get money out of his secret hiding spot, not that he didn't trust Odd, heck he trusted Odd with his life on multiple occasions, but other students might not be so trustworthy. And if he wanted to take an extra shower use some of Odd's hair gel, and find out what movies were playing at the movie theater that he knew of , and figure out where they were going to eat on this non-date he would.

Yumi wanted to talk to Ulrich before she left the school for home but he didn't show up at the Gazebo with Odd, was he avoiding her? He said he would get her at seven, and he better, she was even going to wear something different, instead of her usual turtleneck sweater she would wear something special. Maybe not as special as what Odd wore when in her body, but not one of her dozen black turtleneck sweaters.

Ulrich was set, he had his money, already got tickets for the new American comedy that came out, and had enough left for Chez Pierre.(Shay-Pee-Air) He had dragged Odd's bike out of the sewer earlier so he could get to Yumi's house quickly, and to the restaurant, and the movie theater.

Yumi had on a V-neck shirt, a knee length skirt, and her boots. She was thinking of going with a different top, this one showed her midriff like the others, but this wasn't a date so she wasn't going to get dressed too formerly. "Oh Yumi want to make your boyfriend happy on your birthday! Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S..."

"He is not my boyfriend!" And they had never kissed, they came close once on Lyoko, but never had actually kissed. "Tell Mom and Dad I went to a movie with my _friend_ Ulrich for my birthday and I will be back later." Yumi slams the door behind her to let off some steam, both at her annoying little brother and at how stupid she felt at the moment. She had used special shampoo, and soap, and had dressed nicely, for a non-date. She kept telling herself Ulrich didn't want to say date in front of the others and this really was going to be a date, and seeing how Ulrich was dressed hoped she was right. "Ulrich, how am I supposed to ride?"

"Stand on the grind bars and hang on." Ulrich was dumb struck by how Yumi looked, maybe she thought this was a date, and maybe it was, he didn't want to say those words though. Yumi gets on as Ulrich says to and holds on to his shoulders wondering where they were going.

Leaving the movie theater Yumi was in a foul mood. Ulrich wouldn't even touch her arm when it was on the armrest, she hoped he would hold her hand during the movie, but Ulrich was busy trying to read the subtitles of the American film. Maybe this was why she had left the group, and Sissy helped beat Xana, even when she gave Ulrich all the opportunities to make this a date he wouldn't. If he only liked her as a friend, then what was she doing wasting her time here? William said he would go to her house with her gift, but she didn't even tell him she wouldn't be there, hoping he would get the hint. But maybe Yumi was the one missing the hint. "Ulrich I want to go home."

"Really? We still have..."

"I don't care Ulrich, this was supposed to be a date and you won't even look at me."

"A date? No this was just, uh, you know, a gift." Yumi did want it to be a date, if he had kept his mouth shut he might have been able to save it but he was too late.

"What Ulrich? You take me to a movie, and then plan on taking me out to eat, and this isn't a date? We are just friends are we? I should have known Sissy would have her..."

"This isn't about Sissy! I can't stand her, but Yumi if you wanted this to be a, you know, um..."

"You can't even say it! I could go my whole life waiting for you and all you would do is have that stupid look on your face."

"Well I want to make sure you live the rest of your life..." Yumi cut him off by pushing him.

"Isn't that sweet, you, protecting me? I can do that fine on my own!" She had beaten him before, and except for Xana, she would have beaten Sissy to.

"I want to make sure you do Yumi, so I can prove Xana wrong." He himself had nearly died because of it, but he wouldn't die, he knew that.

"Prove Xana wrong?" This confused Yumi, prove Xana wrong on what? "How are you going to prove Xana wrong Ulrich?"

"By making sure you make it to 2007!" Ulrich was mad, why was Yumi arguing about this? If she had wanted a date she should have told him, and she knew he hated Sissy, why did she always have to bring her up?

"Make sure I make it to 2007?" Yumi's mind raced, what did this mean, that she wouldn't make it there, why wouldn't she? Wait a minute... "Ulrich you never did tell us where you went when you followed yourself on Lyoko." He had gone the wrong way; the bathrooms were in the other direction. "You went to the woods didn't you?" And in the woods were the Hermitage, a park, and a cemetery. "No, I die, I was dead, you bast..."

"You don't die because I will protect you!" Ulrich hadn't meant to let Yumi know, no reason to let her know, he was going to protect her, but now that she knew.

"Really Ulrich, like you were then? I'm going to die, and according to you before 2007, meaning I have less then five months before I die! You were going to let me die weren't you, that's why you didn't tell me, so you can go to your precious Sissy while I rot in the ground." Tears start to form in her eyes, how could he, how could Ulrich not tell her?

"No Yumi of course not, I didn't tell you because I was going to change it." Ulrich stared at the ground, he was wrong, he should have told Yumi, he was just trying to protect her.

"Well you know what else has changed Ulrich?" She starts walking away. "Never talk to me again, if it isn't about Xana don't even have Odd call me." Yumi starts to run so Ulrich won't see her cry.

A few meters from her house Yumi started to feel foolish, she had just walked nearly five kilometers, crying her eyes out, and it was because of some immature boy named Ulrich Stern. She was only a meter from the front gate to her house when she was stopped by someone. "Hey Yumi, I said I would stop by." It was William, with a dozen golden roses, it was nearly eleven at night and he had been waiting there since eight. "Are you ok?" Her eyes were red, and Ulrich wasn't around. William had gone to Sissy to get help on how to get Yumi. He had given Ulrich a chance; he tried to be nice, but today was his chance to have Yumi for himself. He was going to follow Sissy's instructions, buy expensive flowers, tell Yumi he loved her, and stop being Mr. Nice Guy.

"I'm fine, thanks." William hands Yumi's the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"Beautiful gift for a beautiful woman." Turn on the charm, but don't be weak, be aggressive. William puts an arm on each side of Yumi, caging her against the wall. "Happy Birthday Yumi." He goes to kiss her but she turns away, giving William the wrong idea. "Yes..." He moves to her neck and starts kissing her there thinking, "Be aggressive, don't wait for the girl to make the first move, make it, and the next one."

"Oh God." Yumi didn't know she had said it out loud and it wasn't because of what William was doing but what was going on inside her head. If Ulrich saw them, to heck with him she though, she didn't care anymore; let Ulrich see her and William. William moves his arms down from the wall and puts them on her waist kissing and nibbling on Yumi's collarbone. She rarely wore anything but her turtleneck, except at the swimming pool, and William was going to take chances.

"Yumi you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I knew it when I first saw you I had to have you, that I love you." He moves to the other side of her neck leaving a trail of hickies down it.

Yumi was lost in thought, it felt good, but it wasn't Ulrich. But she had given Ulrich his chance, many of them, yet the only time he would ever say anything about his feelings was when they were going to die, not like William. William becoming bold moves his hands up Yumi's body to the side of her stomach, feeling the exposed skin, and the bottom of her shirt. He starts to slide his hands under her shirt.

"Stop it William, my parents might come home soon." It was all Yumi could think of to stop William, to stop herself.

"They already are Yumi, about an hour ago, said something about you were going somewhere with Ulrich." William hit himself on the inside, why did he mention Ulrich? He went back to Yumi's neck working on her throat making her shiver, moving his hands up to her chest.

"Then I am going to be grounded..." Yumi didn't know why she was letting William do this, if Ulrich was there she never would, but he wasn't, and never was. What the heck she thought, she was going to die this year according to Ulrich, to Xana, and she might as well have all the fun she could. She almost stops William when he pulls his mouth away from her neck.

"You're right, maybe tomorrow I could take you on a date, maybe see a movie, and get some food, date stuff." William takes his hands out of her shirt after giving Yumi a squeeze. He had played his cards right, he had been aggressive, but now was the time to back off.

"Anything but Whitecastle." She couldn't believe this, was she really going to go out with William? What would her friends say, of course they would say it was a bad idea William wasn't Ulrich, but they were friends with Ulrich, not William. This time when William leaned down to kiss her she didn't turn away and kissed him hard. "Thanks for the flowers William."

"No problem Yumi, it is your Birthday." William was trying hard not to shout his feelings of joy, he had done it, Sissy's tips had won him Yumi, and now she was free to do what she wanted to Ulrich. "Good Night Yumi."

"Good Night William." Yumi walks into her house running into Hiroki. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you do date things with Ulrich instead of training?" Hiroki ran off with his Game Pad leaving Yumi confused, training with Ulrich? She walks into the kitchen to find a glass to put her flowers in when her mother sees her.

"Yumi Ishiyama you are in big trouble!" Yumi thought it was just for being out late and didn't pay attention. "First you stay out well past curfew and now you come back with those!"

"They're just flowers mom." Yumi didn't understand what the big problem was.

"Those are not flowers those are hickies left by your boyfriend! I knew you were too young to be dating that Ulrich boy."

"He is not my boyfriend! I got these flowers from William!" Yumi runs upstairs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. All up and down her neck were marks, the ones Hiroki thought were bruises from training with Ulrich, but her mother had recognized as hickies. Yumi was to tired and to emotionally worn out to care though, and goes to bed. "That's what I get for not wearing a turtleneck."

The next day Yumi was feeling guilty, she had expected a date from Ulrich and he didn't. He was a year younger then her, maybe he wasn't ready for this, for what William was. If she had kept her cool last night maybe she could have worked things out but her fuse was short and Ulrich always seemed to know how to light it. Walking in the hallway after history she is trying to bring up her problem with the only girl she was close to, Aelita. Before she can though she sees William, he waves at her, Yumi panics. "Aelita be right back." Yumi runs into the nearest girl's bathroom to get away from William. She goes to the sink and looks in the mirror. "He is your boyfriend now, not Ulrich; he was too immature to do anything, why should these be a problem. Yumi pulls at her turtleneck collar and looks at the hickies.

"Yumi are you ok?" Aelita sees Yumi looking in the mirror, then the marks on her neck. "Yumi who attacked you, was it Xana?" Aelita runs over and puts a hand on the bruises' on Yumi's neck.

"No Aelita it wasn't Xana, I wasn't attacked, if he had Jeremie would have called us." Yumi fed up with it, how could she talk to Aelita, her main source for information was TV, no way could she help.

"Well Yumi if you need anything I can help." She hoped, was it drugs? Just last night on her favorite show the main character had a friend who was doing drugs, but they put it in their arms, not their neck.

"I'm fine just leave me alone for a minute, please?"

"I will, but make sure you go to Jeremie's room after school, he has some new program he wants to use and we all need to go to Lyoko." Aelita leaves Yumi and runs to her next class so she wouldn't be late.

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie are waiting for the other two in Jeremie's room. After Aelita told Odd and Jeremie about the bruises' on Yumi's they were having a good laugh about it. Odd had to explain what the hickies were, and how they got there, as the group thought Ulrich had put them there they were having fun coming up with different names for the two. When Ulrich walked in they all started to laugh. "What?" Ulrich looks down at himself, no, he zipped his fly, weren't any stains on his shirt, what were they laughing about?

"Oh lover boy is playing Sissy." Aelita smiles happy the two had finally gotten together.

"I think you mean dumb' Aelita."

"No I got it right Jeremie." The three laugh while Ulrich remains confused.

"So you and Yumi see much of the movie Ulrich?" Odd laughs at his joke, he couldn't count how many movies he had gone to and didn't see' it.

"Not really." He had been to busy straining his eyes to read the subtitles. If they were going to make the movie big why not make the writing big?

"Alright Ulrich! So how far you get?" Odd smacks Ulrich on the back smiling and laughing like the rest. They knew Ulrich and Yumi would eventually tell each other how they felt and they were happy for them.

"I didn't get anywhere, didn't even get to Chez Pierre." The three start laughing even harder.

"You two were to busy to even eat?" Jeremie tried to put it off as a joke but felt awkward, he and Aelita had held hands, even kissed, but what Ulrich was saying made him uncomfortable to think about.

"What is wrong with you three? I didn't even get to..." The door opens and Yumi walks in.

"So Jeremie you have some new program or something to test out on Lyoko?" Three of her friends look at her smiling broadly, trying not to laugh, while Ulrich turned his back on her.

"So Yumi those, bruises', heal yet?" Odd had gone eight seconds before he said it, he was proud of himself even though it cost Aelita a bet she had with Jeremie. She thought Odd would at least make it ten seconds before saying that.

"Shut up Odd! William can do whatever the hel..."

"William!" Ulrich turns around interrupting Yumi. "William hurt you, put bruises on you?" Even as mad as he was at Yumi he still had feelings for her and was concerned.

"No he didn't Ulrich he unlike you proved he wasn't a little boy and made me feel better after what you did!" The other three had no idea what was going on, if Ulrich didn't give Yumi the hickies, then it was William? "He bought me a beautiful gift and told me he loved me, he kissed me like the woman that I am while you were busy with your stupid non-date bull..."

"He what! I can't believe you Yumi, how could you?"

"How could I what? It's not like you're my boyfriend, you're just a friend, isn't that what you said? And I don't care anymore you know why?" She turns to the three of her friends who hadn't betrayed her, in her opinion. "Because I am going to be dead in less then five months so I might as well do whatever I want because it won't matter!" Yumi walks away mad at herself, at Ulrich, at the world in general. She goes into a girl's bathroom to calm down when a Xana Ghost comes out of a light fixture. Yumi normally would fight it off but she was to emotionally weak to come up with the will power to fight the Xana Ghost off.

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie are staring at Ulrich, what did Yumi mean she would be dead? "Ulrich what's going on, you took Yumi on a date last night and now she says she is going to die, how?"

"It wasn't a date Aelita and she won't die because I will stop it from happening! I don't care what Xana said I won't let Yumi die!" Now Ulrich storms out of the room. "I'll make sure this never happens!"

"Ok I'm lost, it wasn't Ulrich but William, and Yumi is going to die because Ulrich said Xana said she was going to die?" Odd scratches his head. "I think I would remember Xana coming into our room and telling us he was going to kill Yumi."

"Let me see something." Jeremie opens his laptop, it was still defragmenting. He turns it off and opens his Lyoko files. "I have the map scene recorded from all of your trips." He goes to a file with the day he was looking for. "When you went to Lyoko and landed in the school what was it that you saw."

"Uh, there were students, lots of new ones, and Aelita was, older." He was going to say bigger like he did on Lyoko but thought better of it. "So were you Jeremie, and me, and Ulrich."

"And from what I was told Sissy, not Yumi, was in our group?"

"Yeah, I think maybe Yumi had graduated the year before so that is why she wasn't there.

"Or she was dead." Jeremie turn his laptop around so his friends can see it. "Now let's say this," he points to where Yumi and Odd were standing on the Lyoko map. "Is the cafeteria. Now this," he points to an icon that says Ulrich. "Is the woods, now using an overview map I think I know where Ulrich went when he followed the Xana version." Jeremie now points out on a new map the cemetery.

"Well maybe it was one of his parents, or another family member."

"But this would explain Yumi's outburst, if the tombstone said she died in 2006 that would mean she has less then five months before her death."

"But it was fake; no way would we let Sissy in our group, or let Yumi die Jeremie, right Odd?" Aelita goes over to the map, looks at the laptop screen, hoping that maybe Jeremie was holding the map upside down.

"This explains why Ulrich has made sure Yumi goes to Lyoko, if she loses life points there she comes here, but if she loses her life points here..." It was clear to them. Ulrich wasn't just being his usual self; he was becoming reckless to protect Yumi.

"Uh problem you two, I think Ulrich went off the deep end." Odd hung his phone up. "Didn't he say he was going to make sure this never happens, he's used the Super Computer before, and he won't answer his phone."

"We have to get to the Factory right away and stop him!" The three ran out of the dorm building and get to the sewer entrance as fast as they could.

Ulrich was almost to the sewer entrance to the Factory. He would make sure he never made that date with Yumi, and instead go pound William's face in. When he gets there he sees Yumi's skateboard is already there, was she going to do the same thing? If it was that bad that she would use the Super Computer to do a return to the past, or was she going to tell him to leave her alone and go straight to William? He'd see about that. Climbing up the ladder he hears noises, like a laser being fired. He gets the top open and looks out to see Yumi fighting an Assassin. "Yumi!" Ulrich forgets about all his anger and goes to help Yumi fight the Assassin.

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie get to the Sewer entrance and see two skateboards. "Maybe Yumi had the same idea."

"No time to waste we have to stop them before..." Through the open sewer hole Jeremie sees a laser fly over. "But my laptop, it didn't activate the Super Scan, I could have sworn I left it on." Why it was taking so long to defragment his Hard Drive.

"We have company?" Odd wants to see but Jeremie is in the way.

"I think so Odd, you go first then me and then Aelita." As long as it wasn't Hornets Aelita would be safe in the sewer. Jeremie moves out of Odd's way who climbs up to see two of his friends fighting the Assassin.

"Need any help?" He was ready and willing to fight, been awhile since he had a good work out.

"No Odd just get Jeremie and Aelita to the Factory." Ulrich dodges a swipe from the claws of the Assassin and kicks it. "Go!" Odd pulls Jeremie up from the ladder and then Aelita and they begin to run. Thankfully the Assassin pays no attention to them and continues to fire lasers at Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ready?" Jeremie is sitting at the computer while Aelita and Odd are in the Scanner Room.

"Ready Einstein." Jeremie starts working.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Odd and Aelita drop down next to the Overboard and Overwing.

"Where to Einstein?" They were in the Ice Sector, it looked normal, it wasn't the wasteland it had been.

"Go East; if you miss it you are as blind as I am without my glasses." Jeremie had been working on putting his friends in straight lines from the towers, made it easier to get to them. Aelita and Odd fly East crossing their fingers that Xana wouldn't send any monsters.

On Earth Yumi and Ulrich are still fighting the Assassin when it slashes Ulrich in the chest. "Yumi watch it." He saw her start to turn to him, to see if he was ok, taking her eyes off the Assassin. "I'm fine." Ulrich stands back up, the claws hadn't gone deep, and the bleeding would probably stop on its own.

On Lyoko even before they get to the tower Xana has sent monsters, Hornets. "Princess be careful." Odd starts to fire arrows and the Hornets breaking them up.

"Odd wait, let me load something special." Jeremie had the program ready for Odd, how well it would work he wasn't sure, but if it did the Hornets were in for a world of hurt. "There, fire."

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires one and sees it curve to hit a Hornet. "Guided? Cool Einstein." He fires another one hitting the second Hornet.

"Be careful though, they aren't as great as Xana made them." And he had only loaded ten in each arm, no point sending a thousand if they didn't work.

"Laser Arrow." Odd hits the last Hornet. "Well Princess your castle is waiting." Odd and Aelita take off for the tower that was still in the distance.

In front of the Factory the Assassin had hit Ulrich in the leg with a laser bringing him down to one knee. Getting back up he sees Yumi is staring at him while the Assassin comes up behind her. "Yumi behind you!" Yumi raises her hand.

"Sit." The Assassin sits down behind her. "Actually, go take care of Jeremie Belpois." The Assassin stands up and walks into the Factory.

"I got monsters on the screen, two Mega Tanks and some Blocks." Jeremie was working on loading more guided arrows for Odd when he hears the elevator running. "And sounds like you are going to have some help." He gets Yumi's and Ulrich's transfer program loaded and ready for them.

"Well don't think we need it Einstein." Odd fires more arrows taking out all three blocks.

"Be careful Odd you are down to four arrows." Jeremie had to wait for Yumi and Ulrich to get to the Scanner Room before he loaded new arrows, keeping the transfer program up took to many resources to do both. The elevator stops, and the doors open, but not in the Scanner Room. "What are you doing, you need to get to..." Jeremie sees the Assassin getting off the elevator. "You guys are on your own, sorry!" He gets out of his seat as the Assassin blasts it with lasers.

"Jeremie?" Aelita hears him yell, and lasers being fired, the Assassin had gotten past her other friends. "Odd distract the Mega Tanks, I'm going to pull well, a me."

"Are you sure you don't want to pull a 1, 2, 3, It's Me? Well now a 1, 2, It's Me?"

"That won't work, please hurry if the Assassin got past Yumi and Ulrich they could be hurt." Or worse, but if she deactivated the tower she could use a return to the past to fix their injuries, unless they were already dead.

"Ok Princess." Odd flies over a Mega Tank jumping off the Overboard and landing on it. "Hey Mega Tank, over here!" The other Mega Tank opens and takes aim at Odd who is on the other Mega Tank.

Back in front of the Factory Ulrich isn't sure what is going on. "Yumi what are you doing? How did you do that?"

"Easy Ulrich Stern, I am Xana and my creatures listen to me."

"But you can't possess Yumi, or me, or Odd, you can't be Xana."

"Want another demonstration of my power?" Yumi walks over to the side of the bridge, grabs a part of the railing and breaks it off. Grabbing the other end Yumi squeezes it while moving her hand up the railing making it into a point.

"No, Yumi, fight him!"

"She can't, or doesn't want to, you humans are so frail. You do know why she does not fight me, I can see her thoughts, you are in them." Yumi, or Xana, smiles waving the railing now turned into a spear, around.

"Let go of her Xana, please don't hurt her."

"Oh but you already know that won't work, I have to kill her." Xana grazes the point across Yumi's neck lightly. "Why do you care if Yumi Ishiyama dies? Her thoughts show your feelings for her are not that strong, not like Aelita Hopper and Jeremie Belpois." Xana knew about humans almost the same way Aelita knew about Earth, from what it sees, and what it does see isn't always the complete story.

"She's my friend, leave her alone!" Ulrich stands up and charges Yumi/Xana. Yumi/Xana sticks her hand out and blasts Ulrich with an energy field.

"Futile, you know I could kill her right now Ulrich Stern." Yumi/Xana grazes the point across a wrist. "You humans are quite attached to your blood, and here," Yumi/Xana takes the point and puts it over the chest of Yumi, "Is where it comes from."

"Stop it! Please don't kill her, I'll do anything, please don't kill Yumi." Ulrich was back up but knew it wouldn't do any good to charge Yumi/Xana.

"And why would I do that? I don't even need this thing; I could just crush her heart from the inside." Yumi/Xana smiles wickedly at Ulrich. "What are you willing to give me for this girl's life?

Ulrich gets down on his knees, bows his head, and replies. "My life."

"But I could just kill Yumi Ishiyama after I kill you Ulrich Stern."

"If we make the deal you won't go back on it, you have some sense of honor." Ulrich remembered the time Jeremie's Marabounta had nearly destroyed Lyoko, and how after they had teamed up with Xana to stop it Xana's monsters just bowed and walked away.

"To true, but why would you do this? You have other friends, there are billions of humans out there, and you could always make more." Yumi/Xana stops in front of Ulrich. "Are you sure you want to die for Yumi Ishiyama?" Yumi/Xana raises the spike, ready to put it through Ulrich's skull.

"Tower Deactivated." Aelita hoped it was in time, Odd had been hit by a Mega Tank and was sent back to Earth, maybe he would find Jeremie was ok. "Jeremie? Odd? Anyone?" Nothing. "I'm sorry I have to do this." Aelita brings the computer screen up and starts the return to the past.

"Because I love Yumi." Ulrich was ready for the pain, but heard the spike drop, and then looked up to see Yumi staring down at him; the Xana Eye was not in hers. She gets on her knees and hugs Ulrich.

"I love you to." The white bubble of a return to the past takes them.

It is two hours before Ulrich was supposed to get Yumi and he was nervous. He had already gone on the non-date with Yumi, but was it a date now? He waited for Yumi to call but she didn't, did that mean nothing had changed? He decides to leave now; he wasn't going to waste his time dragging Odd's bike up if Yumi was going to tell him to go away when he got to her door.

Yumi was excited, Ulrich had finally told her he loved her, he was going to die for her, even after what she had done with William. She put on a better shirt, this one from home made of silk. She was hoping Ulrich would call her but he hadn't, was he still mad at her for William? But he said he loved her, he had finally said it, and she had nearly melted when she heard it, and told him she loved him to. He had to come, for their date, or she would be crushed.

Ten minutes before seven Yumi hears the doorbell ring. She goes to the door trying to keep calm and opens it to find Ulrich, like she hoped. "Hi Ulrich, want to come in for a minute?"

"No Yumi, I walked here so don't have the bike." Ulrich couldn't believe his eyes, Yumi not only dressed up for him, but better then last time. Looking at her neck he sees the hickies aren't there, the return to the past had changed that. "Happy Birthday Yumi, I got tickets to _Le Rumour_ and if you want afterwards could go to Chez Pierre." He had already seen the American Comedy and didn't find it that funny, and if Yumi still wanted to go he thought they should see a different movie, a romantic movie.

"Thanks Ulrich, Hiroki I'm going now!"

"Ulrich and Yumi sitting in a tree..." Hiroki had been waiting for Ulrich to show up just so he could sing that.

After the movie Ulrich and Yumi walked out of the theater holding hands. Ulrich was red in the face for the first few minutes of the movie when he went to hold Yumi's hand but she didn't stop him so he kept holding it. "We still have time for Chez Pierre, unless you want to go home."

"It is late already Ulrich and Chez Pierre is so expensive, I still need to go home." And walking took longer then the bike, they had made it for the eight o'clock showing, barely.

"Well if you want I could walk you home Yumi." He feels her squeeze his hand, he took it as a yes.

A few meters from Yumi's front gate they see William sitting on the ground, flowers in his lap. "Yumi, if you want I could let you..."

"No Ulrich you are my boyfriend, right?" She squeezes his hand again. William hears foot steps and looks to see Yumi and Ulrich holding hands, he had been too late.

"Uh hi Ulrich, I wanted to give these to Yumi." He hands the golden roses over to Yumi. "Happy Birthday Yumi." William felt foolish now, he had been nice, he let Ulrich have a chance, and he lost Yumi. He had gone to Sissy for help to win Yumi and was ready to follow that advice, but he was too late.

"Thank you William!" Yumi hugs William. "You're a great friend William, they're beautiful, and I've never seen flowers like these." She'd seen red roses, and pink and even purple ones, but never gold ones.

"Well you only turn 15 once right?" Yumi and Ulrich look at each other trying not to laugh, she had turned 15 twice.

"Thanks William." Ulrich was torn inside, he had Yumi, he had finally gone on a date with her, and it was because William gave him a chance, if William had gone after Yumi before this wouldn't have happened.

"I hope you appreciate what you have." William walks away, he had been too nice, what Sissy had told him, and now it lost him Yumi.

"Well Yumi, it's already late, your parents are probably waiting for you." Ulrich wasn't sure what to do now, should he do what William did last time or not? Did Yumi like it, or was it just because he hadn't told her how he felt?

"I know, thank you for the movie, and the thought." Yumi stood there waiting to see if Ulrich would just walk away or kiss her goodnight.

"Happy Birthday, and uh, Yumi?" He looks at her, she didn't open the gate, was she waiting for him to kiss her? He gets on his tip toes and kisses her, waiting to see her reaction.

"Thank you Ulrich." Yumi didn't blush, or hit him like he thought she might, she liked it!

"Don't have to thank me Yumi; I should have done that a long time ago." Ulrich kisses her again, this time making it longer, before stopping. "I have a long walk home Yumi, and school tomorrow, you do to." Ulrich waits for Yumi to get in her house before he starts the long walk back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Code Lyoko Episode 59: Marabounta Jr.**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

Jeremie was sitting with Aelita; Ulrich with Yumi, and Odd was alone. They had just watched some of Odd's new movies laughing at how ridiculous he always made Sissy but she always came back for the next movie. "How do you talk her in to it?"

"I don't, she is always asking me if I am making another movie." Odd always had fun with his movies finding ways to humiliate Sissy, even if the only people who would see them are his friends.

"That last one was the best Odd." Yumi squeezes Ulrich's hand, he had finally told her how he felt, was ready to die for her, the past week had been one of the happiest of her life.

"Saved the best for last, Yumi." Odd gives his goofy smile and takes the last cd out. "Thank you for enjoying Odd Productions Movie Night, hope you have a good night, don't forget to throw your trash in the bins as you exit." Imitating the movie theater's message at the end of all their movies he gets a laugh from his friends.

"Well, if you guys have time I want to show you something." Jeremie had been dying to show his friends his latest creation. With the help of Aelita and Franz Hopper's had perfected the program. "I present to you Marabounta Junior, or Marabounta's Revenge, maybe Marabounta the Second Timing." Trying to keep up with Movie Night Jeremie came up with more stupid names for the program.

"Jeremie the last time you did that we had to fight it off, with Xana." Yumi wasn't the only one concerned, but Jeremie and Aelita knew it worked.

"That's why we are going to the Factory tomorrow to show you. Aelita already saw it; it's as dangerous as a kitten to anyone but a Xana monster."

"If you say so Einstein, we don't have school tomorrow! Get to sleep in, even if I miss breakfast, just means more room for lunch." Odd pats his stomach smiling goofily while his friends last.

"Well I should be going home, come on Ulrich." Yumi gets up as does Ulrich and they leave Odd's room as Odd gets off a whistle getting Aelita and Jeremie to laugh.

"I can't walk you home Yumi, Jim has been out making sure none of the boarding students leave the school grounds." They were in front of the gate of the school.

"It's ok Ulrich I can take care of myself."

"From regular danger, but Xana is a different story."

"Don't worry about it Ulrich I won't let Xana hurt me, neither will you. If Xana does attack a tower is activated, and then we go to Lyoko, every time, I'm starting to see why you got so tired of it." Even with the attacks not being as frequent it just meant more time to worry about the next attack.

"I'm your boyfriend; it's my job to worry." Ulrich leans up and kisses Yumi.

"You need to get taller Ulrich." She leans down and kisses him, longer then when he did it. "Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Yumi, are you meeting us here or at the Factory?"

"Probably here, no point in sitting in front of the Factory waiting for you is there?"

"You waited on me long enough." Ulrich and Yumi smile at each other and walk in opposite directions.

The next day Ulrich woke up and being quiet so he didn't wake a snoring Odd up, got his things together and took a shower. Changing into clean clothes Ulrich goes out onto the campus and calls Yumi. "Ulrich it's nine in the morning, and you didn't show Xana S.O.S., why are you calling so early on Saturday?"

"To wake you up; and to see if you wanted to get something to eat for breakfast, before the test of Einstein's new program."

"Let me get awake and stuff, where do you want to eat?" Yumi yawns rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She may have been more annoyed if it was Ulrich, but he was her boyfriend now, and it was nice to know he wanted to spend time with her.

"Navarre Eatery? They are about halfway between us, or if you want to eat somewhere else we can Yumi."

"Ok Ulrich, let me get a bath and tell my parents, bye Ulrich."

"Bye Yumi, see you soon." Ulrich and Yumi hang up, Ulrich now has about 20 minutes before he has to leave, and sadly a few minutes of that was about to be taken up by his most hated enemy, not Xana, but Sissy. "Go away Sissy."

"That's not very nice Ulrich; I was just going to…"

"I don't care Sissy, whatever it is I don't care, where are your lap dogs at?" Herb and Nicolas had not been following her, she didn't even talk to them anymore.

"Those two are so passé, and I don't need them."

"I don't need you, the only thing we have in common."

"But Ulrich I was just going to congratulate you on finally dating that string bean, and to let you know when she leaves you I will be here…"

"She won't leave me!" Ulrich took 'leaving' as Yumi dying, not breaking up with him.

"Sure she won't Ulrich; she just has William going after her all the time, when you aren't around." Sissy wasn't sure if it was true, she was mad at William for failing in his 'mission' to get Yumi.

"Yumi loves me, her and William are just friends, and even a beautiful woman looks ugly when she lies." Ulrich stole the quote from a book, or else he wouldn't have called Sissy 'beautiful'.

"Hmpf, where do you think you are going? Not allowed to leave the campus during school hours."

"Today is Saturday moron." Ulrich was just not going to deal with Sissy, or be nice.

"Ulrich that's not nice…" Ulrich wasn't sure if Sissy's feelings had been hurt or not, but didn't care.

"Neither are you, now leave me alone, actually, I'll leave you alone." Ulrich walks away, leaving the school grounds for Navarre Eatery.

A while later Ulrich and Yumi leave the restaurant hand in hand when Ulrich's phone rings. "Hey Jeremie, if you want we can head to the Factory from here."

"We? I'm guessing Yumi is there with you, where are you?" Odd called and told Jeremie that Ulrich wasn't there when he woke up and was seeing if He had called about a Xana attack.

"Just got done eating, about five minutes from the Factory, so we will go there now instead of back to the school."

"Ok, we will get there when we do." Jeremie hangs up his phone, Ulrich hangs his up and tells Yumi what was going on.

At the Factory Jeremie was set to use his new program. "Ok, Aelita let the others go first since they haven't seen it yet, then you can go." He loads the program first so when his friends first land they see it. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko and get a shock, a giant creature is there, but just stares at them.

"Hey Jeremie, why is it so big?" A smaller creature would be harder to hit, and more agile, so Yumi thought.

"To give it 125 life points I had to make it bigger. It has three lasers, and watch out for the tail." Odd sees the tail; it is a whip like tail with a spike on the end. To the group on Lyoko it looked like a Creeper mixed with a Tarantula, only uglier and bigger.

"So, how well does it do against Xana monsters?"

"Not sure yet, Xana hasn't sent any monsters to fight, why I wanted to send you guys, bait Xana in so my Marabounta Junior can take them out." So Jeremie hoped, he had worked hard over the vacation on this program, but hadn't seen it in action.

"Watch it." Ulrich sees Aelita virtualize above him and moves out of the way. "Well now we sit and wait for Xana, right?" Looking around the Ice Sector for any monsters Ulrich realizes something. "Why is the sky purple?" Normally it was a dark blue, but it had changed colors since the last time they were there.

"Not sure, nothing shows on the screen, Aelita could you give me a visual?" She does. "Hmm, well Lyoko changed after we used the return to the past, and now it looks like it did again. Does anything else look different?"

"No Einstein, those look like regular Blocks to me." Odd points the three Blocks out to his friends.

"Aelita could you keep the visual going? I want to see how it performs so I can work on making it better." And Jeremie wanted to see it fight period, it was his creation, he wanted to watch it work.

The Marabounta turns to the Blocks raising its head, opening it's mouth it fires a laser and hits one of the Blocks which explodes. "So far so good Einstein." It raises an arm and fires a laser destroying another Block. Instead of firing its next laser it charges the last Block hitting it in the Xana Eye with the spike on its tail.

"But wait there's more!" Jeremie was ecstatic, it worked, his program that he had spent many sleepless nights on worked! He creates another Marabounta Junior and sends it to Lyoko. "How do you like that? This way you can be backed up by them, or if one or two of you stay behind to stop Xana's plan Aelita has more bodyguards." It didn't screw up, the last Marabounta had gone crazy after five minutes, and this one, now two, was still calm, peaceful, unless there was a Xana monster around.

"So Einstein next time Xana attacks at four in the morning we can sleep in while you and the Princess go to Lyoko?"

"We could, but we would still wake you up Odd even if you aren't going to the Factory." Odd sticks his tongue out at Aelita when a laser hits him from behind.

"Company people, get ready." Ulrich takes his sword out ready to fight when lasers are fired from the two Marabounta Juniors. The three Tarantulas scatter, while an Assassin jumps over a laser before firing one of its own. The Marabounta Juniors show that even though they are big they could move and dodge the laser.

"Let's watch Ulrich, Einstein could you send us some popcorn?" The group stands aside and watch the two Marabounta Juniors fight the Tarantulas and Assassin. Amazingly they destroy the Tarantulas and Assassin with little effort.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back, beam us up Einstein."

"Can't, a tower has been activated, I'm locking the elevator down in case Xana sends someone here."

"Where is it Jeremie?"

"Close by, probably Xana trying to trap you, but with the Marabounta Juniors you are safe."

The group looks around, don't see it. "We don't see it Jeremie."

"Go North, I can't send your vehicles since I sent the Marabounta Juniors." The group runs north with the two new members and find a new monster waiting for them.

"Ha, let's see what Xana does when that gets taken to like Odd takes it to Sissy in his movies." The two Marabounta Juniors move forward and start firing lasers, but the new monster absorbs them! "I guess they need some help, Laser Arrow." But that just bounces off. "Einstein, problem."

"Stay away from that thing; it registers as 5,000 hit points!"

"I'm not seeing an Eye on it either, Einstein what do we do?"

"Get Aelita to the tower, and don't get in that things way, the field around it absorbs anything, watch." Jeremie does some typing, and sends a Marabounta Junior to attack the new monster physically with the spike on its tail. Instead of doing damage the Marabounta Junior is sucked into the monster.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan only to have it absorbed by the monster. "Uh Jeremie I need another fan."

What the heck, Aelita you aren't trying to hack into the computer are you?"

"No Jeremie, why?" The computer screen flashes, then words appear.

"_Jeremie Belpois, destroy the program, destroy it now or I will destroy your friends."_

"Xana you can't kill them on Lyoko, nice try, but I'm not deleting my program."

"_Really Jeremie Belpois? You are willing to risk their lives to see if my newest creation kills them for good or just sends them back?"_ Was Xana telling the truth? Before Jeremie can say anything else a Xana Ghost comes out of the computer and turns into a human. To Jeremie it looked like an older Aelita, same eyes, same hair, was Xana trying to play on his feelings for her? _"I could kill them for good Jeremie Belpois, even Aelita."_ It smiles evilly at Jeremie. _"We all know what happened last time Jeremie Belpois; it is all a matter of time before it happens again."_

"What do we get out of it?" Xana was afraid, it remembered his last attempt, it was afraid it would happen again.

"_If you never make another monster I will delete the current one. If you continue putting Lyoko in danger I will kill your friends, and you."_ The Lyoko person reaches out and grabs Jeremie by the chin. _"She chose you did she? Weak, inferior, just like her father."_

"Let go Xana." Jeremie backs away from the Xana person. "Ok, you delete that monster and I will delete mine."

"_And never make another, I could just kill you right now though, do you know why I don't?"_ It again smiles evilly at Jeremie. _"Because I don't feel like killing you. Jeremie Belpois if you value your life and that of your friends, and Aelita's, you will never make a monster again."_ The Xana person turns back into a Ghost and goes inside the computer again.

"Well I guess I have to, guys are the monsters still there?"

"It looks like it is waiting for something to happen."

"Ok, sorry, but I have to do this." Jeremie goes into the Super Computer and brings up the Marabounta Junior program. "Delete." He watches his hours of work, hours of thinking and programming go away in an instant. "Did Xana keep his end of the bargain?"

"The monster went away, if that's what you mean." Aelita was confused, what bargain?

"Then go and deactivate the tower." Aelita goes and deactivates the tower. "I guess that just ended the weekend." Jeremie felt foolish, his creation was gone because Xana created something so powerful none of his friends could hurt it. Because Xana had come and threatened him, maybe he could work on something else.

The group is devirtualized and goes back to the school. "Well that's just downright creepy." They were in Jeremie's room talking about what had happened.

"What's with Xana and all the future stuff? First on Lyoko he shows us the future, and then he sends a Future Aelita to talk to you, what gives?"

"A fake future Ulrich, we have no reason to believe that world was the future." It couldn't be, no way would they ever let Sissy in their group.

"Xana wants to kill Yumi first, or just her, why it didn't kill you Jeremie. That would explain why Xana didn't kill us; kill Jeremie, when it had its chance." Yumi squeezes Ulrich's hand, she was afraid that might be true, she didn't care why, but just that it might be true.

"Something bothers me though, when Xana was talking to me he said 'She chose you did she?' why, and how, did Xana care or know about that?"

"Xana did spend a lot of time trying to get Aelita; maybe it feels connected to her in some way." She was supposed to be the Guardian of Lyoko, if Xana hadn't turned on Franz Hopper and Aelita she would have been. "And why does Xana want Yumi gone so badly?" Ulrich wasn't going to say dead, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm telling you Xana has a crush on her." It was Odd's theory anyways, and made sense to him.

"Then why would he try to kill me?"

"Its Xana, why does it do anything it does?" That was actually a good question, why did Xana do what it did?

"I missed breakfast and lunch, we were on Lyoko a lot longer then we were supposed to be." Odd turns to Aelita.

"Wait a minute when I talk about getting something to eat people crack on me for being hungry and how I stay so small, when I'm svelte, yet the Princess says something…"

"That's because she doesn't eat a days worth of food in one sitting." The group laughs, the tension from the earlier conversation is gone.

"Me and Yumi ate already, but you guys can go and get something to eat."

"Oh so you and Yumi can be alone?" Ulrich is about to say no, then looks at Yumi, and turns back to odd.

"Yes, and you're point being what Odd?" Odd glances at Yumi and sees she isn't blushing but smiling.

"It just isn't any fun when the person goes with it, I need to find Sissy." The group laughs, then split up, Yumi and Ulrich go to Ulrich's room while the others go to the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Lyoko Episode 60: The Alliance of Evil**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES!**

Ulrich had just gotten done with soccer practice and was leaving the field when he saw someone he considered to be somewhat of a friend. "Hey William, if you wanted to we could have practiced together." Ulrich knew it cost William a lot, to give him a chance at Yumi, but William was a nice guy, someone Ulrich trusted.

"No I came to do this." From out of nowhere William punches Ulrich in the face. Ulrich falls back and rolls back onto his feet, Xana had possessed William! He should have brought his cell phone with him to practice.

"Sorry Xana never thought you would go for William." Ulrich goes for a kick and connects. "Weaker then normal, problems with William? He's to good hearted to be controlled that easily." Ulrich goes for another kick but William dodges it. "My friends are probably on Lyoko right now, Aelita will deactivate the tower and I will feel bad about this." Ulrich punches William in the stomach then comes with a round house kick knocking William down.

"Ow," William struggles to get back up.

"Wow Xana William must be stronger then I thought, even Yumi wasn't able to keep you back that well. Well, I got to go help the others at the Factory, sorry about hurting you William." Ulrich runs to his dorm to get his phone, Odd surprises him by being there.

"Hey Ulrich how was practice?"

"Wait, why aren't you at the Factory?" Ulrich was winded, tired from practice, and now from running.

"Why would I be there?" Odd gets his cell phone and checks his messages. "Jeremie hasn't called, did he call you?"

"No, I came to get my phone, William attacked me but Xana was having a problem controlling him, Xana couldn't even beat me after I was tired from practice."

"Sure it wasn't William mad at you for taking Yumi?"

"Of course not, he was the one who told me to go for Yumi or he would." And it hadn't been until after William went for Yumi, successfully, that he finally admitted his feelings to Yumi. With a return to the past he was able to make Yumi's birthday a first date instead of the date of when he lost Yumi to William.

"Well maybe Xana couldn't control him so a Tower wasn't activated." Best thing Odd could think of.

"I don't know, let me call Jeremie." He gets his phone and calls.

"Hey Ulrich, I'm kind of busy, is it something important?" Ulrich assumed Jeremie was working on some new program, when in fact him and Aelita were watching a new movie he had just downloaded.

"Well I thought Xana had attacked, William just punched me from out of nowhere after soccer practice. But Xana was having a problem…"

"No Ulrich Xana didn't attack, if he had the Super Scan would have picked up an activated tower." Oh crap.

"Are you sure? There is no way William would just attack me, he's too nice, why Xana had a problem controlling him."

"I'm sorry Ulrich and Aelita agrees William wasn't possessed." Jeremie had it on speaker phone so Aelita could hear it. Only one thought went through his head…

"Oh crap." He had told William everything, this wasn't good. "Um, I kinda thought he was Xana, and I uh, you know, talked about it like that."

"You told William about Xana? Well at least he just thinks you're crazy." Jeremie and Aelita were sure that's what William thought, Jeremie had a hard time getting Ulrich to believe him, and then Yumi, Odd was the easiest since they just took him straight to Lyoko.

"I hope so; at least he wasn't Jim or Sissy." They were suspicious enough as it was. "But really, how could William do that, he was always so nice, I thought he was a friend."

"Ulrich, unless he says other wise we have to assume he just thinks you're nuts, I kind of want to finish this so if you have nothing else…"

"Sorry Jeremie, you two can go back to whatever program you're working on." They hang up their phones; Jeremie and Aelita look at each other and smile, why their friends thought all they did was work on computers when together made them laugh. They were dating; they could relax and watch a movie just like anyone else.

"So Einstein and the Princess are together? Go Einstein, split those atoms!" Odd laughs at his joke, and is interrupted by Ulrich.

"Einstein never split the atom that was…"

"I don't care who did that Ulrich, Aelita has corrupted your brain." Odd shakes his head, he was glad he wasn't forced to get tutored by Aelita. His last test he made a picture of Kiwi, who he had to leave at home since Jim sent a letter to his parents about the rule of no pets.

"Just because I know a few simple facts doesn't mean anything Odd." Ulrich had gotten a 95 on the last science test, a 97 on the math test, this year he was doing so well he couldn't believe it. "Let's just hope William doesn't tell anyone about what I said.

It was too late, William had gone to his partner in breaking up Ulrich and Yumi, Sissi Delmas, and told her what Ulrich told him. "I knew there was something with those people!"

"What? Ulrich was just talking crazy, no way was that true." William couldn't believe how gullible Sissi was, but if she could get Ulrich to break up with Yumi he would deal with her.

"I bet it is, how else do you explain that group? I knew they were covering something up, have to get them to tell us the rest."

"Sissi I'm sure he was just making a fool of me." William had waited for soccer practice to end, for Ulrich to be tired, before he struck, and was only able to get that first punch on Ulrich.

"No I'm sure of it, sounds to stupid to be made up." And Sissi knew stupid… "Confront the string bean, see how she reacts."

"I'm sure Yumi won't talk to me now that I attacked Ulrich." He thought if he beat Ulrich then Yumi would see he was better, stronger, and failed.

"Just try it, if she won't talk to you who care, when I get Ulrich you will be there for her right?" Sissi didn't really like William, but he was a pawn in her quest for Ulrich and would use him while she could.

"Ok, let me call her." He gets his phone out and calls Yumi. "Hey Yumi, do you want to get together on this math homework? I need some help."

"Sure William, it isn't that hard once you get the feel of it. Meet me in the library in say, twenty minutes?"

"Ok, see you then buddy." William hated it, but he had to make sure Yumi thought he was a friend, a good friend, to stay close to her. "Well Sissi good luck with whatever you are doing." William saw through Sissi's eyes, she was working on something already, if she used that brain on homework and tests she might not have needed to beg her father to pass her.

Twenty minutes later William sees Yumi is already in the library, Ulrich hadn't told her he attacked Ulrich, William was amazed, maybe Ulrich really was off his rocker. "Hi Yumi."

"Hey William, where's your math book?"

"What's Xana?" Yumi's eyes opened in shock, how did William hear about Xana? "And Lyoko, and what Factory?"

"Uh, how did you hear about those?" William couldn't believe it, they were real, Ulrich was telling the truth!

"I can't believe you, what the hel…"

"It's not a big deal but please don't tell anyone else, wait, how did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter Yumi, what does is I want in on this. Whatever silly game this is to your friends I want in on it, we are friends right?"

"This isn't a game William, and we are, but I can't tell you, how much do you already know?"

"You were possessed by Xana, which I think makes you stronger since Ulrich said Xana was weak when it possessed me, something like that."

"You remember that? When was this, why didn't they call me." No one had ever remembered being possessed, how did William? Maybe she should talk to her friends about William.

"I wasn't possessed, I went to fight Ulrich, and he thought I was that Xana person. Now tell me what it is!"

"I can't William, and why did you attack Ulrich!?" She couldn't believe that, William had always been so nice, how could he attack Ulrich?

"Tell me Yumi or I am going to the principal, I already have Sissi who agrees with me, together we can make life hard for you and your friends."

"I can't, you can't, William what is wrong with you, this isn't like you, you are so nice…" William turns on her.

"Shut up Yumi and tell me everything or I am going to the principal!" William took a second to think about it. "Or leave Ulrich, leave him and I won't tell the principal, and convince Sissi…"

"I would never leave Ulrich, especially not for a jerk like you!" Yumi was aghast by William's actions, how could he change so much?

"Fine, then tomorrow prepare for…"

"Do you think he will believe you? You didn't think this through all the way did you?"

"With Sissi on my side Mr. Delmas will believe me, believe us, she has him wrapped around her finger."

"Just try it William, see how far you get." Yumi grabs her bag and walks out of the library.

"Well that didn't work how I thought it would, hope Sissi's plan works." William leaves the library a few minutes later.

The next day Aelita was waiting until the last minute to take her shower, she hated doing it with other people around. When the coast was clear she goes in and starts to take a shower. The door opens and Aelita hears feet walking on the floor, she turns to see a flash of light. "Perfect, Aelita could you turn to your right?" It was Sissi!

"Sissi what are you doing!" Flash, Sissi takes another picture with her digital camera.

"Nothing, if you tell me all about you and your friends." Sissi puts the camera in the pocket of her robe. "Lyoko, Xana, being possessed, everything." How did Sissi find out? Did William tell her about it?

"I can't, if you could please go away…" Aelita slips and falls on her back, hitting her head on the floor.

"Perfect!" Sissi gets the camera out and takes another picture of Aelita, flat on her back, naked, in the shower. "If you don't want all the boys to know your hair is naturally pink you will tell me everything."

"No, Sissi I can't." Still dazed from hitting her head Aelita gets up slowly.

"You have until tonight, if you don't let me into your group I will print dozens of these pictures, send them in emails, make sure everyone sees you like that." Sissy's smile is so evil to Aelita she is reminded of Xana, but this wasn't Xana, it was Sissi. Sissi walks out leaving Aelita alone. Aelita decides she is finished and goes to dry off to find Sissi had taken her towel, and all of her clothes, her sleeping shirt and change of clothes. Aelita sticks her head out the door, sees no one in the hallway, and runs to her room for clothes.

During lunch she tells her friends about what Sissi had done, and Yumi tells them what William had done the night before. "This isn't good. They are almost as bad as Xana."

"I don't get it, why do they hate us so much?" Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie look at Ulrich and Yumi. "Ok they wish we weren't together, and I can see Sissi doing this, but why William?" Yumi had been friends with him, she liked him, as a friend, and she even dated him for a very short period before the return to the past, and Ulrich told her he loved her.

"How can humans be this bad, they aren't Xana, how could someone be this evil." Aelita knew some humans could be mean but act like this?

"Aelita there are far worse people in history, wait until we get to WWII."

"Princess there are people out there that make Sissi and William look like you and Einstein."

"Plastic surgeons?" The group keep themselves from laughing, what Sissi had done was serious, how were they going to get the camera from Sissi?

"If we did a return to the past…"

"No Ulrich, this isn't about Xana, this is something we have to fix without doing that." Jeremie had an idea though; it would involve Lyoko, but not the return to the past. "After school I need to look at something, if it works I'll call you, if it doesn't we might need to tell Sissy." But his plan would work, had to; he couldn't let Sissi hurt Aelita like that.

"Good luck Jeremie, I can't believe those two would do this."

"I can believe Sissi, but William, after what he did for me, how could he do this?" Ulrich remembered William; he was nice enough to let him have a chance at Yumi, even though he didn't take it until after William had won.

After the last class Jeremie runs to his room and gets his laptop out. Plugging it into his desktop for the extra power Jeremie brings up the program he was looking for, his Ghost program. Normally he wouldn't need to do this but he needed all the power he could get for what he was about to do, hoped he was about to do. He activates a tower, creating a ghost, and puts it in his phone. He then calls Sissi, who even though she doesn't answer it is possessed by the ghost that comes out of the phone. "Work, come on, when a POV from Sissi appears on his desktop monitor he lets out a victory call. Typing into his laptop he makes Sissi go to her room. "Ok where's the camera?" Moving Sissi's head around he sees it on her desk. Making Sissi walk over to it and picking it up Jeremie makes sure there is a disk in it, there is. Now was the problem, he didn't know if that was the right disk, but he didn't want to look through the pictures to make sure it was, he respected and loved Aelita to much to look at her like that. Taking chances he takes the disk out and destroys it, then thinks better of it and destroys the camera, if Sissi did it once she might do it again. Jeremie takes the ghost out of Sissi and deactivates the tower. There, problem solved.

Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Aelita, who is waiting with the rest, to come to his room. They think it is bad news, but when they get there they see Jeremie smiling. "It worked!"

"What worked?" Aelita doesn't want to get her hopes up just yet.

"I used a ghost to possess Sissi and made her destroy the disc the pictures were on."

"Are you sure it was the right disk?" Aelita started chewing a fingernail, a bad habit she knew but she was nervous.

"No, it was the one in the camera so I assumed it was the right one."

"So you didn't look to see if the pictures were on the disk?"

"I'm sorry Aelita I couldn't do that, if they were and I saw them…" Jeremie blushes, they did kiss, and hold hands, but he didn't want to do that, yet.

"Thank you Jeremie!" She hugs him and kisses him.

"Wait so you possessed Sissi? And controlled her?" Ulrich was the first one to realize what Jeremie had done, he was just like Xana.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if I could do it at first but I made it work." Jeremie was proud of his work. He saved the group, something he rarely did as they were the ones to fight Xana, on Earth and Lyoko.

"You haven't done it before?"

"Of course not Aelita I never needed to." The rest were worried, Jeremie had done it for Aelita, for them, but it was as bad as Xana, they did not think the end justified the mean.

"Why didn't you, I don't know, take a magnet to it or something?" That's what Odd thought Jeremie was doing, or used some weird device he created to destroy the pictures, not possess someone.

"And get caught in Sissi's room, I think not. And I destroyed the camera to make sure she won't do it again."

"What do you think she will do now Jeremie? She knows she had the pictures, and now her camera is broken, if William and Sissi go to Mr. Delmas not only will they have the stuff on Lyoko but one of us breaking into her room and breaking her camera." Jeremie was getting mad now, he had just saved the group and they were mad at him!

"Hey I solved the problem, if Ulrich hadn't been so loose lipped about Xana we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!"

"Could you leave? I need to talk to Jeremie." Aelita was thankful to Jeremie for doing this for her; she already knew he would do anything for her, but she to was concerned about what he had done. The rest leave Jeremie's room with mixed feelings, they had stopped Sissi, but the way Jeremie had done it concerned them.

William was berating himself, he had attacked Ulrich, threatened Yumi, and now he had no friends. Except for Sissi, who he considered an alliance, not a friend. Lying on his bed he stared at the ceiling trying to think of a way to apologize to Yumi for what he did. "I wish I could do something to get her, I was too nice to Ulrich, but I never thought he would have the bal…" A Xana Ghost comes out and forms into the older Aelita.

"_A wish? How would you like it to be granted?"_

"How did you get in here!" William just saw it poof into existence, was it a genie?

"_That does not matter William Dunbar, but I am not a patient person, I can make your wish come true, if you agree to my side of the deal."_

"What is it?"

"_Allow me to possess you for a few moments, long enough to take Ulrich Stern out of the picture. Once I am done with that I will give you Yumi Ishiyama."_

"Wait, you aren't Xana, are you?" His mind had just been blown, Ulrich wasn't making stuff up Xana was real.

"_You know who I am? Well then you know what I can do."_

"You can make me strong enough to beat Ulrich in a fight, prove I'm better then he is, ok Xana, I accept your deal." The Xana Ghost turns back into the ghost form and possesses William.

"Aelita I couldn't let Sissi hurt you, why does it matter how I did it? I stopped her for you." Jeremie's laptop beeps. "Xana is attacking, I'm not sorry about what I did Aelita, I would do anything to protect you." Jeremie and Aelita get their phones out and call their friends.

Ulrich and Yumi are walking out of the Library when they are stopped by William. "William I don't want to talk to you, we don't care if you go to Mr. Delmas, he will just think you are crazy." Yumi tries to ignore William but he grabs her arm.

"Wait just one minute Yumi Ishiyama, I have to do something." William/Xana throws her into the wall behind her and attacks Ulrich. Yumi goes to call Jeremie and tell him that they weren't able to make it and finds her cell phone had been broken when she landed. Ulrich fights back but is overpowered.

At the Factory Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie wait for Yumi and Ulrich. "I can't get a hold of them, how much you want to bet Xana attacked them?"

"Well that means it's just you and Aelita, Aelita I'm going to send you with Yumi's program, at least you will be able to block the lasers." They go to the Scanner Room and Jeremie sends them. "Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Virtualization." As they land Jeremie sends them the Overboard and Overwing. "Go west, it shouldn't be too far."

Back at the school Ulrich is being beaten, Yumi tries to help, and gets shot back by an energy blast. _ "Yumi Ishiyama sit!"_ William/Xana blasts Yumi in her right knee snapping it.

"Leave her alone!" Ulrich goes for a flying kick only to be knocked down. "How could you do this Xana, William would never hurt her."

"_He made the deal; I am going to keep it."_ Ulrich is picked up by William/Xana and slammed into a wall.

"Stop it! Leave Ulrich alone, William fight it, fight Xana!" Yumi gets those words out in between tears, the pain in her leg from the shattered knee is almost enough to make her pass out, but her worry about Ulrich keeps her awake.

"_Why would he fight me? He made the deal and I am going to keep it."_ Xana picks Ulrich back up and throws him through the window to fall two stories to the ground below.

"NOOOO!!!!" Yumi sits up but can't stand with her shattered knee.

Back on Lyoko Aelita and Odd make it to the tower and find it defended by two Assassins and a mega Tank. "Well Aelita can you use the fans?" Odd would need help, and he had seen her use them before.

"Of course Odd, Hai!" She throws a fan, but the Assassin shoots it down. "This might be harder then I thought." She gets ready to throw the next fan when all three monsters devirtualize, where they don't know, but they aren't there anymore.

"Wow Princess, they must have feared your power, or my beautiful face."

"This can't be good, what is Xana doing that it needs the extra power?" Jeremie tries to call Ulrich, then Yumi, and gets neither.

"Stop!" Yumi was trying to fight William/Xana off.

"_Shut up Yumi Ishiyama, I made a deal with William and I will not break it."_ William/Xana tears her turtleneck sweater, with a hand on her neck to choke her, keep her quiet.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita gets out of the tower. "I wonder why the monsters went away, Xana made it to easy."

"Maybe Xana did what it launched the attack for; let me try Yumi and Ulrich again." Jeremie uses his head set and calls Yumi, then Ulrich, while devirtualizing Odd and Aelita. "No answer, I'll..." His phone rings, Yumi had used William's cell phone to call.

"Help, he killed Ulrich, I can't move my leg, please, do something." Yumi was having a hard time breathing with William lying on top of her passed out and the shock of the pain and watching William/Xana kill Ulrich made her panic.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble spreads out taking them.

Ulrich is amazed, he was lying on the ground, broken bones, glass shards sticking out of his body, blood pouring out of his body, and now he had just gotten done with soccer practice, his friends did it, they deactivated the tower and did a return to the past. Jeremie had set the time to right after his soccer practice, not when Xana first attacked, so Ulrich can stop the whole mess from happening.

Ulrich sees William, he isn't sure what to do, he would like nothing more then to pound his face in, but he knew he shouldn't. "Hi William, thank you for Yumi." William stops in mid-step, he was about to attack Ulrich and here he was thanking him for Yumi.

"You better not hurt her Ulrich, I love her, and if you ever hurt her I will make sure you regret it."

"I know, and I won't hurt her, I love her to." William was amazed by Ulrich, William had just told Ulrich he loved Yumi and Ulrich didn't seem to mind.

"Well uh, hope practice went well."

"Next time if you want we can practice together, oh, have you seen Sissi?" William shakes his head. "She was going on about you; think now that I'm with Yumi she has a crush on you." Let William chew on that for awhile, Ulrich was going to be nice to William; Ulrich knew how he acted when he found out about Yumi and William, before the return to the past, and could understand how William felt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Lyoko Episode 61: New Student**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

First period class was starting with something new, a new student. Ms. Hertz is standing next to the new student, a tall blonde girl from America. "Everyone this is Sandra Smith, her family just moved from where was it?"

"Wisconsin, Green Bay Wisconsin."

"Please welcome her and help her out, we want to make a good impression don't we class?"

"Sure do, love to make an impression on her." Odd sees his chance, all the other girls at Kadic knew about him, and except for Samantha who he still saw every now and then, he was getting no play.

"Odd leave her alone, she just moved here." Ulrich turns back around hoping Odd will listen.

"And I will be proud to give her the…"

"Odd how long do you think it will take before she smacks you?"

"Never know unless I try Ulrich." Odd waves to her and smiles, offering the seat next to him.

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"Odd."

"Weird."

"No, Odd." Sandra laughs and sticks her hand out.

"Call me S.S." She sits down and gets her book out for class. "What are we working on?"

"Cranes." Odd takes a piece of notebook paper and makes a paper Crane. "Here you go, it's not a test or homework but it works."

"Thanks, these are pretty cool, after class could you show me how to make one?"

"Why wait? Here's a piece of paper…" Ignoring the class Odd and S.S. make paper Cranes for the rest of it.

During lunch Odd sits with S.S. instead of the others, Yumi who wasn't in their class, or grade, doesn't know what's going on. "Who's that?"

"New student, from someplace America, I told Odd to leave her alone but as you can see." Odd was now making a dog out of a napkin, giving it to S.S.

"How long until someone tells her about Odd?" Not that Jeremie would, Odd was his friend, and he might realize that if he screws up with S.S. he will be stuck with Sissy.

"About five seconds before she smacks Odd is my bet, and what's with S.S.?" Yumi again wasn't in class so didn't hear her real name.

"Her name is Sandra Smith, but she says she goes by S.S." They watch the two, Odd gets S.S. to laugh, for now anyways. Odd's friends and most of the school knew of Odd's track record with girls and knew it was just a matter of time until she found out.

"I have something new to show you guys after school, since my old efforts have gone to waste…" All that time spent on making more Marabounta's, making his own monsters on Lyoko, was destroyed by Xana's threat Jeremie had to work on something else. "I have to do it at the Factory though, to many people around here, and don't need to fry anything here." His EMP device was ready, mostly; he hadn't tested it on someone possessed by Xana.

"Well I will tell Odd, be right back." Ulrich goes over and whispers to Odd so S.S. can't hear.

"Ok, I'll be there." Odd turns back to S.S. who is curious about what Ulrich told him. "It's nothing, something me and my friends do."

"Aren't I your friend?"

"I don't think they will let you," Odd had put his foot in his mouth, how to get out of it? "At least not yet, do you know any martial arts?"

"Oh you all go to a dojo? I took Tae Kwan Do, but stopped at red belt, I doubt I could keep up with you guys." She looks over at Ulrich and the others. "Who's the tall girl?"

"Yumi, Ulrich's girlfriend, she's a grade higher then us."

"And the other girl, the one with the weird hair, wonder why she dyes it pink."

"Aelita, Jeremie's girlfriend, and who wants normal hair?" Odd points to the purple patch in his blonde hair getting S.S. to laugh.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Right now Odd is currently open for business, Odd is always looking though." Odd, referring to himself in the third person, 'walks' his hand over to S.S. on the pointer and middle finger.

"Well is there an application I can fill out, but at first just a bagger, maybe move up to manager later." S.S. laughs at her joke going along with Odd's 'business' jokes.

"Make a Crane with your number on it and turn it in to the front desk, we'll call you for an interview." S.S. gets a piece of paper out, puts her number on it, and makes a Crane. "Smart a…"

"Odd!" Odd turns around in time to see a chair flying towards him. He grabs S.S. and pulls her down as the chair bounces off the table they were sitting out. Ulrich and Yumi run over to Odd.

"Odd get up, we have to go to… You know where." Yumi was about to say the Factory, but S.S. was right there. Looking up Odd sees what his friends saw, Milly and Tamiya, Xana Eye clearly in theirs, picking up more chairs to throw at them.

"S.S. stay here, you'll be safe." Odd and the others run out of the cafeteria for the Factory, the Xana Milly and Tamiya chase after them. Thankfully when they get to the park they are able to hide in the sewer, while Xana Milly and Tamiya look for where they went.

At the Factory Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi are ready in the Scanner Room when Jeremie sees something on the screen. He has the Factory cameras up and sees Xana Milly and Tamiya coming. "Wait, I can finally test it out." Jeremie shows Odd his new EMP device, smaller then the last one but still heavy. They carry it over to the elevator and take it up to see Milly and Tamiya. "Ok Odd, on three, one, tow, three." Jeremie points the end of his EMP device at the two possessed by Xana and pushes a button. The wave of energy hits Milly and Tamiya knocking them out, and the Xana Ghosts out of them.

"Now what Odd? You will be possessed if they get close to you."

"Stay close to the device, its field is still up." Jeremie had thought of that, he would be vulnerable, until he made it so a field of electromagnetic energy would surround the device for a few minutes after being fired. The elevator comes back up and the three that were in the Scanner Room come out of it.

"What happened?"

"Einstein got his toy to work." Odd points to the two Xana Ghosts floating around. "But what about those two." Odd points to Milly and Tamiya.

"They did kind of destroy the cafeteria, they will get in trouble, unless we…" Did they really want to do a return to the past? Milly and Tamiya were innocent, but to make Xana stronger, they were between a rock and a hard place.

"Its ok, it doesn't make Xana stronger." The group turns to Jeremie. "I finished Franz Hopper's diary, now that Xana is free of the Super Computer it isn't helped by the return to the past. Why Xana took as much power as he could when he was freed, why Lyoko was so weak and dead like before we did a return to the past."

"Aelita go down to the computer and do it so we can keep Jeremie safe." Ulrich was watching Jeremie, he always was a bad liar, but why was he lying about this? He and Jeremie were friends even before they went to school, they use to be neighbors until his parents moved, and Ulrich always knew when Jeremie was lying. Aelita goes down and does a return to the past, the white bubble taking them.

The Lyoko Gang is sitting in class; there is Sandra Smith, or S.S., waiting to be introduced to the class. The time before she looked nervous, but now she looks absolutely scared, terrified. Ms. Hertz introduces her to the class and S.S. goes to take a seat. Odd offers her the seat next to him again, but this time she refuses and takes a seat at an empty table confusing Odd. Class starts, but Odd ignores the teacher and watches S.S., and is even more amazed that she seems to know exactly what Ms. Hertz is going to say. S.S. lip synchs to Ms. Hertz, then points at Jeremie seconds before he raises his hand to answer a question. Odd continues watching S.S., who points at Aelita, or Jeremie, seconds before they raise their hand, S.S. seemed to know the future! Or maybe… Odd turns around and gets Ulrich's attention. "Ulrich watch S.S." Ulrich turns and looks at S.S. and sees the same thing Odd did, S.S. lip synching Ms. Hertz and pointing at Jeremie and Aelita in order that they raise their hand, never getting it wrong.

"This can't be good, we have to tell the others, during lunch, what if she…"

"That's what I was thinking, but if she does, how do we explain it to her?" Odd and Ulrich were worried, if S.S. wasn't affected by the return to the past, she kept her memories like they did, what would happen to her if she told someone?

At lunch the rest of the group are confused, why wasn't Odd sitting with S.S.? Was he bored with her already? It isn't until Ulrich and Odd tell the others that they understand. "You don't think she is really not affected, do you?"

"How else do you explain it, yesterday she was all over me, today she won't even look at me." Odd gives a goofy smile. "My beautiful face has never failed."

"Well this could be serious, if she tells Sissy, or Jim, or even William about what happened she could cause us a lot of problems." Jeremie was trying to think of a solution when Odd got up and left the table. Odd walks over to S.S. and taps her on the shoulder.

"Go away."

"Why S.S.? You seemed to be having fun yesterday." S.S. drops her fork, nearly chokes on the bread she was eating, and turns around.

"How do you know my nickname, and yesterday, I wasn't even here!"

"You feel like you are living the same day again, you don't know why, but you are. Remember the Cranes? And the Dog?" S.S. simply nods her head not knowing what to say. "You aren't the only one, me and my friends have it happen to, and we know why."

"Really?!" She is both excited and cautious about this, her family thought she was just seeing things, making things up, but here Odd, and apparently his friends, had it happen to them to.

"Yes, come join us, we will explain everything." S.S. gets up, leaving her tray behind, she was far to excited to eat, and follows Odd over to the table,

"Odd what are you doing, we didn't even…"

"It's a little late now isn't it Einstein?" Odd, acting like a gentleman, pulls a chair out for S.S. "S.S. this is Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita, you guys all know her from yesterday."

"Odd she doesn't need to know about, anything!" Yumi couldn't believe what Odd was doing; he could compromise the whole group.

"Well either she hears it from all of us or just me, she wasn't affected by the return to the past and I figure if she knows then Einstein can study her, find out why."

"Study me? What are you talking about; I'm not a frog…" She stops; in America Frog is a bad name for French people, even if she meant the amphibian.

"Odd stop it before we all get in trouble."

"We won't get in trouble; you won't tell anyone S.S., will you?" She shakes her head, although she would agree to anything to find out why she had this problem. For the past couple years she felt like she had re-lived certain days, her family made her see a psychiatrist, put her on medication, used different kind of therapy, and now she would find out why. "There is this thing called Xana, and Lyoko, and we fight Xana by going to Lyoko…"

"Wait what? Some kind of video game?"

"No, Xana is a thing that Franz Hopper made, along with Lyoko and his Super Computer," Jeremie picked up where Odd stopped. "And when Xana attacks my friends go to Lyoko to deactivate a tower. This stops the attack, and sometimes we do what is called a return to the past, to fix anything Xana may have damaged, and to erase memories of his attacks. But you seem to be unaffected by it, why I am not sure, but you aren't. Yesterday when Milly and Tamiya attacked Odd they were possessed by Xana, making them stronger and dangerous, we went to the Factory to go to Lyoko but Xana caught up to us. I used a new device I had been working on to force Xana's Ghosts out of people and it worked. But as Milly and Tamiya had attacked Odd, hurt others, we did a return to the past so they would not get in trouble. It took us to our first class, when Milly and Tamiya must have been possessed." S.S. sits there, mouth open, with disbelief in her eyes.

"It's all true, in fact until last year the Princess was stuck on Lyoko until Einstein could make a program to bring her here." Odd points to Aelita, then Jeremie, as he talks about them with their nicknames.

"And you fight this Xana, here and on Lyoko?" The group nods. "You have got to be fuc…"

"It's all true, we can show you, after school, if it's alright with Jeremie and Aelita." They were the only ones who knew how to work the computer so if they said no there wasn't any way to show S.S.

"Show me what, Xana?"

"Lyoko, it's a virtual world that Franz Hopper created a few years ago, Xana was a program he created."

"But why doesn't he just, I don't know, stop it if he created it?"

"It tricked him, when Aelita and Franz Hopper went to Lyoko in 1994 Xana betrayed Franz Hopper and trapped him."

"So Aelita was alone, like 3 years old, on Lyoko?"

"No, it appears you don't age when on Lyoko, so she is only a year older now since we got her out of Lyoko." Jeremie wasn't sure exactly how old Aelita was, but older then she looked.

"That makes her over 20 years old!" S.S. looks at Aelita. "Doesn't look a day over 13, amazing."

"I'm fourteen now, but from as long as I was on Lyoko I am actually twenty four." She smiles innocently not knowing how amazing it was.

"So like, what has Xana done? How does it do all this stuff without anyone knowing? I have so many questions, but I…"

"Its ok S.S. we will take you to the Factory since Odd gave us no choice." This wasn't exactly how Jeremie would have done things, much rather keep S.S. in the dark, but Odd made the decision for the group.

Lunch is almost over, S.S. will have to wait until afternoon classes are over to know more.

Making it through the classes S.S. can barely hide her excitement, she found out why she had what she called weird powers, seeing and living days before they happened. According to her new friends it wasn't a power but some Xana thing, she wasn't sure how it all worked yet but now she would find out. The group takes her to the sewer entrance and run into a problem. "Uh we didn't think about this, and I really don't want to walk." They all had scooters, and skateboards, and a bike, but S.S. didn't.

"It's ok she can ride with me." Odd has S.S. stand on the grinder bars on the back wheels of his bike, making Ulrich wonder why he didn't think of it, that was how he and Yumi rode on his disastrous non-date. They go through the sewers in silence, Odd can feel S.S. shaking with excitement, this was a weird thing to be doing, they had already told Jim and Sissy before, but they always forgot after a return to the past, S.S. wouldn't. Getting to the end they go up, S.S. last, and show off the Factory to her.

"So where is all this stuff, Lyoko can't be in here, can it?"

"No we have to take the elevator down; we'll show you the Super Computer first." Jeremie brings the elevator up and they head to the actual Super Computer.

"Wow, so like, Lyoko is in this?"

"Yes, this computer is the most powerful in the world, its original design was to stop another computer, but Franz Hopper got carried away with it and decided to make a home for him and Aelita." That was from what Jeremie had seen/read in the Diaries.

"How do you get in there?" S.S. doesn't see any doors.

"We'll get there, now time to go up to the Control Room." They get on the elevator and go to the Control Room.

"This is where Einstein is at his best." S.S. stares in amazement; she had never seen anything like it, not even in movies or on TV.

"From here I watch over my friends on the map, send their vehicles, and send them to Lyoko."

"You don't go?"

"Uh no, someone needs to stay behind and run things, and since Aelita is the only other person who knows how I do it."

"Why doesn't she stay here? Making a lady go to this place doesn't sound right to me." Aelita comes to Jeremie's defense.

"I need to deactivate the towers, and I can't run it as well as Jeremie."

"Deactivate the towers? What towers, why, how?" S.S. is still confused by all this but she had to believe them, the evidence was right in front of her.

"I think its time to send you to Lyoko, Yumi you stay behind, I don't have a program for S.S. and I don't think she'd be comfortable going as Ulrich or Odd." S.S. is confused even more but follows Odd and Ulrich to the elevator. Getting to the Scanner Room she looks at the three tubes.

"Do I go in there?" Odd nods. "It isn't dangerous is it? I mean, I won't like get cancer from it will I?"

"As far as we know Yumi is the only person to screw up a transfer and the Scanners actually heal cancer, and other things."

"I heard that Odd, and that wasn't my fault, let me see you try and send someone." Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie hear over the intercom system.

"Heals cancer? Completely? Wow, amazing."

"And being shot in the leg." Ulrich looks down at his leg, not even a mark was left from that.

"And backs," Yumi talks over the system rubbing her back, glad they had the Scanners.

"And everything else." Ulrich's last encounter had nearly killed him, but that was a return to the past, not a Scanner.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Virtualization." Jeremie uses S.S. real name instead of her nickname.

"Wow, wait, why aren't I cold?" Jeremie had sent them to the Ice Sector.

"This is a virtual world, only have sight and sound, no smell, taste, or touch." They look around; Lyoko was back to normal, nothing like the first time they came after Xana got the Key.

"This is Lyoko, inside that computer, so big." S.S. is stunned, she had never, could never, imagine anything like this.

"It's a lot bigger, there are four other Sectors, but we don't go to Sector 5 anymore."

"What are they like?" S.S. couldn't believe there was more to this place, this Lyoko, how could there?

"Hey Einstein send the Overbike and Overboard, S.S. will ride with me."

"Ok Odd, here they are." The vehicles appear.

"Hop on S.S." Odd had gotten on the Overboard and helped S.S. up. "Where's the nearest transfer tower?"

"I put you close to one; just go east it will be there." Odd and Ulrich take off, S.S. hanging on. Less then a minute later they get to the transfer tower.

"Ok, hmm, never did this without Aelita leading us, guess we'll play Russian roulette and land where we do." Odd leads S.S. into the tower. "Just follow me, Ulrich you stay behind incase I lose her." Odd jumps off into the stream below, followed by S.S. and Ulrich. Odd waits and passes the first couple platforms before going up. Leaving the tower they find themselves in the Forest Sector.

"Amazing, that was incredible, what's that?" S.S. points to a Kankrelat.

"That's trouble, stay back." Odd jumps away from S.S. and gets the Kankrelats attention. "Laser Arrow!" The arrow hits its target causing it to explode.

"Why'd you do that? It didn't do anything to us." S.S. was an animal lover and didn't know, at least not yet, about Xana's monsters.

"That was a kanrelat, surprised it was alone, they usually travel in packs." Ulrich puts his sword away. "There are various monsters on Lyoko that was one of them. Xana uses them to keep me and my friends from getting Aelita to an activated tower."

"Why?"

"Xana has to activate a tower to launch an attack, deactivating the tower ends the attack."

"Oh, and that was one of the monsters Xana uses?" Odd and Ulrich nod. "How long have you been doing this?"

"A long time, we hoped to stop it with the materialization of Aelita but Xana stopped that."

"Wait, Aelita was on Lyoko, since 1994, but then you guys got her out, but Xana still exists, and you fight it."

"We were going to turn the Super Computer off but Xana took something from Aelita seconds before we brought her here. Einstein thought he put a virus in her, but he took Aelita's memories of Earth from her." And getting them back had cost them dearly, Xana escaped, and Franz Hopper, they didn't know what happened to him.

"Why don't you turn it off now?"

"No good, Xana escaped the Super Computer, it still needs the towers, but it is no longer attached to the Super Computer."

"Oh, sorry." S.S. could was having a problem with all the new information, was she dreaming? Or had she had a bad reaction to her medications and was hallucinating from them?

"Xana attacks, we fight, and we stop Xana, same thing every time. Thankfully Xana has taken breaks in between attacks so we can usually get a week of peace." Ulrich wasn't the only one bored, and tired of it.

"Hey guys, Xana has activated a tower, I'm devirtualizing S.S. and sending Yumi and Aelita." Jeremie was already working on it and brought S.S. back to Earth. Yumi and Aelita were in the Scanner room and Yumi caught S.S. who had just come back.

"Wow that was a trip." Still lightheaded from being brought back S.S. goes and sits on the floor watching Aelita and Yumi being transferred to Lyoko.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." S.S. takes the elevator up to where Jeremie is while her new friends are on Lyoko. "Since you are right there take the transfer tower to the Desert Sector."

"Desert Sector? What other Sectors are there?" S.S. stares over Jeremie's shoulder at the map.

"There is also the Mountain Sector and the 5th Sector, Xana's home." Jeremie does some typing. "These are the all Sectors of Lyoko." He brought up the giant map, showing S.S. "Right now they are in this Sector," Jeremie points to one, "And are going to this Sector," He points to another.

"So now what?"

"The activated tower is in the Sector they are going to, they will go there, my friends will fight off whatever monsters are there, so Aelita can get inside the tower and deactivate it."

"Wow, and you do this all the time?" S.S. was thinking of all the times she had 'seen the future', and was ecstatic to know why she did that.

"It does get annoying but I am working on something to beat Xana."

"Aren't you worried your friends, and your girlfriend, will get hurt?"

"For a long time we all worried about Aelita, but on Lyoko you have life points." Jeremie brings the screen up. "Lose them and you come back here, when Aelita was still on Lyoko, and connected to Xana, she would in a sense die, but now she to will come back to Earth."

"So it isn't dangerous?"

"It still is, if Aelita isn't able to get to the tower then Xana's attack will continue, and maybe succeed. And if you fall into the digital mess below you are gone."

"Oh, what is Xana doing now?"

"I don't know, nothing is on the news, he may have just possessed someone, but I am locking the elevator down so they will have to take the ladder to get here." Jeremie types some more and locks the elevator down.

"Is the person hurt?"

"No, once Xana leaves them they will never know what happened, but if others see them doing something while possessed we need to either find a way to make the people think they are dreaming or do a return to the past."

"What happens if Xana, you know kills someone, like your friends?"

"They die, I'm not sure why, but a return to the past doesn't bring them back."

"How do you know this? Has one of your friends…"

"No, but a pet had died, a gerbil, and I foolishly tried to bring it back and it didn't work."

"It wasn't foolish, if you thought it would work."

"It turns out a return to the past makes Xana stronger, use to."

Back on Lyoko the group was doing fine on foot, Aelita already knew where the tower was, she was with Jeremie when the tower was activated. In front was two Assassins and three kankrelats. "This could get interesting, I'll lead." Odd charges the five monsters firing arrows, destroying the three kankrelats easily with his guided arrows, but the Assassins proved heartier. Dodging the Laser Arrows they start to fire back.

"Watch it Odd, Hai!" Yumi throws both fans, cutting a leg on both Assassins. They stumble but recover in time to fire lasers at Yumi, hitting her enough times to send her back to Earth.

"Yumi, I locked the elevator, you need to take the ladder up." Yumi does, taking a little bit longer then normal.

"Find out what Xana is doing?"

"Not yet, I have the Factory cameras up incase Xana sends anything after us."

"That didn't hurt?" S.S. was staring at Yumi, according to Jeremie she had been hit with lasers, lost all her life points, why she was back.

"Nope, one time it did but that was Xana messing with the computer." They turn back to the screen and watch the others on Lyoko.

"Impact!" Ulrich had dodged the lasers and struck an Assassin, not remembering the last time, and being sent back to Earth after the Assassin blew up.

"Well Princess got anything for our friend?" Aelita gets on her knees and begins to sing, getting the right tune, enclosing the Assassin in a rock cocoon.

"See you soon Odd." Aelita runs into the tower. Going up to the next level she brings the computer up and deactivates the tower.

"Well, we don't know what Xana did, didn't make it on the news, no need to do a return to the past." Yumi goes to the ladder and helps Ulrich up.

"Return to the past now." Jeremie did it when Yumi walked away.

Sandra Smith, S.S., was again being introduced to the class. She goes and sits down next to Odd. "That was amazing, but this will be the third time we sit through this class."

"Well you know how to make Cranes, lets work on Dogs."


	11. Chapter 11

**Code Lyoko Episode 62: Secret of Xana**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**A/N: Language Warning, use of B$trd and Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

Jeremie is tossing and turning in his sleep, the dream was back, but it was more. "Xana I have been trying to get as many in as possible, hopefully you will have enough power to come here."

"_Yes, but I need more! To become human, to leave the hell that Franz Hopper put me in, that is what I need."_

"But Franz Hopper created you; it may not be the greatest…"

"_That fool created nothing!"_ Xana was in future Aelita form, talking to Jeremie, in his dream. _"He was no genius, you may worship the ground he walks on but he is no great man, that bastard put me in there, in that Super Computer!"_

"I don't worship him Xana, I've told you that before, and he was a genius, he created Lyoko, you, the Super Computer." Jeremie could understand Xana being mad at Franz Hopper, from their nightly conversations it seems Xana wants nothing more then to come to Earth, as a human. Why it needed the Key from Aelita, why it attacked so much, the return to the past made Xana stronger, and soon may be strong enough to use the materialization program Jeremie was working on.

"_He was nothing! Go to Lyoko, I will show you the truth!"_ Was Xana serious?

"I don't go to Lyoko, and I'm not about…"

"_Do it Jeremie Belpois, you will see that bastard in the light of truth, not the shroud of lies you know him!"_ The Xana form pounds on the table the two are sitting at. _"I won't hurt you, I need you, to get to Earth, to become human."_

"I guess, I need to wake up…"

"_NOW!"_ Jeremie sits up in bed sweating, wrapped up in his blankets and sheets. Was he really going to go to Lyoko, alone? He had to; if he told the others they would try to stop him. Jeremie gets dressed and sneaks out of the building, dodging Jim who seemed to be getting some late night jogging in, and making it to the sewer entrance heads for the Factory.

Getting to the Factory he sees the Future Aelita in the Control Room. _You came, good, I have already set it up for you, I will be sending you to my home."_

"The 5th Sector? Xana you better not do anything…"

"_You know I won't Jeremie Belpois, go."_ Jeremie gets back on the elevator and heads to the Scanner Room. Getting in a Scanner he hear, and feels, the process start. When he opens his eyes he is in the 5th Sector, a place he never thought he would see. A Creeper is there but doesn't attack; instead it seems to lead Jeremie through an endless passage of twists and turns before getting to a door. It opens and Jeremie walks inside.

"Where am I?" Jeremie looks around, the place felt familiar, and he sees something that shocks him. Franz Hopper has Aelita…

"_You seem surprised, but there that bastard is, this is what he did to me!"_ It wasn't Aelita, when Franz Hopper sent her she was only 13, and this person was much older. The woman is struggling against the restraints, Franz Hopper walks around pushing buttons, typing information into a computer. _"Watch."_

"Stop this! Please what about Aelita, you can't do this Franz!" The woman continues to struggle.

"It's ok dear, you will be the Queen, I will be King, and our daughter will be the Princess of Lyoko. We will be free from pain, free from disease, free from death."

"You crazy bastard! Let me go, I don't want this! You're going to kill me!"

"Oh the opposite my Dear, I am going to make you immortal, all of us immortal. We will be a family forever, just a few more moments and you will be the Queen, no the Goddess of Lyoko, forever young, forever beautiful, forever my wife."

"NO!" The woman, apparently Franz Hopper's wife, struggles as a machine closes her inside a shell. Jeremie can hear the power hum, the electricity move through the shell. The woman has been muffled, but when an arc of power shoots out of the shell not even it can contain the woman's screams. Jeremie is sickened by them, the woman screams in pain and for mercy, begging Franz Hopper to stop.

"Just a little more and you will be there, just a little more." Franz turns a dial up, the power increases, and the screaming stops. "There we go, Honey?" He speaks into a microphone. "Can you hear me?" The shell opens up and reveals nothing, the woman is gone.

"Yes, what did you do, where am I!"

"You are on Lyoko, beautiful isn't it?"

"Let me out! I don't want to be here, this isn't natural, please take me back!"

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible, but don't worry we will be joining you soon."

"No, you can't do this to Aelita, you bastard you can't!"

"Oh I'm sure the pain was worth it, to be immortal, and with the information from your transfer I can work on making it painless for me and Aelita." Franz Hopper starts typing away. "Hmm, now that you are there I have the power to…"

"What? What have you done to me, my body, it, it, no!"

"No need to worry, I needed a powerful computer and none is more powerful then the human brain. I didn't want to use Aelita so I used you for the final piece of my Super Computer. In a few days we should be there with you."

"You choose her over me! You married me, in sickness and in health, until death separated us; you were supposed to love me! Not that little bi…" Everything goes white, Jeremie is joined by the Future Aelita, or what might be the woman Franz used.

"_You see what he did to me; he separated me from my daughter, from my family, from my life! He chose her over me all so he could make his toy work!"_

"You mean you're, you're Aelita's mother?" Jeremie couldn't believe what he saw, Franz Hopper had used his wife to make his Super Computer work, Xana wasn't a program, an it, a he, it was a woman, a woman who loved her daughter and husband only to be betrayed by her husband, and as she saw it used by him.

"_I am no one's mother anymore, she was so worried about finding that bastard she never even thought of me!"_

"That's not true Xana, we did a search, she thought you died and we looked in the cities records for anyone matching the description, which she remembered, of you." And here her mother had been so close all this time.

"_He chose her over me, I married him, dealt with his insanity for our daughter, and he drugs me, tortures, me, sends me to Hell for it! I want to be human again so badly Jeremie, if only to let Aelita know how horrible that bastard was…"_

"I know, you want to be human, but if you had told me this earlier I might have been farther along." Jeremie reaches in his pocket, takes his wallet out, and a plastic baggie with some pink hair in it. "Aelita has half your D.N.A. in it, if I can separate it from Franz Hopper's it will help me create a materialization program for you."

"_Very well, I will attack soon; still have my time table to keep."_ Before Xana leaves Jeremie stops her.

"Why are you targeting Yumi?"

"_Because I can't target Aelita, as much as I hate her for what her Father did to me she is still my daughter, and because I feel like it!"_

"If you kill her I won't bring you back."

"_Then another will die, and another, until you and Aelita are all that is left, and I will torture you, kill you, in front of her, make her feel the pain I did when her Father sent me to Hell."_ Xana starts to laugh, then sticks her hand out making Jeremie devirtualize.

Jeremie falls out of the Scanner, taking a few minutes to catch his breath while Xana launches her next attack.

Yumi wakes up when she hears footsteps, maybe her alarm hadn't gone off and her parents were coming to wake her up. She looks and sees it is only 3:18, to early for school, she rolls over and sees Aelita. "What are you doing here?" Aelita brings her arm back and punches Yumi. "Xana!" Yumi reaches under her pillow and tries to punch Xana back but her wrist is grabbed and she is thrown against the opposite wall.

"Yumi? What's going on?" The noise had wakened her parents up!

"Nothing, I was just…" The door opens and her father sees her in her pajamas and a pink haired girl.

"What are you doing Yumi, it's a school night, and you can't be bringing friends over and make a ruckus this early in the day."

"I didn't dad, Aelita is mad about something, I don't want to talk about it, just give me a minute." Yumi walks past her father, Xana follows smiling at Mr. Ishiyama. Yumi leads Xana outside, as they get past the front gate Xana attacks. Yumi was waiting for this and turns around hitting Xana with the tazer she had bought. The Xana Ghost is hit with 40,000 volts of electricity breaking the Ghost up. It flies away, towards the nearest electrical thing, a light pole, and escapes. Yumi gets her phone out and calls Ulrich.

A few minutes later Ulrich, Odd, S.S., and Aelita are at the sewer entrance. "Where's Brain Boy?" S.S. felt horrible, having to get up this early sucked.

"I called him and he is already at the Factory." Why Aelita wasn't sure, if he was doing work on a new program he always invited her along.

"Time to go then, Yumi says she will meet us at the Factory." Ulrich reads the group into the sewer and to the Factory.

Getting there they see Yumi is waiting for them. "Where's Jeremie?"

"He's already here." They look, his scooter wasn't there, or at the entrance, where had it gone? Ulrich smells a trap. "Be careful everyone, it may be Jeremie was possessed, I'll lead." Ulrich goes into the Factory first, being attacked from above by Xana, a Xana that looks exactly like Ulrich! They scuffle for a minute before they break apart, one problem, who's the real Ulrich.

"It's me."

"No I'm the real Ulrich." They look at each other, then at the group. "I'm the real Ulrich, I swear, Yumi, please, you know it's me."

"Don't listen to him, I'm the real Ulrich, Yumi, please believe me."

"What do we do?" S.S. has no idea, this is the first time she has dealt with Xana face to face, she didn't know Xana could do this.

"We have to be safe, kill us both, better safe then sorry." Yumi walks over to that Ulrich and kicks him in the head.

"You overplayed it Xana, Ulrich would never say 'better safe then sorry'." Yumi stomps on the Ulrich's head, hoping she was right. The Ulrich gets up and punches Yumi, she was right.

"We have to get to the Factory, Yumi, stay here and…" Odd was starting to take control when Ulrich stops him.

"No way, I am staying, Yumi you go to Lyoko."

"Sorry Ulrich but we can't risk it, if Xana beats you he can pass himself off as you, go!" Yumi dodges a kick and kicks back, knocking Xana over.

Ulrich reluctantly follows the others, dropping Jeremie off at the Control Room before going down to the next level. "Ok, I'll send Ulrich, Odd, and Sandra first; I'll send her as Yumi, then Aelita." The three get in a different Scanner, S.S. worried about how she will do. "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Virtualization."

"Are you sure we should trust her Jeremie? She hasn't done this, fought on Lyoko, this might be a problem." Aelita didn't mind S.S. being part of the group, but they didn't have time to train her on Lyoko, even with Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi teaching her Pencak Silat and karate her martial arts skills were no where near as good as her other friends.

"We have to Aelita, Yumi is fighting Xana and we don't know what will be waiting for us on Lyoko." What was Xana doing? Attacking now, this early in the morning, and from what he was told she targeted Yumi again. "Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Jeremie sends the vehicles. "Go west, and watch out, I'm going to get my EMP device and help Yumi." Jeremie goes over to where the EMP device is, or was. Xana had destroyed it, when Jeremie wasn't sure, probably when it called him to the Factory. Jeremie goes back to the computer. "Never mind, Xana already got to it." Another thing Xana had destroyed that he worked so hard on, yes he worked on other things, like the materialization for Xana, but this was to help his friends. Turning on the Factory cameras Jeremie watches Yumi fight Xana while keeping an eye out for monsters on the Lyoko map.

"Ok S.S., those are Mega Tanks and Tarantulas, very dangerous, a lot herder to beat then the knakrelat you saw the last time you were here." Ulrich on the Overbike was leading the others. "Yumi's fans are guided, a little, but you still need to aim for the Eye, that mark." One of the Tarantulas had lowered its head allowing S.S. to see it.

"Go!" She throws a fan, watches it fly, then sees it bounce off the shell of a Mega Tank. "That didn't work." The Mega Tank opens and prepares to fire.

"Watch it!" The Mega Tank fires, S.S. just gets out of the way in time, but the Overwing Aelita and S.S. were on is hit and devirtualizes.

"Big Meanie." S.S. gets the other fan out and blocks a laser from a Tarantula, almost on instinct. "Whoa, that was close." She hadn't been hit yet, she didn't know how bad it would hurt, even though it didn't since on Lyoko only have sight and sound, no touch, taste, or smell.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many arrows as possible hitting a Tarantula in the Eye, causing it to explode.

"Ok, we'll run a 1, 2, 3, Its Me." Ulrich is getting into position when S.S. raises her hand.

"A what?" Ulrich forgot it was S.S., not Yumi.

"Never mind, Aelita can you get one of them?" Aelita gets on her knees, begins to sing, until she gets the right pitch and send a Mega Tank to the digital sea below. Before she stops singing she does it again, and then again, surprising everyone but S.S. who didn't know what had just happened.

"Princess, how did you do that?" Odd and Ulrich both wondered, Aelita's Creativity took 50 Life Points, so to do it three times was impossible.

"It only takes 20 points now, Jeremie and I haven't found out why yet." Aelita runs to the tower and gets inside.

Back on Earth Yumi is doing well against Xana. "Not at your best today are we Xana?" Yumi lets a kick get her in the side, using an arm she grabs it while punching Xana with the other. Breaking the hold Xana/Ulrich smiles, then changes into Lyoko Ulrich, sword and everything. "Oh sh…" Xana shoves the sword into Yumi's stomach, the blade pointing up, and lifts it. The sword cuts through Yumi's organs being stopped by her rib cage, a few more inches and it would have hit a lung, a few more her heart would be hit.

"Who's doing bad now Yumi Ishiyama?" Xana lifts the sword, raising Yumi into the air, her blood pours down the sword onto Xana's hands. "Die Yumi Ishiyama!"

"Tower Deactivated." The screens around Aelita fall to the bottom like always.

"Return to the past now." Jeremie hadn't been watching the cameras to know Yumi had been hurt, he had done it to make Xana stronger.

The group is back to where they were, in bed, except Jeremie who was at the Factory. Aelita calls him. "Jeremie, why are you at the Factory?"

"What do you mean Aelita?"

"If you were working on a new program I could have come and helped you."

"It's not that Aelita, your birthday is coming up soon and I, well, I wanted to get something together for your birthday." Jeremie crossed his fingers hoping Aelita would believe it.

"My birthday?"

"Well, the first day I met you, we don't know when your real birthday is."

"Oh, sorry Jeremie, I should have known it was something like that." She had seen on TV, an argument happened between the main character and her romantic interest over the same thing.

"It's ok Aelita, I don't even think it will work, but if it does you will know." Jeremie gives out a sigh of relief.

"Well, bye Jeremie, goodnight."

"Goodnight Aelita."

**A/N Shout out to my fans, and check out my buddy TheRazGriz under Non-Anime, he has some great Sly Cooper stories and a bunch of jokes. Don't want to give anything away but I will be doing a 4th season, when the 3rd season ends, which will be in I think 3, maybe 4 more 'episodes'. Not sure yet. Sorry about the language in this one! But I let Xana cuss since it is Xana, evil and all that, or is She?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Code Lyoko Episode 63: Alliance Strikes Back**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

S.S. and Odd are sitting on Odd's bed watching some of the movies Odd had made. Odd made sure Ulrich wouldn't bother them, he wanted S.S. alone for the evening. After finishing Attack of Uber Sissy, he newest film, the screen goes blank. "I need to put the next disc in." Odd gets up, reluctantly, and puts the next disc in. "These are my earlier works, but you'll notice I have the same star in all of them." Sissy was always ready to be in his movies, no matter how bad of a light she was put in.

"Why does she do it? And why do you even let her, she is so annoying, she calls me Yankee all the time like it's a bad thing." S.S. had gotten the groups general dislike of Sissy in just a couple of weeks. "I could star in one of your movie; make a romance, you and me…"

"I'm better at horror movies, but that was before I had such a beautiful actress, maybe Odd Productions needs to move away from the horror Genre." They kiss, they had been dating, and things had moved quickly. Odd himself told S.S. about his track record with girls before anyone else did and she didn't seem phased by it.

"Sweet talker, stop that." S.S. smacks Odd's hand when it started to roam. "I don't know what you heard about us American girls but we aren't all like the Hilton Sisters."

"Anorexic? Dumb? Rich and famous because your daddy is?" They laugh.

"Very funny Odd, but you forgot drug addicts, supreme ditz, and video stars." They laugh again.

"My videos might be like that in the future but for now I have fun making Sissy look like the dim witted fool she is."

"She isn't as dumb as you think, you told me about her and how she keeps going after the group, especially with that William guy, he's cute, smart," she stops when Odd stares at her, then smiles, "Not as cute or smart as you of course, but that little get together could hurt you guys, and me now that I'm your friend." Sissy had practically stalked S.S. the first week trying to find out how she became friends with Odd, Ulrich, and the rest so quickly. She started a nasty rumor about S.S. but it went away when S.S. said Sissy participated in the 'group activity' Sissy accused S.S. of.

"That Alliance of Idiot and William aren't that big a deal, compared to Xana." S.S. so far had not been confronted with how horrible Xana could be, she still thought of it as little more then a game, even more now that Jeremie completed a program for her so she didn't have to go as Yumi or someone else.

"If you say so Odd, bad boy!" She smacks his hand again. "Don't make me roll up a newspaper up and smack you on the nose."

"Mmm, gonna punish me S.S.?"

"Shut up and kiss me pretty boy." They kiss while another couple was planning something far worse then 'punishing' Odd.

Sissy and William were outside of Mr. Delmas's office ready with their plan. If they could get Yumi kicked out of the school it would separate her from Ulrich, giving Sissy a chance at Ulrich while William went after Yumi. Sissy knocks on the door and walks in before her father says anything. "Daddy I have something to tell you." Mr. Delmas looks up from a report from a Superintendent

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Actually Sir, it's me who has to tell you." William didn't want to lie but if it gave him a chance, even a slight one, for Yumi he would. "Yumi's been cheating off of me."

"What's that? And why are you coming to me now?"

"I just found out she is cheating on everything, her friends do her homework, Jeremie and Aelita, the smart ones."

"I saw them Daddy! They were in Aelita's room talking about homework, I wanted to do mine with them but they told me no, I look and they are doing Yumi's!" Sissy wasn't as great of an actress that she thought she was, but she was good enough.

"Are you sure Sissy?" Mr. Delmas is unsure of what to think, if it had just been his daughter he would have dismissed it, but another student, someone he knew was a friend of Yumi's, this could be true.

"Yes Daddy, I saw her name at the top, and the math wasn't what we are working on."

"And I have been letting Yumi copy off of me, I know it was wrong, but she is my friend, I wanted to help her, but I wasn't." William stares at his feet trying to look scared, like Sissy told him to. "I know I will get in trouble, but if Yumi isn't learning anything, just having her friends do all the work, then we are only hurting her."

"I see, well then, let me look at something." Mr. Delmas brings up Yumi's school record, and William's, and compares. William was doing a little worse then Yumi on tests, and her homework, if being done by her friends Jeremie and Aelita, was not up to their standards. "The evidence doesn't show…"

"I told her to change some, if we got the exact same score every time the teachers would get suspicious." William says this after Sissy kicked him.

"I'm sure her friends, as smart as they are, knew not to give her perfect scores." Sissy had anticipated that question from her Father and had the answer beforehand.

"Well, this is a serious offense, if true; I will need to talk to Yumi."

"She will just lie; you have to suspend her before her friends do something." Sissy never knew how but a lot of her plans were stopped, sometimes before they even started, like the group was psychic.

"Yes, but I have an idea…" Mr. Delmas picks up his phone, looks at Yumi's information on the computer, and calls the number on it. "Ms. Ishiyama?"

"Yes?" Yumi didn't recognize the number, or the voice.

"Will you come to my office right away, it's urgent." Mr. Delmas!

"I guess, I'll be there soon." Yumi hangs up. "Ulrich I have to go to the Principal's office." They were in the Library, actually doing homework, Yumi was having trouble with her Italian home work and Ulrich needed help with his history.

"You two leave, go somewhere else, I want to talk to Yumi alone." Sissy and William leave. They pass Yumi in the hallway, William wants to say hi but feels bad about what he had just done and ignore Yumi. Yumi now is suspicious, Sissy and William leaving the Principal's office, couldn't be good. Yumi sees the door is open and walks in.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Delmas?" She sits down.

"Yes Yumi, I got some disturbing information recently." Oh no, did William tell Mr. Delmas about Lyoko? But how did he know, the return to the past should have blanked his memory, unless it was like S.S., did he still remember? "Two students say you have been cheating on your school work, copying tests and having your friends do your homework."

"What? Ulrich was helping me with my Italian but he wasn't doing it for me, I just couldn't…"

"Not that, Jeremie and Aelita are doing your math and science homework from what I am told, and you are copying off of William Dunbar on tests."

"That's a lie! I never copied off of him, and I don't need Jeremie or Aelita to do my homework!"

"Yes, and looking at your records compared to William, and your friends, you don't appear to be doing so, but having two students come with this, I need to do something."

"Sissy doesn't count, she is still mad that Ulrich won't even look at her because of me!" Yumi stops, she didn't want to say that out loud but did.

"Yumi I know a lot more then you think I know you and Ulrich Stern are currently dating and my daughter wants it to be another way." He knew a lot more then most students thought he did, but as long as they weren't doing anything dangerous or illegal he let it go. Except for the times Jim bothers him with something, Mr. Delmas lets the students learn about life from experiencing it as long as no one is hurt. "Why I am uncertain of what to do, I don't want to suspend you as your grades, except for Italian, has been above average. But if you are cheating I can't let you continue to do so."

"But I'm not!" Yumi felt rage and scared, if Mr. Delmas suspended her then her parents would punish her, ground her, and if she can't get out of the house she can't help her friends on Lyoko, or be with Ulrich. Yumi wants to punch something, mainly William, for what he was doing, how could he hurt her like this, he was always so nice.

"Yes, I think that if we re-take your tests and you get generally the same score it will prove you didn't copy off of William. It will take me a few hours, so better to do it tomorrow, to get all your tests from your teachers and make new ones."

"But tomorrow is Saturday…" Yumi and Ulrich were supposed to meet early for breakfast, then go to the skate park and hang out.

"Would you rather I suspend you until Monday?"

"No Mr. Delmas, I just had plans for tomorrow, but I will change them. Can we do it early though, so I want have to change them to much?"

"I am giving you the benefit of a doubt that you aren't cheating, and this is as much a hassle on me as it is on you, I will try to make it as easy as possible for both of us." Mr. Delmas calls Yumi's science and math teachers; they say they can do what Mr. Delmas wants, and will have it ready for 7:00am tomorrow. "Be at the Library at seven sharp, you will take two tests, one science and one math, it will cover what you have studied so far this year." Yumi nods, she will study even harder then she normally would, she wanted to prove she didn't need to cheat on anything.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes Yumi, and please prove my actions to be the correct ones." But if Yumi wasn't cheating his daughter, and William, would have a lot of explaining to do.

The next morning Ulrich wishes her good luck, and will take her out to lunch instead of breakfast, to celebrate her test scores. Yumi goes in and sees Mr. Delmas. "Um, I'm ready." Yumi had studied her old homework and tests, knowing she would do better, and prove she wasn't cheating. Yumi sits down and gets to work.

Ulrich sitting outside the Library waits, he couldn't believe Sissy and William, well he could believe Sissy, but William? He knew Yumi wasn't cheating, Jeremie, and especially Aelita wouldn't have done it. Sitting there he sees half of the Alliance, Sissy. "Go away Sissy."

"I just wanted to wish that string bean chink good luck." Sissy watched Ulrich squirm, he wanted to yell, to scream at Sissy, but it might get him in trouble. "What will you do when she has to go to a different school, with new boys, far away from you."

"You think I would go out with you just because Yumi went to a different school? If I had to go out with a different person I would go with Emily, not only is she smarter and better looking then you she isn't a complete and total bit…"

"Watch your language Ulrich, wouldn't want to get in trouble to would you?" Sissy pulls out a tape recorder. "I wonder what slanty will say when she hears how you like Emily so much." She smiles evilly. "And really do you want Emily kicked out of school to? She is in the same grade as William; I can pull the same trick on her."

"Sissy, I don't like you, I hate you, and nothing you do will change that." Ulrich reaches out for the tape recorder but Sissy pulls it back.

"We'll see Ulrich; I can be fun when I want to be." Sissy walks away, playing the part on the recorder when Ulrich talked about Emily. Maybe she would have to make a back up plan incase Ulrich does decide to go out with Emily once Sissy gets rid of Yumi.

Nearly three hours later Yumi completes both tests, all 600 questions, and hands them over to Mr. Delmas. "I should have done better then all my other tests, do these points get added onto my grade?" She chuckles, trying to make light of the situation, she knew she did well. She then gives him the scanner sheets that she wrote her answers down on. The tests had been mostly multiple choices, just fill in the bubble on the scanner sheets then run them through the scanner and see which ones she got right, and which ones she got wrong. Yumi's math teacher goes over the math problems that weren't multiple choices while Mr. Delmas runs the scanner machine and puts Yumi's scanner sheets in the correct order.

"Very good Yumi, you got all but number seven and number thirty two right." Her math teacher hands the papers over to Mr. Delmas. "I knew you weren't cheating Yumi."

Mr. Delmas gets done running the last scanner sheet. "Hmm, all the scanner sheets are done, add it together," Mr. Delmas does it on a calculator, "91 total in math, and 89 total in science, I think this answers if you were cheating or not." Mr. Delmas was disappointed, his daughter had nearly destroyed another student over a boy, and she was as shallow as her mother. "You can go now, sorry to have kept you from your plans."

"It's ok Mr. Delmas, you didn't think I cheated, you just had to do your job." Yumi was still furious at William, how could he have done this, Sissy she could expect this from, but not William. Leaving the Library she sees Ulrich sitting on the floor. "You waited for me? Sorry it took so long."

"After all the time you waited on me this is nothing." Ulrich gets up and kisses her on the lips. "I'm guessing you aren't suspended."

"Nope, but Sissy and William might be." Yumi smiles, she had just gotten done with a long test, two of them, and now had the rest of the day free. "Are you going to take me to lunch now or tomorrow, I'm hungry." She sticks her tongue out to show she is joking.

"Well I was thinking of starving you but if you must eat we can go now." They hold hands and walk out of the building heading for the city to get lunch.

Mr. Delmas waits for the day to be almost over before he calls his daughter and William Dunbar to his office. "Please sit down, we need to talk."

"What Daddy, did Yumi admit to cheating?" Sissy and William were waiting for Mr. Delmas to go to bed, then sneak into his office and change Yumi's answers, and didn't know why they had been called in.

"No we got her results." Sissy nearly falls out of her chair, how, wouldn't it take time to grade them? Wouldn't they wait till tomorrow? Mr. Delmas takes out the scanner sheets. "Not only has Yumi proven she didn't cheat she proved to be a better then you two. She didn't ask for you to be punished, she didn't complain about proving herself, and she has proven to be smarter then both of you. If you two studied like she did you would get such good scores." Mr. Delmas was beginning to regret passing Sissy, her scores hadn't been getting better, she never studied, like she promised. "Elizabeth if you ever do something like this again I will send you to your Mother."

"NO! I can't go to America, they have rednecks, and hicks, and republicans there, you can't Daddy!"

"You could have cost me my job, how would I support you if I was fired?" Mr. Delmas almost felt bad about threatening his daughter about America; even he wouldn't want to deal with those savages in the States. They had just invaded another country for WMDs, which so far again hadn't been found. Of course Canada said they didn't have any, but the republicans didn't care, they secured the oil fields then started the slaughter of French Canadians.

"I'm sorry, William talked me into it!" If Sissy was going to get in trouble she would bring William as far down as possible.

"What, this was your idea! You said you would show those pictures…"

"What pictures? What have you done now Elizabeth?"

"You better not tell him William or I swear I'll…"

"She's been black mailing me, she snuck in the boys shower room and took pictures of me, if I didn't do what she said she would post them all over the school, put them on the internet, I'm sorry Mr. Delmas, but please don't kick me out of school, I got kicked out of my last one and I don't want my parents to have to deal with that again." William felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders, he finally told someone, someone who could stop Sissy. She had been treating him like a slave these past couple of months, making him do things he didn't want to do, and now that would stop.

"Elizabeth Mary Delmas! You are grounded, and if you don't turn those pictures over to me this minute I will give you detention for the rest of the year, this is totally unacceptable! I have gone easy on you but doing this, manipulating students, blackmail, trying to get another one kicked out of school, you have gone too far!" Mr. Delmas picks up the phone. "Maybe while you're suspended your Mother will take you in."

"No Daddy please! I can't go there, it's the middle of the school year, and Mom's always so busy, and…"

"Her phone is busy, Elizabeth, you will be grounded to your room while you are suspended, give me your phone." Sissy doesn't protest, just reaches in her pocket and hands the phone over. "When we get home I am taking your TV and your MP3 player, William I am sorry for what my daughter has done, you have a week of detention, but I will make sure any pictures of you are destroyed." William takes this as his cue to leave and nearly runs out of the office.

"Please, save me, stop him, _Hikka Bikka Hoosa, Lico…"_ Sissy was trying to use witchcraft to stop her father, how it would work she wasn't sure, but something did happen. A Xana Ghost comes out and possesses Mr. Delmas. "Daddy?" Did it work? Her father stopped moving, and then grabbed the phone.

Yumi picks up her phone. "Hello? Mr. Delmas…" This time she recognized the phone number on caller I.D. from the last time he called.

"_Come to the office, alone, or Elizabeth Delmas will die."_ The voice was strange, and what it said, had to be Xana.

"Don't hurt her." As much as Yumi hated Sissy, for what she did to her, she wasn't going to let Sissy die because of her.

"_Then come, alone, if anyone else comes I'll kill Elizabeth Delmas."_

"Daddy!" Sissy gets up to run but Xana uses an energy attack to knock her down.

"I have to go to Mr. Delmas's office."

"I'll come." Ulrich goes to get off his bed when Yumi stops him.

"I have to do this alone, Xana has Sissy and if…"

"That's it? Let Xana possesses Sissy, we can get to the Factory and deactivate the tower."

"No Xana possessed Mr. Delmas and has Sissy, if I don't go, alone, he will kill Sissy."

"Oh, I'll call the others, go, be careful Yumi." Yumi leaves Ulrich's room and starts towards the office while Ulrich calls Jeremie. "Xana is attacking, he…"

"I know, I just called Odd and S.S. and they are on the way to the Factory."

"You and Aelita are already there?"

"No, just me, tell Yumi to come if she's with you."

"Yumi is on her way to Mr. Delmas's office; Xana possessed him and threatened to kill Sissy if Yumi didn't go there alone."

"Let me do something, I might be able to help Yumi." Jeremie hangs up the phone and starts working, hoping Yumi was walking slowly, slowly enough to give him time to activate a tower and send a Jeremie Ghost.

Yumi is outside of the office and goes in. "Xana I'm here, don't hurt her." Sissy is passed out on the ground.

"_And you came alone, good, would hate to have to kill all of you at once." _Mr. Delmas/Xana sticks his hand out and shoots an energy blast at Yumi, but she dodges it. About to go for a counter attack she feels something invade her mind, her body, Jeremie had sent a Ghost!

"I'm a lot stronger then I look Xana." With her new strength Yumi attacks.

The rest of the group makes it to the Factory going straight to the Scanner Room since Jeremie was already in the Control Room. "I'm nervous, I never fought with my own thing before, I'm sorry if I screw up." S.S. hadn't even seen her program yet, but hoped Jeremie was able to make it how she wanted it.

"It'll be ok S.S. you fought with Yumi's program, this shouldn't be any different." Odd smiles at her from across the room, they are in different Scanners and waiting for Jeremie to send them.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko, a minute later Aelita joins them.

"Cool, look." S.S. pulls out a pole that stretches and shrinks just by her wanting it to. "Just like my favorite Anime character, Goku!" She stretches it out nearly twenty feet before bringing it back in.

"Hey Odd, her pole is bigger then yours." Ulrich gets this shot in, after the jokes he had to deal with about him and Yumi, it was the least he could do.

"But I bet he knows how to use it better." S.S. not missing a beat makes a joke back. "Hey Brain, where's the vehicles?"

"I can't send them, using too many resources with Yumi's Ghost."

"Oh, well, let's go, where exactly I'm not sure." S.S. looks around; they were in the Desert Sector.

"Go north; watch it though Xana already has monsters guarding it." The group starts running trying to give Yumi as little time to get hurt as possible.

Yumi dodges another energy blast, but even with her enhanced strength and speed Xana is starting to wear her out.

"Wow, three Mega Tanks, watch out S.S. they can send you back in one hit." Ulrich gets his sword out ready to do a triplication.

"Extend!" S.S. sends her pole out aiming for the Eye of a Mega Tank, but it closes its shell, trapping her pole. "Uh oh." It starts to roll over, and S.S. not letting go of the pole goes with it, landing on the ground away from her friends. It starts to roll over again, giving S.S. an idea. She extends the pole out even more, going past the rocks her friends were hiding behind, creating a lever action catapult. Now the Mega Tank goes up in the air, S.S. extending the pole even more so the Mega Tank will fall even farther. The weight it too much for her to hold and the other end of the pole hits the ground, but starts to tip, taking the Mega Tank with it. It slams onto the ground of Lyoko, breaking through it, and falls to the Digital Sea below, taking S.S.'s pole. "Brain I lost my toy."

"Good job S.S., but now you need to protect the Princess while we charge the other two Mega Tanks." Odd turns his shield on and charges one of them, it closes up while the other fires at Odd, leaving itself open for an attack from Ulrich.

"Impact." It explodes. "Aelita go while it's busy." Aelita runs to the tower, the other Mega Tank opening just in time for Odd to hit it in the Eye with a Laser Arrow. Aelita gets inside the tower and deactivates it.

"_Your friends have saved you this time, but I will succeed Yumi Ishiyama."_ The Xana Eye leaves Mr. Delmas's eyes and he collapses. Yumi collapses from exhaustion and from Jeremie taking the Jeremie Ghost out of her. Expecting a return to the past Yumi just sits there, seeing the white bubble come closer and closer.

"Sissy I can't believe you did this! I could lose my job if you keep doing things like this, and what you did to William, that is illegal!" The Lyoko Group was outside, they decided to listen on the conversation, Yumi and Ulrich were glad to hear that William hadn't done those things to them on purpose, that he had been blackmailed much the same way Sissy had tried to do to Aelita. "Sissy, you are suspended for a month, grounded for three, and if you don't get your average up to at least an 80 I will make you get a tutor, and if I have to pay for one you will pay for it."

William who stayed with the group, slightly embarrassed they had heard what happened, but glad that Yumi wasn't going to hold it against him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you Yumi, or you Ulrich, but I had to do what she said."

"She tried the same thing to Aelita, we stopped her." First Jeremie possessed her with a Jeremie Ghost, then a return to the past made it not happen.

"I'm still sorry, if I had told her father earlier he might have done this then, but she usually has him wrapped around her finger, I didn't know what to do."

"You're a good person William, I knew there had to be something wrong, to try and hurt Yumi like that." Ulrich nods his head in acceptance of William's apology. "But sounds like he is almost done with her, we better go, bye William."

"Bye Ulrich, Yumi, all of you." They go separate ways, all smiling as Sissy comes out of her fathers office utterly defeated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Code Lyoko Episode 64: Nature Gone Wild**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer I do not own these characters, MoonScape probably does.**

**Chapter 1**

The group had just got done with class and is headed to Jeremie's room for a meeting. Ulrich was walking next to Yumi holding her hand, both because they were dating and because he was being protective of her. Xana had made it clear that it would kill her, and the time given was getting shorter and shorter.

Jeremie was already in his room, skipping the last part of class as he had finished his test early. He had just gotten done talking to Xana or Sanne as was her real name, and was waiting for his Super Scan to find the next activated tower. Jeremie opens his door and sees his friends coming. "Hey, about time." He laughs, trying to sound casual.

"We didn't breeze through it like you Jeremie." S.S. had a hard time with the math quiz.

"Well I have…" There it was, the beep of an activated tower being picked up by his Super Scan. "Never mind, Xana is attacking." The group turns around and starts off towards the Factory.

Getting to the Factory they run into trouble, what Xana's attack was. A tiger, a wolf, and a gorilla were waiting for them at the Factory. "Think they're lost?" Odd gets into a fighting stance, not that it would do much good against the animals.

"What do we do?" S.S. so far had little interaction with Xana on Earth, only on Lyoko.

"We need to get their attention so Aelita can get to the Scanners." Ulrich starts to wander away from the group.

"Ulrich don't!" Yumi goes to stop Ulrich from doing something dangerous. The tiger charges Yumi, who runs away.

"YUMI!" This was exactly why Ulrich had been trying to get away from the rest of the group, but the animal had gone after the one person he didn't want to be attacked. The gorilla charges, tackling a stunned S.S. The group breaks apart and scatters, Jeremie and Aelita run towards the Factory when the wolf attacks them, separating Aelita from Jeremie.

"Aelita!" The wolf cornered Aelita, when Odd comes from behind and kicks it.

"Come on Big Bad Wolf, leave the Princess alone." It snarls at Odd, giving Aelita time to run. In the chaos S.S. and Yumi run off the bridge and split apart, a gorilla after S.S. and a tiger after Yumi.

Ulrich makes it to the elevator alone, no reason to go down since he couldn't go to Lyoko alone, Aelita and Jeremie needed to get down to the elevator, Jeremie to send them and Aelita to deactivate the tower.

Aelita however had jumped off the bridge, landing in the water below. The wolf, while normally would never do such a thing, was possessed by Xana and jumped off after her. Now that all three animals had gone after their targets it left Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd at the Factory.

"What do we do now?" Odd felt horrible for letting S.S. get split from the group.

"Well, without Aelita we can't do anything, she has to deactivate the tower." Ulrich felt horrible for letting Yumi get split from the group.

"One of you will have to go, completely, as Aelita." Jeremie had been wracking his brain, hoping his idea would work.

"What, just go on her program?" Was it that simple?

"No, Aelita is different: she has special powers, not created by me or some program. If I send you, whoever decides to go as her: might not make it or come back. I will have to modify your DNA during the transfer and I may lose you on the way there or the way back."

"I'll do it, now let's go."

"Wait Odd it should be me."

"I called it first Ulrich, let's go!"

They take the elevator down, dropping Jeremie off at the Control Room, before heading for the Scanner Room. "Ulrich you go first, I will need to take more time and resources for Odd." Ulrich gets in a Scanner. "Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization."

"Now what, do I just get in?"

"Yes Odd, I'm sorry if this doesn't work."

"Don't worry Einstein you can do this." Odd steps in the Scanner.

"Scanner Odd, add," Jeremie types some extra numbers and an extra program. "Work please, Transfer Odd, Virtualization." Jeremie waits to hear the news.

"Wow, I feel different." Odd had arrived but looked nothing like when Aelita went to Lyoko.

"You don't have any of your powers, or Aelita's, if it worked when you get to the tower you should be able to deactivate it."

On Earth Aelita had just gotten inside a public bathroom at the skate park, the wolf growled and beat against the door. Yumi, knowing Xana was toying with her, the tiger could kill her instantly, but only tripped her, clawed her, like a cat would. S.S. had gotten tired and couldn't run anymore; the gorilla right behind her smacked her to the ground.

"Einstein where are the vehicles?" The two, Ulrich and a modified Odd, were running in the direction Jeremie told them the tower was.

"I don't know, I tried to send it but I got an error." Had Xana done it? Or was it because of what Jeremie had done to send Odd?

"Oh no, Odd hide!" Three groups of Hornets had shown up to cause trouble.

"Where Ulrich, I can't exactly make a cocoon like the Princess." The Desert left no place to hide.

"Then hold on." Ulrich picked Odd up. "Super Sprint." Ulrich wasn't as fast as he usually would be but this had to work, Ulrich couldn't fight all nine Hornets by himself.

The gorilla had just torn a tree out by its roots, S.S. was trying to scramble away, but had the wind knocked out of her by the last blow from the gorilla. "Odd, help me!" So far it had been fun, she liked going to Lyoko, and Odd had been fun to, but this wasn't. S.S. never knew what it was like to be a target of Xana's attack, until now.

The tiger had just knocked Yumi down again. Using its claws to cut Yumi's leg. Yumi was starting to tire, she knew if she stopped running Xana would probably kill her but she was hurt, bleeding, and the next time the tiger knocked her down she might not be able to get back up.

Aelita was trapped in the bathroom. The wolf had thrown itself against the door and it started to splinter. Aelita tired, wet, cold, and her back against the door hoping to keep the wolf out was scared. She had nightmares about wolves and now one was after her, trying to kill her.

"There it is!" The tower was only a few meters away now, but a Tarantula and two Mega Tanks guarded it while the Hornets were flying up from behind. "Odd I'm going to triplicate, then charge, when I do that charge the tower." Ulrich thought of something else and gave Odd his sword. "Here goes nothing, triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three Ulrich's and charges, just like he said.

The Mega Tanks and Tarantula fire on him, the clones dodging best they could when one is hit by a Mega Tank. The blast continues and hits a Hornet causing the rest to scatter for a second. Odd runs towards the tower using the sword as best he could to block lasers from the Hornets. He runs and finally dives into the tower. "Einstein, I'm in, what do I do now?" A problem had raised its ugly head, Odd, and Jeremie, had no idea how to deactivate a tower.

"Let me call Aelita." He calls her and thankfully she answers.

"Jeremie, please save me! Its right outside…" Aelita was panicking; she had to run into the maintenance closet when the wolf broke through the bathroom door.

"Aelita we are trying, Odd is in the tower but we don't know what to do."

"It doesn't matter; I'm the only one who can deactivate a tower!"

"I sent Odd as you, I hope, we don't know yet but if it worked he should be able to deactivate the tower."

"I, tell him to go the center and think up." Jeremie tells Odd to do so.

"Did it work Odd?"

"Yeah, I'm on another platform, now what?"

"Aelita, I'm going to put the phone up to my microphone so you can talk to Odd directly." Jeremie takes his headset off and puts his phone up to the headset.

"Odd stick your hand out and…" Aelita explains how to deactivate the tower, Odd following as best he could. "Now type "Lyoko' in and it should deactivate the tower."

Yumi had been knocked down again, this time hit hard enough to break her leg; the tiger stood over her, large paw up and claws out ready to swipe her again.

S.S. had just been hit like a baseball by the tree the gorilla pulled out. She had been able to dodge the first few swings but this time she slipped and was hit. The gorilla brings the tree up ready to bring it down on her.

"Uh I think that means tower deactivated." Odd watched the screens drop around him.

"Odd, if this doesn't work I want you to know you were a good friend." Jeremie had gotten Odd there, using the program he had been working on to separate Aelita's DNA from her hair to help make the materialization program for Xana, but he didn't know what would happen now. "Return to the past now."

The group was walking to Jeremie's room for a meeting when S.S. pulls Odd to the side. "Odd we need to talk, now, it's important."

"Hey uh, we'll be there in a minute, she needs to 'talk'." Odd smiles at his other friends trying to imply something else.

"Odd I'm scared, I, that was dangerous." She had been close to being killed, she knew if the gorilla had hit her again she wouldn't have made it.

"Of course it was, Xana is dangerous." Odd wasn't getting what S.S. was talking about.

"No, it was dangerous, I could have died, I don't know if I can do that again." Now Odd got it.

"You mean you don't want to go to Lyoko again, be part of the group?"

"I think so, but I don't want to leave the group, or lose you."

"S.S. its ok to be scared, we were all scared once. When I first went to Lyoko I was scared, but now its like nothing."

"But you are use to it, like you said, I'm not, I didn't know how dangerous it was. It was fun, going around on Lyoko, but I would have died if you…"

"I know S.S. it is always dangerous, but if you want to leave the group you can, just promise not to tell anyone about Lyoko."

"But I…"

"You won't lose me S.S., we won't hold it against you if you want to leave. We all know we can leave, even Aelita if she truly wanted to, but we choose not to. If you want to leave you can."

"Really? Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course I am S.S. but even if you leave the group Xana might still come after you, and if Xana does succeed in hurting me and my friends you will get hurt to. Either way you are in danger, but if you want to leave the group its ok. I…" Odd had never said this to a girl and the words were hard to say. "Love you S.S. and it doesn't matter if you are in the group or not."

"I love you too Odd, and you're right, it doesn't matter does it? If Xana wins I'm just as you know," She didn't want to say dead, it was to scary to think of, "And if I stay with the group I can protect you." She smiles at Odd.

"Protect me? I was supposed to protect you not the other way around." Odd smiles back, the tension had gone away.

"Don't tell the others alright? Just let them think we had a quick make out session." She didn't want them to think she was a coward.

"We still have time for one." Odd kisses her. "But we are already late for the meeting." The two run to the dorm building going to Jeremie's dorm room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Code Lyoko Episode 65: Run, Run, Run **

**Author: James the Lesser**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK**

Yumi and Ulrich are arguing, again, in Ulrich's dorm room. It was November 29th, only a little more then a month until Xana's timeline would end. Yumi was becoming nervous, worried, and trying to pressure Ulrich. "Come on Ulrich you love me right?"

"Yes Yumi and that is why I won't do that." They had argued over this before and he was getting tired of it.

"That doesn't make any sense! If you loved me you would…"

"I wouldn't do something because of Xana! If we get to that, when we get to that point in our relationship we can, but I'm not doing anything because of Xana!"

"We won't have time to get there because Xana is going to kill _me_!" Yumi's voice cracked on the last word.

"He will not Yumi, that future was wrong, it showed Sissy in the group, but not S.S."

"Maybe she was killed to, Xana tried to kill her last time." Yumi hugs Ulrich. "Please Ulrich, just let me…"

"No! Yumi I love you, it took me to long to say that, but I do, and we are not doing anything like that, especially not because you are worried about Xana." Ulrich was not going to let Xana control his life, he would do things when he wanted to, if Yumi and him were ready for it.

"But I don't want to die, a, you know, not doing that." Yumi blushes looking at her hands that are moving nervously.

"You won't Yumi because you won't die anytime soon." Ulrich hoped, as much as he told himself that Xana was wrong, Yumi wasn't going to die, but he had to admit to himself that she might.

"I will to Ulrich, Xana keeps coming after me, he wants to kill me and will. I don't want to die…"

"I don't want you to die either Yumi, I will protect you, no matter what Xana does I will protect you."

"Really? Like when he possessed that tiger? Or when William was possessed? Or…"

"I know I wasn't able to, I'm sorry Yumi, but I tried."

"I will be just as dead Ulrich, and I don't want to die a…"

"Stop it Yumi! You aren't going to die, we will protect you, and all of your friends will make sure you live." Ulrich was becoming frustrated; every time they were alone she had to bring this up. Normally Ulrich would have done what she wanted, but Yumi wanted to do this because of Xana, Ulrich wasn't going to let Xana control him or Yumi like that.

"Maybe I'll go find William then, he won't let me die a virgin!" Yumi gets off the bed and storms out of the room.

"Yumi don't say that, don't do that." Ulrich brings his knees to his chest and rests his chin on them. "She'll be ok; Xana won't get her, that future was wrong."

Yumi starts walking home mad at Ulrich and herself. If she was going to die soon she didn't want Ulrich mad at her, she didn't want her last moments with him to be an argument, but he just made her so mad she couldn't handle it. She gets to her house when she thinks of something, Xana is always going to her house, or the school, where she was sure to be. If she went somewhere else Xana wouldn't be able to find her she would be safe, and it wouldn't be forever just until 2006 was over. Yumi goes into her house. "Oh Hi honey, you're home early."

"I just had to stop and get something." Yumi runs up to her room to get some extra clothes, it was cold out and would probably get colder at night. Going to the bathroom she grabs some things for her hair, deodorant, so forth. Throwing all of this into her back pack she gets ready to leave. "Wait, I should leave a note, let them know I'll be ok…" Yumi goes back to her room and writes a note.

_Mom, Dad, I am fine; I just have to get away for awhile. I'll be back on January 1st, I swear, I love you all and will be fine. I'm not doing this for attention, I'm not doing this to rebel, I love you, and I just need to go somewhere, for now. When my friends ask tell them I am sick or something, don't let them know, at least not at first. Please don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, I am leaving now, love you, even Hiroki, bye._

She leaves the note on her bed and goes back downstairs. "Bye mom, love you."

"Ok Yumi just be back by dinner." Mrs. Ishiyama looks as her daughter leaves the house, she was carrying her back pack, maybe she was going to work on her studies. Her grades had dropped the past couple of weeks, Yumi was acting differently, Mrs. Ishiyama was sure it was boyfriend troubles but wasn't going to nag her daughter about it, not until it seriously affected her school work.

Yumi runs from the house heading away from the city, not sure where she was going, she barely had enough money for a motel room for a single night let alone the month she would have to be gone.

Several hours later Mrs. Ishiyama is getting worried. The family had just gotten done with dinner and Yumi still wasn't back. "Maybe we should call her, she might have ate dinner at the school."

"If she did then she should have called us first and told us she wasn't going to be home for dinner." Mr. Ishiyama wasn't as worried about Yumi, she had been acting strangely for the past couple of weeks, and like his wife thought it had to do with her boyfriend, and was getting annoyed by it.

"I'm going to call her; I hope I don't seem like a worry wart." Mrs. Ishiyama calls Yumi's cell phone, she hears ringing upstairs. "She came back? Why didn't she come down for dinner?" Mrs. Ishiyama goes upstairs to Yumi's room and knocks on the door. "Honey, did you fall asleep? I'm sorry we didn't know you came home." She opens the door and sees an empty bed. "Yumi?" She jumps when she hears a ringing, the phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Yumi?" Ulrich was calling Yumi to apologize about the fight earlier and to make sure she was ok.

"Who is this?"

"Ulrich, is Yumi there?" Mrs. Ishiyama became even more concerned, if Yumi wasn't there, where was she?

"No, I thought she was at the school with her friends." Mrs. Ishiyama bites a nail in worry.

"What? Well she isn't here, how do you have her cell phone?"

"It was on her bed, wait, what's this?" Mrs. Ishiyama sees the note and reads it. "I'm sorry Ulrich I need to call the police, if she shows up there please call me." Mrs. Ishiyama quickly hangs up the phone and calls the police to report a runaway teen.

Ulrich at the school was even more worried, had Xana attacked and hurt Yumi? He calls Jeremie. "Jeremie, Yumi is gone, did Xana activate a tower?"

"No Ulrich, I would have called you if one had, me and Aelita are working on something right now so if we can get back to it…"

"Ok, I'm going to call the others, if she is hurt we have to find her."

"But I just said Xana didn't attack."

"There are other things out there Jeremie." Ulrich hangs up and calls Odd, who was with S.S. "Yumi disappeared, Jeremie says Xana didn't activate a tower so we have no idea where she is."

"Did you call her house?"

"Her mom was the one who told me Yumi wasn't there, then said something about calling the police."

"Well, what do we do?"

Back at the Factory Jeremie and Aelita are working on separate projects. Aelita was suspicious about some of the things Jeremie had been talking about, like a return to the past no longer helped Xana yet Xana seemed to have become stronger. She may not have been as great as Jeremie with computers but she still knew what to look for. "Jeremie, are you sure Xana isn't made stronger by a return to the past?"

"Of course I am it has left the Super Computer so anything that makes the Super Computer stronger doesn't make Xana stronger." Jeremie was working on two programs, the Xana materialization program and a vehicle one, in case Aelita wanted to see what he was doing.

"I'm not so sure Jeremie, look at this." Aelita takes the lap top over to Jeremie and shows her work. "Since Xana still uses the towers he may be connected, however remotely, to the Super Computer." She shows the power increase in a certain part of the Super Computer.

"I assure you that can't be correct, Xana was freed from the Super Computer, it no longer needs it, and is no longer connected to it." Jeremie was starting to sweat; he was always a bad liar, and even worse with Aelita.

"I think we should stop doing them until we figure this out."

"There is nothing to figure out! If Xana was still powered by a return to the past why hasn't she, he, taken control of the program again? As powerful as Xana is I doubt my security could keep Xana out."

"I don't know, it might not be able to, you are smart enough to keep the program locked down Jeremie." Aelita types something on the lap top. "These are the power increases since Xana escaped; see how this section," Aelita points to a part on the screen, "Has become more powerful? And this section only had a 5 power level, but is now at 100."

"Hmm, that might be what is used to power Lyoko. The first couple times you all went there it was barren or the Forest Sector looked dead, right?" Aelita nods. "Now it is back to normal because it was powered back up."

"I guess, but what about this part?"

"I don't know, maybe…"

"We shouldn't do anymore returns to the past until we figure this out."

"Ok, sure." Jeremie doesn't want to argue with Aelita, not now anyways, he felt he was close to completing the materialization program for Xana.

Yumi is already cold, night had brought a terrible wind, making it feel even colder then it already was. Even after she put on an extra coat, scarf, gloves, and hat Yumi was cold and starting to get thirsty. Walking into a carryout store she goes to the back and grabs a bottle of soda. The camera moves, watching her, a Xana Ghost comes out and possesses the store clerk. Yumi walks up to the counter. "Do you have any…" The clerk swings out at Yumi who ducks at the last second. "What are you doing?!"

"_Die Yumi Ishiyama_!" The store clerk jumps over the counter and attacks Yumi.

The lap top in Aelita's lap starts to beep at her. "Jeremie Xana is attacking!"

"Ok, you call Ulrich, I'll call Odd." They get their phones out and call their friends.

Nearly ten minutes later Ulrich shows up out of breath. "Lets go, no time to waste."

"We need to wait for the others Ulrich."

"No, go, now." Ulrich wipes his brow with his arm; he had run as fast as he could to get to the Factory. "Its after Yumi, wherever she is, Xana is going after her." Ulrich grabs Aelita's wrist and pulls her over to the elevator and goes down to the Scanner Room.

"Ulrich this is dangerous, how do you expect to get Aelita to the tower by yourself?"

"I don't know yet, just send us Einstein!" The two get in Scanners and wait for Jeremie to send them.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization."

"Jeremie, vehicles, quick!" The Overbike and Overwing appear next to them.

"Ulrich wasn't Yumi with you? And why did she disappear before Xana attacked?" Aelita was curious; if Yumi was gone before a tower activated did that mean Xana could attack before the Super Scan detected a tower or something else?

"We were but we had a fight, it was stupid, I should have called earlier, I should have stopped her…"

"What time was this?" Aelita was hoping that Yumi had just been gone for a few minutes before the attack.

"I don't know, before five." That meant nearly six hours had passed, five if Yumi went home before she disappeared. They get on their vehicles. "Which way Einstein?"

"Go west, you should be in a straight show from it."

Back at the carryout store Yumi had gotten away from the store clerk for the moment. She felt bad for doing it but she had to stop Xana and had opened a bottle of drain cleaner, main ingredient sulfuric acid, in the possessed persons' eyes. Running she sees a police car, if she went to him he might ask her where she lived, might take her back home. She turns around and starts to go the other way when the officer calls out to her. "Hey you!" A report had just came out for a runaway, an Asian teen girl, most likely wearing all black, and he just saw one. "Yumi, Ishijoma?" Yumi turns around, had Xana possessed the officer? "Are you Miss Yumi Ishijoma?"

"That's Ishiyama!" She couldn't believe someone else had screwed up her name, it wasn't that hard to say.

"That means you're the runaway, come with me Miss so I can…"

"No! I have to get away." Yumi turns around and starts to run when the possessed store clerk comes out of the store. Yumi is stuck, a police officer behind her, a Xana possessed person in front of her, a busy street next to her, and a tall fence on the other side.

"Miss whatever the problem is I'm it can be worked out; your parents are worried about you, why they made the report." The officer had caught up to Yumi, not noticing a man stumbling, clutching at his face. Xana however notices the police officer and the Xana Ghost leaves the possessed store clerk who had been blinded by the drain cleaner and possesses the officer. "_Not so fast Yumi Ishiyama!"_ Yumi ducks a swing from the officer and rolls back onto her feet.

"Don't make me hurt someone else Xana." The Xana possessed officer reaches to his side, for his side arm. "Oh no, this isn't good." Yumi turns and runs away.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich had ran into a problem, there were two Assassins, Two Tarantulas, and three Blocks guarding the tower, and even if Aelita used her Creativity she could only take out four of the monsters while leaving herself weak. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and charges the monsters.

"Sorry it took us so long Brain, where are the other two?" S.S. and Odd had finally made it to the Factory.

"They already left for Lyoko, Ulrich needs your help, hurry." The two go to the Scanner Room. "Scanner Sandra, Scanner Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the Overboard is being sent.

"Well S.S. hop on." The two get on and head to where Ulrich and Aelita are.

"Impact." Ulrich has destroyed the second Tarantula leaving three Blocks and two Assassins, and only 50 health points. "Are they here yet!" Ulrich blocks countless lasers from the monsters, but even with his upgraded weapons he is having a hard time.

"They are on their way, I told you to wait."

Yumi only gets a few feet when she gets to the fence. She tries to climb it but only gets to the top when the Xana Officer reaches her and grabs her by the leg. Yumi tries to kick free but Xana throws her onto the ground. With adrenaline coursing through her veins Yumi gets back up and starts to run when the loud crack of a shot being breaks the silence. Yumi can feel the steel going through her knee causing her to fall to the ground. Her scream is cut short by the sound of another shot, the bullet shattering her other knee. Xana walks over to her and points the gun at her chest. "Please Xana, don't kill me, please." Another shot is fired cutting Yumi off as the bullet hits a rib bone, breaking it but stopping before hitting a lung or her heart.

"NO!" Ulrich is devirtualized when he destroys the first Assassin. Aelita immediately starts to sing causing the ground under the other Assassin to disappear before being hit by a laser from a Block.

"Aelita you just lost 40 points, your Creativity…"

"I was hit, where are the others!" Aelita gets up and runs behind a rock while the Blocks fire at her. She sees someone coming, had to be her friends, on the Overboard.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires an arrow hitting a Block in the Xana Eye causing it to explode.

"Extend!" S.S. has her pole extend out hitting the next Block in the Xana Eye causing it to explodes.

"Go Aelita!" Odd and S.S. jump off the Overboard as Odd destroys the last Block with a Laser Arrow. Aelita runs to the tower and gets inside.

"_Die Yumi Ishiyama!"_ Xana not taking any chances this time aims at Yumi's neck, her throat, no rib bone to stop the bullet.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall. "Jeremie don't do a return to the past, we don't know if it makes Xana stronger, but I think it does." It would explain Yumi disappearing hours before a tower was activated, that Xana had become strong enough to attack without activating a tower until later.

"What! We have to, Jeremie set it for…"

"Sorry Ulrich but Aelita's right, I may have missed something, if it does make Xana stronger we can't do it."

"But we can save Yumi!" The elevator opens up, Odd, S.S., and Aelita get off.

"Now that we stopped the attack Yumi will be able to use a phone and call her parents, she isn't in danger anymore." Aelita did not want to make Xana any stronger if it could attack for hours without activating a tower. They group gets on the elevator and leave the Factory. Ulrich lets the others go down the sewer entrance first then grabs the manhole cover, putting it over the entrance.

"What happened?" Odd looks up, everything had gone dark and he saw why.

"He's going back to the Super Computer!" Aelita didn't think Ulrich would do this, but it would take him time to set up a return to the past, he wasn't like Jeremie or her. Odd goes up the ladder first lifting the manhole cover.

Ulrich is back in the Control Room hoping he could do this before his friends stopped him. Getting to the computer he sees something strange, the return to the past was set, all someone had to do was push the button. Ulrich knew it was strange, why Jeremie would have set this up; leave it up, if he wasn't… No time for that, Ulrich pushes Enter.

Ulrich and Yumi are fighting and suddenly stop. "Wait, you did it!" Yumi had been lying on the ground bleeding from three gunshots, and now was back in Ulrich's room.

"What happened Yumi? I called your cell phone and your mom answered it."

"I, I wanted to get away from Xana so I ran away." Yumi looks down at her hands which she is moving nervously.

"What! That was dangerous, stupid, how could you!"

"I'm sorry Ulrich but I thought if I got away from here Xana wouldn't be able to find me."

"Don't do it again." Ulrich hugs Yumi glad she was ok, back at the school. "I love you Yumi and thought Xana had gotten you."

"I'm sorry Ulrich, I…" Ulrich's phone rings.

"Yumi, I'm going to get yelled at."

"Why?"

"Well Jeremie now thinks a return to the past makes Xana stronger, still, and we weren't going to do a return to the past, but I tricked them and ran back to the Factory." Phone rings again. "But Jeremie already had the program set up, like he wanted me to do the return to the past so he wouldn't get in trouble for making Xana stronger." Making Ulrich even more curious of his friend, his friend was always a bad liar, he knew Jeremie had been lying about Xana not being made stronger, but why was he doing this now?

"It's a good thing you did Ulrich."

"Where you hurt?" Yumi doesn't reply but hugs Ulrich back. "I'm glad I did it to Yumi, I'm sorry I made you mad…"

"It's my fault, I shouldn't pressure you to do things you don't want to do." Phone rings again. "I guess you should answer that." Ulrich does, glad to have Yumi back, and suspicious of Jeremie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Code Lyoko Episode 66: Attack of the Ghosts**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Jeremie is tossing and turning in bed, Xana is talking to him again in his dreams. _"I'm sure you're close Jeremie Belpois, and I want to be human, but first I have to do something."_

"I won't let you hurt Yumi! I am going to make you human, we have the power to do so, and I think I have the right program…"

"_Are you sure? If it doesn't work it may very well destroy the computer, Lyoko, may even damage the world, imagine a return to the past that takes you to the very beginning of time? That's how much power that has been saved up."_

"It will work; I just need to you transfer the power from the rest of the Super Computer, and set up the Scanner program so your body will be scanned into the real world."

"_Fine, do it as soon as possible, if you complete this I will let Yumi Ishiyama live."_

"Fine, yes, ok let me wake up and…"

"_NOW!"_ Jeremie sits up in bed, he hated when Xana did that, but needs to get his stuff together.

Leaving the dorm building Jeremie is nervous, both because he doesn't want to be caught and because if he did this it would finally be over. They could turn the Super Computer off, they would never have to go back to Lyoko, and Aelita would be safe. But he was being followed, Aelita had been watching Jeremie, her and her friends had been taking turns watching Jeremie. He had been acting suspiciously lately and they wanted to see why. Aelita lets Jeremie get down inside the sewer before calling her friends. "He's gone to the Factory; meet me at the sewer entrance."

"No hello Princess? Ok, I'll wake up Ulrich, call Yumi and I'll call S.S."

A few minutes later Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. meet Aelita at the sewer entrance. "I can't believe this, what could he be doing?" They get down the sewer and use their skateboards, bike, and scooter to get to the Factory.

Jeremie is typing away, so into his work he doesn't hear the elevator come down. "Come on this has to work, it has to, I can end this, and I will be the hero this time."

"Jeremie!" Jeremie flinches, turning around to see what had happened. "What are you doing!"

"How did you know I was here?" Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. were there.

"We followed you, you've been acting weird lately and we were worried." Aelita looks at the screen, the data looks familiar, where had she seen it before?

"I am working on something important, I have to get back to it, trust me." Jeremie goes back to the computer, he was so close, just a couple more minutes and the nightmare of Xana would be over.

"Trust you? Why should we Brain? You sneak off late at night to the Factory without telling anyone and we are supposed to trust you?" S.S. wasn't going to, as new as she was she knew something wasn't right.

"What would you know Sandra? I am going to end this once and for all!" Jeremie was so close, just a few more seconds…

"Stop!" Aelita recognized the program, it was a materialization program, but unlike her own it would materialize more then one person, it was going to materialize millions, of what she didn't know but it couldn't be good, it had to be Xana. "Jeremie's been possessed!" Aelita grabs Jeremie's arm causing him to hit buttons he wasn't supposed to.

"Let go of me Aelita! I am going to free us!" Jeremie and Aelita fight, hitting the enter button on the keyboard.

Yumi is on the elevator when it stops. "What happened?" She gets her cell phone out and calls Ulrich. "What's going on? I'm in the elevator and it stopped."

"We aren't sure, all the lights went out here to, Jeremie was doing something and Aelita tried to stop him, get out and come down to the Control Room." Ulrich could hear Jeremie and Aelita fighting on the floor but couldn't see them, he didn't want to try and break it up if he couldn't see who was who.

"Stop it Aelita, I was so close, she was going to be free!" The fighting stops.

"She? Who are you talking about?"

"Sanne, or Xana as we know her." What had happened? What had gone wrong that the power would go out? "I was going to make her human so we…"

"Didn't you look at the program? It was going to materialize millions, not one person." Aelita and the rest were confused, Sanne? Xana was a she? How did Jeremie know this?

"No, it was to make Sanne human again, so she could be back here." Jeremie goes back to the computer but it is off. "Come on, back up generator, and there." The computer screen turns back on. "Ok the Super Computer still has a lot of power in it, but it drained the power from the surrounding area, wasn't the amount we saved up enough? Sanne?" Something was wrong, what had they hit during the fight?

"I don't get it…" Yumi swings down off the ladder into the Control Room.

"What happened!" Everyone looked ok; Jeremie was back at the computer, what had happened?

"I'm not sure, the program I was using messed up, it should have made one person human but going over it, Aelita what could this mean?" Jeremie points out a piece of data, if it was correct he had done something horribly wrong, even before the fight with Aelita.

"Millions, millions of them, far more then Xana could ever make." It was a program to make millions and millions of Xana Ghosts, not bring Xana to Earth. "The power you were talking about Jeremie, Xana used it to make more Ghosts then ever."

"No! She wanted to become human, Sanne wanted to come to Earth, Sanne wouldn't do this."

"Sanne? Who's that?" Yumi and the rest are confused.

"Sanne, Xana, Sanne was…" Something jumps out of the screen knocking Jeremie down, a Ghost!

"Watch out, it can't possess us but it might try for Jeremie." The Ghost doesn't take over Jeremie, instead it forms words in the air.

"_Go To Lyoko, Quickly, Before It Is To Late."_

"That can't be Xana, it has to be, Franz Hopper! He wants us to go to Lyoko to stop this, come on guys." Ulrich goes to the ladder not bothering with the elevator, it was still inoperable from the power sucked into the Super Computer. They get down to the Scanner Room and see another Ghost.

"_Get In, I Will Send You."_ First Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi get in and are transferred to Lyoko, followed by Aelita and S.S. Landing on Lyoko they are in for a surprise.

"There's nothing here, no towers, no nothing." All around them was white, a great white expanse that went on for what seemed forever. Suddenly a Hornet arrives but doesn't attack.

"Are we following it?" Odd was ready to shoot it, but all it does is turn around and fly off so they run after it. They see something glowing in the distance, not able to tell what it is Ulrich gets his sword out, S.S. her pole, and Yumi her fans.

"Is it a Guardian?" Ulrich sticks his sword out and touches the bubble and is sucked in.

"Ulrich!" Yumi reaches for him but the second she touches the bubble she to is sucked in.

"_Follow them, you will not be hurt."_ The voice came from nowhere, could they trust it? Odd reaches out and is sucked in, followed by S.S. and then Aelita.

"Where are we?" The place looked like a court house, tall pillars, marble stairs, and had to Creepers in front of the doors.

"_Stand down."_ The Creepers move away from the doors as they open up to reveal a woman, someone Aelita recognizes from her memories.

"Mom!" She throws caution to the wind and runs up to the woman, hugging her. "We found you! Where's Dad?"

"_MY dear, dear child, that fool is long dead." _The woman looks down at Aelita smiling, laughing, but not in a good way.

"Mom? What's wrong, where were you? We never saw you here before…" The woman grabs Aelita by the head, twisting it quickly, snapping her neck. Aelita devirtualizes back to Earth, or so the others hope.

"_I've wanted to do that for so long." _The woman laughs evilly while the others prepare to attack.

"Xana, how could you trick her like that!" Ulrich charges but is frozen in mid air, Odd's Laser Arrows are frozen also, as is one of Yumi's fans.

"_How did I trick her? Foolish children, you have been a bother to me for so long, fighting for a goal that was wrong, and now you get to learn the truth! That bastard was the evil one not me, I didn't want to be like this, he made me into this!" _The room begins to shimmer and turns into a laboratory. They see a woman on the table, Franz Hopper going around doing things.

"Stop this! Please what about Aelita, you can't do this Franz!" The woman continues to struggle.

"It's ok dear, you will be the Queen, I will be King, and our daughter will be the Princess of Lyoko. We will be free from pain, free from disease, free from death."

"You crazy bastard! Let me go, I don't want this! You're going to kill me!"

"Oh the opposite my Dear, I am going to make you immortal, all of us immortal. We will be a family forever, just a few more moments and you will be the Queen, no the Goddess of Lyoko, forever young, forever beautiful, forever my wife."

"NO!" The woman, apparently Franz Hopper's wife, struggles as a machine closes her inside a shell. The group can hear the power hum, the electricity move through the shell. The woman has been muffled, but when an arc of power shoots out of the shell not even it can contain the woman's screams. They are sickened by them, the woman screams in pain and for mercy, begging Franz Hopper to stop.

"Just a little more and you will be there, just a little more." Franz turns a dial up, the power increases, and the screaming stops. "There we go, Honey?" He speaks into a microphone. "Can you hear me?" The shell opens up and reveals nothing, the woman is gone.

"Yes, what did you do, where am I!"

"You are on Lyoko, beautiful isn't it?"

"Let me out! I don't want to be here, this isn't natural, please take me back!"

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible, but don't worry we will be joining you soon."

"No, you can't do this to Aelita, you bastard you can't!"

"Oh I'm sure the pain was worth it, to be immortal, and with the information from your transfer I can work on making it painless for me and Aelita." Franz Hopper starts typing away. "Hmm, now that you are there I have the power to…"

"What? What have you done to me, my body, it, it, no!"

"No need to worry, I needed a powerful computer and none is more powerful then the human brain. I didn't want to use Aelita so I used you for the final piece of my Super Computer. In a few days we should be there with you."

"You choose her over me! You married me, in sickness and in health, until death separated us; you were supposed to love me!" The room shimmers again and the group find themselves in front of Xana, realizing the truth.

"You're Aelita's mother, you're Xana, or what was it that Jeremie called you?" Ulrich finds he can move freely again but instead of attacking he puts his sword away.

"_Sanne, my real name is Sanne Grimore Hopper, not Xana. You see why this experiment called Earth must be destroyed! He wasn't the most evil person, he pales in comparison to many out there, this world is full of evil and I will destroy it! There is sickness, pain, death, famine, hell; all I will do is end that!" _ The Xana, or Sanne, person walks over to the group.

"But there are so many good things, like, like…" Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand. "Love, and," he grabs Odd's, "Friendship." Odd grabs S.S.'s hand. "There is joy and happiness, laughter, family, you will destroy that to."

"_You feel you deserve to feel that? Didn't I deserve to feel love? To have a family? Happiness? I was tortured by the man who was supposed to love me, torn from my daughter, to feel nothing but hatred for over a decade!" _Xana stars to scream, it is so loud and powerful the group falls to their knees, hands over their ears, but it isn't enough. The damage done to them is enough to devirtualize all of them back to Earth.

The four fall out of the scanners, Odd and S.S. falling out of the same one. "What do we do?" Odd helps S.S. off the floor.

"I don't know, where's Aelita? Aelita!"

"I'm up here, I'm trying to divert the power away from the Super Computer but it isn't working! The news, it's horrible…" Aelita had turned the news on, seeing that a riot had broken out in several major cities, Xana had possessed people all over the world and was leading a world revolution, countless humans who wanted a change followed the Xana people, many crying out Viva La Revolution! Cities were burning; people were dying, or already dead. Aelita couldn't do a return to the past as the power to do it was being used by Xana. "One of you needs to go to the Super Computer and turn it off, that should cut off the power to the Xana Ghosts, allowing us to take back control of the Super Computer."

"I'll go." Ulrich takes a ladder down, brings up the latch, and turns the Super Computer off. "Did it work?"

"Turn it back on!" The people were still rioting, fighting, and even without Xana leading them they would riot. So many poor, homeless, down trodden people who wanted a change, Veterans who had been shafted upon returning home wanting to overthrow the people who passed the bills to cut their funding leading their own small groups with their military experience. People who had been shafted by the Government who used Eminent Domain to take their homes, many they had built with their own hands or an ancestor had, to build a golf course for the people who owned the politicians, to build condos where before was forest, who wanted a change. "Good, return to the past now!" The white bubble encompasses the world, leaving many people who had already been killed still dead.

"In World News Health Officials are studying the mysterious deaths of thousands, maybe even millions of people all around the world who were found dead today. So far medical examiners have no idea why. We will have more at 6, back to you…" The channel is turned off.

"Xana did that, because of you Jeremie, what the hell were you thinking!" Odd of all people was the maddest, Jeremie could have destroyed the world, and people had died, because of Jeremie. "Its bad enough we have to fight Xana but when we have a traitor in our own group that's complete and total bullshit! Jeremie whatever you are going to say shove it, we don't need you in this group if you are going to work with the enemy!" Odd's muscles were twitching, he was mad, madder then he had ever been and it was taking all his energy not to hurt Jeremie.

"I'm sorry I was trying to help…" Odd punches Jeremie in the face, Ulrich jumps Odd to keep him from hitting Jeremie again.

"Let go of me! We could always handle Xana, no one ever died because of Xana until he helped her! Damn it Ulrich let go of me the traitor tried to destroy the world!"

"I did not Odd, I was trying to make Sanne human again, so Xana wouldn't exist anymore, I thought…" Odd kicks Jeremie, causing S.S. to grab his legs while Ulrich held his arms.

"He killed them! He's a murderer! Murderer!" Odd continues to struggle against Ulrich and S.S.

"I didn't know she would do that, I wanted to end this, if I made her human we could turn the computer for good, never go to Lyoko again, never have to fight Xana again. I wanted to do something we haven't been able to do on Lyoko. If it had worked Sanne would be on Earth right now, we could turn the Super Computer off, why can't you see that?"

"Because you killed people! Let me go damn it he betrayed us and is going to die for it! He's worse then Xana, Xana never killed anyone until her helped her, let me go!"

"Odd calm down, please, Jeremie meant good, he meant to help."

"Oh of course you take his side Aelita he's your boyfriend, no matter he's killed thousands of people! Why can't you see that, any of you?"

"Because it was Xana, not Jeremie, who killed them. Jeremie was trying to help us Odd, he failed, and people died. Is it any different from what would happen if we failed?" Yumi was trying to remain calm, inside her soul called for revenge, to hurt Jeremie, but that would get them nowhere. "Think what would happen if we failed? The time Xana made it really cold, what if we had failed? Thousands would have frozen to death, or the time Xana took control of the satellite? We just got lucky, Jeremie didn't."

"But we weren't helping Xana to kill people!" Odd stops struggling, causing S.S. to let go. "Let me go Ulrich, until you tell that bastard to die I don't want to be around any of you." Ulrich lets go of Odd who walks away from the group.

"Wait, Odd, wait!" S.S. goes after Odd.

"Jeremie, don't think I don't feel the same way as Odd, I just realize that what you did was what would happen if I failed." Yumi gets up. "I want to be alone, come on Ulrich." Yumi walks away, followed by Ulrich, leaving Jeremie with Aelita.

"I'm so sorry Aelita, I, Sanne told me not to tell you, she wanted to surprise you." Aelita smacks Jeremie knocking his glasses off.

"I can't believe you Jeremie, my mother was there and you knew it! You knew Xana was my mom and you never told me! I don't care what she said you should have told me!" Aelita sits down on the ground, curling up so her chin rests on her knees, rocking back and forth. "I hate her, she did this, she killed those people, and my father, he did that to her, I hate them both!" She starts to cry, she had hoped to be able to find Franz Hopper, maybe have a father, and when she saw her mother she felt happier then she ever felt she could; only to find out both were monsters, one monster created another, but both were monsters.

"I should have, I should have asked for your help, I shouldn't have trusted Sanne so much, there are so many things I should have done differently. I was too blinded by my feelings, I wanted to bring Sanne to Earth, to be a hero, to make you happy. No more Xana, no more Lyoko, free from that, able to grow up like a normal girl." Jeremie picks his glasses off the ground. "I'm sorry, it's my entire fault, maybe I should call my dad, he always says…"

"No Jeremie, you aren't leaving me, I won't let you." Aelita grabs his pant leg. "You did something wrong and you need to fix it. Making Xana, Sanne, human again is a great idea but you need help, if you hadn't worked yourself to death you would have seen the data, you would have known it was a trick. I still, I, you know how I feel about you Jeremie, but what you did was wrong. You need to stop saying you're sorry and do something to prove it, not run away."

"Who knew watching TV could make you so wise."

"That wasn't from TV that was from love." Aelita gets up and hugs Jeremie. "We have to do something to change this; our friends are going to need some time to forgive you. But Yumi is right, what you did is no different from if we failed; we used the return to the past many times, making Xana stronger, but we always succeeded. You did the same thing but failed."


	16. Chapter 16

**Code Lyoko Episode 67: Party?**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Yumi had gotten into an argument with her parents again and had stalked off. Her parents were worried about her, her school work had been severely affected, she wasn't eating as much, and while their first thought was boyfriend trouble they were now worried about drugs. When Yumi left the house they go up to her room and search it for drugs, finding none they are even more worried, what could it be? "Honey maybe we should call a doctor, what if she is sick? Maybe she needs to see a psychiatrist…"

"I don't know she might just be having problems with Ulrich, oh God no." Mr. Ishiyama thought of something, when his wife was pregnant with his daughter, and son, she changed, her moods changed it couldn't be could it? "You don't think they have been, you know, together?"

"They are too young, but with the way sex is glorified in TV and movies, you hear about it, babies having babies, but not Yumi she's to smart for that." Now Mrs. Ishiyama is worried about it, had her little girl done that? "Maybe we should talk to his parents, talk to them, together."

"Good idea, I hope they haven't, but if they didn't then what could be wrong with Yumi?" Yumi always said it was nothing, but if they didn't find drugs and it wasn't, _that,_ what was wrong with her?

A couple days later, just four days left until New Year's Day, Ulrich, Yumi, and both sets of parents were in the Ishiyama living room. "Now we know you two are smart and responsible, we love you very much, but we are worried." Mr. Ishiyama was staring at the two, Yumi had become pale, lost weight, looked tired with black circles around her eyes from lack of sleep. "We are here to talk to you about relationships, what it means to love, and…"

"Dad I can't believe you! We are old enough to know about that and we aren't doing that! I keep telling you there is nothing wrong its just school and the new year coming."

"Now Honey we know what it is like to be young, we weren't always old, and you are feeling things…"

"Mom I've been around TV, I know all about that, we aren't in the second grade, I'm not a little girl, stop treating me like one!"

"Now it's just not you, our Ulrich is…"

"Mom, like Yumi said, we aren't doing anything like that, school work has been getting harder and we are just…" For once an adult cuts the kids off.

"Ulrich don't give me that, your grades are fine, but from what Mr. Ishiyama has told me her grades have dropped, what are you two doing? If it's drugs tell us so we can help you."

"We aren't doing drugs, I've never done them, neither has Ulrich, and I know you searched my room." Yumi crosses her arms; her parents hadn't even tried to hide that fact. "With all the stress from school do you really need to add more? Maybe I should do drugs just so you would leave me alone!" Yumi had been dealing with stress but school had nothing to do with it. She had Xana, or Sanne, trying to kill her, targeting her. Every time her phone rang she would flinch, wondering if it was Jeremie calling to tell them Xana had attacked. She couldn't sleep worried that if she did fall asleep Xana would kill her, and Ulrich wouldn't do anything more then kiss, which made Yumi frustrated as she didn't want to die like she was.

"Honey that's not why we are doing this, if you need to see a doctor we can set an appointment, we don't want you to get hurt because you are sick. You hardly eat, you look like you haven't slept for a week, we want to help you." Mrs. Ishiyama bites a fingernail in worry.

"Then leave me alone! Its not drugs, it's not Ulrich, its school, and the New Year coming up, and…"

"Then we need to do something to make you feel better, if you are stressed then maybe we should do something relaxing, like a get together." Mrs. Ishiyama switched nails having chewed through the first one.

"For New Year's? Yumi it would be nice, help you relax, I know you said that you needed a break." Ulrich was lying; anything to end this, not only was it embarrassing it was making Yumi worse.

"Sounds like a great idea! If you wanted to invite your friends and if you two wanted to come." Mister and Misses Stern nod, sure, why not? "I'm sorry about searching your room Yumi, but we worry and you always say 'nothing' when we ask you what's wrong."

"I want to be alone, come on Ulrich." Yumi gets off the couch and walks away, followed by Ulrich, leaving four somewhat relieved parents, it wasn't drugs or _other_ things, it was just school.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I know you've been stressed but you shouldn't worry, Xana won't do it, she was wrong, it showed…"

"Do you think that matters? Xana is after me, she wants to kill me! What makes you think she will stop after New Years? She will still be trying to kill me."

"And me, and Odd, and Aelita, and everyone else. She wants to destroy everything on Earth; we are just her first targets." Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand trying to comfort her. "Yumi, Xana might be targeting you, but after New Years she might stop, remember last time she targeted you?" Yumi nods, those couple weeks were horrible. "Then she stopped, she went after Jeremie, then stopped to go after Aelita. For some reason she skipped me and Odd, but once she fails she will move on to someone else. We've never lost anyone; we never failed, until Jeremie did." Odd was still mad at the rest for not kicking Jeremie out of the group, or worse. Odd wouldn't show up at the meetings, having Ulrich tell him anything important, they weren't sure what would happen if Xana attacked.

"Come on Ulrich, I know where we can be alone, lets go to the Hermitage."

"Yumi we aren't going to do anything, I already told you I would if it was what you wanted but you are only doing this because of Xana!" Ulrich pulls his hand away from Yumi's. "When we defeat Xana we can, or you finally realize that Xana is after all of us and you won't die anytime soon we can, but not now!" They had argued again and again about this, that Yumi only wanted to do more because she was worried about Xana not because she was ready or wanted to.

"Don't you love me!"

"Yes! I love you Yumi and I want to, trust me I do, but because we love each other not because of Xana! I'm a man but I love you Yumi, to much to do something because of Xana."

"You're a boy! William's a man…"

"Do it Yumi, I don't care, go ahead, go to William and have sex with him I won't hold it against you. If you are that worried about dying a virgin go ahead, but if for once you can not throw William in my face to hurt me then maybe we can talk." Every time they fought she did that, this time Ulrich was ready with an answer.

"That's cruel; I can't believe you said that." Yumi stops, she didn't think about it like that, but Ulrich was right.

"Oh but saying you'll leave me for William just because I won't have sex with you isn't?" Ulrich starts to walk away but Yumi goes after him and stops him.

"I'm sorry Ulrich I'm sorry." Yumi was crying. "I didn't mean it, I would never do that."

"I know, but you still say it, every time."

"Fine, go away, leave me here." Yumi sits on the sidewalk crying.

"You know I won't do that, I love you, but you try to hurt me because I was stupid for so long, I waited until William said the words I was supposed to before I could say them. Get up Yumi its late, you should be getting home and I don't think you want them to know you were crying." Ulrich helps her up.

"I'm sorry, I hate this, if Xana wasn't trying to kill me I wouldn't act like this."

"Exactly, if Xana wasn't here I would be acting differently to, but she is here." Ulrich and Yumi hold hands back to her house.

The next day during lunch Odd and S.S. were sitting at a different table, Odd refused to sit with Jeremie and S.S. sat with Odd. "Jeremie you have to do something, the next time Xana attacks we will need their help and if they won't we could have a worse…"

"Shut up Ulrich, if Odd wants to act like that then let him. He is an immature little kid, he may be older then me but I won't apologize or do anything else for something that isn't my fault." He had thought Xana wanted to be human, he didn't know she was tricking him.

"Then what will you do? What will we do? If Xana attacks, WHEN Xana attacks we will need them both, but as long as you and Odd are fighting S.S. won't help us." Ulrich couldn't believe this, Xana was trying to not only kill Yumi she was trying to destroy the world, had nearly done so last time, why couldn't they see that?

"If they want more people to die then that is their problem." Jeremie didn't want to talk, or argue, about it.

"Jeremie we don't need you, Aelita knows how to work the computers to, and if kicking you out of the group is what it takes to get Odd and S.S. in I might go with it." Yumi was being blunt, she to blamed Jeremie, but she knew that if her and her friends had failed, so many people could have died if they ever failed to stop Xana.

"They are right Jeremie, if the rest decided to stop talking to you I would have to go with them, I wouldn't want to but Xana, my mother, is too much of a threat for a fight to break up the group." Aelita hoped it wouldn't come to that, she loved Jeremie but her mother was to big a threat for her feelings to put the rest of the planet in trouble.

"Maybe you won't have to make that choice, if you are all going to mutiny against me I might as well leave." Jeremie was the first person Aelita contacted, he was the one who got the group together, it was him who saved Aelita from Lyoko, and now his friends were being ungrateful, so he thought.

"Jeremie get over it! You screwed up, you got people hurt, accept it. If you hadn't been doing what you were Xana never would have done what she did. At least not then, and Odd blames you for it, apologize to him, mean it, and we will be able to go back to normal." Ulrich was starting to feel like mutiny, Jeremie was his best friend, known him for years, but we wasn't going to let the Earth be destroyed because Jeremie wouldn't accept the truth.

"I did nothing wrong! Forget it, I don't care, next time Xana activates a tower I won't call you, just let…" Aelita leans over the table smacks Jeremie.

"Never say that Jeremie, my mother won't win because you let her win, you were the first person to talk to me, listen to me, help me. Because of you I was freed from Lyoko, made friends, found love, you won't let all that fail because of this, will you?"

"You're right I wouldn't, but I'm not going to apologize to Odd." Lunch was almost over with even more ill feelings in the group, would it break up? Everyone hoped not but if things continued like they were the Lyoko Group would fall apart.

The next day, just one more until New Years Eve Jeremie was having a meeting, about Xana. Everyone but Odd showed up as he still wouldn't talk or even go near Jeremie. "Xana has two days for D-Day, she will attack soon, I know it. We don't have classes today or tomorrow, we should go to the Factory and be ready for an attack."

"What are we supposed to do all day? You and the others might find something to do but Odd won't go to the Factory unless Xana is attacking." S.S. chews on a fingernail in concern.

"So he will still help us? She's right Jeremie; also do we want to be that close to Xana? Shouldn't we, I don't know, try to hide Yumi?" Ulrich grabs her hand looking at her.

"Where could we? Xana can go anywhere there is electricity."

"In the sewers, there are miles of unlighted sewers, no electric outlets, no lights, nothing." Aelita had thought of it before, why Xana never tried to stop them in the sewers since there was no outlet or light bulb to send a Ghost.

A Xana Ghost is spying on the group and hears this, Xana decides there was no way to make a surprise attack now, and if the group was going to head to the Factory to give them a surprise. The computer starts beeping; the Super Scan has picked up an activated tower. "What the? There is two more activating, now another, wait, two more, what is Xana doing?"

"How many towers did she activate?" Aelita leans over Jeremie's shoulder looking at the screen.

"Now a dozen, there's no way we can deactivate all of them, and three more just activated, Xana is pulling out all the stops."

"What could she be doing? Is she making Ghosts, to possess people and do what she did last time?" S.S. gets her phone out and calls Odd. The group rushes to the sewer entrance and head for the Factory.

Getting there they see what Xana was up to, there were dozens of monsters pouring out of the Factory. Kankrelats, Hornets, Assassins, Tarantulas, and Creepers. "At least the Blocks, Mega Tanks, and Mantas are too big to make it through the Scanners." But the rest were already there, how could they get to the Factory let alone the Scanner Room. "Watch out!" Ulrich throws himself in front of a laser that was aimed at Yumi.

"They're after Yumi! Run, Ulrich go with her, into the sewers, only thing that could get in there is Kankrelats or Hornets." Yumi and Ulrich listen to Aelita and go back into the sewers. "We need to get to the Super Computer, how?"

"We need to turn the Scanners off to stop more come from coming into our world. Only way to do that is to turn the computer off, then back on for us to go to Lyoko but there is no way to get through that mess." Hornets and other monsters went off towards the city passing the group. An Assassin stops at the sewer entrance and pops the manhole cover off for Hornets to fly down and chase after Yumi and Ulrich.

"I'll do it, if it's what we need to do to stop Xana I'll do it." Odd gets up and runs towards the Factory followed by S.S. who didn't want him to do it alone.

"Maybe we should head to the Control Room incase…"

"Wait, I have an idea." Jeremie opens his lap top and goes to work. "Just a little something I worked on." Not one but three Jeremie Ghosts come out of the computer and form into Yumi's. "That should confuse Xana long enough for us." The three Yumi's run away breaking apart and leading three groups of monsters on a chase.

Odd and S.S. make it to the Super Computer, all they have to do is turn the computer off when three Hornets fly down behind them. "Ah!" A Hornet stabs S.S. with its stinger, filling her with poison.

"S.S.!" Odd turns and kicks the Hornet away. He turns around to dodge another Hornet and punches it. He grabs the third one and uses it as a weapon to beat the other two away while S.S. shakes and convulses on the ground. "Get away, I won't let you hurt her Xana!" Odd gets to the Super Computer and brings the lever up, turns the Super Computer off. This does nothing but make it so Xana can't send more monsters out. "Get off of me!" Odd smacks a Hornet away with the one in his hand before being hit by a laser from behind. Distracted the Hornet flies down and stabs Odd with its Stinger. Before passing out from the pain and poison Odd turns the computer back on.

"They stopped coming out, now's our chance!" Aelita and Jeremie run into the Factory running into four Assassins who were guarding the elevator. "Jeremie we can't get past them, why won't they move?" The four Assassins just sit there.

"They know that, we can't get to the elevator or the ladder, maybe…" Jeremie goes back to his lap top and cancels two of the Yumi's and brings them to him and Aelita, possessing both. "Let's go." The two charge the four Assassins

Several of Xana's monsters were confused, they were chasing Yumi but then she disappeared. Not only that but they had chased another Yumi into the sewer, how could she be in so many places at once? They go towards the city to join other monsters already attacking it.

Jeremie stops at the Control Room to send Aelita, but without any of his friends how would Aelita make it? He calls S.S., then Odd, no answer. "Aelita I'm going to set the program up and join you alright?"

"You're coming to Lyoko? Where are the others?"

"I don't know, they won't answer their phones." Jeremie sets up the transfer program, turns off the two Ghosts that they used to get past the Assassins, and send the Overwing to Lyoko to wait for them. "Something's wrong, the Super Scan only shows one tower is activated, maybe Xana didn't need anymore power to send monsters to Earth…" Which meant Yumi had been killed, or something else. Taking the elevator down to the Scanner Room he joins Aelita as they go into separate Scanners. "Any second now it should activate." The doors close, they are sent to Lyoko.

"Ok the tower is over there, what is that?" There is an orange glow around the tower. Before they get there they can see it, there were no monsters around it, just the orange glow.

"A Guardian? But why?"

"Xana used her power to send her monster to Earth she might not have any more monsters left on Lyoko. With a Guardian she could protect the tower without monsters."

"But there is nothing we can do, we can't get through a Guardian can we Aelita?" Lyoko becomes dim, like someone turning down the lights in a theater, and then it goes back to normal.

"What was that? What is my mother doing?"

"She took so much power from the Super Computer its draining the power from Lyoko."

"Are you sure? But if Lyoko is turned off while we're here…"

"We die; we both will cease to exist Aelita. What do you want to do?" Jeremie had no idea, they couldn't get through the Guardian, and if Lyoko died while they were there they both would die to.

"We have to get around the Guardian! Our friends are out there, they are depending on us, I won't let my Mother win!" Aelita punches the Guardian, nothing happens. "I don't know what to do." Aelita hangs her head low, there was nothing they could do, Xana had them beat. Lyoko begins to dim again, darker and darker, then goes back to normal.

"Wait Aelita, did you see that?" Jeremie noticed that when Lyoko got dark, the power to hold the Guardian went away. "Next time it starts to dim run towards the tower, Xana is using to much power to keep that Guardian up."

Ulrich and Yumi were going through the sewers on their skateboards. Hornets were flying after them, shooting at them with lasers, Ulrich was behind Yumi to keep her safe but each hit from a laser weakened him. Yumi hits a hole with a wheel and falls, Ulrich runs into and falls on top of her. The Hornets start to fire a barrage of lasers against Ulrich, burning his flesh, causing him extreme pain but he had to protect Yumi. Yumi tried to get Ulrich off of her, she could hear his screams and knew he was being hurt and wanted to protect him. The Hornets not being able to hit Yumi dive towards Ulrich with their stingers out. Piercing through Ulrich their stingers just get into Yumi, sending their poison into her. Ulrich has six Hornets sticking out of his back as they pump poison into Yumi…

"Now!" Aelita and Jeremie rush towards the tower when the power went down enough to bring the Guardian down. They make it inside, Aelita goes up to the second platform.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall down around her.

"Return to the past, we have to, who knows what Xana has done to our friends, to the city." Aelita uses the computer in the tower to activate a return to the past.

"That was close." Ulrich could still feel the pain; even if it was healed he could still feel it.

"You think that was her last try?" S.S. had felt like she was melting from the inside, the pain was like nothing she had ever felt. Her phone rings and she answers it.

"I hope so, more people died, her monster killed more people." The news was still considering it to be a new rare disease, to explain the recent deaths.

"Odd says he is coming up, if that's ok with you Brain." Jeremie nods, he wasn't going to stop Odd, he was part of the group, had nearly died for the group.

"If she doesn't you could all come to the party at my house." Yumi wasn't relieved yet, there were still two more days until New Years Eve, plenty of time for another attack.

"Party? Did I hear party?" Odd walks in.

"Uh yeah, my parents are having a New Years Eve Party, they said I could invite my friends, so if you wanted to come you can."

"Sure, you wanna go with me S.S.?"

"Of course Odd, but you have to do something first." S.S. looks at Jeremie.

"Einstein I'm sorry for hitting you, you deserved it, but I nearly broke the group up because of it." Odd got it out quickly not wanting to think about it.

"I did something stupid, I got people killed, I deserved it, I'm sorry Odd."

"Xana killed them, not you." Odd sits down on the bed next to S.S. grabbing her hand.

"Well, cross our fingers that Xana won't attack again is all I can say."

"My mother, she nearly did it, we were close to losing weren't we?" Aelita knew that if her mother hadn't used too much power that she never would have made it into the tower.

"She never stood a chance, but how did you get to the tower alone?" Yumi was confused by that, if her and Ulrich were in the sewers and Odd and S.S. were in the Super Computer Room, how did Aelita make it past the monsters?

"Jeremie came with me." They hadn't said anything about the Guardian, or told how they did in Lyoko.

"Einstein went to Lyoko? Weren't you the one saying you would never go to Lyoko?" Odd makes a joke trying to show most of the ill feelings towards Jeremie were gone.

"My friends were in danger, and I would let Aelita go to Lyoko alone."

"Aw, how sweet, love conquers all." S.S. and Odd high five each other after Jeremie and Aelita blush.

"Well, are you going to the party?"

"Yes!" The group all agree, they wouldn't miss a New Years Party.

At the party they all celebrate, food, fireworks, watching the celebrations from around the world, and alcohol. The Ishiyama's had let the kids drink, which may not have been a good idea. But on that New Years Eve, into the New Year, everyone celebrated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Code Lyoko Episode 68: The New Xana**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

After a couple weeks of quite relaxation the Lyoko Gang was getting nervous, Xana, Sanne, hadn't attacked. Yumi and Ulrich had been happy for the break but knew it probably meant Xana was planning another attack and was just waiting for them to drop their guard. "Ulrich relax." Yumi and Ulrich were watching a movie in Ulrich's room while Odd was out with S.S. "You're still tense, do you…"

"No Yumi it's not that ok? You're getting me worse just talking about it."

"I said I was sorry Ulrich, I…"

"I forgave you, it wasn't that bad but you keep bringing it up. I just want to relax and watch this Yumi, with you."

"But you aren't, I can feel it." Yumi puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "We're all worried about Xana but you don't see the others getting so stressed out they can't enjoy being together." Yumi starts to rub Ulrich's shoulder trying to get him to relax.

"Don't talk about the others, especially Odd and S.S." Ulrich laughs starting, trying, to lighten up.

"We don't need to get that relaxed." Yumi puts her arm around Ulrich resting her head on his shoulder. "This is perfect."

Xana on the other hand was not trying to relax. She had been trying to find a way to get at the Lyoko group that would work. If Xana was just a computer it might try the same old activate a tower, posses someone, attack. But Xana was also Sanne, a human, and humans have the ability to learn. Physical attacks, psychological attacks, emotional attacks, none seemed to work. She had an idea though…

"Hello?" Ulrich's phone had rung.

"This is Jeremie, Sanne's activated a tower." Ulrich hangs his phone up not sure if he was relieved that finally Xana had woken up or was mad that Xana was going to interrupt him and Yumi.

"Yumi, Xana's attacking; we can pause the movie and come back."

"Ok, it was just getting interesting to, bummer." Yumi and Ulrich get off his bed and head for the sewer entrance.

As they were heading for the Factory Ulrich's phone rings again. "Wait Yumi the numbers Jeremie's, hello?"

"She stopped." Jeremie was looking at his screen trying to see if she activated another tower somewhere else.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but best come here anyways, she may be playing a game with us."

"What happened?" Yumi was curious and couldn't hear what Jeremie had said through the phone.

"Xana stopped but we should still go to the Factory in case this is a trick." Ulrich and Yumi get on their skateboards getting to the Factory.

The Factory was the same, so Xana hadn't done anything to it, what could the attack have been? Taking the elevator down to the Control Room the two get off and see Jeremie and Aelita working at the Super Computer console. "Where's Odd and S.S.?"

"Not sure, they said they were on their way though." Jeremie was working away at the console. "Doesn't seem to be starting another one, Aelita you have anything?" They had split up the work, Jeremie taking Sectors 1, 2, and 3 while Aelita took Sectors 4 and 5 to look for activated towers.

"No, she seems to have stopped." Aelita was disappointed, she was hoping for a reason to go back to Lyoko, to maybe see her Mom again, talk to her.

"May just be a false alarm but still better to be safe, we can sit here for a bit, unless you two were doing something important?" Jeremie smiles at Ulrich, he knew he didn't have to call Yumi about the Tower; she would have been with Ulrich. Ulrich knew what Jeremie was implying and blushes a little before pushing the thoughts away.

"No we were just watching a movie, we can finish it later." Ulrich decides to try and embarrass Jeremie. "If you and Aelita would like to get back to what you were really doing all alone down here we could go away." Yumi and Ulrich laugh as both Aelita and Jeremie blush.

"Jeremie another Tower has activated." The group looks at the screen as Aelita finds out where it is. "Sector 4, and two more just activated, what is she doing?" Jeremie was going to find the answer as he set up three screens, each to a different news channel, and checked the security cameras for any activity.

"She might be going after Odd and S.S., why they haven't made it here yet." Jeremie brings up Odd's phone number and has the computer dial it as he continues typing away. "Odd you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Odd and S.S. were walking down a street on their way to the Factory.

"Sanne has activated more Towers and we don't know what her attack is yet."

"Xana could just be messing with us." It sure messed with him and S.S. "Couldn't S.S. and…"

"No Odd get here, I'm going to send the others soon and they might need your help." Before Jeremie hung up the computer screen stops flashing. "Just get here Odd something weird is going on." The Towers had deactivated.

"Anything on the news?" Ulrich and Yumi were looking at the screens seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't get it, whatever Sanne is doing doesn't register on any channel."

Odd and S.S. are still walking down the road to the Factory when a car pulls up behind them. "Stop where you are and put your hands on the back of your head." Odd turns around not paying attention seeing a police car. "I said stop where you are and put your hands on the back of your head!" Odd's hands shot up to the back of his head. "Lay down on the ground, belly first, and don't move." Odd and S.S. listen as the officer gets out of his car.

"What's going on? We weren't doing anything."

"How many blond kids have a purple splotch in their hair? You must be…" The officer looks down at a paper. "Odd Della Robbia, wanted for two counts of rape in the first degree, two counts of murder in the first degree, and one count of assault on a police officer. Miss you don't know how close you were to becoming his next victim."

"Odd didn't do that, there must be some mistake."

"I don't know of any other Odd Della Robbias do you?" The officer grabs Odd's arms and puts his hand behind his back handcuffing him. "If you confess and tell us where your accomplices are they might go easy on you."

"S.S. its Xana, she did this, tell the others…"

"What? The others, so you aren't an innocent person but part of the gang? Well it's just my lucky day; capture two members of a gang responsible for two murders and more out in Paris. Stay right there while I call for backup, need more cuffs." S.S. was panicking, Odd was right Xana had to be responsible for this but they had to warn the others.

"Officer you don't understand, Xana…"

"Be quiet I haven't read you your rights yet and you don't have an attorney present, while we're at it, you have the right to remain silent…" The officer reads Odd and S.S. their rights as another police car pulls up with an extra pair of cuffs.

"Where are they?" It had nearly half an hour since Jeremie called Odd, what could those two be doing? If Xana had attacked them they would have called, and Xana hadn't activated any new towers, so what was going on? "I called both of their phones and no answer."

"Maybe Xana only needed to attack for a few seconds and now they are in trouble." Aelita was the most concerned for her friends as it was her Mother that was responsible, even if Aelita had no control over Xana, Sanne, she felt guilty. "We should go to Lyoko."

"What if that is what Xana wants? I know me and Yumi could probably handle it if there was an attack but if Xana isn't attacking her full attention is on Lyoko, waiting for us."

"I know but if they are hurt…"

"I don't want to send you defenseless Aelita; I could send you under S.S. so you would have some protection." Jeremie was already brining up the programs. "We can't risk it, even if they are just, off doing other things, Xana could have done something." Jeremie and the others knew it wasn't other things, they may be young and full of hormones but they had priorities, they knew their responsibilities, they all did.

"But if their isn't any Tower activated what do we do?" Why go to Lyoko if they would just get attacked with no goal?

"I don't know, check things out, Lyoko may have been damaged after Sanne's last attack."

"Xana will be waiting for us won't she?" Yumi was still having bad dreams about the last attack; about the Hornet pumping its venom into her after it had pierced Ulrich, and wasn't looking forward to going to Lyoko where Hornets would be.

"She might be, but I don't see any activity on Lyoko, it might…" Jeremie goes over some code. "No, its there, why the Towers activated, but no activity, strange."

"Jeremie we are going to the Scanners, bye." Aelita kisses Jeremie on the cheek and heads for the elevator. "Come on we have to do something." What she wasn't sure with no Towers activated she was pretty much useless.

"Mom I didn't do anything! There is a mistake I swear, please come and get me." Odd was crying into the phone, his one phone call, and wasn't holding his feelings back. "They said they can't hold me in jail since I'm a minor but they'll put a bracelet on me, track me, please Mom." Odd had been finger printed, photographed, and worse of all separated from S.S. He had no idea what had happened to her. "They need one of my parents to get me, to sign the papers, and make, make sure I don't run away." Odd had nearly choked on a sob, he was in a lot of trouble, they said he was the leader of a gang from Paris; a tip had been called in that he was here from a random person, and they weren't treating him like he was innocent until proven guilty. He knew it was Xana's doing, had to be, but he had to call his Mom, he couldn't stay here. "Thanks Mom, I love you, please get here as fast as you can." As Odd hangs up the phone a police officer grabs him roughly by the arm and takes him back to a cell with three other people, Odd tried to find out what was happening to S.S. but the officer ignored him pushing him into the cell. Odd begged quietly to God that his friends would figure it out; that Xana had done something to him and S.S. and was torn between being mad at him for not calling his friends and telling them and fear of what was happening to S.S.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Jeremie sends his friends, and girlfriend, to Lyoko no knowing what they would find. "So what does it look like?"

"It's normal Jeremie, for now." Ulrich gets his sword out ready for an attack.

"A Tower just activated, not even in your Sector, find a transfer Tower and go to Sector 3." Jeremie looks at the news screens, nothing on them about anything strange going on, what was Xana doing?

"Jeremie we aren't seeing anything here, Xana isn't doing anything here, try Odd or S.S. again." Yumi has her fans out while Aelita has the power pole S.S. uses out walking back to back while Ulrich leads looking for an ambush. "Aelita, do you know how to use that?"

"I'm not sure, extend?" The pole extends radically. "Stop!" It does. "Um, what does she say?" Aelita didn't have time to think of the word as two Tarantulas and a Mega Tank show up as the Lyoko group is just meters from the transfer Tower.

"Watch it!" Ulrich blocks a laser from the first Tarantula with his sword. Aelita, take Yumi to the Tower and find the activated Tower, I'll hold them off."

"Ulrich we are already two members short we need you." Yumi blocks several lasers from the second Tarantula with her fans. "On the count of three we run, Aelita you go first, Ulrich and I will block and run for the Tower after you."

"I need to leave this; I don't know how to work it." Aelita drops the pole which had extended across the path they had used to get to the transfer Tower.

"1, 2, 3!" Aelita runs while Yumi and Ulrich block the lasers, jumping over the power pole as the try to run and block at the same time. The Mega Tank opens up charging up a shot.

"Aelita jump to your right!" The Mega Tank had been aiming at Aelita hoping to hit her before she got to the transfer Tower but when it fires the power pole, still extended, blocks it. With this quick reprieve from the laser fire Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita make it to the Tower. "Lead us to Sector 3 Princess." They jump into the stream of information and electrical charges below and take it to the next transfer Tower.

"Good, now go right and don't stop, hey I think Odd and S.S. made it." Jeremie hears the elevator working. "I might be able to get you guys out of there soon, wait, the Tower, it deactivated, what is going on! Sanne is messing with us; she waited for you to get there and…" Jeremie hears the elevator doors open but instead of seeing Odd and S.S. he sees three police officers in full riot gear. A canister lands on the ground and explodes with a bright flash and loud bang.

"Go, go, go! Move in, check the area, and make sure the area is secured before going down to the next level. Blue Squad is in, we found one of their members, not sure where the other members are." Jeremie was lying on the floor ears still ringing, seeing nothing but a white glow, feeling hands roll him on his stomach and cuffing his hands behind his back not knowing what was going on.

"Jeremie!" The headphones and speaker Jeremie used was still on and all the others could hear were footsteps and what sounded like a bomb. "That was Sanne's plan." Aelita hoped Jeremie was alright but didn't know what to do now that the Tower had deactivated. "If we go back to the other Tower..." Aelita thinks about something. "That won't work, we should continue heading towards the Tower, and if I get there I might be able to figure something out."

"What won't work?" Yumi and Ulrich were confused and worried, maybe Xana had gotten to Odd and S.S., and now Jeremie.

"We need a Tower I can access the Super Computer from and I can't from the transfer Tower." The group continues towards the Tower that Jeremie told them was there and hoped they weren't too late.

Jeremie got his vision and hearing back while in the back of the police car. "What's going on?"

"Shut up, you must be the one who got the gang their false I.D. We have all the information on your gang, thinking you could come here to hide out was a mistake."

"Gang? Lyoko? My friends?"

"Is that what you call them? Lyoko, that Russian or something? We will find the other members soon, we didn't find them in the Factory but we will keep looking. You guys think you're so tough, we already have two of the members in custody and with all the evidence an inside source gave us you little bastards are going to be tried as adults."

"Sanne?" That's why the Towers kept deactivating; she only needed enough time to falsify data in the police computers. "This is a mistake, a set up, Sanne is setting us up! You don't understand…"

"You don't kid, you are going away for a long time, and the DA is looking at the max on both murders." This was a big case, and even if it got sent back to Paris it would look good on his record, he got the first two and now had a third one, just three members left and they were kids, the Paris police were probably to fat and lazy to do real police work, not like him and his people did.

"There it is, oh man…" Xana had sent three squads of Hornets plus a squad of Assassins. "Ok Aelita you stay behind there while Yumi and I take care of this mess."

"Ulrich, I, the Hornets." This is what Yumi was afraid of, having to face Hornets again. She rubs her stomach where the stinger had pierced her, had pumped its venom into her.

"What about them? You are the only one with long range weapons, you can handle them right?" Ulrich was getting impatient, they didn't know how long this would take and what was going on outside.

"Can't you do something?" Yumi was starting to shake; even being virtual she could feel fear, mind numbing body freezing heart seizing terror.

"Yumi what's wrong, I didn't see you get hit yet, something go wrong with the transfer?" Ulrich sees Yumi is shaking, thinking that it is a glitch with the transfer and not Yumi herself doing it.

"I, uh, no." Yumi gets a fan and throws it at a group of Hornets but even with them being guided slightly from the improvements Jeremie made they miss from a bad throw from a shaky hand.

"Come on Yumi pull it together." Yumi didn't even attempt to grab the fan as it came back and lets it go flying by. Now that they have the Hornets attention they go in for the attack. "Yumi watch out!" Yumi, paralyzed by fear doesn't even attempt to dodge the lasers and is hit multiple times being sent back to Earth. Ulrich, busy blocking lasers with his sword, doesn't notice until after the Hornets pass over getting ready for their next barrage.

"She was hit, she's back on Earth." Aelita was hiding behind a rock and moved around it as the Hornets were on the same side now.

Back on Earth the Scanner opens dumping Yumi out. "Freeze!" Yumi looks up at a barrel. "Hands on your head, lets see, Asian girl, are you Yumi Ishiyama?" Yumi nods still frozen from fear about the Hornets. "Hey we got one of the muscles, where is Ulrich Stern!" The information they had said there were two muscles, two thugs, who did the dirty work, the Asian girl and a German kid.

"I, he is still on…" Yumi stopped herself from saying Lyoko, would they believe her? Of course not, they'd think she was crazy. "What's going on, what are you doing?"

"Shut up we ask the questions, where is Ulrich Stern?" He was the only other dangerous one, to others. They were still looking for the Russian girl who killed her parents before going on the run, or so the information said. But all the information they did have said she was only dangerous if cornered and they weren't going to let her get a weapon. "Tell us how to make the other tubes open!"

"What?" Yumi looks and sees the other two Scanners have their doors closed, they always opened after they went to Lyoko, why had they stayed closed?

"How long do you think they can last in their? Did they send you out to see if we had left? Some big shot killers you are, still foolish kids, we will wait until we have all you little punks. Cuff this suspect, take her up, and bring some water back down." An officer handcuffs Yumi and takes her to the elevator.

"I can't believe her; something must have gone wrong with the transfer." Ulrich was in deep trouble now, he had three squads of Hornets and a squad of Assassins left to defeat all by himself. "Aelita you have any ideas?"

"I don't know, if I had the pole I might be able to get there but I left it behind."

"Yeah, and the Assassins are the worst, if I hit one I have to get away before it explodes." Ulrich looks at the Assassins, then over his shoulder at the Hornets. "Aelita, you'll know when to go."

"Wait Ulrich, what do you mean?" Ulrich waves his sword making sure the Hornets target him.

"Super Sprint!" He charges the Assassins dodging lasers, blocking when necessary, sliding underneath one of the Assassins. The Hornets circle overhead trying to get a clear shot as the other two Assassins close in on Ulrich lowering their lasers to hit him. "Impact!" Ulrich stabs the belly of the beast, sliding the sword down cutting the Assassin in half causing it to explode. Ulrich hoped his plan would work as he goes back to Earth. Aelita sees the Hornets explode from the impact of the blast and the remaining Assassins stumble from it, this is what Ulrich meant. Aelita charges the Tower and dives into it before the Assassins know what is going on.

Ulrich falls out of the Scanner and starts to get up. "Stop right there, get down on the floor!" Ulrich looks up to see two men dressed in riot gear wielding rifles.

"That's the best you can do Xana?"

"I said get down on the floor now!" The man points the rifle at Ulrich. "Slowly, keep your hands in my sight, any sudden moves and I will shoot you." The man walks towards Ulrich slowly. "I said get on the floor now!" He gets close enough to put the tip of the barrel between Ulrich's eyes. "fine don't listen punk, you must be the other muscle of the group, Ulrich Stern, you were the one who slit their throats wasn't it?" Ulrich's reaction is the same as the others, confusion.

"What? Where's Yumi?"

"We already sent her up, you sweet on her or something? The couple who kills together stays together huh? Your sick little group is busted; the only one we don't have left is the Russian girl, Aelita Hopper." Ulrich was even more confused, everyone on Earth knew Aelita as Aelita Stones, the only people who knew her real last name were her friends, Franz Hopper, and Xana, or Sanne Hopper. "Now get on the floor and put your hands behind your head."

"Ok, this is a mistake though, Xana is playing you we didn't do anything." Ulrich figures that as long as Aelita was on Lyoko she could do something, a return to the past, anything.

"The elevator back down yet? Good, the water here?" The other officer nods. "Ok, get a couple bottles out, cuff this bastard and let's get the others something to drink." Ulrich is cuffed and dragged to the elevator to go to the Control room so the officers could drop off the rest of the water bottles. All that was left was one little girl, although the information, the warrants out on her, said she was a murderer, had committed patricide; she was just a little girl, nothing they couldn't handle.

Aelita is working on the computer inside the Tower and brings up the Factory cameras. "Why are they there?" She sees several police cars and two vans outside the Factory. She sees Yumi in the back of a car while several officers stood around waiting for something. "Yumi, where's the others?" She doesn't see Jeremie, or Ulrich, what had Xana done?

"Return to the past!" Aelita looks around, she hears Ulrich's voice, was he in the Control room? "Do it Aelita, Xana's done something to them, do a return to the past!"

"I can't!" It would make her Mother stronger Aelita didn't want to be responsible for it.

"Please, I know you can hear me, you have to, do a…"

"Shut it kid!" Aelita hears a thump noise and Ulrich stops yelling.

"Ulrich!" Aelita uses the computer in the Tower to connect to the Super Computer. It would be easy, she'd done it before, but it would make Sanne stronger, something she didn't want. "I have to; those officers are hurting my friends." She types for a few seconds and brings up the program. "Return to the past now." The white glow comes out of the Factory ending the attack by Xana.

"Ulrich, I'm sorry." Yumi had just been sitting in the back of a police car and was back on the bed with Ulrich."

"What happened? Did the transfer go wrong? You kept shaking, I'm just glad you're ok." Ulrich rubs the back of his head, he knew the lump wouldn't be there but he wanted to be sure, they hit him pretty hard.

"No I was scared." She hadn't been able to fight the Hornets, the image, the feeling, the memory of being stung and pumped full of poison had stopped her cold.

"Really Yumi, a transfer problem wasn't your fault, what was it?"

"I was scared Ulrich, the Hornets, I couldn't stop it." Yumi was feeling sick just from remembering.

"Couldn't stop what?" Ulrich sees Yumi become pale. "Are you ok?" What had happened after she went back to Earth? Had they hurt her?

"No I'm not. I have nightmares about the Hornets, when they attacked us here on Earth, I haven't been able to make them stop, go away." Yumi starts to cry feeling weak, foolish, Ulrich and her friends could have been in trouble if Aelita hadn't made it to the Tower, figured out what was going on and fixed it.

"Yumi its ok we all have nightmares." He had heard Odd going through them, he had them sometimes, the things they went through fighting Xana was bound to do that. "Aelita has them, I have them, Odd has them, I'm sure Jeremie has them and S.S. Xana has targeted you the most though hasn't she? I don't know why though but she has, its not your fault." Ulrich holds Yumi trying to comfort her.

"I could have, if I hadn't, I…" Yumi tries to talk but her sobs keep her from completing her sentences.

"Be quiet Yumi it wasn't your fault, we're ok, it's going to be ok." So Ulrich hoped. If Yumi did what she did again it could be disastrous. "It's going to be ok." Yumi cries some more, Ulrich never letting her go, both ignore the movie playing even when it got to the part they missed due to the activated towers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Code Lyoko Episode 69: Franz The God**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

After the last close call the Lyoko Group was in a meeting wondering what to do. "She had us, if Aelita hadn't made it to the Tower we would all be sitting in jail." Jeremie never saw it coming, if he had paid attention to the cameras he might have seen the police come, locked down the elevator, but was busy with the group on Lyoko.

"And why did the Scanners stay shut?" Yumi was still confused about that.

"I'm not sure; Aelita and I looked over the programs and found they locked shut after you went to Lyoko." Jeremie hadn't done that, and wasn't sure why Sanne, Xana, would. "It kept the police busy though, that's a good thing I guess. I added a few extra protections to the computers they use by the way, should make it harder for Sanne to do that again."

"It was horrible, I had to call my Mom, but before she got there they…" Odd puts his head in his hands not wanting to look at his friends. "I was alone, no way to contact you guys, and I didn't know what they were doing to S.S."

"I was scared to Odd; I didn't know what they were doing to you." S.S. had fought over the same thing Odd did, call her parents and hope to get out or call her friends to tell them what had happened; she was scared and called her parents like any kid would when scared.

"I think we need to go to Lyoko, look in Sector 5, if Sanne is still there maybe we can confront her." Jeremie wanted to get his revenge; Sanne had used him to kill people, and then went after his friends in a way that made him useless.

"And my Father, I want to ask him why he did what he did." Aelita had wanted to find him for a long time and now had a new reason to find him.

"We don't know if he is alive, I am pretty sure his is Aelita, but if he was why hasn't he helped us?"

"He has!" Aelita remembers when the Ghosts came out and told them what to do, and they listened, to find her Mother, Xana, Sanne, on Lyoko. She had been so happy only to be sent back to Earth by Sanne.

"We don't know if that was him, Sanne may have wanted us to go there, to see what she showed you."

"Xana is evil we know that, but what about Franz? Do we want to find him?" S.S. hadn't dealt with anything involving Franz Hopper and wasn't as willing to look for him.

"Yes! I want to, we need to get him out of Lyoko, and make him answer for what he did." Aelita had been trapped on Lyoko for a decade, away from her family, had few memories of what it was like to be alive in the real world even after she got them back. Her Father was responsible for that and she wanted to know why he did that.

"Well, how about tonight after school?" The group nods, tonight they would go back to Sector 5, something they hadn't done for nearly a year, and for S.S. it would be her first time.

After school the group meets at the Factory. "Ok S.S. this will be your first time going to Sector 5, there are things there that are different from the other Sectors."

"I know Odd tried to explain it to me, there's a timer, and the room changes, really weird." S.S. wasn't sure what would be there, Odd had tried his best to explain it to her but she still wasn't sure.

"Well you guys go down; I'll send Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd first." Jeremie figured it was best to send them first, especially if his new program didn't work. Xana had sent his friends to Sector 5 directly and he should be able to. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization."

"Whoa, we're in Sector 5!" Odd and the other two look around. "How'd you do that Einstein?"

"Xana did it so I tried it, glad you all made it there."

"Wait, you haven't tried this before? Well it worked, send S.S. and the Princess, the timer hasn't started yet, I think."

"No it hasn't, sending the others now. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Sandra, Virtualization."

"Whoa why is everything spinning?" S.S. wasn't expecting this.

"It makes me feel sick to." The room starts to slow down and stops. "Here we go time for the fun part." The group runs through the open door and hunt for the button to stop the timer.

The first room was empty, as was the second one, but the third had six passageways each one defended by a Creeper. "Ew, what are those things?" S.S. had never seen them before.

"Creepers, ugly aren't they?" Odd takes aim at one. "Laser Arrow!" It fires but the Creeper dodges it, the arrow starts to come back but another Creeper shoots it. "They seem to be smarter then last time." It had been a long time since they fought Creepers, were they always that smart?

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges one Creeper and strikes it with his sword destroying it. As he goes to charge the next one the remaining 5 Creepers shoot him sending him to Earth.

"Xana is going to make this hard on us, come on Odd, Aelita, a 1,2,3, It's Me." Yumi takes the lead as Ulrich was devirtualized.

"What about me?" S.S. hadn't been fighting on Lyoko long enough to know all the plans.

"Stay back; make sure nothing else comes through the doors." Yumi, Odd, and Aelita go through the plan taking out two more Creepers.

"Extend!" S.S. has her power pole shoot out pinning a Creeper to a wall. "Odd, shoot it!" Odd fires a laser arrow destroying the Creeper, two left. "Retract." The power pole returns to normal.

"Notice how they are guarding one door?" Yumi whispers to Aelita, she nods. "I bet that is the path we want. Odd go distract them while we get through."

"How about I destroy them? Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many as he can, finally destroying the remaining ones after they dodged several arrows. "Uh where to?"

"Follow me." Yumi leads the group to the next room to find a room with a hole in the middle. The group goes over and looks down it.

"Is the button down there?" Aelita can't see it, none of them can.

"Yes, right below you about, let's see, about 300 meters." Jeremie had the information on his screen. "Don't jump down; you would lose all your hit points when you landed.

"Let me try something, Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few but they miss the button. "That didn't work."

"Good idea Odd, extend!" S.S. isn't sure how far the pole will extend, and it is found not to be enough.

"You need another 100 meters." Jeremie was getting worried, his friend had less then 20 seconds to come up with something or the room would change.

"Hold on S.S., let me see what I can do." Yumi concentrates her mind on the power pole using her psychic powers to take control of it. "Ok Jeremie guide me." Yumi takes the pole down the hole until she gets to the bottom.

"To your left." Yumi takes the pole over and tries to hit the button. "No back a little." Yumi is starting to lose her concentration, weakening from using her powers. "A little more, up, no back, to the right." Jeremie was trying not to panic, 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds.

"Got it!" Yumi hits the button with a second to go. "Brining it back up..." Yumi falls forward when hit from behind from a laser.

"Yumi!" Odd reaches out for her but misses, losing his balance and falling over to.

"Odd!" S.S. and Aelita watches as Odd and Yumi fall, turning around to see a Creeper. "I was supposed to make sure nothing else came in!" S.S. reaches for her pole, which would normally be on her side, but was still in the hole. "Aelita watch out!" S.S. jumps in front of a laser blast.

"I don't know what to do." Jeremie couldn't give S.S. another weapon since hers wasn't destroyed just down in the hole. "Wait, something's coming." Jeremie sees three monsters headed towards the room. "Looks like today's exploration is over for today."

"Aaa!" S.S. turns around and sees three large monsters. "What are they!?"

"Mantas." Aelita was just as hopeless in Sector 5 as S.S. was without her weapon, Aelita's Creativity didn't work in here. The Mantas start charging up their lasers and fire, Aelita and S.S. go to dodge when they notice the lasers hit the Creeper.

"Wow, I didn't know there were good monsters on Lyoko." S.S. had thought they all worked for Xana.

"My Dad is controlling them!" Franz Hopper was alive! "Come with me." Aelita runs towards them, S.S. following and jumps on the nearest one.

"We are riding them?" Aelita nods. "Ok." S.S. hops on and the Manta lifts off being flanked by the other two Mantas for protection. The Mantas fly up to the ceiling, which opens up for them.

"I wonder what he is doing." Aelita was nervous, if she was about to see her Dad what would she say? She wanted to ask him so many things, why, how, but she missed him to even knowing what he had done.

"Sure it isn't your Mom?" S.S. had never dealt with a Franz controlled monster and wasn't sure what was going on.

"If it was her why would she help us? My Dad has done this before." The last time was to make sure she got her memory back, it let Xana escape, but she had her memories, he had saved Lyoko after her Mother had won.

"Looks like we get off here." The Manta had stopped next to a platform.

"I guess we go in there." Aelita and S.S. walk down the hall after getting off the Manta and get to a door at the end. "I don't know what's on the other side S.S., it could be dangerous."

"If we lose our life points we just go back right?"

"Yes." Maybe, when they first got to Sector 5 that wouldn't happen, and now, where would this door lead them? Opening it slowly Aelita looks through and sees a desk with a man behind it. "Father!"

"Oh you finally made it here Honey and you brought a friend!" Franz Hopper seemed to be in a good mood. "It has been so long since I last got to see you, growing into quite a woman, just a…"

"Shut up!" Aelita got over her shock and rage took over. "I saw what you did to Mom! You took 10 years of my life away from me! I was alone on Lyoko all those years, I thought I was born there, I didn't even know I was human!" Aelita storms over to the desk. "I tried again and again to contact someone, they all thought I was crazy, or they were, until Jeremie believed me! I ran from those monsters Mom created but you were the one who made her a monster!"

"It was nothing like that Honey, I didn't want this to happen, but your Mother, she was made the Queen of Lyoko, no more like a Goddess of her own world and yet she turned on me and you."

"Because you made her, made her, like she is! She didn't want to go, and if she is the Goddess what does that make you?"

"Well as I created it I would be God." Franz said it so plainly, no change of his voice, no change in his face. "I made your Mother a Goddess, and you the Princess, my little Princess how I've missed you. It's been how long now, 2, 3 years since we came here?" Franz Hopper, being on Lyoko, had no idea how much time had passed.

"No Father, it's been over a decade! I already told you that, you took a decade of my life away from me!"

"Oh but Honey you didn't lose any life, you never age here on Lyoko, you never grow old, you never get sick, you never die. Now if your Mother hadn't turned on us we could have been a happy family here, forever away from the hardships of the real world. I still want that for you Honey, you can stay here, never have to worry about death or disease." Franz opens his arms in a gesture that he wanted to hug Aelita.

"Never, I love Earth, even with pain and death I love it because there I have friends and love."

"Oh that Jeremie boy isn't it, he can come here to, so can your friends, away from Earth, that way you will still have your friends and love but none of the pain."

"You don't understand Dad; I love Earth because of everything. Food, milk, cold, the smell of something cooking, the touch of Mr. Puck when I hold him at night, all the things you can't have here. S.S. we need to leave."

"Not so fast, I said I wanted you here and as I am God you will listen!" The door behind S.S. and Aelita slams shut.

Back on Earth the others were getting worried. "They just disappeared." Jeremie had been trying to find them but couldn't, they had left Lyoko, the known parts of it, but weren't on Earth.

"We need to go back, we have to find them." Odd was feeling sick with worry of S.S., her first time to Sector 5 had turned into a disaster and he wasn't there to protect her.

"Well looking at this, they went up from Sector 5, but here," Jeremie points to something on the map, "There is nothing. I don't know where to send you guys."

"It's still Sector 5 though, right?"

"Yes, look Odd, see how that is?" Odd nods. "I'm not sure what it is, or how it got there, it is still Sector 5 but the way it is positioned makes it different." Jeremie starts to work on something when a screen pops up.

"No Dad let me go! I don't want to stay here and neither does S.S." It was Aelita sending them a visual!

"It's Franz Hopper! He has Aelita and S.S., but why won't he let them go?" Jeremie, using the Super Computer, connects to Aelita and tries to find a way to find her exact location.

"You don't have a choice Princess, you are meant to be here, I made this for you, for us, so we could be together forever."

"I'll, I'll kill myself! If I do that I will go back to Earth." Aelita looks around for something to damage herself with. "S.S. hit me."

"Not so fast this room is special, it is separate from Lyoko, a place where your Mother can't get in and no one can get out unless I let them. This is my panic room one could say, I never thought I would have to use it but I was always better at being safe then sorry."

"Then I'll just die, get away from you, I won't live here like a prisoner! S.S. hit me!" Aelita hits S.S. to try and antagonize her into a fight.

"You heard him you'll die; you won't go back to Earth…"

"I was stuck on Lyoko for over 10 years and I won't be held here anymore!" Aelita's worse nightmare was coming true, not the wolves, not her friends abandoning her, but the dream, the nightmare, of being trapped on Lyoko again never to experience the feel of wind, the taste of milk, the chill of a cool nights air.

"Freeze!" Aelita freezes in mid place. "I can't have you doing that Honey I need you. I have been trapped here for as long as you were on Lyoko. Not on Lyoko but here, in this room, sometimes able to get a glimpse of you, when I could. Your Mother, she took my half of the Key and made herself more powerful then me. I was supposed to be God and she my Goddess instead she betrayed me and took my power! But here, in this room, I have the power!"

"Not for long Franz." The room was part of Lyoko and if it was part of Lyoko Jeremie could send his friends there, so he hoped. He just needed the right program, all he ever needed was just enough information to create a program to send his friends there and he could do it. "Thanks Aelita, you guys go down, I'll send you there." Jeremie had modified his last program, the one to send his friends directly to Sector 5, and crossed his toes that it would work while his fingers kept typing away. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization."

"How did you get in here!" Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd land in the room. "I forbid you to be in here! Get out!"

"Not as long as you have our friends." Ulrich gets his sword out and jumps at Franz.

"Freeze!" Ulrich stops in mid air but Aelita finds she is able to move again.

"He can only hold one person at a time, if we…"

"Freeze!" Franz sticks his other hand out freezing Aelita again but leaves himself open for an attack.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan hitting Franz causing him to lose control of Ulrich and Aelita.

"We thought you would help us, that if we got you out of Lyoko you could help us defeat Xana, you're nothing but a crazy old man! Laser Arrow!" Odd hits Franz again and again but nothing happens.

"I'm immortal you fools, I have no life points as I created Lyoko, I am God, and Gods are immortal!" Franz sticks his hand out at Odd as lightning shoots out from his hand striking Odd down.

"We'll see about that, Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges Franz and strikes him with his sword.

"Foolish boy." The sword, sticking out of Franz's chest, melts away. "You can't kill a God; only contain him and even then only for a moment."

"Ten years is only a moment?" Ulrich gets in a fighting position more then ready to fight hand to hand.

"For a God? Yes!" Franz grabs Ulrich electrocuting him through his hand then tosses him aside. "I will let the rest of you go but only if you leave my Daughter here."

"Never, she doesn't want to be here she won't stay here." Yumi and S.S. get ready to fight even though Franz had shown that there was little they could do.

"I am her Father and I will say where she goes!"

"We are her friends and you stopped being her Father when you sent her here. S.S. on the count of three."

"Too late! I will destroy you all where you stand!"

"Daddy no! I'll stay just leave my friends alone please." Aelita runs over and hugs her Father. "Please just let them go, I'll stay here, just let them go."

"I knew you would come around, a Daughter's love for her Father is the strongest bond." Yumi and S.S. grab Ulrich and Odd dragging them out of the room, as they get to where the door should be it opens up.

"You're not my Father!" Aelita starts to sing, changing the pitch until she gets it just right.

"What are you doing! No, stop, Aelita, Princess, please don't do this, I did it for you!" Franz sits down holding his chest. "Why Honey, why? Don't you love me?" Aelita continues singing as her friends escape into Sector 5.

"We have to get her; we can't leave her in there." Yumi and S.S. run back into the room to get Aelita.

"Stop." Yumi and S.S. do as Aelita says. "He is not my Father, not anymore I have no feelings for him. He is not the man I remember, who taught me to sing, who loved me, but a man who would rather hurt his Daughter then be opposed," She turns to Franz," you don't love me you just love the thought of controlling me!"

"No Aelita please don't go, I get so lonely in here."

"Then you never should have created this place!" Aelita and the other two girls run out of the room. "Jeremie you can send us back now." Jeremie gets Aelita out of there first not wanting to tempt fate or Franz Hopper then the rest of his friends.

The next day Aelita and Jeremie are in Jeremie's room. "I have your DNA separated; I could start on a materialization program for your parents Aelita."

"And do what? If they come here they will want to take me away." Aelita's hopes for a family had been crushed once and for all, her Mother was a psychotic murderer, and her Father was just plain psychotic, what would happen if they came here?

"I don't know but it's the only way to defeat Xana is to bring Sanne here." Jeremie wasn't sure but if Franz was immortal on Lyoko then so would Sanne.

"And if she tries to hurt me, or our friends, then what do we do? We can't just send her back." It would be to cruel, Aelita had been trapped on Lyoko for over ten years, she didn't know it was ten years until she got her memories back. Even if she was evil Sanne was her Mother and wouldn't want to make her suffer as she had on Lyoko.

"I don't know Aelita I don't know." Jeremie and Aelita sit on Jeremie's bed holding onto each other not wanting to waste a moment of time while being together. Xana hadn't attacked recently, but now that Franz was probably no longer going to help them would he do what Xana did? Franz could activate towers, he could send Ghosts, would he be as bad as Xana, or worse? "The rest were wondering, how did you use your Creativity? It doesn't work in Sector 5, does it?"

"My Dad said his room was special, and when I hugged him I looked for the frequency, found it, and used it." Aelita had been gambling with her life, if she had been wrong then she would have been stuck with her Father. "He isn't a normal Lyoko creation, he created it, I got some other information from him while I was hugging him." Aelita had been risking her life when she did it, if her Father had known what she was doing he could have killed her, or trapped her, right then and there. "I couldn't hug him as my Dad, I only did it to look for information, he is supposed to be my Dad and I only saw him as information."

"What are you looking for when you hug me?" Aelita and Jeremie hold onto each other knowing the answer, love and friendship. They continue to talk for most of the night before Aelita goes back to her room for bed. Jim had been doing bed checks to make sure no one was sneaking off at night and they didn't want to get caught in bed together by him even if they were just talking.


	19. Chapter 19

**Code Lyoko Episode 70: She's Back!**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

After a frightening encounter with Franz Hopper the Lyoko Gang had avoided Lyoko, Jeremie and Aelita had taken a break from computer programs and hadn't been back to the Factory since the day. Nearly a month after the nightmare encounter the Lyoko Gang, minus Yumi who was a grade higher, got awful news. "I would like to welcome back Elizabeth to class after a long hiatus."

"A what? I was just gone for awhile I wasn't sick." Sissy goes to sit down next to another student but they move their books over to keep her from setting her things down. She goes over to another student who does the same thing. Sissy giving up goes over to a lone table and sits down in a huff.

"So now that she's back do you think he will go after you and Yumi?" Odd leans back in his seat so he can talk to Ulrich.

"I hope not, we have it hard enough with Xana and now Franz probably coming after us. We should make sure she doesn't try to use William again." Ulrich hadn't talked to him recently but didn't want William to be used by Sissy like last time.

"I hope she does so we can get her kicked out again, so nice not having her here." Odd smiles and sets his seat back to talk to S.S. who is sitting next to him.

Class continues but has someone new, Xana is watching seeing one of her favorite possessing targets, the group she knew hated the girl and had fun making them squirm trying to save and not hurt someone they didn't like. When class ends for lunch Xana follows Sissy, waiting for the time to strike. She tried attacking the group indirectly and it failed, Xana was going to try the old way.

"She's back?" Yumi holds Ulrich's hand when he tells her the news.

"Yeah, we need to keep a watch out for Sissy now just incase she decides to go after you again." Ulrich squeezes her hand worried about what might happen. Yumi had nearly been expelled by Sissy's last attack, Sissy was as much of a threat to Yumi as Xana was, even more since they couldn't deactivate a Tower to stop Sissy.

"Speaking of the bi…"

"Hi Yumi, Ulrich, I wanted to talk to you." Sissy interrupts Odd. "I want to apologize and stuff." Ulrich and Yumi look at each other on guard for anything. "Please?"

"Ok Sissy." Ulrich stands up making the decision for both him and Yumi. They follow her out of the lunch room, away from people.

"I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong, I could have hurt you Yumi and I shouldn't have." Ulrich and Yumi were listening but were still waiting for the attack, whether verbal, physical, or psychological. "I'm sorry Yumi I called you some bad things because you got what I wanted." Sissy looks at Ulrich. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't trust you Sissy." Yumi may not hate Sissy but wasn't going to forgive her. "If you stay out of my way I'll stay out of your way but you even look at me wrong I will hurt you." If Xana didn't interfere like last time.

"I won't Yumi I swear." Sissy holds her hands up palm out trying to show she was hiding nothing. "You have Ulrich I get that; I won't do anything to you ok?"

"You better not Sissy we will be watching for any of your tricks, we know what you did to William and you better not try it with us." Sissy had done it to Aelita but Jeremie fixed that. "Yumi lets go back." Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand and they go back to the lunch table with their friends. Sissy walks away not hungry and having pushed everyone away from her had no reason to go back to the lunchroom.

After class Jeremie was having a meeting in his room, nearly a month had passed since the last trip to Lyoko, more time since the last Xana attack, he was getting worried. "I looked at the Super Computer and didn't find anything wrong with it, I don't know why Sanne isn't attacking but it won't be because she is having a change of heart."

"Are you sure my Mom didn't damage something?" Aelita was in no hurry to go back to Lyoko after last time had nearly trapped her on Lyoko.

"I went over a disk scan of the Super Computer, nothing is damaged, I think Sanne is waiting for something." A phone rings, it is Yumi's

"Hello?" No answer. "Weird, it says Out of Area." Yumi hangs up.

"Nothing came up on the Super Scan." Jeremie had checked his laptop before Yumi had hung up. Yumi's phone rings again.

"Hello?" She looks at the screen, Out of Area. "Sissy." Yumi doesn't answer her phone the next time it rings. "She didn't wait long did she?"

"Are you sure it's her?" Ulrich didn't think it was Sissy she wouldn't be this stupid.

"Who else would do this?" Yumi is getting annoyed as her phone rings again, she looks at the screen and sees it still says Out of Area. "Jeremie anyways to block this?"

"Let me see it." Yumi hands her phone to Jeremie as it rings again. "Hmm, my Super Scan isn't picking up Sanne activating a Tower, maybe it is Franz Hopper." Jeremie goes into the cell phone menu and looks for a way to block the number. "I can't with this Yumi, since it is Out of Area there is no actual number to block, let me try something though." Jeremie goes to one of his drawers and digs through it until he finds the cord her was looking for. Hooking the cord to the phone and his laptop he goes into the cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Yumi tries to look over Jeremie's shoulder worrying about her phone.

"I want to see if I can locate where the calls are coming from." Jeremie connects his laptop to the local WiFi internet connection and hacks through into the phone company Yumi's cell phone used. "Hmm, it is coming from here." Jeremie's laptop brings up a map of the world, it gets bigger, and bigger, until it gets through the clouds and is over France which gets bigger and bigger, in better detail. "Should take a couple minutes, less if they call again." The phone rings again and the screen jumps to over the city, their city. It gets a better and better detailed map as it zooms in closer and closer onto the city, and eventually a part the group knew well.

"Is that the Factory?" Yumi had been sure it was Sissy.

"Yep, it seems that Franz Hopper is making a call." Or so Jeremie thought, it might be Sanne but no Tower was activated. "Aelita do you know how Franz could connect to us without activating a Tower?"

"No, it shouldn't be possible." But Franz was a God on Lyoko he could cover up the signal of an activated tower, before he didn't have a reason to cover it up but now that they knew he wasn't on their side he might not be so open. The phone rings again and Aelita grabs it disconnecting it from the laptop. "Dad! Stop calling us we don't want…" Something came out of the phone and attacked Aelita.

"Aelita!" Yumi jumps and tackles Aelita being shocked and flies up hitting the ceiling. The thing from the phone invades Aelita's body, shocking Odd as he reaches out to grab Aelita.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop." Aelita wanted to say more but her body would respond, her body starts to shake as everything goes black.

"Aelita!" Aelita disappears, apparently into the phone. "No, Aelita, no!!!!" Jeremie picks up the phone yelling into it. "Aelita! Franz if you hurt her I'll kill you! Aelita!" Jeremie throws the phone down not thinking about it, that it was Yumi's phone. "We have to go to the Factory he has Aelita." Before they get out of the room Jeremie's laptop beeps, Xana had activated a tower.

"Come on we can take a cab, we need to get to the Factory as fast as we can, without Aelita we can't deactivate the tower." Ulrich reaches into a pocket and gets some money out. "I think I have enough for one." As the group runs out of Jeremie's room they run into someone.

"What's wrong?" Sissy had been wandering around the school bored when she saw the Lyoko Gang running out of the Dorm building.

"No time to talk we have to go."

"Wait maybe I can help." Sissy starts to run with the group when Yumi pushes her down.

"Not now!" The group runs off school grounds getting a cab, Yumi not even thinking about what she had done.

"What was that about? I didn't do anything to her." Sissy gets back up and walks over to a bench to sit down and pout.

Getting out of the cab and paying for it the group runs to the Factory. "Why won't it work!" The elevator won't come up. "Come on we need to take the ladder." Jeremie and the rest go down.

"Jeremie we have a problem." Jeremie was in the Control Room while the rest had gone to the Scanner Room.

"I know I can't access the computer." Something, someone, had locked him out of it.

"Ok we have two problems, the Scanner doors are closed." If the group couldn't get in the Scanners they couldn't go to Lyoko.

"This is Franz Hopper's doing!" Jeremie tried to get in the Super Computer but it was locked down.

"Then what was Xana doing?"

"I don't know, Sanne!" Jeremie pounds on the Computer controls in anger.

"Yes Jeremie?" A Xana Ghost comes out of the computer and forms into Sanne.

"What did you do!" Jeremie hadn't been calling Sanne but was some what relieved when she appeared.

"I did nothing that fool Franz is ruining everything."

"Jeremie! A Xana Ghost came out, what do we do?" Jeremie's friends get ready to fight even though it was just a Ghost.

"Where is Aelita?" Sanne is seeing what her other Ghost sees.

"Franz has her." Jeremie turns back to the Computer panel and tries to get in finding he was still locked out.

"I wish I could do something but he is in his secret room I can do nothing." Sanne laughs as Jeremie pounds on the Computer panel. "What are you worried about?"

"He has Aelita! He wanted her last time but we got her out."

"What? When was this?" Sanne had no knowledge of anyone on Lyoko recently.

"A while ago, we found Franz's room and he tried to trap Aelita in there but I sent my friends to save her." But this time he couldn't as the Scanners were closed and he could not access the Computer.

"Really? You got inside the room?" Sanne was starting to wonder what else she missed while waiting for a time to attack. Maybe if she didn't watch Sissy and others so much she would have known this.

"I can't now!" Jeremie punches the computer panel hurting his hand.

"How about a deal?" Sanne played it cool, smiling wickedly.

"I don't want your deal, the last time I did you killed people." Jeremie was rubbing his hand after punching the panel.

"But this time I will get what you want and you yours without any humans getting hurt." Sanne walks over to Jeremie grabbing his hand. "It'll heal."

"Don't touch me." Jeremie pulls away from Sanne.

"You want to save Aelita from that bastard and I want that bastards head on my mantle, figuratively speaking. You get me in the room and I will get you Aelita." Sanne sits down on the computer panel.

"I can't do anything since Franz locked the computer, I can't get in." Sanne laughs at this. "What?"

"I can fix that, if we have a deal." Sanne, or the Xana Ghost making Sanne changes into Aelita. "Save me and kill that bastard or let me die, what will you do?" The Ghost sounds like Aelita, Jeremie hates it as he knows Sanne is trying to play on his feelings.

"Don't do that Sanne, change back." The Ghost Aelita smiles changing back into Sanne. "If you can get me control of the computer and save Aelita I'll send you to the room." Jeremie would do anything for Aelita even if it meant working with Sanne.

"Good, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Sanne turns back into the Xana Ghost and enters the computer. A few seconds later something flashes on the screen.

"Good job Einstein you got the Scanners opened." The group in the Scanner Room have no idea of what had gone on above them.

"I can't send you guys, not yet." Jeremie wasn't going to risk his friend's lives on Lyoko until they got Aelita out of Franz's control. "Ok Sanne where are you?"

"Right here, see?" Something flashes on the screen. "Hurry up Jeremie who knows what that bastard is doing to Aelita." Jeremie gets to work ignoring Sanne.

"Ok Sanne, get Aelita out and if you need me to I'll send you back in, if you don't get Aelita out…" Jeremie stopped there, there really wasn't much he could do.

"Don't worry Jeremie that bastard wants Aelita so taking her from him will make me happy." Jeremie types in the last bit and hopes Sanne keeps her end of the deal.

"Jeremie, are we going or not?" His friends were getting worried, nervous, and impatient; they wanted to get to Lyoko and save Aelita.

"No, you won't need to, hopefully." Jeremie was sweating as he waited for any sign from Aelita.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich was thinking of going back up the ladder to see what Jeremie was doing, they had to get to Lyoko and save Aelita and deactivate a tower.

"I'm getting Aelita out." So Jeremie hoped. After three minutes Jeremie was getting even more worried, what was taking so long? Jeremie fell out of his chair when his phone rang, grabbing it he sees Out of Area. "Franz!"

"You want my daughter so badly as to work with Sanne?" It was! "I have her here now, both of them, in this room I am God! She is my pet, she turned on me, and this is her punishment!" Jeremie hears an evil deep laugh. "I have my family together on Lyoko my dream is complete!"

"Not if I delete it." Jeremie knew it was a bluff, if he deleted Lyoko, the Super Computer, everything, he would delete Aelita.

"You won't not as long as my daughter is here." Franz laughs again he knew he had the upper hand.

"She would rather die then be trapped on Lyoko again." Aelita had told him herself before, after the last time on Lyoko. If the choice was between death and imprisonment Aelita would choose death. "And I agree, I would rather she be free in the after life then trapped in what she considers hell." Jeremie is trying not to cry, this might be it, if Franz didn't let up he would have to do this, Aelita said it herself she would rather be dead then trapped.

"You wouldn't dare do this! You love her to much!"

"I love her to much to leave her in hell, give her back or I will delete everything." Jeremie starts the work to delete Lyoko, the information from the Super Computer, every program.

"No! You can't, she is my daughter she belongs to me! Sanne stop him or you'll be deleted to!" Jeremie can't here Sanne's response but nothing happens, nothing tries to stop him. "Stop right now or you won't be able to go back!"

"I know, please give me Aelita, give her back, do it now Franz before I delete you all." Jeremie didn't want to say kill, he didn't want to think he would be the one to kill Aelita or anyone else.

"Jeremie what's going on?" Ulrich had climbed up to see what was going on to see Jeremie talking on a cell phone, tears running down his face.

"Please Franz, if I, if I hit enter you die." Jeremie's finger is hovering over the enter key, one button and the nightmare of Sanne, Franz, and Lyoko would be gone, but so would his love, Aelita. He had thought of doing this before but if he did he would have killed Sanne and Franz, they were humans, and Jeremie was no murderer.

"You won't do it…" Franz is interrupted, knocked down by Sanne.

"Jeremie please! I don't want to be trapped here, kill us!" Aelita had connected to Jeremie's phone as Sanne and Franz fought.

"I can't Aelita, I love you."

"Then stop this, I don't want to be trapped here again, if you don't I will find a way to do enough damage to lose my life points, I won't go back to Earth from here." Aelita would do anything to keep her self from being trapped on Lyoko. She had no problem going there for exploration or to deactivate a tower but to be trapped again was more then she could bear.

"Wait, you're connected right now right?" Jeremie had an idea.

"Yes, my Mother, she is fighting for me." Her Mother's hatred for Franz Hopper was more then her hatred of Aelita, it may not have been for love but it gave Aelita hope. "I don't know how long this will last though." Aelita had tried singing but her Father had changed the frequency of the room and made sure she didn't touch him.

"Jeremie what is going on!?" Ulrich tried to get Jeremie's attention but was ignored.

"Ok Aelita make sure you stay connected, if you don't this won't work." Jeremie didn't want to say that it might not work anyways, he had to have hope. "Come on, work, work…" If Franz could do it he could do it, if Sanne could do it he could to, Jeremie had proven that before and was hoping to prove it again.

"Hurry, he's stronger here." Aelita watches as Franz Hopper tosses Sanne Hopper off of himself and into the wall. Sanne had always been the ultimate force her friends dealt with but here, as Franz had said, he was God.

"It's almost done." If Jeremie did it right he could leave Sanne and Franz trapped in the room while getting Aelita out, he would rid the world and his friends of their enemies and save Aelita. "Ok Aelita, I'll see you soon."

"If this doesn't work Jeremie…"

"I will, I love you Aelita." Jeremie hit enter and crossed his fingers for luck.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich had no idea what had happened but knew it was serious.

"Shut up Ulrich." Ulrich was the leader of the group, it was never voted on it was just known, but Jeremie wasn't going to do anything, not so much as breath, until he knew if his program worked.

"What's going on?" Odd and the others had climbed up after Ulrich hadn't come back down.

"I don't know." Ulrich and the other's see something come out of Jeremie's cell phone, at first they think it is a Xana Ghost until it takes shape.

"Aelita!" Jeremie jumps out of his chair and hugs her hard.

"She's back!" Odd laughs until something else starts to come out of the phone.

"Oh no, I have to close the connection." Jeremie goes back to the computer and starts typing away trying to close the connection, trapping Sanne and Franz in Franz Hopper's panic room.

"Stop Jeremie, she saved me." Aelita grabs Jeremie's arm stopping him as the Ghost comes out of the phone completely. "Now, trap him!" Jeremie goes back to the computer as the Ghost takes shape.

"That bastard did something to that room, move Jeremie." Sanne picks Jeremie up by the back of his shirt and dumps him on the floor. Sanne sits down in the chair and goes to work, her fingers moving faster then Jeremie's ever could. "That bastard, I knew it! He thinks himself a God when he is nothing but a peon!" Sanne keeps typing cutting the connection.

"Xana get away from there!" Ulrich gets in a fighting position.

"Ulrich Stern if I wanted to destroy this I would but as Jeremie allowed me to get at that bastard!" Sanne squeezes the arm of the chair crushing it. "I will let it go; besides I may need it later."

"Mom wait, you saved me, you don't…" Aelita had been going towards Sanne when Sanne smacks her. Aelita falls backwards onto the floor dazed from the hit.

"I didn't save you! I wanted that bastard dead!" Sanne turns back into a Xana Ghost and goes back into the computer, making sure not to go to Franz's panic room.

"You ok Princess?" Odd helps Aelita up. "Whoa watch it." Aelita stumbled backwards into S.S.

"My head, it hurts." Aelita was also seeing red from one of her eyes.

"Ouch, looks like a blood vessel broke." S.S. looks in Aelita's eye and sees the red spreading. "I had that happen once after I hit my head falling off my board, it will fix itself."

"Jeremie?" Aelita turns around and sees Jeremie is still on the ground.

"I can't believe her, why did she do that?" Jeremie could have done it, maybe not as quickly as Sanne did but he could do it. Jeremie gets off the floor, sees Aelita, and goes over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I think so, my head hurts." Aelita rubbed the side Sanne had smacked. A normal smack may have just left a red print but Sanne was strong, stronger then any human could be and Aelita was lucky her skull hadn't been cracked.

"Might have a concussion, we should get you to the Infirmary." Jeremie holds Aelita's hand to make sure she was really there; he had been so close to losing her.

"Wait, you say go to the Infirmary, do you mean actually go there? Every other time you say that we end up here." Odd laughs, getting the others to laugh, easing the seriousness of what had happened.

"I have a question, Jeremie, what was going on?" Ulrich heard part of the conversation, and saw the look on Jeremie's face, looked like he had after Aelita's first materialization had failed and they nearly lost her.

"Aelita was on Lyoko where have you been?" Jeremie laughs squeezing Aelita's hand. "My program worked like I knew it would and now she's back." He had been torn to pieces on the inside as he worked on the deleting program, he had been so close, and if Sanne hadn't attacked Franz he might not have Aelita here again. Filled with relief Jeremie takes Aelita to the Infirmary after getting back to the school making sure she was ok while the other couples went their own way enjoying the rest of the day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Code Lyoko Episode 71: New Ghosts**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

"Jeremie what would happen if you deleted Lyoko?" The first day of February was cold and the Lyoko Gang was inside talking about their options. S.S. never knew you could delete Lyoko like any other computer program.

"I would destroy it, along with Sanne and Franz."

"So why don't we? No more Xana, no more Franz, what's the problem?"

"Well before Aelita was on Lyoko, and then connected to it by Sanne. But since then we were hoping to find Franz Hopper, Aelita's Father, but now…" Jeremie didn't want to admit that he considered it murder; even if they weren't human anymore Franz and Sanne were people.

"What?" S.S. figured it would be the easiest course of action.

"Franz and Sanne are still there."

"I don't think we should do it anyways S.S." Aelita wasn't sure what would happen if they deleted Lyoko, without it would the group stay friends? Without the glue of Lyoko would they fall apart? That and she wanted to get her parents out of Lyoko, at least her Mother who had no choice in becoming Xana, being sent to Lyoko, just like Aelita. "If it doesn't stop my Mom we would have no way to fight her." Aelita had learned what lying was and still wasn't good at it but her friends trusted her and didn't question it.

"What I don't get is why now? Why is Franz Hopper just now acting out?" Ulrich and Yumi had been thinking about it together trying to figure out why Franz had been so quiet.

"Easy to explain Ulrich." Jeremie gets on his laptop and shows Ulrich something. "When I was trying to build energy for Sanne it all went here," Jeremie points at the screen, "But when she attacked someone stole part of the energy, why she wasn't able to make as many Ghosts as she wanted. Franz stole that energy I know it, and with it he was powered up enough to start becoming a nuisance."

"But if we delete Lyoko we get rid of them right?" S.S. didn't think of Sanne and Franz as Jeremie and Aelita did, she couldn't think of them as people.

"We might, Franz most likely and Sanne a 50-50 chance, she is able to put herself in a Ghost and move around, like when she went into Franz's panic room she didn't send a Ghost she sent herself there. She didn't want to risk Franz taking control of the Ghost and I am guessing she wanted to do it herself."

"You know, thinking about it, this sucks." Odd sits back on the bed next to S.S. "Before we just had Xana to worry about but now we have Franz after us to."

"After me." Franz could care less about the others; it was all about Aelita as far as Franz was concerned.

"Same difference Princess, we are your friends and as long as you'll have us we will protect you." Aelita gives Odd a sour look. "What'd I say?"

"Don't call me Princess." Her Father called her that, the Princess of Lyoko; she wanted nothing to do with that.

"Why? I've always called you…"

"Not anymore!" Aelita wasn't sure what she was feeling, was it anger? She hadn't lived on Earth long enough to experience all the feelings there are to feel. She had felt happiness, and love, and sadness, but anger, guilt, jealousy, many others were a mystery to her.

"Alright Prin-, Aelita." Odd caught himself before he said Princess.

"Well could we destroy part of Lyoko? Just the room Franz has hidden himself in?" S.S. always felt a little twinge of jealousy when Odd called Aelita Princess, wasn't she supposed to be his Princess? She grabs Odd's hand glad Aelita was putting a stop to it.

"I would have to destroy all of Sector 5 and still, Franz is human, it would be murder." Jeremie wouldn't do it, maybe if Aelita asked, but even then he didn't know if he could do it.

"Well what, we sit around and wait for another attack?" S.S. was getting tired of the attacks, it had been fun, and the one time dangerous and she almost quit, but now was becoming sick of it. "I can't stand this; there must be something we can do!" She wanted to go on the attack not play defense all the time.

"Starting to sound like me." Ulrich had gotten bored with life before, Lyoko, school, back to Lyoko, again and again.

"Why don't we go there and do something, like go back to Sector 5, which is Xana's home, right? If we attacked her we could really do some damage and keep her busy." S.S had thoughts of busting down the doors in a blaze of gun fire, like in the movies, or in this case Laser Arrows and power pole.

"To dangerous, especially since Franz is there, we couldn't risk Aelita." Jeremie was thinking of something. "I wish I could make a Marabounta again but Sanne said she wouldn't let me do that again. We can only sit and wait, while Aelita and I work on a materialization program for Sanne and Franz." They had gone back to working on programs after taking a break.

"I want to do something! I don't get why we don't go to Lyoko and kick some…" Yumi interrupts S.S.

"We can't, Xana can send wave after wave of monsters and all we will do is destroy creatures that can be re-made again and again."

"What's this?" Jeremie was looking at the laptop, something weird was going on.

Sissy was trying to apologize to William for what she had done to him. He had avoided her as best he could but this time she didn't care if he went into a boy's bathroom, she felt bad for what she had done. "You aren't allowed in here! What are you doing, waiting for me to go to the bathroom so you can take another picture!"

"No William I wan to apologize I swear! I was mean to you and did something horrible." Sissy put her hands up showing she had nothing in them. "I'm so sorry; I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Well there is something I want but you can't help me." William stares at Sissy making sure she wasn't trying something.

"Maybe I can, please, I want to make it up to you." Sissy puts her hands together begging.

"Yumi, but she is with Ulrich, and I, unlike you, am not going to mess with them." William liked Yumi to much to do anything to hurt her.

"I can get her for you William," Even though she had promised to leave them alone she wanted William to forgive her, "I know how."

"No Sissy just leave them alone and leave me alone!" William goes around her and starts to walk out of the bathroom when a green mist comes out of a light socket and possesses him.

"But I know I can." She had been practicing her magic over her suspension, why she had been acting differently, the rule of three meant anything bad came back three times harder, but wouldn't getting William what he wanted be a good thing? Turning around Sissy sees William is just standing there. "Please let me William so you can forgive me." William turns around, his eyes glowing green. "What's wrong?" William sticks his hand out as another green mist comes and possesses Sissy.

"What are you two doing in there?" Jim sees Sissy and William come out of the boys' bathroom. "I can't believe you Sissy doing the hanky panky with a boy on school grounds! You two are…" Sissy sticks her hand out as a green mist comes out and possesses Jim.

"What is it Jeremie?" The others look over Jeremie's shoulder trying to see what was going on.

"The Super Scan just detected something, it's not normal." Jeremie looks at the information the Super Scan picked up. "The frequency's wrong, it can't be Sanne, I've never seen anything like this."

"My Father." Aelita recognized some of the data on the screen from the time she had hugged Franz to get information. "He's attacking us, just like Sanne." Aelita runs out of the room not waiting for her friends.

The group catches up to Aelita who only slowed down because someone, or someones, had stopped her. "Come on Princess you need to come home to Daddy." The Franz controlled Jim reaches out to Aelita.

"Stop right there Franz!" Ulrich does a flying kick knocking Jim down hard. "Wow can't believe that worked." Ulrich gets off the ground; he hadn't really expected the kick to be effective.

"Maybe Franz can't make his victims stronger." Yumi charges Sissy and knees her in the gut.

"Stop! She is my daughter and she belongs to me!" William reaches out getting a kick to the chin from Yumi.

"Sorry William." Yumi turns around as Sissy gets up and tackles Yumi to the ground getting a choke hold on Yumi.

"Get off of her!" Ulrich grabs Sissy and pulls her legs trying to get her off of Yumi. "Odd help me!" Before Odd gets to help Ulrich Jim attacks Odd.

"Come on we just need Aelita right, come on." S.S. grabs Aelita's hand and gets her to the sewer entrance.

"S.S. and Aelita can't do it alone, but we can't let them get an advantage." Ulrich kicks Sissy hard knocking her off of Yumi who rolls onto her back and springs up. "Jeremie you take Sissy so Yumi can help them."

"Are you sure?" Jeremie wasn't a fighter; he wasn't even a lover, kisser yes but not a fighter or lover.

"Yes! You aren't any help on Lyoko and S.S. can't do it herself!" Ulrich kicks William in the back, followed by a kick to the groin from Yumi taking William down. Sissy starts to lunge towards Yumi when Jeremie sticks his leg out tripping her. "Go on Yumi we can handle the others." Although Odd and Ulrich would never have kicked William, or Jim, in the groin, as men they knew how much that hurt and would never wish that kind of pain on another man, they were ready to fight.

In the Factory Aelita is working on setting the transfer program to auto when Yumi gets off the elevator. "Aelita make sure you send me to."

"Ok, where's Jeremie?" Aelita goes back to the computer to redo the program.

"Back with the boys, helping them." Yumi waits for Aelita to set the program and rides the elevator down with her seeing S.S. "Ready?"

"I guess, I can't believe Franz is doing this, Odd told me he helped you before." S.S hadn't been around for when Franz was helpful, not insane.

"He is an evil man!" Aelita's out burst shocks Yumi, as long as Yumi had known Aelita she never heard her say something with that much anger.

"Well let's get in before the program starts." Yumi, S.S., and Aelita get in and a few seconds later the Scanner doors close.

"Hmm, couldn't have sent us the vehicles?" Yumi, S.S., and Aelita land in the desert with no Tower in sight.

"Oh no I must have sent us to far away!" Aelita couldn't believe she made such a stupid mistake.

"It's ok Aelita we get a workout on our way there." Yumi looks around. "Uh where do we go?"

"I think that way." Aelita had been happy when she saw Franz hadn't put up a barrier around the Tower unlike Sanne so she could send her and her friends' right outside of the Tower but something had gone wrong. The girls run in the direction Aelita pointed towards hoping it was the right way, they all had a boyfriend back on Earth fighting Franz.

"Watch it Jeremie!" Ulrich pulls Jeremie out of the way of a kick from Jim.

"I'm sorry but they broke my glasses I can't see very well." Ulrich pushes Jeremie into Sissy.

"That enough help?" Ulrich goes back to fighting Jim while Odd tangles with William.

"Come on Franz at least Xana makes it interesting." Odd taunts Franz who couldn't make his possessed stronger. "Ha you call that a punch?" Odd punches William. "That's a punch! Hey Ulrich you sure you don't want to pound on William a little bit? Get some payback for when…"

"He didn't do anything, at least not willingly." Ulrich gets past Jim's guard and punches him in the chin with a strong uppercut.

Back on Lyoko Aelita and the others think they see a Tower. "That has to be it, come on lets go."

"Wait Aelita." Yumi looks around, no rocks to hide behind yet there were no monsters in sight. "This has to be a trap." Yumi hears a buzzing noise and looks up. "What the heck is that?" It looked like a Hornet on steroids, no, like a Dragon Fly. "A new Xana monster, wonder what it can do."

"If that's a Xana monster then where is the Eye?" S.S. gets her power pole out. The Dragon Fly looks at S.S., then Yumi, and begins to fire. Yumi gets her fans out blocking the lasers as they come out one after another.

"Hey that's not fair." Yumi, even with her enhanced fans, couldn't block all the lasers as fast as they were coming in. Getting hit again and again Yumi takes a hit to the head, distracting her, and is hit with so many lasers she is sent back to Earth.

"Extend!" S.S. sends her power pole out striking the monster. It flies up away and comes down shooting at S.S. "Run Aelita I don't know how long I can block this thing." S.S. uses the power pole to block the lasers, and like Yumi finds it difficult to block all of the lasers.

Back on Earth Yumi makes it back to the others. "Hai!" She lets out a kick taking Sissy out. "That felt good."

"You did it?" Why else would Yumi be back? But if she did how was Franz still controlling Sissy, Jim, and William.

"No I got devirtualized by a new monster." Yumi kicks Sissy again as she starts to get back up. "I'm surprised you're still standing." Yumi had been thinking Franz was just waiting for the others to leave before powering up the possessed and would find her friends and boyfriend hurt.

"They're weak, watch." Odd hops up on Jim's shoulder then jumps up in the air landing back on Jim with an elbow. "And slow, if Xana possessed them we wouldn't be able to do this." Odd dodges Jim's hand and come back with a kick to the ribs. "Have to be careful not to hurt them to much." A drawback to a Franz possessed person was they weren't super human; a kick could hurt the person possessed.

"Don't worry we will probably have to do a return to the past." Jeremie thankful for Yumi's return heads to the sewer entrance. "Franz doesn't power up his possessed and he might not blank their memories when we deactivate the Tower."

"Are you sure Einstein?" Odd didn't like the sound of that, a return to the past would make Xana stronger.

"No, but if he doesn't blank their memories I don't want to try and explain what's happened here, do you?" Jeremie gets the cover off. "I need to go the Factory to set it up." Jeremie disappears into the sewer while Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, the three martial arts experts of the group toy with Sissy, Jim, and William.

Back on Lyoko S.S. finally destroys the new monster after breaking its large wings with her power pole causing it to fall to the ground for S.S. to beat with the power pole. "Ok Aelita, it's clear."

"Thanks S.S." Aelita enters the Tower, goes up, and enters the code. "What's wrong?" Nothing happened. "I don't get it; I entered the code why won't it deactivate?"

"Aelita you there?" Jeremie is in the chair, the headset on, where he felt most comfortable.

"Yes Jeremie but I have a problem." Aelita tries code Earth, nothing, tries code Lyoko again, nothing. "I can't deactivate the Tower, the code doesn't work."

"Ok, let me look." Jeremie gets to work on the computer. "Maybe it needs a different code, try Scipio." Aelita does.

"Nothing Jeremie." Aelita taps her fingers on the screen trying to think.

"Well, Carthage fell to Rome, try that." She does. "Still nothing?"

"Yes Jeremie, I don't know what else to do." If she couldn't deactivate the Tower there was no way to stop Franz.

"Try Hopper, or Franz, or Princess." Jeremie is trying to think of anything to do with Franz.

"They don't work!" Aelita pounds on the screen fed up with it.

"Try God." Franz saw himself as a God and affecting Earth proved he was one, didn't it?

"It worked!" The screens however did not fall to the bottom of the Tower, instead the went up and disappeared. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now."

"Wait don't do it Jeremie!" It was too late, Jeremie hit the button and the white bubble expanded over the world.

Back in Jeremie's room Aelita had a problem with what Jeremie did. "You didn't have to do it Jeremie, why would you?"

"Because we had no idea if the people possessed by Franz would have their memories blanked, and they were hurt pretty bad by us, kind of hard to explain." Jeremie crosses his arms getting a little annoyed with the fighting, when Aelita was on Lyoko they never fought.

"Then we should have waited for the others to call to see if Sissy or William or Jim remembered what had happened." Aelita crosses her arms as she had seen people do on TV when they were having an argument.

"I didn't think of that." Jeremie shook his head looking down at his feet. "Ok you win Aelita, you're right, I shouldn't have done a return to the past but it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"I don't win Jeremie I'm just right, my Mom wins." Aelita goes and grabs Jeremie's hand. "But there was something weird about the Tower, after I deactivated it the screens went up, not down."

"What screens?" Jeremie, and the others, had never been inside a Tower when it deactivated.

"It doesn't matter Jeremie they didn't act like the others did." And it concerned Aelita, was it something her Father did or just how a Tower he activated worked?

"Probably just the Tower Aelita but we can look into it later."

Elsewhere in the school Sissy and William were in trouble as Jim had caught them coming out of the boys' bathroom together and didn't believe their story. A light socket sparks, someone was watching…


	21. Chapter 21

**Code Lyoko Episode 72: Human heat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Aelita is tossing and turning in her sleep from another nightmare. It wasn't wolves, it wasn't abandonment, it wasn't even being trapped on Lyoko, it was far worse for her. "Stay away from me!" Aelita wishes she would wake up but can't.

"Join me, now, while you still can." Franz Hopper has his daughter in the one place her friends can't save her, her mind.

"Never! You will keep me on Lyoko never to feel the night's cool air, taste of milk and toast, smell of cooking pasta and flowers!"

"But you will never age, feel pain, and have to deal with disease." Franz wishes he could touch Aelita but his Ghost he used could only let him in Aelita's mind while she was asleep.

"I will never experience life is what you mean, never to experience love with Jeremie, friendship with my friends, life itself!" Aelita turns away from her Father. "I love Earth, I never knew how much I could miss it, I didn't even know I was human!"

"That was your Mother's fault Princess not me, I gave it back to you because I love you."

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't want to trap me on Lyoko! Come to Earth, we can live here, just not on Lyoko!"

"Why would I leave paradise where I am God? Join me in paradise Princess where you belong."

"That hell is nothing to me, you mean nothing to me, leave me alone!" With that Aelita sits up in bed covered in sweat. "I hate you…" She lays back down not able to fall asleep.

The next morning Aelita is having a hard time staying awake. It was getting hot out and after nearly a week of nightmares sleep was becoming something Aelita could barely remember let alone achieve. "Hey Aelita never thought it could get this hot out in February." Odd sits down at the table with the others after getting his tray of food.

"I don't know, I only remember one February." The first one after being materialized. "I guess it is warm for this time of month if last year was normal." It was already 28 degrees Celsius far warmer then normal.

"Be glad you didn't have PE out in the heat." Yumi had to run laps and it was horrible, the heat made it nearly unbearable.

"Yeah sitting in a stuffy classroom with 20 other people all sweating to death is much better." Ulrich had taken his usual jacket off earlier as it was to hot out. "Aren't you dieing in that turtleneck?"

"Yeah but I can't go home until after class." Yumi was regretting wearing it today, but the weather said it wouldn't be this hot.

"You can borrow something from me." Aelita offered not thinking about it.

"All your stuff would be too small for me Aelita but thanks for the offer."

"Hey I think you'd look good in pink, and you always show your stomach anyways." Ulrich was trying to picture Yumi wearing something pink and it didn't work.

"Try something from me Yumi I'm sure I have something that would fit you." S.S. offer makes more sense; she was closer to Yumi's height.

"If you don't mind, I can't believe it is so hot out." Leaving the classroom Yumi and S.S. go outside to find the temperature had risen to 31 degrees Celsius.

As the temperature rises the students start to suffer. The last half hour of the classes were canceled as the temperature hit 40 degrees Celsius. Students were told to go to their dorm rooms which meant Yumi had to go home. Ulrich, worried about Yumi, decides to walk her home. "You look good in that." Yumi was wearing shorts and a blue shirt she tied around so her stomach was once again being shown. "Not to say you don't look good in what you usually wear." Ulrich caught himself when Yumi stared at him after his first comment.

"Thanks Ulrich." Normally they would hold hands but it was to hot for that. "My house has Air Conditioning you can stay there for awhile." The dorms didn't.

"Thanks Yumi, I can't believe it is so hot out, I'm surprised Jeremie hasn't called telling us it's an attack." The freakish weather reminded Ulrich of the time Xana or Sanne as the others were getting use to calling her made the weather cold.

"I know, but it doesn't seem to be Sanne, just Global Warming." Not even halfway to her house Yumi was starting to get light headed, she hated the heat.

Back in Jeremie's room he sees something is wrong. "Oh no the heat, it made my laptop turn off." The automatic turnoff had switched after the heat warmed it up to a certain temperature. Jeremie opens the case blowing on it trying to cool it off to no avail. Afraid to turn his desktop on due to heat damage Jeremie calls Aelita. "Aelita I'm going to the Factory."

"Why Jeremie?" Aelita was hoping to go to the pool and learn how to swim better, her friends said they would but when it got warm out, and it was now. She could flop around and doggy paddle but anything else was like advanced calculus to Sissy.

"My laptop is to hot to turn on, I won't know if an attack happens." Jeremie hoped that the 50 meters of Earth and concrete would keep the Super Computer cool.

"Ok Jeremie I'll go there to." Aelita thinks about changing from her swim suit but felt better in it then her regular clothes and decides to stay in it. Going to the entrance for the sewer the temperature raises to 48 degrees Celsius.

Making it to Yumi's house Ulrich and Yumi get in after sweating off several pounds. "Hi Mom, Dad, I'm home." Normally her Father would be at work but the employees were sent home early, it cost too much to air condition the whole building. "Why isn't the air conditioner on?"

"It is Yumi, it is." Mr. Ishiyama is down to a tank top and boxers sitting in front of two fans, even with the air conditioner it is hot in here. "

"Oh, I need to change, take a shower, to hot out."

"I need a shower to…" Mr. Ishiyama stops Ulrich before he says anymore.

"Alone!"

"Of course Dad, Ulrich you stay down here while I get a shower then you can use it." Yumi goes upstairs finding her swim suit, it was the skimpiest thing she would wear around Ulrich and if she took a cold shower in it then it would soak up the cold water, keep her cooler for a few minutes more.

"So Ulrich you and my Daughter have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes Mr. Ishiyama but we aren't doing anything like that." Ulrich knew where Mr. Ishiyama was going to go with this.

"Good, you're too young for that." Not that he would mention his first time he was about Ulrich's age. "Relax, you look hot in that."

"I am." Ulrich takes his t-shirt off. "It doesn't help." Ulrich gets out of the chair to lie down on the floor hoping the heat would rise and the floor would be cooler.

"No, she's attacking." Jeremie sees it on the screen, an activated tower. Aelita and Jeremie hadn't been able to take the sewers; the heat had made it smell so badly not even the rats would stay in the sewers. Taking a cab, with air conditioning, had made it a little more bearable to get to the Factory. The Control room was cooler then the outside, only 33 degrees Celsius, felt like Antarctica compared to the 55 degrees Celsius outside. Jeremie calls Odd and S.S. who were at the pool trying to stay cool. He calls Yumi, no answer; she was still in the shower. He calls Ulrich and tells him there is an attack.

"Oh great." Ulrich had been hoping for a cold shower but Sanne had dashed those hopes. Yumi comes down in a soaking bathing suit when Ulrich makes some weird motions. Ulrich gets off the floor and goes to Yumi. "I was right, it is Sanne, and she's attacking us right now."

"Oh, you can get in the shower quickly, I'm sure a few minutes won't matter." Yumi had felt incredible and had to fight to get out into the heat.

"No, we need to go now but we can't walk outside, we need a car." Yumi's parents had a car but they needed the keys.

"Ok, be right back." Yumi goes to where her Dad was sitting, goes into his pants and takes the keys out.

"What are you doing!" Mr. Ishiyama starts to get up but the heat causes him to become light head and fall back in the seat.

"Sorry Dad but we need to get somewhere." They run out to the car in 57 degree Celsius heat.

Jeremie and Aelita are watching the news. "The Polar Ice Caps have melted; the flooding has caused several major cities from around the world to shut down. New York City, New Orleans, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and Miami are all reporting thousands of deaths from flash floods and the heat. The elderly and young are at the most risk, a World Emergency Alert has been given, stay inside, a basement is best, with air conditioning if you have it."

"Sanne, I can't believe this, she is going to kill everything." Animals everywhere were dieing to, with the Ice Caps melted animals like Artic Fox and Polar Bears were drowning, even a Polar Bear needed to rest.

"Are you sure it isn't my Father?" Aelita didn't want to think her Mother was doing this; her Father was the evil one.

"Look at the information." Jeremie brings it up.

"He is stronger now; he might have the power to do it now, like my Mom."

"Maybe." Jeremie wasn't sure why Aelita wanted it to be Franz when Sanne was just as bad in his opinion, she has killed before but that was just humans, and no where near as many as were dieing now.

"Hey we made it, let's go to Lyoko." Odd and S.S. wanted nothing better then that, on Lyoko there was no heat.

"Ok you go down and I'll send you." With the elevator coming down hot air had gotten in, as was the heat itself just making everything hotter. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "I'm sending you the vehicles." They virtualize in front of his friends.

Yumi and Ulrich are halfway to the Factory when the car stops. They had been running the air conditioning which made the engine overheat, so they thought. "Why won't the doors open?" Ulrich and Yumi try all the doors.

"Hai!" Yumi lets out with a kick and is shocked by the window. "Sanne!" Sanne had stopped the car and locked them inside. With it being 60 degrees Celsius outside the heat inside was rising quickly.

"No, let us out." Ulrich punches a side window only to be shocked. "Yumi try…" Ulrich can't handle the heat and becomes light headed, bends over into the back seat and throws up. "I'm sorry."

"Not, your, fault." Yumi is having a hard time breathing from the heat and even with her swimming suit on she is becoming to hot.

"Oh God Yumi it's to hot." Ulrich takes his pants off leaving him in boxers. The two hold them up against the windshield trying to block out the sun only to be shocked by Sanne.

"We made it!" On the vehicles S.S., Odd, and Aelita make it to the Tower in record time. "But what are they doing?" Two Mega Tanks were outside blasting the Tower.

"I knew it!" Aelita felt it inside that this was her Father's doing, not her Mother's, and this was proof. "Franz activated the Tower and my Mom is trying to destroy it." Before they get there the two Mega Tanks close up.

"What are those?" Odd had never seen the creatures that were attacking the Mega Tanks before.

"Dragons!" S.S. had named them after the fact they looked like giant Dragon Flies. "They fire really fast to fast to block." S.S. gets out her power pole.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few, hitting a Dragon Fly which turns towards Odd. "Where's the Eye?"

"They don't have any Odd they are Franz Monsters not Sanne Monsters." Jeremie had disrobed to his briefs not able to handle the heat.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few more but the Dragons show that despite their size they are agile. On the Overboard Odd chases one of the Dragons shooting Arrow after Arrow while the two girls deal with the other two.

"Extend!" S.S. sends out her pole smacking a Dragon down to the ground, Aelita acting quickly uses her Creativity to create a cocoon over it and traps the Dragon. The Mega Tank not being hit with lasers opens up and starts to blast the tower again.

"Yumi, I can't take this." The heat had fried Ulrich's brain, literally. His blood was so hot the smaller vessels were starting to burst causing Ulrich pain.

"I can't, either." Yumi puts a hand on her chest still having trouble breathing. "I need to cool off." She loops a thumb around one strap of the top of her suit.

"Go ahead, I can't see." Ulrich's eyes had given out as the blood and fluids inside boiling causes Ulrich to go blind.

"No." Yumi throws up, having a heat stroke, collapsing in the seat.

"Come on Aelita!" Odd had taken care of one Dragon and had come back to chase the other off. Aelita walks to the Tower and enters, the Mega Tanks cease fire.

"Code God." The screens again go up into the Tower instead of down like a Sanne activated Tower, proving it was Franz and not Sanne. "Jeremie do a return to the past." No response. The heat had gotten to Jeremie who passed out from it. "Ok I have to then." Aelita goes back to the console and activates the program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out saving billions from sure death but only after millions had died.

"Jeremie?" It is nearly four A.M as Aelita knocks on the door.

"What, come in." Jeremie rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks at the time, 3:57.

"Remember how we used to talk? When I was on Lyoko you would stay up and talk to me all the time." Aelita sits on Jeremie's bed.

"Yes, of course I do, I remember every moment with you." Jeremie sits up in bed grabbing his glasses.

"I want to talk Jeremie, is that ok?" Aelita moves up the bed so she is sitting next to Jeremie.

"Of course Aelita." Jeremie puts an arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you to Jeremie." Aelita begins to tell Jeremie about her nightmares and her ideas of what to do to stop them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Code Lyoko Episode 73: War for Lyoko**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

After a hot start to the month the Lyoko Gang was looking forward to Valentines Day. The boys were busy trying to find something for their girlfriends while the girls were busy trying to figure out what to get their boyfriends. Jeremie knew what Aelita wanted but it was something he couldn't give her, at least not yet. S.S. and Odd knew what to do when together but when alone trying to find something for the other they were lost. Ulrich knew what Yumi wanted but it wasn't something he was ready to do. Another couple however had other plans that had nothing to do with love.

On February 14th the students were lost in love and so were the teachers. Jim had gotten Ms. Hertz several bouquets of flowers plus a box of fine Swiss chocolates. Mr. Delmas had gotten a new suit from a sweetheart who had yet revealed herself. But out of all the students and teachers celebrating love there were two who were alone. Sissy had made everyone paranoid of her and her wicked ways and William could not have the one girl he loved.

Jeremie and Aelita were in Jeremie's room giving each other the gifts they had gotten each other. Jeremie opens a large wrapped gift which turns out to be a framed picture of Aelita smiling out from it. "Its beautiful Aelita but I don't really have much room on my walls to hang it."

"Put it on the ceiling, so when you go to bed you can look at me." Aelita had gotten the dress she was wearing from S.S. but the money from her bank account Jeremie had made and hacked to get the picture made and framed

Aelita opens up the gift from Jeremie and smiles like in her picture. Holding up the gold chain she sees the golden locket in the shape of a heart, opening it up she sees a picture of Jeremie. "Thank you Jeremie." They hug each other glowing from the warmth and love between them when Jeremie's laptop starts to beep.

"That's not the Super Scan, what are they doing?" Jeremie types on his computer bringing up the screen of Lyoko. "Nothing, nothing, what the heck is that?" After getting to the Desert Sector Jeremie sees hundreds of Monsters on the screen. "This is why my laptop beeped, but what is going on?" Yellow circles and blue circles representing the monsters fighting for Sanne or Franz disappear and are replaced by others.

"Looks like they are fighting." Aelita chews on a fingernail, a habit she had picked up from S.S. "Go Mom."

"I don't know but this can't be good, let's call the others." They do, Jeremie calling the boys who were with their girlfriends. "Come to my room now, you know what." Hanging up Jeremie and Aelita watch the battle on the screen.

"What is it?" Odd and S.S. get to Jeremie's room first.

"Look at this." Jeremie turns the screen so the others can see it.

"It's a bunch of circles what's the big deal?" Odd doesn't get what the emergency was that stopped him and S.S. from their fun.

"That's Lyoko and on Lyoko Sanne and Franz are fighting."

"Really? Good we can have a break today." The last Valentines Day had been interrupted by Sanne.

"No not good Odd they could destroy Lyoko." Ulrich and Yumi show up. "Yumi, Ulrich, we need to go to Lyoko."

"Where's the Tower?"

"No Tower, Sanne and Franz are fighting on Lyoko."

"And?" Ulrich and Yumi don't see the big deal.

"We need to help Sanne stop Franz."

"Why would we help her? Why not help Franz?"

"Because he is an evil, evil man!" Aelita yells this at Yumi and pounds on the desk.

"Well if you're going to help Sanne we aren't going." Sanne had spent months trying to kill Yumi and she was not going to do anything to help Sanne.

"We are not going to help Franz." Jeremie wouldn't go against Aelita and Ulrich wouldn't go against Yumi.

"Then we are leaving, come on Yumi." Yumi and Ulrich leave the room. Ulrich agreed with Yumi, they weren't going to help Sanne, Ulrich had tried to keep Yumi alive all those months, had been willing to die for her, he wouldn't help Sanne.

"What about you two?" Aelita couldn't go to Lyoko alone; even if he sent her on someone else's program she wouldn't be able to do much.

"I'm sorry Brain but I think we should let them kill each other, right Odd?"

"Why stick our necks out when they are fighting each other? They aren't going after us so let it go." Odd holds S.S.'s hand and they walk out.

"I'm sorry Aelita but you can't go alone." Jeremie looks back at the screen and sees the war rage on.

Walking on the campus Ulrich and Yumi see William sitting in the Gazebo. "Hi William, Happy Valentines Day." Yumi jogs over and kisses him on the cheek. "Surprised you don't have a dozen girls bugging you." Yumi smiles and laughs at the joke.

"I'm not in the mood for it."

"Well that's ok this holiday is blown out of proportion anyways, we don't even get the day off unless it falls on a weekend, what kind of holiday is that?" Ulrich catches up to Yumi and William.

"Hey William why aren't there a bunch of girls around you?" Ulrich pats William on the back, he knew William had practically given him Yumi, if William had moved on Yumi earlier Ulrich wouldn't have her.

"Leave me alone ok?" William bunches his hand into a fist; it would be a sucker punch but if he beat Ulrich in a fight… No, that wouldn't be right. "Sorry but I've had a miserable day, I'm just trying to enjoy the sun since everyone else is busy."

"It's ok William, if you want me and Yumi were going to go out and get some food, if you wanted to come…"

"No Ulrich you two should be alone, especially on today."

"Ok, bye William." Ulrich and Yumi leave William and get something to eat.

An hour later S.S. and Odd are interrupted by Ulrich and Yumi. "Oh sorry I thought you two went somewhere." Yumi and Ulrich blush catching their friends in an intimate moment.

"We did go somewhere but someone else decided to go there." They had gone to the Factory but Aelita and Jeremie showed up. Jeremie tried to convince the two to go to Lyoko, as they got their clothes back on, but it was no dice S.S. and Odd were going to enjoy Valentines Day.

"You dressed yet?"

"We already had clothes on." Underwear was clothed right?

"You know what I mean." Yumi goes to open the door then stops. "Never mind me and Ulrich can go somewhere else." They walk away hearing squeals come from the dorm room. "I can't believe those two you two need to make a system to tell the other one when they're busy."

"You call that busy?"

"I know we would be busy if we…"

"No we are not going that far." Ulrich backs away from Yumi. "I'm not ready for that Yumi." In truth it scared Ulrich to death to go past first base.

"Why Ulrich? Don't tell me it is about Sanne this time because it isn't!"

"You're right it isn't Sanne this time." Ulrich backs away a couple steps as Yumi advances on him.

"What is wrong then Ulrich, what is it about me that makes you not want to be together?" Yumi backs Ulrich into a wall not letting him weasel out of the question this time.

"It's not you Yumi it's me…"

"Don't you dare try that Ulrich women invented the 'it's me not you' speech!"

"I don't want to disappoint you!" Ulrich blurts it out.

"I'm sorry Ulrich." Yumi hugs Ulrich, she had made him nervous, uneasy, and it was no way to treat her boyfriend. She knew what other girls were doing and they seemed happy with it and she wanted that with Ulrich. Ulrich though was afraid of losing Yumi, if he disappointed her would she leave him or if they, when they defeated Sanne would she break up with him? He wanted to stay with her as long as possible but had that fear in him all the time. "I just, I guess it's because you're younger."

"No Yumi it's because I love you and don't want to lose you." Yumi was the greatest thing to happen to him and so his greatest fear was losing her.

"But it will bring us closer together, look at Odd and S.S."

"Look at Jeremie and Aelita, they're close and they haven't." As far as anyone knew, Ulrich was just assuming and his assumption was correct.

"I know but, I, I was hoping for Valentines Day we could do something special."

"We will Yumi." Ulrich had it planned already for what he would do for Yumi. "Just wait till later ok? I promise you'll like it."

Back in the Factory Aelita was sitting in Jeremie's lap, she had seen it done on TV between boyfriend and girlfriend, and since this was the only chair in the Control room they shared it. "Jeremie I can't figure out why it is only in the Desert Sector." All the fighting between Sanne and Franz was there.

"Well looking at the map it looks like Franz's panic room is closest to the Desert Sector and if he is sending his creatures out to attack the rest of Lyoko then it would make sense he would attack there."

"But what about Sector 5?" They couldn't see inside of it, just the large sphere that held it, something was wrong with the map.

"I'm not sure, maybe they are fighting there to but I think Franz already took control of it." And locked them out so they couldn't see inside.

"Send me there Jeremie please!" Aelita felt like she had to go and help her Mother fight the man that sent them both to Lyoko.

"And what will you do? Without the others you won't do much more then distract Franz." Or worse Jeremie thought, Franz might try to use the chaos to capture Aelita again.

"I could take a few of the Monsters out; send me under Yumi's program, or Ulrich's." She wanted to go and fight for her Mother so badly, her Mother saved her from Franz even if she wouldn't admit it, or that is how Aelita saw it.

"Your Mother seems to be doing just fine on her own." Unless she had already lost Sector 5 then Sanne had been kicked out of her home.

"Oh no." The computer beeped, a screen came up, and a Tower had been activated. "We have to…" Before she completes her sentence another screen pops up showing another Tower had been activated but by someone else.

"They're drawing the power from the Towers to attack each other." Now things were getting serious, if they used so much power, if the war became too destructive, they could destroy Lyoko meaning the war would be continued on Earth. Jeremie and Aelita call their friends to come to the Factory.

By the time the others get there more then a dozen Towers had been activated by both sides of the war. "So they are still trying to kill each other why should we care?"

"Because Odd if they destroy Lyoko the war will move here." If the war destroyed Lyoko then it would surely destroy Earth.

"Oh, well let's go then."

"Not so fast, who do we deactivate?" Yumi wasn't going to help Sanne in anyway, not even if it meant something as simple as deactivating a Franz Tower. "Whoever we deactivate will become weaker so we should deactivate Sanne Towers."

"No way Yumi I won't do that." Aelita was the only one who could deactivate a Tower so it was up to her what Tower got deactivated.

"Then you won't have my help!"

"Or mine." Ulrich and Yumi spent enough time trying to stop Sanne to not do anything to help her.

"We need your help…"

"Then fight us, if you win we'll go wherever you want." Ulrich and Yumi get in fighting stances.

"And who will send you once we are beaten?" Jeremie had them there, of course Yumi and Ulrich would win, but then no one could send them to Lyoko.

"More Towers are activating!" Aelita was getting fed up with this; to her it was obvious they should help Sanne why couldn't Yumi and Ulrich see that?

Back at Kadic Academy two people who were alone were about to have uninvited guests. Being the only ones alone that day they were the perfect targets for moving the war to Earth. Sissy is pouting in the garden shed after not receiving any Valentine cards when a Sanne Ghost comes out of an electrical outlet and possesses her. William is sulking in the Gazebo, Yumi was with Ulrich, he had been too nice but he wasn't going to mess with them if it would hurt Yumi. A Franz Ghost comes out of the light socket from the roof of the Gazebo and possesses William.

"Odd, S.S., you two choose, who do we help?" Ulrich stares at Odd, Odd was his best friend, they were room mates, he had to choose Franz. Jeremie stares at Odd, it was because of Jeremie the group had gotten together, and it was because of him that Odd had any friends here after his record with women would have kept everyone away from him.

"I'm not choosing I haven't been in the group long enough to mess with it." S.S. backs away from Odd, it was up to him now.

"Well, I'm sorry but they say the devil you know…" Odd looks at Ulrich. "I agree we have to help Sanne by deactivating a Franz Tower."

"Then you can do it yourselves, traitor." Ulrich adds the last word as he walks over to the elevator followed by Yumi.

"We can do it right S.S.?" Odd and S.S. nod of course they can it was just going to Lyoko.

"I'll send Aelita under Yumi's program."

"Actually I want to go under Ulrich's." Aelita wanted the sword and Super Sprint abilities instead of the fans and psychic abilities.

"Ok Aelita, go down and I'll send you, I'll send you to the Desert Sector first since that is where the most Franz Towers are." So was most of the fighting, which had spread to the other Sectors with the help and power of the Towers.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the middle of a battle field.

"I can't believe this; it's like a war movie." Monsters everywhere were fighting and destroying each other. "My Mom needs help." Aelita as did the others saw that Sanne was at a disadvantage, her Monsters had the Eye, an easy target to hit, while the Franz Monsters did not.

"What is that?" Odd points at something that looked like a Mega tank with legs.

"Franz Monster, all those are." Franz had not possessed Sanne's monsters he had made his own, with the Dragons and the walking Mega Tanks there were things that looked like Elephants, plated in armor and shooting from their trunks, something that looked like a Raptor running around and jumping on the Crabs and other large monsters to shoot a laser from it's mouth into their Eyes.

"I'm sending your vehicles." Jeremie does, watching the action on the screen.

Back on Earth an angry Ulrich and Yumi run into a friend and someone who wasn't a friend who were fighting. "Hey William what are you doing!" William and Sissy were rolling around on the ground near the Gazebo. Ulrich starts to go over and pull Sissy off of William when a blast of energy comes out of Sissy. "Sanne!"

"Or Franz." Yumi gets in a fighting stance but William and Sissy ignore the two.

"_His puppet is weak!"_ Sissy sends another blast at William who dodges it and shoots a blast of his own at Sissy.

"_She is the weak one; I am the God of Lyoko!"_ William creates an energy ball in his hand and throws it at Sissy who smacks it away.

"Jeremie was right they are brining the war here." Yumi and Ulrich are knocked backwards when Sissy and William send a blast at each other and it collides. "Well if Franz has possessed William we need to stop Sissy."

"Right." Yumi and Ulrich charge and attack Sissy helping William, Franz.

Back on Lyoko Odd, S.S., and Aelita were attacking the new monsters after their vehicles had been hit by lasers. "These guys are fast but they can't take a hit." The Raptors proved to be as annoying as Kankrelats but just as weak.

"They only have 50 hit points each, but watch out for those others they both have 150 life points each." Jeremie watches as his friends start to get swamped with enemies. "You need to get out of there, the sooner you deactivate a Tower the sooner the war will end." So Jeremie hoped, he had no idea how Franz had obtained so much power so quickly. Before he was so weak his Towers were completely different from Sanne's, now they had the same amount of power if not more.

"You have an Idea on how to get out of here Einstein?" Odd had his shield up while shooting Laser Arrows with his other arm.

"I do." Aelita gets on her knees and begins to sing finding the normal pitch wasn't enough, she changes it, and again when she gets the right one. A ring appears around the three then disappears as dozens of Franz monsters fall into the digital sea below. "Jeremie send the vehicles." Several of the Raptors jumped trying to get to the group but the distance was too much. The vehicles materialize and the group jump on them and ride away to the nearest Tower.

Back on Earth Yumi and Ulrich were able to distract Sissy long enough for William to hit her with a blast. "_Thank you Ulrich and Yumi but I can take over from here." _

"Wait don't hurt her, she's possessed by Sanne!"

"_I won't hurt her, at least not for long."_ William's hands charge with energy, one more blast would do it if he made it powerful enough.

"_Fool!"_ Sissy sticks a hand out hitting William, Franz, after he let his guard down. Sissy stands back up charging her hands with energy. "_I will win both here and on Lyoko, I will win my home back!" _Sissy walks towards William who stands back up, hands still charging with energy. They both send an energy attack at the other connecting the beams of energy together.

"Watch out Yumi!" Ulrich jumps and knocks Yumi down as a bolt of electricity jumps out of the energy coming out of the two possessed. Taking the hit Ulrich feels the searing pain jump up to his back dropping him to the ground. Wincing at the pain not wanting Yumi to know it hurt as badly as it did Ulrich holds in the scream. "I don't think we need to be here." Ulrich gets up and helps Yumi up.

"I think Franz has this under control." William and Sissy walk towards each other, concentrating the energy beams at the other, getting closer and closer until their hands touch. Surrounded by the energy the two raise their powers as high as possible, draining the power from anything electrical, lights, cell phones, batteries, anything to gain more power.

"We need to tell Jeremie." Ulrich gets he phone out to see it is fried. "I guess this means we need to get to the Factory." Yumi and Ulrich get to the nearest sewer entrance and take it to the Factory.

On Lyoko the group had gotten to the first Tower finding two Assassins and a Mega Tank fighting Dragons and a Franz monster that looked like an elephant. "Ok I think this calls for a yoohoo it's us." Odd was taking over as leader as their normal Lyoko leader, Ulrich, wasn't there.

"We might need to modify that plan since we have help." Aelita points towards the Sanne monsters. "Right, Aelita and S.S. deal with that elephant thing, I'm going after the Dragons." S.S. hops off the Overboard so Odd can fly as fast as possible in the air. "Laser Arrow!" Odd hits a Dragon but it doesn't explode, no Eye made things a lot harder.

"Be careful Aelita." Jeremie wrings his hands together in worry as he can only watch his friends fight. Hearing the elevator working Jeremie turns around not sure what to expect, would Yumi and Ulrich have come to their senses or would there be a possessed waiting to stop him and his friends?

"Jeremie!" Yumi and Ulrich run towards him. "It's Sanne, and Franz, they possessed Sissy and William."

"Are you sure?" The War had already moved to Earth, that wasn't good.

"Yes, positive." Ulrich looks at the screen. "They doing ok?"

"For now, they were trapped a few minutes ago but Aelita got them out of it." Jeremie turns back to the computer. "I can send you as soon…"

"We are not going to help Sanne!"

"Then why are you here? If you wanted to tell me about Sissy and William you could have called."

"We can't, our phones got fried by Sanne." And Franz but Ulrich was putting the blame on Sanne.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do a return to the past but if Sanne is beating on Franz…"

"No, William was just as powerful, he didn't even need our help." They had anyways, anything to hurt Sanne.

"You attacked Sissy?"

"Sanne possessed her so yes, of course."

"I don't think anyone's seen them, they are all busy today." Most of the students had taken the weekend Valentines Day to their advantage and left the campus. "We don't need to do a return to the past." Ulrich wipes his brow suddenly feeling ill. Maybe the energy he was hit with did more damage then he thought.

Back on Lyoko the group had defeated the monsters and Aelita went in the Tower. "Code: God." The Tower deactivates. "Ok where's the next one Jeremie?"

On Earth, on the Kadic Academy Campus Sanne has the advantage now. "_They helped me! My daughter chose me over you Franz, you are mine now!"_ Sissy knocks William down, the energy turning more red then blue, more Sanne then Franz.

"_Not so fast Sanne, I am the God of Lyoko and I will control it!"_

On Lyoko the group hears a loud explosion. "Uh Einstein what was that?"

"Dozens of monsters exploding, the Tower must have been supporting them." Something was off though; Jeremie looks for it when the group on Lyoko hears another explosion.

"Einstein we only deactivated one Tower what was that explosion?"

"Towers!" Two Towers had exploded! "I don't get it, why would they destroy the Towers, without them they can't attack on Earth."

"Unless they take the energy from the Towers." Aelita had figured it out, which was why the Franz Towers she deactivated acted like they did; Franz was taking as much energy he could from the Towers when they were deactivated.

On the Campus William is able to stand back up. "_I will crush you now Honey, sorry for taking ten years but I will end your misery."_

"_Not so fast you bastard I can do it to!"_

On Lyoko there are more explosions. "Well what do we do Brain?" S.S. saw a mushroom cloud off in the distance.

"Nothing, if Aelita is in a Tower when it explodes then I don't know what would happen." Jeremie watches as hundreds of Monsters disappear from the screen; apparently the War on Earth was more important to the two then the War for Lyoko. "If you want to help Sanne attack Franz's monsters."

"No! Don't help her help Franz, Sanne is an evil…"

"Franz is the evil one!" Aelita yells over the speaker, she was not going to help the man who trapped her on Lyoko, maybe if she never got to Earth, never got to experience it she wouldn't mind but now that she knew what she had missed, ten years of life, it angered her.

"Then stop him." The Towers stop exploding, leaving three left on both sides.

At the Kadic Academy William and Sissy are glowing with power, they drained as much energy as possible from the Lyoko Towers and were using it. "_Its over you bastard, I win!" _ Sissy glows brighter and brighter, sending more energy out at William.

"_Honey when did you get such a foul mouth?" _William glows brighter, his blue mixing with Sissy's red, the energy creates a crater underneath them as the float above the ground. The more energy they send out the bigger the crater becomes, destroying the Gazebo, a street lamp, and soon will start to damage the school.

"There's a Tower behind you, get to it Aelita." Odd had been devirtualized and was back on Earth watching the action on the screen.

"Yumi we need to deactivate all the Towers if we want to do a return to the past."

"And why would we want to do that?" Yumi sure didn't want that, it would make Sanne stronger.

"You can't feel that?" Jeremie could feel the energy and if it was this much then damage had been done somewhere. "Look at this." Jeremie brings up the security cameras of the Factory.

"What is that?" Yumi points at one of the four squares, Jeremie brings it up to full screen.

"That is the direction of the school where William and Sissy are."

"Oh, well why are you telling me we need to deactivate all the Towers?"

"It will take Aelita to long," and Jeremie didn't think she would deactivate Sanne's Towers until she knew Franz had been destroyed which would mean Sanne would be too powerful to fight and get to her Towers. "I can send you as her, not a program but as her, so you can deactivate Towers, with Ulrich as your bodyguard."

"Ok, come on Ulrich." Yumi and Ulrich go to the Scanner Room ready to fight.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi," Jeremie does some extra keystrokes to set up Yumi for going as Aelita. "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Jeremie was proud of himself, not only had he successfully sent Yumi as Aelita he got them right outside a Tower, Sanne had not set up a barrier, she was to busy with her fighting to do so. "Ok Yumi now…"

"Yumi?" Aelita looks around as S.S., Odd, and her head to the next Tower. "She came here?"

"Kind of, she is at a Sanne Tower deactivating it."

"That's not possible! And she can't, my Mom…"

"It is right now I sent her as you, and we have to Aelita, you will be able to deactivate Franz before Yumi does so Sanne will always be one Tower more powerful then Franz. If I remember correctly from you told me Aelita Yumi needs…" Jeremie tells Yumi how to bring the screen up and enter the code.

"Code: Lyoko." The screens drop down. "Whoa that was cool, ok where to now Jeremie?"

"Get out and follow Ulrich East." Yumi does. Aelita makes sure she deactivates the next Franz Tower as quickly as possible and runs out of the Tower.

"One more, where is it Jeremie?" She wanted to get there as soon as possible, if she gave her Mother more power, her Father less, then maybe Sanne could destroy Franz.

"West, but be careful you will pass Yumi and Ulrich and if you touch Yumi it could destroy you both."

"Why?" Yumi and Aelita say it together.

"You are both Aelita, if the Computer sees that it may try to force you to become one, not Yumi or Aelita but both in one and I don't know how we will explain that one to Yumi's parents."

"No worries Brain the monsters are still busy fighting each other to deal with us." Aelita's group flies west on the Overboard and Over wing while Yumi and Ulrich take the Overbike East. They wave to each other when they pass, the animosity between the two groups had passed, they had bigger things to worry about and letting a stupid argument break the group up was just as stupid.

At Kadic Academy the energy surrounding the two possessed had grown to an immense size, thankfully it moved slowly enough that the people inside the school or dorms were able to get out as the energy destroyed the buildings. "What's going on Milly?"

"I don't know Tamiya but make sure you get this." Milly had saved her Teddy Bear and Tamiya her camera making sure was getting all of the action. "Can you see whose inside?"

"No, it looks like two people though." Tamiya uses the zoom on the camera to try and get a better picture. "Yeah its two people but what are they doing?"

"You two get away from there it could be dangerous!" Jim walks over and picks Milly up on his shoulder then Tamiya.

"Put us down we are reporters danger means nothing to the story!" Milly pounds on Jim's back while Tamiya gets her camera to face the ball of energy.

"It's too dangerous for you, reporters or not, this reminds me of the time I was a volunteer fire fighter." Jim sets the two girls down next to Mr. Delmas.

"Jim you were a volunteer firefighter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The crowd on the campus watches the energy field gets bigger and bigger, backing up as much as necessary.

Back on Lyoko Aelita deactivates the last Franz Tower seconds before Yumi deactivates the second Sanne Tower, the few seconds of power Sanne increases not her power but the amount of her creatures on Lyoko, she had to win her home back from Franz. "Just one more left Yumi good job."

"Takes us back now Jeremie." Aelita's job was done.

"Are you sure?"

"There's nothing more we can do." Jeremie materializes Aelita and S.S. while Ulrich and Yumi get to the last Sanne Tower.

"Code: Lyoko." Yumi watches the screens fall for the last time. "I guess now we do a…"

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble expands over the world, eradicating memories and video of the fight between Sissy and William, Sanne and Franz.

"Well are you sure this will work?" Yumi had gotten an idea to make William's Valentines Day better.

"Yes Ulrich, he was all alone and that's something no one should be on Valentines Day."

"Yeah but do we really want to sic Sissy on him?"

"She isn't that bad Ulrich; she apologized to us didn't she? Besides I know what I would have done if you decided her over me." Ulrich would have wished hellfire and brimstone to rain from the sky instead of making Yumi that mad, she had a short fuse and Ulrich was always able to light it.

"I guess, ok you go that way I'll go this way." They didn't have much time; the return to the past barely gave them time to write the letters they had forged as William and Sissy.

A minute later the two meet back up. "Well Ulrich now what do you want to do?" They had never gotten around to his gift and she wanted to know what it was.

"Well what do you want to do? As long as we avoid my room its fine with me." They didn't need to walk in on S.S. and Odd again.

"What about my gift?"

"That has to wait." They go off the campus to get something to eat, avoiding the romantic restaurants as they were packed with Valentine couples and went with a simple fast food restaurant.

A few hours later, after night fall, Ulrich leads Yumi to her gift. "Wow, it's so beautiful." They were on the roof of the Factory under the night sky filled with stars and a half moon.

"I made sure to check the weather in case there was going to be clouds." Ulrich had a blanket on the roof since it was a little chilly out and the roof could get quite cold. "Happy Valentines Day Yumi." They lie down on the blanket staring up at the sky, holding hands and onto each other when they start to get cold.


	23. Chapter 23

**Code Lyoko Episode 74: Betrayal **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Odd and S.S. are out on a date when Odd's phone rings, he looks at the screen and sees the number. "Is it Jeremie?" S.S. and Odd are in the woods alone.

"No, it's a friend of mine." Odd puts his phone away.

"Ulrich? What does he want?"

"No not Ulrich, come on S.S. let's…"

"Then who?" Odd acting nervous made S.S. suspicious.

"A friend of mine S.S."

"What's her name?"

"How did you know Sam was a girl?"

"I didn't until you told me." Odd had been tricked which wasn't his entire fault since most of his blood wasn't going to his brain. "Why are you cheating on me?" S.S. wasn't mad yet, her anger was building though.

"I'm not S.S. she's just a friend."

"Why do you need to lie? If you didn't want to be exclusive you should have told me." She had given Odd a chance to confess but lying was the last straw. "I thought you were happy with what we did and respected my choice not to go farther but if you are going to cheat on me you won't be doing anything with me."

"I'm not cheating on you S.S. Samantha is just a friend! I do respect your choice S.S. and I don't want to do more unless you want to. I haven't even kissed another girl since I met you S.S. because I love you." Odd gets off the ground when S.S. does.

"Then why are you hiding her from me? Going around behind my back? I gave you a chance to tell the truth Odd but you didn't now leave me alone." S.S. turns away from Odd as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I'm not hiding her…" Odd was, he was afraid this would happen, he told S.S. his past with girls and didn't think she would like him being friends with a girl outside of the Lyoko Group. "I'm not lying S.S. how could you say that!?" Odd doesn't go after S.S. and instead gets his phone out. "Jeremie?"

"Yes Odd?" Jeremie had been working on a program at the Factory with Aelita.

"Is Sanne attacking?" Odd crosses his fingers hoping the answer was as simple as that.

"No why Odd?" Jeremie brings up the Super Scan program to make sure it was working.

"Nothing." Odd hangs up and starts walking after S.S.

The next day S.S. had just gotten done spilling her guts to Yumi and Aelita who couldn't say they didn't see this coming. Odd had always been loose when it came to relationships and were just waiting for Odd to stray. "I thought he loved me." S.S. had spent the night before crying and now just had anger to let go of.

"Its how Odd is S.S., he told you about it right?" S.S. nods. "Well who was it? Emily? Sasha?" S.S. shakes her head.

"Some Samantha girl, she called last night and Odd tried to cover it up."

"So you didn't actually see him kissing her? It could be a big misunderstanding, last week on…"

"This isn't TV Aelita and you know how Odd is, he even flirts with you, I've seen it, no reason to think he wasn't with Samantha."

"Odd is friends with Yumi are you going to be mad at her? Or me?"

"That's different you have boyfriends and you wouldn't dare go for him."

"How do you know Samantha doesn't have a boyfriend?" Aelita was a lot wiser then her friends sometimes thought on things in the real world. Yes she only had partial memories, and TV was her main tutor on the real world, but she knew about relationships after her time with Jeremie and her friends. "And Odd doesn't flirt with me he does that to make Jeremie or me blush."

"Then why would he hide her from me if she was just a friend!?" S.S. starts to walk away. "Aelita you're protecting Odd how do I know you don't have feelings for him? I've only been around a few months and…"

"S.S. don't say that you're mad at Odd and he's not here to yell at. How about we go and find him so we can all yell at him?" Yumi stops any fighting amongst the girls.

"You're right Yumi, I wonder where he is." The three girls walk out of Aelita's room as an electrical outlet sparks.

As the group of girls pass the Gazebo they hear noises, looking in they see their target, Odd. But with him was a girl that Yumi recognized, Samantha, with Odd's tongue halfway down her throat and hands on her. "You!" S.S. yells at Odd. "I knew it! We're over!" S.S. storms away followed by Yumi and Aelita.

A minute later Jeremie calls. "Aelita Sanne's activated a Tower, are the other's there with you?" Jeremie had been surprised to hear from both Odd and Ulrich that their girlfriends weren't with them.

"Yes Jeremie, we'll be there as soon as possible." Aelita hangs up. "Sanne's attacking we need to go to Lyoko."

Getting to the Factory Odd smiles at S.S. "I think we need to talk S.S."

"Talk? Are you sure your tongue isn't too tired from kissing Samantha!" S.S. smacks him. "Don't talk to me Odd, we need to go to Lyoko, and if you aren't devirtualized after deactivating the Tower I am going to kick your…"

"You need to hurry!" Jeremie stops the fighting between S.S. and Odd. "We don't know what the attack is yet and if we do this quickly enough we could stop it so we don't need to do a return to the past." The group gets on the elevator and head for the Scanner Room.

"Odd what's going on?" Ulrich had missed out on something.

"I don't know, last night…"

"Shut up Odd!" S.S. hits Odd in the arm.

"Just my luck she gets mad at me during her time of the month." Odd smiles at Ulrich and the others but the girls just stare him down. "What?" Getting off the elevator the girls go first.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." When the girls get to Lyoko Ulrich stops Odd from getting in a Scanner.

"What the heck did you do last night?"

"I was with S.S. and Samantha called, S.S. thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Are you?" Ulrich hoped Odd would have changed after dating with S.S. but apparently not.

"No! Samantha is just a friend, now."

"Uh Odd the girls can hear you." Jeremie turns the speaker off so the girls couldn't anymore.

"Oh great, Ulrich if S.S. attacks me please help me I don't know if I can fight back on Lyoko." Odd and Ulrich get into the Scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko to find the girls not in the best of moods. "The Tower is due North from you, I'll send your vehicles now." Jeremie does.

"Ulrich can I ride behind you?" S.S. goes over to the Overbike instead of the Overboard like she normally would.

"S.S. I'm not cheating on you Samantha is just a friend." Odd walks over to S.S. who gets her power pole out.

"Stay away Odd, we saw you, I bet you didn't even hear me you were so busy with that slut!" Odd puts his hands up backing off. "We have a Tower to deactivate and like I said if we are still on Lyoko when it is deactivated I am going to kick you're…" A laser from a Tarantula hits S.S. knocking her to the ground.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan hitting the Tarantula in the Eye making it explode. "We better hurry if we want to keep Sanne from getting stronger." The group gets on their vehicles, S.S. on the Overbike after getting back up.

When they finally see the Tower they see the monsters defending it. "This should be easy only two Tarantulas and some Kankrelats." No Mega Tanks, no Assassin, no Hornets, easy as pie. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few destroying two Kankrelats. "See?"

"Extend!" S.S. points her power pole at the ground causing herself to launch off the Overbike into the air going over the remaining Kankrelats. "Retract." S.S. lands in front of a Tarantula, dodges the lasers, and jumps on its back. "Goodbye." She puts the end of her power pole through the Eye causing the Tarantula to explode.

"Impact!" Ulrich had run through the Kankrelats with his Overbike and jumped in front of the last Tarantula hitting it with his sword. The two remaining Kankrelats scramble away leaving the Tower free for Aelita. "That was easy."

"To easy, I'm not seeing anything else on the screen, maybe Sanne was hurt during the fight on Lyoko with Franz, and normally there would be Assassins or Mega Tanks to deal with." Jeremie looks through the Super Computer looking for any damaged files.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall, the Sanne attack had been stopped. "No reason for a return to the past Jeremie, take us home." Aelita walks out of the Tower to see S.S. on top of Odd punching him.

"You cheating, lying, scumdog of the universe!" Odd had his arms up trying to block the punches from S.S. "You cheated on me, lied about it, and play innocent even though we saw you! You betrayed me Odd!" S.S. jumps off of Odd getting her power pole back out. "Extend!" S.S. makes it longer and starts to hit Odd with it.

"I don't know what you're talking about S.S.! I've never cheated on you I swear!" Odd jumps and dodges the power pole as Jeremie materializes Yumi, Aelita, and then Ulrich.

"Come on Einstein materialize me, or S.S., I don't care which one." Odd does a backflip as the power pole is swung like a bat by S.S.

"Fight back Odd this isn't any fun!" S.S. swings again missing Odd again as he is materialized. "Brain you should have left him here where I can't hurt him." S.S. is materialized.

Odd had climbed up the ladder leaving the Factory where his friends where not sure if they were still his friends or not. He had no idea what was going on, he had never cheated on S.S. but she said she saw him with Samantha, he had to go see Samantha, maybe she was dating a blonde guy that looked like him and that is what S.S. saw.

An hour later Samantha climbs over the Kadic Academy wall where Odd was waiting for her. "Hi Odd, I called last night but you didn't answer."

"I was busy and couldn't get to my phone, sorry." Odd smiles hoping that if he brought Samantha with him to the others she could tell them that they hadn't been together. "So how's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one, look Odd if you want to get back together we can." Samantha liked Odd, he helped her out, got her jobs as a DJ at different schools and parties, he was one of her best friends and they had dated before.

"No it's my girlfriend, she thinks I am cheating on her with you and she won't believe me. I was wondering if you could come with me and tell her that we aren't doing anything, you're my friend, not my girlfriend."

"Ok, I guess Odd, by the way thanks for the heads up on the party at the Underground, I got five hundred Euros for that gig." Odd and Samantha start to head towards the dorm buildings when a Sanne Ghost comes out of a lamp post and attacks Samantha.

"Sam!" Odd grabs her by the shoulders and gets a punch to the stomach.

"_To late Odd Della Robbia they have already abandoned you!_" Samantha smacks Odd hard into a tree. _"Stay right there!"_ Samantha sticks a hand making the branches of the tree come down and wrap around Odd. "_They will send one for you leaving three on Lyoko for me to handle while I kill you and the one they send!"_ Samantha laughs, Sanne possessing her made the laugh deeper, evil.

"I can't get a hold of Odd." Jeremie hangs up his phone after calling Ulrich who was with Yumi.

"Try S.S., maybe they made up." Aelita looks at the Super Computers screen, two attacks in one day, there was something her Mother wanted badly.

"She says Odd isn't with her." Wasn't her exact words but Jeremie wasn't going to repeat them to Aelita. "She says she is going to find him to tell him." Once again not her exact words but Jeremie wasn't going to say it the way S.S. said it.

"Could you use Odd's cell phone signal to find him?" They might need the entire group if her Mother was desperate enough to attack twice in one day.

"Good idea Aelita…"

"You've done it before Jeremie." It was hoe Aelita knew about it but Jeremie's brain was starting to get fried from all the work on programs, fighting Sanne and Franz, he didn't remember all the things he's done. Jeremie gets his cell phone out.

"S.S., go to the woods, take the yellow trail, he's on it right now." Jeremie hangs up as S.S. lets loose some of her anger over the phone.

A minute later Yumi and Ulrich come down in the elevator. "Where do we go Jeremie?"

"Ice Sector, S.S. is looking for Odd so you'll have to go by yourselves."

"No problem Jeremie last time was easy, maybe Sanne was hurt." Yumi chuckles a little, finally Sanne had been dealt damage after all the times she had hurt Yumi and her friends'.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko finding the vehicles already there.

"Good job Jeremie." They get on their vehicles, Aelita delighted to have the Overboard to fly around on, she loved it.

"Go West, you can't miss it."

S.S. finds Samantha and Odd on the yellow trail, seeing Odd being pinned to the tree she knows what the attack is. "So Sanne you caught them together for me."

"_They sent the girl how cute, but are you able to fight for him after what you saw?"_ Samantha laughs.

"How did you know about that?" S.S. looks around for a weapon, she wasn't as skilful in martial arts as Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. "It was you wasn't it?" S.S. had been told about the polymorph's Sanne could create and had before, Odd thought the story of Sanne going around kissing people was hilarious. "It wasn't Odd!" S.S. looks over at Odd still pinned to the tree. "If you hurt him…"

"_Oh he is just sleeping right now I have much bigger plans for all of you."_ Sanne reaches around to a back pocket of Samantha's pants pulling out a switchblade. _"This girl has the most amazing memories, she's never had to use this but the blade will soon taste blood!"_ Samantha throws the knife at S.S. who drops to the ground, the knife flying over head. "_Nice try!"_ Samantha sticks her hand out controlling the knife in mid-air and bringing it back to S.S.

"You think that will work?" S.S. dodges the knife again. "When my friends deactivate the Tower I'll make sure…"

"_They won't Sandra, I will stop them."_

"How? You're monsters didn't even last five minutes last time." S.S. rolls behind a tree, reaching up and grabbing a branch breaking it off, she has a weapon now.

"_Yes like I wanted them to."_ Sanne's plan was working perfectly.

"Watch it Yumi!" Ulrich sticks his sword out blocking the laser. "I don't get it I thought Sanne was hurt." Ulrich blocks a couple more lasers that were aimed at him. Around the Tower were ten Assassins and five squads of Hornets buzzing around it making sure Aelita wouldn't get in the Tower.

"I'm trying Ulrich but there are too many lasers!" Yumi was blocking them with her fans and trying not to worry about the Hornets; she still had nightmares about them.

"We can't destroy all of them, no way, and the Hornets are to fast we need Odd!" Ulrich looks to Aelita. "If Jeremie materializes you then send you back as Odd that would be a big help."

"Before he does let me try this." Aelita drops to her knees and starts to sing, three circles appear under the Assassins sending six to the digital sea below. "Ok Jeremie did you hear Ulrich?"

"Yes Aelita right away." It cost Aelita 30 points each to do the Creativity, they had been studying it and weren't sure why it kept changing.

Back on Earth S.S. dodges the knife Samantha was controlling and swings the branch like a sledgehammer onto Samantha's shoulder. "_You may hurt the one I possess but I remain healthy inside this armor of flesh and blood!" _ Samantha sends the knife at S.S. who ducks and rolls away just in time.

"Why don't you try something new Sanne I am getting bored with this." And tired, S.S. was moving slower, her reactions slowed, if this went on any longer she would be killed.

"_Fine!" _Samantha sticks her other arm out and blasts the branch S.S. had been using with energy causing it to burst into flames.

"I didn't mean that…" S.S. looks around for another weapon when she sees Odd start to move. "Odd!" S.S. dodges the knife as Samantha sends it her way. "Wake up, help me!" S.S. runs towards some trees jumping and climbing the biggest one.

"_Come out come out wherever you are." _Samantha walks towards the tree S.S. climbed up. _"There!"_ She sends a bolt of energy into the tree setting it on fire. S.S. grabs a burning branch and jumps out of the tree at Samantha.

"Let's heat things up a little, bam!" S.S. throws the burning branch at Samantha and jumps towards where she saw a rock. Samantha blocks the branch and tosses it away just as S.S. throws the rock at her hitting her in the head. Blood trickles down from where the rock hit.

"_Foolish girl you can not harm me while I wear this armor!" _Samantha sticks her hand out towards a tree, it starts to move, the roots come out of the ground and the tree takes a step. _"You are right this was getting boring." _ The tree takes another step and then another as it's many limbs and branches go after S.S.

"No, I have to get out of this." Odd watches the tree attack S.S. struggling to free himself from the tree.

On Lyoko Aelita was back under Odd's program. "Laser Arrow!" She fires a few glad that they were partially guided. She hits the leader of a swarm of Hornets destroying the entire group.

"Good shot Aelita but be careful." When Aelita was gone Yumi and Ulrich had destroyed three more Assassins leaving one left.

"I will." Aelita fires a few more Laser Arrows scattering the Hornets. The three fight the Assassin and Hornets not looking behind them.

"Watch out you guys something is coming for you!" Ulrich turns around to see an orange mass floating towards them.

"It's a Guardian! Aelita take the Overboard and try to get inside the Tower."

"I can't Ulrich there are to many of them." Aelita had only been able to hit two more Hornets and neither of them the leaders.

"Stay away from her!" Yumi throws a fan at the Guardian only to have it swallowed by it. "Ulrich keep…" Yumi is hit from behind by lasers and sent to Earth.

"Not what we needed, Aelita take the Overboard and fly away then we can't let you be consumed by the Guardian!" Ulrich is blocking lasers from all directions while keeping an eye on the Guardian.

"What if…" Before Aelita could finish a bolt of lightning strikes the Guardian causing it to explode. The Hornets and Assassin run away as though they were terrified. "What happened? There are no storms on Lyoko so no lightning." Aelita had watched a few storms with Jeremie; she liked the bright flash of light and the sound of thunder, but this was Lyoko.

"It came from Sector 5!" Jeremie had traced the energy back to the center of Lyoko, where Sector 5 was, and so was Franz Hopper. "He saved you Aelita from the Guardian Sanne sent after you."

"No he didn't this is a trick!" Aelita would not believe Franz would do anything to help her. "I need to deactivate the Tower." Aelita runs inside the Tower.

"_Are we forgetting something?"_ S.S. had been fighting the tree off and had almost forgotten that Samantha was still there. Odd finally frees himself when he hears a sick thudding noise. Looking up he sees S.S. laying on the ground with a knife in her back.

"No!" Odd gets his cell phone out while running over to S.S. "Return to the past!"

"What, Odd where are you and where's S.S.?"

"Do it, now!" Before Odd makes it to S.S. the knife comes out of her, S.S. moans in pain. The knife comes back down stabbing her again.

"_Now for you!"_ The knife comes out of S.S. and flies towards Odd who is too shocked to dodge it. It hits him in the chest; the blade hits a rib bone and breaks. _"Oh pity the little toy broke but I have no need for it." _Sanne starts to charge her hands with energy.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita watches the screens fall.

"Odd called, he said do a return to the past." Jeremie works on bringing the program up.

"Are you sure?" Aelita had hoped they would stop the attack before it happened but the Assassins and Hornets had kept them busy for what seemed to her an eternity.

"Yes, return to the past now." Jeremie hits the button sending the white bubble out across the Earth.

Odd and Samantha are walking down the yellow trail. Odd stops and rubs his chest where just seconds before a knife had gone in. "What's wrong Odd?"

"Nothing Samantha." Odd wasn't sure if bringing Samantha to S.S. was needed now, S.S. had come to save him even after they fought.

"Hi Odd!" S.S. was running up the trail. "Hi, you must be Samantha."

"Yes and you must be S.S." They shake hands. "I just want you to know we aren't dating, anymore, we're just friends ever since Odd met you." Samantha says it with a little jealousy in her voice.

"Glad to meet you but I didn't think you went to school here." S.S. knew she didn't but was trying to play it cool.

"I don't I had to get in here the hard way."

"Yeah, just make sure Jim doesn't catch you with anything pointy." Like a switchblade went through S.S.'s mind as she rubs her back.

"I won't, I've seen him a few times but he makes so much noise it is easy to get away." Samantha looks at S.S., then Odd. "Well if that's settled I guess I should go."

"Wait Samantha if you're Odd's friend then I want to be friends with you to." S.S. smiles at Samantha.

"Ok, but can we leave here anyways? This place is so stuffy even when you're in the woods, there's a great place to eat at I could show you."

"Ok, sure!" S.S. grabs Odd's hand. "But we don't have to climb the wall to get out it's a Saturday." The three leave the campus to eat and to talk, S.S. was glad Odd let her get to know Samantha; she was nice when she wasn't possessed by someone who wanted to destroy the world.


	24. Chapter 24

**Code Lyoko Episode 75: Field Trip of Horrors **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Also I DO NOT OWN DISNEY, DISNEY WORLD, EURO DISNEY, AND ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DISNEY THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THIS EPISODE! I want to make that crystal clear.**

"Come on Ulrich just because that failed doesn't mean this will." Yumi and Ulrich had heard about how William and Sissy got in a fight, Yumi's plan on getting them together failed miserably. "Odd said Samantha is single, William is single, and Samantha never blackmailed him."

"Do you really need to mess with his life Yumi? You know why this won't work as well as I do."

"Ulrich he got over that, he knows we're together and that isn't going to change so he…"

"He what, stopped being in love with you, I know I could never stop loving you so I know he won't stop loving you." Ulrich knew that was a double edged sword, William would do almost anything for Yumi but it also meant he might do something to get Yumi.

"Well maybe if he meets Samantha he will change his mind, she's cute right Ulrich?" Yumi smiles at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"I refuse to answer that on the basis you might hurt me if I answer the wrong way." Samantha was cute, Ulrich knew that, but she wasn't Yumi and Ulrich didn't think William would go for it.

"Well you talk to Odd about Samantha and I'll talk to William, they can meet on the field trip with us." The field trip coming up had been restarted after it was canceled for three years. Euro Disney was a place to make dreams come true, if a train wasn't coming off the track into the crowd, or food poisoning, or a fire breaking out.

An hour later Odd had called Samantha who thought it was a great idea and a great excuse to skip class. Problem was she was not a student and so was not in on the field trip. "How is she going to get in?" That was something Yumi hadn't thought of.

"She says she can get in, I don't know how, but she says she can get in." Odd figured she knew someone who knew someone to get herself in.

"Well William says he'll meet her at the park but he's not promising anything." Yumi had to talk him into it, showed him a picture of Samantha, and it was still hard to convince him. "I can't wait; I've never actually gone to Euro Disney."

"It's ok Yumi, I went when I was nine, but even then I was a little bored. Euro Disney is for little kids except for…" Odd tells Yumi and Ulrich about the coasters, and other rides he liked.

"They aren't tall are they?" Ulrich suffered from vertigo and didn't want to fall or pass out in front of all those people.

"Some are and that makes them better!" Odd looks at his cell phone. "I need to meet S.S. soon, see you!" Odd runs off leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone.

"We don't have to go on the tall ones Ulrich if you don't want to." Yumi herself wasn't the biggest fan of coasters, in Japan they had a park with the second largest coaster in the world and she couldn't sleep comfortably for a week after riding it.

"I don't know they sound like fun and if we are going fast I won't notice it." Ulrich hoped he liked going fast, on Lyoko; this would just be on Earth.

"We have to get up early, especially me since I have to get to school from home, I should probably head home soon."

"I'll walk you home." They hold hands and leave the campus as a lamp light sparks.

The next morning, very early in the morning, the 9th and 10th grade students get on three different busses. The Lyoko Gang makes sure to get on the same bus with William following them. The busses are chartered busses with two rows of seats and two seats per row. Yumi sits with Ulrich, Aelita with Jeremie, and Odd with S.S. William sits across the aisle from Ulrich and Yumi. "I've been thinking about this Samantha girl and I…"

"Don't worry William you are just going to meet her not marry her." Odd leans over the seat in front of him where William is sitting. "She's a great kisser."

"Odd!" S.S. grabs his shirt and pulls him back into his seat. "Just because I like her and let you be friends with her does not mean you can talk about her like that around me."

"Hey just giving William some help."

"Settle down kids we will leave soon." Jim was in the front seat and yelling at the others as the last students load on the bus, Sissy one of them.

"Oh crap I don't want to talk to her, Emily!" William waves a hand to Emily; she walks over and sits next to him. "Thank you." Emily smiles, looks up as Sissy walks to an open seat in the back.

"No problem William I heard about you two." Most of the school had, how William and Sissy were set up by someone and William did not appreciate it, he did not like Sissy and wanted to hurt whoever it was that tried to get him together with Sissy.

"Hey Emily I wanted to talk to you about yesterdays Italian, sapete la lingua è stata trovata? Non posso trovarlo nel libro."

"Sì sguardo di Ulrich nel capitolo sette." Jeremie and Aelita are lost, they may be science and math geniuses but Italian was like calculus to Sissy.

"Ok kids remain seated, we will make one stop halfway to Euro Disney for a bathroom break and breakfast, we will pass a clipboard around and you will sign your names to it under the seat numbers you are in. You will be quiet, calm, and no singing! I don't need any memories about my time as a Choir Singer." The bus driver turns around and asks Jim.

"You were a Choir Singer?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jim sits down as the driver starts the bus up.

Halfway there they stop at a restaurant and get off the buses. The Lyoko group sits together. "My fingers hurt." Ulrich cracks his knuckles.

"Why?" Aelita orders pancakes, she loved syrup and anything you could eat with it, French toast, waffles, pancakes, eggs, macaroni and cheese, anything she could put it on.

"I've been crossing my fingers the whole time that Sanne and Franz don't do anything." A field trip would be a perfect time, for Sanne or Franz, to attack. They would be miles away from the Factory, more then seventy miles.

"How is Samantha getting out here?" Yumi turns to Odd; she was worried that Samantha wouldn't be able to get in.

"She said she would hitch hike her way here." The group eats, wishing Ulrich hadn't mentioned their enemies, this was a time to relax and enjoy their time on Earth not time to worry about an attack.

Getting back on the bus no one notices the sign in front of the restaurant flicker.

A mile away from Euro Disney the kids cheer as they pass the sign. "Calm down kids this is a treat and a privilege. You wouldn't want to ruin it for next year's group." Jim liked these trips; he loved the tea cup ride even though he could barely fit in it and after three years he was looking forward to it.

The group gets even more excited as they pull into the parking lot. The kids, even though they are all teenagers, feel like they did when they were five in the land of magic and dreams, Euro Disney. Many had already been here before and had wonderful memories and were ready to experience them again. Getting their school group passes from the chaperone from their bus the kids get in line and enter Euro Disney.

At ten o'clock Yumi, Ulrich, and William stop in front of the Le Dome booth where Samantha would meet them. "I don't know about this, what if she doesn't want to talk to me?" William had gotten nervous after hanging around Ulrich and Yumi.

"Oh don't worry William I'm sure she will after coming all this way." Yumi hoped, if Samantha didn't make it or get in she would feel horrible, getting William this nervous about meeting a girl and his emotions up just to have them hurt would make Yumi feel just as bad. William was her friend and for a very short time her boyfriend, not that William remembered it after a return to the past.

"I think that's her." Ulrich sees a girl, a little dirty after hitch hiking her way to Euro Disney and getting in the hard way. "Hi Samantha, over here!" She sees Ulrich waving his arm.

"Hi Ulrich, Yumi, this must be William." Samantha looks William over, a little tall for her taste but was cute; maybe her favor for Odd wouldn't be that bad. "Well are you going to introduce us?" She looks at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Oh uh William this is Samantha, what's your last name?"

"Klosterman." Samantha sticks her hand out to shake William's.

"And Samantha this is William Dunbar." They smile at each other after shaking hands; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Spending the rest of the morning together going on all the different rides, even the kiddy ones where they got to see Jim smile and laugh like a little kid on the Tea Cup ride, the group was having a good time. "Hey is it ok if we leave you two?" Samantha and William had hit it off and while they didn't mind sticking with Yumi and Ulrich they wanted to get to know each other.

"Sure, have fun, not that it is hard to have fun here." Yumi and Ulrich holding hands go to the next ride, Space Mountain: Mission 2, while Samantha and William walk away talking to each other looking to get something to eat. A sign sparks, the games at the arcade blink out then turn back on, a Sanne Ghost comes out and possesses a man in a costume. Another Sanne Ghost comes out and possesses someone else in a costume. Several more come out possessing as many costumed characters in the park.

Screaming interrupts the joyous day once they find out it is not screams of happiness but screams of panic and terror. A roller coaster train jumps off the track and rolls down the main road as people jump out of the way. More screams come from the Pirates of the Caribbean, the Animatronics come to life or so it seems to people who don't have a mortal enemy. "Sanne." Yumi and Ulrich had just gotten their picture taken in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle when the chaos started. "We need to find the others Yumi."

"And do what Ulrich we are miles from the Factory!" Yumi and Ulrich run through the crowd looking for any of their friends.

"Ulrich, Yumi!" Odd had S.S. up on his shoulders so they could find their friends better. "Over here, Odd let me down." Odd does as Yumi and Ulrich get to them. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, we need to find Jeremie and Aelita."

"And Samantha." Odd was hoping she was with his friends.

"What, why?"

"She can hotwire a bus for us unless you expect to walk to the Factory." The group decides to head towards the entrance hoping Jeremie and Aelita would head for there.

"Finally where were you!" Jeremie and Aelita were at the entrance but there was a problem. "Whoever it is has locked the gates, we can't get out." There was about to be a riot if the attack kept going, if people couldn't get out.

"We need to find Samantha you didn't see her did you?" Odd and the others are hit with elbows; Aelita is knocked to the ground by a panicking person.

"We saw her over by the eating area." Jeremie helps Aelita trying to hold onto his glasses, he needed them to see and if someone broke them he would be in trouble.

"Let's go!" The group fights there way through the crowd getting out into the chaos. The Animatronics were attacking people with their pirate swords, thankfully they were dull as butter knives but that just made them into clubs. A costumed character comes out of a ride with three people floating above it, using the power given to it by Sanne, or Franz.

"That's, that's not right, they can't do that." S.S. was appalled to see the mouse that made millions of people happy all over the world being used by their enemies.

"We can stop it if we get out of here and find a way to the Factory, Odd why are we looking for Samantha?" Jeremie dodges part of a ride as it flies through the air after being torn off by a costumed character of a duck.

"She can hotwire a bus for us and if she got in here she can get out." They make it to the eating strip and find the person they were looking for. "Samantha!" Odd runs over and finds her kneeling over William.

"He's hurt he tried to stop one of the pirates from hurting me and they beat him." William had bruises on his body and a broken nose, something the group considered minor after some of the injuries they suffered.

"It's ok Samantha we need to get out of here, and a car, can you do it? The gates are closed and…"

"What? We can't leave him here and why do you need a car?"

"We'll tell you later, Ulrich, help me lift William." Ulrich comes over and helps Odd pick him up. "So Samantha can you do it?"

"Of course Odd and we can just take my car."

"Your car?" Samantha wasn't old enough to have her license or the money to buy a car.

"I decided not to hitch hike." Samantha leads the group over to the restrooms. "It doesn't smell nice but it will get us to the other side." Samantha pries open a back panel and shows the group what was behind it, pipes, valves, and a way out. "Come on my car is right outside of here." Samantha leads them, slowing down to let Ulrich and odd catch up with William. "Just around the corner…" They get out and see several police cars, fire engines, and EMTs outside trying to get in.

"We need a distraction, Samantha we need to get to the Factory you distract them."

"How are you going to drive?" Samantha was going to ask what Odd meant by the Factory but this was not time to dawdle, she would find out later.

"I can, I've done it before." Yumi sticks her hand out for the keys.

"Here, just shove it into the ignition." Samantha pulls a knife out and hands it to Yumi. "Those cars are so cheap you could do it with anything, knife, screwdriver, whatever." Samantha looks over to the police cars as more pull into the parking lot. "I have an idea; wait until you see the signal."

"What signal?" Samantha runs away back into the park through the maintenance shaft. The group gets in the car, Odd, S.S., Aelita, and Jeremie in the back seat lay William down on their laps as Yumi gets in the driver seat and Ulrich at shotgun. It was cramped, not made for so many people, but it's what they had.

A few minutes later the group figures out what the signal was, dozens of people running out of the maintenance shaft. "Go!" Yumi slams the knife into the ignition and turns it, the car starts. "Come on Yumi put the pedal to the metal."

"Actually I think this is made out of plastic and fiberglass." Aelita looks around the car; she hadn't been in them to much and liked the feeling of gliding over the road. Yumi puts the car into 1st gear and pulls away, getting it up to 2nd, then 3rd, and then Over Drive pulling out on the highway as fast as she could figuring all the police cars would be at Euro Disney and wouldn't worry about a car going 210 Kilometers an hour.

Nearly 20 minutes later the group sees signs of home, they were close, they had to get to the Factory and deactivate the Tower soon, so far no one had been killed but that could change in a second.

Getting to the Factory the group jumps out of the car after giving William to Ulrich. "Just lay him down in the Factory we will have to do a return to the past after all those people saw the attack."

"Sure they won't blame it on the usual Disney screw up? It's been what, nearly a year since the last time they killed someone?" Odd is trying to make the group laugh after a long silent ride to the Factory, it doesn't work.

"Come on, you go down to the Scanners using the ladder, the elevator will get me to the Control Room faster and give me time to send you guys." Jeremie gets in the elevator and heads down while his friends use the ladder.

"You there Einstein?" Odd and the others are in the Scanner Room.

"Yes, whose going first?"

"Odd, S.S., and Aelita." They get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Sending your vehicles now." The vehicles appear before them.

"Come on guys I don't want to risk Samantha doing anything." Odd was worried about Samantha, she might do something bad during the time they were on Lyoko, even if it would be fixed by a return to the past, unless she was killed.

"Go West, not too far, Franz doesn't seem to have gotten the hang of putting barriers around his Towers." Unlike Sanne Jeremie could get Aelita very close to the Tower.

"Whoa watch out Odd." A laser flies past Odd, then the next one hits the Overboard devirtualizing it. Odd and S.S. fly through the air landing near the thing that shot them down, the Elephant looking Franz monster.

"Laser Arrow!" It bounces off the Elephants armor.

"You only did 5 points of damage Odd be careful." Odd dodges the tusks of the Elephant monster and fires another Arrow.

"Ivory here is slow, big, but slow." He dodges the tusks only to be hit by a laser fired from its mouth. "Hey that's cheating." Odd thought it could only fire lasers from its trunk.

"Extend!" S.S., after pointing her power pole towards the ground, flies up in the air before landing on top of the Elephant monster. 'Take this!" She starts beating on the armor doing little damage. As she is swinging down a large constant laser hits her sending her back to Earth.

"Wow that was one hit!" Ulrich sees what it was, a walking Mega Tank. It opens up for another shot firing a beam at Ulrich. He uses his sword to block it, being pushed back farther and farther until he gets close to the edge, about to fall of to the Digital Sea.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan hitting the walking Mega Tank inside its shell. It closes up just as Ulrich starts to tip over backwards. Yumi sticks her hand out catching him with her psychic powers pulling him towards her. "Be careful Ulrich you…" Yumi is hit by the walking Mega Tank's beam being sent back to Earth.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart then surrounds the walking Mega Tank. "Impact!" One of the Ulrich's hits a leg cutting it off making the walking mega Tank fall over. "Ok now that we took care of…" The Elephant monster skewers Ulrich with a tusk sending him back to Earth.

"Aelita you have to make a break for it, I'll distract it, and hope Franz doesn't have any surprises waiting for you like last time." Odd puts his shield up and blocks a laser. "Go!" Aelita jumps on the Overwing and flies towards the Tower.

"No!" Jeremie sees something move towards the Tower. "Aelita watch out! To your left, what is it?" She turns to her left; a large orange Guardian is flying towards her.

"Franz…" She still didn't believe the last Guardian was from Sanne, that Franz had stopped it, she would never believe that. Right before the Guardian gets to her a blast hits it from a regular Mega Tank. The Guardian shakes, then goes back after Aelita before being hit by another blast from a Mega Tank. The Guardian turns on the Mega Tank encompassing it then destroying it. Aelita gets off the Overwing and starts to walk into the Tower when the Guardian grabs her. She fights, struggles, starts to feel in close over her body when she is shot forward into the Tower. "Jeremie?"

"I don't know, it blew up for some reason, I didn't see anything on the map. If you made it in the Tower deactivate it, I'll save the data to a part of the Super Computer so we can study it after a return to the past." The one thing not affected, it was something Franz had done, why work on the Super Computer if every time he did a return to the past it was wiped?

Samantha had gone back in to see what expensive things she could get when two Animatronics pirates cornered her in the Disney Store. "Get back damn it!" She throws a snow globe at one doing nothing but shattering the snow globe. "No!" She reaches into her back pocket forgetting she had given her knife to Yumi. "Damn it!" She reaches out for a weapon when she is hit by a sword which even though was dull still hurt. "I lived through worse then that." She stands up wiping the blood from her mouth grabbing another snow globe. Throwing it at the pirate it smashes as Samantha dives over the counter hoping that the people kept a bat, a gun, anything if they were robbed.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens go up as it was a Franz Tower. "Ok Jeremie, do it."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble moves over the planet fixing all the damage Franz had done.

"So this was when the attack started?" Yumi and Ulrich were back at Euro Disney getting their picture taken in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

"Must be Yumi, well, now that the attack is over I'm hungry want to get something to eat?"

"Sure Ulrich." They enjoy the rest of the day, as does the rest of the Lyoko group, and two others who had just met and even though they weren't with the ones they really wanted they were getting close.


	25. Chapter 25

**Code Lyoko Episode 76: Sacrifice, Part One **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

"Jeremie are you sure?" Aelita and Jeremie are in his room at Kadic Academy.

"Yes, I'm not sure how but a virus got in my laptop, probably something Odd downloaded was a Trojan." Jeremie had gotten back from classes to find his computer screen as blue as his shirt, the Blue Screen of Death. "I have the files backed up on DvDs but it will take time, we need to head to the Factory until we get this working."

"What if it's Franz, or my Mother?" Aelita always said it like that, not Father or Sanne, always Franz and Mother.

"No, if it was there would have been something else going on, and they would have targeted one of us by now."

Yumi, Ulrich, and William are walking through the woods. They were talking about the field trip to Euro Disney, Ulrich and Yumi were anyways, William was talking about Samantha. "I just wanted to thank you again guys for introducing me to Samantha." William had been thanking them constantly.

"She was Odd's friend not ours." Ulrich was glad William had someone to take his mind off of Yumi. "I liked Space Mountain, having it inside made it great!" Couldn't tell how high up he was so no Vertigo problems.

"Yeah that was fun and fast but the Pirates of the Caribbean were pretty cool." William liked being able to sit next to Samantha on it, he was becoming quite smitten with her. "You guys eat at…" William is interrupted by a rock hitting him from behind.

"Are you ok?" Yumi looks at Williams head then looks up to see who threw it. "Ulrich it's a Sanne monster!" Coming out of the woods was a large monster, unlike any monster Yumi had ever seen on Lyoko. It was shaped like a Gorilla but with an extra set of arms shaped like a Preying Mantis and a tail tipped with a steel spike.

"No it's a Franz monster." Ulrich, unlike Yumi, noticed it didn't have a Sanne Eye.

"What are you two talking about?" William was getting to run when Ulrich and Yumi get ready to fight. "We need to run, who knows what the hell that thing is." William starts to back off some more but Yumi and Ulrich don't budge.

"You run we'll take care of this." William wasn't part of the group this wasn't his fight.

"No way am I leaving Yumi or you to get hurt." William didn't know too much about martial arts but he could throw a punch or two.

"Then be careful it looks dangerous." Ulrich wasn't surprised that William stayed, Yumi was his friend, Ulrich was his friend, and William wasn't a coward. Ulrich had fought Sanne before with William, against several Crabs, but this creature was new.

Jeremie and Aelita get to the Factory when Jeremie's phone rings. "What is it Yumi?"

"Franz attack!" Yumi had been knocked away by the monster and took the break to call Jeremie. "Why didn't you tell us there was a Tower?"

"My laptop got a virus, I thought it was from something Odd downloaded but maybe it was part of the attack. Aelita and I are already at the Factory, is Ulrich with you?"

"Yeah, so is William." Who was doing well, he had just jumped on the monsters back hitting it with a rock.

"Then you know what that means, I need to call Odd and S.S., be careful." Jeremie hangs up. "Aelita there is an attack, looks like you were right." Jeremie calls Odd as he and Aelita run into the Factory.

"We'll be right there." Odd turns to S.S. "Good thing Ulrich told us about this spot." Odd and S.S. were on the roof of the Factory enjoying the sunlight and each other. "Need any help down?"

"I can do it myself." Odd and S.S. climb down into the Factory, meeting up with Aelita in the Scanner Room.

"You got here fast." Aelita smiles and waves at her friends.

"Where are Ulrich and Yumi?"

"They're fighting the monster Franz sent." Aelita goes from happy and sweet to angry in a flash. "We're ready Jeremie."

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko right next to the vehicles. "Head South, you…"

"What the heck?" S.S. is looking around the Sector they just landed in. "Where are we?"

"The Forest Sector, why?"

"Then where are the trees?" The trees were gone; the forest was as clean as a National Park just opened to the Logging Companies by Republicans.

"Franz did this, he hurt Lyoko." Aelita is made even angrier. "This is the first time we've been here since the War they had."

"Hurry up then since you don't have any cover to hide behind." Jeremie worries for Aelita and his friends, yes they would be sent back to Earth but the monster was here fighting his other friends.

Back in the woods Ulrich, Yumi, and William were keeping the monster busy. "He's slow; all we have to look out for is his tail."

"How do you know it's a boy Ulrich?" William dodges a swing from one of the Preying Mantis like arms.

"Franz is a man so one of his monsters is male."

"Who's Franz?" Yumi and Ulrich seemed to be talking in code to William, going on about 1,2,3, Its Me, or a Yoohoo Its Us, and Franz monsters, Sanne monsters, what were they talking about?

"A bad person." Ulrich dodges the tail and runs in kicking the monster.

"We'll tell you later William right now we have to deal with this." Ulrich figured Yumi was just saying that to keep William from asking anymore questions but she wasn't. William had helped them before and was helping them now, she would call Jeremie and tell him to not do a return to the past, and tell William everything. If they got him to Lyoko he would not be affected by the return to the past making him part of the group. "Ulrich go right, I'll go left, and William you distract it."

Back on Lyoko the three get to the Tower finding several Dragons and a walking Mega Tank. "I hate those things it's so impossible to block their lasers." S.S. gets her power pole out.

"We have to keep an eye on the walking Mega Tank, that beam takes one shot to send you back to Earth." Odd puts his shield up. "Aelita be careful you don't have anywhere to hide."

"Let me do something first." Aelita gets off the Overwing and kneels on the ground, singing, and sending the walking Mega Tank to the Digital Sea below. "You can take care of the rest." Aelita looks up towards the sky. "How many points did I lose?"

"20 life points this time, are you sure you used the same frequency as last time?" Jeremie and Aelita were still trying to figure out why her Creativity took different life points every time she used it, Jeremie's theory was the pitch she did it at decided how much she lost.

The Dragons fly around shooting lasers, Odd using his shield is able to block them all while S.S. tries to her best to block all the lasers. "Aelita could you use your singing to take one out or something?" S.S. was already down 20 points and lost another 10 a second later.

"Let me try." Aelita starts to sing, creating a rock above one of the Dragons and dropping it. "I saw that in a cartoon." She smiles afterwards when Odd fires as many arrows as possible.

"Laser Arrow!" They fly towards a Dragon, a few of them hit but it doesn't deal enough damage. Many miss as the Dragon dodges and flies away from them, even guided they weren't enough to hit and destroy it.

"Extend!" S.S. does her favorite move, pointing the power pole at the ground she flies up in the air, landing on a Dragon. "Retract." When it becomes short again she starts beating the Dragon with it.

"Watch out S.S.!" The other Dragon flies behind the first one and let's loose with a volley of lasers. S.S. is hit by the first few then falls off; the rest of the lasers hit the first Dragon causing it to explode.

"One more Odd, Aelita you should be able to get to the Tower." S.S. stands up only to be attacked by a Raptor. "Get it off!" It uses its claws and teeth to do enough damage to send S.S. back to Earth.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires three, all hitting the Raptor, causing it to explode. "Aelita run as fast as you can towards the Tower, I'll distract the Dragon." Aelita nods and gets ready to run.

"Maybe you can go help Yumi and Ulrich, they're in the woods, and they haven't called lately." Jeremie didn't want to call them incase it distracted them. S.S. nods and takes the elevator up to leave the Factory.

Ulrich is knocked away by the monster hitting his head on a tree. "Ulrich!" Yumi runs over and checks on him, he is bleeding a little but breathing. "William we might need to run so could you help me get Ulrich up."

"About time we should have ran away from the beginning!" William was using a branch as a weapon. "But how do we distract this thing long enough to…" William is hit by one of the Gorilla like arms of the monster.

"Get away from him!" Yumi wasn't as worried about herself and Ulrich as she was about William, he wasn't a member, yet, he was fighting to protect his friends not because it was Franz. "Over here you big ugly beast, we're the ones you want right? Come on Franz, after we helped you and everything you attack us you ungrateful son of a…" The spike on the monsters tail grazes Yumi's arm cutting her sleeve and causing her to bleed.

"Yumi, get Ulrich, I'll be the distraction." William throws a rock, then another getting the monsters attention. "Yeah get me, over here, try picking on me and not a girl." William waves his arm while side stepping towards the woods, the monster was big and it might be slowed down by the trees when William ran, after Yumi got Ulrich.

"No!" William trips on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and falls on the ground. Yumi drops Ulrich and runs over to the monster jumping on its back. "Hai!" Yumi lets loose a kick that would normally be a one hit KO but with the monster it barely stung. Reaching up it grabs Yumi and throws her towards a tree. Landing hard she hears something break. The monster walks over to Yumi, raising its tail with the steel spike over its head.

"Yumi get out of the way!" William had stood back up and was running over to where Yumi was but he wasn't fast enough, he couldn't get to the monster in time. The tail starts to fall towards Yumi when William jumps and knocks Yumi out of the way. "Ouch." William, the shock from the pain causing him to lose touch with reality, feels the spike go through his back and sees it sticking out of his stomach.

"No, William." Yumi winces as she gets up; she had broken her left arm in the fall but still had her right arm. "Leave him alone you want me and Ulrich not him." Not yet anyways, when Yumi told William the truth he would be part of the group, a target, but he wasn't yet. Ignoring Yumi the monster strikes William again and again. "Stop it!" Yumi runs and with a flying leap kicks the monster. "Leave him alone!" She kicks again, and again, until the monster strikes her with one of its Preying Mantis arms. It raises its tail over Yumi ready to strike.

"Tower Deactivated." Aelita had made it to the Tower only hit twice by lasers.

"Yumi and Ulrich were with William when the monster showed up; he saw too much, we have to do a return to the past." Jeremie sets up the program. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and fixes everything…

Yumi and Ulrich are walking from the lunch room to the dorms. "Ulrich one minute I need to see William." She wasn't sure why they had come back to this point, unless Franz had made the monster awhile before he sent it out of the Factory. Jeremie knew it was because this was when Franz infected his laptop and that was when the return to the past would take them.

"Ok, I'll wait for you by the machines." Ulrich walks over to them seeing Odd and S.S.

Yumi gets to William's dorm room, takes a deep breath, she knew her friends would probably get mad at her for telling William about Lyoko but he had fought with them, he had with them before because he was a good person and defending his friends was what he did. He deserved to know the truth and as Yumi saw it the stronger Sanne and Franz got the more help they would need. "William?" She knocks on his door. "William it's me, Yumi." She knocks again, no reply. "I'm coming in." Yumi turns the knob and sees William lying on his bed. "Oh, I didn't mean to…" She notices though that he is sleeping in a weird position, and his chest wasn't moving. "William?" She goes over and puts a hand over his mouth, no breath came out. "William!" She starts shaking him hard. "Wake up William, wake up!" She starts to pound on his chest. "Wake up William!" She knew he wasn't going to wake up, he was dead. Her tears blur her eyes as she gets her phone out. "Ulrich, its William, he's dead!"

"What? But the…"

"He's dead! We killed him, he died because of us, if we had run away he might have lived! We killed him!" Yumi throws her phone at the wall. "I'll fix you, I know how, come on William you'll be good as new." Yumi struggled a little as she gets William up on her shoulders, fireman carry style, and walks out of the dorm room.

"Yumi, Yumi!" Ulrich yells into the phone but no reply.

"What's wrong is Franz attacking already?"

"No she said William was dead but he can't be." Ulrich puts his phone away. "She must have gone to his room come on Odd." Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. go to William's dorm room. "Where is she?"

"Hmm maybe she saw him somewhere else." Odd looks around the room, William had a lot of Super Sonics stuff on his wall, Odd thought it was a cool room.

"No, there's her phone." Or parts of it, Ulrich recognized it by the sticker Yumi had put on it. "Where could she have…" No, Ulrich didn't think about it till then, but she wouldn't, would she? "Where are Jeremie and Aelita? Are they at the Factory?"

"I don't know I'm not they're keeper, you know S.S.?"

"Nope, but where else would they be?" She gets her phone out and calls Aelita. "Hi Aelita, where are you and Jeremie at?"

"His room why?"

"I don't know, Ulrich wanted to know." S.S. looks at Ulrich. "They're in Jeremie's room."

"Then we have to get to the Factory right now!" Ulrich runs out of William's room as fast as possible, Odd and S.S. run after him after S.S. tells Aelita and Jeremie what Ulrich said.

Getting to the sewer entrance Ulrich throws the cover off and jumps down finding what he didn't want to find. "She took the bike; she couldn't carry him on her skateboard."

"What are you talking about Ulrich?" Odd comes down, then S.S., Aelita and Jeremie hadn't made it to the sewer entrance yet.

"William, she is taking him to the Factory."

"Why? If he's dead he can't be brought back to life, right?" S.S. wasn't sure, she knows what Jeremie told her, what the others told her, but she wasn't sure.

"Yes, but the Scanners are more powerful, I don't know what will happen, where's Jeremie?" Ulrich sees his and Aelita's scooter are still there. "We can't wait we have to go now!" Ulrich grabs his skateboard and shoots off down the sewers towards the Factory.

"Don't worry William you'll be good as new you'll see." Yumi lays William's body down inside a Scanner. "Stay right there and I'll heal you." Yumi goes up to the Control Room. "Come on I've done this before, I can do it, I can do it." She keeps repeating that as she starts the Scanner up. "Wait I'm not sending him to Lyoko, I just want to Scan him, I don't know what to do!" Yumi pounds on the keyboard. "Maybe if I…" The Scanner turns on, William's body rises as the Scanner runs, the scanning process begins… "Come on William, please come back, please!" Yumi had cried as much as she could but even with no more tears left she cried.

"Work!" She takes the ladder to the Scanner Room not wanting to wait for the elevator getting to the Scanners just as the door opens.


	26. Chapter 26

**Code Lyoko Episode 77: Sacrifice, Part Two **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. get to the Factory finding Odd's bike where Yumi left it. "Please don't do this Yumi; we don't know what will happen to William." Ulrich had been talking to himself most of the way trying to think of anything to say to Yumi.

"Ulrich she could barely send us what makes you think she could send William?" Odd wasn't as worried thinking maybe Yumi was overreacting.

"What do you think will happen if William goes to Lyoko and he isn't dead? Then he will be in the group and it will be another target for Sanne and Franz." It was enough for them to risk their lives not to drag anyone else into it. "And if he is dead what will the Scanner do to him? We've never tried to heal someone who was dead before it might destroy the body or the Scanners!" Ulrich had no idea but could imagine the worst. Getting in the elevator the three go down to the Control Room and find it a mess as Yumi and William are fighting.

"Yumi!" Odd runs over and kicks William who rolls and comes back onto his feet in one movement. "I knew he wasn't dead he was probably just sleeping Yumi."

"Roar!" William lets out an animalistic noise and attacks Odd.

"Get him off me, what's wrong with you William!" S.S. knocks William off of Odd.

"It's not William, it's not him!" Yumi was bleeding and bruised from fighting with William, she had escaped the Scanner Room using the ladder but William had followed her.

"Get away from her!" Ulrich gets between Yumi and William only to be attacked himself. Putting an arm up to block a punch from William he is bitten, William bites down so hard on his arm he gets down to the bone. "Aaaaa!" Blood comes out as the pain reaches Ulrich's brain.

"Ulrich don't move!" Yumi jumps on top of William getting a choke hold on him. "Ulrich go…" Before she can finish William grabs Yumi by the hair and throws her off. Making another animalistic noise William attacks Ulrich again.

"What's going on!?" Jeremie and Aelita get to the Control Room seeing a monster on top of Ulrich. "They attacked already?"

"No its William something's wrong with him!" Odd kicks William as hard as he could. Ulrich crawls away as S.S. and Odd fight with William.

"What do we do?" Aelita wants to help but she isn't a fighter, she was the Tower deactivator, and this wasn't Sanne or Franz.

"Save him! He died for us and I tried to save him, I don't know what went wrong." Yumi is back up and charges William as Odd and S.S. hold him down as best they can.

"I can't get the bleeding to stop; we need to get Ulrich to the Scanners." Aelita was covered in Ulrich's blood after trying to get his arm to stop bleeding. "Keep William off of me." Aelita is able to get Ulrich to the elevator; he stumbles as the blood loss was making him lightheaded.

"Yumi he's a zombie! We have to stop him!" Odd is struggling with William after he knocked S.S. away.

"Don't hurt him! He died because of us and I won't let that go!" Yumi tackles William trying to hold him down but he is to strong.

"We have a problem, whatever you did to the Scanners screwed them up Yumi." Jeremie couldn't send Ulrich to Lyoko which meant he could heal Ulrich who passed out from the loss of blood.

"Then fix them!" Yumi had gotten back up and jumped on William's back. "Odd what are you doing!" Odd had gone up to the Factory and came back with a metal pipe.

"Making this a fair fight." Odd swings the pipe hitting William in the head with what would normally kill a person but as William was already dead it did little more then surprise it.

"Don't! You'll kill him Odd!" William throws Yumi off his back and goes after Odd who hits him with the pipe again.

"He's already dead Yumi; the Scanners must have reanimated his dead cells, and I don't know how to fix whatever you did." Jeremie is working on the computer trying to find the bugs Yumi caused.

"He can be saved! If we do something we can save him!" Yumi was not going to let William be killed, again, if she could help it.

"Then how do we stop him?" Odd had stopped William from doing to him what he did to Ulrich by using the pipe which William bit through. Odd now with two weapons tosses one half to S.S. "He's a monster, not a Sanne or Franz monster but still a monster."

"He is not Odd he's our friend!" Yumi grabs the pipe that Odd had been wielding. "We aren't going to kill him!"

"Jeremie do something, Ulrich, I don't think he's breathing." Aelita had a hand on Ulrich's; his skin had gone cold, his skin pale.

"I'm trying but Yumi really screwed up the Scanner Program."

"I did it to save William!"

"And Ulrich might die because of it!" Jeremie couldn't believe what Yumi had done; it was as bad as when Ulrich used the return to the past to win the lottery. "Aelita make sure the doors close, I think I did it." Jeremie starts the program up. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko.

"What happened?"

"William bit you Ulrich, the loss of blood nearly killed you."

"Get me back to Earth! I need to help Yumi!"

"Jeremie I have an idea." Yumi turns around. "What if we sent William to Lyoko? If he's too dangerous for here then we can give him a home on Lyoko."

"I don't know what Sanne or Franz will do to him."

"Anything is better then death." Now Yumi just had to figure out how to get him to Lyoko.

"No it isn't!" Aelita yells up from the Scanner Room, she could hear everything going on in the Control Room through the speakers. "We shouldn't do that to him, even if he doesn't know what's going on its wrong!" She had been trapped on Lyoko and didn't know it until she came to Earth and then got her memories back.

"Then you kill him Aelita, if you do not want to send him to Lyoko you kill him!" Yumi, not paying attention as she yells at Aelita through the speakers never sees William throw S.S. off and crouch, ready to attack.

"Watch out!" Odd jumps, rolls, springs up and grabs the pipe from Yumi as William leaps to attack her. Sticking the pipe out William lands on it being speared by it but like a real zombie it doesn't kill him.

"Give me that." Yumi grabs the pipe from Odd. "I'm taking him there, either Jeremie sends us or I beat you all and send him myself." Yumi gets William over to the elevator. "Jeremie don't make me hurt you." The doors close and she goes down.

"Jeremie are you really going to do this?" S.S. looks over his shoulder. Jeremie shrugs his shoulders; he doesn't know what to do.

Yumi gets to the Scanner Room where Aelita is. "Try to stop me Aelita and I will hurt you."

"You don't know what you are doing Yumi you're going to trap him on Lyoko!" Aelita steps out of Yumi's way as she wrestles with William on the end of the pipe. Shoving him in a Scanner William struggles, moving against the pipe it slides through William as he goes after Yumi.

"Close the doors now Jeremie, send him." Jeremie launches the program. "Did it work?"

"I think so, Ulrich is he there?"

"What are you doing!" Ulrich gets his sword out as William stands up.

"I'll take that as a yes. If he attacks you don't hit him, he doesn't have any Life points and I don't know what will happen."

"What do you mean he doesn't have any Life points? He's immortal?"

"No he isn't alive." Jeremie watches on the map.

"Stay there, don't move, and don't make me hurt you." Ulrich has his sword an inch from William's head.

"What am I?" William, standing up, looks down at himself. "What happened?" He looks around, they are in the Desert Sector of Lyoko. "Where are we?"

"William if you move I'll…"

"What the heck are you wearing Ulrich?" William sees Ulrich in his Lyoko outfit.

"You're you again?" Ulrich doesn't let his sword down but starts to relax.

"What do you mean? Man this is one messed up dream, I knew I shouldn't of had the franks and beans, they smelled funny." William thinks it is a dream, if only it was thought Ulrich.

"You, we need the others to come first, Jeremie can you send the others here?" Ulrich figured it would help William if he saw everyone in the Lyoko Gang. "We'll explain everything to you when they get here."

"Where is here, and where's Jeremie?" William looks around no idea what is going on.

"This is Lyoko, and Jeremie is on Earth." Yumi, Aelita, and Odd land on Lyoko.

"Where did they come from!?" William just saw three people drop from the sky.

"Earth, hi William." Yumi sees he isn't a ravaging monster, he is William again. "You died for us so I couldn't leave you like that, I'm so sorry." She goes and hugs William. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Wait I died for you?" William pushes Yumi away. "What's with the Geisha outfit? This is one messed up dream."

"It isn't a dream William this is real! You died fighting a Franz monster with me and Ulrich and I saved you." Yumi hugs him again glad he was back to himself.

"He isn't saved Yumi he's still dead just on Lyoko." Jeremie is looking at the information coming from William. "He has no Life points because he isn't alive."

"But he's talking, moving, thinking."

"So the process healed him some more or zombies can't exist on Lyoko." Jeremie wasn't sure and that was what he was trying to find out.

"Wait zombie? I'm not a zombie, am I?" William looks at himself still not sure what to think.

"Uh we have problems, a Tower just activated." Jeremie saw the Super Scan pop up. "I'll send S.S. as soon as…" A Ghost comes out of the Super Computer and forms into Sanne.

"_I told you to never create another program like that again!"_ Sanne's hands charge with energy. "_Or I would kill you!"_ Her hands charge with more energy.

"Sanne I didn't I swear!" Jeremie falls out of his seat backing away from Sanne. "What are you talking about; I haven't been working on anything like that!"

"What's going on, who's Sanne?" William and the others hear it through the speakers.

"My Mother." Aelita looks up hoping her Mother wouldn't hurt Jeremie. "We need to find the Tower."

"_Don't lie to me! I can feel it on Lyoko! It is moving, with your friends, I never thought you would break your word!" _She moves towards Jeremie ready to strike. S.S. from behind hits her with a pipe. "_Foolish girl." _Sanne turns around, sticks a hand out and strikes S.S. down. "_So young to be throwing your life away but we had a deal and Jeremie broke it."_

"I didn't break anything! You were the one to break our deal, you said you wanted to be human and you betrayed me!"

"_I never gave you my word on that Jeremie, but we made a deal, you didn't make another one of your 'Marabounta' programs and I wouldn't kill you, over that anyways. I need your brains, and Aelita, the rest I could care less about, but you I need. But as you have broken the deal you will die and I will capture Aelita." _Powering her hands back up she gets ready to destroy Jeremie.

"I didn't break that deal! Wait, you're talking about William!" Jeremie figured it out, Sanne felt William on Lyoko and knew he wasn't human. "That's not a program that's William! Sanne he is our friend…"

"_Don't lie Jeremie, he is not a human, he is not your friend." _

"He is to, well, you're right I guess, he isn't human anymore. Franz killed him and Yumi tried to save him."

"_That's foolish you never would have tried to send a dead person to Lyoko, the Scanners were never meant for that."_

"I didn't try that Yumi did, she wanted to save him Sanne, Yumi wanted to save him after Franz killed him." Jeremie has backed up as far as he could, his back against the wall, he was trapped.

_"That bastard killed one of your friends? How interesting, and Yumi Ishiyama tried to save him, very interesting. Jeremie, I will allow this William to live, for now, as it was Franz who killed him. However if you ever break our deal I will torture you until you beg for death then kill your friends in front of you. As much as I hate you I need your brain, but your friends, as long as they are on Lyoko, will have some trouble." _Sanne's hands stop charging with energy. "_As for your friend she looks like she is still breathing, allow me to fix that." _ Sanne turns around and looks at S.S. Walking over to her Sanne kicks her hard. "_Yes, I will fix that." _Her hands start to charge, getting ready to blast S.S. enough energy to kill her, but something goes wrong. "_That bastard is after her again! I won't let him have what he wants!" _Sanne turns back into a ghost and enters the computer. Jeremie runs back to the computer.

"What's going on?"

"A Guardian just showed up, it's after Aelita." The Lyoko Group with William was fighting three Assassins and a Mega Tank after destroying one Mega Tank already. William was fighting well; he was stronger, faster, better, just like on Earth. He jumps on an Assassin punching it in the head. Not knowing that Assassins blow up when destroyed William goes flying.

"William!" Yumi sees him land and get back up like it was nothing. "Wow." With just the Mega Tank and two Assassins left Yumi turns her attention on the Guardian. "Aelita get behind me." Aelita runs over behind Yumi. "Why does Sanne keep sending these things?"

"It isn't Sanne its Franz, that's why Sanne left me alone." Sanne would stop the Guardian, Jeremie knew it. "Destroy the other monsters and get Aelita to the Tower, don't worry about the Guardian." Yumi follows orders as William attacks the Mega Tank by picking it up over his head and throwing it at an Assassin.

"This is like Diablo Exodus!" William was having a great time when Ulrich gets hit by a laser from an Assassin. "Whoa you ok?"

"Yeah, we'll explain it to you later William." Ulrich blocks the next laser and the next one before using a Super Sprint to cut two of the legs off.

"William watch it." Odd sees the Guardian dive towards William, it starts to wrap around him then stops, it spits William out, then flies away. "What was that about?"

"Well if I'm dead I guess I don't taste good." William wasn't sure what it meant that he was on Lyoko, that he was dead but not, but he would learn soon.

"Odd, Yumi, Yoohoo Its Us time." Odd and Yumi get ready and attack destroying the other Assassin and the Mega Tank, leaving a crippled Assassin.

"Go Aelita." Yumi makes sure the Assassin stay down while Aelita goes into the Tower.

"What happens now?" William looks around; the only evidence left of the fight was the crippled Assassin.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall to the bottom. "Jeremie we don't need to do a return to the past do we?"

"I don't think so, S.S. was hurt but she's breathing."

"Keep us here, we can talk to William." Aelita walks out of the Tower.

"Cool, it went from red to blue, mission accomplished?"

"Yep, now for the long part." Ulrich sits down on the ground ready to tell William everything.

"What we have to do more?" William looks around not seeing anything.

"No, wait, Laser Arrow." Odd hits the crippled Assassin with it destroying it. "You want to know about Lyoko right?" William nods. "Well this is going to take forever." Odd sits down as does Yumi and Aelita.

"It all started a little over two years ago…"

**A/N Part Two is over! Now why was this done in two parts? Because this leads to the OVA/Movie for Code Lyoko! It will take awhile to write but it will explain how Lyoko was found, my version anyways. I have no idea how they found it, even after seeing the Pilot of Code Lyoko. It wasn't that good at explaining things and showed the group with their Lyoko powers on Earth which as we know doesn't happen in the actual show. So who knows how this will go.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Code Lyoko OVA: Founding of Lyoko **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N I have seen the Pilot, but from what I've read/heard the Pilot was a pilot, not actually part of the story. Why Yumi was psychic on Earth, and Aelita never existed in it, Milly was supposed to be Jeremie's girlfriend, but then Aelita was created after the show was approved. So I am basing this off my own mind, the Pilot in my Lyoko Stories never existed. Although I don't know how many people have seen the pilot so this may be a stupid A/N**

**Better A/N This is not really a Movie but an OVA, so like how the OVA is for Read or Die, or the OVAs in the Kenshin or Elfin Lied series, they aren't episodes or movies but explain something or are prequels/sequels to the original show. So unlike a movie which would be 90-120 minutes this would be a 60 minute OVA if on TV**

**Prologue**

It is a hot summer day in July 1994 in France. For most people it was a day to go to the pool, the rivers and ponds and for the lucky few the ocean. However not everyone was thinking about ways to beat the heat. A man and his daughter have much bigger problems and are running away from their home. "What are we going to do Daddy?" The men in black her Father had warned her about had finally come.

"We are going to our new home Princess, I have a surprise for you to, and you'll love it." The man gets to the exit and helps his daughter up the ladder.

"Get back here Franz! You're under arrest for breaking International law and breaking your non-disclosure clause!" The men in black had followed them! They run to the Factory and take the stairs down to an elevator.

"Go Honey, take the ladder to the room with the big tubes, Daddy will be right behind you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you Daddy." The girl doesn't move, she had lost her Mother nearly a year before and now her Father could be taken to.

"You won't lose me Princess, go, now!" He makes sure his daughter starts down the ladder before getting in the elevator. Taking it down to a large room with a large computer panel he goes over to the computer panel and brings up a screen. "One minute Princess and we will be together again, immortal; my dream will finally come true." Looking at another screen he sees what the security cameras see, the three men in black coming into the Factory. He gets back in the elevator and heads to the next room not worried anymore, he had done it.

The girl sees the elevator come down, the doors open, and she runs over to her Father. "Daddy what do I do? I'm scared." She hugs her Father for comfort.

"Its going to be ok Princess, just go inside one of the tubes and we'll be free from this." The man gets in one as his daughter gets in a second one. "See you soon Princess."

"This won't hurt will it Daddy?" The girl is nervous not sure what her Father was having her do but she trusted him.

"No Princess I could never hurt you." The doors close; there is a humming noise as the two disappear from Earth.

Until one day far in the future…

**Part 1**

Kadic Academy had just opened for its 2004 school year; the boarding students arrived in droves to move in to their dorms. They had a week to move in but most moved in as soon as possible to be away from home and to be with friends. One student, Jeremie Belpois, was unpacking his things at Kadic Academy. He was hoping for a new start after his last school that he had to deal with all the morons and bullies. His Father was happy Jeremie was going to Kadic Academy, it was his Father's Alma Mater and now Jeremie would be going to it. Putting up his picture of Einstein it was starting to feel a little bit more at home. "It won't be that bad; Ulrich goes here, been so long since we got to do stuff together." The Stern family had lived next to his until Mr. Stern got a job at Suns INC. Jeremie and Ulrich still talked to each other over the phone or through letters but now they would be together again. Jeremie was nervous that Ulrich had made new friends, had changed, and wouldn't be friends with him anymore. Jeremie hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Is Jeremie Belpois in this room?" The door opens and a large man in sweats walks in with a clipboard. "You have to sign the sheet if you are moving in today." Jim looks at the new kid, he had never had him in his class before, he wondered if the Jeremie was any good at sports.

"Oh sorry, I've never been here before Sir." Jeremie takes the clipboard and signs in quickly hoping he wouldn't be in trouble. It wouldn't be a good way to start his first day at Kadic Academy.

"Call me Jim, I'm the gym teacher, you play any sports?" Jim takes the clipboard back checking that Jeremie signed on the right line.

"No, but my friend Ulrich does, you probably know him, he's been going here since last year." Jeremie hoped Ulrich would still be his friend, they had played football back at home not that Jeremie was good at it but Ulrich was amazing.

"Ulrich Stern and you are friends? Never would of guessed it, that kid has a magic leg, now keep unpacking and make sure you make it to the introduction speech this Thursday."

"Ok Jim, thanks for bringing the clipboard, I didn't know about it." Glad he wasn't going to be in trouble Jeremie starts unpacking some clothes before going to the next box filled with computer equipment.

"You sound like a good kid and no problem it's my job to make sure the new students sign in, follow the rules and you won't have to deal with me much." Jim walks out of the room and goes to the next dorm room to make sure the people there had signed in.

Ulrich Stern was in his dorm room setting things up. He was excited and nervous, his friend Jeremie was going to Kadic Academy now and Ulrich wasn't sure if they could be as good of friends as they had been. After being friends back at home Ulrich hoped Jeremie would want to stay friends with him but so much had changed. Ulrich had made new friends, his roommate Odd Della Robbia being his best friend at the Academy and an older student, Yumi Ishiyama being someone he trained with in Pencak Silat. Putting up a Pencak Silat poster Ulrich hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Elizabeth Delmas, or Sissy as she liked to be called, walks in.

"Hi Ulrich, I heard you were moving in today." Sissy had a crush on Ulrich ever since she first saw him in Sixth grade.

"What do you want Sissy?" Ulrich had been annoyed by Sissy ever since he first got to Kadic Academy last year. She acted like the Queen of Kadic Academy because her Father was the Principal, she was known for having him wrapped around her finger and able to do anything she wanted.

"To welcome you back of course Ulrich." Her cheeks flush with red; she had put on extra makeup to look good for Ulrich and hopes he notices.

"Leave me alone Sissy." Ulrich gets off his bed after putting the poster up. "Did you see if Odd was here?"

"No I was to busy looking at you." Sissy smiles as sweetly as she can. She had her Father pay for teeth whitening before the school year started so her teeth would look as great as possible for Ulrich.

"Well stop it Sissy, if that smile was any more fake it would…" The door bursts open as a kid in a purple shirt, purple pants, and two purple suitcases kicks it open. He marches in like he owned the place.

"Hey Ulrich!" The kid stops when he sees Sissy. "Elizabeth what are you doing here, lose your way to your dorm room?" He smiles knowing she hated to be called Elizabeth.

"It's Sissy!" She hated to be called Elizabeth.

"I don't know, you don't look like that much of a wimp." Odd laughs as does Ulrich. "If you could move your mass out of the way I could set these down."

"I don't have a lot of mass! My weight curve is perfect! If you had muscles Odd you could carry those but you're so scrawny I'm surprised you could even carry one!" Sissy in a huff storms out of the room, nearly knocking Odd down as she doesn't try to go around him but through him.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte." Odd sets his suitcases down on the floor opening one quickly. "Come on Kiwi." Odd takes out a small dog, barely eight months old. "Good boy I'll take you out to use the bathroom when I get everything unpacked." He sets Kiwi down on his bed and begins to go through his things making sure Kiwi hadn't already gone to the bathroom.

"Odd dogs aren't allowed on campus or in the dorm." Ulrich shakes his head thinking this would end badly.

"Don't worry he's still a puppy not a dog, right Kiwi?" Kiwi yips twice before spinning around on the bed curling into a ball. The two unpack as do many others, the students hated school but they almost always went back as soon as possible so they could see their friends again. "So Ulrich you told me your friend Jeremie is coming here this year right?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I last saw him though."

"Why don't we go find him when we're done?" Odd had heard about Jeremie a lot from Ulrich; they were best friends back at Ulrich's first house, Odd sometimes felt like he had to compete against Jeremie even though he had never met Jeremie. "I'm sure he'd like to see a familiar face."

"I don't know if he came today, he might wait until the last day, I don't know anymore." Ulrich remembered Jeremie didn't seem too independent; he might not want to leave his parents as soon as possible.

"Well maybe tomorrow then, I'm getting hungry." Odd pats his stomach with a goofy smile on his face.

"Odd you're always hungry." Ulrich had put most of his stuff away already and just had a couple more posters to put up.

An hour after getting to Kadic Academy Jeremie has his computer set up. Turning it on he makes sure the internet connection works, it does. "I wonder what speed this is, I heard T1 but with so many different computers that might not be enough." He works on his computer, his baby as his parents called it, the most important object he had. He is about to launch his email to see if Ulrich had written him when another screen pops up. It is of a female elf with pink hair, or so it looks to Jeremie, and she seemed to be in distress.

"Help! Can you hear me?" Jeremie jumps back from the computer falling over. "Hello? Please listen to me, are you there?" The elf girl looks around the screen seeing Jeremie stand up. "Please, I am Aelita, I need help!"

"Well you need to call the police, whoever you are."

"Aelita and I can't call the police they won't believe me!" She seemed to need help to Jeremie, but what could he do?

"I'm sorry, maybe I should get the Principal…" Not that Jeremie knew who that was, he had just gotten to Kadic Academy.

"No! If you got this then you are someone who can help me! Get to the Factory and…" Jeremie cuts her off.

"What Factory? And I don't know if I am allowed to leave school grounds."

"It's on the river, there is a bridge, and I can see it through the cameras, here." Aelita disappears for a second then the screen flickers turning into the security cameras screens. "Can you find it?"

"Wait why would I and I don't know if I can leave the school grounds Aelita, whatever your problem is you should call the police." Jeremie goes to close the screen when he sees there is no X in the corner, no way to close it without turning the computer off. The screen flickers again and the girl elf Aelita appears again.

"You have to believe me! Get any friends you have and come to the Factory I need help!"

"Look Aliti…"

"Aelita! Please I don't know how long it will take him so please come to the Factory! I'll show you how run the Super Computer and…"

"Super Computer?" Now Jeremie's attention was on what Aelita had to talk about. "What kind of computer is that?"

"A Quantum computer, please if you could come and help me…" Jeremie again cuts her off.

"A Quantum Computer? Those don't exist!" Jeremie figures it is a prank call, but if there was such a thing as a Quantum Computer it would be amazing. "I don't have any friends here, I just got here an hour ago, but I guess I could go to your Factory." Jeremie looks out the window; it was still nice out but would be getting dark soon. "But I don't know if I can leave school grounds."

"Don't worry about that," Aelita wasn't sure why the person she contacted couldn't leave the school grounds, was there some sort of force field around it? "I'm sure someone as nice as you will have friends, hurry!" Aelita smiles at him hoping he will believe her, no one else had, not in the four years she had been trying to contact anyone. She wasn't sure how long she had been on Lyoko, there were no days or nights, not that she knew the concept of day or night, she was a computer program. Her problem was that the other more powerful computer Program was starting to act out.

"Wait I still don't know where the Factory is except on the river."

"You should be able to see something, a landmark, from the cameras, here." The screen goes back to the security cams.

"I see a mailbox, I think I do anyways," Jeremie leans in towards the screen. "I do, I don't know where that address is, maybe Ulrich will." The screen flickers and goes back to Aelita.

"Is he your friend?" Jeremie nods, he hoped, but would Ulrich even listen to him? "Ok, please hurry, Xana could be here any minute."

"Xana?" Aelita disappears from the screen before she can answer. "Oh man Jeremie what are you thinking? Ulrich might not even recognize you anymore." Jeremie turns off the computer and goes down the hall knocking on doors looking for Ulrich, hoping that he to had come to Kadic Academy on the first day the students could come back.

"Sissy leave us alone." Ulrich and Odd are on their beds talking about their summer vacations.

"Uh I'm not Sissy, I'm looking for Ulrich, and do you know which room is his?" Ulrich gets up and goes to the door opening it.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich wasn't sure it was him, the glasses looked the same but it had been so long since Ulrich had seen Jeremie in person he wasn't sure.

"Yes, glad you recognized me Ulrich." Jeremie had recognized Ulrich immediately, the hair and eyes were something he could never forget about his best friend. "I was wondering, there is this Factory I want to go to but don't know where it is, exactly. It's on the river and the address on a nearby house is…" Jeremie tells Ulrich, leaving out the part of the elf girl nearly screaming for help.

"Sneaking off campus to go to a creepy old Factory? Come on Ulrich let's go." Odd gets off his bed and pats Ulrich on the back. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jeremie, know him from home, and I don't think we should be going anywhere when it's going to be dark soon."

"Well Ulrich if you won't go I will it sounds like fun." Odd smiles at Jeremie and sticks his hand out. "The names Odd Della Robbia." Jeremie sticks his hand out and shakes Odd's.

"Odd if you and Jeremie leave the campus and get caught you will be in detention before school even starts."

"Key word there Ulrich is before school starts, no school, and no school rules." Odd walks out of the room. "So where was this Factory again?"

"On the river, near this address." Jeremie had written it down to make sure he wouldn't forget. Odd looks at the address then hands the paper back to Jeremie.

"I know where that is; have to go by it to get to the skate park from here." Odd starts walking down the hall not waiting for Jeremie or Ulrich wanting to go to the Factory. He had ignored it every time on his way to the skate park but now he had an incentive to go into the Factory.

"Odd if you're going then I'll go." Ulrich walks out of the room closing the door behind him. Jeremie is a little mad, Ulrich wouldn't go for him but would for this Odd kid, Jeremie would get mad later right now they had to get to the Factory.

After climbing over the wall, Jeremie getting help from Ulrich, they make it to the Factory. "Are you sure this is it?" Odd and the other two cross the bridge getting to the entrance of the Factory.

"I think so, it looks right, there should be an elevator when we get inside." They walk into the Factory seeing the elevator on the floor below. "I don't know how to get down." The stairs leading down had collapsed halfway down, Odd looks around and sees several cables and ropes hanging down from the ceiling.

"This way!" Odd jumps and grabs a rope sliding down it. "Come on its fun!" Odd goes over to the elevator as Ulrich comes down the rope.

"You coming down Jeremie? We're here because of you, but how come you didn't know how to get down?" Ulrich thought this was a place Jeremie had been to, or knew about at least.

"I'll be right there." Jeremie reaches out and grabs the rope, falling forward and hanging onto it for dear life. "Just wait." He slides down the rope slowly having flashbacks from gym, he hated gym. Getting down he goes over to the elevator and presses the button. "Let's see this Super Computer."

"What Super Computer? Is he a type of super hero or something?" Odd laughs at his joke as the elevator stops, the doors open, and Jeremie's jaw drops.

"What is it Jeremie?" Ulrich sees a chair in front of a large computer console.

"It must be the Super Computer Aelita told me about." Jeremie walks over to the console and sees the keyboard.

"Aelita? She cute?" Odd liked girls, a lot, and had a goal to date every girl in his grade by the 10th grade if not earlier.

"What? I don't know she's an elf." Jeremie starts working on the computer amazed by it.

"An elf?" Ulrich looks at Jeremie, had his friend been on medication and forgotten it?

"Hello, thank you!" A screen appears on the large monitor of Aelita.

"Hey, you must be Aelita, where you from?" Odd immediately turns on the charm for a pretty girl.

"Good he brought friends, if you and the other one could take the elevator to the Scanners…"

"Wait, hold on a minute, who are you, how do you know Jeremie, and why are we here?" Ulrich not blinded by a computer like Jeremie or a cute girl like Odd was thinking about what was going on.

"I'm Aelita, I just met your friend Jeremie, and you're here to help me." She looks at the three boys, she had seen people before, boys and girls, her first contact was with a girl but she didn't believe Aelita. Now to see three people from Earth Aelita took her time studying them wondering what it would be like to be there, not that that could ever happen, she was a computer program. "If you could go to the Scanner Room I will tell Jeremie how to send you here."

"Like teleport us? Gonna take us to your elf world?" Odd liked the idea, especially if there were more cute girls like Aelita there.

"Elf? I'm a computer program not an elf, what's an elf?" Aelita had spent time, after figuring out how to connect to the outside world, reading about Earth but had never read anything about elves.

"You're a computer program? Who made you?" Jeremie was getting more sucked into the situation every second as he looked around the Super Computer, it was amazing, something with this much power, he could play every game in the world and still have resources left.

"I don't know but we don't have much time, Xana is coming soon."

"Who's Xana, a friend of yours?" Odd smiles, going to the screen to get a better look at Aelita.

"No another computer program, he's been after me before but now he found a way to get to Earth." Aelita looks over her shoulder, she was in a Tower but she was always worried. She couldn't remember how long she had been constantly hiding from Xana and his monsters as she had no concept of time on Lyoko.

"So we go to another room that is called the Scanner Room to get to where you are?" Ulrich was skeptical thinking it was all just a trick.

"Yes, please hurry, I can't fight them on my own."

"Them? Who's all there?" Jeremie was looking at a program; it looked like it was powerful enough to… But couldn't be, time travel was impossible, it must be for something else.

"Xana's monsters, they leave me alone sometimes unless Xana is getting ready to do something, why I am hiding in a Tower, they can't get in here."

"So we are your knights and you are the Princess trapped in a castle Tower." Odd pats his chest. "Just call me Sir Lancelot."

"Shut up Odd, why should we believe you, you say you're a computer program but you look and act like a human, well you look like an elf but still why should we believe you?" Ulrich wasn't buying this story, monsters, an elf calling out for help who was a computer program hiding from another computer program called Xana, sounded like the plot for some B-List Sci Fi.

"Please trust me! Your friend does," Aelita looks at Jeremie. "If Xana makes it to Earth I don't know what he will do."

"Alright we'll go to the other room, Scanner Room, which way?" The elevator could go up or down.

"Push the next button, and when you get off go into the Scanners." Odd and Ulrich get on the elevator and push the button.

"I'll tell you how to send your friends, it isn't that hard." She looks at Jeremie, his glasses were different, she hadn't seen people wear glasses before, she knew about them from reading about Earth but had never seen anyone wear them in real life.

"Ok I guess these are the Scanners." Ulrich and Odd get off the elevator and see three tubes. "Do we step in them?"

"You heard her Ulrich she's taking us to her world through this." Odd steps into a Scanner, "Wonder how long it will take, lunch is meatballs and gravy!"

"Uh Ulrich are you in one?" Jeremie had followed Aelita's instructions and had a program up.

"Yes Jeremie." Ulrich didn't know why he was doing this, Jeremie was his friend but this seemed like one huge prank.

"Uh Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie?" Aelita finally called him by his name; Jeremie doesn't respond differently, she decided it was ok to call him by his first name. She wasn't sure, she had read some people only like to be called by their last name, or others by titles.

"What do I do now?" Jeremie was looking at the information passing along the monitor under the screen that Aelita was in.

"All you have to do is…" She explains to Jeremie what to do while trying to hide her nervousness and excitement.

"I got it, ok Ulrich, Odd; I guess I'm sending you to her world."

"Lyoko."

"What Aelita?"

"My world is called Lyoko."

"Ok, I just type this in then hit send right?" Aelita nods. Jeremie types in the last part and hits send.

"Jeremie nothing is happening." As Ulrich goes to leave the Scanner the doors close. "Whoa, hey, what are you doing?" There is a humming noise, and then Ulrich feels something and begins to rise in the air. "Jeremie!" Ulrich stops rising then sees a bright flash.

Not sure what had happened Jeremie looks at Aelita. "Are they there?"

"I don't know, ask them."

"Ulrich? Are you there?" Jeremie felt foolish, he was talking to the air, how could Ulrich hear him?

"Loud and clear Jeremie, not sure how though." Ulrich looks around, he and Odd had landed somewhere that was covered in ice. "Odd take a deep breath." Odd looks at Ulrich strangely trying to take a deep breath. "You can't can you? We aren't breathing, and we can't smell anything, do you smell the ice, or the water?"

"No Ulrich and I don't feel it either, good thing to because it looks like we landed in Antarctica except those don't look like penguins. Odd points to three little monsters standing in front of a large white Tower with a blue aura.

"They don't look dangerous if we leave them alone, but where are we? Why can't we breathe or smell or feel anything?"

"Aelita says you're on Lyoko which isn't a real world, it's virtual." Jeremie wasn't sure if he believed it all, yet, but from what Aelita was telling him, what his friend was telling him, and what he was finding on the computer it was hard to not believe it.

"My skin is smooth and perfect, I like it here." Odd is rubbing a hand over his arm, it was like porcelain, so odd thought as he couldn't actually feel anything. One of the little monsters turns around and sees Odd and Ulrich. "Uh oh they spotted us."

"Be careful you two, Aelita says those are some of Xana's monsters, they shoot lasers, deal with them so she can get out of the Tower." Jeremie wished he could see what was going on. "Aelita is there anyway for me to see what is on Lyoko?"

"Yes Jeremie, bring up the map." Aelita looks at Jeremie who stares back at him. "Oh, all you do is…" She tells him how to bring the map up.

"Ok, hey, what's this?" Two small screens had just appeared on the monitor, one with a weird looking picture of Ulrich and another with a weird picture of Odd. "100?" Jeremie types away getting the information from the Super Computer. "I can enter your names to these cards, want me to?"

"Sure Jeremie but how do we take care of these monsters?"

"Come on Ulrich they aren't monsters they look like big bugs, why not step on them?" Odd runs over and kicks one sending it flying into the water. "See? No big…" Odd is hit by a laser fried from one of the small monsters.

"Odd!" Ulrich runs over and kicks the monster that had shot his friend with a laser. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, never been better, doesn't hurt at all." Odd goes to kick the last monster into the water when he is hit by a laser. "Strange, they really don't hurt at all." Odd kicks it into the water.

"Be careful Odd your card shows you went from 100 points to 90 points, those lasers must do 5 points of damage each."

"They're all gone, we destroyed the monsters locking the Princess in her castle, she can come out." Jeremie relays Odd's message to Aelita.

"Have them come in." Aelita wanted to meet the two humans inside the Tower where they were safe and wouldn't be interrupted.

"She says go into the Tower."

"How Jeremie? There's no door." Ulrich walks up to the Tower, puts a hand on it looking for any hidden doors when he finds his hand goes right through the Tower wall. "Never mind, come on Odd." Ulrich walks into the Tower followed by Odd where they find the elf looking computer program standing on a platform

"Hello there beautiful." Odd turns the charm on not caring if she was just a computer program, according to Jeremie, as Odd figured it, he to was now a computer program.

"Beautiful? My name is Aelita." She is fascinated to have two humans so close, she had never been able to get anyone here before; this was a new experience for her as well as Odd and Ulrich. "I see you took care of the monsters, thank you." She gets close to Odd, looking at his hair. "Why is there a spot of purple in your hair?" From what Aelita had read purple was not a natural hair color.

"Why not? Why is your hair pink?" Odd had never met anyone with pink hair before and turned the question around.

"It is how I was made."

"Who made you, and this, or Xena?"

"I don't know who made me or Lyoko or Xana." Aelita corrects Ulrich without making it obvious, she didn't want to waste time. "Xana has discovered a way to go to your world and attack it, so far he has been keeping the involvement in your world to a minimum but I am worried he will do more."

"What has Xana done already?" Jeremie was curious, if a computer program could affect things on Earth what had it done, and why?

"I'm not sure, the first time he left Lyoko he altered data and information from an election in a country so even though the good person won it the bad person got into power."

"When was this?"

"I don't know, time doesn't exist here, it could have been a long time ago or a short time ago I'm not sure."

"What else has he done?" Jeremie had a good idea what it was Aelita was talking about; it had been in the news as America was a Super Power and if it was unstable it could damage the whole planet.

"He controlled your airplanes and crashed them into your buildings, I don't know why but he wanted to kill humans."

"Wait you're saying this thing can kill people?" Ulrich was getting nervous, what exactly had he gotten caught up in?

"Yes, I'm not sure why Xana did it though; I don't think my creator would want it to kill people."

"Then what did Xana do?" Jeremie was positive he knew what Xana had done that time; it was over nine months after the first attack.

"Xana went and hacked a computer and altered data to make it look like one country was doing something bad so another country would invade it and kill people."

"That was more then two years after the other one…" Jeremie couldn't believe what he was hearing, that the past four years the wars in the Middle East had been started by a computer program? For what reason could there be for that? "Why haven't you tried to get help before?" _If Xana was so dangerous why wait until now_, Jeremie thought.

"I've tried; when I learned what Xana could do I tried and was able to contact people on Earth, people like you, but none of them believed me." It had been so frustrating for her; she had tried seven times before someone finally believed her. Although Jeremie was curious about a Quantum Computer so was baited into coming to the Factory.

"So you're saying that this Xana kills people, you don't know why it does, and you want us to help? We're just kids, heck Jeremie is only eleven and I'm barely 12 years old." Ulrich wanted no part in this; they should go and tell the police or an adult, anyone who could stop this Xana.

"I tried the police once they thought I was lying and told me never to contact them again. I need to get to another Tower so I can go to the Forest but with Xana's monsters I couldn't leave the Tower." Aelita looks towards the Tower wall where Odd and Ulrich had walked in from. "Please go out first incase Xana sent any more monsters." Odd sticks his head out and sees nothing is out there.

"Come on Princess, Sir Lancelot and King Arthur shall protect you on your quest." Odd did a horrible British accent but Aelita laughed.

"Knights of the Round table, I've read that." Aelita, once she learned how to make contact with the outside world had read thousands of books not always knowing which books were real and which books were fake. Her favorite real book was about a man who solved mysteries while her favorite fake book was about a man born to a virgin who did magic and his greatest trick was coming back from the dead to fly off into the sky.

"Aelita where do we go," Odd and Ulrich fall in behind her, "Jeremie do you know what she's looking for?"

"No Ulrich, but I did find something interesting." Jeremie had found a program for creating other programs on Lyoko; he would have to look at it later.

"It is this way." Aelita had closed her eyes and 'found' the Tower she was looking for.

They walk for nearly twenty minutes when they find another white Tower with a blue aura. "This is it, follow me." Aelita walks in followed by Odd and Ulrich.

"It looks the same to me Princess." Odd looks around then looks down. "Wait, what's that?"

"That is the stream we are going to take, if you'll come with me." Aelita did not want to sound like she was ordering the two humans, she had to keep them here, she needed their help. "Hold my hand and don't let go, if you do it will take time to get you out." Odd grabs Aelita's hand, then Ulrich grabs Odd's hand. Aelita jumps off the ledge followed by the two boys into the stream of data that takes them for a wild ride.

After a few seconds Aelita moves up bringing the boys with her. Landing on the platform Odd holds his stomach. "Oh I don't feel too good."

"Feel?" Aelita didn't understand what Odd meant; she had never felt sick since she was a computer program and couldn't comprehend what it meant to feel 'not good'.

"Ok Aelita where do we go now?" Ulrich is looking around the new area as they leave the Tower. There are strange trees everywhere, some look like trees Ulrich had seen in Sci Fi movies and others looked like nothing he had ever seen.

The landscape was strange, where the ice world had water on the edges the forest world had nothing but air. It seemed to be split apart in a weird jigsaw puzzle pieces with large gaps of space in between. "That way." She points west and they walk that way when they run into more of the little monsters.

"Bugs!" Odd gets into a fighting position.

"What?" Ulrich is confused; yes they were small but didn't really look like bugs to him.

"Have to give them a name right?" Odd runs and kicks the closest monster knocking if off the forest edge and into the nothingness below. "To easy, come on Ulrich let's have some fun." Odd dodges a laser and grabs one of the 'bugs'. "You're right Ulrich these aren't like bugs, more like, hmmm." Odd takes his time studying it as Ulrich kicks the third 'bug' off the forest edge. "How about Kankrelats?" Odd throws the monster over the edge with ease.

"Who cares Odd we just need to get Aelita to where ever, ready?" Ulrich turns around to find Aelita was less then a meter away studying him. "Hey back off." Ulrich is the one to back off when Aelita doesn't move.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never seen a human here before, there have never been humans here, I'm curious." Aelita backs away now, looking at the ground almost as though she was feeling shame.

"Don't worry Aelita, but I think we need to run, give Xana less time to send those Kankrelats after us." The three begin to run, Odd and Ulrich finding they didn't get tired, it was as though they could run forever.

"There it is." Aelita points at another Tower also glowing with a blue aura.

"It looks like the last one, and the one before that." Ulrich sees no reason why they had to help Aelita to get to another Tower, the Kankrelats as Odd had named them were weak.

"It is different; it is the most powerful Tower on Lyoko." Aelita runs inside not wanting to tempt Xana. Ulrich and Odd run inside also again not sure why Aelita had to come here. "Jeremie?"

"Yes Aelita?"

"I am going to do something, tell me if anything shows up on your screen." Jeremie isn't sure what Aelita means until a large world map of Lyoko appears in the middle of the room he is in.

"That map, it's of Lyoko right?" It was different then the map he had up, that was an overview of where his friend, Odd, and Aelita were. This showed four different parts of Lyoko revolving around a center.

"Yes Jeremie it is." Aelita wasn't sure if it would come up but it did. She had learned a lot about the Super Computer in her time on Lyoko but not the important things, who created it and who created her and Xana. "I don't know how to get your friends home, look for a materialization program for them." Aelita wasn't sure if one existed or if her new human friends were trapped on Lyoko.

"What!" Ulrich grabs Aelita by the shoulder, the first time anyone had touched her, ever. "We're trapped here!"

"I don't know!" Aelita backs away scared of Ulrich. "I've never had anyone come here before so I never looked for a way to send someone back." She pulls away from Ulrich afraid he would hit her, take her life points away, destroying her forever.

"Well Ulrich we don't have school for another week so we have plenty of time to chill out, beat up Kankrelats, and relax." Odd wasn't to worried, he could tell Jeremie about Kiwi to make sure Kiwi got food and out to use the bathroom.

"What about Yumi? She knows I was coming to school today so she will probably be looking for me."

"Yumi? Who is Yumi?" Jeremie and Aelita say this at the same time.

"Ulrich's long lost love." Odd gets punched in the arm by Ulrich for his last comment.

"She's a friend of mine; she's a year older then us." Ulrich did have a crush on Yumi but he would never admit it. They met when Yumi saw Ulrich training for Pencak Silat, it turned out she also trained in Pencak Silat and Tae Kwan Do. They trained in the gym a lot, when they could get away from Sissy who bothered Ulrich all the time.

"Well, I'm looking, what would a materialization program look like Aelita?" Jeremie wasn't sure what to look for, the Super Computer had so much information and programs, the power was amazing, something his computer could only dream of.

"I'm not sure; I am also looking for a program to modify someone who comes to Lyoko." Aelita was almost positive there was one, she had seen it, so she thought.

"Wait, you mean this?" Jeremie goes to a folder he had made earlier where he put a program he thought was interesting.

"Yes!" Aelita knew it existed she just had to find it. "With that you should be able to modify whoever you send here."

"Modify, how?" Jeremie had looked at it before but had more pressing issues.

"I'm not positive how it works, right now your friends look like they did on Earth. Jeremie was going to correct Aelita on the friend's part; he wasn't friends with Odd he had never met him until today when he sees something appear on the smaller map.

"You have something outside the Tower, I don't know what it is, might be those Kankrelats that Odd and Ulrich fought before." Jeremie wishes he could get better details but right now he was looking for a materialization program for his friends and looking at a modifying program.

"Come on Ulrich we can have some fun!" Odd runs out of the Tower and into three Kankrelats and a much larger monster. "Oh crap what is that?"

"I don't know, looks like a big crab." Ulrich doesn't like the new one, it was bigger, too big to just kick or pick up.

"Well here goes nothing!" Odd runs and slides into a Kankrelat knocking it over. "Over here Crab!" The crab looking monster charges a laser and hits Odd with it knocking him down. "You're more powerful then those little guys." Odd gets back up still amazed that it didn't hurt to be shot with a laser.

"Odd you lost another 10 points!" The card had flashed on the screen when Odd was hit by the laser. "You only have 80 left, be careful." Jeremie was afraid to find out what would happen if Odd lost all his points.

"Bye bye!" Odd had run past the Crab and kicked a Kankrelat off the edge of the forest land they were on. "Too easy, come on Ulrich before they're all gone."

"Fine." Ulrich was not in the mood for playing he was worried about getting home. He walks to the Kankrelat Odd had knocked over and picks it up by one of it's four legs. "Hey big monster!" The Crab turns around. "Catch!" Ulrich throws the Kankrelat as hard as he can and hits the Crab; the Kankrelat bounces off and falls onto the ground near Odd who kicks off the ledge.

"Gotcha!" Odd had pounced on the last Kankrelat and picks it up. "Here's another one!" He throws it at the Crab and like last time the Kankrelat bounces off but bounces hard and far enough to go over the edge and falls to the nothingness below. "Not to effective is it? We need weapons, a stick or a rock, anything." The Crab turns around and fires on Odd who dodges the laser.

"Now!" Ulrich runs and jumps on top of the Crab. "Ok I don't know what to do now, what's this weird pattern?" On top of the Crab was a design, like the ones on the Kankrelats. Ulrich punches it hard, and then punches it again; the Crab starts to shake then explodes throwing Ulrich into the air.

"Ulrich you lost 5 points." So far it wasn't that bad but if they kept losing points after a few hours it would mean losing his friend and Odd. Something is coming!" It moved faster then the others and Jeremie wasn't sure what it was.

"Another Crab seems to be in a hurry." Odd gets ready, Ulrich took the last one out and this Crab was his.

"Odd we should just go into the Tower it's to dangerous to stand out here and fight everything that comes." Odd ignores Ulrich and charges the Crab.

"Odd you lost another 10 points…" Jeremie was annoyed that every time Ulrich or Odd got hit their card came up on the screen interrupting him and his search for a materialization program.

"It was just a lucky shot." Odd stands up after being hit in the leg. "I don't have a pair of tongs or butter so I'm going to do this the old fashion way." Odd jumps up on top of the Crab. "Cool, it's like I'm Spiderman or something." He bounces on the Crab annoying it. "Good bye." Odd jumps on the weird design then jumps off before it explodes. "The design is the thing to hit Ulrich, it makes them explode, and who needs a weapon?"

"Odd watch it!" Ulrich sees another Crab, then two more, then another Crab come from out of nowhere; they appear in mid air before landing on Lyoko.

"Alright more fun." Odd charges the Crabs getting hit by four lasers at once.

"Odd you lost 40 more points! Ulrich get him in the Tower before he gets hit again." Jeremie saw that Odd had only 30 points left and begins to worry, what would happen if all those points went away? Would Odd die?

"Easier said then done Jeremie." The Crabs had circled Odd making it impossible for Ulrich to get and save Odd.

"Jeremie I think I found it." Aelita was also worrying about the human named Odd; she didn't know if he would die like she would, she had never had a human on Lyoko before.

"Ok Aelita I see it, it looks like, uh, something." Jeremie didn't know what exactly he was looking at but figured the computer program Aelita knew what she was talking about.

"Odd!" Odd gets pounded with lasers, so many that all of his points are taken. Odd looks up at Ulrich as he starts to disappear, he breaks apart into smaller pieces then leaves Lyoko. "No, they got Odd!" Ulrich was angry, the Crabs had just killed his friend, he charges them attacking the nearest one. "Die!" He punches it on the design and jumps off before it explodes.

"Aelita Odd, he, his card went away, what does it mean?" Something else pops up on the screen. "Wait I have something here." It looked like part of the program he had been looking at before, the program Aelita found and said was the materialization program. "Why did this come up?"

"Uh, hello?" Odd comes out of the Scanner he had been sent in feeling sick.

"Odd?" Jeremie was sure he heard his voice but how?

"Yeah, what happened?" Odd's head felt funny, he becomes dizzy and falls over. "Was that a dream?"

"No Odd, are you ok, any wounds?" Jeremie couldn't believe it; the materialization program had been working the whole time.

"I think so, where's Ulrich?" Odd pats his body not finding any burns or bruises.

"He's still on Lyoko." Jeremie looks at the screen and sees Ulrich had destroyed two more Crabs leaving one left. "Ulrich let it hit you, you'll come back if you do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Odd's here and waiting for you to come back."

"Ok, if you say so Jeremie." Ulrich jumps off the Crab and lands in front of it. "Hit me, come on don't be shy, your friends weren't." The Crab charges a laser hitting Ulrich, it fires a few more until Ulrich disappears from Lyoko.

"Is he back yet?" Jeremie saw that Ulrich had left the Lyoko map but wasn't sure if he would come back like Odd did until a screen comes up that was the same one when Odd came back.

"He just came out, you ok Ulrich?" Odd helps Ulrich up who had also felt dizzy and sick when coming back from Lyoko.

"Sure, did we really do that?" Ulrich looks down at himself, no marks or bruises or burns.

"Yes Ulrich you did, and Odd, but I don't know what else to do." Jeremie had put the materialization program away in a file so he could find it quickly.

"Thank your friends for helping me please." Aelita was still working on the control panel in the Tower. "I've never been able to do much since I didn't have anyone working on the Super Computer from the outside, if you stay I might be able to keep Xana from coming out of the Super Computer again."

"I can stay Aelita." Jeremie had never seen so much data, so much power, so many programs to study, he was fascinated by the Super Computer and had to admit Aelita was cute, for a computer program.

"Jeremie are we going back now?" Ulrich and Odd had come from the Scanner Room.

"You can, I'm staying here with Aelita, work on this." Jeremie had the cards up for Odd and Ulrich, according to the information he had found and what Aelita told him Jeremie could modify his friends when they went to Lyoko. How, why, he wasn't sure put the Super Computer was incredible and if he had to work on a program for Aelita he would.

Back at Kadic Academy a young Asian girl finds her friend's room empty except for a little dog on the bed. "Who are you?" The dog jumps off the bed and runs to her. "Aren't you a cute little thing, aw you want your belly rubbed?" The girl kneels down and starts to rub the dog's belly after it rolls over.

"Hey Yumi!" Odd and Ulrich had ran back from the Factory finding Yumi Ishiyama petting Kiwi. "Sorry I'm late." Ulrich knew she was coming soon but he didn't think it would take him so long to go to a stupid Factory.

"Oh hi Odd, Ulrich, I'm a little early so don't worry about it and whose this," She picks the dog up, "And what is he doing here? You know dogs aren't allowed at Kadic Academy."

"He's Kiwi and he's not a dog he's a puppy." Odd takes Kiwi from Yumi. "You'll never guess where we were." Odd scratches Kiwi behind the ears getting his tail to wag. "It was really cool, we…" Ulrich cuts him off.

"Shut up Odd." Ulrich did not want to explain to Yumi about a virtual world with monsters and an elf, it was too complicated and she would never believe them. Also according to Aelita the other computer program killed people and he didn't want one of them to be Yumi.

"What? Where did you go?" She looks back inside their room and sees they had unpacked their things so where had they gone? Especially without her, Ulrich knew she was going to meet up with him and Odd later, so why didn't they wait for her? Knowing Odd it was either a place to eat or a place with girls, Yumi feels a strange emotion come up, not sure what it is she puts it away.

"Come on Ulrich this could be fun with Yumi." Odd was grilling Ulrich, he knew Ulrich had a crush on Yumi but was too much of an introvert to do anything about it. "I know I had fun."

"Odd she would never believe us." Ulrich meant to whisper it but his emotions had him say it louder then he wanted.

"Believe you about what?" What was Ulrich hiding? Yumi looks at Odd who has his goofy smile on his face.

"Ulrich's friend from home came today and he took us to this old Factory and…" Ulrich elbows Odd in the ribs. "Ow, Ulrich come on she wants to know, or do you want this to be a guy thing only? Think Yumi is to weak to fight the…" Ulrich elbows him again.

"Yeah Ulrich what are you trying to hide from me?" After not being able to see Ulrich all summer the first thing he does is hide something from her. She liked him a little more then just as friends but she didn't think he liked her back, like that, and it hurt to think he would hide something from her.

"It's nothing and Odd don't you need to take Kiwi out to use the bathroom?" Ulrich didn't want to talk about what he and Odd had just done, if Xana killed people he didn't want Yumi to get involved.

"Come on Ulrich it was fun and we might need more help when we go back." Odd liked Lyoko, the monsters were fun to fight and Aelita was cute.

"If we go back and I doubt that will happen Odd." Ulrich wanted nothing to do with that computer thing Jeremie had found.

"Come on Yumi if Ulrich won't go then I'll show you." Alone time with Yumi didn't sound like a bad thing to Odd, she wasn't in his grade but she was female and figured he could start on her grade now.

"No you won't I'll go with you." Ulrich didn't want to leave Yumi alone with Odd, Ulrich knew about his friend's appetite for food and girls.

Getting to where they climbed the wall before the three see Jim. "Hi Jim." Ulrich starts running in place. "Come on guys follow me." He whispers it to the other two and they start running in place.

"What are you kids doing out here?" Jim sees one of the kids is his star football player Ulrich. "Oh running around the wall for stamina training? Good work Ulrich the season doesn't start for awhile, maybe when we do tryouts you can get the other team members to run with you." Jim walks away looking for students he knew were trouble makers.

"Wow Ulrich I should have you around all the time." Yumi smiles at Ulrich, he smiles back, she wasn't sure if he felt uncomfortable from the way Jim treated him or from what she said. "Help me up." Ulrich cups his hands so Yumi can stand on them for a boost up and gets to the top of the wall. She pulls Odd up then they pull Ulrich up, the heaviest of the three before jumping to the other side.

"There has to be an easier way." Odd wipes his brow as sweat start to form; August was making its last struggles to cook the people of France.

"Like what taking the sewers?" Ulrich and the other two walk to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"Someone's here Aelita." Jeremie wasn't expecting anyone and turns around to see his friend Ulrich with Odd and an Asian girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yumi, who are you and what is this?" She looks around the room and sees the large map in the center. "Is that the Loco thing?"

"Lyoko, hello Yumi, I'm Aelita." The pink elf sees someone knew, she had never seen anyone like Yumi before as all her past contacts had been with Caucasians. She turns to Jeremie, "What is wrong with her?"

"What do you mean Aelita?" Jeremie doesn't see anything wrong with Yumi but wonders why Ulrich and Odd brought her here.

"She doesn't look like you or anyone else I've seen, her skin is different and her face is different." Aelita didn't understand different races, books and news reports did not give details on how people looked.

"What you've never seen an Asian person before?" Yumi sees the strange looking girl on the monitor. "Where have you been living these past few thousand years?"

"That's Aelita; she's a computer program, so she's been living in a computer." Jeremie looks at Ulrich trying to mouth 'what is she doing here'.

"Oh, that's the elf girl?" Yumi turns to Ulrich who nods. "Weird, how long has she been there?" Jeremie turns back to the computer panel when Ulrich doesn't get the message.

"We don't know, Aelita says Lyoko doesn't have days or nights, weeks, months, years, they don't mean anything to her. I have an idea that she has been there for at least four years but not sure."

"How did you figure that one out Jeremie?" Ulrich goes over and looks at the screen Jeremie had up not understanding any of it.

"From what Aelita told me Xana was responsible for something over in America that happened about 4 years ago."

"Wait Xana, that's the place she's on right?" Ulrich shakes his head going back to his other friends leaving Jeremie alone with the computer.

"Lyoko is where Aelita lives and Xana is another computer program." The one Ulrich worried about, the one that according to Aelita had killed people.

"And you went there?" Yumi wasn't sure she believed them yet; it seemed to crazy to believe.

"Yeah Yumi it was great, there were monsters we got to fight and an Ice world and forest and…" Odd rants about how great it was to be on Lyoko for a minute.

"Crabs? Kankrelats? And Towers that glow? Who do you think you're talking to?" Yumi was certain it was a prank now, it had to be, heck it was something Sci Fi Channel wouldn't even show.

"If you don't believe us you can go to Lyoko and see for yourself." Odd wanted to go back really bad, it was amazing to be able to run and jump and fight without getting in trouble and never get tired.

"How, is there a door or something we walk through?" Yumi says this skeptically looking at Ulrich trying to show she wasn't that gullible.

"No Yumi you take the Scanner things in the next room." Odd walks over to the elevator pushing the open button. The doors open and Odd motions to Yumi to get in. "Ladies first." Yumi walks on followed by Odd and Ulrich. "Jeremie send us in a few ok?"

"I guess, Aelita I'm about to send my friend and Odd again, they're bringing Yumi with them." Aelita nods happy to see people on Earth again and even more excited to meet an Asian person, she wondered if they would be different on Lyoko from the other two being a girl. She knew she wasn't a girl herself just took the form of one but would get to compare herself to another girl soon.

"This is it?" Yumi steps off the elevator and sees something in the middle of the room.

"No, Odd which button did you hit?" Ulrich hadn't seen this room yet. In the center was a something he had never seen before, it was big, but no idea what it was.

"I hit the other one; I wanted to see what else was here." Odd walks over to the thing in the middle and touches it; it is made of metal and warm. "Feels like my moms laptop after it has been on for awhile."

"Where are you? Are you ready to go?" Jeremie was waiting for their signal to send them and had the program to send them to Lyoko up already.

"No Jeremie we found something, could you take the elevator down here?" Ulrich figured it was a computer, could it be the Super Computer, was Lyoko inside of it?

"I'll be back Aelita, keep working on the Creation program for me ok?" She nods as Jeremie gets out of the chair and walks over to the elevator shaft. Hitting the button for the elevator it comes up and Jeremie takes it to the room the others were in.

"Jeremie you think this is the computer?" Ulrich sees his friends eyes open in shock as his jaw drops.

"If this is it I might never leave the Factory." According to Aelita this was a Quantum Computer, something that didn't exist, but this computer was large and powerful, maybe it was a Quantum Computer. "I can't believe this; I think this is the battery." Jeremie opens something up with a lightning bolt symbol on top and sees a green glow coming from it. "I better not mess with that." _Yet_, Jeremie was curious and wanted to dissect the computer badly but he was supposed to be sending his friend and the others to Lyoko.

"If you're done drooling Jeremie maybe we could go to Lyoko."

"We? I'm not going."

"Why not, you're not scared are you?" Odd says it jokingly but it seems to hit a nerve.

"No I am the only one here who can send you unless you can read Binary so if you would like to go to Lyoko Odd I think you should take the ladder and I will take the elevator." Jeremie wasn't scared, there was nothing to be scared of on Lyoko, and he just didn't want to go to Lyoko. He was having too much fun going through and finding what he could on the Super Computer with Aelita.

"Just saying, fine, ok Yumi time to prove we aren't lying." They all get in the elevator dropping Jeremie off at the Control Room before going to the Scanner Room.

"Ok now are you ready?" Jeremie has the Scanner Program up and ready.

"Yes Jeremie." Ulrich hopes he isn't making a huge mistake by bringing Yumi to Lyoko, Xana had already killed people, started a war between two countries, and now he was getting his friend involved with it.

"What is this?" Yumi lands in the forest area of Lyoko outside of the Tower Aelita was in.

Lyoko Yumi, haven't you been paying attention?" Odd looks around. "Aw, no monsters." Odd wanted to fight some more.

"That's a good thing, are we allowed in the Tower?" Ulrich walks up to the Tower and puts a hand on it having his hand go through. "Come on Yumi Aelita should be inside." Ulrich goes inside followed by Yumi. "Hello again Aelita." Ulrich turns to Yumi. "This is Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi this is Aelita, uh, and I guess just Aelita." Yumi sticks her hand out getting a blank stare from Aelita.

"It's an Earth custom Aelita." Aelita still doesn't shake Yumi's hand. "Anyways, you're a computer program?" Aelita nods. "Who made you?"

"I don't know," Aelita leans in studying Yumi, "Your face is still different." Aelita moves her head looking at the side of Yumi's face. "Why?"

"I'm Asian, my race looks like this, haven't you ever seen an Asian person?" Yumi gets uncomfortable and backs away.

"No, Asia, largest continent in the world, the Chinese civilization is one of the oldest in history, India is known for…"

"Aelita they know about Asia, now what is this?" Jeremie interrupts Aelita before she spent more time on Asian history. He brings up a program he had seen before but couldn't think it was what it said it was.

"A program to change time and have it reversed." Jeremie, as does the others, stare at Aelita. Jeremie through the screen tries to see if Aelita was lying but couldn't tell, her face didn't show emotion very well.

"You mean we can go back in time with this program? That's impossible, time doesn't flow like a river, you can't go back up the river, you…" Or could you? Jeremie studies the program fascinated by the details and complexity, whoever had made this computer, these programs, Lyoko, was a genius.

"Hey guys you might want to come out we have company!" Odd had waited outside the Tower hoping for some monsters to fight and now had his wish.

"What there are more elf girls?" Yumi looks at Aelita, then at Ulrich. "Or are they the monsters Odd was talking about?"

"I don't know lets go out and see." Ulrich and Yumi leave the Tower seeing six Kankrelats and two Crabs.

"This is going to be fun!" Odd runs and slides into a Kankrelat knocking it over before jumping up and landing on top of a Crab. "Hit the symbol and you win a prize!" Odd punches the symbol on top of the Crab and jumps off as it explodes.

"Hai!" Yumi kicks a Kankrelat off the edge of the land and it falls into the nothingness below. "That was ok but…" She is hit by a laser from behind falling over. "What was that!?" She turns around and sees the second Crab charging another laser and dodges it. "That didn't hurt, weird."

Yumi you lost 10 points." Jeremie sees the new card come up and rights down her name. "It's Y-U-M-I right?"

"Yes, whoa!" The Crab had tried to stab Yumi with a leg but she dodges it. "What the heck is that?" Yumi points at something rolling towards them, it looked like a giant bowling ball, something her friends hadn't seen yet.

"Dangerous." Ulrich grabs a Kankrelat and throws it at the Crab. "We better get back in the Tower."

"Come on Ulrich it means more fun!" Odd runs over to the new monster just as it open up revealing something with the same symbol as on the Kankrelats and the Crabs. "Time to pin the tail on the donkey!" Odd runs and just as he is about to jump and kick the new monster in the symbol it charges and fires a semi circle shot that hits Odd and knocks him several meters.

"I told you it was dangerous." Ulrich grabs another Kankrelat and throws it at the new monster, it closes its shell and the Kankrelat bounces off landing on its side.

"But it is fun Ulrich, watch this." Yumi jumps, does a handspring, turns in the air and lands on the new monster. "Come on open up already." She knocks on the shell. "Anybody home?" She knocks on it again before getting hit by two lasers from the last of the Kankrelats.

"Yumi!" Ulrich runs over and kicks a Kankrelat as hard as he can and sends it flying over the edge before kicking the other one.

"I don't know what you're doing but Odd lost 40 points with one shot and Yumi lost another 10 points." Jeremie was working with Aelita on three different programs from the Super Computer and the screens for Ulrich and the others were popping up every time they were hit.

"Only the Crab left and the new guy, hmm, calling him Bowling Ball doesn't sound right, with that armor its more like a tank." Odd had gotten back up after the hit and was trying to figure out a name for the new monster.

"Worry about that later Odd we need to get rid of them and back in the Tower." Ulrich distracts the Crab as Yumi gets up and jumps on the new monster. Odd, seeing his chance, jumps on top of the Crab and pounds on the symbol.

"Ok now just the Ball Tank? No, how about Round Tank, no that doesn't sound right either." Odd was still trying to figure out a name for the new monster when Jeremie finds something startling.

"Uh guys, something came up and I have no idea what it is, Aelita you know what this is?" A screen had flashed on the screen and a blinking Tower appears in the middle.

"Its Xana, he's launched an attack!" Aelita was afraid this would happen, if she got a human to believe her then yes they could help her but it would give Xana another target. "I don't know what to do." Aelita stops, the ground had shaken something that had never happened on Lyoko that she knew of.

"Hey there are these weird things appearing on the ground." The new monster was ignored as it wouldn't open with Yumi on top of it. "Jeremie?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the new screen, Ulrich, you and Odd go check it out, I think you need to go West from where you are." Jeremie wasn't sure how the directions worked on the map.

"I'll go to." Aelita closes the panel in the Tower and leaves it. "What are you doing!?" She sees Yumi standing on top of the new monster.

"Waiting for it to open up." Yumi knocks on the shell getting no response. "I guess no one's home." She jumps off of it and before she lands the new monster opens up. Odd was ready for this and takes a flying leap and kicks the new monster in the symbol.

"Mega Tank, yeah, like in Control & Conquer 3." Odd sees Aelita had come out of the Tower. "Hello Princess nice to see you out of your castle, we knights will escort you to the next one." Odd smiles at Aelita who is confused, the Towers weren't castles, and she wasn't a Princess, she was a computer program. "You know, like King Arthur."

"Ok Odd, Jeremie says we are to go west from here and he is right." Aelita could almost feel it, even though there was no sense of touch on Lyoko. The ground shakes again and white rings appear to be coming from the west. "Thank you for helping me." Aelita starts to run west followed by Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.

After following the pulses for ten minutes they find a weird colored Tower. "Is it sick or something?" The Tower glowed red instead of blue like all the others.

"I don't know, I think Xana's done something to it." Aelita walks up to the Tower, about to enter it, when she is hit by a laser.

"Protect her!" Jeremie sees Aelita just lost ten points, must be a Crab in the area. "Aelita what happens if you lose all of your life points?" She was a computer program so wouldn't come to Earth like Ulrich or Odd did.

"I don't know, I've never lost them all, I assume I would be deleted." Aelita gets off the ground when the Crab charges her. "They've never been this aggressive; Xana must be trying to keep me out!" Aelita runs past Odd who jumps in front of the Crab.

"Ta da! Sir Lancelot to the rescue!" Odd grabs a leg of the Crab and hangs on. "Like riding a mechanical bull at the fair!" He swings himself up on top of the Crab landing on the symbol. "Oops I wanted to have more fun." He jumps off before the Crab explodes.

"Ok Aelita get in the Tower, find whatever Xana is trying to hide, I guess." Ulrich was taking the lead now, he lead the Kadic Academy Junior Football team on Earth and was now leading the people and computer program on Lyoko. "Yumi, Odd, take points around the Tower and watch out for any monsters."

"What did you find Aelita?" Jeremie had no idea what was going on but now that Aelita was in the Tower he was able to load information on it. "I'm not sure but I think this Tower is giving off power to Xana."

"I agree, Xana is using the Tower to escape Lyoko and attack on Earth." How to stop it Aelita wasn't sure. She has the panel up and is looking around trying to find anything to help her stop Xana. "I think I need to turn the Tower off, deactivate it, to stop Xana."

"We have time Aelita." Jeremie didn't think whatever Xana was doing was bad, yet, as nothing had happened. "Aelita you look for how to turn the Tower off, I need to look for a way to bring Ulrich and the others back without being hit by lasers."

In another country a computer turns on, the files and data are corrupted by Xana. An office drone sees the computer is on and looks at the screen. "Holy crap, the boss is gonna wanna know bout this!" He runs to the office at the end of a hallway and opens the door without knocking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Johnson!?"

"Sir, we, the computer, it caught a file from Iran! It said something about Project Nuclear Holocaust."

"What! Why didn't you come to me earlier?" The Boss gets out of his chair and walks with authority to the sea of cubicles and the one computer that is on.

"Sir, more information came in, it seems Iran, Kuwait, Syria, Jordan, hell the whole Middle East has been armed with nuclear weapons from China!" This was it, why Echelon had been created, to find information the enemy had and didn't want found.

"Call the President we are moving to DEFCOM 2, call Scott and set up a press conference, and get all the Senators, Representatives, and Supreme Court Judges to a safe location." Project Nuclear Holocaust was always the Omega Plan, the last option, but if the nations of the Middle East had Weapons of Mass Destruction they couldn't send in troops they had to strike first with nuclear weapons of their own. If they were to late the entire planet could be destroyed leaving nothing but cockroaches and rats.

"I found something!" Jeremie wasn't sure what it was but he found it. "Aelita, it says here that the return to the past program is connected to deactivating Towers, but it doesn't say how to deactivate a Tower!" Jeremie was working on it when something came out of the computer and attacked him.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich and the others heard him scream then nothing. "We need to get back to Earth but there aren't any other monsters around!" Ulrich looks at Odd. "Odd hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me, if I lose my points I'll go to Earth." Ulrich had to help his childhood friend.

"Are you sure?" Yumi wasn't sure what Ulrich was talking about, losing points to go to Earth?

"Yes." _No_… Ulrich shakes his head, this had to work, he had to see if Jeremie was ok. "Hit me!"

"If you say so." Odd jumps on top of Ulrich and starts punching him until Ulrich disappears to Earth.

"You got way too much out of that Odd." Yumi stares at him; he acted like he was really trying to hurt Ulrich.

"He told me to hit him so I did." Odd gets up hoping Ulrich made it back to Earth.

Ulrich falls out of the Scanner he went to Lyoko with. "Jeremie, Jeremie!" He calls out but no answer. Ulrich runs to the elevator and pushes the button for it. "Come on, hurry up, please." The elevator gets down and opens up; Ulrich runs in it and pushes the button to go to the Control Room.

"Hey Yumi look at that." Two Crabs were running towards the Tower at full speed. "What are they doing?" The Crabs run into the Tower Aelita was in and bounce off.

"Looks like they are trying to get at Aelita." The elf girl inside the Tower that got Yumi's friends to take her here. "She must be doing something Xana doesn't want her to do." Yumi runs at a Crab as it charges at the Tower again and bounces off. Yumi jumps on its stomach before it can get up and starts to stomp on it having no results.

"You have to hit the symbol on top to blow them up Yumi." Odd had charged and dodged the second Crab as it fired several lasers. "Like this." Odd jumps towards a tree then jumps off of it and lands on the Crab. He punches the symbol and jumps off before it explodes. "Make sure you jump off though you lose points if you are on them when they explode."

"Ok." Yumi gets off the Crabs stomach and it flips over allowing Yumi to jump on top and kick the symbol. "It didn't work…" The Crab explodes sending Yumi up in the air.

"I told you to jump off after you hit the symbol Yumi." Odd laughs as Yumi falls to the ground, nothing hurt but her pride.

Back on Earth Ulrich finds Jeremie being attacked by a black mist. "Jeremie get over here, no, back!" The mist had gone after Ulrich invading his body before being expelled. "What the heck is it, Jeremie?" Jeremie starts to get back up. "Get in the elevator it was probably sent by Xana, go to the Scanners." The mist circles around Ulrich like a shark in the water.

"You can't send me Ulrich, you can't read it." Jeremie gets to the elevator catching his breath, the black mist seemed to try and posses him but couldn't.

"Uh, well, maybe Aelita can." Ulrich moves away from the elevator as it goes down to the Scanner Room. "Aelita can you hear me?"

"Yes Ulrich." Aelita sees Ulrich and the black mist in the Control Room through the monitor. "I think I can send Jeremie here if I use the panel." Aelita turns to it and brings up the Scanner program. "Jeremie are you in the Scanner?"

"Yes Aelita, I'm not sure about this…" There would be monsters on Lyoko, Jeremie was scared, and he was worried what would happen. He was comfortable with computers; it was Ulrich who was into martial arts and sports, if a monster attacked him would it hurt? Jeremie wrings his hands as the Scanner doors close.

"Where am I?" Jeremie lands in a desert nowhere near his friends.

"Jeremie? Where are you?" Yumi and Odd figured he would appear next to them but he hadn't.

"Hello?" They can't hear each other, Ulrich can though but he was busy with a black mist.

"Did he make it?" Yumi goes into the Tower to see if Aelita knew where he was. "Aelita you did send him right?"

"I think so, maybe I put in the wrong coordinates." She goes back to the panel and looks for where she sent Jeremie. "He's in the Desert Sector, I put a…"

"I don't care what you put in is he safe?" Jeremie was Ulrich's friend so Yumi wanted to consider Jeremie her friend, he didn't seem too bad.

"He should be since he isn't me." Aelita goes to the panel and brings up the Tower information. "I just need to find a way to deactivate this Tower!" She looks through more information starting to panic making her miss things.

"What was that?" Yumi stops Aelita. "Can you go back?"

"Yes Yumi but why?" Aelita does and finds a blank panel with one word, Code.

"Maybe you have to put in a password." Yumi thought of her dad's laptop and how it had a password on it and the panel reminded her of it.

"I don't know what it is." Aelita thinks about what the password could be while elsewhere on Lyoko Jeremie runs into trouble.

"Hello! Anyone hear me?" Jeremie's yelling gets the attention of two Mega Tanks. "Oh no, Ulrich help me!" But Ulrich was having his own problems.

"Follow the leader, come on, this way." Ulrich gets to the elevator and the black mist follows.

"No!" Jeremie is hit by one of the semi circle blasts from a Mega Tank. "Hey, that really didn't hurt." Getting back up he notices he was fine, no marks, no bruises, nothing. "Stay away from me!" Jeremie runs away as the second Mega Tank charges up for another blast.

"Stay away from me!" Ulrich had fallen on the bridge connecting to the Factory and is attacked by the black mist. "Get off…" His words are choked off by the black mist as it enters his body again, being expelled from Ulrich's body again.

"Xana." Aelita enters Xana as the code, nothing. "Quantum." Still nothing. "I don't know what the Code is!" Aelita was getting frustrated and was running out of ideas. "Attack." Still nothing.

"No, you are the ones that take 40 points away, I only have 20 left, stay away!" Jeremie is backed into a rock. "Wait don't hurt me…" The Mega Tank blasts Jeremie sending him back to Earth.

"Help, please, anyone." Ulrich was starting to become light headed from lack of oxygen. Every time the black mist entered his body it stopped him from breathing. Trying to crawl away Ulrich is attacked again.

"Aelita I'm back." Jeremie sits down at the computer panel. "I don't know where Ulrich went, could you bring up the security cameras like you did in my room?" Jeremie wasn't sure how to do it yet.

"Yes Jeremie, I need a Code and can't think of what it could be to deactivate the Tower." Aelita brings up the cameras for Jeremie and he sees Ulrich lying on the ground with the black mist hovering above him.

"Hurry Aelita, uh, try Xana."

"I did that already and…" She lists off several other words she used for the Code that didn't work.

"Well, uh, try Lyoko." Aelita does. "Something is happening Jeremie!" The screens dropped down into the base of the Tower.

"The Tower changed colors is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Odd sees the Tower change from glowing red to glowing blue.

"I think so; the energy being given by the Tower went away." Jeremie looks at the security cameras and sees Ulrich isn't moving. "Oh no, Ulrich…"

"What happened, is he ok?" Yumi is concerned and confused all this happening at once was a lot for anyone to handle.

"I don't know, Aelita bring up the program to return to the past." Aelita does. "It already has a time stamp on it, about twenty minutes ago." When the Tower Xana activated first turned on. "I think I just…" A white bubble comes up and sweeps the world sending it back twenty minutes into the past.

"Did everything just taste purple for a minute?" Odd looks and sees Ulrich. "Hey how'd you get here?" They were on Lyoko again; the trip to the past put them back at the first Tower.

"I don't know." Ulrich tries to take a deep breath after nearly being suffocated by the black mist but can't, he is on Lyoko, no air or breathing. "Jeremie?"

"I, I did it, it worked." Jeremie looks at his watch; it showed they had gone back twenty minutes. "Wait that means Xana will attack soon."

"No Jeremie." Aelita's screen appears on the monitor. "His first attacks went unstopped because I didn't know about this, the activated Towers, they must have been in separate parts of Lyoko, but this time we stopped it, whatever it was." They had no idea, Ulrich and Jeremie thought it was a simple black mist but they had just saved the world from the only thing that beats global warming, nuclear winter.

"Well I have a week to work on all these different programs and figure out how to get you out of there without losing all your life points." Jeremie was delighted, this computer was so powerful, so beautiful, and it didn't hurt that Aelita was kind of cute to, for a computer program.

"That's pretty much it on how we found all this." Odd stands up after telling the story to William, with help from the others.

"Really? Man, that's extreme; you've been fighting the Xana thing all this time?"

"We now know Xana is Sanne, Aelita's Mother, and Franz Hopper is her Father." Aelita pushes Ulrich.

"He is not my Father he is a horrible person!" Aelita looks up to the sky. "Jeremie take us back now please."

"Wait I don't want to be alone." William wasn't sure if he could handle being alone on Lyoko.

"Yumi should have thought of that before she sent you here." Aelita is materialized back to Earth.

"I'm sorry William but we have to go to school, figure out what to do about your things, you know?" Yumi hadn't thought of that before, if they had just found William dead it would be over but how to explain him literally disappearing off the planet?

"I know what you mean, I can't go home, I can't see Samantha, I can't see my parents." William is hit with a wave of depression, he had been having a good time fighting the monsters with his friends but now it came to him what this all meant.

"We can write a letter, saying you ran away or something." Odd and Ulrich materialize to Earth leaving Yumi and William on Lyoko. "I don't regret saving you William, I had to, you gave your life defending me and Ulrich."

"No I wasn't Yumi, I was protecting you, I love you," William puts his hands on Yumi's arms "your friends seem mad that you did whatever it was you did to get me here." He leans down and kisses her. "Thank you Yumi."

"William I can't do that." Yumi pulls away from William. "I'll write the note, tell them you aren't doing this for attention you just needed to get away for awhile." Like she had written when she ran away from Xana, Sanne. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not, Jeremie is smart and so is Aelita, they'll find something, right?" William had to hang on to that thread of hope that he would be back on Earth again to see his family, and maybe, even if now she wouldn't let him now, he could win Yumi now that he was part of the group.

"Ok Jeremie materialize me." Jeremie does, leaving William alone on Lyoko.


	28. Chapter 28

**Code Lyoko Episode 78: Army of the Invincible**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N This is after the OVA, so read that first.**

William is sitting on Lyoko bored, it had been several days since Yumi or anyone had been on Lyoko. He had fun every now and then when he found a Sanne or Franz monster to fight but he was immortal so there was no threat. "Damn it, Jeremie, Yumi, anyone?" Jeremie and Aelita sometimes talked to him when they were working on the Super Computer but only when they were waiting for a task to complete. William walks alone in the Forest Sector when the ground shakes and he sees pulses on the ground. "Uh oh, what's going on? I better hide in a Tower now!" William looks around and doesn't see any Towers. "Yumi! Ulrich! Hello!" There was an attack going on, that's what the pulses meant, Aelita had told him what to look for when they happened. William starts to run back towards the Tower he was in before when something attacks him.

Back on Earth Yumi had a problem that made her wish for a Sanne attack, a Franz attack, anything to get her out of it. "Hey Yumi!" Samantha had climbed over the wall and was looking for Odd or one of his friends. "Have they heard anything about William?" Her boyfriend had disappeared and left no trace.

"No Samantha, sorry." Yumi hated that she had to lie, she wanted to tell Samantha where William was but couldn't, too many people had been dragged into Lyoko and she wouldn't risk anyone else. "I was hoping he had called you."

"He hasn't, you don't think he was kidnapped do you?" Samantha had known him barely a week but William was different from most boys she dated, he was like Odd, he liked her for her and not what she did with it.

"I don't think so, they would have asked for something, he probably was too stressed from school work and wanted to get away." Yumi looks around trying to find a way out from talking to Samantha.

"Then why hasn't he called me? Or you, you're his best friend certainly he would have called you." Yumi looks down at the ground ashamed that the last time she was on Lyoko William had kissed her.

"I don't know, I'm sorry but, uh, I am supposed to meet Ulrich at the pool, if you want you can come on the bus." Yumi knew Samantha didn't have a bathing suit on her so wouldn't go.

"It's ok, have fun, say hi to Ulrich for me." Samantha walks away and finds the part of the wall she climbed over and gets out.

"I'm horrible, she really misses him, we need to get William out of Lyoko." Yumi takes her cell phone out and calls Jeremie. "Jeremie are you any closer to finding a way to bring William back to life?"

"No Yumi, this isn't like bringing Aelita to Earth she was a human when she went to Lyoko and a human when she came back, William is dead." Jeremie had worked on it, a little, but was more concerned on finding a way of making Sanne and Franz human.

"Well hurry please, Samantha was here and asked if I knew where he was."

"Don't you dare tell her Yumi we have enough people involved in this and we don't need any one else!" Just what Jeremie feared more people who would be targeted by Sanne and Franz. "I'll try something…" Jeremie turns to his laptop which starts to beep. "Hold on," Jeremie opens it up and finds the Super Scan had found an Activated Tower. "Get Ulrich, I'll call Odd, we have an activated Tower." Jeremie hangs up and looks at Aelita, she knew what to do. The two run out of the dorm building as Jeremie calls Odd.

Ulrich was waiting for Yumi at the pool, in his trunks, and without his phone. "Hi Ulrich." Sissy was wearing one of her skimpy bikinis on and sits next to Ulrich. "Where's Yumi?"

"She's on her way, now leave me alone Sissy."

"I didn't mean it like that Ulrich, I was just wondering where she was." Sissy knew her actions had pushed Ulrich away but she wanted to make up for it. "I was wondering, on Saturday, I got some tickets to the opening of the Sub Sonics restaurant and if you and your friends wanted to come they could."

"How many tickets?" Ulrich had heard about the new restaurants opening up after the Sub Sonics third album had gone double platinum they had money to spend and were making places dedicated to them. Each one was supposed to have a guitar signed by the members of the band and only play Sub Sonic music.

"I have eight, won them through the radio contest on X92.7, but I don't have that many friends so if you and your friends wanted to come." She looks at Ulrich crossing her fingers, she had pushed Herb and Nicholas away, she had made William so mad at her he wouldn't talk to her, and the only people she felt even remotely close to were Ulrich and his friends.

"I guess, I'd have to ask Yumi when she gets here, thanks Sissy." Ulrich keeps his guard up incase this was a trick by Sissy.

"He won't answer his phone so the attack is probably after Ulrich." Yumi had called nearly a dozen times and no answer. "I'm heading for the pool, Odd and S.S. should be enough to get Aelita to the Tower, especially with William helping them."

"I don't know where he is, the Tower is in the Forest Sector and he won't respond, I looked in the Ice and Desert Sector and can't find him." Jeremie was already looking in the Mountain Sector and still couldn't find William.

"Well, I need to help Ulrich." Yumi was running down the road not wanting to wait for the bus.

"Then get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower! Aelita and I just got there, Odd and S.S. are on the way, how do we know the attack isn't on William?" Would explain why Jeremie couldn't find him.

"Then why won't Ulrich answer his phone?"

"He's at the pool Yumi, if he was swimming he wouldn't be near his phone, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Get to the Factory Yumi, something popped up and I don't like what it shows." Something was going on in Sector 5, what Jeremie couldn't tell since Franz had locked him out of it, but something severe.

"Fine, keep calling Ulrich, he might wonder where I am and get his phone."

"Then he would hear the voice messages you left." Jeremie was working on the computer to busy to be talking to Ulrich, or Yumi. "I have to go, hurry." Jeremie hangs up and gets to work while Aelita uses the laptop to look for William.

William however didn't want to be found, he was busy having fun with dozens of Creepers in Sector 5. "I didn't know Lyoko had a play room!" William grabs a Creeper by its tail and swings it around knocking Creepers off their ledges. "Oh, looks like the room is going to change again, awesome!" Parts of the ceiling drop down as parts of the floor rise making the room completely different, William didn't know about the timer or the switch, he was just having fun. "This beats all the other Sectors, wonder why they didn't tell me about it." William is hit with multiple lasers but doesn't care he was having to much fun and was Immortal on Lyoko. The only thing he noticed about the Creepers was they didn't have the symbol his friend's called the Eye of Sanne.

"Where is she?" Ulrich heard the bus go by nearly ten minutes ago and Yumi wasn't there, even if she was changing in the girls' locker room it wouldn't take 10 minutes. "Maybe there was an attack, better go check." Ulrich gets off the bench and walks to the boys' locker room and gets his phone finding over a dozen messages. It must be an attack." Ulrich doesn't even play the messages; the only reason for Yumi to leave so many messages on his phone was because of an attack. Getting changed Ulrich runs out of the pool area for the Factory when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Finally!" Yumi had called again when she got to the entrance of the Factory. "There's an activated Tower, Jeremie thinks whoever activated it is after William." Yumi runs and jumps grabbing onto the rope sliding down to the elevator. "Hurry, we can't lose William."

"I'm on my way." Ulrich hangs up and a second later the phone rings again. "What is it Yumi?"

"Uh if you had checked the number you would know it was me." Jeremie had called Ulrich after the Super Scan screen went away. "The Tower deactivated, I think whatever Sanne was doing she completed it." Aelita still couldn't find William and Sector 5 was still sending weird signals which left Jeremie with one idea.

"Well, then, I can go back?" If the Tower deactivated then there was no need to go to Lyoko, unless Sanne was playing tricks on them, she had done it before.

"No still come here, Odd and S.S. still aren't here and neither is Yumi, what is taking everyone so long!" Jeremie hangs up in frustration he had sent out a SOS Sanne and his friends seem to take their sweet time.

"Jeremie if the Tower is deactivated then they don't need to hurry." Aelita was concerned, why was Jeremie getting so upset?

"They should have been here to deactivate it instead Sanne was able to complete her plan, whatever it was, probably getting rid of William." Why they couldn't find William.

"I think he is in Sector 5." The only place they couldn't search in because Franz had locked them out after he won Sector 5 from her Mother. "The strange signals are coming from Franz's monsters, or from Franz doing something to William…" Aelita starts to bite on a nail in worry.

"Sanne sent William to Sector 5 because he is Immortal, he can't be beaten by Franz, and so he is the perfect warrior." Aelita looks at the screen on the Super Computer. "Go William." She pumps a fist in the air like she had seen on TV during football games to show support for the team you cheered for.

"We need to send the others to Sector 5 to get William out of there." Jeremie had been able to send his friends directly to Sector 5 once before but now that Franz controlled it he would have to use the same transporter as before. "Where are they!" Jeremie pounds on the panel, he and Aelita had gotten to the Factory as fast as possible and had been waiting on the others for nearly half an hour, what was taking so long?" Jeremie turns around when he hears the elevator come down. "Finally!" Yumi steps out of it.

"Where's Odd and S.S.?" Yumi figured they would have beaten her to the Factory.

"I don't know, but we have a problem, William is in Sector 5."

"How did he get there? Did you send him there?" Yumi looks at the screen but just sees the blue sphere of Sector 5.

"No, that was why Sanne activated a Tower, to send William to Sector 5 and cause Franz trouble." If the others had gotten there they would have been able to stop Sanne from doing it but they seemed to take forever.

"Send me, William is Immortal so we don't have to worry about him being hurt but we need to get him out of there."

"Take Aelita, a Tower just activated in Sector 5, I can't help though with the location." Jeremie brings up the transfer program as Aelita and Yumi get on the elevator. "I'll send you soon; I'm calling Odd while you get ready." Jeremie starts the Scanners and calls Odd. "What the heck are you doing!" Jeremie yells it so loudly Odd pulls his ear away from the phone.

"Sorry we were swimming and had to change."

"Ulrich was at the pool did you see him?"

"We weren't at the pool." They had been at a local pond where no one else would bother them or see them. This put them well out of town, and even on his bike Odd was having trouble as it was a windy day and on the way to the pond it helped but on the way back it punished him.

"Well get over here! Another Tower was activated and William is in Sector 5!" Jeremie hangs up and send Yumi and Aelita to the Forest Sector. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization."

"What are we doing here?" Yumi expected to land in Sector 5 but finds herself in the Forest Sector.

"I need to send you by transporter Franz has me locked out from sending you directly." Jeremie types in the code and the transporter appears. "Thankfully I was able to send you right to the edge this time." Yumi and Aelita re picked up by the transporter and taken to Sector 5.

Ulrich is getting near the school when he hears screams. "Run! Something's wrong with him!" He sees Emily running out of the school through the front gates.

"Emily what's wrong?" Ulrich stops her and finds a bruise on her. "Who hurt you?"

"Mr. Delmas, he, he attacked Milly, Jim tried to stop him but something came out of Mr. Delmas's hands and he was knocked down. I got Milly but Mr. Delmas; it was like he could fly." Emily grabs Ulrich's hand and tries to pull him with her but he pulls away. "Ulrich you can't do anything, Jim couldn't stop him, we have to run."

"No, I can do something, stay here and make sure no one else goes through the gates." Ulrich runs through the gates and follows the screams to find Mr. Delmas.

"Ok you two, I can't help you find the switch so you're on your own." Jeremie was useless now, all he could do was wait for the others to get there and send them when they did.

"Come on Aelita lets go!" Yumi and Aelita running as fast as they can run in to the first room and find a very happy William. "William we need to get you out of here!"

"Are you kidding? This is so much fun, nothing like on the other Sectors, this is great!" William had two Creepers in headlocks shaking them like rag dolls. "I haven't had this much fun since, well, never!" He lets one go and uses the second one to beat the first one.

"William Sanne sent you here, you need to come back Franz might do something to you." Yumi gets her fans out and throws them at a Creeper coming down the wall. When it doesn't explode Yumi looks at it and sees there is no symbol. "Franz took over the Creepers, stay back Aelita."

"What could Franz do to me? I'm already dead and can't die again!" William grabs another Creeper and throws it up in the air. "Watch this Yumi." As the Creeper falls back down William jumps up in the air and kicks it. "See that? Like Bruce Lee in…"

"I don't care William we need to get you out of here and deactivate a Tower, hold them off while I find the switch."

"Switch, what switch?"

"The room that keeps the room from changing."

"You can stop that? I thought that was part of the fun, what does the switch look like." Yumi describes it to him. "That thing? It's up there." William points and Yumi sees it, the switch is across the room and she would have to get past nearly a dozen Creepers.

"Aelita wait here, I'll…" William jumps away and grabs a Creeper.

"Watch this!" He swings the Creeper towards the Switch hitting it. "Hey cool, look at that." William watches as the room changes back to normal and a door opens. "I guess we go through there."

"William, keep the Creepers from Aelita, then follow us through the door." Yumi protecting Aelita with her fans as Aelita tries to make it to the door.

"Watch out!" William jumps and blocks a laser from a Creeper before it hits Aelita. "I still love that." William looks down at himself as his body sparks but no damage, no pain.

"Thank you William but we need to get going." Aelita gets behind him as another laser flies towards her.

"Then lets make this quick." William picks Aelita up and starts running towards the door followed by Yumi blocking the lasers with her fans.

Back at Kadic Academy Ulrich had found Mr. Delmas in the cafeteria. "Over here! It's me and my friends you want right!" Ulrich gets Mr. Delmas's attention but instead of going after him Mr. Delmas continues pounding on the walk in freezer door. "Milly's in there isn't she? Leave her alone!" Ulrich runs at Mr. Delmas and takes a flying leap landing on his back. "Leave her alone!" Ulrich pounds on Mr. Delmas's head before being grabbed and thrown off. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to come after me." Ulrich had never had this happen, whenever Sanne or Franz possesses someone they came after Ulrich and his friends.

"_I do not need you; I will kill them and make an army of invincible monsters able to crush my wife and make Lyoko mine once again!"_ Mr. Delmas sticks his hand out and blasts Ulrich with an energy ball.

"I don't think so Franz." Ulrich stands back up. "You can't get in there, they're safe, you have to take me!"

"_Very well then, making an enemy a soldier for my own purposes should make your friends stop interfering with me!"_ Mr. Delmas walks away from the freezer door and goes after Ulrich.

"Get out! You'll freeze to death in there!" Ulrich yells as loud as he can and hopes Milly and whoever else was in there would get out.

"Is that it?" William sees the Tower and two Creepers in front of it. "I have to put you down now Aelita, be right back." William sets Aelita down and charges the Creepers.

"William!" What William hadn't seen was a Dragon flying above the Tower that flew down as William charged the two Creepers.

"Nothing to worry about." William had one Creeper in his hands and was about to destroy it when something came out of the Dragon. The tentacle like growth grabs William by the waist and picks it up. "Let go of me!" William struggles but can't break the hold.

"Aelita can you do anything?" Aelita nods, she knew the pitch to sing at to work her Creativity in Sector 5.

At Kadic Academy Ulrich had lead Mr. Delmas towards the woods when Odd and S.S. see him. "What's going on Ulrich?"

"Franz possessed Mr. Delmas, he went after Milly but I got his attention." Ulrich needed help after Mr. Delmas had hit him with two energy blasts.

"Ok, S.S. take the sewer entrance to the Factory, I'll help Ulrich." Odd dodges an energy blast and lunges at Mr. Delmas only to land on a energy surrounding Mr. Delmas. "Well that's not fair." Odd picks himself off the ground and knocks the dirt off his shirt. "What do we do Ulrich?"

Wait for the others to deactivate the Tower." Ulrich and Odd get in fighting stances ready to fight even if they couldn't hit Mr. Delmas.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans at the Dragon but it dodges them. It starts to fly higher and higher taking William with it.

"Help me!" William knew he couldn't break the grasp and didn't want to find out the hard way where the Dragon was taking him.

"I'll try something." Aelita had already taken care of both Creepers and hoped she had enough Life points left to use her Creativity again, her and Jeremie still hadn't figured out why her Creativity took different amounts of life points at different times. She drops to her knees and starts to sing, a rock appears over the Dragon and stops it from flying any higher. "Now Yumi."

"Hai!" She throws both fans and this time hits the Dragon cutting the tentacle freeing William. "Get in the Tower Aelita, I'll protect William." Aelita runs into the Tower as William lands on the ground and starts to run away.

"Odd get away from there!" Odd had tried to attack Mr. Delmas by climbing a tree and jumping down on top only to be knocked away. Now Mr. Delmas was standing over Odd charging his hands.

"Help, I can't, get up." Odd had the wind knocked out of him and had hit his head making him dizzy. He starts to stand up but then stumbles and falls over. Ulrich runs at Mr. Delmas only to be knocked back by the force field.

"No, get away from him, stop it!" Ulrich gets back up but is too late, Odd is hit by the electrical charge, and the pain blinds Odd who can't even scream as he has no air in his lungs.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Jeremie we need to get out of here, Send the Overwing and the Overboard." Aelita runs out of the Tower and finds two Dragons attacking William and Yumi. The Overwing and Overboard appear off to the right. "We have to get William out of here, get him on the Overwing Yumi!" Aelita jumps on the Overboard and takes off.

"Come on William." Yumi grabs Williams arm and leads him to the Overwing. "Get on." She starts it up and takes off following Aelita.

"I am opening the tunnel, take it to the Forest Sector, and get William to a Tower." Jeremie didn't know if Franz would continue after William even if he wasn't in Sector 5.

Odd, come on, don't do this, Odd!" Ulrich was shaking Odd, he wasn't moving and Ulrich couldn't tell if he was breathing. "Come on, Odd!" Ulrich starts to do CPR, as best he could, he was copying what he had seen on TV. "No, I'm not losing you, we won't lose you!" Ulrich starts to press on Odd's chest when Odd coughs. "Odd!"

"I'm right here Ulrich you don't need to yell." Odd coughs again, spits out blood and coughs again. "I don't feel too good." Odd was still dizzy and had a headache.

"Do you need to go to the Infirmary?" Ulrich hoped it wasn't serious, but if it was they would need to get Odd to the Scanners, or a return to the past.

"I don't know." Odd starts to get up but falls over when he becomes light headed. "I don't think I'm walking away from this one." Odd coughs again spitting more blood out.

"We have to get you to the Scanners, come on." Ulrich picks Odd up and helps him walk over to the nearest sewer entrance.

"There aren't any Mantas but the Dragons are just as bad." Yumi with William had made it to the outer part of Sector 5 but had half a dozen Dragons after them. "Aelita I'm going to go for the tunnel, distract the Dragons, if you get hit you will materialize back on Earth." Yumi goes as fast as she can with the Overwing and William but has a problem, more Dragons had flown up. "Jeremie, materialize William, you can right?"

"We don't know what will happen Yumi!" Last time William had been on Earth he was a monster; he had attacked and nearly killed Ulrich, would he be like that again?

"I can't get him out of here!" Yumi had her fans out and was blocking as many lasers as possible but is finally hit and knocked off the Overwing as she materializes back to Earth.

"She's right Jeremie, we can't let Franz get William for whatever reason he wants him for."

"Ok, William, if you attack anyone I won't hesitate to hurt you." Jeremie has the Jeremie Ghost program up incase William attacked; hopefully with the boost he could stop William.

"Jeremie do it now!" Aelita is hit by lasers and returns back to Earth.

Ulrich and Odd get to the Factory and takes him to the elevator. "Hold on Odd you're almost there." The elevator goes down as Ulrich gets his phone out.

"I don't have time Ulrich." Jeremie ignores the call from Ulrich as he starts to materialize William. "I can do this, just like my friends, just completely different." William wasn't human; it was more like bringing Aelita to Earth the first time then bringing his friends back. "There we go, ok William you're coming back to Earth."

Ulrich gets down to the Scanner and hears screaming from a man and can't figure out who it was, Odd and he were on the elevator and Jeremie, maybe that's why Jeremie didn't answer his phone. "I'm going to set you down Odd…" The doors open and Ulrich sees William on the floor screaming in pain. "What are you doing!" Ulrich runs over as Yumi kneels down and tries to help William.

"Franz almost got him, why is he screaming, William why are you screaming!"

"Make it stop!" William tore at his chest digging a hole in it, he was still dead, he didn't bleed. "Make it stop!" The screaming makes Ulrich cover his ears.

"Send him back!" Ulrich grabs an arm as Yumi grabs another. "We need to get Odd to Lyoko, he's hurt." Aelita goes over and helps Odd up and takes him over to another Scanner. "Jeremie, send William and Odd!"

"And Me!" Yumi gets in the third Scanner. "If Franz sends monsters after William we will need the help." The Scanner doors close as Jeremie sends a screaming William, a hurt Odd, and a worried Yumi.

"Transfer William, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Scanner William, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector near a Tower.

"William, get back in the Tower." William sees Yumi, then looks at Odd, and surprises both by hitting Odd sending him back to Earth. "What did you do that for?" Yumi backs away thinking that William had gone back to the zombie monster.

"So we can be alone." William grabs Yumi's hand and takes her inside the Tower. "This way we won't be interrupted by any monsters." William kisses Yumi and doesn't stop as she struggles against him. "Yumi, stop that." Yumi finally pulls away and breaks the kiss.

"I'm with Ulrich, we can't…"

"That's the best you can come up with? Not 'I love Ulrich' or 'I don't love you' but 'I'm with Ulrich'?" William grabs Yumi by her arms and pulls her in for another kiss. "Admit it, you love me as much as I love you, Yumi, say it."

"I don't love you I love Ulrich." Yumi starts backing away looking to exit the Tower when William grabs her and pulls her back.

"Why do you think I had such pain on Earth? My love for you can't get out on Lyoko only on Earth can I show it but here, right now, alone with you…" William leans in for another kiss when Yumi hits him hard.

"William we are friends and nothing more, you may have had me once…" Yumi stops talking, William didn't know about that, the return to the past had made it so that moment, that kiss, had never happened.

"I what? I had you? Why don't I remember…" William figures it out. "I did it, you, you were mine? I beat Ulrich? When, when was this, tell me the truth Yumi."

"On my birthday, the first time, I was alone, the flowers, you kissed me and I liked it." Yumi wanted to lie, she told her brain to lie but her heart told the truth. "But then something happened and a return to the past gave Ulrich the chance to make up for what he did."

"You mean after you let me kiss you, love you, you still went with Ulrich? Even if I didn't remember you did, you cheated on me, damn you!" William grabs Yumi but not gently, not romantically like the first time. "My heart was always yours, even when I was with Samantha I couldn't say I loved her because that would be a lie, I love you."

"I'm sorry William, that night, it was a mistake." Yumi tries to pull away but William doesn't let go. "Let me go!" Yumi struggles some more until William throws her down on the ground.

"There, I let you go, like you let me go!" William balls his hand into a fist. "You remembered, even if I didn't, you did."

"I know but that was a mistake, Ulrich told me how he felt afterwards, and when the return to the past happened he made up for what he did."

"So you let me love you for a night before going to Ulrich." William walks towards Yumi with both fists raised ready for a fight. "You leave me alone on Lyoko for days, weeks, months, years, I don't know, it feels like forever. I can't believe I died for a woman who after letting me touch her, put my lips on her, would go to another man, I died for a lie!" William hits himself. "I am immortal here, I can't die, I'll never die, never!"

"William we'll cure you…"

"I don't want to be cured! On Earth I feel, I have emotions, here I have what might be hate, what might be love, but it isn't." William hits himself again. "See, no damage, none, I can't die, I can't feel, I can't live!"

"You can to William, I'm sure Jeremie and Aelita are close, they'll find a way to get you back home." And when they did what would they do? Would William be a part of the group or would he be left out?

"Not now, not ever, I hate you!" William sits down pulling at his hair. "Go away!"

"Jeremie! Take me back, please." Jeremie materializes Yumi back to Earth as William tries to cry but can't he is on Lyoko.


	29. Chapter 29

**Code Lyoko Episode 79: Angel of Death**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

William is alone on Lyoko again but unlike before he isn't trying to contact anyone. He had won Yumi, she had said it herself, but she wouldn't stay with him. He wished he could be back on Earth if only so he could let his rage and sadness out; being on Lyoko was quickly taking its toll on William.

Things were almost as bad on Earth, Yumi had told Ulrich what had happened on Lyoko with William after he told her he and the others could hear what Yumi and William said and now they were fighting. The rest were worried that if Ulrich and Yumi kept up the fighting it would lead to the group breaking up. They had fought before but Ulrich wanted Yumi to never go to Lyoko again where William was, which would hurt the group, with as powerful as Sanne and Franz had become they needed everyone they could get. Yumi was mad that Ulrich thought he could tell her what to do, she may have been his girlfriend but she was not his property, she could and would do what she wanted when she wanted.

Sanne was watching, she liked what she saw, the in fighting might allow her to get what she wanted, destruction of all the hate, the pain, the evil on Earth. There was evil of many levels on Earth, but some raised itself beyond all others, she could kill them, she knew how.

A man sits behind a large desk; he was eating a light dinner after having discussed with several members of his party on what to do to rig the election, again. His country had risen to power, even with the mighty annoying western powers trying to control him, he was powerful. They had been offered weapons that could make his country the most feared country on Earth all he had to do was make sure he won the next election and he would be a God. Unfortunately for him his evil ways had been noticed by a victim of evil who had the power to fight back. As he finishes his meal he has a heart attack, or so the coroner would say, no one would know of the black mist that came out of the electrical plug…

"In World News Mossoquari Mohamed was found dead in his office after suffering from a heart attack, the country is in turmoil as political opponents take this death to try and overthrow the country's government. We will be watching this closely…"

"So what Jeremie? What's the big deal." Jeremie had called the others, minus Ulrich and Yumi whose fighting had annoyed everyone to the point that they avoided the two as much as possible.

"He was evil, my Mother wants to kill everything that is evil, and yesterday a Tower activated but then deactivated itself, she killed him, I know it!" Aelita felt it in her heart, her Mother had tried to destroy the entire planet to wipe out evil, and maybe now she was refining her attacks.

"Maybe it was Sanne, Aelita, but if it was what can we do?" Odd didn't care; this just meant one less current event to worry about.

"I don't know, she killed that man, we should have done something to stop her." Aelita didn't want anymore blood on her Mother's hands; she had to do something to save Sanne.

"Well what, we go and get his body and send him to Lyoko with William?" Odd meant it as a joke but got a death stare from Aelita which scared him a little. "I'm just saying we can't do anything can we?"

"We can get my Mother out of there!" Aelita and Jeremie had been working hard on a materialization program for Sanne but were still far from completing it.

"We should have called Yumi and Ulrich here, even if they are fighting they are part of the group, aren't they?" S.S. was friends with Yumi and didn't like leaving her out of the meeting.

"We already decided that as long as those two are fighting we can't have them in a meeting." Jeremie felt horrible but they had voted and everyone but S.S. voted to keep Yumi and Ulrich out of the meetings. "Unless you want to deal with those two trying to yell louder then the other we keep them out of this. Aelita wants to go to Lyoko and try to talk to Sanne, I'm not sure it is a good idea but if we can get Sanne to try and focus on Franz instead of Earth it might buy us time to work on the materialization program." The more time in between attacks the better.

"Do you think she'll listen? She's pretty much proven to be a real bi…"

"What the hell are you doing?!" There is a pounding on the door and the voice was Ulrich's. "I knew it, when Odd said he wasn't hungry I knew something was up!" Ulrich opens the door and finds everyone, but Yumi, in Jeremie's room.

"Ulrich we were just…" Odd is cut off by Ulrich grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Where's Yumi!"

"She's not here, we didn't tell either of you hot heads." Odd gets Ulrich to let go of his shirt and backs off. "You need to calm down before we…"

"We what? I am part of this group, I am the leader, and you can't cut me out of the group!" Ulrich had been through hell the past few days doing nothing but fighting with Yumi and now finds his friends having a meeting without him, who did they think they were?

"Ulrich we are planning on going to Lyoko to try and convince Sanne to go after Franz and leave us alone for awhile so Aelita and I can get some work done." Jeremie as calm as he could be gets up and walks over to Ulrich. "We didn't tell you or Yumi because when you two are in the same room you fight and we didn't want to call one and not the other."

"What you think she should be kissing William the second they're alone on Lyoko? She's _my_ girlfriend and shouldn't be doing that period!" Ulrich balls a hand into a fist trying to keep from getting so angry that he loses it.

"From what I heard she didn't kiss him he kissed her." S.S. had talked with a crying Yumi who had just been in a yelling match with Ulrich and didn't understand why Ulrich was so mad.

"It takes two to kiss doesn't it? Of course you take her side S.S. you're a girl." S.S. had not been around for the time before Yumi and Ulrich were dating, she had no idea how jealous Ulrich had been over William.

"I'm on her side because she didn't do anything wrong Ulrich! If you weren't so blind you would see it to!" The couple minutes that Ulrich had been there was getting the rest to argue.

"She never should have sent him there in the first place! If she had listened to me we wouldn't have to worry about the group breaking up!" Aelita never wanted William on Lyoko, he was another person to worry about when he was alive and now he was trapped on Lyoko, the worst nightmare of Aelita's now that she knew what it was like to live on Earth, to breath, to drink milk, to feel cold and warm, to be human.

"Stop it!" Jeremie had to keep the group from turning into one big yelling match. "Ulrich this is exactly why we didn't call you, we will go to Lyoko and try to talk to Sanne, if you think you can handle it and not yell you can come with us."

"You think you can stop me from going? Go ahead Jeremie, try it, we'll see how long you are standing on your feet." Jeremie's phone rings before he can answer.

"What? Channel 7, ok." Jeremie gets on his computer and sets up the channel Yumi had told him to change it to.

"New video shows a strange happening right before Mossoquari Mohamed suffered his heart attack. The video was leaked by an unknown source and has been checked for any tampering. Here it is again, what you see will amaze you." The screen cuts to a grainy film of a black mist appearing from an electrical outlet and attacking Mossoquari Mohamed. "No official reports yet of what that black mist was, some say it was biological, others say it was the Angel of Death, more at eleven." Jeremie closes the screen.

"It was Sanne, we need to go to Lyoko, and Yumi is already heading there…"

"What! I knew it, the first chance she gets to see William she takes it!" Ulrich runs out of the room before anyone can say anything.

"If those two fight on Lyoko we won't be able to do anything about it will we?" S.S. looks at Odd, then Jeremie, and then Aelita, none of them had an answer. "We better go before they get there alone." The four run out of Jeremie's room heading for the Factory as quickly as possible.

Getting to the Factory first Yumi sits and waits for the others not taking the elevator down, no point since she couldn't go alone. "She wasn't sure what was going on, after seeing the Ghost on TV she knew there had to be a Tower activated yet no one called her, were her friends taking Ulrich's side? She looks up as she hears foot prints running towards the elevator. "Ulrich, where are the others?"

"Oh like you care you just want to go see William again!" Yumi gets up already red in the face.

"I do not! Sanne or Franz attacked and we need to get to Lyoko."

"Where William is! You kissed him, did you think telling me would make it ok? What would you do if I went to Sissy and made out with her!?" Ulrich had kissed Sissy before, but not since they started dating.

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me! I thought you trusted me…" Yumi makes a fist trying to control her anger; Ulrich was really starting to tick her off.

"I did, until you kissed William! Did you have to tell him about what happened on your birthday!?" William didn't need to know, he didn't remember, he still didn't but now he knew what had happened.

"He's my friend, our friend; I thought he should know now that he is part of the group!"

"He is not!" Ulrich takes a step towards Yumi. "I won't let you go back there, you'll have to get through me before I let you go back and make out with William again." Ulrich gets in a fighting stance, he had sparred with Yumi before, but that was for practice, fun, this was anything but.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yumi gets in a fighting stance; it was usually a toss up on who would win when they sparred but she wasn't fueled by anger when they normally sparred. "I'm not your property and if you don't stop acting like this I won't be your girlfriend!"

"If you want William that much go ahead and break up with me but you'll still have to get through me to see him!" The two lunge at each other ready to fight the other one for their cause.

A minute later Jeremie and the others get to the Factory and find Ulrich and Yumi fighting. Yumi seemed to have the upper hand after she connected with a kick to Ulrich's stomach. "Stop that!" Jeremie and the others jump and swing down to break up the fight. Yumi is distracted by the Jeremie and Ulrich grabs her wrist and flips her over, pinning her to the ground.

"I win! You won't be going to Lyoko got it!" Yumi struggles but can't get out of the pin.

"Ulrich get off of her." Odd grabs Ulrich in a full nelson and pulls him off of Yumi. "Hey, stop struggling; we need to go to Lyoko." Ulrich stops so Odd lets his guard down only to be tossed over Ulrich's shoulder landing next to Yumi.

"I told Yumi she would have to get through me if she wanted to go see William again and I won, she is not going to Lyoko!"

"We are just going to Lyoko to contact Sanne we aren't going to fight, Yumi stay here ok?" Jeremie helps Odd up and tries to make peace between his other friends. "We don't need everyone to go, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita, you go to Lyoko, Yumi and S.S. can stay here."

"I'll stay if Yumi stays." S.S. didn't want to let Odd go with just Ulrich but if it kept Yumi and Ulrich from fighting she would agree.

"He got lucky." Yumi gets off the ground and rubs her back. "Fine, I'll stay, Ulrich if you ever…"

"What? If I ever what? Win a sparring match again you'll do what? Go back to William on Lyoko, go ahead!" Ulrich steps on the elevator followed by Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. "If you can beat me first." The doors close leaving S.S. and Yumi in the Factory.

"I hate him!" Yumi punches the wall. "I can't believe he did that, I told him the truth and he hates me for it."

"Yumi its ok, he's just upset, I don't know why though, you told me you didn't do anything back." S.S. puts an arm around Yumi's shoulders.

"I didn't, you weren't here before, and you don't know what happened between those two." How jealous Ulrich had been over William even though Yumi only considered him a friend, until Ulrich hurt her on her birthday. That moment of weakness had come back to hurt her even more. Yumi looks at S.S., she didn't care if Ulrich had beaten her, she was going to Lyoko. She presses the button for the elevator to come up.

"What are you doing? You said…" Yumi punches S.S. in the gut dropping her to her knees; S.S. stumbles as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry S.S. but no one is telling me what to do." Yumi starts to get on the elevator when S.S. grabs the back of her shirt.

"You can't go; Ulrich and you will fight and screw the mission up." Yumi pulls something out of her pocket, the stun gun she had gotten awhile ago, and uses it on S.S.

"Like I said S.S., I'm sorry but no one is telling me what to do." Yumi gets on the elevator as S.S. lays on the floor incapacitated from the shock of the stun gun, the elevator doors close and Yumi goes down to the Control Room.

Jeremie had sent his friends to the Mountain Sector hoping they could get Sanne's attention. "Aelita, try calling out for her, she might listen to you." Jeremie hears the elevator come down and the doors open, turning around he sees Yumi. "Yumi you aren't supposed to go, we don't need everyone."

"I don't care what Ulrich said I am going to Lyoko, send me to the Forest Sector Jeremie."

"I can't Yumi, you said you weren't going and we don't need you on Lyoko. The others are on the Mountain Sector anyways, not the Forest Sector." Yumi walks over to Jeremie smiling at him making him uncomfortable. "Uh Yumi, are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry." Yumi grabs Jeremie by his shirt and pulls him out of the chair. "I can send myself, I've sent people before, I just need to figure out how to do a countdown so I can get to the Scanners."

"Yumi don't, Ulrich will…" Yumi punches Jeremie in the stomach when he got in range.

"I don't care what he will do!" Yumi sets up the Scanner program and starts the countdown. "Don't mess with this Jeremie, I didn't want to hit you, I'm sorry." Yumi runs to the ladder and takes it to the Scanner Room. She steps in a Scanner and a few seconds later lands on Lyoko.

"Yumi?" William sees Yumi land in front of him in the Forest Sector. "You've come back to…"

"No, we need to get to the Mountain Sector, I found what Tower is the Transfer Tower, follow me." Yumi didn't want to talk to William; she needed to get to the Mountain Sector and confront Ulrich and tell William, in front of Ulrich, that she would never be with him like he wanted to be.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich heard Yumi's voice and didn't like it, he had won, she was staying on Earth. "Yumi, I bet she went straight to William, even after…"

"Shut up Ulrich!" Odd was getting fed up with the fighting. "We have a mission that comes before everything, wait until we get back."

"What mission? We are standing around waiting for Sanne to do something, for all we know she is planning an attack." Ulrich looks around for a Tower. "Aelita where's the nearest Transfer Tower?"

"Ulrich we don't have to leave, she hears me, I know she does." Aelita looks for a sign from her Mother, what she sees wasn't what she was hoping for. Three Hornets flew towards the group as a Mega Tank rolled below them. "We have company." Aelita gets behind her friends so they could fight.

"Hai!" Yumi had seen the Hornets and had followed them hoping they would lead her to her friends, and Ulrich. The fan hits two Hornets before coming back to her.

"Alright time to have fun!" William runs over and gets in front of the Mega Tank. It doesn't stop rolling and tries to run William over only to be launched in the air and over the edge. "Ha, beat that."

"You, Super Sprint!" Ulrich ignores the remaining Hornet and charges William with his sword out.

"Ulrich don't!" Yumi uses her psychic powers to grab the sword from Ulrich. "I wanted…"

"I don't care what you wanted, I beat you, you lost, and you go straight to William!" Ulrich walks towards William ready to beat him with his fists. "You leave Yumi alone, she's mine, she loves me! If you think I am going to lose her to you again…"

"I lost her! She chose me instead of you but you used a return to the past to steal her from me!" William had been churning inside unable to release his feelings on Lyoko and wanted to do something about it. "What the hell do you think you have a right to have Yumi!? I'll beat you; I can't die, but if you want to fight bring it Ulrich." William and Ulrich get in fighting stances ready to rumble.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Yumi runs in between the two boys. "Ulrich what do you think you're doing?" She stares at Ulrich. "You don't own me, you fought me and you might have won the fight but you don't own me. If I want to see my friend William I will, and you." Yumi turns to William. "You are my friend, you fought for me, but that doesn't mean I can change how I feel about you."

"Really? I die for you, I gave the most precious thing I had for you, and you don't think that you could love me?" William starts walking towards her with open arms. "He fought with you, he hurt you, yet you still love him?"

"Of course I still love him." Yumi was getting frustrated with both William and Ulrich, she loved Ulrich and William but William someone she could trust, she loved him as a friend.

"Incoming!" Odd points to the sky, the last Hornet had flown off and came back with more, a dozen more.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits himself and goes to attack the Hornets head on. "Impact!" All three jump and take out three Hornets punching them in the Sanne Eye as he didn't have his sword, Yumi had pulled it out of his hand.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a dozen getting four more.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and gets two more.

"A Tower, it just activated!" Jeremie had gotten back in his seat as the Super Scan found a Tower.

"Send S.S., we need the help." They had taken out ten Hornets leaving three left, two from the new flock and the original Hornet.

"I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean? Didn't she come down with Yumi?" Odd figured S.S. and Yumi waited for Ulrich to go to Lyoko before going down to the Scanner room.

"Sorry Odd she didn't want me to come." Yumi catches her fans and throws them again hitting one more Hornet. The last Hornet starts to fly away when it explodes on its own.

"What was that about?" Ulrich looks at Odd. "You didn't hit it with a Laser Arrow did you?"

"Not that I know of." Odd looks around for a cause of the destruction of the last Hornet when a black cloud comes from above and lands on the mountain section they were standing on. "This can't be good." Odd pints an arm towards the black mass as it starts to take form, taking on the form of someone the group knew and hated.

"Mom!" The black mass had formed into Sanne.

"_What have you come here for?"_

"We wanted to ask you to go after Franz Hopper." Odd doesn't let his arm down not trusting what Sanne would do.

"_Why would I do such a thing? That bastard has left me alone, for now."_

"Because Mom we'll help you, he killed our friend and we want him to pay for that." Aelita starts to walk towards Sanne wanting to get as close as possible to her Mother. "And because of what he did to us, you and me, we were sent here against our will, I was just a child, I didn't know what he was doing…"

"_You were the lucky one! When I stole your memory I made it so you wouldn't have to deal with the hell I did, back then I still had human feelings, a Mother's feelings towards her daughter."_ Sanne raises her hand palm out. _"But those days are long gone, those years are nothing but a memory, you are nothing to me anymore."_

"Don't say that Mom, I'll help you, I hate that bastard as much as you do." Aelita's language surprised everyone on Lyoko.

"_I am the Angel of Death, a force to clean the planet of the filth and scum called Humanity, I am no one's Mother." _Sanne starts to charge her hand and fires a shot at Aelita but Odd jumps in front of it going back to Earth.

"Stay away from her!" William, being immortal, had no problem putting himself in front of Aelita, protecting her. "I don't care about you, your husband killed me and I…" Before he can finish Sanne hits him with an energy blast.

"_That bastard is not my husband!" _ William stands back up, he didn't feel pain, and this was Lyoko. "_That's right, you're special."_ Sanne hits William with another blast and then another not able to send him back to Earth. "_I could have a lot of fun with you."_

"Leave him alone!" Yumi has her fans out ready to attack.

"Shut up Yumi he can't be hurt." Ulrich was defenseless, Yumi had taken his sword with her psychic powers but he wasn't going to let her protect William when he didn't need it. "Sanne we will help you, attack Sector 5, attack Franz, but if you attack us…"

"_What, if I attack you I will, if I don't I won't, there is nothing you can do about it!"_ Sanne turns her head quickly in alarm. "_Protect Aelita; I won't let that bastard have her!"_ Seconds later a Guardian appears but instead of going for Aelita it attacks William.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans only to have them bounce off the Guardian as it swallows William up. "Stop it Aelita, we can't let Franz have him!" Yumi starts to run at the Guardian when it takes off for the center of Lyoko where Sector 5 was.

"_He wants your friend; I will not let him have what he wants, step aside."_ Sanne sticks her hand out and hits the Guardian with an electrical beam. The Guardian stops but doesn't let go of William. Sanne hits it again, the Guardian shakes but continues to hold onto William.

"Wait, if it explodes now William will fall, stop Sanne!" The Guardian had gone past the edge of the mountain section and was over the Digital Sea. Before anyone can get to Sanne she lets out another beam of energy causing the Guardian to explode. William flies up in the air before starting his decent towards the Digital Sea. "No!" Yumi can't do anything but watch as William falls farther and farther until finally landing in the Digital Sea below. "I'll kill you!" Yumi turns around and runs at Sanne who vanishes as Yumi gets close enough to hit her.

"Mom, she didn't mean to Yumi, I'm sure she didn't." Aelita didn't want to think her Mother had killed again, a friend of theirs no less. "She just didn't want that bastard to have William."

"No, William, he can't die, he lived, right?" Yumi goes back to the edge and looks over hoping to see William. "No, William, William!" Yumi sees nothing, William was gone.

"You shouldn't have sent him here Yumi." Aelita puts a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "He died, we should have found him and told someone, but you sent him here. He knew what it was like to be human, to live, to feel, it drove my Mother crazy living here, I'm surprised William lasted so long." Aelita never wanted William on Lyoko, to be trapped here was a hell unlike any other, worse then any prison, here you couldn't even feel emotions, something she believed to be the greatest part of being human.

"He can't be dead, Jeremie, he's on the map somewhere right? He was immortal, he can't die, he can't be gone." Yumi was in shock, she had seen her friend die in front of her after she had tried to save him.

"Jeremie take us back." Aelita waits as Jeremie materializes the three remaining on Lyoko.

In the Factory Odd had found S.S. sitting in front of the elevator. "What happened?"

"Yumi, she hit me, then used a stun gun on me." S.S. had been scared that Yumi had lost it and was thankful Yumi didn't do anything else.

"Its ok now, I'll talk to the others, Yumi can't be doing things like this." Odd sits next to S.S. and puts an arm around her. The elevator comes up and Odd is ready to yell at whoever it is about what Yumi had done. When the doors open and Yumi comes out Odd gets up ready to confront her. "Yumi what did you do!? You can't just…" Odd stops when Yumi bursts into tears and runs away. "What happened?" Odd watches as the elevator doors close and the elevator goes back down. A minute later the elevator comes up and the four remaining members get off the elevator.

"Where's Yumi?"

"She ran off crying Ulrich. We have to do something ok, she attack S.S. with a freaking stun gun, she can't be allowed to do stuff like this guys."

"We need to find her before she does something stupid." Ulrich runs leaving the Factory hoping to find Yumi.

"Why was Yumi crying?" Odd turns to Aelita and Jeremie.

"We lost William." Aelita looks at S.S. still sitting on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I think so; by lost you mean William was captured?" S.S. gets off the floor trying to compose herself.

"No he died, he fell in the Digital Sea, nothing we can do." Jeremie grabs Aelita's hand. "Sanne agreed to attack Franz so we should have time to work on the program to bring Sanne here." Jeremie was trying to ignore the pain inside of him, he wasn't really friends with William but he was someone Jeremie knew, someone close enough that the loss hurt him.

"Really?" Bringing Sanne to Earth would mean, no, it use to mean the end of the fighting, the trips to Lyoko, now it meant getting rid of one enemy.

"Yes, come on, we need to help Ulrich." The four leave the Factory going back to Kadic Academy before heading back out into the city to look for Yumi.

Later that night after spending the day crying in the cemetery near the woods Yumi goes to the school to use a computer. Getting to the library she turns one on and brings up the Office program so she can write a letter. "I'm so sorry, I, I…" She starts to type a letter to Mister and Misses Dunbar telling them William was dead. After completing it she looks at it, she can't print it and send it to them, it was her fault their son was dead, she stands up and walks away letting whoever found the letter on the computer deal with it.

Ulrich had just gotten back from searching the woods and was going back to the school when he sees Yumi. She looked pale, her eyes were red, she looked worse then Ulrich had ever known her to look. "Yumi, I'm sorry." Ulrich says it to himself as he walks over to Yumi who wasn't paying attention. Walking through the gates Yumi runs into Ulrich.

"Go away Ulrich." Yumi didn't want to talk to him or anyone, she was a murderer, she had gotten her friend killed. "Go away!" Ulrich had stepped in fron of her blocking her way.

"No Yumi I'm not going anywhere." Ulrich grabs her hand. "It's not your fault it's Franz's fault, he killed William, you tried to save him." Yumi breaks down and starts to cry on Ulrich's shoulder feeling lost, she was fighting Sanne and Franz to protect her friends and family and she had lost one.

"I'm so sorry Ulrich; I never should have sent him there. He was my friend and I…" Yumi can't finish her sentence as she continues to cry.

"It's ok Yumi, take a break, we won't blame you." Ulrich holds on to Yumi as she cries. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I love you Yumi, please forgive me." Yumi doesn't reply but continues to cry holding onto Ulrich for support.

Back at the library A Ghost, Sanne or Franz one can't tell, goes to the computer Yumi was at and sends the letter Yumi was writing to William's parents through Email.


	30. Chapter 30

**Code Lyoko Episode 80: The Omega Program**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

A week after the loss of William the group was still feeling the affects of it. Yumi was taking a break from the group, avoiding everyone at all costs. Ulrich had felt horrible; he was fighting and yelling at William before he died, again. Odd and S.S. were kind of glad Yumi had decided to take a break, after her actions where she attacked S.S. they were worried about what Yumi would do next. But then felt bad for being happy about Yumi taking a break. She was hurt; Ulrich had worried about her every minute hoping she wouldn't hurt herself to get a way from the depression.

Jeremie was trying to escape it all by burying his nose in Franz Hopper's diaries hoping he could find something that would get Sanne to Earth. He had almost decided to end everything by deleting everything on the Super Computer but stopped, even if they were programs now Sanne and Franz were still human and there might be a way to get William back, he had been immortal, how could he die so easily? "Aelita come here and look at this." Jeremie points to a line of code that he had captured when Sanne appeared on Lyoko. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know Jeremie, maybe, it can't be…" Aelita looks over everything else on the screen to be sure. "She can't be, it's not fair, Franz is behind this!" Aelita pounds on the console hard. "He affected the data some how, he wants me to think she's, she's disappearing." The information showed something like a count down, a long lasting countdown that had been running for over ten years.

"Maybe he is to, maybe you were, I've never seen anything like it." If the information was correct Sanne's countdown would end in another seven months. "Sanne was on Lyoko before you and Franz so her time would be less." Jeremie tried to look for more information but the Super Scan comes up. "Franz, Aelita you call Ulrich and I'll call Odd."

"We don't need this now, shouldn't my Mom be doing something, she said she would focus on him." Aelita's question was answered seconds later as another Tower activates. "She's trying to stop him." Aelita had no doubt in her mind that was it with out even knowing what was going on.

Milly and Tamiya were snooping around the gym trying to catch either Ulrich or Yumi alone. The rumors were that Yumi and Ulrich broke up after Yumi went to William's funeral and said she loved him. The funeral was held at a church with a casket but no body, the parents said they had gotten a letter from the people who kidnapped William saying he was dead, and held the funeral. Milly and Tamiya wanted the truth, they wanted it on camera, and they were about to be possessed.

Jim was helping Ms. Hertz with her car, it had broken down right as she was leaving the other day, and Jim decided he could help and get some alone time with Ms. Hertz. They were usually busy during the day and after school was over Jim had other jobs to do and Ms. Hertz did tutoring to help make her house payments, they had very little time together. Jim gets a mechanic light out so he can see the underside of the car better. "I need to go on a diet, can barely get under it." He sucked his stomach in so he could get past the bumper. As he holds the mechanic light a black mist comes out of it, Jim sees it and panics; it was like the black mist that was on the news recently.

"Come on Yumi, it's been a week, we need you." After Jeremie had called Ulrich he called Yumi.

"I can't! I can't go back there! You said I could take a break Ulrich…"

"I know but both of them attacked this time, not just one, we need you, I need you." Yumi had ignored Ulrich the whole week, she wouldn't sit with him at lunch, she wouldn't train Pencak Silat with him, and she wouldn't even answer her phone until he made his number private so she wouldn't know it was him.

"I'm sorry Ulrich but I can't go I'm sorry!" She yells it into the phone before hanging up. She sits on her bed and tries not to cry, she thought she was done crying after William's funeral but she couldn't stop whenever she saw something that reminded her of William, heard something that reminded her of him, she had even burned the dress she wore the first time she celebrated her 15th birthday and he kissed her.

"Yumi dear are you alright?" Mrs. Ishiyama had heard her daughter yell something and was worried. Her daughter had taken the death of her friend hard and Mrs. Ishiyama worried Yumi would become depressed. Her husband said Yumi was dealing with it but Mrs. Ishiyama wasn't so sure.

"Go away!" Yumi grabs and hugs her doll to quiet her sobs.

"Where do we go first?" Odd and S.S. had made it to the Factory quickly, they had been on the roof enjoying the sun and each other.

"Sector 5, I doubt Sanne is attacking us but going after Franz, if we deactivate his Tower she will deactivate hers." Odd, S.S., and Aelita head to the elevator and go down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land in the Ice Sector near the edge. "I'm entering the code now." Jeremie types in SCIPIO and the three are picked up and taken to Sector 5.

"Whoa, why do I feel sick every time? It's not like I have a stomach." S.S. holds her stomach and sees Odd is affected by it to but Aelita is just fine. "Lucky." The room stops spinning and the door opens up.

"You have 3 minutes, wish I could help, I'll call Ulrich." Jeremie brings up Ulrich's number and calls it. "Ulrich where are you?"

"I'll be there Jeremie just give me some time." Ulrich was less then a block from Yumi's, he had taken his skateboard out of the sewer so he could go as fast as possible.

"Ok, right now the others are in Sector 5, we could use the help."

"I know I'll be there." And hopefully he'll have more help if he can convince Yumi. Ulrich walks up to the door and knocks on it, waits a second, then knocks again. The door opens and Mrs. Ishiyama lets him in.

"I'm glad to see you Ulrich, Yumi won't talk to me, maybe you could…" Ulrich interrupts her.

"You're doing better then me Mrs. Ishiyama, Yumi doesn't know I'm here, is she in her room?" Mrs. Ishiyama nods and motions for Ulrich to go see her. Ulrich goes up stairs and knocks on Yumi's door.

"Mom I said go away!" Yumi was rubbing her eyes, they were sore from crying, and ignore the person at the door.

"Yumi it's me I want to talk to you." Ulrich turns the knob; it isn't locked, and opens the door.

"Ulrich I don't want to talk to you!" Yumi grabs the closest thing to her, the doll, and throws it at Ulrich who catches it.

"Yumi you've been avoiding me all…" Ulrich stops and ducks when Yumi threw her alarm clock at him. "Yumi, that's it," Ulrich jumps and lands on top of Yumi pinning her arms down. "You need me, talk to me, and stop acting like this!" Ulrich holds Yumi down as she struggles.

"Get the hell off me Ulrich! Let me go!" Yumi twists and bucks under Ulrich but can't get out from the pin.

"Then talk to me Yumi, I love you and you're hurt, I want to help you." Ulrich holds Yumi down until she stops struggling. "Are you ready to stop acting like this Yumi?"

"I hate you!" Yumi spits in Ulrich's face and tries to get out but can't, Ulrich wasn't fooled when she stopped fighting, he had done that to Odd before he let out an attack.

"Ok, I understand, but I'm not letting you go until you talk to me." Ulrich doesn't wipe the spit off his face, if he let go of Yumi's hand she'd get out of the pin, and he had had her saliva in his mouth so having it on his cheek wasn't that bad.

"Leave me alone Ulrich, please." Yumi starts to cry making Ulrich feel bad but he knew he would feel worse if Yumi kept acting like she was. She blamed herself for what happened to William and if she kept thinking like that she would never be normal again. "You're hurting me, stop, Ulrich please."

"I am not you're hurting yourself Yumi. It wasn't your fault!" Ulrich tightens his grip on Yumi's wrists as he leans in towards Yumi's ear so he can whisper. "William didn't die because of you it was Franz; if you blame anyone blame him, not yourself."

"Mom," Hiroki had been walking down the hallway when he passes Yumi's room and sees a very interesting scene, "Ulrich and Yumi are alone in her room!" Hiroki runs down the stairs thinking his sister would be in trouble. Mrs. Ishiyama doesn't do anything; if Yumi and Ulrich were doing something together then it meant Yumi wasn't crying.

"Get off of me Ulrich!" Ulrich stays on top as Yumi struggles, he wasn't going to let Yumi go, she needed him. "Damn it Ulrich let go of me right now!"

"There it is, over there, past the two Creepers." S.S. points with her power pole aiming. If she could hit it with her pole then they would be able to deactivate the Tower quicker. "Extend!" The pole extends but at the last second a Creeper shoots the pole deflecting it away from the switch.

"Nice try, Laser Arrow!" Odd fires three before hitting the Creeper enough times to destroy it. "I hate Franz monsters they don't have a sweet spot on them." Odd fires a few more as S.S. aims for the switch again.

"Extend!" This time she hits the switch making the room change and opening a far door. "Come on Aelita we need…" There is a bright flash of light blinding all three.

"It has to be Franz, protect Aelita, S.S., you ok?" Odd rubs his eyes but it doesn't help.

"Get it off me!" Aelita had been attacked, what the other didn't know they couldn't see, but Odd points in the direction of the scream.

"Laser Arrow, Laser Arrow!" He fires arrows from both arms hoping he would hit whatever was attacking Aelita.

"Odd what are you doing?" Jeremie sees Aelita was losing points. "Good, keep it up, Franz can't get her if she's here." Odd was hitting whatever was attacking Aelita and Aelita.

"Get it off me, help, stop!" Aelita knew it was a Guardian by the feel of it and fights against it.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires more, finally doing enough damage to Aelita to materialize Aelita back to Earth.

Jeremie is relieved until he hears a laugh behind him. Turning around he sees Jim coming down from the ladder. "Sanne? Or Franz…" Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and backs away.

"_I will have my daughter one way or another Jeremie, give her to me or I will kill your friends, your choice."_

"Ulrich?" Ulrich hadn't gotten to the Factory yet, Jeremie reaches to his pocket and gets it out hitting redial.

Ulrich was still holding Yumi down when his phone rings. "Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

"And let go of your arms?" Yumi was still struggling against Ulrich but was getting tired, sweat rolled down her skin, her muscles hurt. After a week of doing nothing but pitying herself and crying her muscles weren't as strong as they were.

"I won't, I promise Ulrich." Ulrich starts to let go of her left wrist slowly, being careful, then reaches for his phone.

"What."

"Where are you, are you ok?"

"Yes Jeremie I might be a few more minutes." If Yumi wouldn't go with him it might be a few more hours.

"Franz, he possessed Jim, he's going after Aelita!" Jim charges his hands ready to strike Jeremie. "Hurry!" Jeremie jumps out of the way and lands hard on his knee losing his phone.

"Jeremie!" The phone goes dead. "Yumi, Jim is attacking Jeremie and Aelita, you have to come." Ulrich hopes Yumi will say yes only to have them crushed when Yumi strikes him in the side of the head knocking him off her and the bed.

"Get away from me! I'm not going to Lyoko, never again, never!" Yumi backs away from Ulrich until she gets to the end of the bed.

"Yumi you can't say that, when you get better," Ulrich stops, he wasn't going to get through to Yumi, this time. "I'm sorry; I have to go help the others, our friends." Ulrich gets off the floor and walks out of Yumi's room. Going down the stairs he rubs his head where Yumi hit him and passes Mrs. Ishiyama. "Keep an eye on her please Mrs. Ishiyama." Ulrich walks to the door and lets himself out leaving behind a Mother even more concerned about her daughter then before.

"Jeremie?" Aelita sees someone coming down the ladder and thinks it's Jeremie until the person jumps down the rest of the way. "Jim, are you Franz or my Mom?"

"_Come here Honey I'll protect you from Franz." _Jim opens his arms walking towards Aelita.

"Mom!" Aelita runs over and hugs Jim. "I knew you would help me." Jim wraps his arms around Aelita.

"_I've missed you Princess."_ Aelita starts to fight; her Mother would never call her Princess, that's what Franz called her.

"Let go of me!" Jim doesn't let go and instead picks her up over his shoulder. "Stop it!"

"_You shouldn't hit your Father Princess; do you need to be grounded? When we get home we can talk about it." _Jim with a struggling Aelita walks over to the ladder and literally flies up it to the top.

"_Stop right there you bastard!" _Milly was at the Factory and stops Jim on the bridge. "_Put her down or I'll hurt you."_

"_Dear why would you fight me? I'm your husband why don't you come with us? We are going home, along the way you can change into someone else, she's too young."_

"_Now!"_ Tamiya jumps from the roof of the Factory and kicks Jim. Aelita falls to the ground as Milly rushes over and grabs Aelita.

"_No! She is my daughter!" _Jim sticks an arm out and fires an energy blast at Milly missing by a centimeter.

"_She was my daughter, I loved her, I made sure she didn't keep her memories of Earth so she wouldn't suffer like I did." _Tamiya charges her hands. "_But you took me from her, you made me into this, I'll turn you into nothing."_ Tamiya fires an energy ball at Jim who knocks it away as Milly runs with Aelita on her shoulder.

"Jeremie, what do we do, Jeremie?" Odd and S.S. had gained their sight back and ran into a problem, no Aelita meant no way to deactivate a Tower. "Jeremie are you there?" Jeremie was still unconscious from the energy attack by Jim. "Well S.S. I guess we go back to Earth since we can't do anything here." Odd points an arm at S.S. who gets ready to hit Odd with her power pole.

"Now!" Odd fires several Laser Arrows from his arm as S.S. swings hard. Odd deals enough damage to S.S. and sends her back to Earth but had only lost a few points from her hit.

"If you want the job done right you have to do it yourself." Odd shoots himself with Laser Arrows until he is sent back to Earth.

"Put her down!" Ulrich had run into Milly who was carrying a passed out Aelita on her shoulder.

"_Fool I am the one protecting her from that bastard!"_ Milly looks over her shoulder. "_I am still fighting him back at the Factory, you should go and make sure your friends are ok, wouldn't want the same thing to happen to them would we?"_ Milly's laugh is deep and evil, the smirk on her face hitting Ulrich hard.

"Shut up! If you hadn't…"

"_If I hadn't destroyed the Guardian your friend would be used by that bastard to hurt you." _Milly cranes her neck to look behind Ulrich. "_Where is Yumi Ishiyama?"_

"None of your business Sanne, put Aelita down, I'll take her to the school and protect her."

"_Really? Do you think you could fight that bastard without help? Go to the Factory and help your friends, I'll make sure he doesn't lay another finger on Aelita."_

"How are we going to deactivate the Tower?" Ulrich was trying to get Aelita to the Factory figuring Sanne had kidnapped her before she could get to the Factory. "Put her down and I'll protect her, I'll take her to the school, come on Sanne."

"_Liar, you think I can't tell, I was a Mother for twelve years, I know when someone is lying!"_ Milly looks behind her again. "_Keep that bastard distracted, I'll get her to the Scanners, I'll get her to Sector 5."_

"No way Sanne we can't trust you!" Ulrich gets in a fighting stance. "I don't want to waste time fighting you Sanne but if you don't give Aelita to me I will."

"_Fool you'll never make it past him! He's to strong for someone so soft, you're hurting, I can see it even with these child's eyes." _Milly turns around and starts to run towards the Factory with Ulrich running after her barely able to keep up.

At the Factory S.S. and Odd find Jeremie hurt in the Control Room. "You're going to make it Brain?" S.S. helps Jeremie up who holds his arm.

"I think so, just a scratch, where's Aelita?" The 'just a scratch' was bleeding heavily; the only reason it didn't hurt was because the 'scratch' had cut down to the bone, through the nerves.

"We don't know we were left on Lyoko, maybe she got away." Odd and S.S. help Jeremie over to the chair, Odd taking the arm that was bleeding. "Einstein you're bleeding, I think I can see your bone, you need to go to the Scanners…"

"Not now Odd, let me see, let go!" Jeremie pulls away from Odd and uses the hand on his good arm to bring up the security cameras. "Tamiya, she must be possessed by Sanne, where's Aelita, and Ulrich, he said he was on his way."

"We'll go up and help, stay awake Jeremie, if you start to get lightheaded call us, we'll get you to the Scanners." They couldn't take him to the Infirmary, to many questions with answers they couldn't give. Odd and S.S. get on the elevator and go up to the Factory floor.

"_Take her, I'll deal with that bastard!"_ Milly throws Aelita at Ulrich who catches her but then he stumbles backwards falling over with Aelita landing on top.

"Are you ok Aelita?" She was still passed out and didn't answer. "We have to get you to Lyoko. I thought the others were already there."

"_You've come back; you a woman and you've possessed women, so weak."_ Jim charges his hands ready to fight both Milly and Tamiya at the same time.

"_You won't live for long bastard, I will destroy you, and I will drag your body out of my home and kill you!"_ Milly jumps at Jim as Tamiya fires an energy blast trying to catch him off guard.

"Hey Ulrich is she ok?" Odd and S.S. come running out of the Factory to see Ulrich with Aelita over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what happened, Jeremie told me you were already on Lyoko." Ulrich keeps an eye on Jim as he runs on the bridge to the Factory entrance. "She was like this when I ran into Milly, Sanne, help me." Odd and Ulrich carefully get Aelita down to the Factory floor carrying her to the elevator.

"Put her in, I'll send her first, hurry." Jeremie was only able to use one arm, one hand, and sends Aelita back to Lyoko. "Ok, get in, I'll send you to Sector 5 again." Jeremie sends the other three to Lyoko before entering the code to send his friends to Sector 5.

"Ok, this time let's not get blinded by the light." Odd and S.S. are cautious as they enter the first room.

"What light, what did I miss?" Ulrich has his sword out but doesn't see any monsters.

"A lot, what took you so long, weren't you at the dorms?" Odd is looking for any signs of a Franz monster a little worried that he wasn't seeing any.

"I had to stop somewhere, there, there's the switch." Ulrich points it out to the others.

"This is where I come in, extend." The pole extends out and hits the switch with plenty of time to spare. "Odd I'm scared, this can't be right, no monsters," S.S retracts the pole as worried as everyone else, no monsters, "this must be a trap."

"The Tower has to be that way, come on Aelita, we have to deactivate it then get to Lyoko and find the one Sanne activated." Ulrich takes the lead and goes to the Tower. "This is too easy; maybe Franz knows his plan failed, still be careful." Aelita goes into the Tower and deactivates it. Instead of leaving she stays in it and starts to look for any information she can on the count down Jeremie and her had found.

"Aelita you ok in there?" Odd noticed the Tower changed colors yet Aelita hadn't come out yet. "Sure is easy since there is only one Tower in Sector 5, I guess Franz wasn't thinking he'd need more here."

"Maybe she was attacked, we have to get in there and save her, come on." Ulrich runs into the Tower not seeing Aelita. Looking up he sees another platform. "Aelita!"

"What Ulrich, I am working on something, I'll be right down." Aelita had found the same files that Jeremie had; looking for the same data her fingers flew over the panel working as fast as she could.

On Earth Jim had fallen over, the Franz Ghost no longer possessing him. _"Fool, he turned her away, she will always help me." _Milly and Tamiya collapse to the ground as Sanne deactivates her Tower. Next time she might attack, this time she had Aelita trusting her, for now.

"Aelita we have to go to the other Sectors and find the Tower Sanne activated!" Ulrich couldn't get up to the other platform where Aelita was. A minute later Odd and S.S. walk in the Tower finding Ulrich alone.

"Where is she?"

"Up there." Ulrich points to the platform above them. "She won't come down."

"I'll get her, extend." S.S. does her favorite thing as her pole extends with her holding on until she gets to the other platform. "Come on Aelita we need to get going."

"Not now, ask Jeremie where the other Tower is while I work on this, I'm so close." Aelita had isolated the count down, she found her Mother's and Franz's, and hers had ended when she had gone back to Earth. "No, not my Mom, I won't let that happen, never!" Aelita's fist pounds on the panel closing everything but what Jeremie had open. She sees a file named Omega Program and opens it. "Why, Jeremie, Jeremie answer me, what is this!" There is no answer; Jeremie had passed out from lack of blood.

"We need to go to the other Sectors Aelita, whatever it is it can wait." S.S puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder, Aelita shrugs it off. "Look, the Super Scan shows there isn't another Tower activated, we need to go back." Aelita, through the panel connects to the Super Computer and materializes her friends then herself back to Earth.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich calls out, no answer. "I knew we couldn't trust her she did something to Jeremie!" Ulrich doesn't wait for the elevator and climbs the ladder to the Control Room. "Come on Jeremie, wake up, come on." Ulrich had found Jeremie slumped over in the chair, a puddle of blood surrounding him. Ulrich is careful as he pulls Jeremie out of the chair trying not to slip on the blood.

"Let us help." Odd and the others had gone up in the elevator. "Aelita you'll have to send him." Aelita walks off the elevator as Ulrich carries him onto it. Taking the elevator down they all get off and take Jeremie over to a Scanner.

"Ok Aelita scan him or something." Ulrich had felt Jeremie's breath, he was still alive, and everything would be fine after they used the scanners on him.

A minute later Jeremie falls out of the Scanner. His arm was healed, his blood was back, he was as good as new. "You're going to make it Brain?" S.S. helps him up.

"I think so, I hate going to Lyoko, even if it's only for a minute." Jeremie sees his friends, minus Aelita and Yumi. "Where's Aelita?"

"She's the one who sent you; we didn't want to risk any of us doing it."

"Where's Yumi?" Jeremie looks at Ulrich, he knew that was why Ulrich had been so late, he heard her voice when he had last called Ulrich.

"She's still taking a break, I think, I didn't call her." Odd pats Jeremie on the back. "Good job Einstein, got us all to Lyoko with one hand, I can't even do it with both." Odd gives one of his goofy smiles getting the group to laugh. "Lets get Aelita then head back to the school, we missed lunch, can we stop somewhere along the way?"

"Odd you didn't miss lunch." S.S. kisses him on the cheek. "With all you eat how do you stay so small? It's not fair, I eat one brownie and it goes straight to my hips."

"I'm not small I'm Svelte." The group gets on the elevator, stopping at the Control Room to get Aelita, before leaving the Factory. Ulrich and Odd pick Milly and Tamiya up, leaving Jim behind since none of them could carry him, and take them to the woods before going to get something to eat.


	31. Chapter 31

**Code Lyoko Episode 81: X**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Jeremie and Aelita were alone at the Factory, they had skipped Friday's classes, they were to close to leave their work now. Using the power of the Super Computer they had found a way to bring Sanne to Earth, all they needed was a piece of her DNA, for her to go into the right Tower, and a little more power. Sanne had been on Lyoko the longest, she had been the first, and when Franz sent her the way she was, before the painless Scanner Tubes, it had connected her to Lyoko in a way the other two weren't. It would take a lot of power, even more then the Super Computer, Jeremie's laptop, and even if he brought his desktop to the Factory it wouldn't be enough power.

"Are you sure you want to do one?" Aelita and Jeremie were arguing whether or not a return to the past was needed.

"If we do one now it will make Franz stronger, and we still need your Mom to go to the Tower in the Forest Sector, and a piece of her DNA." They had part of it, from Aelita, but not the complete strand. "I'm not sure where to go for it, I could do a partial transfer, get a piece of her hair like I did with you, but that might not even work and could destroy your Mother."

"We can wait then Jeremie." Aelita kisses him on the cheek. "I want to bring my Mom here so badly I'm not thinking right." She shakes her head trying to stop thinking with her heart and thinking with her brain.

"Or left." Aelita stares at him not sure what he meant. "That was a joke, right," Jeremie raises his right arm, "And left." He raises his left arm.

"Oh, sorry." There were still some things Aelita didn't understand. "Maybe we can ask her if there are any parts left of her, a fingernail, anything would work right?"

"As long as it had her DNA it would." Jeremie brings up another screen. "Sanne, can you hear me?" Another program Aelita and Jeremie had been working on was one to allow them to contact Sanne without Franz hearing them.

"_Good timing, I am about to attack that bastard, if you would call your friends and get them here I could start." _Sanne was talking as if she was part of the group, the better to get them to trust her, let her get close.

"Uh, wait, I was wondering…"

"_Now Jeremie! Before he figures out what I am doing and shuts me out of my home!" _Sanne wanted Sector 5 back no matter what the cost.

"Ok Sanne we'll call our friends, give us a few minutes ok?" Jeremie brings up Ulrich's number while Aelita uses her cell phone to call Odd.

"Odd, we're going after Franz, come to the Factory now, we can't wait."

"Really?" Odd was excited, they were going to attack Franz, they weren't going to play defense anymore. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Odd hangs up the phone. "Come on S.S. we get to have some fun, well, more fun." He kisses her and starts out towards the nearest sewer entrance with S.S. following.

"I'll be there, call Yumi, she won't answer if my number shows up." Ulrich gets off his bed and heads for the Factory.

"Leave me alone!" Yumi had to go through her bag to find her phone when it rang and was mad she had. "I'm not going there, never, you hear me, never!" Yumi had packed two bags. Her parents were sending her back to Japan to live with her Grand Parents for awhile. Her parents weren't the type to believe in superstitions or legends but maybe, just maybe, the Mikura-jima hot springs in Sato would clean her soul of the pain she was dealing with.

"Yumi we need everyone, if we go with Sanne we will be able to defeat Franz, leaving us with Sanne to deal with."

"I don't care! I'm going home!" Yumi hangs up the phone before Jeremie can say anything else.

"I guess she isn't coming, Aelita I'll send you under Yumi's program, ok?" Aelita nods. "Sanne, they're coming, just give us a few minutes."

"_I heard you Jeremie, I'll be waiting, they have five minutes to get here or that bastard will know what is happening out here." _The minutes tick away, Jeremie and Aelita cross their fingers hoping their friends will get there before Sanne attacks. Franz was powerful, even more in Sector 5; this would take everything they had. If only Yumi would come along, it could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

A minute before the time was up Aelita and Jeremie hear the elevator come down, it doesn't stop at the Control Room and keeps going to the Scanner Room. "Who am I sending to Lyoko?"

"Me and S.S., we're ready to go when you are Einstein." Odd and S.S. step into separate Scanners waiting for transfer.

"Wait, I'll send Aelita down." The elevator comes up and Aelita gets on it going down to the Scanner Room. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be Brain." S.S. was just as excited as Odd, she didn't understand why the group always waited for Sanne or Franz to attack, wouldn't it make sense to bring the fight to them?

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land in the Ice Sector next to several of Sanne's monsters.

"Weird, this reminds me of the time when Jeremie's Marabounta went crazy." Odd looks around at the different monsters, it wasn't everyday one could get so close to them without lasers flying around.

"When was that?" S.S. hadn't been there, she hadn't fought along side the Sanne monsters before.

"A long time ago, so what are we waiting for?" Odd looks and sees Aelita, she looks different from before. "Something go wrong Aelita?"

"No, Yumi isn't coming so Jeremie sent me under her program." Aelita takes the two fans out. "Been awhile, I think I remember how to use these things." She looks at them, flexes her wrists, she was ready.

"_You are two members short, where are they?" _Sanne's voice comes from nowhere and everywhere, like when Jeremie talked to them.

"Yumi's taking a break and Ulrich's on his way." Odd raises his arm incase this was all a trap. "You better not be messing with us Sanne, our friends will come and make you pay if you do anything."

"_Trust me now or this will fail. You will be enough I hope, I will send you to Sector 5, no need for the transporter."_ The ground underneath the three starts to glow; the glowing spreads and goes underneath all the monsters waiting on the edge. _"If you're not ready it is to late."_ A flash of light comes from the edge and the three find themselves in Sector 5 along with the monsters from the Ice Sector and many more from other Sectors.

"Is there a timer?" Aelita looks around for the switch, not seeing any she looks for any Franz monsters. "He has to know we're here, why isn't he attacking?" Aelita has the fans up ready to block any lasers but none came.

"_No timer, I turned it off already, no need for that annoyance now."_ Sanne's voice was still like Jeremie's, not coming from any one place.

"Franz just activated the Tower!" Jeremie saw the Super Scan come up as the elevator ran behind him. "Ulrich is here, Sector 5 is open, I'll send him there now." Jeremie brings up the program to send people directly to Sector 5. "Ulrich are you ready?"

"Yes Jeremie, did you call Yumi?" Ulrich was ready to go and fight even if Yumi didn't come along. She still needed time and he was going to let her have it.

"She said she isn't coming, she's going home." Jeremie starts to send Ulrich when an error comes up. "Ulrich, Ulrich!"

"She's not going home!" Ulrich ran back to the elevator and took it up to the Factory floor.

"Ulrich get back here we need you!" Jeremie brings up the security cameras and sees Ulrich run out of the Factory. "Never mind, Ulrich is going to Yumi's house for some reason."

"Uh Jeremie you know Yumi probably meant she was going to Japan, right?" Odd was a little mad at Ulrich for not coming but he understood why Ulrich did it, if S.S. ever said she was going home, back to America, he would do whatever he could to keep her here.

"A door's opening!" Aelita points towards the ceiling, as the door opens the group sees Dragons flying down into the room.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd starts to fire as many as he can as the Dragons come through the door, where they couldn't dodge the Arrows.

"Another door is opening!" S.S. points her pole towards the far wall as another door opens and dozens of Creepers, Raptors, and three Walking Mega Tanks come out. "Extend!" S.S. had pointed the pole towards the floor at an angle so she is launched through the air landing on top of a Walking Mega Tank. "Retract." The pole goes back to normal size. She raises it over her head and does an axe swing hitting the nearest Raptor. "This would be easier if they had Eyes!" She jumps off the walking Mega Tank and continues to beat the Raptor until it is destroyed.

"Hai!" Aelita throws both fans towards the ceiling hitting a Dragon causing it to explode. But unlike Yumi she was not able to control the fans and they land several meters away. "I've never used it before but here goes nothing." She concentrates on the fans, trying to use Yumi's psychic powers, bringing the fans to her.

Lasers start to fly everywhere, from Sanne monsters and Franz monsters, as the group continues to fight. Aelita uses the fans as shields so she can get close to the Franz monsters on the ground and hit them with the fans, cutting legs off to leave the monsters helpless. S.S. dodges laser after laser going after the Raptors and Creepers, avoiding the Walking Mega Tanks knowing her power pole could do little damage to them. Odd was frantically firing Laser Arrows hitting as many Dragons as possible as they came through the door but with no Eye they weren't destroyed. The Dragons wiped out the Hornets quickly before moving onto the Tarantulas, Assassins, and Blocks on the ground. "Sanne send more, they need help!"

"_What do you think I am trying to do Jeremie? He has locked me out again!"_

"Then let me send them, I am still able to send my friends there using the Transporter, I could…"

"_Very good, I knew there was a reason I let you live." _Jeremie sees a new screen come up, the code SCIPIO is typed in.

"Sanne, did it work?"

"_Of course it did."_ Dozens more Hornets appear in Sector 5 but instead of firing lasers the fly towards the door in the ceiling and start to explode.

"There we go, that should hold them off for now." Odd turns his attention to the monsters on the ground aiming carefully. His Arrows were guided, but couldn't tell the difference between a Franz monster and Sanne monster. Sanne uses the Transporter again and sends four Mega Tanks, one from every Sector. They aim towards one Walking Mega Tank firing, destroying it. Before one can close a Raptor gets a laser to hit the Eye destroying the Mega Tank leaving three left while there were two Walking Mega Tanks.

"We need help; Franz just keeps sending more Dragons!" S.S. was doing damage to the Raptors and Creepers but was getting hit by lasers from the Dragons. The Raptors were weak, only 50 hit points, they made up for it with speed and numbers, but the Dragons were strong, agile, and a monster only someone like Odd or Yumi could hit. Aelita was there under Yumi's program but couldn't control the fans like Yumi could.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sanne, can you do anything?"

"_I'm doing everything I can, that bastard is to powerful! If I activate a Tower will you stop me?"_

"What, of course not, we're here to help you, you're helping us." Seconds later Jeremie sees the Super Scan come up as dozens of Towers are activated. "I don't think you need that many…" Sanne ignores him, she keeps activating more Towers, and the group on Lyoko sees a change in the battle.

"They're glowing." The Assassins, Tarantulas, Blocks, Mega Tanks, and Hornets all have a golden glow around them. When the next Hornet flies up towards the door in the ceiling where the Dragons continue to come out it explodes sending a shockwave through out the room, destroying at least a dozen Dragons.

"That's where he is, he's hiding up there." With the destruction of the Dragons Aelita could see up through the door. "S.S. come here." S.S. is across the room near the other door as more Raptors come out.

"I can't Aelita. I'm a little busy here." S.S. had been hit by another laser, leaving her with 20 hit points. She blocks a laser with her pole before she feels a weird tugging on it.

"Sorry but I need that." Aelita uses the psychic powers from Yumi's program and takes the power pole from S.S. "I think I remember how to use this, I point this down and just say a word."

"Aelita what are you doing!" Odd raises his shield and runs to S.S. "Come on, I don't know what she's doing but I can't leave you defenseless." Odd blocks lasers with the shield while firing more Laser Arrows. The tide of the battle was slowly turning; the Sanne monsters had been powered up so even a Block could destroy a Walking Mega Tank by freezing it.

"Extend!" Aelita does what S.S. usually did. Pointing the pole at the ground and having it send her up through the door.

"Get back here!" Odd and S.S. can only watch as Aelita disappears through the door. "Jeremie she did something I would do."

Back on Earth Ulrich had gotten to Yumi's house and without knocking entered. Running up the stairs he goes to Yumi's room and bursts in. "What the hell are you doing!?" Ulrich sees two bags on the floor and Yumi lying on her bed. Yumi sits up startled by Ulrich knocking over her doll.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yumi had wanted to be on the plane before telling the others but now she was caught. She knew she shouldn't have told Jeremie she was going home.

"Stopping you, you aren't going anywhere Yumi!" Ulrich slams the door behind him. "You won't go anywhere until you get past me! I won't lose you Yumi I love you to much to let you run away."

"Leave me alone if you know what's good for you Ulrich." Yumi gets off her bed and pushes Ulrich. "This is my room and my house, get out!" She pushes him again knocking him into the door. Ulrich gets back up quickly not letting Yumi get the upper hand.

"Never, not until you unpack your things and come with me to the Factory." Ulrich walks towards Yumi grabbing both wrists when she tries to push him away. "I let you sulk, I let you cry, I won't let you do it anymore!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Yumi pulls one wrist free and goes to punch Ulrich who dodges it, causing Yumi to lose her balance and fall into Ulrich who catches her, pinning her arms to the side with a hug.

"I'm not letting you go until you agree to come with me to the Factory. We are attacking Franz; don't you want to go, to fight Franz, to get revenge for what he did to William?" Ulrich whispers this into Yumi's ear, getting a different reaction from Yumi then he thought he would.

"I love you, please, kiss me." Yumi cranes her head back exposing her neck. "You know you want to, you love me, do it."

"Not now Yumi, we need to get to the Factory, come on." Yumi slips out of his arms and turns around.

"I offered you a chance to kiss me and you don't take it, you do love me." Her smile was big but wrong, it wasn't how Yumi smiled.

"Yumi what's wrong?" Ulrich looks into Yumi's eyes seeing something was wrong, they weren't her eyes. "Sanne, no, Franz…"

"That's right Ulrich, she was weak, and she couldn't fight me off. I already took care of her family and now I will kill you, I can't wait to see how she reacts when she finds all that she loves gone."

"No, Hiroki, her parents, you didn't, no." Ulrich didn't think anything of it that they didn't see what was going on, that someone ran into their house without knocking, but if they were dead then there was nothing left here.

"Even better I used her hands to do it, when the police find her family slaughtered, her finger prints on the knife, even if my Wife wins back Sector 5 I will have won!" Yumi swings at Ulrich hitting him, he was too stunned to move, to even try and dodge the attack. "You better fight back Ulrich or this won't be any fun. What do you think the others would do if I went to the Factory with your severed head?" Charging her hands Yumi forms a sword out of the energy. "When the police find your headless body, follow the clues I leave behind, and find your friends dead, what do you think will happen to Yumi?"

"No, stop this Franz, leave Yumi alone." Ulrich dodges the energy sword coming from Yumi's hand rolling right and stopping next to the door. Opening it he runs out being chased by Yumi.

"Franz!" Aelita was in another hallway, she had gotten lost looking for Franz in the new level of Sector 5. "Where are you!?" Aelita had lost the power pole when S.S. was devirtualized and had the fans out instead.

"I'm sending the vehicles, find Aelita, and get her out of there!" Jeremie sends the Overboard to Sector 5. Odd goes up through the door that had stopped sending Dragons out, after the enter it the door closes.

Ulrich had gotten his phone out and called Jeremie with Yumi still chasing after him. "Jeremie! Franz possessed Yumi, he killed her family, and he's trying to kill me!" Ulrich ducks as a trash can flies over his head.

"I can't do anything, the Tower he activated, Aelita; she went off on her own." Jeremie was lost, there was nothing he could do, and he was useless. "I don't know what to tell you Ulrich, keep running, I'll try and get Aelita to go to the Tower and deactivate it." Jeremie knows where the Tower is, it was the only on in Sector 5, he just had to get Aelita there.

"It's more then that! She killed her family, her fingerprints are on the knife, she'll go to jail!" Even worse she would have to deal with knowing she killed her parents, her brother, her whole family.

"A return to the past should take her prints off, and put them back to normal, just not alive." Ulrich hangs up the phone on Jeremie. "Aelita! You have to deactivate the Tower!"

Aelita was still busy looking for Franz, she couldn't even hear Jeremie from where she was, when she hears something coming from behind. "Franz! Answer me you bastard!" She turns around and sees Odd on the Overboard.

"There you are Aelita, we're here to give you a lift, hop on." Odd stops next to Aelita and waits for her to get on the Overboard.

"You have to help me find Franz." Odd nods. "Ok, let's go." Odd and Aelita take off on the Overboard down the hallway.

"Get out of the way!" Ulrich had run towards the city with Yumi following behind him. Yumi, with the powers of being possessed by Franz, was flying after Ulrich sending energy blast after energy blast. A car is blown up, Ulrich hopes it was a parked car with no one inside, people start to scream and run away.

"You can't run forever Ulrich, join the others in death, when I am done with you and the others I will lead Yumi to her own death." Another energy blast rocks the cities street as another car explodes.

"There, that door, that's where he is, Sanne!" A black mist flies down the hallway and forms into Sanne. "Mom, he's behind there, we have to get him now!" Sanne nods her head and turns towards the door.

"_You're right Aelita, that bastard will die today!"_ Sanne floats to the door, charges her hands, then blasts the door open. "_You will die! I will make you beg for death before killing you!" _Sanne storms into the room where Franz was waiting for her at his desk.

"_Dear I have already won, Yumi Ishiyama has killed her family, is about to kill Ulrich, and will come for Jeremie next. When I have killed all of My Princess's friends she will have no choice, she will have to join me!"_

"What, you bastard!" Aelita throws a fan, Franz knocks it away. "You bastard I'll never join you! Mom kill that bastard!"

"_With pleasure Aelita."_ Sanne fires an energy ball at Franz who knocks it away easily.

"_Foolish women, I am a God! You can't kill a God!"_

"Yes you can, Odin and Thor died yet they were Gods." Aelita knew a lot about the different religions of Earth, she always wondered why some were followed and others weren't when, in her opinion, they were all ridiculous.

"_They weren't real, I am!"_ Franz fires an energy bolt and hits Odd sending him back to Earth. _"Now I will have my wife and Princess back!_" Franz heals the door behind Sanne and Aelita, cutting them off from the rest of Lyoko.

"Stop it!" Ulrich was cornered by Yumi. Yumi had destroyed a block of the city in a single blast and was now using cars; some empty some with people inside, as weapons. She had stacked the rubble from the buildings she destroyed around Ulrich trapping him.

"Aelita is mine, Sanne is mine, I have won. I have gotten what I wanted finally and no longer need this body." Yumi falls from the sky to the ground below, nearly ten meters, before landing on her back.

"Yumi!" Ulrich runs over and picks Yumi up. "Don't, no, Yumi!" Ulrich starts running east towards the nearest hospital that he knew of.

"What do we do Jeremie?" S.S. and Odd were in the Control Room with Jeremie.

"I don't know, I can't get a hold of Aelita, even if I did what do we do about Yumi?" Yumi had killed her family, this would take more then a return to the past, she was already hurt from what happened to William and now this, they might lose her because of it.

"A return to the past, will that get Aelita out? If we go back to before we went to Lyoko?" S.S. had no idea what to do and was grabbing at straws.

"No, not with where they are, we can't get in there." Jeremie looks at some information on the screen that Odd and S.S. don't understand. "Sanne still has every Tower activated, she should be strong enough to beat Franz and get them out of there." Jeremie crosses his fingers and hopes Sanne is able to get Aelita out, he couldn't, neither could his friends.

"Please, help her!" Ulrich had gotten Yumi to the hospital but according to the nurse they were busy. "Fine!" Ulrich lays Yumi down on the floor in front of the desk then jumps over it kicking the clerk in the chest knocking them over in their chair. Ulrich sees a penknife and grabs it before taking the clerk into a headlock and putting the penknife to their neck. "I said help her!"

"Ok I'll call Doctor Alfred, please don't hurt me, I don't make the decision on who gets seen." The clerk pushes a button. "Doctor Alfred we have an emergency, please send a stretcher to the front office." A minute later two nurses and a man in a white coat come out of a hallway through double swing doors and see what was going on in the front office.

"Help her, she's hurt, she fell from, uh, her roof." Ulrich keeps the penknife up to the clerks neck. "Do it!"

"I don't know what we can do son, don't hurt her, she's just a clerk, we'll get your friend the help she needs." The doctor looks at Yumi still lying on the floor, she didn't look good, just by looking at her he can see she had broken several bones. "Get her on the stretcher, careful, there may be internal bleeding." The two nurses lift Yumi up onto the stretchers before taking her through the double swinging doors with the doctor following.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" The clerk shakes her head. "I'll wait over there, if you want to call the police I don't care, Yumi needed help." Ulrich lets go of the woman and puts the penknife down on the counter. He jumps over the desk and goes over to a seat and sits down. Putting his head in his hands Ulrich keeps himself from crying by thinking Yumi would pull through.

"Come on, damn it!" Jeremie pounds on the control panel. "I can't get anything through to Sector 5! Aelita hang in there, I'll get you out, or your Mom will." Jeremie takes his glasses off to rub the tears out of his eyes, he was scared for Aelita and for Ulrich, Yumi, everyone. This might be it, if they defeated Franz then he would do a return to the past and hope they had the power to bring Sanne to Earth, to finally end the threat. Yes they still needed a piece of hair, skin, anything with her DNA, and figure out how to separate her from Lyoko, but they would be one step closer.

"What's going on in Sector 5, are they still fighting, the monsters I mean?" S.S. looks over Jeremie's shoulder at the screen.

"I don't know, I'm locked out, I can't even send you there through the Transporter." Franz had made it impossible for a rescue mission.

Inside the room, Franz Hopper's panic room, Franz and Sanne were fighting. "_I will win Sanne, I am the man, I am the God, and you are my wife."_

"_I am not your wife! You used me for your damn computer you bastard! Aelita hates you, do you think imprisoning her here will make her happy?"_

"_Is that what you want for her, happiness? Then stay here as my wife where we can be a family forever!" _Franz knocks Sanne down with an energy blast. "_If you want her to be happy then you should make me happy."_

"She'll never do that you bastard!" Aelita throws the second fan at Franz distracting him long enough for Sanne to get up and fire an energy blast at Franz knocking him down.

"_Aelita speaks the truth you bastard, I would never do anything that would make you happy, ever!"_ Sanne sends energy out of her hands shocking Franz making him shake on the ground. _"Aelita dear, go to the door and use your powers to make it open."_ Aelita nearly fell over where she stood, her Mother had just called her 'Aelita Dear', her Mother was fighting for her, her Mother loved her. Aelita runs over to the door, gets on her knees, and starts to sing, changing the pitch until finally the door opens.

"Mom I did it, Mom?" Aelita turns around and sees Sanne standing over Franz, she had stopped shocking him, and he wasn't moving.

"_Finally, your power will be mine!"_ Sanne leans over Franz, shoving a hand into his chest before pulling out a yellow orb.

"Wait Mom!" Aelita runs over. "We can use that energy to free you from here."

"_What do you mean Aelita?" _Sanne looks at the yellow orb, then at Aelita.

"Jeremie, he found a way to bring you back to Earth, we just need a little more power, your DNA, and some other things, but we know how."

"_I can't go back, I died more then ten years ago, your friends hate me, do you want that for me?"_

"They don't hate you Mom, they hate Franz, if he hadn't sent you here, created this, none of this would have happened." Aelita reaches up and takes the yellow orb from Sanne. "With this, and a return to the past, and a little more you will be home Mom."

"_No, I won't go back."_ Sanne takes the orb out of Aelita's hand and shoves it into her chest. "_Yes, the power, the energy, its amazing!" _Sanne starts to glow yellow, she rises in the air as the energy coming out of her grows and gets brighter. "_No, wait, that, no, stop!"_ The glow goes from a bright yellow to black and seconds later Sanne falls to the floor. "_Aelita get it out of me! Pull it out of me, please Dear, get it out!"_ Aelita runs over and listening to her Mother puts her hand in Sanne's chest feeling the orb. Pulling it out the black glow goes away.

"Mom, are you ok?" Sanne sits up and gets off the floor. The look on her face goes from absolute glee of being victorious over Franz to complete disappointment. The power rejected her, she didn't have the power she needed.

"_That bastard made it so I couldn't use the energy, couldn't steal it from him like I stole the Keys to Lyoko from him. That energy is useless."_

"No it isn't Mom, we can get you home, please Mom, I love you."

"_Years ago that would have meant something to me, back when I was a Mother. Now I am nothing but a computer program."_ Sanne puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "_Grow up Aelita, become a woman, find love, and forget about me and this hell."_

"Mom wait…" Sanne throws Aelita through the entrance to the room before blasting her with an energy beam.

"Aelita?" Jeremie saw it for just a second, a blip on the screen, it had to be Aelita. "Aelita are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Jeremie, send me back, quickly." Aelita was still standing in the Scanner.

"I can't Aelita I nearly lost you and I won't risk it."

"Now Jeremie! She killed Franz, she sent me back, I know we can save her! If you love me Jeremie you will do this for me."

"You're right Aelita, I love you, and you need this. Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Aelita lands in Sector 5, with Franz dead Jeremie was no longer locked out of it.

"Mom!" Aelita knew her way this time and gets back to the room Sanne was in.

"_I told you to leave!" _Sanne was trying to sulk and think of a new plan. She needed more power to continue but the energy from Franz had rejected her.

"I won't leave without you Mom, we can get you home, we know how!"

"_You have no idea, you need a vessel, someone willing to have me inside them, who do you know that would allow such a thing?"_

"I would Mom, if that is what it takes to get you home, anything Mom, for you."

"_We would share your body, the same memories, the same feelings, would you really be willing to share your life with me?" _Sanne sneers at Aelita not really believing her.

"Yes Mom, please, how do we do this?" Sanne looks Aelita over wondering if Aelita was serious.

"_Join me, we will become one."_ Sanne reaches a hand out, Aelita takes it, and follows Sanne out of the room.

"Aelita?" Jeremie sees Aelita go into the Forest Sector, and she wasn't alone. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be back soon Jeremie, wait for me." Aelita and Sanne walk into a Tower, the one Aelita had considered her home for many years, the one she used to materialize herself the first time back to Earth.

Ulrich was still sitting in the chair when two police officers walked in. They walk to the front counter and talk to the clerk, she points at Ulrich, they walk over and stand in front of him. "Kid did you assault the clerk earlier?"

"Yes, she wouldn't get my friend help, I don't care what you do to me I got a doctor to look after Yumi." Ulrich stands up and sticks his hands out.

"Kid we aren't arresting you we're just escorting you off the property, come with us." Ulrich follows the two officers out of the hospital and out onto the sidewalk. "She could have you arrested but she didn't, I'd stay away and tell your friends family where she is. Do you need a ride?" Ulrich shakes his head. "Behave kid." The two officers get in their car and drive away.

"We're heading down to the Scanner Room Jeremie. Tell us when she is coming ok?" Odd would normally call him Einstein but the situation, what had happened, it was too serious for nicknames, for fun. Getting on the elevator S.S. and Odd head down to the Scanners.

"Ok Mom I'm ready."

"_This is it Aelita, your last chance to say no, are you sure Aelita Dear?" _Sanne was scared, without that energy she was weak. She had lost a lot of power fighting with Franz. She was weak enough that the Lyoko Gang might be able to hurt her. If this is what it took to escape death…

"Yes Mom." All the Towers on Lyoko deactivate, their power drained into one Tower, the Tower Aelita and Sanne were in. The Tower starts to glow, not red or blue, not green like a Jeremie Tower, but a deep gold color.

"What are you doing!?" A screen had come up on the Super Computer showing Aelita and Sanne, the information was mixing, forming into one. "Answer me Aelita!"

"What's going on Jeremie?" Odd and S.S. had made it to the Scanner Room and could only hear Jeremie yelling.

"I don't know, maybe Franz came back and attacked them, I can't tell from here!" Jeremie tries to get more information on what was going on but the Super Computer froze something that had never happened before.

"Code Blue, Code Blue!" The doctor had been working on a young Asian girl when her heart stopped. They had stopped most of the bleeding but a rib had pierced a main artery and they had trouble stopping it. "Need 50cc of…" The doctor continues his work on the young girl.

"No, Aelita!" The screen had disappeared, Aelita, according to the computer, was gone. So was Sanne, so was Franz, there was nothing left on Lyoko. "No!" Jeremie starts to cry, he had lost Aelita, he had sent her back to Lyoko…

"What Jeremie?" Aelita's voice!

"Aelita where are you, I don't see you anywhere on Lyoko!"

"She's with us Jeremie." Odd and S.S. had to help Aelita up after she fell out of the Scanner.

"Ok, return to the past now." The white bubble takes over the world, reversing what it could…

"Yumi!" Ulrich was running towards Yumi's house after a return to the past sent him back to his dorm room. Ulrich rushes through the door and up to Yumi's room, seeing her lying on her bed, not moving. "No!" He runs over and shakes Yumi.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yumi woke up from her nap as Ulrich shakes her.

"Yumi you're ok, I'm so sorry, Franz, he, he…" Ulrich kisses Yumi to make sure she was really there. Feeling the warmth on her lips set his mind at ease. "You're family, I, Franz he killed them!"

"No, he couldn't have, no…" Yumi gets up off her bed. "Hiroki!"

"What Yumi?" Hiroki yells back through the wall.

"See, it might have been close but they aren't dead." Yumi turns around and looks at Ulrich, something was different about him. "Ulrich, did you change your hair cut?"

"No, why?" Yumi leads Ulrich to the bathroom and shows him in a mirror, his hair was different, and now that he thought about it, Yumi looked different. "You look, something about you, I can't tell." The two look at each other trying to figure it out, they were both different, but couldn't tell what it was. Ulrich's phone rings scaring both. He gets it out not noticing the time, or the date, on the phone. "Hello?"

"Ulrich, you made it, is Yumi there?"

"Yes, you guys did it?"

"We sure did, and even better, Franz is dead, Sanne, she's not dead but she's not here either, meet me at the Factory ok?"

"Ok Jeremie." Ulrich puts his cell phone away. "Jeremie wants us to meet him and the others at the Factory."

"Ok." The two leave the house, Yumi noticing that a picture her and her family had wasn't up anymore, they had just gotten it and her Dad had made room for it on the walls. Walking outside they go to the Factory hand in hand, something had changed, they weren't sure what, but something had definitely changed.

Getting to the Factory the two take the elevator down to the Control Room. Getting out they see the others and notice they all look different. "Hi Jeremie, what happened?" Looking at him Jeremie to seemed different, and so did Odd, but S.S., she wasn't there.

"Sanne, she used the power from Franz to modify the return to the past." Jeremie was holding Aelita's hand who seemed to be giving off an aura of maturity.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you look at the date on your cell phone?" Ulrich shakes his head and gets it out and nearly chokes on his spit when he sees what it says, May 28th, 2004. "She undid all the damage she did, all the people who died are alive again, and no one remembers a thing."

"Really, nothing, none of that ever happened? But how is Aelita here? And where is S.S.?"

"Sanne, she did it, and S.S. is in America, she won't come over here for a few more years." Odd looked down at the ground, he had no idea how to reach S.S., would he have to wait for her to come back to France to talk to her?

"Wow, so we start over? We get to live our lives? What happened to Sanne?" Aelita holds a hand up to her chest.

"She's right here, she's talking to me right now, she is so happy that we saved her, stopped Franz, but we have one last thing to do." Aelita turns to Jeremie.

"What turn the Super Computer off?" Jeremie was more then ready to do that.

"No, delete it, all of it, I saw the program, you called it the Omega Program." Aelita squeezes his hand tightly. "Use it, we never need to go back, get rid of it Jeremie."

"Ok, is everyone ready?" The group nods, this would be it, they had defeated Franz, gotten Sanne, once known as Xana, out of the computer, and now, time to delete Lyoko.

"Code Lyoko." The Super Computer beeps twice, the screen flickers, then goes black.

"That's it? I thought it would be more dramatic." Odd laughs, getting the others to laugh, they were all nervous, wondering if it could be over so easily.

"Wait, she, she changed everything right? So William is alive, right?" Yumi looks at Jeremie then Aelita. She was the one with Sanne inside of her.

"Yes, but he won't go to school for another year will he?" Aelita and Jeremie look at each other, it was over, they could be a normal couple, two kids in love.

"It feels weird, we're so young, we have all these memories that we can't tell anyone about." Odd pats his chest, making sure he was real, this wasn't a dream

"I know, I guess we have to go to school, what about Aelita?" Yumi looks at Aelita, she wasn't a student at Kadic Academy this year.

"Mom says we can stay at the Hermitage, she had a bank account shared with Franz, it is still open, and after interest should be more then enough for me to buy furniture and food, get utilities going."

"Party at the Hopper's!" Odd hugs Aelita, kisses her on the cheek. "So cousin got some money to loan your favorite cousin?"

"Leave her alone Odd, in fact, I think it is almost time for lunch." Ulrich looks at his cell phone making sure the date was right.

"Ok let's go eat!" The group walks to the elevator, looking at the useless Super Computer Control panel, the doors close. The group walks off the elevator onto the Factory floor before going up to the bridge.

"This is it, right, no more Lyoko?" Ulrich looks at the old Factory, all the times he had been there, and now this was the last time he would ever have to go here again.

"It is over, Sanne says no one else is left, Franz is dead, she's in me, Lyoko was deleted. We're free from this place forever." Aelita, as the others, are trying to hold back tears, Lyoko had been a large part of their lives for years, but now those years no longer existed. They had become friends, grown close, found love in the group through the years, but now it was over.

"We'll stay friends, even without Lyoko, friends forever." Aelita grabs Odd's hand, who grabs Yumi's, who holds Ulrich's, who holds Jeremie's completing the circle.

"It doesn't seem right without S.S. does it?"

"Don't worry Odd I'll use the phone database and find her number so you can call her." The group may not have been complete on the bridge but they wouldn't forget S.S., or the time they spent with her just because she was in America.

"You know what this means right?" The group looks at Odd, what did he mean, they knew it was over, no more Lyoko, no more Sanne, no more Franz, monsters, Towers, attacks. "Two more years of Sissy!" The group laughs as the nerves and worries go away. They walk back to the school, skipping the sewer path, not caring how long it took to get back. They had done it, they had saved the world countless times and now would be able to live like normal kids.

"So Odd you going to use your time to build muscle for S.S. so when she does come over here you aren't so scrawny?"

"I'm not scrawny I'm Svelte."

The group gets to the Kadic Academy campus talking about all the things they could do now, all the things they missed when fighting Sanne and Franz, and how it would all change. Yumi and Ulrich were more then friends now, Jeremie had Aelita unlike before, and Odd had someone to wait for in America. The years they would now live would be so much better, no worries, time to be with each other, friends and lovers.

**A/N: That's right, the end of Lyoko!!!!! The kids have finally done it, they won! All the death and pain was erased, everything ends on an upbeat, like the show should. I wasn't exactly sure what line should end the show but I went with what I typed. But… On Fanfiction sites people begged me not to stop so I made a new Episode 81 that didn't end the series by changing one little thing. So a Season 5 will come.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Code Lyoko Episode 81: X Re-Done**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Jeremie and Aelita were alone at the Factory, they had skipped Friday's classes, they were to close to leave their work now. Using the power of the Super Computer they had found a way to bring Sanne to Earth, all they needed was a piece of her DNA, for her to go into the right Tower, and a little more power. Sanne had been on Lyoko the longest, she had been the first, and when Franz sent her the way she was, before the painless Scanner Tubes, it had connected her to Lyoko in a way the other two weren't. It would take a lot of power, even more then the Super Computer, Jeremie's laptop, and even if he brought his desktop to the Factory it wouldn't be enough power.

"Are you sure you want to do one?" Aelita and Jeremie were arguing whether or not a return to the past was needed.

"If we do one now it will make Franz stronger, and we still need your Mom to go to the Tower in the Forest Sector, and a piece of her DNA." They had part of it, from Aelita, but not the complete strand. "I'm not sure where to go for it, I could do a partial transfer, get a piece of her hair like I did with you, but that might not even work and could destroy your Mother."

"We can wait then Jeremie." Aelita kisses him on the cheek. "I want to bring my Mom here so badly I'm not thinking right." She shakes her head trying to stop thinking with her heart and thinking with her brain.

"Or left." Aelita stares at him not sure what he meant. "That was a joke, right," Jeremie raises his right arm, "And left." He raises his left arm.

"Oh, sorry." There were still some things Aelita didn't understand. "Maybe we can ask her if there are any parts left of her, a fingernail, anything would work right?"

"As long as it had her DNA it would." Jeremie brings up another screen. "Sanne, can you hear me?" Another program Aelita and Jeremie had been working on was one to allow them to contact Sanne without Franz hearing them.

"_Good timing, I am about to attack that bastard, if you would call your friends and get them here I could start." _Sanne was talking as if she was part of the group, the better to get them to trust her, let her get close.

"Uh, wait, I was wondering…"

"_Now Jeremie! Before he figures out what I am doing and shuts me out of my home!" _Sanne wanted Sector 5 back no matter what the cost.

"Ok Sanne we'll call our friends, give us a few minutes ok?" Jeremie brings up Ulrich's number while Aelita uses her cell phone to call Odd.

"Odd, we're going after Franz, come to the Factory now, we can't wait."

"Really?" Odd was excited, they were going to attack Franz, they weren't going to play defense anymore. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Odd hangs up the phone. "Come on S.S. we get to have some fun, well, more fun." He kisses her and starts out towards the nearest sewer entrance with S.S. following.

"I'll be there, call Yumi, she won't answer if my number shows up." Ulrich gets off his bed and heads for the Factory.

"Leave me alone!" Yumi had to go through her bag to find her phone when it rang and was mad she had. "I'm not going there, never, you hear me, never!" Yumi had packed two bags. Her parents were sending her back to Japan to live with her Grand Parents for awhile. Her parents weren't the type to believe in superstitions or legends but maybe, just maybe, the Mikura-jima hot springs in Sato would clean her soul of the pain she was dealing with.

"Yumi we need everyone, if we go with Sanne we will be able to defeat Franz, leaving us with Sanne to deal with."

"I don't care! I'm going home!" Yumi hangs up the phone before Jeremie can say anything else.

"I guess she isn't coming, Aelita I'll send you under Yumi's program, ok?" Aelita nods. "Sanne, they're coming, just give us a few minutes."

"_I heard you Jeremie, I'll be waiting, they have five minutes to get here or that bastard will know what is happening out here." _The minutes tick away, Jeremie and Aelita cross their fingers hoping their friends will get there before Sanne attacks. Franz was powerful, even more in Sector 5; this would take everything they had. If only Yumi would come along, it could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

A minute before the time was up Aelita and Jeremie hear the elevator come down, it doesn't stop at the Control Room and keeps going to the Scanner Room. "Who am I sending to Lyoko?"

"Me and S.S., we're ready to go when you are Einstein." Odd and S.S. step into separate Scanners waiting for transfer.

"Wait, I'll send Aelita down." The elevator comes up and Aelita gets on it going down to the Scanner Room. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be Brain." S.S. was just as excited as Odd, she didn't understand why the group always waited for Sanne or Franz to attack, wouldn't it make sense to bring the fight to them?

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land in the Ice Sector next to several of Sanne's monsters.

"Weird, this reminds me of the time when Jeremie's Marabounta went crazy." Odd looks around at the different monsters, it wasn't everyday one could get so close to them without lasers flying around.

"When was that?" S.S. hadn't been there, she hadn't fought along side the Sanne monsters before.

"A long time ago, so what are we waiting for?" Odd looks and sees Aelita, she looks different from before. "Something go wrong Aelita?"

"No, Yumi isn't coming so Jeremie sent me under her program." Aelita takes the two fans out. "Been awhile, I think I remember how to use these things." She looks at them, flexes her wrists, she was ready.

"_You are two members short, where are they?" _Sanne's voice comes from nowhere and everywhere, like when Jeremie talked to them.

"Yumi's taking a break and Ulrich's on his way." Odd raises his arm incase this was all a trap. "You better not be messing with us Sanne, our friends will come and make you pay if you do anything."

"_Trust me now or this will fail. You will be enough I hope, I will send you to Sector 5, no need for the transporter."_ The ground underneath the three starts to glow; the glowing spreads and goes underneath all the monsters waiting on the edge. _"If you're not ready it is too late."_ A flash of light comes from the edge and the three find themselves in Sector 5 along with the monsters from the Ice Sector and many more from other Sectors.

"Is there a timer?" Aelita looks around for the switch, not seeing any she looks for any Franz monsters. "He has to know we're here, why isn't he attacking?" Aelita has the fans up ready to block any lasers but none came.

"_No timer, I turned it off already, no need for that annoyance now."_ Sanne's voice was still like Jeremie's, not coming from any one place.

"Franz just activated the Tower!" Jeremie saw the Super Scan come up as the elevator ran behind him. "Ulrich is here, Sector 5 is open, and I'll send him there now." Jeremie brings up the program to send people directly to Sector 5. "Ulrich are you ready?"

"Yes Jeremie, did you call Yumi?" Ulrich was ready to go and fight even if Yumi didn't come along. She still needed time and he was going to let her have it.

"She said she isn't coming, she's going home." Jeremie starts to send Ulrich when an error comes up. "Ulrich, Ulrich!"

"She's not going home!" Ulrich ran back to the elevator and took it up to the Factory floor.

"Ulrich get back here we need you!" Jeremie brings up the security cameras and sees Ulrich run out of the Factory. "Never mind, Ulrich is going to Yumi's house for some reason."

"Uh Jeremie you know Yumi probably meant she was going to Japan, right?" Odd was a little mad at Ulrich for not coming but he understood why Ulrich did it, if S.S. ever said she was going home, back to America, he would do whatever he could to keep her here.

Ulrich gets to Yumi's house and runs in without knocking. Yumi is in the living room with her bags making sure she had everything she would need. "Stop right there Yumi!"

"Go, away, Ulrich." Yumi wants to yell, scream, hit Ulrich, she was trying to get away without her friends knowing, at least not until she was on the plane.

"Never." Ulrich hugs Yumi, pinning her arms to her side. "If you want to leave you'll have to kill me, other then that I won't let you go, Yumi." Ulrich whispers into Yumi's ear feeling her shudder.

"I hate you Ulrich." Yumi doesn't struggle, doesn't try to break the hug, but remains standing in the living room.

"I know, but you hate Franz more. We are fighting him. We are attacking him, with Sanne. Come with me Yumi so we can get revenge for William."

"I, I, Ulrich…" Yumi is fighting inside, her parents wanted her to go to Japan, to use the hot springs, and get away from France. But Franz, if they could get him, it would heal her. "Fine, if this doesn't work I'm leaving."

"No you won't Yumi, not without me." Yumi and Ulrich run out of the house towards the Factory.

Back on Lyoko in Sector 5 the calm was about to break. "A door's opening!" Aelita points towards the ceiling, as the door opens the group sees Dragons flying down into the room.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd starts to fire as many as he can as the Dragons come through the door, where they couldn't dodge the Arrows.

"Another door is opening!" S.S. points her pole towards the far wall as another door opens and dozens of Creepers, Raptors, and three Walking Mega Tanks come out. "Extend!" S.S. had pointed the pole towards the floor at an angle so she is launched through the air landing on top of a Walking Mega Tank. "Retract." The pole goes back to normal size. She raises it over her head and does an axe swing hitting the nearest Raptor. "This would be easier if they had Eyes!" She jumps off the walking Mega Tank and continues to beat the Raptor until it is destroyed.

"Hai!" Aelita throws both fans towards the ceiling hitting a Dragon causing it to explode. But unlike Yumi she was not able to control the fans and they land several meters away. "I've never used it before but here goes nothing." She concentrates on the fans, trying to use Yumi's psychic powers, bringing the fans to her.

Lasers start to fly everywhere, from Sanne monsters and Franz monsters, as the group continues to fight. Aelita uses the fans as shields so she can get close to the Franz monsters on the ground and hit them with the fans, cutting legs off to leave the monsters helpless. S.S. dodges laser after laser going after the Raptors and Creepers, avoiding the Walking Mega Tanks knowing her power pole could do little damage to them. Odd was frantically firing Laser Arrows hitting as many Dragons as possible as they came through the door but with no Eye they weren't destroyed. The Dragons wiped out the Hornets quickly before moving onto the Tarantulas, Assassins, and Blocks on the ground. "Sanne send more, they need help!"

"_What do you think I am trying to do Jeremie? He has locked me out again!"_

"Then let me send them, I am still able to send my friends there using the Transporter, I could…"

"_Very good, I knew there was a reason I let you live." _Jeremie sees a new screen come up, the code SCIPIO is typed in.

"Sanne, did it work?"

"_Of course it did."_ Dozens more Hornets appear in Sector 5 but instead of firing lasers the fly towards the door in the ceiling and start to explode.

"There we go, that should hold them off for now." Odd turns his attention to the monsters on the ground aiming carefully. His Arrows were guided, but couldn't tell the difference between a Franz monster and Sanne monster. Sanne uses the Transporter again and sends four Mega Tanks, one from every Sector. They aim towards one Walking Mega Tank firing, destroying it. Before one can close a Raptor gets a laser to hit the Eye destroying the Mega Tank leaving three left while there were two Walking Mega Tanks.

"We need help; Franz just keeps sending more Dragons!" S.S. was doing damage to the Raptors and Creepers but was getting hit by lasers from the Dragons. The Raptors were weak, only 50 hit points, they made up for it with speed and numbers, but the Dragons were strong, agile, and a monster only someone like Odd or Yumi could hit. Aelita was there under Yumi's program but couldn't control the fans like Yumi could.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sanne, can you do anything?"

"_I'm doing everything I can, that bastard is to powerful! If I activate a Tower will you stop me?"_

"What, of course not, we're here to help you, you're helping us." Seconds later Jeremie sees the Super Scan come up as dozens of Towers are activated. "I don't think you need that many…" Sanne ignores him, she keeps activating more Towers, and the group on Lyoko sees a change in the battle.

"They're glowing." The Assassins, Tarantulas, Blocks, Mega Tanks, and Hornets all have a golden glow around them. When the next Hornet flies up towards the door in the ceiling where the Dragons continue to come out it explodes sending a shockwave through out the room, destroying at least a dozen Dragons.

"That's where he is, he's hiding up there." With the destruction of the Dragons Aelita could see up through the door. "S.S. come here." S.S. is across the room near the other door as more Raptors come out.

"I can't Aelita. I'm a little busy here." S.S. had been hit by another laser, leaving her with 20 hit points. She blocks a laser with her pole before she feels a weird tugging on it.

"Sorry but I need that." Aelita uses the psychic powers from Yumi's program and takes the power pole from S.S. "I think I remember how to use this, I point this down and just say a word."

"Aelita what are you doing!" Odd raises his shield and runs to S.S. "Come on, I don't know what she's doing but I can't leave you defenseless." Odd blocks lasers with the shield while firing more Laser Arrows. The tide of the battle was slowly turning; the Sanne monsters had been powered up so even a Block could destroy a Walking Mega Tank by freezing it.

"Extend!" Aelita does what S.S. usually did. Pointing the pole at the ground and having it send her up through the door.

"Get back here!" Odd and S.S. can only watch as Aelita disappears through the door. "Jeremie she did something I would do." A second later S.S. is hit with another laser being sent back to Earth.

"Wait, I hear the elevator, if it's the person Franz possessed I'll have to run." Jeremie watches the elevator doors waiting for them to open. Instead the elevator continues to the Scanner Room. "It's Ulrich!" Jeremie turns back to the computer panel and brings up the program to send Ulrich.

"Jeremie, where are we going?" Ulrich gets in one Scanner while Yumi gets in another. S.S. was laying in front of the middle Scanner after being sent back.

"We?"

"Yes, Yumi's here with me." Ulrich looks out of his Scanner at Yumi glad she had come.

"Hmm, Yumi I have to send you as S.S., Aelita used your program since we weren't expecting you."

"Ok Jeremie." Yumi didn't care she just wanted to fight Franz and defeat him once and for all.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." The two land in the Forest Sector. "Code SCIPIO." The Transporter comes and picks Yumi and Ulrich up.

"Hey glad to see you could join the party." Odd smiles at Yumi amazed she had come and wonders what Ulrich did to get her here.

"Franz!" Aelita was in another hallway, she had gotten lost looking for Franz in the new level of Sector 5. "Where are you!?" Aelita had lost the power pole when S.S. was devirtualized and had the fans out instead.

"I'm sending the vehicles, find Aelita, and get her out of there!" Jeremie sends the Overboard, Overwign, and Overbike to Sector 5. Odd goes up through the door that had stopped sending Dragons out, after the enter it the door closes. "Be careful, he may have used the activated Tower to make himself stronger, or a monster that is too strong to beat normally.

Aelita was still busy looking for Franz, she couldn't even hear Jeremie from where she was, when she hears something coming from behind. "Franz! Answer me you bastard!" She turns around and sees Odd and the others coming on their vehicles.

"There you are Aelita, we're here to give you a lift, hop on." Odd stops next to Aelita and waits for her to get on the Overboard.

"You have to help me find Franz." Odd nods. "Ok, let's go." Odd and Aelita take off on the Overboard down the hallway with Ulrich and Yumi following.

"There, that door, that's where he is, Sanne!" A black mist flies down the hallway and forms into Sanne. "Mom, he's behind there, we have to get him now!" Sanne nods her head and turns towards the door.

"_You're right Aelita, that bastard will die today!"_ Sanne floats to the door, charges her hands, and then blasts the door open. "_You will die! I will make you beg for death before killing you!" _Sanne storms into the room where Franz was waiting for her at his desk.

"_Dear why do you fight me? To make Aelita happy we need to be a family, together, on Lyoko. Don't you want our Princess happy?"_

"What, you bastard!" Aelita throws a fan, Franz knocks it away. "You bastard I'll never join you! Mom kill that bastard!" Aelita's language was harsh, something the Lyoko group never thought they would hear coming from the most innocent person they knew.

"_With pleasure Aelita."_ Sanne fires an energy ball at Franz who knocks it away easily.

"_Foolish women, I am a God! You can't kill a God!"_

"Yes you can, Odin and Thor died yet they were Gods." Aelita knew a lot about the different religions of Earth, she always wondered why some were followed and others weren't when, in her opinion, they were all ridiculous.

"_They weren't real, I am!"_ Franz fires an energy bolt and hits Odd sending him back to Earth.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges Franz ready to strike with his sword when Franz stops him in mid leap.

"_Fool, you should have stayed where you were, I have more power then you can imagine now that I activated a Tower!"_ Franz closes his hand, Ulrich yells, then is materialized back to Earth.

"Extend!" Yumi was waiting for Franz to be distracted before attacking. The pole hits Franz in the face. "How do you like that! I will make you pay for what you did to William!" Yumi swings the pole hitting Franz again. "Die!" She swings again only to have Franz catch the pole.

"_I knew I should have possessed you." _Franz sends an electrical charge through the pole striking Yumi, sending her back to Earth. _"Now I will have my wife and Princess back!_" Franz heals the door behind Sanne and Aelita, cutting them off from the rest of Lyoko.

"What do we do Jeremie?" S.S. and the others were in the Control Room with Jeremie.

"I don't know, I can't get a hold of Aelita, even if I did what do we do about the Tower in Sector 5?" Franz used it to make himself stronger, he already had the advantage in his 'panic' room and didn't need any more.

"A return to the past, will that get Aelita out? If we go back to before we went to Lyoko?" S.S. had no idea what to do and was grabbing at straws.

"No, not with where they are, we can't get in there." Jeremie looks at some information on the screen that Odd and S.S. don't understand. "Sanne still has every Tower activated, she should be strong enough to beat Franz and get them out of there." Jeremie crosses his fingers and hopes Sanne is able to get Aelita out, he couldn't, neither could his friends.

"_Come on My Love, stop this fighting, I can lock them out of our home and we can live in peace forever." _Franz had Sanne backed into a wall, victory would be close, just a few more hits.

"_Never, I will fight until you kill me or I kill you!"_ Sanne fires an energy ball and hits Franz with it.

"Come on, damn it!" Jeremie pounds on the control panel. "I can't get anything through to Sector 5! Aelita hang in there, I'll get you out, or your Mom will." Jeremie takes his glasses off to rub the tears out of his eyes, he was scared for Aelita and for Ulrich, Yumi, everyone. This might be it; if they defeated Franz then he would do a return to the past and hope they had the power to bring Sanne to Earth, to finally end the threat. Yes they still needed a piece of hair, skin, anything with her DNA, and figure out how to separate her from Lyoko, but they would be one step closer.

"What's going on in Sector 5, are they still fighting, the monsters I mean?" S.S. looks over Jeremie's shoulder at the screen.

"I don't know, I'm locked out, I can't even send you there through the Transporter." Franz had made it impossible for a rescue mission.

Inside the room, Franz Hopper's panic room, Franz and Sanne were still fighting. "_I will win Sanne, I am the man, I am the God, and you are my wife."_

"_I am not your wife! You used me for your damn computer you bastard! Aelita hates you, do you think imprisoning her here will make her happy?"_

"_Is that what you want for her, happiness? Then stay here as my wife where we can be a family forever!" _Franz knocks Sanne down with an energy blast. "_If you want her to be happy then you should make me happy."_

"She'll never do that you bastard!" Aelita throws the second fan at Franz distracting him long enough for Sanne to get up and fire an energy blast at Franz knocking him down.

"_Aelita speaks the truth you bastard, I would never do anything that would make you happy, ever!"_ Sanne sends energy out of her hands shocking Franz making him shake on the ground. _"Aelita dear, go to the door and use your powers to make it open."_ Aelita nearly fell over where she stood, her Mother had just called her 'Aelita Dear'. Her Mother was fighting for her, her Mother loved her. Aelita runs over to the door, gets on her knees, and starts to sing, changing the pitch until finally the door opens.

"Mom I did it, Mom?" Aelita turns around and sees Sanne standing over Franz, she had stopped shocking him, and he wasn't moving.

"_Finally, your power will be mine!"_ Sanne leans over Franz, shoving a hand into his chest before pulling out a yellow orb.

"Wait Mom!" Aelita runs over. "We can use that energy to free you from here."

"_What do you mean Aelita?" _Sanne looks at the yellow orb, then at Aelita.

"Jeremie, he found a way to bring you back to Earth, we just need a little more power, your DNA, and some other things, but we know how."

"_I can't go back, I died more then ten years ago, your friends hate me, do you want that for me?"_

"They don't hate you Mom, they hate Franz, if he hadn't sent you here, created this, none of this would have happened." Aelita reaches up and takes the yellow orb from Sanne. "With this, and a return to the past, and a little more you will be home Mom."

"_No, I won't go back."_ Sanne takes the orb out of Aelita's hand and shoves it into her chest. "_Yes, the power, the energy, its amazing!" _Sanne starts to glow yellow, she rises in the air as the energy coming out of her grows and gets brighter.

"Mom, what did you do!?" Aelita backs away. She can feel the energy coming from Sanne, which wasn't a good sign since you only have sight and sound on Lyoko.

"_I am the one true God now!" _Sanne continues to rise in the air, the power getting stronger and stronger. "_I have no need of you now!"_ Sanne sends a beam of energy out of her hand hitting Aelita. Her virtual self explodes her real self on Earth screams in pain as she falls out of the Scanner.

"Aelita!" Ulrich runs to the ladder and practically jumps down it to get to Aelita who finally stops screaming. "Aelita, are you hurt?"

"I, I don't know." Aelita had felt pain, it didn't make sense, how could an injury on Lyoko hurt her on Earth? "She did it, she killed that bastard!" Aelita grabs Ulrich's hand so he can help her up.

"Really?" Yumi had climbed down the ladder while the others took the elevator. "Franz, he's dead, really?"

"Yes, she killed him; she pulled something out of his chest and put it in herself." Aelita starts to walk then feels something on her skin. Pulling her shirt away she looks down and sees burnt skin across her chest. "I need medical help, the Infirmary."

"What, why?" Yumi looks at Aelita, she didn't look hurt, and she had just been on Lyoko, how did she get hurt so fast?

"I'm hurt why else would I want help?" Aelita tries to say it lightly but cringes when she takes a step and the skin moves strangely. The elevator gets to the Scanner Room and the others get off.

"Aelita what happened?" Jeremie walks over and puts an arm around Aelita. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Jeremie, I need to see the nurse though." Aelita walks onto the elevator followed by the others.

"So what happened?" S.S. and Odd wanted to know, as did Jeremie.

"My Mom, she killed Franz." Aelita holds a hand to her chest, she had turned too much and the burnt skin had cracked open and was bleeding. "He's dead, I saw him kill her with my own eyes." Franz was her Father but she felt nothing but fear for her Mother. What would happen now, now that her Mother had whatever she stole from her Father, and could hurt her and her friends on Lyoko?

Back at the Control Panel two words appear on the screen. "_Help Me."_


	33. Chapter 33

**Code Lyoko Episode 82: Reanimation**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N Ok, Season 5! Now this is a new season since it doesn't exist. What do I mean? Real Lyoko is doing season 3&4 right now, no news of a 5th Season. So I ended the series, at Season 4, but then did another story that was the same episode but changed one thing so the ending was different. This leads to the 5th unofficial Season, that is if I was the creators, which I'm not. Basically this would be like a new Season of Inuyasha after it ended, at Episode 167. It wouldn't be an official Season of the Series but a way for the creators to make more money off of a killer Series. Although that would be cool if they made a new season, but I bet they wait until the Manga creator finishes her Manga of Inuyasha before making more episodes. I am rambling, sorry; I just really like the Inuyasha Manga and Show.**

It is nearly a week since Sanne had killed Franz and no attacks. Aelita was still a little hurt from whatever Sanne had done to her when she was last on Lyoko. Jeremie wanted to scan her in the Scanners to heal her but Aelita said it wouldn't be a good idea.

Ulrich and Yumi were spending time together but it wasn't all love and happiness. Yumi was still upset over William, even after Franz was killed, and Ulrich tried to do anything he could to make her feel better. "Yumi, the Sub Sonics Restaurant will open tomorrow, Sissy has eight tickets and asked if you and the others wanted to go."

"I don't want to go, I look like hell, Sissy will use that against me." Yumi had become extremely paranoid after all the bad luck that had happened to her, losing Ulrich would be one the worst thing to happen to her.

"You still look beautiful Yumi." Her skin wasn't as pale as it use to be now that she was getting outside, and she had started training with Ulrich again so she was getting back into shape, even if she hadn't Ulrich would see her as beautiful.

"You're just saying that." Yumi looks down at herself, she had lost weight, but it was muscle weight, she didn't like the way she looked. "If you and the others want to go I won't stop you."

"No Yumi you're going with us tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six ok?" Ulrich puts an arm around Yumi's shoulder.

"I guess." Yumi leans her head onto Ulrich's shoulder. They were outside in the woods, the June weather was great, not to hot, not to cold. "You think maybe William…"

"No Yumi, don't think about it, not now." Yumi still thought there was a way to bring William back even though Aelita and Jeremie said it was impossible.

Aelita and Jeremie were now at the Factory, they figured the quicker they got Sanne out of Lyoko the better. "We still need some of her DNA, how do we get it? I don't think she'd agree for a partial transfer like you did."

"Maybe, at the Hermitage, if we found a toothbrush, hair brushes something." Aelita had thought about it and had seen a TV show where they found hair that had the DNA of the killer.

"We can go there later Aelita, if you want to, shouldn't go alone." Sanne had attacked there before, Jeremie and Aelita wouldn't be able to fight off an attack. "If we find some then we can plan the Sector 5 expedition, and if we find the right information we can divert power from the main battery into the materialization program."

"It sounds simple but to actually do it is another thing Jeremie. We have to do it as soon as possible though, the countdown is still going, and my Mom won't live forever." She wasn't a God on Lyoko. She would die, in less then five months.

"We could tell her about the countdown Aelita, if she knew, it might give her incentive to come to Earth."

"Or she might try to destroy the planet even faster knowing she had a deadline." Aelita gets her cell phone out. "I'm going to call S.S., see if her and Odd want to go to the Hermitage."

"S.S. has never been there has she?" Aelita shakes her head. "Ok, want Ulrich and Yumi to?"

"No, leave them alone." Those two had a hard few weeks after William died and were back together, Aelita didn't want to mess with that.

"Hello? S.S., is Odd there?"

"Yes Jeremie what do you want?" The two were alone, again, and having some fun.

"Meet me and Aelita at the Hermitage, Odd knows how to get there." Jeremie hangs up while Odd and S.S. are put in a foul mood, they had taken the week of no attacks to have as much fun as possible, they never knew when Sanne might attack, might win.

A few minutes later Jeremie and Aelita get to the Hermitage. "We have to wait for them Aelita." Jeremie had grabbed Aelita's wrist when she tried to go in the house.

"Why Jeremie, I'm sure my Mom won't attack now." Sanne had been dormant, probably saving up her power for one last attack. Aelita didn't tell this to the others but she was afraid for her Mother and of her Mother, after Sanne had killed Franz she changed. The orb she pulled out of Franz's chest seemed to make her more powerful then she had ever been, even strong enough to cause the damage she did on Lyoko to pass over onto Earth.

"Better safe then sorry Aelita." Jeremie sits down then Aelita, as they wait for S.S. and Odd to get to the Hermitage.

"Hey!" S.S. is the first to see Jeremie and Aelita. "Well we came what's up?"

"We need to find a hair, toenail, anything that has Sanne's DNA in it." Jeremie gets up then lends a hand to Aelita to help her up. "I didn't want me and Aelita to do it alone incase Sanne attacked, she's attacked here before." S.S. didn't know since those attacks had both been before her time.

"Where are Ulrich and Yumi?" Odd had been interrupted and wanted to know if they had interrupted Ulrich, even though Odd doubted Ulrich would have been doing what he was.

"No they need time alone." Aelita walks into the Hermitage not waiting for the others.

In the Hermitage Aelita heads for the room she remembers was her parent's bedroom. She looks through drawers and the closest but doesn't find anything that would have hair or other form of DNA in it.

Jeremie was in the kitchen looking through the cabinets, at the knives, hoping maybe Sanne had cut herself and some of her blood might be on a knife.

S.S. and Odd look in the downstairs bathroom. They are amazed at what they find, it was as if nothing had changed for over a decade, and nothing had. Franz and Aelita had to run as fast as they could, dropping everything, when the Men in Black came. "Hey, is this toothbrush ok?" S.S. shows it to Odd.

"I don't know, grab all of them." There were several toothbrushes, more then what two people would normally used. There were hard bristle, soft bristle, and one with a green strip for extra cleaning. "Maybe Franz had a thing about teeth." The two laugh as they bring the toothbrushes to the kitchen. "Hey Einstein will these do?"

"I don't know, if none of them have Sanne's DNA on them they're useless." Jeremie looks in a cabinet and gets a few plastic bags out. "Put them and anything else you find in these." He hands two to S.S. and Odd.

Aelita is looking in the upstairs bathroom when she hears a weird noise. Turning around she sees there is nothing behind her. Going through a cabinet under the sink she finds a hairbrush, with pink hair in it! "I hope this is yours Mom." Aelita starts to walk out of the bathroom when something tackles her to the ground. "Help-" The attacker puts a hand over her mouth.

"What you doin here little missy?" The man looked old, smelled old, and sounded old. "This is my crib, I done found it, what you doin messin with my crib?" He takes his dirty hand off of Aelita's mouth.

"This was my house a long time ago, I came back looking for some of my Mother's things." Aelita at first had been scared thinking it was an attack from Sanne but now knew it was just a homeless man. "I won't hurt you, you can stay here, I just wanted to get some of the things we left behind when we moved."

"So you are missy, sure, sure, not here for me, the Men in Black, not here for you." The man gets off of Aelita and continues to ramble on. Aelita runs down the stairs and to the kitchen where the others are.

"We should leave. I think I found some of my Mother's hair."

"What's that?" Odd points to a brown smudge on Aelita's clothing left by the old man.

"Nothing, must have gotten it when I was crawling under the bed." Aelita and the others hear a crash coming from upstairs.

"Sanne!" Odd immediately takes the lead keeping Aelita and Jeremie behind him.

"No it's just an old man. Leave him alone Odd, we should go." The old man wasn't any harm to them.

Unfortunately for the old man he was about to become a threat unlike any other on Earth. He was attacked by a ghost. He thought it was the CIA trying to control him, if only it was.

As Aelita and the others leave they hear another crashing noise as the old man jumps through a window down onto the ground below. "_Stop right there, I don't want to go back to Earth, you can't make me go back!"_ The old man fires an energy blast that hits Odd.

"Run, get to the Factory, I'll hold her off, go!" Odd gets off the ground and knocks the dirt off his sleeve. "Come on Sanne let's see what you can do now."

"_Anything I want!"_ Sanne raises a hand in the air, Odd looks up, it was a trick! Sanne uses the other hand to strike Odd down with an energy beam. _"Humans are so weak, do you see why I don't want to go back? I have power unlike any other!"_ Odd rolls out of the way of the next blast.

"You have someone who loves you on Earth, that'd be reason enough for me to go back." Odd dodges the next attack and gets behind a tree trying to distract Sanne for as long as possible.

"Come on, pick up!" Jeremie had called Ulrich but he wasn't answering the phone. "Aelita call Yumi." Aelita does and Yumi answers.

"Sanne's attacking, Odd is fight with her, we need to get to the Factory." Aelita hangs up without waiting for a response from Yumi.

A confused Mr. Ishiyama looks at the phone. The Caller ID said Aelita, must be one of Yumi's school friends. But who was Sanne, and what Factory?

"Forget the sewers the Factory is just past that road." The three, Jeremie, Aelita, and S.S. run down the road seeing the Factory. "Aelita when we get there I'll send you under Odd's program. The three run in to the Factory and take the elevator down to whatever rooms they needed to be in.

"We're ready Jeremie." Aelita and S.S. are in two Scanners.

"We should wait for Ulrich and Yumi." Jeremie brings the transfer program up. "But we can't wait, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The two land on Lyoko just as their vehicles appear. "Go north, the Tower should be there but be careful!" Aelita had been hurt the last time she was on Lyoko, but that was a direct shot from Sanne, would it be different to be hit from the monsters?

"Hey Jeremie called." Ulrich had his phone off but sees several messages from Jeremie when he turns it on. "Sanne is attacking. We should go, if you want Yumi." The last time she went because of the chance to fight Franz but now, would she still go?

"I guess, why didn't they call me?" Yumi reaches for her cell phone and finds it isn't there. "I must have left it at home." The two get up and start towards the Factory.

"We don't see anything Jeremie." Aelita was surprised to see Lyoko was the same, the last few times a large amount of power was used Lyoko had been damaged. Maybe it was because the power came directly from Franz that Lyoko was left alone.

"It's there, just a little farther." Jeremie watches over the monitor wondering where Yumi and Ulrich were.

"I see it!" Aelita points it out to S.S. "It's being guarded though." There were two Tarantulas and something Yumi didn't expect to see, a Dragon. "But she killed him…"

"Watch out!" S.S sticks her pole out to block the laser from the Dragon. Aelita do you know how to bring up Odd's shield?"

"Shield." The shield comes up and blocks another laser just in time. "Laser Arrow!" Aelita fires one, hitting the Dragon, it explodes. "Wow Jeremie must have really made these stronger."

"I don't think so Aelita, look at the Tarantulas." They had the Eye of Sanne. "Maybe the Dragon did to, if your Mom's making them."

"Right." Yumi does a flip on the Overboard dodging a laser from a Tarantula. "Laser Arrow!" She fires three at the Tarantula destroying it. "Ha, maybe my Mom didn't make them stronger."

"I know, extend!" S.S. jumps off the Overwing while aiming her pole at the last Tarantula. It dodges the pole and fires a laser, hitting S.S. "Aaaaa!" She lands on the ground in a crumpled heap. The laser had hurt, badly.

"No, Laser Arrow!" Aelita starts to fire at the last Tarantula which dodges the arrows, it seemed smarter then the other monsters guarding the Tower. The Tarantula fires a laser hitting the Overboard causing it to devirtualize.

"Aelita watch out." S.S. is back up and grabs her pole. "I don't know how it happened but I won't let it happen again!" She jumps up in the air swinging the pole at the Tarantula hitting it but missing the Eye. The Tarantula knocks S.S. over then hits her with another laser. "Stop!" S.S. grabs her leg. It hurt as much as the last hit, like being burnt with a torch. "Go away…" The Tarantula hits her with another laser sending her back to Earth screaming in pain.

Aelita, taking the chance, flies towards the Tower on the Overboard, until a laser hits the Overboard sending Aelita flying through the air. "No, I was so close." Aelita looks up to see another Dragon was on its way, and with out S.S. she was helpless. She drops to her knees and uses her Creativity to make a cocoon of rock to protect her.

"S.S.!" Ulrich and Yumi had just gotten to the Scanner Room where they found S.S. laying on the ground. "Are you ok?" Yumi looks down and sees a red mark on S.S.'s leg. "Where did that come from?"

"Tarantula, it hurts, why does it hurt?" Lyoko had never hurt before, as far as S.S. knew, the last time lasers actually caused pain was when Xana, Sanne, had messed with the Super Computer. But even then the pain didn't transfer over to Earth.

"Jeremie send us now!" Yumi and Ulrich get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." The two land on Lyoko. "I'm sending the Overbike, hurry. Aelita is using a cocoon to protect herself."

"Ok Jeremie." Ulrich gets on the Overbike, waits for Aelita to sit on the back, then takes off at full speed.

"Come on Sanne, shouldn't you be stronger?" Odd wipes some blood from his mouth after an energy blast hit him in the face. "I mean, Franz would have hurt twice as much as that." Odd hoped his friends had gotten to Lyoko and would deactivate the Tower soon, he was getting tired.

"_You think childish taunts will affect me? I know what you are doing, and it will fail, I am to powerful!" _The old man being possessed by Sanne waves his hand blasting the ground in front of Odd sending him flying through the air.

"Sure it will you bi…"

Back on Lyoko Yumi and Ulrich find Aelita's cocoon. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fan hitting the Dragon which explodes. "Cool they have the Eye on them!" Yumi jumps off the back of the Overbike and lands catching her fan. Blocking a laser from the Tarantula she lets Ulrich take care of it.

"Impact!" Ulrich slams his sword into the Tarantula destroying it. "Ok Aelita get in there." Aelita's cocoon goes back into the ground and Aelita starts to walk to the Tower when a blue mist flies up from the Digital Sea.

"_Help me"_

"Back off Aelita we don't know what that is." Ulrich has his sword out and is ready to strike what ever the mist was.

"That bastard wants my help!" Aelita sticks her arm out. "Laser Arrow!" The arrow flies through the mist. "My Mother killed you! I saw it with my own eyes, go away!"

"_Please, help me, Yumi"_

"You leave her out of this." Ulrich and Aelita stand in front of Yumi, something that Yumi found different, normally she and Ulrich would be standing in front of Aelita. "Jeremie are you seeing this?"

"I don't know what it is. It's not from Sanne, that much I can tell."

"It's that bastard Franz! Something must have survived, he did something, and I won't let him do this!" Aelita starts firing laser arrows out of both arms until the mist broke apart. "I have to deactivate the Tower." Aelita walks in trying to keep her anger in check, she had a mission, a job to do, and it's what she did best on Lyoko.

"Ulrich, you don't think that was William do you?" Yumi thought about it, that would be why it asked for her, William was reaching out to her…

"No! He is dead Yumi. He's never coming back, never!" Ulrich turns to Yumi. "Franz killed him, he is probably trying to trick you, I knew this was too good." Franz wouldn't die that easily, life wouldn't be that easy.

"You don't know that, he could…" Yumi turns around when she hears a buzzing noise. "Oh, just some Hornets." She gets her fans out and throws them, the Hornets prove to be smarter then most and dodge them. "Jeremie tell Aelita to hurry up." Yumi catches her fans ready to throw them again when the Hornets break up.

"Yumi this can't be good, how did they get that smart?" Ulrich looks and notices Yumi's arms were shaking a little, she still had nightmares about Hornets, the fear was still in her. "Leave it to me, triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three and goes after the three Hornets. One clone is destroyed before Ulrich can destroy a Hornet, then the other clone is destroyed, the Hornets were smarter then normal.

"Aaaa!" Yumi was watching one Hornet expecting Ulrich to get the other when she feels a burning on her back and legs. A Hornet had sprayed her with poison! "Make it stop!"

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall down. "Ok Jeremie take us back."

"Yumi!" Ulrich destroys the second Hornet and then runs over to Yumi. "Ouch what the heck was that?" Ulrich turns around after being hit with a laser. "Man that hurts." He blocks the next laser before being materialized back to Earth by Jeremie.

"My legs, my back, it hurts!" Yumi was lying on the ground withering in pain. Ulrich lifts the back of Yumi's shirt and finds her skin was wrinkled, it looked like melted plastic.

"Jeremie send her back, send her back!" Ulrich, with Aelita's help, gets Yumi back in a Scanner. "What the hell was that!"

"Sanne, she can hurt us now, it isn't a game on Lyoko anymore." Aelita rubs her chest, the burn was gone now, going to Lyoko healed it. She sees a mark on the back of Ulrich's neck. "You were hit to."

"Yeah, not that badly." A few seconds later Yumi falls out of the Scanner. "Yumi are you ok?"

"I think so, the pain. It wasn't like anything I've felt before." Yumi stands up with help from Ulrich. "Why did it hurt like that, even when Sanne messed with the Super Computer it didn't hurt on Earth."

"The power she stole from Franz made my Mom so strong she can hurt us anywhere we go." Aelita sits down on the floor. "Jeremie, when you can analyze the hair we found, we need to bring my Mom home."

"Hair?" Yumi and Ulrich look at each other. "We missed something."

"Yes, me, Jeremie, S.S., and Odd went to the Hermitage to look for anything that would have my Mom's DNA in it. We found some hair but then she possessed an old man who was in the Hermitage and attacked us."

"So that's where Odd is, did he do ok?" Ulrich says it loudly enough for Jeremie to hear.

"I don't know, let me call him." Jeremie brings up the phone program and calls Odd. "Hi Odd, do you need help?"

"No, most of my blood is still in my body. You guys cut that one pretty close." Odd was still lying on the ground after the old man fell over trying to catch his breath. "You know, just once I'd like to be able to say I won a fight."

"Well Odd we'll come and get you, we all need a break after that last attack." Yumi, S.S., and Ulrich had all been hit, Yumi the worse. The pain being felt on Lyoko and being brought back to Earth changed everything, they had to be more careful, Sanne might be able to kill them on Lyoko now.

**A/N Ok, Now there will be a long break. I was supposed to leave for vacation today but my brother and friend take forever to pack and get ready, you know, the kind who would be late to their own funerals. Enjoy this new story and new, unofficial, Season of Lyoko!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Code Lyoko Episode 83: CloneD**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

The Lyoko Gang had gone to opening night of the Sub Sonics Restaurant, thanks to the tickets from Sissy, and got to listen to the band live, dance, and have a good time. They were able to relax, have a good time, and mostly forget about the threat of Sanne. Ulrich had gotten a shirt autographed for Yumi and a poster autographed for Sissy as thanks for the tickets, Odd and S.S. burned up the open dance floor, Aelita and Jeremie sat at a table watching their friends have fun. That one night was a much needed break, but now, a week later, things were about to get serious.

Jeremie and Aelita were working on a program to make it so Sanne couldn't hurt their friends on Lyoko. Aelita had an idea. "Jeremie if we took this power and bled it into the system it would make her weak, wouldn't it?"

"And the electrical company might wonder where all that extra energy was coming from." And Jeremie didn't want to lose the energy, one day they would have it set to bring Sanne to Earth and would need the energy. With Sanne's DNA they were so close, but the way Franz had sent Sanne to Lyoko it tied her physically to the Super Computer, to Lyoko. Franz had used Sanne's brain to power up the Super Computer and it made her the Super Computer, not just another program. "We should be able to cut her off from it somehow." Jeremie wasn't sure how but there was a way and he would find it.

Elsewhere Ulrich and Yumi were making out under a tree in the woods. Oblivious to what was going on around them they don't notice another couple walking down the trail. "Shhh, they haven't noticed us." Odd pulls S.S. behind a tree. "They're so innocent." Odd notices that Yumi and Ulrich didn't 'explore' with their hands like he and S.S. did.

"It's not like we're devils Odd." S.S. watches with Odd. "Want to play a trick on them?" Odd nods as S.S. tells him what she wants to do. "Ok, wait for it." They start to creep around the tree trying not to make any noise.

"1, 2, 3!" Odd and S.S. run out yelling and screaming scaring Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ouch." Ulrich feels a little blood trickle out of his tongue where Yumi had bit him. "That wasn't funny Odd."

"Hey it was S.S.'s idea not mine. "Odd smiles like the goofball that he is. "So Ulrich are you showing Yumi a good time?" Odd and S.S. laugh.

"Idiots," Yumi was mad at them, she was trying to have fun, be alone with Ulrich, and these two interrupted them. "Shouldn't you two be pawing at each other in Odd's room?"

"We thought you two were there so we decided to go somewhere else." They had made it they're new spot to be alone. S.S. liked it since no one would walk in on her and Odd, if only she had known about it earlier.

"The only thing down there is the Hermitage." Yumi looks at Ulrich. "Oh." She had suggested going there before, when they were first dating and she was worried about Sanne killing her. She had wanted to get Ulrich there so badly so she wouldn't die as she was. Thankfully Ulrich knew he would save Yumi and hadn't, although now that they were dating longer and getting more comfortable… "You two have fun!" Yumi and Ulrich laugh as Odd and S.S. walk away towards the Hermitage.

"Odd, if they're there then who was it in your room?"

"Maybe they thought we would go back and left it."

Back at Kadic Academy in the dorm room of Odd and Ulrich there were two people in it. "Shut up Yumi this is embarrassing enough." Ulrich is blushing bright red. "Now that you've seen me like this I can't let you date anyone else."

"Come on Ulrich plenty of people have seen you naked."

"Yeah but that was in the showers." Ulrich stops blushing when Yumi keeps her side of the deal. The situation stopped being embarrassing and started to get slightly heated. "Uh, you want, uh, you know, to do something?"

"I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure." Yumi was rambling as she to was nervous and embarrassed, even more then Ulrich. She didn't shower at Kadic Academy so wasn't use to being naked in front of others. "We shouldn't, maybe next time, unless you want to do something now." Yumi looks away from Ulrich.

"Next time, yeah, ok." Ulrich already had the image of Yumi burned into his brain, if only his blood was there. "Um, I like that, how you, you know." Ulrich blushes a little but it goes away.

"Really? S.S. told me the girls in America do it, and that Odd liked it, glad you do to."

"We should get dressed though, I mean, unless…" Ulrich turns away from Yumi. "No, we should get dressed, if Odd and S.S. come back…" Ulrich grabs his boxers and puts them on trying not to stare at Yumi but not doing a good job of it. "You look, you know, beautiful." Ulrich was trying to think of the right thing to say and hoped that was it. His mind was blown away by Yumi everyday, and now even more, Ulrich was having a hard time thinking.

"You to." Now that Ulrich had put his boxers on she looked for her underwear. "You know, Odd and S.S., probably, you know all the time." Yumi was trying to tell herself there was nothing to be embarrassed about, they were dating, but was having trouble getting her mind to accept it.

"Yeah but you definitely aren't S.S."

"And you aren't Odd." Neither was blonde and neither was as 'open' as their friends. "Don't tell Aelita or S.S. we did this."

"Don't tell Odd or Jeremie we did this. I wouldn't worry about telling Aelita, she probably wouldn't understand." Yumi had spent nearly an hour explaining some of the Sub Sonics lyrics. They confused Aelita when they used slang terms.

"I'm sure she would, and if she didn't she'd ask Jeremie or S.S." They look at each other, they wouldn't be able to handle the jokes, Odd and S.S. would spend hours making jokes and ribbing them.

"Deal."

Back at the Factory Aelita found a big problem after they had turned the Super Computer off to work on it then turned it back on. "When we shut the Super Computer down to move the power source you turned off the Super Scan." Aelita works a little bit and brings it up as Jeremie takes the elevator up to the Control Room.

"I'm sure nothing happened, wasn't off for even an hour." Jeremie looks over the screen. "Did you see if the power was moved? Did it work?"

"I didn't look yet I wanted to make sure the Super Scan was running." No activity, yet. "Jeremie it would be easier if my Mom worked with us, if we told her about the count down she would."

"Maybe, but maybe not. She would probably attack us even more knowing she didn't have forever. She might have acted like she worked with us before but that was to get rid of Franz, the enemy of my enemy kind of deal. If only Franz hadn't used the activated Tower to make himself stronger."

"Why Jeremie?"

"He was separated from Lyoko and the Super Computer, if he had died before the power inside him would have rejected Sanne. But when he used the Tower to make himself stronger it made himself connected to Lyoko, the energy inside of him acceptable to Sanne." Everything would have been different, the fight might have been over, but it wasn't. "We need…" The Super Computer starts to beep, an activated Tower had been found! "Well I guess this answers one question." Jeremie had always wondered if Sanne could attack when the Super Computer was turned off ever since she got the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita. "You call Odd, I'll call Ulrich."

"Hello?" Ulrich's voice sounded strange to Jeremie. "Jeremie, is it Sanne?" It sounded like an echo.

"Yes Ulrich, something wrong with your phone, sounds like you have an echo." Jeremie looks at the computer screen, more important things to worry about. "Sanne's activated a Tower, hurry, and tell Yumi to come." Jeremie hangs up and turns to Aelita. "Yumi and Ulrich are coming, what about Odd and S.S.?"

"They said they are on their way." Now came the hardest part for Aelita, waiting for her friends to get there, if only she could go by herself.

Odd and S.S. take the path from the Hermitage and get to the Factory. Doing down to the Control Room they find Jeremie and Aelita. "Are Ulrich and Yumi coming?"

"Yes they should be here soon." Jeremie and the others wait, the new more powerful Sanne was to much a threat to go to Lyoko with only half strength

Ulrich and Yumi get to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

Ulrich and Yumi get to the Factory and find the elevator is in use so they take the ladder down to the Control Room.

"There they are." The elevator doors open and Ulrich and Yumi walk off. "Sorry about interrupting you." Odd smiles hoping they wouldn't still be mad about him and S.S. playing the trick earlier.

"We should have a system so we know when the other one is, uh, busy." Ulrich smiles and starts to walk towards Odd and the others when something drops down on top of him.

"Sanne!" The thing that dropped from above was another Ulrich! "Stay away from my friends." The two wrestle on the floor before Yumi, and Yumi, break them apart.

"Stay away Yumi, Sanne might try something." Both Ulrich's say this at the same time. "Wait, Yumi?" They both turn around and see another Yumi. "Sanne!" They both back away from the other Yumi.

"What do we do now?" One couple was a fake, the other was real, how to tell one from the other? "Aelita, Jeremie, stay back." Those two were the most important to the group, they knew how to run the Super Computer. "S.S. what do you think, quiz time?"

"Good idea Odd, Yumi, well I can't ask that, hmmm." S.S. thinks about a question that was acceptable, something that wasn't between just her and Yumi. "Who is your best friend?"

"William." Both Yumi's answer.

"What does Yumi wear to the pool?" It was the only question Odd could come up with.

"One piece swimsuit." Both Ulrich's answer

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Both Yumi's reach into their back pockets and pull out stun guns. "The fake Ulrich will break apart into a Ghost." Both Yumi's stun an Ulrich, both of which fall to the ground.

"She did something to them." S.S. doesn't know what else to do. "But if this is the attack then we have time to figure something out."

"You, stop it now!" Both Yumi's point at each other. "I said stop it!" They both get in fighting positions.

"Wait, we should go deactivate the Tower." Both Ulrich's were getting back up. "Send both Yumi's though."

"Why?" Sending them both would be just like sending both Ulrich's, or one of each.

"Because Odd's never been able to beat me in a fight Jeremie." If the fake Ulrich was sent he could stop the others, hurt the others, badly. "Odd and S.S. can beat whoever we send but we shouldn't make it east." Both Ulrich's look at each other, they spoke at the same time, or did they? "Sub Sonics rock!" Said at the same time, did they think the same? "Odd choose a number."

"Ok, have one." Odd wasn't sure what the Ulrich's were trying to do.

"3.1756 and a half third." It was the number Odd always chose, after all it was his lucky number.

"They're the same, they are both Ulrich." Jeremie couldn't believe it at first, when the Super Computer was being turned off, in the few nano seconds that it took for it to power off Sanne had sent two monsters to Earth, a Yumi and Ulrich clone. "She must have done what I did the one time we lost Aelita." When he used her hair to remake her on Lyoko, Sanne must have used the DNA of Ulrich and Yumi to make new ones.

"So what's the big deal?" S.S. hadn't been there when the original group had lost Aelita.

"They're human." Aelita looks at Ulrich and Yumi, then the other Ulrich and Yumi. "If we deactivate the Tower we will be killing them."

"Then what do we do?" Odd looks at the Ulrich's and Yumi's, did the clones count as humans? "Why would Sanne do this anyways?"

"If we send both Yumi's and they touch the Super Computer would notice them and fuse them, it would either kill Yumi or make it impossible to bring her to Earth. It is like the time I sent Yumi as Aelita then sent Aelita."

"But if we're the same person then what would it do?" Both Yumi's start to bite on a fingernail.

"Well, like I said, it would either destroy you or make it impossible for you to come back to Earth." Jeremie turns to the computer and starts to work on it. "It doesn't matter who we send, we need to deactivate the Tower, something weird is going on."

"But we'll lose two people, I won't do it, I can't do it." Aelita looks at the two Ulrich's and Yumi's, they were all her friends, she wouldn't kill them. There had been enough death from Sanne and Franz.

"So what will we do with the extras?"

"We aren't extras!" The Ulrich's and Yumi's yell this after Odd's comment.

"You're right you're all our friends." But two weren't the originals. "Go to Lyoko, deactivate the Tower, and the clones won't know they ever existed." It was the best Jeremie could come up with.

"But they'll die!" Aelita wasn't going to deactivate the Tower if it meant killing someone.

"Do they have souls?" Would a clone have them? If souls existed in the first place, after all Jeremie believed in science, not faith.

"That's cold." But it made S.S. think, did they have souls? "We should deactivate though, it might be more then what Sanne is showing, we don't know."

"I'll go as Aelita." Both Yumi's say it.

"But if you're the clone you'll die!" Both Ulrich's say this at the same time.

"No I won't, one of me will live, we won't die." The Yumi's look at each other. "I have to admit this is cool." They keep looking at each other, this was better then a mirror. "I can't believe I look so good."

"That's what I keep telling you." Both Ulrich's look at the Yumi's.

"We'll send one of each to make sure we don't have to worry about a clone touching the other. Jeremie didn't want to say 'real' and 'fake' so said 'other' instead. They were all real after all, just two were clones.

"Ok but who goes?" Would sending the clones created by Sanne mess up the Scanners?

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Both Ulrich's try but come up with the same item, all seventeen times. "This isn't working."

"This will, you and you go." Odd points at one Ulrich and one Yumi. "Now let's go." Odd, Aelita, and S.S. and one Ulrich and Yumi get on the elevator.

"Are you sure, you can't do this, I mean, you might die." Aelita was still protesting deactivating the Tower.

"We decided we would do this Aelita, with or without you." Ulrich and Yumi put a hand on Aelita's shoulders. They were ready to stop existing, the other one would, whichever one that might be.

"Good thing to, Sanne is drawing the power from the Tower, from the Computer, the longer it is activated the more power she draws."

"I guess Sanne underestimated us."

"Ok, who's going first?" Jeremie had the transfer program up.

"Ulrich, Odd, and Me." Aelita steps into a Scanner as the other two do.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." S.S. and Yumi get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The group is now on Lyoko and ready to go.

"Where to Jeremie?"

"Head north to get to a crossway, then go west you can't miss it." Jeremie loads the vehicles to find a new problem. "I can't send you your vehicles, Sanne is, no, when I moved the power source…" The Super Computer didn't have the resources to do as much as it use to.

"Then my Mother won't be able to hurt us." The group runs north finding the crossway Jeremie told them about. "Watch out!" There were two Tarantulas and a Mega-Tank are on the crossway seemingly waiting for the group.

"Laser Arrow!" The Tarantula Odd was pointing at shoots the arrows out of the air. "Looks like we are dealing with college Grads." These monsters were smart, why they changed Jeremie wasn't sure, it might have to do with where Sanne's attention was at.

"Hurry up guys, I found something bad, very bad."

"What Jeremie?" Aelita was watching the monsters wondering if her Mother was watching the fight, watching her.

"Sanne is draining even more power from the Tower, she's absorbing it!"

"Then we need to deactivate it, nothing's changed, Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges the three monsters then jumps into the air. "Triplicate!" He splits apart in mid air with all three landing on a Tarantula. "Impact!" The Tarantula is destroyed but Ulrich is hit by the Mega Tank. "Aaaa!" He screams in pain as he goes back to Earth, the other two Ulrich's disappear.

"Ulrich what happened?" Jeremie says this into the microphone as the Yumi on Earth runs to the ladder taking it down to the Scanner Room.

"Oh no." Ulrich had a large burn on his face, going down his neck, and farther. "Ulrich say something." Yumi hopes for the usual response, 'something', but doesn't.

"That hurt, a lot, thankfully it missed something important." The burn went down the right side of his body and down his right thigh, missing as he said, something important.

"So it still hurts?" Jeremie is disappointed in himself, changing the power source did nothing but weaken the Super Computer, not Sanne.

"Yes it still hurts!" Ulrich felt the pain through his body trying not to cry in front of Yumi.

Back on Lyoko the others were left with the Mega Tank and Tarantula. "Extend!" S.S. sends her pole out at the Mega Tank, it closes up but the pole hits with enough force to send it rolling off the edge. "Now Yumi!"

"Ok." Yumi uses her psychic powers to grab the pole and swing it at the remaining Tarantula.

"Go Odd!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires three arrows at the distracted Tarantula hitting it in the Eye and destroying it. "Let's move." The four remaining members of the Lyoko Gang on Lyoko get on the crossway and take a left, heading west to the activated Tower.

"Am I ok?" The Yumi on Earth had brought the Injured Ulrich up to the Control Room. The Other Ulrich makes a joke about the burn on Injured Ulrich.

"Missed the important parts?" Injured Ulrich starts to laugh then cringes when pain shoots up his body. "Ouch." Injured Ulrich looks at the screen. "How are they doing?"

"They got past the monsters." But they were still a ways from the Tower. Sanne had put up a barrier much larger then normal making it harder to get there. "I guess this means more work on the Super Computer, I thought it would work, waste of time." He could have been working on something else but hadn't.

On Lyoko the group was just in sight of the Tower and the monsters guarding it. "More Tarantulas." Three of them and an Assassin. "Not fun." S.S. gets her pole ready for some action.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans at a Tarantula, it fires lasers at them knocking them away, exactly what Yumi wanted. Using her psychic powers she moves the fans to strike the other two Tarantulas, leaving one Tarantula and the Assassin.

"S.S. cover me." Odd runs forward firing arrow after arrow while S.S. uses her pole to block the lasers. Odd gets to the Assassin and fires an arrow into the Eye. "Now!"

"Extend!" S.S. uses the pole to launch herself to grab Odd and get away from the Assassin before it explodes. "Good plan but we still have a Tarantula left." S.S. and Odd had landed on the other side of the Tarantula, it was surrounded.

"Wait Yumi." Aelita drops to her knees before Yumi throws her fans she had retrieved during Odd's and S.S.'s attack and starts to sing. A cocoon closes in on the Tarantula capturing it.

"Come on Aelita, Yumi, no point in waiting for Sanne to send more monsters." Odd and S.S. wait for Yumi and Aelita when Yumi stumbles and puts a hand to her chest.

"Ulrich!" Yumi, on Earth, kneels next to the Ulrich not injured, he was grabbing at his chest, mouth open, but no sound. "It's Sanne! She's trying to kill him!" Ulrich stops moving, as does the Yumi on Lyoko.

"Jeremie the Tower is still activated I don't think they're dead." Aelita was right, both Yumi on Lyoko and the uninjured Ulrich on Earth rise to their feet.

"Ulrich?" Yumi walks over to the uninjured Ulrich to see if he was ok when he reaches out and grabs her by the throat.

"_I am surprised you were willing to do it, I underestimated you, but it won't matter now." _Ulrich starts to squeeze Yumi's neck when Injured Ulrich tackles him.

On Lyoko things were just as bad, Yumi had grabbed Aelita and put a fan to her neck. "_Stop or I will kill her."_

"So, she'll go back to Earth, big deal." Odd has his arm up ready to fire.

"_If I cut her head off here she won't have it there will she? That's what I thought, put that arm down boy." _Yumi smiles moving the fan across Aelita's neck. "_You wouldn't have time to send her back to Lyoko, the human brain exists for eleven seconds after being cut off at the neck, to short of a time to send her back."_

"Jeremie could do it." Odd doesn't lower his arm like Yumi, Sanne, told him to.

"_Before or after Ulrich has killed him?"_ It was a standoff, for Odd or S.S. to hit Yumi they would have to make sure Aelita wasn't hurt.

The Possessed Ulrich was fighting with Yumi and Other Ulrich. Jeremie wanted to help but had been knocked away easily. "_Weaklings, all of you, why would I want to join you on Earth?"_ The Other Ulrich sneaks in from behind and kicks Possessed Ulrich.

"You must be the clone, why Sanne could possess you without sending a Ghost, she made you." Other Ulrich cringes when he pivots on his right leg to go for another kick throwing him off balance.

"_Maybe, I'm not sure, but this might answer the question."_ Possessed Ulrich morphs into Lyoko gear, complete with sword. "_This is to easy."_ He swings the sword at Other Ulrich who dodges it.

"It isn't over yet!" Yumi dodges the sword then hits Possessed Ulrich with an uppercut which does little. Possessed Ulrich swings again and misses Yumi by a hair.

"Over here fake!" Other Ulrich was back up. "Yumi, get Jeremie out of here, we need him." And it would get Yumi out of harms way.

"No way Ulrich I'm not leaving you here to die!" Yumi does go over to Jeremie but only to check on him, he wasn't bleeding, his breathing was normal, just knocked out.

"_Fools, your friends won't deactivate the Tower." _Other Ulrich doesn't respond but worries, if this Ulrich was possessed and the Yumi here wasn't then it meant the Yumi on Lyoko was possessed.

"Come on Sanne, I'll beat your fake, I'll beat you just like the other time." It had been on Lyoko then, but he could win, if he was fast enough.

"_You wish to die first, like a genie your wish is granted."_ Possessed Ulrich attacks, raises the sword over his head then swings straight down.

"Got it!" Other Ulrich had caught the sword with his hands! "Not as fast as I was on Lyoko." Blood runs down his arms, the sword had cut into his palms when he caught it. "Now just like on Lyoko." Other Ulrich kicks Possessed Ulrich and pulls the sword from him. "Now you lose!" Other Ulrich raises the sword ready to end the fight.

"Stop!" Yumi sees what Other Ulrich is about to do. "He isn't a…" She is too late. Other Ulrich shoves the sword point first into Possessed Ulrich.

"You lose Sanne." Blood pools around the now dead Possessed Ulrich.

"What if he was the real Ulrich? What if Sanne tricked us!" Yumi pulls Other Ulrich from Possessed Ulrich's body. "Jeremie, are you ok?" Yumi turned around when she heard a noise.

"I think so, help me back to the Computer." Yumi does, Jeremie puts the headphones on. "What's going on Aelita?"

"Don't talk." Possessed Yumi, on Lyoko, still had Aelita as a hostage. "We're fine, the Tower is in sight.

"Ok Yumi." Jeremie knew something was wrong, it had to be or else Aelita would have answered. Jeremie takes the headphones off. "Sanne's done something to the others, I'm materializing the other Yumi, be ready if she fights us." Ulrich and Yumi nod ready for anything, so they hope.

"No, what's going on!" Possessed Yumi disappears from Lyoko.

"Hurry, to the Tower!" Jeremie yells this into the headphone getting the others on Lyoko to get moving.

"What is that noise?" The Factory starts to shake, then a beam of energy blasts through the floor.

"_Not so fast!"_ Possessed Yumi flies up through the hole as the energy surrounding her sparks, forming an aura of electricity.

"Duck!" Ulrich jumps and pulls Jeremie out of the computer chair seconds before Possessed Yumi blasts it with an energy beam, turning the chair into dust.

"_There is no holding back, I've never felt so good, I never thought evil could be this great!"_ An energy ball forms in Possessed Yumi's hand ready to destroy the Factory.

"You're right, we can't hold back, hai!" Yumi throws the sword Possessed Ulrich had been slain with at the Possessed Yumi. "Please forgive me God." Yumi had been going to church ever since her Father had become spiritual. She had learned about the Bible, and knew the rules, _Thou Shalt Not Kill_, but the Lord could forgive her.

"_No…_" Possessed Yumi looks down at the sword sticking out of her stomach. "_You would kill yourself, what if I am not the clone? What if Sanne has tricked us all?"_ Possessed Yumi drops to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, Jeremie can use a piece of our hair and bring us back, right Yumi?" Ulrich had been bluffing, it had worked for Aelita, but wasn't sure if it would work for the rest of them. Ulrich hears someone running, looks up, and sees the Other Yumi running at him. Instead of attacking him she kisses him hard.

"Ulrich you're a genius!" She kisses him again, Ulrich who is confused decides not to stop Yumi, she seemed to be happy about something. What it was he wasn't sure.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita watches the screens fall around her.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble rewinds time to before Jeremie and Aelita moved the power source.

Ulrich and Yumi are in Ulrich's room. "It worked, glad we were the real ones." Ulrich looks down at himself, he is still in his boxers and then at Yumi. She had her undershirt and underwear on. "Well, does this count as next time?" Ulrich lets out a laugh trying to make light of the situation.

"Not now Ulrich we have something to do." Yumi gets dressed quickly and runs out of the room for home.

An hour later Yumi gets to the Factory where Aelita and Jeremie are. "Can you do it again Jeremie?" Yumi pulls a small locket out.

"Do what again?" Jeremie is confused.

"Like when Aelita, when we lost her, can you do it for someone else?"

"Well I guess I could but I wouldn't be able to bring them to Earth until I made a materialization program for them."

"Here," Yumi pulls some black hair out of the locket. "It's William's."

"Yumi his parents think he is dead, how do you explain that to them or him when I bring him here?"

"I don't care just do it!" Yumi gets in the elevator. "I'll put his hair in a Scanner, be ready Jeremie, I'll go to."

Ulrich had gotten to Yumi's house a minute after she left. "Did she say where she was going?"

"She said she was going to some club, the Factory, I think." Yumi had ran in and out so fast Mrs. Ishiyama wasn't even sure if it happened.

"Thanks." Ulrich runs off, getting to the Factory just as Yumi and maybe William go to Lyoko. Taking the ladder since the elevator was in use Ulrich goes down to the Control Room. "Where is she?"

"On Lyoko and we think William is there to." It should have worked and if it didn't they wouldn't have another chance to try, Yumi had used every hair of William's on the first go.

"Yes!" Yumi runs and hugs a very confused William. "It worked!" Yumi would have cried if she could but on Lyoko no tears could form.

Send me Jeremie." Ulrich had gone down to the Scanners and a few seconds later lands on Lyoko.

"Yumi what's going on?" One minute William was cutting his hair for the locket he was going to give to Yumi before she left for Japan and now she was hugging him on, well, he didn't know.

"So it worked." Ulrich had landed on Lyoko to see Yumi hugging William.

"What worked?" William sees Ulrich wearing a weird outfit. "And what are you wearing?"

"I guess we need to explain everything again."

"And more, he gave me the locket before I was supposed to go to Japan for Summer break." Yumi lets go of William. "We have so much to tell you." Yumi looks for a Tower and sees one. "Come on William, this way so we won't be interrupted by Sanne."

"Who?"

"We'll explain everything William." Ulrich and Yumi hold hands and lead William to the Tower to explain what they could to William. Leaving out the events of Yumi's birthday, no need to cause another fight like what had happened last time.


	35. Chapter 35

**Code Lyoko Episode 84: Reunion**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Ulrich and Yumi were on the roof of the Factory enjoying the cool night. Yumi had wanted to stay close to the Super Computer because that was where the newly reincarnated William was. Ulrich had decided to stay there because it was where William was, close to Yumi, he didn't want to feel jealous but couldn't stop himself. The Green Eye Monster grew large inside of Ulrich every time William was mentioned. "I wonder what would happen if we told him about what happened on my birthday."

"I don't think we should, he kind of snapped last time and we fought." Ulrich didn't want to fight with William again, the last time they fought it ended with William getting killed.

"I know but this time…" Ulrich kisses Yumi to stop her from saying anything else. Yumi pulls away. "You know Ulrich, now that we've done more we could, you know, take the last step." Yumi had decided to change subjects, she didn't like how Ulrich acted when they talked about William, he was her best friend but Ulrich was her boyfriend. If only Ulrich would stop being so jealous.

"Yeah, we could, if you wanted to." Ulrich kisses Yumi again, they had grown closer, only when William came up did things get bad. "I love you Yumi."

"You only say that to cloud my mind." Yumi kisses Ulrich. "I love you to."

In the Factory Jeremie and Aelita were working on getting Sanne to Earth. "I'm telling you it won't work, she is connected to the Computer, her brain makes up part of the Super Computer so we need to separate that first!" Jeremie was getting frustrated with Aelita, she was thinking with her heart and not her brain. "I don't know how though, I mean, if we separate the part of her that makes up the Super Computer it would destroy it. So if we did separate her we wouldn't have Lyoko, unless we got so much energy it was enough to support the Super Computer, but that would require another dozen returns to the past if not more." And that would make Sanne so powerful she might be able to stop her own materialization, or kill the Lyoko gang before they could get her to Earth.

"But if we told her not to attack us we could do the return to the pasts until we have enough power Jeremie. I could go to Lyoko and…" Jeremie cuts her off.

"No! Not until we have no choice Aelita. We can't risk her knowing." Jeremie was about to yell at Aelita about Sanne and how dangerous she was when a message appears on the computer screen.

"_Help me! Please, I know you are there, you have to be, help me."_

"What the?" Jeremie had no idea who had sent it. He loads up another screen. "Hey William did you just try to get a hold of us?"

"No, why?" William was sitting in a Tower watching TV. Aelita and Jeremie found a way for William to connect to the outside world so he wouldn't be too bored. Although watching Soap Operas during the day was enough to drive William crazy. How many evil twins in a coma could you have?

"Never mind then." Jeremie had an idea who it was and didn't like it.

"_Please! Bring him to the Mountain Sector, the edge, I need him, he can save me!"_ Jeremie brings up a screen and works on something. Aelita looks over his shoulder and sees what he is doing.

"That's not the Mountain Sector, there's nothing there." The location of the message was below the Mountain Sector but not in Sector 5.

"_Bring that William, he can get me out of here, he can save me, please!"_

"Why does he want William?"

"I don't know, but you don't think it's _him_ do you?" Jeremie hoped that Sanne had done it, for if this was Franz then that meant not even Sanne was powerful enough to kill him.

"I don't know, if it is he has company, that's where William fell." Aelita's hand bunches into a fist. She hated Franz for what he had done to her and Sanne.

"Wait, that's it!" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard as screens flash across the screen. "It has to be, he didn't die, and we have to call Yumi and Ulrich." Jeremie brings up Ulrich's phone number. "Ulrich, is Yumi there?"

"Yes Jeremie, why?" Ulrich did not like the interruption.

"Get to the Factory as fast as you can its important!" Jeremie hangs up and gets William's attention. "Hey, Yumi and Ulrich are going there with Aelita, they are taking you to the Mountain Sector."

"Aw man, just got to the good part to, about to find out who the killer is." William had channel surfed onto a movie. The show he was watching was a repeat.

"We have something much more interesting going on." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program when he hears the elevator working. It doesn't stop but goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Wonder how they got here so fast. Aelita head down so I can send you all at the same time."

"Hey Jeremie we're here, what's going on, where's Odd and S.S.?"

"Aelita is heading down, I haven't called Odd or S.S. yet, this shouldn't need them." Jeremie starts the program. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." As the three land on Lyoko the computer starts to beep. "Be careful Sanne just…" It stops. "Something's wrong." The Tower had deactivated before he could even warn the others. "Wait it's happening again, I'll see what Sector…" Again the Tower deactivates.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita had seen one pulse but no more.

"Um, we may have jumped the gun here." Only one person Jeremie knew of could deactivate a Tower without being in them, Franz. "Be careful, Towers keep Activating and Deactivating, I don't know what she's doing." Jeremie crosses his fingers hoping it wasn't Franz.

"We need to get William then go to the Mountain Sector, come on." Aelita and the other two go to the Tower that William was in. Yumi runs inside and comes out with William a few seconds later.

"Could you send the vehicles? We need to get to the Transfer Tower with William, why I'm not sure." Yumi gets on the Overwing and William gets on behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ulrich sees this and clenches his fist, ready to punch William but stops, he didn't want William on the Overbike with him and Aelita was on the Overboard. She could pilot it but only when she was alone not being as skilled as Odd was with it.

"Yumi has a point, why are we doing this?" Ulrich relaxes his hand and starts up the Overbike.

"We got a message, someone calling for help, from the Mountain Sector." Jeremie hopes Yumi figures it out, she doesn't.

"Franz! Why are we taking William to Franz!" Yumi stops the Overwing instantly. "I won't do that, why the hell would you think I would!" She turns on Aelita and jabs a finger into Aelita's chest.

"No, of course not, the Mountain Sector is where we lost William." Now Yumi knew and took off as fast as the Overwing could go.

"Yumi wait!" Ulrich chases after Yumi nearly running into her when she stops at the Transfer Tower. "What if it is Franz and he is trying to trick us? William, he, you know." Ulrich stops as he looks at William. This William was alive, and if the other William was calling out for help what would they do?

"I don't care, we have to go, come on William." Yumi nearly drags William into the Transfer Tower before she stops, she didn't know what platform to get off at. Waiting for Aelita and Ulrich Yumi feels William squeeze her hand. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to drag you like that."

"It's ok Yumi, but what is happening?"

"I'm not sure." Aelita and Ulrich get into the Tower. "Aelita which platform do we get off at?"

"Third one from here." Aelita and the others jump into the Digital Stream and follow it to the third platform. Walking out of the Tower they find the vehicles waiting for them.

"I devirtualized them and virtualized them for you guys." The four get on the vehicles, William on the Overwing with Yumi, and they head towards the edge of the Mountain Sector.

"We made it Jeremie, now what?" The four are at the edge but don't see anything.

"I have no idea, William called out for us, to bring, uh, the other William to there." Now Jeremie had no idea what to do. "Be on the watch out for any monsters incase this is a trick."

"I don't see anything, should we wait or should we hide, at least William anyways." He was the only one who wouldn't materialize back to Earth.

"Wait, there's something coming up from the Digital Sea!" Yumi points at a white glob pushing up from the Digital Sea. "It's coming this way!" Yumi backs away from the edge as the glob reaches the Mountain Sector. It slams onto the ground. It starts to stretch, going straight for William!

"Watch out!" Ulrich jumps and knocks William out of the way as a white strand shoots out from the white blob. "It's after William!" The white strand moves back into the white blob but it keeps moving forward, after William. "William run!" William gets back up and starts to run but Yumi stops him.

"Look at that!" An arm came out of the white blob, Yumi reaches out and grabs the hand and starts to pull. "Help me. I can't pull him out myself!" Aelita grabs the arm and starts to pull with Yumi when William gets there and touches the arm. There is an explosion knocking everyone back, thankfully away from the edge.

"No, William." Ulrich didn't see William anymore. If he died this would be it no way to bring him back. Yumi had used all his hair the first time they revived him.

"Aaaaa!" Something drops from the sky and nearly lands on Ulrich. "Ouch, what the hell happened?" It was William! But he looked different from before.

"William, are you ok?" Yumi stands in front of William and looks him over. "You don't look hurt, anything feel like its burning?" That was how a laser felt when hit by one.

"I think so, I mean, look at…" William collapses then starts to scream.

"What's going on down there?!" Jeremie couldn't tell what was happening and was worried when William started to scream. "Is it an attack? It shouldn't be though. The Towers are still being deactivated."

"I don't know, William!" Yumi starts to shake him but he won't stop screaming. "William, please stop, what's wrong with you!?" William starts to convulse, breaks free from Yumi's grasp, and rolls over onto his back.

"Kill me, please, you have no idea what I went through down there." He strikes out at Yumi but misses. "Kill me, you are supposed to be my friend so be one and kill me!"

"Never William, I love you, you're my best friend." Yumi backs away when William strikes out again. "Stop it William!"

"No, I wanted you to kill me, why I needed your help! I was killed a million times down there but never could stop the pain!"

"Stop It!" Yumi puts a foot on William's chest to hold him in place. "I went through hell when you died and wanted nothing more then to bring you back and now that I have you want me to kill you, never!" Yumi jumps on top of him and pins him to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself! We, we cloned you kind of, just to bring you back. Do you think we would let anything happen to you now?" William tries to push Yumi off but her anger at him is stronger then his pain.

"You only did it to make yourself feel better you selfish bitch! If you had just let me die when I did I never would have had this pain!" This time he is able to push Yumi off. "I know, I remember, you brought me back and left me here. I wanted to kill him and I did! We are one now and we have all our memories!" He punches Yumi hard knocking her several meters away. "I hate you! Don't ever call me your friend, never lie to me and say you love me, you're the evil one!" He lunges at Yumi but she rolls back and kicks him away.

"William stop that!" Ulrich attacks William with his fists punching him not wanting to use his sword. "She was devastated when we lost you William." Ulrich is answered with a punch to the face.

"Sure she was, I just bet she was, liar!" He kicks at Ulrich but he dodges it. "I will kill you, make you feel the pain I feel, now!" William lunges and kicks Ulrich hard. "I lost her damn it, I lost her to you! You didn't tell him though, you never told him!" William takes a step towards Ulrich ready to strike again.

"Stop it William!" Aelita steps between William and Ulrich. "Why are you doing this? We're your friends, we've done more for you then even my own Mother!" William smacks her out of his way and continues to go after Ulrich.

"Hey guys the Towers, one is staying activated, I don't know what the reason is though." Jeremie feels the building shake, dust and dirt falls from the ceiling. "I better see what's going on." He tries to bring up the security cameras but they respond as though they weren't there.

"Jeremie, call Odd and S.S., we have a problem here." William had snapped and was attacking all three members of the Lyoko Gang. Aelita jumps on the Overwing and flies it towards Yumi. "Get on." Yumi jumps on and they fly away."

"What about Ulrich!" Yumi looks behind them and sees Ulrich and William wrestling.

"We have a Tower to deactivate, if we do a return to the past it might fix everything." Aelita doubted it but they had to do something! Flying back to the Transfer Tower Aelita and Yumi get off the Overwing. "Jeremie, which Sector do we go to?"

"Ice, and hurry, I just heard explosions!" And with them the building shook even more. "I already called Odd and S.S. so they should be there soon."

"I don't think we will need them Jeremie, I got Yumi with me." Aelita and Yumi jump into the Digital Stream and appear one platform later in the Ice Sector. "Which way do we go Jeremie?" Aelita sees the pulses on the ground but can't tell where they are coming from.

"Head west, and hurry. I'll be right back." Jeremie answers his phone. "What's going on?"

"The Factory, the bridge, it's gone!" Odd and S.S. had shown up only to see the police blocking off the road to the Factory. Taking the sewer they got around only to find the Factory had been destroyed! "We overheard reports that missiles landed on it, from a military base."

"But, that can't be the attack! I heard the first explosion seconds after a Tower stayed activated." Jeremie brings up a screen with the TV News.

"We report to you after a heinous attack on our city. Military Reports show a hacker attacked their system and took control of the Defense Strike System. The hacker apparently got around by only breaking one lock at a time and not attacking the system full force. A new report is coming in…"

"That's why, that's why the Towers deactivated!" If Sanne had used the same Tower to break through the DSS his friends would have deactivated the Tower before she could launch a missile. But doing it this way made it so they were trapped! With the Factory above destroyed there was no way to leave the Super Computer except for a return to the past, making Sanne stronger. "I think the Military is trying to do damage control, no way a reporter could have gotten that information that quickly otherwise. Stay away Odd and S.S., if Sanne sees you are there she might send the next missile there."

"If you say so Jeremie, not like we could get there anyways." Before Odd hangs up people start screaming and running away. A missile strikes the rubble of the Factory creating a crater. "Jeremie you better hurry the next one might break through to the Control Room."

"I know the explosions are getting louder and louder." Jeremie and Odd hang up. "Aelita hurry it up! I don't know how long until the missiles break through."

"We're going as fast as we can Jeremie! We don't have a vehicle and are trying to get there on foot! So don't yell at Aelita." Yumi's worry for William and Ulrich was making her edgy. Even more if Jeremie and Aelita hadn't called them to take William to the Mountain Sector she and Ulrich would have been on the roof of the Factory when the first missile hit. She had escaped death but may be losing a friend if William didn't stop acting like he was.

"I'm sending the Overwing, sorry." Jeremie does and Aelita and Yumi get on it. "Oh man, I, I'm going down to the Super Computer, that's the lowest place in the Factory." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and goes to the elevator, it doesn't come. "Must have been destroyed, looks like I'm taking the long way." The room shakes and an iron crossbeam falls barely missing Jeremie. "She's getting closer, if they don't stop her…" Jeremie shakes his head, he had faith in Aelita, and he knew she would make it.

"Not what we needed!" There were three Assassins in front of the Tower! "There's no way we can beat all of them!" Yumi still gets her fans out, she had to do her best but that wouldn't be good enough against three Assassins.

"Wait, put me down." Aelita gets off the Overwing and drops to her knees and starts to sing. A hole appears under one Assassin and it falls to the Digital Sea below. She tries it on a second Assassin but it moves out of the way. "They're to smart for that to work again, distract them for me please." Aelita gets back on the Overwing after Yumi gets off of it. "Just get me a few seconds to get some air." Aelita flies up towards the 'sky' leaving Yumi to figure out a way to get the Assassins attention.

"Hey you two, catch!" She throws both fans at the Assassins. One Assassin rolls to the right and the fan misses it. The second Assassin shoots the second fan and it falls to the ground. "Come one, this has to work!" Yumi was trying to use her psychic abilities to guide the first fan back towards the Assassins. She finally gets it to go the way she wants it to when an Assassin charges her and grabs her by the head. The claws dig into her skull causing her extreme pain.

Aelita hears this and decides it was now or never. "Geronimo!" She jumps off the Overwing and falls towards the Tower. The Assassin that wasn't attacking Yumi fires lasers at Aelita but she dodges them in the air. She lands on top of the Assassin and jumps off towards the Tower landing inside of it.

"Stop it William!" Ulrich had been backed towards the edge of the Mountain Sector. "You don't want to do this William, if you kill me Yumi will never…" William punches Ulrich hard but stops him before he falls over the edge.

"I don't care what she would do!" William picks Ulrich up over his head. "Look below, that's where my home was for over a month! Except you, you get to die!" William tosses Ulrich over the edge down towards the Digital Sea.

"Tower Deactivated." Aelita watches the screens fall around her. "Jeremie isn't there, return to the past now!" The white bubble reverses time, but was it quick enough to get Ulrich before he fell into the Digital Sea?

Jeremie and Aelita are in the Control Room working on a way to bring Sanne back to Earth. "Jeremie did it change William back?"

"I don't know, call Yumi, have her and Ulrich go there. I'll materialize them if William does attack them.

"Ok." Aelita gets her phone out while Jeremie works on the computer. "Yumi? Come here alright? We have to see if William was changed back." Aelita and Yumi hang up and a minute later Yumi gets to the Scanner Room.

"Ok we're ready." Yumi and Ulrich both hoped William was back to normal, if he wasn't he was an enemy they weren't going to fight.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"William?" Yumi and Ulrich enter the Tower and see William watching TV. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He turns around and smiles at the two. "This is a repeat though so if you want to talk or something I'm game."

"Ok, sure William." Yumi and Ulrich sit down in the Tower and spend time with a friend they both loved, a friend who had died for them, a friend who they would do anything for.

**A/N I Know Sappy ending**


	36. Chapter 36

**Code Lyoko Episode 85: Traitor**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N I just saw an episode(Thank You Cable Internet!) where Ulrich complains about three attacks in the same week yet they didn't show them. So I am going to make my show more believable by having an attack that wasn't seen, just talked about. Also it makes it easier to set this story up without having to do the first attack. **

The Lyoko Gang is sitting in class, bored. They had dealt with a minor Sanne attack that same day but had to do a return to the past. The class was the same, the homework was the same, everything was the same. "Odd, hey, wake up." S.S. nudges Odd.

"What?" Odd looks around. "Did she ask me a question?"

"No, but why did we do a return to the past? I mean, I was barely hurt by Jim." Even if she had been the Scanners would have healed her. "No one saw it either."

"We didn't know that S.S., or where you were," Odd Yawns still bored. "Why we did a return."

"If you had waited I could have called and told you I was in the Hermitage."

"Well, who cares anyways, you're safe and that's what matters." Odd lays his head down again.

"But it made Sanne stronger, and we know someone who has done returns just to make her stronger before don't we?" S.S. looks over at Jeremie sitting next to Aelita. They were competing to see who could finish their homework the fastest.

"Yes, we do. You're going to make me paranoid S.S. talking like this and if I'm paranoid I won't be able to sleep." Odd leans back against his chair and gets Ulrich's attention. "Hey, do you think the last return to the past was a bad one?"

"What, a bad return?"

"You know, not needed." S.S. had leaned back in her chair so all three could talk.

"Maybe, and the one before that, I told Jeremie I was fine just a little cut." Ulrich rubs his abdomen where the cut had been.

"A little cut? I thought you were gutted like a fish and I'm sure Jeremie did to." Odd had been there when the Assassin had come from Lyoko after Ulrich. Sanne wasn't being too imaginative lately, but maybe that was because she knew Jeremie would do a return to the past so it didn't matter as that was the real plan.

"But Jeremie didn't see it, he only knew what I told him, that it was a shallow cut. Man, maybe you're right Odd."

"I'm not the one who started this S.S. is." Odd points at S.S. "Thanks S.S. now I'm paranoid and a little mad. The last time Jeremie worked with her people were, they were killed." The first time anyone died from a Sanne attack.

"Well, maybe I'm paranoid. Just sitting here in class all I do is think." S.S. feels a little worried, both about the unneeded returns and that maybe her thinking was going to hurt the group. Jeremie wasn't that bad and if she was just causing problems with her thoughts she didn't want to do that.

"Well if you want to keep busy how about I show you how to make a bee?" Odd sits back at the desk and takes a piece of paper out.

Later that day the same three have gotten Yumi and go to the Gazebo. "What if he's doing something again? Odd told me about a time he used returns to make himself smarter or something. And when Sanne attacked the planet with Ghosts was because of him using returns to make her stronger."

"But he wouldn't anymore because of what we would do." Yumi didn't want to believe it, after the group had nearly broken up because of the last time. "And using it for personal reasons is enough to get him, you know." Yumi didn't want to say kicked out of the group, they were a group because of him, and it made her think of the time Ulrich used a return to win the lottery.

"So why would he be doing this?"

"We should ask him." Ulrich and Jeremie were best friends and Ulrich wasn't going to turn on him so quickly. Ulrich gets his cell phone out. "Hi Jeremie, could you come to the Gazebo?"

"Sure, we'll be right there." Jeremie hangs up. "Come on Aelita, hey William we have to go."

"Ok." William had been talking to Aelita and Jeremie about a materialization program through the lap top. "Just in time for Judge Ferrer to!"

When Jeremie and Aelita get to the Gazebo it doesn't take long for the 'paranoid suspicions' to turn into an argument. "I figured Ulrich was lying! You've seen some of the wounds he's taken, he could have his arm torn off and say he was just fine!"

"So you did it because you thought he was lying? Really, how long did it take you to come up with that _lie!_" S.S. jabs a finger into Jeremie's chest.

"I'm not lying! And when you were kidnapped I wasn't the one who did the return Aelita did!"

"No I didn't." Aelita was confused, she thought Jeremie had done it but he thought she had. "Why would you say that Jeremie?"

"You didn't?" Jeremie's own confusion was as great as Aelita's. "If you didn't and I didn't then who did?"

"Trying to put the blame on Aelita, how sad." Yumi, and the others, knew Aelita wouldn't lie. She was, as they all saw her, innocent. The most innocent out of the group anyways. Living on Earth she was starting to learn what it was like to be human, lying being one of them. But not this time.

"I'm not I swear! It had to be one of you then since Sanne can't get into the locked area of the Super Computer."

"Except we don't know the password to get in there do we?" Odd says this with a sneer.

"I do." Ulrich and Yumi both say this. "But that's because we've used the Super Computer before.

"So that's four people who know how to use it."

"Five, William does to." Aelita and Jeremie gave him access so he could connect to the outside world to watch television or movies.

"But why would he? And why would Yumi or Ulrich? Jeremie what are you planning that you need to do a return to the past to get more power?" If it was something like getting William out they might help.

"I didn't do it! What the hell is wrong with you! I see how it is, you turn on me so quickly I might as well leave you alone. Aelita can send you there and do what it takes." Jeremie leaves the Gazebo mad at the others.

"Jeremie wait!" Ulrich runs after him, Jeremie was his best friend, they had been for over ten years, he wasn't going to turn on him. "Jeremie don't run you know I'm faster and have more stamina." Ulrich catches up to Jeremie.

"Come back to twist the knife some more traitor?"

"No Jeremie I believe you. After all these years I can tell when you're lying. If it wasn't you or Aelita then who else could or would?"

"If you know I'm not lying then why didn't you say so back there?"

"Because it is easier to let Odd and S.S. be mad at you then it is to try and convince them I'm not in on whatever deal you are doing. I don't know why they started acting like this but they seem to be a little crazy don't they?"

"Yes, and it is all human, Sanne isn't doing a thing to make them act like this."

"Maybe she is, how did you tell William the password to get into the Super Computer where the return to the past program is?"

"I, well, me and Aelita told him through the headphone."

"If Sanne overheard you then she knows it to." That was it, Sanne had ease dropped on Jeremie and William. "See, I knew there had to be a reasonable explanation. Especially since I knew you weren't lying."

"I guess, me and Aelita have some work to do. Talk to Yumi for me ok Ulrich?"

"Sure Jeremie." They go separate ways, Ulrich for Yumi and Jeremie for the sewer entrance so he could go to the Factory and fix the password on the secure part of the Super Computer.

At the Factory Jeremie finds a problem. "Oh no, I didn't think about that." If Sanne had access to the secure part of the Super Computer she could corrupt the Super Scan. "I can't start it up, she messed with it. Did she get the materialization program?" He looks into another folder and finds they are ok. "Why did she leave these alone?"

"Leave what alone?" Aelita had followed Jeremie to the Factory.

"Sanne, she left the materialization programs alone." Jeremie shows Aelita. "Ulrich figured it out. When we told William the password so he could watch TV Sanne overheard us. I have to change it and then we can tell William in person, er, computer person anyways the new password."

"Really? Then you didn't do anything?" Aelita was scared that she had missed something with Jeremie and this relieved her.

"No, of course not, I've been tricked by Sanne one to many times to trust her again." Jeremie starts working on the Super Scan when he gets a message.

"Hey, what's going on? Was just about to find out who did it." William was sure it was the wife but CSI: Paris always liked to throw a curve in at the end.

"Sorry William, Sanne got in to the Secure part of the Super Computer, we'll send someone to tell you the new password when I get everything worked out." The most important part though was the Super Scan, without it they had no idea if Sanne was attacking.

"Oh, hey, there have been a few earthquakes lately. I didn't know they had those on here." William lays back on the platform bored.

"Pulses!" Aelita and Jeremie yell this at the same time. "Sanne is attacking, stay in there and we will get the others." Jeremie calls Ulrich while Aelita calls S.S.

"Get here now, Sanne is attacking!" They both hang up and worry, what could Sanne have been doing all this time? When had she corrupted the Super Scan? It could have been done at least eight hours ago and so much damage could be done in that time. "Aelita, go to the Scanners, I'll send you to where William is now."

"But we should wait for the others."

"If your Mom is attacking she may come here and you will be safe on Lyoko." Aelita goes to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Jeremie, I know why she didn't corrupt the materialization program." All three Scanners had been damaged. "There's no way to get there now Jeremie."

"Fix it, we need to get there, I'll help you." Jeremie gets out of his chair after locking the Super Computer down.

On their way to the Factory Odd and S.S. were talking. "I wonder how he'll find a way to do a return to the past this time."

"He doesn't need to find a way he can just do them. Even if we did kick him out of the group he could just go and do whatever he wants. Can't lock him out of the Super Computer, he's to smart for that." Would the greatest enemy be a fellow Lyoko member? S.S. and Odd hope not but Jeremie had used the returns for personal reasons before. They get to the exit for the Factory and see their friends.

"Hey there's Ulrich and Yumi, hey guys?" Odd and S.S. had caught up to the other two.

"If you aren't being attacked then the attack must be on Lyoko!" Yumi climbs up the ladder as fast as possible and runs to the Factory.

"Wait up Yumi it will take longer if we take the elevator separately."

"Then hurry up who knows what she could be doing to William!" Yumi pushes the button for the elevator again and again trying to make it go faster. The elevator doors open up and the four get on.

"What happened?" Ulrich and the other three get off at the Scanner Room and find Aelita and Jeremie working on a Scanner.

"Sanne destroyed them, we don't have a way to get there, get that cable and take it over there." Jeremie and Aelita were working hard and fast to get a Scanner fixed.

"Man this is heavy." Odd drags the largest cable over to the middle Scanner and with Ulrich's help plugs it in. "There, did that do it?"

"I think so but can't be sure. I don't know if we should send anyone yet until I run some tests." Jeremie wipes sweat from his brow as he walks over to the elevator.

"No Jeremie I trust you, send me." Yumi was scared to death of what was happening to William. She didn't think, she could just ask Jeremie or Aelita if William was ok but her panic and fear for William clouded her mind.

"Yumi you should wait, I'm sure…" Ulrich puts a hand on her shoulder to try and stop her.

"No Ulrich I'll go now." Yumi shrugs off Ulrich's hand.

"Ok, everything should work from my first test."

"Stop the tests and send me!" Yumi steps into the Scanner.

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Jeremie crosses his fingers that the repairs worked.

"I made it, William, are you ok?" Yumi walks into the Tower. "No, no, aaaa!" Yumi's scream is heard by only one person, Jeremie.

"Ulrich, get in the Scanner, hurry, Yumi and William are being attacked!"

"I'm in."

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko and finds nothing.

"Jeremie are you sure you sent me to the right spot?"

"Yes I'm sure! Yumi said she was going in the Tower, check in there." Ulrich does and still finds nothing.

"Jeremie I think you sent me to the wrong place."

"No, I, didn't." Jeremie brings up the Lyoko map. "I can't find them, Sanne did something. If they were anywhere on Lyoko this would show where they are!" Sanne had gotten Yumi and William, if a whole group had gone they might of fought off the attack but with only one Scanner operating it left the group weak on Lyoko. "Odd get on so I can send you, then S.S., then Aelita." They get in the Scanner in that order and all arrive on Lyoko safely.

"Ok so where did they go?" Odd and the others are looking around in the different Towers in the Forest Sector.

"I don't know, the locator can't find them. Maybe I screwed up, if the process…"

"No Jeremie the Scanner works, and William wasn't sent so he should still be here." Aelita didn't like Jeremie blaming himself for something that couldn't have been his fault. "My Mom wouldn't have any use for William, he isn't immortal anymore and Yumi, what could she want her for?"

"Yumi was always her favorite target." Ulrich was trying to keep the anger inside from turning into blinding rage. "I should have gone first, Yumi, she shouldn't have gone first damn it."

"What I don't get is where did she take them? If she did kidnap them then they should show up on the map. Unless they are showing up and someone wants to use this as an excuse to do a return to the past." S.S. was still suspicious of Jeremie. She and Odd weren't told about how Sanne got the password so didn't think of it.

"That's not what is going on! Sanne got the password!" Aelita was yelling at S.S. not paying attention to what was going on around her.

"And who gave it to her! Jeremie has you blinded Aelita, he's worked with Sanne before and is doing it again!" S.S. looks up and sees a Dragon diving towards Aelita. "Get down!" S.S. tackles Aelita down as the Dragon buzzes over head.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires one but the Dragon is to agile for it. "Laser Arrow!" He fires several and finally hits it but misses the Eye. "Dang it the only good part about Sanne using those things is they have an Eye on them."

"Super Sprint," Ulrich charges up a tree and jumps off drawing his sword. "Impact!" The Dragon explodes. "Maybe that was what got Yumi and William.

"Sure, then where did it take them? Jeremie is…" Aelita pushes S.S.

"He didn't do anything! Go back to Earth and look at the map for yourself!"

"Sure like he doesn't know how to manipulate the map. Aelita stop thinking with your heart and use your brain, Jeremie is up to something again!" S.S. disappears as she is materialized back to Earth.

"What was that about?" Odd and the others look around for a monster but see none.

"I'm having her look at the map. If she sees they aren't on there then maybe she can focus on finding them! Get to the edge and wait for the Transporter."

"Ok, could you send the vehicles?"

"No, Sanne messed with the vehicle programs so no good."

"Great, we have to go on foot." The three run towards the edge as S.S. gets to the Control Room.

"So how are you going to trick them this time?" S.S. says this with a sneer. "You may have Aelita and Ulrich convinced but you won't pull the wool over my eyes."

"I'm not doing anything! Damn it S.S., Sanne got the password because of my carelessness. We have to find Yumi and William but I don't know where they are, look!" Jeremie shows the map to S.S.

"You did something to the map, where are the others?"

"Here." Jeremie points them out. "Are you ready to go back and help the others?"

"No." S.S. wraps her arms around Jeremie's neck and pulls him out of the chair.

The others had gotten to the edge and were waiting for the Transporter and S.S. "Come on Jeremie we're sitting ducks out here!"

"Wait, where were the pulses?" Aelita looks around and still doesn't see any.

"What pulses?" Ulrich and Odd knew what those meant, an activated Tower. But why would Aelita be looking for them?

"William told us he felt earthquakes. That meant there was an activated Tower in this Sector." But still no pulses. "Maybe my Mom deactivated it the second she got what she wanted."

"Yeah, maybe Aelita. Dang it Jeremie what's taking so long?" No response. "Jeremie?" Nothing. "Odd would S.S. fight with Jeremie if she thought he was lying?"

"I don't think so Ulrich." Odd looks up towards the sky. "S.S.! What if Sanne wanted us here, get Jeremie alone?"

"Well what do we do? No way to get to Sector 5 without the Transporter."

"I'll go back, I know how to send the Transporter." Aelita takes Ulrich's sword out and is ready to strike herself.

"Stop!" Odd grabs Aelita's wrist. "Whatever damage is done here passes to Earth."

"Right, sorry, I wasn't thinking." Aelita hands the Sword back. "What do we do then? We have to get one of us back to Earth!"

"We'll do it the old fashion way, sorry Aelita but this might hurt."

"It's ok Odd I have to get there, send the Transporter, and make sure S.S. and Jeremie are ok." Aelita closes her eyes, waiting for the hit. "Why aren't you hitting me?"

"Well, I can't hit you, you're Aelita." Odd looks at Ulrich.

"Don't look at me I'm not going to hit her." Ulrich puts his hands up in defense.

"One of you just do it!" Aelita grabs Ulrich's wrist and Odd's wrist and puts them forward. "Do rock, paper, scissors."

"Ok Aelita. Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Odd chose rock while Ulrich chose scissors. "Looks like you have to do it."

"I'm sorry Aelita." Ulrich pulls his fist back and punches Aelita in the chest.

"Again, I didn't lose all my points." Ulrich does. "Again!" He does and this time does enough damage.

"Odd, please don't tell anyone I did that."

"Hey we had to get her there one way or another." Odd sits down on the ground. "I guess we wait here for the Transporter."

"I hope I didn't hurt her, I did punch pretty hard."

On Earth Aelita had gotten up to the Control Room to find an unconscious Jeremie and a very evil looking S.S. "What are you doing!"

"Oh Aelita Dear you made it back. I'm surprised you fixed the Scanner so quickly. I got what I want and I kept my end of the deal anyways." S.S. charges her hand with an energy ball.

"Mom! But how, how can you possess one of us?" Aelita backs into the elevator.

"Easily Aelita Dear, my power has become more then I could ever imagine. I could possess you, Jeremie, all of you at once!"

"If you could you would have!" Aelita hits the button for the elevator doors to close.

"Die!" S.S. throws the energy ball and hits the elevator doors. "You won't get away that easily!" S.S. flies to the doors and tears them open. "Die!" She finds the elevator is empty. "Where did you go Aelita Dear?"

"Come on, load, SCIPIO!" Aelita had gone through the vent in the top and had made it to the Super Computer.

"Tricky, but don't think that will last for long!" S.S. flies after Aelita as she runs away. "Run as fast as you can little girl I will eventually hit you." S.S. stops after throwing another energy ball. "Maybe I should use your boy toy for some target practice."

"Leave him alone!" Aelita stops running and turns on S.S. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Why? Have you not been paying attention? Once I kill you and your friends I will be free to end God's experiment." S.S. laughs evilly and brings up another energy ball.

Back on Lyoko Odd and Ulrich had landed on Sector 5. "Ok I guess that means Aelita made it." Ulrich looks over at Odd. "You still get sick?"

"Not my biggest problem right now." Odd and Ulrich wait for the door to open. "Let's go!" They run through and continue until they find a room. "See the switch?"

"No, let's try the next room." They do, running into Creepers!

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits one before being hit with a laser. "Ow, that stings just a little."

"Try taking a hit from a Mega Tank." Ulrich blocks a laser then charges. "Super Sprint." Ulrich runs up the wall onto the platform where two Creepers are. "Impact!" He strikes one then the other. "I don't see the switch, let's keep going." They do and go through room after room not finding the switch.

"The room's changing!" Time had ran out and Sector 5 changes drastically. The main difference is someone being let down. Ulrich is the first one to see them. "William!"

"How do we get him down Ulrich?" Odd didn't dare aim for the wire holding William up incase he hit William.

"I don't know but we need to get him down and find the switch. You look for the switch, I have an idea." Ulrich looks for the nearest ledge to where William was hanging from. "Wait, here's help, Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "Go find the switch!" Odd and the two clones run off while Ulrich goes to get William down.

"Mom, stop, please." Aelita was hurt after being hit with an energy ball.

"Beg for your life Aelita Dear, I want to hear you cry before I tear your heart out and show it to you." S.S. sticks a hand out and uses the power from Sanne to bring Jeremie over. "Decide now who dies, you, Jeremie, or this girl."

"None of the above." Aelita throws a metal pipe and uses the second S.S. takes to block it to tackle her.

"Not good enough Aelita Dear!" S.S. sends a shock into Aelita that knocks her away. "It was a trick question anyways, I'll kill you all." S.S. stops charging her hands and looks at the Control Panel for the Super Computer. "They seem to have found my bait. This will take all of my attention." She turns back to Aelita. "You are lucky this time Aelita Dear but your friends on Lyoko not so much." S.S. collapses to the floor as a Sanne Ghost flies to the Control Panel and enters the Super Computer.

Ulrich was on the ledge nearest William. "I hope this works, Super Sprint!" He runs up the wall and runs across the ceiling before dropping down onto the wire. He slides down it getting to William. "Hey man are you ok?" William doesn't respond. "Ok, watch out below!" Ulrich cuts the wire and drops down to the floor with William.

"Ulrich one of you found it." Odd was coming back as the room changed. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know, he won't respond." William was still not moving. "I wish people breathed on Lyoko so I could tell if he's alive or not."

"Well we need to find Yumi now right?" Odd looks around, Yumi hadn't appeared when the room changed. "Oh crap duck!" A bolt of energy strikes out from someone floating down from the ceiling.

"_You dodged that blast, very impressive."_ Sanne lands on the floor. _"You may take him but I still have your precious Yumi Ishiyama."_

"Why did you take her!? Hell, why do you pick on Yumi period!?" Ulrich was not afraid of Sanne, his worry for Yumi and anger at Sanne was too much for any other emotion to take hold.

"_Don't I 'pick' on all of you? Put that silly sword away you can't hurt me."_ Ulrich keeps his sword out. "_Fine don't listen to me. But listen to this, you will do twenty returns or I keep Yumi Ishiyama. You know I keep my word so you know I will return her when I get my return's!"_

"No way Sanne you'll give us Yumi or we fight." Odd raises both arms ready to fire arrows.

"Wait Odd we can't hurt her. Sanne, we can't do that. If we did you would use that power to kill us."

"_Very smart Ulrich but you see I have another purpose this time."_ Sanne smiles evilly raising her arms. "_I hide nothing from you, just give me my return's and I will return what I took from you."_

"Laser Arrow!" Before the arrows hit Sanne they are vaporized as is Odd himself.

"_I told him he couldn't hurt me. Now that he is out of the way how about it? Yumi for twenty return to the pasts." _

"How do I know you'll do what you say you will? You don't always keep your word. How about when you said you wanted to return to Earth."

"_I did say that, but what I promised him was power, I never promised I wouldn't use that power to attack the planet."_

"So how do I know you won't do the same thing?"

"_So many questions when Yumi's life is in danger. I will give you two days to make your decision." _Sanne waves her hand and both Ulrich and William disappear to the Forest Sector.

"William, wake up William." William's eyes open finally.

"Yumi?" He looks around. "Where is she?"

"Sanne has her William. We were lucky to get you out." Ulrich helps William up to his feet.

"Why didn't you get Yumi?"

"I couldn't, Sanne hid her somewhere. The only way to get her out is to agree to Sanne's terms." Terms they couldn't agree to. It would be suicidal to give Sanne that much power.

"What is it, what does she want for Yumi? If she wants me I'll do it."

"No, she wants us to do a bunch of return's." Ulrich and William walk to the nearest Tower. "But if we do what she wants she'll kill us, including Yumi."

"Oh, well, sorry I couldn't help." William sits down on the platform.

"It isn't your job to fight Sanne. You weren't given a choice to be here and you aren't like the rest of us." If William lost his life points he wouldn't materialize to Earth like the rest.

"But if I had done something Yumi might be safe!"

"Don't William, Yumi wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Ulrich looks up. "Is anyone there? I need to go back now." Apparently someone was because Ulrich materializes back to Earth.

The remaining members of the Lyoko Gang are having a heated meeting in the Factory. "What do we tell her parents?"

"I don't know but we can't do what Sanne asked. With that much power she could kill us, maybe without even activating a Tower." Jeremie had changed the password so only he knew it. For this decision to be made he would have to agree to it.

"I agree with Jeremie, if we did this it wouldn't matter if she returned Yumi. Sanne would kill us and everyone on the planet." As much as Ulrich hated to say it he couldn't allow Sanne to get stronger. "If we get the Scanners fixed we can go to Sector 5 and find Yumi on our own. Jeremie could send Aelita under Yumi's program so we would have everyone."

"Can't, Yumi went under her program, can't run two people at the same time." Jeremie shakes his head wishing he knew what to do. He was the smartest of the group, he was the brain, and what good was he if he came up with nothing?

"Then what the hell do we do!" S.S. was trying to think of something to. She had been possessed by Sanne and blamed herself for what happened. She tried to fight Sanne off but couldn't as Sanne had grown to strong. "Sanne could possess you next, or Aelita, or Ulrich! We're screwed, blued, and royally tattooed! She could pick us off one by one then destroy the world!" S.S. buries her face into her hands and starts to cry.

"It's going to be ok S.S." Odd puts an arm around her shoulders. "Jeremie and Aelita will figure something out."

"Well, Aelita, you go back to Lyoko and tell William the new password ok?" William was sitting quietly but Jeremie figured it was because he was bored. "Then we can fix the other two Scanners when you get back and figure something out."

"What do we tell Yumi's parents?" Ulrich didn't want to tell them anything because he knew he would break down and tell them the truth. He didn't need to end up in a straight jacket at a nut house.

"Nothing for now. We will get her out somehow Ulrich." The group breaks apart. Odd takes a still crying S.S. to her dorm room. Ulrich walks into the woods and stays there until nightfall trying not to break apart. Aelita and Jeremie work on the Scanners, and then the Super Computer fixing the damage Sanne did to the different programs.

William is alone on Lyoko watching TV wondering if he should save the day himself. He could, he knew how, but if he did the others might leave him there forever.


	37. Chapter 37

**Code Lyoko Episode 86: Lost**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Two days was all they had to make the decision. If they agreed they would get Yumi back but for how long? Sanne could kill them if she had that much power. But if they said no weren't they sentencing Yumi to death? "Maybe we can make another deal."

"Like what? What do we have that she wants?" Odd stares at Ulrich as they already knew the answer.

"I don't know, I'd take Yumi's place."

"Then Yumi would say she'd take your place. We need to figure something out and do it now! I think we should go to Lyoko and bust into Sector 5 and kick ass until Sanne agrees to give Yumi back!"

"I'm sure she would tremble in fear of us ants Odd. I think we do need go to Sector 5 but to find and get Yumi out of there. If we fight we will lose." Ulrich wanted the chance to save Yumi but they had to have a plan.

"I can send you under a cloak, it would only last a few minutes and you wouldn't be able to hit the switch. Since we know where Yumi isn't we shouldn't need that much time to find where she is."

"And that is where?"

"The panic room. You get there you can get Yumi." The problem was Jeremie and Aelita couldn't find the entrance to the panic room. He could just send them there directly if they knew right where it was.

"When can we go? The sooner the better since Yumi is already in trouble with her parents." Ulrich had to ignore his cell phone every time it rang since it had always been the Ishiyama's. If he talked to them he didn't want to risk telling the truth and being taken away for mental disorders. Or even worse them thinking he killed her and was covering it up.

"We can go after school today." Jeremie wasn't actually going to classes though, he had to work on the cloak, the longer they were undetected by Sanne the better. "Get going before you're late."

"Why aren't you going Jeremie?" Aelita stops before she leaves his room.

"Because I have to work on the cloak. I might have to activate a Tower but that would let Sanne know we were up to something. Maybe if I activated two Towers we could make her think we are trying to materialize William or something."

"I'll stay and help you." Aelita sits on his bed.

"No, I need someone whose notes I can read. Don't worry I'll think of something, that's what I'm here for right?"

"You're here for a lot more Jeremie." Aelita gets off the bed and kisses Jeremie. "Don't do anything rash ok Jeremie? It's important we get Yumi back but not if we lose someone else." Aelita leaves for class while Jeremie works on his lap top hoping to find a solution.

After school they all run to the sewer entrance taking it to the Factory. Getting there Jeremie takes the ladder to the Control Room while the others take the elevator to the Scanner Room. "Ok who's going first?"

"Aelita goes last incase there is trouble." Ulrich, S.S., and Odd get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." The three land directly in Sector 5. "Any problems?"

"No, send Aelita." Jeremie does and Aelita lands in Sector 5. "Ok where do we go?" They hadn't landed on the usual platform like when they went to Sector 5 by platform but in the actual part of Sector 5.

"I put you in about the area the entrance to the panic room should be. I reviewed our past missions when we went there. The cloak should last about six minutes so find Yumi and get out of there!" The group runs into the next room looking for anything that looked like an entrance.

"It should be above us right?" Aelita looks up and doesn't see an opening. "Next room."

"If we split up we can find the entrance faster. Odd and S.S., Aelita with me, let's go." They split in two different directions trying to find the entrance.

"Hey, I'm sending your vehicles. Sorry I didn't do it earlier. I had to make sure the cloak would cover them." Jeremie sends the Overboard to Odd and the Overbike to Ulrich.

"Thanks, we should be able to cover more ground this way." The two groups search and search but can't find the entrance.

"You have less then a minute left! Hurry or Sanne will know you're there."

"Isn't there anything you can do Jeremie?" Ulrich knew they couldn't fight Sanne. She was to strong. "Wait, there!" Ulrich had found a hole in the ceiling. "Odd, S.S., I found it, hurry!" Ulrich doesn't wait for them and shoots through it on the Overbike. "Aelita you know which way to go?"

"Not really Ulrich." Aelita closes her eyes and starts to 'feel' the way. "Go right." Ulrich does. "Left." Ulrich follows her orders as the time ticks away.

"You only have ten second left, I'm getting you out of there!"

"No we're so close I can feel it!" Aelita was telling the truth, she could feel the room that Yumi was held in. "Ok Ulrich let me off." Ulrich stops the Overbike.

"Are you sure Aelita? That's a wall." Aelita walks over to it and starts to touch it. Finding the seam of the door she starts to sing making it open. "Good job." Ulrich runs in and sees his goal, Yumi. She is lying on the floor unguarded.

"Ulrich wait it's a trap!" Aelita runs inside after Ulrich but is too late. Ulrich gets to Yumi and start to pick her up when orange cables wrap around his body binding his arms to his side.

"_Foolish boy did you think it would be that easy? Although I am impressed you found this place all on your own."_ Sanne comes down from above and stops next to Ulrich. "_Your time is running out. Twenty return's or she dies."_ Sanne sticks a hand out towards Yumi and levitates her body. "_It would be easy to kill her but I would rather torture her first. Have her beg for death so I know that I won after breaking her spirit."_ Sanne closes her hand and Yumi drops to the floor.

"I'll kill you first!" Ulrich breaks the wire and gets his sword out. "Die you…" Ulrich has a hand wrapped around his neck before he can finish his sentence.

"_You, kill me? I would laugh but it isn't funny it's sad!"_ Sanne sends a charge into Ulrich then throws him towards the door. "_Aelita Dear take that garbage out of here. You have less then two days now to make your decision."_ Sanne looks at Yumi. "_And just for this little trip Yumi will pay."_

"Stop it Mom!" Aelita leaves Ulrich where he is and runs towards Sanne. "I know you don't want this, you love me, I love you, we can go back to Earth and…" Sanne smacks Aelita away.

"_I don't love you! I may hold back when it comes to you but it is so I can save you for last! I will kill your friends first, painfully, saving Jeremie for last. I will twist his arms off, his legs off, I will carve into his body in front of you. Then, when he is close to death I'll send him to Lyoko and bring him back healed and ready for more pain and start it all over again." _

"You're dying!" Aelita blurts it out so suddenly that even Sanne is caught off guard.

"_I'm what? I'm a Goddess, no, a God! I can't die Aelita Dear." _Sanne laughs at Aelita but Aelita doesn't stop.

"You don't know, the countdown, you only have a few months left Mom." Aelita gets back on her feet. "I was dying to, so was Franz."

"_What story are you telling? If there was a countdown, if I was dying, I would know."_ Sanne walks towards Aelita both hands clenched in fists.

"Why do you look worried then? Mom if you help Jeremie and me we could get you out of here before you are deleted."

"_Liar!"_ Sanne punches Aelita hard in the stomach knocking her all the way out of the room. "_I won't die, I can't die! I am a God!"_

"You're dead!" Ulrich had gotten back up while Sanne was distracted. "Impact!" Ulrich shoves the sword into Sanne.

"_That almost tickled." _Sanne grabs the sword and pulls it the rest of the way through. "_Now you die."_ She swings the sword hitting Ulrich across the chest. "_I wonder, if I cut you in half will you go to Earth that way?"_ She swings again but Ulrich dodges it.

"Aelita, get Yumi!" Ulrich kicks Sanne with no affect. Aelita runs over to Yumi but can't touch her. She is guarded by a force field.

"_Again you show just how foolish you are. To think I would let you have my ticket to ultimate power so easily."_ Sanne stops Ulrich by using her powers. "_Let's see, cut off some rib," _She slashes Ulrich with the sword. "_Maybe some rump,"_ She cuts him again. "_Hmm, maybe some head cheese."_ She cuts Ulrich at the neck taking all his life points and sending him to Earth.

"Mom, if you killed him we will never do what you want!" Aelita starts to get mad, her mind being clouded with anger, her left hand sparks. "I've defended you ever since I found out who you are." Her left hand sparks again creating a charge. "I've been trying to save you from this hell and you repay me by killing a friend!" Aelita's hand forms a fully charged energy ball.

"_Oh very impressive Aelita Dear but I doubt I killed him. Hurt him yes, very greatly, but killed? No." _The energy ball in Aelita's hand disappears. "_Without your anger powering you I see you become weak again."_

"Love is no weakness Mom." Aelita walks to the door of the room. "If he is dead we delete this, Yumi and William included. It is better to lose three of us to save the world."

"_Your love for the planet will kill your friends. Again love is weak."_ Sanne waves her hand and the door slam shut.

"Aelita!" Odd and S.S. finally find the room after getting lost. "Where's Ulrich?"

"Back on Earth." Aelita walks over to the Overbike and gets on. "Jeremie is Ulrich ok?"

"Yes, he already up here. He's hurt but no worse then your average return from Lyoko."

"Did you get Yumi?" Ulrich had grabbed the headphones from Jeremie.

"No, she was protected by a force field so I couldn't get her. I'm sorry Ulrich."

"We'll get her out next time." Ulrich hangs his head in disappointment. He had seen her, he had her in his arms, yet failed. It might have been the last time he got to see her and he didn't tell her he loved her.

"Wait, you saw Yumi!" William had overheard the conversation. "Where is she!?"

"Still in Sector 5 William. Sanne stopped us before we could get her out."

"So she's still in danger? Why don't you materialize her?"

"We can't, Sanne has me blocked from doing that." Jeremie had worked several hours trying to find a way around it but found none. "William don't worry we'll get her next time." Jeremie was already planning a way to make the cloak stronger so they would have more time.

"Ok, well, could I go next time?"

"William if you lose your points you don't go back to Earth. We can't risk it."

"I don't care, I died once for her and if I die again saving her so be it." William already had a plan in his head on how to save Yumi. It didn't involve anyone dying but might get him in trouble. He had prayed that the others would save Yumi but since they had failed he had no choice. He had to save Yumi from Sanne the only way he knew how.

"Ok Aelita, Odd, S.S., I'm taking you back now." Jeremie materializes them.

A few minutes later they are sitting in the Control Room discussing what to do next. "If we go again with a powered cloak I know we can get there and get Yumi."

"But we won't be able to touch Yumi. I tried and my Mom put a force field around her." Aelita was shaken by what happened in the room with her Mom. She had made an energy ball like her Mom could. If she knew how to do it she wouldn't be worried but it happened because of how mad she got. That anger inside scared her.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Jeremie puts a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get Yumi out of there Aelita don't worry." Aelita leans against Jeremie.

"What's that noise?" Ulrich turns around and sees the white bubble of a return to the past.

"Who did that?" Jeremie and Aelita are sitting in his room. Where they were nearly six hours ago. "We need to get to the Factory Aelita, if…" Before he finishes another white bubble takes them.

"That was weird." Ulrich looks around. Now he was sitting in class. "Hey Jeremie what's going on?" Before Jeremie can respond another white bubble takes them back even farther.

"Whoa, hey, not a bad place to return to!" Odd was with S.S. in the Hermitage while in the middle of something. "Hmm, let's see if I can do better this time."

"I don't know Odd, maybe we should…" Another return to the past takes them back even farther.

"Good, she made a mistake!" Jeremie was returned to a time that he was sitting at the Super Computer. "I spend so much time here I knew it had to happen." He brings up a screen and shuts down the main functions of the Super Computer. "How did she get the password?" His phone rings. "Hello?"

"Jeremie what happened?" Aelita was in her room working on her Italian homework.

"Sanne, she got a hold of the return program somehow. Get here as fast as you can." Jeremie hangs up and calls Ulrich. "Get here now!"

"I'm already on my way." Ulrich was already in the sewer since he was brought back to a time he and Yumi were supposed to be going to the Factory so they could sit up on the roof alone.

"Odd, get here, now." Odd and S.S. were again at the Hermitage in the middle of something.

"Normally I would finish up but this is serious S.S."

"I know, we need to get dressed and get there before another return happens." They get dressed and head for the Factory.

"What the hell happened Jeremie?"

"Sanne got the password, I don't how though." Jeremie was still trying to figure it out when Ulrich had made it there. "Only me and Aelita know the password and I didn't give it to her." Jeremie looks at Aelita. "You didn't did you?"

"No Jeremie of course not. The only other person who knows it is William."

"And twenty return's is what will save Yumi. Damn it he gave her the password! Doesn't he know that she will use that power to kill us!?" Ulrich punches the wall hard. "He said he would do anything to save her but he betrayed us!"

"You don't know that Ulrich. If he did give her the password wouldn't he have done it sooner?" Odd stops Ulrich from punching the wall again. "That can't feel good Ulrich."

"Odd, how else would she get it!" Ulrich pushes Odd away. "I'm going to Lyoko. Send me Jeremie, to where William is." Ulrich takes the elevator to the Scanner Room.

"You two better go to incase Ulrich tries to kill him." Odd and S.S. nod and take the ladder.

"Come on Jeremie send me!" Ulrich was standing in a Scanner.

"Odd and S.S. are coming with you since it is too dangerous to go alone." Odd and S.S. get down the ladder.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." The three land outside of the Tower that William was in.

"William you bastard!" Ulrich takes his sword out and runs into the Tower.

"Ulrich stop!" Odd and S.S. chase after him only to run into him when they get into the Tower.

"Where is he, where's William!? Jeremie find him so I can kill him!"

"He's not there? But he should be, unless we went back so far that he wasn't on Lyoko." How far back had they gone before Sanne made the mistake of returning to a time that Jeremie was at the Super Computer? "No, it's only been a week, maybe he is running." Jeremie brings up the map. "He's in Sector 5! No, now he's gone."

"The panic room, he worked with Sanne, he betrayed us." Ulrich grips his sword wanting to hurt someone. "Send me there, Jeremie I mean it, send me to Sector 5."

"I can't right now Ulrich. I have to make sure Sanne can't get to the secure part of the Super Computer again." And Jeremie didn't want Ulrich to kill William. They had no proof he had done anything like that. Maybe he was captured by Sanne and forced to tell the password.

"Damn it Jeremie I don't care send me to Sector 5!"

"Hey calm down Ulrich we can…" Ulrich strikes Odd with his sword sending Odd back to Earth.

"Ulrich you're acting like an idiot. For all we know Sanne kidnapped William and…" Ulrich strikes her sending her back to Earth.

"Ulrich I'm not letting you come back until you calm down. We still have time to save Yumi so relax and I'll bring you back."

"Jeremie, send S.S. back, she's hurt bad." Odd had pain in his chest from where Ulrich struck him but S.S. had a deep cut on her face and wasn't moving. Odd helps S.S. back into the Scanner and Jeremie sends her to Lyoko and brings her back.

"Ouch." S.S. runs a hand over her face. "He cut my face, my beautiful face! If it wasn't for the Scanners I would have to get mad at him." S.S. laughs and hugs Odd. "Glad to see your beautiful face wasn't damaged."

"Jeremie is Ulrich coming back?" Odd and S.S. look at the Scanner Ulrich used.

"Not yet he's still in a bad mood. You can go wherever you want right now since Sanne isn't attacking." Jeremie and Aelita had a lot of work to do to again make sure Sanne couldn't take control of the Super Computer.

Odd and S.S. leave to go to the Hermitage. With Sanne even stronger now she was more dangerous. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

Jeremie and Aelita finally fix the damage Sanne had done, again. The hour and a half that it took allowed Ulrich to calm down. "I'm ready."

"Ok Ulrich, come on back." Jeremie materializes Ulrich back to Earth.


	38. Chapter 38

**Code Lyoko Episode 87: DEADline**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

They were on the last day of the deal. Sanne had done several return's on her own but it wasn't the twenty she demanded for Yumi. Ulrich had been questioned by the Principal about Yumi's disappearance, he lied, badly. "Young man if you know where Ms. Ishiyama is you should tell us before she gets hurt." Mr. Delmas was grilling Ulrich for nearly an hour. Mr. Delmas knew Ulrich was lying and while he let the students get away with some things the missing Yumi Ishiyama was to big a deal. "You won't be in trouble I assure you and neither will she. Her parents are worried about her and just want her to make sure she is alright."

"I don't know! I'm worried about her to damn it! Er, sorry." Ulrich looks away after his outburst.

"Ulrich I have dealt with students for over sixteen years I know when someone is lying." Mr. Delmas leans back in his chair, away from the desk. A course he took on body language told him this made him seem more open and less domineering. "If she was having problems with something outside of school she should talk to her parents and not run away."

"She didn't run away." Mr. Delmas studies Ulrich's face and from experience sees Ulrich is lying.

"Then what happened? If there was an accident and she is hurt we need to get her to the hospital. You might think you can…"

"That's not what happened! Mr. Delmas I don't know where she is and if you don't let me go I'll, I'll, I don't know. Just like I don't know where Yumi is." Ulrich stands up and walks towards the door.

"Ulrich young man I know you are lying. I don't want to call your parents but if you leave my office without telling me where Yumi Ishiyama is you will force my hand." Mr. Delmas for added effect moves his hand over the phone.

"Go ahead. They can help me look for Yumi." Ulrich opens the door and slams it behind him. He starts to walk to his room but decides not to. If Mr. Delmas did call his parents he didn't want to be on school grounds. Ulrich grabs his school bag and walks into the woods towards the sewer entrance.

"Mom, please Mom, answer me." Aelita was at the Super Computer while Jeremie had left to find a bathroom. "Come on Mom I need to talk to you." Aelita waits for an answer. This was the last day and Aelita had to find a way to convince Sanne that they couldn't make the deal.

"_What is it Aelita Dear? Ready to agree are we?"_

"No Mom, we can't make that deal because there is something more important!"

"_More important then the safety of your friends? It has been so much fun hurting one in front of the other. Wait for them to beg to leave the other alone before hurting them."_

"I know you aren't doing that Mom, you can't be." Aelita didn't want to think her Mother would do that. She understood why Sanne hated the world after what Franz had done to her but Aelita had faith and love in Sanne.

"_Then come here and watch, or maybe you would like to hear from them yourself?"_ Aelita hears something then a voice.

"Please Aelita make the deal!" It was William. "She keeps hurting Yumi and won't stop unless I take the pain. I can only take so much though before I give in and she goes back to Yumi."

"William we'll get you out of there and Yumi."

"_No you won't Aelita Dear unless you meet my demands."_ Sanne had taken control again. "_You have six hours before I kill them slowly and painfully. I'll send them to Earth, possess them, and send them back here again to hurt them some more. Hmm, although, William is dead. Imagine what would happen to his parents if he showed up in their house and killed himself?" _Sanne laughs evilly. "_I think that sounds wonderful." _

"Mom we have six hours to get them out. I want to make another deal. You return Yumi and William and we will help you before the countdown ends and you die." Aelita crosses her fingers and hopes her Mom agrees. Aelita is so involved with the conversation she doesn't hear the elevator come down or someone getting off of it.

"_I think not Aelita for that is a lie! I can't die for I am a God! Not only that I am the Super Computer, how could I delete myself and not know it?" _

"Mom I can show you the countdown. Just…"

"_Shut up Aelita Dear! I wasn't there to raise you in your latter years but you should know not to lie!"_ Aelita backs away from the control panel after Sanne yelled. "_Ok honey, you get Ulrich to Lyoko and I will help you._ _Just make sure no one suspects it was you who gave me the password and the power to rip William from the Tower."_ The Super Computer beeps twice then goes back to normal.

"What was she talking about?" Aelita turns around and sees Ulrich.

"I, I don't know Ulrich." Aelita smiles at him and goes to greet him when he grabs her by the shirt.

"It's your fault! You helped Sanne, it wasn't Jeremie it was you! That's why she possessed S.S. so we would look at Jeremie while you stab us all in the back for your Mother!"

"No Ulrich I would never do that! You're my friends, you helped me get here and get my memories!"

"And you betrayed us for your Mother!" Ulrich gets an inch away from Aelita's face. "Get out of here now before I lose control."

"Ulrich I didn't do anything she's lying. I didn't give her the password or…" Ulrich picks Aelita up and tosses her towards the elevator doors.

"Get out of here now you traitor! And don't think you can go running to Jeremie or the others because I am calling them the second you leave this place." Ulrich gets his cell phone out.

"Ulrich I didn't do what she said I did. Believe me Ulrich. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Aelita is backed into the doors by Ulrich when they open.

"What's going on?" Jeremie had gotten back from the nearest gas station with a public restroom when he finds Aelita and Ulrich in a very strange position.

"I caught the traitor. It wasn't you or William that gave the password to Sanne it was this traitor!" Ulrich pins Aelita to the back of the elevator. "I caught her talking to her precious Mother about how she gave the password and how she gave Sanne the power to take William from the Tower. Yet she lies right to my face about it!"

"Ulrich I'm sure there's an explanation." Jeremie tries to get Ulrich off of Aelita but isn't strong enough. "Come on Ulrich you don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing Jeremie. I caught Aelita red handed and now I am going to make her pay for what she did! She got Yumi captured, she got William captured, she helped Sanne become stronger!" Ulrich pulls an arm back ready to hit Aelita but Jeremie wraps his arms around it.

"Stop it Ulrich you've lost it." Ulrich struggles but Jeremie jumps on his back and brings him down to the floor. "Whatever you heard it had to be wrong Ulrich."

"You're taking her side even though I know what I heard!" Ulrich pushes off the ground with Jeremie on his back. His arms nearly give out but he is able to push far enough to get his knees under him.

"I can prove you heard wrong Ulrich. The Super Computer records everything automatically so I don't miss anything." Jeremie rolls off of Ulrich's back and gets up. "Give me five minutes and I can prove Aelita's innocent." Jeremie walks over to the Super Computer and finds the folder where everything is recorded. "Yep a new file, let's see…" He loads the file. Jeremie is sure that there is nothing to worry about until they get to the very end.

"Mom I can show you the countdown. Just…"

"_Shut up Aelita Dear! I wasn't there to raise you in your latter years but you should know not to lie!_ _Ok honey, you get Ulrich to Lyoko and I will help you._ _Just make sure no one suspects it was you who gave me the password and the power to rip William from the Tower."_

"But I didn't do that!" Aelita backs away when Jeremie starts to stare at her. "I swear I didn't Jeremie. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Liar." Ulrich stands between Jeremie and Aelita. "I will give you to the count of ten to get on that elevator and leave before I go after you and make you pay for all the pain your Mother has caused Yumi." Ulrich pushes Aelita towards the elevator. "Nine." He pushes her again. "Eight." He goes to push her again when she backs away on her own.

"You'll regret this Ulrich when my Mother attacks."

"So you know she's going to attack! So after you deactivate the Tower you can start a return to the past making her stronger. Seven."

"She'll attack when we don't make the deal for Yumi and William. She might kill you or Jeremie or some complete stranger but she will attack." Aelita gets on the elevator as Ulrich gets to six. "Jeremie call me if, when, she attacks." The elevator door closes and goes up leaving Ulrich and Jeremie in the control room.

"We don't need her. You can send S.S. as Aelita if Sanne attacks." Ulrich sits on the floor clenching his hand into a fist. "She's lucky I controlled myself Jeremie. You heard the recording, Sanne is torturing Yumi. It's all Aelita's fault, we should make her pay!" Ulrich punches the floor in anger. "Make her feel the pain Yumi is!" He punches it again. "Damn her, she's the traitor, she betrayed us!" He punches the floor again hearing the bones in his hand crack. "Jeremie I need to use the Scanners." Ulrich carefully gets off the floor making sure not to use his right hand.

"Sanne wants you on Lyoko, it isn't safe, we should call the others and have them go with you." Jeremie gets his cell phone out but Ulrich stops him.

"I'm not that weak. Send me when I get to the Scanners ok Jeremie?" Ulrich walks to the elevator and pushes the button for it. The elevator comes down and Ulrich gets on.

"Are you there?" Jeremie had continued his call to Odd while Ulrich goes down to the Scanner Room.

"Yeah what is it Jeremie?"

"Something bad happened. We found out who it was that gave Sanne the password. We have a few hours left and I think we need to do an all out assault. I have a surprise for Sanne and for you guys."

"Ok, but who was it that gave Sanne the password?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeremie hangs up before Odd can ask anything else.

"What's going on Odd?" S.S. looks up from where she was.

"Aelita gave Sanne the password." Jeremie didn't say it but Odd knew, that is why Jeremie didn't want to talk about it, had to be. "We are going to Lyoko for an all out attack on Sector 5."

"Really? Well, you want me to finish?"

"No, we need to get Yumi and William back. Besides this just means more for later." Odd kisses S.S. as they get ready to go to the Factory.

Walking down the path from the Hermitage Odd and S.S. see a pink haired girl. S.S. was ready to ignore her but Odd wasn't. "Aelita how could you? When Jeremie did it I was ready to kick him out of the group and don't think I won't do the same to you!"

"I didn't do it! My Mom, she tricked them I swear!" Aelita had been on the verge of tears the whole way to the Hermitage and now couldn't hold them back. "She tricked them, they don't know it but she did."

"Sure, maybe you're just mad you got caught. Come on S.S. lets leave this traitor."

"Odd, what if she's telling the truth? What if she possessed Aelita or…" Odd cuts her off and turns to Aelita.

"Aelita, have you had any memory lapses?"

"No."

"Question answered. Aelita, you're the reason we started fighting Sanne. Now you're working with her, you helped her become stronger. I can't forgive you for that. What if Sanne had killed S.S. instead of just possessing her?" Odd wasn't yelling, his anger was cold and hard. "The next time Sanne kills someone the blood will be on your hands." Odd walks away but S.S. stays with Aelita not sure what to believe.

"Aelita, did you betray us?" S.S. looks in Aelita's eyes hoping to see something.

"No! I didn't give her the password! I can't believe you all turned on me like this." Aelita starts crying heavily. Having her friends turn away from her was one of her top fears. The only fear that was worse for her was being trapped on Lyoko again after experiencing life on Earth.

"Ok Aelita, I'll talk to them. I believe you." S.S. hugs Aelita. She hadn't been in the group as long as everyone else but thought she knew the people around her. She didn't think Aelita would be so upset if she was the one that gave Sanne the password. "I have to go Aelita, sorry." S.S. lets Aelita go and walks away as Aelita heads to the Hermitage.

Odd and S.S. get to the Factory and head down to the Control Room. "So Jeremie what's the surprise?"

"You'll see, go down to the Scanners. I already sent Ulrich and he's waiting for you." Odd and S.S. take the elevator down to the Scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The two land outside of a Tower.

"Ulrich?" Ulrich comes out of the Tower. "Ok we're all here Jeremie what now?"

"Go to the edge and wait for the Transporter." The three don't move. "Oh sorry I'm not thinking, go East." Jeremie was distracted and didn't even think about loading the vehicles. He had to load a new program and keep Aelita's betrayal out of his mind.

"Come on Jeremie what's the surprise?" Odd and the other two had made it to the edge with no problem.

"Just wait Odd until you get to Sector 5." Jeremie types in the code for the Transporter and a few moments later the three land on Lyoko. "Now is time for the surprise." Jeremie activates three Towers and is able to send Jeremie Ghosts not just on Earth but directly to Lyoko!

"Jeremie Sanne's sending Ghosts to attack us!" Ulrich draws his sword but the Ghost can not be cut and possesses Ulrich.

"How does it feel? I didn't really get to test them out."

"Whoa, wow, cool." Ulrich looks around and everything seems to be moving slower. "Odd, S.S., how does it feel to you guys cause I can't explain it."

"Enter Uber Odd and Uber S.S." Odd jumps in the air and goes ten times higher then he normally could. "Come on let's go tear this place down."

"We're going to save the damsel in distress so come on!" S.S. runs through the open door with the two boys running after her.

"Is it just me or are those Creepers moving slowly?" Ulrich points to two Creepers.

"No they do seem to be moving slower then normal." S.S. runs towards them when one fires a laser. Unlike before when she would need to block it or dodge it she just stands there and watches the laser move through the air like a Lego through maple syrup. "This is so TTT!"

"What?"

"Too Totally Terrific!" S.S. runs past the laser and strikes both Creepers with her power pole. S.S. and the other two go into the next room and see three Dragons flying above them.

"Laser Arrow!" The arrow misses as a Dragon dodges it. "I need to get closer then." Odd runs then jumps into the air becoming eye to eye with a Dragon. Something he'd never be able to do unless they were flying a lot lower. "Laser Arrow!" The Dragon explodes. "Yahoo! Who's next?"

"Me!" Ulrich draws his sword and runs towards a wall. "Super Sprint!" He runs up the wall before jumping off and slicing both Dragons destroying them. Landing on the ground Ulrich looks around. "Let's find the entrance and get Yumi and William back." The three run off looking for the entrance.

Back on Earth Aelita is walking back to the Factory. She was mad, scared, all wrapped up inside herself. Mad that her friends, except S.S., turned on her so quickly. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to convince them that Sanne was tricking them. She gets to the Factory and goes down to the Control Room. Getting off the elevator she sees Jeremie at the Super Computer. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Jeremie turns around. "Aelita you shouldn't be here. I'm sure you thought you were doing the right thing when you gave your Mother the password but it wasn't. I know she can sound convincing, she even had me going for awhile, but…" Aelita cuts him off.

"I didn't give her the password!" Aelita walks over to Jeremie. "I want to save my Mother not make her stronger."

"But we heard the conversation between you two…" Jeremie motions his hand to the Super Computer.

"She is tricking you! I don't know why she said that, maybe she saw Ulrich when he got here and did that, I'm not sure. But I did not betray you!" Aelita thought she was done crying but tears start to form in her eyes. "I love all of you, you put your lives at stake to save me time and time again. You helped me come to Earth and to get my memories back. As much as I love my Mother I love you more, especially you."

"I'm sorry Aelita, you're right, she's tricking us." Jeremie hugs Aelita. "We've all been on edge Aelita, and someone gave her the password. If it isn't you or me then it must have been William." Jeremie lets go of Aelita and gets back to the Control panel. "If William gave her the password then, no, he wouldn't would he?"

"Wouldn't what Jeremie?"

"Get to the Scanners. Warn them that William might be working with Sanne." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "I can't get a hold of them, haven't been since I sent the Jeremie Ghosts."

"You sent Ghosts to Lyoko? When did you find a way to do that?"

"Just one of the many things I've been working on. Hurry!" Aelita runs onto the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Jeremie." Aelita was already standing in a Scanner.

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Aelita lands near the edge of the Forest Sector. "Here comes the Transporter." The Transporter comes and takes Aelita to Sector 5.

"Where do I go Jeremie?" Nothing. Jeremie still couldn't get in contact with anyone in Sector 5. Aelita looks around then closes her eyes 'feeling' for her friends. "There, and there, wish I had a vehicle." Aelita starts running through Sector 5 finding Odd and S.S. tearing a Tarantula apart, literally.

"Why you hitting yourself?" Odd smacks the Tarantula with the arm Odd had just torn off.

"Where's Ulrich?" Aelita surprises the two and they drop the arms they had torn off the Tarantula.

"What the heck are you doing here Aelita? We're able to handle this ourselves. Or are you here to help your Mother?" Odd gets in a defensive stance. "I don't want to fight you right now Aelita, we have another mission, so stay back."

"I'm here to give you a message from Jeremie. William might be working with Sanne, how she got the password."

"Why didn't he just tell us? And we know who gave her the password traitor."

"He can't, Sanne locked him out." Aelita is starting to get mad again, Odd was one of her favorites in the group, he was always funny and laughing. Something she missed for more then ten years on Lyoko. The way he talked to her lit her fuse and if he kept it up she would go off. "Sanne tricked you, she saw Ulrich when he came down and said that."

"Sure, how do we know you didn't knock Jeremie out? You're slowing us down right now and that's giving your precious Mother time to make a plan to stop us. Some friend you are helping her keep Yumi and William." That did it, Aelita gets so mad her hands starts to spark before forming a full energy ball.

"Shut up!" She makes another energy ball in her other hand. "I am here to help you! Listen to me, William is the one who gave Sanne the password. He did it to save Yumi. If he was willing to die for her he would be willing to betray us to save her right?" The energy balls start to shrink before Odd opens his mouth again.

"Look at that, your Mom's been giving you special training has she? You and her going to live here happily ever after once she kills us? Will you keep Jeremie or have you just been using him?"

"Shut up!" Aelita sends an energy bolt out of her hand as power starts to surround her like an aura. "I will get Yumi and William myself. Will that shut you up Odd? I will never live here again, never! I hate this place, I only come back here to help you, my friends! Yet you turn on me so quickly. I was once willing to die to stop Sanne, Xana, but Jeremie stopped me. I wanted to give you all normal lives after I messed them up. If I never got in contact with Jeremie you would all be regular people."

"Whoa Aelita calm down." S.S. was too stunned to say or do anything before but she had to stop Aelita before she did something rash.

"No, I won't calm down, I will use this power to save Yumi and William. I will prove that I'm _not the traitor_!" Aelita says the last part trying to hold back a sob. Her emotions were churning inside of her powering her and weakening her. "After all you've done for me you think I could turn on you. I will show that I would never do that!" Aelita looks up at the ceiling before blasting a hole in it with another energy bolt. She flies through the hole and goes after her Mother.

"What's going on?" Ulrich turns towards the sound of the explosion. "Super Sprint!" He runs towards the explosion finding Odd and S.S. "What happened?"

"Aelita's snapped, she gone Uber Aelita on steroids." Odd points to the hole in the ceiling. "She says she's going after Sanne to get Yumi and William back. You should have seen her Ulrich. She looks like what Sanne does when she gets powered up."

"You mean the aura of power and the energy attacks?" Odd and S.S. nod. "We couldn't touch Sanne when she was like that how are we going to stop both of them?"

"No, Aelita says William gave Sanne the password. That Sanne tricked us. I think that's why she got so mad. I wonder if Jeremie knew what he was doing when he gave her a Jeremie Ghost." The three walk under the hole. "I got a way to get us up there but it will be tricky." S.S. gets her power pole out. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Sure, Ulrich hang on." Odd grabs S.S.'s hand then Ulrich's. "Lets go!"

"Extend!" The three shoot up into the air going through the hole and landing on a platform. "Retract." S.S. and the other two look around. "Well it looks pretty obvious which way Aelita went." Aelita, not wanting to go through the maze of hallways and corridors just blasted her way through the walls.

"Wait, I got a better way, Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "My turn to give you a ride." The other Ulrich's pick up Odd and S.S. "Super Sprint!" They run as fast as possible, even faster then before with the power coming from the Jeremie Ghosts. They follow the blasted holes finding Aelita in front of a wall.

"Mom, open up!" Aelita blasts the wall but it doesn't make a hole. "Let me in!" She blasts it again but nothing.

"Aelita try your Creativity." Aelita turns around when S.S. talks.

"What are you doing? I said I would save them and prove I'm not a traitor!" Aelita turns back to the wall and lets out a screeching wail. It wasn't the beautiful singing the other had heard from her before but it works. The wall opens up revealing a room with three occupants.

"_Trying again? How sweet and innocent to think you could fight me and save them yourselves_!" Sanne starts to laugh until Aelita strikes her with an energy bolt.

"I'll get them, I'll save them, I'll prove to them I am not a traitor!" Aelita strikes Sanne again but Sanne blocks it.

"_I am very_ _impressed that you are learning how to control the powers inside. It only took you more then eleven years."_ Sanne laughs. "_But they are naught compared to mine!"_ Sanne sends an energy bolt at Aelita knocking her down. "_I will destroy you all right here. With you gone I will take control of Jeremie and make myself so powerful I will destroy the entire planet!"_ Sanne sends another energy attack at Aelita but this time Aelita blocks it with an attack of her own.

"Odd, S.S., make sure Sanne stays distracted, I'm," Ulrich looks at his two clones, "We're getting Yumi and William." Ulrich quietly walks towards where Yumi and William are laying.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires several while S.S. runs around to the other side.

"Stay out of this!" Aelita creates a force field separating Aelita and Sanne from the others.

"_Very good Aelita Dear. But how far can you stretch your powers before you collapse?" _Sanne charges her hands as does Aelita.

Ulrich, with Sanne being distracted, gets to Yumi and William. "She better be ok." Original Ulrich picks Yumi up while a clone Ulrich picks up William. They start to walk towards the door when they hit a force field. "No!"

"_Fools, I won't let my hostages go until I have what I want, more power!"_ Sanne was toying with them as though they were merely dolls. "_Aelita Dear is far weaker then me, she is straining to hold up her own force field and fight me at the same time!"_ Sanne's power radiates off of her. "_Maybe I will keep her around for amusement."_

"Hello? I can hear you guys again, what's going on?" Jeremie doesn't know why but he could contact the others again.

"Hey Jeremie, we have a problem! We got Yumi and William but we can't get out! Sanne made a force field that keeps us from taking Yumi and William out of the room."

"Did you get Aelita's message?"

"Yes, and man you should see her! The Ghost you sent her has made her into Uber Aelita! She's fighting Sanne toe to toe!"

"Ghost? I didn't send her a Ghost."

"Then she's doing this on her own? Holy cow man, wonder what she would do with a Ghost." Odd and the others watch but soon become worried.

"_They think you are fighting me when all you are doing is holding off the inevitable." _

"I think she's right, Jeremie can you send her a Ghost?" Ulrich and the others were of no help, Aelita still had the force field up.

"I can't make anymore, the computer is using too many resources. But…" S.S. and Odd suddenly collapse as two green mists leave their bodies. The mists fly towards Aelita and pass through the force field. "Did it work?"

"I think so." Ulrich wasn't sure, Aelita didn't look different, but Aelita was soon to show how much of a difference the two Ghosts made.

"Ulrich, get them out of here."

"But the force field…"

"What force field!" Aelita stick a hand out and forms a tunnel that passes through the force field made by Sanne. Ulrich and his clones take Yumi, William, Odd, and S.S. out of the room.

"_You may have helped them escape but I still have you!"_

"Mother this is pointless, our powers are equal. If we fight we will do nothing but wear each other out. I want to help you leave Lyoko and if you work with me I will."

"_Equal? I have been holding back to keep the force field up but I need that no more!" _Sanne spreads her arms out and starts to rise in the air. "_I am the God of Lyoko, I control all aspects of it, including the Towers."_

"Uh guys something's wrong, the Towers just deactivated." No response. Ulrich had collapsed when the Ghost left him. "I better get you guys out of there."

"Mom, I love you, but I hate what you do." Aelita was left weak but standing. Her emotions were still powering her.

"_Do you think I care Aelita Dear? I once loved you, I once loved Franz, but those go away after a decade or so of hell!"_ Sanne strikes Aelita who was too weak to block the energy bolt. "_No, not yet Aelita Dear. I need you to stay here so I can have some leverage with your friends. Besides I like how you are now, all that energy, I could put you to good use."_

"Sorry Mom, until we see each other again." Aelita blinds Sanne with an energy ball then runs out the hole. Running as fast as she can she finds her friends who are all lying on the floor. "Get up!"

"Aelita, do you see them? I can't materialize them for some reason."

"I need to get them out of Sector 5. Know where the switch is?"

"Yes, Ulrich already turned it off though. The passage you're looking for is down on the main level and straight ahead from there."

"Thanks Ulrich." Aelita sticks her hands out and lifts her friends into the air. "I could use a vehicle Jeremie."

"I'll send the Overwing." A few seconds later it shoes up. Aelita uses her powers to set her friends on the Overwing before she gets on. Taking off she finds the hole she made and flies down.

"Which door?" There were three doors leading out of the room.

"Uh, third one to your right." Aelita goes through it and finds the next room full of monsters. "Jeremie, devirtualize everyone but me. I'm to slow on the Overwing to get us all out."

"Why can't I just materialize all of you?" Jeremie starts bringing his friends back.

"I have to get William back to the Forest Sector." Aelita sees S.S., then Odd disappear.

"You should leave him Aelita, he was the one who gave Sanne the password, he might be working with her."

"Or he was captured and made to tell her. Or he wanted to save Yumi just like you wanted to get Sanne out of Lyoko a few months ago and didn't tell any of us what you were doing." Ulrich disappears back to Earth. "They spotted me!" A Creeper fires a laser at Aelita and the Overwing but she dodges it. She flies forward dodging laser after laser. Her worry and fear of losing Yumi and William again power her again and she forms a force field without thinking about it.

"You're almost there Aelita! I am opening a tunnel now." Aelita flies out of the room and sees the exit. Getting to it she flies out into the open space surrounding Sector 5. She flies to the other side finding the open tunnel and gets through just as a batch of Mantas were hatched.

"Jeremie, they still aren't moving." Aelita was flying away from the edge as fast as possible.

"Get them inside a Tower." Aelita flies around passing several Towers before finding the one she use to call home. She gets off and drags Yumi and William into the Tower. "Anything?"

"Yumi, she's starting to move." Aelita kneels down next to Yumi. "Yumi say something."

"Something." Yumi sits up and rubs her eyes. "What happened, where am I?" Yumi looks around inside the Tower. "William!" Yumi jumps up suddenly knocking Aelita over. "You bastard!" Yumi gets her fans out but before she can throw them William jumps up and does a handspring away from Yumi.

"What's going on?" Aelita was so surprised by Yumi's reaction she didn't notice the look on William's face.

"Get out of here Aelita before he gets you." Yumi stands between William and Aelita.

"You don't know what you're doing Yumi. There is no chance for you to escape from her." William takes a step towards Yumi. "You will be mine again." William turns on his heels and runs out of the Tower.

"Get back here!" Yumi runs after him but finds he is gone. "No! I had you! Get back here coward!" Yumi turns around and goes back into the Tower.

"Yumi why did you do that?"

"He betrayed us. He worked with Sanne so she would give him what he wants, me." Yumi puts her fans away. "He fooled all of us. He wasn't turned back to normal by the return to the past." Aelita is confused and Yumi can tell. "We thought when we did a return to the past it separated the two Williams, it didn't. He's been planning his revenge and a way to get me all this time."

"Oh." Aelita looks down at the platform.

"Not 'oh' Aelita. It's my fault William is here in the first place. If I had just let him rest in peace this never would have happened."

"You're right it wouldn't have. I was against sending him here in the first place. I knew what it was like to be trapped here. When I got to taste, to breath, to smell, but had to come back here because we couldn't shut the computer down. It is a hell like none you can know."

"Yes I can Aelita, I just spent days being hurt by your Mom. She told William once I was broken he could put me back together however he wanted." Yumi sits down on the platform. "All I felt was pain. But I had hope you would save me, that hope kept me together." Yumi rests her head in her hands.

"Of course we did Yumi you're our friend. I know someone who wants to see you, he's been worried sick about you. And I bet your parents miss you to Yumi." Aelita sticks a hand out and helps Yumi back up. "Jeremie can you materialize us?"

"Not right now." This answer shocked both Yumi and Aelita. What had gone wrong? "Sanne sent something to Earth through the Scanners and Ulrich went down to see what it was."

"Oh, well, we can wait a minute I guess." Yumi and Aelita stand on the platform before materializing to Earth.

"There they are." Ulrich had moved what was sent so the two wouldn't see it. "Yumi." Ulrich runs to her and catches her as she falls out of the Scanner. "I missed you so much." He kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"I missed you to." Yumi kisses Ulrich hard knocking them over. Aelita goes to step around them when she sees something.

"Oh my God!" Aelita sees it is a body of a person. "No, she, she killed him." Aelita backs away tripping over her own feet.

"What is it?" Yumi gets off the floor when Ulrich grabs her wrist.

"Don't Yumi you don't need to see it." Ulrich had nearly thrown up when he saw what Sanne had done to William and didn't want Yumi to suffer the image. Yumi pulls her wrist free from Ulrich's grasp and goes over to the body.

"No, William…" His body was normal but his head was badly damaged. Sanne had torn his eyes out before breaking the skull open. "God, let him, let him…" Yumi starts to cry. She sits down on the floor still crying. "You bastard, I can't believe you let her do this to you. I was going to make you pay for what you did but not like this." Yumi's body shakes as she sobs. "You were my best friend. I would have done anything for you…" Ulrich goes over and sits next to Yumi putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I moved his body so you wouldn't see it but, I don't know." Ulrich was lost for words. Yumi had lost William three times. He died on Earth, fell into the Digital Sea, and now was killed by Sanne and sent back to Earth. It is hard enough to lose a friend once but three times was more then anyone could handle.

"I hate her, I hate her more then anyone. If Jeremie finds a way to bring her to Earth I'll, I'll kill her." Yumi stops crying as the sadness is replaced by rage. "I'll torture her like she tortured me. I'll take her eyes like she took William's. I'll laugh at her like she laughed at me." She clenches both hands into fists.

"Yumi there has been enough death for now. You need to go home, your parents, even Hiroki, are worried about you."

"What do I tell them? And what do we do with William? His parents already had a funeral."

"We could take him to the furnace in the school. I'm sure that would be hot enough."

"No, we couldn't get him to the school." And Yumi didn't want to touch William's body after what had happened on Lyoko.

"Hello? I think this is a time we should do a return to the past." Jeremie's voice came over the speakers. "Odd and S.S. already voted on it and said it was ok with them. It means Yumi never goes missing, William's body is taken care of, but Sanne will get stronger."

"I vote we do it." Ulrich didn't want to make Sanne stronger but for Yumi he would do almost anything.

"I do to." Aelita was standing in the elevator leaning against the back of it for support.

"Majority rule then?" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Return to the past now."

**A/N So how many more times can I kill William? **


	39. Chapter 39

**Code Lyoko Episode 88: Cold As Ice**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-87 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Yumi was in her room crying, again. Her parents were getting worried again. A few months ago she acted like this, then she acted like this after her friend William died, and now she was doing it again. "Honey do you think we should talk to her?" Mrs. Ishiyama knew her husband really meant she should talk to Yumi, not the both of them.

"I don't know. When I was her age everything seemed big enough to cry about but she's had so much happen." Mrs. Ishiyama had talked to the William boy and he seemed nice. To lose a friend at that age would have devastated her.

"But the funeral was weeks ago. What if it's something else? When you were pregnant with Yumi you had mood swings."

"Why is it your answer is always she's pregnant?" Mrs. Ishiyama gets a laugh out of Mr. Ishiyama. "She's a teenage girl, it could just be cramps are really bad."

"Honey can we stop before you go any farther? I don't need those images in my head." Mr. Ishiyama looks towards the stairs and sees Yumi running towards the door. "Yumi, where are you going?" Yumi doesn't stop and continues to run.

Odd and S.S. are in the gazebo at the Kadic Academy. "I know, I already apologized." Odd and S.S. were beating Odd up over the way he treated Aelita. "I'm just getting so sick of this. I would have done the same if they said it was you who did it, or Ulrich. I want to be normal for once not always worrying if an Assassin or Kankrelat is outside my room. Or if Jim is possessed by Sanne or worse, himself. Not worrying about being crushed by a giant teddy bear." S.S. laughs at the last part until she realizes he is serious.

"There's a story you haven't told me."

"I was on Lyoko for most of it. Ulrich and Yumi dealt with it on Earth." Odd and S.S. hold hands. "Aelita is mad at me. I've never seen her mad at anyone." Odd didn't know why but Aelita seemed to be the maddest at him.

"I haven't been around long enough but I think she'll forgive you. You did apologize after all." S.S. was glad Aelita wasn't mad at her. To have Aelita stare at her like she stared at Odd would give her nightmares.

"She was right though, I turned on her so quickly I should have had whip lash. I just want this to end. I don't get why we can't just delete Lyoko now."

"Jeremie and Aelita are the only ones who know how and Aelita won't delete her Mother and Jeremie wouldn't do something that hurt Aelita." S.S. leans her head onto Odd's shoulder. "We'll figure something out Odd I'm sure of it." S.S. sighs.

"I hope so S.S." Odd looks around, it was a nice day out and didn't want to waste it in the Gazebo. "Come on, let's go for a walk." S.S. and Odd leave the Gazebo and go for a walk into the woods.

"Wait, who's there?" S.S. sees someone. She walks over to the tree she saw the person hide behind and finds nothing. "Weird."

"No, Odd." Odd and S.S. laugh. Hearing footsteps they both turn around. "Oh hey, I didn't know you…" Odd, and S.S., black out.

Ulrich was alone in the gym after training. He called Yumi but Yumi said she couldn't come. Ulrich was getting worried that Yumi was becoming depressed again. Last time it took a full out assault on Franz, the man who had killed William twice, to get her to act normal again. What could he do to make her better again? This plagues his mind, he doesn't notice someone coming into the gym and walking over to him. "Ulrich, is it ok if I sit here?" Sissy sits down before he answers. "What's wrong?"

"Sissy I don't want to talk." Ulrich wanted to think.

"Fine don't talk Ulrich. If you think that will solve whatever is wrong with you go ahead." Sissy grabs his hand. "It won't help you though." She kisses him on his cheek. "I'm here for you Ulrich. Whenever you need me I'm here for you." Sissy gets up and walks away, turning her head to look at Ulrich one last time before walking out of the gym.

"What does she think she's doing?" Ulrich looks up and sees a shadow hiding behind the bleachers. "Hello?" They don't answer. Ulrich gets up and starts to walk over there, but when he gets there he finds nothing. "Now I'm seeing things." Ulrich shakes his head when someone puts a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, hi…" Ulrich blacks out.

Aelita and Jeremie are going to the Factory after completing a new program and want to test it out. They get there with no problem, take the elevator down to the Control Panel with no problem, but getting off the elevator they find a major problem. "No!" Jeremie and Aelita run over to the Control Panel, or the parts still intact. "How could she do this without the Super Scan finding an activated Tower?" Jeremie picks up a couple wires and a chunk of metal. "She can't be that strong."

"Maybe she is Jeremie." Maybe it had finally happened. Sanne had become so strong that she didn't need to activate Towers to attack on Earth. "We can fix this Jeremie."

"I don't know Aelita. This is pretty complicated equipment your Father made. He goes over parts of it in his diaries but I don't know if it will be enough." Jeremie goes over to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Super Computer, if she damaged that we have to repair it as soon as possible." Jeremie takes the elevator down and finds someone. "What are you doing!?" Jeremie runs over to stop them but blacks out the second he touches them.

"Jeremie?" Aelita looks at her cell phone and sees Jeremie had been gone for over ten minutes. The Super Computer starts to beep, a Tower had been activated. "Not now! Jeremie, she's attacking!" Aelita yells this into the headphones and hopes the speakers in the Super Computer Room will get Jeremie's attention. When she doesn't hear the elevator work she assumes that Jeremie was the one attacked. Aelita gets her cell phone out and calls Ulrich.

"_I'm not here right now. If you would like to leave a message do so after the beep._" She gets the same automatic message from Odd and S.S.'s cell phones. "I know we were giving Yumi a break but I need her!" She calls Yumi.

"Hello?" Yumi answered!

"There's an attack and no one else answered their phones! Please help me!"

"Ok I'm coming, hold on Aelita." Yumi and Aelita hang up their phones.

"What am I thinking? I can't send anyone with the Control Panel damaged." Aelita runs to the elevator and takes it up. She had to get to Kadic Academy and get Jeremie's lap top as soon as possible.

Yumi gets to the Factory and heads down to the Control Room to find it empty. "I was too late." She finds the Control panel smashed to pieces. "But I don't see any blood. Maybe Aelita and Jeremie were at Kadic Academy when she called." Yumi sits down on the floor. "What do we do, what do we do, and where are the other!?" Yumi gets her cell phone out and calls Ulrich, getting no answer. She gets the same thing calling Odd and S.S. Waiting for Aelita and Jeremie she calls Jeremie and finds his message was on also. "But if he isn't answering, then that means Aelita and me are the only ones left! Is Sanne hurts them…" Yumi's hand clenches into a fist. "I'll make them show me how to delete Lyoko. I'll kill her if she so much as touches Ulrich." Yumi hears the elevator come down and the doors open.

"You made it, good." Aelita runs over to the Control Panel and plugs the lap top into it. "We got a surprise for my Mom this time."

"Really?" Yumi looks over Aelita's shoulder and doesn't understand what she was doing. "Where's Jeremie?"

"He was in the Super Computer Room when the Tower activated and I haven't heard from him since." Aelita brings up the Transfer Programs and a new one. "We need to get to the Scanner Rooms." They go to the elevator and get in. Taking it to the Scanners they get off and run into different Scanners just in time. The doors close and both girls land on Lyoko a few seconds later.

"Whoa Aelita what did you do?" Yumi looks at Aelita and sees a new little pink elf girl.

"You have your programs and now I have my own! I still have my Creativity but now I have this to." Aelita holds her arms out and four claws shoot out from each hand. "I saw a movie and a guy had these, cool aren't they?" Aelita looks at them up close. This was the first time she had been sent on the new program. "I have a couple other cool things but don't want to use them yet." Aelita looks around getting her bearing. "We have to find the Tower." Aelita runs east with Yumi following when an Assassin materializes from the sky and lands in front of them.

"Back off Aelita." Yumi gets her fans out but Aelita pushes her out of the way.

"I've been a burden on you for far too long. Now I can fight!" Aelita runs forward a few feet before the Assassin fires a laser. Aelita blocks it with the claws coming out of her right hand. "New trick, Shimmer." Aelita becomes invisible! The Assassin looks around for his target when something strikes it's Eye. Aelita becomes visible again as she is running away. The Assassin explodes violently but Aelita was far enough away to not be damaged.

"That was amazing Aelita!"

"I know." Aelita holds her stomach. "I feel a little woozy though. We're going to have to fix it later." Aelita refers to her and Jeremie, snapping her back to reality. "We have to get to the Tower!" Aelita runs towards where the Tower was supposed to be according to the Super Scan with Yumi following.

Ulrich wakes up in a dark, cramped, and cold room. He tries to get up but finds his hands are tied behind is back. "What was that for?" He looks around and feels something next to him. "Hey, you awake?"

"Ulrich?" Odd moves his leg and hits something. "That you?"

"No that's me!" S.S. had a foot in her face and not a pleasant smelling foot at that.

"What happened? I was in the gym and I thought I saw something hiding behind the bleachers but when I got there I found nothing. Then I felt something on my shoulder and blacked out."

"We were in the woods when I saw something. Same thing though, nothing was where I saw it, but then I could have sworn I saw someone else before I blacked out." S.S. rolls over to keep the foot out of her face.

"It was Yumi, I think. How many other tall Asian girls that wear all black do we know of?" Odd was almost certain it was Yumi, but if it was then why wasn't she here?

"Yumi!" No response. "If she isn't here then Sanne must have her!" Ulrich rolls over onto his stomach then farther onto his left side. "Odd, roll onto your side so I can untie your hands." Odd does and after a minute or two Ulrich unties his hands.

"I'm not as good with knots but this looks simple enough." Odd gets Ulrich untied in about the same amount of time it took Ulrich to untie Odd's hands.

"What about me?" S.S. is still on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. Odd stands over her barely able to see her in the dark.

"I don't know, it would be fun to leave you like that." Odd laughs. "Ulrich can you untie her so we can get out of here sometime today?" Ulrich kneels down and in less then half a minute has S.S. freed. All three untied they feel around the room finding the door.

"Found it!" S.S. grabs the handle and pulls it open. A blast of cold air hits her and the others before she slams the door shut. "Where the hell are we!"

"I don't know but I think I know why Sanne took our socks and shoes." Ulrich opens the door a little and sees shards of broken ice. "This looks familiar…" Ulrich looks around and sees a scoreboard. "It's the hockey rink for the Paris Thunderbirds! Sanne must have broken the rink so we couldn't get across." They were trapped unless they found another way around the broken shards of ice.

Yumi and Aelita on Lyoko find a new obstacle between them and the Tower, a Guardian blocking the only path. "How do we get around it Aelita?"

"I don't know, you could lift me with your psychic powers."

"But then that would leave you alone to face whatever Sanne throws at you." Yumi looks at the Guardian and the path it blocked. "Could you use your Creativity to make a bridge over it?"

"I don't know. It might expand to block it. Let me try though." Aelita drops to her knees and starts to sing. A land bridge forms going over the Guardian. They wait a few seconds watching the Guardian and what its reaction would be. It does nothing. "Move!" The two run over the bridge and are able to see the Tower from the top of the bridge.

"No, what are you doing!" Yumi grabs her head and falls down. "Stop it!" Yumi rolls along the ground getting dangerously close to the edge of the bridge Aelita made.

"Hold on Yumi!" Aelita reaches out and stops Yumi from rolling off onto the Guardian. "What happened?"

"Make it stop Aelita!" Yumi cringes in pain. "_Never mind Aelita Dear."_ Yumi grabs Aelita and picks her up.

"Yumi, let me down!" Aelita struggles to get out of Yumi's grip but Yumi is to strong.

"_I will Aelita dear, right here."_ Yumi sticks Aelita over the edge of the bridge, over the Guardian.

"No you won't Mom!" Aelita was positive Sanne had possessed Yumi. Another Tower must have activated while they were on their way to deactivate the first one. Four claws come out of Aelita's right hand and strikes Yumi. Twisting around Aelita strikes Yumi with the claws on her other hand.

"_How did you do that?!"_ Yumi, Sanne, was hurt.

"You may be strong but you can't plan for everything." Aelita makes it back to the bridge. "Shimmer." Aelita disappears.

"_Get back here! I know where your friends are, I'll kill them!"_ Aelita doesn't answer. "_No matter, I have this one. I'll crush her and send her back to Earth like I did to that weakling William!" _Yumi is struck by an invisible Aelita, being dealt enough damage to return back to Earth by Aelita before Sanne could do anything to her.

Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. have found a way to get across. "Ulrich you have to promise not to look."

"Why? If I use two shirts, mine and Odd's, I could make it across the ice and get help." Ulrich was being the leader, even if they weren't on Lyoko. He was going to take the risk of having his feet cut open if the shirts weren't thick enough. "Ok, if you hear me scream don't come out, we don't need all of us getting hurt." Ulrich gingerly steps out onto the broken shards of ice with shirts wrapped around his feet. He was cold, Sanne had apparently turned the temperature down to make it even harder on the three.

"Ulrich look out!" S.S. and Odd were watching Ulrich hoping he would make it when they saw something come at him. Ulrich turns around but not in time. A super powered zamboni machine charges him going much faster then a normal one. Ulrich looks around for a place to dodge but sees none except for one place. Ulrich jumps as the zamboni gets to him and he hangs on to the front.

"Nice try Sanne!" Ulrich thinks he has the upper hand when he turns his head and sees the zamboni's new target, the wall. "Spoke to soon." Ulrich lifts himself up as the zamboni hits the wall. It throws Ulrich off the zamboni and onto the broken shards of ice.

"Ulrich!" Odd and S.S. yell in unison. "What do we do?" Odd and S.S. look at each other in horror, their friend was probably bleeding on the other side of the zamboni and they could do nothing.

"I'm ok, for now." Ulrich had landed in a position while uncomfortable meant he wasn't hurt. "I can't move, I have about six shards digging into me."

"Well hell Ulrich what do you want us to do?" Odd and S.S. had to do something but what?

"Cross your fingers and hope Aelita can deactivate the Tower in time." Ulrich lays on the ice, cold, uncomfortable, but alive. The other two stand at the door unable to do anything for Ulrich.

"Almost there…" Aelita was close to the Tower, still invisible, when she becomes visible again. "I didn't want that." She looks around her, no monsters. She still had a chance to get to the Tower. She runs as fast as she can, just inches away from the Tower she materializes back to Earth.

"_There you are Aelita Dear."_ Aelita is met by Yumi on Earth. "_Your friends are done for this time. I got them all one by one. Only you and Yumi are left!"_

"Shut up! We haven't lost yet." Aelita kicks out at Yumi hitting her in the stomach. "I'll save them. They saved me a hundred times and I will repay them for it!" Aelita kicks Yumi again.

"_Go ahead, hurt this one, you're making this even easier for me!"_ Yumi laughs before being tackled by Aelita.

"I know something you don't know." Aelita reaches her hand to Yumi's back and finds what she is looking for, the stun gun Yumi carried. She uses it on Yumi and is surprised no Ghost comes out. Yumi lies on the floor after being struck by the stun gun not moving. "I have to go back." Aelita runs to the ladder taking it up to the Control Room not wanting to wait for the elevator. She gets to Jeremie's lap top and uses it to load the Transfer Program and a vehicle. Taking the ladder back down she gets inside the Scanner and the door closes.

"Guys, if they don't deactivate the Tower soon I'm going to freeze to death." Ulrich was shivering, trying not to since it made him shake. "Or be really hard to peel off the ice." Parts of his skin had frozen to the ice as he got colder and colder.

"We can do something Ulrich. S.S. take off your pants." She looks at Odd for a second then does. Odd wraps her pants around his feet. "Ulrich I'm coming for you, hold still."

"Very funny Odd." Ulrich couldn't move for fear of being cut by a shard of ice. "Be careful."

"I will be. I like my feet to much to get them hurt." Odd carefully takes a step, then another, slowly making his way towards Ulrich.

Aelita is halfway to the Tower on the Overboard when a Dragon sees her and takes up after her. "I knew I should have made a ranged weapon." Her claws were useless now. Aelita dodges laser after laser trying her best to make it to the Tower. She had to do this to save her friends. The Dragon finally hits the Overboard causing it to devirtualize. Aelita tumbles on the ground coming to a rest several meters away.

"Ok Ulrich, I just need to get around this thing." Odd had made it to the zamboni.

"Climb over it so you can pull me up onto it." Ulrich starts to wiggle trying to free his skin from the ice. It hurts badly but it was better then lying on the ice any longer.

"Reach up." Ulrich sticks his hand out and Odd grabs it. "Dang Ulrich are you super glued there?" Odd had pulled expecting to pull Ulrich up only to find Ulrich wouldn't budge.

"I wish, pull harder." Odd uses both hands to pull on Ulrich's arm hearing a sick tearing noise. "Aaaaa!!!" Ulrich screams in pain.

"Holy shit!" Odd sees blood on the ice and more coming out of Ulrich. Ulrich's skin on his back was being torn off. "Want me to put you down?"

"No, keep pulling." Odd does, getting a bloody, bleeding, Ulrich onto the zamboni.

"Oh God Ulrich that looks, looks, I don't know." Odd is repulsed by the sight of Ulrich's back. "I'm going to hurl." Odd moves away from Ulrich and does.

"Is he ok?" S.S. could barely see what was going on.

"No. We need a return to the past though. There is no way to get Ulrich to the Scanners when he is like this." Odd doesn't look back at Ulrich, the sight would make him sick again.

Aelita is running from the Dragon still. She is close to the Tower and decides to try something. She drops to her knees and creates a cocoon using her Creativity. "Shimmer." She becomes invisible and sneaks out of the cocoon between the cracks. "It worked, good." Aelita runs towards the Tower running into it, literally. "Why can't I enter?" She puts a hand on the Tower feeling a wall, keeping her out. "Oh no, if the program makes it so the Towers don't recognize me then I can't get in!" She turns around and sees the Dragon is still shooting lasers at the cocoon breaking it apart. "I don't have any time, maybe if I go back to normal." She concentrates and becomes visible again. Putting her hand back on the Tower she still can't get in. "Ow!" She was hit with a laser after the Dragon sees her. Aelita runs around to the other side of the Tower to get away.

"Aelita!" A voice comes over the Super Computer.

"Jeremie! I can't enter the Tower!"

"What? Why not? Did Sanne do something?"

"No, I tried the new program and it made it so the Tower wouldn't recognize me!" Aelita sees the Dragon come around the side of the Tower and runs around the Tower again.

"You weren't supposed to use the program until we tested it Aelita." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard working on fixing the problem. "You only have 20 life points left."

"I needed to Jeremie. I only had Yumi with me. Wait, I was only hit once, how did I lose so many points?"

"I don't know but watch out, Yumi been possessed, don't get close to her."

"I know Jeremie, I already fought with her. If it wasn't for the new program I wouldn't have made it." Aelita continues running around the Tower with the Dragon flying around after her.

"Ok, Aelita, I'm turning the program off, you'll be yourself again. Be ready to get in the Tower."

"Hurry Jeremie!" The Dragon was only being held back by its size. If it was a Hornet it would have been able to catch up to Aelita by now.

"Now!" Aelita jumps into the Tower barely dodging a laser from the Dragon.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Do we know where the others are?"

"I don't, Yumi might though." Jeremie materializes Aelita back to Earth.

"Yumi, come on get up Yumi." Aelita had left the Scanner and was trying to revive Yumi. "Get up!" Aelita shakes her hard when her first attempts did nothing. "Jeremie, she's breathing but she won't wake up."

"I'll call the others and see if they answer." Jeremie brings up Ulrich's number on the Super Computer and calls it.

"Jeremie, I found all of their phones on Yumi." Aelita had answered when she heard the ringing coming from Yumi. "I don't know how to find them, if they're hurt…"

"I don't know if they are. I was just knocked out by Yumi." Jeremie had just made it to the Super Computer when Yumi was trying to take something out. He tried to stop her and was shocked by her being knocked out.

"Then why haven't they tried to get a hold of us?" Aelita still couldn't get Yumi to wake up. "We have to Jeremie, we don't know if they're hurt or not but if they are we have to save them."

"Ok Aelita, return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and changes the past couple of hours.

"Hello?" Yumi answers her cell phone.

"Hi Yumi, want to go do something?" Ulrich was done waiting for Yumi to get over losing William, again. "I need a training partner. Practicing Pencak Silat isn't any fun using a dummy."

"Don't call Sissy a dummy Ulrich." The two laugh. Yumi's coming out lightly but was a laugh. "I'll get my training clothes and meet you at the gym."

"See you soon Yumi, bye." They hang up.

At the Factory Aelita and Jeremie are concerned about a new problem. "A Tower wasn't activated until well after Yumi attacked us. Is it possible Sanne can attack without activating a Tower?"

"I don't think so Jeremie but the evidence is there." Yumi had already attacked Jeremie and probably the others before a Tower was activated.

"Then why did the other Tower activate?" Jeremie was racking his brain trying to think of anything to explain what he saw. "Maybe she can suppress the signals of an activated Tower. But when you were on Lyoko she had to use her powers to control the monsters and attack you. So she couldn't, no, that doesn't work."

"Maybe she did something else." Aelita couldn't figure it out, yet. "We need time Jeremie. Right now we're not thinking right, there has to be an answer but we can't see it. Let's take a break, try for a Eureka."

"That was merely a myth Aelita. That never actually happened." Jeremie looks at Aelita. "Although it would be funny to see you running down the street yelling Eureka after taking a bath." Jeremie tries to talk and act like Odd making both blush.

"Let's go to the Out&In for lunch ok?" Aelita and Jeremie hold hands walking onto the elevator to take a break, hoping for a Eureka moment and wanting some time alone with each other.

**A/N I am talking about Isaac Newton, I think. He was, supposedly, known for taking baths when he couldn't think of a solution and then running down the street naked yelling Eureka, which means, loosely translated, "I got it!" In case no one else knows stupid unneeded to know facts like that.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Code Lyoko Episode 89: Error**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-88 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Aelita and Jeremie are working the kinks out of her new program. "Ok Aelita try it now."

"Shimmer." Aelita looks into the water on Ice Sector and doesn't see a reflection. "Well?"

"You're losing life points. It isn't constant, it ticks off after every," Jeremie counts the seconds. "Five seconds."

"So as long as I don't leave this on for to long I'm fine." Aelita takes it off. "Where's the nearest Tower?"

"Go east, it isn't far." Aelita runs east getting to the Tower quickly.

"Shimmer." Aelita becomes invisible then walks up to the Tower. She puts a hand on it and can't get through. Taking the Shimmer off her Aelita pushes against the Tower again, this time making through it. "I have to take the Shimmer off first but I can get into Towers now." It had taken them nearly three days but Jeremie and Aelita had finally figured it out. "Take me back please Jeremie." Jeremie materializes Aelita back to Earth.

"So how did it go?" Summer was coming up soon which meant summer break. This time the gang was getting things ready for Aelita ahead of time.

"My Mom and Dad say its fine." S.S. had gotten her parents to agree to house her friend from school for the summer under the story that Aelita's Father was called away on business. It worked for Ulrich's parents and it worked for S.S.'s parents. "This is a good way to make it up to Aelita, Odd." S.S. and Odd hold hands and walk away from S.S.'s house for the corner to hail a taxi.

"Where to?" Odd and S.S. get in the taxi.

"Kadic Academy." The car takes off towards the school. A few seconds later the car stops. "What's going on?"

"_Nothing Odd and Sandra."_ The car starts back up but goes the wrong way.

"How did you know our names?" The car speeds up going faster and faster, exceeding the speed limit.

"Hey," S.S. reads a street sign. "You're going the wrong way. You should have turned back there." The car continues speeding away, leaving the city limits. "Sanne!"

"We need to get out of here!" Odd opens a door but S.S. stops him from jumping out.

"The speedometer is maxed out and we're going faster, if you jump out you'll die." Odd closes the door and gets back in his seat.

"What do you want Sanne?"

"_Nothing major Odd. I just want your lives." _The cabbie laughs as the taxi speeds off into the distance going much faster then a normal taxi could go.

"Odd, call them, I'll talk to her and keep her distracted." S.S. leans over into the front seat. "Sanne, why do you do this? If you wanted our lives you could have killed us but you didn't. Are you scared?"

"_Not at all, I need bait. The fewer on Lyoko the easier."_ The Cabbie raises his hand and shocks S.S. She falls back into the seat. "_And don't even try it Odd I have made it impossible for a signal to get out."_

"Real smart aren't you?" Odd had tried to call Ulrich but couldn't, his signal was distorted by a force field that Sanne put up. "You had to activate a Tower to do this so it won't be long until our friends stop you."

"_That's what you think."_ Odd and S.S. are taken far away, where they aren't sure, hoping Sanne was wrong.

"Jeremie are you sure it won't screw up the program? I don't need to have a distance weapon if it means you'll have to re-work the program again." Aelita had made a comment about Dragons and how it would be hard to hit them with her current weapons. Jeremie, wanting to please Aelita, was working on the program changing it.

"It's no problem Aelita. Go down to the Scanner room please." Jeremie made it sound easier then it was. In the time it takes Aelita to get to the Scanner Room Jeremie completes the program. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko. "So?"

"Pulses!" The second she lands Aelita sees Pulses.

"What? But the Super Scan didn't find any Towers." Jeremie goes to load the Super Scan and find it is off! "But I never turned it off. Aelita, did you turn the Super Scan off?"

"No Jeremie of course not." Aelita is following the Pulses, just like in the good old days. "Call the others."

"Aelita, the Super Scan is part of the secure section of the Super Computer. That means one of us turned it off and it wasn't me." And if it wasn't Aelita that left four others.

"But why would they turn it off? Are you sure my Mother didn't do it?" Aelita looks around when she finds a dead end. "Jeremie, check the map and see if there is a platform underneath me."

"Nope, nothing there, why Aelita?"

"All the Pulses converge here but there is no Tower." Aelita concentrates and changes her vision seeing if Sanne was making the Tower invisible like she had in the past. She sees nothing. "Are you sure there isn't anything below me?"

"I'm sure Aelita." Jeremie had called Odd but gets no signal and gets the same results when he calls S.S. "I think I found Sanne's targets." He calls Ulrich. "Ulrich, Sanne is attacking!"

"Ok, want to call Yumi or should I?"

"She's not with you?" Jeremie figured those two had become inseparable since William died, again.

"No, she's at home right now. Call her Jeremie." Ulrich hangs his phone up and goes to the gym locker room to get his normal clothes. He wasn't going to change but didn't want to leave his clothes behind just incase someone decided to sneak though the lockers.

"Jeremie I still can't find the Tower! Send a vehicle so I can look around some more." Aelita was getting frustrated. She had found the place the Pulses converged to but no Tower. Had it been so long since she had to find a Tower on her own that she had lost her touch?

"There you go Aelita." Jeremie sends the Overboard. "I launched the Super Scan but no Tower found so far." Jeremie checks the program to make sure it wasn't damaged. "That's it Aelita, we have to change the password again and keep it between you and me."

"But if we are captured and can't get to the Super Computer how will our friends get to Lyoko to deactivate the Tower?" Aelita flies under the Sector seeing if there was a land mass underneath and finds nothing.

"Then we better find out who it was." Jeremie watches the Super Scan not understanding why it couldn't find the Tower. He believed Aelita but if she couldn't find the Tower what would they do? "Are there any monsters near there?"

"No." Aelita flies back over the land.

"Well if the Tower was there Sanne would be protecting it. She must be tricking you." Jeremie looks at the map of Lyoko and notices something strange. "Why don't you check the tunnel?"

"What tunnel?" Aelita looks around and doesn't see one.

"It goes under the Sector, I'm trying to find where it goes." Jeremie follows the tunnel on the map. "Aelita, go under and fly to your left." Aelita, on the Overboard, goes under the Sector. "No left!"

"I am going left!" Aelita knew her left from the right.

"Oh wait, you're right, go to your right." The angle Jeremie was looking at the map made the directions backwards. "What do you see?"

"Nothing Jeremie. The Sector is above me and the Digital Sea is below me." Aelita looks down and gets a feeling of danger. This was the one thing that would end her life now that she was free from the computer.

"No tunnel?" Jeremie was confused, the map clearly showed a tunnel.

"If you want to come here and see for yourself Jeremie I'll give you a ride on the Overboard." Aelita continues to fly making sure to use her innate powers to feel for enemies.

"That's ok Aelita." Jeremie would not go to Lyoko for such a trivial thing. "Just keep going the direction you're going." Jeremie watches Aelita flying where the Tunnel should be.

"Jeremie I can't go much farther." Aelita is getting closer and closer to the center of Lyoko, where Sector 5 is.

"What do you see?"

"A bright light and not much else." Aelita turns away and looks up looking for a way back to the top of the Sector.

"Then where is the tunnel coming from?" Jeremie gets an idea and goes into a part of the Super Computer. He brings up a file. "Aelita you're right there is a Tower there." Jeremie saved the information from all the missions on Lyoko and sees that they had deactivated a Tower in the spot Aelita said the Pulses converged on three times. "I don't know where it went."

"Sector 5." Aelita was relieved she hadn't been seeing things. "You see a tunnel on the map leading to Sector 5. She must have taken the Tower there to confuse us."

"That's definitely bad news. Not only is the Super Scan not finding it but she has the power to move Towers to Sector 5." If Aelita hadn't seen the Pulses on Lyoko they would have never known a Tower had been activated. "And we still don't know who turned the Super Scan off, or when." Jeremie hears a beeping noise and turns on the Factory's security cameras. "Ulrich made it." Jeremie had a made a program that would alert him when someone entered the Factory.

"What about Yumi?"

"I forgot to call her!" Jeremie brings up her number, she answers.

"Hello?"

"Sanne is attacking and you, Ulrich, and Aelita are the only ones I can get a hold of!" Jeremie hangs up when he hears the elevator coming down. It continues down to the Scanner Room.

"Did Yumi already make it?" Ulrich sets his clothes down then gets in a Scanner.

"No, she's on her way though." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko as Aelita comes over on the Overboard after coming up from under the Sector.

"I guess we're going to Sector 5."

"What, why?" Ulrich looks around, they weren't near the edge.

"That's where the Tower is." Aelita stops next to Ulrich and he hops on the Overboard. "Hang on." Aelita takes off as Ulrich hangs on, literally.

"What's going on?" Yumi had made it to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Scanners.

"Ulrich and Aelita are on Lyoko waiting for you. Odd and S.S. are probably the targets of Sanne's attack." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko near the other two.

"Where's the Tower?" Yumi looks around not seeing any monsters or Towers.

"Sector 5."

"That one again?" Aelita shakes her head.

"My Mom took one of the Towers from here and moved it to Sector 5." SO unlike the other Tower they had no idea where this one would be. "Watch out!" Aelita has her claws come out and blocks a laser inbound for Yumi.

"Hornets!" Yumi reaches to her side for her fans and finds something missing. "Jeremie I don't have my fans!" Yumi looks up and sees the Hornets. She had gotten over her fears of them after what had happened to her, mostly. Now to be defenseless against them brings back the old memories of what happened in the sewers.

"Watch this, extend!" Aelita points her hands at the Hornets and the claws extend hitting the leader of one of the Hornet Swarms making the rest explode. "Jeremie what happened to Yumi?"

"I'm not sure, wait. The Super Scan picked something up!" An Activated Tower is found but it wasn't the one that Sanne had stolen. "Sanne must have affected the program at the last second. Yumi let me materialize you back to Earth and send you again." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard to no affect.

"I'm ready Jeremie!" Yumi ducks behind a rock as the second swarm of Hornets targets her.

"I can't! Sanne has made it impossible for me to bring you back unless…" Jeremie starts working on the program. "No, either I delete you and bring you back or a return to the past is needed."

"Fine, delete me and bring me back." Yumi did not want a return to make Sanne stronger.

"That isn't so easy Yumi. I have a 50/50 chance of doing it right." Jeremie was being optimistic on the figures. "If I tried and failed we'd lose you forever."

"Do something!" Yumi reaches for her shoulder that had just been hit by a laser.

"I will." Jeremie gets to work hoping to find another solution while Aelita and Ulrich have to find a way to fight the last Hornet pack.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart. "Aelita distract them." Aelita nods then extends her claws at a Hornet.

"Come on, over here, it's me you want." Aelita retracts them and tries to hit the Hornet again.

"Good, keep it up." Ulrich, and his clones, have a plan. The largest of the Hornets had a stinger, it must be the leader. No point in attacking all the Hornets when destroying this one would do the trick. "1, 2, 3 it's me!" The two clones get into pattern then they spring the attack. One clone cups its hands, the other sticks its foot in the others hands and is launched into the air. As the Hornets are distracted the real Ulrich acts. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the back of the first clone and gets close enough to the leader Hornet. "Impact!" Ulrich destroys it causing all of the Hornets to explode.

"I'm sending the Transporter." Jeremie enters the code.

"Stay back Yumi." Ulrich and Aelita walk towards the edge ready to step in the Transporter when Yumi jumps past them and also gets in it.

Odd and S.S. are still stuck in the taxi with the possessed drive. Things were going by so fast they had to be going faster then the taxi ever could under its own power. "Well Odd, at least this thing will run out of gas sooner or later."

"I wouldn't be so sure, look at the panel." S.S. cranes her neck over the possessed drivers shoulder and sees the fuel gauge is on E. "See?"

"Where are we going?" They drove by signs so fast there was no way to read them. "Well Sanne since you've won why not tell us where we're going?"

"_Shut up!"_ The back seat of the taxi sparks with electricity and shocks both of them until they pass out.

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich land in Sector 5. Ulrich is not too happy about this. "Yumi how could you? You don't have any weapons, not I'll be to distracted trying to protect you and Aelita to be effective!"

"Triplicate." Yumi stares at Ulrich who doesn't get what she means. "Triplicate so I can get a weapon from on of your clones!"

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart. Yumi takes a sword from one of the clones. "Be careful Yumi, we don't know if you can devirtualize." Yumi nods as the door opens.

"Let's go!" The three run through the passage and find a large room. "Where's the switch Jeremie?"

"I don't think that matters, I can clearly see a tunnel coming from the outside sectors. Just follow my instructions and you won't need to hit the switch." Jeremie looks at the map. "Go to the door on your right then keep going through that room until the next one." The three follow directions finding it a lot harder then what Jeremie said it was.

"Creepers!" Three Creepers were guarding the door to the next room. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs towards the three Creepers with his clones next to him. They all jump in the air, using their swords to destroy the Creepers. Ow, what the heck?" Ulrich turns around, forgetting he had a clone give a sword to Yumi there is still one Creeper left.

"Hai!" Yumi throws the sword in her hand and hits the Creeper. Since the sword doesn't come back she runs over and picks it up. "To much work, I wish I had my fans."

"You shouldn't be here anyways Yumi since you didn't have your fans." Ulrich rubs his shoulder where he was hit. "We need to keep going." The three go through the door and follow Jeremie's directions when Jeremie finds something amazing.

"Wait, there's another tunnel…" He looks at the map following the new tunnel back to its source, the Forest Sector. "Sanne may have taken another Tower." Which if it was activated could have been activated for days, maybe even weeks, how could they know?

"So we just have to deactivate two Towers." Ulrich didn't see what the big deal was, just another Tower activated by Sanne they would deactivate. "Where next Jeremie?"

"Go right, I'm not seeing any monsters so you shouldn't have to worry." Jeremie locks down the elevator just incase Sanne had more then one attack going on. "What is she doing?" Jeremie is suddenly blocked by Sanne from seeing inside of Lyoko.

The possessed taxi driver reaches Sanne's destination. "_Wake up you two I have a surprise!"_ The possessed taxi driver laughs and gets out of the car. "_Oh right, here is a little wake up call."_ He touches the taxi and sends a bolt of electricity into it, waking Odd and S.S.

"Where are we?" S.S. rubs her eyes and looks around.

"_The Pacific Ocean, beautiful isn't it? Franz and I took Aelita Dear here once, to this very beach. How perfect it is to watch the two of you die at a place that made Aelita Dear so happy!"_ The possessed taxi driver tears the door off the taxi and pulls S.S. and Odd out holding one in each hand. "_How far do you think I can throw you?"_

"Let go of me!" Odd twists out of his shirt, slipping it off and lands on the ground. "Take this!" Odd goes to kick the possessed taxi driver when he is shocked by the aura of energy.

"_Foolish boy," _The possessed taxi driver stops and looks around. "_Your friends are close to the Tower. I think I have an idea."_ The possessed taxi driver sticks his hand out and the bumper is torn off the taxi. He wraps it around S.S. and Odd before sending them over the ocean using the powers from Sanne. _"You have four minutes before the energy lets go and you drop into the water."_ The possessed taxi driver collapses as Odd and S.S. hang in the air over the Pacific Ocean with a heavy metal bumper wrapped around them.

"Jeremie we see it!" Ulrich and the other two run towards the entrance when they find more then what they were looking for. Inside are three Towers and Sanne waiting for them.

"What are you doing Mom?" Aelita walks forward trying to feel which Tower to deactivate first. Her friends were in danger and she had to choose the right one.

"_I like to play games and now I will play one with you. Deactivating one of these Towers will save your friend's., One does nothing and the last one, that's for me to know. Choose wisely for I will only give you one chance. If you fail Odd and Sandra die."_ Sanne laughs wickedly. "_Go on Aelita Dear your friends only have three minutes before they drown." _Sanne stands there watching the others.

"We trust you Aelita and I'm sure Odd and S.S. trust you to." Ulrich has his sworn drawn as does Yumi. "Sanne do you think you can stand there and not expect to be attacked?"

"_Try it and find out what happens."_ Sanne stands there staring at Ulrich daring him to attack.

"I hate you." Ulrich doesn't put his sword down but doesn't attack knowing it would leave Yumi and Aelita alone with the enemy.

"_And I hate you, glad to see the feelings are mutual."_ Sanne looks at Yumi. "_My pet how have you been?"_ Yumi snaps and leaps at Sanne being caught in mid air by Sanne's power.

"I'll kill you! Let me go and fight me!" Yumi swings the sword but Sanne is just out of her reach.

"_Such disobedience, you do need to be disciplined. Today dogs are given shock collars…"_ Yumi starts to scream as she is electrocuted by Sanne.

"Stop it Mom!" Aelita was trying to figure out which Tower to go to but was being distracted by Yumi being hurt.

"_Don't you have something more important to do?" _Sanne lowers her power and drops Yumi to the floor. "_There you go Aelita Dear, two minutes left."_

"Yumi, say something, anything." Ulrich shakes Yumi who opens her eyes.

"Something, anything." Yumi says the joke even though she was still in pain. She didn't want to have Ulrich or Aelita to worry, distracting both. "Ow." Yumi gets back up with Ulrich's help.

"I know which one to go to but I don't want to deactivate one Tower." Aelita walks to the middle Tower. "What does this one do? You said the third one did something but you didn't tell us."

"_That is for me to know and you to never find out! Choose now or your friends die!"_ Aelita looks to the Tower on the left and walks to it. Entering it she goes up to the second platform and deactivates it.

"Now what?" Yumi and Ulrich aren't sure what to do. They hadn't heard anything from Jeremie and had no idea where S.S. or Odd was.

"I don't know Ulrich but I probably won't be of much use if we attack her again." Yumi didn't know how many life points she lost and she had lost the sword.

"_Isn't it obvious?"_ Ulrich and Yumi don't say anything. "_I left your friends in China on the beach. You can go and get them whenever you want."_ Sanne laughs before turning into a Ghost and leaving the three in Sector 5.

"And what about me?" Yumi looks down at herself. "Jeremie said I couldn't be materialized back to Earth."

"We need to do a return to the past. I don't want to risk losing you if Jeremie deletes you and tries to bring you back but fails." Ulrich hugs Yumi. "This is what Sanne wanted isn't it?" Yumi nods. "I don't care. I love you to much to risk losing you." Ulrich and Yumi walk to the Tower and enter it.

"What do we do?" Aelita yells down to the bottom platform. She still couldn't get a hold of Jeremie.

"We agree on a return to the past. But we can't do it, only you can Aelita. If you know how to fix Yumi without one or deleting her do it."

"I could but it would take a lot of time and might not work. I'll do a return." Aelita turns to the panel and launches the return to the past.

The group is sitting in the Control Room. Jeremie and Aelita had called them there. "We have a problem." Jeremie and Aelita look at they're friends. "One of you stopped the Super Scan. One of you is working with Sanne."

"How do we know it isn't you?" S.S. didn't like being called a traitor. Especially after nearly dying in the Pacific Ocean because of a Sanne attack.

"Yeah, I know it isn't me so it might be you!" Yumi pokes a finger in Jeremie's chest. "I know it isn't Ulrich either. After all the time he spent keeping me alive from Sanne's attacks he would never help her." Yumi looks at the other four. "Why would you help her?"

"It's not me I swear." Odd puts his hands up in defense. "I want this to end as much as you do. I hate knowing that every time Sanne launches an attack it might mean I'll lose S.S." Odd puts his right hand down to hold S.S.'s hand.

"How do we know? If it is you I know you would lie." Ulrich steps towards Odd putting Yumi behind him, separating her from Odd. "Sanne has targeted Yumi more then anyone so I know it isn't her or me." He looks at Jeremie and Aelita. "We all know someone who has worked with Sanne before."

"I'm not the one!" Jeremie stands up. "I would never trust her again!"

"Then what about her daughter? Aelita _Dear_ are you helping you mother?" Yumi stares at Aelita making her feel uncomfortable.

"No, of course not Yumi. I want her home not to make her stronger." Aelita looks away from Yumi but can feel her stare burning a hole into her.

"She could be tricking us." The group looks at S.S. "What? We're just kids! Yumi isn't even old enough to drive yet almost every week we risk our lives to fight Sanne. Maybe she is using our weakness against us."

"Weakness? Like turning one of us on the others by helping her? What kind of weakness is that? Spineless but weakness?" Yumi pushes S.S. "You risk little! You've been the target once, maybe twice, but me? She attacks me all the time and I don't know why!" Tears start to form at Yumi's eyes. "Every day I wake up wondering how she will try to kill me! She killed William, my best friend, because he was my best friend!" She pushes S.S. again when Odd grabs her wrist. "Let go of me Odd!" Yumi pulls away. "I want to be alone." Yumi walks towards the elevator when Ulrich starts to follow. "What are you doing? I said I wanted to be alone!"

"But you usually ask me to come along afterwards." Ulrich backs away when Yumi stares at him.

"I didn't ask you to this time did I?" Yumi gets in the elevator and stops. "If we have a traitor it might mean William was innocent. How do we know he wasn't possessed by Sanne and the traitor kept the truth hidden from us?" The doors close as Yumi takes the elevator up to the Factory floor.

"Ulrich she might be the one." Ulrich turns on Odd.

"Shut up! Why would she help the person who keeps trying to kill her!" Ulrich bunches his hand into a fist. "You might be the one."

"I'm not! I want a normal life to Ulrich!" The two stand face to face ready to fight.

"Stop!" S.S. gets between the two. "It could be her, or you, or Odd, or any of you. I know I'm not and that just means I'm friends with a traitor." S.S. turns to Odd. "I want a normal life to. I was so happy to find out what was wrong with me, that I wasn't crazy. But with all that has happened I might like to go back to not knowing."

"Wish you never met me?" Odd stares at S.S. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No, but it would be the downside to me never knowing about this!" Now these two stand face to face ready to hit the other.

"Stop it! All of you!" Aelita was frustrated with the fighting. "I think I know who it is." They turn to her waiting for the answer. "But if I'm wrong I don't want to hurt them now with a false accusation. Jeremie, I have a plan to find out who the traitor is."

"Unless it's you and you are going to trick Jeremie!" The other three yell at Aelita.

"I know I'm not and I know how to find the traitor. If you want I will keep it to myself or you can at least trust me to have your best interest at heart." Aelita was technically the oldest of the group, well over twenty years old after the time spent on Earth and was showing it. "I might love my Mother but I love all of you more. You saved me from Lyoko, from Franz, and now I will save us."

"Jeremie, if it is her I'll force her back to Lyoko and disconnect the Scanners to keep her there. If it's you I'll do much worse." Ulrich goes to the elevator doors and hits the button to bring it back down. "You're my best friend but that will just make the stab to the back even worse." The elevator doors open and Ulrich gets in, followed by S.S. and Odd. They leave Aelita and Jeremie in the Control Room to make the plan to catch the traitor. Hoping it was all a mistake they were placing the groups life in the hands of two people, either one could be the traitor.

**A/N Please Read and Review, and tell me what you like and don't like! I love reviews that just say "Great Story!" It's a big boost to the Ego but it doesn't tell me what you like or dislike about my stories.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Code Lyoko Episode 90: Turn Coat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-89 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Ulrich is sitting in his dorm room bored. Odd and S.S. refused to talk to him anymore. Yumi was to busy either being mad or depressed to be with him. Jeremie and Aelita were always busy working on some computer program to be bothered. Ulrich leaves his room and sees an old friend. "Hi Emily how are you today?"

"Gee Ulrich so formal." Emily walks over to him. "I'm good, you?"

"Bored, want to sneak out and get some ice cream or something?" Weekends used to mean a time to be with his friends but now the only time he saw them was during class.

"Sure Ulrich!" Emily and Ulrich leave Kadic Academy not knowing they were being watched.

Jeremie and Aelita are sitting in Jeremie's room working on the lap top and Jeremie's desktop computer. "Still nothing, Aelita what if it is Sanne tricking us?" Jeremie and Aelita had been waiting three days with no known attacks or the 'traitor' exposing him or her self.

"I hope it is Jeremie but if it isn't, if one of our friends is helping my Mother we'll catch them." Aelita's plan was simple but would work. Aelita does hope no one will be caught, that Sanne is tricking them, but if her Mother wasn't… "Unless it is you who helped my Mom."

"You know it wasn't me Aelita. How can you even say that?"

"Because I want to believe you but it might be blinding me. This is what my Mom wants! Us not trusting the other, the group fighting itself. We spent time setting the trap up that might have been used to make a program to bring my Mom to Earth. Or helping our friends when they are on Lyoko."

"We're just kids and we've dealt with this for years Aelita. I've wanted to ask you and the others about something but we've done well until now."

"What Jeremie?" Aelita had no idea what Jeremie was talking about.

"End it. Delete Lyoko, when we know Sanne is there. Or…" Jeremie is interrupted by an upset Aelita.

"No! She's my Mom! She had no choice being made into that monster we called Xana! We aren't hurting her!" Aelita puts her hands on Jeremie's shoulders. "She's the only family I have left!"

"Because she killed your Dad! She's been trying to kill us Aelita, for years! She even tried to kill you!"

"Because she doesn't have a choice! How would you like it if your…" Aelita stops in mid sentence. She was about to ask Jeremie about what he would do if his girlfriend trapped him on Lyoko, against his will, for over a decade. But she was his girlfriend and she would never do such a thing.

"Our friends are losing it Aelita. Yumi, she's lost her friend. She has been the target of your Mom's attacks more then anyone. Ulrich hates Sanne for that and wants this to end. Odd and S.S. want to be normal. I want to be normal. Materializing you was supposed to end this! Then when we, we, we fixed you that was supposed to be it. Then it was finding Franz, now it's getting Sanne to Earth. We had a goal with a prize but when we reached that goal the prize went somewhere else." Jeremie hangs his head in disappointment. "We can end this by changing the goal Aelita."

"We aren't changing the goal Jeremie. My Mom will come to Earth." Aelita was sure of it. Either by convincing her Mother to leave or by tricking her. "We'll get through this like we get through everything else." Aelita hugs Jeremie for comfort and support. "I'm sorry Jeremie. If I had known this was how it would turn out all those years ago I would have…" Jeremie hugs Aelita stopping her.

"No Aelita. I'm glad you contacted me. But I have something else to ask you."

Ulrich and Emily are coming back from the Ice Cream Parlor when Ulrich sees Yumi. More surprised to see her out of her house for a reason other then school Ulrich is speechless. Yumi however is not. "What the hell are you doing!" Yumi sees Ulrich with another girl, Emily LeDuc.

"Oh uh, the others were busy and you were at home. I saw Emily so thought I would hang out with her so I wouldn't bother you." Ulrich smiles at Yumi happy to see her out of her room.

"Liar!" Yumi punches Ulrich in the mouth. "How could you after all the stuff we've been through!" Yumi grabs her head and cringes in pain.

"Yumi calm down." Ulrich feels something hard in his mouth and spits it out to find two teeth. "Yumi what the hell are you…" Ulrich doesn't finish when he is kicked.

"Shut up!" Yumi has her hands over her ears. "And you!" She turns to Emily. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." Emily puts her hands up in defense.

"I didn't say you did!" Yumi runs away still covering her ears.

"Ulrich are you ok?" Emily kneels down and sees blood coming out of Ulrich's mouth.

"I'm fine. I must have bit my tongue." Ulrich makes sure Emily doesn't see some of his teeth are missing. All he had to do was go to the Factory and he would be healed. It would be hard to explain if his teeth suddenly grew back. Ulrich stays on the ground holding himself where Yumi kicked him. "Just give me a minute for the pain to go away."

"I'm going to get Yolanda." Emily gets up and goes to the school.

"Not Yolanda…" Ulrich gets up still feeling pain. He gets his cell phone out. "Jeremie, I need to use the Scanners."

"What, why Ulrich?"

"Yumi, she knocked a couple of my teeth out."

"You two and your training, this is why I stick with computers and not Kung Fu."

"It's Pencak Silat." Ulrich doesn't correct Jeremie on his assuming it happened during sparring. "I made sure no one noticed I had them knocked out so far so make it quick." Ulrich spits again when the blood fills his mouth up. The holes where his teeth use to be were still bleeding.

"Ok, we'll see you soon." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up.

"What did they want?" Aelita looks up from the laptop.

"Yumi and Ulrich were training and Yumi knocked some of his teeth out. He doesn't want to have to go to the dentist or anything so he's going to the Factory to use the Scanners." Jeremie turns his computer off. "Bring the lap top incase of an attack."

"Are you sure they were training?" Aelita raises an eyebrow, a mannerism she picked up from watching a TV show.

"Why else would she hit him?" Jeremie and Aelita leave for the Factory.

On the way to the Factory Jeremie's laptop beeps. "Your alarm went off."

"It's probably Ulrich. He left before us." Jeremie stops pushing on his scooter. "Let me check just to be sure." Jeremie takes the laptop out and brings up the security cameras views from the Factory. "No, Yumi, wonder what she is doing."

"We better hurry Jeremie before it's too late!" Aelita starts pushing on her scooter trying to go as fast as she could.

Ulrich gets to the Factory and sees Yumi waiting for him on the Factory floor in front of the elevator. "Yumi listen to me!" He jumps and catches the rope swinging down. "It wasn't what it looked like. I didn't want to bother you, and I saw Emily, we're just friends!"

"Sure, I know you like her. Back when you weren't sure about me you two dated." Yumi's hands clench into fists.

"I did not, it was just, something." Ulrich didn't know how to explain what had been between him and Emily then. He had been getting mixed messages from Yumi and wasn't even sure how he felt about her then. Emily was a distraction but nothing more then a friend.

"Sure it was, shut up!" Yumi swings at Ulrich who isn't expecting the punch and is hit in the left temple. Yumi runs into the elevator and takes it down.

Jeremie and Aelita get to the exit of the sewer and see two skateboards. "Ulrich must have made it." Jeremie and Aelita climb the ladder quickly and run to the Factory to see Ulrich knocked out on the Factory floor. "No, Yumi, she must be possessed."

"Then why didn't the Super Scan pick it up?"

"Either it was turned off or my Mom took the Tower to sector 5 and cloaked it like she did the others." Aelita and Jeremie get to the Factory floor and run over to Ulrich. "Are you ok? Say something." Ulrich doesn't respond.

"We have to stop Yumi. She might be in the Control Room or the Scanner Room." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Odd. "Dang it Odd pick up! It's a Sanne attack!" Getting Odd's voice mail Jeremie hangs up. "Aelita we can't fight her alone."

"But we have to stop her Jeremie." Aelita looks around the Factory. She goes over to behind the broken staircase and finds a piece of broken railing. "Maybe we can knock her out with this and then you can send me to Lyoko."

"Not alone, no way can you go alone." Jeremie takes the railing from Aelita. "Call Odd or S.S. while I go down." Jeremie presses the button for the elevator to come up, visibly shaking.

"Jeremie I won't let you fight her alone. Yumi could beat you by herself without being possessed by my Mom." When the elevator comes up the two get on it and take it down to the Control Room.

"Get back!" Jeremie steps in front of Aelita when the doors open and Yumi is standing there waiting for them.

"Why are you here? Why was Ulrich?" Yumi looks at them then brings her fists up. "Why do you have a weapon? Come to hurt me to!" She swings wildly and misses stumbling forward onto the floor.

"Yumi, you're fighting the possession, good." Jeremie runs around her and gets to the Control Panel. "Aelita, I'll send you to Lyoko and the Overboard. Get to the edge and wait for the others to get here." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "If Yumi is able to fight it off that well we can stop Sanne quickly."

"I'm not possessed!" Yumi gets back up and runs at Jeremie. She tackles him and the chair knocking both onto the floor. "Shut up!" Her hands go to her ears covering them up. Yumi suddenly snaps to attention then looks down at Jeremie who is crawling away from her and the turned over chair. "Yes Sanne, sorry for disobeying you. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Yumi jumps on top of Jeremie and starts to beat him.

"Stop!" Aelita had picked the railing that Jeremie dropped and hits Yumi with it. "Why are you doing this!?" Yumi stands up with Jeremie in her hands.

"She doesn't understand how you can like someone so much like Franz. I don't either since you hated Franz." Yumi tosses Jeremie against the far wall hard. "Now that you've decided to fight me you're next." Yumi lunges at Aelita who blocks the attack with the piece of broken railing.

"Yumi you're being controlled, I know it!" Aelita rolls backwards taking Yumi with her and flings Yumi off. "Fight her!" Yumi doesn't stand up. She rises like a zombie from a bad horror movie, to her feet.

"Be quiet Aelita." Yumi lunges at her not falling for Aelita's trick again. She grabs the broken piece of railing and tears it away from Aelita. "No more toys." She grabs both ends of the railing and bends it before crushing it into a ball of metal.

"You won't win Mom." Aelita starts back away when she sees the elevator is moving back up. Her friends had arrived.

"I'm not Sanne!" Yumi lashes out smacking Aelita hard. "I am Yumi Ishiyama just improved." Yumi laughs evilly smacking Aelita again.

"You call letting my Mom controlling you as improved? The Yumi I know wouldn't let that happen. She hates my Mom." Aelita sees a spark of energy come out of Yumi. Yumi was getting mad, distracting her from the elevator as it came down.

"I still hate her Aelita but I have no choice anymore. I had to let her take me so she wouldn't kill me. All that time in her secret room, the pain, I would have agreed to anything to stop it." Yumi swings at Aelita who ducks making Yumi punch the wall making a dent in the metal.

"You don't have a choice…" The same excuse Aelita had made for her Mother. But Aelita knew Yumi had a choice she just didn't know it. "Why didn't you tell us my Mom did this to you?"

"I don't know." Yumi gets ready to attack Aelita again when Odd jumps on her back.

"Now S.S.!" S.S. trips Yumi up reaching for her back pocket after Yumi lands on her stomach. S.S. pulls the stun gun out Yumi's pocket and turns it on.

"Get off Odd." Odd jumps away from Yumi as S.S. uses the stun gun on Yumi. "Sorry about that Yumi." Odd and S.S. stand over Yumi. "That looked like it hurts." Aelita smiles, her head hurt a little from Yumi smacking her but had more important things to do.

"She already took Jeremie out and Ulrich. I'm going to set the Scanners to Transfer us to Lyoko. It looks like we will need to go to Sector 5 again for the Tower." Aelita goes over to the Control Panel and does what she said she would.

"We have to hurry to the Scanner Room." The three runs over to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "The quicker we do this the better. Yumi might wake up and not be herself." The Scanner doors close and seconds later the three land on Lyoko.

"Cool you sent the vehicles." Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard while Aelita gets on the Overwing. "Wait, who is sending the Transporter?"

"I have a different way to get there." Aelita turns the Overwing towards the center of Lyoko and not towards the edge. "Ready to charge?"

"Charge? You mean we're going to take the long way in?" Odd and S.S. look at each other. "Cool." They take off towards the center of Lyoko not sure how this would work.

"Get ready, I'll make an opening soon." They fly, going towards the bright light shining from the center of Lyoko. Aelita starts to sing, creating a hole in the sphere that was Sector 5.

"Ok Aelita we're in but now what? We don't have Jeremie telling us where the Tower is." Odd looks around Sector 5. They were in the outer part of it, where Mantas were born.

"I know where it is. It's the Tower that my Mother wouldn't tell us about." Odd and S.S. look at each other not knowing what Aelita was talking about. "Follow me." Aelita, on the Overwing, leads her friends through Sector 5 before a group of Creepers attempt to stop them.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires several only able to hit one even with his upgraded arrows. "S.S. distract them."

"Ok, extend!" S.S. points the power pole at an angle that launches her towards the Creepers. They turn up towards her and start to fire only to be hit by several of Odd's arrows. Even though he wasn't hitting the Eye they exploded after being hit with several arrows. Odd flies over to where S.S. landed.

"Need a lift?"

"Thanks Odd." S.S. hops on and they go back to Aelita. They fly some more when Aelita recognizes the room they are in.

"We're almost there." She picks up her speed when the Overwing is devirtualized. Aelita falls and rolls on the floor shortly joined by Odd and S.S. when the Overboard is devirtualized.

"_Very good Aelita Dear. You came from an angle I didn't expect. To bad you won't get to the Tower to save your friends. My pet has been so good to me. She may fight orders sometimes but she always does what I want."_ Sanne appears in front of them in her regular form. "_You left Jeremie behind, how sad he gets to die first. I wanted to save him so I could torture him in front of you but we can't always get what we want."_

"But if you try sometimes you get what you need!" Aelita points her arm towards Sanne. "Extend!" The claws come out but twist and bend when they get close to Sanne.

"_Foolish attack Aelita Dear. You are too weak to be of any threat to me."_ Sanne reaches out and touches one of the claws.

"Am I? Then try this on for size!" Aelita concentrates her anger into her hand then sends a bolt of energy up through the claw Sanne is holding shocking her.

"_Oh impressive Aelita Dear. If you had learned to control those powers years ago it might have made a difference!"_

"Don't call me dear." Aelita retracts her claws when Sanne lets go out them.

"_Don't talk back to your Mother Aelita Dear." _ Sanne smirks at Aelita.

"You're not my Mother! Her name was Sanne Grimore Hopper, you are Xana!" Aelita's hands start to spark forming two energy balls.

"_You are such a funny little girl Aelita. Thinking you can hurt me is like thinking you could ever escape from Lyoko. You will always be connected until I kill you."_

"Shut up Xana!" Aelita sends an energy bolt at Sanne knocking her back. "I hate you!" She sends another energy bolt at Sanne knocking her back even farther.

"_You shouldn't say that to your Mother Aelita Dear she might get offended."_ Sanne dusts herself off. _"Such a pathetic attempt of using energy. Even your Father could make me numb after an attack."_

"He wasn't my Father and you aren't my Mother! She died more then ten years ago when Franz Hopper sent her to this hell hole!" Aelita starts to rise in the air as the energy flows out of her. "Xana, let go of Yumi or be ready to fight!" The energy crackles around Aelita as it starts to form an aura around her.

"Aelita calm down before you do something rash." Aelita turns and stares at S.S.

"You stay back where you won't get hurt!" S.S. screams and backs away quickly.

"Odd, did you see her eyes?" Odd nods, he too saw the symbols in Aelita's eyes. The symbol of Xana was in them.

"_The only way for you to get my pet from me is to deactivate the Tower which I simply won't allow you to do."_ Sanne charges her right hand. "_First to get rid of the pests,"_ A bolt of energy shoots out from her right hand destroying Odd and S.S. sending both back to Earth. "_Now time for me to get rid of the bigger pest," _Sanne sends another bolt of energy only to have Aelita deflect it.

"I won't lose Xana!" Aelita sends a massive bolt of energy striking Sanne sending her flying backwards.

"_Now I am impressed you were able to knock me down."_ Sanne rises back to her feet. "_Allow me to show you how energy is supposed to be used Aelita Dear."_ Sanne charges both hands and sends a beam of energy at Aelita who blocks it with a beam of her own.

"I said don't call me dear!" Aelita's anger sends more energy into the attack. I won't lose Xana!"

"_Determination or fool hardy hope? A man does not win a war by dying for his country he wins it by making the other poor bastard die for his."_ Sanne sends more energy into the attack slowly pushing a massive amount of energy towards Aelita.

"I don't need hope. I know I will win this Xana." Aelita starts to sing. The walls, the ceiling, even the floor of Lyoko starts to tremble. "I will tear the whole Sector apart Xana. What will you do then?"

"_You wouldn't dare do that!" _Sanne laughs at Aelita as the room stops shaking. "_I love playing games with your friends. I played you all like a violin. I made you think William was evil and made you hate him even though he was innocent. I captured him after tricking him with a Yumi clone then tortured him and Yumi until you came for them. I gave you a William clone and my new pet. Once you were back on Earth I killed the real William to keep him from talking." _The room starts to shake again as Aelita's rage and singing gives her more power. "_You still won't destroy this Sector with you in it Aelita Dear."_

"Wouldn't I? I have been hurting my friends for far too long. They were supposed to be free of Lyoko when I was materialized but you stole my memory. When we got it back again they were going to be free but then you escaped. They were going to be free when we found Franz but he turned out to be an evil bastard. I made them keep coming back so I could find a way to save my Mother but you aren't her. My Mother died years ago!" Aelita's Creativity tears a hole in the ceiling revealing a data stream above them. "You killed a friend, you killed millions more around the world, and you are a murderer!" The whole top of the Sector is blown apart as the walls start to collapse.

"_You may be willing to die here but I am not going to risk losing my home just because you were to stubborn to stop!"_ Sanne turns into a Ghost and flies away before the mass of energy hits her.

"Get back here Xana!" Aelita flies after her but loses Sanne when the ghost splits apart and goes in different directions. "You got away this time but I will free my friend from your control!" Aelita flies over to the room with the activated Tower and enters it. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. She leaves the Tower and finds herself in Sector 4. "Is anyone there?" No reply. She concentrates hard, sending herself back to Earth without having to lose her points or having someone materialize her from the Control Panel.

"Aelita?" Odd and S.S. are sitting in the Scanner Room. "Did you do it?" Odd and S.S. doubted Aelita would be able to fight Sanne and free Yumi so they stayed in the Scanner Room. If Yumi had woken up they would only get hurt. And if Aelita had turned into whatever she was with the Xana symbol in her eyes they wanted to be there to try and calm her down when she did come back to Earth.

"Yes." Aelita walks over to the elevator and gets in it. "Come on." The other two get up and get in the elevator taking it up to the Control Room.

"What happened?" Yumi was awake and confused. "How did I get here?" Yumi gets off the floor feeling aches and pains in her body. "Where's Ulrich?"

"Up in the Factory where you left him." Aelita walks over to Yumi. "Why didn't you tell us about Sanne controlling you?"

"Sanne controlling me? What are you talking about? She possessed me again didn't she?" Yumi looks down at herself. "I'm sorry but I can't help it if she likes using me can I?"

"No, she controlled you. You made a deal, she stops hurting you and she would let you go. William never betrayed us you did." Odd and S.S. gasp at hearing this.

"I would never do that! I hate your _precious_ Mother and would never let her control me!"

"She's not my Mother! My Mother died more then a decade ago! Xana means nothing to me!" Aelita raises a fist getting angry at Yumi. "I hate her!"

"Then delete her, Lyoko, all of it right now!" Yumi gets face to face with Aelita. Leaning down so her forehead touches Aelita. "Look at that you won't."

"I will to, right now."

"Stop." Jeremie is leaning against the wall. "We can save her." Jeremie coughs and winces as his back spasms. "Besides if you delete everything you won't be able to heal me or Ulrich."

"We'll take you to the infirmary Jeremie." Odd and S.S. go over to Jeremie and help him up.

"And tell Yolanda what. I got hit by a car?" Jeremie's back spasms again and he falls forward. "Besides only I can delete Lyoko and I won't do it."

"What! I can do it, I know where your little program is Jeremie, the Omega Program." Aelita goes over to the computer. "Where is it?"

"I deleted it. If the traitor got in and found it they could delete Lyoko at a time Sanne wasn't there making it impossible to destroy her that way." Jeremie stays on the ground not wanting to fall over again.

"Then delete it Jeremie! I'll save you from her, I'll make it so we never have to go back again!"

"No."

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"I do and that's why I won't do it. Sanne is on Lyoko and we will save her." Jeremie coughs causing another back spasm. "Please get me to the Scanners, and Ulrich."

"Not unless you promise to delete Lyoko!" Aelita walks away from the computer over to Jeremie. "It isn't Sanne. It isn't my Mother, its Xana!"

"It is someone who was like you. You are both women who were used by someone who was supposed to love her and protect her. She is like you in everyway except she remembered life on Earth. She remembered love, laughter, sadness, joy, loving her daughter and husband. She remembered getting her daughter a little elf doll, she remembered celebrating twelve birthdays with her daughter, anniversary's with her husband." Jeremie stops when his back spasms again. "That is who is on Lyoko."

"We better get you to the Scanners. S.S. and Yumi, could you get Ulrich?" They nod and take the elevator up to get Ulrich. Odd leans down and whispers in Jeremie's ear once the girls had gone up. "If S.S. or anyone else dies I will blame you." Odd waits for the elevator to come back down and gets on with the others. "Aelita wait until we give the signal." The elevator goes down and they get Ulrich and Jeremie in different Scanners. "Ok Aelita."

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Jeremie, Virtualization." The two land on Lyoko.

"What happened?" Ulrich looks around and sees Jeremie. "Oh damn, what happened to the others that you had to come here?"

"I was hurt, so were you." Jeremie looks around. It had been a long time since he had last been on Lyoko. "We saved Yumi."

"She was possessed? No wonder she hit me." Ulrich looks around not seeing any monsters. "Uh, whoever sent us here we're ready to go back." Ulrich devirtualizes then Jeremie.

"You're ok!" Yumi hugs Ulrich.

"Of course I am." Ulrich hugs Yumi back. "I'm just glad you're ok. Jeremie told me you were possessed."

"I think I was, I'm not sure. Aelita says I was being controlled like I wanted to be." They let go of each other. "But I don't get it, how could I have been controlled but not possessed?" The elevator comes down and Aelita gets off of it.

"You made a deal. You willingly let Xana control you."

"I don't remember making any deal and it doesn't sound like something I would do. I hate your Mom."

"She's not my Mom!" Aelita yells at Yumi. "Xana blanked your memory after she made you her pet, just like I suspected!"

"What? You thought it was her the whole time?" Jeremie hadn't asked Aelita who she thought it was. He trusted her and figured if Aelita wanted him to know she would have told him.

"She called Yumi her pet on Lyoko. Punished her for misbehavior like she was a pet. I wasn't positive though so I didn't confront her." Aelita stares at Yumi. "You might not have any memory of it but you made the deal."

"But it must be a trick." Yumi didn't believe she would ever make a deal with Sanne that would mean being controlled by her.

"William was innocent. She tricked us then killed him to keep him from telling us the truth. She sent a clone with us so he would act guilty but you were the guilty one!"

"He was innocent?" The news that William was innocent made Yumi forget what they were fighting about for a moment. "But, what about before?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask your master, Xana?"

"She is not my master! I don't remember making any deal with her! I don't even remember coming to the Factory! I was standing outside of the Kadic Academy Gate when I saw Ulrich with Emily." Yumi stops and turns to Ulrich. "Then I blacked out and woke up here."

"You attacked me then ran off screaming at someone to shut up."

"I don't remember that, I swear."

"Aelita, Jeremie's made deals with Sanne before only to get thousands of people killed. If you are going to attack Yumi for making a deal then you better attack Jeremie for making his deal." Ulrich hugs Yumi. "Sanne hurt Yumi and broke her, Jeremie just worked with her to make her stronger."

"It was for a good reason!" Jeremie was going to materialize Sanne, or so he thought.

"And you remember it. Yumi doesn't, we can't blame her. If we keep fighting we will be doing what Sanne wants us to do." Ulrich kisses Yumi. "I'm just glad to have her back."

"Same here." Odd and S.S. hug Yumi. "What time is it?"

"It's getting late." Jeremie puts his cell phone away. "Aelita we can talk more tomorrow. Right now you're mad and aren't thinking straight." Jeremie holds her hand. "We can go back and talk about it if you want. Like how we used to talk all night when you were on Lyoko."

"Alright, for now anyways. Yumi I'm sorry for what happened to you but you still made a deal with Xana. You made William look guilty, even if you don't remember it." Aelita and Jeremie walk onto the elevator followed by the rest. They are silent as they ride it up and leave the Factory.

**A/N Also, I don't own the line that I used from a song. If you don't recognize it or know the band who sings it then shame on you!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks in advance.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Code Lyoko Episode 91: The Draft**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-90 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N I am going to make a change in this story. The whole time I have called Sissi "Sissy". Word pad says Sissi is wrong. But I know it is right. I may go back and change all the "Sissy"s to Sissi when I get writers block but for now this story will be the first to have the correct spelling of Sissi. I will also now be spelling Crab as Krabe, as it is spelled on the show.**

**A/N Part Deux The song lyric from the last episode was **

**Sanne **"_can't always get what we want."_

**Aelita **"But if you try sometimes you get what you need!"

**By The Rolling Stones! Get it? In uh, I think Episode 27, New Order, she tells Jim **"Stones, like the rock group."** So I added a lyric from the Stones. Just a little Easter Egg for the people who read this.**

"Yumi are you sure you're ok?" Ulrich and Yumi are in the woods. Yumi wasn't back to her normal self. She still lashed out without notice or would start crying when there was no reason to. Ulrich was trying to help her but was just as lost as Yumi was.

"I don't know anymore Ulrich." Yumi is on the ground leaning against a tree. "I nearly punched Theo earlier today because he was ahead of me in the lunch line. I didn't want to but he just being there made me mad."

"Jeremie said Sanne affected your, uh, the thingamojob that controls emotions." Ulrich tried to think of the name. "The thing that makes alligators so angry."

"The medulla oblongata, I think." Yumi isn't sure what it is called either. Neither are very good in biology. "I know he said that Ulrich I was there."

"So don't blame yourself for thinking or feeling like that. Sanne did it to control you and to hurt you when Aelita freed you from her control." Ulrich leans over to Yumi when he hears her sniff. "I'm sorry I didn't know Yumi."

"How could you have known? I didn't even know. I don't remember making the deal or any of the times Sanne was supposed to have been controlling me." Yumi leans against Ulrich. "I'm just happy that William was innocent." Yumi sniffs again as her eyes start to water.

"Don't cry Yumi we all thought he had turned on us." Ulrich rests his head on Yumi's.

"He was used because of me Ulrich. He was tricked by her and killed by her. I _hate_ Sanne!" Yumi clenches her fist starting to become angry. "I want to kill her like she killed William! We should go to Jeremie and make him destroy Lyoko and Sanne!"

"Calm down Yumi!" Ulrich hugs Yumi tightly. "Calm down your anger is getting out of control again." Yumi struggles a little then stops. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it! I get mad at something stupidly then get mad that I got mad so easily and I…" Ulrich kisses her.

"Jeremie said the Scanners can't fix whatever it was Sanne did to you, only time can. Relax, hold on to me, I'll help you."

Back in the Factory Jeremie and Aelita are having a heated discussion. "We can't do that Jeremie!"

"Why not? Just one time send an army of volunteers to Lyoko and defeat Sanne once and for all?" Jeremie had presented the idea two days before but they didn't have time to discuss it.

"Because our lives are already at stake and we don't need to put anyone else's life on the line! Do you know how long it would take to make a program for everyone? And if we told someone and they refused what would we do then?" Aelita wanted to put no one else in danger as much as she had her friends.

"I could make a program that makes programs! A simple basic program that gives them a weapon and the same ability. I could mass produce them Aelita and with an army we could finally win." Jeremie had already started working on such a program before he even talked to Aelita about it.

"Who do we ask if I do decide to let this happen? Milly and Tamiya? They may be nice but they aren't fighters. And with the newsletter they have do you really think they could keep a secret?"

"Maybe not those two. I was thinking as a beta test Jim and Sissi." Aelita stops herself from screaming several words that Jeremie would scold her for saying. She collects herself and decides on something more polite to say.

"Are you insane!? Sissi and Jim?! Why not Yolanda and Ms. Hertz? Why not call the Prime Minister and ask him to join us?"

"Jim knew about Lyoko and Sanne before. He didn't freak out, he didn't tell anyone, and he helped us. I chose Sissi because she to has known the truth before without panicking or telling anyone. If they worked out I would try Samantha and Emily, maybe Theo or Mike."

"No Jeremie I won't allow it!"

"How do you expect us to win then Aelita? We go to Lyoko, Sanne sends monsters, and we come back. We send an army we would be able to face Sanne and maybe even win! If I used my Jeremie Ghost Program on the main group we could invade Sector 5 and take it over. Like how Franz did before."

"So we send more and we lose more! We sent William to Lyoko and look what happened to him! He died three times!"

"He couldn't be devirtualized back to Earth like everyone we would send. I think we should do a group vote Aelita. We call the others, tell them the plan, and if they vote yes we can see who gets drafted."

"Go ahead Jeremie but you won't have my help!" Aelita turns around and walks to the elevator. "I never should have put you in danger. I won't put anyone else in danger. If you and the rest do decide to do this then you will be responsible for anyone who dies." Aelita pushes the button and goes up to the Factory floor leaving Jeremie behind.

Nearly an hour later Jeremie and the rest, minus Aelita, in the Control Room. "Where's Aelita?"

"She's busy Odd. Look, I have an idea to win this fight with Sanne. Aelita disagrees with me but I think it might be our last chance at winning." The others look at Jeremie wondering what he had in mind. "I want to draft and army, from the school, and send them to Lyoko to fight and defeat Sanne."

"You're kidding me right? An army, from Kadic Academy, on Lyoko? General Sissi leading the charge, you've lost it Jeremie." Odd shakes his head. He did not see this going well.

"Well, Sissi is one of my top choices, after Jim."

"Jim? Jeremie you're serious, not joking. No wonder Aelita left."

"Why would this not work? Jim helped us before when he knew about Lyoko and Sanne. So did Sissi, in a way. Then I was thinking if they worked we could go to Samantha, Emily, Theo, and Mike. Then if they work out expand from there." Jeremie pleads his case but the others don't seem to be buying it. "Look, do you want to fight Sanne for the next ten years or win?"

"We want to win Jeremie but putting others at risk is too much! And what if we tell the wrong person? Remember what happened when we told Taelia? She went to the Principal and the police!" Jeremie looks away. He had mistaken Taelia for Aelita foolishly.

"What if we told it, and if they didn't believe us, tell them it was a joke? That we were trying to trick them into sounding like an idiot?" S.S. wasn't against the idea. She wanted to win. She wanted to fight, if it took an army then that's what it would take.

"And if they agree just to find out about this place then turn on us? Jeremie this idea is too risky." It was hard enough to keep the secret between themselves let alone telling others who might not be as trustworthy. "Before I vote I want to think about."

"So do I." Yumi wasn't sure about what she thought of an army. She knew Jim helped them out before when he knew but this would be different.

"I don't think we can vote on this right now." Odd speaks for him and S.S. "If we do this it will change Lyoko and our group."

"Ok, take the day to think about it. I need a break anyways while this runs." Jeremie turns on the program to make Materialization Programs. The group gets on the elevator and goes up to the Factory floor. "If you do decide yes on this then think about whom we could draft. I already have several people in mind but you know other people who might be good." They go to the sewer and take their skateboards and scooter back to the school.

After lunch Odd and S.S. are walking towards the Gazebo. "Come on Odd it would be great to finally be able to fight Sanne fairly."

"Yes, get a bunch of amateurs and send them to Lyoko to get taken to like a Catholic Priest takes it to an Alter Boy." Odd was not seeing things the way S.S. was. He saw it more as a circus act of clowns running around while a Krabe shoots at them.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad Odd. Sissi knows Pencak Silat and Jim could fight. You told me he fought for you guys before." S.S. hadn't even been in Europe for that but could imagine a big guy like Jim punting a Kankrelat.

"But it's dangerous! Before maybe, when you couldn't feel pain, but now you can." Odd did not think anyone could go through what he and the rest had gone through. At first it was easy, and they were eased into the attacks. Before an attack was a car being possessed, a ghost possessing something small. Now the attacks could kill millions, destroy the school, or worse.

"What's that?" Milly and Tamiya were trying to find a scoop in the woods when they see a giant metal object rolling down the red trail.

"It looks like a giant bowling ball! Tamiya make sure you get it." Tamiya follows the object with her camera. "It looks like it is going towards the school."

"But who's driving it?" Tamiya starts to jog after the object not wanting to miss out on the story of a life time.

"Maybe it's an alien space ship!" Milly follows Tamiya on the red trail towards Kadic Academy. "It's getting away Tamiya!"

"Odd we need more people! Sanne sends a dozen Assassins and we get beat. How about we send a dozen people? Or two dozen people? We could finally beat Sanne."

"We could do the same if Jeremie deleted Lyoko when Sanne was on it." Odd and S.S. get to the Gazebo and sit down. "You can vote to do it but I vote against it. If the others vote for it then you win and I'll help."

"It's stopping!" Tamiya and Milly have followed the object to the Kadic Academy Campus. Odd and S.S. hear Milly yelling and turn around to see an old enemy.

"Damn it! This is why we should do this Odd!" S.S. and Odd run out of the Gazebo as the Mega Tank opens up and fires. The beam destroys the Gazebo and scares Tamiya enough to drop her camera.

"We got to get out of here!" Tamiya picks her camera up and runs away. Milly looks at the object turn and aim at Odd.

"Odd watch out!" The beam comes out and Odd dodges it. The beam goes out farther and hits the Main Dorm.

"S.S. call Ulrich! I'm going to distract this oversized marble!" Odd turns around and stares at the Mega Tank. "Hey you! How did you get your fat ass out of the Scanners?"

S.S. runs and calls Ulrich. "Mega Tank!" She keeps running towards the sewer entrance in the woods. "Odd's distracting it for now but told me to call you and get to the Factory!"

"That's what that was?" Ulrich and Yumi were in the gym training. "Ok S.S. I'll call Jeremie." Ulrich hangs up. "Yumi, Sanne found a way to get a Mega Tank here."

"How did one fit through the Scanners?" Yumi and Ulrich start running towards the exit of the gym when Odd runs in. "Odd!"

"You have to get out of here. The Mega Tank is right behind…" Odd ducks when the wall of the gym explodes. The Mega Tank had fired at the gym and made an entrance.

"You?"

"Yeah how did you figure that out?" Odd and the other two run towards the gym locker rooms.

"The look on your face as a Mega Tank blew a hole in the wall gave it away." Ulrich looks backwards at the Mega Tank and notices something different about it. "It doesn't have any Sanne Eyes!" Odd and Yumi look behind them and notice the same thing.

"On three we jump to the left!" The Mega Tank starts to charge another attack. "Three!" All three jump to the left as the energy beam from the Mega Tank barely misses Ulrich before slamming into the far wall.

"This place is going to collapse if we don't get out of here." Yumi gets to the doors for the girls' locker rooms and opens them. "Sorry to anyone who's in here but we have to come in here!" Odd and Ulrich look around, they had never seen the girls' locker room.

"Hey your locker room is cleaner no fair." Odd and Ulrich follow Yumi to the back wall.

"Give me a lift so I can open the window." Ulrich cups his hands and Yumi steps in them. Giving her a boost Yumi unlocks the window and climbs through. "It's a bit of a drop but its better then getting blasted." The Mega Tank fires at the locker room doors making the building shake and Yumi falls off the ledge.

"Yumi!"

"No time to worry about her Ulrich we have to get out!" Odd uses Ulrich as a ladder and gets to the window. "Grab my hand!" Ulrich does and Odd pulls Ulrich up as the Mega Tank fires again. Odd falls backwards taking Ulrich with him.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Ulrich helps Odd up after landing outside of the gym.

"Yeah, no problem." There is a loud cracking noise, the three turn towards the gym and see the walls start to cave in. "But that is. We need to get to the Factory!"

"One of us needs to stay behind to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone." The three look at each other. Staying behind was practically suicide.

"I'll do it." Yumi volunteers.

"No way Yumi, if you start crying or get angry you won't be of any use to the students."

"Exactly, if I go to Lyoko and breakdown crying it will slow you down and deactivating the Tower is the priority." Yumi's phone rings. "Hello?"

"There is an activated Tower. I think it has to do with the recent explosions!" Jeremie had just found out about the attack.

"We know Jeremie! Sanne sent a Mega Tank!" Jeremie can't hear the next few words as the sound of the gym collapsing in on itself is to loud.

"I'll stay, you'll stay, it doesn't matter we just need someone to get it out of the campus!" Odd starts to back away from the destroyed gym. "Who knows how long until big meanie gets out of there!

"Yumi I trust you, go to the Factory with Odd and I'll stay here." Ulrich was already making a plan.

"Ok, don't do anything Odd would do." Yumi kisses Ulrich on the cheek then runs with Odd towards the sewer entrance.

"Where are they?!" S.S. was in the Scanner Room waiting for the others. She was sitting of the floor looking at the damaged Scanners. "One left, good job Sanne." S.S. lies on her back and stares at the ceiling.

In the sewer Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita are going as fast as possible. "Where are Ulrich and S.S.?

"Ulrich stayed behind to try and lure the Mega Tank away from the school and S.S. is at the Factory already." Yumi cringes as her head starts to hurt. "I told him not to do anything dangerous but we have to hurry!" Yumi cringes again and falls off her skateboard.

"Yumi!" Odd stops before running into her. "What happened?"

"Go! I'll get there when I do." Yumi starts to feel mad, angry, and wants the others gone before she snaps. "Now!" Yumi punches the wall in anger. The others leave Yumi behind as she starts hitting things around her, including her skateboard leaving it broken.

"Are we sure Sanne isn't controlling her?" When they get to the Factory Jeremie blurts it out.

"I don't know and right now it doesn't matter Ulrich is back at the school dealing with the Mega Tank." Odd and the others get down to the Factory floor and to the elevator.

"Drop me off at the Control Room then head to the Scanners. I want to try and figure out how Sanne sent a Mega Tank through a Scanner." The elevator stops and Jeremie gets off. The elevator continues down to the Scanner Room to find S.S. and the damaged Scanners.

"She sent two of them?" Aelita looks at the damaged Scanners, no way to repair them in time.

"What? What do you see?" Jeremie is bringing up the Transfer Programs.

"Two Scanners were damaged. Did Sanne send two Mega Tanks?"

"I don't know but I doubt it. Maybe she sent half of a Mega Tank through each one. That would explain how she got one to Earth and why both are damaged." Jeremie changes the Programs he was loading. "Who goes first?"

"What goes second." Odd gets in the remaining Scanner after telling a bad joke.

"Very funny Odd," Jeremie loads Odd's program. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization," Odd lands on Lyoko. A few minutes later the rest of the Lyoko Gang is on Lyoko.

"Where to Jeremie?" Before Jeremie answers the vehicles are loaded and sent to Lyoko. "Thanks, but where are we going?" Odd gets on the Overboard and goes up in the air for a look around.

"Go east. There is a platform you have to take a right on, then go north." Jeremie starts to work on his Jeremie Ghost Program to send Ghosts to Lyoko to help his friends. The faster they were, the stronger they were, and the sooner they would deactivate the Tower. "I'm sending you guys some presents." Jeremie loads the program and activates it.

"We see them Jeremie." The Ghosts materialize and fly down possessing each person. "Wow, talk about a boost huh S.S.?" Odd is ready to fight anything, or so he feels.

"Yeah, wish I could feel like this all the time." The group continues to fly until they get to the platform Jeremie told them about and find opposition.

"Three Assassins and two Mega Tanks, Sanne must want to stop us badly." Odd stops the Overboard. "You know, we don't have to fight them. We could just go north from here on the vehicles."

"They'll come after us. You two stay here and distract them while I try to get to the Tower." Aelita, on the Overwing, turns north as Odd and S.S. on the Overboard get into action.

"Extend!" S.S. aims for a Mega Tank about to fire. It closes up and the power pole bounces off. "Odd I'm going down!" S.S. jumps off the Overboard nearly landing on the Mega Tank. "Knock knock." S.S. taps on the Mega Tank with her power pole. Using the reflection off of the Mega Tank she sees an Assassin is about to shoot her. "Extend!" She flies up in the air as the Assassin fires a laser. It hits the Mega Tank and bounces off hitting another Assassin.

"Good idea S.S.!" Odd flies down on the Overboard in front of the other Mega Tank. "Hey, open up and meet your maker!"

"I think they already met Sanne." S.S. dodges a laser, the Mega Tank opens. "Odd be careful."

"I know what I'm doing!" Odd sees the Mega Tank is charging. "Toro, Toro, come on ugly." Odd jumps to the side as the Mega Tank fires. The beam comes out and hits an Assassin knocking it off the ledge. "Laser Arrow!" Before the Mega Tank closes Odd fires an arrow hitting the Eye.

"Odd, I think they figured our plan out!" The last Mega Tank closes up, turns, and heads off after Aelita.

"We still have these monsters left." Odd flies up in the air on the Overboard. "Bombardment time, Laser Arrow!" Odd fires arrow after arrow at the Assassins. They are able to dodge the arrows well enough to keep the Eye from being hit but are left open to attack by S.S.

"Extend!" The power pole extends hitting an Assassin as it was close to the edge. The Assassin falls off and into the Digital Sea below exploding when it hits. "Odd go help Aelita I'll take care of the last one!" S.S. brings her power pole back to normal. "Go!"

"Ok S.S." Odd flies off hoping to keep the Mega Tank from getting to Aelita.

Back on Earth Ulrich has made it into the woods but now was trapped. Wherever he ran there would be innocent people. If Ulrich hid somewhere the Mega Tank might stop pursuing him to hurt others. "Jeremie, what do I do? I can't fight it and I've ran out of places to run!" Ulrich had called Jeremie hoping for answers. "If it had a Sanne Eye on it I might be able to destroy it but without a Sanne Eye it's practically invincible!"

"Well, they can't swim can they? Find a river, or a pool, either would do." Jeremie starts loading up a program to send Ulrich a Ghost. "Stay on the line I have a gift for you." Jeremie gets the program loaded and sends a Ghost to Ulrich through the phone.

"Thanks." Ulrich runs towards the pool with the Mega Tank in hot pursuit.

"There we go." S.S. finally destroys the last Assassin after getting hit with a laser. "Jeremie, could you send the Overbike?" Jeremie does and S.S. gets on. "I'm coming Odd." She takes off as fast as the Overbike will go.

"What's wrong with me?" Odd looks down at himself and sees part of him is gone! "Jeremie something's wrong with me!" The parts virtualize back as another part disappears. "Watch out below!" Odd's feet had disappeared making him lose his footing on the Overboard, literally. Before he lands they materialize back but now he was missing his left arm.

"I don't know what's going on." A big red exclamation point was on the screen. "I used up to many resources!" The computer was doing too much causing errors. "I'm canceling your Ghost Odd." Jeremie does and Odd returns to normal.

"Thanks, now I'm tired." Having the energy leave him Odd is left feeling weak even though he was as strong as he normally was on Lyoko.

"Well buck up Odd I had to devirtualize the Overboard to." The Ghost in Ulrich was too important to cancel so Jeremie was taking away from his friends on Lyoko. "Sorry."

"No Problem I have a ride coming up!" Odd sees S.S. coming fast on the Overbike. "Give me a ride!" Odd sticks his arm out as does S.S. She grabs his arm, still moving, and swings Odd onto the back of the Overbike.

"There's a fee Odd, 3.7 Euros per mile." S.S. revs the engine on the Overbike and goes as fast as possible to catch up to the Mega Tank and Aelita.

Ulrich was running as fast as he could. With the Jeremie Ghost powering him it was like being on Lyoko and doing a constant Super Sprint. He had to zig zag since running in a straight line would allow the Mega Tank to get a shot off. "Out of the way!" Ulrich runs by people being nothing but a blur to them. The Mega Tank however was not.

"Run! The aliens are attacking!" People ran screaming from the 'alien' barreling down the street.

"Move!" Ulrich dodges cars as he crosses a street. The Mega Tank does not.

"My car! It was brand new!" A man had gotten in the way of the Mega Tank having his BMW smashed.

"There it is!" Ulrich had made it to the pool. He turns around to see the Mega Tank is gaining on him fast. "Just a little more time!" Ulrich jumps in the air over the fence to the pool then jumps across it. "Come on!"

"What are you doing?" Sissi was at the pool as were other students from Kadic Academy.

"Get out of here!" Ulrich didn't think about other people being at the pool. "There's an alien coming this way and it's after me!"

"Sure Ulrich I'll believe it when I see it." Seconds later the Mega Tank breaks through the fence.

"Believe me now?" Sissi runs away as other students scramble out of the pool. "Over here, follow me!" Ulrich runs around the pool with the Mega Tank following him. He runs around to the other side of the pool and the Mega Tank continues not able to get Ulrich lined up for a shot. "What's taking them so long!" Ulrich runs around the pool, with the Mega Tank following, like something out of a cartoon.

"There it is!" S.S. and Odd had caught up to the Mega Tank. "That means Aelita is close." Odd sticks his arm out and takes aim. "Laser Arrow!" The arrows hit but bounce off doing nothing. "I can't get its attention."

"Let me get you closer." S.S. already had the Overbike going as fast as it could and was just catching up to the Mega Tank. "Hold on to the other end." S.S. hands Odd the power pole. She positions herself so the pole is cradled between her arms and left leg. "Extend!" Odd flies out, hanging on to the power pole. He stops next to the Mega Tank.

"Good idea S.S. but what now?" Odd reaches out with his right hand and uses his claws on the Mega Tank with no result. "I hate these things!"

Ulrich is done running and decides to finish off the Mega Tank. He stops suddenly jumping in the air as the Mega Tank gets close to him. When Ulrich lands the Mega Tank stops, giving Ulrich the upper hand. "Let's see if you can swim!" Ulrich, using the strength given to him by the Jeremie Ghost, is able to push the Mega Tank into the pool. "Ha, looks like you swim as well as a bag of bricks." Ulrich stops after making that comment. "I have to remember that one." The Mega Tank opens up, charges a laser, and fires. "Oh no, I didn't think it would do that!" Ulrich backs away but notices that while the pool is draining the Mega Tank still can't escape. "Hey Jeremie, I did it."

"Good job Ulrich, the others are still trying to get to the Tower."

"How's Yumi doing?"

"She didn't come with us. She fell down and said her head was starting to hurt so she stayed behind." Jeremie goes to cancel the Ghost in Ulrich when Ulrich hears the sound of a Mega Tank charge again but notices the Mega Tank in the pool isn't charging up. He turns around and sees another Mega Tank!

"Jeremie there's another…" Ulrich doesn't get to finish as the Mega Tank fires. Ulrich tries to get out of the way but the beam catches his left leg. Spinning around from the force of the blast Ulrich flies into the draining pool. Ulrich tries to swim but can't, his left femur, the strongest bone in the human body has been broken by the blast.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie gets no response. "Hurry up guys I think Ulrich was hit by the Mega Tank!"

"I'm almost there." Aelita sees the Tower and was flying as fast as the Overwing could towards it. Before she gets there she sees trouble, a Dragon and two squads of Hornets. "Jeremie I, wait, never mind." Aelita continues charging towards the Tower.

"Never mind what?" Jeremie looks at the map. "There are too many monsters Aelita! You'll never make it!"

"Yes I will Jeremie, I have to." Aelita gets closer and closer. "Shimmer." She becomes invisible and jumps off the Overwing. The Overwing continues getting the attention of the Dragon and Hornets. They take the bait leaving the Tower unguarded.

"Brilliant Aelita!"

"What's so brilliant?" Odd and S.S. were still trying to figure out a way to slow down or stop the Mega Tank.

"Sanne knows Aelita can become invisible so when the monsters saw the Overwing flying by with no occupant she ordered them after the Overwing." The monsters stop following the Overwing and turn around going back to the Tower. "Me and my big mouth!" Sanne was listening and had heard every word.

"They can't see me." Aelita was still invisible and runs towards the Tower.

"This isn't working S.S. take me back." Odd could not figure a way to slow down or stop the Mega Tank.

"Ok, retract." The power pole goes back to normal and Odd gets back on the Overbike. "I see the Tower!"

"Aelita watch out!" The Mega Tank was going in a straight line, right for Aelita. "The Mega Tank, it's going to run you over!" Jeremie watches on the screen as the Mega Tank gets closer and closer to Aelita.

"How? It can't see me Jeremie." Aelita turns around and sees the Mega Tank coming fast. She runs to the right and the Mega Tank flies by.

"Ok just make it to the Tower!"

"Ulrich!" Yumi had followed the screams to the pool and sees a Mega Tank circling the pool. "Ulrich where are you!?"

"Yumi, stay away." Ulrich was lying on the bottom of the drained pool. The Mega Tank in the pool is on the other side of the pool. Yumi sees the Mega Tank in the pool and screams in horror at the sight of Ulrich's broken mangled body.

"Stay away from him!" Yumi runs past the Mega Tank circling the pool and jumps into the pool. The Mega Tank opens up and gets ready to fire.

"Odd, S.S., distract the monsters, that's all I can tell you to do." Jeremie watches helpless as Aelita and his friends try to get to the Tower.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many as he can scattering the Hornets and Dragon. Odd's guided arrows end up hitting a couple of the Hornets but none of the leaders. "Jeremie I'm a sitting duck out here!" Odd was on the back of the Overbike and still felt weak from the Ghost being removed.

"Just keep it up until Aelita makes it to the Tower!" Jeremie looks at Aelita's data and becomes even more worried. "You're losing points from using the Shimmer, hurry or you'll run out!"

"I'm running Jeremie!" Aelita was getting annoyed by Jeremie. She knew she had to hurry. "Whoa!" The Dragon flies around the Tower firing lasers at random nearly hitting her.

"Aelita don't just stand there run!"

"Shut up Jeremie!" Aelita becomes visible. "I know I have to hurry! I have a Dragon blocking me not that you would know since you never come to Lyoko!" Aelita starts to spark as energy forms a shield around her. "I am doing my best but you sit there safe in your chair yelling at me!" A bolt of energy shoots out and destroys the Dragon. S.S. and Odd stop on the Overbike after seeing it.

"Jeremie yell at her again!" If Aelita got even madder she would do their job for them.

"Shut up Odd! He doesn't need any help in yelling at me! I do my best living on Earth after missing years of my life and here you are yelling at me!" A Hornet fires a laser at Aelita but the laser hits the wall of energy. "Leave me alone! I have to get to the Tower!" The field of energy surrounding Aelita expands destroying the closest Hornets. It moves around the Tower connecting Aelita to the Tower. She floats towards the Tower entering it.

"No, Yumi…" Ulrich had just seen Yumi get blasted by the Mega Tank. She had blocked the laser so it wouldn't hit him again but now she was hurt. "Leave her alone!" Ulrich crawls towards Yumi when the Mega Tank opens up and starts to charge for another blast. "No…" Ulrich was broken and helpless to protect Yumi. If there were more in the group he might have had help but there were only so many. The Mega Tank fires again aiming for Yumi, the laser moves closer and closer to Yumi…

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Jeremie the Mega Tank had to of been seen by people, we have to do a return to the past." Aelita hangs her head. She had let her emotions control her and had nearly sabotaged the mission. If she hadn't taken control of the powers she would have attacked her friends instead of getting in the Tower.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and encompasses the Earth making everyone forget about the 'alien' invaders. Fixing the gym, the pool, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Jeremie I'm sorry I got mad at you." Aelita is apologizing to Jeremie in his room after the return.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place Aelita." Jeremie had panicked so badly while watching the map he himself had lost control. "You risk your life while I sit in a chair, you're right. But if I go to Lyoko then who would send the vehicles or watch out for the monsters?"

"I know Jeremie and that's why I shouldn't have yelled at you." Aelita hugs Jeremie and kisses him on the cheek.

Yumi and Ulrich are in the gym in the middle of training, where they were before the attack. "Yumi are you ok?"

"Of course I am Ulrich." The return to the past had healed every thing the Mega Tanks had done. "Or do you mean this?" Yumi points towards her head.

"Both." Ulrich lets his guard down. "You should have gone to Lyoko where it was safer."

"Keyword is safer. I could have been hurt there or here." Yumi takes the chance and gets Ulrich in a grip and flips him over. She lands on top of him. "But I am the safest here." She kisses Ulrich.

"Cheater." Ulrich kisses her back. "It was a close one, if we had more people I would have had help."

"I know." They had decided to agree with Jeremie. They needed an army not a rag tag group of guerrillas. Now it fell on Odd and S.S. There were three for an army, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie. There was one against, Aelita. How Odd and S.S. vote would either make an army or tie the vote.


	43. Chapter 43

**Code Lyoko Episode 92: Sanne's Army**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-91 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Yumi knocks on the door of a boys' dorm room. She hears coughing, some scrambling, before the person answers. "Hey, who is it?"

"Yumi." The door opens.

"Hey babe what are you doing coming by?" Emmanuel Maillard, better known as Mike, opens the door.

"Well you roomed with William and I was wondering if he had anything left here." Yumi walks inside and notices a strange odor. "What's that, your deodarant?"

"Uh no, it's some good stuff though." Mike walks over to his desk. "William talked about you, a lot. I'm surprised you two never hooked up." Opening the desk up he get a glass object out. "Want a hit? In memory of William?"

"What?" Yumi had no idea Mike smoked, had never done it, and never expected to do it. "Not right now Mike I am looking for things of William." It had worked before, they had re-made William before, if she found more hair or skin cells or anything it would work again.

"Not that I know of Yumi. His parents came and got his things before the funeral. Are you sure you don't want to? Really helps calm the nerves." Yumi looks at Mike then the bong.

In the Factory Jeremie and Aelita were working together on making the programs for their friends better. "Think about it, if Odd had a choice between arrows, like exploding or piercing." Aelita's suggestion was a good one but the problem was making the program work for it.

"If Ulrich's sword could extend like your claws and S.S.'s power pole it would make him more effective against the Hornets and Dragon." But again Jeremie would have to make the program work for that.

"I was thinking about Yumi's fans, what if they could split in mid flight then merge before getting back to her? It would surprise the monsters and make it easier to hit them."

"A lot of things would make it easier Aelita, like having a bunch of people fighting on Lyoko." Aelita stares at Jeremie, she did not want an army on Lyoko. "Look Aelita I know you said…"

"That's right you do know what I said! If you keep talking about your stupid army I won't stay here to help you! It's enough on my conscience that I put you and the others at risk to not have another dozen lives hanging over my head."

"They're already at risk Aelita, if Sanne destroys the world they die to. I think they should be a part of the fight." Aelita sets the lap top down.

"Because of my stupidity! If I had known a return to the past made Sanne stronger I could have stopped us from using them so much. She would be a lot weaker now but no I didn't know or take the time to find out."

"I didn't either Aelita. Lately Sanne has been making attacks that require a return to the past so what difference does it make?" Jeremie puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "If we…" The computer starts to beep, as does the lap top. "An activated Tower!" It stops. "It deactivated?"

"Or she took to Tower to Sector 5." The computer and lap top start to beep again then stop. "No, she's doing it again." Sanne was activating and deactivating the Towers.

"Like we would fall for that trick again." Fool them once shame on Sanne, fool them twice shame on the Lyoko Gang. The Towers continue to activate and deactivate. "She's waiting for us to let our guard down."

"We can't stay awake forever, maybe we should call the others. If Sanne keeps this up she might do it all night just waiting for us to fall asleep."

Back at Kadic Academy Sissi hears a knocking on her door. "Who is it?" No answer. She gets up and opens the door to find a package on the floor. "A present?" She picks it up and reads the tag aloud. "From a Secret Admirer. It couldn't be Nicholas, he can't spell 'secret' and this isn't Herve's hand writing." She takes the package in her room and opens it up to find a beautiful ring. "Wow, but who would give me such a gift?" Sissi puts it on.

There is a knock on Mike's door. "Oh crap put it away!" Yumi takes the bong from Mike and stuffs it in the desk. "Who is it?" No answer.

"Weird." Yumi opens the door and finds a package on the floor. "Hey Mike I think someone likes you." Yumi hands the package to Mike. He opens it to find a silver chain.

"Cool, but it just says secret admirer." Mike slips the silver chain around his head and onto his neck. "Really cool!"

"Yeah, it is." Yumi looks at the clock on Mike's desk. "I have to go, thanks."

"No problem Babe, come on back whenever you want, William was our friend and always nice to celebrate him with friends." Yumi leaves Mike and heads for Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room.

"They stopped." Jeremie and Aelita had sat in front of the computer and lap top at the Factory for nearly twenty minutes just watching the screens. The Towers finally stop activating and deactivating leaving Jeremie and Aelita stumped. "I guess she figured we weren't falling for her trick."

"Or that's what she wants us to think Jeremie." Aelita crosses her fingers hoping Sanne had given up on attacking that day.

Later that day, after dinner, the students of Kadic Academy are preparing for bed. One person however, not a Kadic Academy student, had other plans. A Tower on Lyoko activates once Jeremie falls asleep.

Odd rolls over and looks at the door when he hears someone outside. Ulrich is oblivious with the ear plugs on. "S.S. is that you?" Odd yawns and gets out of bed. He opens the door to see Sissi, Herve, Nicholas, Tamiya, and Milly outside of his door. "What are you doing?" Odd is knocked backwards by Sissi when she punches him. The sound of Odd crashing against the wall is enough to wake Ulrich up.

"What the heck are you doing Odd?" Ulrich takes his ear plugs out and turns to where Odd is pointing. "Sissi?" She reaches back ready to punch Ulrich. He dodges the punch and rolls onto the floor. "Sanne!"

"_Sanne says clap your hands!"_ Sissi and the others do creating a shockwave that sends Ulrich head over heels backwards. "_Sanne says stomp your feet!"_ Sissi and the others do setting them up for the last line. "_Sanne says die!"_ Sissi and the others fire beams of energy at Odd and Ulrich who both jump up at the last second to keep from being burned.

"Through the window?" Odd looks up, it was the only way out as he and Ulrich hang onto the ledge.

"It's nearly thirty meters down!" Broken legs or death, which one would Ulrich choose?

"I have an idea, we swing up and go through the window, then you grab my hand and hang on."

"This better work." They brace their feet on the wall then jump swinging upwards and crashing through the window.

"Now!" Odd and Ulrich grab each other's hand as they start to fall.

"Odd! What are you doing!" Ulrich sees Odd reach out for the window below them as they fall. "That was your great plan?" Now they only hung twenty meters above the ground.

"Pretty much, ready for the next level?" Odd lets go and catches the next ledge down. "I'm letting you go!" Odd's grip slips and Ulrich fell the rest of the way. "Break anything?"

"My dignity," Ulrich gets back up breathing hard. He had landed on his back and had the wind knocked out of him. "We have to warn the others." Odd drops down landing more gracefully on his feet.

"How, I don't have my phone and neither do you."

"Aelita and Jeremie are in the dorm building." Odd and Ulrich look at the building they had just risked their lives for to get out of.

"I'll go, S.S. is in there to. You get Yumi while I figure a way past the goon squad." Odd runs to the entrance of the building while Ulrich runs towards the gates of Kadic Academy to get Yumi.

"Come here, come on." Odd sees several students walking down the hall like they were on patrol. He pulls the pin on the fire extinguisher. "Surprise!" Odd sprays the possessed students with the fire extinguisher and runs past them. "S.S. get up!"

"What?" S.S. rubs her eyes and looks at the clock. "Odd go away." She rolls over.

"Sanne is attacking right here! You have to get out!" Odd opens the door and slams it shut as possessed students came after him. They pound against the door as Odd braces himself against it. "S.S. we need to get out of here."

"What's going on?" S.S. was still sleepy and wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake.

"Sanne possessed a bunch of people and they are after us! Ulrich already made it out but I had to come back for you and the others." Odd looks around S.S.'s room. "Where's your cell phone?"

"Over here." S.S. gets up and gets her cell phone off the table next to her bed.

"Call Jeremie, or Aelita, both of them." The door cracks and an arm snakes it's way through wrapping around Odd's neck.

"Odd!" S.S. calls Jeremie, he answers. "Sanne's attacking! Get out of the building!" She hangs up then calls Aelita who doesn't answer.

Aelita was being dragged by Mike and Emily towards the basement of Kadic Academy. "Let me go!"

"_Shut up Aelita. This time you lose!"_ Mike points his hand at the door leading to the basement and it is blown open. Mike and Emily throw Aelita down the stairs. Mike turns to Emily. "_Stand guard, Sanne wants me to get Yumi Ishiyama."_ Mike walks away while Emily stands at the top of the stairs. Aelita lies on the floor in the basement in pain.

Ulrich is nearly at Yumi's house when he realizes a problem. The doors to the house will be locked and he didn't have a phone still to get a hold of Yumi. He is outside of Yumi's window when he figures out a way. Ulrich climbs a tree close to Yumi's window sill and jumps off, catching the window sill. The force of Ulrich hitting the window is enough to wake Yumi up. "Hello? What?" Yumi looks around in the dark.

"Yumi it's me!" Ulrich taps on the window.

"Oh!" Yumi pulls her blanket up to her chin. "Oh Ulrich what are you doing?"

"Sanne attacked the school. I couldn't call you so I came here." Ulrich is starting to lose his hold on the window sill. "Hurry!"

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Yumi gets out of bed and changes, with Ulrich watching. "What's that noise?" There is a horn blaring and Yumi looks out the window to see a figure in the street as headlights shine on them. The car doesn't slow down and hits the person. Instead of the body flying across the car the car acts as though it slammed into a metal pole.

"_Yumi Ishiyama you're mine!"_ Mike knocks the car off of him and it flies nearly ten meters before slamming into the ground with the sound of twisting metal and shattering glass.

"Yumi hurry and I'll try to hold him off." Ulrich drops down to the ground and charges Mike. "Hiyah!" Ulrich goes for a jumping heel kick only to be knocked down.

"_Foolish Ulrich Stern, Sanne says I get to kill you but to wait for Yumi to see it! Stay!"_ Mike sends an electrical field out of his hands caging Ulrich in.

"That's what you think!" Yumi runs out of her house in a rage.

"_I know what I think and what Sanne thinks! Right now she wants a barbeque!" _Mike sends a ball of energy not at Yumi but at her house catching it on fire.

"No!" Yumi stops and looks at her house. "Ulrich catch!" Yumi throws her stun gun towards Ulrich but as Ulrich reaches up to catch it his arm hits the electrified cage.

"Damn it!" Ulrich pulls his arm away as he starts to bleed. The stun gun hits the ground and breaks.

"_So easy, now what do you do Yumi? Watch Ulrich die and save your family or watch your family burn to death but save Ulrich?" _Mike laughs evilly his voice being mixed with Sanne's.

"She won't do either one!" Ulrich reaches up and grabs Mike by his necklace. Ulrich tries to pull Mike into the electrified cage but the necklace breaks. The electrified cage disappears as Mike falls over.

"Ulrich you're bleeding!" Yumi doesn't run to Ulrich though instead she runs into her house and runs up the stairs. "Mom, Dad, Hiroki, wake up!" She pounds on the doors waking her family up. "There's a _fire_!" Yumi chokes on some smoke as the fire burns through the first floor and starts to move up the stairs.

"Yumi!" Ulrich runs towards the house still bleeding from the arm. "No…" The fire was to hot for him to get inside.

"Get up!" Yumi runs into her parents' room. "There's a fire!"

"Yumi?" Mr. Ishiyama wakes up to his daughter screaming. "Fire?"

"Yes!" Yumi shakes her Mom. "Get up!" Yumi yells as loud as she can. The smoke billows into the room now that the door was open. "I'll get Hiroki just get out!" Yumi runs out of the room with her arm over her mouth to try and keep the smoke out. She runs into Hiroki's room to find Hiroki trying to get out of his window through the emergency ladder her parents had built. "Good, hurry though!"

"I am Yumi." Hiroki starts down as Yumi follows him down the rope ladder.

"Yumi we have to hurry to the Factory!" Ulrich grabs Yumi's wrist and pulls her away from the burning house.

"Come on Jeremie." S.S. and Odd had made it out of S.S.'s room and where running down to Aelita's room. When they get there they find the door had been smashed open and the bed empty. "They got Aelita." S.S. gets her phone back out and calls Aelita. Her phone rings on the floor next to her bed.

"What's that?" Odd sees a bit of pink shirt on the floor to the right of Aelita's door. Down the hall was another piece. "Aelita, she's a genius!" Odd and S.S. follow the trail of torn shirt to the stairs leading to the basement of the Academy.

"There's Emily, she must be guarding Aelita." S.S. looks around and doesn't see anything to fight Emily with. "What do we do?"

"I don't know S.S. Maybe we should attack her head on. Sanne won't be expecting that will she?" S.S. nods. "Ok, let's go!" Odd and S.S. run around the corner charging Emily and catching her off guard.

"_What?"_ Odd and S.S. kick Emily hard knocking her down the stairs.

"Good thing she was possessed or I would feel bad about this." Odd and S.S. run down the stairs and find Aelita. "Aelita we got to get you to the Factory."

"Ok, you saw my trail." Aelita wasn't sure if it would work but was glad she had done it. She stand up wincing a little as her back and left arm hurt from being thrown down the stairs.

"Sure did, watch out!" Odd pushes Aelita out of the way as Emily leaps at her. Odd and Emily grapple on the floor as S.S. helps Aelita up the stairs. "Get to the Factory! I'll take care of Emily!" Ulrich grabs Emily's wrists and pins her to the ground. "Hmmm, if I wasn't with S.S. this might be fun."

"_Fun this!"_ Emily pushes Odd off of her. Odd tries to hang on and accidentally pulls her ring off. Emily falls over leaving Odd standing tall.

"Wow, cool." Odd looks at the ring and decides to keep it so Jeremie could study it.

Ulrich and Yumi make it to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Jeremie!" Ulrich and Yumi run off the elevator when they see Jeremie. "Where are the others?"

"Odd and S.S. went for Aelita after they helped me out of my dorm room." Jeremie just had to hang on to the blanket as Odd and S.S. lowered him out of the window and down to the ground. "Wait here until then I guess. I'm locking the elevator down again until they get here."

"Again?"

"My alarm told me someone was coming so I checked the cameras and saw you two." Jeremie locks down the elevator. It wouldn't hold Sanne back for long but might be the difference between death and just being beaten within an inch of his life.

Odd, S.S., and Aelita make it to the sewer and go down. "Why can't this be Lyoko? Here you have to worry about hurting the person."

"Odd get over it. The real world sucks, even more when you have an army of possessed students trying to kill you." S.S. and the other speed down the sewers for the Factory.

"Jeremie what's that?" Ulrich and Yumi were watching the security cameras when they notice a strange purple glow from far away.

"That is where the school is." Jeremie's voice is somber, "Where the others are."

"Maybe they aren't there. Maybe they are on the way here." Ulrich crosses his fingers hoping it would help somehow.

"Well being here might not be a good thing, look at what's going on." Yumi watches as the purple light moves up into the air and starts to slowly move towards the Factory. "Without Aelita there isn't any point in going to Lyoko."

"Unless I send you as Aelita but I'll give the others time." The computer starts to beep. "Someone's here." Jeremie looks at the screen and sees his friends and Aelita. Jeremie quickly unlocks the elevator and the others take it down to the Control Room.

"What's the plan? Do any of us stay hear to fight off anyone who makes it here?" Odd is glad to see Ulrich and Yumi made it. It would be hard enough with just him and S.S. to protect Aelita.

"No you all go. I found only one Tower so I don't get how Sanne possessed so many students."

"Maybe this has to do with it." Odd takes the ring from Emily out of his pocket. "When I took this off Emily collapsed."

"Hey, that's what happened to Mike when I broke his silver necklace." Ulrich didn't have it with him so focuses on the ring. "Wonder how she got it."

"I know." The rest look at Yumi. "Mike got the necklace in a package. It was marked from a secret admirer."

"How do you know this?" Ulrich stares at Yumi making her uncomfortable.

"Well I was, uh, in his room looking for something." Her search for anything with William's DNA had been her own mission. Her answer doesn't satisfy Ulrich.

"Yumi if we didn't have an army coming to kill us I'd stay here and argue but we have to hurry."

"That's it!" Jeremie, oblivious to what was going on between Ulrich and Yumi stands up from the computer chair. "Aelita, Sanne wasn't just activating and deactivating Towers! She made one of these objects with every Tower then deactivated them so later she would only have to activate one Tower to control them!"

"They're like the necklace she used on me." Aelita takes the ring from Jeremie and throws it on the floor. "We have to go to Lyoko." Aelita goes to the elevator and pushes the button for it to open. The group gets on and takes it down.

"We're ready Jeremie."

"Ok, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "Ok next group." Aelita and S.S. get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko with their friends.

"Jeremie where to?"

"North north-east. I'm sending you your vehicles then getting out of here." Jeremie materializes the vehicles on Lyoko.

"Why are you leaving? We need you!" Aelita wasn't sure what Jeremie was up to.

"They're coming here. If I'm here when they do get here I'm dead. I already set up the return to the past so when you deactivate the Tower launch it!" Jeremie gets out of his chair and goes to the ladder. He had already locked the elevator down to slow down Sanne's army.

"Well I guess this means we're on our own." Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard as Yumi and Aelita get on the Overwing. Ulrich gets on the Overbike and takes the lead.

"We don't mess around with the monsters ok? We get Aelita to the Tower ASAP." Ulrich revs the engine then takes off followed by the others as they head through the Forest Sector for the Tower.

"This should do." Jeremie was in a part of the sewer he wasn't familiar with. He had just gotten on his scooter and taken off as fast as he could away from the Factory. No idea where he is Jeremie stops and sits on the flat part of his scooter. "Come on guys, when they find I'm not there I don't know what they will do."

The others were going as fast as the vehicles could go flying past a group of Kankrelats. The Kankrelats fire a few lasers but the group is moving away so fast that the Kankrelats are soon left behind.

The large purple lights make it to the Factory. Floating above the bridge a beam of energy lashes out from the purple lights striking the Factory. The Factory shakes then starts to rise in the air. The purple light strikes the Factory as it floats in the air and it starts to break apart into thousands of pieces. A single beam shoots down through the elevator shaft and through the elevator doors into the Control Room. Sissi steps out of the beam. "_He's not here Sanne. Shall I go to Lyoko and help stop his friends?"_ Seconds later Sissi blasts a hole in the floor and moves down into the Scanner Room. She steps inside of a Scanner and the doors close.

"What's that?" Ulrich sees something materializing up ahead that doesn't look like any monster he had seen before. "Is that who I think it is?" Sissi Delmas lands on Lyoko for the first time.

"_I see you!"_ Sissi sends a beam of energy at Ulrich who dodges it on the Overbike. "_Not so fast!"_ Sissi sends another beam this time hitting the Overbike causing it to devirtualize.

"Go! I'll handle her." Ulrich gets his sword out.

"Are you kidding? Time to let out some frustration." Odd turns the Overboard around. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at least a dozen with all of them hitting Sissi but she doesn't react. "Have fun Ulrich." Odd takes off with S.S. on the Overboard to catch up to Yumi and Aelita.

"_Alone at last Ulrich! Just what I always wanted!"_ Sissi cups her hands creating an energy ball. "_To bad I'm not wearing any makeup and my hair is a mess!" _She fires it at Ulrich who blocks it with his sword.

"That's not all that's wrong with you." Sissi's hair was spiked radically. Her eyes were pure black, the energy flowing off of her visible. "Triplicate, triangulate!" Ulrich and his clones run around Sissi distracting her.

"_You," _Sissi sends a bolt of energy out hitting a clone. "_And you,"_ She sends another blasting the second clone leaving Ulrich alone. "_Play time's over Ulrich! Five monkeys were jumping on the bed, one fell off and broke his head!"_ Sissi sends a massive energy wave at Ulrich blasting his virtual form into millions of pieces. Sissi takes off after Aelita and others by flying through the air.

"Ah!" Ulrich falls out of the Scanner feeling as though he was on fire. "Stop, please." He scratches at his skin trying to make it stop burning. Whatever attack Sissi had used it caused Ulrich terrible pain.

"_We found him!"_ The purple lights had floated above the city looking for its target. A beam of energy blasts the street apart creating a hole down to the sewers.

"No way, they found me!" Jeremie gets up and takes of on his scooter. More purple energy beams slam into the street blasting it apart as the purple lights follow Jeremie.

"There it is." The Tower was in sight. "Go faster!" Yumi had the Overwing going as fast as possible but needed to go faster.

"_I don't need the encouragement!"_ Sissi had caught up to the others and is flying next to Yumi and Aelita.

"Aelita jump!" She does leaving Yumi on the Overwing. "Hai!" Yumi throws a fan only to have Sissi catch it.

"_How fitting,"_ Sissi charges the fan with power. "_Four monkeys were jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke her head!" _Sissi throws the powered up fan at Yumi. It explodes on contact destroying the Overwing and Yumi.

"Ah!" Yumi falls out of the Scanner next to Ulrich and starts to scream in pain. Ulrich had passed out from the pain already so Yumi's screams echoed off the walls alone.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many as he can after S.S. had jumped off to help Aelita get away. "Sanne you should have made it harder on us by sending someone we liked." Odd fires a few more arrows.

"_Really? How about I make you hate her more!"_ Sissi sends out an energy bolt.

"Shield!" The energy bolt bounces off the shield but hits with enough force to knock Odd off the Overboard.

"_Three monkeys were jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke his head!" _ Before Odd hits the ground Sissi blasts him with an energy bolt.

"Ah!" Odd falls out of the Scanner next to Yumi and Ulrich screaming in pain. Yumi and Ulrich had passed out from the pain so only his screams echo off the walls of the Scanner Room.

Sissi turns to S.S. who has the power pole out. "_Talk about monkeys,"_ Sissi points to the monkey tail sticking out of S.S.

"That's a Saiyan tail!" S.S. jumps in the air. "Extend!" The pole stretches out but Sissi catches the end of it in her hand.

"_Very amusing."_ Sissi shakes the power pole trying to knock S.S. off of it. "_More resistant then I thought, very well."_ Sissi sends an energy blast through the pole. "_Two monkeys were jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke her head!"_ The energy gets to S.S. who explodes.

"Ah!" S.S. fall falls out of the Scanner next to Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd screaming in pain. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd had passed out from the pain so only her screams echo off the walls of the Scanner Room.

"_And then there was one."_ Sissi looks down at the ground and finds nothing. "_Where did you go Aelita? Your Mother wants to talk to you."_ Sanne knew calling herself Aelita's Mother would get Aelita to expose where she was.

"She's not my Mother!" Aelita cancels the Shimmer. "She is Xana!" Aelita extends her claws out. "If she wants to fight me then have her come here herself!"

"_She is far to busy destroying the city. I wonder how Jeremie is doing."_

"You won't distract me this time!" Aelita sticks her arms towards Sissi. "Extend!"

"End of the line Jeremie." Jeremie had been chased into a dead end by the purple lights who were still blasting the city streets in the pursuit of Jeremie. "I should have thought of something better." The purple lights hang in the air over Jeremie.

"_One monkey was jumping on the bed. That monkey fell off and broke her head!"_ Sissi sends a beam of energy destroying Aelita. "_I've done it at last!"_

"I don't think so." Aelita, now through with controlling the clone she had made, runs inside the Tower.

"_No!" _Sissi sends a ball of energy at the Tower making it shake but not destroying it. "_Die!"_ She sends another energy ball shaking the Tower but again not destroying it.

"No!" Jeremie tries to dodge the energy beam coming down from the purple lights but knew he would be hit.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita as the Tower shakes again. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out healing the damage done by Sissi. The Ishiyama home is never burned down, the Factory was never destroyed, but something stayed.

Ulrich walks to Mike's room after the return to the past. He knocks on the door then opens it not waiting for a reply. "Yumi!"

"Ulrich I'm sorry." Yumi pulls the bong away from her mouth. "I didn't I swear."

"This time." Ulrich grabs her wrist and pulls her out of Mike's room.

"Hey man she was just chilling with me!" Mike doesn't get up to follow Yumi. "Oh well, more for me, here's to you buddy."

"Yumi I can't believe you! That stuff slows your reaction time. It clouds your mind, what if…"

"You're not my parents!" Yumi yells as loud as she can. "Leave me alone!" She storms off gripping her head as her anger which normally would be controlled swells.

"I'm sorry…" Ulrich had forgotten about Yumi's problem. Jeremie didn't know when it would heal but obviously it wasn't healed yet. Ulrich walks to the staircase to take a walk outside when Sissi sees him.

"Ulrich wait!" Sissi runs over. "I had the wildest dream last night and you were in it!"

"I don't want to here about your sick fantasies." Ulrich tries to ignore her but she runs after him and gets in front of him on the stairs.

"No it wasn't like that. I was being controlled by a demon and chased after you and your friends. I went to another world just to stop you and your friends. I'm not sure why I was supposed to stop you but the demon gave me orders and I couldn't fight them. It seemed so real I wanted to see if you had the same dream!" Sissi's research into the occult and Wicca had opened her mind to more super natural possibilities then before, one of them dreams sharing.

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard." And if Ulrich didn't know that it had actually happened he would have laughed. "I have to go talk to Jeremie." Ulrich turns around on the stairs and goes to Jeremie's room with some very bad news.

**A/N Emmanuel Maillard, or Mike, was seen first in Seeing Is Believing. He tried out for the band but had a Heavy Metal beat so was rejected. Incase no one knew who he was. He was also a Zombie in Attack of the Zombies and was a backround character in a couple shows, like when the group is in class.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Code Lyoko Episode 93: Water Damage**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-92 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Jeremie had called a meeting in his room the day after Ulrich gave him bad news. "What's this about?" S.S., Odd, Aelita, and Yumi had no idea what was going on.

"We have bad news, or good news, I don't know what it is yet." Jeremie brings up a picture of Sissi on his desktop computer. "She knows."

"Knows? About us?" Aelita's heart rate doubled when she heard that. "How did she find out? Did you tell her? We never decided on telling anyone!"

"No Aelita, Sanne sent her to Lyoko, she is no longer affected by a return to the past. Right now she thinks it was a dream but when Sanne attacks again and exposes us then Sissi's memory won't be deleted."

"Well, make her forget, make her affected again Jeremie."

"The only way to do that is to get her to Lyoko and modify a program that eliminates her memory. But to get her to Lyoko we have to tell her about Lyoko and that she wasn't dreaming…"

"Why not just keep her?" Ulrich finishes Jeremie's sentence. "I needed help when Sanne sent the Mega Tanks but didn't have it. If we had more help last night's attack might have been stopped earlier then it was."

"No!" Odd and Aelita yell at the same time. "Ulrich buddy do we really want to risk our secret to the frog brained Sissi?" Odd was against anyone coming and even more against someone like Sissi.

"She's known before. And if she does expose our secret we can call her crazy. If she doesn't have proof then we don't need to worry. If she becomes a real problem we can get her to Lyoko to do whatever it was Jeremie is talking about."

"Last time she knew she didn't have time to tell anyone. What keeps her from telling Nicholas and Herve?" Aelita wanted no one else to be put in danger.

"Well, we trust her not to."

"Sissi and trust are two words that do not go together." Yumi is a little irked that Ulrich didn't tell her that he knew Sissi remembered. They had a fight but this dealt with Lyoko, something that was more important then any fight. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yumi I only found out after I caught you…" Ulrich stops. He didn't want the rest of the group to know what Yumi had done, or was about to do. It was between him and Yumi. "After the last time I saw you."

"I have a cell phone!" Yumi grabs the back of her head and drops down to one knee. "Shut up! You should have told me!" She lunges at Ulrich who puts his arms up to block her.

"Stop it Yumi." S.S. and Aelita pull her off of Ulrich. "Calm down!" S.S. hugs Yumi to pin her arms to her side.

"I'll do what I want!" Yumi's face is turning red from anger and she breaks S.S.'s hold. Before she gets another attack on Ulrich Odd jumps on her and knocks her to the ground with him landing on top. He grabs her wrists and puts his weight on the small of her back and her wrists.

"How long is she supposed to be like this Jeremie?" Odd is struggling against Yumi.

"I don't know Odd. Sanne's damage to Yumi's medulla oblongata could take another week to heal or a year." Or be permanent, Jeremie didn't want to say this since it would only make the others worry more.

"I'm sorry!" Yumi starts to cry as her anger disappears.

"Ok Odd let her go." Ulrich helps Yumi up and holds her as she cries. "I'm sorry guys but Yumi needs me, but know that I agree with Jeremie on the Sissi issue." Ulrich leads Yumi away from the group and down the hall to his room.

"Another reason not to include Sissi. She'll be a target." Aelita stands her ground on the issue.

"I think it's a reason to include more people. Right now Yumi isn't reliable and we can't be fighting Sanne one person short." Jeremie and Aelita try to stare the other one down.

"Ulrich and Jeremie agree on Sissi being let into the group." They look at S.S. who interrupts them. "I haven't been here for as long as you have but I think she should be given a chance."

"You haven't been here as long as us S.S. You weren't here for all the things Sissi has done." Odd had told S.S. some of the things Sissi had done in the past but no where near all of them.

"So it is three votes for telling Sissi and two votes against."

"No it isn't Jeremie!" Aelita stares at him again. "I doubt Yumi would want Sissi in the group! It's a tie so we don't let her in!"

"Are you psychic all of a sudden? You read Yumi's mind and knew how she would vote?" Jeremie and Aelita stare at each other sending daggers at each other.

"Even if she did say we should tell Sissi she wouldn't know she was making the wrong decision. Sanne messed with her mind."

"I think if she says no it would be because Sanne messed with her mind."

"I'm the reason this group exists! If we add anyone I should be the one to decide!"

"That's not what you said when we first talked to each other. You wanted anyone to help you and now we have someone else who can!" The yelling catches the attention of someone walking by. She was looking for Ulrich and his friends and had found them. She puts her head against the door of Jeremie's room to listen.

"But not now! We don't need anyone else Jeremie. You were against S.S. joining the group joining us but now you're for Sissi?"

"Yes! Odd didn't give us a choice and now Sissi is the same way. She remembers! Ulrich told her it was a dream but I think we should tell her the truth! The vote is three to two, you and Odd lose!"

"Not until Yumi votes!" Aelita turns around and opens the door to go and find Yumi. A girl falls forward and knocks Aelita over as she falls through the doorway.

"Aelita!" Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and runs over to Aelita. Even if they were fighting he cared for her. "Sissi!"

"What are you doing Sissi? Playing Agent 007, the same number as your IQ?" Odd isn't happy about Sissi hearing the argument. "Go away!"

"No way, I heard you, you were talking about me!" Sissi gets up. "Why are you talking about me?"

"It sure isn't about how nice you are!"

"Odd you aren't be nice are you, hypocrite." S.S. walks over to Sissi. "Sissi we were talking about you but you shouldn't have been listening to us." S.S. tries to be nice, do unto others and all that.

"I wasn't dreaming, what does that mean, did you drug me?" Sissi was trying to think of a reasonable explanation for what she had heard. Was the dream she had about her and the others caused by drugs? "Why would you do that to me!?"

"We didn't drug you Miss Center Of The Universe!" Odd is ready to push Sissi out of the room when S.S. stops him. "We haven't voted to tell her anything S.S. She needs to keep her big nose out of our business."

"I don't have a big nose." Sissi crosses her arms. "I want to know…"

"Sissi it wasn't a dream and it wasn't drugs." Jeremie is trying to take control of the situation. "It is something that will be hard to understand unless we show you."

"And we won't show her Jeremie."

"Odd, you said if we voted to do this you would go along." S.S. argues with Odd some more.

"I never thought the others would vote yes for it." Odd never thought Ulrich and Yumi would agree to letting people like Sissi into the group.

"Well too bad Odd they did!"

"Yumi didn't!" S.S. jabs a finger into Odd's chest.

"Then why don't we ask her? As long as Sissi is here!" S.S. walks around Odd and goes down the hall to Ulrich's room.

"What are you doing S.S.!?" Odd runs after her but S.S. makes it to the dorm room first and goes in.

"Yumi what do you think about telling Sissi?" Yumi was on Ulrich's bed recovering from her last breakdown.

"She isn't in her right mind S.S. so whatever she says won't be the right answer!" Odd turns S.S. around. "You don't decide for the group what to do!"

"And neither do you! What if she says no? Then does that mean she really means yes?" S.S. had Odd there.

"Well, no, we don't need to be fighting right now!" Sissi and the other two make it to Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room.

"I have no idea what's going on but I want answers!" Sissi stomps her foot on the floor. "Have you all gone crazy!?"

"No Sissi." Ulrich was sitting on the bed next to Yumi who remains lying down. "Yumi says it's ok to tell Sissi, right Yumi?" Yumi nods not turning over, she didn't want Sissi to see her face after she got done crying.

"Then it's settled!" S.S. turns to Odd. "The majority of the group decided to let Sissi know, deal with it."

"Just because they said yes doesn't mean I have to like it." Odd turns away from S.S. "So what now?"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Sissi was as confused as ever.

"You guys take Sissi to the Factory. I'm staying with Yumi, we'll go there later." Ulrich puts a hand on Yumi's arm. "Unless you want to go right now."

"Later."

"Go where, what Factory?" Sissi doesn't budge. "I'm not going anywhere with you whack jobs!"

"Sissi you want to know our secret right?" Sissi nods. "Then shut up and follow us." Odd was not going to change his feelings towards Sissi just because the others had made a mistake. They lead Sissi out of the dorm building and into the woods.

"If you're trying to play a prank on me my Father will hear about it!" Sissi doesn't trust them but her curiosity pushes her forward.

"I wish we were." Odd goes to the manhole cover and pulls it off.

"You think I'm going down there?" Sissi looks down. "You're nuts."

"Then don't follow us." Odd climbs down followed by S.S., Aelita, and Jeremie.

"Wait!" Sissi climbs down. "Where are we going?" The others all had skateboards or scooters except for her.

"Take this one." Odd hands Sissi Ulrich's skateboard. "You do know how to skate right?"

"A little." She had taken lessons to try and impress Ulrich years ago and hoped she could remember. The others take off as Sissi tries to keep up.

Back at Kadic Academy something very strange is going on. "My camera, it just turned off on its own!" Tamiya opens the battery case. "They sill look good."

"My microphone turned off to." Milly looks at it not sure what happened. Suddenly the lights in the gym turn off. "Tamiya!"

"It's ok Milly. Probably just a brown out."

"Then why isn't your camera working?" They run to the exit and leave the gym.

Jim is working out in the exercise room when his radio turns off. "Hey, what's wrong with that thing?" He was only on mile five of his ten mile bike ride on the exercise bike. "If I stop now I'll lose my rhythm." Jim continues when the bike turns off. "What the heck is going on?" Jim notices the clock on the wall is no longer working. "Weird, that's running off a battery."

Yumi and Ulrich are about to leave for the Factory when the power in the dorm building turns off. "Think this is a Sanne attack?" Yumi looks out a window to see if anything that might be Sanne related was coming.

"I don't think so. She just attacked last night after all." Ulrich gets his cell phone out to call Jeremie and finds it won't work. "Try your phone." Yumi gets her phone out to find the same thing. "Maybe it is a Sanne attack."

"Then we better hurry." They run out of the dorm room to leave the dorm building glad it was still day outside. If it was night they would have been forced to go slow since they wouldn't be able to see where they were going.

"Stay away people." Mt. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz are outside of the school near a pylon. "Mrs. Hertz please tell me you know what is going on."

"I'm not sure Mr. Delmas. I've never seen anything like this or read anything about it." They had tried to call the power plant but none of the phones worked. "Something must be sucking up the power from everything electronic. Why nothing that works on batteries will turn on."

"Is it dangerous? Should we evacuate the school?" Mrs. Hertz was the science teacher but even she didn't know. "Just to be safe I think we should send the kids to the dorms for now."

"Yumi, look at that." Yumi and Ulrich are running towards the woods when they see the pylon.

"That looks familiar." Then Yumi realizes why it does. "Sanne tried this before! She overpowered the pylon and sent it towards the power plant!"

"Maybe that's why she is able to attack so quickly she didn't have to plan out her attack." They are almost away when someone spots them. "Hey, stop right there!" The groundskeeper Michel Rouiller runs over to them. "The principal has ordered all students back to the dorm rooms."

"I'm not a border." Yumi elbows Ulrich.

"Neither am I, we're trying to get home." Michel Rouiller looks at them trying to think if he recognized them.

"Well, he didn't say what to do with the non-borders. The doowop thing is near the gate so you probably shouldn't leave. Go to your friend's dorm rooms until the situation is over." Yumi and Ulrich walk back towards the dorm building glad that Michel Rouiller hadn't decided to ask them why they were headed towards the woods and not the gate if they were leaving for home.

"What do we do now?" Yumi and Ulrich had to get to the Factory.

"I don't know, wait a few minutes then sneak out and try to get to the sewer entrance?" Yumi nods, it was a plan.

Getting to the end of the sewer path to the Factory the others are both anxious and quiet. Odd was trying to keep himself under control. If the others agreed on Sissi he couldn't stop it. The group was a democracy and not a dictatorship. Aelita was keeping herself from getting in an argument with Jeremie. They had to worry about Lyoko and Sanne so anything else would be a distraction. S.S. and Jeremie were just glad the fighting had stopped, for now. "Why did we come to this old dirty place?"

"You'll see, you've been here before though, you just don't remember." Jeremie, S.S., and Aelita jump grabbing the ropes and swinging down.

"Wait a minute, this does look familiar, from my dream!" In her dream she had been floating over it but the bridge, the river, it all fit. She jumps and grabs a rope sliding slowly down not wanting to fall. "Isn't there an easier way down?"

"There is but if you're to scared to use a rope," Odd jumps and swings down. "Then you shouldn't be going to Lyoko."

"Lyoko? Is that a club?" She looks around. "Is there some sort of underground club here?"

"No." Odd walks over to the elevator. "Jeremie, this is your last chance, we can stop now and call her crazy."

"Odd we voted on it." S.S. takes his hand. "You fought for me when you wanted me in the group."

"That was different." S.S. already remembered, she wasn't affected by the returns, and she was his girlfriend.

"Come on Sissi." Sissi follows the others onto the elevator. "We'll stop in the Control Room first." The elevator stops and they step off the elevator.

"Wow, like the room in _To Live or Die_ when Marko is…"

"An activated Tower!" Jeremie finds the Super Scan had already found one. "But she doesn't attack like this, not anymore."

"A what?"

"Guys, go down to the Scanner Room, we'll give Sissi a tour later." Aelita, S.S., and Odd run back onto the elevator and take it down.

"What's going on now?" Sissi looks over Jeremie's shoulder at the screen. "Why do they look so funny?" Jeremie had the programs for his friends up.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "I'm sending all three vehicles."

"I call Overboard." Odd goes over to the Overboard when it materializes.

"Then I guess I get the Overbike." S.S. hops on it as Aelita goes over to the Overwing.

"Where is the Tower Jeremie?"

"South of you, watch out though, I'm seeing things on the map that can't be good." The Mountain Sector had small enough paths before but from the looks of it they were shrinking to becoming one lane paths.

"Where did they go?"

"To Lyoko, a virtual world created by Franz Hopper." The three take off as Jeremie tries to explain things to Sissi as best he can.

Back at Kadic Academy Jim is going through the dorms making sure all the students are there. "LeDuc, Emily."

"I'm here."

"N'Guyen, Naomi."

"Here."

"Delmas, Elisabeth." No response. "Sorry, Delmas, Sissi." Still no response. Jim opens the door and finds the room is empty. "She better have a good explanation." Jim goes through the second floor finding two more students missing, S.S. and Aelita. When he goes up to the boys' floor he first finds Jeremie missing and then finds something that was out of place. "Ulrich and Yumi, what do you think you're doing? And where is Odd Della-Robbia?"

"I tried to leave but Mr. Rouiller told me to go to the dorm rooms and stay in a friends' room until it was ok to leave."

"Unlikely, but that doesn't explain where Odd is, or Jeremie Belpois."

"I don't know where Odd is." Ulrich tries to act surprised. "And Jeremie's missing? But he said he was going to his room to check on his computer."

"Sounds like him but it doesn't explain where he or the others are." Jim taps his pen on the clipboard. "Your group is always up to something and now you've got Elisabeth involved. Maybe it was you who damaged the pylon."

"It wasn't us Jim. We do sometimes act outside of the rules but whatever is going on is dangerous." Jim decides to get back to checking dorm rooms and leave Yumi and Ulrich alone.

"I think we should try to sneak out now Ulrich, before it is to late." Ulrich nods and looks out his door. Jim is knocking on another door, then another, before going around the corner.

"Let's go!" They run out of Ulrich's room for the stairs when a bright flash of light comes in through the windows.

"Look at that!" Yumi points out the window and Ulrich sees the pylon sending a bolt of electricity into the sky. "What is she doing?" Seconds later the sky turns dark, the white fluffy clouds soon become grey then black as rain starts to pour down.

"I don't know if we should go to the Factory or build an ark." The rain was coming down hard, if this was Sanne's attack it would only get worse.

"I don't think we can take the sewer anymore Ulrich." The rain coming down would have flooded them by the time they go to the sewer entrance. "I guess we try to get a taxi."

"Ok, on three we run to the gate and try to get a taxi."

Back on Lyoko the others were doing well. "No sign of any monsters yet Jeremie." S.S. looks around just to make sure. "But no sign of the activated Tower either."

"Keep going and be careful, you all know what happens when you fall into the Digital Sea."

"Don't need to remind us Jeremie." They keep going on narrow paths looking for the Tower.

"The Digital Sea, that's what's under Lyoko right?" Sissi was trying to keep up with Jeremie's explanations but wasn't sure she had everything right yet.

"Yes, and if you fall in it I will have a one in a three point two billion chance of retrieving you successfully. Unless I have a program ready to retrieve you." It was the first time they had lost someone to the Digital Sea. Aelita sacrificed her spot in the materialization program to let Yumi go back to Earth.

"I don't get it, how did you discover all of this?"

"Aelita contacted me about two years ago." This really confuses Sissi, Aelita hadn't been a student for two years, before that she lived in Canada, right?

"How? She was living in Canada two years ago wasn't she?"

"No, that's her cover." Jeremie didn't want to go into Aelita's true past without Aelita there. "Just wait Sissi, we all voted and decided to tell you about this, us." It was sort of forced on them by Sanne sending Sissi to Lyoko but the group still had a choice.

"What's next frogs?" Hail was coming down with the rain pounding on Ulrich and Yumi who were already soaked to the bone. The water had already flooded the streets and was taking the sidewalk.

"Don't say that Yumi she might do it!" No taxi was on the street, every car they did pass had been stalled out by the water. "We have to get to the Factory!" The hail was coming down harder and faster starting to cause pain wherever it hit.

"But we can't take much more of this Ulrich!" They run under the awning of a store. "We need a sheild or something."

"Something." Ulrich goes inside the store and takes the garbage pail. "This will work for now and with the rain coming down like this I'm guessing we'll have to do a return to the past so they won't notice the missing trash bin." Ulrich holds it over his head and Yumi grabs the other end before running from under the awning and into the rain, hail, and wind.

"Jeremie the Tower isn't here." They had arrived at the exact spot Jeremie told them the Tower was at. "Are you sure she didn't move it?"

"If she had the Super Scan wouldn't have picked it up." Jeremie checks the map. "The Tower is in that area."

"Well Jeremie make it appear or something because we can't find it."

"You're right on top of it Odd." Odd looks down, sees nothing but pulses.

"No it's not Jeremie." Odd flies a little lower until he is just a meter off the ground. "Sanne's tricking you Jeremie, how do we know there is an attack going on?"

"Let me check." Jeremie turns the TV program on and looks for a news channel.

"The rain and hail are coming down harder then ever. Meteorologists are already predicting record rain fall after just ten minutes of rain. The sudden arrival of the storm has caught many off guard. As you can see over my shoulder the news van has stalled in the street along with many other cars."

"I think Sanne is attacking and she is using the Tower below you!"

"Then come here and look for it! Or send your new buddy Sissi. I'm sure she'd be able to find it." Odd sneers even though Jeremie couldn't see it.

"Look around the area, below it, for a platform."

"Fine Jeremie." Odd flies down under the platform and finds nothing. "What's your next big plan?"

"Well, I launched the Super Scan again to see if it finds something different." Sissi leans over.

"Maybe she made it really small or something." Sissi didn't understand what was going on but tried to help.

"Yeah, great idea, or maybe she made it invisible and turned it into air." Odd says this sarcastically.

"Maybe she's right." Aelita takes the Overwing down around the platform and looks up. There is a rock sticking out.

"Watch out Hornets are coming for you."

"Hornets?" Sissi looks around and doesn't see any.

"They're a type of monster remember? They are weak but always attack in packs."

"Yeah, they're the flying versions of the Kankylats."

"That's Kankrelats." Jeremie corrects Sissi then tries to call Ulrich. "His voice mail, I hope they're ok."

"We'll never make it Ulrich!" Yumi and Ulrich were soaked to the bone, hurting from hail, and had finally made it to the bridge to find the river had risen to overtake the bridge. The wind and rain made it hard to hear each other unless they yelled.

"We have to try Yumi!" Ulrich tries to think of a way across.

"Not just that but by now the whole Factory is flooded! There's no way to get to the Scanner room from here!" Yumi tries to keep the trash bin over her head and back as the wind whips it around.

"Well hell why didn't you think of that earlier before we ran all the way over here!"

"Why didn't you?!" Yumi losses her grip on the trash bin as a gust of wind catches it and pulls it away. "Maybe we should go inside anyways to get out of the rain and hail!"

"Exactly what I was thinking Yumi but how?!" The bridge was flooded and it flowed with the river, much too dangerous. "Jump on my back!"

"What?"

"Jump on my back! Our combined weight should make it harder for the water to knock me over! Like a big heavy Hummer compared to a small Yugo!"

"Ok!" Yumi jumps on his back and Ulrich carefully traverses the flooded bridge.

Sissi is looking at the doors to the elevator when she feels something drop on her neck. She looks up and gets a water drop on her forehead. "Jeremie the water is getting in here."

"It's that flooded?" Jeremie tries to look through the security cameras but the rain is coming down so hard he can only see through the one in the Scanner Room. "How are you guys doing?"

"Well Aelita found a rock under the platform and we've been trying to break it away but S.S. is the only one here with a weapon suited for it."

"Hurry up. You're down to twenty life points after the Hornets attacked."

"Well my arrows do diddly squat so I can't really hurry anything up." Odd watches S.S. beat away at the rock with her power pole as Aelita scratches at it with her claws. "Could really use Ulrich."

"He can't make it Odd, the Factory is completely flooded. Even if he did make it to the elevator I wouldn't want him to come down. All that water is being held back by the elevator and if it moves, well, not a good thing for us."

"Jeremie, did you finish Odd's new arrows?" Aelita was getting tired off scratching at the rock.

"Well there are some bugs, and can only load thirty at a time…"

"Do it, if it works we can get to whatever is under here and if it doesn't we're in the same place we were before." Aelita retracts her claws. "Odd you'll like these new ones."

"New what, arrows? Even if they are better guided they won't do much to the rock."

"Just wait." They do until Jeremie gives the go ahead.

"You might want to step back a few meters." Aelita on the Overwing flies back as S.S. on the Overbike flies away. "Go ahead Odd."

"Laser Arrow!" He fires an arrow that glows red and when it hits the rock it explodes. "Note to self stand back farther." Odd had nearly been knocked off the Overboard by the explosion. "We found something Jeremie!"

"The Tower?" The Super Scan showed the Tower was there, it had to be there.

"Aelita what is that?" There is an orange glow coming from the rock.

"A guardian!" Aelita backs away. "It has something inside of it…" She slowly flies towards the guardian just incase it decided to attack.

"Watch out! No, not Hornets, what is that, Mantas?" Jeremie sees something flying on the screen but it couldn't be Hornets this time. "Or Dragons?"

"Try both!" The large Mantas and the smaller faster Dragons were ready for a fight. "Aelita stay back while I and S.S. take care of them."

"Odd I can fight to!" Aelita extends her claws.

"But only you can deactivate the Tower when we find it." Odd looks at his arms. "How many of those exploding arrows do I have left?"

"Twenty Nine. They are guided like your others but are slower so easier for the monsters to dodge or shoot."

"Well then I'll give them too many to deal with!" Odd flies towards the group of Mantas and Dragons. "Laser Arrow!" He fires as many as possible when he runs out. The monsters dodge the arrow as they continue forward when an arrow hits a Manta. It explodes knocking the Manta into a Dragon that hits another arrow.

"Extend!" S.S. sends her pole out at a Manta. It goes to dodge the pole but hits an arrow on the Eye and explodes. The other monsters now scatter making the rest of the arrows miss.

"I don't have anymore arrows do I?"

"I'm sending you your regular arrows…" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Now."

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires his regular arrows.

"Jeremie the guardian makes it impossible to get to the Tower. I don't know how to get around it this time." When it took a person they would make a clone of that person but this was a whole Tower! "Once the Guardian comes off the Tower should go back to regular size."

"Well, what if you had another Tower there?"

"I don't know how to do that."

"Sanne does." Jeremie brings up a screen. "I'm sending the Transporter, you and the others take it to Sector 5 and try to find the data." Jeremie types in the code and the Transporter takes his friends to Sector 5.

"What did you do? Why did the homo map change?"

"The _holo_ map changed because they went to the center of Lyoko, Sanne's home."

"Needs a new decorator." Jeremie shakes his head, maybe it would be harder then he thought with Sissi.

"Where's the switch Jeremie?" Odd and the other two are running through the corridor.

"Next room and to the left." They run into the next room and find trouble.

"Sanne is a really bad architect." There was no floor, or walls. "Jeremie the switch can't be to the left there aren't any walls."

"That's what I'm seeing." Jeremie knows the switch is there but he trusts his friends and what they are seeing.

"See? Told you they needed a new decorator."

"Aelita, use your Creativity and make a platform to the left." Aelita drops to her knees and starts to sing.

"What's that sound? It's beautiful." Sissi can hear through the speakers Aelita's singing.

"That's Aelita, she can change the landscape of Lyoko but it takes life points away." Jeremie watches and sees thirty points had been taken this time. "And for some reason it takes different amounts every time since we," Jeremie stops, he would wait for the others to be there. "You'll just have to wait Sissi."

"Fine." In a huff Sissi starts to pace. "You drag me here then tell me a wild story and now you tell me to wait to hear the rest! It's driving me crazy!" She stops when a water drop lands on her shoulder. She looks up and has several water drops land on her face. "The water is coming in faster Jeremie." She starts to get worried, would she die just after learning the secret of Ulrich and his friends?

"Ok Jeremie she did it and I still don't see a switch."

"Sanne is playing games with us." Aelita concentrates then opens her eyes. She had changed her vision and sees the trickery. "Follow me and step exactly where I do." Aelita can see the platforms that were invisible to regular eyesight.

"Follow the leader was always a favorite of mine back in grade school." S.S. follows Aelita as does Odd.

In the Factory Ulrich is getting more worried about the water. They were able to climb up to the rafters to stay out of the water but the roof was leaking badly and could collapse any minute. "Yumi, this sucks."

"I'm wet, I'm cold, and my hair is a mess. I think I already know that this sucks." Yumi and Ulrich are making jokes back and forth to try and distract them from the rain.

"Got it!" Odd hits where Aelita told him to and finds the switch. The room changes and becomes visible to the others. "Finally a break for the good guys." Before Odd can take another step a laser hits him sending him back to Earth.

"What just happened?" Sissi sees Odd's card flip as the points go to Zero. "Is he, is he you know, dead?"

"Not in the least. He just came back to Earth. Odd, don't take the elevator, use the ladder."

"First I get hit by a laser and now I have to take the ladder? Real nice Jeremie." Odd rubs his back, the burn from the laser hurt and Odd was hoping to take a break.

"Well take the elevator if you want the Scanner Room to be flooded with rain water." Jeremie locks the elevator down to make sure Odd can't use it. When Odd gets up the ladder he walks over to Jeremie and Sissi rubbing his back.

"Are you ok? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes and yes." Odd tries playing up the pain to make Sissi think about joining the group. "So Jeremie did you tell her about William yet?"

"No, I think we should wait for everyone to be here before we get into things like that."

Back on Lyoko S.S. is dealing with two Creepers when one of them explodes. "What happened? Aelita stay back." S.S. turns around and doesn't see Aelita. "Oh."

"Bye bye." Aelita kicks the other Creeper off the platform it was standing on then becomes visible again. "We need to hurry." Aelita and S.S. jump from platform to platform getting to the door. They walk out and see the elevator is coming. "Now!" They jump off the ledge and land on the elevator. When the elevator stops Aelita and S.S. runs out to the end of the other platform.

"Aelita do you know where to look?"

"Not really Jeremie." Aelita looks through the control panel and looks for the information needed to move a Tower. "Sanne can do it we can do it, right Jeremie?"

"Right." It might take time and be harder for them but they usually did whatever Sanne could do. "Flying Mantas in three, two, and one." The Mantas hatch out of the side of the arena and fly towards S.S. and Aelita.

"Hurry Aelita, I'm not very good against Mantas." S.S. has her pole ready to block lasers from hitting Aelita.

"I think I found it!" Aelita sends the information to Jeremie. "Jeremie send the Overwing!" A few seconds later the Overwing appears.

"What are those?" S.S. had little experience with the Mantas and had never seen the flying mines.

"Trouble, come on S.S., I'll drive and you block." Aelita then S.S. get on the Overwing.

"The tunnel is open, take it to the activated Tower and wait for the other Tower to be moved." Jeremie looks over the data Aelita sent him and gets to work.

"Batters up!" S.S. swings the power pole like a bat and knocks a flying mine away. It goes several meters before exploding making the Mantas break pattern. They fly through the tunnel and exit in the Mountain sector.

"The Tower should be north of here right Jeremie?"

"Yes, go north then left."

"But what do we do? If they deactivate the Tower all that rain came down and we're trapped!" Sissi was starting to panic. "I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Be quiet for a minute Sissi I'm trying to concentrate." Jeremie was having a problem with moving another Tower. "I don't get it, why won't this work?" Jeremie pounds on the keyboard and the computer beeps. "Hey that worked!" Jeremie now has to control the Tower and make it move towards the activated Tower.

"Wow." S.S. and Aelita see something they never thought they would. It was like seeing the Eiffel Tower flying through the air. "Good job Jeremie."

"I'll take luck over skill any day." Jeremie however needed his skill to move the Tower once it was detached from Lyoko.

In the Factory the water was rising higher and higher. More water was coming down then was naturally possible. "Yumi, we're going to swim here in a minute or two." There was still several meters but the rain and hail was coming down so hard it would make it to the rafters if it kept up for much longer.

"Too cold." Yumi was shivering. "Want to go somewhere warm, like the freezer were you almost told me you loved me." Yumi's memory of the moment distracts her for a moment as the water rises. "What's that sound?" She snaps back into reality when she hears a creaking noise.

"The roof!" The roof starts to collapse. When a section falls water pours in like Niagara Falls.

"It worked!" Jeremie got the Tower over to the activated Tower and the Guardian attacked it. When the Guardian left the activated Tower it grew back to normal size. "Hurry Aelita!" Aelita runs in and goes up to the other platform.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screams out her name when the roof over them collapses and water pours in. He is knocked off as is Yumi. "No, swim. Swim over to me, Yumi!" Yumi sinks into the water. She was wearing boots and they kept her from swimming well.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her.

"Ok, Sissi, meet me in my room."

"What? But we're…" The white bubble comes up and reverses all the damage Sanne had done.

Jeremie and the others are in his room waiting for Sissi. When someone knocks on the door Ulrich opens it since he is the closest one to the door. "Hi Sissi."

"Hi Ulrich." Sissi looks around. "I had another weird dream but it seemed so real that I…"

"It wasn't a dream Sissi." Ulrich closes the door behind Sissi.

"Then what happened to all the water?"

"We did a return to the past so all the damage Sanne did was undone." Sissi is lost. "The Super Computer can turn back time. We use it when Sanne attacks and does major damage. Since you have been to Lyoko you are no longer affected by them." Now she understood, a little more.

"Ok, so we're back to like, two hours ago or something?" Jeremie nods. "It changes everything?"

"Not everything, if someone dies the return doesn't bring them back."

"Has anyone died?" The whole group hang their heads down. "How many?"

"We're not sure. The weird disease that's been on TV is actually the victims of Sanne's attacks and they have that count up to over nineteen million."

"Don't forget William." Odd wanted to drive this point home. "Fine, I'll tell her. William was in our group until Sanne killed him."

"He was already dead! Franz killed him!" Yumi gets ready to attack Odd when Ulrich gets a hold on her. "Make him stop!"

"Calm down, Yumi count to ten."

"What's with Yumi? Was it her fault?"

"Shut up! I'll kill you Sissi, you stupid…" Ulrich moves a hand up to her mouth.

"Sanne hurt Yumi to. She tortured her and was able to break her. Jeremie says Sanne damaged her medulla oblongata and now Yumi is unstable." Odd stares at Sissi to see what her reaction would be. "That's right this isn't like a video game this is life and death. Yumi has been like this for over two weeks now."

"Her what? Medallion Oblong?"

"The thing that makes alligators so angry." Odd sneers at Sissi. "So Jeremie she is supposed to be our savoir?"

"Odd we have no choice, Sanne sent her to Lyoko so now we are making her a part of the group. Sissi, it is dangerous, we have all been attacked. We've been possessed, burnt, frozen, broken, and worse. We've lost friends like William because of Lyoko but we must keep fighting or we will lose everyone."

"How do we win?"

"We either make Sanne human again or we delete Lyoko when we know Sanne is on Lyoko and can't escape."

"Sanne, wait, the computer program? Make her human again?"

"Yes, she's Aelita's mother." Before Jeremie says anything else Aelita yells at him.

"She is not my mother! She died when my Father made her into that monster!"

"Who's your Father?"

"Her Father was Franz Hopper, the creator of Lyoko. He used Sanne to make the Super Computer and she turned on them. Aelita lived on Lyoko for over a decade before we got her out."

"So she's not from Canada?" Jeremie shakes his head. "If Sanne is on Lyoko then where's Franz?"

"He was on Lyoko until Sanne killed him." Sissi's eyes get wide with shock. Odd takes this chance to scare Sissi away.

"She wants to destroy the planet. She's even possessed you multiple times. In fact I think you were the first person Sanne ever possessed. She's possessed your Father to, and this is before you were in the group. If you join us Sanne will be after you as much as she is after us. She has sent robots, monsters, animals, men with guns, and our friends after us. She even used you to try and kill Yumi. You almost succeeded after you broke Yumi's back."

"I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't. We did a return to the past afterwards. Hell Sanne has killed William more then once! Not only that, do you like pain?" Sissi shakes her head, of course she didn't like pain. "Well you better start liking it because you'll deal with lasers and claws and bombs if you join us and that's just on Lyoko! We've been shot, we've been electrocuted, we've been crushed, and a lot more."

"But you still do this?" The group nods. "Why don't you tell the grown ups?"

"Would you believe us if we hadn't dragged you here? And do you think they would let us keep fighting?" Sissi shakes her head. "Exactly. Aelita contacted me more then two years ago and we've been fighting since then."

"So Sissi, do you want us to blank your memory so you never remember or do you want to be attacked weekly by a super powerful psychotic person who can control the weather, satellites, people, animals, machines, or just come after you herself?" Odd puts his own slant on the question to make it sound as bad as it could be.

"I, I, you're trusting me with this. I wanted to be in your group for a long time but if this is what you're doing…"

"Ha! I knew it, Jeremie let's send this chicken to the Scanners and put her back to normal."

"I'm not a chicken! I'll do it." Odd stares at Sissi burning a hole in her. "You can't stare me down Odd. If this Sanne person is trying to destroy the planet then she is trying to destroy me! If I let you guys fight and I don't then I'm helping her instead."

"Not destroy, kill, say it. Sanne is trying to kill you, and me, and all my friends. Don't sugar coat it by saying 'destroy' when she will try to kill you."

"Fine, if she is going to kill me then I want to at least put up a fight!" Odd and Aelita have lost this round, Sissi would be a member, but how hard would it be to get use to a new member? She didn't have the experience that they did, two of the members wanted nothing to do with her, she would either help the group win or break them apart.

**A/N That was a long one. I will probably end the series, again, soon. I would like to see Episode 100 but I doubt I will make it there. Sanne is to powerful for the group to keep fighting forever.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Code Lyoko Episode 94: Training Days**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-93 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

The group is on Lyoko training Sissi. They are going through the Ice Sector as Sissi tries out her weapons and powers. "This is so cool!" Sissi does a back flip and lands easily. "I feel so light and strong and invincible!" Sissi gets her weapon, a battle axe, out and swings it. "There is no way I could swing something like this so easily."

"Yeah well wait until you get hit by a laser." Odd is sitting on the Overboard in a bad mood. "Heck I'll shoot you now so you know what it feels like." Odd points his arm at Sissi and fires but Sissi uses the broadside of the axe to block the arrow.

"That is so cool!" Sissi throws the axe up in the air and catches it. "Let's find more monsters!"

"Wow Yumi I never thought Sissi would have so much fun." Ulrich and Yumi are on the Overbike keeping an eye out for monsters.

"I never thought I would see her on Lyoko or think it was a good idea." Yumi sees a pack of Kankrelats walking towards Sissi and the others on the ground. "Hey Sissi lets see if you can do this one on your own. Kankrelats at Six o'clock." Sissi turns, the wrong way. "No other way Sissi." Yumi and Ulrich laugh a little.

"Oh the Kankrelats, they are weak, um, only do twenty points with each laser." Sissi was trying to do her best to remember all the monsters on Lyoko. Jeremie had made her a CD with all kinds of information on Lyoko and about Lyoko. "Kyaaa!" She charges forward with a battle cry and swings the axe. It is so big it destroys two Kankrelats with one swing but leaves her open to attack. Two Kankrelats hit her with lasers. "Ouch, that burns." Sissi backs away from the remaining the Kankrelats.

"About time, wish it was an Assassin or Mega Tank." Odd watches Sissi fight the Kankrelats.

"You stupid bugs!" Sissi chops a Kankrelat in half and flips over the axe head while hanging onto the handle. She lands on her feet and swings again destroying the last Kankrelat.

"Good job Sissi you only lost forty points." Odd says it sarcastically but Sissi takes him seriously.

"Thanks Odd. I bet you could have done it without losing any points." Sissi smiles at Odd. She was trying to be as nice as possible since she knew both Odd and Aelita did not want her in the group.

"Yeah, I can take on three squads without losing any points." Odd looks up to Ulrich and Yumi. "Any good monsters out there? Like a Mega Tank or something?"

"No Odd, nothing like that." Ulrich turns to Yumi. "How long before he stops being as grumpy as…" Ulrich tries to think of something.

"As you use to be?" Yumi hugs Ulrich. "You aren't grumpy anymore though."

"How could I be grumpy when I have you?"

"Hey the others might not be able to hear you but I can." Jeremie was getting sick of it. "If you two want we can end the training for today and let Sissi fight Sanne as a novice or you can keep looking out for monsters."

"Sorry Jeremie if you and Aelita are fighting over Sissi and all but we aren't."

"Just be quiet and look out for monsters." Jeremie was fighting with Aelita about Sissi but he wasn't going to admit that was why he was getting annoyed.

"Odd you really should keep your mouth shut." Sanne was sending two Mega Tank. "Odd we're coming down to help."

"No let me do it." Sissi wanted to prove herself to the others. "Oh those are the, uh, Mega Tanks. One hit sends you home." Sissi gets her axe ready. "Super run!" She runs forward like Ulrich does when he uses his Super Sprint.

"Jeremie why did you give her that power?" Ulrich shakes his head as Sissi had butchered the name.

"Needed to give her something and she doesn't need a shield like Odd does. And giving her psychic powers like Yumi didn't seem right or the Shimmer ability of Aelita since I don't know how to make the axe invisible to. Your powers were the only ones left."

"Open up!" Sissi swings the axe hard but it bounces off the shell of the Mega Tank. "Um, uh, what was it called?"

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yells it out only to have two clones come out of him. They fall to the platform below.

"Oh yeah, Triple Cake!" Nothing happens. "Er, Triplicate!" Now Sissi splits apart. "Open up you stupid bowling ball!" All three swing an axe hitting the Mega Tank with no affect. "How do you make them open?"

"Open Sesame." Odd's joke is taken seriously by the second Mega Tank which opens up and charges a laser.

"Sissi watch out behind you!" Sissi turns around and jumps out of the way as the Mega Tank fires. It hits the other Mega Tank knocking it backwards and off the platform.

"Cool I didn't know they could do that." Sissi and her clones turn to the other Mega Tank. "You're open!" Both clones charge the Mega Tank as it fires another laser. The clones were close enough together that both of them are destroyed.

"Good job Sissi, looks like your clones were as smart as you are."

"Odd be quiet." Jeremie doesn't like that Odd was being so hostile towards Sissi. At least Aelita stayed quiet until she was alone with Jeremie.

"I got this." Sissi dodges the next laser blast and then the next. "I'll just block a laser blast then go in for the attack."

"Go ahead." Odd doesn't warn Sissi about what would happen. The Mega Tank fires another laser blast and Sissi blocks it.

"Why didn't it stop!" Sissi is being pushed back by the laser blast until she is backed into a tree. "Gotcha!" She rolls out of the way by propping her feet against the tree and leaning to the left. She charges the Mega Tank ready to destroy it but the Mega Tank closes up.

"Lucky." Sissi tries to circle around the Mega Tank but runs out of room. They were on a path that was rather small. "I'll dodge this attack then try to get it." Sissi raises the axe up ready to do a Super Sprint.

"Oops." When the Mega Tank fires Odd sticks his leg out and trips Sissi. She falls to the ground and is hit by the laser blast on the side.

"Sissi!" Ulrich and Yumi fly down on the Overbike.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan destroying the Mega Tank. "Odd we saw that!"

"So? She needs to know what it feels like. Better now then in the middle of a battle." Odd crosses his arms and turns his back on Ulrich and Yumi. "Jeremie take us back."

"Odd that was mean." Aelita had sat there watching the whole time but spoke up about what Odd did. "Next time make sure she gets hit in the face." Aelita materializes then Odd then Ulrich and then Yumi.

"Ow, that really hurts!" Sissi's burn is visible since her shirt shows her midriff. "What do I do?"

"Get back in the Scanner. Jeremie will heal you." Ulrich steps out of the Scanner and Sissi gets in. The doors close and a few seconds later Sissi comes out.

"Am I better?" She looks down at herself. "That really did hurt."

"Try taking a hit when those things are on Earth."

"On Earth? She can send those things here?" Ulrich nods. "But they're too big to fit through the Scanners."

"They sure are and when Sanne sent them it destroyed the Scanners."

"Oh. Another thing that was eliminated by a rewind, no, return?" Ulrich nods again. "What was the worst attack you ever went through?"

"For me it would probably be the one when Franz heated the planet up so much that my eyes literally boiled." The image in Sissi's head makes her feel sick.

"For me it was when you were possessed by Sanne and tried to kill me." Yumi rubs her back remembering how scared she was.

"All of them." Odd walks over to the elevator. "It's almost lunch time and I don't know about you but I'm hungry." The others get on and go up to the Control Room for Jeremie.

"Come on men!" Nearly four hundred kilometers away a French military base are doing combat exercises with American troops. "Show them what we're made of!" Using paintball guns and paint grenades the troops got combat experience and whoever won would get a trophy the troops had been passing back and forth since 1987 when the exercises first started.

"To the right, flank to the right, enemy troops coming in at four o'clock." The radio man relays combat movements of enemy troops. "Hey, what's wrong with this thing?" The radio sparks then something strange comes out.

"Jacque?" The troop next to the radio man puts a hand on Jacque only to have a black mass move into his body. The two men stand up and walk away from their post.

"What do you think you're doing!" A sergeant sees the two walking away. "You have a post to maintain!" He jogs over to the two when Jacque reaches out and touches the sergeant. The three now walk away.

"Sissi now that you're sitting with us you have to stop doing your makeup." Odd is downing his third desert. "It almost makes me lose my appetite."

"I only did my nails." Sissi puts the bottle of nail polish away. "And if you eat like that with a bad appetite then how do you eat when you have a good appetite?" The group, except Odd and Aelita, laugh.

"She has a point Odd."

"Yeah the point on top of her head." Odd goes back to his food trying to ignore Sissi.

"Hey Odd my head is a perfect size thank you very much." Sissi picks up her tray. "Anyone else finished with their trays? I'll take them up for you." Ulrich and S.S. hand Sissi trays.

"Odd she's trying to be nice to you so give her a break." Ulrich disliked Sissi more then any of them but he realized that to beat Sanne they would need help. If that help came as Sissi and as long as Sissi was helpful he would take her in. He was surprised by how well she reacted and how well she had been handling her new situation.

"I'll break something…" Odd puts his silverware down. "I think I have lost my appetite." He pushes his tray away and leaves the cafeteria.

"S.S. maybe you should talk to him." Ulrich knew if he went they would just end up yelling at each other.

"I'm done listening to him tell me I made a mistake and how stupid it was to let Sissi in. He hasn't actually called me stupid but I know he wants to." S.S. gets up from the table. "Maybe I should tell him how stupid he's been acting." She walks away from the table as Sissi gets back.

"Ooo the two love birds going off for some _romance_." Sissi says the last word with a bad Italian accent.

"No they are fighting because of you." Aelita takes her tray to the garbage and walks out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to them though, lately." Sissi had been mean to Aelita before and sometimes she sparred with Odd in a battle of insults but that was months ago.

"It's not just you Sissi they don't want anyone else in the group." Yumi puts his hand on Sissi's shoulder. "I'm sure once you help them on Lyoko they'll see how valuable you are and start letting you be friends with them."

"Is that what I am, a tool?" The look on Sissi's face would have brought tears to a NAZI, a Republican, the devil himself.

"No of course not Sissi," Yumi takes her hand off of Sissi's shoulder. "Just that right now they don't see you like we do. We see you as a friend and a member of our group but they see you as an uh, um." Yumi can't think of anything. "Sissi keep doing what you're doing and they won't act like they are now. I never thought you would be in out group but now that we've given you a chance I'm glad I did."

"Yeah Sissi, no hard feelings, anymore. You caused us a lot of trouble over the years Sissi. You were a pain, a nuisance, but you've changed. I hated you before but now I am glad you're with us and know our secret." Ulrich figured being blunt would help best. "You tried to hurt me and Yumi plenty of times but they were usually stopped by a Sanne attack. I still have reservations about you but so far you've shown me you've changed."

"Thanks Ulrich, Yumi. I'll prove myself to those two."

"Well I would rather you didn't because I would rather have Sanne stop attacking us. But when she does you will probably do well. Odd tripped you when you were fighting the Mega Tank."

"I know but I wasn't going to yell at him. He doesn't like me now so not doing anything to make him dislike me more." Sissi rubs her side where she had been hit.

"Well I…" Jeremie's phone rings. He answers it. "Odd?"

"Jeremie! Did Sanne activate a Tower?" Odd and S.S. see a tank rolling down the street with several troops, all armed. "Or is there an invasion no one was told about?"

"What?" Jeremie didn't have his lap top on him. Something was wrong with it and he had been working on it but couldn't fix it yet. Sanne probably damaged it but deactivated the Tower so she wasn't caught. Lap tops didn't just fall off a desk and break like his did.

"There is a tank, a real tank with real troops with what I'm guessing are real guns with real bullets in them going down the road that leads to Kadic Academy." Odd and S.S. were hiding behind a car so the troops wouldn't see them. If they were being controlled by Sanne they would shoot on sight.

"I don't know my lap top's broken so I don't have it on me."

"Well I don't think this is standard military issues. I'm willing to bet fifty Euros it's a Sanne attack."

"That's a suckers bet and you know it." Odd hangs up on Jeremie.

"S.S. we stay here until it goes by then head for the Factory." S.S. nods not wanting to risk being heard by the soldiers.

"Sissi it looks like you get to show how much you've learned." Jeremie tells the others about what Odd told him. "Yumi could you call Aelita?" Yumi gets her cell phone out understanding why. Aelita and Jeremie had been fighting ever since they voted Sissi into the group and she might not answer her phone if Jeremie's number came up on the Caller I.D.

"Stop, what are you doing!?" The Groundskeeper steps in front of the tank. "You're nuts, this is a school not a…" He lies down as the tank doesn't stop. Under the tank and between the tracks Michel can't hear anything but the sound of soiling himself.

"What do you think will happen if they don't find any of us at the school?" Sissi was on her own skateboard as the group went to the Factory by taking the sewers.

"Probably head for the Factory." Jeremie knew the tank wouldn't be a big problem but the armed troops would. He could lock the elevator down but that only bought him time not safety.

"Will Sanne hurt anyone if we aren't there?"

"No, she's after us Sissi and you now that you're in the group." Aelita wants to say more but she didn't want to upset anyone before they went to Lyoko. When the others were fighting they were less effective. She remembers the time Ulrich and Yumi were fighting and how Sanne had nearly gotten her.

"Then we better hurry and deactivate the Tower thing." They get to the Factory in record time

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sissi, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sissi, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko and wait for Aelita.

"Do you know where Odd and S.S. are Jeremie?" Aelita looks around the Desert Sector for the Tower. "And where the Tower is?"

"Super Scan picked it up, go east. It should be near the edge."

"Why didn't he just drop us next to the Tower?" Sissi sees the vehicles materialize. "Which one do I get on?"

"You're with me." Ulrich pats the back of the Overbike while Aelita and Yumi get on the Overwing. "Call the others Jeremie we might need them." Ulrich revs the engine and takes off with Yumi and Aelita following.

"Hello?" Jeremie had called Odd and S.S. "What can I do for you now Jeremie? Get Jim and tell him to go to the Factory? Or maybe Mrs. Hertz is better for the job."

"Odd the others are already on Lyoko and are wondering where you and S.S. are." Jeremie keeps his tone and voice under control. This was no time to get into a fight.

"We were going to take the fastest route to the Factory but the police blocked off the roads leading away from the school. Apparently Rambo and Friends made it to Kadic Academy already."

"Well get here or hide we don't need you two getting shot at."

"Like we didn't figure that one out already Jeremie." Odd hangs up on Jeremie. "S.S. Jeremie says we should either get to the Factory or hide. I'm glad he's the genius in this group because I never would have figured that one out."

"Odd get over it Sissi is in the group and fighting with me or Jeremie or anyone else doesn't help." Something sparks, catching Odd's attention.

"I think we better hide." It could have been a mere coincidence or Sanne looking for them, Odd didn't want to wait and find out.

"Stop!" Before Odd and S.S. get out from behind the car a police officer spots them. "What do you two kids think you're doing?"

"Uh, we were trying to get back to school but it's all blocked off. No one will tell us anything so we snuck past some of your friends." S.S. came up with it in a hurry.

"And why weren't you in school today?" They had skipped for Sissi training. Math or making sure Sissi was helpful and not a distraction, one won over the other.

"We skipped, it's our one year anniversary and we didn't want to waste it at school." S.S. takes Odd's hand in hers. "Isn't that right Honey?"

"Uh, yeah, our one year anniversary." S.S. hadn't even been in France for a year but the officer didn't know that.

"Well you kids will be escorted by another officer to your dorm rooms and your principal will be notified of your digressions." The officer talks into a police radio and another officer comes along soon afterwards. "These two were skipping classes today when the incident happened. Escort them to the school and take them to the Administrative office."

"Sir, the incident isn't over yet are you sure it is safe to take them onto the school property?"

"They haven't moved or done anything yet I don't think these two will make them snap."

"Uh maybe it will Sir, couldn't we just, um…" S.S. can't think of anything.

"Run!" Odd turns around and takes off with S.S. trailing behind him.

"Get back here!" The second officer races after the two but was used to driving around in his cruiser not chasing after kids and soon slows down to a stop.

"Thanks for the heads up Odd." S.S. and Odd stop running when they don't see the officer behind them.

"Well I couldn't call you and tell you to run on three could I?" The lamp post above Odd sparks. "I don't think we should stop running."

"You're right let's go." They take off hearing the sounds of yells and screams and then an explosion from the Kadic Academy.

Back on Lyoko Sissi is both anxious to show the others what she could do and scared out of her mind. This was her first mission ever, if she screwed it up would they kick her out? "So far so good."

"You opened your mouth a second to soon, two squads of Hornets coming up and one Dragon leading the charge." Jeremie sees the monsters on the map. "Ulrich and Sissi try to hold them off so Yumi and Aelita can get to the Tower." Ulrich stops the Overbike and turns around.

"Ok Sissi this will be a little hard for us since they are flying monsters but we should be able to handle them long enough." Ulrich sets the Overbike into flying mode and takes off into the air.

"I have an idea Ulrich." Sissi props herself against Ulrich and stands up on the back of the bike. "Get me close to them and I'll destroy as many as possible." Sissi concentrates on keeping her balance as Ulrich flies towards the Hornets. "Thanks." Sissi jumps off the back and swings her axe around hitting a regular Hornet and a leader Hornet destroying the rest in the first group. Sissi falls to the Desert Sector below hitting hard enough to lose twenty points.

"Good job Sissi." Ulrich gets his sword out and goes after the other group. "I'll pick you up after I finish these guys off." Sissi watches as Ulrich goes after the other squad of Hornets.

Odd and S.S. are running when they hear clanking noises. Odd and S.S. know what that is, the tank. "Odd let's split up, they can't follow both of us."

"Ok, you go right and I'll go left." They run to the end of the street they were on and split up. The tank gets to the intersection and turns right. Odd stops when he sees this. "No! Leave her alone!" The tank stops then turns 180 degrees. "What the hell was I thinking?" Odd takes off as the tank charges forward after Odd.

"It's even worse over here Jeremie." Yumi and Aelita see the Tower but it is different. It didn't have a red aura it glowed bright red. "Jeremie is it safe to let Aelita in there?"

"I don't see anything wrong with the Tower so let her go." Yumi is suspicious, there were no monsters around the Tower protecting it.

"Aelita don't go in there." Yumi doesn't land the Overwing.

"We have to deactivate the Tower! Who knows what was going at the school." Aelita is worried about her friends and everyone else. Sanne might not be so friendly to others anymore. She knew it hurt the group when Sanne killed others.

"Aelita jump off and go in."

"I don't think so Jeremie. I've never seen a Tower like this and there aren't any monsters, it's a trap!" Aelita taps Yumi on the shoulder. "Yumi, I don't know what to do, you have any ideas?"

"Not really but let's go back and help Ulrich and Sissi." Yumi turns the Overwing around and sees Ulrich with Sissi coming. "Wow maybe she is good."

"Hmpf." Aelita doesn't see anything impressive about beating a couple squads of Hornets. "Ulrich probably did all the work."

"Hey! It was really cool, I jumped off the Overbike and I cut a Hornet and they exploded and then…" Sissi was excited about the battle. "And then he cut one and was hit by a laser so I threw my axe and it hit the nasty little bug and then it exploded…"

"Ok Sissi we get it." Ulrich pats her on the back. "Why aren't you in the Tower?" Ulrich doesn't see any monsters and figures Yumi and Aelita already took care of them.

"It's a trap."

"The Tower does look weird but it might not be a trap. Maybe she is using more power or something."

"There isn't a single monster guarding it. She wants Aelita in there for some reason." Yumi and Ulrich land the vehicles on the ground and get off.

"Well, I don't know, is it a real Tower?"

"I already checked that Ulrich and yes it's a Tower we've deactivated before. I'm not sure why Sanne isn't guarding it. What is the Tower doing?"

"Nothing but glowing."

"Completely red light district." Sissi walks towards the Tower and takes her axe out. She taps the Tower and nothing happens. "We can go in this right?"

"Yeah but…" Before Ulrich finishes Sissi walks in to the Tower. "Sissi!" Ulrich runs up to the Tower but doesn't go in it.

"Cool!" Sissi is inside looking around. "What's that down there?" She leans over the edge of the platform and sees the data stream below.

"Sissi!" Ulrich yells out Sissi's name but doesn't go inside the Tower.

"What? I'm here, I'm looking around at the cool stuff." Ulrich goes in the Tower and sees Sissi looking down at the Data Stream.

"Nothing happened?" Sissi nods. "Maybe Sanne is waiting for Aelita to come in." Ulrich looks around and doesn't see anything different. "Aelita stay out there I want to look around a bit more." The inside of the Tower was small but Ulrich wanted to be a hundred percent sure it wasn't a trap.

Odd is running down the street still with the tank hot on his heels. Odd flinches when he hears the loud crack of a gun shot. "He missed, she's toying with me." Odd didn't want to run inside a store since people would probably get hurt. "Son of a…" Odd had been hit in the leg with a bullet. He tumbles to the ground grabbing his left leg.

"_How about we play a little football first?"_ The soldiers get off the tank and surround Odd.

"Go to hell Sanne."

"_Been there, done that, bringing it to Earth."_ The troops start to kick and stomp Odd.

"We can't wait anymore Yumi we have to deactivate the Tower!" Aelita runs towards the Tower but Yumi stops her.

"If Sanne is waiting for you then she'll win. If you get caught in her trap you won't be able to deactivate any Towers."

"If it's a trap we don't deactivate the Tower if I sit here and it isn't a trap we don't deactivate the Tower." Aelita pushes Yumi out of the way and runs inside the Tower.

"Aelita! Get out before…" Aelita starts to float up to the second platform ignoring Ulrich.

"Stop it!" S.S. had been chasing after the tank when it turned after Odd. The soldiers were going to kill Odd if they kept it up much longer. "Damn you Sanne leave him alone!"

"_Leave us alone Yank."_ One of the soldiers points his rifle at S.S. and shoots. The bullet goes straight for S.S.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita.

"Whoa, cool." S.S. sees the bullet is less then half a meter from her forehead but is now frozen in mid air. Seconds later the white bubble of the return to the past returns everything back to the way it was.

The group is back in the cafeteria eating lunch. "Now this is a good place to return to." Odd has half a tray left of food.

"Wow Sissi you were pretty good." Yumi smiles at Sissi who smiles back. "But that was risky going into the Tower."

"I know but if it was a trap we couldn't let Aelita go in." Sissi looks around. "It feels weird, we already sat here and ate lunch, but now here we are again."

"You'll get use to it. Try sitting through the same science class four times in a row." Odd had actually learned something though when Sanne took control of the return to the past function. If ever anyone wanted to know about photosynthesis he was the person to turn to.

"I don't get it though, if it wasn't a trap why did Sanne leave it unguarded?" Yumi was sure it was a trap but nothing happened, did it?

"I think that's why she didn't guard it." Jeremie had figured it out when Aelita entered the Tower and wasn't attacked. "We all thought it was a trap so wouldn't let Aelita anywhere near it. If we had our way we would still be on Lyoko trying to figure out what to do. Thankfully Aelita ran in on her own and deactivated the Tower." Odd and S.S. look at Aelita.

"Thanks Aelita." It had been close, Odd had been broken by the soldiers and S.S. had seen where the bullet stopped. If Aelita had been a millisecond later…


	46. Chapter 46

**Code Lyoko Episode 95: Toys R' Us**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-94 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**Also, I don't own the name for any brand name toys I mention.**

Sissi is following Ulrich and Yumi around like a puppy. It is starting to bother them. "Sissi don't you have something else to do?"

"But what if you know who attacks?" Sissi looks around to make sure no one will hear her. "I don't want to be left out because you couldn't get a hold of me."

"Sissi we have your number so don't worry about it." Yumi and Ulrich wanted alone time. Between training Sissi and Sanne attacks they had little time alone.

"Go find Odd and S.S."

"But Odd doesn't like me." Sissi pouts. "Ok I'll go away." She walks away quickly.

"She needs her own friends, whatever happened to Nicholas and Herve?"

"Yumi, didn't Sissi lose them because they weren't hip or something?" Yumi shrugs her shoulders. "Well now that we're alone…"

Sissi is walking towards the gate of the Academy. "Now what do I do? It's my fault though I pushed my friends away and now I'm making the ones who like me mad." She walks out of the Academy headed for the mall.

"Today's special is three pretzels for the price of two!" The mall is busy with lots of people. Saturday afternoon had the malls and cinema packed with teens and parents being dragged around by kids.

"Mommy I want this one!" A little girl pulls a Barbie doll off the shelf.

"Alright Honey put it in the cart." The little girl does giggling with excitement. A light above the cart sparks and a Sanne Ghost comes down.

"Mommy what's Barbie doing?" The little girl points to the cart and the box containing the Barbie doll. The box moves, shakes, then breaks open as the Barbie doll comes out. "It's alive!" The little girl runs to the cart. "Barbie!" The doll jumps out of the cart and starts to grow. "You're not supposed to do that Barbie." The doll is now over seven feet tall and continues to grow. A little boy in another aisle yells when an action figure jumps off the shelf.

"What's going on?" A store worker leaves the front counter only to be attacked by a toy dinosaur. "Get it off!" The toy dinosaur was only three feet long but the teeth cut and pierced like real teeth.

"Lord and Savoir I call on thee…" A man had dropped to his knees and begins to pray as a Grim Reaper toy grows into an eight foot demon of terror. It picks up its scythe and extends the blade. "Please Lord and Savoir I call on thee…"

"_I don't want you!"_ The Grim Reaper knocks the man aside. "_This place has so many cameras, she's in the clothes department. Maybe I could buy her a funeral dress."_ The Grim Reaper laughs sending chills down the mans spine.

"Aelita I'm telling you it will work!" Jeremie was working on a program that was close to Aelita's heart. "If we are able to trick her into a Tower we might just do it!"

"Jeremie you're amazing." Aelita hugs Jeremie. While focused on this program and making it work they forgot all about Sissi and the constant fighting. "But is she even able to go into a Tower?"

"That I'm not sure of. You said she told you she tricked William out of the Tower with a Yumi clone so maybe she can't. But with all the power she's been getting maybe she can now. Or she might get stronger and get in." Jeremie shakes his head trying to get the thoughts to line up.

"Ok now that we know it might work we can turn the Super Scan back on." Jeremie saves the new program and loads the Super Scan.

"If I was a cynic I'd say call the others because Sanne would have attacked in the twenty minutes it was off." Jeremie laughs a little as does Aelita. A minute later the Super Scan beeps. "I really should learn to keep my mouth shut." Sanne had launched an attack! "Call Odd I'm calling Ulrich." They get their cell phones and make the calls.

"Yumi you'll never guess what happened." Ulrich and Yumi had finally gotten alone, away from Sissi, and now were interrupted.

"The minute Sissi left us alone Sanne launched an attack?" Ulrich nods. "I hate her, Sanne, not Sissi." _At least not anymore. _Yumi and Ulrich get off of Ulrich's bed and head for the Factory.

"S.S. there is an attack going on." Odd looks around. "I don't think it's us so it might be Ulrich and Yumi."

"Or the attack hasn't gotten to us yet." They hurry to the Factory.

"These pants aren't right, neither are these." Sissi is in the department clothes store looking for 'combat' pants. "I want camouflage, but not the green kind those are icky." Sissi doesn't hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind. "Maybe these? White kind, it doesn't snow a lot here though."

"_Maybe these?"_ Sissi turns around.

"Hey those don't look half bad…" Sissi sees the giant doll holding the pants up. "Aaaa!" Sissi backs away from the giant Barbie doll screaming. "Go away!"

"_You chose to join them so you chose to be one of the first to die!"_

"Sanne! But I didn't know you looked like that." Sissi turns her head confused. The others told her Sanne looked like an older Aelita.

"_You really are clueless aren't you Elisabeth Delmas."_

"It's Sissi you not nice person!" Sissi couldn't think of anything that described Sanne. "I'll kick your butt like I did on Lyoko." Sissi gets in a fighting stance. "I know Pencak Silat."

"_I know tearing your heart out and force feeding it to you."_

"Uh, yeah, ok." Sissi doesn't know what to say, she had never dealt with Sanne face to face before. "I bet my friends are on Lyoko by now and they'll beat you again."

"_They aren't on Lyoko. I was wondering why they haven't called you yet? You are in the group but they don't call you when a Tower activates."_

"Maybe they don't know yet then." Sissi was trying to figure a way around the giant Barbie doll when she sees something much scarier.

"_It would be _too_ easy to carve her in half wouldn't it? She hasn't felt pain yet, how about we teach her?"_ The Grim Reaper toy has his scythe out with blood dripping off of it.

"Bite me!" Sissi tackles the giant Barbie doll knocking it into the giant Grim Reaper toy. "Now what do I do?!" Sissi runs out of the store as the Grim Reaper and the Barbie doll get off the floor.

Odd, S.S., Ulrich, and Yumi get to the Factory at the same time. "If you guys are here then what is Sanne's attack?"

"I don't know Odd, maybe she hasn't had the chance to start it yet." They get in the elevator and take it down to the Control Room.

"Where's the Tower Jeremie?"

"Ice Sector, I already sent Aelita down so you wouldn't have to stop here."

"Oh, how long until Sissi gets here?" The blank look on Jeremie's face answers Ulrich's question. "You forgot to call her."

"I'm not use to it. I don't even have her number saved to the Super Computer yet." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and finds the number. "Sissi?"

"Sanne, she's attacking at the mall! I swear I have a giant Barbie after me!" The long legs on the Barbie gave it the advantage in a chase but Sissi knew the mall and ran between signs and slid under benches to slow down the Barbie.

"We'll send help." Jeremie hangs up. "Sissi says the attack is at the mall, Sanne possessed a toy."

"Really? What toy?" S.S. raises an eyebrow trying to think of an evil toy, Care Bears, maybe the Teletubbies, or the most evil of them all Barney.

"A Barbie."

"I'm going!" Odd raises his hand and volunteers. "You guys take the elevator down and I'll take the ladder." Odd runs over to the ladder and starts going up.

"What got into him? You don't think he might try to get Sissi hurt do you?"

"He did trip her on Lyoko." Yumi bites a nail in worry. "Maybe someone else should go to make sure."

"That was Lyoko where she just came back this is different I'm sure he won't hurt her." Aelita gets on the elevator and pushes the button.

"Everyone ready? Transfer Ulrich, Tansfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ready Yumi? Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko as the vehicles materialize. "Go west to a crossway then take it north and you'll be there."

Odd makes it to the mall which was now strangely empty. The parking lot was full but the mall was almost empty. "Did you hear? There was some freak in a dinosaur suit!"

"I heard it was a giant Barbie doll." Odd volunteered for fighting Barbie, thee woman, not a dinosaur.

"What? That's crazy!" Odd decides to se if he is crazy or not for himself and pushes his way through the people.

"Monster coming up on your right, not sure what it is though." Jeremie didn't recognize the signature coming off of the monster.

"Jeremie I'll send you a visual." Aelita concentrates then sends the signal through.

"What the heck? She made new monsters?" Jeremie, through Aelita, sees a cross between a Manta, a Tarantula, and the Schipidzoa. "Sanne might have something new but so do we." But it didn't help against whatever this monster was. The new monster flies through the air hovering with six arms hanging down each one tipped with a laser blaster.

"Well it has an Eye so that's simple enough to beat, hai!" Yumi throws a fan at the new monster but the monster floats up in the air and the fan flies under it. "If Odd was here this would be easier."

"Jeremie could you load me with Odd's arrows?" Aelita could hit the monster if she extended her claws but the monster would dodge it so she wouldn't hit the Eye.

"No Aelita I can't transfer powers like that." Yet, this did give Jeremie an idea. "Let me try transferring S.S.'s powers with Odd's." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Hmm, I'm going to have to look into it later."

"So that's a big fat no?" S.S. was expecting to change but doesn't.

"No, it's a small skinny no, for now. Just run or beat it in a few hits."

"We don't run we fly." The group takes off on their various vehicles hoping to outrun the new monster.

"Ow!" Ulrich gets hit in the back by a laser and feels pain radiate throughout his body.

"Ulrich you just lost 90 points and something weird is going on with you now." Jeremie tries to figure out what had happened when Ulrich screams again falling off the Overbike.

"Ulrich!" Yumi flies down on the Overwing to catch him.

"Don't touch him Yumi! He's infected with a virus!" Yumi stops the Overwing and watches Ulrich fall to the ice path below.

"Materialize me Jeremie! Please, hurry…" Ulrich writhers on the ground as the pain won't stop.

"I can't, the virus would come with you and might kill you." Jeremie now has to figure out how to get Ulrich to Earth without killing him. "Damn it Sanne don't make me regret my decision not to delete you."

Back at the mall Odd finds Sissi. "Hey Sissi where's Barbie?"

"I don't know where she or the ghost guy went." They had split up making Sissi wonder what they were planning. "Anyone else come?"

"No they're on Lyoko, they figured we only needed one to come and watch you get your ass kicked."

"Shut up Odd." Sissi can't believe that Odd was still treating her like he was. She had helped in the last mission but he didn't let up. "I saw another toy walking around, it was a dinosaur."

"I heard about that one but I'm here for Barbie, we have a score to settle." Odd had to play with Barbie's when his aunt and uncle visited with his little cousin. Years spent playing make believe had made Barbie Odd's number one enemy, even more of one then Sanne.

"She went up the escalator to the second floor. I'm not sure where she went after that." Sissi looks around the sign she was hiding behind. "If we run now we might make it out."

"Why run? You chicken?"

"No but they might need us on Lyoko."

"I doubt it, we've made it with less and really you on Lyoko?" Odd sneers at Sissi and starts to walk away.

"Odd where are you going?!"

"To find Barbie. You can run away but I have to live my number two dream." Odd goes to the escalator and gets on it taking it up to the second floor.

"Odd!" Sissi wants to follow him then stops. "They might need me." Sissi runs towards the doors and is able to get out.

"It can't be that fast." Yumi, Aelita, and S.S. were not able to out run the new monster. "Jeremie are we at the Tower yet?"

"No, keep going, when you get to the crossway…"

"I know we go north." Yumi blocks a laser with her fan. "How are you doing with Ulrich?"

"I'd be doing better if I wasn't interrupted." Jeremie wipes sweat off his brow. "This is a lot more complicated then running Avast or Norton."

"I have an idea." S.S. engages the flight control on the Overbike.

"It's not inspired by something Odd would do is it?" Yumi looks at S.S. as she flies up in the air on the Overbike.

"Maybe." S.S. is now higher then the Overwing and the monster. "If this doesn't work I'm really going to kick myself." S.S. hits the brakes and the Overbike stops. The Overwing and the monster continue. S.S. jumps off the Overbike and lands on the monster. "Got your nose, er, whatever you have." S.S. rams the power pole into the Sanne Eye on the monster. S.S. jumps off expecting a mild bang like most monsters and instead gets Hiroshima.

"What happened!?" Jeremie pulls the headphones off as a loud exploding noise blasts his ear drums. "Hello?" Nothing, all he can hear is a ringing noise.

"No!" Yumi was blocking dozens of tiny needle like objects when one of them hits her and then another. "Aaaa!" Yumi falls off the Overwing as the pain flows through her body causing her to spasm uncontrollably.

"Aaaa!" S.S. hits the ground being bombarded with the little needle like objects each one sending pain unlike any she had ever felt through her.

"Jeremie, what did she do to them?" Jeremie doesn't respond, he still has the headphones off and still has the ringing in his ears. "Jeremie!?" Still no response. "I have to get to the Tower." Aelita takes off on the Overwing for the Tower hoping she can find it in time. If she hadn't been controlling the Overwing, if Yumi had been driving, she would have been hit and the mission would have failed.

"Hey, you're a G.I. Jacque with the Tae Kwan Do grip!" Odd's search for Barbie finds him another toy. "You know where Barbie went?"

"_What sort of trick is this Odd?"_ Sanne was confused. She let Sissi go when Odd arrived so she could find out why Odd wanted to fight the possessed Barbie.

"No trick I just want revenge for days of playing with pink cars and doll houses just because I was my little cousins favorite relative." Odd gets in a boxing stance. "So bring her or fight me so I can find her."

"_You have got to be kidding me."_ Sanne is even more confused after Odd's explanation. "_Maybe it has something to do with being separated from humanity for so long."_ G.I. Jacques turns around. "_You interest me, I will lead you to the Barbie but if you try anything I will send all my toys on you." _G.I. Jacque walks away with Odd following.

"Jeremie?" Sissi had made it to the Factory and goes down to the Control Room. "Do I need to go?"

"Yes Sissi, where's Odd?"

"He stayed behind." Sissi goes over to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Sissi, Scanner Sissi, Virtualization." Sissi lands on Lyoko as the Overbike materializes. "Take that and go west then north when you get to the crossway. Be careful Sissi, and don't run over the others or touch them." Jeremie wasn't sure but he thinks that the virus Sanne had infected the others with could spread by touch.

"Touch the others?" Sissi is on the Overbike on the ground not sure how to make it fly when she sees Ulrich laying on the ground. "Ulrich!"

"Don't touch him!" Jeremie had seen Sissi slow down and stop when she got near Ulrich. "He will be fine just go help Aelita!" It was a lie, for now, but Jeremie had to make sure Sissi didn't touch Ulrich.

"Make her hurry Jeremie." Aelita had another one of the freak monsters after her. "I see the crossway!" Aelita was already going as fast as possible but couldn't get away from the monster.

"Sissi, you see the red button on the Overbike?"

"Yes, what does it do?"

"Push it then fly at a 45 degree angle." Sissi pushes and flies up into the air. "Ok now fly at a 45 degree angle so you can catch up to Aelita quicker." Sissi doesn't. "You hear me?"

"45 degree angle, that's flat isn't it?"

"No that's a 90 degree angle, no north west and I'll direct you when you get close." Jeremie was going to have to teach Sissi basic math unless he wanted to guide her all the time. "Sissi what do you do during math class?"

"I try to pay attention but I don't get it, round triangles, imaginary numbers that don't exist but we have to learn about them, pies and tangents…" Sissi sees something up ahead. "Jeremie what monster is that?" Sissi had studied the disk Jeremie gave her but this monster wasn't on it.

"A new monster, avoid it! Don't try to block the lasers or fight it just fly!" Jeremie had three friends he didn't know how to save and didn't need to lose Sissi on her second mission.

Back at the mall Odd is lead to his prey. "Barbie! Come on out or I'll go in and get you." The possessed G.I. Jacque had led Odd to a Home Department Store. The long legged nine foot tall possessed Barbie comes out ready for Odd.

"_Now that you have what you want are you ready to die?"_ The G.I. Jacque steps away from Odd and the possessed Barbie.

"I'll tear her head off just like I did to Mitz's School Teacher Barbie years ago." Odd was expecting a normal sized woman when he heard of the possessed Barbie not the nine foot monstrosity before him. "Aren't you off a little? Women aren't that tall or that big."

"_The creators of this doll were incompetent fools. No woman is shaped like this but I made her correct if she were a real person. Of course no self respecting_ _woman would wear such things."_ The possessed Barbie had a ballerina costume on.

"I don't know Sanne pink suits you. How about when Jeremie gets you to Earth you wear something like that?"

"_Never!" _The possessed Barbie goes for a jump kick using her longer then normal legs to her advantage. "_If you weren't so scrawny you might be able to get past these!"_ Sanne let's out a kick that hits Odd.

"I'm not scrawny I'm Svelte!" Odd waits for Sanne to kick again and grabs the leg when it connects. He slides on the linoleum floor to absorb the impact from the kick. "Gotcha!" Odd tries to do a Judo Leg Flip only to find the possessed Barbie had more weight then he expected. "This is the part you're supposed to fall down."

"_And this is the part where you die!"_ Sanne twists the leg out of Odd's grip and swings around for a round house knocking Odd into the railing. "_It might only be a five meter drop but it would be enough to break your bones."_ Sanne goes for another jump kick when Odd grabs the long leg and pulls. It throws the possessed Barbie off balance allowing Odd to get the Judo Leg Flip on her and throw her over the ledge.

"Break anything Sanne?" Odd laughs at the possessed Barbie.

"_Laugh while you can Odd."_ The possessed Barbie jumps and makes it to the second floor surprising Odd. "_I don't just have the size I have the strength!"_ She punches Odd sending him flying backwards into a bench.

"I see Paris, I see France, I see someone else's underpants." Odd laughs as the possessed Barbie try to push the ballerina tutu down.

On Lyoko Sissi is still being chased by the new monster which makes a whole new problem. If Sissi caught up to Aelita she would lead the monster straight to Aelita. "Ok Sissi the Ice Sector has a lot of caves and tunnels. Up ahead I will devirtualize the Overbike and you will fall in one. You will take the ice tunnel down a ways before coming out the other end. This should confuse the monster and slow it down. When you come out the other end I'll have the Overbike waiting for you."

"Ok Jeremie whatever you say." Sissi hangs on tight as she dodges lasers being fired at her by the new monster.

"Now!" The Overbike devirtualizes and Sissi falls into the opening. She slides down uncontrollably when the monster sticks one of it's six tentacles into the opening and starts to fire laser.

"Jeremie I can't block them!" Sissi was spinning as she went down the tunnel and with such a cramped space she couldn't get her axe out.

"You'll make it Sissi." Sissi goes through the tunnel and comes upon a turn. She is now out of sight of the monster and his tentacles but continues sliding through the tunnel.

"Is it over yet?" She was starting to feel sick from all the twists and turns and the spinning.

"Almost, I'm sending the Overbike again." Sissi sees the opening and prepares to land. Flying out she sees snow, ice, and the Overbike below. She lands a meter away from the Overbike hard on her back.

"I don't want to do that again." She is a little woozy from the trip in the ice tunnel as she gets on the Overbike. Sissi takes off looking behind her not seeing the monster.

"Jeremie," Aelita could see the Tower. "I'm almost there. Did you find a way to cure our friends?"

"No and I think I know why. Sanne wants a return to the past and made an attack at the mall that was bound to be seen by people. But if Odd calls and says no one was hurt would anyone believe the people that they saw toys attacking? But this way we are forced to do one."

"You could find the anti virus Jeremie."

"It would probably take as long as it did to find out you didn't have a virus." That was time they didn't have. "Can you make it to the Tower?"

"I think so, there is a Tarantula and an Assassin waiting for me but I should be able to sneak past them."

"Be careful Aelita." From where Jeremie was he could do nothing but worry.

At the mall Odd was in bad shape. The possessed Barbie was a lot tougher then the pink tutu would show. "Ready to give up yet Sanne? You have to be getting tired of using me as a punching bag."

"_Funny until the end Odd? Is that how you mask your pain and fear?"_ The possessed Barbie charges her hands. "_I am getting tired of this. I've toyed with you long enough and now you die!"_ She sends an energy ball at Odd who dodges it.

"Come on twinkle fingers you can do better then that." Seconds later the floor beneath Odd explodes sending Odd flying through the air.

"_You're right Odd I could."_ Odd is on the floor in pain. "_Once I am done with you I am off to the Factory for your friends. Maybe I could show them your head as proof of my victory?"_

"You haven't won yet." Odd pushes off the floor and lands on his feet before jumping on the possessed Barbie and climbing up to her shoulders. "If I remember correctly all I have to do is twist!" Odd rips the head off the Barbie. "One for me zero for you."

"_And what makes you think that hurt?"_ The Barbie head in Odd's hands talk before the arms on the possessed Barbie reach up and grab Odd.

On Lyoko Aelita is having a harder time then she thought she would. She had used her Shimmer ability and jumped off the Overwing to try and trick the monsters but they weren't fooled. They fired blindly keeping Aelita at bay. "Jeremie where is Sissi?"

"She's almost there."

"I see Aelita and the monsters." Sissi gets her axe out. "Um, hoorah?" She tried a battle cry but it came out more like a question then a shout.

"Ok Sissi you take the Assassin and I'll take the Tarantula." Aelita takes the Shimmer and extends her claws. "Go!" They charge the monsters. Sissi uses her axe to block the lasers and Aelita uses her claws.

"Hiyah!" Sissi swings the axe cutting a leg off the Assassin. It quickly strikes back with another leg hitting Sissi across the face with its own claws. "My face! You don't ever mess with a woman's face!" Sissi hits the Assassin again and again with the axe until it explodes.

"Extend!" When the Assassin it knocked Sissi back dealing damage but also distracted the Tarantula giving Aelita the chance to hit it on the Eye. "Good job Sissi." Aelita may not like that the others voted another person into the group but Sissi was proving to be helpful.

"Watch out!" Aelita was walking towards the Tower not paying attention to what was behind her. As she turns around she sees the new monster has all six tentacles pointed towards her ready to fire. Aelita could block two lasers at most but not all six. The tentacles charge and fire. Aelita braces herself for the pain of impact when Sissi jumps in front of Aelita taking all six lasers and knocking herself into Aelita. Aelita falls backwards into the Tower.

"_I've saved you this long just for this!"_ Sanne had Odd pinned to a wall. The possessed headless Barbie had beaten Odd until he could no longer fight back. "_And now death shall claim another."_ Odd is thrown to the floor as the possessed Grim Reaper toy hovers above him with the scythe ready to strike.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita after she enters the code. "Jeremie, I can still hear her screaming, please do a return to the past." Sissi had taken all six lasers, had taken the virus, for her.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble spreads across the planet reversing time and the damage Sanne had done.

Sissi is following Yumi and Ulrich like before. "Sissi could you please go somewhere else?" Ulrich and Yumi had been interrupted by the attack and wanted to get alone again.

"I know, sorry." Sissi moves her hands over her body making sure everything was there. She had taken the hits not knowing that it would hurt so much. "That was fun wasn't it?" She turns around and sees Ulrich and Yumi nod.

Back at the Factory Aelita and Jeremie are arguing. "Look she is working out maybe but that doesn't mean someone else will. All we have to do is tell the wrong person and it's all over for us." Aelita was not going to let anyone else in the group.

"Or they could become another valuable member to the group making things easier for us."

"Easier? You call what happened easier? For you maybe sitting here in safety but it sure as hell wasn't easy for us!"

"Aelita you don't need to curse or yell. I really wouldn't call this safety. I've been choked by Ghosts, attacked by a fake Franz Hopper, Sanne's monsters, and a lot more sitting here keeping an eye on you and the others."

"I know but it's the only argument I can come up with!" Aelita yells in frustration. "It will probably be another four to two vote if we vote on letting anyone else in but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know Aelita, and it might be a four to three vote since we have Sissi in our group now." They shouldn't forget about Sissi again, she had saved the day for all of them.

**A/N Edit, re-read and fixed things, mostly places where I thought I typed everything out but left a word or letter out. So it's now instead of no, things like that.**

**And I did come up with another idea. I've had Sanne use physical attacks, psychological attacks, attacks that damage the planet, attacks that target one person, and so much more but I was able to come up with another one.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Code Lyoko Episode 96: Monster**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-94 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N: Once you finish reading you will know why it took so long to write this story.**

"Hiroki could you turn the volume down?" The sound of laser blasts and monster noises was getting on Yumi's nerves. She had Ulrich over for dinner with her parents and was trying to enjoy the evening.

"But then you don't get to hear the cool stuff Yumi, and your _boyfriend..."_

"I've played Dungeons and Demon 3 before Hiroki I know all about the sounds." Ulrich rubs his temples trying to fight back the headache. "Yumi we could go up to your room so we don't have to listen to this."

"My parents wouldn't dare leave us alone up there Ulrich." Yumi rests her head on Ulrich's shoulder. "Let's go." They head upstairs to relax and talk. With all of the Sanne attacks, school, and Sissi following them they rarely had the chance to do this.

An hour later Ulrich kisses Yumi goodbye and walks back towards the school. "Wait Ulrich, my dad might be able to give you a ride home."

"No thanks Yumi I like to walk. Besides being in the car alone with your dad doesn't sound like a good idea after the way he was eyeballing me all through dinner." They laugh.

"Ok Ulrich, be careful, Sanne isn't the only dangerous thing out there." Yumi waves and Ulrich waves back before Yumi closes the door.

At Kadic Academy Ulrich goes to his dorm room. "So Ulrich you just getting back?" Odd was on his bed listening to music.

"No, I was here before but I didn't tell you because I was invisible." Ulrich sits on his bed and takes his shirt off and gets ready for bed.

"Glad to see you lived. Meeting parents is one of the hardest things to do when you're dating someone."

"How many have you met?"

"None, I never get that serious," Odd pauses and looks over at a framed picture of S.S. "Until now."

"Nervous about meeting her parents?" Ulrich never thought about it like that. He had met the Ishiyama family before so it wasn't that awkward.

"No, just hope her dad isn't mad about a boy taking his daughter away from him." Odd laughs. "Classes tomorrow. Science, math, and gym. My three favorite classes."

"The finals are coming up Odd are you going to study this year?"

"Hey I had a higher grade point average then you last year so who needs to study?" Odd turns over on his bed. "Don't forget to put your ear plugs in." Ulrich sighs as he lies down on his bed. Tonight had been a good night and he hoped it stayed that way.

At the Ishiyama residence a Sanne Ghost comes out of a wall plug and creeps around the house. It finds the Playpad 2 and the game inside. The Sanne Ghost flies back to the wall plug and goes to the Factory.

"Darn kids." Jim is out on patrol when he hears strange noises coming from the track outside the gym. "Come out and show yourselves! Come on, you should be in bed, you have classes tomorrow!" The only response Jim gets is a trash can flying through the air. Jim puts his arm up and blocks it. "That's it you better run because if I catch you it's suspension time!" Jim runs towards where the trash can came from when he finds his prey. "Oh, um, uh, nice gorilla." Jim runs into an animal he had never seen before. "Orangutan?" The animal opens its mouth and fires a laser beam blasting Jim backwards knocking him out.

"Who is making that racket?" Teacher Suzanne Hertz puts her glasses on and looks at the clock in her classroom. "It isn't even three o'clock yet." She had been grading papers and preparing the final exams so decided to stay in her classroom that night. "Jim?" She goes to the window of the classroom outside and sees a monster. "I must be dreaming, nothing like that exists." Her scientific mind did not allow her to think such a thing could exist in the real world. "My mind must be stuck in the Delta phase of sleep." She shakes her head and goes back to her desk when a hole is blasted in the wall behind her. "Aaaa!" The monster walks through the hole and finds her sending another laser blast towards her knocking her down and out.

"Aelita…" Jeremie turns over in bed dreaming. "What?" His eyes snap open and he turns his head towards his lap top. "I'm hearing things." A few seconds later he hears another noise and looks at the lap top. "Maybe I'm not." He gets out of bed and goes over to his lap top. "No, not now." Jeremie had been up late tutoring Sissi in math for the exams and was tired. "Something must be wrong with the Super Scan." The Super Scan was beeping but no Tower was found. It beeps again indicating an activated Tower but none comes up. "I don't care I'm tired and the others are to." Jeremie goes back to his bed and falls on it.

Aelita wakes up when she hears a loud noise outside. She rubs her eyes and looks around. When she hears a roar she jumps out of bed and looks out the window. "But they all told me monsters weren't real." Aelita hated watching horror movies even though her friends told her werewolves and vampires and big ugly monsters weren't real. It turns towards her window and she sees something on its stomach. "Sanne!" The Eye of Sanne was on the monster. "Why didn't Jeremie call me?" Aelita runs to the door and runs out of her room as the monster fires a laser blast through the wall.

"What is your problem?" Sissi sits up when she hears someone pounding on her door.

"Sanne's attacking! Go to the boys' floor while I go and get S.S." Aelita runs down the hall to S.S.'s room and pounds on her door. "Sanne's attacking!"

"Right now?" S.S. rolls off her bed and onto the floor. "Ow." S.S. shakes her head trying to wake up. "I hate you." S.S. grabs a pair of shorts out of her laundry basket and puts them on so she wouldn't be running around in her sleep shirt. "Aelita you want something to wear?" When S.S. gets out of her room she sees Aelita in just her sleep shirt.

"It won't matter once we're on Lyoko." They run to the stairs hearing screams coming from the floor below.

"Odd, you go upstairs to get the girls and I'll get Jeremie. When you get there make sure one of them grabs their phone so we can call Yumi." Ulrich had completely forgotten to get his when the wall of his and Odd's dorm room exploded. "Everyone stay in your rooms!" Other students had left their rooms when they heard the blast. "Get back in your rooms!" The monster thing had to be sent by Sanne which meant it was after them not anyone else.

"Odd!" S.S. sees Odd and Sissi on the stairs. "Where's Ulrich?"

"He's going to Jeremie's room to get him." Odd looks around. "Any of you have your phones?"

"No. And Sanne might have already gotten him." Why he hadn't warned the others of an attack.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich tried to open the door to find it locked. "Jeremie get up Sanne's attacking!" Ulrich pounds on the door waking Jeremie up.

"She didn't activate a Tower." Jeremie gets up and unlocks the door. "Want to see?" Jeremie walks over to his lap top and opens it. "See?" Before Ulrich can respond the wall explodes as the monster fires another laser blast.

"See!" Jeremie turns around and sees the monster charging another blast. "Come on Jeremie." Ulrich runs away hoping Jeremie would follow.

"Hey!" The blasts and screaming had awaken other staff members of Kadic Academy. "What kind of nonsense are those kids up to? Whoever has the fire works better hope I don't find them!" Mr. Delmas along with the other staff members were more then irate at whatever was going on.

"Anyone have a phone?" Ulrich and Jeremie find the others.

"No, we're going to have to split up or find a phone." The group looks around, everyone was running around in a panic as the monster walks towards the dormitory. "Someone has a phone just go into their room and find it!" Ulrich and the others split up going into different rooms all finding phones.

"You call Yumi. We're going to the Factory." Odd and the others run as Ulrich calls Yumi.

"Yumi Sanne's attacked the school!"

"Harry?" Yumi had seen the number on her Caller I.D. and wasn't sure what was going on.

"No Yumi its Ulrich, I had to borrow his phone!" Ulrich is running out of the dorm building and the monster sees him. "Get to the Factory!" Ulrich hangs the phone up then throws it at the monster to try and distract it as it charged up another blast.

"Yumi what are you doing?" Yumi accidentally wakes her parents up.

"I can't explain." Yumi runs out of the house wishing she hadn't changed into her regular clothes. If she had left in her sleeping clothes she wouldn't have woken her parents up.

"Get back here young lady!" Mr. Ishiyama runs after Yumi for a few meters before stopping. "I'm in worse shape then I thought." He tries to catch his breath as Yumi gets away.

"Help!" Ulrich had run out of the school with the monster after him. As big as it was it was light on its feet. Ulrich tries to flag a car down but it squeals the tires and drives away when the driver sees the monster. "Help!" Ulrich continues running down the street with the large monster after him firing lasers.

"What the heck is that?" A police officer nudges his partner and points towards a kid running down the street with a, well, they didn't know what it was.

"I think that kid is in trouble." The officer gets his gun out. "Kid, over here!" The kid sees them and runs over to the officers.

"Please, let me in your car, have to get somewhere." Ulrich was out of breath having run nearly two kilometers already as fast as he could.

"Get in, we'll take you to the station." The officer puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder as he opens the door.

"I can't go there." Ulrich elbows the officer between the legs and runs to the other side of the car.

"Hey!" The other officer turns away from the monster when he hears his partner grunt. "Stop!"

"I can't!" Ulrich gets in the driver seat and closes the door. Seeing the keys are still in the ignition he turns the car on and drives away.

"Aaaaa!" The officer is thrown to the sidewalk as the monster barrels past him running on all fours.

"How do I go into second gear!" The monster was gaining on Ulrich has he tries to change gears on the car. "I hate sticks!" Ulrich yanks on the stick changing gears finally. "Ha ha!" Ulrich pulls away from the monster as he gets faster and faster changing into third gear when he needs to.

"I hope he's ok." Sissi and the others have made it to the Factory and get ready to go to Lyoko.

"You and Odd and S.S. go first then I'll send Aelita." Sissi, Odd, and S.S. step in the Scanners. "Transfer Sissi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Sissi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector and are soon joined by Aelita.

"Ok Jeremie where's the Tower." Aelita sees pulses but no Tower.

"I don't know, the Super Scan hasn't found a Tower." The Super Scan still made beeping noises and Jeremie couldn't figure out what was wrong yet. "Try to follow any pulses you see." Jeremie works on the Super Scan trying to find out what is wrong with it while the group on Lyoko searches for the activated Tower.

"Stop, stop, why aren't they working!" Ulrich mistakenly presses the clutch peddle instead of the breaks and as the car flies down the bridge to the Factory. "Stop!" Ulrich goes over the edge and crashes into the Factory floor.

Jeremie hears a new beeping noise. "Now what's wrong?" He sees it is the alarm he set to tell him when someone, or something, entered the Factory. "Who is that?" He uses the Factory Security Cameras to see a crashed police car in the Factory. "That's great not only do I have a monster going after my friends and my other friends on Lyoko looking for a non-existent Tower the Factory is involved in a police chase or something." Jeremie quickly locks the elevator down just to be safe. He didn't need any curious officers looking at the elevator and wondering where it went.

"What happened?" Yumi makes it to the Factory to see a police car in pieces on the Factory floor. She swings down on the rope and runs over to the car. "Ulrich!" She sees Ulrich slumped over in the front seat. "Come on, wake up." She tries to pull him out and finds the seat belt is still hooked. "Probably saved his life." She unbuckles it and pulls Ulrich out. Dragging him over to the elevator she presses the button and nothing happens. "Jeremie, unlock the elevator!" She yells but knows Jeremie won't be able to hear her.

"The alarm, maybe they finally made it." Jeremie looks through the security cameras and sees Yumi with an injured Ulrich. "Ok, there you go." Yumi stands there and waits. "I unlocked it, hit the button, come on." Finally Yumi tries the button again and the doors open. She drags Ulrich into the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Jeremie hurry, he's breathing but I think he might have broken ribs." Yumi gets Ulrich into a Scanner then steps into another one.

"Where did you find him? Did you see any cops around?"

"No, Ulrich was in the car, now send us!" Yumi was worried about Ulrich and knew the Scanning process would heal him.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"Where are the others?"

"They are in the Ice Sector looking for the Tower."

"You don't know where it is?" Yumi looks at Ulrich and sees he is moving alright. The Scanners did the job.

"No, Sanne has it cloaked or she is powerful enough to launch an attack without activating a Tower." The worst case scenario, it would mean complete defeat for the group.

"Send the Overbike please." Jeremie looks at the keyboard then something in his head turns on.

"Oh I completely forgot!" He sends the Overbike to Yumi and Ulrich then the Overwing and Overboard to the others. "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"I forgot all about them." The search for the Tower had made Odd and the others forget about vehicles. Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard while Sissi and Aelita get on the Overwing.

"Maybe she moved the Tower to Sector 5." Yumi was trying to figure out why the Super Scan couldn't find the Tower.

"Then it wouldn't beep." Jeremie shakes his head trying to knock anything loose from his mind. "There has to be a reason for this!"

"Jeremie, we followed the pulses to the edge of Sector 1." Aelita and the others on the vehicle complete the search in the Ice Sector. "Maybe Yumi is right."

"If she is then why is the Super Scan beeping? It doesn't find a Tower but it beeps like it found one."

"She could be trying to lead us to a trap." Sissi looks over the edge of the Sector at the Digital Sea below. "How about we move back a little." She didn't like being over the Digital Sea after hearing about William.

"Probably is but we have to deactivate the Tower." Aelita flies the Overwing back over the Sector. "Jeremie send the Transporter." Seconds later the Transporter shows up and collects the first group.

"Hey Yumi and Ulrich, could you get to the edge? I'll send you to Sector 5." Ulrich driving the Overbike goes into fly mode and takes the Overbike to the edge. "Stay on." Ulrich had gotten off and Jeremie saw it on the screen. "It will make you faster." The Transporter comes and takes Ulrich and Yumi to Sector 5.

"About time you joined us." Odd and the others were waiting for Yumi and Ulrich.

"I had car problems." Ulrich rubs the back of his head waiting for the room to stop spinning. It stops and the door opens. "Let's go." The group takes off on their vehicles through Sector 5. "Where's the switch?"

"Go left then through that room and the next one then right and it will be on the back wall." The group goes through strangely not being attacked.

"Got it." Ulrich hits the switch and nothing happens. "Jeremie this is to quiet."

"Its creepy, why aren't the monsters coming out?" Sissi had her axe out and looks around. "Hello?" Nothing.

"Be careful, when you find the Tower is when Sanne will send the monsters out." Jeremie looks for the Tower remembering how a tunnel had been made the last time Sanne had taken a Tower to Sector 5. "I don't know if a Tower is there guys." He found no tunnels like last time.

"I think it is." They found a room with an exit guarded by at least ten Creepers and two Assassins. Aelita extends her claws. "Make me mad."

"What?" Sissi was focusing on the monsters and didn't hear Aelita.

"Make, me, mad." Aelita was trying to think of things that made her mad or scared or make her go into an all out rage. "Make me mad!" She punches Sissi.

"Don't hit me!" Sissi pushes Aelita. "Why would I make you mad? You already hate me."

"Because you drag our group down! We don't need you or anyone else!" Aelita yells at Sissi hoping to get her into an argument.

"Aelita what are you doing?" Odd and S.S. fly up next to Aelita and Sissi.

"She hit me! And I do help the group! I went into the Tower when it glowed funny to see if it was a trap!"

"You were like a mouse to cheese, you just went for the bait and didn't even think about the trap!"

"I'm not stupid!" Sissi pushes Aelita who has a spark come out from her right hand.

"Aelita's right Sissi you don't even know which way is six o'clock." Jeremie had figured out what Aelita was trying to do and was going to help. "I've been helping you but really you're a lost cause."

"I am not! What about your girlfriend! She can't speak a word of Italian! Stupido dentellare la femmina haired!"

"That's not enough, Aelita needs to be really angry." Jeremie tries to think of something. "Aelita, why do you still sleep with Mr. Puck? Aren't you old enough now to not need a stupid doll?"

"Shut up Jeremie!" Aelita sparks again, and aura of energy starting to form.

"Guys I don't want to trouble you but they've noticed us." Odd points towards the large group of Creepers and the two Assassins as they walk towards the group.

"Really Odd? You think I'm blind or something!" Aelita wanted to get angry but none of it was enough. She knew Jeremie didn't mean what he said so it didn't make her as mad as it should have.

"What the hell's your problem? On your rag or something?" S.S. hits Odd for his last comment. "Hey she's the one acting like a…"

"Shut up Odd! I'm tired of your stupid comebacks and wise cracks! Maybe if you paid attention in school you could come up with something better!"

"I'm doing just fine in school Miss Know It All." Odd turns to S.S. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No but if she doesn't stop acting like this I might tell her how I really feel about her." S.S. wanted to tell Odd what was going on but she figures if he gets mad for real it will help.

"What, you hate me or something for ruining your life? You didn't have to join us and you can still leave! Poor S.S. never knowing what it is like to be trapped in a prison for a decade thinking you aren't human and not even knowing about life on Earth except what you see and read! Should we all pity you!"

"Should we pity you? Your dad sent you hear not us!"

"_What's going on?"_ Sanne was waiting for the group to attack her monster and spring her trap but they were fighting amongst themselves and didn't seem concerned with the monsters.

"Because of you my parents thought I was crazy! All those return to the pasts made me think I was crazy! They put me on pills and more pills and even more pills trying to cure me and here it was you!"

"We didn't know!" Aelita is hurt by this. She didn't know that S.S. had figured out what Aelita was trying to do. "You can't blame me for that we all did it!"

"You were the one who contacted Jeremie! You were the one who dragged them into this! If you hadn't a return to the past never would have been done and Sanne would be as weak as ever! It's all your fault!"

"No it's not!" Aelita sparks and an energy ball forms in her hand. "They decided to help me, they decided to befriend me, Jeremie decided to love me! I didn't make them or you do anything!"

"Sure, a choice between helping you and letting Sanne destroy more lives."

"_What is the meaning of this!"_ Sanne flies through the exit and into the room. The Creepers and the Assassins split apart as she flies towards the group.

"You! I use to pity you, thought Franz made you a monster but you were always a monster!" Aelita turns towards Sanne. "I hate you Xana! You aren't Sanne, you aren't my Mom, you're the monster!" Sissi jumps off the Overwing when Aelita's energy expands around her.

"_What has changed Aelita Dear? What happened to you and the others?"_ Sanne had sent a monster to attack the group but they were fighting each other. "_No difference I'll kill you all the same."_

"Try it!" Aelita seeing Sanne is able to come up with plenty of things to be mad about. "Or are you scared?"

"_Me, scared? I am a God do you think they fear anything?"_

"Yes!" Aelita throws a bolt of energy at Sanne who blocks it.

"_That was the best you had? No wonder I don't fear you."_ Sanne laughs evilly. "_I will take great pleasure in killing you and your friends. My pet on Earth should be at the Factory by now. I'll send your friends to Earth then make you watch as my monster does to them as it did to Jim Morales and Suzanne Hertz."_

"Why would you attack them?" Ulrich speaks up after hearing about an attack on two of the teachers.

"_To punish you for thinking of adding more to your group. My monster had a very easy time with them."_

"They aren't in this group and never will be!" Aelita sends a more powerful attack at Sanne who blocks it.

"_You hurt my hand. One of your friends will pay for this." _She sends a bolt of energy out and sends S.S. back to Earth.

"You're not so big and tough." Sissi had never seen Sanne in the flesh. "I figured you would be some big scary person but you look pretty good for a woman your age." Sissi runs towards Sanne with her axe out.

"_You could only wish to be half as good looking as I am at half my age!"_ Sanne sends a bolt of energy out at Sissi who dodges it.

"Maybe this will make you look your age!" Sissi jumps up and swings at Sanne's face. Sanne grabs the head of the axe with one hand as Sissi hangs from the handle. "Right where I wanted you!" Sissi kicks at Sanne doing nothing.

"_Funny girl is about to lose her head!"_ Sanne grabs Sissi's ankle and holds her upside down as she grabs the axe by the handle. "_I wonder how you will go back to Earth."_ Sanne swings the axe hitting Sissi in the neck sending her back to Earth.

"Sissi!" Ulrich gets his sword out ready to attack.

"Stay back Ulrich." Aelita has an energy ball in her hand. "I didn't make myself mad to fight you Xana." Aelita sends the energy ball out but not at Sanne. It goes under Sanne and hits the floor below. An energy wave comes out from the energy ball and destroys all the monsters. "Now!" Aelita disappears as she uses her Shimmer ability and the others take off on the vehicles for the exit.

"_Get back here!"_ Sanne having been tricked is mad and this anger sends her aim off.

"Jeremie when I get in the Tower get the X Program ready." Aelita flies the Overwing to the Tower and gets off to run in.

"Good job Aelita." Ulrich and Odd stop the vehicles and turn to the passengers. "Ready for a return to the past?"

"_Not so fast!"_ Sanne is in the room as six Creepers virtualize around the group outside the Tower. "_Don't think that Tower protects her!"_ Sanne flies down and goes inside the Tower.

"Now Jeremie!"

"_Now what? You think you can escape?" _Sanne reaches for Aelita when a white whip like light wraps around her wrist. "_What is this?"_

"It worked. You're coming home."

"_No!" _ Sanne struggles as more whip like lights wrap around her body. "_I won't go out like this!" _Sanne smiles at Aelita. "_What will he do now?" _Sanne stares at Aelita who starts to scream.

"Aelita!" Jeremie sees something bad on the screen. Aelita and Sanne were forming into one person. Looking at the information he sees something more. "Three people?" It wasn't just Aelita and Sanne in the Tower there was a third entity in the Tower. "Xana, it has to be, Sanne wasn't one person…" The screen goes blank. "Aelita?"

"She made it here." Sissi and S.S. help Aelita up.

"Is she ok?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Sissi leans down towards Aelita. "Aelita you hurt anywhere?"

"_No."_ Aelita punches Sissi hard. "_I feel great! A new younger body, on Earth," _Aelita breaths in. "_I forgot what it was like to breath, it is magical taking in air and breathing back out."_ She exhales.

"S.S. get her back in the Scanner!" If Jeremie got Aelita in the Scanner he might be able to split Aelita and Sanne.

"Whatever you say Jeremie." S.S. kicks Aelita who crumples to the floor. "Wow I didn't think that would work."

"_No, I'm not strong here."_ Aelita stands back up. "_I'll go back." _Aelita goes into a Scanner. "_I can't be weak again, I can't be out of control."_

"Good." Jeremie has a plan to end it all finally. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization."

"What happened?" Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are still on Lyoko. The Creepers had collapsed when Sanne went to Earth but were activated again. Ulrich's question is answered when Sanne walks out of the Tower with a defeated Aelita in her hands. "No…" If Aelita had lost they couldn't deactivate the Tower without sending someone else being sent as Aelita.

"_It's good to be back."_ Sanne throws Aelita in front of the Creepers. "_Kill her."_

"You're sending her back to Earth?" Ulrich didn't think Sanne would let them go that easily.

"_Of course not. I'll kill her then the rest of you. Don't you think I could use the power from the Tower to make the lasers lethal?"_ Sanne laughs. "_Go ahead and kill her then the rest."_ The Creepers look at Aelita then at Sanne and open fire on her instead. "_What are you doing!"_

"They listen to me now." Aelita rises to her feet. "Leave her for me." The Creepers back away as Aelita walk towards Sanne.

"It worked! Ok Aelita go into the Tower so I can bring you back. Then I'll send you to Lyoko again and separate Xana from you in mid process sending him into the space between Earth and Lyoko." Jeremie smiles victoriously. His plan was risky but it worked! Sanne and Xana were separated and now all Aelita had to do was get in the Tower so he could run the X Program again.

"And why would I do that?" Aelita ignores Jeremie as she pins Sanne to the Tower.

"_Aelita Dear, I'm free, isn't this what you wanted?" _Sanne has her hands up in surrender. "_Please, I want to go home, be with you, my daughter."_

"Who said I wanted that!" Aelita shoves her fist into Sanne then the other. "I believe these belong to me now!" Aelita rips two orbs of light from Sanne who collapses.

"Aelita! No, go in the Tower, we're so close." Jeremie had victory in his hands but it was slipping away.

"Have a mouse in your pocket?" Aelita lifts the orbs of light in the air. "From the Father," She puts the orange orb into her body. "And from the Mother," She puts the purple orb into her body.

"Jeremie what happened." Ulrich and the other two original members on Lyoko had no idea what was going on.

"He made me complete. The power from all three and my own, I am not a God I am thee God!" Aelita laughs.

"Aelita what happened to you?" Odd walks towards her only to be stopped by a force field. "Aelita?"

"I am not that simple weak girl anymore. With it all inside me I can do anything I want. Unlike my Mother I do not want to destroy the world." She turns towards the group on Lyoko. "Bow down to the new Queen of Earth. Hell, I am Queen of the whole solar system! I can send a Ghost to the Sun and draw power from it, I can go to Pluto and destroy it, maybe even without activating a Tower!"

"Ok the joke is over Aelita." Odd explodes going back to Earth.

"Aelita why are you doing this!" Ulrich has his sword out. "I don't want to fight you."

"Fight me? You can't even get close to me! Bow down and become the knights of my new Queen Dom or be prepared to die!" Aelita points a hand towards Ulrich. "Three seconds."

"Bite me." Ulrich swings at Aelita only to explode before he can hit her.

"What about you Yumi? Do you bow down or wait for me to kill you later on?"

"Aelita, why, you're our friend." Yumi doesn't get her weapons out knowing it would do no good. "We've risked out lives for you, we've given up normal lives for you, why would you do this?"

"Yumi I'm brining you back." Jeremie didn't want Yumi to get hurt by Aelita and he knew the answer. Xana was to powerful for Aelita to control. Xana had corrupted her like he had corrupted Sanne all those years ago and it was his fault.

"Run away Yumi, run to Ulrich, run to Japan, I'll find you." Yumi materializes back to Earth as a new Aelita.

"What happened to Aelita!?" The group had taken the elevator up to the Control Room.

"I, when I got Sanne in the Tower she decided to fuse with Aelita. I saw it wasn't just Sanne and Aelita but someone else. It was Xana, so when you got her to go back in the Scanner I separated Sanne from Aelita."

"But then how did Xana get control of Aelita?" Ulrich couldn't believe it could happen but it had.

"I left Xana inside of Aelita so we could finally destroy him for good. I thought Aelita could control him and go back inside the Tower but she couldn't." It was his fault. He had lost Aelita and he had no one else to blame but himself.

"You left Xana in Aelita?" It couldn't be right, could it?

"I thought she could control him but Xana corrupted her. I thought it would be over, if I sent Aelita back again I could separate the two and leave Xana trapped in the Digital Space between worlds." But his plan failed and he lost Aelita.

"Don't mourn for me." The group jumps back from the Super Computer as a Ghost comes out. "I feel fine." Aelita forms in front of them but it is different then before. Her hair is no longer pink, it is black and spiked. He eyes have the Eye of Sanne, no, now the Eye of Aelita as pupils and her clothes are black and grey instead of pink and beige. "How long you will feel fine depends on how long I want to play with you. I haven't even activated a Tower and I can do this!" Aelita sends a bolt of energy at Jeremie hitting him square in the chest. "And even better I can do this!" The white bubble comes out as a return to the past is done.

"No!" Jeremie wakes up in bed. "How?" Aelita knew the password. She controlled the Super Computer including the ability to return to the past. Another white bubble comes and reverses time even more. "She made the same mistake Sanne did." Jeremie had landed in the computer chair and locks the computer down long enough to change the password to the secure part of the Super Computer.

"Very good Jeremie," Aelita comes out of the screen. "But you are alone with me." She throws an energy ball at him and he drops to the floor. The computer chair explodes.

"Aelita please take control of Xana. You aren't a monster, Xana is, not you."

"I am in control!" Aelita throws an energy bolt at Jeremie and misses again. "I am a monster, one you made, Dr. Frankenstein." Aelita laughs at a cowering Jeremie. "Beg me to spare your life and I might make you my pet."

"No, I won't beg for anything from you Xana." Jeremie is shaking with fear but wasn't going to become anything for Xana. "Give me Aelita back, what do you need her for? You have to be fighting her for control, imagine if you let her go."

"Fight? Who said I was fighting Xana?" Aelita's veins start to show revealing black blood coursing through her veins. "This is what I want! Control, power, I don't have to feel helpless anymore! I'm in control. Things are as I want them to be! I don't have to listen to anyone else!"

"Aelita, Xana has corrupted you like he corrupted Sanne. You have to fight him so you can come back to Earth."

"I will come back to Earth once it is in my control!" Aelita laughs. "I'll let you go, for now. But tomorrow, or the next day, or maybe next week I will kill you." Aelita goes back into the computer leaving a very scared fourteen year old boy on the floor of the Control Room.

"Aelita…" Jeremie starts to cry having lost the woman he loved not to the enemy but to himself. He had put Xana in her, he had sent her back to Lyoko, he had refused to delete Lyoko destroying Xana and Sanne. If he had done one thing differently the fight would be over but no, his mistakes had cost him and his friends the fight.

**A/N Boy did this take time to write! I hope the twist was unexpected. The Monster title is not for the monster Sanne made but for the new one, Aelita. A new enemy from an old friend, how will this affect the others? Wait for the next episode to find out!**

**Also, Xana didn't control Sanne, he corrupted her. He basically killed anything good in her and so she had nothing but evil left and did nothing but evil.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Code Lyoko Episode 97: Queen Aelita**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-96 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

"Where is she?" Jeremie was in Mr. Delmas's office being questioned by the principal and the police.

"I don't know! She hasn't called me, she didn't leave a note, she just disappeared!" Jeremie yells at Mr. Delmas. "She might have been kidnapped for all we know and you're wasting your time here instead of finding her! Why don't you ask Odd she's his cousin!?" Jeremie was frustrated, Aelita had been changed for less then forty eight hours and he had been grilled twice.

"We already talked to him Jeremie. Your group is always getting into trouble and now one of you is missing."

"If we're always getting in trouble show me the records." They were always getting in trouble but a return to the past usually got them out of it. Or they had time to make up a good excuse to get out of trouble. "Why aren't you looking for her!" Jeremie yells at an officer. "Someone might be hurting her right now and here you are wasting time talking to me!" Jeremie kept yelling so they couldn't hear the pain in his voice. He knew where Aelita was, he knew who was hurting her, and it was his fault.

"We are looking for her but we need help. Talking to friends and family of the missing may give us a clue about her whereabouts." The officer agreed with Jeremie though, sitting around talking to kids probably wouldn't help.

"Here's a clue, she is in France! Or maybe they got her out of the country by now because you stand around wasting time with me!"

"Jeremie calm down we aren't blaming you for anything. If you have any contact with her please come to me, you still have time left in class so you should go there."

"I don't feel like it." Jeremie gets out of the chair and leaves Mr. Delmas's office. Jeremie goes to his room instead of to class and gets his lap top computer out. "I can't do this anymore." Jeremie closes the lap top and sits on his bed.

After classes are over for the day Ulrich and Yumi with Odd and S.S. are in Odd and Ulrich's dorm room. "What do we do now? We can't fight her, I couldn't even get close to hitting her, and she attacked us afterwards with out activating a Tower." Ulrich was staying calm but was scared. Aelita was a friend not the enemy but they would have to do something now.

"Maybe she activated one, we weren't exactly able to check the Super Scan for one were we?" Odd wanted to find something that meant they weren't totally out of luck. "And she hasn't attacked us yet, maybe she is under control now."

"Or she is waiting to attack." Yumi was trying to stay under control. She was becoming stable finally but the stress from the past couple of days was getting to her. "She knows us. She has an edge that Sanne didn't. We could delete Lyoko when she was on it like with Sanne but if Jeremie tried to do that I would stop him."

"Same here. Aelita isn't the enemy Xana is. Jeremie said if Aelita had gone back into the Tower he could have gotten Xana out of her. If we can talk her into it or trick her like she tricked Sanne we would get her back."

"What do we do if we get her back Ulrich? The police already talked to me about my 'cousin' disappearing. How do we explain her coming back?"

"We make something up Odd." Ulrich puts an arm around Yumi. "I don't think we should go off on our own. If we are alone it would give Aelita the chance to strike."

"Would you guys walk with us? I have to go home but I don't want to go alone and if Ulrich goes with me he would have to walk back here alone." Yumi rests her head on Ulrich's shoulder. "Please."

"Sure Yumi." S.S. sees Yumi shudder a little. "Are you ok?"

"I'm trying to stay calm." Yumi closes her eyes as she counts to a hundred. "It's been getting easier."

"Where are Sissi and Jeremie? I don't think they should be alone." S.S. gets her phone out and calls Sissi. "Hey Sissi we're going over to Yumi's, you're coming with us."

"Ok, why?" Sissi outs her nail polish down.

"I'll tell you." S.S. and Sissi hang up. "Has Sissi ever been to your house Yumi?"

"I don't think so, she did wear a dress of mine though to get me out of a jam."

"I got the dress Yumi." Ulrich gets off the bed. "And she didn't want anything in return which was really weird." Yumi grabs his wrist.

"You went through my clothes?"

"I just opened your closet I swear I didn't go into your dresser or anything." The group laughs. "Wish I had thought of that though." Yumi playfully hits him in the arm as she gets off the bed. Ulrich laughs and kisses her. "Feeling better aren't you?" Ulrich and the others were feeling a little better. They had to remember the good things and times. They couldn't let the pressure get to them.

"Hey, Jeremie." They had walked down the hall to Jeremie's room to get him. Odd knocks on the door again. The door opens and Jeremie hands his lap top to Odd.

"Here, leave me alone now." Jeremie closes the door and locks it.

"Whoa, hey Jeremie, Jeremie!" Odd knocks on the door hard but Jeremie ignores him and the others. "What was that about?"

"Is he quitting?" Sissi's comment get the others to stare at her. "What? Maybe he did, maybe losing Aelita hurt him." The others look at each other now and realize that Sissi makes sense.

"I don't get it Sissi you can't put two and two together to get four but you can come up with this kind of stuff?" Sissi shrugs. "Jeremie open up! We aren't leaving until you do." Odd pounds on the door hard until Jeremie opens it.

"I told you to leave me alone." Odd and the others barge in.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't want your lap top." Odd hands the computer back to Jeremie.

"I quit." Jeremie tries to give the lap top back to Odd but he won't take it. "Fine." Jeremie drops it on the floor and it breaks. "Go away!"

"Not on your life Jeremie."

"What about yours? If I had just deleted the damn computer it would be over!" Jeremie shoves Odd. "But no I couldn't bring myself to do it, to kill Sanne, and now I've lost Aelita!"

"Get over it Jeremie, instead of acting like this you could be finding a way to bring Aelita back." Odd shoves Jeremie onto his bed. "Or just pull the covers over your head and act like a baby."

"Shut up Odd! What would you do if you lost S.S. because of something you did? Would everything be happy happy joy joy land for you? No!" Jeremie gets off his bed and tries to stare Odd down.

"I'd try to get her back Jeremie like you should be trying to get Aelita back."

"I can't do it! The only way is to get her in a Tower and she is to smart for that. I'm useless now leave me alone! We all agreed in the beginning that we could quit whenever we wanted to and I quit!"

"But you can't, you run the computer, I mean, yes we agreed…" Odd was lost, he couldn't argue with what Jeremie said since they had agreed at the very beginning to let someone quit if they wanted to.

"Ulrich and Yumi know how to send people to Lyoko. I'll give you my manual so you can figure out how to send the vehicles and work different programs." Jeremie had calmed down now that his point had been made. "It might take you longer then me but you can do it."

"But what about when Aelita attacks? We don't know how to send someone as her to deactivate the Tower. You said it yourself that it is hard for you to do it."

"She might not activate a Tower so you won't have to worry." Jeremie was quitting the group, nothing Odd said was going to change his mind.

"You think she won't come after you if you quit? Jeremie we need you! You are the closest to Aelita so you have the best chance to reason with her. Please Jeremie we need you in our group. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even have a group!" Jeremie says nothing to Odd. "Think about it and be careful. We're going to Yumi's in a group since it is too dangerous to be alone. If you won't come with us you're putting yourself in danger."

"I don't care anymore." Jeremie gives Odd a large book. "That's the manual, everything is in alphabetical order." They leave Jeremie's room wondering what to do now. Without Jeremie they wouldn't stand a chance if Aelita attacked. Even with his manual it would be impossible for one of them to send someone else as Aelita.

"Well, I guess we go to your house Yumi." The group was shocked that Jeremie had quit. But without Aelita Jeremie was lost and didn't feel like he had a reason to fight anymore.

Back at Kadic Academy a teacher is grading papers. "Horrible, are they speaking Italian or Francois?" As he grades more papers a light bulb sparks and a black specter comes out of it.

"I hate you! I never understood why I had to take this stupid class!" Aelita forms out of the Aelita Ghost. "I don't plan on going to Italy unless someone forced me to. But no, they can't force me now, I have the power!"

"Aelita Stones!" The man scrambles over his desk to get away. "You have been missing, what are you doing here, what happened to you?" Aelita appears to not hear him or just ignores him.

"If you love Italy so much why don't you go there!" She sends a bolt of energy out and pulls the teachers into the nearest outlet. "One ticket to Italy!" She disconnects the bolt of energy from the teacher and sends him to Italy the fastest way possible.

"What happened?" The teacher rubs his eyes thinking he is dreaming. "This can't have happened." He looks around and notices the ruins of an old building. "It can't be…" He was in Rome, but he had just been in his classroom.

"Siete persi?" A man talks to the teacher.

"Forse, gli I che sogna o sono io realmente a Roma?"

"Siete a Roma."

"That's not possible." The teacher looks around in the city of Rome not knowing what to do now.

The group has made it to Yumi's after talking about what to do about Jeremie. "Give him time and he'll come back to us. He lost Aelita and I know I wouldn't be able to do anything if I lost Yumi." Ulrich had fought for months to keep Yumi alive when Sanne had targeted her. "If we give him time I'm sure he'll come back." Ulrich says it almost as much to convince himself as he was to convince his friends..

"We just better hope Aelita doesn't attack until then." Yumi kisses Ulrich then opens the door. "I have homework, I'll call if anything happens." Her friends say goodbye and start heading back to Kadic Academy.

"You think Aelita would give us time to call when she attacks?" S.S. was nervous walking down the sidewalk. She looks at every lamp post, every car, anything that had electricity in it wondering if Aelita was watching.

"What are they doing? Why aren't they going to the Factory?" Aelita was watching her former friends after sending the Italian teacher to Italy. She wanted them to go to Lyoko where she could play with them like a lion plays with a wounded gazelle. "Damn it if only I could hear them! My Towers must send out the wrong signal, Jeremie doesn't know to look for a new signal! It's his fault!" A light from a lamp post sparks as Aelita leaves the others for Kadic Academy.

"What do you want now? I said leave me alone." Jeremie opens the door and is knocked back into his room. "Aelita…"

"Why did you not think of it?" Aelita, in her black clothes, with her black spiked hair, and Eye of Aelita for pupils floats into Jeremie's room. "I attacked but they did nothing! I want them on Lyoko now!"

"I quit, they are on their own. Why don't you go to them and tell them to go to Lyoko if you want them there." Jeremie stays on the floor assuming Aelita would just knock him down again.

"You can't quit, maybe you are just a boy…" Aelita sticks her hand out towards Jeremie and lifts him into the air. "Send them to Lyoko or I will kill them now!" Aelita blasts the wall behind Jeremie and floats him out of his room. "Starting with you!" Jeremie hangs over the ground several meters up.

"Do it Aelita I don't care." Aelita releases her power and Jeremie drops towards the ground. A meter from the ground Aelita grabs him again using her powers.

"You didn't scream." She didn't want him to die if he didn't scream. "Get the others and get them to Lyoko."

"Why do you want them on Lyoko so badly Aelita?"

"Just do it! I activated a Tower, find it, and send them there!" Aelita goes into the school and finds an electrical outlet to go back to Lyoko.

"What happened?" Several students had heard the explosion and found a hole in the dorm building.

"Dude someone's in trouble." More students come to see what had happened.

"I have to tell them now." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Ulrich. "Aelita, she's attacking, go to the Factory."

"You're back in?"

"No, send yourselves."

"Come on Jeremie…" Jeremie hangs up on Ulrich. "Guys, we need to go back to Yumi and get her. Aelita is attacking."

"She attacked Yumi? But we jus left her."

"No Odd, Jeremie called me and told me she is attacking."

"So he's back in? That didn't last long." Odd stops smiling when he sees the look on Ulrich's face.

"No." They run back to Yumi's and get her before heading for the Factory.

Jeremie was trying to think of what to do. His room had a huge hole in it and he would be blamed for it. He decides to hide and heads for the sewer entrance in the park. He wouldn't go to the Factory, he had quit, but he would hide there until his friends deactivated the Tower and did a return to the past.

"About time you showed up." Aelita is sitting on top of the Factory when the Lyoko Gang gets there. She floats down to the bridge. "Jeremie isn't coming?" This would mess her plan up.

"He quit because of you."

"I know he quit but I told him to come here! If he doesn't fix the Super Scan you won't be able to find the Tower!" The group looks at Aelita both scared and confused. "Go to the Desert Sector or I will start killing you one by one." Aelita charges her hands ready to strike.

"We're going." Odd grabs S.S.'s hand and starts to pull her inside the Factory.

"Wait." Ulrich doesn't like what is going on. "Why do you want us on Lyoko so badly? If we deactivate the Tower we stop your attack."

"Go!" Aelita blasts the bridge in front of Ulrich knocking him backwards off of it. Yumi reaches out and grabs his hand.

"Ulrich!" Yumi pulls trying to get Ulrich back up but isn't strong enough. "Guys a little help would be nice." Sissi goes and helps Yumi pull Ulrich back up on the bridge.

"Fine Aelita we'll go." Ulrich dusts himself off. "If you would be so nice as to send us and the vehicles we would appreciate it."

"I will, just get down to the Scanners!" The group goes into the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"I don't know if we should be going. Aelita wants us to go and that means she has a trap."

"And who knows where the Tower is." Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi get in the Scanners. The doors close and open for Sissi and S.S. who get inside and land on Lyoko moments later.

"Wait, none of us can deactivate a Tower." Ulrich had thought of it once he landed on Lyoko. "This is a trap! We have to go back to Earth now!" Ulrich gets his sword out but Yumi stops him.

"Maybe we can deactivate it now. If Aelita is activating Towers and not Sanne then maybe we can deactivate a Tower without her. I've done it before so I know how."

"I don't think we should wait for Aelita to send any monsters." Odd sees pulses. "She probably sent us to the right Sector now we just have to find the Tower." A few seconds later the vehicles appear. "Stay close since this is a trap."

"I think we should just go back to Lyoko. We all know this is a trap so we have time to get out of it."

"I wouldn't try that Ulrich." Aelita virtualizes in front of the group. "I pulled the cables from the Scanners. You die here you die for good." Aelita laughs then disappears.

"I told you it was a trap." Ulrich puts his sword away. "Well let's find the Tower and deactivate it." Ulrich and the others get on the vehicles and take off following the pulses hoping they could find the Tower.

Jeremie is still hiding in the sewers wondering what Aelita was up to. "Why did she want them to go to Lyoko? It has to be a trap…" Jeremie shakes his head. "I quit, I am not part of the group anymore. I just have to wait for them to deactivate the Tower and do a return to the past." But the question of why Aelita wanted them on Lyoko sticks in Jeremie's mind.

"No monsters." Odd looks around as he flies on the Overboard. "If she isn't attacking us then what is she doing? This is too creepy."

"Don't talk like that you'll jinx us." Ulrich liked that Aelita hadn't sent monsters. If Aelita had made it impossible to go back to Earth he didn't want to fight. "I hate you Odd." A Dragon and two Mega Tanks were coming up on the right

"We don't need to fight them." Odd speeds up the Overboard.

"You're right but they will catch us." The Desert Sector was wide open, no sharp turns on a path that hung over the Digital Sea, no trees to dodge between, no cover and no escape.

"Then hurry!" Odd has the Overboard going as fast as it can but the Mega Tanks and Dragon were catching up.

"I'll stay behind and fight them." Sissi was on the Overwing.

"If you lose all your points you won't return to Earth it's too risky."

"I don't care Ulrich if we don't make it then we all lose." Sissi starts to slow the Overwing down.

"Sissi stop acting reckless!" Ulrich and Odd slow down on their vehicles. "To late now, come on guys." Ulrich turns the Overbike around facing the Mega Tanks and Dragon. "We have to be really careful."

"No kidding." Odd with S.S. flies towards the Dragon. "S.S. you know what to do." She nods and gets her power pole out. "Shield!" Odd puts his shield up as the Dragon charges a laser.

"Extend!" S.S. goes up in the air as she uses her power pole to get above the Dragon. "Gotcha!" The Dragon targets S.S. as she comes down ready to strike.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires one of his new arrows. It wasn't guided but it moved three times faster then a normal arrow making it harder to dodge. It hits the Dragon in the Eye destroying it. Odd flies under S.S. and catches her on the back of the Overboard. "Good job."

"We still have the Mega Tanks to worry about." S.S. looks down at the two Mega Tanks. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Maybe they are just distracting us." Ulrich has his sword out hoping for a chance to strike. "We are fighting them instead of trying to find the Tower." The Mega Tanks don't move. "Forget it guys let's find the Tower and deactivate it." The group takes off with the Mega Tanks following but not attacking.

"There it is!" The Tower did not glow red like a Sanne Tower. It didn't glow green like a Jeremie Tower. It didn't glow white like a Franz Tower. This Tower had a black aura around it sending chills into the group. "Creepy." S.S. points at the Tower.

"Yeah." Odd looks down and sees the Mega Tanks are still after them. "Let's hope they don't decide to fight now." The group on their vehicles get to the Tower and land in front of it.

"They aren't attacking…" Ulrich and Yumi watch the Mega Tanks as the others run to the Tower.

"And they don't have to." Odd pounds on the Tower. He nor anyone else there, could get in.

"You're stuck here!" Aelita forms in front of them. "Forever!"

"We'd rather die then be stuck here." Ulrich points his sword towards Aelita.

"There is no point in fighting me Ulrich you know you can't hurt me." Aelita looks at her nails not caring about the others.

"I think I can or you wouldn't have these two pets here." Ulrich motions to the two Mega Tanks.

"I want you to join me. Become my knights and we shall rule the world together!" Aelita raises a hand and it sparks. The sparks soon form into a knight's sword. "I will knight you all into my court and we will raise hell on Earth before making me Queen Aelita of Earth!"

"No way Aelita. We were your knights before but that was when you were the Princess." Odd steps forward with his right arm raised.

"You refuse? But I have the power, I get to do what I want, no one says no to me!" Aelita turns to the Mega Tanks. "Kill them!" A Mega Tank opens and charges up.

"No!" Ulrich gets in front of the Mega Tanks target, Yumi. The Mega Tank fires and Ulrich uses his sword to block the blast. "Yumi get out of the way!"

"Ulrich!" Yumi runs out from behind Ulrich who struggles to stop the blast. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Aelita who blocks them with a force field.

"Stand there and watch him die." Aelita starts to laugh as Ulrich's sword breaks and he is hit being devirtualized.

"No!" Sissi runs towards the Mega Tank and hits the eye with her axe. "I'll kill you to!" Sissi jumps towards Aelita who destroys her with an energy bolt.

"Gotcha!" Sissi jumps on Aelita and starts to strike with her axe. "I love that clone thingy." Aelita grabs Sissi's arm and send a bolt of energy into her destroying her. A second later an axe flies through the air and hits Aelita. "Annoyed yet?"

"Die!" Aelita zaps Sissi destroying her again.

"I think I would give up by now." Another Sissi! "I know I lose points every time I do the cloning thing but this is fun!" Aelita destroys this Sissi.

"An army of Sissi's, normally I wouldn't feel good about that." Odd and the others watch waiting for Aelita to drop her guard so they could get revenge for Ulrich.

"Over here." A Sissi waves and smiles at Aelita before being destroyed. "Or maybe over here." Another Sissi runs towards Aelita with her axe raised. Aelita sends a bolt of energy at Sissi who throws the axe in front of the bolt blocking it. Sissi continues running towards Aelita when something strange happens.

"Who's that?" Someone was materializing onto Lyoko!

"Hey guys." Ulrich drops to Lyoko.

"How did you make it here!?" Ulrich had been killed, for good, hadn't he?

"I knew he wouldn't let us down." Ulrich gets his sword out. "Jeremie take Yumi back then send her as Aelita." Yumi disappears then returns a minute later.

"He didn't stay away for long." Yumi looks at herself. No powers, no weapons, she was vulnerable. "Sissi keep distracting her." Yumi waits for her chance to run to the Tower.

"Go ahead and wait Yumi for me to be distracted." Aelita knew what Yumi was planning and had a plan of her own. The last Mega Tank rolls towards her planning on running her over.

"Extend!" S.S. had been watching the Mega Tank waiting for it to open so she could destroy is. Instead she takes a shot at destroying it without hitting the Eye. The Mega Tank is hit by the power pole and knocked off course. "Get it Odd!"

"Exploding Arrow!" Several red arrows fire from Odd's arms hitting the Mega Tank making it unable to stop before it goes off the edge of the Desert Sector and falls into the Digital Sea below. "Sorry Aelita, but Xana has control, Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires several arrows at Aelita as she destroys another Sissi clone.

"That does nothing to me!" Aelita blocks all the arrows easily with a wave of her hand. "And I am in control, I have control of everything, no one tells me what to do any more!" Aelita charges a ball of energy in her hand. "No more being told when to go to sleep, or what to eat, or where to go, or what to do! I choose what I do now!"

"Now!" Ulrich uses a Super Sprint to charge Aelita as Odd fires more arrows and S.S. uses her favorite trick with the power pole as they all attack Aelita at once.

"You're nothing anymore!" Aelita throws the energy ball towards the ground causing a huge explosion wiping out the group. "Now I need to get them back here…" Aelita starts to fly away when she feels something. "No, she made it!" Yumi had made it to the Tower and was inside. "You're not safe yet!" Aelita sends a massive black energy bolt at the Tower trying to destroy it. The black aura soon becomes blue as the Tower is deactivated. "I win this time!" Aelita uses both hands to send out an energy field surrounding the Tower. The Tower is torn from the ground and floats in the air. She starts to sing changing the ground below the Tower making it go away.

"Jeremie bring her back!" Ulrich is looking over his shoulder.

"I'm trying but Aelita has me blocked from Yumi." Jeremie couldn't get Yumi, she was in the Tower, and that Tower was about to be dropped into the Digital Sea.

"Yumi Ishiyama today you die!" Aelita lets go of the Tower and it starts its fall into the Digital Sea.

"She let go of it!" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Come on…" The bottom of the Tower touches the Digital Sea and is pulled in. "Yumi, Yumi, are you there?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yumi steps out of the Scanner. "That was weird." She didn't know what had happened with the Tower.

"Yes!" Ulrich hugs Jeremie in excitement. "You did it Jeremie."

"I knew something was up when she said she wanted you all on Lyoko." Jeremie brings up a new screen. "Time to go back." He pushes a button and the white bubble comes out reversing time.

The group leaves Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room and go to Jeremie's. Ulrich knocks on the door and Jeremie opens it. "Sorry I was late guys."

"Better late then never." The group walks into Jeremie's room and close the door behind them. "That was close though."

"I couldn't figure out what she was talking about until I looked at this." Jeremie shows them the picture Odd had made for Jeremie's thirteenth birthday. "She wanted you on Lyoko because she missed you."

"What? But Xana is controlling her isn't he?" Sissi like the others are confused.

"No, he corrupted her. But she is still in control, mostly. They corrupted each other so they both want what they want and what the other wants. He wants to control the planet, she wants control in her life. But she also wants us, her friends, to be there. Why she keeps trying to get you to become her knights." Jeremie smiles for the first time since Aelita was corrupted by Xana. "We can save her, I know we can."

"We'll keep fighting until we do right guys?" The group agrees. "That was pretty good Sissi." Sissi smiles at Odd's compliment. "I guess I was wrong about letting you into the group. You really helped us this time."

"I didn't know how many times I could do it but I kept making more and more." Sissi was wondering if she could do it on Earth. To have a mirror image of herself would help her pick out what to wear. A lot better then a two dimensional mirror.

"I still need to go home, again." Yumi holds Ulrich's hand. "I think it will be safe if we go by ourselves. I don't think Aelita will attack again this soon."

"Ok, but still be careful, Aelita knows us and knows what got at us more then anything else was attack after attack." Ulrich knew what Jeremie meant. He had nearly lost Yumi because he wanted to be with someone who wasn't part of the group, someone who wasn't part of the attacks. Thankfully he had gained his senses and only became friends with Emily.


	49. Chapter 49

**Code Lyoko Episode 98: Lunar Landing**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-97 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Ulrich and Odd are racing each other in gym. "Come on Ulrich hurry up!" Odd was leading.

"You're lucky you're so scrawny that you just fly over the track." Ulrich's insult works.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte!" Odd taking his time to yell at Ulrich gave Ulrich the chance to get ahead. "Cheater!"

"Loser." Ulrich gets across the line first.

"Very good Ulrich you'll be more then ready for the soccer team next fall." Jim looks at the time on his stop watch. "Just three tenths off my old record very good."

"Yeah, thanks Jim." Ulrich and Odd go over to the other students and sit down. "I can't believe Jeremie wants him in."

"Hey, we need the help, any help we can trust." Odd nudges Ulrich. "Better then having Nicholas and Herve."

"I know Odd but I'm surprised you're so eager to have a new member."

"We need the help. Aelita is stronger then Sanne and a hell of a lot more dangerous. I might ask Jim myself if we agree on this." They hadn't decided just yet but the group was probably get a new member soon.

"And it might give us a break for once." Just once it would be nice if they could sit out while another group went to Lyoko. "The past couple attacks were easy, simple, but close together." Aelita had been attacking daily and they were sitting through gym class again already that day.

"She knows those attacks got to us the most." Odd lays back on the grass. "Living off of eight hours of sleep in a thirty six hour day sucks."

"And studying for the exams next week and the dance is coming up." He skipped it last year, they all did except Sissi. "I want to go with Yumi but Aelita might not let me."

"Well she won't attack until tomorrow so take a break."

"Yeah." Ulrich leans back on the grass looking into the sky.

After school the group was meeting in the sewers. They didn't want to discuss this where Aelita could watch them and hear them. "So, what's the vote?" Jeremie raises his hand.

"I guess, you guys gave me a chance." Sissi raises her hand.

"We need the help. We're meeting in the sewer because of her and I want my life back. If allowing the big buffoon in does that I'm in." Odd raises his hand.

"More the merrier." S.S. raises her hand.

"I don't know." Yumi was unsure of a new member. William didn't have a choice after Franz had killed him but Sissi was a target now and with a more powerful enemy she didn't know. "I won't vote against it but I won't vote for it."

"I vote for it." Ulrich raises his hand. "We need the help and Jim has helped us before when he knew."

"Then I guess the next vote is who tells him?"

"I'll do it." Odd volunteers. "But it would be easier if we all went." The group nods. "Well why don't we do it now?"

"It's getting late Odd we'll tell him tomorrow."

"Before or after Aelita's daily attack?" The group doesn't laugh even though Odd said it as a joke it was anything but. The group climbs out of the sewer.

"Wow, the moon is huge tonight." The group looks up at the moon. With how bright it was they had no problem making it back to the school and getting to their dorm rooms.

"Ulrich you don't have to walk me home." Yumi and Ulrich are just leaving the school grounds.

"I know but I want to." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand as they walk down the street. Ulrich looks up at the moon. "Beautiful night with a beautiful girl." Yumi stops walking. "What is it?"

"William, he said that to me once." Hearing Ulrich say it makes memories come to Yumi. "It feels better when you say it." She starts to walk again.

"Sorry Yumi." Ulrich didn't want to make Yumi remember William late at night. If the last thoughts she had were of William she would probably dream about him and about losing him. Worse even Yumi still wasn't a hundred percent and might start crying or get angry.

"I'm fine." Yumi was counting to keep herself calm. It usually worked unless the thing that was affecting her didn't go away. She is able to force William out of her mind and keeps counting.

Jeremie gets to his room and hears a beeping noise. "Not now, she can't be attacking already." He looks at his clock, it was only eleven o'clock. "Aelita, leave us alone for a few hours." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Ulrich. "She's attacking again."

"What? It's not even tomorrow yet." Ulrich turns around and starts walking towards Yumi's. "I'll get Yumi and meet you at the Factory."

"Ok, we'll see you there." Jeremie hangs up and calls Odd. "Odd she's attacking."

"Yeah, well, we got caught." Odd and S.S. were in Jim's office after getting caught. "You want us to bring the big guy along?" Odd says it jokingly.

"Yes. If it gets you out of trouble tell him and get him here." Jeremie hangs up and starts to call another number until he realizes who he is calling.. "Aelita," He looks down at his phone seeing the number on the screen. "We'll get you back." He stops and calls Sissi. "Sissi she's attacking, get to the Factory."

"I just put my beauty mask on!" Sissi looks in the mirror. "I'll be there." She hangs up and goes to take the beauty mask off when she walks past her window. "That doesn't look right." She sees the moon and doesn't know why but gets a chill down her spine.

"Yumi, you have to be awake." Ulrich had climbed up the tree and leapt to the window of Yumi's room. "Yumi…" He taps on the window.

"William?" Yumi wakes up from her dream. "Oh, it's Ulrich." Ulrich waves at her not able to hear what she said. She gets up and goes to the window to open it up. "Ulrich what is it?"

"Aelita is attacking." Ulrich climbs in through the window. "This sucks." Ulrich was tired and wanted to go to bed but now had to go and fight Aelita again.

"Let me get dressed." Yumi had been in bed falling asleep immediately due to exhaustion. She changes in front of Ulrich and is ready. "Out the window?"

"I don't want to wake your parents up so yeah." Ulrich climbs out first then Yumi. They run for the Factory.

Back at Kadic Academy Odd and S.S. were trying to convince Jim to follow them. "Come on Jim you want to know why we were sneaking out and we will show you. All you have to do is follow us and you'll see why."

"I think I know what you were sneaking off to do and I don't want to be there." Jim hadn't called the principal yet since it was late. He would just write these two up and give them detention.

"We weren't doing that Jim." S.S. stands up. "We have something big to show you so please follow us."

"Sit down S.S. and if it is so big why do you not just tell me?"

"Because you won't believe us!" S.S. looks at Odd then motions her head towards the door. He nods. "Catch us if you can!" The two run off with Jim chasing after them.

"Yumi are you feeling ok?" Ulrich and Yumi were running towards the Factory when Yumi stumbled and fell on the sidewalk. She reaches for the back of her head. "Yumi!"

"I can't make it stop." Yumi feels pain sear through the back of her head through her spine and she spasms.

"Yumi, I…" There was nothing her could do. "I'll stay here until you're better." Ulrich sits down on the pavement next to Yumi as she tries not to cry from the pain. "Maybe this is like the calm before the storm but instead the other way around." Ulrich puts a hand on Yumi's shoulder when she spasms again.

Jeremie makes it to the Factory as with Sissi and gets in the elevator. "We'll stay in the Control Room until the others get here."

"Ok Jeremie." Sissi steps in the elevator. "The moons really bright tonight."

"I know." No need for a flashlight or needing street lamps with how bright the moon was. "So far I haven't noticed any damage from Aelita's attack so we might not need to do a return."

"Do it anyways Jeremie so we can get some extra sleep." Sissi yawns as the elevator door opens.

"It makes her stronger every time we do it," Jeremie yawns. "We can't use it for a selfish reason."

"Didn't Ulrich use it to win the lottery or something?" Sissi had heard a lot of stories from the others and swore she could remember one like that.

"That was a long time ago and he was in trouble for it." It had nearly gotten him kicked out of the group. Jeremie gets in his computer chair and turns on the TV program.

"Scientists are lost for an explanation for the recent tremors and radical floods…" The reporter continues.

"Aelita what are you doing? You can't destroy the planet that's what Sanne wanted." Jeremie yawns and turns the TV off. "Where are they?"

"We should slow down Odd, if we lose him he might call for the principal." Odd and S.S. had made it to the bridge and stopped. "Come on Jim this way!" A second later S.S. sees Jim running down the street towards them.

"You're almost there Jim don't give up yet!" Odd and S.S. run down the bridge to the edge of the Factory. "Jump!" They both jump and grab ropes swinging down.

"You shouldn't be in such a dangerous place!" Jim jumps and grabs a rope sliding down instead of swinging down. S.S. and Odd run to the elevator.

"Wait for it…" Odd has his hand over the button to take the elevator down as Jim runs towards them. "Now!" He hits the button and before the door closes Jim gets on the elevator. "Glad you could join us Jim the others should be waiting for us." Odd smiles at Jim as the door closes shut.

"You're in trouble you two and whoever is waiting for you." Jim grabs Odd by the shirt. "By the way, when you get out of detention, you could join the track team I've been trying to set up." Jim takes deep breaths being winded from the long chase.

"We'll be a little busy with what we're about to show you." The elevator stops and the doors open. "Welcome to the Control Room Jimbo." Odd and S.S. walk off the elevator with a dumbfounded Jim. "Hi Jeremie and Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi still on the way?"

"They seem to be taking their time." Jeremie had turned the TV program back on to help keep himself awake. "Aelita's up to something." The reports had been getting worse and worse with scientists now believing a large asteroid had hit the moon knocking it out of orbit. "It looks like she is trying to destroy the planet but that isn't what she does."

"What's she trying to do? Something original I hope." Odd had gotten use to Sanne trying to destroy the planet and wasn't to concerned.

"She's pulling the moon out of orbit and crashing it into Earth." This gets Odd's attention and Jim's.

"Wait, Aelita, you know where she is? I knew your group had something to do with it."

"It's not like that Jim. We know where she is but we can't get her out, yet." Jeremie makes sure to add the 'yet' on the end of the sentence. "She is on Lyoko, a virtual world, and that is where my friends go to fight her. If you agree we will let you join us and be part of the group."

"What are you up to, a virtual world, and fighting Aelita? What did Ms. Stones do to you?" Jeremie almost laughs hearing Aelita's fake last name.

"Actually Jim her name is Aelita Hopper, not Stones." The look on Jim's face confuses Jeremie. "What I did was modify some forms so she could…" Jim interrupts him.

"Did you say Hopper? Like Franz Hopper?" Now Jeremie is the one who looks confused. "I use to work with a science teacher named Franz Hopper and he had a little girl but she'd be over twenty years old by now."

"You knew Franz Hopper?" This was unexpected by Jeremie but made sense. Jim had worked at the school for over twenty years and Franz worked there until about twelve years ago.

"He was a little weird but when his wife died he went off the deep end and moved without telling anyone. How do you know him and how did you find a relative of his?" Franz was always a little spaced out with his head on another project and distant even though Jim tried to be friendly to him.

"We've met, this is his work." Jeremie brings up the map of Lyoko. "This is Lyoko, his creation that is inside his other creation, the Super Computer." Jeremie brings a screen up. "This is what has happened to Aelita." It was a picture of the new Death Angel Aelita.

"She went Goth or Emo, I can't tell the difference, or is that punk?" Jim didn't get what was being said.

"No, she was corrupted by another of Franz's creations called Xana while she was on Lyoko. She is Franz's daughter and her mother didn't die until about two weeks ago." Jeremie gets a CD out. "I already made you a CD explaining almost everything. I'll give you a password to open it so no one else can read it."

"I don't believe a word of this Jeremie. I may not be hip with today's technology but I've never heard of a Super Computer or virtual worlds. You've seen to many movies. Now you're all coming with me back to the school."

"No Jim just listen and watch. In fact Odd can take you down to the Super Computer and show it to you then go back up to the Scanners and show them to you." Odd walks over to the elevator.

"You know what's really weird is you were here before and you've even fought some monsters from Lyoko." Odd stands on the elevator waiting for Jim. "Come on Jim we aren't tricking you unless you think we would do all this just to play a joke." As hard as it was to accept Sissi she believed them right away but now that Odd wanted help he was finding it hard to convince the person.

"I got you where I want you." Jim gets on the elevator and Odd pushes the button. The elevator goes down and the doors open. "Whoa."

"That is the Super Computer." The Super Computer was standing tall and full of energy.

"That's where Aelita is, supposedly." Jim walks over to the Super Computer and touches it. "It's not hot like a normal computer."

"Really? I never noticed." Odd touches it and notices it is about room temperature. "Jeremie can probably explain it to you." Odd and Jim walk back onto the elevator. "Starting to believe big guy?"

"I'm still thinking things through." The doors open and they step into the Scanner Room.

"These are the things that send me and my friends to Lyoko. Go ahead and step in one, see if you fit." Jim stares at Odd. "You're an adult, not like us, I'm sure you'll fit but maybe you won't." Jim steps inside of one and sucks his gut in. "Fits you like a glove."

"Yeah well, I don't know, how do I know this isn't a big joke you and your friends have been planning for years? Your group always was shifty."

"Jim, you really think we are playing a joke after all you've seen?" Odd didn't know what to do or say to get through to Jim.

"You're saying a former teacher, someone I used to work with, built this computer and other world. Then he and his daughter went there and the rest is still blurry."

"Well Jeremie gave you the disk but we can probably explain some things to you while we wait for Yumi and Ulrich to get here." Odd and Jim step back onto the elevator and take it back to the Control Room.

"Those poor things…" Sissi is watching the TV program on a screen while Jeremie works on something that is up on another screen.

"What's happening now?" Odd walks over and looks at the screen.

"Aelita is pulling the moon into the planet causing the Earth rotation to slow down." Jeremie shows a computer image of one small ball moving towards a second large ball.

"So we have more time to sleep?"

"No Odd this causes the Earth to bulge where the moon is. This is causing the plates to move causing earthquakes and volcano's to erupt. Also, the moon controls the tides, which are currently about twenty feet higher then what they should be causing massive floods along the coast line."

"Is that all?" Odd couldn't believe Aelita could do such a thing in just one attack or that she would do it in the first place. She was innocent, she was the Princess, not this.

"No, the moon is affecting animals and people with mental disorders like…" Jeremie stops. "Yumi!" He brings up the cell phone program and calls Ulrich.

"Jeremie I can't talk right now Yumi is in trouble." Yumi had stopped screaming and was whimpering now as she tries to handle the pain in her head.

"You have to get her to Lyoko or she'll die! Aelita is doing something that makes mental disorders worse, like what is wrong with Yumi. If you don't get her to somewhere like Lyoko where she won't be affected her medulla oblongata might swell causing pressure on the brain and killing her!" Jeremie waits for Ulrich to respond. "Did you hear me Ulrich?"

"I heard you but I need help carrying her." When Ulrich touches Yumi she spasms and swings at him yelling in tongues.

"Sounds like it is already affecting her speech center, I'll send some help, big help." Jeremie looks at Jim. "Where are you?"

"Right outside the skate park."

"I'll send them right now." Jeremie hangs up. "Jim, Odd, go to the skate park and help Ulrich with Yumi. She's being affected by Aelita's attack and Ulrich can't get her here by himself."

"Gotcha, come on Jim you should be ready for more running." Odd and Jim get on the elevator leaving Jeremie, Sissi, and S.S. in the Control Room.

"There they are!" Odd and Jim find Ulrich and Yumi. "Jim you grab her legs and I'll get her arms."

"Ok, what's wrong with her though?" Jim pins Yumi's legs to the ground as she struggles.

"Sanne did something to her." Jim nearly loses control of Yumi when he hears the name of Aelita's mother.

"Wait, Sanne, you know her to?"

"Knew her, Aelita killed her when Xana corrupted her." Odd grabs an arm as Ulrich grabs the other. "Ok on three we lift and get her to the Factory." Odd counts and they lift a screaming shaking Yumi off the sidewalk and start to carry her to the Factory.

"They're here. Wait for them to get to the Scanners then go down to the Scanners and get ready, they might need help with Yumi." They wait watching the others through the security cameras before calling for the elevator.

"Jeremie send her!" Ulrich and Odd shove Yumi into the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko as the Factory shakes.

"Aaaaa!" Sissi and S.S. feel the elevator shake then it falls down to the bottom of the shaft. "What was that?" They had been on the way to the Scanner Room so it hadn't been that far of a fall.

"I don't know Sissi." S.S. stands up and rubs her back where it hurt. "Jeremie? The elevator broke, we're stuck at the bottom." S.S. looks up and sees the vent on the top of the elevator. She waits for Jeremie to respond but he doesn't since he can't hear them.

"Want a lift?" Sissi had seen where S.S. was looking.

"I'll need one to get up there." Sissi cups her hands and gives S.S. a lift up to the vent. S.S. gets it open and climbs through as the Factory shakes again. "I think it's the earthquakes Jeremie was talking about." S.S. reaches down and helps Sissi up. "I guess we take the ladder up." They climb up to the Scanner Room and find it empty.

"Where'd they go?" The Scanner Room was empty.

"The rest went, except for Jim, he's up here. What took you so long?"

"The elevator broke." Sissi steps in a Scanner as S.S. steps in another. "Is Jim coming later? He has to come or he won't remember, right?" Jeremie doesn't answer Sissi's question and instead sends her and S.S. to Lyoko.

"There you girls are." Odd and the others were waiting for them on the Ice Sector. "Stop and do your makeup or something?" S.S. shakes her head.

"The elevator broke and we crashed on the bottom." Yumi and Ulrich look at each other, they to had the elevator break and crash on them once when Sissi was with them.

"Weird."

"What's weird?" The others didn't now what Ulrich and Yumi were thinking of.

"Forget it we have to get to the Tower and get Yumi in it." Yumi had again been sent as Aelita, powerless and vulnerable.

"I'm sending the vehicles, go west and you should find it." The vehicles virtualize on Lyoko. "Hurry, I'm estimating the time for the moon to enter the atmosphere is approximately fourteen minutes. If this happens it will tear a hole in the atmosphere destroying it which will be like opening the hatch of the space station while in orbit." The others might live but he wouldn't unless he sent himself to Lyoko.

"Well do a return to the past, that's what it's called right?" Jim had been listening to Jeremie explain things to him.

"That doesn't bring someone who died back. If the moon gets to our atmosphere you will see six billion people not including the animals die." It would be the worse attack they've ever had. Sanne with Xana was never this powerful, she never had an attack that powerful, but Aelita was different. "Hurry guys."

"We are." Ulrich and the others had taken off on their vehicles looking for the Tower.

"Can I do anything?" Jim couldn't believe what was going on but it was real. Jeremie showed him the programs for the group, the vehicles, the Super Scan, explaining as much as he could. Jim asked questions that Jeremie answered but he still couldn't believe it all.

"I might need you on Lyoko and even if I didn't need you this time I would still send you. If I don't you won't remember this and we'll have to start over again." Jeremie brings up a new card. "You like?" Jim looks at it.

"What is that?"

"What you will look like on Lyoko." Jeremie had made Jim big and strong with his own powers. "I thought of a gorilla mixed with a tank."

"Well, I just get in the Scanner right?" Jeremie nods. "It won't hurt will it?"

"No, the Scanners heal you in fact. Without those we'd probably would have lost by now." Jim walks to the elevator and pushes the button, nothing happens. "Oh they said the elevator broke during the last earthquake, there is a ladder you can take over there." Jim walks over to it and goes down.

"I guess I'm ready." Jim has his gut sucked in and is very nervous about what would happen. Would anything happen? Had they sucked him into a huge joke? Or would he actually go to a virtual world where Aelita was a demon out to destroy them and the planet?

"Transfer Jim, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." Jim lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "I don't expect you to help them this time, we'll spend time training you tomorrow."

"Hey, it isn't cold." Jim sees snow and ice but feels nothing.

"On Lyoko you have sight and sound, unless being hit by a laser then you have touch."

"Ok, so, what do I do now?" Jim looks at his reflection in the water near the path he was on. He looks like a giant metal golem. "You couldn't have kept my dimples?" Jim raises his arms and moves a little more. His body would way nearly a thousand kilograms on Earth but here he was light.

"Jim I'm bringing you back."

"Are you sure? I could go and help the others." Jim wanted to be on Lyoko more, explore it, see what he could do.

"They are a long way away by now on the vehicles."

"Well why did you send me here? Why not closer?"

"Aelita puts up a barrier on the Towers to prevent me from sending the others straight to the Tower." Jeremie brings Jim back to Earth. A few minutes later Jim comes up the ladder.

"That was amazing." The return to Earth had taken a little out of Jim. "How did you discover all of this?"

"That's a long story we will tell you later." Jeremie watches his friends get closer and closer to the Tower wondering why Aelita wasn't sending monsters. "You guys see anything? Monsters?"

"Nothing Jeremie." Ulrich was suspicious as were the others. "We see the Tower and there are no monsters guarding it." The Tower glowed black, the aura of death sending chills into the group.

"Well an easy mission, maybe she put all of her power into pulling the moon into the planet." An attack they would soon end…"

"I have more then enough power!" Aelita appears before the group. "Stop right there!" They do.

"Aelita, you're crazy, you'll destroy the damn planet!" Odd yells at her. "If you destroy it then there will be nothing to control no matter how much power you have!"

"And the way to stop it is to join me." Aelita smiles evilly at Odd. "I won't lose this time as I will destroy anyone who tries to move past me."

"Aelita, you know we won't, we can't." Ulrich gets his sword out. "We've risked our lives before to stop Sanne and we won't stop doing that just because Xana is in you."

"You choose to kill billions of humans, billions of animals, over becoming my knights? You are so selfish as to commit genocide on an entire planet just so you could say you kept your honor?"

"We choose to fight you." Ulrich puts his hand on Yumi's thigh and squeezes it. She looks down and sees his hand is motioning for her to get off the Overbike. She gets off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aelita points her hand at Yumi.

"I, Aelita I don't want to fight you." Yumi puts her hands up in surrender. "You win." She drops to her knees and bows.

"I, I do to, we can't let her kill anyone." Odd gets off the Overboard and bows to Aelita.

"Odd what are you doing!?" S.S. is shocked by what he did.

"Yumi this isn't what I wanted you to do." Ulrich wanted her to get off so he could attack Aelita without worrying about Yumi being destroyed.

"They are saving the planet and getting power only I can give them!" Aelita sends a ball of energy into Odd then Yumi. "Rise my Knights, destroy the others, we shall rule!"

"Not!" Odd sends a bolt of energy at Aelita hitting her in the face. He charges another bolt of energy and sends it at Aelita who deflects it this time not caught off guard.

"You taste power for a second and turn on me? Do you think I gave you enough to truly fight me?" Odd shakes his head. "Then why do you do this? Especially since my other Knight has more power." Aelita motions to Yumi.

"Who?" Yumi hits Aelita in the face with an energy bolt then takes off using the powers she got from Aelita. She flies towards the Tower faster then the vehicles.

"No! Get back here!" Aelita charges an energy ball and throws it at Yumi when Ulrich jumps in front of it being sent back to Earth. "I'll kill you all!" She destroys Odd then S.S. then Sissi before chasing after Yumi.

"No, it can't be." Jeremie sees something on the screen. It shows a small ball moving towards a large ball, his computer image of the attack. "She sped up the attack, Yumi, you have thirty seconds!" The image shows the small ball getting closer and closer. "No, twenty, she's still speeding up the attack!"

"I'm in." Yumi goes up to the second platform hoping she is fast enough.

"Hurry…" Just ten seconds, then nine seconds… "You're too late." The model shows the small planet had made it to the larger ball. Jeremie hangs his head and starts to cry.

"I don't think so Jeremie." Yumi watches the screens fall around her. "I deactivated the Tower but I don't know how to do a return to the past."

"Sorry, return to the past now." Jeremie wipes his eyes as the white bubble comes up and reverses time.

The gang is in the Sewers again after the return. Jeremie looks at Yumi. "I'm sorry Yumi I lost it." Jeremie had broken down when he saw his computer image show the moon had entered the atmosphere.

"Don't worry about it Jeremie." The others hadn't heard it, they had all returned to Earth after Aelita took all their life points on Lyoko. "Um, do we get Jim?"

"I think so, he might think he was dreaming or something if we don't." The group leaves the sewers to find the newest member of Lyoko. He hadn't done much on Lyoko but his size and strength helped them get Yumi to the Factory. Odd and Ulrich might have been able to do it but it would have taken longer, maybe to long. Yumi could have died any minute from the pressure on her brain.

"Yumi you should be going home, you're tired, so am I." Yumi had been sleeping when Ulrich got to her house, she had to be even more tired. He also wanted to get her alone to ask her something he didn't want the others to hear, was she really joining Aelita or did she do it to get the power? Without it the Tower wouldn't have been deactivated but if Odd hadn't tricked Aelita would Yumi had done the same or did she really join Aelita until Odd gave her the chance to run away?

**A/N You did not miss an episode or attack, this story takes place after a couple more of Aelita's attacks, like how the real show talks about attacks that you don't see, mainly Ulrich complaining about three attacks in one week yet you don't see them.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Code Lyoko Episode 99: Trojan Horse**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-98 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

The group is on Lyoko with Jim. He, being a teacher, was able to write them all a pass to get out of study hall. "Alright Jim, Aelita isn't sending any monsters so you will train with the others." Jeremie watches the screen wondering what Aelita is up to.

"Ok Jeremie." Jim, his three meter tall muscled metal version, stretches. "Who goes first?"

"I will." S.S. gets her power pole out. "We can hurt each other but we can't kill each other so don't hold back."

"So you don't mind me doing this?" Jim punches the ground of the Forest Sector sending a shockwave at S.S. who jumps out of the way.

"Exactly, extend!" She aims her pole at Jim who is hit but it does little damage against his armored skin.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim claps his hands together sending another shockwave out in a circle.

"Extend!" The pole pushes S.S. out of the range of the attack. "You'll have to do better then that when it comes to real monsters."

"I'm trying." Jim was still getting use to the weird physics of Lyoko. He shouldn't be able to move yet was more acrobatic then the high flyers of the circus. He had seen the others like Odd and Ulrich run straight up a wall over ten meters. His body should sink like a rock but in the waters of the Ice Sector he could swim just as well as he could on Earth.

"Extend!" S.S. flies up in the air after doing her favorite move. She goes up and up before retracting the pole and falls towards Jim. "Doink!" She slams the power pole into Jim knocking him to the ground. "That's how you do it." S.S. twirls the pole like a baton.

"I'm trying to start a track team next year, would you be interested in the pole vault?" Jim gets up rubbing his head. "You move to fast for me." Jim's large size gave him extra strength and armor but he was slower then the others.

"Assassins are faster, so is Aelita." S.S. puts the power pole away. "Yumi you want to fight Jim? It gives you a chance to beat him up without getting detention." S.S. and the others laugh.

"I'm getting use to this, just a couple more times and I'll beat you." Jim looks at Yumi and sees something moving behind her. "What's that?" Yumi and the others turn around and see a orange glowing ball.

"A Guardian!" The group get their weapons out ready to attack. The Guardian flies towards them and stops. The bottom of the Guardian opens up and drops something out of it.

"What's going on?" Jeremie couldn't tell what had happened by watching the screens.

"Aelita!" The group runs over to Aelita, a pink haired elf looking girl.

"What happened to her? Is she breathing?" Jim knew CPR and wondered if it would be needed.

"Jim, you don't breath on Lyoko so no she isn't." Ulrich lifts Aelita's head up and looks at her. "Aelita, can you hear me? Say something."

"Something." Her eyes open and she looks around. "Aaaa!" She backs away from Ulrich quickly. "What kind of monster is that!" She points at Jim.

"I'm not a monster."

"That's Jim," Odd has his arm pointed at Aelita. "What kind of attack is this Aelita?" Odd doesn't lower his arm.

"What?" Aelita is confused. "I, I was in a Tower, then on Earth, then I don't remember." Aelita stands up. "What happened? How did Jim get in the group?"

"Odd put your arm down its Aelita." Yumi had her fans out when the Guardian first dropped Aelita in front of them but had put them away. "Aelita, you don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't think so." Aelita shakes her head trying to remember. "What happened?"

"Xana corrupted you." Odd lowers his arm and walks over to Aelita. "You tried to kill us, hell you nearly destroyed the planet!" Odd bunches his hand into a fist. "This is too easy, you're not Aelita you're a clone!" Odd punches Aelita hard. "We won't fall for your trick!" Odd points his arm at Aelita ready to fire an arrow when S.S. grabs his arm pulling it so he fires the arrow into the air.

"Odd stop it." S.S. wraps her arms around Odd's right arm. "Maybe Xana got tired of fighting her. Or he got everything he wanted from her and doesn't need her anymore." Which was bad news but if they had Aelita back it would be ok.

"Then why doesn't he attack us now? Why would he give us Aelita back? It's a trick, an attack!" Odd points his left arm at Aelita. "Speed Arrow!" Odd fires several arrows quickly all of them hitting Aelita until she disappears.

"Odd you killed her!" S.S. pushes Odd away from her and gets her power pole out.

"No he didn't she's on Earth!" Jeremie pulls the headset off and runs to the elevator taking it down to the Scanner Room. The elevator doors open and he runs into the Scanner Room going to Aelita who is lying on the floor in front of the right Scanner. "Aelita, are you ok?" He hugs her and feels her chest raise as she breaths in. "Aelita…" Jeremie can't hold his tears back and starts to cry.

"Jeremie, no one will tell me what happened, why did Odd attack me?" Aelita hugs Jeremie back. "What did I do?"

"It was my fault, I thought you could handle it but you couldn't. I lost you." Jeremie hugs Aelita tightly. "I love you Aelita, please forgive me, I didn't know that would happen."

"What would happen? Jeremie just tell me what happened."

"When you came here Sanne merged with you. When I was sending you back I noticed that it was you, Sanne, and something else going back, Xana. I separated Xana from your Mother but had to put Xana somewhere so I put him into you. Once I got you back all you had to do was step back in the Tower and I could separate Xana from you during the process sending him into the space between Earth and Lyoko. But Xana was to strong, he corrupted you and controlled you." Jeremie loosens his hug on Aelita. "I don't know why but he let you go." Jeremie kisses Aelita. "I'm so sorry Aelita."

"Don't be Jeremie." Aelita hugs Jeremie. "You did what you thought was best." The Scanner doors close and open with Odd, S.S., and Sissi stepping out. A few moments later it happens again with Yumi, Ulrich, and Jim stepping out.

"Aelita, is it really you?" Odd was torn inside between having his 'cousin' back and wondering if this was an attack.

"Yes Odd." Aelita and Jeremie stand up. "Odd, I understand why you attacked me." Aelita looks at the others then Jim. "How long have you been in our group?"

"Since yesterday." Jim flexes his muscles. "Glad I'm not needed though now that you're back." As far as Jim knew Aelita was the enemy but if she was on Earth then the fighting was over.

"What about Xana? Without Sanne or Aelita's influence what will he do?" Sissi wanted it to be over but couldn't believe it would be so easy.

"I don't know, he's never been on his own." Jeremie looks at Aelita. "You were merged with him, do you know?"

"I don't know, I don't remember." Aelita reaches to her pocket for something. "Um, what day is it?"

"It's been eight days since Xana corrupted you." Jeremie reaches into his back pocket and pulls a pink phone out. "I never lost hope I'd have you back again." He hands the phone to her.

"Where's Mr. Puck?" Aelita puts the phone in her pocket.

"I have him to but he's back in my room. We can go get him now if you want." Aelita looks like she's about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I should have been able to control Xana, I'm sorry for attacking you. I don't know what exactly I did but it was enough for Odd to attack me so it must have been bad. You, you kept Mr. Puck safe for me, you wanted to get me back, you love me, all of you." Aelita starts to cry. "I never thought I would have something like this when I was on Lyoko all those years. You didn't delete me, you didn't give up, you fought for me and won." It wasn't exactly the truth but Aelita didn't know. "Oh no, I missed a lot of school." The last line gets everyone to laugh.

"Aelita I'm sure the only class you'll have a problem with is Italian." Odd puts an arm around Aelita's shoulders. "But don't worry I'm sure you'll have the second highest grade in the school after Jeremie."

"Like I'm better then her in Italian?" The group laughs again. "Aelita we can go get Mr. Puck I'm sure he misses you." Jeremie and Aelita hold hands and walk onto the elevator. Jim and Sissi start to walk towards the elevator when Odd stops them.

"Let them be alone for a minute I'm sure he misses her."

"I guess you're right." The doors close and the elevator goes up.

"This is too easy." Odd turns to the others. "I don't buy this for a second. Aelita is a clone or something. Xana wouldn't turn her over like that or let us be on Lyoko without sending at least one monster."

"Odd I thought you…" Odd cuts S.S. off.

"I acted like that so Aelita would go away. I don't like Jeremie being alone with her but I didn't want her to get suspicious."

"We get Aelita back by some grace of God and you act like it's a bad thing." Yumi walks over to the elevator. "We have Aelita back, I think we should be more worried about Xana and what he is planning, not Aelita." The elevator comes down and Yumi gets on it. "Come on Ulrich." He and the others, except Odd, get on the elevator.

"When she attacks you don't say I didn't warn you!" The doors close and leaves Odd in the Scanner Room.

Jeremie and Aelita, still holding hands, make it to the dormitory. "Aelita how do we explain you disappearing? The police were looking for you and it was on the news. They are going to be suspicious of any story you give them." They get to Jeremie's room and he unlocks the door. They go in and Jeremie goes to his dresser to get Mr. Puck.

"I have an idea Jeremie." Aelita walks over to him when Jeremie's lap top beeps.

"He's attacking? He didn't wait long." Jeremie hands Mr. Puck to Aelita then sits down in front of the lap top. "Desert Sector, let's call the others and tell them." Jeremie reaches for his phone when he feels a hand on the back of his head.

"My idea is you die!" Aelita slams Jeremie's face into the keyboard of the lap top breaking it. She lifts his head up and slams it into the lap top again busting it completely. She lifts his head again and slams it into the desk breaking it. She slams his head again hearing a cracking noise. She then picks him up by the back of the head and slams him into the wall. "One down six to go." She drags him over to his bed and lifts it. She throws his body under the bed and lets it drop on top of his body. "That felt good." She morphs into Death Demon Aelita for a second then changes back into Pink Haired Aelita. "Who to get next that is the question."

"Who is it?" Jim is in his office when someone knocks on his door. "Oh Aelita are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jim but me and Jeremie are worried about something. I was gone and he said they looked for me, the police, and we don't know what to do. You're an adult so I thought maybe you might have an idea." Aelita walks over to Jim and goes around his desk.

"Well, that is a problem." Jim scratches his chin thinking. "Don't want to say you were kidnapped because the police would spend time looking for your kidnappers instead of finding real criminals. If we say you ran away you would get in trouble and we don't want that." Jim reaches into a drawer in his desk and pulls out a pad of paper and a pen. "When I brain storm I write down all my ideas and the reasons why they would or wouldn't work." He flips through the pad until he finds a blank page. "Maybe if we said you had amnesia." He writes the idea down.

"No, I was thinking maybe we don't tell anyone I'm back."

"Then how do you expect to go back to school?"

"I don't." Aelita morphs into Death Demon and punches Jim hard in the gut. "They actually let you in the group." She kicks him knocking him out of his chair and across the floor. "And you accepted." She raises her right arm and charges an energy ball. "For that you die." She sends the energy ball into Jim who shakes and spasms as he is electrocuted. "Two down five to go." She morphs back into Pink Haired Aelita.

"Maybe Odd is right." Ulrich and Yumi were sitting in the Gazebo. "It is to easy isn't it? We have Aelita pulling the moon into Earth then she is just dropped at our feet like nothing ever happened."

"Ulrich don't say that. Xana might have gotten what he needed from her. I know that's bad but its better then fighting Aelita." Yumi rests her head on his shoulder. "He might not attack every day either so we can spend some time together."

"Once we get some sleep." Ulrich yawns. They had all been living off of eight hours of sleep in thirty six hour days. It may make them remember but not being affected by the return to the past meant they had to live extra hours. Ulrich rests his head on top of Yumi's. "These are the moments we fight for."

Aelita is walking down the hall when she passes the Italian room. The teacher is in there working on the final exam. "He didn't learn his lesson did he?" Aelita points a finger at the stack of papers on the teacher's desk and sets it on fire by sending a tiny bolt of energy at the papers.

"What is this?!" The teacher knocks the burning papers onto the floor. "No!" He runs over to where the fire extinguisher is only to find it gone.

"That should keep him busy." Aelita walks away with the fire extinguisher in hand. She had used her powers to float it off the wall and out of the room when the teacher was distracted by the fire.

"What's that?" Yumi and Ulrich hear a siren going off. "It's the fire alarm!" The school's fire alarm had gone off and students were pouring out of the building.

"Remain calm everyone move to the football field and wait for farther instructions." Mrs. Hertz was guiding the large group of students away from the building.

"Xana!" Ulrich and Yumi get their phones out. "Yumi, call S.S. I'll call Jeremie and see what he's doing." Ulrich calls Jeremie's phone but he doesn't answer. "Xana must be going after Jeremie."

"Ok, S.S. says Odd is still at the Factory pouting." Yumi calls Sissi. "Sissi is at the pool, she's on her way though."

"Aelita won't answer her phone." Ulrich puts his phone away. "Maybe Xana wasn't done with her." The two run to the sewer entrance in the park and head for the Factory.

"I'm gonna be late!" Sissi makes it to the Factory after taking the bus back to the school. "They probably won't even need me anymore." She runs to the end of the bridge and jumps reaching out for the rope. When she grabs it the rope pulls her up to the rafters of the Factory. "Aelita?" Sissi sees the Death Demon Aelita at the other end of the rope.

"Die!" Aelita grabs Sissi by the neck. She uses her powers to bring the end of the rope up and wrap around Sissi's ankles. Aelita hangs Sissi upside down by the rope. "I didn't want you in the group and I still don't!" Aelita backhands Sissi across the face.

"Aelita stop…" Aelita smacks Sissi again hard enough to break Sissi's cheek bone.

"I do what I want when I want how I want!" Aelita backhands Sissi again breaking her nose. "I want you to die!" She smacks Sissi again hearing a nice loud cracking noise. "Good enough." Aelita lets go of the rope and Sissi drops down to the floor below. "Three down four to go." Aelita floats down to the Factory floor and goes to the elevator. "How to kill the others?" The elevator doors open and she steps on.

"Sissi finally made it." Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and S.S. hear the elevator running. The doors open and Aelita steps out. "Aelita?"

"I got away, he got Jeremie and Sissi." Aelita acts like she is out of breath. "I'll set the Scanners up and send you then go down."

"Are you sure? Xana might go for you again." Ulrich didn't want Aelita to be corrupted again. He could fight Xana, he could kill Xana, not Aelita.

"I have to." Aelita gets in the computer chair. "Hurry I don't know how long Sissi will be able to hold him off." The four get in the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "Now for the fun. Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko but feels weird.

"Aelita, why did you send me like this?" Yumi is on Lyoko as Aelita. No powers, no weapons, and vulnerable to dying if she loses her life points.

"I have a plan." Aelita virtualizes on Lyoko as the vehicles do. "If we go as one big group we make it easier for Xana to stop us. If we split into two groups it might confuse him and spread his monsters out." Aelita smiles at Yumi. "First one to the Tower wins."

"Ok, Yumi you're with me." Ulrich gets on the Overbike. "I guess Odd and S.S. are with you."

"Are you sure? Yumi is vulnerable, I'm not." Aelita looks at the others. "Wait, where's Jim?"

"Oh man I forgot to call him!" Ulrich smacks his forehead. "I guess we'll have to go without him on this one."

"Aelita's right though Yumi is the one in danger here. S.S. you take the Overwing and go with them I'll take Aelita with me on the Overboard." Odd walks over to the Overboard and jumps on. "Coming Aelita?"

"Yes Odd." Aelita hops up on the Overboard. "I want to win." She turns to the other group. "The Tower is at 55 degrees south 27 degrees west."

"They got the Overbike." It was the fastest of the vehicles.

"But S.S. is on the Overwing." The slowest of the vehicles. Odd and Aelita take off in one direction as Ulrich, S.S., and Yumi take off in another.

"Oh crap Yumi look." Ulrich and the other two see a field of Kankrelats in front of them. "Time to take to the air." Ulrich activates the flight controls on and takes off. The Kankrelats fire laser after laser at the group missing.

"Xana messed up sending those things." S.S. sticks her tongue out at the Kankrelats.

"Maybe without human intelligence guiding Xana he doesn't know what to do." Ulrich hands his sword to Yumi. "Just in case." He was able to dodge the lasers fired by the Kankrelats easily enough that Yumi doesn't need to use the sword.

"Wow we made good time." Odd and Aelita see the Tower. "It's still black?" Odd figured now that Xana had let go of Aelita it would be a new color for an activated Tower.

"Creepy." Aelita puts her hands on Odd for support. "Aren't you scared?"

"It's just Xana, someone we can fight." Unlike Aelita who not only was their friend but knew them to well. Without Aelita, Xana couldn't be as big a threat, could he?

"Just Xana? Aelita morphs into Death Demon Aelita behind Odd. "We don't like the sound of that."

"Huh?" Odd turns around when Aelita sends a bolt of energy through her hands into Odd. "Aaaaa!" The pain is horrible and Odd can't keep control of the Overboard. They crash into the ground below separating Odd from Aelita.

"Time to die Odd." Aelita charges her hands. "I killed Jeremie, then Jim, then Sissi and now you. Today has been a wonderful day." Aelita laughs as she starts to torture Odd. "I killed the others quickly and never got to hear them scream or beg for mercy!" She sends another bolt of energy into Odd. "But you I get to play with." She sends another and then another slowly whittling Odd's life points away. "And with the extra power from the Tower I won't send you to Earth I'll kill you for good!" Odd is losing more and more points close to death when something appears above Aelita.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim slams his hands into Aelita like a sledgehammer knocking her away from Odd.

"What? No! You're dead, I killed you!" Aelita charges an energy ball in her right hand.

"I'm tougher then I look." Jim had been knocked unconscious by Aelita's attack. People may think he is a big buffoon but he was more muscle then fat and was in better shape then he looked.

"Hiyah!" An axe hits Aelita from behind.

"No, you're dead!" Aelita throws the energy ball at Sissi who blocks it with her axe. The axe is destroyed but Sissi remains.

"It was close but that only counts in horseshoes, hand grenades and nuclear warfare." Sissi gets in a fighting stance.

"How, how can you still be alive? How could you have made it to the Factory or Lyoko?" Aelita is confused and distracted not seeing Ulrich and the others coming from behind on the Overbike and Overwing.

"Because of me," Something else had virtualized on Lyoko, Jeremie! "And because of Aelita," Jeremie looks down at himself on Lyoko. He had changed his program a lot after his last time on Lyoko. He gave himself weapons and made himself look less 'ridiculous' as Odd put it.

"I wanted you dead!"

"You did Xana but Aelita loves me and held back." Jeremie points his arms at Aelita. They are shaped like the arms of a Tarantula.

"I don't love you or the others!" An aura of energy sparks around Aelita.

"She might not love the others like she love me but Aelita doesn't want to kill anyone. She left Jim in his office but he wasn't dead. He woke up and called me and when I didn't answer he went to my room and found me where you put me." Jeremie smiles at Aelita. "He called my phone and when he heard it ring he lifted my bed. He then carried me to the Factory where we found Sissi and went to the Control Room. Jim was able to wake me up and I sent them to Lyoko then myself to heal."

"You did something, that can't be true. I have the power and the control! I do what I want when I want how I want!" Aelita points her hand at Jeremie when he fires lasers from his own hands. Aelita puts up a force field to block the lasers.

"You lose this time Xana because you are your own worst enemy." Jeremie fires laser after laser as Ulrich gets Yumi to the Tower.

"I haven't lost yet! I will kill Yumi and you won't deactivate the Tower!"

"Too late." Ulrich and S.S. walk towards Aelita with weapons out.

"No, no!" Aelita raises into the air her energy surrounding her. "I'll kill you all right here, right now!" Aelita starts to gather more energy when the activated Tower goes from black to blue.

"That means I will be back in the Control Room in three, two, one." Jeremie materializes back to Earth. He goes up to the Control Room and activates a return to the past.

The group is in the sewers where Aelita couldn't spy on them. "Wow Jeremie you came to Lyoko." Odd pats him on the back. "But how did you get back?"

"I set it so once the Tower was deactivated I would go back five seconds afterwards." Jeremie rubs the back of his head. "I'm sorry Odd but you were right."

"I wish I wasn't." Odd sits down. "It was close, if you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be here."

"I don't think so Odd. Aelita held back on me and Jim and Sissi so there is no reason she wouldn't have held back with you"

"Yeah but if she had sent Odd back to Earth or killed him she wouldn't have been distracted." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand. "She would have gone after us and killed Yumi."

"Probably why she used Kankrelats, she wanted to kill us with her own hands, not through her monsters."

"Not she, him. Xana wants us dead, Aelita kept us alive." Jeremie walks over to the ladder. "It might not have been much but she has that much control." He goes up the ladder and leaves the sewer.

"He's hurting bad."

"But he went through the Scanners so he's healed right?" Sissi didn't get the deeper meaning of Odd's words.

"Physically he's fine but inside this has to be tough." Odd looks at S.S. "Want to go to the park?"

"Ok Odd." They leave the sewers to be together. With Aelita as the enemy they never knew when they might lose the other.

"I can't believe she's Franz's daughter." Jim scratches his head. "I've only seen pictures of her and never made the connection." It had been over a decade since Franz worked at the school and had the pictures of his daughter in his office. Jim leaves the sewers.

"I guess I'll go to my room. I need to study and stuff for the exams." Sissi leaves the sewers leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.

"We were so close." Yumi hangs her head in disappointment. "I thought we had Aelita back but now, I don't know."

"I wish we could take a break but we can't. Aelita won't stop until we die or join her." Ulrich squeezes Yumi's hand. "We may fight all our lives but we will be together for it."

"We'll win." Yumi says this with determination in her voice. "We won't fight for all our lives because we will win!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Code Lyoko Episode 100: Pets Part 1**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-99 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Yumi and Ulrich are headed for the Factory. What they don't know is someone is watching. They get to the sewer entrance and take it down. A few minutes later the man hole is uncovered. "I'm telling you this will work Tamiya." Milly and Tamiya climb down into the sewers. "See? I still get a signal."

"I don't know Milly this is a little dangerous, and icky." Tamiya makes a face when she breaths in.

"Breath through your mouth and you won't smell it as much." Milly and Tamiya follow the signal Milly's spy kit tracker gave off. "I'm telling you this will be a huge story!"

"It better be we could be studying for exams." Tamiya checks her camera and makes sure it has batteries. "I need to work on my math."

"This will get us the extra credit we need to give us the highest grades in our year! Imagine what they go off and do…" Milly and Tamiya had noticed the group go off to the park and finally Milly was able to plant a tracker on Ulrich. Where they went the two didn't know but were about to find out. "I don't even know how I got to the Gym. But when I was there Ulrich was training with Yumi and I got the tracker in his shoe."

"They might be mad at us Milly if we catch them." The two run down the sewer trying to make sure they don't lose track of Ulrich.

At the Factory Yumi and Ulrich make it and go down to the Control Room. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" Jeremie had been using the power of the Super Computer to work on a new program.

"You called us and told us to come here."

"No I didn't." Jeremie had turned almost all the other programs, including the Super Scan, off to work on his new program.

"Oh damn it." Ulrich sees something come out of the Super Computer. "It's a trick!"

"But you are not the target." Aelita, in her Death Demon form, waves at the three. "I'll be back soon though with a surprise!" She disappears into the Super Computer.

"I don't get it why did she want us here if we weren't the target?" Ulrich and Yumi look around the room. "Jeremie check the cameras."

"Ok, let me do something first." Jeremie had turned the alarm off and the cameras for extra power for his new program. "Who's that?" Jeremie sees two people walking around the elevator. "Is that Milly and Tamiya?"

"They must have followed us but how?" Yumi and Ulrich would have noticed someone following them. "Wait, what's that?" Milly and Tamiya walk around out of the view of the camera. "Can't you move these?"

"No." Jeremie is concerned with what was going on and gets his phone out. He knew Milly's number and calls her. "Just her voice mail."

"What?" Ulrich was watching the screen with the cameras and didn't know Jeremie had called anyone.

"I called Milly but only got her voice mail."

"How do you know Milly's number?" Yumi and Ulrich look at Jeremie.

"Uh well, I've helped her with her homework before, and before me and Aelita, uh, liked each other…" Jeremie clears his throat. "What's important is I think they are Aelita's target."

"Why? They aren't in the group, heck we weren't even thinking of adding them to the group. Even if they are how did she get them here with out activating a Tower?"

"I had the Super Scan turned off." Jeremie turns it back on to find two activated Towers. "You call Odd and Sissi I'll call Jim." The three get their cell phones out and call the different members. "I think Ulrich should go up to the Factory and find Milly and Tamiya." Ulrich goes over to the elevator and takes it up.

"Milly? Tamiya?" Ulrich is on the Factory floor and finds no sign of either girls. "Anyone here?" Ulrich trips over something, a camera. "Well I found Tamiya's camera." He goes to pick it up and finds a small device that he doesn't recognize. "What the?" It says Spy Tracker 3000 on it and beeps when his right foot gets close to it. He looks at his shoe and finds something on the sole of his shoe. "Jeremie should see this." Ulrich takes the camera, tracker, and the thing he found on his shoe onto the elevator and goes back down.

"Find anything?" Yumi and Jeremie had been scanning different camera from around he city looking for Milly and Tamiya.

"I found Tamiya's camera and these." Ulrich hands Jeremie the tracker and the bug.

"Spy Tracker 3000?" Jeremie turns over the device in his hand. "Where did you find these?"

"The tracker was on the floor but I found the other thing on my shoe."

"They tracked us here?" Yumi looks at the bottom of her boots and finds nothing. "How did they get it on there? I don't think they would sneak into your room, and why?" Ulrich shrugs.

"Whatever they were doing we have to find them." The Super Computer beeps and Jeremie turns to it. "She just deactivated a Tower." One remained in the Forest Sector.

"The others need to get here so we can deactivate the Tower and save Milly and Tamiya." Yumi gets her cell phone out and looks at the time. "Ulrich I think we should go and scout out the area."

"We know what the Forest Sector looks like Yumi." Ulrich didn't want to risk Yumi going to Lyoko as Aelita with just him as the guard.

"But we need to save Milly and Tamiya. They are so young and we need to protect them." Yumi bites on a nail in worry.

"Yumi they are the same age as we were when we first started fighting Xana." Ulrich puts an arm around Yumi's shoulders. "We can wait a few more minutes." They do and finally hear the elevator running.

"What's going on?" Odd and S.S. get off the elevator.

"Aelita got Milly and Tamiya." This gets both S.S. and Odd confused.

"But they aren't in our group so why would she go after them?" S.S. looks at the Super Computer screens. "What did she do to them?"

"We don't know yet we can't find them or get a hold of them. Go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower so we can do a return to the past once the others get here."

"Sissi was doing something so might not make it here soon." Yumi couldn't believe Sissi's story though, it didn't sound like the Sissi she knew. Sissi had changed though after she was punished for what she did to William, maybe she really was trying to do what she said she was. "How about Jim?"

"I figured he would be here by now." Jeremie loads up the security cameras of the Factory up and sees a large man in red sweat suit running down the bridge. "Jim's here so go to the Scanners." The group gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners then sends the elevator up for Jim.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko and wait for the other two. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jim, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." These two land on Lyoko as the vehicles virtualize with something new.

"Jeremie what happened to the Overwing?" It was sleeker, shinier, cooler.

"I modified it to make it faster."

"I'm guessing you did the same to my Overboard." Odd puts a hand on the new Overboard. It was silver, thinner, and again cooler then the old Overboard.

"And my Overbike." Ulrich gets on the new Overbike and revs the engine hearing it purr. "Beautiful." Yumi gets on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Me or the bike?"

"Both." Ulrich revs the engine again. "Let's get going people, where to Jeremie?"

"Straight north for a long time. I've never seen a barrier this large before." Aelita must have needed more time for her attack or something worse.

"You heard the man let's go!" Odd with S.S. on the Overboard take off. "Last one there is a rotten Kankrelat."

"Cheater!" Ulrich with Yumi chases after Odd on the new Overbike.

"Hey wait!" Jim gets the Overwing going and goes after the rest.

Back at Kadic Academy a teacher is looking for his two favorite stories. "Those two must on to something big if they are late." Milly and Tamiya had a second sense for news stories but the last school report was due twenty minutes ago. "I should send someone to check their rooms."

"Watch it!" A Dragon had shown up as the group made their way to the Tower.

"Laser Arrow!" The Dragon dodges the arrow. "Speed Arrow!" Odd tries another shot but the Dragon is too agile for it.

"I wish I had my fans." Yumi could probably hit it with her fans but she had been sent as Aelita so was powerless.

"We won't need them." Ulrich gets his sword out and activates the flight controls on the Overbike. "Triplicate!" His clones split off and fall towards the ground. One throws a sword at the Dragon as the other one lands sideways on a tree and jumps. As the Dragon goes to dodge the thrown sword the other clone strikes and destroys it.

"Good job Ulrich." Odd ducks as the thrown sword continues over his head. "Watch where you throw those things you might poke someone's eye out."

"Shut up Odd we have a mission!" Yumi was reacting strangely to the attack on Milly and Tamiya.

"Yumi are you ok?" Ulrich turns around and sees something weird sticking out of Yumi's forehead. "Yumi!" The thing throbs and bulges out of Yumi's forehead then sinks back in.

"What?" Yumi turns around and doesn't see anything.

"Something was coming out of your forehead!" Ulrich stops the Overbike. "Yumi are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine!" Yumi starts to get angry and the thing throbs out of Yumi's forehead again. "Sorry." The bulge goes away.

"Jeremie something's wrong with Yumi." Ulrich puts a hand on her forehead. "Is there an error with the transfer?"

"No it went fine. Just hurry so we can save Milly and Tamiya." Jeremie doesn't notice anything wrong with Yumi's program so isn't worried. "She just activated another Tower!" Now he is worried. "Whatever she is doing must take a lot of power." This wouldn't be good for the group whatever it was. "I need to turn some programs and controls off so I can work on something so won't be able to watch out for any monsters or tell you how many life points you have."

"What is so important that you need to do that?" Yumi's forehead throbs again as she gets angry with Jeremie.

"Something that will let us win." Jeremie cuts of communications with Lyoko and gets back to work.

"I'm here!" Sissi finally makes it to the Factory and finds the elevator won't work. "I got to take the ladder?" She looks around. "You there Jeremie? I know you can see me through the cameras." She waves in the direction of a camera. "Fine." She goes and finds the ladder and takes it down. "Jeremie I'm ready to go."

"It's a little late Sissi." Jeremie had turned the Scanners off to get more power. He needed it even though it put his friends at risk.

"I'm sorry but I was busy with something important." Sissi sits down on the floor. "What happened though? Why can't I go?"

"Aelita went after Milly and Tamiya and I'm trying to make a program that will win this war for us. Problem is I have to turn things off to power it."

"Like the elevator?" Jeremie nods as his fingers fly over the keyboard. "Oh." Sissi sits on the floor bored wondering what was going on Lyoko.

"What the heck is that?" The group had made it close to the Tower and find two lumbering monsters in front of the Tower. "She made new monsters I guess." Ulrich gets his sword out.

"Ugly aren't they?" Odd aims his right arm at them. "Exploding Arrow!" He fires a red arrow that hits the monster on the right. It shrugs off the attack and opens it's mouth firing a continuous beam of energy at Odd and S.S. on the Overboard.

"Whoa!" Jim stops the Overwing suddenly when the other monster fires at him. He jumps off the Overwing as the beam hits it and destroys it. "They're bigger then I am!" Jim rubs his hands together. "They are probably slower then me."

"Maybe but with Aelita powering them they could be a lot faster then even I am." Ulrich wasn't going to make any assumptions about the monsters. "Yumi I'm going to set you down behind that tree." Ulrich flies the Overbike down and Yumi gets off. "Wait until we take care of them." Ulrich speeds off charging the monsters when a black wall separates him from the monsters.

"Oh ready to fight them are you?" Aelita flies down from above. "Do you really want to kill Milly and Tamiya that much?" Aelita floats between the two new monsters and starts to pet them. "My pets are just following orders aren't you?" She continues petting them.

"We are trying to save Milly and Tamiya! Once we deactivate the Tower we'll do a return to the past!" Odd has S.S. jump off the Overboard. "Your ugly dogs won't stop us!" He points his arm at the monster on the right. "Speed Arrow!" Odd fires a dozen arrows all of them hitting the monster but doing little to it.

"Are you racist Odd?" Aelita leans over and kisses the monster on the head.

"Racist? What are you talking about?"

"Attacking a black person while not attacking a white person seems racist to me." Aelita smiles at Odd. "Well are you racist?"

"You're not making any sense." Odd points his arm at Aelita. "Fight him Aelita! I know you can beat Xana you just have to try."

"Avoiding the question only makes you look guilty." Aelita sticks her hand out at Odd. "Get him!" The monster on the left leaps towards Odd.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd hits the monster knocking it down in mid leap. "Exploding Arrow!" He fires another one before the monster can get up.

"Come back Tamiya!" The monster runs back to Aelita.

"What did she call it?" S.S. was standing next to Jim and whispers to him.

"I think she called it Tamiya but that can't be her." Jim was waiting for a chance to attack. "S.S. could you distract the other monster so I have a clean shot?" S.S. nods.

"Aelita did your pets get beat with an ugly stick or did you buy them that way?" S.S. walks towards Aelita getting her power pole out.

"Did you hear that Milly she just called you ugly?" The monster on the left growls. "Go ahead." The monster charges S.S.

"Thunder clap!" Jim uses his hands like a sledgehammer and slams the monster knocking it backwards and off its feet. "Sonic Boom!" He punches the ground sending a shockwave at the monster.

"Go ahead and kill them, I'll send the bodies back with proof you killed them!" Aelita laughs.

"Go ahead and send those monsters to Earth once we take care of them we'd be heroes!" Odd fires arrows at the monster on the right.

"Heroes for kill two little girls? One not even a teenager? I think not!" Aelita laughs again as Yumi sneaks towards the Tower. "Ha!" Aelita quickly turns towards the Tower and blasts the ground in front of Yumi. "Did you think I would fall for that trick again?"

"Leave her alone!" Ulrich jumps over the black wall and charges Aelita with his sword.

"Or you'll do what? Hit me with that fish?" Aelita snaps her fingers and the sword in Ulrich's hand changes into a digital fish.

"That's not possible, you can't do that!" Ulrich drops it and the fish flops on the ground.

"Jeremie turned the programs off so I can do anything!" Aelita creates an energy ball in her hand. "I have the power so I can do anything I want including this!" Aelita throws the energy ball at the ground creating an explosion. Unlike when lasers hit the ground this time it doesn't reform. "I could destroy this entire Sector if I wanted to."

"I don't care what you can do it's what you will do." Ulrich looks at Yumi and sees she is frozen in place. "What did you do with Milly and Tamiya? If they die it will be on you Aelita." Jeremie said Aelita didn't want to kill anyone so Xana couldn't but if she killed Milly and Tamiya he didn't know if he could forgive Aelita.

"I already told you Ulrich they are my pets!" The two new monsters look at Aelita. "Milly," One monster runs over. "Tamiya," The other monster runs over. "They obey so well, roll over." They do. "Kill Yumi!" Both monsters turn towards Yumi and charge.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs and gets Yumi. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and lets his two clones distract the monsters as he gets Yumi to the Overbike. "Run, we'll figure something out but until we beat these monsters it isn't safe for you."

"What if she's telling the truth?" Yumi gets on the Overbike. "If she is telling the truth you can't kill them."

"I know." Yumi takes off and lets Ulrich and the others deal with the monsters.

"Got it!" Jeremie puts the program into a folder. "Alright time to turn things back on." The map of Lyoko pops up in the middle of the room as the screens on the Super Computer turn on. "Sissi go to the Scanners."

"Ok." Sissi runs to the elevator and takes it down to the elevator.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Badly!" Odd was running around a tree after the Overboard was hit by a monster. "Aelita made new monsters that won't die!"

"Let's see…" Jeremie runs a scan on the new monsters. "This can't be right." Jeremie sees something horrifying. The computer shows the stats of the monsters and they are similar to something else. "Where's Yumi?"

"She's safe but we have to beat these things before she can get to the Tower." Ulrich was hurting after being slammed by a monster. If things had been like they were before they felt pain on Lyoko he would have been fine but now the pain distracted him and slowed him down.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Kill them." Jeremie was checking things but the information given showed the monsters were human, like his friends. "Aelita can you hear me?"

"Of course I can Jeremie." Aelita is watching her monsters hurt the others.

"What did you do with Milly and Tamiya?" Jeremie crosses his fingers hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

"I made them my pets. I had to delete the Kankrelat and Blocks to form them but it was well worth it." One of the monsters and Jim are fighting hand to hand when the monster pins Jim to a tree and blasts him with a beam sending him back to Lyoko.

"Aelita you can't, you wouldn't, how could you?" Was Aelita losing control? If she was then Xana would be even a bigger threat then before.

"I can, I would, and because I can!" Aelita laughs evilly as she watches S.S. get sent back to Earth by her pet.

"Jeremie are you sending me?"

"Yes Sissi and get ready for something new." Jeremie brings up the Transfer program. "Transfer Sissi, Scanner Sissi, Virtualization." Sissi lands on Lyoko next to the Tower. "Get in the Tower!" Sissi runs in.

"No! How did you do that?"

"Aelita you dropped the barrier when you went there." It was by pure luck that it happened but it did. "Sissi I'll tell you how to deactivate the Tower."

"Damn you!" Aelita goes to attack Sissi when she stops outside the Tower. "No I won't go that close." Aelita floats away from the Tower.

"Aelita it's too late." When the Tower is deactivated Jeremie starts a program. "You're coming home."

"I don't think so Jeremie as I won't go anywhere near the Tower." The Tower turns green as Jeremie activates it for more power and to attack Aelita. "What are those?" Green energy comes off the Tower and attacks Aelita.

"Got her!" Jeremie's fingers fly across the keyboard as he activates the second part of his new program. "Come on…"

"No! I won't go back, never!" Aelita struggles as the energy drags her towards the Tower. "Help me! Milly, Tamiya, destroy the Tower!" The two monsters turn towards the Tower and open fire.

"Protect the Tower but don't kill them." Jeremie was so close, this was it, he would get Aelita back and separate Xana from her ending the fight.

"There it is, I knew you would forget something." Aelita stops struggling and enters the Tower which turns black.

"No, how, I had her…" Jeremie stops working on the program and starts to panic. Aelita had countered the program and was trying to invade the Super Computer! "Guys run away I have to shut some programs off to keep Aelita out." Jeremie turns off almost all the programs. "That was to close." He turns them back on and brings his friends back.

"Well?" The group had taken the elevator back up. Odd sees the look on Jeremie's face. "What ever it was I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"It is Odd. I made a program that would get Aelita back but I left something out of it. Aelita was able to exploit it and escape." Jeremie had wasted hours, put his friends at risk by turning off the Scanners and the Super Scan, only to have Aelita escape.

"Well what about a return to the past so we can save Milly and Tamiya?" Odd and the others didn't believe Aelita.

"It won't work. With the way Aelita molded Milly and Tamiya with former monster programs binds them to Lyoko like Aelita." A return to the past would do nothing.

"Wait you mean she actually used Milly and Tamiya?" Yumi grabs her head and cringes.

"Yumi!" Ulrich catches her as she falls over. "I knew something was wrong." The Super Computer beeps as a Tower activates.

"Guys go back down." The others, except Yumi and Ulrich, get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. Jeremie sends them to Lyoko right outside the Tower since Aelita doesn't have a barrier up.

"What is she doing to them?" The monsters, Milly and Tamiya, are on the ground in front of them shaking as electricity shoots between them. "Sissi go!" Sissi runs to the Tower but can't get in.

"I can't get in!" Sissi pounds on the Tower.

"Jeremie we have a problem!" The two monsters move towards the other and start to fuse together. "What do we do?" Odd backs away from the monsters as they roar in pain before a flash of light blinds him.

"What's going on?" Jeremie can't tell what is going on from the Control Room.

"Take us back!" Odd gets his vision back only to see a new monster looming above him. "What did she do to you?" The new monster steps on Odd crushing him and sending him back to Earth. Sissi then S.S. then Jim go back to Earth as the monster roars and the Tower deactivates.

"Odd!" S.S. sees him laying on the ground not moving. "Jeremie something happened to Odd!" She shakes him but he doesn't wake up. She puts her head down to his chest to listen for his heartbeat and feels something poke her, a bone. "Jim help me get Odd into the Scanner." Jim does and Odd is laid in the Scanner. "Jeremie scan him please!"

"I am." The doors close and open dumping a healed Odd out onto the floor. "I don't get why you couldn't enter the Tower or why it turned off."

"She used the Tower to fuse them together." Odd coughs. "She made them more dangerous." He stands up and holds onto S.S. for support. "I still hurt here." Odd puts a hand on his chest.

"Come on Odd I'll help you." Sissi gets on the other side of Odd and grabs his arm putting it around her shoulders. Sissi and S.S. help Odd over to the elevator letting Jim push the button. They get off and find Yumi still lying on the floor.

"Is she ok?"

"I think so but I can't tell without a full examination by a medical doctor." Jeremie thinks it was the strain of Yumi's emotions on her medulla oblongata over the attack affecting her. "Aelita's getting to strong." Jeremie brings up a window. "What she did took more power then any of her previous attacks. To fuse a human with a computer program of a monster like she did can't be reversed."

"So Milly and Tamiya are gone?" Jeremie nods. "But we can do something can't we? If they can't be brought back then it means Aelita killed them." Odd didn't want Aelita to become a murderer. He thought of her as the innocent Princess not this.

"She's losing control. If this keeps up we could be killed without warning. She could kill us without activating a Tower. We might lose…" This was something Jeremie never wanted to say. He always knew they would win and beat Xana but now he couldn't deny it. Aelita was becoming so powerful that not even his newest program with all the power he could get could bring Aelita to Earth.

"We won't." Sissi clenches her hand into a fist. "I just joined you guys not that long ago and I don't want to be here with you thinking like that. We will win no matter what happens."

"Easy for you to say." Ulrich holds onto Yumi who still hasn't awaken. "You haven't lost anyone."

"I know Yumi was close to William and Jeremie loves Aelita but that gives more of a reason to fight right?" Sissi turns to Jeremie. "This isn't something we can lose. I don't mean we are invincible I mean we can't lose we have to win. This is like World War Two for the Allies, we can't lose."

"Wow Sissi you know about World War Two?" Odd's joke gets no laughs. "I haven't lost anyone but I know what I fight for." Odd holds S.S.'s hand. "And Sissi is right we can't lose this fight."

"Tell that to Tamiya and Milly." Jeremie brings up their pictures. "This is what they are now." The pictures change into the monsters.

"You'll find a way Jeremie that's what you do. You found a way to bring Aelita here, to find her memory fragment, to save us time and time again. You won't give up because you can't give up."

"Maybe." Jeremie closes the windows. "Ulrich, Yumi should be fine just needs some rest." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and walks to the elevator. "Odd if you're still in pain go to the nurse she should have something for you." The doors close and Jeremie leaves the others in the Control Room.

"That's not good, if we lose Jeremie we're screwed."

"No we're dead. We need Jeremie, he might not fight on Lyoko but he is the most important member." Ulrich picks Yumi off the floor. "Sissi could you help me?" She walks over and helps Ulrich get Yumi on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"You could put her down on my bed so she can rest. That way you don't have to go up another flight of stairs to get her to your room."

"Ok." The elevator comes down and the others get on it taking it up and going back to Kadic Academy worried about the next attack. Aelita had taken Milly and Tamiya and made them monsters. What would she do next?


	52. Chapter 52

**Code Lyoko Episode 101: Pets Part 2**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-100 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

The gang is in the sewers after Jim called them and told them to have a meeting. Jim finally makes it and closes the cover. "Well why are we here?" Aelita hadn't attacked all day and the group was taking the break to study and be with each other.

"Bad news." Jim gets to the bottom of the ladder. "They might close the school."

"What? Why? It's the end of the year we just have our exams and then a week to leave."

"No I mean next year Kadic Academy might not open. We've lost four students this year and the other parents are worried about their children. If we couldn't protect those kids then maybe we shouldn't be allowed to have any here." Jim and the other teachers had been in a meeting with Mr. Delmas to hear the bad news.

"But it was Sanne, and Aelita, only William's actually gone." Yumi cringes and starts to count to keep her emotions under control.

"They don't know that and we can't tell them can we?" Odd sits down on his skateboard. "If they don't open the school next year we'll probably get sent to different schools."

"It would be the perfect opportunity for my parents to force me into the gifted children's school." Jeremie did not want to go anywhere his friends weren't.

"Well, if we got Aelita back and you found a way to fix Milly and Tamiya it would only be William gone." Sissi didn't want the school to close she'd practically lived there for over eight years, ever since her father became the principal.

"I can't fix them!" Jeremie tried to get it through to the others but they didn't understand. "The only one who could is Aelita but she won't be of much help will she?"

"For now." Odd knew Jeremie could do it he just had to convince Jeremie he could. "Well, we have to do something, we can't let Kadic Academy close."

"What do you expect us to do Odd? Tell them it's ok we'll probably keep Aelita from killing any more students?" Yumi's counting wasn't working and her emotions take control. "We should just delete the bitch and Xana! Kill them before they kill us! Why do we act like we will get Aelita out? Jeremie couldn't do it with his best program what makes us think he will be able to do it anyways?" Yumi collapses to the floor and grabs the back of her head. "Turn it off for good then blow the place up to keep anyone else from finding the Super Computer! No bring hammers down and smash that damn computer!"

"Yumi calm down," Ulrich kneels next to her. "Yumi please calm down." Yumi screams and lashes out at Ulrich. He grabs her arm and pins it to the floor. "Guys help me with her." Odd grabs Yumi's other arm and Sissi sits on her legs.

"Let me go! I'll kill her! Don't send me as Aelita send me as myself so I can fight and put her in the ground!" Yumi struggles against her friends holding her down. "If we had just deleted Lyoko and Xana after we got Aelita's fragment back this would be over and William would be alive! It's your fault William's dead because you were Aelita's bitch and did whatever the hell she wanted!" Yumi spits at Jeremie as foam forms around her mouth. "I'll kill you to!" Yumi starts screaming more beating her head against the cement floor of the sewers.

"Grab her head!" S.S. does keeping Yumi from beating her head against the floor. "Jeremie is Aelita attacking? Yumi was never this bad until yesterday."

"I don't know, I can't bring my lap top because Aelita can hide in it and spy on us." Jeremie gets his cell phone out. "Let's see if this works." Jeremie had been working on a program so he wouldn't have to bring the lap top with him everywhere. "No, no attack, unless my program isn't working." Jeremie turns to Jim. "I guess this meeting is over but I want to try something. Help the others get Yumi to the Factory while I go get my lap top."

"Not now." Jeremie makes it to his dorm room to find his lap top broken. "She is attacking."

"Who's attacking?" Emily was walking by Jeremie's room to Mike's room when she hears Jeremie.

"Uh nothing, it's just a game I play online and one of the neighbor lords is attacking my castle."

"What's it called?"

"Uh, I have to go Emily, sorry." Jeremie runs out of his room.

Back at the Factory Yumi was still going crazy. Ulrich decides he can't wait for Jeremie and goes to take Yumi down to the Scanners and send her to Lyoko. When he gets to the Scanner Room he sees the middle Scanner is broken. "You've got to be kidding me!" Aelita had sent something to Earth! "We have to get Yumi to Lyoko, help me get her in the Scanner." Ulrich, with Sissi and S.S. get Yumi into the Scanner. "Ok Odd send her!" The doors close trapping Yumi in the Scanner until she lands on Lyoko.

"What happened?" Yumi looks around and finds she is on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"You had an attack so we sent you to Lyoko." Odd has the headset on.

"Oh." Yumi goes to wipe her brow and feels something bulging from her forehead. "What's this?" She squeezes it and her head explodes in pain. "Aaaa!" She drops to the ground as the pain causes her to collapse.

"Yumi?!" Odd only hears the screaming. "I don't see any monsters, what hit you?"

"Nothing." Yumi regains control as the pain goes away. "Something's wrong with me, its worse then before." Yumi stands up. "Why me?" Yumi had been the target of Sanne's attacks more then anyone else. From a giant teddy bear to being tortured in Sector 5 Sanne targeted her and now her worst attack was still affecting Yumi. Aelita didn't target her but the stress from the attacks and fighting a friend affected the damage Sanne had done to her.

"I'm bringing you back now." It took Odd a little longer then Jeremie but he figures it out. Yumi leaves Lyoko and stumbles out of the Scanner a moment later.

"Feel better Yumi?" Ulrich hugs her so she can lean on him for support.

"A little." Yumi's head throbbed with pain but it wasn't so bad that she couldn't stand on her own. She pushes Ulrich away and sits down. "I can't keep doing this Ulrich what if it had happened while an attack was going on?" Yumi was scared that she might get someone killed because she wouldn't be able to do her duties as a member of the group.

"You're better on Lyoko so you won't mess up." Ulrich sits down next to her. "I wonder what Jeremie has planned." A few minutes later Jeremie gets to the Factory.

"Hey, she's attacking."

"We know, she trashed the middle Scanner."

"She sent something here? But why hasn't it come after us yet?" Jeremie is both worried and curious. Aelita sent something to Lyoko but nothing came after him on his way to the Factory.

"She could be tricking us, make us think she sent something so we do a return to the past." Odd gets on the elevator and takes it down to the others.

"Ok, I'll send you to Lyoko, except Yumi." Three get in the Scanners. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Jim, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Transfer Sissi, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Sissi, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko.

"What about Yumi?" Ulrich looks around watching out for any monsters.

"I'm going to do a scan and see if I can find a way to cure Yumi." He had Scanned her before but Jeremie had a new idea. Yumi steps in a Scanner and the doors close. "Hmmm, interesting, but what's this?" Jeremie studies the information and can't make it out. "This must be the damage Sanne did to Yumi, if I can delete it or modify it I might be able to cure her."

"Really?" Ulrich and the others are listening.

"Maybe, but if I delete it and it turns out to delete her medulla oblongata she would be killed instantly." He wouldn't risk it until he knew it wouldn't kill Yumi.

"Well we have a Tower to deactivate."

"Yeah, and find out if there is a monster loose on Earth and what the target is. If it didn't target us it will be after something." If the monster killed someone it would be three people Aelita has killed and another reason to stop her permanently.

"Ok I'm sending Yumi now." Yumi virtualizes on Lyoko as do the vehicles. "Jim wait, I'm sending something else." Two shoes appear on Lyoko. "I think I got the size right."

"What are they?"

"I want you to wear them while Yumi takes the Overwing for herself. If they work right, wait, do you know how to roller skate?"

"I was once known as the Roller Disco King with the hottest moves on the rink." Jim puts them on and two mini rockets come out. "Watch the move that won me the trophy three years in a row!" Jim takes off and does a weird flip barely landing on his feet. "I was smaller back then and there were wheels."

"I think you should keep the aerobatics to a minimum for now big guy." Odd laughs at Jim's moves.

"No point in getting hurt before we get to the Tower. Especially since we'll probably have to fight Milly and Tamiya." Ulrich gets on the Overbike as Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard and Yumi on the Overwing. "Where do we go Jeremie?"

"55 Degrees North, 72 Degrees west." Jeremie can do nothing more. His last program was a failure and he didn't know why. He had scanned it several times and couldn't find any flaws. He turns the TV program on and looks through the channels to see if Aelita's monster had been spotted yet.

Back at Kadic Academy the students were either worried over the exams tomorrow or outside enjoying the day figuring that they would pass even if it was a low passing grade and didn't worry about the exams. A student is getting juice from a machine when something blocks out the sun. He turns around and screams in terror. "Aaaa!" He goes to run away finding himself pinned between the monster and the juice machines. "Please don't hurt me." He cowers as the monster leans down to him.

"Rarer." The monster tries to speak. "Rirola, Ri rar rarer." The student, Nicholas, couldn't understand what the monster said or wanted to understand. He was to scared feeling the hot breath of the monster on him.

"Call 911!" Herve had been walking to the juice machines where Nicholas was supposed to meet him when he sees the monster. He had been wiping his glasses off and didn't see it until he put them back on. "Wait, my phone." Herve reaches for his phone and is shaking so badly from fear he drops it.

"Rarer!" The monster growls and leaves Nicholas at the machines as it walks towards the dorm building. The monster gets to the doors and finds it won't fit so it walks along the outside of the building until it stops.

"What is it doing?" Students had gathered around watching the monster. It punches the wall of the dorm building and uses the hole it made to climb up the wall. It continues to make holes climbing up the wall until it gets to the girls' floor. It bashes it's head into the wall knocking the entire wall out.

"Aaaa!" A girl had just been moved into the room after the original occupants, Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop, had disappeared. "Aaaaa!" She runs out of the room screaming hysterically as the monster reaches into the room.

"Rarer!" The monster drops to the ground. "Rer ris Rarer!" The monster roars scaring the students who run away from the school as fast as they can.

"Uh guys I think I know where the monster is." The TV channel he was on had breaking news at Kadic Academy.

"The large creature attacked the Academy about six minutes ago before walking off towards the downtown of the city. The police are following but so far the beast does not seem to be attacking anyone in specific. You may find it interesting the room the monster attacked was that of missing students Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop.

"I wonder what they are doing." Jeremie is glad they hadn't attacked anyone but worries about what their mission is.

"Jeremie we've got trouble." There were three Dragons, or what appeared to be Dragons until the group got closer.

"What is that?" All three Dragons seemed to have tails coming from the back. "I guess she gave them close combat weapons to keep people like Ulrich and Sissi from getting them." Odd aims his arm at the Dragons. "Speed Arrow!" He fires a dozen only to have the Dragons use their new tails to knock them down.

"Try your other arrows." Ulrich was watching the Dragons looking for a weakness.

"Exploding Arrows!" Red arrows shoot out of Odd's arms and the first Dragon blocks them with its tail only to explode as the arrows hit its tail. "Still stupid as ever aren't they?" Odd flies up over the Dragons. "Exploding Arrow!" This time the Dragons move out of the way.

"Odd you should know not to say stuff like that." Ulrich wasn't seeing any weaknesses. "Jim you're a big boy see if you can muscle these guys out of the way."

"Ok, these boots are a little wobbly but I think the Disco King can make them work." Jim takes off charging the Dragons. The Dragons split up and Jim goes after the one on the right. "Get back here chicken." Jim rubs his hands together. "Thunder Clap!" A ring of energy comes out of Jim but the Dragon is to far away.

"Jim watch out!" While Jim was chasing the Dragon the other one had come up from behind and lashes out with its tail.

"Aaaaa!" The tip of the tail touches Jim and sends pain shooting through his body. Jim reaches out and grabs the tail. "Only the tip hurts." He reaches out with his other hand and grabs the Dragon. Pulling with his other hand he rips the tail off. "Not so bad now are you?" The Dragon tries to get away but Jim's large hands don't let go.

"Behind you Jim pay attention!" Ulrich was on the Overbike flying towards the other Dragon but would be to far away to stop it.

"No problem Ulrich I got this." Jim swings his hips allowing him to put the Dragon in his hands in front of him. The other Dragon stops and is distracted long enough for Odd to hit it with Exploding Arrows.

"Come on Jim throw the other one!" Jim cocks his arm back throws the broken Dragon as hard as he can as Odd hits it with Speed Arrows until it explodes.

"Wow, that was different." Ulrich puts his sword away. "And it slowed us down, we have to get to the Tower before Milly and Tamiya hurt someone." The group takes off for the Tower as a monster on Earth heads into the middle of the city.

"Get out of the way!" The police were trying to clear the streets as the monster lumbered down the street. It seemed to be on a mission but what that was no one knew.

"Rarer!" The monster finally stops in front of an apartment building. It can't fit through the doors so it does what it did before, punch holes in the outside wall and climb up. The building is being evacuated when the monster appears to find the room it is looking for. It punches a hole and starts to climb in when a helicopter appears behind it.

"Hold your fire!" The military so far had only been given orders to observe. "What the hell is this thing after?"

"We don't know Sir but it hasn't injured anyone yet." The pilot stays far enough away from the monster to not be in danger.

"Rarer!" The monster is in the living room of the apartment and punches through a wall into a little girls' bedroom. "Rarer…" It reaches out and grabs a small teddy bear. The monster curls up inside the room damaging the bed and drawers but not hurting anyone.

"This is amazing news! The monster seems to have fallen asleep!" The reporter as was everyone else was stupefied. "No one knows why but the monster seemed to choose not only the dorm room of Milly Solovieff but now the apartment building and apartment of Milly Solovieff. Milly Solovieff, a Kadic Academy student, disappeared recently with Tamiya Diop with no clues and now this monster appears. Could the two be connected?"

"That is amazing." Jeremie had been watching the news while his friends went for the Tower. "Guys, Milly is in control, Aelita isn't controlling her." Milly had wanted her teddy bear and went to the places she had it, the dorm building and then her room in her apartment where the bear went after she disappeared. "Still hurry but don't be worried about anyone getting hurt she's ok. Or is it they're ok?" Milly and Tamiya had been fused by Aelita but it was clear Milly was in control.

"Well that's a good thing I guess." They would still need to do a return to the past since just about everyone had seen the 'monster' but no one would get hurt. "There it is." The Tower was finally visible and so were the monsters guarding it.

"More of those new Dragons." Odd smiles. "I like these new ones, no lasers, just stay away and they can't hurt you."

"I'd rather have lasers." Jim rubs is back where he had been stung earlier.

"Triplicate!" Sissi splits apart. "Triplicate!" She does it again.

"What are you doing Sissi?" Ulrich has his sword out and was trying to think of a plan of attack.

"Evening the odds, Triplicate!" Sissi splits apart again. "You should do it to Ulrich so we can distract them for Yumi."

"Whatever." Ulrich was not going to get ideas from Sissi, he was the leader. "Odd and S.S. do a one, two, three it's me. Yumi you stay behind, Jim you charge them and try to scatter them. Sissi you do what you want." They get closer and closer to the Tower when it deactivates. "What the heck is she doing now?"

"Guys another Tower just activated in the Ice Sector!" Jeremie was caught off guard by the beeping noise of the Super Scan and nearly fell out of his seat. "Be careful she might be powering her monsters."

"Oh great, we need to find a Way Tower and avoid these guys at the same time." Odd was ready to attack but now they needed a new plan. "Well Jeremie where's the closest Way Tower?"

"To the west, it's not that far." Jeremie has the news on still and watches to see what happens.

"Hey, the controls, something's wrong!" The pilot loses control of the helicopter. "Oh hell no the weapons just engaged!"

"Turn them off!" They weren't supposed to attack the monster unless it attacked first.

"I can't everything's gone haywire!" The pilot punches the control panel. "Stupid piece of…" He is interrupted when a missile fires from the helicopter into the building. Another missile fires as the machine guns on the helicopter start to fire. The building is hit with more missiles and bullets and starts to collapse.

"Jump!" The helicopter is hit by falling debris as the pilot gets his belt off and grabs the emergency parachute. The pilot and the control man jump out of the helicopter releasing their parachutes as they clear the helicopter. When they land on the ground they roll and start to run as the helicopter slams into the building causing the death blow. The building collapses into the city below.

"Oh God no," Jeremie had been watching the news and sees the building collapse. "Why, why Aelita, they, she…" Jeremie is lost for words. "She was your pet why would you kill her?"

"Because she wouldn't listen to me!" Aelita comes out of the Super Computer knocking Jeremie over. "I sent her to Earth to kill you but no she wanted her damn teddy bear, Bearer!" Aelita in Death Demon form floats above Jeremie. "I can't kill you!" She grabs her head after she tried to charge an energy ball to kill Jeremie. "You'll live for now but next time I won't fail!" Aelita gets back into the Super Computer leaving a very scared Jeremie on the floor.

"Jeremie?" The others on Lyoko heard Aelita's screaming but weren't sure what happened. "Do we go and deactivate the other Tower?" The others had made it to the Way Tower and were waiting for Jeremie to tell them what to do.

"No, you're coming back, she deactivated the Tower, she did what she wanted." Jeremie decides it would be easier to just do a return to the past then to bring his friends back then do it. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and sends the Lyoko Gang back in time.

The group is in the sewers for a new meeting. "She killed them." Jeremie couldn't get over that, Aelita had killed Milly and Tamiya. "We have to stop her somehow."

"Yes we do but you won't do it Jeremie." Yumi was already angry over the news of Milly and Tamiya's death and wasn't calming down. "All you have to do is delete her and Lyoko but you won't!"

"You know it isn't that easy. Aelita will detect the deletion and leave the Super Computer. If she does that we will have no way of fighting her."

"Then keep her from leaving! You're the genius in our group so act like it!" Yumi starts to move towards Jeremie when Ulrich grabs her.

"Calm down Yumi hitting Jeremie won't solve anything." Yumi struggles against Ulrich.

"Make him! You're his best friend you can make him do it! I don't want to fight anymore! I want to be normal!" Yumi is able to break Ulrich's grip and charges Jeremie only to be tripped by S.S. who sticks her leg out.

"Get her!" S.S. and Ulrich jump on top of Yumi.

"Jeremie don't worry about Aelita fix Yumi." Ulrich and S.S. have Yumi pinned to the ground. "Thanks S.S. I got her." S.S. gets off of Yumi leaving Ulrich to keep her down.

"I am looking at that information and if I can find the source code I should be able to heal her. Right now it seems to be like a digital tumor but it won't grow like a real tumor, I think."

"Tumor? Like cancer?" Ulrich keeps Yumi pinned. "She won't die because of it will she?"

"No it seems to affect her but it isn't designed to kill her." Jeremie goes over to the ladder. "I guess we wait for Aelita to attack again while I work on curing Yumi."

"Don't stay up all night Jeremie you need sleep, the exams are tomorrow." Everyone looks at Jim.

"Oh crap that's right." Odd smacks himself on the forehead. "I completely forgot about those."

"Same here, if Aelita attacks during those we won't be able to leave. Short of death you can't get out of an exam." The group might be in trouble tomorrow if Aelita attacked.

"Cross your fingers, knock on wood, get a lucky rabbit's foot. Other then that we have no way to keep her from attacking." Jeremie goes up the ladder and is followed by the rest except Yumi and Ulrich.

"Calm down Yumi so we can go back." Yumi struggles some more. "Please calm down." Ulrich hugs her hard to keep her arms pinned to her sides. "I can't lose you Yumi I love you." Ulrich stays with Yumi until she calms down.


	53. Chapter 53

**Code Lyoko Episode 102: Show of Force**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-101 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Jim and the others are in his office. "What's going on Jim?" Jim had called them saying there was something important to tell them.

"I was able to convince Mr. Delmas, with Sissi's help, to split the exams up into two days." The kids had gotten up early to study more for the final exams when Jim had called them. "I figure this way you only have to spend four hours today on exams giving Aelita less time to attack while you can't get away."

"Alright Jim! What are today's exams?"

"Science, Gym, and Math for your grade Odd. History, Art, and Italian for Yumi's.

"To bad it can't be the other way around." Odd was good in History and Art and Italian but bad in Science and Math if he had another day to study it would help.

"How did you get Mr. Delmas to split it up?" Jeremie liked the idea of shorter exams since it did give less time for Aelita to attack while they were unable to get to the Factory.

"I told him that it was a lot of strain to do them all at once and at the end of the day us students would be worn out and do poorly on the last couple of exams." Sissi smiles at the others. "Jim agreed with me so my Father split them up."

"Well we have another twenty minutes before breakfast we can study Math and Science."

"And what about Gym?" Jim was the teacher of Gym after all and a physical education was as important as a mental one.

"We run around the track, do push ups, sit ups, chin ups, stretches, something I could do in my sleep." Odd and the others laugh except for Jim.

"Yeah well, I would like to get a track team going next year, so if you do well it would put in front of the rest for positions."

"Do you think we'll have time for track? I had to quit the soccer team because I couldn't do that and fight Sanne at the same time." Ulrich's dad was disappointed but Ulrich blamed wanting to get better grades on why he quit.

"Well we might, we could get Aelita and defeat Xana before next year." If there was a next year. There was still talk of closing the school due to the loss of four students.

"Keep dreaming big guy." Odd gets off the desk. "I want to get a nice big breakfast so I'm not hungry during the exams."

"Odd you want a nice big breakfast every day just to have one." Everyone laughs at S.S.'s joke. The group leaves Jim's office to either study or eat before the final exams.

After exams the group goes to Jeremie's room. "I can't believe she left us alone." It was nerve racking trying to remember how long it took to go from Earth to Pluto at the speed of light with the threat of Aelita hanging over their heads.

"I'm hoping she did, I couldn't bring my lap top with me." Jeremie opens it up and looks through the Super Scan. "Nothing, strange." Jeremie thought for sure Aelita would attack. "I guess you can relax and study for whatever exams you have tomorrow until she attacks."

"And what about you Jeremie?" Odd didn't need to study since all of the exams tomorrow were classes he was good at.

"I have to work on fixing Yumi, getting Aelita from Xana, the usual." Jeremie opens up a folder and brings up a program he had been working on.

"Take a break Jeremie, it hasn't affected me all day maybe it went away." Yumi rubs her forehead then the back of her head. "Nothing, no pain, no weird lumps, so take a break. If you fry your brain out on us we won't last long against Aelita."

"I could use a nap, fighting Aelita and staying up late studying or working on programs is a sleep killer." Jeremie yawns. "If anything happens I'll call you."

"Ok Jeremie." The group leaves Jeremie's room so he can sleep. "You know a nap doesn't sound that bad." Odd yawns making the rest yawn.

"Yeah, you can take a nap in my room so Ulrich and Yumi can be alone." S.S. holds Odd's hand and they go to her room.

"Yumi you can go home if you want." Now that Ulrich had yawned he couldn't stop. "I guess the Blue Bull is starting to wear off."

"To much work to go home." Yumi and Ulrich go to Ulrich's dorm room to take a nap. Sissi goes to her room wishing she had someone to be with. Her actions before she stopped acting like she did had made almost everyone hate her and mistrust her. Being suspended allowed her to mature and learn about Wicca and the rules, like the rule of three and the Wicca's Reed of do what one wants as long as you harm none.

After the group got a well deserved nap they eat dinner and split up to enjoy the night. It was nice out, the moon was out, and most of the group had easy exams the next day, except for Yumi. "If you want you can study Yumi since you got the hard stuff tomorrow."

"It's ok my other grades will keep me above an 80 average." Yumi was well rested and wanted to enjoy the break from both class and from Aelita attacking. "I love you Ulrich."

"I love you to Yumi." They are sitting in the Gazebo on the campus when something weird happens. "Yumi look at that." Ulrich points towards the moon and Yumi sees what he had seen.

"What is that?" Something was being put on the moon. "Holy crap is that an Eye?" Before the image was complete Yumi and Ulrich recognize what it is, the Eye of Aelita. "She activated a Tower to put that on the moon?" It wasn't Aelita's most dangerous attack but it was a weird one. The image is complete, the Eye of Aelita stares down on the Earth.

"Let's hope that's all she does with the moon." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Jeremie. "Jeremie she's attacking!"

"What?" Jeremie was asleep already still exhausted. He got the least amount of sleep in the group since he was almost always working on a program or something for Lyoko.

"Aelita just put the symbol on the moon, look out your window!" Ulrich waits as Jeremie goes to his window.

"Holy crap she did!" Jeremie sees the symbol burned into the moon. "Get to the Factory in case she is trying to drag it into the Earth again."

"It's what I was thinking, you call Jim I'll call Odd." Ulrich and Jeremie hang up. "Yumi we should go to the Factory."

"I know." Yumi is rubbing the back of her head remembering the pain she felt when Aelita dragged the moon towards Earth. They hurry to the Factory calling the others.

Getting to the Factory nothing else had happened. This didn't relieve the group it made them even more nervous. "She has to be planning something. She wouldn't just put the symbol on the moon this has to be a trap."

"It probably is but we have to do something." Ulrich and Yumi get to the Control Room and find Jeremie waiting for them. "Hey Jeremie anything new?"

"No, she deactivated the Tower so I don't know what we do." It was a non-violent attack but they couldn't leave the symbol on the moon. "The only way to erase the symbol is with a return to the past but she hasn't done anything violent so I don't want to do it."

"I don't think we should either. If Aelita isn't hurting anyone and that's her attack we can't do one." Ulrich did not want Aelita any stronger then what she already was. There is a beeping noise and Jeremie brings up the security cameras.

"Odd and S.S. made it, Sissi is right behind them." The three had made it to the Factory and get to the elevator. "Now we just wait for Jim." The elevator activates and goes up to the Factory floor before coming back down with the three who had made it.

"Where to Jeremie?" Odd was ready for a fight after a nap and food.

"Nowhere, Aelita deactivated the Tower so her attack is over."

"So what are we doing here Jeremie?" Odd and S.S. could still be having fun but they came here as fast as possible because of an attack.

"We have to vote on what to do. I don't want to leave her symbol on the moon but the only way to erase it is to do a return to the past." Aelita had put them between a rock and a hard place.

"Well I don't think we should do a return, I think it looks pretty cool." S.S. took a picture of it before coming. "Leave it, until she does something damaging we can't risk making her stronger."

"So, who votes for leaving it?" Odd, S.S., Ulrich and Yumi raise their hands. "I guess it doesn't matter what Jim votes since that's the majority." The computer beeps. "Leave us alone Aelita…" Jeremie turns to the computer and brings up the Super Scan. "Tower, Forest Sector."

"Well maybe it is something like the last one." Yumi was tired and wanted to sleep not fight on Lyoko.

"Let me check the news." Jeremie brings up the TV program only to see a Eye of Aelita with a message.

"Join me or die." Jeremie changes the channel and it is the same thing. He goes through the channels finding that all of them are the same.

"I think she's sending us a message don't you?" Odd didn't like this, the moon thing was cool, this was bad.

"Everyone is seeing this and with the symbol on the moon people are going to wonder what is going on. Aelita is going to get us exposed if she keeps this up!" Jeremie starts up the Transfer program. "Go and deactivate the Tower." The group nods and heads for the elevator when the computer beeps again.

"Another Tower?"

"No Ulrich, Jim finally made it." The group waits for the elevator to go up and get Jim and for it to come back to the Control Room.

"So guys uh, what I miss?"

"We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate a Tower what else is new?" Odd and the others get on the elevator and take it down.

"Transfer Jim, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Jim, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Sissi, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Sissi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land next to the others and the vehicles. "Suit up and get ready, I don't think Aelita will let you go so easily." The group get on the vehicles as Jim straps on his boots.

"Where to Jeremie?"

"32 West, 75 North, it's a Tower you've deactivated before."

"Really Jeremie I think we've deactivated every Tower by now."

"Good point Odd but it is hidden so now you will remember where it is." Jeremie has nothing to do now. He had to turn off certain functions of the computer to use the power for his next program but he couldn't turn things off while his friends were on Lyoko. He goes through the channels of the TV program wondering what people thought of the weird message and the symbol. "I wonder…" His fingers get to work and he brings up another program, a program to listen to the radio.

"Join me or die." It just keeps saying the same thing again and again.

"Aelita we can't join you." Jeremie watches the Lyoko map as his friends head for the Tower.

"Wow, nothing yet." The group was near the Tower and no monsters had attacked.

"Odd for once could you keep your mouth shut?" After Odd had made his comment three Assassins had virtualized in front of the Tower. Ulrich gets his sword out and is ready for action.

"Let me go first." Jim leans forward going faster on his boots. He gets closer and closer to the Assassins who start to open fire. "You'll have to do better then that to hit the disco king!" Jim moves far more gracefully then he could on Earth and dodges the lasers. He slams into the first Assassin knocking it backwards. "Thunder Clap!" Jim claps his hands and a ring of energy comes out hitting all three Assassins. They are too strong to be destroyed so easily.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires multiple arrows destroying two Assassins. "Now!"

"Extend!" S.S. comes off the back of the Overboard and does a pole jump with her extended power pole. She kicks the Assassin hard in the head knocking it into the Tower. The Assassin bounces off and lashes out with its claws. "Not fast enough!" S.S. blocks the claws with her pole.

"Hiyah!" Sissi jumps off the Overwing and swings her axe destroying the Assassin. "Woohoo! We did it, we did it, we did it," Sissi dances as Yumi gets off the back of the Overbike and runs into the Tower.

"Ok guys come on back." Jeremie materializes his friends back to Earth. "So guys coming on up?" No response. "Guys?" Still none. "What did she do!" The Super Scan comes up and shows another activated Tower. It stops beeping as the Tower deactivates. Jeremie runs to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners. "You're all here, good." They were all passed out in front of the Scanners but they were there. "Ulrich? Odd?" Jeremie nudges them with his foot.

"What do you want?" S.S. sits up and looks around seeing Ulrich. "Oh crap what the hell did you do Jeremie?"

"What?" Jeremie turns around to see S.S. is patting herself down.

"Wow, these uh, never mind." S.S. blushes and stops patting herself down.

"What's wrong S.S.?" Jeremie was glad to see one of them was awake.

"Well first of all I'm Ulrich, second of all I'm Ulrich!" S.S. stands up and sees the others start to stir. "S.S.?" S.S., no Ulrich, stands next to Ulrich.

"What?" Odd rubs his eyes and looks around. "I must be dreaming, this can't be real." Odd stands up and looks down. "Wow I am in Odd, weird." Jeremie and S.S., er, Ulrich look at Odd.

"Wait if you're in Odd then who is in me?" Ulrich looks down at his body wondering who was in it.

"What happened?" Ulrich's body looks around and sees Sissi's body. "What did you do to my body?" Ulrich's body stands up.

"Don't ask me ask Jeremie." Ulrich's body looks at Sissi's body. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Odd, I think." Sissi's body stands up. "Whoa, not as big as S.S. but still nice." Odd's body smacks Sissi's body.

"Stop touching those!" Odd's body smacks him again.

"Don't do that to my body!" Now Ulrich's body smacks Sissi's body. "Wait don't hit my face!"

"Whoa." Jim stands up. "Either I had a growth spurt or something bad happened." Jim looks at the others.

"Who are you?" The others turn to Jim.

"Yumi." Jim's body looks at Yumi's body. "I guess that means he's in my body."

"Uh, my head hurts." Yumi's body stands up. "How did you all get so tall?" Yumi's body looks down and notices it is a different body then what they are used to. "Please tell me this can be fixed."

"I think so, I've fixed it before." The activated Tower had switched his friends around. "Why is Aelita doing all of this?" An Aelita Ghost comes out of a light and forms into Death Demon Aelita.

"I'm celebrating!" She laughs evilly.

"Why are you celebrating?" Had Aelita done something that they didn't know about?

"Xana has my mom's memories and I have them now. I learned a lot when I got my memories back but there were a lot of holes left. One of them was when my birthday was." Aelita smiles, staring at the group. "And today is it! I am now fifteen, a year older then I thought I was!" She laughs again. "So I've been giving myself lots of presents! I have the moon. I had every Television station on the planet until you interfered so I interfered with you!"

"I'm betting a return wouldn't fix this." Jeremie looks at his friends. "It will take me awhile but thankfully I have some of the work done already. I will have to modify it but I still have the program that I used to fix Yumi and Odd."

"Yumi and Odd?" Jim and Sissi had no idea what that meant.

"Go ahead Jeremie but it will take time. I am having such fun I made sure to switch the bodies around to humiliate them all!"

"How is this humiliating?" Jeremie can't look at Aelita, it wasn't her, it was Xana.

"Well S.S. and Odd have seen each other naked so no point in switching them. Same with Ulrich and Yumi. And since Odd has already seen Yumi naked that wouldn't work either. Now yes I ended up with S.S. in odd but I think Odd in Sissi's body works."

"Wait, he's never seen me naked!" Jim, uh, Yumi, raises a fist and yells at Aelita.

"I've watched you all, I know what you and Ulrich do. It isn't as much as the other two but you can't lie."

"No, I meant Odd."

"Oh really? How do you think he put on that ridiculous outfit?" Yumi remembers that time and how embarrassing it was. "A playboy like him, you think he didn't spend a few hours in front of the mirror? Oh I bet he did all kinds of things to your body…"

"I did not!" Sissi, Odd, walks towards Aelita. "I never took her undershirt or panties off when I put that outfit on."

"You stripped down to my underwear!" Jim grabs the back of Sissi's shirt. "I'll kill you!"

"Stop it!" Ulrich, Sissi, stops Jim's body from punching hers. "Can't let you hurt my face."

"Anyways, have fun showering before exams, or going to the bathroom, and wonder how Jim will do around Yumi's parents." Aelita laughs as she leaves the group in the Scanner Room.

"This sucks, Jim can't go home to my parents." Jim, Yumi shakes her head. "Maybe if I call them and tell them I'm staying at Kadic Academy because I was studying so late." Yumi gets her phone out. "Mom?"

"Yumi do you know what time it is!"

"Yes Mom I'm sorry, I fell asleep while studying with S.S. I'm staying here since it is so late and this way I have more time to study in the morning."

"Ok Yumi but you better get a good grade." They both hang up.

"I guess Jim is staying in S.S.'s room." Yumi wanted Ulrich there to keep an eye on Jim.

"What if you have to go to the bathroom?" Ulrich, Sissi, was crossing her legs.

"That's right I had to go before we left for Lyoko." S.S., Ulrich, looks at his body. "Hold it."

"I can't all night and tomorrow!"

"Well deal with it Sissi!" Now Jim, Yumi, was yelling at Sissi. "This must be your dream having Ulrich all to yourself!" Aelita sure knew how to pick what bodies to switch the others to.

"Not like this." Sissi was still trying to hold it in.

"Jeremie could you figure out how to switch Sissi out first?"

"I'll try but I can't do it instantly. This will take awhile but I can start on those being switched." Jeremie and the others get on the elevator and go up to the Control Room. "No, she already activated another Tower!" The TV program was also on and Aelita's newest attack had already made the news.

"No one knows what this symbol means but it has been burnt on the front lawn of the White House." The camera shows the Eye of Aelita burnt into the ground. "This symbol, first seen on the moon, has been appearing in other countries. New reports are coming from Egypt that this same symbol has been burnt into the sides of all of the pyramids and the Sphinx."

"Holy crap are you kidding?" The others continue watching as the camera in America show another attack happening.

"What is going on?" The camera zooms in on a statue on top of the Capital building. A black mist surrounds it and morphs it from Lady Liberty to Death Demon Aelita. "This is amazing! What kind of technology is this?"

"I don't get why she's doing this. She said it's her birthday but these attacks are just silly." Odd didn't want to say anything for fear of Aelita becoming violent but this was ridiculous.

"Aelita finding out what her real birthday may have become excited. But unlike a normal person she has power from Xana so her excitement has increased to this." The camera changes and moves to South Dakota.

"Here we are in front of Mount Rushmore where a new person has joined our greatest leaders." The camera pan out showing the president's newest member, Death Demon Aelita. The camera changes again and goes to a different reporter in New York.

"Something horrible has happened! Our greatest treasure has been defiled!" The camera moves off the reporter and to a large statue that is now Death Demon Aelita.

"That's the Statue of Liberty!" S.S. clenches her hand into a fist. "She messed with her, Aelita messed with her."

"Hey we gave it to you guys." Odd puts a hand on S.S.'s shoulder to try and calm her down. The camera changes to a much more familiar city.

"The Eiffel Tower has been destroyed!" What use to be the Eiffel Tower was now morphed into a giant Eye of Aelita. The Camera moves to another European monument.

"The Leaning Tower of Pisa is no more!" The camera shows someone had moved the tower so it no longer leaned.

"She's gone nuts, absolutely nuts." Jeremie turns the TV program off. "As long as she doesn't hurt anyone we can't do a return to the past." But Jeremie decides the next time they do have a return to take it back to before Aelita started doing this. "You guys should go back, I'll work on fixing you."

"I'll stay and keep you company." Yumi in Jim's body sits down. "Sorry Jim but I don't want to sleep in your bed, it's just too creepy."

"Ok, I'm going with S.S. right?" Jim in Yumi's body looks at the body of S.S. who is now Ulrich.

"Come on big guy." Odd in S.S. motions for Jim who is in Yumi's body to follow him. The group gets on the elevator and go back to the dorms wondering what would happen if they had to take each other's exams. Jeremie gets to work on fixing his friends trying to ignore the constant beeping of the Super Scan as it picks up Towers being activated by Aelita to do more damage around the world. Monuments were morphed into Eye of Aelita or had the Eye burned into the buildings, paintings like the Mona Lisa are defiled by a smiling Death Demon Aelita, and more statues are morphed into Death Demon Aelita's.

The next morning the gang is up early and headed for the Factory. "Sissi you didn't go to the bathroom did you?" Ulrich in S.S.'s body questions her when he sees her.

"I held it in, I held it in, still doing that." Sissi has a hard time skateboarding to the Factory and holding it in but does as they get to the Factory. "Jeremie!" Jeremie is asleep in the computer chair.

"Huh, what?" Jeremie rubs his eyes and puts his glasses on. "It can't be morning already." He looks at the time on his cell phone, he had gotten about an hour of sleep.

"Did you do it? Can you fix us?" Sissi in Ulrich's body is doing a little dance trying to hold it in.

"Most of you, Jim and Yumi are the only ones I can't fix." Jeremie yawns. "Yet, but they will be the easiest to fix since they are a simple swich."

"What are we then?"

"You need to be switched with several bodies. Ulrich isn't in your body Sissi he is in S.S. so I first need to switch you with Ulrich which will put you in S.S. Then I'll switch you and Odd so you will be in the right body and Odd will be in S.S. Then I just need to switch Odd and S.S." Jeremie yawns again. "Go wake Yumi up."

"Where is she?" Ulrich, in S.S.'s body looks around for Jim's body and doesn't see her.

"She went to the Scanners, she said my typing got on her nerves." Jeremie brings up a folder. Then start getting in the Scanners in the order I gave ok?" The group nods and get back on the elevator.

"Hey Yumi," Jim, in Yumi's body, shakes his own body.

"Not now…" Yumi was hoping being in a new body would mean the nightmares wouldn't come but it didn't help. She didn't want to sleep in the Control Room and have Jeremie hear her. "Oh morning, are we fixed?"

"We will be, except you and Jim, but Jeremie says that will be an easy fix." Ulrich, in S.S.'s body hugs Jim's body. "Well, I guess we start this, come on Sissi." Ulrich and Sissi get in the Scanners and a few moments later come out. "Need to be, be right back." Ulrich runs to the elevator and takes it up to outside to pee. He wasn't going to make it to the gas station which was the closest place with a bathroom.

"I guess me and Odd are next." Odd in Sissi's body and Sissi in S.S.'s body get in and are soon fixed.

"This is weird." Odd looks down, he had been with S.S., hung out, kissed, a lot of things but never thought he would actually be her. "Well S.S. are you ready?"

"Yes Odd let's get this over with." The two get in the Scanners and are soon fixed. "Feels good to be back."

"And front," Odd pats his stomach. "I'm starving, let's get some breakfast."

"No so fast guys!" Jeremie hears the Super Computer beep. "Now what is she doing?" Jeremie had fallen asleep when the Super Scan stopped finding Towers being activated.

"Anything I want!" Death Demon Aelita comes out of the Super Computer. "You've fixed most of them but what will happen when they must deactivate a Tower with Yumi in Jim and Jim in Yumi?"

"All of your attacks have just been you being immature!" Jeremie yells at Aelita. "You have more control of Xana then you think, enough to stop this!"

"Why would I want to stop this? I'm a God, I can do anything, including giving myself a boy toy to play with."

"I'm not going with you anywhere."

"Who said I was talking about you? William is such a man compared to your scrawny nerd body." Aelita laughs at Jeremie.

"William?" The others had heard over the speakers what Aelita said, including Yumi. "She has William? How?"

"If you want to save him come to Lyoko. If you don't want to save him then I'll keep him." Aelita smiles at Jeremie patting him on the head. "You choose."

"It's a trick, you're using the Tower to make a clone."

"Oh no I used the power to find him. Being lost in the Digital Sea for so long it was hard but I did it."

"He, he formed with the other William, don't lie to me."

"My mother tricked you. I have her memories, I know what she did, I know what's wrong with Yumi also. It's been so nice celebrating my birthday but I want more!" Aelita moves back into the Super Computer leaving Jeremie and the others with a choice.

"Forget the Tower we need to save William." Yumi in Jim's body walks over to a Scanner. "Jeremie we have to save him and maybe find out what's wrong with me." The elevator starts up and soon Ulrich joins them.

"You aren't affected anymore Yumi." Jim was in Yumi now. "But we should deactivate the Tower. If it really is William he won't disappear and we can save him." Jeremie brings up the Transfer program. "Jim will go as Yumi, Yumi you know how to deactivate the Tower so even though you are in Jim's body you will go as Aelita." The gang get in the Scanners and soon arrive in the Forest Sector.

"Hey Jim you want to use the boots? I don't know how to use roller skates." Yumi hands them to her body which Jim is in.

"If they fit." Jim puts them on and finds they seal up becoming tight enough that they fit.

"Where to Jeremie?" Ulrich gets on the Overbike.

"Go straight north until you find an activated Tower." The gang takes off on their vehicles hoping to make it back before exams.

"Assassins!" They found the Tower without being attacked but now they saw why. At least a dozen Assassins were guarding the Tower. "Yumi stay back." Ulrich gets his sword back glad to be in his body.

"I know what to do." Yumi, in Jim's body, backs away from the others as they get ready to attack.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires arrows trying to hit the Assassins or at least scatter them.

"Extend!" S.S. trips up an Assassin that is soon bombarded with exploding arrows.

"Hiyah!" Sissi swings her axe at an Assassin that had split off from the rest cutting a leg off. "Good bye." She jumps and hits the Eye destroying the Assassin.

"Triplicate, Super Sprint!" Ulrich's two clones split off from him and charge the Assassins as Ulrich flies the Overbike over the Assassins before jumping off. "Impact." Ulrich destroys an Assassin as his clones distract the others. The group pounds on the Assassins destroying all of them without losing any points!

"Wow, we kicked ass!" Sissi swings her axe and throws it up in the air. She catches it and swings around in triumph. "Go Yumi."

"Wait, this is too easy, we shouldn't have been able to beat them that easily." Ulrich stops Yumi. "The safest place is in the Tower, go Yumi, but be careful!" Yumi runs into the Tower and deactivates it.

"Very good but my birthday isn't over yet!" Death Demon Aelita flies down from the sky over the Forest Sector with someone in her hands, William! "Do you think I'll hand over my boy toy?"

"No we'll pry him from you hands!" Yumi comes out of the Tower and yells at Aelita.

"Yumi get back you don't have any powers!"

"I don't care I'll kill her and save William!"

"I saved William. How do you think he got here? I fished him out of the Digital Sea after you all left him there."

"We, we thought he was dead."

"Because my mother tricked you so easily. But once you knew it was Yumi and not William that was the traitor didn't you question what had happened? No! I can't believe I once considered such idiots as my friends!"

"Give him back!"

"Make me!"

"Speed Arrow!" Odd had gotten back on the Overboard and flew behind Aelita before attacking. Aelita is surprised and drops William.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs and catches William. "Jeremie what do we do?"

"Get him into the Tower I want to try something." Ulrich Super Sprints back to the Tower and gets William inside. "My program to get Sanne here should work on him to." Jeremie activates it as he brings the others back to Earth.

"You think you've won! You've done nothing but piss me off!" Aelita charges her hands and blasts the Tower. "I have a better idea." Aelita disappears as William is brought back to Earth.

"William!" Yumi, in Jim's body, runs to William. "You're alive, you have to be!" She puts her head down to his chest and hears his heart beat. "William," She hugs him and starts to cry.

"Yumi, I…" William starts to shake then his eyes open to reveal the Eye of Aelita. "I want you dead!" William shoves his fist into the stomach of Jim's body.

"Yumi!" Ulrich tackles William but finds it is like tackling a brick wall.

"Die!" William shoves his other hand into the chest of Jim.

"Jeremie do a return to the past!"

"Ok, I am!" Jeremie had been watching through the cameras. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"Yumi?" Ulrich and Yumi are in Ulrich's room. "Wait, Jim, we have to find Yumi."

"I, I am Yumi." Yumi was back in her own body!

"But, Jeremie said a return wouldn't fix that."

"Maybe he was wrong, just like we were wrong, it was a clone." William wasn't William just a clone controlled by Aelita. "I hate her, I want her dead, dead!"

"Yumi don't say that it is Xana controlling her, corrupting her. You know she wouldn't do this by herself." Ulrich hugs Yumi when something comes out of the electrical plug.

"You think he was a clone?" Death Demon Aelita! "That was the real William I just possessed him once he got to Earth! But thanks to Jeremie's return to the past William is back in the Digital Sea again." Aelita laughs as she goes back into the electrical plug.

"William…" Yumi starts to cry and can't stop. Her head starts to hurt but she doesn't care. She had been so close, she had hugged William, only to lose him. Yumi continues to cry as the pain in her head gets worse and worse.

"Yumi please stop." Ulrich knew why Yumi couldn't stop crying but couldn't help Yumi. She keeps crying when Ulrich sees something strange. "Yumi!" Something had bulged out of her forehead! "Yumi we have to go to the Factory and get you to Lyoko!" Her forehead bulges again but Yumi doesn't move she just keeps crying. "Jim, he's strong enough." Ulrich gets his phone out. "Jim I need help getting Yumi to the Factory."

"An attack already?"

"No, her problem, it's acting up." Ulrich hangs up and holds on to Yumi who keeps crying.

A few minutes later there is a knock at his door. "Finally Jim," Ulrich helps Yumi up and goes to the door. "I can carry her but not all the way to the Factory."

"Ok, give her here." Jim lifts Yumi up onto his shoulder and the two head for the Factory.

"Wait, I can't send her, you keep going I'll call Jeremie." Ulrich calls Jeremie and tells him what happened.

"We better have the rest just in case Aelita attacks when Yumi can't defend herself." Jeremie calls the others on his way to the Factory.

At the Factory the gang finds Jim, Ulrich, and Yumi in the Scanner Room. "Put her in Ulrich, and you better go with her for protection." Jim puts Yumi in a Scanner as Ulrich and Odd get in the other two. Soon the whole group is on Lyoko again.

"Come on Yumi," Ulrich kneels down next to Yumi who is still crying when her forehead bulges out. "What is wrong with you!" Ulrich hugs Yumi who starts to shake. "No, I can't lose you, I need you."

"Aw, how cute." Aelita had sensed the others on Lyoko and comes to see what is going on. "Just like I thought, having lost William again has sent her over the deep end. Soon she will be back."

"Who will be back? Yumi hasn't gone anywhere!" Ulrich gets his sword out. "If you go anywhere near her I'll kill you!"

"I'm not worried about Yumi her fate has been sealed by my Mother. She may have been a year off but she wasn't wrong." Aelita stays out of Ulrich's range.

"She won't die Aelita, if you kill her I'll make Jeremie delete this, delete you." Ulrich is seething with rage but can't get to Aelita.

"Gee, am I surprised that I'm not shaking with fear? No." Aelita laughs at Ulrich. "Oh look here she comes now." Ulrich turns to Yumi who screams as something bursts through her forehead.

"Yumi!" Ulrich can't do anything as something seems to fight its way out of Yumi. "Yumi you can't die!"

"She can Ulrich and it looks like she has." Aelita laughs again as something forces its way out of Yumi and falls on the ground next to her.

"Aelita?" A pink haired girl had forced its way out of Yumi. "No, Sanne!"

"My Mother was always a planner. She knew we might defeat her so she had a back up plan. She infused a part of herself with Yumi when she had her. Hello Mother." Aelita waves at the pink haired woman on the ground. "Without Xana she is of no threat to me." Aelita goes away leaving the others on Lyoko.

"Sanne?" Jim walks over to her. "You haven't changed all these years."

"Aaaa!" Sanne backs away from Jim. "Who are you!?"

"Me, Jim, I'm in my Lyoko form though." Jim puts a hand out to help Sanne up who refuses it.

"No, I'll kill you!" Sanne tries to charge her hand but can't. "No, how, how did you defeat me?"

"We didn't, Aelita did." Ulrich has his sword pointed at Sanne as he walks towards her. "To bad you are about to die again!"

"No wait! How did you beat me, it, this was just a one in a billion chance you did defeat me." Sanne backs away as Ulrich comes towards her.

"Aelita killed you with her bare hands!" Ulrich throws his sword away. "I'll do the same to you for killing Yumi!"

"No, she couldn't have, she's to weak…" Sanne backs into a tree unable to get away from Ulrich.

"She had Xana in her." Jeremie talks into the headset. "You wouldn't allow yourself to come to Earth and you fused yourself with Aelita. Thankfully you were weak on Earth and got back into the Scanner where I split you and Aelita apart. I also found Xana and split him from you but had to put him into Aelita. Xana corrupted her and killed you."

"You fool why would you do such a thing? I wasn't able to control him what made you think my baby could!?"

"I didn't know." Jeremie takes the headset off trying to keep from punching something for his stupidity.

"It doesn't matter Sanne you're dead!" Ulrich pounces on her and starts to punch her.

"Stop! Stop! She isn't dead!" Sanne has her hands up trying to deflect Ulrich's punches.

"Shut up!" Ulrich continues to punch Sanne in a fit of rage.

"Maybe she's right, Yumi might be alive, Jeremie take her back." A few seconds later Yumi disappears from Lyoko. "Well Jeremie?"

"She's, she's alive!" Jeremie sees Yumi get off the floor through the camera. "Get Sanne to a Tower. She could help us save Aelita."

"What, how? We should kill her before she does something!" Ulrich is still on top of Sanne but stops beating her.

"She was fused with Xana for over a decade. She knows what he knows and Xana knows what she knows. With her on our side we will know everything about Xana and what he knows about us." Ulrich looks down at Sanne, could he let her go?

"Come with us Sanne, if you do anything, I mean anything, and I will kill you." Ulrich gets off of Sanne and waits for her to get up. "Hurry! Before Aelita comes and attacks us!" Sanne gets up and looks around.

"Where, where do I go?"

"Get in the Tower!" Ulrich points to the Tower. "Now before I change my mind!" Sanne runs over to the Tower. "Jeremie you better be right about this."

"I am and you should cheer up Ulrich."

"Why in the hell should I be cheerful about anything!?"

"Sanne, she was the extra data, she was why Yumi was affected. With Sanne out Yumi will be normal."

"Really?" Ulrich's rage turns into a cold anger instantly. "She's, ok?"

"Yes, come to Earth and see for yourself!" Jeremie brings the group back.

"Yumi?" Ulrich walks over to her. "Are you ok?" She throws herself at Ulrich hugging him hard.

"Yes Ulrich." She kisses him on the mouth. "I want to celebrate but we have exams tomorrow."

"Today, it's after midnight." Jeremie puts his phone away. "Well all the damage Aelita did was erased and so was the damage Sanne did. We all need sleep." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and walks to the elevator waiting for it to come up with the others. "Good luck everyone."

"Who needs luck when you got it all in the bag." Odd smiles at the others.

"You aren't trying to cheat again are you Odd? You remember what happened last time don't you?"

"I do and I'm not going to cheat. My bag of stones," Odd knocks on his head. "Is all I need."

"Sleep, lots and lots of sleep, that's what we get when the exams are over." The group laughs at Sissi's joke.

"Here's to doing good on the exams and sleep!" The group laughs some more as they get off the elevator going back to the school.


	54. Chapter 54

**Code Lyoko Episode 103: Armage-It-On **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-99 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

A man is in the middle of a ring with shouting and cheering fans surrounding him. He had just won the semi-finals of a tournament for the World Heavyweight Championship of Extreme Fighters Federation. "Thank you Lord, please lend me your strength in my next match!" He shouts into the microphone as he leaves the ring. Going into the locker room he stretches to get ready for the finals.

"Shaun, Shaun, horrible news!" Shaun's manager comes into the locker room. "The Beast just beat Brett the Marksman Hertz!"

"What? Brett should have beaten him!" Shaun Mickels, or the Heartbroken Man, was a legend who had been in the business for over a decade. The Beast while big like a beast was a rookie.

"I know but Brett couldn't handle the seven foot five hundred pound choke slam." This was bad, Shaun was good but he was barely two forty, less then half the weight of the Beast. "You better pray to whatever God you got for a miracle to win this."

"I know, go away, I need to prepare myself." Shaun stops stretching and cups his hands together. "Lord, ever since I found you my life turned around. I got off the drugs, the booze, the women, please help me." He closes his eyes when he hears something. Opening them he sees a young girl with pink hair. "How did you get in here?"

"You asked for a miracle and I am brining you one." The pink haired girl smiles sweetly at him.

"How are you going to help me little girl?" Shaun is shocked when the girl floats into the air.

"I can give you the power to win. I can give you the power to defeat your opponent and achieve your goal." The pink haired girl opens her right hand and a white orb forms in it.

"What do you get out of it?" Shaun isn't sure this is real, maybe he was having flashbacks, his younger days had been wild with lots of drugs and drinking and lady friends.

"You will do something for me. You asked for a favor and I am here to give you one. All you have to do is a little mission for me afterwards."

"A mission, like a holy quest?" Shaun had become religious to help with his many addictions and to save his marriage but a holy quest would be a little much even for him.

"No, just a little help I need with some troublesome children. They are bad and need to learn a lesson and I think a meeting with their favorite wrestler might set them on the right path." The pink haired girl smiles and moves towards Shaun.

"Ok, I can do that." Shaun reaches out towards the pink haired girl and the white orb enters his body. He feels energized and s ready for the next match. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." The pink haired girl turns into a black haired demon. "Have fun."

"No, what, what did I do?" The man shakes as a black mist invades his body.

"Exactly what you agreed to do." The black haired girl laughs as the man struggles against the black mist but loses. "Go out and win, they do cover death in your contracts right?" Shaun leaves the locker room and goes to the ring powered by a demon for the finals of the tournament to win the championship. The Beast comes down ready to crush his next opponent only to be surprised.

A few minutes later Shaun leaves the ring victorious as medics take the Beast out of the ring on a stretcher. They weren't sure but it appeared as though he had his neck broken by Shaun's finisher the Sweet Neck Song. "Great job Shaun that was amazing!" Shaun's manager follows him to the locker room. "Never saw that coming, none of us did!"

"Go, away, fat man." Shaun sticks his hand out and blasts his manager with an energy field. "I have some business to complete." He turns into a black mist and enters the closest electrical plug heading for his target, Kadic Academy.

"Odd it's all fake." Ulrich and the others, except Jim, had been dragged by Odd to a restaurant so he could watch the pay per view wrestling show. "Like that guy really needed to be taken off by a stretcher."

"Let me kick you in the throat and see what happens then Ulrich." Odd gets off his stool and bounces around on his feet like a boxer.

"I'll let you kick me like they kick in wrestling because they don't hit each other!" Everyone laughs at Odd as he gets back on his stool. "Can we go now?"

"No, dessert time!" Odd waves towards a waitress. "Ma'am could I get a sundae?"

"Didn't you already have the cherry pie?"

"Maybe, I don't remember." Odd wipes some cherry filler off his cheek.

"Odd you might want to cut back since you've already spent like forty Euros on dinner." S.S. grabs the bowl her salad came in and puts on top of the plate that held Ulrich's burger. "Everyone put your empty stuff here."

"Isn't it a waitresses job to clean the tables?" Sissi puts a bowl and a small plate on the pile.

"Yes but this makes it easier for them." S.S.'s mom had been a waitress when she was in college and she had taught S.S. to be as nice as possible to the waitresses. After all they do handle your food and what goes in there."

"I'll take it back to my dorm and save it for later then." The gang collect their things and wait for the bill and split it up.

"What are you doing? Hey, you look familiar." Jim sees someone walking up the stairs who doesn't belong.

"I am looking for some of your students, fans of mine, they go here but I'm not sure what the room numbers are."

"Hey, you're Shaun Mickles! Don't you have a match tonight?"

"It's over, we pre-record our shows to edit stuff out like cuss words and flashers in the stands. You have no idea how many we get." The man laughs and walks over to Jim. "Anyways, I got a letter from an Odd Della Robbia…"

"Odd? Wait, this doesn't sit right." Jim looks over Shaun. "Come to my office so I can call the Principal. Guests are supposed to sign in before coming into the dorms."

"Actually I'd rather find Odd and the others." Shaun punches Jim in the face. "But you are with them so why not start with you?" He wraps his arm around Jim's neck and lifts him into the air. "Good bye." He throws Jim over the edge of the railing and down the stairs. "If they aren't here then where could they be?" Shaun, possessed by Aelita, continues searching for the other members of the group.

The gang is almost back to the school when Jeremie's phone rings. "Hello Jim what's going on?"

"Shaun, Mickles, he attacked me." Jim had woken up after being thrown down the stairs. "I think he's possessed."

"My phone would have gone off if a Tower was activated."

"Then why did he attack?" Jim is sitting on the stairs rubbing his left shoulder. "Check your computer Jeremie."

"Ok Jim." Jeremie hangs up and looks at the others. "Jim says Shaun Mickles just attacked him."

"Wait, _the_ Shaun Mickles? The Heartbroken Man? The new World Heavyweight Champion?" Odd stares at Jeremie wonder what kind of weird dreams Jim had.

"I guess, but my phone never went off, not sure if there is an attack." The gang run to the dorm building and go to Jeremie's room. "Oh crap." It seems the place Aelita had sent Shaun to first was Jeremie's room to destroy his computer and room.

"Maybe Jim really was attacked by Shaun Mickles." Odd looks around. "I wonder where he went?"

"Well if she sent him here to attack us then I bet they went to Odd's and Ulrich's room." The gang leave Jeremie's room and go to Odd's and Ulrich's room to find it trashed.

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't have Kiwi with me this year." Odd finds his bed was shredded, his clothes were shredded, his books, everything shredded.

"Yeah, man, he find my journal." Ulrich finds part of a page on the floor, it to had been shredded.

"He probably did this to all of our rooms." Sissi bites on a nail, she had a lot of expensive stuff her father wouldn't pay to replace.

"My house!" Yumi figured out where Shaun would go next. "If he did this to your rooms what would he do to my house?"

"Let's not find out." The group run out of Odd's and Ulrich's room and head for Yumi's house.

"Hiroki could you get the door?" Mrs. Ishiyama is in the kitchen making tea when someone knocks at the door.

"Yes mom." Hiroki pauses his game and goes to the door. "Whoa, hey, you're Shaun Mickles!"

"Where is Yumi Ishiyama?"

"She went with her friends somewhere, could you wait here? I have a poster I want you to autograph."

"Where is Yumi Ishiyama?"

"I don't know, who cares? She doesn't like wrestling anyways. If you could…" Hiroki is knocked out of the way by Shaun Mickles.

"Hiroki what's going on?" Mr. Ishiyama comes out of the living room and sees Hiroki laying against the wall and a strange man standing in the doorway. "Dear call the police!" Before Mr. Ishiyama can do anything else Shaun leaps and kicks Mr. Ishiyama into the wall behind him.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Ishiyama runs out of the kitchen with a frying pan and hits Shaun who just shrugs it off. "I called the cops don't think you're…" Mrs. Ishiyama is knocked back into the kitchen by Shaun Mickles who goes up the stairs to Yumi's room.

The gang make it to Yumi's house to find the door hanging open. "Mom, dad, Hiroki!" Yumi and the others run in to find the three sitting at a kitchen table. "Are you ok?"

"Yumi what have you gotten yourself into?" Mr. Ishiyama is holding onto his wife who is still shaken up after the intruder.

"Yumi how did you make Shaun Mickles mad?" Hiroki was stunned that his sister knew someone so famous.

"I didn't!" Yumi is glad to see her family is ok but now they have to find Shaun and deactivate the Tower.

"Let's go guys."

"Stop right there Yumi!" Mr. Ishiyama gets up. "You aren't going anywhere until the police get here!"

"Sorry dad I have to go!" Yumi and the others run out of the house. "What do we do guys?"

"I'll call Jim and find our possessed buddy to keep him from hurting anyone else. You guys get to the Tower and deactivate it!" Odd splits off from the others as they go to the Factory.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Jeremie." Ulrich, S.S., and Yumi are standing in the Scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko and a few moments later so does Sissi as the vehicles appear. "Go east then jump off that platform and land on the platform one level down and go north." The group takes off for the Tower as Jeremie calls Odd.

"I got the big guy but we can't find Shaun." Odd and Jim are headed to the Factory now. "We'll be there soon to help the others."

"I'd rather you stay here incase he gets here before the others deactivate the Tower." Jeremie knew now that he and the others were here Aelita would send her minion to here.

"Jim told me something weird. Shaun said he was looking for us like he didn't know where we were. Almost as if Aelita wasn't helping him." Jeremie hears this and doesn't like it.

"She can't kill us so she sent someone who can. If Xana had stayed attached to Shaun then Aelita would affect him. If Xana corrupted Shaun then he takes orders but isn't under Xana's direct control."

"That means what Einstein?"

"He can and will kill you." Odd and Jeremie hang up. A screen comes up on the Super Computer.

"Jeremie, get them here!" Sanne had come up. "Xana has given his possessed a target, he won't kill anyone except his targets."

"Ok Sanne, I'll send them to Lyoko when they get here." Jeremie had been up late the past couple of nights talking to Sanne like he used to talk to Aelita. He had learned a lot about Xana but Sanne wasn't sure how Aelita would affect Xana.

"And yourself, if the possessed get to the Factory he won't hold back." Sanne is in a Tower in the Forest Sector. "I can feel them, Aelita has sent monsters." Sanne, even though she didn't have Xana inside of her still has a connection to Lyoko like Aelita did.

"Guys please be careful Sanne says Aelita just sent monsters." Jeremie doesn't see them on the screen yet but believes Sanne. Now that she had been separated from Xana and was out of Yumi she had proven to be a valuable ally. He didn't trust her, yet, but she was a woman who wanted to make up for the things she did when corrupted by Xana.

"I see something coming but it doesn't belong here." Sissi sees a group of Mantas flying over the Mountain Sector. "I didn't know they could come here."

"It's rare but they've done it before." Ulrich gets his sword out. "I'll take care of them, you guys get Yumi to the Tower." Ulrich activates the flight controls on the Overbike and charges ahead of the rest.

"Hey Jim looks like he beat us here." Odd and Jim make it to the Factory to find Shaun waiting for them. "Hi Shaun, great match tonight, I can't believe you beat the Beast!"

"Uh Odd you do know wrestling's fake."

"No it isn't Jim."

"It is to Odd I know I use to wrestle."

"You use to wrestle?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jim walks slowly towards Shaun. "I don't want to fight you but we can't let you hurt our friends."

"Let me? I made a deal and I am keeping it. With this power some scrawny kid and fat guy won't stop me."

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte!" Odd runs towards Shaun and does a leaping kick only to be knocked down easily. "Apparently you aren't scrawny either."

"Why am I doing this?" Shaun shakes his head and the Eye of Aelita form in his. "Die!" He swings at Odd who rolls out of the way.

"What was that about?" Jim grabs Odd and pulls him away from Shaun.

"Aelita isn't controlling him, at least that's what Jeremie said." Odd and Jim run off the bridge with Shaun following them.

"Come back!" Jeremie saw them on the cameras and can't believe they are running away. "If I call them it would only slow them down." Jim, Odd, and Shaun leave camera view. "He had them though, why didn't he kill them?"

"Xana only corrupted him so Aelita's influence wouldn't stop him from killing your friends but it seems he to doesn't want to kill." Xana's plan had a flaw and it might be one that saves Jeremie's friends.

"Well we'll just wait for the others to deactivate the Tower." Jeremie watches the map as his friends go to complete the mission.

"Impact!" Ulrich destroys the last of the Mantas and gets back on the Overbike. "Jeremie tell the others I'll catch up soon." Ulrich takes off going as fast as the Overbike can.

"Ok, Ulrich says he'll catch up to you guys soon so keep going."

"Like we'd wait? I can see the edge." Sissi on the Overwing with Yumi gets to the edge and looks down. "There is a platform down there right?" All Sissi can see is mist.

"Yes, go unless you're chicken." S.S. on the Overwing heads down into the mist with a flustered Sissi following.

On Earth Jim and Odd have made it to the skate park. "Ok Jim you go that way and I'll go this way, if he goes after me I can lose him in the park." Odd looks around. "If he goes after you run and call me so I can find him."

"You think I'm going to let you put yourself in harms way?"

"I know the skate park Jim I'm sure I could keep him busy until the others deactivate the Tower." Jim and Odd split up as Shaun catches up to them.

"Come back and die!" Shaun goes after Odd like Odd wanted.

"Glad you could join us Ulrich." S.S. sees Ulrich on the Overbike and waves.

"Trying to make up for Odd not being here?" Ulrich looks around and doesn't see any monsters or Towers.

"Yeah, pretty much." S.S. looks around also. "Jeremie are you sure the Tower is this way? Once we got past the Mantas we haven't been bothered."

"Sanne says Aelita is trying to make you drop your guard." Sanne had fought the group often enough to know what was going on and is helping Jeremie. "We shouldn't worry too much though since Aelita isn't controlling the guy he won't try to kill Odd or Jim."

"Are you sure?" S.S. didn't get it, if he was controlled he wouldn't because Aelita wouldn't let Xana kill someone and since Xana wasn't controlling the guy he wouldn't because he didn't want to kill people.

"Yes, Sanne says that is why Aelita lost control of Milly when she sent Milly here. Aelita wanted Milly to kill us so didn't control her but Milly wanted her teddy bear and that overpowered Xana's corruption." Jeremie and Sanne had long talks about all the things that had happened after Sanne implanted herself inside of Yumi since she didn't know what happened after that point.

"Well tell Aelita that!" S.S. and the others see four Assassins and Aelita in front of the activated Tower.

"Took you long enough." Aelita is floating in front of the Tower. "You know I will hurt you yet you still come."

"Of course Aelita." Ulrich gets his sword out. "But you will lose again!" He jumps off the Overbike and goes after an Assassin. "Impact!" He jumps away before it explodes hitting another Assassin on the Eye.

"Two down, two for me." S.S. gets her power pole out.

"Don't forget me!" Sissi with Yumi on the Overwing gets her axe out.

"You have to protect Yumi." S.S. figures out what she wants to do. "Extend!" While still going as fast as possible on the Overboard S.S. extends her pole out after cradling it with her arm. Like a knight in a joust she spears an Assassin destroying it.

"Thanks for the help S.S. but I don't need it." Ulrich had used his triplicate to confuse the Assassin with his clones.

"I think you do." Aelita sticks her hand out and the Assassin starts to glow.

"Ulrich watch out!" Jeremie sees what Aelita is doing to the Assassin, powering it up to make it strong enough to kill its targets.

"No!" Yumi sees Ulrich get hit with a laser and devirtualize.

"Just a clone." Ulrich and another clone are circling the Assassin being careful not to get hit. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the Tower with the Assassin firing lasers at him.

"Hiyah!" Sissi throws her axe at the Assassin knowing the weird physics of Lyoko would allow the axe to fly farther then it could ever go on Earth. The axe hits the Assassin but misses the Eye.

"Good job Sissi!" Ulrich jumps off the Tower now that the Assassin was distracted. "Impact!" He hits the Assassin and destroys it. "So Aelita what were you saying?"

"Die!" Aelita waves her hand and a wave of energy comes out destroying Ulrich and leaving a mark on Lyoko.

"That's not good." Normally Lyoko would heal itself after being hit with lasers or arrows. This time the wire frame of the ground was exposed but the land did not reform. "Sissi get off so I can use the Overwing to get to the Tower."

"Ok Yumi." Sissi jumps off the Overwing hoping Yumi would be able to get past Aelita.

On Earth Jim and Odd meet back up after running through the skate park and losing Shaun. "I didn't mean to do that." Odd wanted Shaun to stick to him. If Shaun lost Odd and Jim then Shaun might go back to the Factory and attack Jeremie.

"The others have to be close to the Tower by now so I wouldn't worry Odd." Jim was out of breath. He was used to riding his exercise bike not running.

Back on Lyoko Sissi and S.S. were not doing well against Aelita. "My Mother was such a fool. She relied on weak monsters to defeat you. I am smarter then her, I am better then her!" Aelita has Sissi caught in a web of energy. "We would have lost if she was anywhere near as smart as I! If she had just once done what I've done she would have won." Aelita laughs as the web of energy closes in on Sissi slowly crushing her.

"Aelita your Mother loved you." S.S. sees the reaction of Aelita. "And she still does, you're her baby, look at how you act towards her."

"Shut up!" The web around Sissi stops moving as Aelita turns her attention towards S.S. "I killed her once and I'll kill her again!"

"You said you knew what was wrong with Yumi, you knew it was Sanne, yet you didn't kill Yumi. I think you love her to."

"Shut up Sandra!" Aelita points her hand at S.S. "No!" She grabs her head before she can blast Sandra.

"Go Yumi!" Yumi flies down on the Overwing and jumps off into the Tower.

"Too late!" Aelita blasts S.S. sending her back to Earth. "My Tower!" Aelita starts to sing, her song not being the beautiful sound it use to be but now it sounds like something from the devil. The deep roar still works like Aelita's singing and the Tower starts to bend. She continues singing warping the Tower as it starts to shrink and bend in on itself.

"Yumi!" Sissi can't escape the web of energy as she struggles. "Stop it Aelita you'll kill her!"

"Yumi!" Jeremie sees what is happening and loads the materialization program. "Hurry, deactivate the Tower!" A few seconds later the Tower deactivates. "Come on Yumi, make it back, make it back…" Jeremie starts the materialization program hoping it is fast enough. "Yumi?"

"Yes Jeremie." Yumi falls out of the Scanner and onto the floor. "What was that, the Tower, something happened when I deactivated it."

"Aelita destroyed it. If you had been in it at the same time you would have been destroyed to." Jeremie wipes his brow. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out changing everything that had happened.

"And your winner by pin fall the Beast!" The Beast stands tall over Shaun Mickels who had been crushed in the final match of the tournament.

"He cheated to win I can't believe it!" Odd boos the TV. "So Ulrich if wrestling is rigged why did the Beast win this time?"

"Shaun was the one who cheated." Jeremie finishes his soup. "He made a deal with Aelita to get the power to win his match. This time he didn't so he got stomped on." Jeremie had enjoyed the match even though he didn't like wrestling. Seeing the much smaller guy fight even though it was hopeless reminded him of his friends against Aelita and Xana. Except they always won, for now.

**A/N Ok, to those who are wondering, I took the names of the wrestlers from real ones. Shaun Mickels is from Shawn Michaels, Beast was Big Show, and Brett the Marksman Hertz was Brett the Hitman Hart. Anyways, just thought some would want to know.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Code Lyoko Episode 104: Lyoko Loses One**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-103 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N I CALLED IT!!!! Did anyone else see the new episode of Lyoko? I FREAKING CALLED IT! William is the first new member! Sure I killed him and had Yumi send him against the gangs wishes but I Still Freaking Called It!**

Jeremie and Sanne are working on improving his X program to pull people from Lyoko. With it they might get Aelita and Sanne to Earth so they can finally defeat Xana and turn off the Super Computer. "Sanne if we can just get her in the Tower we would have all the time we needed to get you out."

"I know Jeremie but if you remove me it might weaken the computer which would weaken Aelita and Xana." Sanne had been trying to explain to Jeremie how it worked with her and the computer.

"But you would be a target and at least you're safe in a Tower."

"For now, she could try to destroy the Tower. Why you should get me to Earth first to weaken her." She had told Jeremie her painful history on Lyoko. Franz, after melding her brain with his computer to make it super, picked her apart to get every bit of energy until she was no more. He did returns which slowly brought her back until she was stable enough to become aware. When Franz created Xana she went to destroy it to hurt Franz but they were fused and corrupted each other. Finally after a few more returns Sanne could act in the outside world and contacted the MIB to lure Franz and Aelita to Lyoko.

"Even if we got you here where would you go? You were declared dead over a decade ago." Jeremie wanted to get Aelita back first no matter what. She was important to him, he loved her, he had to save her.

"I know, we'll get around that somehow." Sanne detects something and leaves the Tower.

"Sanne what the heck are you doing?" Jeremie sees Sanne leaving the Tower on the map.

"She's attacking." Sanne can sense it. After all her years of being tied to both Lyoko and Xana she had become one with Lyoko.

"There's no activated Tower." The Super Scan was running and it found nothing.

"She is attacking. She must be doing something that doesn't require a Tower." Sanne couldn't believe that Aelita had become so strong that she could act outside of the computer without activating a Tower.

"Well we can't do anything but I'll call the others." Jeremie brings up the phone program. "Ulrich, is Yumi there?"

"Yeah, we're at the pool, you should have come." The group, as many of the students, had gone to the pool the last few days of school. They would get their exam scores later that day to find who had passed and who would be left behind.

"Sanne says Aelita is attacking."

"Where's the Tower?"

"Aelita didn't activate one, she is doing something that doesn't take that much power." Or her power had increased so much that she could do something major without activating a Tower.

"What can we do then?"

"Be careful, we don't know what the attack is." Jeremie turns the cameras on and looks to see if anyone is coming to the Factory.

"Well, call Jim, maybe he is the target." Ulrich motions to Yumi to come over. "Well until she activates a Tower me and the others are going to enjoy ourselves. You can to Jeremie, it won't be the end of the world…"

"Yes it would!" Jeremie was not going to do anything until he gets Aelita back. "Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yes and they said you can, rent free."

"Alright, I can't go home for vacation this time, especially since Yumi has to go to Japan with her family this year."

"Yeah, I don't think the plane being hijacked would stop Mr. Ishiyama from getting home this year." Ulrich and Jeremie hang up. "So Yumi what now?" They had been swimming with the others, raced, competed to make the biggest splash off the diving board, and now were resting on plastic chairs.

"Well, I only have three days until I leave for Japan, we could…" Yumi leans over and whispers into Ulrich's ear.

"I, uh, um," Ulrich blushes.

"Is that a yes?" Yumi kisses him and laughs playfully.

"Maybe," Ulrich looks around and sees Sissi sitting in another chair, alone. "Hey, Sissi is alone, maybe we could go talk to her."

"Why do you change the subject?" Yumi stops Ulrich from getting up. "Why do you always act like this when I bring it up?"

"Yumi it's a big thing and I…" Ulrich can't talk, his mouth becomes dry. "Later, not here at the pool." Ulrich gets up and goes back into the pool to cool off.

"Fine." Yumi goes over and talks to Sissi.

"What's this?" A girl in the female locker room is taking a shower after being in the pool when the water becomes black. "Aaaaa!" The water starts to burn her skin like an acid. "Help!" Yumi and Sissi as do other girls at the pool hear the scream and run to the girl's locker room.

"Be careful." Yumi and Sissi hold other students back as they can tell what the black mist coming off the water was. "What is she doing?" The girl had been left with severe wounds on the floor of the showers.

"We need to go to Lyoko." Sissi and Yumi go to the lockers to get their clothes and change as Emily calls for an ambulance. "Get Ulrich and the others." Sissi leaves the locker room as Yumi goes back for Ulrich and the others.

"Hello? Sissi I'm busy." Jeremie had seen the number with an SOS Xana but didn't care. Aelita hadn't activated a Tower so the attack couldn't be that bad.'

"She, Aelita, she might have killed someone!" The girl affected by the attack didn't look in good shape. "Why didn't you tell us there was an activated Tower?"

"There isn't one." How could Aelita have killed someone? Unless she tripped someone who was walking down the stairs it shouldn't be possible.

"But, she, I know what I saw!" She saw it, Yumi saw it, it had to be Aelita. "We're going to the Factory, I don't care what you say she is attacking." Sissi hangs up and waits for the others to catch up to her. "Jeremie says there is no activated Tower."

"But, I saw her, S.S. saw her to, it had to be an attack!" Yumi couldn't believe it was a freak accident.

"Maybe it was an attack that was so low in power it didn't need a Tower." Ulrich had talked to Jeremie and knew a little more about what was going on. "If that's the case we can't do anything except tell Aelita to stop it and we all know she won't listen."

"But, if that was weak, no…" Yumi and Sissi had seen the girl she looked like a melted candle, if that was weak they were in deep trouble.

"We better get to the Factory before Aelita hurts anyone else." The group run to the Factory as Aelita continues her attack.

"Filth, always leave me to clean up." Mrs. Hertz is cleaning test tubes when something comes out of the faucet. "Aaaa!" Her hands are burnt by a weird liquid coming out of the faucet. "No, I was careful, wait, that's not coming from the tubes." Mrs. Hertz first thought she was burnt by a chemical on a test tube but sees the liquid is still coming out of the faucet. "How could an acid make it into the water system in such mass? It should be diluted." Mrs. Hertz leaves her room going to the nurses office to get her hands looked at by the nurse.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Jim was trying to get water to make a pot of coffee when the water stopped coming out. "Stupid thing, probably something got loose in the wall. If I still had my tools I could fix it."

"Your tools?" The art teacher is in the teachers lounge with Jim.

"I used to be a plumber."

"Really?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jim continues messing with the faucet when a black liquid comes out and burns his hands. "Oh hell, what's wrong with this thing!" Jim waves his hands trying to get the burning to stop.

"What's going on now?" The art teacher sees a black liquid come out of the sink and 'leap' at Jim.

"Aaaaa!" Jim is burnt in the face and arms as he tries to fight off the weird liquid. "Code 99!" Jim slips back to the time he worked in a chemicals plant and calls out the code for spilt chemicals.

"Jim!" The art teacher looks around for something to get the chemical off when the chemical falls to the floor and flows away. "This is bad, very bad." The art teacher gets his phone out and calls for an ambulance trying not to let the smell of melted flesh get to him.

"Jeremie I can't get a hold of Jim." Odd had called Jim when they got to the Factory after remembering the last member of Lyoko.

"Well with no Tower there is nothing he can do. Nothing I can do or you can do." Jeremie brings up the Super Scan. "See? No activated Tower. Unless you think you can make Aelita stop with words we can't do anything."

"We have to do something! A return to the past, something, she might die!" Sissi and the other girls couldn't tell who it was that was attacked.

"She'll be ok I'm sure the hospital will heal her." Jeremie did not want to do a return to the past. If Aelita was so powerful she could do this without a Tower they didn't need to make her more powerful. "Although, if we knew how she attacked I might be able to stop it." Jeremie and the others didn't know what exactly it was that Aelita did. Suddenly Jeremie's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Jeremie is there an attack?" Jim had waited for the art teacher to leave before he called Jeremie.

"Yes but no tower, I don't know what the attack is…"

"Acid!" Jim's face was scarred as was his arms and part of his chest where the acid had burnt through his shirt. "She put acid through the pipes, it hurts…"

"She got you already? Get here and you will be healed."

"I don't know if I can make it." Jim winces as the pain gets to him. "Just stop her from hurting someone else, I just heard over the PA system that another teacher was hurt. We are to avoid all faucets and sources of water until they find the problem."

"Ok Jim, we'll do something." Jeremie and Jim hang up. "Maybe if we distract Aelita we can stop the attacks."

"What happened?"

"Jim was attacked, so was another teacher, probably the Italian teacher." Jeremie didn't know why Aelita hated the Italian teacher but she had targeted him before. "Go to Lyoko and talk to her, distract her, fight her, anything to stop her."

"Ok Jeremie." The group gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. "Ready to go." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get on the elevator.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko and are soon joined by Sissi and S.S. "Here's your vehicles, go to the edge of the Sector and wait for the Transporter."

"Come on, who wants to race?" Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard as Ulrich and Yumi get on the Overbike and Sissi gets on the Overwing.

"I'll race!" Sissi takes off on the Overwing.

"Cheater!" Odd takes off with S.S. on the Overboard leaving Ulrich and Yumi behind.

"Whoa, been awhile." Yumi gets her fans out. "I still know how to use these though." Yumi puts them back and wraps her arms around Ulrich's waist. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Give them a lead so we don't beat them too badly." Ulrich revs the engine and takes off.

"Not now, why would she wait until now?" The Super Scan beeps and Jeremie finds the Tower. "Guys change of plan, she just activated a Tower."

"So we distracted her enough that she needed to activate a Tower." Odd looks at S.S. "Not exactly what we wanted but we can deactivate a Tower." S.S. nods.

"Definitely not what we wanted." Jeremie had turned the TV program on and finds the news channel.

"This acid rain is over a thousand times stronger then normal acid rain. Many environmentalists are tying this to the chemical truck spill earlier today where all of the acid disappeared." The reporter is inside a building as the camera shows acid rain melting a plastic garbage bin and ruins the paint job on a car. "Please stay inside, if you have any pets get them inside!"

"That's it!" Jeremie, with this new information, figures out how Aelita did her earlier attacks. "She just moved the acid around through the water system, that wouldn't take a lot of power, brilliant."

"Yeah, brilliant, she just nearly killed someone!" Yumi looks around and doesn't see a Tower. "Jeremie, are you taking me back so you can send me back as Aelita?"

"Not now, I have to wait for the cool off period before I can send you back so might as well keep you there for now." The cool off had kept the group from going straight back to Lyoko when it was needed. If there wasn't a cool off things would be so much easier for the group.

"Where's the Tower at?" They were in the Desert Sector and didn't see one.

"It's in the Ice Sector, go to the Way Tower north of you." The group stop going towards the edge of the Sector and head for the Way Tower.

"So who wins the race?" Sissi had been in the lead when they changed course.

"No one." Ulrich sees the Way Tower. "Jeremie, what platform do we get off at?" They hadn't used a Way Tower without Aelita leading them before and had no idea where to go.

"Get off at the first one and if that isn't the right one go to the next one." Jeremie hadn't thought of that little problem either until Ulrich brought it up.

"Well here goes nothing." The group enters the Way Tower and get out at the next platform. "Forest, next." They go back into the Way Tower and go until the next platform. "Here we are." They exit the Way Tower in the Desert Sector. "Ok now where Jeremie?"

"South, be careful, I don't know what Aelita is up to." Aelita would do more then the acid rain Jeremie knew it. She wasn't like Sanne, she always had another motive. Yes her attack was different but there had to be more to it.

"She's attacking people with acid how hard is it to understand?" Yumi was too worried about all the people on Earth to think about Aelita's other motives.

"Uh, not anymore." The Tower had deactivated and on the news it showed the acid rain had stopped. "I guess she ran out of acid or something but what is she doing now?" Would Aelita stop her attack or would she do something else?

"I know…" Ulrich and the others see Aelita coming down from the sky.

"Hello friends." Aelita smiles at them. "So glad to see you again."

"Shut it Xana." Ulrich gets his sword out. "Why did you attack that girl?"

"I was going for the pool but I saw an opportunity to hurt someone who was innocent. It wouldn't have happened if you just joined me." Aelita spreads her arms. "I can give you power, wealth, fame, anything you wanted."

"We have what we want except for you. Once we free you from Xana we will have everything."

"Is that what you all think?" Aelita chuckles. "I watch you, I've read your diaries…"

"What!" Sissi yells at Aelita. "But my lock, it wasn't broken…"

"A lock is nothing to me. But yes I read your diary, and Ulrich's, Jeremie's, and Yumi's."

"What about Odd's or S.S.'s?"

"They don't keep any, I looked, believe me I looked." Aelita smiles at the group. "But I know what you want." She turns to Odd. "You want to be a Director, I can make you one, I can make people be in your film, anyone you want! Bruce Willis, Matt Damon, Halle Berry, anyone."

"I'll do that on my own thank you very much."

"What about you?" Aelita turns to Ulrich. "You _love_ Yumi, you want to be with her, and you can be! Join me and no one will interfere with you. I can even help you make your self defense video. I can make a million copies as easily as snapping my fingers."

"Nothing will get between me and Yumi, never!"

"Oh really Ulrich?" Aelita turns to Yumi. "You want William, I can bring him back, it might take a few minutes and an activated Tower but I can! I can even bring him back to Earth." Aelita laughs when Ulrich turns to Yumi with an angry look on his face. "Oh yes she writes how she loves William, as much as she loves you."

"It's, I don't mean like that. I want him back on Earth not like that."

"And S.S., I can't forget the Yank." Aelita points at her. "You have so many bad memories with your parents fighting about you. I can delete those memories. Imagine all the times they fought about your problems, the cost of the drugs and the psychiatrists, gone in an instant."

"I, I, they wanted to help me." S.S. clenches her hand into a fist. How had Aelita known about this? "How do you even know about that? I don't keep a diary."

"Your dreams tell me everything. You're so weak at night, it takes all my strength not to smother you in your sleep." Aelita laughs. "And the best part is it was our fault! We did the returns to the past that made you think you were crazy!" Aelita laughs again.

"I hate you!" S.S. gets her pole out.

"I don't think so S.S. you'd never touch me." Aelita looks at Sissi. "The cry baby of the group." Aelita changes into Sissi. "_No body loves me._" She changes back. "So pathetic, at least you know they aren't your friends. If my Mother hadn't sent you here they never would have let you into the group." Aelita looks up. "Jeremie, can you hear me darling?"

"Shut up Xana I know this isn't Aelita talking. We will find a way to separate you two without getting you into a Tower."

"Oh of course you will, probably about as long as it took you to get me to Earth! But until then wouldn't you like someone to love? I know that's what you want but you can't have me! I'm too good for you. How about Milly? Oh no wait I killed her already." Aelita laughs. "You are pathetic Jeremie, crying over that baby. But she wasn't as much of a baby as Sissi."

"Shut up Xana, she, she was a friend."

"You liked her Jeremie, you wanted to be more then friends until you met me. But look what happened to her, the same thing that happened to Yumi's friend. And Sissi, you wanted to have Ulrich and you lost him. You wanted real friends but all you had were Nicholas and Herve who only liked you because you were pretty. You wanted your mother to love you but she hated you. You ruined her career as a model, you ruined her chances at success and fame! But you can have those, I can give you those, you look good enough to be the next top model. Unlike someone we all know and hate." Aelita points at Yumi. "She couldn't even keep her friend alive."

"Aelita don't make us hurt you." Yumi gets her fans out.

"You couldn't even if you tried, I know, you have tried before." Aelita looks around. "I guess Jim couldn't make it, to bad. I hurt his sweetheart earlier but I don't think he knows yet."

"Aelita a return will fix that." Jeremie starts typing trying to see if his new program would work on where Aelita was when something catches his attention. "What the?" He sees a black liquid coming down from the ladder shaft. "Guys, I, I got to get somewhere safe." Aelita hadn't stopped her attack she had just stopped using so much power that she needed a Tower. He runs to the elevator and decides to take it down. He knew of two places that were safe they both required him to go down.

"Jeremie has run off, oh well, I still have you." Aelita smiles at the group. "My knights, Knight of Lyoko, or maybe Lyoko Knights, what do you like better?"

"This!" S.S. jumps off the Overboard. "Extend!" She goes to do her favorite move when she is frozen in mid air.

"Not so fast S.S." Aelita has S.S. trapped with her powers.

"I like fast, Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs then jumps going after Aelita who sticks her other hand out freezing Ulrich.

"Two hands, two captives, but there are more of us!" Yumi throws her fans at Aelita who sends up a force field to knock them away.

"I will…" Lyoko glitches up, part of the Sector disappears then comes back as Aelita loses control of Ulrich and S.S. "No, that fool!"

Back on Earth Jeremie has climbed onto the Super Computer itself. The acid splashes around him but can't get up without damaging the computer. "Knew this would work." Jeremie sits down wondering what to do.

"You haven't won yet, I can still hurt you." Aelita turns to the group. "Or you can join me."

"You, you can give us anything we want?" S.S. walks towards Aelita.

"Yes, anything, just join me."

"Well, what if I want Xana destroyed?" S.S. waves at Aelita. "Bye bye."

"What?" Suddenly Aelita is hit with exploding arrows. "Not done yet!" She freezes the next few arrows in mid air and then they drop to the ground.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich gets close enough to Aelita to hit her with his sword. After he strikes her though his sword devirtualizes.

"I am a lot harder to kill then that!" Aelita sets up a barrier around her. "One last chance, join me, get what you want, or die." Aelita charges both of her hands, one with a white orb and one with a black orb.

"Wait, with, with joining you, I…" Sissi can't speak, she didn't know if she could say what she wanted to without crying.

"Yes Sissi, I can make them love you. They don't like you, you know that, why do you think Odd fought so hard to keep you out of the group? If you hadn't been sent here by my Mother you know they never would have let you into the group. No one likes you, not even your own Mother, why do you think she ran away to America? And your father, he is disgraced by you. Here he is the principal of the school and you are trying your best not to flunk and still can't pass! I could make school obsolete, I could make your Mother come back, I can give you anything you want."

"Like she would fall for such a trick. Of course her Mother loves her, even your Mother loves you even when she had Xana inside of her."

"No, no she didn't." Sissi had overheard her parents, before they divorced, her Mother hated her, Sissi could never do anything right. It was her fault her parents got divorced she knew it. "Aelita, I…" Sissi drops to one knee. "I want to become a Knight."

"No! You traitor!" Odd points his arm at Sissi but before he can hit her Aelita gets her with the white orb.

"Yes, incredible, thank you Queen Aelita." Sissi turns to the others. "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you want everything you've ever dreamed of?"

"No way in hell will we join Xana!" Odd points his arms at Sissi. "Speed Arrow!" He fires arrows from both arms as fast as he can but the new Sissi blocks them easily with her axe.

"To bad, Queen Aelita can I destroy them now?" Aelita nods. "Ok, bye Odd." Sissi rushes Odd faster then Ulrich can with a Super Sprint and slashes him with her axe sending him back to Lyoko.

"Ow, man, what's wrong with me?" Odd lifts his shirt to find a large scar where Sissi had sliced him. "Jeremie, bring the others back…" Jeremie doesn't hear Odd because he is still stuck in the Super Computer room on top of it surrounded by acid.

"What about you S.S.? You sound really screwed up, don't you want a cure?"

"Cure this!" S.S. attacks Sissi with her power pole but Sissi blocks it and knocks it aside getting at S.S. She wraps her arms around S.S.'s neck and starts to swing her around.

"Pull!" She throws S.S. up in the air then sticks her hand out blasting S.S. with an energy bolt sending her back to Earth.

"Why, why did she turn on us?" S.S. falls out of the Scanner and rubs her back feeling scar tissue where she had been hit with the energy bolt.

"Come on guys don't you want love, happiness, fame, fortune?" Sissi looks at the others deciding which one to go after next. "I wonder, triplicate!" Sissi splits apart. "Wonderful!" All three Sissi's attack the rest defeating them easily.

"No, Yumi, are you ok?" Ulrich ignores the pain he feels and goes over to Yumi who has a ring around her neck of scar tissue where Sissi had cut her.

"I'm sorry," Yumi tries not to cry. She feels she has betrayed Ulrich with what she wrote in her diary. She didn't mean love like she loved Ulrich but how to explain that to him?

"It's ok Yumi I know he was your friend." Ulrich holds Yumi wondering just what she wrote about William.

"Guys Jeremie's still trapped." Odd was coming back up on the ladder from the Super Computer room.

"Oh, well, after the acid rain and her attacks I think we need to do a return to the past." Yumi looks at Ulrich. "You know how, go do it." Ulrich gets up and uses the ladder to get to the Super Computer.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and reverses everything.

The group is meeting in the sewers to tell Jim what had happened and to discuss what to do now. "I can't believe her, she was one of us, now she isn't." Jim hadn't known until Jeremie told him.

"I told you! I never wanted her in the group!" Odd was angry, no, he was pissed. "I voted against her being in the group but no you just had to let her in the group! I knew she was a bitch but no you all went against me!"

"Odd you were right, kind of." S.S. tries to calm down Odd but he continues.

"No, I am right! She turned on us in a second of being offered power from Aelita!"

"But she baited her, she knew exactly what to dangle in front of Sissi to get her…"

"Stop defending her Sandra! Sissi is dead to me, dead to you, dead to us all! In fact, if Jeremie doesn't delete that bitch I'll learn how to do it!"

"Delete me will you?" The gang stops everything, including breathing, when someone floats down through the sewer entrance.

"Sissi, how, aren't you…" Ulrich is blasted by Sissi knocking him into the water.

"Queen Aelita knows if the principal lost his daughter he would close the school but if she convinces him to keep it open then her targets will stay." Sissi smiles at the group. "That's right, you aren't rid of me, I'm still the same old Sissi." She cups her hands together and forms an energy ball. "Just better." She throws the ball at Odd hitting him in the chest. "Let that be a lesson, I am Sissi, Knight of Lyoko, not _bitch_." Sissi floats up and moves through the sewer roof.

"Odd are you ok?" S.S. helps him up. His shirt is burnt and so is his chest. "Jeremie can we take him to the Scanners?"

"And me," Ulrich is helped out of the sewer water by Yumi and everyone sees the burnt flesh on his chest where Sissi hit him.

"Ok," Jeremie gets his scooter. "But we have to be careful, when we get back destroy your diaries."

"It doesn't matter, when we sleep, she gets us then." S.S. knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night and maybe never, to know Aelita violated her mind scared her.

"Yes but she can't do it every night, I don't think." Jeremie had no idea what Aelita could do now.

"Yumi, wait." Ulrich grabs Yumi by her wrist. "I want to read your diary."

"Ulrich it isn't important, I mean," Yumi bites her nail. "It isn't like Aelita said."

"Then it won't be a problem if I read it. You can read my diary, like a trade." Ulrich needed to know what Yumi wrote about William. He had competed with him, then lost, only to use a return to the past to win her back. Did she have feelings for him, even after he died?

"I, we should destroy our diaries like Jeremie said." Yumi couldn't let Ulrich read it, it would only make them fight.

"No, I will read it, and you will read mine. We have no secrets right?"

"If you promise not to get mad or fight with me." Yumi, Ulrich, and the others go to the Factory so they can use the Scanners to heal Odd and Ulrich.

That night S.S. doesn't sleep, she can't, she tosses over and over scared out of her mind over what Aelita had done to her mind.

Ulrich and Yumi get in an argument over what she wrote about William.

Odd can't sleep because his anger refuses to let him sleep. He never wanted Sissi in the group, voted against it, and now she was an enemy.

Jeremie falls asleep at his computer after Sanne logs out for the night.

Jim sleeps wondering what would happen to the group. He was the newest but the oldest and had worked on many teams in his life. He knew once one member revolted the group would fall apart, like his time on the football team, or in the advertisement team for Le Pierre, or… Things he didn't want to talk about.


	56. Chapter 56

**Code Lyoko Episode 105: Return From the Past**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-104 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N Also, I thought of this episode after a dream. That's right, I am so into CL I dream about it! How sad is that?**

Jeremie is working on a new program when he runs into trouble. He needed information from Sector 5 but without Aelita the only one smart enough to get it was him. Sanne could do it but it would put her at risk if she lost all of her points unlike he who would just go back to Earth. "Ulrich, mission time."

"Tower?" Ulrich rubs his eyes and looks at the time, seven in the morning. They didn't have school so they should be able to sleep in.

"No, mission, we need information from Sector 5."

"Well, could it wait? We're sleeping." The gang had been up late the night before all for different reasons. Ulrich and Yumi were fighting, Odd was angry at the group, S.S. was scared to death of sleeping knowing Aelita could delve into her mind at will and Jim with worry over the group.

"It could, no it will help with the fight. If I find the information I should be able to give you super powers on Lyoko and maybe even on Earth!" His Ghost program was reliant on Towers which Aelita could corrupt and took resources. If he found what he was looking for he could make a dozen ghosts as easily as someone made toast. "The quicker we beat Xana and get Aelita back the better. Especially since Yumi is leaving for Japan in two days."

"Let her go we don't need her." Ulrich hangs up and gets up. "Odd, we have a mission." Ulrich throws a shoe when Odd doesn't wake up.

"Hey what was that for?" Odd turns over and sees Ulrich getting clothes. "Why are you taking a shower?"

"We have a mission to Sector 5 that could win us the war." Ulrich leaves Odd behind and gets a shower.

"Hello?" S.S. yawns into the phone.

"We have a mission to Sector 5." Odd yawns. "Get a shower and meet the rest at the Factory."

"Couldn't it wait?" S.S. hadn't fallen asleep and was dead tired. But she wouldn't sleep, not ever, knowing what Aelita had done when she was sleeping.

"Apparently not." Odd and S.S. hang up and get showers in the different shower rooms.

"Jim, get to the Factory." Jeremie had called Jim. "We have a mission, to Sector 5."

"Sector 5?" Jim scratches his head. "That's the only place I haven't been to yet."

"I know but the others will show you around. Just get ready, we will need all the help we can get." With Sissi and Aelita able to attack them not to mention the monsters they couldn't afford to go one member short.

About twenty minutes later most of the group arrives. "Ulrich where's Yumi?" Jeremie hadn't even thought of calling her expecting Ulrich to do it.

"Probably at home sleeping, dreaming of her true love." Ulrich sits down on the floor of the Factory in a huff.

"What are you talking about?" The rest of the group didn't know the two had an argument. "Look, we need her, we're going to Sector 5…"

"We can do it without her, I guarantee it."

"Are you 20 Euros sure?" Odd gets some money out.

"Yes, I'm even 50 Euros sure." Ulrich gets up. "Ok, let's go." Ulrich walks over to the elevator followed by the rest, except Jeremie.

"Ok, first Jim, and S.S. You guys make sure our _friends_ aren't waiting for the rest." Jim and S.S. get in the Scanners. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Jim, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The two land on Lyoko. "Well?"

"Nothing's coming, send the others."

"I'm coming, I need to control the panel." Jeremie sets up the automatic Scanning process. "When I get to Lyoko we will have two minutes to get to the edge for the Transporter." Jeremie gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners.

"Wow Jeremie, we aren't in danger, yet you're coming to Lyoko." Odd makes a joke as he, Ulrich, and Jeremie get in Scanners.

"To save Aelita I'm not sure there isn't anything he wouldn't do." The doors close and the process starts. "Jeremie?" Something weird was going on, the process did what it normally did but now there was nothing but darkness. "Jeremie!" Ulrich kicks against the Scanner doors but can't get them to open.

"What's going on, this shouldn't have happened." Jeremie's Scanner has done the same thing but unlike Ulrich he doesn't panic. "Hmmm, maybe, hello?" Jeremie calls out. "No, she didn't make it dark on Lyoko, what's going on?" Suddenly there is a bright white flash reminding Jeremie of a return to the past but he hadn't scheduled any…

"Whoa!" Odd drops out of the sky and lands on solid pavement. "Ok, that's weird."

"No I think it's Odd." Ulrich lands next to Odd then Jeremie lands next to him. "Jeremie what happened?"

"I, I'm not sure." Jeremie looks around then down at himself. He was his normal self, not Lyoko self, so were the others. "I saw a white flash before I landed here."

"Same here, sure it wasn't a return to the past?" If Aelita had gained control of it they were in trouble.

"Well, if Aelita got the password then another return should be done soon." Jeremie looks around and realizes something. "Hey Ulrich does that look familiar?" Jeremie points at a giant tree.

"Yeah, like the one in front of the old ladies house before it got struck with lightning back home." Ulrich looks around. "Actually, this all looks familiar."

"We're home!" Jeremie sees the street sign and recognizes it as his and Ulrich's old street. "Wait, Aelita doesn't know where I live, how did she get us so close?"

"It's a trick, remember the time Sanne set up a Sector to look like the school Ulrich?" Odd wasn't worried, he figured all they had to do was find a Tower.

"Yeah but we were in our Lyoko clothes then." Ulrich notices a car in a drive way. "I wonder what year that is." He walks over to it and looks at it closer. "This looks like a 78', but it looks brand new."

"Some people love their cars."

"No, it looks like the old junker Mr. Melhome had when me and Jeremie were growing up." Ulrich touches it to make sure it was really there.

"Well if this is your old neighborhood then lets go to your house for something to eat I'm starving." Odd pats his stomach and smile.

"I guess, how do we explain this though?" Ulrich starts walking towards where Jeremie's house is.

"We can't!" Jeremie stops Ulrich. "If my parents see me we'll be in trouble."

"I think we're already in trouble Jeremie." Ulrich continues walking towards Jeremie's house when he sees a man in the front yard of another house. "Dad?" The man looked like his father but younger, fitter, but Ulrich knew his father. "What is he doing at our old house?"

"Are you sure it's your old house?" Jeremie point at the shutters. "They're red."

"Yeah, so who cares if the shutters are red?" Odd didn't know or care about the shutters.

"My dad changed those to green before we moved. He said it would help sell the house better." But they were there, the old junker was new, what was going on?

"I don't have connection." Jeremie had taken his cell phone out to try and call Yumi. "I know there is a cell phone tower near here."

"If we're on Lyoko then we wouldn't be able to call anyone." Odd gets his phone out and finds he has no connection either.

"Or, or we are at a time where there aren't cell phones." Jeremie looks around, it would explain how the car he and Ulrich knew as a piece of garbage being brand new, how the shutters were the old color, and how the tree that we struck by lightning was still standing. "We need to find a newspaper to find out what year this is."

"Year? Wait, you said a return can only go back a few days, a week at most." Odd still didn't think this was anything more then a trick. "Hit me, you deal enough damage I'll go back to Earth."

"As much as I would like to hit you Odd you won't go back to Earth since we are on Earth." Jeremie sits down on the sidewalk. "I don't know how to go back either except the long way."

"Long way?"

"Living until we get back to our time." Jeremie rests his forehead on his knees. "I'm sorry guys it was my decision to go to Sector 5 and now we're here."

"The others will figure it out and get us home." Odd still had no worries that this was anything more then a trick.

"How? The only one smart enough to work the computer is Jeremie, unless you think Aelita will fix it."

"She might, in exchange for their loyalty." Aelita wasn't trying to kill them she wanted them to join her. Her corruption of Xana did this as Xana's corruption of her gave her the power. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything from here."

"Well, let's go back to the Factory, if we find Franz working on the computer maybe we can stop him or fix this." Ulrich was taking charge as the leader he always was.

"Yeah, if he's working on it, he might not though, depending on how far back we are." Jeremie looks around getting his bearings. "Well, we could hitch hike."

"Why not just buy bus tickets?" Odd gets his money out.

"Euros won't be established as currency for quite a few years Odd. Unless you have any Francs we are walking or hitch hiking." Jeremie starts walking east towards the Factory.

As they walk they get to the highway that leads to the city that the Factory is in. "I just thought of something." Odd stops. "We can't eat, no money, no food."

"And we can't let anyone see our cell phones, they aren't invented yet and if they are they aren't this small or powerful." Jeremie checks the time, nearly three. "We've been walking for over two hours. I'm hungry and thirsty as I'm sure you are Odd, but you're right we can't buy anything."

"We're screwed aren't we?" Odd wipes his brow as he starts to worry. "We don't sweat on Lyoko." He now stopped believing this was just a trick. "Hey, a newspaper." Odd sees garbage someone had thrown out of their car that turns out to be a newspaper. "No, it can't be, can it?" Odd shows the paper to the others.

"June 8th, 1979." Jeremie and Ulrich read it out loud. "We're back so far we aren't even born yet and I know we won't find Franz at the Factory." Franz didn't start his first basic work on the Super Computer until 1991. "There's no point in going to the Factory."

"Well what do we do now? If we can't get home then what? We aren't even born yet, we don't have money, or documents, we don't exist!"

"And without computers I can't exactly forge any documents." Jeremie was a computer genius but in a time without computers he might as well be in the Dark Ages. "She's won, the others won't be able to fix this, they'll have to join her to get us back."

"And I know we can't fight them, if, if they all join her." Odd sits down. "I guess we sit and wait for them to join her and bring us back."

"There has to be something we can do right Jeremie?" Ulrich didn't want to give up. "I mean, you're the genius, build another Super Computer or something."

"Jeremie I could run the Super Computer but to build one I would need everything Franz had and more. Also, he made it super by using his wife, unless you want to volunteer I don't think I'm building one." Jeremie sits down. "I…" Suddenly the day turns into night turns into day again and again then stops.

"Whoa! Where did you kids come from?" A man in an orange vest and hard hat yell at Odd and Ulrich and Jeremie. "This area is closed off until construction is done!"

"I, uh, have questions to ask." Jeremie walks over to the worker. "What day is it?"

"The ninth."

"Month?"

"June."

"Year?"

"1983. Look, get out of here before you get hurt. Weird kids…" The man leaves the three kids to get back to work.

"Wait, that's, that's four years gone." Odd did the math in his head.

"Uh Jeremie is this a good thing?" Ulrich had no idea what had happened but somehow they just advanced four years into the future.

"I don't know, this is way out of my league." Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd walk away wondering what to do.

Back in the regular time S.S. and Jim are worried. They had been sent to Lyoko and waited for the others when they never showed. They had been discussing with Sanne what to do when she gave them an idea. "Ok, that shouldn't have done too much damage." S.S. was working the control panel while Jim was in the Super Computer room.

"Ok, now, do as I say." Sanne tells S.S. what to do. "With the Super Computer turned off and turned back on it should reset the programs. Load the check disk to make sure nothing is damaged."

"Ok, it's going." S.S. sits in the computer chair as Jim comes back up.

"Maybe we should call Yumi, it's after eleven and she should be up."

"I want to do this, I know I can, with Sanne's help. Besides we don't need to worry Yumi about Ulrich." S.S. and the others don't know that Yumi and Ulrich had a fight.

"Well how is it going?" Jim sits down on the floor wondering what had happened.

"Sanne says Aelita did something but they aren't on Lyoko. If they aren't here they might be caught in the digital void." Sanne was working on bringing them back if they were there but if it turned out they weren't then they were lost for good.

Back in the past Jeremie and the other two are hungry. "Look, maybe if we sell some of our stuff or convince them the Euros are from a different country we can get something to eat." Odd rubs his stomach as it makes noises.

"If they see the date on the coins then they will know something is up. Also, what exactly do we have to sell Odd?"

"Our phones, take them to a cell phone company and sell them advanced technology."

"Which could change the future forever." Jeremie wasn't sure what would happen if they did something but didn't want to take chances.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are several theories to time travel. One is that every action creates a new timeline, so if you were to go back in time and kill your parents you wouldn't stop existing but you wouldn't be born in that timeline. The other theory is if you went to kill your parents at a place you knew they would be something would happen to keep you from getting there or your actions would prevent them from being at the place, that is, you can't change time because something will prevent it. The other one is…"

"Ok Jeremie I get it. Then what the hell do you think we should do for food and drinks? I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and I'm getting annoyed with this!" Odd yells at a pole and kicks it. "If you just deleted Lyoko after we got Aelita's memory we would be done with Lyoko and Xana and this attack never would have happened!"

"You know I couldn't do that, we had to look for Franz."

"And we found out he was an insane asshole! But no we didn't delete Lyoko then either. In fact, even before we found him, you were helping Sanne!"

"Odd calm down, you're…" Everything fast forwards and suddenly the sun and warm weather turns into cloudy skies and cold. "Not again, whatever this is it can't be good. What if we advance right past our times? Or if we advance to our time but there are two of us?"

"Well, at least we'd be able to buy food!" Odd's stomach growls and Odd sits down. "I'm not going anywhere until we get food or find a way to get food."

"Ok sit there Odd while we find out what year it is now." Jeremie and Ulr0ich walk to a book store while Odd pouts under a tree. "Uh, Sir, what year is it?"

"What? Kids if you want something buy it but don't be bothering me." The man ignores Ulrich and Jeremie who look around the store.

"No way, is this, it can't be, all copies were banned in 1992." Jeremie grabs a book off the shelf. "Copyright 1988." They still weren't born yet. "Well, I guess we wait until the next time skip happens."

"Any idea why they happen?" Ulrich sits down in a lounge chair with a book.

"Well I think it might have to do with the Super Computer. If Aelita used the Super Computer for this attack then the power from the Super Computer is drained. If they do something, like a return to the past the power would fluctuate. It's the best theory I have."

Back in regular time S.S. and Sanne are stumped. "I tried it twice, they aren't there!" They reset the computer twice but no friends. "I think we should end this."

"End what?" Sanne had no idea what S.S. meant.

"Turn it off, forever. Before Aelita does something else."

"You're ready to give up just because three of your friends have disappeared? How did you last so long against me?" Sanne closes her eyes and uses her natural connection to Lyoko to look for Jeremie and the others. "They have to be somewhere, if not here then in your world. Maybe she captured them before they could get to the Scanners."

"Do you detect an attack?"

"No but she may have found a way around my detection. The last return may have given her that power, I can't tell."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do! Jeremie's the genius not me, I'm just doing what you tell me. I like my idea, turn this damn thing off for good before Aelita kills anyone else!"

"And if Odd is here would you kill him?"

"You said you didn't detect him." No sleep, lots of stress, S.S. was losing it. "Maybe if I turn this off Odd will be freed and call me." S.S. goes to the elevator and takes it down. "Jim turn it off."

"Ok." Jim turns the Super Computer off then turns it back on.

"No, leave it off."

"Leave it off? But how will that get the others back?"

"We can't get them back. Turn it off so we can go home." S.S. walks over to the lever when Jim doesn't turn it off. "Fine, I'll do it." S.S. turns the computer off.

"But you will kill Sanne, Sissi, and Aelita! And the others, they're on Lyoko, you can't!" Jim turns it back on.

"And what will you do when she kills me or Yumi? What if she kills Mrs. Hertz? Or someone on the other side of the planet just to kill them?" S.S. turns it back off. Jim pushes her away and turns it back on quickly.

"I can't let you do this S.S. you'll…" S.S. kicks Jim hard but misses her target.

"S.S. stop it!" Jim wrestlers with her using his size and strength to over power her. "Calm down, we'll get them back. We just have to figure out where they are."

Back in the wrong time Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich have no idea what year it is any more, not that this is the biggest problem they have. "What were you kids doing in that building? It's been condemned for years and what you did was trespassing!" Jeremie and Ulrich had been caught by a police officer when they left a run down building that use to be a book store. Odd ran over to try and get them out of trouble.

"Officer we're hungry, we were hoping to find something we could sell so we could get food." Odd rubs his stomach. "It's been so long since we last ate."

"What? You don't look like bums. You're going to have to come up with something better then that." The officer stares at the kids. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know officer."

"What school do you go to?"

"None Sir, we, we don't have anywhere to go." Odd tears up, he was a darn good actor, hopefully good enough to fool the officer.

"You're coming with me to the…" The officer disappears as time fast forwards again.

"I wish that would stop." Ulrich looks around, the park had been replaced with a building and the old book store was now a coffee shop. "Well now what?" Ulrich turns around and sees Odd on the ground with a sick look on his face. "What's wrong Odd?"

"I, I feel like when we get off the transporter." Odd turns his head and throws up. "I don't feel good." Odd passes out.

"Odd!" Ulrich rolls Odd onto his back. "Jeremie what's wrong with him? It can't be because he hasn't eaten he's gone longer."

"The changes are probably affecting his system, maybe all of ours." Jeremie noticed he wasn't feeling well either. "If the time jumps are because of returns I think Aelita blackmailed the others to do them. She's getting stronger and stronger while we get weaker and weaker."

"And we can't do anything about it." They were useless, there was nothing they could do. Nothing except hope the others fixed the problem.

"S.S. stop it!" Jim has S.S. in a bear hug after she turned the computer off again. "We will find them just give it time. Aelita obviously wants something for them." What Jim wasn't sure. "When she comes to us we can try and negotiate."

"Let me go you giant buffoon!" S.S. bites down on his arm but his shirt keeps her teeth from hurting him.

"Sorry S.S. but we have to have hope. Back in my days as a military photographer we always had hope and we all saw it through." Jim shakes his head as the memories come back. "I don't need to talk about it."

"Well?" Ulrich comes back from a fact finding mission.

"1994." Ulrich being the one not feeling sick was sent out but it didn't do them a lot of good.

"Well, Franz is working on the Super Computer but it won't affect us. I don't think it will anyways, I'm not sure." Time travel was to confusing. "What day and month is it?"

"June 6th." Ulrich is surprised by Jeremie's reaction. "What?"

"That's, that's the date he did all those returns! Wait, if it is June 6th, then, we can stop this!"

"Are you sure?"

"No but we have to try something." Jeremie stands up. "Uh, we don't need Odd, if what I do fixes everything then this will never happen." The two start walking towards the Factory.

"He won't even talk to me." Yumi hangs her phone up after calling Ulrich. "If he won't then Odd won't either, maybe I can get S.S. to talk to Ulrich for me." She calls S.S.

"Hello? Yumi, what is it?"

"I got in a fight with Ulrich last night and now he won't answer his phone. I was wondering if you could try to talk to him for me."

"I can't Yumi, no one can."

"What, why?"

"Ulrich's gone, so is Odd and Jeremie."

"What happened!?" Yumi bites her nail in worry.

"Aelita got them, I don't know where they are and Sanne doesn't either. I wanted to just turn the damn thing off but Jim has convinced me to do something else." S.S. had been dragged to the elevator and taken to the Control Room with Jim guarding the elevator to keep S.S. from going back down.

"I'm going to the Factory, maybe, maybe I can help." Yumi hangs her phone up and runs out of her house for the Factory.

Back in the other time Jeremie and Ulrich brave hitch hiking. It was dangerous, their parents always said so, but they needed to get to the Factory. The man who picked them up drives along listening to the radio ignoring the two kids in the back. He gets to the exit for the city and pulls to the side of the road. "Thank you Sir."

"It was on my way, go." Ulrich and Jeremie step out of the car and start walking again.

Back in real time Yumi makes it to the Factory. "Jim, S.S., what happened?"

"We don't know, Jeremie called us for a mission to Sector 5 to get some data. Jeremie said he was going to come so he could work the panel but he never made it. Odd and Ulrich were going to transfer with him and they aren't anywhere either. Sanne says they aren't on Lyoko and we've searched the digital void, they aren't there."

"So they could be in the sewers, or at school, or somewhere." Yumi starts biting on another nail, if she kept this up she'd be working on her toe nails. "What does Aelita want?"

"That's just it, she hasn't contacted us. It's as if she doesn't know what's going on." S.S. turns to the control panel. "I've done all I could, so has Sanne, we can't find them."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to do this on my own and didn't want to worry you. You've been doing this a lot longer then I have and you're going on vacation soon, I just wanted to give you a break."

"Why wasn't I called for the mission? I'm still part of the group even if Ulrich is acting like a hot head."

"Jeremie thought Ulrich would call you, we didn't know of any fight between you two, what happened?" S.S. figured Odd didn't know about it either or else he would have told her.

"That's not important we have to find the others."

"Well we can't. I want to shut the computer off for good so Aelita can't hurt anyone else. Jim says we should knock on wood and hope for a miracle."

"I never said knock on wood." Jim looks at the time. "They've been missing for over six hours now. Maybe if we called the police they could search for them and maybe they get lucky."

"Luck, hope, faith, it doesn't do us any good!" S.S. yells at Jim.

"Neither does getting angry." Jim rubs his temples trying to think. "Maybe we should try using the trackers the government puts in phone to find them."

"The government does not put trackers in phones." Yumi rolls her eyes.

"They do to, see?" Jim opens his up and shows a round disc. "This is what I worked on for awhile."

"You did?"

"Can't talk about it, top secret." Jim puts his phone back together quickly. "I don't know how to do it though, I was insertion not tracking."

"I could do it if they are within a hundred miles of here." Sanne comes up on a screen in the main monitor of the control panel. "Jim tell me how they work and I'll see what I can do." Jim explains the process as best he knew. "Hmmm, let me look, it might take me a few minutes." Sanne disappears as she searches for the missing three.

Ulrich and Jeremie come to a very familiar road. "We're almost there, just a couple more miles." They were tired, hungry, thirsty, but they were so close. "Wait, what's that?" Ulrich sees a large white bubble coming. "It's a return!"

"No, we're so close…" The bubble hits them and they, with Odd, return to the coffee shop that use to be a book store. "Damn it if we had been ten minutes faster!" Jeremie takes his glasses off and wipes his brow. "Forget it, we're done." Jeremie sits down as he starts to feel worse.

"I, I feel like when we get off the transporter." Odd turns his head and throws up. "I don't feel good." Odd passes out.

"He's going to do that every time isn't he?" Jeremie nods. "Wow, I don't feel to good either." Ulrich rubs his head as he starts to get a headache.

"The return, and what Aelita did, something's wrong. We shouldn't be getting sick unless Aelita messed something up when she sent us back in time." Jeremie lies down as his head starts to spin.

"How long…" Time fast forwards and things change around the three again.

"Get off the sidewalk you darn kid!" Jeremie is nearly stepped on by a large man in a business suit.

"Sorry, I'm sick." Jeremie gets off the new pathway and goes to a new bench.

"Sir what year is it?" Ulrich followed the man to find out.

"1994, go away some of us have important things to do."

"Sorry Sir." Ulrich goes back to Jeremie. "It can't be 1994 still."

"Yes it could, Franz did so many returns it would be equal to about seven years. We've just gone through a bunch of them instead of actually advancing in time." Jeremie feels his forehead. "Do I feel warm?"

"Yeah, and Odd's still out." Ulrich sits on the bench as the headache turns into a migraine. "They better stop this soon."

Back in regular time Yumi, Jim, and S.S. stand in front of the Scanners. "It didn't work." They had risked making Aelita stronger with a return and got nothing.

"No, it didn't, and we have company." The elevator was working but the only Lyoko member not in the room or missing was Sissi.

"Hello friends." Sissi steps off the elevator. "Queen Aelita has sent me to tell you that if you want the others back you must join her."

"We'll find them and get them back!" Yumi runs at Sissi only to be blocked by a force field.

"You can't find them for it isn't a matter of where they are but a matter of when they are. Queen Aelita isn't sure but the others may be centuries back if not more!" Sissi laughs, her corruption by Aelita making it deeper and evil.

"What! That's not possible, the return to the past can't send you back that far!" Yumi tries to get at Sissi again but the force field is still up.

"Queen Aelita, being the genius that she is, used the power of the Scanners which are far more powerful with the return to send them to a time so far away that only she can bring them back." Sissi waves at S.S. "Queen Aelita missed delving into your mind last night. Maybe tonight she will have fun."

"Shut up bitch, I voted to let you in, you betrayed my trust!" S.S. doesn't try to attack Sissi knowing it would be futile. "When we get Aelita back we might just kill you instead of saving you."

"You, win? Don't make me laugh, Queen Aelita has won already. Unless you wish to leave the others wherever they are."

"We'll get them back!" Yumi gets her stun gun out from her back pocket and uses it on the force field. It sparks but stays up. "Leave us alone!" Yumi throws the stun gun when it runs out of energy but it bounces off the force field.

"Join us, Queen Aelita will bring them back, simple as that."

"Elisabeth you know we won't do that. We're a team and a team sticks together even when they have a losing record." Jim walks towards Sissi. "All you have to do is help us and we'll let you back in."

"I am not Elizabeth, I am Sissi, Knight of Lyoko, and I am helping you by giving you the chance to join Queen Aelita." Sissi's hair starts to move like it was being blown in the wind then she changes. Her hair spikes up like Aelita's as her eyes fill with Aelita's symbol and her clothes change into Lyoko attire but black. A black aura surrounds her as she gets her axe out. The axe being corrupted is new and different. It is bigger, has a spike coming out of the top and bottom, and has the symbol burned into both sides of the blade. "Join us or be one of the weak who bow to Queen Aelita and her Knights."

"Never Sissi, we are one." Jim backs away from Sissi.

"Running away Jim? Such a coward."

"No, this." Jim turns the Super Computer off and Sissi collapses as she changes back to her normal self. "Should I turn it back on?"

"Yes!" Yumi yells.

"No!" S.S. yells.

"We have to S.S., Sanne can only last so long before Lyoko deletes itself." Yumi looks at Jim. "Do it!"

"No, she'll come back, and we won't be able to find the others if she kills us!" S.S. goes over to Sissi and kicks her. "Get up bitch!" She kicks her again.

"Sorry S.S. but Yumi is right." Jim turns the Super Computer back on.

In the other time Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd are even worse then before. "What are they doing?" Jeremie curls up in a ball trying to make the pain stop.

"That was a long one." Ulrich looks around. "Hey, Sub Sonics, they didn't come out until 2003…" Ulrich reaches for his phone ignoring the migraine. "I got a signal!"

"Call, call me, the other me, tell him what happened. Xana is around, we are fighting her, maybe he can stop this." Jeremie throws up. "Is Odd ok?" Odd was still passed out.

"I think so, he's breathing anyways." Ulrich dials Jeremie's number and nearly drops his phone when he hears ringing.

"We both exist but he'll answer, he has to." Jeremie ignores his phone while Ulrich waits for the other Jeremie to pick up.

"You will die!" Sissi is revived as the Super Computer is turned back on. "Or join Queen Aelita, I will count to five, choose or die!"

"Never!" Yumi rushes Sissi but is caught by Sissi's power.

"Fine, you choose to die." Sissi takes her axe out. "My blade shall taste your blood." Sissi swings as S.S. tackles Yumi breaking her from Sissi's power and keeping her from being hit.

"Shall? Aelita's made you smarter, about the only way that would happen." S.S. spits at Sissi. "You need all those powers just to beat us, who is the weak one?"

"Shut up!" Sissi tries to stab S.S. with the spike on top of the axe but misses and pierces the wall. "Gotcha!" Sissi grabs S.S. by the arm and drags her back towards the axe. "Die!" She grabs S.S. by her neck and shoves her into the bottom spike that comes out of the handle of the axe. The spike pierces S.S.'s stomach and comes out through her back. "Two more to go." Sissi turns to the other two. "Who wants to die next?" The world ripples weirdly.

"What was that?" The world ripples again and Yumi starts to feel sick. "Something's wrong…" The world ripples again, the walls and floor seem to move like a wave on the ocean. Yumi bends over as she feels even sicker.

"Queen Aelita what are you doing!?" Sissi looks around as the world ripples again.

"Nothing, I don't know what is going on." Aelita comes out of the Super Computer. "They may have damaged the Super Computer from turning it off and on so much. There is…" Aelita freezes, as does Sissi, and Yumi, and Jim. S.S.'s blood flowing out of her body freezes as does everyone and everything on Earth.

"Whoa!" Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd land on Lyoko next to S.S. and Jim. "How did we get here?" Jeremie looks around.

"Uh, you sent yourself here." S.S. looks at Odd. "Are you guys on something?" All three boys were acting like they hadn't expected to land on Lyoko.

"But, we, how did this happen?" Ulrich pats his Lyoko body making sure it was there.

"I don't know, Jeremie's the one who knows how the Scanners work."

"You don't understand we were in 1979, then 1983, then 1988, and then…" Jim cuts Odd off.

"Look Odd I may be part of the group but I am still a teacher. Using drugs on campus even when school is out is not only against the rules but a crime!"

"I'm not on drugs! I'm serious, we were in the Scanners then we were dropped outside of Jeremie's house. We were trying to get back to the Factory before we found out Franz hadn't even built it yet."

"Jeremie, you did it, well, other you." Ulrich had explained to Jeremie what had happened and now they were here.

"I must have done something different this time." Jeremie rubs his temples. "A new password, I changed the password. Aelita spied on me and saw me type it in so this time I changed it to keep her from using the return program."

"Ok, we can talk later, how about we go to Sector 5 and get the data Jeremie wants?"

"You're right, we only have less then two minutes to get to the edge." Jeremie and the others rush to the edge of Lyoko to complete the original mission.


	57. Chapter 57

**Code Lyoko Episode 106: I Wish…**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-105 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N Also, in case no one knew, I post a review after others do talking to my fans, explaining things, or just talking about what I liked about my newest episode. So, if you want more feedback review! I will reply, so please review!**

S.S. is in her bed with the covers pulled over her head. She didn't sleep at all the night before but knew she couldn't stay awake all night again. She is scared to death of what Aelita will do while she sleeps. "I wish it would just end." She rocks back and forth until she falls asleep.

The next morning she wakes up and looks at her clock. "Already noon, man, I feel better." S.S. yawns. "Wonder what Aelita learned about me now." Aelita had said it herself she delved into S.S.'s mind when she slept since she didn't keep a diary. So many secrets that Aelita had but S.S. had to be strong. She grabs some clean clothes and goes to take a shower.

Odd and Ulrich are in the lunch room when S.S. joins them. "Hey there sleepy head." Odd kisses S.S. "Are you ok?" Odd notices S.S. has black rings under her eyes. "We got to sleep in today, I guess Jeremie is still working on the data we got yesterday."

"Yeah, and we did it without Yumi, you owe me 50 Euros." Ulrich sticks his hand out.

"That doesn't count anymore after you know what happened."

"How does that make any sense? If anything it means I earned it more since we got back without Yumi's help." Ulrich nudges Odd who finally hands him the money.

"I can't believe you guys went back in time, well, that far. We go back in time all the time but not like that."

"It would have been more fun if I hadn't been so sick." Odd didn't remember much after 1994. "But it's good to be back."

"Speaking of back…" Ulrich sees Sissi who walks over and sits down next to the others. "What are you doing?"

"Well I've been sitting with you for awhile so if I stopped people would wonder. Queen Aelita wants nothing to interfere with her plans." Sissi starts in on her sandwich.

"We don't want you here traitor, move!" S.S. pushes Sissi's plate off the table and onto the floor.

"I see, I act nice to you and you do this." S.S. yelps when Sissi shocks her under the table. "Fine, I'll go do something else." Sissi stands up and leaves the table.

"S.S. that wasn't smart. Who knows what she will do now."

"I have a solution for her." Odd picks Sissi's tray off the floor. "The mash potatoes never touched the floor."

"Solution? Like what, get her expelled next year?" There were only three more days until all the students had to go home, and one day until Yumi went to Japan for vacation.

"No a much more permanent solution." Odd had talked to Samantha about his plan. He didn't trust the others to let him do what he had planned. "So what do we do today?" Odd turns to Ulrich. "We could go with you to Yumi's when you apologize to her."

"I'm not apologizing to her. She, if you had read her diary, damn it I was having a good day." Ulrich leaves the table leaving his tray behind.

"S.S., you can have the pie I want the potatoes."

"Did you do that just to get his food? That was mean, they're fighting, and maybe Ulrich shouldn't apologize."

"Hey Yumi loves a dead man so why does he worry?"

"William isn't dead we just can't get him out of the Digital Sea." Aelita could but she only did that on her birthday to get at Yumi. "And I would do the same if you said you loved Samantha."

"I like her, she's a friend, wouldn't make sense to keep people you hate around as friends." Odd digs in to the extra mash potatoes.

"Yeah but you wouldn't say you love her would you?"

"No, not anymore." S.S. stares at Odd. "That was a joke S.S. you know I love you."

"I love you to Odd." S.S. wipes some potatoes from his nose. "What do you want to do later?"

"Well I was thinking…" Odd puts a hand on her thigh.

"We do that all the time Odd I was thinking maybe we talk to Yumi. She's leaving tomorrow and if her and Ulrich are still fighting it will only get worse when she gets back."

"How do you know that? It could get better."

"I'm a girl I know how these things work."

"Well I have to meet Samantha later to get something but you could still talk to Yumi." Odd finishes his plate, and Ulrich's, and Sissi's. "I don't know if I liked it better when they weren't dating. They still fought but it wasn't like this."

"I never knew them before they were dating." S.S. kisses Odd. "Say hi to Samantha for me." S.S. smiles thinking that Odd was getting something for her but couldn't be farther from the truth.

S.S. is outside of Yumi's house and knocks on the door. The door opens and Hiroki looks through. "Hi, Yumi's upstairs packing." Hiroki looks around S.S. "She's still fighting with Ulrich I guess."

"You know about that?"

"I heard them fighting, I'm not sure why, heard something about William though." Hiroki lets S.S. in.

"Hopefully I'll be able to fix that." S.S. goes upstairs and finds Yumi looking at a picture. "Yumi?" Yumi looks at the door.

"Oh, hi S.S." Yumi puts the picture away. "How are the others doing?"

"Ulrich's just as bad." S.S. knew Yumi meant Ulrich when she said 'others'. "I don't get it since you and William were friends you'd have to like him. Odd said it to. He wouldn't keep someone he hated as a friend."

"Here, read it." Yumi digs her diary out and hands it to S.S. S.S. flips through the pages reading it.

Odd meets with Samantha in the woods. He had shown her the sewer passage so she wouldn't have to climb the wall to get in. "You able to get one?"

"Yeah, I don't know why you want one though. Stupid things, give me a good sticker any day." Samantha hands Odd a something that is in a bag. "It was cheaper then I thought so I spent the rest of the money on this." Samantha shows Odd a new knife. "Beats the old one, thing was getting stuck, bad spring." She snaps the blade out and does a couple tricks with the knife.

"Thanks." Odd wasn't worried about Samantha spending his money on something for herself. She was the only one he knew that could get him what he needed. "Don't tell S.S. ok?"

"I knew you first Odd so I'm loyal to you." Samantha puts the knife in her back pocket. "Why did you want one of those?"

"I can't tell you Samantha, sorry. How much could I resell it for?"

"Minus my cut an easy 300 Euros depending on who I get to buy it." Samantha kisses Odd on the cheek. "See you later Odd."

"Bye Samantha." Odd walks away as Samantha goes back in the sewers to leave the school grounds.

"I see why Ulrich was so mad, why did you let him read this?" S.S. herself was a little mad at Yumi after reading the diary.

"Aelita talked about my diary and Ulrich demanded I let him read it. He said he promised he wouldn't get mad but he did."

"You call William someone who you had a love for that no one could match. What did you expect?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm friends with you and Odd and the others but we are a team, it's like a center and a goalie being friends because they are on the same team. But William was different. I had a hard time making friends when I first came here and if it wasn't for Xana I probably still wouldn't have any except for William. He liked me not because we were Lyoko Warriors but because I was me. He was the best friend I ever had, he died for me." Yumi fights back tears as she goes on about William.

"Did you tell Ulrich that?"

"He didn't give me a chance. He threw my diary in the garbage and walked out. I hadn't seen that look on Ulrich's face in years, not since I beat him at a martial arts class years ago. He hated being beat by a girl, we were going to have another match but Jeremie found the Super Computer and Odd, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in the group. Ulrich was against it but Odd said he'd take me anyways so Ulrich came along."

"Well tell Ulrich what you told me, about William and being friends. We can go see him together ok?"

"I need to keep packing things. We leave early tomorrow."

"Do you really want to leave France while still in a fight with Ulrich?" Yumi shakes her head. "Then come on, I'll help you pack when we're done."

"What about Odd?"

"He's getting me a gift, he doesn't think I know though." S.S. smiles as Yumi gets off her bed and goes downstairs with her.

"Hiroki we'll be back in a couple of hours!" Yumi yells since she doesn't know which room Hiroki is in.

Yumi and S.S. get to Kadic Academy and see Odd waiting outside of Sissi's room. "Odd what are you doing?"

"Nothing, go away." Odd ignores the two.

"Don't say nothing when it's obvious you're planning something." S.S. looks at Odd. "What are you doing?"

"S.S. go away before you screw this up." Odd was waiting for Sissi to get back from wherever she was to carry out his plan.

"I will go away if you tell me what you are doing." S.S. taps her foot as she waits for Odd to give an explanation.

"Fine I'll go away." Odd walks away from the two when S.S. follows him.

"S.S. you were supposed to…"

"Do it yourself Yumi it would be awkward if I was there." S.S. continues to follow Odd.

"Thanks S.S." Yumi goes to the next floor and talks with Ulrich

"Odd you can't run away from me!" S.S. is chasing after Odd when he stops.

"Sissi!" Odd is ran into by S.S. from behind. "Damn it S.S. go away."

"Oh you two, come to do more damage? If you make me mad I might do something Queen Aelita doesn't tell me to do." Sissi puts her hands up and they spark.

"S.S. I'll tell you everything just get out of here." Odd pushes her away.

"I won't leave you alone with her."

"I don't want you to see this."

"See what? What is going on you two?" Sissi doesn't like being ignored.

"Odd you aren't joining Aelita are you?"

"No! Damn it I didn't want to do this with any of you around but you leave me no choice!" Odd pulls something out of his pants. "Die Sissi!" Odd pulls the trigger and shoots Sissi.

"Odd!" S.S. covers her ears as Odd continues to shoot Sissi. "Oh my God Odd what did you do?!"

"I did something besides taking it from Aelita." Odd is breathing heavily not expecting the power rush he would get from the gun.

"No, you killed her, how could you?" S.S. runs over to Sissi but knows there is no point in checking her pulse.

"She was the enemy, she wanted us dead so I killed her first." Odd stares at S.S. "What, I should wait for her to kill you or Ulrich or someone else? She was a bitch and now she's dead."

"Odd, not like this." S.S. wanted it to end but not like this. "You're a murderer, you killed her when she wasn't doing anything, she wasn't even attacking us."

"Murder? You call killing someone who wants and has tried to kill you before murder?" Odd walks over to S.S. "I'm tired of this."

"I am to but I wouldn't kill someone, when I said that before I was only trying to make Sissi mad. I would never kill anyone." Odd smacks S.S.

"You tell anyone I did this and I'll go to jail. We're losing Yumi tomorrow since she's going to Japan. You lose me and Aelita will win." Odd starts to walk away when S.S. breaks down and cries. "Go ahead and cry but I wouldn't do it here. Someone had to hear the gunshots and will find Sissi soon."

"Shut up Odd," S.S. keeps crying. "You killed someone you're no better then Xana."

"Don't ever compare me to Xana! I killed someone who is trying to kill us! I wasn't going to let Sissi kill you or Jeremie or anyone. I knew how to get rid of her before she killed anyone and I knew it meant killing her first."

"And now you die." Odd turns around and sees Death Demon Aelita.

"How did you get here?" Odd reaches for the gun and points it at Aelita.

"I felt my Knight leave me and came to see what had happened." Aelita looks at the gun. "You think that will hurt me?"

"Yes!" Odd pulls the trigger only to hear a click.

"Bye Odd, you were my favorite but you did kill my Knight." Aelita sticks her hands out and blasts Odd with a bolt of energy.

"Odd, no, leave him alone." S.S. kneels next to Odd.

"Out of the way," Aelita waves her hand using her power to knock S.S. out of the way. "One more should do it." Aelita charges her hand and blasts Odd again. "Yep, that did it."

"No, Odd!" S.S. feels for his pulse and can't find one. She sees he isn't bleeding. "No," She starts CPR but can't bring Odd back.

"That hurt, it really did, but he made me do it." Aelita laughs at a crying S.S. "I might be able to bring him back but only if you join me."

"Shut up!" S.S. hugs Odd's body. "He's not dead, he can't be, I love him!"

"He is and if you want proof I'll show you." Aelita knocks S.S. away from Odd's body and punches his chest. "See, his heart isn't beating anymore." She rips it out of his chest.

"Stop right there!" Aelita turns around and sees a police officer with his gun out.

"I was just starting to have fun to." Aelita turns to S.S. "Run, tell the others, I'll keep him busy." Aelita drops Odd's heart and goes after the officer as S.S. runs away.

"S.S.?" Emily sees S.S. running through the campus with blood on her shirt. "Are you hurt?" S.S. ignores Emily as she runs to the dorm building.

Yumi and Ulrich are in his dorm room after yelling at each other. Yumi finally got to tell Ulrich what she wanted and there was a sort of truce between the two when the door slams open. "She killed Odd!" S.S. was crying.

"What? S.S. calm down what did you say?" Yumi couldn't understand what S.S. said through her sobs.

"Aelita, she killed, she killed Odd." S.S. buries her head into her hands as she continues to cry.

"No way, Jeremie said she wants us to join her not kill us. Maybe she just hurt him, if we do a return to the past it will save him." Ulrich gets his phone out.

"No, he killed Sissi so Aelita, she killed him." S.S. can't stop crying.

"Are you sure?" S.S. nods. "How, how did Odd kill Sissi?"

"He shot her, he got a gun, I think, no…" That's why he was seeing Samantha, not a gift for her but a gun. S.S. breaks down and continues to cry.

"Jeremie, S.S. just gave us bad news." Ulrich had called Jeremie. "Odd killed Sissi so Aelita killed Odd."

"Are you sure?" No Tower had been activated.

"I don't know but S.S. has lost it. I'll, I know, I'll call Odd while you do whatever it is you do. You found Odd before by his cell phone do it again."

"Ok Ulrich, if she did kill him, if Aelita killed one of us…" Jeremie didn't want to think about it. "Prove S.S. wrong." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up. Ulrich calls Odd but he doesn't answer.

"Yumi, Jeremie is looking for Odd, maybe it wasn't really him but a clone."

"You look for him." Yumi wasn't leaving S.S. alone. "S.S. its ok I'm sure Aelita was just tricking you." Yumi sees the blood on S.S.'s shirt. "Oh God please, please let this be a trick." Yumi prays as Ulrich looks for Odd.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Ulrich is seen by an officer.

"I was looking for my friend."

"What does he look like?"

"Shorter then me, he has blonde hair, a purple splotch in it, he usually wears purple…" The officer stops him.

"His name?"

"Odd, Odd Della Robbia." The Officer gets his radio out.

"We have an identity on the male body, Odd Della Robbia." Someone replies over the radio but Ulrich can't understand it. "10-4. Kid, do you know a girl with…"

"Sissi!" S.S. was telling the truth, Sissi, and Odd, were dead. "I mean Elisabeth, she liked to be called Sissi." Ulrich sits down on the ground. "No, she killed him." Ulrich starts to cry as he realizes what had happened.

"Kid can you come with us? I know this is hard but you new the victims and we will need to talk to you."

"No, Aelita, Aelita!"

"Aelita? Wait, that's the name of the girl that disappeared earlier." The officer looks at Ulrich. "Hey I recognize you, you were friends with Aelita Stones." They still hadn't found her or her kidnappers.

"Friends?" Death Demon Aelita floats behind the officer before knocking him out. "Are we friends Ulrich?"

"Damn you Aelita." Ulrich get up. "I told myself if you killed one of us I wouldn't let it happen again." Ulrich wipes the tears out of his eyes.

"And how would you keep me from killing someone else? S.S. is so weak I could kill her without a fight."

"No, I won't fight, I can't fight. I can't risk you killing Yumi." Ulrich drops to a knee. "Please, make me a Knight, I can convince Yumi to join you, just don't hurt her."

"All I had to do was kill Odd, if you had done this earlier…" Ulrich interrupts her.

"I know! He would still be alive if we had joined you earlier. Just get this over with." Aelita makes a white orb form in her hand and moves it into Ulrich.

S.S. is still crying when Ulrich opens the door and walks in. "Uh Yumi, she's right, Odd and Sissi are dead."

"But, no, Aelita…" Yumi is lost for words. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do to keep Aelita from killing anyone else." Ulrich morphs into his new Lyoko self. His yellow samurai outfit is not black, his eyes show the symbol.

"No, Ulrich, you didn't." Yumi backs away.

"I did Yumi. You have to so she doesn't kill you."

"How could you join her Ulrich?"

"I won't let her hurt you or anyone else. Yumi we can't win, she killed Odd, she could kill us to. Before Aelita kept Xana from killing us but not anymore. If we don't join her she will kill us one by one. How do we know she won't just crash your plane? Or kill S.S. in her sleep? If we join her we keep her from killing anyone else."

"But, but…" Yumi looks at the light. "Aelita?" Aelita comes out, she had been spying on the two. "How could you kill Odd?"

"Easily but it wouldn't have happened if you had joined me. How many more have to die before you stop letting your pride get in the way?"

"Yumi do it, I'm the same I just have powers. We can be together forever Yumi without worrying about attacks, Towers, monsters, no more."

"And I'm sure William would like to be out of the Digital Sea again." Aelita ignores the others as she looks at her nails. "But you could hang onto your pride and let more die and leave William in the Digital Sea."

"I, I, I will." Yumi drops to one knee and bows to Aelita. "I'm sorry Odd, we should have done this earlier." Aelita sends a white orb into Yumi.

"No, never!" S.S. stops crying. "You killed Odd I would never join you!" S.S. looks at the other two. "You betray Odd's memory by joining the person who killed him!"

"Queen Aelita wouldn't have done it if we had joined her." Yumi morphs into her new Lyoko self. "Join us S.S. so we can be a group still."

"No way in hell!" S.S. leaps at Aelita only to be knocked back.

"Knights of Lyoko, kill her."

"Wait, I…" Ulrich shakes a little then the Eye of Aelita forms on his forehead. "Yes Queen Aelita." Ulrich takes his sword out which has been transformed. It is bigger, black, and has an aura of black energy around it. "Queen Aelita gave you a chance S.S." Ulrich pulls the sword back.

"No!" S.S. puts her hands up knowing it would do nothing to block the sword.

"Aaaaa!" S.S. wakes up screaming with sweat pouring down her face. She looks around her room seeing it is still dark. "No, it was, it was just a dream."

"It's what you wanted." S.S. turns towards the voice to find Death Demon Aelita. "You said you wished for it to end so I answered your prayer."

"Wait it was only a dream." S.S. puts a hand on her chest feeling her heart beat. "Odd, he's still alive, so is Sissi."

"For now, Odd may die. If you don't join me all of you could die. But if you want it to end all you have to do is bow down to me." Aelita floats off the floor and hovers over S.S. "You were crying, you were screaming, it was beautiful. I saw it all though like a movie. I think it was a nice touch when I ripped Odd's heart out and showed it to you. I'll have to remember that for when I really do kill him."

"Get out!" S.S. grabs the closest thing to her, a shoe, and throws it at Aelita. The shoe bounces off.

"I've had my fun, bye S.S., sleep tight." Aelita disappears into a light socket leaving S.S. alone in her room.

"Never, it won't happen." S.S. curls up into a ball as the sun comes up. Two night with little to no sleep was hurting S.S. worse then any attack Aelita could do.


	58. Chapter 58

**Code Lyoko Episode 107: Your Own Worst Enemy**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-106 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N Also to find my stories easier go to search options and choose complete, more then 1,000 words, action/adventure, T, and characters Yumi and Ulrich. I usually searched under romance but there are a lot more of that then action/adventure so found it easier to search under a/a.**

Yumi is at the airport with her family. They are waiting in line when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"You haven't left yet, just wanted you to know that we are at the Factory, incase you know who attacks."

"Ok Ulrich, thanks." Yumi and the others all worry about Aelita and what she will do. Last time Yumi left for Japan Sanne had hijacked the plane and nearly got Yumi killed. If Aelita attacked she might hold Yumi hostage to make the others join her. They were at the Factory to be ready to go to Lyoko at a moment notice.

"I love you Yumi, see you in few weeks, have fun."

"I'll try Ulrich but I'll miss you. Ok we're getting on the plane soon, love you, bye."

"Bye Yumi." Ulrich and Yumi hang up. "So far nothing at her end."

"Ok, maybe Aelita will let her go. Without Yumi and without Sissi we're weak." Jeremie keeps an eye on the Super Computer screen. "I don't know why Yumi had to go to Japan."

"Jeremie she missed it last year and her grand parents are there. As important as the fight against Aelita is she couldn't get out of going to Japan even if she wanted to." Ulrich had even begged her not to go. Yumi on an airplane was too vulnerable and if Aelita attacked her in Japan there was no one else to help her.

"Well I brought a chess board if anyone wants to play." Jeremie walks over to his bag and takes it out.

"You and Ulrich play, me and S.S. will watch." Odd holds on to S.S. who rests her head on his shoulder. She was really tired, she had a nightmare the night before and it really shook her up.

"You go first." Jeremie give Ulrich the first move to give himself time to plan his strategy. They play several games with no calls from Yumi and no beeps from the Super Computer. After awhile Ulrich gets bored and stops playing.

"Where do you think she is now? Probably over Russia." Ulrich lies back on the floor. "I'm hungry, anyone else want to eat?"

"Sure, be quiet though, S.S. is sleeping." Odd gets money out. "I'll go, what do you want?" Ulrich and Jeremie give Odd money and tell him what they want. Odd takes the ladder so the noise from the elevator wouldn't wake S.S. up.

"Jeremie, do you think we'll ever win? I mean, when we get Aelita back what will we do about Xana? He gets stronger and stronger while we get weaker and weaker." Ulrich motions towards S.S. "She can't sleep at night because she's scared of what Aelita will do to her. She called Yumi this morning saying she was making sure Yumi was still herself. S.S. had a nightmare caused by Aelita. She said Aelita was in her room, was manipulating her dream, talked to her. You didn't call so I'm guessing Aelita didn't activate a Tower."

"No, she didn't." Jeremie puts his chess board away. "We will win though, we have to. When we get Aelita back I will be able to destroy Xana."

"So you say." Ulrich looks at the time on his cell phone. "She said it would be a thirteen hour flight on the Concorde. Just eight more hours to go."

"No, go away, stop it!" S.S. wakes up. "Another dream, Odd?" She looks around? "Where's Odd? He was under attack, we have to save him, she's going to kill him!"

"S.S. calm down he left to get food." Ulrich puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eye. "Its ok S.S., lay back down, she won't kill him." S.S. lies back down and curls into a ball. "See what I mean Jeremie?"

"I know but we have to hold out unless you want to kill Sanne and Aelita."

"And William, he's stuck in the Digital Sea." As much as Ulrich disliked William he was a person and the reason he disliked him was jealousy, something Ulrich hated to be but William had a place in Yumi's heart even he couldn't be in. "Sometimes I want it to just stop and think about joining her."

"Same here Ulrich but then Xana would win and we all agreed years ago that can't happen." Jeremie turns towards the ladder when he hears someone coming down. He expects Odd but the other person is something Jeremie didn't want to see.

"Whoa, Odd, you weren't lying." Samantha had followed Odd after he met up with her at the Out&In where he told her to meet him.

"Odd what are you doing?" Ulrich gets off the floor and goes over to Odd.

"We lost Sissi to Aelita and Yumi's in Japan we need the help. She's the only person outside our group I trust." Odd hands a bag of food to Ulrich. "Besides I needed help carrying the food down the ladder." Odd walks over and hands a bag of food to Jeremie. "S.S.?" She looks up. "What are you doing up?"

"I had another nightmare." S.S. sits up and sees Samantha. "Oh, hi Sam, uh, what's going on?" S.S. looks at Jeremie.

"I'd like to know to. Odd what are you thinking? We vote when on letting new members in and right now I don't think we should let anyone else in after what happened to one of the new members."

"Samantha is nothing like Sissi." Odd turns to Samantha. "You can fight right?"

"Of course I can you don't last long on the streets if you can't handle yourself."

"And you can keep a secret?"

"Of course Odd, especially for you." Odd turns back to Jeremie.

"We need the help even more then before. Aelita has Sissi as a Knight and we don't have Yumi for the moment. If…"

"We didn't vote on her and even if you brought it up I don't think anyone would vote on letting _her _in. Remember what she did the first time we met her?"

"You let me use your computer and I DJ'd at the party." Samantha tries to think if she met them before then.

"No, Odd knows what I'm talking about, before the return to the past." Samantha was a thief, how trustworthy could she be?

"She was doing that for me and I know she is loyal to friends. If I ask her not to tell anyone she won't."

"We should vote." S.S. stands up. "I agree with Odd we need the help." S.S. yawns. "But if we get more no then yes votes then she isn't allowed in."

"And if it's tied? Yumi isn't here and neither is Jim."

"Ulrich, you call Yumi, I'll call Jim." Odd gets his phone out as Ulrich gets his phone out.

"I can't answer it, where's a plane phone?" Yumi looks around and sees one drops down from above. "Mom, Ulrich called, it says SOS so it is probably important."

"Honey you can wait to call him back. They charge so much money to use the phones on here."

"But, what if, what if Aelita was found, or William…"

"Honey I'm sure you can wait to find out."

"Ok." Yumi gets an idea. "I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." Yumi gets up and goes to the bathroom. "Hello?" She whispers into the phone.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Ulrich can barely hear Yumi.

"I need to whisper, you aren't supposed to use cell phones on planes."

"Well, we have a problem, Odd brought Samantha to the Factory and…"

"What!?" Yumi quickly puts a hand over her mouth. "What? How could he?"

"Well we need to vote, Odd wants her in, saying we need the help. I agree we need help but I don't know if we can trust her."

"Well, I, I guess, with me gone you do need help. Tell the others I said yes."

"Are you sure? Remember what she did the first time we met her? She got Odd in trouble for stealing a computer."

"Yeah but I trusted her enough with William I can trust her with this. I got to go Ulrich, love you, bye."

"Love you to, bye Yumi." They hang up. "Ok, Yumi says yes. She trusted Samantha with William she can trust her with this."

"That's two votes yes and one vote no. S.S. what do you vote?"

"Samantha you have to understand this isn't a game. We are hurt all the time, we, we lost someone before. Xana is powerful enough to drag the moon into the planet and cause a flood and…" S.S. continues on with some of Aelita's, while calling her Xana, past attacks.

"If Odd can handle it I can handle it. It will give me something to do between jobs and sleeping this summer."

"Also, if you turn on us like Sissi did, I will hurt you."

"I understand but you should know that there are only a few things I value and loyalty is one of them."

"And you dated Odd?" Ulrich stares at Samantha finding it funny she considered loyalty a value yet Ulrich doubted that Odd was loyal to her while they dated.

"Hey I can be a nice guy when I want to be."

"Ok, I vote yes."

"Ulrich, what do you vote?" It was now a 3 to 1 vote, if Ulrich voted yes there would be a majority vote.

"We need help but I barely know her, at least I knew Jim and Sissi before we let them in the group."

"Yeah and look at what Sissi did. Samantha isn't like that, I know she isn't."

"Odd you could have discussed this with us first. I'm thinking."

"Well Jim says no." It was now 3 to 2, if Ulrich voted no it would be a split and a split meant no new member.

"If I say no I know I'll regret it when Aelita has me cornered and S.S. only has Odd and Jim to guard her on Lyoko." Ulrich looks at Samantha. "If I say yes and she turns on us I probably won't live to regret saying yes."

"I won't turn on Odd or S.S., they are my friends."

"Xana will offer you anything you want, she offered Sissi something she couldn't say no to. What do you want more then anything else in the world?"

"Well, money's always nice but I make enough on my own being a DJ and other things. Wouldn't mind revenge on the guys who killed William to make sure they paid. He was a sweet guys and I barely got to know him but he didn't deserve to die."

"Guys, what if Xana brings you know who from the Digital Sea? Will Samantha turn on us for him?" Ulrich ignores Samantha and stares at Odd. "You know her best."

"No, and the person who killed him is already dead." Odd turns to Samantha. "If Xana offered to bring William back would you join her?"

"I, well, that's not possible so no."

"What if I told you it was? That Xana could bring William back?"

"Well, if she could, he died so young…" Samantha thinks about it. "But Xana is a bad guy and if I joined him, no, I wouldn't. I wouldn't join Xana even if it meant William could be brought back to life."

"Yes, sorry Jeremie but we need the help."

"Then it's settled, Samantha, go with Odd and the others down to the Scanners. I have a new program I want to test out that should save me a lot of time on making you a program." Samantha follows the others, minus S.S. who lies back down on the floor for a nap, onto the elevator and they go down to the Scanners.

"Whoa, I step in one of these?" Samantha looks at the one in the middle.

"Yep, hey, Jeremie?" Odd yells loudly enough for Jeremie to hear through the network of speakers.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to? Incase she attacks?" They hadn't told Samantha about Aelita yet and weren't going to until she was a member, a true member, of the group.

"Let Samantha go first then I'll send you." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program and another. "Samantha, concentrate on what you want to be, how you want to look, what kind of weapons you want."

"Ok."

"What do you think he's doing?" Odd asks Ulrich as the Scanner doors close.

"I don't know but be careful when we get on Lyoko ok? No showing off for Samantha."

"I won't I promise, mostly." The Scanner doors open.

"Ok guys get on and join her." Odd and Ulrich get in the two side Scanners and soon appear on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"Whoa Odd you're a giant purple cat. Why would you want to look like that?" Samantha stares at Odd trying not to laugh.

"Hey I just appeared like this. Wow, you look, wow." Samantha poses in her Lyoko outfit. "Jeremie can we please change my costume?"

"I thought you liked your claws and cat like agility." Jeremie had explained to Odd before that the Super Computer picked up on your thoughts and sub conscious when you went to Lyoko the first time. Yes he could program things like new weapons and powers but the costume itself was pre-determined. "But with the new program I made she should have been able to choose what she wanted to look like and what powers she has. Samantha, did you turn out like you wanted?"

"Even better!" Samantha pulls out two daggers. "Sweet, nicely balanced, good length, a little longer then what I like but these will work." She twirls the daggers in her hands doing some tricks with them.

"Jeremie make sure S.S. doesn't come here soon she'd kill Odd." Ulrich nudges Odd who is standing there jaw dropped staring at Samantha.

"You like it Odd?" Samantha was wearing what looked like a Ghetto Thuganomics uniform. Blue pants hanging low on her waist, ripped white muscle shirt cut off just below her chest, a blue dew rag holding her hair back, and some black combat boots. "Don't worry Ulrich seems to like it to."

"I, I was just, what are your powers?" Ulrich looks away glad he was on Lyoko so no visible sign of Samantha's effects on him could be seen.

"Well, I don't know, let's see." Samantha throws a dagger at a rock then another and another and another. "I can make as many daggers as I like so I'm never unarmed."

"Hey, I should of thought of that." Ulrich couldn't count the times he had lost his sword and had to put himself and others in danger to get it back.

"Odd come here." Samantha motions to Odd who walks over only to be kicked in the gut, picked up, and thrown nearly ten meters. "Got strength to!"

"Actually that could just be Lyoko physics." Odd gets up. "Samantha be careful we can get hurt here."

"Really? Oh, sorry Odd, but isn't this like a giant video game?"

"No, we can be hurt and we can get killed here." Ulrich takes his sword out. "How about a sparring match to see how well you do."

"Ok." Samantha has her two daggers out and jumps towards Ulrich only to go flying over his head. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Lyoko physics lesson 101." Ulrich looks to a wall of ice. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the wall of ice until he jumps off and lands in front of Samantha. "You can't do that on Earth but here it's easy to do."

"Also you can fall a long way and not get hurt, much. As long as you don't fall into the Digital Sea." Odd does some back flips and handsprings something he couldn't do as easily on Earth.

"Ok, Ulrich, want to try that again?" Samantha does a trick with a dagger in her right hand.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Samantha throws the dagger but Ulrich blocks it with his sword. Samantha throws another one and leaps at Ulrich. He blocks the dagger but Samantha is able to tackle him to the ground and pins him.

"I win." She decides to try something she wouldn't be able to do on Earth and instead of standing up normally she flips herself forward and lands on her feet. "That is cool, Odd, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Samantha produces two more daggers.

"I, well, we weren't letting anyone new in until Sissi, then we needed more help so we let Jim in. I kind of had to sneak you into the group since they might have voted no if we discussed it."

"Jim? Wait, you mean the big buffoon gym teacher?" Odd nods. "You let him in before me? Now I just feel unloved." Samantha makes a sad face, as well as one could on Lyoko anyways, before she smiles. "But I'm in now and this is really cool!"

"Yeah well you have company, Blocks headed your way at six o'clock." The group turns and Odd sees Samantha turns the right way.

"Good job Samantha we had to teach Sissi how to do directions by time." Three Blocks are running towards the group. "Samantha how about you try taking them out?"

"Ok Odd." Samantha tries not to laugh at the monsters, they were giant blocks that reminded her of Mega Block toys. The three Blocks stop and the blocks spin before all three fire lasers. Samantha blocks two before being hit by a laser. "Ow!" She rubs her stomach where she was hit. "Here goes nothing." Samantha runs at the Blocks blocking lasers until she gets close and jumps in the air. She lands on top of a Block and starts to stab it on top.

"No Samantha hit the Eye, they are destroyed that way." Samantha leans over and sees an Eye and stabs it. The Block blows up and she lands on the ground between two others.

"Uh oh…" She does a back flip as they fire lasers hitting the other in the Eye and exploding. "That is so cool!"

"Samantha watch out!" She turns around and dodges a claw from an Assassin.

"Whoa you're a big boy aren't you?" Samantha shakes her hips and the Assassin stares at her like it was confused. "No? Oh well." She throws a dagger and it hits the Assassin but doesn't hit the Eye. The Assassin swings at Samantha who grabs the arm and swings herself up onto the back of the Assassin. "There it is." She stabs the Eye.

"Samantha jump off!" Odd yells the warning but it is too late and the Assassin explodes violently sending Samantha back to Earth.

"Ow, that hurt." Samantha comes out of the Scanner. "Send me back Jeremie."

"I can't Samantha there is a cool off period before I can send you back."

"Oh, well, I'll wait for the others." Samantha sits on the floor in front of the Scanners.

"Jeremie can you bring us back? No point in sitting around."

"Sorry guys but Aelita just activated a Tower." Jeremie loads the vehicles. "She did it close by, be careful, I'm going to send S.S. as Aelita." Jeremie turns to S.S. who is sleeping on the floor. "S.S., get up, Aelita is attacking." He gets up and shakes her to wake her up.

"What? Not now, I'll eat later."

"No, Aelita is attacking, I'm sending you as her so you can deactivate the Tower." S.S. gets off the floor and goes to the elevator taking it down to the Scanners.

"Jeremie! Don't send her as Aelita!" Aelita had shown up and if S.S. was there as Aelita then Aelita could kill her. "Aelita what are you doing? If you're attacking Yumi I'll hurt you." Ulrich gets his sword out.

"I won't attack you, you will attack you." Aelita smiles and looks up. "Samantha, I sent her back so she couldn't interfere with this." Aelita forms two black orbs in her hands. "One for you," She hits Odd with one. "One for you," She hits Ulrich with the other. S.S. virtualizes onto Lyoko and sees Aelita.

"Aelita, we'll beat you." She notices she has her power pole. "Hey, Jeremie, how can I deactivate the Tower like this?"

"No need to deactivate it since you won't get the chance!" Aelita hits S.S. with a black orb. "Now for my attack." S.S., Ulrich, and Odd split apart. "I figure one reason you don't join me is because you don't realize how great I can make you. So I have decided to make you fight your new selves to see how much better you are."

"I'll admit I look better as a giant black cat then a giant purple cat but he doesn't have my dimples." Odd points his arm at the Xana Odd. "Laser Arrow!" Xana Odd puts the shield up and blocks the arrow.

"_Nice try, maybe if you could do this!" _Xana Odd fires nearly a dozen arrows in less then a second and hits Odd. "_Purple, what the hell were you thinking?"_

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires at the Xana Odd who puts the shield up to block them.

"You know, you look like Odd, I bet you fight like Odd. Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges Xana Odd and strikes him quickly destroying him. "Knew it, Odd's never been able to beat me not even when he's Xanafied."

"_You think you have the advantage?"_ Xana Ulrich takes his sword out which has a black aura around the blade. "_Bring it."_

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges Xana Ulrich who blocks his attack easily.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd starts firing at Xana Ulrich who blocks the shots easily even as Odd fires as many as he can from both arms.

"_You'll have to do better then that Odd."_ Xana Ulrich holds the sword with one hand blocking the arrows.

"Impact!" Ulrich goes to attack Xana Ulrich who grabs the blade with his free hand.

"_That wasn't very nice Ulrich attacking me two on one, I'll have to even the odds."_ Xana Ulrich splits apart producing two clones. The two clones attack Ulrich while Xana Ulrich attacks Odd. The two are quickly defeated.

"_That's leaves the little cry baby. Are you going to cry yourself to sleep tonight?"_ Xana S.S. gets her Xanafied pole out.

"Shut up!" S.S. gets her pole out. "I'll beat you." S.S. runs towards Xana S.S. then does her favorite move. "Extend!" The pole extends sending S.S. up in the air. "Die!" She tries to strike Xana S.S. but is blocked and even with the extra momentum of falling isn't able to get through Xana S.S.'s pole.

"_Allow me to show you how it should be done!"_ Xana S.S. extends her pole and goes up before coming back done. S.S. tries to run away but Xana S.S. extends the pole to slam S.S. into the ground.

"S.S. you really should give up." Aelita floats down to S.S. "You could sleep without the nightmares. You could…" S.S. attacks Aelita interrupting her. Aelita grabs the power pole. "Tsk tsk S.S. I am trying to give you a chance to join me and you attack me." Aelita throws S.S. toward Xana Ulrich. "Destroy her."

"_Yes Queen Aelita."_ Xana Ulrich pulls his sword back and stabs S.S. through the stomach sending her back to Earth.

"S.S.?" Odd catches her as she falls out of the Scanner. "Blood, Jeremie, she's bleeding!" Odd pulls her shirt up to see a hole in her stomach. "I'm putting her in the Scanner, heal her."

"Ok, just a simple scan, that I can do." The Scanner doors close and a few seconds later S.S. falls out.

"S.S., wake up." Odd kisses her lips.

"I'm not sleeping beauty you nitwit." S.S. stands up. "That was weird, I thought," She puts a hand on her stomach. "What happened?"

"Jeremie scanned you to heal you." Odd hugs S.S. and kisses her again. "You lasted longer then us even though you're a girl."

"Jerk." S.S. pushes Odd away. "That was rough, Jeremie, do we still need to go and deactivate the Tower?"

"No she deactivated it herself. She did it to keep you there, or to do what she did. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah Jeremie no holes in me." Ulrich turns to Samantha. "Are you ok?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"What did you look like?" S.S. had not seen Samantha.

"Ask Odd and Ulrich or the mess they left in their pants." Samantha laughs when S.S. punches both Odd and Ulrich in the arm. "It wasn't that bad."

"Ulrich just because Yumi isn't here doesn't mean you can go ogling other girls." Ulrich is rubbing his arm where S.S. punched him.

"Hey you didn't see her." Ulrich backs off when S.S. raises her hand.

"S.S. she looked great but nothing like you do." Odd kisses S.S. who makes a face. "What?"

"Your breath stinks like onions." The group laughs.

"I may have a had a sandwich or four on the way back from the Out&In." Odd sighs. "That was bad, she kicked out ass without lifting a finger."

"I have one for Xana, wait her, I thought Xana was a guy."

"Well, Xana isn't a guy or girl but the host is female."

"Who's the host?" Samantha did not know about Aelita yet.

"Aelita." Samantha looks confused. "She wasn't kidnapped she was taken by Xana as a host. We have to get her back, that's why we haven't shut down the computer or deleted Lyoko."

"Oh, that sucks, she was nice." Samantha had talked to her a couple times. "Well, why don't we…" Samantha collapses as she is hit from behind.

"New member and look at that a girl." Sissi had used her Xana powers to move through the dirt and floors to the Scanner room.

"Sissi, go away." Odd kneels next to Samantha and checks her pulse.

"Queen Aelita has sent me here on business. She wants you to join her as you know but now she has a stipulation." Sissi opens her hand. "You must kill someone when you join her. Not through her controlling you but on your own. You can use your powers but you must kill them." An image forms in Sissi's hand. It is a picture of Emily LeDuc.

"What did you do Sissi?" Ulrich reaches to his side for his sword on instinct.

"I told you Ulrich before that if I got rid of Yumi and you went to Emily I would make her pay. Yumi is gone in Japan but she remained. Now she does not. Her parents will find her hanging from the ceiling of her bedroom soon." Sissi closes her hand. "At least she spent a couple days at home before she committed suicide." Sissi laughs as she turns into a black mist and leaves the Scanner room.

"No, no, I'll kill her." Ulrich clenches his hand into a fist. "I'll fuc…" S.S. stops Ulrich.

"Don't kill her!" S.S. had a horrible dream about what would happen if you killed Sissi. "She isn't in control Xana is. I hate her but I know it isn't her."

"She killed someone!"

"Yes but so did Aelita. I hate Xana not Aelita, I hate Xana not Sissi." Ulrich shrugs off S.S.'s hand and walks to the elevator.

"Ulrich calm down." Jeremie heard Sissi and Ulrich. "We're leaving school tomorrow, we can get away from her for awhile."

"Shut up." Ulrich takes the elevator up and leaves the Factory.

"Sissi, wait, she's possessed?"

"No she joined Aelita. She betrayed us, why we asked you about what you wanted."

"Oh, well, I won't do that." Samantha looks at her watch. "It's still pretty early, you guys want to go do something?"

"We're supposed to wait until Yumi calls us when she lands." Odd looks at his cell phone. "She's still a few hours away from Tokyo. We can wait up in the Control room and tell you about Lyoko, Aelita, and William."

"William?" Samantha's eyes get wide. "Wait, you said before you lost someone, you weren't talking about Sissi, were you?" Odd shakes his head. "Then, you, you lost William? Aelita killed William?"

"No, Franz killed him. He's already dead though, Sanne killed him."

"Who's Sanne?"

"Aelita's mother, she use to be Xana's host until Xana got in Aelita." Odd, S.S., and Samantha walk to the elevator and push the button to bring the elevator back down. They take it up to the Control room and talk with Samantha explaining as much as they could.

**A/N** **Quick up, slow day at work so got some writing done. Also, I/we don't know a lot about Samantha so I am making her a Ghetto Thugette. Being a DJ and other things to make money, what does that mean? Could be drugs, or weapons, or bootleg DvDs or something else. She was a thief in the first episode we saw her in and in the last episode she doesn't tell Odd what Ulrich told her to tell him. She loves Odd in the show but in this she is just a good close friend to him.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Code Lyoko Episode 108: Aelita Lost**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-106 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Jeremie is working on the Super Computer tweaking Samantha's program. He had been working on giving his friends more powers or combining their powers. If everyone had Super Sprint or Telekinesis it would make them all that much stronger. Jeremie looks at the time. "Nearly three, Ulrich's dad is picking us up at nine, I can get more done." It was late but Jeremie was used to pulling all niters. "I just need to figure out how to transfer the powers between them."

"Or figure out how to keep them alive." Death Demon Aelita comes out of the Super Computer.

"Xana please go away." Jeremie looks up at her. She had distracted him before but she never attacked. "I won't join you and none of the others will."

"Really? Not even that whoring slutathon Samantha? You really should see her when she thinks no one is watching." Aelita chuckles.

"What Samantha does is her business as long as it doesn't hurt the group."

"Her business may get her in trouble. If the police were tipped off to a deal she could very well end up in jail. Or would you do a return to get her out? Drugs, arms, she's such a bad little girl. You think she will refuse money?" Aelita floats behind Jeremie and wraps her arms around him. "She might even go for you if you give her enough."

"Xana, Odd trusts Samantha, we trust Samantha. She may do bad things but she isn't evil like you."

"Are you saying Aelita is evil? You're going to make her cry."

"No, you are Xana, you might be in Aelita's body, but you aren't her. We will beat you, we won't lose." Jeremie freezes when Aelita kisses him on the cheek. "Go away Xana."

"Aw here I am being nice to you and all I get is a go away? We'll see how nice I stay." Aelita turns into a black mist and moves back into the Super Computer.

"Sanne, are you there?" A screen pops up on the monitor and Sanne looks out from it.

"Of course I am Jeremie, I felt her leave, what did she do?"

"Nothing major but she will probably attack soon. Keep an eye out for her, or whatever it is you do."

"I will, and if you want help with the powers I could show you a little trick. All you have to do is give me the password so I can get into the other part of the Super Computer."

"Sanne, you know I don't, um, you know."

"You still don't trust me, sad."

"I don't know if you are a long drawn out attack by Xana. You've helped me with some of the things I needed done but that could be just to get the password to get the return program under Xana's control."

"You can't help but be suspicious of me can you? I know I tried to kill you before but that was when Xana had control of me. If you want you could bring me back to Earth so I can't do…"

"No Sanne." Jeremie interrupts Sanne. "You're safe for now we don't need another target on Earth." Jeremie rests his forehead in his hand. "Tell me how to do it if you want to help."

"I'll try but it might get complicated trying to tell you every keystroke." Sanne and Jeremie get to work late into the night before Jeremie finally has to stop and go to bed. He would normally sleep on the floor of the Control room but Ulrich's dad was picking him and Ulrich up that morning. Jeremie had to beg his parents to let him stay with Ulrich. This way he could be close to the computer over the break since Aelita, the only other person who could work the computer like he could, was currently corrupted by Xana.

Ulrich wakes up when his alarm goes off. "I want more sleep." He reaches out for the alarm only to be shocked. "Ow, what the, Aelita?" Ulrich looks around, nothing. "Weird."

"No, Odd." Odd rubs his eyes after Ulrich yelling woke him up. "What happened?"

"My alarm clock shocked me, thought it might be you know who."

"Well, I don't have to be up for another couple of hours." Odd rolls over in bed. "Wake me up before you leave."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ulrich gets clean clothes and leaves for the showers. While in the showers Ulrich is almost done when the water turns extremely hot. "Ow, son of a, ow!" Ulrich gets out of the spray of the shower only to slip and fall. "Man what is wrong with me today?" Ulrich gets back up and grabs a towel to dry off before getting changed.

"Go away Hiroki!" Yumi is in Japan at her grand parent's hotel and hot springs. She is enjoying the hot spring before going to bed when Hiroki walked in.

"What Yumi we've been in the hot springs before."

"That was when we were young!" Yumi crosses her arms over her chest and leaves the hot springs. She changes and goes to leave the locker room when the push door doesn't push and she runs into it. "What's wrong with this thing?" She pushes it again and it opens with no problem.

S.S. wakes up when her alarm goes off. Her parents were coming to pick her up in less then an hour. "No nightmares, wow." She yawns and goes to grab clothes when she trips over something and falls. "What did I trip over?" She looks at her feet and sees nothing. "But, I tripped, must be tired still." She gets off the floor and grabs her clean clothes before heading for the shower.

Jim is lifting weights on his high tech WoBlex Weight Machine. Just enter the amount of weights you wanted and it automatically made the bar weight that amount. He is lifting a hundred kilograms for a quick warm up when something goes wrong. "Ah!" The bar suddenly gains weight and falls onto Jim's chest. "Push!" He goes to push the bar and his limits but can't, the bar weighs to much. "I can do it!" He strains against the bar as it appears to gain even more weight. Finally he pushes with just his left arm and the bar drops to the floor. "This thing is brand new what happened to it?" Jim sees the plug for the machine is shorted. "To much power I guess." He unplugs the machine and picks up the now light bar.

After breakfast the group meets in the sewers for a meeting. "Ok, over the summer break we will be spread out but we still have a job to do. Odd you still have your bike so that helps since you live the farthest. Samantha if you get a call, no matter what you are doing, you have to answer it. If it says SOS XANA you are to do whatever you can to get to the Factory. If you for some reason you can't call me and tell me so."

"Ok, look, I have to be somewhere soon, can we hurry this up?"

"You're going to have to get use to not doing what you want." Ulrich had wanted to take Yumi to the end of the school year dance but couldn't because of Aelita.

"This involves business, I'm sure Jim understands, having to pay for your things and not relying on your parents."

"Yes well, I do have my responsibilities but I highly doubt you'd be fired if you were late to whatever it is you're going to." Jim had missed all the fun of the last Aelita attack because he was working on the garden shed. It was always a mess at the end of the year and had to be reorganized so things could be found.

"Let's get focused people." Jeremie gets everyone's attention again. "Yumi is in Japan, I don't know if Aelita can get there without activating a Tower but if she can Yumi is in a lot of danger. I want you to try and keep Aelita distracted here so she can't spend time going after Yumi. On Aelita, anything weird happen to you today?"

"I got shocked, then the water in the showers got really hot." Ulrich looks around at the others to see if they had anything weird happen.

"I tripped over something that wasn't there." S.S. rubs her right knee that she landed on when she tripped.

"My exercise equipment went a little haywire but it was because of a shortage nothing major."

"The elevator wouldn't work for me, all these things alone wouldn't worry me but all of them combined when we have Aelita after us, she might be attacking or at least trying to annoy us. Be careful ok guys? Before you leave Samantha can I have a little talk with you?"

"I guess, Odd, S.S., I'll meet you in front of the gates." The others leave except for Samantha and Jeremie. "So what is it Jeremie?"

"Aelita's been watching you and I want to know what she's been seeing. She told me of stuff that I don't know is true or not. But if they are illegal you have to be careful, Aelita could contact the police and send them straight to you."

"Cops can never catch me I'm like grease lightning."

"Cops powered by Aelita could. If you could stop doing whatever it is you do it would help me worry less."

"What did she say I was doing?"

"Well, dealing in things like illegal drugs and in weapons and doing other things. I thought you were a DJ but Aelita hasn't seen you do that." Jeremie didn't want to say what the other things were because just thinking of it made him blush.

"I am a DJ and with summer break I will be working a lot more but other things? Look Jeremie I admit I like making money and drugs are an easy way of making it, so is selling knives and the like, but I don't think I am doing those _other things_ you're speaking of. This body don't go to just anyone." Samantha says it with a sneer.

"No, I, I didn't think, I didn't believe her, it's just doing illegal things could get you in jail and if you're there you are of no use to us as a Lyoko Warrior. You're a friend of Odd and S.S. but I'm not going to do a return to the past to get you out of jail."

"But not a friend to you? Hey I like you and the others but if you're going to act like that I might not answer my phone."

"Samantha you have to, it's part of being a Lyoko Warrior. Even when Ulrich and Yumi are fighting they still come because Xana, Aelita, is bigger then a fight between us."

"Fine, I still need to get somewhere, call me if she attacks."

"When she attacks, she will, we just don't know when." Samantha leaves the sewers then Jeremie does but finds that Samantha put the sewer cover back on. He pushes against it and it doesn't budge. "What did she do?" Jeremie goes back down the ladder to another sewer entrance and leaves from there.

Odd is walking down the hallway when he hears someone following him. He turns around and sees someone he did not want to see. "Sissi, go away damn it. I'm not talking to you or dealing with you."

"Really? You seem to be talking to me right now." Sissi uses her powers to move nearly seven meters in the blink of an eye pinning Odd in a corner. "And I want to deal with you." Sissi kisses Odd.

"Get off of me!" Odd tries to push Sissi off but with her powers she doesn't move.

"No, think of another order for those words." Sissi kisses him again while grabbing him. Odd tries to push her off again but Sissi's attack is complete.

"Odd! What the hell are you doing!?" S.S. sees Odd and Sissi, Odd's hands on Sissi's chest and her right hand somewhere else.

"Sorry Odd we'll have to complete this later." Sissi walks away leaving Odd to a very angry S.S.

"S.S., it wasn't, I didn't, I swear." S.S. gets in Odd's face.

"I saw you making out in the hallway! Or should I not believe my lying eyes!" She pushes Odd into the wall. "If you think I'll let you join Aelita and Sissi without fighting you don't know me!"

"It wasn't like that S.S. she cornered me and attacked me!" Odd puts his hands up in defense. "She, Sissi must have known you were coming this way. I was trying to push her off…" S.S. interrupts him.

"You expect me to believe that!"

"Yes because it's the truth." Odd turns away from S.S. "Please, believe me, you know I love you."

"You, scumdog, lying, sonofa, I'll…" S.S. looks in Odd's eyes. "You're telling the truth." Odd wouldn't look so scared if he wasn't, so she thinks. "Tell me, look me in the eye and tell me, were you cheating on me?"

"No." S.S. hugs Odd.

"I'm sorry Odd, I, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were trying to tell me what happened but I wouldn't listen." She lets go.

"It's ok S.S. Like I would really go for Sissi when she's smaller then you." Odd pinches S.S. getting a smack on the hand.

"Wash those hands before you touch me like that. Who knows what kind of slime Sissi leaves behind." They chuckle at the joke and go off to S.S.'s room. Her parents had called and were on their way to pick her up.

Jeremie and Ulrich are in Mr. Stern's car. They had been on the highway for five minutes after Mr. Stern stopped at work to get a document he needed when a large black dog runs out in front of the car. Mr. Stern swerves to miss it and hits the guardrail. The air bags go off knocking Mr. Stern out. "Ulrich, are you ok?"

"I think so." Ulrich had been leaning back in the passenger seat so didn't get hit as hard as his dad did by the air bags.

"What happened?"

"A dog ran out in front of us, my dad tried to miss it." Ulrich sees his dad slumped over. "Dad!" He checks his father and finds he's breathing.

"Maybe it's an attack." Jeremie turns to the seat next to him and finds the bag his lap top was in is on the floor. He picks it up and takes his lap top out. "It won't turn on. The crash must have broken something inside."

"What do we do? If this is an attack by Aelita we need to get to the Factory."

"It might be, probably is, to much bad luck hitting us all at once for it to be coincidence. Are you able to get out?" Jeremie unbuckles his seat belt.

"Yeah, doors stuck." Ulrich kicks it getting it to open. "How far are we from the Factory?"

"Well, we went past it to get on the highway, got off about thirty kilometers back to go to your father's office, I'm thinking three maybe four kilometers to get to our exit."

"We need to get going, call the others, my phone isn't working." They start walking towards the Factory wondering what Aelita was up to.

Samantha is in an alley with an older man. She pulls a plastic bag out. "Come on and pay me already." Samantha looks around wondering if Aelita was watching her.

"I don't feel like paying fifty."

"Damn it we agreed on fifty, I'm not selling it for less."

"Then I'm not buying." Samantha hated bargaining with her customers and reaches for her back pocket.

"Listen dude I am not running a charity," She whips out her switchblade but the blade doesn't come out. "Crap."

"Girl don't make me hurt you."

"I haven't released the blade yet," Samantha acts like she didn't want the blade to come out. "But if you don't pay me what I'm owed I will." Her phone rings, normally she wouldn't answer it but she was a Lyoko Warrior now. "Hello?"

"Samantha, head to the Factory, me and Ulrich will be there when we get there." It was Jeremie.

"What? Sixty? Hell, I'll be there if this ass keeps holding out on me." Samantha looks at the man. "If you don't want to buy I have another customer."

"No, no, I'll pay." The man gives her Fifty Euros and takes the plastic bag and what is in it.

"What? Hello, Samantha, did you hear me?" Jeremie was confused by what Samantha said.

"Ok, thank you for buying through me, next time don't argue with the price." The man walks away. "I'll be there soon Jeremie." Samantha hangs up and looks at her knife wondering why the blade didn't come out. Shrugging it off she puts it in her back pocket when the blade comes out. "Ow!" She quickly pulls it out and closes it. "Must be a bad spring need to get a new one." She puts it back in her pocket and heads for the Factory.

"I guess we're first." Jim and Odd make it to the Factory and find no one else. "They all left for home so they will probably be a little while longer." Jim sits down in the computer chair. "How do you make the TV channels come up?"

"Jim leave the computer alone before you delete the whole thing." Odd looks at the time on his cell phone. "My parents won't come to pick me up for about another two hours so I got time."

"What's the beeping noise mean?"

"Activated Tower." Odd stands next to Jim and brings up the Super Scan. "Forest Sector, Sanne, are you there?" A screen comes up and Sanne appears.

"She's attacking but I can't get a hold of Jeremie, he isn't answering his lap top."

"He called us and told us to get here but me and the big guy can't do much on our own."

"I may be able to deactivate the Tower, if you were to come and guard me."

"To risky Sanne, I don't want to risk sending me and Jim just to screw it up."

"I could send you, if you gave me the password."

"Why don't you have it already? I thought you and Jeremie worked together."

"Exactly Odd, we work together, I don't need it then because he does the controls while I keep an eye out for Aelita. But the few minutes it would take for me to send you and Jim shouldn't be a problem since she's already attacking."

"Ok, password is DTOM." Sanne nods and disappears. "Jim, lets head to the Scanner Room."

"Maybe we should wait for the others anyways. Aelita is really strong and might beat us and get Sanne." Sanne wasn't immortal, she wouldn't go back to Earth, she would die.

"Sanne?" Nothing. "She must be waiting for us, let's go." Odd and Jim take the elevator down to the Scanner room and get in the Scanners.

"Wait here with me." Sanne had virtualized them straight into the Tower she was in. "I got some bad vibes from Aelita. Something's wrong with her like she's sick or something." Sanne closes her eyes. "She keeps fading away then comes back."

"I'm guessing that's not good for her but it means she's to busy to fight us. We can go and get you to the activated Tower before she knows what's going on."

"No, not now, she sent Sissi here, she's guarding the Tower since Aelita can't control her monsters." Sanne is worried about Aelita and why she seemed to be fading away.

"Well then let's wait for the others I guess." Jim stands next to Sanne. "You look like you did when Franz took you to the Christmas Staff party."

"That was almost fifteen years ago." Sanne chuckles. "Before he started on that stupid computer."

"You were wearing a cherry red dress and you were complaining about your high heels."

"You remember that?"

"It was the only part of the night that didn't bore me to death. I was a little amazed that Franz had a wife like you. He always seemed lost when I tried to talk to him like he was somewhere else."

"He was like that at home to, except Aelita, he was always there when she was." Odd covers his ears not wanting to hear about Franz. Odd hated Franz since it was he who made the Super Computer, Xana, sent Aelita to Lyoko, and so much more. His life would be normal if hadn't been for Franz.

S.S. makes it to the Factory and heads down to the Control room amazed to find it empty. "I can't be the first one here." She shrieks when a screen appears on the monitor and Odd appears. "How did you do that!"

"Sanne told me how." Odd looks around. "Hey, I'm the only one who can see, how about…" Odd is pushed out of the way by Jim.

"S.S., is anyone else with you?"

"No, I just got here, how did you guys get there?"

"Sanne transferred us." Jim steps out of the way for Sanne.

"Hello S.S., if you could go to the Scanners I'll send you here." S.S. nods and heads to the Scanner room. Soon she finds herself in the Tower with the others.

"Ok, so now what?"

"We wait for the others. Sissi is guarding the Tower already." S.S. sits down.

"Why did I have to come here if we aren't going to the Tower?"

"You're safer here then you are on Earth. There is something wrong with Aelita and she might do something rash." Sanne didn't know those words would ring true for some.

Samantha is almost to the Tower when a police car rolls up next to her. There is someone in the back of the car, the man she did business with earlier. "Ah hell, I got nothing on me." Samantha stops and waves to the officer. "Hello officer may I help you?"

"Samantha don't play coy with me." The officer gets out, he has spoken to Samantha before. He had been trying to catch her for several months but she always seemed to get out of trouble but not this time. "We got reports you've been dealing and carrying illegal weapons. If you refuse a search now I'll have to take you in until a lawyer can be reached."

"Go ahead Gerald I've got nothing to hide. If you get a little handsy though I might have to make a complaint." Samantha smiles at him.

"Smart ass, put your hands against the car and spread your legs. Don't say anything." Gerald knew Samantha well enough she had something to say and cuts her off. He pats her down, checks her pockets, finds money but no drugs or switchblade. "What did you do with it?"

"With what?" Samantha bats her eyelids at Gerald. "Are you accusing me of something? If not I am in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Get out of my sight, but I'll get you one day, your luck will run out." Gerald gets back in his car and drives away.

"Good thing I got rid of it. If that spring hadn't broken I would still have it on me, my luck holds out again." Samantha continues towards the Factory whistling.

There it is, finally." Ulrich and Jeremie can see the Factory. "Someone just ran onto the bridge, you don't think Aelita possessed someone do you?"

"If she did a Tower activated and Sanne's been trying to get in contact." Jeremie left his lap top behind since it was broken and would only weigh him down. "Odd won't answer, he might have been attacked." Jeremie calls someone else. "S.S. won't answer, let me try Samantha." She answers. "Samantha, be careful, we just saw someone run to the Factory, if Aelita possessed someone she may have attacked Odd and S.S."

"I just got to the Factory so you probably saw me." Samantha stands in front of the elevator. "The elevator isn't up here so someone is probably waiting for us down below. I'll wait for you to get here before bringing the elevator up." Samantha waits for Jeremie and Ulrich who finally make it. "You guys don't look to good."

"We just had to walk from the highway to here." Ulrich pushes the button for the elevator. "Jeremie stand in the back of the elevator incase someone is waiting for us in the Control room." They get on with Ulrich and Samantha in front of Jeremie. The doors open and they find no one.

"Ok, I'll get the transfer program ready for you two." Jeremie sits in the chair and starts to type when Odd appears.

"Boo!" Jeremie falls out of the chair and onto the floor. "Wow that was good."

"Odd, how did you, how are you doing that?" Jeremie fixes his glasses and wonders what happened.

"Sanne told me how. Is Ulrich there?"

"Ulrich and Samantha are headed for the Scanners, who transferred you there?"

"Sanne." Jeremie stops typing and looks at the screen. "What?"

"You gave her the password?"

"Why not? You and Sanne work on stuff all the time. We were going to take her to the Tower and deactivate it but she says Sissi is guarding it."

"Sanne!" Sanne appears. "I didn't give you the password for a reason! Not only that but Aelita probably heard Odd tell you now she knows it!"

"Not to worry Jeremie Aelita is having her own problems." Sanne doesn't know what is wrong with Aelita and worries even more. "Send the other two here and the vehicles, we'll go and deactivate the Tower."

"You can't go if you lose all your points you won't come back. I'll send Samantha as Aelita."

"No, it is no more dangerous then when Aelita did it and with all of them here I'm not worried about losing my life points. I trust them please trust me." Jeremie thinks about it and decides.

"Fine, but I'm changing the password. Even if you are Sanne Xana might be hiding inside of you and you don't know it." Jeremie sends Ulrich and Samantha to Lyoko and virtualizes the vehicles. "Go west then north to get to the Tower."

"Ok Jeremie." Ulrich gets on the Overbike when Samantha gets on behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Uh, Samantha, maybe you could take the Overwing."

"Sorry Ulrich but I'll need it alone. You and the others only need to distract Sissi so I can make a dive for the Tower." Sanne gets on the Overwing as Jim puts his rocket boots on and Odd with S.S. get on the Overboard.

"Don't worry Ulrich I know you're with Yumi but you can't get in trouble for impure thoughts." Samantha whispers into Ulrich's ear. "You're easy to rile up."

"We need to concentrate on getting Sanne to the Tower." Ulrich shakes his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He revs the Overbike and takes off for the activated Tower with the others following him.

Yumi wakes up after a weird dream. She goes to the bathroom to get a glass of water when something comes out of the faucet. "What is this?" She looks at the liquid which is green. "Something must be in the pipes." She goes to pour the liquid down the drain when more comes out of the faucet and splashes on her hand. "Aaa!" She pulls her hand back as she feels it burn. "What is this stuff?" It left a red mark where it was on her skin but had evaporated. More comes out of the faucet of the bath and shower head and overflows onto the floor burning her feet. She runs out of the bathroom and the liquid chases after her.

"Honey what's going on?" Yumi's grandmother looks out the door of her bedroom and sees a weird green liquid flowing out of the bathroom and going down the stairs.

"I have to get away from the others." Yumi runs towards the hot springs. "I can't let Aelita hurt them." She turns around and sees the green liquid forming into a monster. "What is she doing?" The monster is an Assassin! Yumi runs past the hot springs for the woods as more monsters form out of the green liquid.

"Jeremie we have trouble!" The gang had made it to the Tower and found a lot more then Sissi. There were a dozen Assassins surrounding the Tower waiting for the group.

"But, I, I can't sense them." Sanne looks at the Assassins. "Maybe they aren't there, she might be trying to trick us." Sanne's question is answered when an Assassin fires a laser and it hits Samantha on the shoulder.

"If they're fake then the pain I'm feeling is fake." Samantha rubs her shoulder.

"You lost forty points Samantha." Jeremie knew they were real. "Sanne go back and I'll bring S.S. back to send her as Aelita."

"That would make S.S. vulnerable so no. I'll try and help though, I've been practicing and figured out how to do it again." Sanne sticks her hand out and forms an energy ball. "Not as powerful as they use to be but all I have to do is hit the Eye." She throws the ball at an Assassin destroying it.

"You let her out of the house, how nice of you." Sissi reaches for her axe and swings it in the air. "To bad you've let her out just in time to die."

"Sissi, what is wrong with Aelita? Why do I feel her fading away?"

"There is nothing wrong with Queen Aelita!" Sissi turns to the Assassins. "Destroy them all!" The eleven remaining Assassins attack the group.

Yumi is running through the woods in her sleep clothes. She knew there was a street past the woods and if she got there she might be able to hitch a ride but the monsters weren't going to make it easy. The Assassin had been joined by two Mega Tanks and a Dragon. The Dragon flies above the trees firing at Yumi while the Mega Tanks blast paths through the forest. "No!" Yumi trips and falls. The Assassin catches up to her quickly. She reaches for her stun gun which would be in her pocket but she was in her sleep clothes. "Kuso!" Yumi slips into Japanese after speaking it around her grandparents. She dodges the claws of the Assassin and gets back up. "Mazu soko." She runs away when the Assassins fires lasers.

"Samantha!" Samantha had taken the Overbike when Ulrich got off to attack an Assassin. "Damn it we need to attack as a group if we all get sent back to Earth Sanne will be vulnerable!"

"I'm going to try something." Samantha concentrates and forms a dagger and then another. She forms as many as she can hold as she flies above the battle below. "Guys watch out!" She drops the daggers and they rain down on the Assassins destroying more then half of the ones left.

"Good thinking Samantha." Odd dodges a claw and does a back flip onto a tree before leaping at the Assassin. He lands on the head of the Assassin and shoots the Eye.

"Sonic boom!" Jim claps his hands knocking an Assassin off the edge of the platform. "Just two more to go."

"Gotcha!" S.S. slams the end of her pole into the Eye of an Assassin after doing her favorite move. "One more." She turns around when she hears an explosion and sees Ulrich landing on the ground.

"Make that no more." Ulrich turns to Sissi. "Sissi just go away."

"No! Queen Aelita will send more." Sissi snaps her fingers and two Assassins fall from the sky. "See?"

"I see and there is something wrong with them." The Assassins are deformed. "Aelita messed up."

"No, what did she do!" The Assassins turn towards Sissi and open fire. "Stop it!" She blocks the lasers with her axe before attacking the Assassins destroying them. "Queen Aelita what are you doing!?" A black mist forms above them and a bolt of energy strikes Sissi sending her back to Earth.

"Whoa this can't be good." Ulrich keeps his sword out and watches the black mist.

"Yes it is." Sanne gets to the Tower while the black mist takes form.

"No!" Yumi had been hit by a laser from the Dragon. She looks up and sees it diving through the trees. "Aaaa!" Yumi is hit with a barrage of lasers. "Please, somebody help me! Aelita stop!" The Assassin makes it to Yumi and starts hitting her with its own lasers.

"Tower deactivated." Sanne watches the screens fall. "Jeremie do you know what is going on outside the Tower? It feels like Aelita but something is missing."

"Stay in there Sanne." Jeremie didn't know exactly what was going on but his friends were in trouble.

"Join me!" Aelita is above the gang with an aura of black energy surrounding her.

"We just stopped your newest attack why would we join you?" Odd acts cocky. "We'll stop you again until we free you from Xana."

"Join me or you will die."

"You can't kill us." Odd looks at S.S. and makes a motion with his hands.

"You don't understand, join me now before it's to late!" Aelita forms a white orb in her hand. "You have to join me! I can keep doing what I've been doing for years!"

"I knew it, you were behind the accidents." Ulrich keeps his eye out for any monsters or Sissi while the others focus on Aelita.

"Yes, and I can do more, but if you join me you will be saved." Aelita floats down to the ground. "If you don't join me now you will die."

"Something wrong Aelita? You don't look so hot." Samantha walks towards Aelita, this is the first time she had seen Aelita in her Death Demon form.

"No, I _am getting stronger!"_ Aelita's voice changes in mid sentence and her aura grows before shrinking. "Join me!"

"Never." Jim sees Sanne walking out of the Tower. "Sanne get back in there!"

"No, Aelita, fight him, Aelita!" Aelita turns towards Sanne.

"Mother, I, _I can't believe you escaped my control."_ Aelita's voice changes as her aura grows around her. "_But now I will kill you again." _Aelita sticks her hand towards Sanne who runs back towards the Tower.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd takes the chance to attack Aelita as she is distracted. The arrows merely bounce off.

"_Odd Della Robbia you foolish boy."_ Aelita waves her hand and Odd disappears from Lyoko with no reason.

"Odd?" Ulrich looks around then up. "Jeremie is Odd in the Scanner room?"

"Yes, he's not moving."

"_Shut up!"_ Aelita disappears from Lyoko and appears in front of Jeremie. "_I've done it! You are mine!"_ Aelita blasts the chair a mere second after Jeremie gets out of it. The chair is destroyed and a hole is left in the floor behind it.

"Aelita, stop, you can't do this."

"_Don't call me that!"_ Aelita grabs her head when the Eye of Aelita forms on her forehead and chest. "_I am Xana, Lord of Lyoko, soon to be ruler of Earth!"_ Aelita sticks her hand out at Jeremie and he rises in the air. "_She gave you a chance and you didn't take it. I will…_" Jeremie is dropped to the floor as Aelita falls to the floor. "No, stop it, leave them alone…" The symbol burns in Aelita's forehead again. "_Next time, she is still fighting. Your friends however are in a spot trouble."_ Aelita goes back into the Super Computer.

"Aelita, what's wrong with her." Jeremie stands in front of the control panel since the chair was destroyed. "Guys I'm brining you back."

"We just got Sanne back to the Way Tower so we're safe." Odd is sitting on the platform inside the Tower. "What did Aelita do?"

"I, I think, Aelita wasn't there."

"What? Aelita didn't go to Earth?" Odd figured that was why Aelita left them alone.

"Jeremie, it's true, she isn't here." Sanne feels a presence but it wasn't Aelita. "Xana, he did it, he won."

"What?" Odd and the others turn to Sanne.

"Xana never could with me, even with Franz's power, he was too weak. I was always in control some way even as my power grew. I, I know now why Xana did what he did." Sanne had been told by Jeremie what happened with how Xana got in Aelita. Sanne didn't understand since Xana should have been able to stop Jeremie from separating her from Xana. But now she knew why Xana didn't resist. "He knew with my power, Franz's power, and then her power he could gain complete control over his host. Damn him!" Sanne yells. "Jeremie! Bring me to Earth, it will weaken Xana, maybe even enough to force him to use Towers to act outside of the computer."

"I can't Sanne you'll be a target we can't protect easily. You have no place to live, you've been dead for over a decade. I can't just…"

"Then you'll die! Xana has the power to kill you and your friends!" Sanne is concerned for the group. They were just kids, teens, who have been fighting a fight no one should. Her daughter had been saved but this group and now lost. She wanted to help them and her going to Earth would weaken the Super Computer. "Either take me to Earth or let me have access to the computer so I can help you."

"Sanne if…"

"No Jeremie I let you do things your way long enough! Give me control or you will die!"

"Sanne calm down it isn't that bad." Sanne smacks Odd's hand.

"It is to! I can't feel her anymore!" Sanne closes her eyes. "I can't cry, I want to, I lost my daughter and I can't express it."

"Sanne, look, I'll let you have the new password. I can't bring you back to Earth since, well, you don't exist. Give me time to make fake documents and…"

"No, I am Aelita Hopper, grown up. I have a bank account that should be open still. I was saving money so I could get Aelita away from Franz but was too late. That money, after interest, should be enough. If I show up as Aelita I can get the deed to the Hermitage and any inheritance me and Franz left behind. Since Aelita is now dead, my daughter, she's gone now." Sanne stops talking and closes her eyes. "Take me back to Earth now Jeremie."

"No, not yet." Jeremie brings his friends back to Earth. "Sanne, I promise I will bring you back but not now."

"Please, I, I want to cry." Sanne sits down on the platform. "Aelita…" Sanne can't cry no matter how hard she tries. She was torn from her daughter over a decade ago and now, after being freed from Xana, loses her daughter.

"Hello?" Jeremie answers his phone not expecting the call.

"Jeremie, return, to the past." Yumi had been badly hurt but was able to make it to a service phone on the road. "Please, hurry." Yumi's body had been covered with burns, the Assassin had kicked her around like a soccer ball.

"Ok, return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and returns things to normal, for most things.

Sanne is in the Way Tower when she feels the return to the past. "No, it wouldn't work, Jeremie, why would you?" Sanne closes her eyes and feels for Aelita not finding her.

"Yumi called, she told me to do one, she sounded like she was in pain. I guess that's why Aelita, Xana, activated the Tower."

"Aelita, she's still gone." Sanne is hit with another wave of sadness but still can't cry.

**A/N Ok, Aelita's gone, but there is more coming. Will Jeremie keep his promise to Sanne? Will Xana, now with full control kill the gang? Or will Aelita keep fighting Xana? Who knows, I have ideas, but not exactly how it will go.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Code Lyoko Episode 109: There Goes the Neighborhood **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-106 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

The group is on Lyoko with Sanne. Xana had activated a Tower and attacked the zoo. The animals had escaped when Xana opened the cages and were roaming the streets. Being animals they did what animals do, hunt, feed, and act like animals. "There's the Tower, only Mega Tanks and a Dragon? Must be a trap." Ulrich gets his sword out. "Look at them, they changed their colors." The Mega Tanks looked mostly the same but the Dragon had become black with a blue Eye. The wings had a black aura around them making the Dragon look scarier then it already was.

"Maybe not, Xana is in control and will attack as Xana. The reason his host attacked you directly was because she knew not to rely on monsters." Sanne could not say Aelita and instead says host. "He was an idiot, I wanted to attack you directly but he refused to be around such 'filth' as he thinks of you." Sanne is on the Overwing looking for a chance to get into the activated Tower.

"Guys please hurry." Jeremie heard his alarm for when someone enters the Factory and checked the cameras. "Xana sent an elephant here, and I think that's a chimpanzee, probably to push the buttons on the elevator."

"Will the elevator hold an elephant?" Odd dodges a blast from a Mega Tank.'

"I don't know and don't want to find out." Jeremie locks the elevator down but sees the Xanafied chimpanzee bust a hole in the door and get on. "What is he doing?" Jeremie sees the chimpanzee break through the top of the elevator and work on the cables. The elephant walks over and wraps it's trunk around the cable seconds before the chimpanzee breaks the cable. "The elephant isn't taking the elevator down he's helping the chimpanzee get around a lock down." Jeremie was trapped in the Control room, no way to escape, the chimpanzee alone could kill him but being controlled by Xana made it even more dangerous.

"Well don't worry we just got Sanne in." A minute later the Tower is deactivated and the elephant collapses. Jeremie hears the elevator crash. "You've got to be kidding me, she did it on purpose." With a broken elevator Jeremie would need to do a return to the past since he sure couldn't fix it and wasn't going to risk hiring a professional to fix it. The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Ulrich is in his room bouncing a soccer ball on his head when he loses his concentration with his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"What happened?" Yumi had called wondering what the attack was that needed a return to the past.

"Xana let go a ton of animals from the zoo and I think he destroyed the elevator." Ulrich wasn't sure and hadn't had the chance to talk to Jeremie who was in the guest room working on something.

"Oh, everyone ok?"

"We're fine, Sanne did the job."

"Ok, I'm going to bed soon, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight even though it's about noon here." Yumi and Ulrich laugh. "Love you, bye."

"Love you to." Yumi and Ulrich hang up.

"What the heck was that?" Ulrich felt the house move. The house moves again as the ground shakes. "Earthquake, around here, no way." The shaking stops. Ulrich runs to the guest room. "Jeremie, what's going on?"

"He activated another Tower." Jeremie is surprised at the quick response of Xana. Normally there would be at least a day between attacks but Xana didn't seem to be tired. "If he keeps doing this we're in trouble." They had just stopped an attack and reversed time adding on over an hour that they've been awake. Another attack, if it was major, could add on another hour or more. It would be like playing a game of soccer then playing another while no time passes. Trying to play in a thirty hour day on a twenty four hour sleep schedule wasn't a good thing. "Call Odd, I'll call Jim." They make the calls and head for the Factory.

"What? Another attack, damn Odd I'm never going to get to the party tonight. They're paying me three hundred Euros for an all night gig. If I'm too tired to work I don't get the cash!"

"Samantha you promised to help me and you've got to get use to not getting what you want." Odd hangs up to keep Samantha from complaining anymore. "S.S. Xana is attacking."

"What? Damn it we can't get ten minutes alone can we?" Odd shakes his head. "Wonder what he's doing…" The ground shakes violently and the two have to hang on to keep from falling over. "Ok that answers that question."

"Let's go." Odd and S.S. head for the Factory as the ground continues to shake sporadically.

Jeremie and Ulrich make it to the Factory and find Jim waiting for them. "Hey Jim how's Sanne doing?" Jim turns around.

"Oh, she says there are pulses, the Tower is in the Ice Sector."

"She can detect where they are?"

"I used the Super Scan to find it." Sanne appears on the monitor. "And I have a surprise for your friends."

"What? What did you do?"

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted by Xana I was working on the powers your friends have. I saved my work and used the extra power from the last return to finish it off. If you give me five, maybe ten minutes, I can give all your friends shared powers."

"You got them all of the powers? But, how long were you working on it?"

"I don't sleep so I had all night. I was not able to give them every power just Ulrich's Super Sprint and Odd's Shield. I will work more on merging Yumi's telekinesis and Samantha's duplicate ability but until then your friends are faster and have extra defense." Sanne disappears and finishes her work as the others show up.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Samantha wanted to deactivate the Tower as quickly as possible. She might be able to take a nap before work that night if they were fast enough.

"Sanne is working on something that should help us a lot. It might be worth the wait since right now Xana only seems to be making the ground shake." Jeremie turns the TV Program on.

"The tremors seem to be centered on a bridge near the old car factory. Geologists aren't sure why these tremors started since there are no fault lines in the area." The reporter continues with the story when a weird black lightning bolt shoots up from the ground. "What was that? Is this some form of alien technology? My son always did say there was a secret military base near here but that's just a conspiracy nut jobs job to make up stuff." Another bolt comes out of the ground and then another.

"Sanne hurry!" The Factory shakes violently. "Guys go down to the Scanners so I can send you as soon as Sanne is done."

"Jeremie you should come with us." Ulrich hangs on to the chair as the Factory shakes again. "Sanne can send you so you won't be in danger incase the Factory collapses."

"I'm safe down here I just won't be able to get out without doing a return." The group gets on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner room. They step off and seconds later the elevator crashes down to the very bottom after the Factory collapses on top of itself destroying the cables and anchors of the elevator.

"That was close." Odd looks up. "Hey Jeremie you ready yet?"

"Almost, Sanne, hurry up the Factory's gone." The cameras were destroyed except for the one in the Super Computer room and the Scanner room. "Sanne give up they have to get to Lyoko now!" Jeremie had the TV Program on still and sees what Xana was doing.

"The ground seems to have been encompassed in a black ring. The ground, it's still shaking but something weird is going on." The camera shows the black aura becoming a dome.

"I'm done, send them, Xana isn't on Lyoko right now so the attack must be taking all of his power."

"Ok, guys, get in the Scanners." The group gets in the Scanners and are sent to Lyoko landing in the Forest Sector outside of the Tower Sanne is in. "Take the Way Tower to the Ice Sector then head south." The group gets in the Way Tower and follow Sanne to the platform that exits into the Ice Sector.

"Vehicles?" Odd looks around and doesn't see the activated Tower. "Unless you expect us to run."

"Well you could run now that I've upgraded all of you." The group turns to Sanne. "Me and Jeremie worked on expanding your powers. You now have Super Sprint and Shield powers."

"Hey why do they get our powers?" Odd lost his future flash and the only thing he had left was his shield.

"You'll get more powers later but these were the easiest for us to merge with the others." Sanne looks around. "We have to go south to find the Tower so lets get going." Sanne gets on the Overwing as Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard, Jim puts his boots on, and Samantha gets on the Overbike with Ulrich. They take off for the Tower while Jeremie gets even more bad news.

"Oh God the ground, it's, it's lifting right into the air!" Jeremie had changed the channel to another one and the news crew was outside of the black dome. It showed a large chunk of the city lifting into the air. Jeremie knows if he could look out he would probably be able to see Ulrich's house from where he was now.

"Xana is trying to kill us and thousands of others, hurry so I can do a return!"

"He's tried to kill us before so no big deal." Odd was behind the group watching the groups back.

"He just lifted a chunk of the city into the air. If he drops us it would kill everyone no matter where he drops us." Jeremie continues watching the news wondering where Xana was taking them.

"Sounds interesting, not the worst though." Ulrich with Samantha on the Overbike sees trouble. "Kankrelats, nice paint job." The three Kankrelats open fire as Ulrich turns to Samantha. "Can you hit them with your daggers so we don't have to slow down?"

"I'll try." Samantha was good with knives in close combat but throwing them she was still practicing. "Got one!"

"Exploding Arrow!" The arrow misses the other two but the explosion knocks them over. "We can't waste time on these things." Kankrelats were no threat to the group anymore. When they first discovered Lyoko a pack of Kankrelats would crush them but after years of fighting them a pack of Kankrelats was like a mosquito to a rhino.

"Guys, we're headed east, I think I know where Xana is taking us." Jeremie turns the TV Program off. "I'll call Yumi and warn her." He calls her. "Yumi, get away from anywhere with people."

"Huh, what?" Yumi looks at her clock and it is after two in the morning. "Wait, Xana?"

"Yes, he's attacking and his attack is going after you. Head east if you can to create distance between Xana."

"Wait, what's the attack?" Yumi yawns.

"Xana lifted a part of the city off the ground and is taking it east. You're the only member east of here so I assume his target is you."

"Oh, ok, sure." Yumi yawns to tired to realize how dangerous this attack was. "Where's Ulrich?"

"He's on Lyoko with the others but I don't know how fast Xana is moving us or how long it will take for the others to deactivate the Tower. If you have to swim to go farther east then do it. If Xana makes it to you there is no way to stop him except to deactivate the Tower."

"Ok Jeremie, I'll go do something." Yumi hangs up and tries to make herself wake up.

"Jeremie, problem." They had made it to the Tower to find Sissi in front of it. "I figured Xana would have ditched her once he gained control of Aelita."

"Odd don't say that." S.S. whispers in his ear after he said 'Aelita' knowing it would affect Sanne. "Hi Sissi!" S.S. jumps off the Overboard and lands near Sissi. "How's your vacation going?"

"_Shut up Sandra_." Sissi's voice is monotonous, almost robotic. She gets her axe out. _"You will die today_." Sissi attacks S.S. who uses her power pole to block.

"I don't think so, go Odd!" S.S. wraps her legs around Sissi's waist to hold her in place.

"Speed Arrow!" The arrows fire a dozen a second pounding on Sissi.

"Impact!" Ulrich had taken the chance and attacks Sissi with his sword. Sissi breaks S.S.'s hold and swings her axe at Ulrich who is hit.

"_No more, King Xana wants you dead." _She swings again but Ulrich blocks with his sword. The two clash blades when Sissi knocks the sword out of Ulrich's hands.

"Ulrich, use your shield!" Sanne had been watching the battle hoping for a chance to get to the Tower.

"Shield!" Ulrich puts his arm up and is amazed to see a yellow shield come up blocking Sissi's axe.

"Got her!" Samantha stabs Sissi in the back with two daggers. She leans backwards pulling Sissi with her and kicks her away. "I love Lyoko physics." There was no way to do what she did on Earth but here on Lyoko it was easy.

"_Got me? You have nothing."_ Sissi stands back up as the holes in her back spark before sealing up.

"That's not good." Jim runs and tackles Sissi. "Go Sanne!" Sanne dives for the Tower on the Overwing when the Overwing is hit with a laser and devirtualizes. Sanne falls to the ground as three Dragons circle overhead.

"Jim!" Jim is blasted by an energy bolt from Sissi sending him back to Earth.

"_I have back up this time."_ Sissi looks at Ulrich who had grabbed his sword during the attacks of Samantha and Jim. "_Where were we?"_

"Right here!" Another Ulrich, the real Ulrich, attacks Sissi from the side catching her off guard. A clone attacks from the other side skewering Sissi with his sword. "Oh man I didn't want that." Sissi grabs the sword blade and rips it through her stomach and out of the clones hand.

"_Don't worry Ulrich it takes a lot more then a toothpick to hurt me."_ Sissi destroys the clone with the sword then uses her Xana powers to blast the other clone. "_King_ _Xana has made me perfect, I can't lose, I am his Knight!"_ Sissi attacks Ulrich.

"Sanne, take the Overbike and get out of here." Samantha, Odd, and S.S. were battling the new Dragons. Xana had given an upgrade to these Dragons making them faster and stronger.

"Ow." Odd is hit with a laser to the leg.

"Odd you just lost 60 life points."

"What? They only do 40 points of damage." Odd fires laser arrows trying to hit a Dragon but they prove too agile for his arrows. "S.S., get the one on the right, I'll take the one in the middle, Samantha you take the one on the left."

"Whatever you say Odd." Samantha throws a dagger at the Dragon that was her target and misses. "Hmm, if I was above you it would be easier." She looks around and sees a mass of ice sticking into the air. "Follow me if you can." Samantha starts running towards the mass of ice. "Super Sprint!" She takes off with the Dragon firing at her. She continues running when she gets to the mass of ice. She runs up the side until she is above the Dragon. "Now you're mine!" Samantha throws two daggers hitting the Dragon damaging the wing on its right side but fails to hit the Eye. As Samantha falls the Dragon falls but continues to fire eventually hitting Samantha. Samantha lands on the ice below hard as does the Dragon. "Ok, now you're mine." She stabs the Dragon in the Eye as it tries to get away by flapping its undamaged wing. "Now I can help…" Before she finishes she is hit by a laser going back to Earth.

"Get back here!" S.S. had failed to destroy her Dragon when it flew after Samantha. "Extend!" She takes off into the air being launched right onto the back of the Dragon. "Die!" She slams the end of the power pole into the Eye of the Dragon and jumps off before it explodes. "Odd, need any help?" She sees Odd is using the Super Sprint ability to run around in circles. The Dragon tries to hit him with lasers but misses every time.

"I got it soon he'll spin so fast he'll go through time like in the Dr. Shrenk episode with…" Odd is hit by a laser and goes back to Earth.

"Ulrich we need help!" S.S. turns and sees Ulrich is battling with Sissi who is winning.

"_Ulrich is busy right now but call back in a few minutes and I will answer."_ Sissi slams Ulrich down into the ice and swings her axe for his head. He ducks and rolls backwards onto his feet before leaping and kicking Sissi away.

"I got it!" S.S. turns around and sees Sanne on the Overbike but no Dragon. "Thanks for the distraction now help Ulrich!" It was still to dangerous for Sanne to go for the Tower since Sissi was close.

"Jeremie, where are we?" Jim, Samantha, and Odd are in the Control room with Odd.

"I hacked a satellite and found us." Jeremie brings up a screen. "We're currently passing over China. I'm calculating with the speed Xana is moving us we will be in Japan in less then an hour. The total trip will be about two hours." Jeremie couldn't believe that even Xana could make such a large object move so fast but the satellite showed it was possible. "If Ulrich and S.S. can't get the Tower cleared we'll be killed and so will thousands more. If Yumi is near any city when we're dropped we'll crush the people below and if she is in the ocean when we're dropped it will cause a tidal wave to hit the shore of Japan killing anyone in its path."

"In the ocean? Why would she be there? It's probably night there."

"It is but I told Yumi to go east to try and put distance between her and us. If this means going in the ocean by swimming or stealing a boat it doesn't matter." Not that the little distance Yumi got would mean much. As fast as they were moving a few kilometers were as meaningful as a meter.

"Extend!" S.S. hits Sissi knocking her off of Ulrich. Ulrich flips forward onto his feet and strikes at Sissi who blocks with her axe.

"_Close but no cigar!"_ Sissi spins around and throws her axe at S.S. who is hit being sent back to Earth. "_Nice try Ulrich."_ Sissi catches the sword with her hand when Ulrich tried to attack from behind. "_Attacking from behind how unwarrior like."_

"You turned on us and that's not very warrior like is it? Also, unwarrior is not a word." Ulrich kicks Sissi and pulls his sword away.

"_Like it matter Ulrich you and your friends lose and I win."_ Sissi points her hand at Ulrich when she is hit by an energy ball from Sanne. Ulrich takes this chance to strike Sissi knocking her towards the edge of the ice platform.

"Bye bitch!" Ulrich kicks Sissi as hard as he can knocking her over the edge. "Sorry Sissi but I had to."

"_Had to what?"_ Sissi floats in front of Ulrich. "_I won't be killed by the likes of you. Weak humans are nothing compared to what King Xana or I am."_ Sissi blasts Ulrich with a bolt of energy. "_I've done it, they are gone, all that is left is to destroy Sanne."_ Sissi looks around. "_Where did she go?"_

"Tower deactivated." Sanne had taken the chance when Ulrich kicked Sissi over the edge to get to the Tower. "Jeremie, you can hear me right?"

"Return to the past now!" The second the Tower was deactivated the chunk of the city fell towards the ground. The white bubble comes out and stops the chunk of the city from crushing part of a small Chinese village.

"Wow, what time is it?" Ulrich looks around and notices it is dark. "Four in the morning? Why did we go back so far?" Ulrich leaves his bedroom and goes to Jeremie's. "Jeremie?" he opens the door and sees Jeremie working on his lap top.

"Sorry Ulrich, I was hoping to give the others a chance to sleep." Jeremie closes his lap top. "That was close, Sissi is more powerful and so are Xana's monsters."

"Well, Sanne said if you bring her to Earth it will weaken Xana. Why don't you just bring her back?"

"I, I'm not sure if I can. I did some trial runs with my X Program and it works about 80 of the time. That means if we did try to bring Sanne back we could very well kill her. She's too important an ally for us to take that chance."

"Well, computers are your area of expertise. Why Odd called you Einstein and we all trust you when you send us to Lyoko."

"Yeah, thanks for the boost in confidence but I've screwed up before just like anyone else. If we had known it wasn't a virus but stolen memory the first day we got Aelita to Earth it would have changed everything."

"You're human, we're human, Xana isn't. That gives us the upper hand I think." Ulrich closes the door and goes back to his room ready for a few more hours of sleep after a very long day that now hadn't happened yet.


	61. Chapter 61

**Code Lyoko Episode 110: Odd Makes Two **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-106 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Ulrich gets out of the shower early in the morning. Yumi said she would call him today and he wanted to be up and awake. The time difference messed with them a little but they could deal with it. Ulrich goes into his bedroom and lies on his bed with a picture of Yumi. It had been nearly a week since Aelita had been lost to Xana and no attacks had happened. Jeremie and Sanne knew this wasn't a good thing but Ulrich liked the break. His phone rings and he answers it. "Hello Yumi."

"Hi Ulrich, guess where I am?"

"Japan?"

"Besides that."

"Uh, at your grandparents, in your bedroom?" Ulrich didn't know why Yumi was playing games.

"Close, in the hot springs." Yumi had waited for everyone else to go to bed so she could be alone with Ulrich even though he was thousands of miles away.

"Really, all alone, wet, and naked?" Ulrich was interested now. "Yumi, you need to get a computer with a web cam so it wouldn't be so bad when you were away."

"I'd rather you here with me, maybe next year, if you know who's defeated."

"Yeah, that would be…" The phone cuts out.

"Ulrich? Stupid service." Yumi goes to hang up when a black mist comes out of the phone and attacks her. She is sucked into the phone.

"Yumi?" Ulrich looks at his phone, it says connection lost. "Stupid Service." He goes to hang up when a black mist comes out and drops something on his bed. "Yumi!" She was still wet from being in the hot springs and still naked. "I, uh, clothes." Ulrich has to force himself to look away to find clothes for Yumi.

"Ulrich, what's going on up there?" His dad yells from the first floor. Ulrich hears steps coming up the stairs.

"Yumi, hide, under the bed." Yumi rolls off the bed and climbs under it. "Man, the blankets still wet." Ulrich grabs the sheet and throws it into a ball on the floor then grabs the other sheets on his bed. There is a knock on his door. "What?"

"Ulrich I said what is going on up here?"

"Oh, I was going to do a load of laundry. I hit my knee against the footboard when I was getting the sheet off." Ulrich tries to laugh and rubs his knee.

"Ok, where's Jeremie?"

"I don't know, probably at the library or something." Ulrich smiles at his dad. "If that's all I've got laundry to do."

"Ok Ulrich, I got some darks to do to could you throw those in?"

"Sure dad." Ulrich's dad leaves leaving the door open. Ulrich closes it and turns to his bed. "Yumi, it's safe." She comes out. "Wait, go back."

"Is he coming back?"

"No but I can't think about what to do with you like that." Ulrich smiles at her.

"Just give me some of your clothes to wear." Yumi sits on Ulrich's bed as he finds a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt for Yumi to wear. She dresses quickly and now they have an even bigger problem. "How am I going to get home?"

"I don't know, get a plane ticket?"

"Only the Concorde could get me home in time and those tickets are really expensive." There was no way she could call her parents for the money since that's where she was supposed to be. She bites on a nail in worry and tried to think of what to do.

"I'll call Jeremie, Xana had to activate a Tower to get you here, maybe we can do a return to get you back." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Jeremie. "Jeremie, guess who is in my room."

"Sissi? Xana?"

"No, Yumi."

"What? That, I must have heard you wrong, unless it's a clone." But the Super Scan wasn't detecting a Tower. "Yumi's there?"

"Right in front of me. How do we get her home?"

"I'll hack her a plane ticket since she probably doesn't have enough money on her to buy one."

"On the Concorde?"

"Are you kidding, that thing is always packed, I'll look for another flight to Japan that has an opening."

"That won't work." Yumi is on the phone now after Ulrich handed it to her. "I need tog et home before my parents wake up. After a flight I still need to take a taxi home. The Concorde is the only plane fast enough to get me home in time."

"I can't get you a ticket for that since they use holograms on the tickets for authenticity."

"Well damn it what the hell am I suppose to do? I can't walk home can I? Unless you have a magical teleporter on you the only way to get me back is a return to the past."

"No it isn't, that's now a bad idea, walking home."

"What?! You've got to be…" Ulrich puts a hand over Yumi's mouth when she starts to yell.

"Shhh, my dad is still down stairs."

"Listen Yumi, I'll activate a Tower and send you a Ghost. With that power you should be able to run home before your parents wake up. I'll have the others go to Lyoko to cut the cables once I activate the Tower to keep Xana from corrupting it."

"Ok, I guess that would work." Yumi hands the phone back to Ulrich. "We're going to the Factory Jeremie has an idea."

"Ok, Jeremie, we'll see you soon." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up. "Ok Yumi why are we going to the Factory?"

"Jeremie needs you and the others to go and protect the Tower he activates to make a Jeremie Ghost. He'll use the Ghost on me making me able to run home."

"That will work?"

"I figure it should since Jeremie thinks it will. Only way I know that doesn't require a return to the past or me trying to explain to my parents why I am in France after landing naked on your bed." Yumi kisses Ulrich. "Lets go."

"Wait, you'll have to sneak out my window so my dad doesn't see you."

"Well, maybe I can sneak by."

"Maybe, but if you get caught it will be really hard trying to explain why you are wearing my clothes." Yumi climbs out the window as Ulrich goes down the stairs. "Dad, I'm going to meet Jeremie at the library."

"Be back for dinner."

"Ok Dad." Ulrich meets up with Yumi in front of his house. "Are you coming with me to the Factory or just waiting for Jeremie to send the Ghost?"

"I'll go with you so I can say hi to the others." Yumi and Ulrich head for the Factory.

When Ulrich and Yumi get to the Factory they find Samantha and Jeremie in the Control Room. "So where are the others?"

"On the way Ulrich. Hi Yumi, enjoying your vacation?"

"Yes, I feel a little guilty since you guys are here fighting Xana."

"Don't worry about Yumi you've fought for years." Samantha walks over to Yumi. "Are you coming to Lyoko?"

"No, how have you been since you've found out about William?" Yumi wondered how Samantha would react to finding out about William. They had dated a very short period of time before the incident.

"I'm good, glad to hear the guy who killed him got what he deserved. I was hoping to see what you looked like on Lyoko."

"Same here, Ulrich won't give me details." Samantha laughs. "What?"

"I won't say anything to get Ulrich in trouble." Yumi stares at Ulrich. "It's not his fault I turned out so hot I could turn a Tarantula on Xana." Samantha poses.

"Samantha stop!" Ulrich looks at Yumi. "I swear I didn't think of anything but you, after the first couple of minutes." Ulrich and Samantha laugh.

"I can't wait to be back on Lyoko so I can hit Ulrich." Yumi joins in on the laughing. "I forgive you Ulrich. There was this guy at the museum that made my mouth water. It was so hard keeping me from taking a bite out of him." Ulrich stares at Yumi while she and Samantha laugh.

"Yumi?" Yumi turns to Jeremie. "Why are you wearing Ulrich's clothes?"

"Oh, uh, um," Yumi doesn't want to tell Jeremie the truth.

"I didn't want her going around in her sleeping shirt and pajama pants so I gave her my clothes to wear." Ulrich the quick thinking leader that he was saves Yumi.

"Oh, well, there's the alarm." Jeremie looks at the cameras and sees Odd and S.S. coming to the Factory. "Ok, I'll send Jim when he gets here but for now you guys head for the Scanner Room."

"Bye Yumi." Ulrich kisses her, wrapping his arms around her before moving one down to her waist.

"Bye Ulrich, hey," Yumi jerks away when she feels Ulrich hand on her butt. In a couple weeks I'll be back." Ulrich smiles and goes over to the elevator. The elevator doors close and Ulrich with Samantha head down.

"Yumi be careful and don't make any pit stops. The quicker you get home the quicker I can deactivate the Tower. Even with the cables connecting the Tower cut Xana with his power might be able to take over the Tower."

"Which Tower are you activating?"

"The one Sanne is in, she'll help keep Xana from corrupting it." Sanne appears in a screen on the monitor.

"Yumi, if you lose the Ghost don't worry we'll send another one. Just call us and we can send it through the phone."

"I don't have my phone, it's back at home, probably in the hot springs."

"Wait, I thought you were sleeping?" Yumi looks away from Jeremie as she blushes. "Anyways, be ready Yumi, take the ladder up so Odd and S.S. can use the elevator." Yumi nods and takes the ladder up.

"You know Jeremie, Ulrich might have been lying, being a Mother…" Sanne stops and closes her eyes. "Never mind, forget I said anything." She says more to get the thoughts of her only daughter now dead out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sanne, but you might get your wish, while I was working I looked at an old file and, and, I'm sorry." Jeremie brings up the folder and Sanne accesses it.

"Oh God Jeremie you have to get her out of Lyoko. Even, even if it is just her body left, you can't let this happen."

"I can't let it happen to you either. You only have a couple of months left according to the countdown."

"The power, the more Xana uses the faster he will be deleted. If you bring me to Earth it will weaken him and give us more time to at least get Aelita's body back." Sanne closes her eyes wishing she was on Earth so she could cry.

"Like I said, you might get your wish, it will be dangerous but this deletion is a bigger danger." Jeremie sees his friends are in the Scanner Room. "Ok guys get in." Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. get in the Scanners. "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, virtualization." The three land on Lyoko as Samantha gets in the middle Scanner. "Scanner Samantha, Transfer Samantha, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko as the Overwing, Overboard, and Overbike virtualize.

"Wait, we're outside the Tower we don't need our vehicles." Ulrich goes over to the Overbike anyways.

"Gives you more speed and options when Xana sends his monsters." Jeremie's fingers get to work. "Ok, in three, two, one, activate." The Tower Sanne is in turns green, it had been activated. "Cut the cables!" Ulrich with his sword and Samantha with her daggers have the easiest time cutting cables while Odd uses his exploding arrows to cut the third cable. Now they had to sit and wait for Xana's response.

"Woohoo!" Yumi is running faster then any human in history. She leaps over cars and signs in her way, leaps over a guardrail and gets on the road heading east. She passes cars quickly. She slows down to look at the speedometer of a car and sees she is going over 250 kilometers an hour. She knocks on the window. "You might want to slow down, the speed limit is…" Before she finishes the man swerves away from Yumi. "Oops." The car gains control as Yumi takes off.

"That didn't take long." Ulrich sees a swarm of Dragons. "What do you think, twelve, maybe fifteen of them?"

"About ten too many either way." S.S. gets her pole out. "Yumi would be a big help with her fans."

"Jim is coming soon, he just got here." Jim was in a rush, he was giving a dancing lesson to his class of adults in the recreation center when the call came. "Ok Jim I'll send you to where the others are."

"They haven't headed for the activated Tower?" Jim gets in a Scanner.

"They're already there, we'll explain when you get on Lyoko." Jeremie sends Jim to Lyoko who lands next to his boots.

"Whoa the Tower is green!" Jim had never seen a Jeremie Tower before.

"I activated it, you have to defend it from Xana's monsters so he can't corrupt it. Sanne is inside but she is our last defense and I'd rather not put her in that kind of position." Jim gets his boots on and gets in the chaos of battle.

"Watch it!" Ulrich blocks a laser and uses his Super Sprint ability to block one that was going to hit Samantha in the back.

"I'm trying to watch it but there are too many of them!" The Dragons buzz around releasing a barrage of lasers at the Lyoko Gang.

"I'll even the odds, Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and his clones go on the attack The group slowly destroys Dragon after Dragon but are losing hit points as well. Jim is the biggest and slowest even with his boots on and is taken out of action after destroying three Dragons. S.S. trips and falls. Four Dragons immediately swoop over her and pound her with lasers even as she devirtualizes back to Earth.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd sees them bunched together and takes the chance to destroy four at once. "Damn how many are there?"

"One less." Samantha had just destroyed a Dragon when she is hit with a laser. "Help!" She grabs her leg where she was hit feeling the pain and burning.

"Impact!" Ulrich destroys the Dragon. "Ok, where's the last one?" Ulrich looks around, he knew he destroyed four, Odd got five, Jim three and Samantha two, that left one left.

"_He was sent home."_ Sissi falls from the sky and lands on the ground creating a crater around her. "_King Xana has sent his Knight to kill you foolish children."_

"You're the same age as us, actually, Jim, Yumi, and Samantha are all older then you by a year or more!" Ulrich keeps his eye on Sissi remembering their last battle. "I'm good for another round with you."

"_You merely got lucky Ulrich. This time I won't hold back."_ Sissi gets her axe out. Odd points his arm at Sissi when Ulrich raises his hand.

"Stop Odd, this is between me and her." The two clash in a battle of blades.

"Jeremie, he's, something's wrong!" Sanne was at the control panel in the Tower when the symbol appears on it. "He's trying to corrupt the Tower, how far is Yumi?"

"I have no idea." Jeremie gets to work as does Sanne to try and keep Xana from corrupting the Tower.

"Try again Sissi." Sissi had swung and miss getting her axe stuck in a tree. She pulls it free.

"_Cockiness and arrogance are two things someone as weak as you should not have. You must realize I am toying with you."_ Sissi runs at Ulrich and goes to strike him when he uses his new shield ability to block the axe then ram his sword into Sissi's stomach. "_That doesn't hurt!"_ Sissi walks towards Ulrich pushing him back into a tree and forcing the sword in her stomach farther into her until it comes out through her back.

"Ulrich I think you should let us help you." Odd did not want to watch his friend get beaten by Sissi without trying to help. Ulrich pushes the sword until it has gone as far as it can.

"_Go ahead Odd and see what happens."_ Sissi laughs as Ulrich's shield breaks and the axe comes down sending Ulrich back to Earth.

"Jeremie, take it out of her we can't stop him!"

"Just a couple more minutes she might be close to home." Jeremie and Sanne are fighting Xana's corruption but are losing.

"It won't matter if Xana corrupts the Tower and kills her!" Sanne waits a few more seconds for Jeremie to take the Ghost out but when he doesn't she takes it out then cancels the program.

"What?" Yumi falls and rolls across the ground a few meters before coming to a stop. She had gone from being faster then a speeding bullet to a girl on the side of a dirt road covered in mud and bruises. "No, I just made it to India." She stands up. "It's dark, I have little on, and I don't know the language. Well, Xana's tried to freeze me to death before." Yumi curls up into a ball trying to keep herself warm.

"_It seems King Xana has won this time. Good bye losers."_ Sissi turns into a black mist and disappears from Lyoko leaving Odd, Samantha, and Sanne on Lyoko.

"What happened Sanne?" Odd and Samantha walk into the Tower.

"Xana was going to corrupt the Tower so we canceled the program."

"Well start it back up. Me and Samantha can hold them off."

"No, it's too risky, and we don't know where Yumi is." Sanne looks at the two. "I failed you, I should have been able to do more."

"Xana is stronger then you, then me, then all of us. I'm amazed Xana didn't get the Tower the second Jeremie activated it." Odd sits down on the platform. "So what now?"

"Jeremie?" Sanne activates the program so she can look out and see Jeremie.

"Once I find Yumi we'll try it again."

"A return to the past would end this right now." Samantha thought she and the others put up a good fight, after all they fought off fifteen Dragons so Xana had to send Sissi.

"It makes Xana stronger as hard as it is to believe he can be stronger then he is now." Sanne sits down next to Odd. "I miss being able to watch you and the others all the time."

"What? When you were Xana?"

"Yes, at least I had something to do. Right now Jeremie is using the Super Computer leaving me with nothing to do. I get so bored and when I get bored I, I think of before. Watching Aelita, you trying to teach how to do a high five and when it was appropriate, or Yumi showing her how to use chopsticks, I miss that. Sure it was mostly Xana looking for the right time to attack but it gave me the chance to watch my little girl…" Sanne closes her eyes trying to block the memories out. If she was on Earth she could mourn for her daughter but here she could only try to fight back the memories.

"This is impossible." Jeremie had no idea where to search for Yumi She could be in Germany or in China he had no idea how far she had made it before they canceled the program. Going through tens of thousands of security cameras and ATM cameras and even using Google satellites he doubted he could find Yumi before morning in Japan.

"What's this?" Yumi noticed an uncomfortable bulge in the back of the pants she was wearing. She stands up and finds a device she was ready to worship, a cell phone. "Ulrich, he, he wasn't grabbing my butt he was putting this in the back pocket!" Ulrich, on the way over from his house offered to give his phone to her but she decided not to since she wouldn't have anyway of getting it back to him. She calls Jeremie.

"Ulrich?" Jeremie turns around to make sure Ulrich was in the Control Room with him.

"No, Yumi. Ulrich gave me his phone before I left." Yumi hears a yell. "Are you ok?"

"I couldn't be better!" Jeremie's fingers get to work. "In a few minutes I'll send another Ghost through. I have to wait for the cool down period for some of our friends."

"Ok, tell Ulrich he is sneaky and I love him for it." Yumi and Jeremie hang up while waiting for the cool down period to end.

"Jeremie can we go back yet?" Jim is sitting on the floor bored.

"Almost, about two more minutes." The time passes almost seeming to stop until finally the Super Computer beeps. "Ok, get in the Scanners." Jim, Ulrich, and S.S. go back down and get in the Scanners. They soon land on Lyoko outside of the same Tower. Samantha and Odd walk out.

"Long time no see guys." Odd waves to them. "Well Jeremie we're ready."

"Ok, you guys are going to have to go to another Tower though. When you cut the cables it made it impossible for me to activate it. Since you're at the Way Tower anyways take it to another Way Tower in another Sector." The group goes in the Tower and follow Sanne to the next Way Tower, one in the Mountain Sector. "In three, two, one, go!" The Tower turns green and the monsters immediately show up.

"More Dragons." Ulrich gets his sword out. "We have less room to run around so they have the advantage." The Overbike and other vehicles appear. "That makes it a little more even." Ulrich jumps on. "Samantha are you staying on the ground?"

"I have long distance weapons so you can be alone. Going to miss my arms wrapped around you?" Samantha smiles and turns to the Dragons.

"Why do you do that?" Ulrich turns to the Dragons. "More important things to do." He activates the flight controls on the Overbike and takes off.

"Hello?" Jeremie had called Yumi. "Here it comes, go as fast as you can Yumi since Xana could take control of this Tower to."

"No need to tell me to go fast Jeremie I have to get home before the sun comes up." The Ghost comes through the phone and enters Yumi. She takes off east hoping to make it home this time.

"Cut the last cable!" Ulrich had cut two of them when the Dragons made it to the Tower.

"Got it!" Samantha dodges a laser and rolls under the cable. Lasers hit the cable as Samantha starts cutting them with her daggers. "There we go." She cuts through the cable as the lasers keep coming down.

"I got them this time." Odd had taken the Overboard above the Dragons. "When it rains it pours." He starts to fire arrows down at the Dragons. Using Laser Arrows they are partially guided and hit the Dragons easily destroying four. Two Dragons notice Odd and fly up after him firing lasers.

"Odd get back down or at least fly over the platform!" S.S. was blocking lasers when she sees where Odd is. He is flying over the Digital Sea.

"I'm good S.S." Odd dodges lasers as he fires his arrows destroying a Dragon. The other Dragon flies under Odd and comes up from behind. As Odd turns on the Overboard to shoot the Dragon it shoots the Overboard destroying it.

"Odd!" S.S. sees him falling. "Extend!" She extends the pole out and Odd grabs it. "Retr…" Before she can bring Odd back in she is hit with lasers sending her back to Earth.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs over to the pole but it is out of his reach. Odd and the pole fall towards the Digital Sea. "Jeremie materialize Odd!"

"I'm trying but with the activated Tower it's going slower then normal." Jeremie watches as Odd's profile is loading, 49, 50, but he is too late.

"Odd!" Ulrich sees Odd fall into the Digital Sea. "No, Odd, no…" Ulrich is pounded by lasers and goes back to Earth.

"Odd, no, he's, but the disk Jeremie gave me said if you fall in the Digital Sea you…" Samantha is hit by lasers. Jim to is distracted and the Dragons are able to send him back to Earth.

"Jeremie?" Sanne heard the screaming and closes her eyes. "We can still save him, when Yumi gets home I'll try to bring him back."

"But, how?" Jeremie had no idea how to get Odd back. If he had a program like he did when he brought Yumi out of the Digital Sea sure but he didn't.

"Trust me, right now Xana seems to be struggling getting into this Tower." Sanne works on the control panel keeping Xana from corrupting the Tower. Jeremie and the others meet in the Control Room. Ulrich, S.S., and Samantha are crying while Jim struggles not to.

"Guys, Xana says, she says she might have a way to get Odd back." This slight hope keeps Jeremie from joining the others in crying. Jeremie's phone rings. "Hello?"

"I made it, you can deactivate the Tower." Yumi sees the sun is just starting to come up. "I've got plenty of time, tell the others thanks."

"Yeah, I will, bye Yumi." Jeremie hangs up. "Sanne deactivate the Tower Yumi made it."

"No I need the power, cancel the Ghost." Sanne has an idea that if it worked would save Odd. Jeremie cancels the Ghost and Sanne gets to work. "Jeremie, I need to do a return, if this works it will put Odd wherever he was at nine this morning."

"Ok Sanne you don't have to ask to do one in a situation like this."

"Just making sure since it will make Xana stronger." A white bubble comes out and reverses time to nine that morning.

S.S. is running to Odd's house after she called and he didn't answer. He was probably still sleeping and couldn't hear his phone. She runs and runs making it to his house. She finds the front door unlocked and runs up the stairs to Odd's room. "Odd!" She opens the door and finds…

Ulrich is taking a taxi with Jeremie to Odd's house. When they get there they get out and pay the driver. They find the front door is open and go up the stairs to find…

Samantha is riding her skateboard to Odd's house. She gets there in time to see Ulrich and Jeremie running into the house. She follows them up the stairs and finds…

"Odd…" S.S. is on Odd's bed crying, alone. "He's, he's, Odd…" S.S. continues to cry.

"No, Odd, damn it!" Ulrich kicks the floorboard.

"Uh, what are you kids doing?" They turn around and see Odd's dad.

"Oh, um, Odd, he, he was supposed to, um." They had been in such a hurry to see if Odd was back that they forgot about his parents.

"Odd? He's still in the shower. That kid takes forever." Mr. Della Robbia looks at the others. "Well, you can come downstairs for some breakfast while Odd gets ready."

"Ok, thanks Mr. Della Robbia." S.S. rubs her eyes trying not to run to the bathroom to see if Odd was really there.

"No problem S.S. I was ready to call the police with all these people running into my house." He laughs. The group goes downstairs and eat when finally they hear footsteps going down the stairs.

"Hey guys what happened?" Odd was falling into the Digital Sea one minute and the next he was back in the shower. He cried a little knowing he could have been lost but the group had probably done a return before he hit the Digital Sea. Xana was stronger because of his stupidity.

"Odd!" S.S. hugs him and kisses him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me to." Samantha hugs him. "I would kiss you but I don't think S.S. would appreciate that."

"Same here buddy." Ulrich throws a piece of toast at Odd who catches it.

"Aw it's ok Ulrich she knows about you and me." The group laughs when someone knocks on the door. They go to the door and find Jim.

"I didn't know your address so I had to look it up." Jim sees Odd and the others. "So Sanne did it."

"Sanne did what?" Odd hadn't known he was lost, in the Digital Sea, that Sanne had done anything to bring him back.

"We'll tell you later Odd I think right now an early movie or something would be nice." Jeremie puts a hand on Odd's shoulder. "I'll even pay for your popcorn just not jumbo sized."

"Cool I need to almost fall in the Digital Sea more often." Odd makes a joke and no one laughs. "What?"

"You'll know soon." The group leaves Odd's house for a day of celebrating Odd's return. It had been close, they had lost William to the Digital Sea and Odd had almost joined him.

**A/N I had no idea the story would end like this. This isn't even the original name of the episode! But when I got to the fight in Mountain Sector I got this idea and changed all kinds of stuff. I drew out whether or not Odd was gone or not to keep my readers in suspense. I then did a coin flip, heads Odd makes it back, tails he doesn't, and it landed heads. Hope you enjoyed this episode and read my review after all of you review so you can read my answer to all of your questions!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Code Lyoko Episode 111: New Countdown **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-110 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

"Sanne, this is serious, if Xana stays on Lyoko much longer he will pass your time limit. He uses too much power, like you said, even if it's just her body we can't let Aelita be deleted." Jeremie shakes his head wondering what they could do.

"We need to weaken him any way we can, if you bring me back it will."

"I know Sanne but what will we do with you? It's been helpful being able to send you to the activated Towers to deactivate them so one of the others aren't at risk. And here, maybe you could stay here like Jim did but that would put you really close to Xana."

"I told you before Jeremie I would be Aelita. I could get the deed to the Hermitage, get the money out of my bank account, and whatever inheritance Franz and I left her." Sanne had it all planned out and she even had a story prepared.

"A few more days, I'll get things ready." Jeremie hears something behind him and turns around. "Xana!"

"_Yes Jeremie."_ Xana floats behind Jeremie. "_This countdown, I have studied it and found a way around it. Do not worry about me worry about yourself!"_ Xana charges an energy ball in his hands and throws it at Jeremie who dodges it.

"But Xana when, when Aelita was on Earth but still connected to Lyoko it counted on her countdown. Her, her body won't last forever."

"_Even if my plan doesn't work I will just get a new host!"_

"Not if no one is on Lyoko." Jeremie backs away into a wall.

"_I have a plan and it will work! I could kill you right now if I wanted to but I need you for my plan."_

"I, go ahead Xana, Sanne can delete you."

"_While on Lyoko? Would she really kill herself and destroy this?"_ Xana motions to Aelita's body that he possesses. "_Run!"_ Jeremie gets up and runs as Xana fires energy bolts at Jeremie. "_I will miss this when I complete my plan but I will have billions of toys when I take over!"_

"You won't because you'll be deleted!" Jeremie makes it to the elevator and pushes the button.

"_My plan will prevent that! When your friends join me I will be saved!"_

"Even if they joined you it wouldn't matter since they would be freed once you were deleted. Wait, why would you want them to join you?"

"_My plan includes three of your friends. The others are still expandable."_ The elevator doors close as Xana laughs.

"That was close, no, he was toying with me." Jeremie knew that Xana could have killed him if he wanted to. What ever Xana's plan was it would take power, power Jeremie knew how to decrease, but it would be risky.

The group is meeting in the sewers, Jeremie has risked bringing his lap top so Sanne could join them even though it meant Xana might be able to spy on them. "Xana is powerful and there is a way to weaken him." Jeremie has everyone's attention. "If we bring Sanne to Earth it will take away a lot of power. Since Franz used her to make the Super Computer this would be close to taking out the power supply and processor on a computer. If we had done this a year ago or more it would probably destroy the Super Computer but Xana has a lot more power then last year. We have to vote on this since brining Sanne here is a major step."

"Wait, how do we explain her coming back to life?"

"I am Aelita Hopper all grown up." Sanne speaks up to answer Odd's question. "Jeremie and I have made some papers for Sanne so she can go around as Aelita. She will have to stay somewhere else for a couple of days but once everything is in place she will be able to stay at the Hermitage."

"She can stay in my room, I'll sleep in my office." Jim volunteers.

"Ok, cheaper then a hotel, thanks Jim." Jeremie looks at Sanne. "We will have to make this fast so Xana doesn't try to do to you what he did to Aelita."

"I know, I'm ready, finally." Sanne closes her eyes. "Xana is still in Sector 5, he doesn't know what we are doing."

"We're on our way to the Factory, Sanne, if this doesn't work…"

"It will, I know it will." The X Program was still dangerous, the two had worked on it but it still failed about three percent of the time. The group head to the Factory and get ready for Sanne. Jeremie is in the Control Room while the others are in the Scanner Room.

"Sanne, stand in the middle of the platform."

"I am."

"Ok, here goes nothing." Jeremie activates the X Program and crosses his fingers while wishing for something wood to knock on. "Guys, I can't see anything." Jeremie tries to look through the camera in the Scanner Room but the others are crowded around the middle Scanner and he can't see.

"Sanne, welcome back." Jim leans down to her and helps her up.

"I, I, I can't breath." Sanne puts a hand on her chest. "No, oh God, Aelita…" Sanne starts crying.

"Jeremie something's wrong!" Ulrich doesn't know what to do.

"But it all went right, Xana didn't even do anything, Sanne?" Sanne doesn't reply as she continues to cry.

"Aelita, my baby…" She repeats this over and over again as she cries.

"Could the rest of you go away?" Jim holds onto Sanne after she sat down on the floor. "She, she needs time to mourn."

"Oh, ok, sorry." The others get on the elevator and take it up to the Control Room.

"What happened?" Jeremie was looking over the data trying to find the error.

"I think Sanne is in shock over coming back to Earth. That and well, she misses Aelita, she's crying." S.S. sits down on the floor feeling sad. Seeing a grown woman cry over the loss of her daughter hit her hard.

"Oh, I didn't, I didn't think of that." Sanne had begged him to take her back to Earth so she could cry but he didn't think it would hurt her like this. "Not now, damn it Xana leave us alone!" A Tower had activated. "What is he doing? Guys, get down to the Scanner Room." The group gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room to see Jim with Sanne over his shoulder climbing up the ladder.

"Jim what are you doing?" He turns and sticks his arm out at the others and fires an energy ball. "Duck!" The energy ball flies above the group and blasts a hole in the back of the elevator. "Jeremie he got Sanne!"

"Who has Sanne?"

"Jim, he's been possessed!" The group decides to try and cut Jim off and take the elevator up to the Factory floor. "Stop, Jim!" Ulrich runs and jumps kicking Jim.

"_To weak Ulrich."_ Jim blasts Ulrich with an energy bolt.

"I got him!" Samantha grabs a metal pipe and attacks. She hits Jim once, twice, and then he grabs the metal pole and sends electricity through it taking Samantha out of the fight.

"What do you want Sanne for?" Odd is being more careful knowing he couldn't attack Jim directly.

"_None of your business!"_ Jim throws an energy ball at Odd who dodges it.

"Guys we can't fight him, we need to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower." Odd falls back to the elevator. "Come on!"

"What if he kills her?" S.S. was trying to think of a way to attack.

"He will if we don't deactivate the Tower." The others get back on the elevator and go down to the Scanner Room. "Jeremie, we're ready to go."

"Ok, I'll send S.S. as Aelita." Jeremie brings the Transfer Program up. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko and soon S.S. joins them. "Go east, straight east, I'm sending the vehicles." They appear next to the group.

"Hang on tight S.S." Odd and S.S. are on the Overboard while Samantha takes the Overwing and Ulrich is on the Overbike. They take off heading east hoping they would make it in time to save Sanne.

"Jim what are you doing?" Mrs. Hertz had seen Jim carrying someone with pink hair into his room. The only person she knew of with pink hair was Aelita. "You found Aelita?" Jim lays the pink haired person down on his bed. "Wait, that's not Aelita." This person was far too old to be Aelita. "What happened?"

"I was out jogging and I found her. I thought it was Aelita at first like you did but it isn't. Yolanda isn't here today so I brought her here." Jim smiles at Mrs. Hertz. "Could you check her pockets? I didn't want to, you know, do that."

"I understand Jim you're such a gentleman." Mrs. Hertz checks the pockets of the woman and finds nothing. "Strange this woman doesn't seem to have any forms of identification. Most muggers would just take the money, she doesn't even have house keys."

"Could she be Aelita's Mother from Canada? I don't know of to many women with pink hair."

"Maybe, oh I hope not, poor woman." Mrs. Hertz looks at Jim. "I'll go find Yolanda, I think she is at the coffee shop we like to go to." Mrs. Hertz leaves the room leaving a possessed Jim and a passed out Sanne in his room.

"_Sanne, time to learn the new meaning of pain."_ Jim shocks her awake before continuing with Xana's orders.

The group on Lyoko is almost to the Tower when they see their least favorite person, Sissi. "Jeremie, send me a Ghost!" Ulrich wanted another chance at Sissi. So far she had won every fight but he had a plan to make things even.

"If Xana corrupts it he'll control you."

"If I do this right it won't take long enough for him to corrupt the Tower." Ulrich gets close to Sissi and jumps off the Overbike. Sissi gets her axe out and destroys the Overbike with a single swing.

"Here it comes." Jeremie activates a Tower.

"_Ulrich it doesn't matter what you do, I will win. King Xana has told me of a special plan and I agree with it. Would be nice to have other Knights."_

"I don't think so Sissi." Ulrich has the Ghost enter him. "Bring it bitch."

"_I am Sissi, Knight of Lyoko!" _Sissi charges Ulrich who blocks the attack. The two clash in a battle of blades while the others watch.

On Earth Sanne's screams attract attention. "Jim?" There is a knock at the door. "What is going on in there?" Mr. Delmas has no clue what is going on behind the door.

"Uh Sir, I am uh, with a woman, you know, personal matters." Jim has his hand over Sanne's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Jim I let you stay here over breaks since it is cheaper then owning an apartment off campus but you can't be bringing dates back here! What if a student heard?"

"Sir normally I would be at her house but since school is out and her place is being fumigated I didn't see a problem."

"Keep it down could wake up the dead with those screams." Mr. Delmas walks away.

"_He's right, you should keep quiet." _Jim's hand heats up and fuses Sanne's lips together. "_Now where was…"_ Jim stops. "_Xana needs you, come on."_ Jim picks Sanne up and turns into a Ghost moving through an electrical plug.

"Go Ulrich!" Odd and the others are cheering as Ulrich with the Ghost is able to fight Sissi toe to toe.

"_Stop!"_ Sissi puts her axe away making Ulrich and the others confused. "_Jim has a present."_

"Sanne!" Jim floats down with Sanne in his arms. "Jim, fight the possession, you can do it!"

"_No he can't King Xana has complete control over him."_ Jim drops Sanne and Sissi catches her. "_She lives, if you join us."_

"No way would I join you!" Samantha gets her daggers out.

"_I don't mean you since you are useless to King Xana. Ulrich, Odd, and when she returns Yumi are wanted by King Xana. The rest are easily disposable." _

"We won't join you either Sissi. Stop using Sanne as a shield and draw your axe!" Ulrich had been close, he knew it, just a couple more minutes and he could defeat Sissi.

"_Join or she dies."_ Sissi does draw her axe but doesn't let Sanne go.

"Never!" Ulrich runs at Sissi then jumps just a meter away into the air. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and surrounds Sissi. One clone attacks as the other uses a Super Sprint to grab Sanne away from Sissi.

"_Nice try."_ Sissi does her own Triplicate and destroys both clones getting Sanne back. "_I don't know why King Xana even needed that big buffoon around. I can do anything he can do but better!"_

"_Really Sissi?" _Aelita appears. "_Fine, deal with them by yourself."_ Jim collapses then wakes up.

"What, whoa, let her go!" Jim sees Sissi with Sanne.

"_Thank you King Xana for believing in me."_ Sissi turns back to Ulrich. "_If you win you get Sanne if I win she dies or you join King Xana."_ Her clone with Sanne jumps away from the others as the real Sissi steps forward.

"If I win? I know I'll win." Sissi and Ulrich battle once again.

"Guys Xana deactivated the Tower when he let Jim go. I'll bring S.S. back so she's not at risk." A few moments later S.S. leaves Lyoko for Earth.

"Jeremie, I wanted to watch." S.S. sits on the floor in front of the Scanners with full confidence in Ulrich.

Ulrich and Sissi continue to battle. "Missed me again." Ulrich kicks Sissi away and gets in a defensive stance. "What good is a big blade if you can't hit what you swing at?" Ulrich blocks Sissi's swing and strikes her across the chest. "You can't beat me now that we're on ever grounds." Ulrich strikes her again on the arm.

"_There's nothing even about this!"_ Sissi uses her Xana powers to fire an energy bolt at Ulrich who blocks it. Sissi snaps her fingers and an Assassin virtualizes. It is like the other monsters, black with a blue Eye and powered up. "_Get his friends!"_The Assassin attacks Jim, Samantha, and Odd.

"They can take care of themselves." Ulrich attacks Sissi again swinging his blade and connecting with her arm. She screams as Ulrich's sword cuts straight through. "Damn I didn't think that would happen." Ulrich shakes his head and gets over the shock of seeing Sissi's severed arm on the ground. He attacks Sissi who is only able to block his attacks with the axe as she can't swing it with only one arm.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires several arrows at the Assassin but misses the Eye. The Assassin charges and before Odd can get away the Assassin uses its claws on Odd sending him back to Earth.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim sends out a shockwave that hits the Assassin which gets its attention and little else. "Samantha do it!"

"Die!" Samantha had taken the Overboard up into the sky and made dozens of daggers. She throws as many as she can having them rain down on the Assassin. One hits the Eye causing it to explode. Before it would be an explosion that would send you back if you were close but now with the Assassin being powered it was like an atomic bomb going off. Samantha and Jim are sent back to Earth when the explosion hits them. The clone holding Sanne is startled and drops Sanne who wakes up. She rolls forward onto her feet and throws an energy ball at the clone.

"Sanne get to a Tower!" Jeremie had been keeping a close eye on what was going on and sees Sanne free from the clone.

"_No she can't be allowed to get away!"_ Sissi has a problem, she has to stop Sanne without being beaten by Ulrich. She tries to push Ulrich away but can't with just one arm. Sissi can do nothing as Sanne gets to a Tower. "_Noooo!"_ Distracted Ulrich knocks her axe away.

"You lose Sissi that means we get Sanne back." Ulrich hadn't paid attention to anything but fighting Sissi.

"_Ok, she's yours."_ Sissi runs away before turning into a black mist knowing she was lucky to get away. Her return to Earth has healed her.

"Ulrich I'm bringing you back now." Jeremie brings an enraged Ulrich back. Ulrich had won yet Sanne wasn't there and thinks Sissi has tricked him.

"Hey Ulrich." Sanne waves at him. "I hear you were the one to fight Sissi all by yourself."

"Sanne? But, how, Sissi tricked me."

"No she didn't. Her clone was destroyed when the Assassin was destroyed. I got away while you bravely fought for me even without a Ghost."

"What? I had a Ghost, Jeremie?"

"Actually Xana was about to take over the Tower so I canceled it. You defeated Sissi on your own Ulrich." Ulrich can't believe he did it on his own and looks down at himself.

"I did it, I beat her, damn I'm good." The group laughs.

"Ulrich you should watch your language I am an adult and a teacher." The group laughs even harder at Jim's comment.

"Give him a break Jim he is damn good." Sanne kisses Ulrich on the forehead. "My hero." She smiles at him. "I feel happy knowing my little girl had friends like you." They get on the elevator and go up to the Control Room.

"Sanne if you want you can take a break. You have to get use to sleeping again."

"And feeling cold or hot, breathing, thirsty," Sanne puts a hand on her stomach. "And hungry, can we get something to eat?" Jeremie and the rest nod, they were hungry to. They leave the Factory taking a moment for themselves.

**A/N: Short but good. Sanne is on Earth, Ulrich finally beats Sissi, and Aelita is at risk of being deleted. I have a few more ideas, and now have even more! I so want to do a prequel, the attacks that happened between the Prequel and TeddyGodzilla! Be like Episode -10, then Episode -9, until I get to 0 then end it again since the next episode would be TeddyGodzilla. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Code Lyoko Episode 112: Xana's Greatest Plan **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-111 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

"Tower deactivated." Sanne is in a Tower as the screens fall around her. "Well Jeremie?"

"Good job guys we don't need to do a return." Jeremie brings Sanne and the others back.

"That was easy." Ulrich looks at the time on his cell phone. "But we only have twenty minutes to meet Yumi!"

"Ulrich it's only about ten minutes from here to her house." Odd pats him on the back. "Dying to see her huh?"

"I got to see her over her break but I miss her." Last time was when Xana dropped her on his bed. He still has the image of her in his head and tries to get it out. "Let's go guys."

"And gals." Samantha pulls something out of her pocket. "Anyone have a light?"

"Samantha you shouldn't smoke cigarettes it causes emphazema and other nasty things." Jeremie walks to the elevator and gets on. "And I don't want you smoking on the elevator."

"My lighter ran out this morning and I haven't been able to get another one since Xana attacked." Samantha puts the cigarette away. "You all need to grow up."

"Samantha I'll remind you two of us are many years your senior." Jim stares at her.

"Me especially, I should be many years older but all that time on Lyoko kept me young." Sanne was 33 when she went to Lyoko and after 12 years she was still 33.

"Forget it." Samantha had missed a deal that would have paid off the speakers she had been looking at for her DJ career and was in a bad mood.

"Be careful." Sanne starts looking around then shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm still not use to this. I could have sworn I felt Xana but I'm not on Lyoko anymore." Her transition to Earth had been hard. Jeremie made her fake documents that said she was Aelita. She had to argue with the bank over why she just now appeared for her Mother's and Father's things. Her story was she was in India on a spiritual quest with some monks and hadn't known of her Father's death until recently. After arguing with the manager she made a good point, how many people have pink hair? After a couple days things were settled and Sanne got the deed to the Hermitage, the money in the bank account, and some other odds and ends left to Aelita. She was still staying in Jim's room until she could get the utilities turned on and new furniture moved in to the Hermitage.

"Its ok Sanne I feel like Xana's around all the time." S.S. and the others head to the street and walk to Yumi's house.

"Ulrich!" Yumi had been waiting for her friends in front of her house after she got done unpacking. She hugs and kisses Ulrich. "I'm sorry I haven't been around to help lately."

"Its ok Yumi we all need a vacation."

"I was the only one though." She kisses Ulrich again. "It was nice seeing you over the break but this is so much better."

"Welcome back Yumi." Yumi sees Sanne in the flesh for the first time. "Are you ok?"

"I, wow, I forgot." Yumi hadn't been there for Sanne's return to Earth and in the chaos of packing and flying back to France she forgot. "Welcome back Sanne." Yumi and Sanne shake hands. "Ulrich told me you took my place on Lyoko. It will be nice going to Lyoko and being able to fight again." Yumi had started getting use to going as Aelita to deactivate the Towers.

"I could never take your place." Sanne smiles at Yumi. "Thank you for what you did for Aelita while she was here."

"Ok, I didn't really do much."

"You were the only girl in the group. If it wasn't for you she might have been a degenerate like this one." Sanne motions to Odd.

"Hey I resemble that remark." The group laughs.

"_Quit that!"_ The group is startled when a light in a lamp post explodes and Xana comes out of it. "_You have no reason to laugh!"_

"Xana…" Yumi had also missed Xana corrupting Aelita completely. "Go away!"

"_Yumi, the three are here, good. I have an offer for you!"_ Xana laughs as the group gets ready to attack.

"_Really I come in peace, no attack, this time. All I want is the original three to join me."_

"Three? Jeremie, he's part of us to."

"_He did not go to Lyoko he does not fit what I need! If you want to keep Aelita's body from being deleted I only need those three to join me. If they agree they need only to kill the other three warriors. This gets them power, freedom, and will save this."_ Xana motions to his body, Aelita's body.

"You can blow me for all I care Xana. I wouldn't hurt the others to stop you let alone kill them to join you." Odd takes a shoe off and throws it at Xana. It bounces off harmlessly.

"_If you don't do this I will destroy the Super Computer._" Xana laughs.

"You wouldn't since it would only weaken you more."

"_I will Jeremie and I will be even more powerful then ever! Don't believe me do you? Then watch and learn._" Xana turns into a black mist and goes into the shattered light of the lamp post. Jeremie's lap top starts to beep.

"He activated a Tower, now another, and another. He's up to something we better get to the Factory." The group runs to the Factory and take their positions.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector of Lyoko. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land next to the others. "Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko as the vehicles virtualize. "The Towers are all around you so go any direction and you'll find one."

"That's real helpful, know what he is doing?" Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard as Sanne and Yumi get on the Overwing and Ulrich with Samantha get on the Overbike.

"Ulrich why didn't you tell me?" Yumi finally sees Samantha on Lyoko and isn't happy.

"What? Sanne takes the Overwing so she can get to the Tower while we fight?" Samantha wraps her arms around Ulrich to hang on. "Oh, well, you and her can switch positions."

"Yes, I think that would be a good thing." Yumi and Samantha switch positions. Yumi whispers in Ulrich's ear. "Just for that when we're alone later you will have to do anything I tell you to."

"Sounds fun." Yumi hits him in the back lightly.

"Not like that!" She laughs as they and the others take off north quickly finding a Tower. "No monsters this is too easy."

"Guys he's activated all the Towers on Lyoko. Whatever he is planning will happen now."

"He must be using to much power to send the monsters." Sanne with Samantha fly towards the Tower when it explodes. "Aaaa!" Sanne and Samantha are knocked away from the Tower and crash the Overwing into a chunk of ice.

"Another one exploded!" A Tower in the Mountain Sector explodes and then one in the Forest Sector explodes. A screen pops up on the monitor. "Damn it Xana you'll crash the computer!"

"What? We need to get out of here." Sanne stands up and cringes when another Tower explodes. "If the computer crashes while we're on it we'll be deleted."

"No deactivate a Tower! Maybe it will be enough. If he crashes the Super Computer then everything will be lost. The return to the past, the Transfer Programs, your profiles, everything."

"Ok let's find a Tower." The Overwing had been destroyed so Jim picks Sanne up and uses his rocket boots to take off west for another Tower while Samantha joins Odd and S.S.

"Sure you can handle two girls at once Odd?"

"I got it." Odd has a little trouble controlling the Overboard but is able to keep up with the others.

"Be careful Sanne if all the Towers explode I won't have any way to bring you back." Jeremie is helpless, he can do nothing but watch his friends put their lives at risk.

"Tower deactivated!" Sanne gets out of the Tower and jumps into Jim's arms. "Hurry to the next one!" She feels another Tower explode. Her connection to Lyoko had not been lost when she came to Earth. Maybe she really had felt Xana when she was on Earth.

"Go!" Sanne runs into another Tower. "That was close." A Tower had exploded near them. Sanne runs out of the Tower and stops.

"There aren't any more left in this Sector, not even the Way Tower is left!" Sanne looks up. "Jeremie, bring us back."

"But, if we lose everything…" Sanne cuts Jeremie off.

"It is better then losing us!" Sanne runs back into the Tower as the others are brought back to Earth. They all get on the elevator and go back up to the Control Room. "Jeremie is there anything else we can do?"

"No, we lost." More Towers explode. The Super Computer is running low on power, soon it would crash and restore deleting everything. Lyoko, the Programs, everything would be lost. "Wait, something's wrong."

"More wrong then this?" Jim is sweating nearly having a panic attack.

"No, this is, I don't know what it is. Get back to Lyoko if we act now we can save Lyoko!" The group takes the elevator back down and is sent as fast as Jeremie can send them. "Do you see him?"

"Why did you send us here!" They are in Sector 5 with Xana who is glowing bright white. They see streams of energy flowing into Xana. "Are you trying to kill us!" Odd points his arm at S.S. "On three…"

"Stop, wait, you'll see." Jeremie has the countdown program up and it shows Xana's time is up. This attack is using so much power that the countdown had accelerated and was preparing to delete Aelita's body. "Ok, when I say so attack."

"Attack? Jeremie you've got to be kidding us we won't do jack shit to him." Samantha has her daggers out but doubts if she can do anything.

"Just wait, a few more seconds…" Jeremie watches the program until it flashes blue. "Now! Hit him with everything you got!"

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires arrows out of both arms.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans.

"I hope this works." Samantha throws her daggers making more as fast as she can. Ulrich, S.S., and Jim watch since they are close combat not distance.

"Energy orb!" Sanne has her eyes closed and focuses her energy into a giant energy ball. She controls it as it lifts towards Xana and finally hits him. There is an explosion that blinds the group.

"Yes!" Jeremie sees the energy that was going into Xana is being diverted back to the Super Computer. "Guys, if you can…"

"Bring us back!" Sanne had felt it, Jeremie overlooked it but she felt it. "Now or he'll get a new host!"

"What? But he is in Aelita, he'll be deleted with her."

"No he won't he left her, hurry!" Sanne turns to Ulrich. "Kill me!"

"What? I can't."

"Xana left Aelita and is looking for a new host. I can't get to a Tower which means I will be the only one here! Kill me so he can't possess me!" Sanne pleads with Ulrich who gets his sword out. "Please, this will end it, I don't want to be possessed by him again."

"Please forgive me." He strikes Sanne then again destroying her before he goes back to Earth.

"Sanne!" Jim runs over to her body that is lying in front of the middle Scanner. "What's wrong with her?" Jim sees two scars on her body that look like long slashes.

"Oh God, she told me to." Ulrich walks over to Sanne's body. "She, she didn't want to be possessed by Xana again."

"I, you killed her." Jim gently lays her body on the floor. "I can't believe you would kill her." Jim clenches his hand into a fist.

"She told me to, she didn't want to be possessed!" Ulrich backs away from Jim. Jim goes to get Ulrich when something grabs his pant leg.

"Isn't anyone going to tell me to say something?" Sanne pulls herself up and coughs. "I made it back. How, Jeremie did you do something?"

"No, I think I know why you came back. All that energy in the room was energy from the Towers. You weren't in a Tower but all the energy surrounding you was from the Towers. When Ulrich attacked you and you lost your points you were able to come back."

"Hurry, turn the computer off." Sanne runs to the elevator and pushes the button. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are able to get in before the doors close.

"Why are we turning it off?"

"Xana doesn't have a host. If we turn the computer off it will trap him forever." The doors open and they find something is in front of the Super Computer.

"_Hello everybody, it's nice to be back."_ William! "_That was a close one I admit. I lost a lot of power but I remembered where I could find a host." _William laughs. "_So close yet so far. One day maybe but not this time!"_ William creates an orb in his hand and throws it at the group. They duck and the orb explodes behind them.

"William!" Yumi jumps and kicks him. "Fight Xana, I know you can, you fought him before!"

"_He's dead Yumi. The second he touched the Digital Sea. All that is left was his shell of a body. Or maybe he is alive and crying being so close to the one that he loves. Think about it, dream about it, suffer."_ William turns into a black mist and enters the Super Computer.

"What happened?" The others had taken the ladder down to find the other four on the verge of tears. "Are you turning it off?"

"We can't, Xana found a host." Yumi starts to cry. William had been right in front of her and she couldn't help him.

"Who? There was no one left unless Franz somehow survived." Jeremie thinks about who else could be a host. "No, William, I forgot about him."

"So did I." Sanne has her hands clenched into fists. She had forgotten about the boy Franz had killed on Earth and that she had killed on Lyoko. "It is my fault this isn't over. I could have done something, I could have stopped him, I…" Jim grabs her hand.

"There was nothing you could do."

"I'm sorry." Sanne holds onto Jim and cries. "I messed this up if I hadn't been so stupid you would be free! If I had taken Aelita and fled sooner Franz wouldn't have had either one of us to use." Sanne continues to cry.

"It's not your fault Sanne." Jim pats her on the back trying to comfort her. "You're only human, we all make mistakes, I forgot he was there."

"So did I." When Samantha found out what happened to William she had hope they could get him back. In the panic and chaos she had forgotten about William.

"Guys we should go." Jeremie checks the back of the elevator that had been hit with the energy ball. "This isn't major damage we don't need to do a return." The others get on leaving Sanne and Jim in the Super Computer. Sanne continues to cry while Jim tries to comfort her.

**A/N: He's baaaaaack! Mwahahahahaha! Anyways, major twist, what will this lead to? Keep reading to find out! Also, to LyokoLuva, it is pronounced Sauna, like one of those hot tub thingies. I got it off of a Dutch foreign exchange student I went to school with my senior year. Wonder why only three people reviewed my last story…**


	64. Chapter 64

**Code Lyoko Episode 113: Xana's New Host **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-112 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Yumi and Ulrich are on the roof of the Factory looking at the stars. "I missed you Yumi." They are lying on a blanket cuddling.

"I missed you to Ulrich. Maybe, maybe next year you can come with me." She rests her head on Ulrich's shoulder with her arms wrapped around him.

"Maybe, if Xana's defeated."

"If he still isn't by next year I doubt we will be around. We've been fighting him for nearly four years. I want to enjoy being a teen, being with you, being with our friends."

"I do to Yumi but we made a vow to fight Xana even if it lasts all our lives." Ulrich kisses her on her lips. "Having you has helped a lot. I don't know if I could have kept fighting without knowing you loved me."

"I know how you feel. My heart was torn when you screwed up our date." She kisses Ulrich back. "But you made up for it." She kisses him again.

"You gave me a second chance." Suddenly there is an explosion that nearly knocks the two from where they were. "No, William." William has blasted a hole in the roof of the Factory.

"_Yumi, I love you, how can you be with him?"_ William spreads his arms like he wanted a hug.

"William, I, you're my friend."

"_That was easy." _William starts to laugh. "_You should have seen the look on your face it was priceless!"_

"Bastard!" Yumi stands up and gets ready to fight.

"Yumi calm down, we can't fight him." Ulrich's phone rings and he sees it is Jeremie sending an SOS Xana. "Jeremie we know what the attack is."

"How?"

"He's standing right in front of us." Ulrich looks up when he hears a weird noise. "Jeremie hur…" Ulrich is blasted by an energy bolt knocking him backwards. He slides down the slick roof before reaching the edge. He reaches out for the ledge and hangs on but loses his phone.

"Ulrich!" Yumi tries running towards Ulrich but William stops her.

"_Say goodbye to Ulrich while you can!"_ William blasts the part that Ulrich is hanging on to and he falls.

"No!" Yumi turns towards William. "I hate you Xana!" Yumi reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her stun gun. She tries to shock William but he dodges her attack and grabs her in a full nelson hold.

"_You smell wonderful Yumi, the scent of a woman."_ He kisses Yumi on the neck. "_I will have some fun with you."_ William floats away with Yumi as the others rush to the Factory.

Samantha makes it to the Factory first and finds Ulrich broken on the ground. "Ulrich?" She sees he is breathing. "I have to get you to the Scanners except I don't know how to work the computer." Samantha decides not to move Ulrich since it could hurt him even more.

William and Yumi land in a park several miles away. "_Yumi, are you ok?"_

"Get away from me Xana!" Yumi tries to back away but William uses his powers to form a wall of land around them.

"_I love you Yumi, I…"_ William shakes his head. "_I have you where I want you, alone, helpless, and mine!"_ William charges his hands forming and energy ball. "_Dance for me Yumi."_ He fires a shot at her feet and she dodges it. He fires another and she jumps away. He continues this making Yumi 'dance'.

"Samantha?" Jeremie and Sanne with Jim see Samantha in front of the Factory sitting on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Ulrich, I, he's breathing but I didn't want to move him." Samantha had stayed with him and was scared he would die.

"Don't worry Samantha we can get him to the Scanners." Sanne puts a hand on her shoulder. "He won't know it ever happened." Sanne motions to Jim and he carefully picks Ulrich up. "Jeremie take the ladder so Jim can take the elevator." Jeremie follows Sanne's orders and takes the ladder as Jim takes Ulrich to the Scanners. Jim carefully lays Ulrich in a Scanner.

"Two other get in so we don't have to waste time when Odd and S.S. get here." Jim and Samantha step in the other Scanners. Soon they arrive on Lyoko and check on Ulrich.

"Yumi, he got Yumi." Ulrich doesn't care about what happened to him and only worries about Yumi. "We have to get to the Tower before he hurts her." Ulrich wasn't sure what William would do to Yumi if he was influencing Xana.

Yumi finally collapses after being made to dance for over twenty minutes. "Please, William, let me go."

"_While I have you where I want you I will do anything I want. Letting you go is not what I want to do so it won't happen."_ William floats over to Yumi who is lying on the ground. "_You're beautiful, months of not seeing you and finally having you all to myself it's hard not to hurt you."_ He reaches down and holds Yumi's hand before snapping a finger. Yumi cries out in pain. "_Join me Yumi and we can be together forever."_ William leans down to kiss Yumi who kicks him between the legs and no reaction.

"Xana took them did he?" She spits in Williams face.

"_Don't fight me Yumi you can't hurt me." _William wraps a hand around her neck and lifts her into the air. "_Kiss me."_ William moves in for a kiss and Yumi kisses him back only to bite down on his tongue. "_Lukin Biks!"_ Yumi had bit straight through his tongue causing his speech to be impaired. Yumi kicks him in the stomach but he grabs her ankle. He opens his mouth and Yumi sees the blood flow out of his mouth before his tongue regenerates. "_You'll pay for that."_ William twists her foot breaking her ankle.

"Odd and S.S. made it. I'll send them when they get down there then tell you where the Tower is and send Sanne." Ulrich had wanted to go as soon as possible but Jeremie wanted to wait for the others to get there. The only way Jeremie could keep Ulrich in place was to keep the location of the activated Tower from Ulrich. Odd and S.S. land finding everyone is waiting for them and the vehicles.

"Sorry we had to do something before we came over."

"S.S. before you leave the Factory you might want to button your blouse correctly." Sanne smiles and chuckles.

"Jeremie where's the Tower?!" Ulrich was impatient.

"Go east then south when you get to the large mound of ice." The group gets on their different vehicles and takes off.

"_So Yumi are you ready to kiss me?"_ William had broken both of Yumi's ankles and electrocuted her multiple times.

"Never Xana. I wouldn't kiss him when he was my friends and I won't when he's possessed by you."

"_You have kissed him and more. I was watching that night, yes I was_." Xana laughs at Yumi's shocked look. "_I watched your date to. What a loser Ulrich is. It wasn't until I kissed you and had my hands on you that he did anything."_ William reaches out towards Yumi who tries to punch him but can't. The pain from her broken ankles has clouded her mind. "_Am I not allowed to complete what I started?"_ He reaches down and squeezes Yumi through her shirt until she screams in pain. "_Scream for the king baby." _William continues to torture Yumi trying to get her to the point of breaking and accepting a kiss from him so he can make her into the newest Knight of Lyoko.

"Sissi!" Ulrich and the others make it to the Tower finding Sissi and two Assassins.

"_Hello Ulrich are you ready for a rematch?"_ Sissi gets her axe out. "_King Xana had not called on me last time. If he had he wouldn't have lost so much power."_

"That's probably why he had to activate a Tower just to go to Earth. If he had listened he wouldn't have been so close to being deleted." Sanne charges an energy ball in her hand. "I bet his monsters are affected to." She throws the ball and misses the Assassin on the right. "Maybe not."

"_Kill them."_ Sissi commands the Assassins who advance on the group. They walk right by Ulrich ignoring him. _"Come on Ulrich lets see how you do this time."_ Ulrich takes his sword out.

"Super Sprint!" He charges Sissi and they begin a battle of blades.

"Stop, please. God help me." Yumi begins praying making William laugh.

"_You are praying? How silly to pray to some all powerful being when I am the only one that exists!"_ William steps on Yumi's lower leg breaking both bones in her lower leg. She screams in pain but continues praying. "_Determined to ignore me are you?"_ He steps on her other leg breaking it. "_Will you ignore me when I rip your stomach open?"_ William's hands charge and form energy blades. "_Look at me!"_ Yumi does. "_Very good, a Knight needs to listen to her king."_

"Go to hell."

"_I was Yumi, for months. Xana saved me, he…"_ William starts to shake. "_I can kill you whenever I want. But you can end this pain and spare your life if you give me a kiss."_

"Never." Yumi screams in pain when William works on her upper legs breaking both of her femurs.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd had flown above the Assassins on the Overboard and fires arrows at an Assassin destroying it. It explodes but isn't as violent as it had the last time they fought one.

"Sissi you can't win." Ulrich and Sissi are fighting and Sissi seems to be losing. "I guess even you are weaker." Ulrich has beaten her back towards the edge of the sector.

"_I could only have a percentage of my power and still defeat you!"_ Sissi blocks an attack and kicks at Ulrich to make him back off.

"Odd use your exploding arrows." S.S. was battling the last Assassin with her power pole. In close combat the Assassins had claws that S.S. can do little more then block. Odd flies behind the Assassin.

"Exploding Arrows!" Odd hits the Assassin from behind distracting it.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim uses his attack knocking the Assassin down.

"Got you!" Samantha stabs the Assassin with a dagger and jumps away as it explodes.

"Sanne go." Sanne takes the Overwing and dives towards the Tower.

"_No! King Xana won't forgive a mistake this time!"_ Sissi uses her Xana powers to hit Ulrich with an energy bolt and goes after Sanne.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim uses this attack to disrupt Sissi's attack giving Sanne time to get to the Tower.

"_It seems my Knight has failed me."_ William stands over a broken bloodied Yumi. "_Good bye Yumi, I'll see you soon."_ A white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Ulrich." Yumi clings to Ulrich and starts to cry.

"We did it, he, he didn't, hurt you that way did he?"

"No." Yumi holds onto Ulrich. "He hurt me, I wanted the pain to stop but I wouldn't join him." She pulls Ulrich hugging him tightly. "It's not William. I thought maybe we could save William, bring him home, but that's now William." She stops crying but is still hurting emotionally. Her best friend was possessed by Xana and there was nothing she could do.

After about an hour Ulrich and Yumi decide to get off the roof. They get down and head for Yumi's house. On the way a fire truck passes them with sirens blazing. The closer they get to Yumi's house the more sirens they hear. "No, he attacked them!" Yumi runs the next couple of blocks finding her family sitting in an ambulance while her house burns. "Dad what happened?"

"You tell us Yumi." Her father looks at Hiroki. He lifts his shirt and shows Yumi his back. On his back are words burnt into his skin.

_Join me Yumi or I will kill them. Go to the Factory and kiss me. If you tell the others and they go to Lyoko I will kill your family._

"No, that bastard!" Yumi turns to run to the Factory to fight William when Ulrich stops her.

"You can't win Yumi." Yumi pulls away from Ulrich and continues running towards the Factory. Ulrich runs after her not letting her go to Lyoko alone.

"_Ah you made it."_ William is waiting for Yumi. "_Ulrich, I did not invite you to this ceremony but if you want I can make you a knight."_

"No way in hell William. Yumi isn't joining you and if you don't like that you'll have to deal with both of us."

"_Deal? No, I'll just kill you."_ William waves his hand and Ulrich is hit with an invisible force knocking him off the bridge and into the river below.

"William, no, Xana, I won't join you!" Yumi walks towards him. "If you want to kill me then go ahead but I won't let you hurt my family!"

"_I could kill you very easily Yumi but I find it more fun playing with you then killing you. I didn't want to hurt you but you refused to join me and you did bite my tongue off."_ William forms a ball of energy in his hand. It rises above him and morphs into a black heart. "_I want a Queen, someone to mate with and have my offspring. I know this is the result of William influencing me but I like the idea. A child to form and create then when he is old enough I could possess him. Being part of my flesh he would be so much more powerful then this host."_

"You'll never get me William. Sissi might do it but I won't." Yumi walks towards William while reaching for her back pocket.

"_Your stun gun? Why do you reach for it when you know I can beat you before you get a chance to use it?"_

"I was reaching for my phone." Yumi shows William her phone right before Ulrich hits William with the stun gun.

"_No!"_ William breaks apart into a black mist and floats away.

"Hey we did it." Yumi walks over to Ulrich when both scream. "It's my phone." Yumi answers it.

"William activated a Tower…"

"We know but we dealt with him." Yumi gets her stun gun from Ulrich. "The Tower should have deactivated."

"It did, it was only a blip, not even a second, but he did it."

"A second? I was talking to him for a couple of minutes." Yumi had to wait for Ulrich to get out of the river and use the stun gun.

"How did you beat him?"

"Stun gun."

"It might have been what triggered the Tower. He isn't as powerful as he use to be but he isn't weak. He might be able to possess people with a Ghost but not much more even with a Tower."

"Well thanks for the heads up Jeremie." Yumi laughs. "Me and Ulrich need a return to the past. William set my house on fire and did something to Hiroki."

"What? But, hmmm, maybe he has more power then I thought." Jeremie is at his lap top and looks at some data. "Maybe, a simple broken gas line could cause a fire, not that much power used." Jeremie gets lost looking at the data.

"Jeremie, return to the past, I need the password to do one."

"Ok, password BTS." Jeremie trusts his friends but the fewer who knew it the better. Yumi knowing it now meant that Yumi, Sanne, and he knew the password. "Get it done and I'll look over some data tomorrow with Sanne."

"Ok." Yumi and Ulrich go into the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. Yumi launches a return to the past.

"What happened?" Odd and S.S. are alone in S.S.'s room together. "Where's my phone." Odd looks around. "Where are my pants?"

"Over here S.S. finds them and gets his phone out. She hands it to Odd who calls Jeremie.

"Why was a return done?"

"William attacked and burnt Yumi's house down and hurt her brother. The attack is over so don't worry about it." Jeremie is fascinated with the data he has. Xana was hurt when Aelita was deleted but he was still powerful.

"I'm not just tired of being interrupted." Odd hangs up. "Jeremie says don't worry."

"Then get over here." The two continue their actions while Sanne and Jim are in his office.

"You're moving into the Hermitage tomorrow do you need any help?"

"The movers did all the work Jim. I don't know if I want to move in though. I'll be alone in that big house, where Aelita use to live."

"You can keep staying in my room if you want." Jim had no problem sleeping in his office on a cot if it meant Sanne was safe.

"No, I have to. But, maybe, could you stay with me? I have a guest room in the house including my room and Aelita's. I don't want you to go out of your way but if Xana attacks it would be helpful to have you there to help me."

"Its no trouble until vacation ends. The others might think it is strange if we stay in the Hermitage so if you want we don't have to tell them."

"Jim I know you have a crush on me but forget it." Sanne is being firm with Jim. "I just don't want to be alone again. I was alone on Lyoko for years and I don't want to deal with that again." She smiles again going back to the kind person that she was.

"Ok Sanne, I won't let you be alone. I was alone for awhile when I was a miner and the section I was in collapsed. Went about three days before they got me."

"Really? Tell me about it."

"Are you sure? Most people don't want to hear my stories."

"I like stories, please, tell me about it."

"Well that one is kind of boring since I just sat in the dark for awhile. The time I was working for the Government of Germany to find…" Jim goes on with story after story late into the night.

Samantha is at a club getting a job as a DJ for the upcoming weekend. After the returns she has the upper hand since she knows exactly what the club wants and is able to act like she is almost psychic. She doesn't worry why the second return was done she figures the group had a reason to do something without her or Jeremie was giving her a break since he screwed up her last couple of deals and a job.

**A/N To Axel of the Fantasy No, I'm not using the shows plot. I had William on Lyoko, in the Digital Sea. Aelita's body was destroyed, Xana needed a new host. Why Sanne had Ulrich attack her because she did not want to become the host again. Xana had no one else but William to choose from.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Code Lyoko Episode 114: Jumbo **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-113 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT"S GOING ON!!!!!!!**

Jeremie and Sanne are working in the Control Room on the Super Computer. They had been able to transfer Yumi's psychic powers to the rest and are working on adding Samantha's duplication and Ulrich's Triplication powers to the rest. "Sanne if we move this over to the other program we can…" Jeremie is interrupted when the Super Scan comes up and beeps. "You've got to be kidding me, Sanne…"

"I felt it." Sanne was in a Way Tower doing work from within the Super Computer. "Call the others and I'll get to the Desert Sector."

"Coordinates?"

"North 75, West 18." Sanne disappears from the screen as she takes the Way Tower in the Forest Sector to the Way Tower in the Desert Sector. Jeremie calls his friends.

"Ok, on our way." Ulrich hangs up. "Yumi, William's attacking."

"Xana, it isn't William its Xana." Yumi and Ulrich grab their things not taking time to change out of their training clothes.

"Ok, we're there, Samantha's with us." Odd, S.S., and Samantha are at the skate park. They head out for the Factory.

"Ok, I have to put some things away first." Jim was checking gym equipment for when school opened next week. He was a teacher and had responsibilities.

Jeremie waits in the Control Room for the others keeping an eye on the cameras. He sees Odd and the two girls first. "Sanne I'll send them when they get here so we don't have to wait." Odd and the others head straight to the Scanner Room.

"Jeremie we're ready." Odd and the other two step into the Scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector outside of the Way Tower.

"Whoa, Jeremie, either we're really small or the Tower's really big." Odd looks up at the Tower that seems to be so tall it reaches past the 'sky' of Lyoko.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong on the screen." Jeremie gets the Scanners ready when he sees Ulrich and Yumi through the cameras.

"Jeremie I'll, how do I do it again?" Odd had been able to come up with the screen before like how Sanne and Aelita do it. Sanne told him how now he just had to remember how. "Ok, sending a visual." Odd concentrates and opens up a screen so Jeremie can see what is behind him.

"That could be a problem." Jeremie couldn't even see half of the Tower and that was a problem. "Hey, there's a Hornet behind you." Odd turns around and sees something far in the distance.

"We've got time."

"Odd, if it's so far away how are we able to see it?" S.S. gets her power pole out as the Hornet gets closer. "I think we should hide." The Hornet, as it got closer, got bigger and bigger until it was larger then a Dragon. S.S. and the others run into the Tower as the Hornet gets closer.

"What's going on?"

"Hornet, huge, same with the Tower. I mean the Hornet was at least this big." S.S. extends her pole until it was about forty meters long.

"You're exaggerating it was only about half that." S.S. shortens the pole. "Yeah that's about right."

"But, that's not an attack. Jeremie you can take them back, William isn't attacking he's, I'm not sure what he's doing."

"Ok, I'll bring you back now." Jeremie has a red exclamation point come up. "He's set a trap to get you to Lyoko so he can lock you on Lyoko." Ulrich and Yumi are waiting for Jeremie to send them and get tired of waiting.

"Jeremie are we going or not?"

"I don't know, if I send you I can't bring you back until you deactivate the Tower."

"The others are already there right?"

"Yes."

"Send us." Yumi and Ulrich get in the Scanners and the doors close.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko outside of the Way Tower and see something they've enevr seen before.

"What the, I, get back Yumi." Ulrich gets his sword out wondering what had happened. There is a Hornet flying above them but it is a monster with a wing span of at least forty meters. They run into the Tower as the Hornet fires a laser. It blasts the ground and creates a crater in the ground.

"So you saw it to?" S.S. and the others see Yumi and Ulrich run in. They both nod. "Wouldn't you say it was at least this big?" S.S. stretches her pole out to about forty meters.

"Yeah, that looks about right." S.S. smirks at Odd.

"Told you." She brings her pole back to normal size.

"Sanne what happened? That was a Hornet out there right?"

"Xana did that to draw us here. Now that we are here we are trapped until the Tower is deactivated."

"We have to get past gigantor out there first without being devirtualized. Jeremie, we do have to keep ourselves from being devirtualized right?" Odd wanted to fight the monster but didn't want to risk his life just to see if he could kill it.

"I don't know, it might be the only way out or it might mean you're, you know, gone." Jeremie didn't want to find out the hard way. "Be careful and don't fight it. I am sending you you're vehicles. Run out of the Tower and get on them. Don't stay and fight!" Jeremie yelled this last part knowing certain friends, like Odd and Ulrich, might want to try and fight it. "Your vehicles are there, go!" The group runs out of the Tower and go for their vehicles. The Hornet fires a laser and misses but the blast destroys the Overwing.

"Sanne with me and Yumi, Samantha with Odd and S.S." Ulrich jumps on the Overbike and waits for Yumi and Sanne. Odd and S.S. are on the Overboard when Samantha jumps on.

"Go!" Samantha had seen the Hornet charging another blast. Odd takes off on the Overboard as Ulrich revs the Overbike and takes off. The Hornet flies after them firing lasers. The group isn't able to pull away when they find a road block ahead.

"Is that a Kankrelat?" Odd points out a monster, a thirty meter tall Kankrelat ahead of them.

"Looks like one." Ulrich turns around and looks at the Hornet. "We can't fight it just fly under it." Ulrich looks around and notices something else. "This could take days, the Sectors are big to!" Ulrich had noticed that it seemed to be taking forever to get to the Tower. Looking around he noticed that they should have passed another Tower by now.

"Ulrich's right you have a big, eh, a major problem. I might be able to load the Transporter and send you near the Tower. The barrier around it is still up and you aren't even close to it."

"It won't work unless we're near the edge which is probably just as far." Sanne looks up as they go under the Kankrelat. The Hornet stops firing until they come out the other side.

"Acid!" Yumi pushes Sanne off the Overbike as the acid from the Hornet falls down on the Overbike. Ulrich and Yumi are covered with it. They scream as it feels their skin is being melted from their bones. They fall to the ground as the Overbike is destroyed landing in a pool of acid. The Hornet continues spraying making sure Ulrich and Yumi don't escape.

"Jeremie, send me Jim's boots." Sanne would not fit on the Overboard with the others and did not want to kick one of the others off of it to be left behind.

"Sending, there, go!" The boots form in front of Sanne who grabs them and puts them on as Yumi and Ulrich stop screaming.

"No, Ulrich, no!" Jeremie sees Ulrich and Yumi fall out of the Scanners. They are hurt badly. No part of their body is undamaged. Ulrich tries to scream and Jeremie sees the acid had gotten in Ulrich's mouth burning the inside of his mouth as some of the acid had made it back to Earth! His teeth are falling out as the gums melt and his tongue dissolves. The acid escapes his mouth as it burns a hole through one of his cheeks and pours onto the floor. "Damn it, return to the past now!" Jeremie launches a return healing Ulrich and Yumi but leaving the Tower activated and the others on Lyoko.

"Jeremie what was that all about?" Sanne and the others are in the Tower.

"Ulrich, Yumi, they were going to die. I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"Well where are they?" Ulrich and Yumi had not appeared in the Tower with the others.

"I, I guess where they would have been on Earth." Jeremie calls Ulrich and gets no answer. He calls Yumi and gets no reply. "William must have done something to them."

"So now we have to get past the giant ass Hornet and Kankrelat without those two? Good going Jeremie." Odd shakes his head. "I'm sorry Jeremie I didn't mean that. You did what you thought was best." Odd was already stressed out from the attack and now would have to go through it again. He had seen his best friend screaming in pain as he was covered in acid and knew it might happen to him or his girlfriend.

"Go, avoid the acid this time, and hurry. I don't know what William is doing to Ulrich and Yumi."

Yumi and Ulrich are trapped in a room by William. They aren't sure where they are, no windows, no noises. William is in front of a large metal door. "_Hello beautiful."_ William floats over to Yumi she tries to punch him but finds her arms are locked to her sides.

"Stay away from her!" Ulrich tries to attack William but finds he can't move.

"_She's mine! I won her, Xana told me everything, how I won."_ William caresses Yumi's cheek. "_She was mine for a night then you stole her from me!" _William smacks Ulrich. "_You stole my woman!"_ William charges his hands.

"Xana, leave Ulrich alone!" Yumi struggles against what ever power William was using to keep her paralyzed.

"_He should have left you alone! You were my woman!"_ William shocks Ulrich.

"I wasn't William's property and I was never your woman Xana!" Yumi spits at William seeing the spit vaporized by a shield of energy.

"_I love you Yumi and you will love me back! I have the power, Xana gave me the power, we will have you!"_ William's eyes turn white and the symbols form in his eyes. "_Kiss him, me, Yumi and get the powers my Queen deserves!"_ William leans down towards Yumi.

"Never." Yumi turns her head away from William.

"_Will you do it to save Ulrich?"_ William grabs Ulrich and lifts him into the air. He charges his hand and forms an energy sword. "_Skewer you like a…"_ William drops Ulrich when he is hit from behind by Yumi with her stun gun. Using his powers to form the sword had distracted him and let Yumi go. William breaks apart then reforms. "_Nice try Yumi but you really shouldn't do things like that you might end up hurt."_ William backhands Yumi breaking her nose.

On Lyoko the remaining members are being chased by the giant Hornet but the giant Kankrelat isn't where it was before. "He must be using the power he used to make the Kankrelat for something else!" Sanne is on the Overbike dodging laser blasts.

"Like hurting Ulrich and Yumi." Odd is alone on the Overboard since S.S. and Samantha are on the Overwing. "You guys go I'll fight gigantor here." Odd pulls away from the others.

"Odd you idiot you'll get yourself killed!" Jeremie had to do a return to save Ulrich and Yumi and didn't want to do another one. William was weak. He had to use Towers just to leave Lyoko. They had to keep themselves from doing returns unless it was absolutely needed.

"Have trust in my abilities Jeremie, I do." Odd flies up until he is eye to Eye with the Hornet. "Speed Arrow!" The Hornet tries to dodge but its mere size kept gave Odd a large target. The arrows hit the Hornet in the Eye and make it explode.

"Watch out, Odd!" The explosion of the Hornet had knocked Odd off of the Overboard. S.S. turns the Overwing to get Odd when Sanne drives under her and catches Odd with the back of the Overbike.

"Good thing this isn't the Mountain Sector or the Forest Sector." Odd sits himself up on the back of the Overbike.

"Thanks for the catch pretty lady but if we can get to the Tower we can go home." Sanne with Odd takes off with the other two following them.

"Leave him alone!" Yumi cries as William tortures Ulrich. "Stop it, hurt me, please leave Ulrich alone." William crushes Ulrich's wrist using his hands like a hammer.

"_I don't think he hears you begging for mercy. The pain seems to have made him pass out."_ William holds Ulrich by his neck. "_Or it may have been the lack of air."_ William drops Ulrich's body to the floor. "_I won't hurt you Yumi I will persuade you to join me._" William floats over to her. "_No matter what it takes you will join me."_ William grabs Yumi by her hair and lifts her into the air.

"Never." William starts in on Yumi.

On Lyoko the Gang is still headed for the Tower. It has been nearly twenty minutes since they destroyed the Hornet. "Jeremie are we there yet?"

"No, you just entered the barrier though. Just a few more minutes and you will be there." Jeremie can't do anything to help his friends on Lyoko and doesn't know where his other two friends are.

"Yumi!" Ulrich wakes up only to hear Yumi's screaming. "Leave her alone William."

"_Just like when Xana had me and Yumi, he'd hurt her until I begged him to hurt me. He would hurt me until Yumi begged him to hurt her."_ William puts Yumi down. "_Are you ready to suffer? All you have to do is convince Yumi to join me and the pain stops."_ William starts in on Ulrich torturing him.

"That's not a moon, that's a Mega Tank!" The Gang heard a weird rumbling noise first then saw in the distance a black ball. They were already going as fast as they could and could not get away. "I'll take care of this one to." Odd had destroyed the Hornet and was willing to try his hand, or claw, at the Mega Tank.

"How? You don't have your own vehicle unless you are going to put Sanne in danger." S.S. has a point.

"Jeremie send me the boots!" The Mega Tank was getting closer and closer. Odd jumps off the Overbike so Sanne doesn't have to stop.

"Sending, Odd, be careful I don't know what the laser will do to you." Jeremie sends the boots next to Odd who quickly puts them on. He flies up so he wouldn't be run over by the Mega Tank

"Exploding Arrows!" The arrows bounce off harmlessly. "Jeremie I need a new plan."

"You'll have to do something Odd to slow it down." Jeremie shakes his head at Odd's actions. This is why he told them no to fight in the first place.

"No I don't it stopped." The Mega Tank opens. "Oh, hell." Odd flies out of the way of the blast. The blast continues before hitting a chunk of rock destroying it. "Speed Arrow!" Odd fires but the Mega Tank closes up. Odd flies up to the Mega Tank and knocks on it. "Open up." It does. "Speed Arrow!" Odd fires a dozen arrows as the Mega Tank charges a shot Odd tries to fly out of the way of the shot but the Mega Tank fires hitting him. The arrows are inside the shell so the Mega Tank can do nothing to block the arrows and is soon destroyed after sending Odd to Earth.

"Odd, that's not good, that's really bad." Jeremie sees Odd fall out of the Scanner and onto the floor. His body is all black with burns worse then anything Jeremie had ever seen. "I, I don't want to do a return. Odd can you hear me?" Odd doesn't respond. "Damn it, return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out.

"_It seems I have a new play toy now."_ Ulrich and Yumi are healed and so is Odd but now all three are in front of William in the room. "_How nice of Jeremie to send him."_

"Good thinking Jeremie." Sanne and the others are not in the Tower but not as far as they use to be.

"I only went back about two minutes. I only needed to heal Odd." Jeremie works on the computer. "Don't fight anymore, it will only get you hurt and make me do a return to the past."

"We'll try to do that Jeremie." S.S. and Samantha are on the Overboard while Sanne is on the Overbike. They go as fast as the vehicles can but Sanne feels a presence.

"Assassin, we can't fight it. The explosion would be worse then that of Nagasaki." The others look around and don't see it. "Hurry, faster!" Sanne has the Overbike floored, it can't go any faster.

"_Miny moe, catch a…" _William is choosing which prisoner to hurt now that he is done with Odd. "_Moe!"_ He chooses Ulrich. "_You like what I did to Odd? That was quick and almost painless compared to what I plan to do to you."_ William starts on Ulrich.

"There it is, the Tower, and the Assassin." The Assassin sits behind the Tower waiting for the others.

"Sanne go to the Tower we'll distract the Assassin." Samantha and S.S. on the Overboard take off towards the Assassin. It starts to fire lasers at them. "Sanne you better hurry." They couldn't hold off the attack for long.

"I'm almost there!" Sanne is on the ground going full force towards the Tower while the girls distract the Assassin. She finally gets to the Tower and drives the Overbike straight into the Tower. She gets to the middle of the platform and starts to move up. In just a few more seconds the attack would be over.

"_Not so fast!"_ Sissi, in all her fifty meter glory, appears. "_King Xana wants to wish you a good day."_ Sissi slams her fist into the Eye of the Assassin. The explosion is so powerful even Sissi is hurt. Samantha and S.S. are hit by the explosion and sent to Earth where they fall out of the Scanners screaming in pain.

"Sanne why haven't you deactivated the Tower?"

"I'm still going to the second platform!" The Tower was so big it was taking her longer to get to the second platform.

"Wait, no!" The explosion of the Assassin was so powerful it had damaged Lyoko itself! The land of the Desert Sector was destroyed, the shockwave affected all the other Sectors. The Towers are falling down towards the Digital Sea below, including the one Sanne is in. "I'm bringing you back now!" Jeremie launches the X Program hoping it would be fast enough.

Back in the locked room William stops torturing Ulrich. "_This is your last chance Yumi, kiss me, join me, be my Queen!"_

"Never Xana." Yumi spits in his face since she can't move.

"_Then he dies!"_ William charges his hand and turns it into an energy hammer. He pulls his arm back ready to swing down onto Ulrich's skull crushing it when he breaks apart.

"Yes! The Tower, when it fell into the Digital Sea it was deactivated!" Jeremie launches a return to the past healing his friends and moving them to wherever they were before the attack.

"Ulrich!" Yumi hugs him and they fall onto the mat. "I, I'm sorry. He's targeting you because of me. William wants you, gone, to get me."

"I know but it won't happen. Even if he does kill me he won't get you and you still have it don't you?" Yumi nods. "Then we don't have to worry."

"I do even though I have a piece of your hair incase he gets you." Yumi and Ulrich forget about training and start to kiss. William's attack did nothing but make them stronger. They knew it may have been William's body and influence but it was Xana that attacked them.

**A/N: Whew, that was a nasty one. Rinse, wash, repeat. I don't have that much to say this time, thanks for reading!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Code Lyoko Episode 115: It's Alive! **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-114 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Jeremie and Sanne are studying data that the group has collected from a trip to Sector 5. What they find is amazing. "He lost so much power when he was attached for those few seconds while she was being deleted. I thought maybe he could still posses people but according to this he shouldn't be able to."

"The last powerful attack was focused on Lyoko which wouldn't need as much power. Yumi said she was freed from his grasp when he went to charge his hands. If we were to do a full out assault destroying him for good now it might work." The last attack had increased William's power but according to the data not enough.

"I don't know Sanne that puts you and the others at risk. If we got him to a Tower we could bring him here which would weaken him or trap him in the Tower so he couldn't attack again."

"Unless he is stupid enough to go in a Tower I doubt we will get lucky enough to do either." Sanne is working on Jeremie's lap top when her phone rings. "Jim, we're kind of busy, if you could call back later I'll talk." Sanne hears a screaming noise in the back round. "Jim, what was that?"

"Giant, Jello, monster." Jim was out of breath from running from it when he made it to the garden shed and hid inside. "Why didn't you send out an SOS Xana?"

"Jeremie, Jim says Xana is attacking."

"No he isn't, the Super Scan would have found something." Jeremie brings it up. "No, not again, damn it he booby trapped the data!" Xana had done this before and just like last time it worked. "Sanne call the others I'll try to make sure he doesn't get into the rest of the system." Jeremie didn't know why Xana would do it again but it did make sense. Xana knew it worked before and it would work again as it has. Giving him time to attack the others.

"We heard the noise Sanne, me and S.S. are trying to get it away from the school." Odd and S.S. are leading the Jello monster towards the woods.

"Ok, I'm calling the others, if you could get here without putting anyone in danger do it." Sanne hangs up and calls Samantha.

"I'm sorry Sanne but I'm in the middle of something, I'll get there as soon as I can." Samantha was in the middle of negotiating her biggest job yet. These people wanted to throw a huge end of vacation bash and wanted a DJ and some other 'entertainment'. She could get both and would make an easy thousand if she could convince them a sixteen year old girl had the mixing talents and knew where to get the drugs they wanted.

"You know this is more important then anything you're doing! Get here now!" Sanne hangs up in frustration. When the group was going to Sector 5 Samantha had said the same thing. Samantha had to realize that fighting Xana was more important then anything else since if they lost Xana would control the world.

"Hey, what's the emergency?" Ulrich was with Yumi in the park. After the last couple attacks from William they wanted to be together as much as possible even if it was just holding hands in the park.

"According to Jim it's a giant Jello monster."

"Seems kind of seventh year but alright we'll be there." Ulrich hangs up. "Xana possessed a piece of Jello."

"That does sound like something he'd do when we first started fighting him." Yumi and the others knew Xana was weaker then before but not this weak.

Odd and S.S. are running for the sewer entrance when the Jello monster stops chasing them. "Get back here!" They couldn't let the monster hurt anyone. "S.S. you go to the Factory I'll get slime boy." Odd and S.S. split going in different directions.

"Yumi run!" The Jello monster had spotted the two and was now going after them. "Yumi head for the dorms while I head for the Gym. He can't chase both of us." Yumi nods and runs for the dorms while Ulrich runs the other way only to find Ulrich was wrong. The monster splits in half and continues chasing both of them.

"Wait, if it can do that, S.S.!" Odd doubles back to where S.S. was headed hoping the Jello monster hadn't split a part off to go after her.

"Now where?" Ulrich had made it to the gym but the Jello monster was able to squeeze through the vents. "Didn't think this one through." Ulrich runs to the other side of the gym as the Jello monster makes it into the gym.

Odd makes it to the sewer entrance and doesn't find S.S. "Good she got away. If Ulrich and Yumi are busy fighting the Jello then they'll need me on Lyoko." Odd takes the cover off only to be attacked by a piece of the Jello monster. He fights it off and jumps down the sewer entrance landing on a piece of Jello. He slips and falls hitting his head. He stays conscious long enough to see S.S. stuck to the wall by a glob of Jello.

"Jim made it." Jeremie checked the cameras when his alarm went off. "Samantha's right behind him." Now they needed the others to get there. No way was he sending Sanne to Lyoko with only two warriors.

"I should have thought this through better." Yumi is running down the hallway of the second floor of the dorm building. The Jello monster is lurching after her. "I know…" She gets to the staircase at the other side of the building and jumps down. She lands on the stairs one flight down and jumps down the last of the stairs. The Jello monster breaks through the railing of the stairs case and falls down to the flight below. Yumi runs and hides in a closet hoping the monster hadn't seen her. The Jello monster lurches by the door continuing down the hall looking for its prey. Yumi waits a couple of minutes before opening the door and running for the stairs. She is going to take the basement entrance to the sewers saving her from the same fate as Odd and S.S.

"It's Yumi not the Jello monster." Jeremie was getting ready to send the others fast when he decided to check the cameras first. "I'll send her with the others then you Sanne."

"We're going without the others?"

"We don't have time to wait for them." Jeremie is bringing up the Transfer program when he gets a call on his phone. "Ulrich if you're not one minute away I can't wait."

"I'm on my way, I got the Jello freak stuck in the girls shower room." Ulrich had taken the sewer entrance but wasn't attacked. "Just give me five minutes."

"If you aren't here I'm sending the others." Jeremie starts a timer set to five minutes. He was serious since he didn't know if the monster was out to kill them or what and he couldn't get a hold of Odd or S.S.

Odd regains consciousness and finds he is stuck to the wall next to S.S. "S.S., wake up, come on." Odd struggles against the Jello. It moves, crawling up his face and covering his mouth. He struggles some more but can't break free or yell for help.

"Ulrich moves faster then he thinks." The count down still had two minutes to go when the alarm goes off letting Jeremie know Ulrich had made it. "I'll send the first three then send Ulrich and Sanne." Jim, Samantha, and Yumi step into the Scanners. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Jim, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the elevator takes Ulrich to the Scanner Room. "You ready Ulrich?"

"Yes Jeremie." The doors close and Ulrich and Sanne soon land on Lyoko. "Where's the Tower?"

"North, not as far as it was last time." They are in the Mountain Sector. "Just be careful since we all know what happened last time you were there."

"Odd's not here this time we should have no problem." The vehicles virtualize. "Jim wear your boots, Samantha on the Overboard, Yumi and Sanne on the Overwing, I'm on the Overbike." Ulrich gets on as the others get on their vehicles. "Let's move." They take off north hoping to be fast enough to stop the monster from getting anyone else.

"Odd, Odd!" S.S. wakes up to see Odd still struggling against the Jello monster. "Eat it! It's Jello, its edible!" S.S. takes a bite out of it. "Ew, ok it doesn't taste good but its edible!" The Jello moves up to her face to try and keep her quiet but she bites it and starts to eat it. Odd hears her and does the same hoping his bottomless stomach will be able to eat the Jello monster to death.

"Guys I might join you soon." The alarm had gone off and when Jeremie checked it he sees a mass of green blob moving off the bridge and falling into the floor of the Factory. "I don't think locking the elevator down will do the trick." Jeremie brings up the Transfer program and sets it to two minutes. He goes down to the Scanners and gets in the middle one and soon lands on Lyoko.

"Think maybe we should go back for him?" Sanne on the Overwing figured the more help the better since Odd and S.S. weren't with them.

"No." Ulrich makes the decision and keeps going.

"Hmm, good thing I added the powers to my profile, Super Sprint!" Jeremie takes off after the others hoping he can be of help and not a problem. He was the genius not the warrior.

"That was easy." Jim sees the Tower and nothing guarding it. "To easy, Sanne stay back."

"Go while we have the chance." Ulrich contradicts Jim.

"Ulrich this is to easy it's a trap." Jim flies in front of Ulrich to stop him.

"I agree, we aren't letting Sanne in there." Yumi is with Sanne on the Overwing. "Not until we know it's safe."

"No she gets in there now!" Ulrich pulls his sword out. "I'm the leader I give the orders."

"Ulrich calm down we just want to make sure its safe." Jim using his rocket boots flies close to Ulrich. "Better safe then sorry right?" Ulrich strikes Jim with his sword. Jim falls backwards and puts his hands up. "Sonic Boom!" Jim fires an energy wave at Ulrich but it is blocked.

"Stop it! Ulrich I know you're worried about Odd but we can't be fighting each other." Samantha flies up next to Ulrich on the Overboard. "I'm worried to but we have something a little more important to do." Ulrich turns towards her and attacks. She pulls her daggers out and blocks the sword.

"He's possessed, somehow he's possessed." Sanne whispers to Yumi. "Don't let him know we know. Get off the Overwing." Yumi jumps off. "Ulrich's right we need to wait."

"What? But we need to deactivate the Tower and if it's a trap it won't be." Jim flies over to Sanne.

"I know you worry about me Jim but I won't put the others at risk. The more time we waste the more time Xana has of completing his attack." She leans over to him and whispers. "Ulrich's been possessed, play along." Jim nods showing he understands.

"She's right Ulrich is the leader, Sanne should go." Jim flies down to the ground next to Yumi. "What do we do?"

"I think I know how he's possessed." Yumi is whispering to Jim. "The Jello monster, if it got inside of Ulrich then he would be possessed. I'm going to go in the Tower and see if it is a trap. Keep Ulrich distracted for about ten seconds." Yumi starts to walk to the Tower as Jim flies back up to Jim.

"Hey Ulrich I'm sorry how about we shake hands and forget about it?" Jim sticks his hand out.

"Yes, I think that would be best to remember I give the orders." Ulrich and Jim shake hands as the Tower explodes. "It worked I got rid of that bitch once and for all!" Ulrich swings his sword at Jim cutting him. Jim is tough enough that it doesn't send him to Earth.

"Sonic Boom!" He fires a shot but Ulrich blocks it. Samantha stabs Ulrich in the back with both daggers.

"Die!" Ulrich turns and swings his sword at Samantha but she jumps out of the way.

"Very clever, a Tower around a Tower." Sanne walks towards the Tower. "Yumi should be back on Earth with a mild headache." Sanne walks into the Tower and deactivates the Tower. "I think we can go back to Earth."

"What happened?" Jeremie arrives just in time for the fireworks to be over. "What happened to Ulrich?"

"He was possessed."

"Xana doesn't have that kind of power." Sanne walks out of the Tower when she hears Jeremie's voice.

"He doesn't if we follow the information we got from Sector 5. But seeing it was infected it may have been nothing more then lies."

"No, I know how. Ulrich must have been possessed by the Jello. If it got in him then that would do it right?" Yumi wonders if she should have seen something that would have tipped her off.

"Maybe, well, someone send me back so I can bring the rest of you back." Sanne walks over to Jeremie and forms an energy ball in her hand. She uses it on Jeremie sending him back.

"See you all soon." Sanne walks back into the Tower as the others are brought back to Earth.

In the Control Room they meet wondering what happened to Odd and S.S. Jeremie calls Odd. "Odd are you ok?"

"Fine, just fine." Odd and S.S. are walking towards the Factory. "We'll be there soon."

"We deactivated the Tower."

"We want to tell you something."

"So S.S. is there with you, well, I guess. We'll be waiting." Jeremie and Odd hang up. "Odd and S.S. are coming they want to tell us something."

"Oh boy you don't think those two have, canoodled, do you?" Jim knew that those two were 'together' but he figured they would be safe about it.

"I don't know and if they have done, _that,_ it will mean another warrior in about thirteen years." No one laughs at Samantha's joke. "Come on when Odd tells a bad joke you all laugh."

"I don't want to be fighting thirteen years from now. I'm sure none of us want to be." Jeremie wanted this fight to end. He had lost his love to the fight and his health wasn't much better. Sitting in front of the Super Computer control panel all the time wasn't building any muscle.

"I probably wouldn't be able to since that would be a lot of time on Lyoko. I was already on my last month when Jeremie brought me to Earth." She was able to go to Lyoko to deactivate Towers but that was very little time.

"Hey, alarm, they're here." Jeremie brings up the camera and the group sees Odd and S.S. They wait for them to get on the elevator and come down. "So what is it?"

"Die!" Odd immediately attacks the closest person, Yumi. S.S. jumps on top of Samantha and attacks her.

"Stop it S.S.!" Samantha struggles with S.S. who uses her fingernails like claws. Jim grabs S.S. and lifts her off of Samantha only to be attacked by S.S. Ulrich knocks Odd off of Yumi and wrestles with him. He struggles then pins Odd to the floor. "Hey, guys I think Odd ate the Jello monster." Ulrich sees pieces of Jello on Odd's mouth and his shirt is slimy. "Man he got it on my pants."

"That might be it." Jeremie hadn't left his chair. He knew there was no reason to try and help he couldn't do anything. "That much of the possessed Jello, it could, that's dangerous." Jeremie talks to himself as he looks at data. "Get them to the Scanners so I can scan them. That should remove the Jello." Jim struggles with Samantha as Ulrich and Yumi get Odd onto the elevator. The elevator goes down to the Scanner Room. Jim shoves S.S. into a Scanner as Ulrich gets Odd into another one.

"Send them Jeremie!" Odd struggles against Ulrich scratching him and hitting him. When the Scanner doors start to close Ulrich and Jim pull away at the last second to make sure the possessed couldn't escape. A few seconds later the doors open and both teens fall out of the Scanners.

"Uh, what happened?" S.S. stands up. "My shirt, ew, that stuff better come out."

"I feel sick." Odd holds his stomach. "S.S. that stuff was disgusting."

"Yeah but it probably worked." S.S. looks at the others. "Stupid Jello monster, we ate so much it couldn't keep us up against the wall.

"You ate it? No wonder the possession was strong enough to last after the Tower was deactivated." Sanne laughs. "Odd brilliant idea but it didn't work."

"It wasn't my idea it was S.S.'s idea." Odd sits on the ground looking sick. "I need to throw up." He lies on his side when the room starts to spin. "To much, I ate too much." Everyone laughs. "Shut up." Odd knows they are laughing at him saying he ate too much. He was a walking stomach but this walking stomach had too much.

**A/N If you missed the joke, commercials for Jello were J-E-L-L-O, Its Alive!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Code Lyoko Episode 116: Xana's Progeny **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-115 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

It is the first day of school. The Gang had been able to move in without any attacks happening. This is Yumi's last year at Kadic Academy meaning that the Gang had better find a way to beat Xana soon or they would lose a warrior. Odd and Ulrich are in science class when Sissi walks over to them. "Hello boys."

"Go away traitor." Odd makes a rude hand gesture.

"Oh you shouldn't talk to me like that he might hear." Sissi smiles at Odd. "And he shouldn't hear such negative things.

"Going to run to Xana? Go ahead we'll beat him again." Odd stares at Sissi hoping she'd go away.

"No, my baby." Sissi pats her stomach. Odd and Ulrich aren't sure they heard right.

"Baby? Who the hell would sleep with you?" Ulrich looks at Sissi's stomach, it was flat, she wasn't even showing yet, how would Sissi know she was pregnant?

"I would never do such a thing! King Xana wants a child so he gave me one to make for him. I am like Mary, a virgin, pure, giving birth to the son of a God." Odd pulls his arm back ready to punch her when Ulrich stops him.

"Odd, Mrs. Hertz just came in." Odd puts his hand down. "Sissi leave us alone we have class." Sissi walks away and Ulrich leans back in his chair to talk to Jeremie. "Sissi says she's pregnant, that Xana got her pregnant."

"What?" Jeremie almost falls out of his seat. "That's not possible, shouldn't be, I need to talk to Sanne." Jeremie raises his hand. "Ma'am I forgot my book can I go to my room and get it?"

"Jeremie this is not the way to start off the school year. But since your grades are so high I will let you go." Jeremie runs out of the room and calls Sanne on his phone.

"Sanne, Sissi gave us bad news, she says Xana impregnated her." Jeremie hears a strange noise. "Sanne? Are you ok?"

"Did I hear you right?" Sanne gets over her shock.

"Yes, Sissi said she's pregnant, by Xana."

"Really? Strange, if it's possible it could mean a lot of troubles for us in the future. A child who is already part Xana would be stronger host when he possessed it." Sanne turns to the control panel and starts looking for anything that might tell her how this was possible.

"Yeah but it will take years for it to be old enough right? And we have nine months before she even gives birth to it." Jeremie wasn't to worried, he and the others knew, they absolutely knew, they would beat Xana by then.

"Xana's progeny may be different then normal children. I will look around the files we have and see if I can find anything." She wasn't sure what to look for but if something was there she'd find it.

"Be careful, if Xana senses you're there he might attack you." Jeremie didn't even know Sanne was already there. Normally she'd be in Jim's room watching TV.

"I got some defense." Sanne had bought a stun gun like Yumi. They hang up and Jeremie goes back to class.

After morning classes they are eating lunch together. Yumi, being in a grade higher, just gets the news. "What? How, Xana's not even human and his host is, you know." Yumi didn't want to say dead. "Does this count as necrophilia?"

"Well Sissi told us she was still a virgin and was giving birth like Mary." Yumi pounds on the table.

"She is nothing like the Virgin Mary." Yumi had been going to church ever since the attack that made her father religious and considered this to be close to blaspheme.

"What do we do though? If she is we can do something to stop this. Get her to smoke so the baby is deformed or something." Odd says this jokingly.

"Punching her in the stomach sounds like a good deal to me." S.S. gets punched in the arm by Yumi. "What was that for?" S.S. wasn't being serious, yet. Sissi having Xana's child was a threat but that wouldn't be the way to deal with it.

"Even, even if it is the spawn of Xana it is still a human being. We can't kill it." Yumi and S.S. stare at each other.

"Well according to the Bible you don't get your soul until you take your first breath. The Breath of Life is what gave Adam his soul." S.S. knew her bible, she wasn't a Christian but she was tired of listening to evangelical Christians condemn her to hell so she read the bible to come back with things, like the Breath of Life.

"And now we know that isn't right! A baby thinks and bleeds even if it isn't born yet!"

"It isn't a baby until it is born. You will never read the obituary of someone who was never born because they were never born!" Now S.S. and Yumi start to yell at each other.

"So someone born by C-Section isn't alive either!? What about test tube babies?!" Odd sees people staring at the table.

"Calm down you two people are staring and I think Sissi heard you." Odd tries to get in between the two girls only to be shoved away.

"She wants to kill a baby!"

"You can't kill something that isn't alive! That's like killing a zombie or Dracula!" Sissi did hear them and walks over to the group.

"Such heated debate could it be over King Xana's child? The Prince of Lyoko won't have much longer to go." Sissi pats her stomach as she walks away. Odd looks at her noticing something strange.

"Hey, her stomach, it used to be flat, now it has a bulge." It might have a been a trick of the light but he was sure he saw what he saw.

"That's what happens when you get pregnant, you get fat. Why I make sure I never forget my…" Odd cuts S.S. off.

"No, earlier today she had a flat stomach now she's starting to show."

"It could be because it is Xana's child. Sanne said it might be different from a normal child." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Hello?"

"Jeremie about time I've been trying to call you for the past hour! Xana activated a Tower."

"What? I don't have any messages and my phone never rang." Jeremie looks at his phone to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. "There's nothing wrong with my phone, it must have been Xana."

"Just hurry, this could be how he got his seed inside of Sissi to make that monster." Sanne, after looking the data over, was sure a child of Xana could be nothing but a monster. Sanne and Jeremie hang up.

"Sanne says there is an activated Tower. It could be what we need to do to stop Sissi from having the child of Xana."

"I won't do it." Yumi stands up from the table. "I won't help you kill a baby, even, even if it's Sissi's and Xana's." Yumi walks away from the table.

"Well that's just great we have to go to Lyoko without her again. Why did she come back from vacation again?" S.S. stands up and leaves the table headed for the nearest sewer entrance to head for the Factory. The others clean the table and head after her while Jeremie calls Jim and Samantha.

Sanne is waiting for the others at the Factory when they arrive. "Where's Yumi?"

"She's not coming." Sanne gets on the elevator so Ulrich can push the button to send them down.

"Why not?" Sanne figured the Tower was activated to do with Sissi and her baby not attacking Yumi.

"She considers a mass of cells no bigger then a dot a baby." S.S. chuckles. "I swear you guys are liberal and advanced in almost every area but this."

"Just because Yumi believes that it's wrong to kill a baby doesn't mean you can make fun of her." Ulrich turns to Odd. "Keep her in line Odd or I'll defend Yumi since she isn't here."

"To scared to hit me? I've been fighting Xana beside you but you don't consider me equal huh? I'm good to have around to fight Xana but I'm still what, just a girl?" S.S. laughs now. "Come on Ulrich you know why guys are afraid to fight girls, if they lose they are humiliated because people have some notion that we are frail and need to be protected. But let me straighten you out a woman is just as good as a man and can do and handle the same thing. Why do you think America has female soldiers? Not to keep the men company but to fight!" S.S. starts to laugh. "Come on Ulrich, do it, I'll have you down crying in a second."

"S.S. I think you've made your point." Odd is trying to keep things from getting escalated. "We have something a little more important to deal with."

"Protecting Ulrich, how cute." S.S. turns her back on Odd. "Let's get to Lyoko and end this." The elevator doors open and they get off.

"Ok, Sanne goes last incase of troubles." Ulrich, Odd, and Jim step in the Scanners. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Jim, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." Once they are sent Sanne, S.S., and Samantha are sent. "Transfer Sanne, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." They land next to the others in the Forest Sector.

"Where to Jeremie?" S.S. gets on the Overwing with Sanne avoiding Odd and Ulrich.

"Just go south and avoid the monsters and Digital Sea." There is nothing Jeremie can do now as his friends head for the Tower. "Sissi probably won't attack you this time."

Sissi is in her room trying not to scream. Xana had activated the Tower to increase the growth of the child inside of her without worrying what it would do to her. "King Xana please, it hurts, I want it but not like this." She struggles with the pain as her stomach grows.

"Well, like Jeremie said at least Sissi will be to busy to fight so we only have to deal with monsters." Samantha is riding the Overboard with Odd.

"Yeah, just the monsters." Odd looks around making sure they weren't going to be blindsided by a group of Hornets or a Dragon. "The monsters can be just as dangerous."

"Guys you should be there soon. Wait, be careful monsters just appeared." The group sees the Tower just in time to also see the Tower be covered with Creepers. They crawl around the Tower making it impossible for Sanne to get in.

"Watch this, Sanne get off." Sanne does and S.S. takes the Overwing up above the Tower. "So Odd, if I'm so defenseless and helpless how could I do this!" She jumps off the Overwing and gets her power pole out. She lands on top of the Tower and attacks the Creepers there. She knocks them off, hits them in the Eye destroying them, she proves she can handle herself.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires exploding arrows to try and knock Creepers off of the Tower. "Samantha, get down and protect Sanne since S.S. left her unguarded." Samantha nods and jumps off landing near Sanne.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the Tower striking Creepers as he runs destroying them. Lasers fly through the air as the Creepers open fire.

"Stay behind me!" Samantha is blocking lasers with her daggers. "Damn there are a lot of these guys." The sky is filled with lasers as the Creepers fire again.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim claps his hands causing a ring of energy come out destroying several Creepers. "Jeremie we can't destroy them all."

"I can't do anything." He was of no help once the group got to Lyoko. Unless one of them was falling into the Digital Sea for him to materialize, or to send vehicles and watch out for monsters on the screen. His strength was with the computer not being inside of it.

"Yumi would be helpful." Jim is hit with several lasers but his body is able to shrug them off. He does another Sonic Boom destroying more Creepers.

Yumi is outside of Sissi's room. Sissi was the enemy but her baby wasn't, yet. For all the group knew it could be a normal child. Yumi hears Sissi crying out in pain and goes into Sissi's room without knocking. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm sorry but, the others, they want to kill your baby." Yumi sees Sissi on her back as her stomach grows more. "I wouldn't help them but it doesn't mean I want you to have this baby." Yumi walks over to Sissi. "Do you need anything?"

"_Die_!" Sissi changes into Xana Sissi. "_Get away from me Yumi you're here to hurt the Prince!_" Sissi swings at Yumi but misses. Her pain throws her aim off.

"I am not I want to help you, your baby." Yumi is torn inside by being stuck between Sissi being the enemy and the baby. It could be innocent, it was innocent. It hadn't done anything against the group yet they were determined to deactivate the Tower. "Sissi, please, what is going on?"

"_Xana wants a new host, one that isn't focused on you, so he is making a new one. This host will already have a part of him in it so when he joins it he will have the power to destroy Lyoko and you. He will be so powerful he will take over the world even if you are still alive!"_ Sissi is racked with pain as her stomach grows again.

"I got it, watch this." Ulrich was at the top of the Tower with S.S. "Triplicate!" He splits apart. "Triplicate!" He splits apart again. "Sanne get ready I'll clear the road for you." The five Ulrich clones stand at the edge of the Tower. "Super Sprint!" All five run down the Tower destroying Creepers as they plow through them. Odd helps out by blasting the Creepers in Ulrich's path with exploding arrows.

"Go Sanne!" Samantha throws a dagger at a Creeper clearing the path for Sanne. Sanne runs for the Tower as the groups of Ulrich's make it to the bottom of the Tower. They continue fighting Creepers being hit by lasers leaving only the original left. Sanne gets inside the Tower with a dozen lasers hitting the Tower behind her. "That was close." Samantha throws daggers and makes more waiting for the Tower to be deactivated.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "As far as we know Sissi only told us about the baby. Jeremie bring us back." Jeremie does.

"Sissi, no, don't die." Sissi had stopped moving and this concerns Yumi. "They did it, they deactivated the Tower, murderers."

"_No, they just stopped the growing process."_ Sissi blasts Yumi with a bolt of energy. "_Run little girl and say goodbye to Ulrich."_ Yumi scrambles out of the room as Sissi floats after her. Yumi runs out of the dorm building. "_I have a great way of getting rid of at least one of you."_ Sissi changes back to her normal self. "Oh whatever will daddy say when he finds out I was taken advantage of?" She laughs as she walks to her father's office.

"Ulrich, bad news." Jim knocks on Ulrich's dorm room door. "Mr. Delmas has sent me to get you."

"What happened?" Ulrich puts his homework down.

"Sissi is still pregnant. She says you're the father and that you took advantage of her. Mr. Delmas is going to expel you."

"But, that's, he can't. I'm not the dad Xana is." Ulrich gets up and walks over to Jim. "Thanks for the heads up. I think I know how to get out of this."

"Ulrich he's going to expel you but if he believes Sissi the police might get involved." Jim and Ulrich start walking to Mr. Delmas's office.

"But I know I'm not the father. If he expels me I'll sue and win. When the bastard is born they'll do a DNA test and prove it isn't mine. With the money I already have this will just be icing."

"Money? Ulrich I know your father and he doesn't make that much."

"No, I have another source. I'll tell you later." They get to Mr. Delmas's office. Jim opens the door and leads Ulrich in.

"Sir he was in his room doing homework." Jim closes the door which acts as a sign to Mr. Delmas to go off.

"Ulrich I can't believe you would do this to my daughter! Not only am I having you expelled I'll have the police arrest you for this!" Mr. Delmas continues to rant for about ten minutes until Ulrich laughs. "What do you think is funny about rape!? She shouldn't have been drinking at a party but that gives you no right…" Ulrich cuts him off.

"I'm sorry but this is funny. Me, with that?" Ulrich points to a picture of Sissi on Mr. Delmas's desk. "I have Yumi if I wanted to do that and I haven't, I'm a virgin. I don't know who knocked up Sissi but it sure as hell wasn't me." Ulrich is calm, having fun, he knows he's not the father. "Go ahead, do a DNA test, although we might not have to if the baby comes out black or something."

"I doubt my daughter would lie about such a thing! These accusations are criminal, if you…" Ulrich bursts out laughing.

"Go ahead and expel me I'll sue and win. I won't need to go to school with the millions I win in a lawsuit. I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing at you this is Sissi's fault." Ulrich tries to gain his composure. "Mr. Delmas you're a good principal but when it comes to Sissi you need work. If you want to expel me go ahead but call your lawyers afterwards. I don't want that to happen but I'm not letting Sissi get away with this. I mean, come on I saw her earlier today and her stomach was flat as a pancake how can she be pregnant?"

"I, she said she was using movie makeup and latex to cover it up. Look, Ulrich, I don't like your tone and how disrespectful you are being to me. I…" Ulrich interrupts him again.

"I'm not talking to my principal I'm talking to a father who was lied to by his daughter. I don't have to respect you and I won't respect you. Sissi is doing this to get back at me for being with Yumi. How do we even know she's pregnant? She could be using the same movie makeup and latex to make herself look pregnant. I…" Now Ulrich is interrupted but not by Mr. Delmas.

"_No!"_ Sissi, in Xana form, moves through the floor and floats in front of Ulrich. "_You're supposed to be scared, worried, not laughing!"_

"Elisabeth dear what's wrong?" Mr. Delmas can't believe this is happening.

"_Shut up old man you are supposed to expel him not listen to him!"_ Sissi blasts Mr. Delmas with an energy blast. "_Look at what you made me do! Do you want my baby to grow up without a grandfather? No matter, King Xana can make a polymorphic clone."_

"Yeah, with a Tower, which we would deactivate." Ulrich is scared of what Sissi might do to Mr. Delmas but tries not to show it. "Look at you you're fat!" Ulrich laughs. "Isn't this your worst nightmare? And even worse he wanted Yumi but she wouldn't join him so he chose you. How does it feel to be second to Yumi again?"

"_Shut up!"_ Sissi charges her hand and strikes Ulrich with an energy bolt. "_Get out of here!"_ Jim grabs Ulrich and pulls him up. "_I'll make him think this was a dream or something."_ Sissi turns her back on Ulrich and Jim while floating over to Mr. Delmas.

"Ok, we'll go." Jim and Ulrich leave Mr. Delmas's office. "Ulrich that was, was, amazing. I mean, the way you acted, how could you?"

"Jim I knew it wasn't mine so I had nothing to worry about. Besides if Mr. Delmas did decide to expel me on the first day of school I'd just have Jeremie do a return to the past so I could kill Sissi." Ulrich walks away from a stunned Jim. Had he heard Ulrich right? Jim was starting to get tired of fighting Xana but he didn't think like that. Would Ulrich break and do something rash? Jim worries as he heads to the Hermitage to stay on the couch. They couldn't leave Sanne alone in the Hermitage with Xana out there and Samantha was back in school, he was the only one who could stay at the Hermitage with Sanne.

Sissi is standing over the body of her father as the paramedics arrive. "I don't know what happened! I came to see my daddy and he was laying on the floor and I, I called for you." Sissi cries. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm sorry dear but it appears your father had a heart attack." There was nothing the paramedics could do.

"No, daddy…" Sissi continues her greatest performance as she sits on the floor crying. "Not my daddy, daddy…" She continues to cry wondering what King Xana would do now. If she got sent to America where her mother was Xana would lose his knight.

**A/N** **Oooo, Sissi still has the baby inside of her, what will happen when it is born? Will Xana increase the rate of growth again so he can posses it? What's going on with Ulrich? Or Yumi? And S.S., and Odd, and all of them? Is the strain of fighting getting to them or is it something worse?**


	68. Chapter 68

**Code Lyoko Episode 117: Xillianam**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-116 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! **

"I can't believe she killed him." The group is in the sewers for a meeting. "She killed her own father." Jeremie was still stunned Sissi would do such a thing.

"She killed Emily over the break why not her father? I think we need to stop her once and for all." Ulrich was the last to see Mr. Delmas alive. If he had done something, anything, Mr. Delmas might still be alive.

"They are going to place someone else as Principal until a permanent one can be found." Jim was their inside man on the meetings between the teachers. "Some guy from Germany I think is supposed to be here tomorrow."

"New year, new Principal, and pregnant Sissi, at least Xana is weak, weaker." S.S. corrects herself. Xana was definitely not weak. His attacks might not be God Like but they could kill, Mr. Delmas was proof of that.

"As long as we are careful with the returns to the past he will remain that way. You should be more careful around Sissi, the baby might affect her. She could become more violent or unstable." Sanne didn't go to the school like the others, except Samantha, so didn't have as much contact with Sissi as they did.

"Why we should do something about Sissi now. We kill her while we can before she has Xana's kid and Xana will be hurting." To Ulrich this was about the only thing they could do to hurt Xana.

"No Ulrich I won't let you do that. The baby is innocent, he hasn't done anything!" Yumi was not going to let anything happen to a baby, even Xana's baby. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Innocent!? There is nothing innocent about it. It's Xana's and that means it's a monster. No different from a Krabe or a Tarantula."

"How do you plan on killing her? Do you think you can just trip her or push her down stairs? Ulrich we can't kill her or anyone. We're the good guys we save people." Odd sure as heck did not want to be the one to kill Sissi. Yes he hated her, he didn't want her in the group in the first place, but he wouldn't kill her.

"Fine you all wait for Xana to attack again and deactivate the Tower just to wait for him to attack again. I want to fight back for once but you just want to sit around waiting for him and his pet to kill us!" Ulrich throws his hands up in disgust and heads for the ladder. "I can't freaking believe you people just want to wait around until Xana kills you. I want to end this and getting rid of Sissi will help but no we can't do that it would make sense!" Ulrich climbs up the ladder and leaves the others in the sewer.

"Ulrich, its murder! We aren't bringing ourselves down to Xana's level." Ulrich ignores Jeremie as he closes the sewer lid. "Well that went well…" Jeremie shakes his head. "Look we can't be panicking over this. Xana is still weaker then before and even with Sissi we have a chance to win. Sanne and I have been working on a way to get Xana in a Tower whether he wants to be in it or not."

"He's got a point, if we killed her we'd get rid of two threats." Samantha hadn't interrupted Ulrich but kind of agreed. "Not saying I would do it but it would help us."

"So would just shutting the computer down when Aelita was still trapped on Lyoko but we didn't do that." Yumi crosses her arms. "I can't kill her. She may be a pawn of Xana's but she's human, and her baby is innocent." She turns to Jeremie. "Ulrich, he's been acting weird lately."

"I know, he told me when I was taking him to see Mr. Delmas that he had a plan. He just started laughing at Mr. Delmas, he was talking about how he didn't care if he was expelled he had money and he would sue, he started talking strangely. It was scary but then Sissi appeared and I let it go." Jim was trying to think of anything else that was off that night.

"Maybe it is a long term attack on Ulrich, like what Sanne did to Yumi." S.S. stops and looks at Sanne. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright S.S. I know what I did and I have no regrets. It wasn't to hurt her but that was a side effect." Sanne looks at Yumi. "You have to keep an eye on Ulrich for us. If he does something drastic it could get us all in trouble. Unless you feel like explaining to the police about Xana and Sissi being his Knight and that's why Ulrich killed her."

"I can't keep an eye on him all the time. He sleeps in the dorm building and we don't have classes together."

"I understand but you can keep his mind on things other then Sissi when he's not in class or sleeping." Sanne smiles as Yumi decides to see if her boots are tied. "Gee I wasn't even talking about that whose mind is in the gutter?" The group laughs, a much needed laugh. Things were getting stressed and any humor was good.

"I, I didn't, I better go find Ulrich." Yumi leaves the sewer looking for Ulrich after being embarrassed. It wasn't mean spirited it was to try and ease things up so she wasn't mad about it.

"Well, if this little shin dig is over I have somewhere to be, parties to DJ, things to move." Samantha leaves.

"I don't think we should do anything to Sissi." S.S. thinks about the nightmare she had when Aelita was messing with her mind. When Odd killed Sissi Xana immediately attacked and killed him. "Odd, make sure Ulrich doesn't do anything." S.S. squeezes his hand.

"I'll try but he does go off on his own. Hmmm, thinking about it, he did start just disappearing lately. He'd go off but he wouldn't be with Yumi." Odd worries about Ulrich now. Before he figured it was just stress of classes and Lyoko but maybe it was more. "If he's, if Ulrich is working with Xana to keep him from going after Yumi, what will we do?" It would explain why Xana, William, went to Sissi. "I can't fight Ulrich he's my best friend. He's our leader."

"Don't think about it. There is nothing to suggest he is working with Xana and thinking about it will only distract you." Jeremie turns to Sanne. "You can go home, I'm going to the Factory to work some more."

"Are you sure Jeremie? I am tired but you really shouldn't be there alone." Xana was to dangerous to give him an easy target.

"Xana will hopefully be distracted by his baby so he won't worry about us. I'll call if there is any trouble." Jeremie gets his scooter and heads off down the sewers. Jim and Sanne leave heading for the Hermitage while Odd and S.S. head for the school.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, he's walking her home." S.S. and Odd are holding hands.

"I think the big guy has a crush on Sanne." Odd leans into S.S. "You know, now that our little love nest is occupied we need to find another place to go." S.S. chuckles as they continue towards the school.

Jeremie is in the Control Room working on a program when the Super Scan beeps. "Now what is he doing?" Jeremie looks at the time. "Nearly three, the others should have gotten at least five hours of sleep." Jeremie yawns as he calls the others.

"What?" Ulrich yawns and looks at the time. "Could you tell Xana to attack later?"

"Ulrich, wake Odd up and get over here." Jeremie hangs up and calls Jim. "Jim, Xana is attacking, get here as soon as you can."

"Jeremie do you know what time it is?" Jim doesn't, there isn't a clock in the living room of the Hermitage.

"Yes, hurry, I have to call the others."

"I'll go upstairs and wake Sanne up."

"Sanne? Wait, you're, you're at the Hermitage?" Jeremie hadn't known Sanne was afraid of being alone at the Hermitage with Xana looming over her.

"We'll be there." Jim hangs up and gets off the couch. He goes upstairs and knocks on Sanne's door. "Sanne, he's attacking."

"Ok, I'll be ready in a minute." She gets into regular clothes and heads out with Jim to the Factory.

"I hate you so much right now." Yumi had fallen asleep and had been dreaming about a Xana free world. "I'm on my way." Yumi gets regular clothes on and heads for the Factory.

Samantha was at a club when Jeremie calls. "What!?" She yells into the phone. "Xana?! I'm at work! I can't leave!" The music continues to blare as she yells into the phone.

"Samantha you agreed to come to fight Xana with us and you knew that would mean giving up certain things. Get here, now!" Jeremie hangs up to keep Samantha from arguing.

S.S. is the last one called. She wakes up when she hears her phone ringing. "Aaaaa!" She wakes up only to see Sissi floating over her. "Please, Sissi, I…" Sissi grabs S.S. and puts a hand over her mouth.

"_Shhhh…"_ Sissi pulls her hand back and punches S.S. knocking her out. Sissi grabs S.S.'s phone and answers it. "Hello, let me guess, he is attacking?" She does it in S.S.'s voice.

"Yes, hurry, the others are already coming." Jeremie hangs up none the wiser.

Ulrich and Odd show up first and soon Jim and Sanne make it. "Just waiting for the others. Not sure what Xana is doing yet."

"He could be speeding up Sissi's pregnancy again." Sanne sits on the floor tired. "He wants a son to posses that is part of him. At least he won't be hurting anyone this time."

"If that's what he is doing. For all we know he could be hacking the military and getting a hold of nuclear warheads." Jeremie didn't want to assume anything about a Xana attack. "Alarm, Yumi, and Samantha." Samantha came again. She always argued but she always came to the Factory when called. The elevator runs and the two girls come down.

"What's going on?"

"Not sure yet. Sanne thinks Xana is speeding up Sissi's pregnancy." The alarm goes off again. "S.S. made it here." Jeremie sees her through the cameras. "Wait for her to come down then head for the Scanners." The elevator runs but they are in for a surprise. "Sissi!"

"Hello everybody I just wanted to invite you to my baby shower." Sissi floats off the elevator towards the others.

"What did you do to S.S.!?" Odd is ready to attack not caring how futile it would be.

"She's in a bit of trouble back at the dorm."

"I saw her on the cameras." Jeremie was certain eh could tell the two apart.

"No, you saw this." Sissi morphs into S.S. "I do like these, but mine got bigger since I got pregnant." She morphs back. "King Xana is giving you one chance and one chance only to beg for mercy before he kills you."

"He can't kill us he's to weak." Ulrich moves towards Sissi ready to fight.

"Correction he was too weak. He didn't tell me all of his plan but right about now he's a lot stronger. That and getting rid of that worthless William has made King Xana powerful enough to kill you without activating a Tower." Sissi smiles. "So, are you going to beg for mercy or do you want to die now?" Sissi morphs into Xana Sissi and charges her hands. "One minute and counting." Sissi blasts Yumi. "Don't think I don't know about your little toy." Sissi uses her powers to take the stun gun out of Yumi's back pocket. She closes her hand and the stun gun is crushed.

"We will never surrender." Sanne hits Sissi with her stun gun. Sissi screams then collapses as she morphs back into regular Sissi. "We have to get to Lyoko and stop Xana!" The group gets on the elevator and head down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Jim, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Sanne, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles virtualize in the Desert Sector. "He didn't put that big a barrier up, you should be able to see the Tower."

"We see it but I, Jeremie I don't think we can do anything." Sanne and the others see the Tower. There is the black aura around it and something more. "Jeremie, here's a visual." Jeremie sees a screen pop up on the monitor.

"What is he doing?" The Tower was black, not just the aura, but the Tower itself. "Don't go in there Sanne I'm getting all kinds of weird data."

"Well Jeremie I was going to go in and say hi but since you tell me not to." Sanne sarcastically replies. "Jeremie, is it Xana himself? If, hmmm, I wonder." Sanne starts walking towards the Tower.

"Sanne stop you're putting yourself at risk!"

"Jeremie, it's possessed." Sanne had gotten close to the Tower to enhance her powers. She senses Xana and it is the Tower. "Run the X Program on the Tower if this works we'll have Xana!"

"Running but not sure how effective it will be." Jeremie didn't see Xana in the Tower but wasn't going to question Sanne. He activates the X Program. "Nothing."

"Damn it." Sanne was sure it would work. "Xana's corrupted the Tower. He must be drawing power from it. That's what Sissi meant by him becoming stronger."

"And, he, he got rid of William." Yumi wonders where his body is. "Jeremie, can you find William?"

"I'll try but Xana may have put William back into the Digital Sea or locked him away somewhere incase this didn't work." Jeremie starts up a scan not sure what to look for. The scan runs while the group on Lyoko watches helplessly.

"Sanne are you sure it's a good thing to be here? Sissi could wake up and attack Jeremie or Xana might come after you when he is done here." Yumi has her fans out to be ready.

"I want, need, to see this." Sanne continues to use her powers to feel Xana and watch the Tower. She can feel his energy increasing. "Jeremie, we might want to destroy Lyoko to stop him."

"What? If we do that we have no way to combat him."

"We might not be able to fight him if he completes this. I don't know what to do." Sanne is being affected by Xana's power increase. "I'm going to a Tower, take me back." Sanne walks away towards the nearest Tower.

"Jeremie we don't know what happened to S.S. If Sissi hurt her we have to find her." Odd materializes. The others materialize back onto Earth. They take the elevator up to the Control Room.

"She's still out." Ulrich nudges Sissi with his foot. "Normally you only have a few seconds."

"I modified my stun gun." The others look at Sanne. "I have to do something between attacks. I don't have work or school like you do."

"She's not dead is she? It didn't hurt the baby, did it?" Yumi looks at Sissi, she is breathing.

"I doubt we could be that lucky." Ulrich is standing next to Sissi trying to keep himself from kicking her while she's down. "We have a chance to stop her. Just let me…" Ulrich starts to lean down towards Sissi when Jim grabs him and pulls him away.

"Ulrich what the hell is wrong with you?" Ulrich struggles against Jim but Jim is to strong. "Get Sissi out of here." Odd and Samantha grab Sissi and carry her over to the elevator. They take it up to the Factory floor.

"You know Odd, if she were to wake up and attack us we could fight back." Samantha gets her knife out. "Or tell the others that's what happened."

"Samantha no we aren't killing anyone." Odd looks down at Sissi. It would be easy to do but it would be wrong.

"Why not? She wants to kill us, so does Xana. Are we supposed to wait for them to kill us?" Samantha twirls the blade between her fingers.

"No we will win." Odd drags Sissi off the elevator since Samantha won't pick her up again. "Put that away." Samantha puts the knife away.

"Fine, just giving you a chance to win this quickly." Samantha waits for Odd to get back on the elevator. "Look at that, never let that happen to me." Samantha points at Sissi who is on her back, her pregnant stomach sticking up in the air.

"Hey I don't decide who you do that with." Odd pushes the button and the elevator doors close. The elevator stops well before the Control Room. "Uh oh." The walls spark then the ceiling. "I'm guessing Xana is ready to attack."

"What is he doing?" The elevator starts to shake then they hear a loud noise. The elevator flies up through the ceiling of the Factory, not that the two inside can tell.

"Guys that noise can't be good." The others were waiting for Odd and Samantha to come back down when they hear the noise. "Odd?" Jeremie had used the phone program to call Odd.

"What's going on?"

"I think Xana is flexing his new muscles." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "I'm sending the others back to Lyoko. Hang in there Odd, whatever he is doing we will stop it."

"Yeah, well, I don't have a good feeling about this." Odd hangs up. He looks at the top of the elevator. "Think you can give me a lift?"

Sure Odd." Samantha cups her hands together giving Odd a boost up to the top and he pulls the grate off.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, why?"

"You will be." Odd sees the city below as he looks around. He passes through a cloud. Odd gets back down. "Samantha we're a few hundred meters above the city and probably getting higher. If they deactivate the Tower we're falling unless they do a return."

"Well shit man that sucks." Samantha sits down. "Just my luck all I got are cigs." Samantha gets a pack out and takes a cigarette out. "Want one?"

"No."

"They calm my nerves they might calm yours." Odd still refuses. "Fine, more for me." She lights up.

"I wonder what Sissi did with S.S." Odd sits on the floor more scared for S.S. then him and Samantha.

"Jeremie we see the Tower!" And the Assassins guarding it. "We could really use help."

"You don't have any. Samantha and Odd are trapped in the elevator and I don't know where S.S. is."

"You could come. You would be a big help." Sanne is on the Overwing. "We can wait."

"I, well, I don't do that. What if we need to do a return? Or if Odd or S.S. call?"

"If I don't get to the Tower it won't matter." Sanne is firm on Jeremie helping this time. They were three members short he had to come.

"Ok, give me a minute." Jeremie starts up the program and takes the ladder down. He gets to the Scanner just as the doors are about to close.

"Jeremie, wow, look at that." Jim hadn't seen Jeremie on Lyoko before. "Killer Jeremie, or meat shield Jeremie."

"I hope the former." Jeremie has his Tarantula like arms to shoot lasers and Super Sprint and shield. He could fight just not as well as the others. "Who do I ride with?"

"With me." Sanne motions to Jeremie. Jeremie gets on the Overwing. "Let's go." The group takes off towards the Tower.

"Hello?" S.S. wakes up and can't see anything or hear herself calling out. "Oh God what did she do to me?" S.S. doesn't know exactly what's she's saying since she can't hear herself. She feels around and feels a metal pipe. She pulls herself up and hits her head on another pipe. She tries to feel her way through where she is when she trips and falls face first. "Help!" She screams, at least she thinks she does, for help.

"Jeremie get off the Overwing." Lasers were flying and Sanne didn't want to get to close. Jeremie jumps off and lands down below. He fires lasers at the Assassins but his aim is off. He decides quantity of lasers would make up for quality of aim. Yumi throws her fans destroying an Assassin. It explodes distracting another Assassin leaving it open for Jim to destroy it. Ulrich had used his Triplicate ability to destroy as many Assassins as possible.

"Impact!" Ulrich gets an Assassin with his sword. He tries to jump away before it explodes but another Assassin throws itself at Ulrich. When the Assassin explodes it hits Ulrich and the other Assassin destroying both.

"I need to help." Sanne charges energy balls in her hands and starts to throw them. The Assassins are being pushed back but they are starting to fight back. Ulrich was gone, and soon after he was sent back to Earth Yumi is hit with lasers and sent back to Earth leaving Sanne, Jeremie, and Jim.

"I'm cold." Samantha is curled up in a corner of the elevator shivering. Odd sits next to her and puts an arm around her trying to comfort her.

"We must be really high up." Odd was having trouble breathing. The atmosphere was getting thinner and thinner. It was like going from the bottom of the Grand Canyon to the top of the tallest mountain. He had to take deeper and deeper breaths only to get less air. "Hurry guys." Odd and Samantha curl up together trying to stay warm.

"This reminds me of the old times, when we were dating." Samantha wraps her arms around Odd.

"Yeah, those were good times." Odd shivers with Samantha as they get higher and higher in the air.

"Jim!" Jim is tackled by three Assassins who shoot each other in the Eye to explode taking Jim back to Lyoko. "Jeremie do something!" Sanne was getting tired. Creating the energy orbs took energy from her. Unlike before when she had unlimited power with Xana she could only do so much.

"I'm trying!" Jeremie had destroyed five Assassins himself but there were still about six more. "Can you sing? Like Aelita?"

"I don't have that power. I only have this." Sanne creates another energy orb and throws it at an Assassin. The ball hits it and destroys it.

"I'll need to give you more then." Jeremie runs as the Assassins get closer to him. He keeps firing lasers but the Assassins dodge or his aiming is off. He finally hits an Assassin destroying it. Now there were four. "Sanne, I'm going to use Super Sprint to run away. If they follow me it will leave the Tower open." Jeremie fires more lasers as he gets ready to run.

"Stop!" All four Assassins explode as a new form comes down from the sky. "Hello Jeremie and Sanne." The form is on a man in his thirties, bald, pale skin, black formal clothes and the Eye of Xana in his eyes. He has a black aura around him. "How nice to see you Jeremie." Evil seems to pour out of him making Jeremie more scared then before.

"Xana." Jeremie points his arms at the man. He wouldn't be able to hit as his shaking would throw off his aim.

"Yes, I am he you hate and refuse to see as great." He lands on Lyoko and a black ring forms around him. "I have shed my host so I could get more power. More power after draining it from that Tower." The land of the Desert Sector changes, trees start to grow, what appears to be flowers bloom from the land. "I can bring life and death with the slightest breath."

"Xana, you evil sonofabitch!" Sanne forms an energy ball in her hand and concentrates. She adds more and more power to it.

"Ah, Sanne, I am sorry. Please do no not worry. I am here to tell you that your little friends are about to die. Oh yes I sent them so high into the sky. Right now space is all that is left, oh to see the look on Odd's face."

"Not if we deactivate the Tower!"

"Then they will fall to the ground. All the way down."

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremie, not blinded by anger, had noticed something with Xana's speech. "You are having trouble aren't you without a Host?"

"A Host I need not a body will just rot. This if the form I take now."

"Die!" Sanne throws the energy ball at Xana. It hits Xana but instead of exploding or destroying him it is absorbed into his body.

"Sanne, beg for it."

"For what?"

"For death. I shall torture your friends until their last breath. You see, you are mine, I shall drink your blood like a fine wine. When I am done using your skull as a glass I will bury you to fertilize the grass." Xana charges an energy ball in his hand.

"No!" Jeremie runs at Xana firing lasers. The lasers are absorbed into his body. Before he gets within ten meters of Xana he is hit with the energy ball.

"Well then that was simple." Xana looks up and sees no one left. "She is in, then, I will not win. This time." Xana floats away slowly keeping an eye on the Tower. The black aura turns blue as Sanne deactivates it.

"Aaaaa!" Odd and Samantha scream as the elevator starts to fall. As the elevator falls they start to rise towards the ceiling. "The grate is still off!" Odd puts his hands up stopping himself from going out through the open grate. "Samantha!" Odd reaches out and Samantha grabs his hand as they continue to fall.

"I have to get to the Super Computer." Jeremie is climbing up the ladder as fast as he can. He gets to the Control Room and runs to the chair. "Come on, come on, return to the past now." The white bubble comes out as the elevator is mere meters above the Factory.

They are in the sewers for the meeting, again. "S.S.!" Odd hugs her. "Sissi, what did she do to you?"

"I, it was nothing." S.S. knew her friends would do it. She was scared at first not being able to see or hear but calmed herself down. Her friends would deactivate the Tower and that would stop the attack. Although she didn't remember getting her sight back or her hearing back before the return.

"That was quite the ride." Samantha had been scared out of her mind when the elevator started to fall but it was a rush. "Let's never do that again Odd."

"Do what?" S.S. figured she was the attack.

"I'll tell you later." Odd turns to Ulrich. "Good job buddy."

"I was taken out first, Jeremie and Sanne were the only ones left."

"Jeremie? He went to Lyoko?" Ulrich nods. "Wow, things must have been desperate." Odd tries to make a joke but no one laughs, it was that desperate.

"Guys, we saw Xana."

"Yeah, so? We've seen Xana in William."

"No, he has a new form. His own form. I don't know how to describe it though."

"Satan in human form sounds right to me." Sanne couldn't believe what had happened. Her energy attack did nothing, Jeremie's lasers did nothing, she dove for the Tower on the Overwing not expecting to make it. "We are in trouble. He got rid of William, he has his own form. No influence from Aelita or William or me. This could be it. He is back at full strength if not stronger."

"I'm not giving up. I'll never give up." Odd wasn't scared, more scared, he had dealt with Xana for years.

"Same here." Yumi had been Xana's targets more then anyone else. She was not about to roll over for anyone.

"Easy to say until you're being shown your own heart." The group looks at Samantha. "What? Right now we're not being attacked but what about when he does? We're dead guys. I get to join your group just in time to die, woohoo." Samantha sarcastically raises her fist as if it was exciting.

"Samantha if you want to quit we'll let you but it doesn't mean Xana will stop coming after you."

"I'm not quitting I'm just being realistic. Next time he attacks we'll probably die. I'm sure one or two of us he'll just kill outright but the rest he'll probably torture to death just to get out all his frustration with us. Really all I can do is hope he kills me clean." Samantha walks to the ladder. "Until then I'm going to party as much as possible." Samantha leaves the others.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Jim looks at Jeremie, then Sanne. "Is it?"

"It could be. He might wait for Sissi to give birth so he can posses the baby. He might wait until we're sleeping and kill us quietly. He might give up and retire to the south shore. I'm not going to worry about what he might do and work on what I can do." Sanne was not going to give up. "Jeremie I'll help. I don't know what else to do but I can do more then sleep."

"You'll have to I'm tired." Jeremie yawns. He had been awake, working, when the attack happened. The others had been sleeping but not him. "Jim, go with Sanne to the Factory I'm going to bed."

"Ok Jeremie." Jim and Sanne start down the sewers as the others head to either the dorm room or to their home.

**A/N Don't say it… William is dead again! Mwahahahaha, anyways. What will this change mean for the group? Is it as bad as Samantha says it is or worse? Read Episode 118: More Powers to find out!**

**Also, I broke my vow of not reading other FFs for series I write for and looked at some CL FFs. I will never do this again. Utter crap cubed is all I found.**

**ULRICH: Fozizzle My Nizzle**

**YUMI: Nada Gskillet Frydog**

**Or…**

**YUMI's POV**

**AAAAA!!!!!**

**ULRICH'S POV**

**NO!!!!!!**

**AELITA'S POV**

**I'LL SING!!!!!!**

**Man, and here I was worried about reading other FFs because I might read something I liked and in the future use that idea. This problem won't happen since I couldn't finish any of the FFs I tried to read. To imagine I beat myself up when I read through one of my FFs again and find I used to instead of too, or screwed up the order I sent them in, like Transfer OxYxU then when I do the Scanner I say Scanner OxUxY. I'm not perfect but the ones I read, I feel sorry for all my fans who had to read these other FFs before I came along.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Code Lyoko Episode 118: More Power**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-117 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! **

Ulrich is in Jeremie's room arguing. "I don't want more powers I need more powers! With Xana back to full strength I need them." Ulrich is trying not to yell too loudly but struggling. "He's too strong to fight with our old powers. I don't want to die I want to fight but if we don't have the powers to do it…"

"It's dangerous messing with your profile. I accidentally deleted Odd's future flash last time." Jeremie was getting annoyed with Ulrich. "I could delete something else next time.

"I'm not Odd. Wait, I thought you did that on purpose." Jeremie said that Future Flash was a waste since it only came very rarely.

"That's what I told Odd. If I go messing with your profile trying to add more powers I could end up deleting Super Sprint or your sword." Why couldn't Ulrich understand the danger?

"Then don't screw it up." It was Jeremie, the genius of the group. Ulrich knows he can do it. He just needs to convince him.

"Why don't you just try harder?" This gets to Ulrich and he punches Jeremie in the chest. Jeremie rubs where Ulrich hit him glad he hadn't been hit full force. "Ulrich, if you just fought harder…" Ulrich interrupts him.

"Why don't you go to Lyoko and fight then!" Ulrich walks out of Jeremie's room mad at Jeremie. He put his life on the line, he fought the monsters, and he led the others. How dare Jeremie tell him and the others to 'try harder'. He fought, he nearly died on a regular bases, and he was the leader! Every time they went to Lyoko he led his friends, he gave the orders, their lives were in his hands and if they didn't make it… It would be on him.

Ulrich and Yumi are in the woods alone. Ulrich is still mad Jeremie. "You know what he told me? Try harder! I can't believe that little, that, I can't believe him!" Ulrich can't think of anything bad enough to call Jeremie.

"I agree Ulrich. With Xana back to full power we need more powers. Unless Jeremie expects us to be able to fight Xana with the same old stuff we need more powers." Yumi was thinking about it to and was going to talk to Sanne about it later. "I think we should ask Sanne if Jeremie doesn't want to work on it. Although he is better with the stuff so he should do it."

"Exactly. Like he'd go to Lyoko like we do. He only went last time because Sanne used guilt to get him to go." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Odd. "Hey, Odd, what do you think about more powers?"

"Sounds cool, what's Jeremie working on?"

"He isn't working on them. He told me to work harder." Ulrich hears Odd yell some words he wanted to hear. "That's what I thought. Yumi agrees with me, we need more powers to fight Xana."

"Well how about a meeting? See what the others want if anything." Ulrich agrees and they hang up. Odd turns to S.S. "So S.S. what new powers do you want?"

"I don't want anymore. We shouldn't take up Jeremie's time with this. He has to find a way to get Xana to Earth or whatever now that Xana doesn't have a host." Odd is shocked by her response.

"Jeremie won't have time to do anything if he's dead. We can't be using the same powers to fight Xana. He's to powerful."

"And we won't have to fight him if Jeremie does whatever it is he has to do! If he has to waste his time giving you more powers it gives Xana more time to attack!" S.S. walks away from Odd.

"Fine, walk away, me and the others will get more powers." Odd walks towards the school mad. Mad at Jeremie for the 'try harder' comment and at S.S. for not supporting him.

Ulrich and Yumi are in Jeremie's room. "Come on Jeremie how hard can it be?"

"If you think it's so easy then you do it." Jeremie did not want to spend time on other things. He had a program to complete that could, would, win the war.

"I meant how hard can it be for you? You got Aelita back, you…" Yumi stops, Jeremie was still hurting about Aelita. He realized death was an escape for Aelita and that kept him from breaking down but it still hurt. "You've done it before."

"And like I told Ulrich I could have screwed up your programs. I got lucky once I'm not going to risk it again."

"Well Odd agrees with us that we need more powers. We can't fight Xana with what we have."

"Why not?"

"Sanne told me how her attacks, your attacks, did nothing. If I throw a fan or Ulrich uses his sword will it do any better?"

"Well, that may be true but it doesn't mean you'll have to worry. Xana doesn't attack directly he uses his monsters." Jeremie didn't know how to get these two to understand. He couldn't just create powers he had to have the data, the code, and ideas. "What do you want? Do you just expect me to come up with stuff?"

"Well, I, uh." Ulrich wanted more powers but hadn't thought what kind of powers he wanted.

"Yumi?" She has no response. She, like Ulrich, had wanted more powers but hadn't thought of what they would be. "Leave! You come in hear yelling at me about making you new powers and how I should just bow down to you and you don't even know what you want!" Jeremie yells at them until they leave his room. "What is wrong with them, no, Ulrich. He started this, he's getting unstable. I've wondered when this might happen with the way he is." Jeremie goes to his computer and looks at certain information he had been keeping on Ulrich. "He's acted like this before but I don't know why." Ulrich had become friendly with Emily before when the strain of Lyoko got to him. Now he had Yumi but the stress was building up. If this kept going Ulrich might snap and do something. "We're all stressed but he takes it the hardest, why?" Jeremie knew he and Ulrich weren't as good as friends as they use to be when growing up but he thought he should know Ulrich well enough to help him.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are in the gym. "What about something for jumping?" They were brainstorming ideas for new powers. "Like a Super Jump? All the times we've had to jump and just barely make it or miss could be solved by that."

"Yeah, and what about a close combat weapon for me? My laser arrows are nice but when the monsters get close would be nice to fight them hand to hand without going George Forman." Odd remembers the time he boxed with a Creeper after Xana had taken his arrows away.

"I'd rather have a long distance weapon. I don't know how to do it though, maybe make my sword come back? Like your fans." Ulrich motions to Yumi.

"Your sword is a little bit big for that. Maybe we should apologize to Jeremie. He did seem pretty mad."

"Apologize? I don't think so Yumi. He told me we should just try harder. Even if we give him ideas he'll probably ignore us."

"Ulrich you know he won't ignore us." Odd is lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "Hey, watch it." Ulrich had nearly stepped on Odd.

"Then move!" Ulrich had been walking to the gym doors and wasn't paying attention. "I'm trying to keep you alive. I have to make decisions that might end up getting you killed and here you are supporting Jeremie!"

"I was not Ulrich." Odd was going to say more but Ulrich walks away and leaves the Gym. "Yumi we should probably go after him."

"Should." Yumi didn't know why Ulrich was so moody. "Ok, let's go get him." Yumi and Odd go after Ulrich finding him with other company.

"Who is that?" Ulrich is talking to a tall bald man in black formal clothes. "Maybe something happened to his parents." The guy reminded Odd of a mortician. The man puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Xana?" The guy reminded Yumi of what Sanne told her Xana looked like. "Odd, here." Yumi hands her stun gun to Odd. "If it's who I think it is I won't be able to use it." They walk over to Ulrich and the man. "Hey Ulrich whose your friend?"

"The others are here, good." The man turns towards the other two. "How are you?" He sticks his hand out like he wants to shake their hands.

"Are you Xana?" Yumi doesn't shake his hand.

"Yes, this is my current form until Sissi gives birth to my son." Xana pulls his hand back when Odd doesn't shake his hand either. "That look, I can read you like a book and I know you are thinking of fighting me. But you see, I am not here to hurt you. Listen to my deal."

"Why should we listen to you? This is a trick. You're attacking the others aren't you?" Odd moves around trying to get behind Xana.

"I am not currently attacking the weaker ones. You are what I want. You are the original Lyoko Warriors. You have spent the most amount of time on Lyoko and that is what I am after. If you join me I can use the fact you have been on Lyoko to combine my powers with yours and make you stronger then ever. You will not be like Sissi, a slave, but a true Knight. If you like you can try to fight me with your new powers but you would lose."

"What do you get out of it?" No way would Xana do something for nothing.

"That is for me to know." Xana smiles trying to seem friendly but his evil comes out like a thick invisible wall hitting the three.

"Hell no." Odd hits Xana with the stun gun only to be shocked himself.

"That may have worked on my old form but not this form. I am giving you three a chance to have the power you want without having to become mindless slaves like Sissi. I will give you three hours to decide. If you still choose no, well, you shall find out." Xana walks away from the three calmly before disappearing into a lamp post as a black mist.

"That was a little different." The three had just had a very civil conversation with the enemy. "At least he didn't kill us right now." Odd hands Yumi's stun gun back to her.

"He's giving us three hours before he kills us." Yumi puts her stun gun away. "I guess this is actually useless." She takes it back out. "It did nothing, he didn't even flinch."

"Should we tell Jeremie? Maybe he can do something."

"No, he will tell us to fight back and when Xana kills us Jeremie will tell us we should have tried harder. We're dead in three hours, so Yumi, want to go somewhere and do something?"

"Ulrich why are you giving up?" Yumi was ready to fight, so was Odd, Ulrich however seemed to be giving up.

"We can't win. Your stun gun does nothing so what can we do? Unless we can get a nuclear warhead and have Xana hold it for us we're dead. Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Ulrich sits down on the ground. "You guys go, do whatever."

"Ulrich get up. Damn it I said get up!" Yumi grabs him by the arm and pulls him up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong? I have someone who is going to kill me in less then three hours what could be wrong? I tried my best but when I have an idea I get told to try harder. I'm not going to care anymore. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of leading a group of kids fighting a God hoping every time I won't make a bad call that gets one of my friends killed." Ulrich starts to shake. "I want to quit but it won't stop him from coming after me or my friends so I stay and fight but really, now, there's no point." Ulrich had been trying to hold himself together but ever since Xana lost William and became powerful enough to kill them as easily as one would swat a fly he couldn't hold it together any more. "I screwed up and voted Sissi into the group and then I let her kill Mr. Delmas. I didn't protect Emily and Sissi killed her to. I should have known Sissi would go for her but I didn't think about it I was to worried about other things. I can't do this any more."

"Odd, call Jeremie, something is wrong." Yumi wasn't sure what it was but Ulrich wasn't right. "Ulrich, ok, sit down. Go ahead, tell me what's wrong." Ulrich sits down and rocks back and forth. Yumi puts an arm around his shoulders and feels something. "Ulrich, what's this?" There is a large lump on his shoulder in the shape of the Eye of Xana. "I knew it." Xana was attacking. "Odd, Ulrich has a lump on his shoulder, the Eye of Xana."

"He's possessed?"

"No, it's why he's acting like this." Ulrich shakes back and forth as he mumbles about giving up, dieing, end of the world.

"Jeremie says take him to the Factory so he can scan Ulrich." Odd hangs up his phone and helps Yumi take Ulrich to the sewer entrance.

When they get there the others are waiting for them. "What's going on?" Jim helps the two get Ulrich down to the Factory floor.

"Xana did something to Ulrich." Ulrich is still rambling on about all hope being lost they should just give up. They get Ulrich onto the elevator and take him down to the Scanner Room. They get Ulrich into the Scanner and the doors close.

"Oh hell, get him out!" Before Jeremie could complete the scan Xana had activated a Tower. "Damn it, Ulrich!" Jeremie sees Ulrich disappear. "I don't know what he did."

Ulrich lands on Lyoko. "Xana." Xana is waiting for him.

"Hello Ulrich."

"What did you do to me?" Ulrich rubs his shoulder, it was sore and burned.

"Made you tell the others what you felt. You box up your feelings inside so I let them out."

"Why though? You have the power to do anything you want."

"You feel better don't you? You told the others how you felt. Isn't the weight you held off your shoulders?" Xana smiles and opens his arms. "Imagine feeling like that all the time. Join me my friend and never deal with such stress again."

"I am not your friend!" Ulrich lunges at Xana who stops him in mid air with his powers.

"Ulrich do you not feel like a snake has loosened its grip on you? I made you feel better and you still attack me." Xana drops Ulrich. "Very well, less then three hours." Xana blasts Ulrich with an energy bolt sending him back to Earth.

"Ulrich?" Yumi catches him after he falls out of the Scanner. "Please, say something."

"Ouch." Ulrich reaches for his shoulder as it feels like its burning. "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did." Jeremie heard the whole conversation through the headphones. "Ulrich if you need…"

"Shut up Jeremie." Ulrich stands up. "We have less then two hours to stop Xana. I want more powers!"

"Ulrich you know I can't do that!" Jeremie was not going to get into an argument with Ulrich again.

"You can to and I know what I want!" Ulrich walks over to the elevator and the others follow. They go up to the Control Room. "Jeremie, Xana told me and Odd and Yumi that we have less then three hours to join him or he'll kill us. We can't fight him as we are we want more powers!"

"We? Got a mouse in your pocket?"

"He means me and Yumi. We want more powers to fight Xana. What we have don't cut it anymore." Odd stares at Jeremie. "Unless you feel like taking time to find people to take our place."

"Hey you've been fighting him for this long with the same powers why not now?" Jeremie had tried to tell the others how risky it was to make new powers but they wouldn't listen. Copying existing powers was easy, but to create the codes and data for new powers could make it impossible for them to go to Lyoko. Just one wrong keystroke and the profile would be messed up for good.

"Did you not see what Sanne saw? Sanne told me how your lasers and her energy attacks did jack shit to him. I'm not going to be risking my life even more just because you won't give me new powers!" Yumi gets in Jeremie's face. "I've already been close to death more times then I can count and it's only going to get worse. We thought of some things and know what we want. All you have to do is make them for us."

"All? I have to rearrange codes and lines of data, I have to modify your profiles without damaging them. Why do you think I did so little last time? I made you an extra fan and gave Odd a shield and more arrows. I can duplicate powers but creating new ones is too dangerous."

"Then prepare our funerals because we are going to die!" Ulrich bunches his hand into a fist. "I'm not sorry for what I said. I meant it, I have to make decisions to keep my friends alive and one of them is an ungrateful little…"

"Ulrich calm down." Sanne puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Me and Jeremie can do it but not in three hours. What exactly did Xana say to you?" Ulrich and the other two tell the others what Xana had proposed.

"That's it?" Jeremie's response surprises and angers Ulrich even more.

"That's it!? Jeremie if we don't join him he'll kill us!"

"I have an idea, meet him, and be ready to fight."

"Fight? He'll kill us. We can't fight him it won't even be a fair fight. If this is how you're going to be Jeremie I might as well join him. He said we could use our powers to fight him."

"But he'll win. Ulrich he has a reason for offering us this and it can't be in our favor." Yumi was angry to but she couldn't just give up.

"Ulrich trust me I have an idea. If Xana is on Earth he won't be able to control things on Lyoko as well as he normally does. Just meet him somewhere you can fight without anyone seeing you."

"I see, go somewhere alone to die so no one else gets hurt." Ulrich goes to the ladder and takes it up alone.

"Jeremie, you better have a plan." Yumi, worried about Ulrich goes to the ladder and takes it up following him.

"Odd you trust me right? Sanne and I will be able to help you. Go with the others and make sure Ulrich doesn't do anything stupid. Xana's effect on Ulrich is probably still strong. He will say anything he thinks or feels whether or not he means it." Jeremie told himself this so he wouldn't lose hope. Ulrich was his friend, they were best friend for years until Ulrich moved. He didn't want to believe Ulrich was breaking.

The hours pass, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are waiting in the woods. Just three minutes left until Xana would come for them. Yumi and Odd were sparring wanting to be in the best shape they could be but Ulrich was having no part of it. The last three minutes are almost up when Odd's phone rings. "Hello Jeremie. What's your plan?" A black mist comes through the phone followed by two more. The Ghosts posses all three members giving them a power boost.

"This is what he was planning." Yumi looks down at her hands feeling the energy flowing through them. "Here Xana, come here, I got a treat for you." Yumi forms an energy ball in her hand.

"He'll still kill us." Ulrich stands up. "But we won't go down without a fight." The Ghost had affected Xana's influence on Ulrich making him even more unstable. "Yes, fight, _fight."_ Ulrich sparks with energy. The Ghost and Xana's influence are mixing together inside of him. "_Kill, win, destroy."_ Ulrich forms an energy blade coming out from his right hand.

"So you wait for me." Xana appears in black mist form before morphing into his human form. "What is your decision?"

"_Die!"_ Ulrich attacks Xana. Xana calmly waves his hand putting up an energy shield but Ulrich breaks through it. "_I wanted more power, I got more power."_

"Hey why didn't we get that?" Odd tries to form an energy blade but can't. "Jeremie's playing favorites." Odd and Yumi didn't know that Ulrich's Ghost and Xana's influence had mixed. This mixture had given Ulrich the boost of a Jeremie Ghost and a Xana possession at the same time.

"Ulrich if you think a Ghost is what will defeat me you know not my power." Xana to does not know that the mixture had happened. "If this is a no then this is your death sentence." Xana sends a massive bolt of energy at Ulrich who blocks it. "Impressive, more power from the Tower then I imagined." He charges his hands for another attack when Ulrich attacks. He slashes at Xana missing.

"_Die you evil bastard. You killed William, you killed Aelita, you killed Emily!" _Ulrich slashes at Xana again only to miss.

"I believe it was Franz with William, the first couple of times. Aelita was unfortunate enough to be on Lyoko for to long. My Knight, yes, she was the one to kill Emily I do believe." Xana smiles at Ulrich. "If you want to use your new powers on my Knight I can bring her here."

"_You're Knight, your powers were used. If you had let Aelita go she would be alive. If you had killed Franz earlier then he wouldn't have had time to kill William."_ Ulrich's mind is being warped by the powers within. "_Odd, Yumi, give me your Ghosts."_

"Uh, how?" Odd looks at Yumi who shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ulrich I will kill them shortly after I am done with you." Xana shows Ulrich a glowing red orb of energy. "Fun time is over." Xana throws the energy ball at Ulrich who blocks it. The ball goes off into the woods and explodes when it hits a tree. The trees around it catch on fire.

"_I beat Sissi, I can beat you!"_ Ulrich attacks Xana again getting close enough to cut his shirt.

"My shirt, now you've really made me mad." Xana charges both hands with energy. "Die!" Xana hits Ulrich with both energy balls.

"_No, you've made me mad."_ Ulrich strikes back but Xana blocks the strikes. They continue to battle while his friends on Lyoko make sure Xana can't take over the Tower used.

"All cables cut, Sanne, any sign of Xana?"

"No Jeremie he seems to be focused on the other three."

"Good, let's hope it stays that way." Jeremie was almost positive Xana wouldn't be able to take control of the Tower while on Earth but couldn't be to sure.

Ulrich and Xana are still battling as the woods burn around them. "Odd, this is getting hot." The woods had burned creating a ring of fire as Xana blasts energy at Ulrich catching more things on fire.

"Ulrich we need to get out of here." Odd was sweating from the heat. Ulrich however ignores him and the flame.

"_So Xana not so smug and stuck up now are you? Know that death is coming!"_ Ulrich attacks with dual energy blades finally landing a hit on Xana.

"Ah bloody hell." Xana has lost his hand and part of his lower arm. "Thankfully I am a God." His arm and hand regenerate shooting out of the stump that was left. "Lucky once is not enough to kill me." Xana sends a bolt of energy at Ulrich hitting him. Ulrich falls backwards towards the fire.

"Ulrich!" Yumi sticks her hand out and uses her Ghost powers stops Ulrich from being burned.

"_I don't need your help."_ Ulrich sends a bolt of energy at Yumi. "_Run, scared little girl. Leave this to the leader of the Lyoko Warriors."_

"Confidence, I like that, if only you were joining me." Xana was not concerned with Ulrich. He was a God and Ulrich was not. They fight, continuing to destroy the woods with fire and energy.

"Not what we needed." Odd hears sirens off in the distance. "If the fire fighters get here Xana might kill them, Ulrich might kill them."

"We have to stop them." Yumi and Odd agree, they couldn't let anyone get hurt. Using the powers they got from the Ghosts they make their way through the burning woods towards the sounds of sirens.

"They have left you alone to die."

"_They fled my power!"_ Ulrich shoves his energy blade into Xana's stomach. No blood comes out only a black mist.

"Power? You call this power?" Xana grabs Ulrich by the arm and pulls it out of him. "You are nothing, I rescind my offer. To have such weaklings by my side would only bring me down." Xana turns and starts to walk away.

"_Get back here!"_ Ulrich runs and attempts to strike Xana while his back is turned but Xana uses his powers to stop him.

"There is no need to fight. I rescind my offer, and the ultimatum. No deal, no death." Ulrich is blasted with a bolt of energy knocking him away from Xana. "This could be a problem," He motions to the woods burning around them." You should call Jeremie and let him know what is happening." Xana walks away until he finds a stop light and turns into a black mist to enter it.

"_No, I had him!" _Ulrich attacks the street light cutting the pole it hangs down from. "_Get back here! No!" _Ulrich's cry is heard by Yumi.

"Ulrich, he, what is he doing?" Yumi rushes over to Ulrich leaving Odd to block the fire engines. "Ulrich are you ok?"

"_He ran away saying the deal was off! He fled my power!"_ Ulrich has an aura of energy surrounding him. "_I was going to kill him!"_ The ground around Ulrich breaks apart and forms into a crater. "_If you hadn't distracted me I would have had him!" _Ulrich turns towards Yumi. "_Your fault I didn't kill him!"_

"Ulrich, no." Yumi backs away as Ulrich starts to float towards her. She runs away and calls Jeremie. "Cancel the Ghost! Xana left, Ulrich says Xana called the deal off!" She turns around and sees Ulrich is still floating after her.

"Why are you yelling if Xana left?" Jeremie brings up the Ghost Program. "Are you sure he left and isn't waiting to surprise you?"

"Yes! He ran away from Ulrich." Just like what she was doing now. "The woods are on fire, do a return to the past!" Yumi didn't want to tell Jeremie what Ulrich was doing.

"Ok, canceling." Jeremie cancels the Ghosts. Yumi falls forward having the energy drained from her.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" Ulrich looks up at Yumi, his eyes are black. "No, Ulrich, don't hurt me!" The mixture of Xana's influence and the Ghost are still affecting Ulrich. "Stop!"

"_You're fault, you must pay!"_ Ulrich charges a hand into an energy blade. He pulls his arm back ready to strike Yumi. "_You will pay!"_ He slashes at Yumi who dodges the strike. "_Stay and take your punishment!"_ Ulrich sticks his other hand out and hits Yumi with a bolt of energy. "_Now you die like Xana should have except you helped him!"_ Ulrich brings his blade arm back up while a helpless Yumi cries in pain and in fear.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up saving the woods, saving Yumi, saving Ulrich.

"Whoa." Ulrich looks around. "Wait, my shoulder." He feels it, no Xana symbol. "What happened? We won?" Ulrich's memory had gone blank once the Ghost and Xana's influence mixed.

"Ulrich are you ok?" Yumi looks him in the eyes glad to see they are normal.

"Yeah, I think so. Why did you do a return?" Ulrich tries to remember what happened but can't.

"You don't remember?" Ulrich shakes his head. "It wasn't you, Jeremie, he went insane when you used the Ghost on him. He was stronger then me and Odd, he was fighting Xana and winning." Yumi hadn't heard the conversation between the two as she and Odd were keeping the fire engines from reaching the fire.

"I don't know why that would happen." Jeremie and the others would never know how the Ghost and Xana's influence had affected Ulrich. "But Xana left, he ran away?"

"Ulrich was chasing after him and he fled into a street light. If, if he ran maybe he will leave us alone." Yumi bites on a nail in worry.

"We'll know if he gives up, this time." Sanne steps forward with Jeremie's lap top. "So, you three want more powers?" They nod. "And what would these powers be?"

"I want claws, longer ones. I'm great at distance fighting but when they get close I can't be using exploding arrows."

"I, what about a Super Leap? For all of us. I can remember dozens of times we went to jump and just made it, or missed. If we have a Super Leap we can jump a lot farther so it won't be as dangerous for us."

"I, I want another sword. And I want to be able to charge them up, like when Xana was here as Franz. That way I have a long distance attack and with two swords if I lose one I won't be stranded."

"Very good ideas. Jeremie I'm sure we can work on the changes they want." She puts a hand on hi shoulder.

"I'm so close on getting the new program to work. If I waste time on this I…" Sanne interrupts Jeremie.

"It isn't wasted time. If they need more powers then we should provide them. I think what they've suggested are very good ideas. I'll work on the changes so you can keep working on the other program." She smiles at Jeremie reminding him of Aelita.

"Ok, fine, let's just get this over with."

"Thanks Sanne." Ulrich thanks her since she had met the two demands and found a middle road. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Ulrich I'll…" Ulrich stops Yumi.

"I'm tired, go home, sleep." Ulrich gets on the elevator and takes it up alone.

"Jeremie, are you sure he's back to normal?"

"He wants to be alone without you worrying. Or he is tired. I don't know what happened to him, it could have tired him out." Jeremie has the data from the Ghosts he made and can't understand why Ulrich was so much more powerful. "It is getting late, you guys go to bed, me and Sanne will work on the programs and changes."

"I'll stay with you." Jim sits down on the floor of the Control Room. "Have to make sure Sanne gets home safe." Jim yawns.

"Big old guard dog, ruff." Odd gets the group to laugh. "Ok, you guys play nice with Xana so there's some left for me to fight." Odd, S.S., Yumi, and Samantha take the elevator back up. Sanne and Jeremie get to work on making new powers and completing a program that Jeremie saw as the savoir of the war with Xana.

**A/N Ulrich's getting moody, Xana made him more moody. Will the new powers help the group or is Xana simply to strong to fight? Xana wanted the original three Lyoko Warriors to join him, will he try again or will he kill them with the rest? Read on to find out! Also, again, make sure to read the reviews after a couple days of the story being up since I answer/reply to my fans and talk about stuff. So LD, keep reading to find out what happens. I barely know where this is going. But think about it, Xana is making a baby with Sissi, Jeremie has Sanne, who has half the DNA of Aelita. He could find the way Xana made Sissi pregnant and do some weird process inside a Tower to bring Aelita back so they will have another Warrior to fight Xana when he merges with his baby. It would be easier if people like you and Zeriam had accounts so I could just message you. But I'll live. Also, I tried putting this up on Friday Night and wouldn't let me. Or on Saturday. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Code Lyoko Episode 119: Birth of a New Threat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-118 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Ulrich and the others in the tenth grade are sitting in history class, the last class of the day. "Hey, where's Sissi?" She had been in the other classes but now she was missing. "Jeremie, is Xana attacking?" Jeremie looks at his phone.

"No, Sanne would call if he was. Maybe, hmmm, she could be doing something else or Xana is doing something that doesn't require an activated Tower." Xana was powerful enough to attack, set the woods on fire, without activating a Tower. After the return he would be even stronger.

"Oh great so when we get out of class we get to find out if he killed Yumi or Samantha?" Ulrich was still acting like another person. "I don't see…" Odd interrupts him.

"Ulrich, stop." The teacher was walking over to them. He had seen the group having a discussion and doubts it is about the Napoleonic Wars. "Hello, sorry, we were…" The teacher interrupts Odd.

"And what is so important you refuse to listen?" He taps his foot waiting for an excuse before he gives them detention. They were in the tenth grade and were old enough to know the rules.

"Well, we were wondering where our friend Sissi is. She was here earlier, did she get sick?" S.S. acts like she is concerned for a friend and not about what Sissi was planning on doing. Her act is good enough to fool the teacher.

"Sissi is on personal time, she was going to the hospital, I believe she is ready to give birth to her child." He shakes his head, what children were doing today sickened him. Back in his day Sissi would no be allowed in the school with such horrible grades and doing what she had.

"Really!?" S.S. acts excited. "I'm going to become an aunt!" S.S. claps her hands together faking excitement. "Which hospital did she go to?"

"St. Claire's, now, if we can get back to class." S.S. and the others nod. They pass notes and send text messages to Jim, Sanne, Yumi, and Samantha telling them what was going on.

At the St. Claire hospital Sissi is in a room with a doctor and two nurses. "You're doing fine Elisabeth, keep breathing." The doctor sees something strange. "Nurse could you look at this?" She does and is just as amazed as the doctor.

"Her hymen was never broken, how is she pregnant?" The only way this was possible was a miracle which the doctor doubted. The doctor had never seen this in his three decades of working at St. Claire Hospital.

"King Xana, he would never degrade himself to such a filthy act!" Sissi yells as another contraction hits her. "How dare you think King Xana would commit such an act, he is pure, I am pure, I am Mary and he is God!"

"King Xana? Nurse, call child services this could be a case of child abuse." The nurse leaves and goes to call child services. "Elisabeth, who is the father?"

"King Xana, a God, thee God." Sissi's response scares the doctor. He thinks Sissi is part of a cult where the leader is called King Xana. If only that was true. "King Xana blessed me with a baby. I'm a good Knight, maybe, maybe I'll become his Queen if I do good."

"Finally, class is over." The group head to Jeremie's room to meet up with Yumi and Jim. They had to do something but what could they do? Sissi was giving birth to Xana's child. He wouldn't let them hurt the baby even if they wanted to.

"So what do we do?" Yumi is biting a nail in worry. "We can't hurt the baby."

"If Sissi is having Xana's kid we have to do anything to stop it. When it's young, weak…" Yumi hits Ulrich.

"No way Ulrich, it hasn't done anything, its innocent!" Yumi stares at Ulrich. "We can't kill it even if it did do something. It's not a monster, it's not a Block or Dragon, it's a human being!"

"Not this argument again Yumi. It is Xana's that makes it evil!" Ulrich and Yumi try to stare each other down.

"It's a baby that makes it innocent!" Yumi bunches her hand into a fist. If she had to beat it into Ulrich she would. A baby was a baby no matter who the father was.

"It's Xana's that makes it a monster!" Ulrich and Yumi are ready to fight over this. It had been awhile since they last sparred against each other but this would be more then sparring.

"Guys break it up. Yumi has a point for all we know it could come out as a normal baby." Jim gets between Ulrich and Yumi. "But Ulrich could be right to. If it is a monster then the people at the hospital are in danger. I talked to Bob Miller and he says he will make an extra stop at the hospital on his way to the pool. But we have to go leave in about twenty minutes. Sanne said she will stay at the Factory but Samantha said she will meet us."

"Ok, we'll go, and see whose right." Ulrich leaves Jeremie's room. The others follow, Yumi last to leave since she didn't want to be close to Ulrich.

At the hospital Sissi was giving birth, to a baby, or a monster? "Come on, one final push, I see the head." Sissi screams as she follows the doctor's orders and pushes the baby out into the world. "Congratulations it's a boy!" The doctor and nurses do what they do best. The baby is handed to Sissi when they are done. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"Prince Xana." Sissi smiles at the baby. "I did it, he's going to be so proud of me." She cradles the baby in her arms when a light in the room sparks then shatters. "King Xana?" Another light shatters and the baby sparks. "Oh no it seems Prince Xana is showing off, aren't you Prince Xana." Sissi is about to say more when a bolt of energy comes out from the baby and into Sissi.

"Nurse, call for, uh, security?" The baby was attacking its own mother! The bolt of energy seems to rip something out of the new mother and pulls it into the newborn. The girl collapses, the monitors attached to her make noises as if she was dead. The newborn makes a strange noise then grows! "What is that thing!?" The doctor backs away when the baby starts to float in the air. A bolt of energy comes out from the baby hitting the doctor and both nurses. They collapse to the floor, dead, as the baby rips something out of them and absorbs it. He grows. He ages, until he looks like a three year old.

"Almost there, Jeremie, any word from Sanne?" They could see the hospital while they rode the bus. Jim is nervous about what will happen now that Sissi was having the child. Would the group have to kill a baby?

"What's going on?" Samantha points towards the front of the hospital. People are running out of it screaming.

"Xana, he's attacking the hospital!" Jeremie calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana's attacking the hospital, is there an activated Tower?"

"No Jeremie, he isn't using enough energy. Be careful since he can kill you." Without Aelita holding him back Xana could do anything he wanted to.

"We have to do something." Ulrich reaches to his side. "Wait, what do we do?" He was reaching for his sword before remembering he was on Earth.

"Have to get in there and distract Xana so he won't hurt anyone else." The bus stops and the group run off of it for the hospital.

"Security!" A clerk is hit by a bolt of energy collapsing to the floor when something is ripped from her body and absorbed by the five year old floating down the hall.

"Security, yes, bring me more. I need life energy to grow." He floats down the hall killing a janitor.

"You, kids, get out of here!" A security guard catches the group trying to sneak in. "What are you trying to do?"

"Our friend is in here, Elisabeth Delmas, she's having her baby."

"Maternity ward, I'm sorry that was the first place hit." The security guard was told to keep people out especially from there. A nurse tried to make it to where the babies were but was killed by whatever was attacking. "Please leave we are planning a rescue team once the, the event is over." He didn't know how to describe what was happening. People said it was an alien, others said it was a demon, either way he had no clue what had happened.

"Aaaa!" The guard turns around as another security guard is blasted by an energy bolt. He reaches to his side for the only weapon he was allowed to carry.

"Xana." Yumi takes her stun gun out of her pocket. "This won't do much but I have to try something." The group waits for Xana only to be surprised by what they see. A seven year old boy floating across the floor absorbing something from the security guard.

"You, stop right there!" The other security guard pulls out a can of mace. "I have been authorized to use this."

"The Lyoko Warriors, come to see my rise to power? Once I merge with my father I will be complete. Until then…" He blasts the security guard killing him and taking something from his body. When he absorbs it he ages some more.

"I think we have to run. If he's headed for the Factory he will go for Lyoko where Xana is. On Lyoko we have powers, a chance to win." Odd and the others retreat as Xana's child floats after them. They get to a manhole cover and get in the sewer.

"Ok, where's the Factory from here?" S.S. looks around not recognizing where they are. "Or the school entrance so we can get our boards and scooters?"

"I think we go that way first." Jeremie points down one way and the group runs. Thankfully Xana's child seems to be taking a different path.

At Kadic Academy the new Principal is looking for a teacher, a Jim Morales. "His files say he use to work as a mechanic maybe he can do something about my car." He checked Jim's office but he wasn't there. As he walks across the campus for the gym he hears screaming. He runs towards the screams to see a child, about ten, floating above the ground with bolts of energy striking students killing them. "You, what are you doing?!"

"What I am programmed to do." A bolt of energy strikes the Principal killing him and taking his life energy. Xana's child continues through the school killing everyone he sees until the school has been emptied. "The older I get the more I need." His aging was slowing down as he absorbs more.

The group makes it to the Factory to find Sanne is sitting on the bridge facing the Factory. "Sanne what are you doing?" She stands up and they see a burn across her stomach, a gash on her face.

"Sanne!" Jim runs to her. "What happened?"

"Xana attacked, I got away, barely." Her stun gun did nothing. Even modified it wasn't powerful enough to hurt Xana.

"Xana's kid is probably headed this way by now. Surprised we beat him here." Jeremie and the others didn't know Xana's child had attacked the school first.

"What was he doing? What did he look like?" Sanne was the only one not to see him, yet. Xana's child was on his way.

"He was killing them, anyone who got in his way. I don't know how but Xana's child was almost our age already." S.S. is shaken up after what she saw. "No mercy, just killed them and took something from them."

"We have to get to Lyoko. He said he was going to merge with Xana and if we stop them on Lyoko it might keep this from being over."

"You can't get to Lyoko unless you find a way past Xana." Sanne wasn't lucky to escape she knew Xana let her escape.

"That's right, he's almost here." Xana appears as he floats out of the Factory. "If he is ready we will merge and I will become more powerful then ever! I will kill you, and then I will take over the world. Unless you join me now, that is, you three." Xana motions to Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Never we'll fight and win!" Ulrich walks towards Xana ready to fight.

"I hardly think winning is something you should be talking about unless you talk about me." Ulrich is stopped by a force field. "Oh there he is, a handsome fellow don't you think?" The group turns around and sees a twelve three year old boy floating towards them. His energy visible as it surrounds him.

"This is it, isn't it?" S.S. grabs Odd's hand. "I love you, I don't regret meeting you and finding out about Lyoko."

"I love you to." Odd kisses her. "Guys, it was fun while it lasted."

"Don't give up yet." Sanne crosses her fingers praying for a miracle. Something could happen, maybe Xana will decide controlling Earth is to much work and retire.

"Oh please do, say your good byes, I'll even let you call your family to tell them how much you love them before I kill you." Xana laughs as his son makes it to the bridge.

"Father, we need to merge."

"Not yet son, you need a few more years before you are ready. Taking Sissi's life energy was a great idea. You've grown into quite the man. Just a few more years and you'll be ready."

"No, I am programmed to merge with you, I will merge with you." Xana's son attacks Xana. They fight a little but Xana shows his power.

"Foolish boy I am your father I have the power!" Xana blast his son with an energy bolt. "Do not try anything you can not finish."

"I will finish what I was programmed to do." Xana's son attacks Xana again. The energy between both grows and consumes each other. The group watching decide to take this chance to get into the Factory. They run and take the elevator to the Control Room.

"Jeremie, send us, then join us. If we are on Lyoko we may be able to do something." Jeremie nods. Sanne turns towards the others. "We will go and hide in a Tower. I don't think Xana will risk going inside of one even with his new host."

"We're running? Hiding? Why not just let Xana kill us and get it over with?" Ulrich does not want to surrender. He had fought for to many years to give up.

"Go Ulrich you can fight him on Lyoko!" Jeremie yells at Ulrich.

"Fine, I'll run." Ulrich and the rest go down to the Scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Jeremie gets the next group ready as Xana and his child fight.

"Fool, try that again and I may punish you." Xana blocks his child's attack easily.

"I will merge, it is what I have been programmed to do!" Xana's child attacks him and knocks him to the ground. "It's what you programmed me to do!" Xana's child shoves his hands into Xana's chest.

"No!" Xana struggles as he starts to merge with his son. "Not like this, no!" They merge together becoming one. Xana's child rises, about thirteen years old, and goes into the Factory.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." Jeremie gets Sanne to Lyoko and starts to program his own transfer when the elevator doors explode open. "No, guys, I won't make it." Jeremie takes his headset off. "Xana, I won't give up." Jeremie gets in a fighting stance he had seen Ulrich do.

"Jeremie Belpois, the one who discovered my Father, his creators work." Xana's child walks forward. "My mission is complete. I have merged with my Father." He stands in front of Jeremie.

"What? You're not Xana?" Xana had not possessed his son. His son had absorbed Xana but kept in control! "What are you going to do?"

"I do not know, he did not give me farther programming." Jeremie gets an idea.

"I'll send you to Lyoko, you have to go into a Tower to activate it, this should allow you get more programming."

"Send me." Xana's child blasts a hole in the floor of the Control Room and goes down to the Scanners. He steps inside a Scanner.

"Guys, I'm sending him to Lyoko." Jeremie sets up a standard Transfer Program, like the one he used to send William. "Get ready."

"I'm ready. Send me Jeremie so I can get my programming completed!" Xana's child in the Scanner has the doors close.

"What? You're alive?" Sanne and the others expected Jeremie to be killed but now he was telling them he was sending Xana to Lyoko. "Why are you sending him to here?"

"Xana isn't in control, yet. His son absorbed him instead of Xana possessing him. I'm going to send him to Lyoko, have him go in a Tower, then he will get farther instructions from Xana."

"What? Jeremie don't do this!" Why would Jeremie help Xana's child? He was one of them, why would he do this? "Oh God…" Sanne kneels down holding her stomach. "He's here." The power, the energy, the evil had hit Sanne like a bat to the stomach. "Ice Sector, he's going into the Tower." Sanne and the others are in the Way Tower of the Forest Sector.

"Do we go and try to fight him?" Jim was scared. He had seen the power Xana's son had first hand. Would they stand a chance on Lyoko?

"Yes!" Jeremie's fly over the keyboard. "Got you!" He hits enter. "We did it!" Jeremie yells in victory.

"Yeah, you and Xana did it." Ulrich gets his sword out. "I'm going to kill him."

"No, Ulrich, I locked him in the Tower, I tricked him!" Jeremie had gotten Xana's child into a Tower. He locked the Tower down making it impossible for Xana's child to escape. "We won, we freaking won! I'll bring you back now so we can turn the Super Computer off."

"You aren't deleting Lyoko?" Ulrich and the others aren't sure what is going on. Wasn't the plan to delete Xana and Lyoko to make sure he could never attack again?

"No, if I did the Tower he is locked in would be deleted. This way he will be trapped forever." It was the program he had been working on. It was why he fought against spending time on making his friends new powers. He was so close, if he completed it all they had to do was get Xana in a Tower which he had done.

"Jeremie, stop." Sanne has an idea. "I am going to do one last thing before we end this. If this works it will hopefully make up for some of the things I did as Xana." Sanne brings up a control panel and starts to work on it. "This will work, they, they won't know what happened."

Jeremie in the Control Room hears a noise. Suddenly a white column shoots up from where the return to the past is done. "What is she doing?" It doesn't expand like a normal return. "Sanne what are you doing?" The white column makes a humming noise.

"If this works, it will work, you won't care what I'm doing." Sanne is almost ready to launch the return to the past. "Return, return to the past now."

"What are you doing?!" Jeremie yells as the white column turns blue. It starts to expand when…

The blue energy turns black as it spreads across the planet. The group on Lyoko soon find themselves in the sewers. "A meeting?" They look around. "Where's Jeremie?" Ulrich looks around the sewer. Everyone but Jeremie was there.

"It didn't work how I wanted." Sanne was sure, no, positive it would work. What had gone wrong? "Jeremie might be at the Factory." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Jeremie, no response. "We need to go there anyways so I can work on the return." The group heads down the sewers to the Factory. They get to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room finding Jeremie in the computer chair.

"Hey Jeremie why didn't you answer?" Jeremie turns around in the chair. There is the Xana symbol on his forehead. "Run, he's possessed Jeremie!" Ulrich and the others get back in the elevator and take it back up to the Factory floor. "Ok, we'll split up, Sanne you go with Jim and Samantha. Me and the others will try and keep Jeremie occupied. When it's clear get back here and go to Lyoko. If Xana is trapped in the Tower then the monsters won't attack." The group splits up running in two different directions.

"Sanne, this way." Jim was moving ahead of Sanne and Samantha incase Jeremie decided to surprise them. "Hey, a store, we can hide here for a couple of minutes." They go into the store and find it empty. "Weird, look." Jim points to a cup of coffee on the banister. He looks at it and sees mold growing on top. "It takes a long time for mold to grow. Someone had to leave this behind for a long time." They wait in the store for a few minutes then leave.

"Think the Factory is safe yet?" Samantha is behind the other two incase Jeremie attacks from behind.

"Hopefully, I don't know…" Sanne sees something. "Oh God, no, I screwed up." She sees a statue in the shape of Xana's child. It is a large statue, about thirty feet tall. Sanne and the others run over to it and read the inscription on it.

"Lord Xana, Ruler of Earth, Moon, and Mars. Founding Ruler of Beta 145 in 2028. May He Rule Us Forever."

"That means, he, no. Even locked in the Tower he could attack." Xana hadn't corrupted his child immediately. It took a few minutes for him to take control and he did it in time to control the return to send them into the future. They hear a weird groaning noise and turn around to see a person walking towards them, the Xana symbol on his forehead like Jeremie's. They run away until they see a group of people. All of them have the Xana symbol. They run some more when Jim sees something good.

"Hey, this car has the keys in it." Jim pulls the handle and the door opens. "Get in, we'll drive out of here." The other two get in and Jim starts it up driving away.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and S.S. are in trouble. They had gone to the school to find it was crawling with possessed. They were cornered in the cafeteria. Odd had tried to call the others but found he could get no signal. The cell phone tower had been destroyed years before by Xana's child. "Damn it he bit me." Odd pulls his hand back when he starts to shake.

"Odd!" S.S. sees him shaking. A black mist forms around the bite then goes inside of Odd. He stops shaking and turns towards S.S. with the Xana symbol on his forehead. He attacks her and bites her as Yumi and Ulrich are swarmed with possessed joining their ranks.

Jim, Sanne, and Samantha are driving down the highway as fast as they can. They tried the radio and nothing came in. They tried calling for police, paramedics, even a pizza joint Samantha knew and nothing. "You don't think he took over the world, all of it, do you?" Samantha is scared. Everything she knew seemed to be gone.

"I don't know Samantha, I don't know." They drive until the car runs out of gas.

"Ok, there's a car over there, if we're lucky the keys will be in it." They get out of the car and run over to the other finding no keys. They run down the street finding another car with keys. They get in and drive. The three do this until they drive all the way to Moscow.

"A car, over there." Sanne sees one but also sees three people standing around. "Maybe we can ask them what happened." As they get close the three turn to them and they see the Xana symbol on their foreheads. "No! Run!" They run, finding another group of people. Samantha trips and is soon attacked by the group. One of them bites her and she joins the ranks.

"We lost Samantha!" Jim and Sanne continue to run finding a car with keys. They get in and drive off. They find another car when this one runs out of gas and continue. They arrive in China after using several cars to find Xana's child controlled the people here. They have to run away and find a place where they can't get them.

"Jim, I'm sorry." Sanne and Jim had climbed up a tree with the possessed below them. The possessed look up and see them but don't attempt to climb the tree to get them.

"I'm sorry to Sanne. I should have been able to do something." Jim pulls his foot back when a possessed reaches up.

"I'm the one who did this, I thought, I knew what I was doing would be the right thing to do." But it had failed, somehow it had failed.

"It was but Xana did something and now we have this." They stay in the tree before deciding there was no hope, Xana had won. Jim pulls something out of his pocket, a utility knife. "I'd rather die then join them."

"Same here."

"I, you know how I feel about you Sanne."

"I do, I'm sorry I can't say I feel the same way."

"Maybe, with time, you would." Jim slashes his wrist with the utility knife then hands it to Sanne.

"Maybe." She slashes her wrist. Jim slumps backwards in the tree but doesn't fall out. He did not want to fall down and get bit by a possessed. If he did he might be healed. Sanne leans against the trunk of the tree as she and Jim slowly bleed to death.

**It's not over! That was just one ending! That's right, this was ending number one, but not the official ending! Here is the ending…**

The bubble expands reversing time. How far back does it reverse it?

Aelita is playing the piano while her mother listens. "Very good honey. Why don't you take Mr. Puck for a bike ride while I make dinner?"

"Ok Mommy. Make sure to put a plate out for daddy if he comes home today." Aelita hugs her mother.

"I will honey. Sanne kisses Aelita on the forehead. "Make sure to wear your helmet."

"I will mommy." Aelita takes Mr. Puck with her and goes outside for a bike ride.

"It worked, they'll never know. As long as I keep them separated it should keep them from remembering. No attacks, no death, they will live normal lives. I will get to live all the years I missed with my little girl." It is June 6th, 1994. Franz is gone but Sanne and her twelve year old daughter are alive and well.

At the Kadic Academy, nearly ten years later, Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern become heated rivals. They had met in a martial arts class hosted by Jim Morales, the gym teacher. Ulrich won the first time but lost to Yumi at the next class. They spar and train against each other either winning or tying over the other. But soon the rivalry expands outside of the martial arts class. Ulrich with his friend Odd Della Robbia and his girlfriend Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas versus Yumi and her boyfriend William Dunbar. Pranks and jokes get out of hand getting Odd expelled who goes to a different school afterwards. Ulrich had help from his childhood friend, Jeremie Belpois, but he is soon sent to a school for Gifted Children.

An American girl in Wisconsin wakes up from another dream. She keeps having dreams about a purple cat man named Odd, a Samurai named Ulrich, a Geisha named Yumi, and a pink elf girl named Aelita. A symbol is so burned into her mind she gets it as a tattoo on her back. She then gets the word LYOKO tattooed under it as the word seems to be the name of the symbol. Later on her dreams change, a Viking named Sissi joins them, the pink haired elf becomes a demon. A living tank named Jim joins the group as does a girl named Samantha. To this girl these dreams are so real she begs her parents to take her to France where her dreams take place. The dreams start to consume her and affect her. Her parents send her to psychiatrists and put her on medication until she turns eighteen and refuses to continue using the drugs. After a few more years she has the money to go to France. She has visions of a school, a Factory next to a bridge, she just has to find where they are. She goes to France and spends the next several years looking for the people and places from her dreams before giving up.

**Oh you think no, they don't remember! Except S.S. Why does she have these dreams? Well, she was let in the group because the returns didn't affect her even though she had never been to Lyoko. So I figure well then Sanne's major return would affect her but not completely. Ok, that's two endings down, time for the final, and official ending to Code Lyoko!**

The blue energy expands across the world reversing time.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, S.S., Sanne, Jeremie, and Jim are in the Control Room. "What happened? Sanne, what did you do?"

"Jeremie check the date." Sanne wants to make sure it had worked.

"September 18th, 2004." Nearly two years had been reversed. "Wait, why did you go back so far?"

"I had to reverse all the people who died over that time because of me." So Sanne hopes happened. She had drained so much of the Super Computers power to do it she is almost surprised it had enough power to stay on.

"Wait, then Xana, and Franz, why would you bring them back!" Jeremie in a panic starts to hyperventilate.

"No, I excluded them. But we should go to the school now." Sanne smiles at Jeremie. She has a surprise for him and the others.

"What, why?"

"You'll see." Sanne walks over to the elevator. "Are you coming?" The others get on the elevator wondering what Sanne means by 'you'll see'.

They get to the school and go to the dorm rooms. They go up to the girls' floor and go to a room they hadn't been to in awhile. "Aelita?" Sanne knocks on the door and opens it.

"Aelita? Wait, she's, she's back!" Jeremie runs in and hugs Aelita.

"Hi Jeremie, who is that?" Aelita sees a woman with pink hair then another girl, a blonde girl. "Who are you, and what is Jim doing here?"

"She doesn't remember, Sanne, why doesn't she remember?"

"I didn't want her to remember what she did." Sanne walks in. "Aelita, my baby, I'm so happy to see you."

"Who are you? Baby, what?"

"Aelita, she's your mom." Aelita's eyes get wide.

"Mom?" Sanne nods. Aelita throws herself at Sanne hugging her. "Mom!"

"That's right honey." Sanne hugs Aelita. "I've missed you so much."

"Where were you?"

"I, that's a long story we will tell you when we're at the Factory."

"What? But, who is she and what is Jim doing?" Aelita did not know who S.S. was.

"We're part of the group." Jim smiles. "Wait, then where are Sissi and Samantha?"

"Don't worry about those two, or William. I made sure they wouldn't remember." Sanne did not want William to know he had died, multiple times. She did not want Sissi to know about the group at all. And Samantha, well, Sanne liked her as a Lyoko Warrior but didn't want her to be part of the group.

"What happened? Why don't I remember them being in the group?"

"We'll tell you when we get to the Factory." They go to the Factory and go down to the Super Computer.

"This is it." The lever is there, all they have to do is pull it. "Aelita, do you want to do it?"

"No, I, are you sure?" They had been telling Aelita as much as they could. How Sanne was found, S.S. and Jim becoming members, and what had happened to her.

"I'll do it." Sanne steps forward and puts a hand on the lever. "Goodbye and good riddance bastard." She pulls the lever turning the Super Computer off, trapping Xana's child on Lyoko forever.

Years later, after getting married, Ulrich surprises Yumi with something. "Yumi, you know how I won the lottery?"

"You mean how you cheated to win it?" They are lying next to each other on the bed of the Honeymoon Suite they had in Hawaii.

"Yes, well, I didn't donate all of it to building wells in Africa." This surprises Yumi.

"What? Why not? How much did you keep?"

"Four million."

"But, that, that's a lot of money."

"It wasn't even five percent of what I won. Also, I've had it in my bank account all these years. The interest paid off the wedding, this Honeymoon, and a house I've been looking at back home."

"I can't believe you would hide this from me." Yumi kisses him. "Where's the house?"

"Well, houses, I have been looking at one in France and one in Japan. That way if you want to visit your family you can stay in your own home." Ulrich kisses Yumi back. "I love you, my wife."

"My wife? Then you must be my husband." Yumi kisses him back. They had been married for less then three days and were having as much fun as possible.

Odd and S.S. have gotten married. They have moved to America where Odd gets a job working for the Extreme Sports Foundation. S.S. takes care of the kids while Odd works. Odd is at home when the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Odd, how would you like one million dollars?" It was Ulrich.

"I'd like that very much but until I win the lottery it won't happen."

"I won it."

"Yeah, years ago, and gave the money away."

"Not all of it. I'll give you a check for one million dollars if you fly out for our one year anniversary."

"Been a year since you married Yumi already? Time sure flies. Ok, we'll be there. I have vacation time coming up, would be nice to go home and see you."

"Say hi to S.S. and the twins for me." They hang up.

Jeremie and Aelita have gotten married. Jeremie has made millions off of his many inventions and lives comfortably with Aelita in the mountains of Russia. They have a daughter, Sanne Belpois.

Sanne, now going by Samantha since Sanne Grimore Hopper had officially died in 1994, lives in the Hermitage. Jim had stayed with her for awhile as a friend before they started dating. After years of being friends and dating they set a date to get married.

Sissi has taken over as Principal of Kadic Academy when her father retires. Samantha is finally caught and goes to jail. William has gotten married to a wonderful woman and moves with her back to her home, China.

Lyoko, the Super Computer, have brought many together and brought them strength, friends, and love. They fought many battles, losing some, winning some. In the end they are glad it happened. After all the stress, pain, and losses they have come out on top.

Several more years later Odd and S.S. decide to send their daughter Skitz and her twin brother Ark to Kadic Academy. Ulrich and Yumi decide to send their son Krieger Buke Stern to Kadic Academy. Jeremie and Aelita decide to send their daughter Sanne to Kadic Academy. The children had met before at wedding anniversaries, New Year's Eve parties, stayed at one or another's home for summer vacation, and once at a party their parents called a reunion of warriors. Over the years their parents tell them wild stories of fighting an all powerful enemy and all of his monsters. Going on about attacks that had zombies or Jello attacking them or a bunch of toys coming to life. The kids like the stories, at first, but when they get older get tired of such wild and crazy stories.

The Lyoko Gang worry about sending their kids to Kadic Academy but their kids think the stories are just that, stories. Sanne and Jim were at the Hermitage to keep an eye on the Super Computer and make sure it stayed off. That and they had never told their kids everything, like where the Factory was, or who Franz really was as they had told Sanne her grandfather was Jim. The kids would be to busy with school anyways to be looking for signs that the stories were more then stories.

**Ok, it's over! No more Code Lyoko! Their will be a sequel, called, hmmm. Let me think, Children of Lyoko? No, hmmm, how about Future Lyoko? No, how about… Code Xana? Yes, I like that. So, look for the sequel Code Xana. So everyone, how did you like my endings? I did the dark one first without telling you it wasn't the official ending. Then the second one as though it was the official ending. But now you know how it ends! I like a sappy ending, everyone finds someone to love, we find out what happened to William and Sissi and Samantha, and now we have an idea of who the future warriors are. Skitz and Ark Della Robbia. Sanne Belpois. And Krieger Buke Stern. BTW, Krieger is German for warrior, Buke is a word for warrior in Japanese. There are several words for warrior in Japanese so I chose that one. Boo-keh. Well, wait for the sequels, if you want to read them. Also, I like the title, it misleads you. You read Birth of a New Threat and figure more stories, but it ends!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Code Lyoko Episode 119X: Birth of a New Threat ReDone **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-118 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Ulrich and the others in the tenth grade are sitting in history class, the last class of the day. "Hey, where's Sissi?" She had been in the other classes but now she was missing. "Jeremie, is Xana attacking?" Jeremie looks at his phone.

"No, Sanne would call if he was. Maybe, hmmm, she could be doing something else or Xana is doing something that doesn't require an activated Tower." Xana was powerful enough to attack, set the woods on fire, without activating a Tower. After the return he would be even stronger.

"Oh great so when we get out of class we get to find out if he killed Yumi or Samantha?" Ulrich was still acting like another person. "I don't see…" Odd interrupts him.

"Ulrich, stop." The teacher was walking over to them. He had seen the group having a discussion and doubts it is about the Napoleonic Wars. "Hello, sorry, we were…" The teacher interrupts Odd.

"And what is so important you refuse to listen?" He taps his foot waiting for an excuse before he gives them detention. They were in the tenth grade and were old enough to know the rules.

"Well, we were wondering where our friend Sissi is. She was here earlier, did she get sick?" S.S. acts like she is concerned for a friend and not about what Sissi was planning on doing. Her act is good enough to fool the teacher.

"Sissi is on personal time, she was going to the hospital, I believe she is ready to give birth to her child." He shakes his head, what children were doing today sickened him. Back in his day Sissi would no be allowed in the school with such horrible grades and doing what she had.

"Really!?" S.S. acts excited. "I'm going to become an aunt!" S.S. claps her hands together faking excitement. "Which hospital did she go to?"

"St. Claire's, now, if we can get back to class." S.S. and the others nod. They pass notes and send text messages to Jim, Sanne, Yumi, and Samantha telling them what was going on.

At the St. Claire hospital Sissi is in a room with a doctor and two nurses. "You're doing fine Elisabeth, keep breathing." The doctor sees something strange. "Nurse could you look at this?" She does and is just as amazed as the doctor.

"Her hymen was never broken, how is she pregnant?" The only way this was possible was a miracle which the doctor doubted. The doctor had never seen this in his three decades of working at St. Claire Hospital.

"King Xana, he would never degrade himself to such a filthy act!" Sissi yells as another contraction hits her. "How dare you think King Xana would commit such an act, he is pure, I am pure, I am Mary and he is God!"

"King Xana? Nurse, call child services this could be a case of child abuse." The nurse leaves and goes to call child services. "Elisabeth, who is the father?"

"King Xana, a God, thee God." Sissi's response scares the doctor. He thinks Sissi is part of a cult where the leader is called King Xana. If only that was true. "King Xana blessed me with a baby. I'm a good Knight, maybe, maybe I'll become his Queen if I do good."

"Finally, class is over." The group head to Jeremie's room to meet up with Yumi and Jim. They had to do something but what could they do? Sissi was giving birth to Xana's child. He wouldn't let them hurt the baby even if they wanted to.

"So what do we do?" Yumi is biting a nail in worry. "We can't hurt the baby."

"If Sissi is having Xana's kid we have to do anything to stop it. When it's young, weak…" Yumi hits Ulrich.

"No way Ulrich, it hasn't done anything, its innocent!" Yumi stares at Ulrich. "We can't kill it even if it did do something. It's not a monster, it's not a Block or Dragon, it's a human being!"

"Not this argument again Yumi. It is Xana's that makes it evil!" Ulrich and Yumi try to stare each other down.

"It's a baby that makes it innocent!" Yumi bunches her hand into a fist. If she had to beat it into Ulrich she would. A baby was a baby no matter who the father was.

"It's Xana's that makes it a monster!" Ulrich and Yumi are ready to fight over this. It had been awhile since they last sparred against each other but this would be more then sparring.

"Guys break it up. Yumi has a point for all we know it could come out as a normal baby." Jim gets between Ulrich and Yumi. "But Ulrich could be right to. If it is a monster then the people at the hospital are in danger. I talked to Bob Miller and he says he will make an extra stop at the hospital on his way to the pool. But we have to go leave in about twenty minutes. Sanne said she will stay at the Factory but Samantha said she will meet us."

"Ok, we'll go, and see whose right." Ulrich leaves Jeremie's room. The others follow, Yumi last to leave since she didn't want to be close to Ulrich.

At the hospital Sissi was giving birth, to a baby, or a monster? "Come on, one final push, I see the head." Sissi screams as she follows the doctor's orders and pushes the baby out into the world. "Congratulations it's a boy!" The doctor and nurses do what they do best. The baby is handed to Sissi when they are done. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"Prince Xana." Sissi smiles at the baby. "I did it, he's going to be so proud of me." She cradles the baby in her arms when a light in the room sparks then shatters. "King Xana?" Another light shatters and the baby sparks. "Oh no it seems Prince Xana is showing off, aren't you Prince Xana." Sissi is about to say more when a bolt of energy comes out from the baby and into Sissi.

"Nurse, call for, uh, security?" The baby was attacking its own mother! The bolt of energy seems to rip something out of the new mother and pulls it into the newborn. The girl collapses, the monitors attached to her make noises as if she was dead. The newborn makes a strange noise then grows! "What is that thing!?" The doctor backs away when the baby starts to float in the air. A bolt of energy comes out from the baby hitting the doctor and both nurses. They collapse to the floor, dead, as the baby rips something out of them and absorbs it. He grows. He ages, until he looks like a three year old.

"Almost there, Jeremie, any word from Sanne?" They could see the hospital while they rode the bus. Jim is nervous about what will happen now that Sissi was having the child. Would the group have to kill a baby?

"What's going on?" Samantha points towards the front of the hospital. People are running out of it screaming.

"Xana, he's attacking the hospital!" Jeremie calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana's attacking the hospital, is there an activated Tower?"

"No Jeremie, he isn't using enough energy. Be careful since he can kill you." Without Aelita holding him back Xana could do anything he wanted to.

"We have to do something." Ulrich reaches to his side. "Wait, what do we do?" He was reaching for his sword before remembering he was on Earth.

"Have to get in there and distract Xana so he won't hurt anyone else." The bus stops and the group run off of it for the hospital.

"Security!" A clerk is hit by a bolt of energy collapsing to the floor when something is ripped from her body and absorbed by the five year old floating down the hall.

"Security, yes, bring me more. I need life energy to grow." He floats down the hall killing a janitor.

"You, kids, get out of here!" A security guard catches the group trying to sneak in. "What are you trying to do?"

"Our friend is in here, Elisabeth Delmas, she's having her baby."

"Maternity ward, I'm sorry that was the first place hit." The security guard was told to keep people out especially from there. A nurse tried to make it to where the babies were but was killed by whatever was attacking. "Please leave we are planning a rescue team once the, the event is over." He didn't know how to describe what was happening. People said it was an alien, others said it was a demon, either way he had no clue what had happened.

"Aaaa!" The guard turns around as another security guard is blasted by an energy bolt. He reaches to his side for the only weapon he was allowed to carry.

"Xana." Yumi takes her stun gun out of her pocket. "This won't do much but I have to try something." The group waits for Xana only to be surprised by what they see. A seven year old boy floating across the floor absorbing something from the security guard.

"You, stop right there!" The other security guard pulls out a can of mace. "I have been authorized to use this."

"The Lyoko Warriors, come to see my rise to power? Once I merge with my father I will be complete. Until then…" He blasts the security guard killing him and taking something from his body. When he absorbs it he ages some more.

"I think we have to run. If he's headed for the Factory he will go for Lyoko where Xana is. On Lyoko we have powers, a chance to win." Odd and the others retreat as Xana's child floats after them. They get to a manhole cover and get in the sewer.

"Ok, where's the Factory from here?" S.S. looks around not recognizing where they are. "Or the school entrance so we can get our boards and scooters?"

"I think we go that way first." Jeremie points down one way and the group runs. Thankfully Xana's child seems to be taking a different path.

At Kadic Academy the new Principal is looking for a teacher, a Jim Morales. "His files say he use to work as a mechanic maybe he can do something about my car." He checked Jim's office but he wasn't there. As he walks across the campus for the gym he hears screaming. He runs towards the screams to see a child, about ten, floating above the ground with bolts of energy striking students killing them. "You, what are you doing?!"

"What I am programmed to do." A bolt of energy strikes the Principal killing him and taking his life energy. Xana's child continues through the school killing everyone he sees until the school has been emptied. "The older I get the more I need." His aging was slowing down as he absorbs more.

The group makes it to the Factory to find Sanne is sitting on the bridge facing the Factory. "Sanne what are you doing?" She stands up and they see a burn across her stomach, a gash on her face.

"Sanne!" Jim runs to her. "What happened?"

"Xana attacked, I got away, barely." Her stun gun did nothing. Even modified it wasn't powerful enough to hurt Xana.

"Xana's kid is probably headed this way by now. Surprised we beat him here." Jeremie and the others didn't know Xana's child had attacked the school first.

"What was he doing? What did he look like?" Sanne was the only one not to see him, yet. Xana's child was on his way.

"He was killing them, anyone who got in his way. I don't know how but Xana's child was almost our age already." S.S. is shaken up after what she saw. "No mercy, just killed them and took something from them."

"We have to get to Lyoko. He said he was going to merge with Xana and if we stop them on Lyoko it might keep this from being over."

"You can't get to Lyoko unless you find a way past Xana." Sanne wasn't lucky to escape she knew Xana let her escape.

"That's right, he's almost here." Xana appears as he floats out of the Factory. "If he is ready we will merge and I will become more powerful then ever! I will kill you, and then I will take over the world. Unless you join me now, that is, you three." Xana motions to Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Never we'll fight and win!" Ulrich walks towards Xana ready to fight.

"I hardly think winning is something you should be talking about unless you talk about me." Ulrich is stopped by a force field. "Oh there he is, a handsome fellow don't you think?" The group turns around and sees a twelve three year old boy floating towards them. His energy visible as it surrounds him.

"This is it, isn't it?" S.S. grabs Odd's hand. "I love you, I don't regret meeting you and finding out about Lyoko."

"I love you to." Odd kisses her. "Guys, it was fun while it lasted."

"Don't give up yet." Sanne crosses her fingers praying for a miracle. Something could happen, maybe Xana will decide controlling Earth is to much work and retire.

"Oh please do, say your good byes, I'll even let you call your family to tell them how much you love them before I kill you." Xana laughs as his son makes it to the bridge.

"Father, we need to merge."

"Not yet son, you need a few more years before you are ready. Taking Sissi's life energy was a great idea. You've grown into quite the man. Just a few more years and you'll be ready."

"No, I am programmed to merge with you, I will merge with you." Xana's son attacks Xana. They fight a little but Xana shows his power.

"Foolish boy I am your father I have the power!" Xana blast his son with an energy bolt. "Do not try anything you can not finish."

"I will finish what I was programmed to do." Xana's son attacks Xana again. The energy between both grows and consumes each other. The group watching decide to take this chance to get into the Factory. They run and take the elevator to the Control Room.

"Jeremie, send us, then join us. If we are on Lyoko we may be able to do something." Jeremie nods. Sanne turns towards the others. "We will go and hide in a Tower. I don't think Xana will risk going inside of one even with his new host."

"We're running? Hiding? Why not just let Xana kill us and get it over with?" Ulrich does not want to surrender. He had fought for to many years to give up.

"Go Ulrich you can fight him on Lyoko!" Jeremie yells at Ulrich.

"Fine, I'll run." Ulrich and the rest go down to the Scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Jeremie gets the next group ready as Xana and his child fight.

"Fool, try that again and I may punish you." Xana blocks his child's attack easily.

"I will merge, it is what I have been programmed to do!" Xana's child attacks him and knocks him to the ground. "It's what you programmed me to do!" Xana's child shoves his hands into Xana's chest.

"No!" Xana struggles as he starts to merge with his son. "Not like this, no!" They merge together becoming one. Xana's child rises, about thirteen years old, and goes into the Factory.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." Jeremie gets Sanne to Lyoko and starts to program his own transfer when the elevator doors explode open. "No, guys, I won't make it." Jeremie takes his headset off. "Xana, I won't give up." Jeremie gets in a fighting stance he had seen Ulrich do.

"Jeremie Belpois, the one who discovered my Father, his creators work." Xana's child walks forward. "My mission is complete. I have merged with my Father." He stands in front of Jeremie.

"What, you're, not Xana?"

"No, he was too weak. His monster has killed him like Dr. Frankenstein." Xana's child raises his hand and it sparks. "Now as for you Jeremie Belpois, where are the others?"

"I, they're safe."

"Not what I asked. Where are they or do you want to die alone?"

"No! Leave him alone!" Sanne appears on the monitor. "Damn you, what do you want?"

"Control of Earth, death of my enemies, the usual."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Don't we all want power?" Xana's child walks towards the monitor. "You had power for a long time but lost it."

"I didn't want it!"

"I do." Xana's child turns towards Jeremie. "Say goodbye to your friend."

"No, stop!" Xana's child points his hand towards Jeremie and fires an energy bolt. "You bastard!"

"Yes, my parents weren't married but they are together now." Xana's child laughs. "I'll come and get you now." Xana's child breaks apart and goes into the Super Computer.

"Children, when he comes inside I will lock him inside. You must get out or you will be trapped also." Sanne is going to sacrifice herself to win. "If Jeremie is still alive get him in a Scanner and scan him."

"Sanne, if he, if he isn't alive we won't have anyone left to work on the Super Computer." Sanne turns to S.S.

"It doesn't matter. We must trap Xana to stop him." Sanne quickly looks towards the front of the Tower. "Be ready." Sanne starts to float up leaving the others on the lower platform. When she makes it to the top a dark energy comes into the Tower.

"Time to beg for mercy. If you do I may let you live long enough to call your loved ones and tell them goodbye."

"Now!" The Lyoko Warriors run out of the Tower.

"Go ahead and run with my power no one can escaped!" Xana's child charges his hands with energy. "They left you behind. Do you think you can fight me woman?" Xana's child floats up to the second platform to see a smiling Sanne.

"We got you bastard." Sanne pushes the control panel and something strange happens. The screens in the Tower start to glow then become solid.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Trapping you." Sanne smiles even more. "You lost, finally."

"I don't believe you!" Xana's child flies down to the front of the Tower and tries to go through but can't! "No!" He charges his hand and punches the wall of the Tower. "I can't lose!" Xana's child looks down. "Fool you tried to lock me in a Way Tower!" Xana flies down to the Digital Stream and escapes!

"No, I must send them back to Earth so they can attempt an escape." Sanne brings up the materialization program and send the others back to Earth.

"She did it I guess." Odd helps Samantha up then S.S. "That was close."

"We have to get Jeremie to a Scanner." Ulrich runs over to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator goes up to the Control Room and Ulrich runs over to Jeremie. "No, damn it," He tried to feel a pulse but couldn't get one. "You're alive Jeremie!" Ulrich picks Jeremie up and runs to the elevator. He takes it down and gets off at the Scanner Room. "Sanne if you can hear me Scan Jeremie!"

"He is ok then, good." Sanne could hear Ulrich but Ulrich could not hear her. She scans Jeremie.

"Jeremie, say something."

"What happened?" Jeremie coughs a little. "Where did he go?"

"Sanne, she trapped him."

"No she didn't!" Xana's child has escaped through another Way Tower! "Those children think I am trapped. This will be fun." Xana's child goes to escape Lyoko and attack when he runs into a barrier! "No!" He punches the barrier but it holds up. "Damn that woman!" He charges his hands gaining more and more power. He activated a Tower for more power. He has a massive amount of energy when he strikes the barrier but the energy is deflected and hits Xana's child!

"He can't escape." Sanne had followed after Xana's child and sees him trying to escape. "He has been trapped on Lyoko." She turns towards where the activated Tower is. "He can still attack Earth if he can activate Towers." Sanne runs back into the Way Tower and uses it to materialize herself back to Earth.

"Sanne?" When she fell out of the Scanner the whole group was amazed. "You escaped the Tower?" Ulrich helps her back up.

"Yes, so did Xana's child." The group is shocked by the news. "But he is stuck on Lyoko. Somehow the program to lock him in a Tower was mutated by trying to use it on a Way Tower."

"The Digital Stream would have allowed him to escape." Jeremie shakes his head. "It wasn't meant for that. But if he can't escape Lyoko…" Sanne interrupts Jeremie.

"He can still attack. Right now he is to busy trying to escape but when he realizes he can't he will activate a Tower and attack Earth." Sanne sighs. "This is bad."

"We need to do something."

"I would say run but he could find us and a Frenchman doesn't surrender." S.S. stares at Odd. "Ok they do but not this Frenchmen."

"I think I know a way." They turn to Sanne. "I am going to try and drain the Super Computer's power. Jeremie, send me to Lyoko next to the Way Tower in the Desert Sector."

"Sanne if he detects you he will attack won't he?"

"He's to busy trying to attack. Send me!" Jeremie goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room while Sanne steps in a Scanner. She waits for the doors to close. When they do she is Transferred to Lyoko. She runs into the Way Tower.

"Sanne what are you going to do?"

"I'm trying something. It could be dangerous."

"More dangerous then Xana?"

"No." Sanne brings something up.

"Hey, a return to the past? How is that going to drain the power from the Super Computer?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then let me do this." Sanne works on her plan. "Be ready Jeremie. If this doesn't work I don't know if we'll live."

"Ok Sanne." Jeremie waits and soon a white bubble comes out.

"Whoa." Odd comes out of the return in class. "Why did we do a return?"

"Sanne did one. I don't know why but she told me to trust her." Jeremie and the others are forced to wait for class to end. When the bell rings Jeremie gets to his room and goes to his computer. "Sanne?"

"It didn't work." Sanne had tried to use the power of the Super Computer to modify the return to the past. Normally it could only go a week into the past at most. She tried to lengthen it, bring people back to life, including Xana. If Xana found out about how his son had defeated him then maybe Xana would work with them. But she barely got more then three weeks back.

"It didn't drain the power of the Super Computer?"

"No, it did that but not everything else I wanted it to do." Sanne had failed. If she could have gone back far enough she could have saved her daughter, saved Milly and Tamiya, everyone killed by her. She had weakened the Super Computer and brought some people back, people they didn't even know had died, but it wasn't what she wanted. "He is still trapped on Lyoko. Once he gives up trying to escape he will attack. Until then take a break."

"Ok Sanne. Are you going back to the Hermitage?"

"Yes. I can't stay here. There is nothing I can do anymore." Sanne cuts the connection.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich knocks on the door.

"Come in Ulrich." Ulrich does.

"I just checked what the day was and we're back more then three weeks. That and Sissi, she's, she's alive but she isn't pregnant."

"Xana impregnated her about four days from now. But now he is no longer, he is not our enemy. His son is our enemy now."

"Why can't there ever be good news?"

"Don't try to make a joke Ulrich that's Odd's forte."

"Is Sanne ok?"

"As well as she can be. Right now Xana isn't attacking and Sanne was able to weaken him a little. That and being trapped on Lyoko he shouldn't be able to attack without activating a Tower."

"He's that weak?"

"No, being trapped should keep him from being to act in our world. To send a Ghost to posses someone takes something different. He's anything but weak."

"Oh, well, I'm going with Yumi. Walking her home."

"Ok Ulrich, stay safe. I don't know when Xana will stop trying to escape."

"Hopefully he'll never give up so we can stop fighting." Ulrich walks away.

"Yeah, stop the fighting." Jeremie goes to his bed and lies down. "Aelita." He looks up at the ceiling and looks at the painting she gave him for Valentine's Day. "I miss you so much." He starts to cry.


	72. Chapter 72

**Code Lyoko Episode 120: Super Breakout!**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-119 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

It is more then a week after Xana's child had been born and trapped on Lyoko. The group was on edge but trying to relax. Odd had convinced everyone, minus Jim, Jeremie and Sanne, to go along with him into getting in a hotel to use their pool and other equipment. "See? Isn't this better then swimming around with Jim watching us?"

"And they don't have hot tubs." Samantha was sitting in one letting a jet hit her in the back. "This feels so good."

"Odd you should have tried harder to get Jeremie to come. I don't think he should be left alone so much." Ulrich had made sure to stick close to Jeremie who put on a strong face when together but Ulrich knew things had to be getting to Jeremie.

"Why didn't you?" Odd and S.S. are in another hot tub close together.

"This wasn't my idea." Ulrich and Yumi are in the shallow end of the pool floating in the water. "Odd are you sure they won't realize we're not part of the party going on in, what room?"

"11C. I've done this before don't worry." Odd had tested this out on another hotel. "Just enjoy the little vacation we've been given."

"Enjoying it I am." Samantha has the jet move over her back. "Much better then some guy giving me a massage."

"Odd not here they might see." Skitz squeals when she feels Odd's hand.

"No one can see in with the jets breaking the water." The group enjoys themselves at the pool, and hot tubs, of the hotel while someone finally gives up.

"I can't do this anymore." Jeremie was on his computer trying to find some way delete Lyoko while Xana was still on it but every test he did showed that once he started deleting Lyoko Xana would escape. "I started this for Aelita and she's gone now I have nothing left to fight for!" He pounds a fist onto his desk. "I don't have any of her DNA and even if I did would I really want to bring her back now? Xana is to strong for us to fight I'd only be putting her in danger." He starts to get up when his computer starts to beep. "The Super Scan, Xana must have given up." Vacation was over. Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Jim. "Xana, he's given up trying to escape, activated Tower in the Ice Sector."

"Ok, Sanne's here so you call the others." They hang up. "Sanne, sorry to interrupt this but Xana is attacking."

"I see, check please waiter." Sanne and Jim are at dinner at a restaurant.

"Yumi, Samantha, Ulrich, one of you guys get that." Odd and S.S. are having too much 'fun' in the hot tub to go and answer a ringing phone. "It sounds like yours Ulrich."

"I got it." Ulrich gets out of the pool and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"The vacations is over Xana is attacking." Jeremie was already on his way to the Factory.

"Ok I'll tell the others." Ulrich hangs up. "Guys Xana is attacking."

"What? So close to." S.S. pulls away from Odd. "You better finish that later."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Odd gets out and runs to the locker room to change. The others do the same, in the separate girls and boys locker rooms, and meet out front of the hotel.

"Ok the Factory is I think that way from here." Yumi points to the east and the others start to run.

"Hey, what's going on?" A prison guard notices a loud clanging sound. "Keep it down people." Now he hears more sounds and looks up to see prisoners are leaving their cells! "That's not possible." The cell doors were controlled by the computer and he was at it. No way someone could have opened all of the doors. "Get back in your cells!"

"Make us pig." The prisoners, free from their cells, riot.

"There it is. Good sense of direction Yumi." Odd and the others run across the bridge and go into the Factory. They take the elevator down and go to the Control Room. "Hey Einstein what's the attack?"

"Prison riot leads to escape. No idea how all the doors were opened. Xana isn't attacking us he is doing an attack that forces us to do a return."

"But, that's it? He wants more power? How much more could he get?" Odd wasn't going to believe this was all Xana was doing. "He, his son could have killed us without trying. Combined with Xana he should be…" Odd lets out a frustrated noise. "He's messing with us."

"Yes he is. We could leave these prisoners free to kill or steal or whatever it was they went to jail for or make Xana stronger with a return. We just have to wait for Sanne to get here so we can deactivate the Tower."

"Jeremie, when this is over, want to go to the hotel with us? You'd like it." Ulrich reaches out to his friend hoping for a better response then last time. "You have to relax or you'll forget what we are fighting for."

"I lost what I was fighting for."

"Jeremie we'll find a way to get her back. Are you sure you didn't keep any hair or something? Yumi has mine and I have hers…"

"No. I, I wouldn't want to bring her back now anyways. Xana could kill her again if I brought her back. We have to defeat him before we even try to bring Aelita back."

"Yeah, and before the school year is over. Yumi graduates this year and will be going to Senior Kadic Academy. While it's not across the ocean its not exactly next door."

"Xana doesn't care about a time table. He doesn't care about anything but getting stronger and controlling Earth."

"Ok Jeremie I understand." Ulrich looks over at Yumi who is talking to S.S. "I don't know if I'd want to bring Yumi back if I, lost her. Not until Xana was defeated."

"She's here." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "Get ready to go to the Ice Sector." The Lyoko Warriors take the elevator down then send it up for Sanne and Jim. When the elevator comes back down Sanne and Jim step off.

"Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S., Samantha, and Jim get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land next to the others and soon Sanne joins them. "Go north. I put you right at the edge of the barrier so you don't have far to go."

"Vehicles?"

"Sending." The Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike appear. Ulrich and Yumi get on the Overbike while Odd and Samantha and S.S. get on the Overboard and Jim with Sanne get on the Overwing. They go north following Jeremie's directions.

"The prisoners do not appear to be going into hiding. Several reports show they are heading towards the city. Officials are still studying the…" Jeremie turns the TV Program off.

"Better lock the elevator down." Jeremie does. "What the, what's this?" A strange message appears on the screen. "This isn't like any language I've seen." Jeremie leans forward trying to read the message. "Why does this look familiar?" Jeremie studies the message while his friends get to the Tower.

"Only one lonely Assassin. Xana wants us to do a return to the past." Sanne calls out to Jeremie.

"Jeremie, don't do one."

"But, they escaped."

"Xana wants a return to the past meaning we shouldn't do one." Sanne gets off the Overwing after Jim flies down to the ground. Jim flies around Sanne to protect her incase Xana sent anything after them.

"We shouldn't let them hurt anyone."

"Maybe they won't. We don't know. What we do know is Xana wants us to do a return." Sanne watches the others fight the Assassin.

"Whoa fast but not fast enough." Odd turns to Samantha and S.S. "Could you lovely ladies leave my board so I could fly faster?"

"Ok." The two jump off.

"Now I'm fast enough." Odd dives on the Overboard at the Assassin dodging the lasers.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges forward with his saber out. He distracts the Assassin while Odd gets close.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires but a laser comes out from nowhere and hits the arrow. "Where'd that come from?" Odd looks around and sees a Dragon. "He wanted to make it harder I guess." Odd flies after the Dragon.

"No!" The Assassin had knocked Ulrich's sword away. "Wait, duh." He pulls his second sword out. "I am so glad I thought of this." Ulrich continues fighting the Assassin.

"Super Leap!" Yumi jumps into the air much farther then they ever could normally. "Hai!" She throws her fans striking the Dragon. She misses the Eye but hits a wing cutting it. The Dragon falls to the ground.

"I got this one." Jim flies away from Sanne on the Overwing. "Ulrich get away before you get hurt and let an adult handle this." Jim charges the Assassin on the Overwing. When Ulrich jumps out of the way Jim slams into the Assassin. "Go Sanne!" Jim uses his size and Lyoko strength to wrestle the Assassin down to the ground. "Not so tough are you?" The Assassin opens its mouth and a red orb comes out. It explodes destroying the Assassin and sending Jim back to Earth.

"Tower deactivated. Bring us back Jeremie."

"Wait, someone just came into the Factory." Jeremie brings up the security cameras and sees dozens of men in orange jump suits. "Xana made sure we'd have to do a return." Jeremie brings up the return program.

"Stop it Jeremie." Sanne uses the control panel to close the return program.

"Sanne they're here. When the police arrest them we'll be trapped until they leave."

"Then we can wait."

"It could take days. They will investigate the Factory wondering why the prisoners came here."

"Come to Lyoko. We can wait for days here."

"And how do we explain our disappearance?" Jeremie brings the return program back up. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up putting them back where they were several hours before.

"Ok, are we still going to the hotel?" Odd and the others are in the cafeteria.

"I guess. Jeremie are you coming?"

"No I, I found something. It will take me time to go through it. You guys go and have fun." Jeremie made sure to save the message he had received.

Later the gang goes to the hotel while Jeremie goes through the message he got at the Faactory. "Let's see, translation, computer doesn't recognize the language as any existing or dead language." Jeremie goes through the message. "Reverse it…" Still doesn't make sense. "What could this be and why does it look so familiar?" Jeremie continues to work on it when he decides to try something. "If this is Franz maybe he could help us." He puts the message in the translator he used to translate Franz Hopper's message when he controlled Sissi.

"_Help me! I don't know where I am. I was being controlled by Xana then everything went black. Why can't I contact any of you? I tried and tried but nothing got through. Please help me! I'm so scared. It hurts, did I, did I fall into the Digital Sea? Is this what William feels? Jeremie, mom, why won't you help me!"_

"Aelita!" The message, could it really be from Aelita? "No, she was deleted. Damn you Xana you're messing with me!" Jeremie deletes the message. He then goes to the recycling bin and thinks of something. "No, it can't be. But if it is then she could be recovered." Jeremie recovers the document and listens to it again. "Aelita, if this is your voice then I'll help you. We'll save you." Jeremie wasn't sure how but he would save Aelita. If she was like a deleted document she had gone to the 'recycling bin' of the Super Computer. But Jeremie had no idea if that actually existed. The Super Computer wasn't like a real computer.

**A/N Ouch, really really really short. Sorry but Xana wasn't attacking to hurt the gang but to get a return. He is probably still trying to escape and thinks he needs more power.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Code Lyoko Episode 121: Cheating**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-120 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Jeremie is working in his room. He was searching every byte of the Super Computer looking for anything that might be Aelita. He had not told the others about the message. His hopes were high but knew he would probably fail and there was no point in getting the hopes of the others up.

On campus there is a new rumor going around. Ulrich who doesn't read the school's newspaper doesn't know about it but Yumi heard the rumors. She finds a newspaper then Ulrich. "You." She grabs Ulrich by the hair.

"Yumi, let go." Ulrich is being lead by Yumi who has a grip on his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you alone." Yumi leads Ulrich into the woods. "What is your problem?" She pushes him into a tree. "Is it me?"

"What? What's going on? What did I do?"

"This!" Yumi shows the front of the newspaper. Ulrich sees the picture.

"That, that's not real I swear." It shows Ulrich making out with a girl. You can't tell who it is as Ulrich appears to be swallowing her face. "You really think I'd cheat on you?"

"The picture Ulrich."

"I don't know, I'd never done that with anyone but you."

"Ulrich I'm giving you a chance to tell me the truth. Is it Taelia?"

"No Yumi it's probably a trick by, Sissi."

"Why would the Knight of Lyoko waste her time on this?" Yumi's voice is flat, cold.

"To make you and me fight of course. How many times does Xana have to do this? Remember the poly, the morphing thing? Or when Xana tricked S.S. into thinking Odd was cheating on her?"

"That's what I thought." The person morphs into Sissi!

"I should have known when you called yourself the Knight of Lyoko and not traitorous bitch!" Sissi punches Ulrich in the stomach.

"It was fun Ulrich. I really enjoyed making out with that clone." Sissi picks Ulrich up and throws him over her shoulder and walks off with him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi pounds on the dorm room of Ulrich and Odd. "Open up!" She tries to turn the handle but the door is locked.

"Yumi he's not in here trust me!" Odd and S.S. were in the room. "Could you go away?"

"Are you hiding him!?"

"No. Yumi, Ulrich would not be allowed in here since we're, uh, go away." Yumi believes S.S.

"Oh, sorry." Yumi walks away getting her phone out. She kept calling Ulrich but he wouldn't answer his phone. She had a school newspaper and wanted to ask him a simple question. Did he want to die painfully and slowly or slowly and painfully? She thought it was a trick but Ulrich wasn't answering his phone. If it wasn't a trick he'd tell her, he'd call her and tell her it was a trick. She walks around the campus looking for Ulrich.

"Ulrich?" Jim sees Ulrich lying on the grass in the soccer stadium. "What happened? Did Yumi find you?" He sees a bruise on Ulrich's face. "Ulrich?" Jim shakes Ulrich who opens his eyes.

"What? Why am I here?" Ulrich sits up. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Yumi must have hit you pretty hard after she saw the paper."

"Paper? That doesn't come out until tomorrow morning." Jim helps Ulrich stand up. "It was dark when I saw something attack me. I'm not sure what."

"Really, well, you better go to the Infirmary just to make sure you don't have a concussion." Jim leads Ulrich to the Infirmary.

Afterwards Ulrich looks at his phone. "Whoa, over thirty messages from Yumi." He plays the first one.

"_Ulrich? Please call me back."_ He plays the next one, and the next one, until he gets to the last message. "_You bastard don't bother calling me back! I hate you!"_

"What did I do?" Ulrich calls Yumi. "Yumi what happened? I just…"

"You bastard where were you!?"

"I don't know. Jim found me in the soccer field. He said something about the newspaper but that doesn't come out until tomorrow morning. I don't know what's going on."

"Ulrich, tell me the truth, did you kiss someone else?"

"Uh, no, why would you ask that?" Ulrich looks up at Jim.

"The newspaper has a picture of you kissing someone." Ulrich is shocked.

"Yumi Jim just told me about the picture it's bogus! I never did that with anyone but you!"

"Then who did it?"

"I don't know. Maybe they are trying to sell more newspapers. Or Sissi might be doing it."

"Why would that traitorous bitch waste her time on this?"

"I don't know because she was bored? Or because Xana wants you and me to fight?"

"Ulrich where are you now?"

"At the Infirmary. Yolanda says I don't have a concussion."

"Ok I'll meet you there." Yumi hangs up on Ulrich before he can respond.

Ulrich waits for Yumi and a few minutes later she gets to the Infirmary. "Ulrich are you ok?" She sees the bruises on Ulrich's face and arms. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was walking back from kicking some goals, you know, thinking about when I was on the team. Something attacked me and then I woke up when Jim found me."

"I'm so sorry." Yumi hugs Ulrich who winces in pain. "Who was it? If it was Xana that attacked you Jeremie would have told us."

"Yumi I'm ok. I don't really care who it was since it wasn't Xana. Yolanda says I took a bit of a beating but I didn't break anything." Ulrich takes Yumi's hand in his. "Those messages you left on my voice mail reminded me to never make you mad." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "I forgive you for thinking I cheated on you. Do you have a newspaper? I want to see if they got my good side."

"I could get one." They walk away from the Infirmary hand in hand. "But I still want to know who took the picture."

"Well we should ask Milly and Tamiya…" Ulrich stops remembering Milly and Tamiya no longer did the newspaper since they had been killed by Aelita when Xana controlled Aelita.

"I don't know who runs the newspaper now. We could ask Jim I think he might know."

"Ok Yumi." They walk away after getting over a tense situation.

Jeremie is still in his room. "I can't do it from here I have to go to the Factory. Even turning off all the programs I don't have the resources look any deeper." Jeremie closes what he was working on and opens a file. He clicks on an icon and the Super Scan comes up. "No activated…" _Beep beep beep._ "You've got to be kidding me Xana always picks the worst moments." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "There's an attack."

"Ok I'll head for the Factory." They hang up.

"Ulrich is Yumi there?"

"Yes Jeremie."

"Ok, tell her Xana is attacking."

"Will do." They hang up. "Yumi, Xana is attacking. Maybe he did attack me last night."

"If he did he, he, you wouldn't be here." Yumi squeezes his hand. "Let's go." They head to the Factory.

"Gotcha Einstein we'll see you soon." Odd hangs up. "S.S. there's an attack."

"We just got to the good part to. Pause the movie so we don't miss anything." Odd does and they two head for the Factory.

"I hear you Jeremie. Attack, Xana, drop everything and make it to the Factory." Samantha hangs up on Jeremie. "I'm sorry but I can't waste my time with this. Buy now or I'm selling these premium speakers to someone else."

"Ok Sam here's a hundred." The man hands Samantha the money and takes his speakers.

"Hard ass always trying to be cheap on me." Samantha heads for the Factory.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the Factory easily and go down to the Control Room. "So Einstein what's the attack?"

"I don't know. Ulrich, what was it?"

"I don't know either. I got attacked by something last night and Jim found me about an hour ago."

"Last night? But you were in the dorm room, you complained about my snoring." Odd stares at Ulrich. "Ulrich let me look into your eyes."

"Ok Odd but if you try to miss me Yumi will hurt you." Odd stares Ulrich in the eyes, no symbols. "I'm not possessed. Maybe Xana sent a polymorphic clone. It would explain the picture in the newspaper."

"What picture?" Jeremie had not read the newspaper.

"It was a good one of Ulrich with some La Femme Nakita making out." Odd laughs at his joke. "I knew he hadn't done it no way would Ulrich be that stupid."

"Yumi do you think it was Ulrich?"

"No." _Not anymore._

"Xana failed then. I figured he would have gone for something bigger. Go down and I'll send you to the Desert Sector." The group gets on the elevator and goes down. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S., Samantha, and Jim get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land next to the others and soon Sanne joins them. "Go south. I was able to get you at the edge of the barrier so it isn't far. Be careful though since Xana doesn't appear to be doing a major attack he will have more presence on Lyoko."

"As soon as our vehicles arrive good buddy."

"Sending." The Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike appear. Ulrich and Yumi get on the Overbike while Odd and Samantha and S.S. get on the Overboard and Jim with Sanne get on the Overwing. They go south looking out for any monsters.

"Ouch, where am I?" Ulrich wakes up, on Earth, and finds himself in a dark room. "Hello?!" He yells out but the only response is hi own voice. "Sissi did this." Ulrich reaches for his phone and finds it missing. "She's become smarter since Xana gave her powers." He stands up and falls over. Something is latched to his feet. "I'm chained to the floor what is she planning?" Ulrich is not concerned for his safety but the safety of the others.

"I forgot how much fun this was." Ulrich, on the Overbike, is going as fast as the Overbike can which is starting to leave the others behind.

"Ulrich it was only four days ago." Yumi looks backwards. "You should slow down we need to wait for the others."

"We can clear out any monsters we run into making it easier for Sanne to get into the Tower." Ulrich revs the engine and pulls away from the others.

"On the screen, three Dragons, two Mega Tanks. Xana isn't holding back this time." Jeremie watches his friend's on Lyoko and the news trying to find out if Xana was doing anything else. Why would he do such a weak, stupid, attack? Xana wanted power and needed returns to get power.

"I see them." Ulrich gets a sword out. "Yumi get off."

"Ok." Yumi jumps off as Ulrich continues towards the monsters.

"Good. Time to take off this mask." As Ulrich gets to the monsters the others catch up to Yumi.

"Why aren't they firing?" Ulrich gets off the Overbike and walks towards the monsters as he morphs into a Xanafied Ulrich.

"Fools." Ulrich turns around as his morph completes with a Xanafied sword. "Xana's Knight convinced me to join them. Now I get anything I want. Yumi you shouldn't have been so prude." Ulrich laughs.

"What? But Ulrich we, you know, a couple times we did, things. If you wanted to do more you could have asked." If Yumi was on Earth she would have blushed as she realizes she blurted this out in front of the others. "You bastard how could you betray us?"

"Easily. I have been given top grades, money, and a woman." Xana Ulrich walks towards the group with the monsters following. "You won't get lucky this time." Ulrich uses a Super Sprint to charge Yumi.

"Super Leap!" She leaps out of the way just in time. "Hai!" She throws her fans at Ulrich but the Dragons shoot her fans knocking them away.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires several at the Dragons hitting one and destroying it. "S.S. help Samantha get the higher ground." S.S. gets her power pole out and Samantha jumps on her back.

"Extend!" She takes Samantha up into the air. Samantha has already duplicated her daggers and starts to throw them at the Dragons as Odd flies after Ulrich.

"Get back here you bastard!" Ulrich after being Xanafied and with Super Sprints was to fast for Odd to catch.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim fires a booming blast at a Mega Tank. It closes up so the blast only bounces off. Jim runs forward waiting for it to open up.

"Super Leap!" Yumi was using her Super Leap ability to dodge the lasers of the Dragons while Samantha threw daggers. "Got you now!" Yumi uses her telekinesis to grab a fan from the ground and brings it up to her hand. She blocks a laser then throws the fan hitting the Dragon across the Eye destroying it.

"Open up cowards!" Jim attempts to pick a Mega Tank up finding it to heavy even for him. He attempts to lift it again and gets it off the ground but it opens up ready to fire. Jim drops the Mega Tank and it closes back up.

"Move Jim." Sanne walks towards him with her hands behind her back.

"Sanne stay away you'll be killed if they hit you!" Jim runs towards Sanne when the Mega Tanks open up ready to fire on Sanne.

"To slow." Sanne throws two energy orbs hitting and destroying the Mega Tanks.

Odd is chasing after Ulrich when Ulrich stops and knocks Odd off of the Overboard. "Prepare to lose Odd. You could never beat me even when I was weak." Ulrich has both swords in his hands and both have been Xanafied.

"I'll take out a punk like you any time."

"No you won't." Ulrich starts to spin swinging both swords around. He spins faster and faster. "Flying blade!"

"Duck!" Odd drops to the ground as a wave of energy comes out from Ulrich. The wave continues farther and farther reaching the others.

"Sanne get down!" Jim practically punches her to knock her down and is hit by the wave being destroyed. The wave continues and hits S.S.'s power pole destroying it.

"Look out below!" Samantha has an arms full of dagger but loses them as she and S.S. fall to Lyoko. They land and curl up in balls as dagger rain down from the sky.

"That was close." S.S. opened her eyes to see a dagger barely a centimeter from her face. "Samantha do you mind if I borrow a couple of these?" S.S. pulls two daggers out of the ground.

"Go ahead I can always make more." To prove it she does.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fan destroying the last Dragon. "Ulrich where did you go?!" A flash of black light and Ulrich stops centimeters from Yumi.

"You want me you have me. I just had to crush that pipsqueak." Ulrich shoves his sword into Yumi and laughs as she is devirtualized back to Earth.

"Creep." Ulrich turns around and sees Samantha.

"What do you plan on doing? You really think you can fight me with those?" Ulrich laughs at the daggers.

"I can try." Samantha runs at Ulrich and throws daggers. Ulrich holds one hand up and the daggers stop in mid air then fall to the ground.

"No you can't." When Samantha gets close Ulrich strikes her with a sword sending her back to Earth. "Hmmm, there should be one left."

"Up here!" S.S. is on the Overwing. "Let's see you try and fight me."

"Request granted." Ulrich jumps then floats in front of S.S. "Time for you to go back to Earth." S.S. quickly throws a dagger at Ulrich but he catches it. "Goodbye." He throws it back sending S.S. back to Earth. "Now it is time for Sanne to die." He looks around. "Where did she go?"

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "I'll make him pay." Sanne brings up a program she had been working on. She was planning on using it on Sissi but Ulrich would be a good guinea pig. "Hmmm, according to Lyoko he isn't on Lyoko. Jeremie did Ulrich go back to Earth?"

"No he's still there."

"According to Lyoko Ulrich isn't here." Sanne looks through more information. "Sissi is though. Do you really think that's Ulrich or is it Sissi?"

"Are you sure Ulrich isn't on Lyoko?"

"Yes Jeremie. Lyoko can't be fooled by such cheap tricks!" Sanne targets Sissi with the program she had made. "Die Sissi!" She launches it then leaves the Tower.

"Aaaa!" Ulrich is on the ground as a weird black cloud attacks him. "King Xana!" He screams out for Xana but his voice has changed into that of a girl. "Aaaa!" Ulrich breaks apart and Sissi is revealed!

"Lyoko was right." Sanne watches as the cloud attacks Sissi.

"Help me King Xana!" Sissi tries to fight the black cloud off but is unable to. "Please!"

"Sissi are you really this weak even with the powers I gave you?" Xana, in his child's body, appears. "Very well I'll save you, this time." Xana sends an orb of energy hitting Sissi sending her back to Earth but not through a Scanner.

"Jeremie bring me back when I get in the Tower and tell everyone the good news." Sanne walks back into the Tower and soon arrives back on Earth.

"Are you sure?" Yumi is stuck between being happy it wasn't Ulrich and scared for what happened to the real Ulrich.

"I heard her scream in pain with my own ears." Sanne turns towards Jeremie. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, Sissi took his phone and put him somewhere without a phone."

"He could be hurt. Or Sissi may have already killed him. I am against a return to the past but if he is hurt we need to get him back." Sanne puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "Launch a return to the past." Jeremie does and the white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Ulrich?" Yumi immediately calls Ulrich when the reverse ends.

"Yumi are you guys ok?" Ulrich had only been concerned for his friends the whole time.

"Yes Ulrich are you?"

"No worse for wear. What did Sissi do?"

"She, she impersonated you. I, I thought it was really you. She kissed me as you."

"Brush your teeth, now."

"I will until I scrub a hole to my brain. I really thought it was you, I was so mad at you when I thought you turned on us."

"I would never turn on you Yumi I love you."

"I know. Um, do you want to do something, more?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm feeling like a decent meal, want to get something?"

"Sure Yumi. I'll meet you at the school gates."

"Ok." They hang up. Sissi's attack, Xana's attack, had failed but a return was done. How long until he would have the power he needed to break out of Lyoko?

**A/N Ok this one was a bit longer by about 4-5 pages. (Using Wordpad) Hope you enjoy! Oh, and Jim is really strong, and as my Beta Reader said in 79 William could lift a Mega Tank easily. William was dead, he was immortal, the rules of Lyoko did not apply to him. His subconscious did not make his profile as his subconscious was gone due to him being dead. Unfortunately the rules of the Digital Sea do…**


	74. Chapter 74

**Code Lyoko Episode 122: Alien Invasion**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-121 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"No, that isn't it either." Jeremie was in the Factory at three in the morning. He had gone through nearly a fifth of the Super Computer looking for Aelita and had come up empty. "She has to be here she sent me the message!" He rubs his temples. "Headache, eye ache, this is too much for one person. Sanne, I could tell her, if she knew there was a chance to find Aelita she'd probably spend every waking moment looking for her, like I have." Jeremie had been "sick" for two days now and unable to go to school. Jeremie gets his phone out. "Sanne, could you come to the Factory?"

"An attack?"

"No, I just, please come here."

"Ok Jeremie." They hang up.

About ten minutes later Sanne makes it to the Factory. "Sanne, I, I got a message. Here," Jeremie loads the message up.

"_Help me! I don't know where I am. I was being controlled by Xana then everything went black. Why can't I contact any of you? I tried and tried but nothing got through. Please help me! I'm so scared. It hurts, did I, did I fall into the Digital Sea? Is this what William feels? Jeremie, mom, why won't you help me!"_

"Aelita, that's her voice but it can't be her she was deleted."

"I know. That's what I thought to but when I went to delete this message on my computer it went to the recycling bin. If I could find the Super Computers version of that I might be able to find Aelita."

"When did you get this message?"

"About a week ago." Sanne raises a hand.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She grabs him by the front of his shirt. "My Baby might be alive and you don't tell me!?"

"I, I didn't know if it was real and didn't want to get your hopes up."

"What have you done so far?"

"I've been looking through the Super Computer byte by byte for anything that might be Aelita."

"I'll go to Lyoko. I won't need to sleep if I'm on Lyoko."

"Sanne, use a Way Tower incase Xana attacks. I'll send you what I already went through."

"Ok." Sanne takes the elevator down and steps in a Scanner.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." She lands outside of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "I sent the information already, I need a break. MY head is killing me."

"Ok Jeremie go take a nap." Jeremie leaves the Factory and goes to his dorm room for a nap.

Less than an hour later Sanne feels pulses. "No, Xana not now." She was going over what Jeremie had already gone through to make sure he didn't miss anything. "Jeremie?" No answer. "Wake up!" She knew he must be asleep and not even the beeping of the Super Scan would wake him up. "Jeremie!" She yells as loud as she can but it isn't enough to wake Jeremie up. He had turned his computer speakers down when he was playing music and forgot to turn them back up.

"Breaking news, an Alien Invasion is underway! The Eiffel Tower has already been taken by these Aliens!" A camera zooms in on the Eiffel Tower which has Creepers crawling all over it. "More Aliens attacked the capital building!" A camera zooms in on Kankrelats and Hornets firing lasers and setting the building on fire. "The military has been called to try and fight off the invasion but the closest base is more then fifty kilometers away! Why does everyone invade France! Why can't they for once attack Australia!?" The camera goes across the city showing fires and people screaming and running in panic as Hornets and Kankrelats and Creepers attack the city of Paris.

Unfortunately no one at Kadic Academy was watching TV. They were in class or taking a nap. "And this is how the weight of the Earth was discovered. Although many say this may not be right as some believe in a hollow Earth and religious nutjobs say Hell exists inside the Earth and this would make the Earth weigh less. Of course, they also refute the age of the Earth because the Bible says it is only 6,000 years old so no one with an I.Q. over 100 listens to them."

"Does Mrs. Hertz seem angry?" Odd whispers to S.S. "More angry?"

"Yes Odd and I bet it's because the guy who use to flirt with her stopped. Ever since Sanne came back I noticed Jim doesn't seem to be as interested in her."

"The big guy has good tastes." Odd and S.S. laugh a little too loudly.

"You two what is so funny!"

"Uh, that, uh, people think the Earth is only 6,000 years old." Odd was quick on his feet, or tongue.

"Yes it is very ridicules that in today's day and age that faith can defeat science when all it has is a sexist book that makes women out to be worse then the devil. But this is a classroom so hold your laughter until afterwards."

"Sorry Mrs. Hertz." They remain quiet until class is over.

"So what were you really laughing about?" Ulrich knew it couldn't be what Odd said it was.

"That Mrs. Hertz doesn't seem to like Jim has found a new romance." Odd and S.S. laugh again. "Jim seems quite taken with Sanne maybe we'll get ourselves a new…" Odd stops. "Stupid, sorry."

"I don't think Aelita is gone forever." Everyone looks at Ulrich. "Yumi and I made sure we had each other's hair incase something like, that, ever happened. I can't believe Jeremie and Aelita wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Great minds think alike. Odd and I did the same thing. Why do you think Jeremie hasn't brought her back then?"

"He said even if he could bring her back he wouldn't until we defeated Xana. If we want Aelita back we have to beat Xana." They continue to talk when Mr. Delmas's voice comes over the PA System.

"Children, teachers, staff member please head to your rooms and remain there until further notice." There is a click. "Oh God what will we do if the Aliens come here? What? It's still on?" Now there is another click.

"Aliens?" The group looks at each other. "Xana? But Jeremie would call us." Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"He said he was sick, maybe he is asleep." The group runs to the dorm building and go to Jeremie's room. He is asleep on his bed while Sanne is on the monitor.

"Wake him up! Xana is attacking!"

"We know that." Ulrich shakes Jeremie who wakes up. "Jeremie Xana is attacking."

"What? I just went to sleep, the Super Scan should have woken me up." But he doesn't hear the beeping noise very well. "Oh, I turned the speakers down."

"Jeremie I've been yelling myself hoarse for nearly twenty minutes!" She yells but it barely comes up at normal volume. "Ice Sector! Hurry!"

"Ok I'm up." Jeremie gets his glasses and shoes on then they all run for the sewer entrance.

"We have to call Jim." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Jim. "Jim, its Xana."

"I thought of that already. I can't get a hold of Sanne."

"She's already on Lyoko. Hurry!" Ulrich hangs up on Jim as they get to the sewer entrance. Yumi takes the lid off and they climb down to get their scooters and skateboards.

"What about Samantha? Jeremie was waking up still as he pushed on his scooter.

"I called her. She said she should be able to make it since the Alien Force wasn't in her part of the city yet." Odd had made sure to call Samantha. He knew she liked to roam the city looking for deals and parties to work at and had been worried.

"That means Xana must have sent a lot of monsters. He might have destroyed the Scanners making it impossible for us to deactivate the Tower."

"Well, Sanne's already on Lyoko so she might be able to make it on her own." The gang continues down the sewer passage to the Factory as things get worse on Lyoko.

"It appears the Aliens are sending more forces! God help us all!" The camera shows Xana was some how able to materialize monsters directly to Earth! Dozens of Mega Tanks form in the air then drop to the ground and start blasting. Soon after a single monster forms in the air. It is unlike any Xana has sent before. It is almost human like with two arms and legs and a human like head. But the size and the way it looks is definitely not human. Its head is large, resembling that of a typical picture of a Grey along with the eyes. But the mouth is large with razor sharp teeth. The arms are long and ripple with muscles. The legs bend backwards at the knees and the feet are round where the toes should be. "Is this, the, the leader?" The reporter is scared to death and is visibly shaking on camera.

"_Humans!"_ The monster speaks! _"Surrender to me and you shall be spared! Accept this gift and you will no longer worry about disease and death._" The monster waves its arm and the Xana Symbol appears in the air. "_If you refuse I will spread my attack to a world wide invasion!"_

All around the world countries must decide whether or not to surrender. Some smaller countries decide to surrender but others like America, China, Russia, Israel, Australia, and many others are not going to surrender to Aliens. China decides not only to not surrender but to strike back. "Prepare the missiles! The code has been given." They had activated their nuclear warheads and prepare to launch. "Fire on mark…" They aim three warheads at Paris ready to wipe out every alien, and human, with the power of the sun. "Launch!" The three warheads are launched. On Patriot X 2 propulsion systems they break the sound barrier seconds after launch and pick up speed as they fly towards Paris.

"We're clear." Odd had gone up first to check for monsters at the Factory. The others get out and run to the Factory. They take the elevator down to the Control Room and Jeremie brings up the security cameras.

"The Scanners are ok. How did he send so many monsters that people think its an Alien Invasion?" Jeremie uses the TV Program to bring up the news.

"France has called for the military to keep fighting! We will not surrender. Other nations not surrendering include America, Great Britain, Australia, China, and Russia. More Aliens have been teleported to Earth attacking the major cities of the world." The camera shows Paris under attack, then cuts to New York City, then cuts to Berlin. In Berlin the gang sees Mega Tanks and Assassins materialize in mid air.

"I guess that's how. He is powerful enough to send his creatures directly to Earth. He wants a return to give him more power. If this keeps up he might be able to break the barrier. Go down guys and I'll send you to where Sanne is. When the other two get here I'll send them and you guys can start towards the activated Tower." The others get on the elevator and take it down. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko outside of the Way Tower in the Ice Sector. S.S. gets in. "Transfer Sandra, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. "I'll send the vehicles now." Jeremie does and his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Go without me!" It was Samantha. "They're everywhere! Damn Hornets already got me trapped in here." Samantha had locked herself in a car after the Hornets stopped her from getting to a sewer entrance. "Sorry."

"Its ok Xana has sent thousands of monsters." Jeremie thinks about if he should wait for Jim or not when the Super Computer beeps. It is the alarm program. Jeremie brings up the security camera and sees Jim. "Stay safe Samantha they're headed for the Tower."

"Ok." Samantha hangs up as the Hornets fire lasers on the car trying to get Samantha.

"Guys Jim is coming Samantha isn't. She's been trapped by Hornets." Jim takes the elevator straight down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Jim, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." Jim lands on Lyoko. "Go east, then when I saw north. The activated Tower is a good distance from the Way Tower." They get on their vehicles and take off east.

"Oh damn." Samantha sees a Mega Tank roll up to the car she is in. "Unlock, come on, stupid thing!" She kicks at the door on the opposite side of the car when the Mega Tank fires. The car is hit and goes flying over the curb flipping over and slamming into a building. The gas tank is now exposed to the Hornets as the car lays on its top. They fire at the gas tank as Samantha hurriedly crawls out of the broken back window. She climbs out after cutting herself on broken glass. "Shit if this was Lyoko I'd stay around and kick your ass but I'm smart enough to know when to run." Samantha runs away from the car right before a Hornet shoots through the gas tank and ignites the gas. The car explodes sending debris into the air. The three Hornets are hit and destroyed while the Mega Tank closes up. Samantha feels the heat and is hit with some debris but keeps on running.

"Ok guys go north. You're at the edge of the barrier. Be careful with Xana's attention turned towards attacking Earth he'll send Sissi to stop you." Jeremie is watching TV to keep up on what is going on.

"_I can not believe the scum on this planet would refuse to join me!"_ The monster Xana is using as his spokes person waves his arm and a wave of energy comes out blasting a city block destroying the buildings. Most of the people had already evacuated the city but this display of power gets South Africa, Cuba, and Paraguay to surrender.

The fighting continues, the French military even with the Urban Dreadnought Defense Fighters the military could not overcome the onslaught of Krabes, Mega Tanks, Creepers, Dragons, Hornets, and Kankrelats. Paris is considered lost but the government of France was not surrendering. America was doing the best as the citizens had guns of their own and fought against the Alien Invasion. Especially in the inner cities and the south where legal, and illegal, gun ownership was at its highest.

On Lyoko the gang sees the activated Tower in the distance. "Jeremie the Tower is in sight. Give us about three minutes to deactivate it." Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike and tries to go faster.

"Open up!" Samantha is outside a store and beats against the door. "Please they're after me!" Her tough act, her ghetto thugette bravado is gone. She is a sixteen year old girl being attacked by the "Aliens". She hears locks being turned and the door opens. She runs in and the door is shut behind her.

"Girl what were you doing out there?"

"I, I was in a car when those Hornets and a Mega Tank attacked."

"What? Is that what they're calling those things?" Samantha nods when she realizes she slipped the names of the "Aliens".

"It should be over soon."

"I don't think everyone will surrender. America and the Chinese said they'd rather destroy the planet then let these aliens take over." The man had a radio playing since electricity had been knocked out.

"Trust me it will be over soon." Samantha sits down with her back against the door. The man notices a trail of blood on the door.

"Um, I have some medical supplies I could have my wife try and stop those wounds from bleeding." Samantha was in shock and didn't feel the pain.

"I'm fine." She knows her friends will deactivate the Tower, they had to.

"Jeremie I hate it when you're right." The gang had gotten closer to the Tower and sees Sissi waiting for them. "Ready to fight bitch?" Ulrich gets his sword out and motions to Yumi to jump off the Overbike. Yumi does a graceful back flip and does a handspring up to her feet.

"I am a Knight of King Xana you will show me respect!" Sissi gets her axe out. "I will destroy all of you."

"Try it." Ulrich charges Sissi on the Overbike then jumps off letting the Overbike distract Sissi. "Triplicate." He splits apart. "Triangulate." The clones and Ulrich run around Sissi.

"Like that would work on me." Sissi strikes a clone then jumps and strikes another. "I know who the real Ulrich is. King Xana says I can have you as a play toy when the world surrenders to him."

"Play with this!" Ulrich does a Super Sprint to try and spear Sissi but she blocks it with her axe. They fight as the others show up.

"Sanne get back." Sanne steps off the Overwing very lady like then Jim takes off into the air.

"S.S. jump off and protect Sanne." S.S. nods and jumps off the Overboard landing next to Sanne.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Sissi to try and distract her but Sissi is to powerful. She blocks them and a strike from Ulrich in one swing.

"I have been given an upgrade from King Xana!" Sissi does a Super Sprint and strikes Yumi before her fans make it back to her. Sissi throws her axe up into the air and catches the fans. "Hai!" Sissi throws the fans at Ulrich. He blocks them easily.

"Yumi would have hit me."

"Maybe." Sissi catches her axe and does a Super Sprint at Ulrich. Her Super Sprint is much faster then Ulrich's and she strike him before he can attempt to block. "Who is left?" She looks around and sees S.S. standing next to Sanne. "You."

"Extend!" Before Sissi does a Super Sprint S.S. hits her in the chest with the power pole. She pushes Sissi back when Sissi grabs the pole and lifts S.S. into the air.

"Now what will you do?"

"Retract!" The pole shortens quickly and with the momentum S.S. kicks Sissi hard.

"That almost hurt." Sissi uses her Xana powers to float back to her feet. "This will hurt." She strikes S.S. with her axe sending S.S. back to Earth.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd rains arrows down onto Sissi.

"Nice try Odd!" Sissi blocks the arrows with her axe. "Die!" She jumps up into the air and strikes the Overboard. As Odd falls towards the ground Sissi throws her axe at him destroying Odd and sending him back to Earth. When she lands she does a Super Sprint and catches her axe before it touches the ground. "Sanne its time to die." Suddenly something drops on top of Sissi.

"Go Sanne!" Jim has Sissi pinned to the ground after jumping off the Overwing. "Hurry!" Sanne runs to the Tower.

"No she won't!" Sissi uses her Xana powers to send energy out destroying Jim and sending him back to Earth. "You're mine!" Sissi does a Super Sprint at Sanne when Sanne puts her hands up throwing two energy orbs at Sissi. Sissi dodges one but is hit by the other. The few seconds it takes for Sissi to recover gives Sanne her chance to get into the Tower. "Get back here!" Sissi strikes the Tower with her axe but can do little else.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Jeremie, how does it look?"

"The monsters stopped fighting. If we did a return it would blank people's memories…"

"But it won't bring anyone back to life."

"It will save those who are injured and close to dieing." Jeremie brings up the program.

"It will make Xana stronger."

"I know." Jeremie sees something on the screen. The camera shows a warhead flying from the east about to hit the middle of the city. "Return to the…" As the white bubble comes out a bright flash of light envelopes the camera as the nuclear warhead detonates. The energy, the power, the destructive force spreads out as the white bubble of a return comes out to reverse time. The white bubble covers the nuclear blast preventing it from killing anyone.

"Man, I can't believe Sissi beat me so easily." Ulrich is pouting after the return. "It was like I was nothing."

"Ulrich just be glad not to many people died." According to the news the strange "disease" that was spreading only affected twelve thousand people.

"Not too many? I know Xana could have killed millions, billions, but that doesn't mean the lives that we did lose any less of a loss." Jeremie wasn't sure why so few had died. Maybe Xana really was trying to get Earth to surrender to him and wasn't looking for a return to the past. What was an empire with no one to rule? "Guys, I have something to tell you…"


	75. Chapter 75

**Code Lyoko Episode 123: Get the Code**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-122 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"Sanne you've been on Lyoko for nearly a week. If you haven't found anything then maybe it was a trick by Xana. We haven't done anything to try and trap him while we worked on this."

"I haven't gone through half the Super Computer yet. What if the next byte is Aelita?" Sanne is talking to Jeremie through the monitor of his computer. "I'm not missed am I? I'm not a student or have a job. I have to keep looking for my Baby. She's, she's all I have left."

"Maybe, maybe not. It could still be a trick. Why I kept it from you and the others."

"You only told me because you needed help then told the others to give them hope. Does that hope not exist in you?"

"I, it does but I also know Xana loves to mess with us like this. Maybe if I went to Sector 5 I could look for the information."

"You would be willing to go to Lyoko? Your love for my daughter is a powerful force if it is enough to make you go to Lyoko." Jeremie blushes at Sanne's comment. "To have such a good person in love with her makes me feel good. When we get her back I will allow her to stay at the school but I'll make sure Jim keeps an eye on you two." Sanne smiles as Jeremie blushes even more.

"When, yes, when we get her back. Keep looking Sanne I'm going to go back to Kadic Academy and plan a trip to Sector 5 with the others."

"Alright Jeremie." The screen Sanne was in closes as Jeremie goes to the elevator taking it up to leave the Factory.

The next day during lunch Jeremie is talking to the others, minus Samantha, Sanne, and Jim about a trip to Sector 5. "I'll be going since Sanne won't go back to Earth if she loses all of her points."

"Wow, a rare treat for the rest of us. If you find whatever it is you're looking for we'll get Aelita back?" Jeremie nods. "How do we explain her disappearance?" Odd has a good point, his 'cousin' disappeared months ago. Her reappearance would be hard to cover.

"We have time to come up with a story. If anything we could have her stay at the Hermitage instead of going to school." Jeremie didn't want this and he knew Aelita wouldn't either. She wanted to be a regular student at Kadic Academy with her friends not locked away somewhere.

"If this works and you bring her back Jeremie I'll, I'll, hell I'll make the Prime Minister declare a national holiday or something." S.S. smiles at him. "It will be nice to have Aelita back."

"I haven't done anything yet. I didn't tell you guys before because I was worried about Xana messing with us. If this wasn't really Aelita I'd, I already hate Xana this would make me stop caring and try to delete Lyoko while he was trapped."

"But you said the barrier would break if you went to delete Lyoko."

"It would fail I know but I would want to hurt him enough to do that." Jeremie sighs. "We can't give up though. When, when Xana's child stood in front of me after being possessed I thought I was dead but I didn't give up. Aelita wouldn't want me to."

"We don't want you to either. So, like, after school then?"

"Yes S.S. I hate going to Lyoko." Everyone at the table laughs.

Classes seem to move incredibly slow for everyone but Jeremie. For Jeremie he blinked and math class was over. He would be going to Lyoko soon. He wanted to get Aelita back more then anything in the world but Lyoko was… Not his place. Samantha and Jim had joined them all in the Control Room. "I'm sending all of you first like always. I'm able to get you all near the edge. Sanne?" Sanne is in a screen on the monitor.

"I will send the Transporter."

"Ok, thanks. Guys go down." The others go to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S., Samantha, and Jim get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the edge of the Ice Sector. "I have to do this. Sanne send me to the others then send the Transporter."

"Ok Jeremie." Jeremie goes to the elevator, waits for it to come up, and then takes it down to the Scanner Room. He gets in the middle Scanner and starts to sweat as the door closes.

"Hey Jeremie long time no see." Jeremie lands in his Lyoko form. "Sanne's sending the Transporter?" Jeremie nods as the group walks over to the edge and wait for the Transporter. The white orb with the blue Xana symbol comes and collects the group to take them to Sector 5.

"My stomach." S.S. holds her stomach as the Transporter drops them off in Sector 5.

"Don't think about it." Odd tries to ignore his motion sickness. When the room stops spinning and the door opens the group runs through looking for the switch.

"This is why I like to stay on Earth." The group is running around looking for the switch unable to find it.

"I admit this is easier when you're at the Super Computer and can tell us where the switch is." Ulrich is looking around for monsters and the switch. So far it seemed Xana didn't know they were there. "Hey, there it is!" As they enter a new room Ulrich points across the room. "I got it, Super Sprint!" He runs using his Super Sprint and just as he gets to the switch lasers come from everywhere. Creepers crawl down from the ceiling pouring out of the walls.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans destroying three Creepers easily as they were all bunched together but dozens more crawl out from the walls and ceiling.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd runs after Ulrich as he fires as many arrows as possible. He fires dozens of them destroying dozens of Creepers but they just keep coming!

"Got it!" Ulrich had to dodge and block lasers but he was able to hit the switch. As the room morphs the openings the Creepers used to get into the room close up stopping the flow.

"I got one!" Jeremie was firing lasers from his arm and had actually destroyed several Creepers. "Odd get those." Jeremie fires a laser in the direction of seven Creepers. Odd fires Exploding Arrows destroying them. "Ok we have to get to the outer dome."

"Right this way Jeremie." The group had dealt with the Creepers only losing a few life points if any. They run through the opening made by hitting the switch and make it to the elevator. "One, two, now!" They jump and are taken by the elevator up to the path to the control panel.

"Hmmm, Sanne, can you hear me?" Jeremie and Sanne had an idea. While she was at the control panel in a Way Tower and he was at the one in Sector 5 they should be able to communicate.

"Yes Jeremie. Are you ready?"

"Loading, loading, ok I'm in. Scanning, Sanne I'm not going over what you already did. "Activate the Tower."

"Done."

"What? You're activating a Tower? Jeremie you know Xana hates it when we do that."

"I need the power. You have no idea how large the Super Computer's memory is. It make a hundred gigabyte hard drive look like a floppy disk. To scan through it I need the power of a Tower." Jeremie is a little slow as he doesn't have hands or fingers but the end of his laser firers.

"Not to hurry you but we have company and no vehicles."

"Sanne send the vehicles. Jim, Odd, stay here and defend me the rest of you handle the Mantas." Jeremie doesn't even look up from the screen as he gives orders. Jim walks over and practically hugs Jeremie to block any lasers that might be fired at Jeremie. Odd goes and climbs on top of Jim with both arms out.

"Bring em on!"

"Easy Odd just take out any that get past us." The vehicles materialize and Ulrich gets on the Overbike with Yumi. S.S. takes the Overboard leaving the Overwing to Samantha.

"I get this junk?" Samantha gets on the Overwing. "Need to get this thing some boosters." Ulrich and Yumi on the Overbike take off with S.S. following. "I can't even keep up with them."

"Quit complaining and keep the Mantas away from Jeremie!" Ulrich has his sword out with Yumi using her fans to block the lasers being fired by the Mantas.

"Extend!" S.S. is above a Manta and tries to use her power pole to destroy the Manta. It slows down and waits for S.S. to fly past it. It fires lasers at S.S. allowing Samantha to fly above it and thro a dagger destroying it.

"Impact!" Ulrich had jumped off the Overbike to destroy a Manta. "Yumi!" Ulrich jumps before the Manta explodes and Yumi flies the Overbike under him to catch him.

"Another batch is coming and we still have one left!" S.S. flies after the last of the Mantas from the first group while the others go after the new group. The Manta turns around and drops mines. "Batters up!" S.S. uses her power pole as a bat and knocks the mines out of her way trying to get one to hit the Manta dropping the mines.

"Yumi take my extra sword."

"Why?"

"I'm about to do something stupid." Yumi reaches and takes his second sword out. "I'm going to jump, now!" Ulrich jumps off the Overbike and lands on a Manta but instead of striking it he gets the attention of the other Mantas. "Hey, fire at me!" They do and Ulrich blocks the lasers! The Mantas get closer and closer until Ulrich stops blocking the lasers and jumps off the Manta he was riding on. Lasers from the other two Mantas hit the first Manta destroying it. He moves through the air and lands on a different Manta. He strikes it with his sword and jumps after the other Manta when the Manta from the first group hits him with a laser.

"Ulrich!" Yumi flies the Overbike after Ulrich dodging lasers being fired at the both of them.

"Home run!" S.S. hits a mine and hit slams into the Manta that dropped it.

"Sanne I just got a green zone, save it and scan it over with the…" Jeremie ignores what is going on around him. His attention couldn't be torn away from finding Aelita with a naked supermodel offering a billion dollars.

"Grab my hand!" Yumi is reaching out for Ulrich and is barely able to grab his hand. "Get on." Ulrich reaches out with his other hand and pulls himself onto the Overbike behind Yumi.

"I lost my sword can I have my other one?" Yumi hands it to him. "Thanks." Ulrich looks up and sees another group of Mantas forming. "Jeremie must be on to something or Xana wouldn't waste his time sending monsters." The two fly back up to help the others with the Mantas.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the new group of Mantas as the get closer. The Laser Arrows being slightly guided find their target on two of the Mantas.

"We're able to destroy two of every group. This keeps up we'll have a whole new group made of leftovers." S.S. on the Overboard is getting frustrated.

"Another group is coming from the other side!" Samantha is throwing daggers at the new group while S.S. and the others deal with the remaining two from previous groups.

"Creepers creeping this way." Odd fires arrows as Creepers come from the path the others took to get to the control panel. "Jeremie are you done yet?" Odd uses his Exploding Arrows to destroy the Creepers.

"No Odd. At the rate this is going it will probably be another three or four hours before the entire Super Computer is scanned." Jeremie was trying to find a way to speed the process up.

"I don't think we can last another four hours Jeremie." Yumi throws her fans destroying a Manta.

"I'm working on it." His friends had no idea how difficult this was. Even harder was the pressure of not screwing up, of not finding Aelita, of failure. He had to find Aelita. He had to find the "recycling bin" of the Super Computer.

"Let's surprise them Yumi. Fly under the dome and come up from behind." Yumi controlling the Overbike flies under the dome.

"What the heck is that?" As they fly under the dome they see an opening closing and opening.

"Doesn't matter we have to stop the Mantas." The fly up from below the dome and turn to chase after the Mantas. "Yumi use your fans." Ulrich reaches under Yumi's arms to control the Overbike.

"Hai!" She throws her fans destroying two Mantas. "Ok one left."

"More coming!" Odd sees the Mantas coming directly out of the wall at him and Jeremie. "Big guy protect boy genius." Odd looks around and sees Samantha. "Samantha fly over here!" She does and Odd gets on the Overwing with her. "Go up so I can get above them."

"Ok Odd." She flies up as the Mantas head for Jeremie and Jim.

"Speed Arrow!" He fires arrows destroying all three. "Now we're talking."

"Yes we are." Jeremie finds a way to speed up the process. "Sanne I need you to activate another Tower."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it! You want to find Aelita right!" A second Tower is activated and the scanning process speeds up. "Ten minutes, if that."

"More!" As fast as the group was destroying Mantas more came! "Odd, Samantha, cover Jeremie and Jim!" S.S. has her power pole out as she flies at the three new Mantas. They fire at her and she dodges the lasers. "Ow." S.S. is hit by a laser.

"Mine!" Samantha jumps off the Overwing and lands on the Overboard. "Watch and learn people." Samantha takes off and attacks the Mantas. "Down you go." Samantha throws her daggers destroying a Manta. "You're next!" She targets another Manta destroying it when lasers fly from above. More Mantas had appeared before they even destroyed the Mantas from the other group!

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires from both arms as Samantha dodge lasers unable to do much else. The Mantas increase in numbers as two more batches hatch.

"Come on, no, what's going on?" The process was slowing down. "No, Xana's after the activated Tower!"

"Jeremie I could only keep him from going after one Tower! I told you not to activate the second Tower!"

"Then you find a way to speed up the process! Get to the other Tower and deactivate it." Sanne goes to do just this. "Damn it."

"Over here! Come on, you don't want them!" Samantha with help from Odd had destroyed a batch of Mantas. Now they were trying to destroy another batch.

"Now what's going on?" There is a weird noise filling the dome. "Whoa!" The remaining Mantas start to explode! "Jeremie what is this?" Ulrich and Yumi fly over to Jeremie and Jim.

"Xana is doing something. What the hell! I hate you!" Jeremie tries to pound on the control panel but his arm goes through it. "I was so damn close!" The scanning process was stopped. There was still nearly twelve percent left to scan. He had found three pieces of information that could be Aelita but it didn't seem like enough. The noise stops and now dozens of Mantas appear!

"Does this mean we have to get going!?" The air was filled with lasers being fired by a dozen Mantas. Ulrich and Yumi were blocking lasers but even more Mantas were being hatched!

"Yes, damn it, screw it." Jeremie points his arms at Ulrich and Yumi and fires. They are sent back to Earth. "Jim, send me back."

"Ok Jeremie." Jim claps his hands together and destroys Jeremie.

"I guess this means we're taking the easy way out." Samantha turns a dagger on herself and sends herself back to Earth.

"Easy for them to do!" S.S. is blocking lasers with her power pole. "What am I doing?" She retracts her power pole and lets the lasers hit her until she is sent back to Earth.

"I'm the only one left." Jim stands alone as the Mantas hover over him. "I don't really have a way to send myself back." The Mantas turn towards Jim and start to fire sending him back to Earth.

"Well?" The group is in the Control Room. "What was that noise?"

"I, at first I thought it was Xana but, the noise, it reminded me of Aelita. She was trying to help us out but it was too late."

"Maybe Jeremie." Sanne is still on Lyoko back in the Way Tower. "We found some information and there is only a small part left to scan. If I stay here for a few more days I will be able to go through it and try to find anything else."

"The sections you saved should be what I was looking for. Sanne I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I should have activated it when you told me to. We might have completed the scan if I had."

"Or Xana would have tried to corrupt a Tower earlier. We have to go over the data we got and look through the rest." Jeremie turns to the others. "You guys can go and do whatever you want." Jeremie was dedicated to getting Aelita back. He had to get the code to get Aelita back. After what happened he was positive it was Aelita and not a Xana trick.

"We want to help you get Aelita back." The others would stay by Jeremie.

"Sanne can help me with that. You guys, if we need to make another trip I'll call you. Tell the teachers I'm sick if I'm not back in time for school."

"Jeremie if you keep skipping classes your grades will slip." Jim had used his influence to keep Jeremie from getting into trouble but he was worried about Jeremie.

"Oh no I'll go from a 99.7 to a 96.4."

"Jeremie it's down to 91.5 from what Mrs. Hertz told me."

"Right now Aelita's is at zero! Go away so Sanne and I can find Aelita and bring her back." Jim and the others retreat to the elevator and leave Jeremie and Sanne to work on finding Aelita.


	76. Chapter 76

**Code Lyoko Episode 124: Towers**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-123 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"Sanne, I have to go back to school." Jeremie had stayed at the Factory for four days straight. His friends brought him food and water and he slept at the Factory. He had to go to a gas station to brush his teeth and other bathroom needs but was starting to need a shower and do homework. Mrs. Hertz was getting suspicious of what Jeremie was up to.

"I told you to go back yesterday. I can try to find a way to put the pieces we found together while you get back to your life."

"You sacrifice your life for Aelita I can to."

"No one misses me when I'm on Lyoko. I could live here until my time ran up and I was deleted and no one would care."

"I would, so would Jim, and the others. Aelita would to once we got her back."

"Go Jeremie, get some real sleep. Homework, tests, a life."

"My life is fighting Xana."

"No it isn't. Jeremie, Xana won't be around forever you will win. Your life will be more then fighting Xana once he is defeated. But right now your life should be about getting a shower." Sanne smiles at Jeremie who makes a face. "You've been here for nearly four days you have to be getting smelly."

"Probably why Odd wouldn't stay when he brought lunch." Jeremie takes the headset off and goes to the elevator. When he is in the enclosed space he gets hit with his own stench. "I do need a shower." Jeremie walks off the elevator and goes back to Kadic Academy.

The next day Jeremie has to stop himself from skipping classes to work at the Factory. As much as he wanted to he knew Sanne was working on it and would contact him as soon as she found anything. As he sits in science class he gets a pile of papers. "Glad you could join us Jeremie. Your homework will be due next Tuesday and you will take the quiz at the same time as everyone else. All that time in your room should have given you time to study."

"Yes Mrs. Hertz. I'll get my homework done and turn it in as soon as possible." Jeremie looks at some of the questions on the homework papers. "I'll turn them in by the end of class."

"Jeremie you should be paying attention to the lesson."

"I'll have it done." Jeremie didn't want to waste time after class on homework he could take that time to go to the Factory. As class goes on Jeremie goes through the homework and finishes it before class ends. At the end of class Jeremie turns it in and goes to lunch with the others.

"Jeremie did you find something?" Everyone was amazed that Jeremie was in class but had to wait until after class to talk to him.

"No Odd I needed a shower and get my homework done. I'm going back to the Factory after afternoon classes." Jeremie eats lunch quickly.

"Want me to bring you dinner?" Ulrich wanted to help Jeremie who looked like he was falling apart but the Super Computer was out of his range.

"I probably won't make it so thanks Ulrich. I have to make it back for curfew. I need to sleep in a real bed at least once this week." Jeremie takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes.

"You need a break Jeremie. We took a break when Xana was trying to escape Lyoko but you didn't. You're going to ruin your health if you keep this up."

"I don't care about my health I need to…" Jeremie's laptop starts to beep. "No, not now." Jeremie gets his laptop out of his bag and checks the Super Scan. "Activated Tower in the Forest Sector. Sanne?"

"Jeremie I'm not sure what's going on. Xana sent Mega Tanks to attack the Tower but a Way Tower is too powerful to be damaged. I didn't contact you since he wasn't doing anything damaging to the Tower. "I'm not sure why he would activate a Tower unless he's planning to attack…" Sanne stops when she feels the Tower shake. "No, I know what he did. Jeremie I'm sorry but you and the others must come! He used the Tower to power the Mega Tanks. Another hit, he may actually damage the Tower if this keeps up."

"Which Way Tower are you in?"

"I'm in the Ice Sector. I know the activated Tower is in the Forest Sector. I'll use the Digital Stream to get there." Sanne was in the Way Tower that she tried to lock Xana in.

"I'll send two teams, one to protect you and one to protect the Way Tower. Those Towers are different from the others if Xana destroys it he might actually destroy the entire Sector."

"I could go out and try to destroy one or two with my powers."

"No, it's too risky, we can't lose you." Sanne nods and the screen closes. "We have to go to Lyoko Xana's attacking a Way Tower."

"He's attacking a Tower? You mean he activated a Tower." Ulrich thinks Jeremie made a mistake.

"No, he activated a Tower to attack a Way Tower. If he destroys it the entire Sector could be destroyed!" Jeremie and the others leave the cafeteria as they call Jim and Samantha to get to the Factory.

At the Factory the groups are split in two teams. "Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, S.S. you will defend the Tower. Jim and Samantha will go into the Way Tower and follow Sanne to the Forest Sector." Jeremie waits for his friends to take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S., Samantha, and Jim get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the middle of a battle.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich attacks a super charged Mega Tank but it fires a small laser! The new Mega Tanks have laser shooters on its shells to defend themselves! Ulrich has to block lasers being fired by the Mega Tank instead of being able to destroy the Mega Tanks.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires as fast as he can but he isn't able to get in front of a Mega Tank to destroy them. "Jeremie send the vehicles!" Three super charged Mega Tanks blast the Way Tower using the smaller lasers to keep the Lyoko Warriors from attacking them.

"How are we supposed to get to the Way Tower?" Samantha and Jim were supposed to get in the Way Tower and take it with Sanne to the Way Tower in the Forest Sector but the Super Charged Mega Tanks were making it difficult.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim claps his hands together to send out an energy wave to stop a Mega Tank blast. The blast breaks through the energy wave and continues towards the Way Tower slamming into it. "Samantha I think we need to do a suicide run."

"Suicide dive." Samantha points at the vehicles as they materialize. "With your size we need to use the Overwing." The two run over to the Overwing and get on it. As they fly away the Mega Tanks destroy the other two vehicles before the other Lyoko Warriors can get to them.

"S.S. extend your pole!" Yumi with her fans was unable to block the blasts but she has a great idea.

"Extend." S.S. extends her pole to about five meters and Yumi uses her psychic powers to take it from S.S. "Hey what are you doing?"

"This." Yumi concentrates and puts the power pole in front of a Mega Tank blast. The blast pushes the pole into the Tower but the blast doesn't hit the Tower!

"Now!" Samantha and Jim dive on the Overwing and make it into the Way Tower.

"S.S. I can't hold this up!" Yumi was weakening as all three super charged Mega Tanks have blasts being blocked by the power pole.

"Odd grab that end and I'll grab this end!" S.S. and Odd grab the ends of the power pole. The Mega Tanks fire smaller lasers at the two. "Extend!" S.S. and Odd move out of the range of the Mega Tanks smaller lasers. "Suck on this Xana!" The three super charged Mega Tanks were unable to end the blast until it hit a target, like a Tower or Lyoko Warrior, so the Yumi's plan had stopped the attack!

"Careful Ulrich don't get to close." Ulrich was trying to destroy the Mega Tanks but the smaller lasers were holding him off.

"We are east of the activated Tower so we must go west." Sanne had joined Samantha and Jim on the Overwing. They take off as fast as they can. If Xana destroyed the Way Tower and Jeremie was correct they would lose the Ice Sector!

"Crap!" S.S.'s power pole finally breaks from the pressure of the Mega Tank blasts and the Mega Tank's resume their attack.

"Why couldn't Xana attack the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector?" Odd has his shield up as he fires arrows. "I wouldn't mind losing the Mountain Sector."

"We have to protect all of them Odd. The Super Computer uses power to maintain the Sectors. If a Sector were destroyed that power would be freed up for Xana to use and it might break the barrier that holds him in Lyoko!" Jeremie was getting more frantic as he saw the Way Tower slowly fall apart. Even powered by a Tower the Mega Tanks weren't destroying the Way Tower easily but if this kept up they would lose the Forest Sector.

"Ow, what, hey!" Odd is hit in the leg by one of the smaller lasers being fired by the super charged Mega Tanks. The laser acts like a normal laser until something shoots up Odd's leg and into his body. "Aaaa!" He falls to the ground grasping his chest. "I, I, aaaa!" He starts to shake then stops.

"Odd you just lost 99 life points!" Jeremie has Odd's card up when a Xana symbol appears on it. "Guys destroy Odd!"

"What? Why?" Yumi's question was soon answered when Odd fires arrows at her. She uses her fans to block the arrows.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up to odd and hits him with his sword sending him back to Earth. "Jeremie he might still be possessed."

"I see him and he doesn't seem possessed." Jeremie sees Odd through the cameras. "Odd can you hear me?"

"What happened?"

"Xana possessed you. Ulrich got you back here."

"Oh, how long until I can go back?"

"You could go back now but safely you need another eight minutes." Jeremie watches his other friends on the map.

"I got you now!" S.S. without her power pole had no weapon but her own hands. She decides to go all out and try to destroy a Mega Tank. She dodges lasers and a couple of blasts and is just about to destroy a Mega Tank with a kick when another Mega Tank hits her with a blast. "Aaaa!" S.S. explodes when she's hit.

"S.S.!" Odd sees her fall out of a Scanner and she is still screaming. He sees why when he gets closer. Her skin is black and bleeding where she was hit. The skin is breaking apart and more blood comes out. "Jeremie, scan her, she's hurt." Odd picks S.S. up and gets her back in the Scanner. The doors close and soon S.S. steps out under her own power. "S.S. are you ok?"

"I think so." S.S. never felt that kind of pain before. It wasn't just where she was hit her entire body exploded with pain. Her entire body felt like it was on fire from the inside and outside but worse. "They better be careful."

"They're doing fine they just have to avoid being hit." Jeremie crosses his fingers since there was nothing he could do.

"Sanne stay on the Overwing." Jim and the others were at the activated Tower where a weird sight welcomed them. An Assassin is there but the colors are different. Not only this it is bigger then a normal Assassin and has two tentacles coming out of its head. "Xana must have powered the Assassin up to."

"No shit Sherlock." Samantha is already creating daggers and hands two to Sanne. "If you need to block a laser or get the chance to throw one."

"Samantha you should watch your mouth. Such language would get you in trouble at Kadic Academy." Jim chastises Samantha.

"I don't go there so I don't care." Samantha and Jim let Sanne take the Overwing as they advance on the Assassin.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans and hits a Mega Tank on the Eye! It explodes like an Assassin does causing the other two Mega Tanks close up. "Beat that Ulrich!" Yumi catches her fans.

"You got lucky."

"I'll take luck any day." The Lyoko Warriors morale was boosted by this destruction of a Mega Tank. The other two Mega Tanks open up and start to fire on the Way Tower.

"Jim tackle it or something!" Samantha was throwing daggers as fast as she could but the Assassin's new tentacles were used to knock them away from the Eye.

"I'm trying keep distracting it!" Jim was dodging lasers trying to get close enough for a Thunder Clap or Sonic Boom.

"Ulrich you idiot you can't block them like that." Ulrich has both swords out using them to brace the other as he blocks a Mega Tank blast.

"I can try it."

"Yumi try to stop the other one." The Way Tower had dropped below 30 and was losing more with every hit. "I can't do anything. No, I can do something." Jeremie sets up the Transfer Program to send himself to Lyoko to help his friends.

"Oh crap Xana's sending something else!" Yumi runs over to destroy whatever it was Xana was sending and sees it is Jeremie! "Jeremie?"

"You need help. We can't let the Way Tower or the Sector be destroyed." They run towards the Mega Tanks.

"I can take some hits. Samantha keep distracting it!" Jim runs towards the Assassin not caring about the lasers. He takes a hit on the shoulder and feels the pain go through his body to his brain. "Ignore it, you could handle the shark proof tests you can handle a laser."

"You were part of the tests on a shark proof suit?" Sanne watches as Jim is hit by another laser.

"I don't have time to talk about it." Jim jumps and tackles the Assassin. The tentacles strike him in the face. "Sanne get to the Tower!" The tentacles jab into his face. "Aaaa!" As Sanne dives on the Overwing Jim explodes.

"Sanne watch out!" The Assassin fires lasers at Sanne. Sanne uses the daggers Samantha gave her to block the lasers as she enters the Tower.

"No, Xana!" Jeremie sees Xana forming in the air above the Mega Tanks. Ulrich is still blocking the blast from one Mega Tank but the other continues to blast the Way Tower.

"You lose!" Xana sticks his hand towards the Way Tower and hits it with an energy blast. He hits it with another one as the Mega Tanks explode.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "Jeremie how is the Way Tower?" No response. "Jeremie?"

"No, he went to Lyoko to help the others. Sanne what does it mean if the Way Tower shows 0 next to it?"

"I was too late." The Way Tower would be destroyed.

"Why won't it blow up!" Xana strikes the Way Tower with an energy blast when a weird noise comes from nowhere and everywhere. "She's done something to it!" Xana charges his hands and blasts the Tower with a massive amount of energy but the Way Tower remains. "Stop it!" The noise continues.

"I can reverse this." Jeremie runs into the Way Tower. "Come on the control panel should come up for me. I can't deactivate a Tower but I should be able to run the Super Computer." Jeremie waves his arms around when a control panel comes up. "Ok, re-launch, scan, power." He goes through several programs and a bright light starts to glow from the Digital Stream. It moves up the Way Tower as the noise from outside resonates inside of the Tower. "Aelita." If Jeremie was on Earth he'd cry as a feeling swells inside of him.. It is the same feeling he got when he was trapped between Lyoko and Earth when Aelita came to rescue him. The glowing and noise stops. "She did it."

"No! She interfered again!" Xana looks at Ulrich and Yumi who still remain. "Die!" He blasts them with energy sending them back to Earth. Xana leaves for Sector 5.

"Jeremie?" Sanne is in the other Tower and was going to send whoever was left on Lyoko back to Earth when she sees Jeremie was at another control panel. "Where are you?"

"Ice Sector, Aelita, she saved it." Jeremie feels horrible now that the feeling of Aelita was gone. It was like being given everything you ever wanted just to have it go away.

"You're the only one left. Samantha must have been sent back by the Assassin."

"I'll send myself back. Just get to a Way Tower safely."

"I still have the Overwing to get around. Jeremie when you go back to Earth go back to Kadic Academy. I'll continue working on scanning what little is left and try to piece it all together."

"Ok Sanne. If you need help you know you only need to get a hold of me." Jeremie sends himself back to Earth.

Back at Kadic Academy the group was going to have a hard time explaining why they didn't show up for afternoon classes. "I have an idea." Jeremie and the others were in his room. "I may not be as good of an actor as Sissi but I will act like I passed out. You guys carry me to Yolanda and say you found me. You weren't sure if you should move me so you called Jim. When he got to where you found me he decided I needed to go to the nurse and then he'll carry me to the Infirmary."

"She's going to keep you there until she's sure you're ok."

"Sanne pretty much told me to go back to Kadic Academy. She didn't order me but I know what she wanted me to do. I'll take a couple days off in the Infirmary."

"Ok Jeremie you want to walk there then have me carry you into the office or just have me carry you?"

"Better carry me all the way there just incase someone sees us." Jim picks Jeremie up and puts him over his shoulder. Jim takes Jeremie to the Infirmary and explains what happened. This keeps the others from getting into trouble and gives Jeremie a much needed break.

**A/N Preview of the Real Season 4 at Youtube! **


	77. Chapter 77

**Code Lyoko Episode 125: Rebirth**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-124 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

It is a week after the last attack. Jeremie and Sanne have worked on nothing but bringing Aelita back. Jeremie had even gone to Lyoko to work overnight with Sanne. Bringing Aelita back was more important to Jeremie then classes, his friends, even his health. "Sanne, this might take a couple of hours to process. I'm going back to Earth to take a nap."

"Alright Jeremie I'll send you back." They are in two different Towers but are using the new program Jeremie had made to make it possible to talk to one another through the control panels. Jeremie is soon back on Earth where he takes a few steps over to the cot he set up in the Scanner Room and falls asleep the second his head touches the pillow.

Two hours and seventeen minutes later a loud beeping fills the Scanner Room waking Jeremie up. "It must be done. Sanne, can you hear me?" Jeremie had also worked on the sound system so Sanne would be able to hear him from the Scanner Room while she was on Lyoko.

"Yes Jeremie I'll transfer you back to Lyoko." Jeremie stands up off the cot, yawns, and walks to the middle Scanner. The doors close and he lands in the Forest Sector outside of the Way Tower. He runs in and opens up the control panel.

"Hmmm, all we need to do now is compile the information into one section and load it through an activated Tower and hope what we found is really Aelita." Jeremie and Sanne's work would soon pay off.

"Hope what we found is Aelita? This is Aelita I can feel it!" Sanne wanted her daughter back, her baby. "How long?"

"About twenty hours, maybe a little more. There is nothing we can do until then. Come back to Earth and sleep, take a shower, something." Jeremie goes through the program then stops. "But, should we?" He says it to himself but Sanne hears it.

"Should we what? Bring Aelita back? Of course we should!"

"But, it will give Xana a chance to kill her again. I don't want to lose her again, I can't lose her again."

"I am her Mother and I say we bring her back as soon as possible! I appreciate your help but she is my daughter, my own flesh and blood, I will make the decision!"

"And if Xana kills her? What if we can't bring her back? Or what if we do this and we load Franz Hopper? Or we get Aelita back but it is the twelve year old who just landed on Lyoko with no memories? Or what if we can't bring her back to Earth? Sanne there are a million things that could go wrong I think we should defeat Xana first then bring her back."

"And what if by defeating Xana we lose the chance to bring her back? I am sorry Jeremie but I am her _Mother_!" Sanne's voice cracks. "I want my baby back, don't you want her back to Jeremie? Don't you love her?"

"I, I, that's why I don't want to lose her again."

"Start the compiling Jeremie or I will send you back and do it myself." Jeremie knows they will only have one chance. Once it starts there will be no way to stop it without undoing all the work. "I'll take responsibility if anything happens. I'll tell your friend the truth, I made you do it, if something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong." Jeremie starts the compiling of information. "Send me back I'm still tired."

"You should go back to the Academy and tell the others."

"Not yet, we don't have her back, yet." Jeremie materializes back to Earth and falls asleep on the cot.

The next day Jeremie goes to class looking like he'd been run over by a herd of elephants. "Jeremie are you sure you're ok to be back in class?" Jeremie nods. Mrs. Hertz keeps an eye on Jeremie through class to make sure he would be ok. After the bell rings Jeremie is followed by the other Lyoko Warriors to the lunch room. They get lunch and sit down at the table.

"Did Sanne yell at you again?" Jeremie shakes his head and tries to eat while ignoring Odd. "Then what happened for you to grace us with your presence?" Odd smiles at Jeremie trying to joke around but Jeremie ignores him. Jeremie stomachs a few bites of spaghetti like substance then pushes the tray away. His stomach had shrunk from lack of eating.

"Jeremie, it, it didn't go bad did it?" Jeremie shakes his head. "Then why won't you talk?" Ulrich leans in to see Jeremie's eyes. Maybe Jeremie had been possessed and was waiting for the right time to get the others.

"Because very soon Aelita will be back." A smile breaks out on Jeremie's face for a second then goes away. "Maybe. If it works right you'll go to Lyoko and defend the Tower that I'll be bringing her back in."

"What if it doesn't?" Ulrich didn't want to ask but he knew the others wouldn't.

"There is a bunch of ways this could go bad. Aelita could come back but have no memories from the point she landed on Lyoko the first time with Franz to Xana implanting her with a virus during the rebirth and making it impossible to bring her back. Hell he could possess her and have her join him. During the process she will be reborn, rebuilt, recreated and Xana could very easily add one little byte of himself during that process and make Aelita his slave." Jeremie sighs after his long list of ways it could go bad. "And that's if we're lucky it could turn out to be Franz Hopper." This gets everyone to take sharp breaths.

"But, he, Sanne killed him."

"Just like Lyoko deleted Aelita. If it is Franz or Aelita they may both be a threat. Aelita, if she, it could be like William. Not dead but not alive while on Lyoko but a monster when on Earth."

"Are you sure we should try it?" Jeremie shakes his head. "But then why…" Jeremie interrupts Ulrich.

"Aelita is Sanne's daughter so Sanne gets the final word on it. She said she wants Aelita back now so we are bringing her back now."

"Ok Jeremie that's great and all but what do we do with her? She's been gone for a couple of months how do we explain her return?"

"Sanne and I have two plans. Plan A is to convince the police and school she was kidnapped then held for ransom. When the ransom wasn't paid they dumped her off somewhere. She was finally able to get help and called her mother. Sanne will say she found Aelita somewhere in Russia and then work from there. Plan B is for Aelita to stay at the Hermitage with Sanne until she's old enough to go to college in the States."

"So when do we go to Lyoko?" Ulrich is nervous and excited about the idea of having Aelita back.

"Around ten I'll check and see if it is done compiling the information into one section then move it to the Forest Sector and activated a Tower to bring the data to the Way Tower and bring her back. We may have a long night since after I start the process I want you to cut the cables to try and keep Xana from corrupting the Way Tower or the activated Tower."

"Ten o'clock, then, Aelita, she'll be back?" Yumi is also nervous but excited. Aelita was really her first female friend. Until S.S. came into the group Aelita was her only female friend. A friend she could rant about how William was getting on her nerves for going after her and how Ulrich was getting on her nerves for not going after her. Someone who could understand some of the problems she did even if Aelita got most of her sources from watching TV. "Should we have a party? A welcome back party or something?"

"No. She's not back yet. Don't think of her as coming back because it might not happen." Jeremie goes back to his tray and takes another bite. "Odd here, finish it." Odd takes the tray and digs in. "Think of it as, no, don't think about it. When it doesn't happen you will only be hurt more." Jeremie says this trying to convince himself. He was smart, and had Sanne's help, he could do it, maybe. It should work but if it didn't he would be crushed. If it didn't work Jeremie doesn't know if he'll stay. He had thought about calling his father and going to a different school after Aelita was first deleted but his oath to fight Xana made him stay. But now, if he were to lose Aelita again, that would be it. Hell he might not go to a different school if Aelita was dead then… No, he couldn't think like that.

"We have gym next. Jeremie are you ok? I'm sure Jim will let you sit out."

"I know I look like crap but, well, I do feel like it to." Jeremie laughs a little. "I need deep sleep. I can't stop tossing and turning and waking up every ten minutes when I try to sleep. Maybe Yolanda will have something for me to take." Jeremie leaves the table and heads for the Infirmary.

"He doesn't look to good are you sure we should just let him go?" Odd is concerned about Jeremie.

"If he sleeps then let him sleep. He needs as much as he can get. Maybe I could help him with makeup around the eyes. Don't want to greet Aelita with raccoon eyes." S.S. turns to Yumi. "What do you think?"

"I don't use makeup."

"Sure you don't your complexion just happens to be as smooth as a baby's bottom naturally." S.S. laughs.

"Pads don't count as makeup." S.S. and Odd laugh.

"What Odd are you saying you wear makeup?" Ulrich tries to defend Yumi. He knows Odd uses the same Oxipads to keep his face clean.

"To keep this face beautiful you bet I do." Ulrich is stumped. Odd had admitted to it so there was nothing Ulrich could say. "Lunch is almost over we should go to gym and tell Jim about what Jeremie and Sanne are planning." The others agree and hurry to gym.

Jeremie is in the Infirmary after taking some pills from Yolanda. He rests on the Infirmary bed and stares at the ceiling as his busy brain starts to slow down. His eyelids become heavy and soon he falls asleep. _"Jeremie, what is it like on Earth?"_

"_There are all kinds of thing, like breathing, wind, being cold. The smell of flowers or the feel of silk or the taste of milk."_

"_I can't wait to be on Earth. I know I won't be human but I will be with you and our friends at last. We can finally shut the Super Computer off."_

"_You'll love it Aelita. You might not like some parts of it like school or dealing with Jim but I know you'll love it."_

"_I will because I'll be with the people I love and the people who love me."_

"_Love? Um, Aelita, I, uh…"_

"_Jeremie I know how you feel about me. When we touched a few weeks ago as I rescued you from the Digital Void I knew exactly how you felt about me."_

"_And I knew how you felt about me."_

"_Maybe when I'm on Earth we can go to the movies, or eat at a restaurant? Hold hands as we walk down the sidewalk under the stars and the moon?"_

"_Uh, yes Aelita, we could, if you wanted to."_

"_I do Jeremie, I-"_ The dream goes dark and pink haired elf Aelita is replaced by Death Demon Aelita. "_I will have fun making you my pet! Aelita's feeling for you are strong and it will just be easier to give her one thing that she wants instead of fighting her!"_

"_I'll never join you! Aelita wouldn't want me to join you no matter what the cost was!"_

"_Are you sure Jeremie? Are you sure she isn't crying right now wishing you were here with us? Her love for you is strong but not stronger then I!"_

"_I hate you Xana! I'll make you pay!"_ Jeremie sits up in the hospital bed with Nurse Yolanda standing over him.

"Jeremie are you ok?" Yolanda puts a hand on his forehead. "The pills I gave you should have made you sleep like a rock. Are your nightmares that bad? I heard you calling out for your friend Aelita." Yolanda pulls her hand away and gets a thermometer. "I think you might have a fever put this in your mouth and wait about five minutes. I'll be right back." Yolanda leaves the Infirmary to find the school counselor. She is worried about Jeremie. He shouldn't have woken up for at least six hours yet barely slept an hour. She never knew of nightmares that could be so bad.

About ten minutes later Yolanda comes back with the new school counselor. Mr. Lane. "Jeremie? What is your temperature?" Jeremie hands Yolanda the thermometer. "Oh this is .6 to high. Jeremie I want you to stay here for the night but for now you can talk to Mr. Lane."

"About what?"

"Your night_mares_." Mr. Lane has an accent that Jeremie does not recognize. "The Nurse gave you sleep_ing_ pills to help you sleep. She reports you did no_thing_ but toss and call out a pe_rson's_ name. I have been told it is that of a _young_ girl who used to be a _student_."

"I, I have, a vision." Jeremie decides to try and help out Aelita's return by faking a psychic vision. "I see her, on the side of a road, I can't read the signs. She is crying, and then I see, I see another person. She looks like Aelita but older. She picks Aelita up and Aelita, Aelita smiles. I want to find out what's going on but no matter how loud I yell she can't hear me."

"You de_scribe_ it as a vision? Have you ever _taken_ the Palomel _Test?_ Jeremie shakes his head. "Maybe while you rest here I could _test_ you. I have theory on your _dre_am." Jeremie figures he has nothing else better to do. He is still tried from lack of sleep and the pills.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly three. It does not _take_ long for _test_."

"I'll do it." Mr. Lane leaves the Infirmary and comes back twenty five minutes later with a folder.

"Just…" Mr. Lane explains the test and Jeremie answers it truthfully. He has to keep himself from laughing when he reads questions about seeing the future.

"Have I ever felt Déjà Vu? Yes. Have I ever known not to say something because I saw the future and knew what would happen? Yes."_ For awhile it was a daily thing to relive days._ Jeremie takes about an hour to fill out the test.

"Very good, interesting, _yes_, very _inter_esting." Jeremie plays along with the fake psychic powers waiting for the pills to wear off.

Around nine thirty Ulrich calls Jeremie. "Hello?"

"Jeremie are you going to the Factory?"

"Not right now. Nurse Yolanda wants me to stay over night until my fever goes down and Mr. Lane wants to do some more tests on me." Mr. Lane kept bringing more and more tests to see how "psychic" Jeremie was. Jeremie played along but was soon too caught up in it to stop.

"But, Jeremie, Aelita…"

"She can wait! Even if I do get her back it just puts her in danger again so if I don't bring her back now it only means she's safe from Xana!" Jeremie hangs up on Ulrich.

Around eleven that night Jeremie gets a rude awakening. "Huh, what?" Jeremie feels someone smack him.

"Wake up!" Sanne is standing over him. "Jeremie wake up." Jeremie opens his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"That hurt a little." Jeremie rubs his cheek.

"Sorry you were, you were calling for help when I got here and I couldn't wake you up. The programs ready if we go now with the others we can have Aelita back before midnight."

"I, I don't know if it is a good idea. Sanne if we bring her back it just gives Xana a chance to kill her or worse posses her again."

"I could probably do it on my own I would just need the encryption code you used. I want my daughter back now. If you will not help me I'll do it on my own." Sanne has a look in her eye that shows Jeremie she was trying not to cry. Sanne was so close to having her baby back but Jeremie was standing in the way.

"You could do it by yourself but I'm not going to let you do it." Jeremie sits up. "Let me get my shoes and I'll go with you." Sanne goes out into the hallway while Jeremie finds his shoes and puts them on. When he leaves the Infirmary he sees Sanne is on her phone.

"Go to the Factory. Yes, it is that, ok, tell Odd." Sanne hangs up and sees Jeremie. "I called the others they are going to the Factory now." They run to the Factory and about fifteen minutes later they all meet in the Control Room.

"This is going to be dangerous. I don't think Xana will just let us bring Aelita back, if it is Aelita. It could still be a trick, or Franz, or if it is Aelita one who doesn't know who we are." Jeremie is sweating, nervous, and is starting to feel sick. "I'll send you all to Lyoko then I'll start the process. When I do you need to cut the cables at both the Way Tower and the Tower I activate." Sanne puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder.

"Jeremie, this will work. Thank you for doing this. You have ruined your health, your school work, all for Aelita." Sanne smiles at Jeremie. "To have someone like you on her side, nothing bad will ever happen again." Sanne tries to relieve Jeremie's worries and boost his own confidence.

"Go to the Scanner Room. I'm sending Sanne with Jim and Samantha. They will be at the activated Tower while the others will go to the Way Tower. The Way Tower is the more important one." The others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S. gets in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. "Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Transfer Sanne, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." They land next to a Tower.

"We're ready Jeremie." Sanne had run into the Tower and waits.

"I'm starting the process…" Jeremie's fingers fly over his keyboard. "Now."

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich uses a sword to cut at a cable while S.S. uses his extra sword to cut another. Ark uses his Exploding Arrows to destroy a cable while Yumi keeps a look out for monsters.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim uses his powers to destroy a cable while Samantha works on another cable with her daggers.

"Come on, Sanne, do you see it?" Jeremie is at the control panel of the Control Room and trying to move fast enough to keep up with the program.

"Yes I locked it and moved it." Sanne is having an easier time not being restrained by real world physics.

"Power down in three, then add to four, add two point nine to section QW3 then…" Jeremie and Sanne work on bringing Aelita back.

"Here they come." Ulrich sees two Mega Tanks rolling up to the Tower. "Good, no Sissi." Ulrich looks over at S.S. "Give me my other sword back."

"Ok." S.S. tosses it to Ulrich and he catches it. "I like my pole better."

"I need these. If what I have planned works this should be over in ten seconds." Ulrich walks towards the two Mega Tanks. "That's all? I figured Xana would have sent more." The Mega Tanks open up and charge blasts. "Come on, shoot at me." The Mega Tanks fire and Ulrich slams his first sword into the ground. The blasts hit the sword and Ulrich attacks. "Super Sprint!" He runs and shoves his second sword into one Mega Tank destroying it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan destroying the other Mega Tank. Ulrich Super Sprints back to his other sword and pulls it out of the ground.

"Ok that was easy, almost too easy…" Ulrich is suspicious and had a good reason.

"Sissi stop this! Please, I know Xana may have given you powers but Aelita, she, you don't really want to kill her do you?" Jim pleads with Sissi who has appeared at the activated Tower. Sissi destroyed Samantha after a quick fight that consisted of Sissi using her Xana powers to cheat.

"I have no attachments to her so why would I care?" Sissi gets her axe out. "You're going to die you know. Once King Xana escapes you and your friends will be killed instantly and King Xana shall rule the world with me by his side."

"Ulrich, Sissi is at the other Tower. I can't send the vehicles or give Jim a Ghost." Jeremie can hear what is said on Lyoko.

"Where do I go Jeremie?"

"Northeast."

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich takes off for the activated Tower.

"Try it again Jim." Sissi is toying with Jim. "Go ahead I won't even use my axe to block it."

"Thunder Clap!" Jim tries to hurt Sissi but an energy shield is protecting her. "Please Sissi don't do this."

"Or what? I do what King Xana tells me to do." Sissi walks over to Jim until she is standing directly in front of him. "Go ahead hit me and find out what happens." Sissi closes her eyes and spreads her arms. Jim looks up and sees Ulrich coming fast. "Are you scared? Once I destroy you I will enter the Tower and kill Sanne."

"No." Jim grabs Sissi's arms. "You'll do nothing to Sanne." Sissi opens her eyes.

"Do you think I can not break this hold?" Sissi starts to laugh then stops when two swords are shoved into her from behind. "Ulrich dear you came. Your friends are gone by now." Sissi breaks Jim's hold and destroys him with a blast of energy. She turns around with the swords still in her. "But you, King Xana says I get to make you my pet." Sissi reaches up and grabs Ulrich by the chin. "You're going to be a good lap dog, bark for me." Ulrich smacks Sissi's hand away. "Bad dog." Sissi shocks Ulrich in the leg and he falls to one knee. "Bark, accept your new master."

"I'll kill you."

"Kill me? I have two swords sticking out of my body and I don't feel a thing. How could you kill me?" Sissi laughs as she shocks Ulrich in the other leg bringing him to his knees. "Your friends, so sad, if they had taken the chance to join Xana like I did they would still be alive."

"Shut up!" Ulrich lunges at Sissi but she knocks him away easily.

Back at the Way Tower the Way Tower starts to glow as Yumi and the others are dealing with a new monster. "S.S. stay away from that!" S.S. had tried to attack the monster but a tentacle swings at her. The new monster is like a giant rubber band ball with tentacles. It floats in the air and the tentacles absorb anything that touches them. Yumi had lost both fans and Odd's arrows were absorbed. S.S. tries to attack the monster again but her power pole touches a tentacle and is absorbed.

"What do we do?" Odd fires more arrows but even his Exploding Arrows are absorbed.

"I don't know, Jeremie!?"

"I can't help you I have to do this."

"Can we hide in the Way Tower?"

"No it would destroy the process." Jeremie is starting to get tired, his vision blurs, but he keeps working the keyboard.

"Run!" Yumi and the other two retreat from the Way Tower.

"Yes, they run. The Tower is mine." Xana appears! He floats towards the Way Tower. "My escape from this world." He gets closer and reaches out for the Tower. "Yes…" Suddenly a yellow blur strikes Xana. It moves around him as nothing but a blur. "No, stop it!" Xana is beaten back by the yellow blur. "No!" Xana breaks apart and the black mist moves to the open end of a cut cable and escapes to Sector 5.

"What was that?" Yumi and the others run back to the Tower as the yellow blur destroys the new monster. "Ulrich?" When the blur stops Yumi sees Ulrich but he has changed. He is bigger, his swords are glowing and are larger. His Lyoko uniform is still yellow but a darker yellow.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I had to."

"Had to, had to what?" Yumi walks towards Ulrich when Sissi appears. "Sissi! Stay away from him!"

"Why Yumi? He is my pet after all." Sissi puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Although I did not think you would use the power to fight King Xana but I got what I wanted." Sissi smiles evilly at the others.

:"No, Ulrich, why?"

"I had to. Sissi, she told me what Xana was going to do. He would use the Way Tower to escape Lyoko. It, it would mean the end of the fight for all of us. It would also mean Aelita would be lost." If Ulrich was on Earth he would be crying. "I had to or Aelita would be killed, all of you would be killed. Please, I'm sorry I…" Ulrich stops and grabs at his neck.

"That is enough of that." Sissi laughs a little. "King Xana may punish you for stopping his escape but that is not my problem. Come Ulrich I think I would like someone to rub my shoulders as I do my homework."

"No!" Yumi runs at Sissi ready to attack with her bare hands.

"Ulrich stop her. It may be the last time you get to touch her." Ulrich shakes then leaps at Yumi pinning her to the ground.

"Ulrich no, stop it, please." Yumi struggles but Ulrich is to strong.

"I, hate me as much as I hate myself." Ulrich destroys Yumi sending her back to Earth.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires at Ulrich but Ulrich with his new powers gets both swords out and blocks the arrows easily.

"Odd be glad Aelita is back." Ulrich does a Super Sprint and strikes Odd sending him back to Earth. "S.S., I'm sorry but I had to save Aelita, and Yumi."

"You betrayed us. Send me back bastard."

"Ok." Ulrich strikes S.S. sending her back.

"Ulrich dear, come." Ulrich walks over to Sissi. "Good boy."

"Don't do that." Ulrich grabs at his neck after the comment.

"Remember you accepted me as your master. King Xana won't like that but it was what we agreed to. Power to save Aelita and the others for becoming my pet." Sissi and Ulrich devirtualize but do not go back through a Scanner.

"This is how Xana sends you to Lyoko?" Ulrich and Sissi land in her room falling through a portal in the ceiling that closes up after they land.

"Yes Ulrich dear. Now, my shoulders and back are sore, give me a massage." Sissi lies down on her bed. "Now Ulrich." Ulrich twitches as pain pulses through his body. "The collar may not be real but I still have control over you." Ulrich moves over and straddles Sissi's thighs so he can lean forward and give Sissi a massage.

Back at the Factory Jeremie and Sanne oblivious to what has happened execute the final codes of the program to bring Aelita back. "Sanne I'll bring you back when it finishes."

"Yes Jeremie, I wan to be there, I need to be there." The program runs and the final process finishes.

"Ok, come back to Earth." Jeremie takes the headset off. He doesn't uses the security cameras to see inside the Scanner Room. The first time he sees Aelita he wants it to be in person. If it worked… When he finishes bringing Sanne back to Earth Jeremie takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room. When the elevator doors open he steps out and sees Sanne and the others are all crying. "No, she, she didn't make it?" Jeremie runs over to the others.

"Jeremie, Sissi, she, Ulrich…" Yumi's crying keeps her from continuing.

"What?" Jeremie notices that Ulrich is missing. Jim and Samantha are sitting against the middle Scanner. S.S. sits next to another Scanner. Everyone else is standing in the middle. "What happened?" Jeremie had been so deep in concentration during the last minutes of the program that he had no idea about Ulrich and Sissi.

"Ulrich, he, he sacrificed himself to Sissi to save me." Jeremie turns to the Scanner on the right side. The person inside had been blocked from his view by the Scanner.

"Aelita!" Jeremie throws himself at Aelita and hugs her tightly. "Aelita, I, I, I love you. I love you so much Aelita, I'm so sorry I let Xana get you. Please forgive me if, if you can't I, I'm so sorry." Jeremie cries as he hugs Aelita.

"Jeremie I do forgive you." Aelita hugs Jeremie back. "But we lost Ulrich." Aelita is torn up inside. She was happier then she'd ever been now that she was back but it was because Ulrich sacrificed himself.

"How? Did he fall into the Digital Sea?"

"No, Ulrich joined Sissi to get the power to fight Xana." Odd clenches his hand into a fist. "He betrayed us but it was to save Aelita!" Odd is furious at Ulrich but knows he would have done it to. He would have sacrificed his life for Aelita like Ulrich had.

"We, we lost, but we won." Sanne walks over to Jeremie and Aelita. "Honey, Jeremie, we can get Ulrich back." She hugs both. "You did good Jeremie, so did Ulrich, to save my Baby." Sanne kisses Aelita on the forehead. "Aelita, I'm so sorry. If I had taken you away from Franz we could have escaped into Russia. I thought I could control him enough to keep you safe, I, I never thought he would do what he did. If I knew he was planning that I would have made sure you'd gotten away."

"Mom?" Aelita says it and Sanne starts to cry. "Mom, mother, mom!" Aelita takes one arm from around Jeremie and hugs Sanne. The three cry together.

"What do we do?" S.S. is sitting on the floor. "We lost Ulrich. He, he stays with Odd. What if Xana orders Ulrich to kill Odd in his sleep?"

"I'll stay in Jeremie's room. Jeremie you'll probably want to…" Odd stops. He was going to tell a joke to try and lighten the mood but even he was crushed by what happened. His best friend had betrayed the others to save Aelita. He had done something Odd knew Ulrich would never do unless there was no other choice.

"Ulrich knows things we've been able to keep from Xana." Yumi looks down at the floor. "This is as bad as when Xana had Aelita. Ulrich knows so much about us, especially me, he might be what destroys us."

"No, we got through everything else we can get through this." Jeremie's hope, his light, his heart was back. "I need to find a way to get Ulrich back. It might be as easy as defeating Xana or as hard as bringing Aelita back." Jeremie squeezes Aelita in his arms then let's go. "Aelita, I , I don't know what to do. I've dreamed of this moment and I, I had so much I wanted to say but I can't remember any of it."

"You brought me back, you got my messages."

"I got a message, one, how many did you send?"

"I don't know I sent as many as I could."

"Um, guys, it is getting late." Jim had checked his watch to see what the time was. Aelita you should go with your mother to the Hermitage."

"I'm back." Aelita turns to her mother and hugs her hard now that Jeremie had let go.

"Jim, go with Jeremie to the dorm building. Jeremie still has Mister Puck."

"Oh, yeah, Aelita will need him." Jeremie had been sleeping with Mister Puck in his arms when he could sleep at Kadic Academy.

"I could go with them to get Mister Puck."

"No Aelita Jim will bring it to you. Besides he needs to go to sleep to."

"What?" Aelita is confused.

"I'll tell you on our way back home." Sanne takes Aelita's hand in hers and walks over to the elevator. "Come on everyone it has gotten late."

"Or early." Odd tries a joke but it just doesn't sound right. Everyone gets on the elevator and takes it up and leaves the Factory.

**A/N Whoa, Ulrich's gone. Man I wasn't even planning that but when Xana showed up I had no idea how the others could beat him. I have made Xana to powerful for the others to fight him. So I hade him become Sissi's pet, for now…**


	78. Chapter 78

**Code Lyoko Episode 126: Eye For an Eye**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-125 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Samantha is at a party doing DJ work. She sets up three songs to take a cigarette break. She gets out of the club and goes out into the alley. She gets a cigarette out and lights it. "Much better." She breaths the smoke out through her nose. "Three more days and I'll be seventeen. Get a moped so I don't have to run to the Factory anymore. Although…" She coughs a little after taking a drag off of the cigarette. "My lungs seemed to have been cleaned by the Scanners. Climbing over the wall use to make me breath hard and now I can run a marathon." She takes another drag when she hears footsteps. She turns around and sees a familiar but not friendly face. "What are you doing here?" Samantha reaches for her switch blade when she sees Sissi.

"Looking for you." Sissi walks towards Samantha who gets her switch blade out. "Put that away it is of no use." Sissi waves her hand and using her Xana powers takes the switch blade out of Samantha's hand.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much." Sissi stops in front of Samantha.

"If you're looking for another pet you're looking in the wrong place!" Samantha swings at Sissi who dodges is and knees Samantha in the gut.

"My orders were simple." Sissi punches Samantha in the back knocking Samantha down. Sissi leans down until her lips are close to Samantha's ear. Sissi whispers. "To kill Samantha Knight." Sissi morphs into Xana Sissi. "I wonder what they will make of the scene." Sissi tears an arm off easily and tosses it into a dumpster. Samantha screams in pain as Sissi hurts her again and again until Samantha is torn into pieces, some left in the alley others turned into ash by Sissi.

"Where the hell is she? I'm not paying her to not be here!" The three songs Samantha loaded while she went for a cigarette ended and the party was interrupted. The owner of the club is yelling at three of his minions.

"I saw her go out for a break."

"Go get her then!" The minion nods and goes out to look for Samantha when he finds a gruesome scene. "Oh my God, what, what is this?" He sees blood and then finds part of a leg. "Oh fu…" He is hit from behind.

"Hmmm, you'll make for a nice scapegoat." Sissi licks the blood off of her hand. "Roll you around in it a little." She uses her Xana powers to move the guy around in Samantha's blood. "That should do it." Sissi morphs back into her normal self and walks away.

Aelita and Sanne with Jeremie and Jim are at the Hermitage. They are watching a made for TV movie while talking about Ulrich and how to get him back. Well, three of them are, Jim is lost by the conversation and concentrates on the movie when a news break comes in. "Teenager Samantha Knight has been identified as the victim of a brutal murder. Police already have a suspect but the name has not been released. Samantha Knight was working as a DJ at the Techfest Club when sources say she went out for a break and didn't come back."

"Jeremie, what, what was Samantha's last name?"

"What? Jim, you lost me." Jeremie and the others did not hear the news break.

"What was Samantha's last name?"

"Knight, why?"

"Xana got her." Jim wasn't positive Samantha's last name was Knight but Jeremie had confirmed it. Unless there was another Samantha Knight that did work as a DJ in the city.

"What?" Jim points to the TV.

"I was able to find someone who said they saw the scene before the police escorted them. I quote, 'There was blood everywhere, pools of it, but all I saw was a hand and an arm that was in the dumpster.' The hand was used to identify the body as the fingerprints were on record for the Clay Boarding School's Identity Program. Samantha Knight was sixteen years old and considered a drop out after she disappeared from school earlier this year."

"Damn." Aelita pushes Jeremie a little. "Sorry." Aelita didn't like Jeremie to use curse words. When Jeremie reminded her of the times she used them she said she was sorry and would try to stop. "But the Super Scan, it never went off." Jeremie leans over the side of the loveseat and pulls a bag up. He gets his lap top out. "Super Scan is working so there is no way it was Xana."

"What about Sissi? Or, or, Ulrich?" The gang had avoided Ulrich at all costs. Ulrich tried to talk to them a couple of times but they couldn't trust him.

"If they were given orders by Xana they might have but why now? And if they do have this kind of power why haven't they killed all of us?" Sanne is sitting at one end of a couch while Jim sits on the other side.

"We don't know if it was them. Samantha she, she didn't lead a crime free life. She could have gotten involved in something that got this, this, done to her. They said they have a suspect."

"How much do you want to bet it is one of us Jim? Sissi plants evidence and one of us is in trouble." Jeremie looks out of the front windows wondering if he went back what he would find. Police leading Odd or S.S. away, or maybe Yumi at home getting arrested.

"If she does, if she did do this, what do we do?" Aelita is scared for her friends. She never got to know Samantha, she was either Xana or gone when Samantha was a Warrior.

"We make her pay. Eye for an eye." Sanne stands up and walks over to a bookshelf. She gets a large book out, the Bible. "I know this is complete crap but eye for an eye works for me."

"You don't have any faith?" Jim didn't know about Sanne's faith, or lack thereof.

"How can I? What God would allow someone like Xana to exist? What God would allow a man to use his wife and daughter to make a damn computer! I had to punish Franz for that and Xana still exists! I have faith in what I do not that." Sanne throws the Bible onto the coffee table.

"Mom calm down." Aelita is already scared by what happened and now her mother's reaction scared her. "Killing, we, we can't kill her."

"Yes we can." Jeremie was not going to lose anyone else. "If it was her Sanne is right eye for an eye. But we don't know if it was Sissi so I won't make any judgments."

"Jeremie, Aelita, go back to Kadic Academy. Find the others if they haven't already been arrested." Sanne leaves the living room.

"Mom wait come back." Aelita gets off the loveseat and goes after her mom.

"Jeremie I can go with you. If Sissi is on the hunt she might go after you next."

"Stay here. I'd feel better that Sanne has you here to protect her." Jeremie waits for Aelita to come back from talking to her mother before leaving for Kadic Academy. It had been twelve days since Aelita was brought back and she was back in school. She had trouble catching up with homework but Jeremie and the others helped her when they could. They leave the Hermitage for Kadic Academy.

Except Yumi, she had not been the same since what happened. She wanted to go to Ulrich, to yell at him, to hate him, to love him, but couldn't. Her school work was suffering, she was crying all the time. Her parents tried to find out what was wrong but Yumi shut them out.

At Kadic Academy Jeremie finds Odd on a cot in his room. Odd had moved in unofficially since Ulrich had become the enemy. "Odd, Samantha, her last name is Knight right?"

"Yeah. Her birthday is coming up not sure what to get her that isn't to boyfriendish."

"Um, Odd, we have bad news." Jeremie tells Odd what had happened.

"No, it's a mistake. She, she wouldn't, no." Odd is shocked by the news. "Sissi, if she did this I'll kill her myself!"

"Wait Odd we have no idea if it was Sissi. Well, we have an idea but we don't know. What if it was Ulrich? He wouldn't have a choice would he if Xana used him to do it."

"I'll, Sissi is the one who tricked him!"

"She made a deal power to save Aelita but he joined her."

"He betrayed us to save your girlfriend! Why didn't you wait until we defeated Xana? If you had Ulrich wouldn't have had to do that!"

"You do not understand me Odd. If she did it or Ulrich did it I don't care. I feel bad for feeling this but we have to fight back for once. Hell, if it turns out a meteor fell and killed Samantha I'd still want to fight back finally by killing Sissi. We've let her live long enough."

"But how?" Jeremie shrugs. "Who, how did you, how?"

"I was at the Hermitage and the TV was on. During a news break they had it on. Jim, Aelita, Sanne, and I know and now you do."

"I'll call S.S." Odd does and tells her the news. A minute later S.S. comes to Jeremie's dorm room crying. She closes the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Odd." She hugs him.

"I'm not. I want to get back at Sissi." Odd hugs S.S. as she cries. He would normally be crying but his soul was crushed by what happened with Ulrich and now Samantha. His soul was replaced with rage, anger, hatred, revenge. "S.S. don't cry. What happened to Samantha could happen to any of us. If you cry you won't be able to help get back at Sissi."

"But how? Odd you, it's ok to cry. She was your friend, she was our friend."

"She wouldn't want us to waste our tears on her she'd want us to kill the bitch that killed her." Odd pushes S.S. away and turns to Jeremie. "Where is she?"

"I don't know probably in her room." Odd goes to leave Jeremie's dorm room when both S.S. and Jeremie grab his shirt. "Odd we just lost someone we can't lose you to."

"I, I don't want, I don't know." Odd sits down on the cot. "We just lost Ulrich and now we lost Samantha." Odd is close to crying when the door opens.

"Hello losers." Sissi! "Why the long faces?" Sissi had come to announce the news of Samantha's death.

"You bitch!" Odd leaps from the cot and tackles Sissi. He punches her a few times when Sissi uses her Xana powers to blast Odd off of her. "You killed Samantha!" Odd gets up as his rage powers him. He attacks Sissi again but she knocks him away.

"How did you know already? Ulrich has been talking to you has he? Tsk tsk I must punish him." Sissi gets an idea. "Did he tell you it was him who did it?"

"What, Ulrich didn't tell us anything!" Odd tries to attack Sissi again but she uses her Xana powers to float him up to the ceiling.

"Then how did you know he killed Samantha Knight?"

"It was on the news." Jeremie walks towards Sissi. "I don't care if it was Ulrich who did it we'll kill you!"

"Oh really? Try it." Sissi releases Odd who falls on Jeremie. "Ta ta for now losers." Sissi walks away as Odd and Jeremie get off the floor.

"Damn her." Jeremie clenches his fist. "We have to kill her before anyone else dies."

"But Sissi said it was Ulrich who did it." S.S. is in the hallway. "Xana could make him kill one of us."

"I don't care, we're killing Sissi. Ulrich joined Xana to save Aelita while Sissi did it for power. Sanne worked out a program to attack Sissi on Lyoko but last time we were working on bringing Aelita back so weren't able to use it. Maybe we can lure her to Lyoko and launch the program."

"Would it kill her?" Jeremie shrugs. "I'll just kill her. Take a knife from the kitchen and stab her in her sleep."

"And get caught by the police?" Odd glares at S.S. "Odd we can't just walk up to her and shoot her." S.S. is flooded with memories of her dream where they had killed Sissi. Xana turned and killed them but now he was trapped on Lyoko maybe they could kill Sissi. "We have to make it look like an accident. Like, knock her down the stairs when no one is looking."

"Yeah that will work." Odd rolls his eyes. "Stab the bitch to death in her sleep in new clothes then burn the clothes in the furnace and dump the knife in the river."

"How Odd?" Odd turns around in the hallway and sees Aelita. "Sissi won't let you walk into her room and kill her not that you should."

"What? She killed Samantha!" Odd goes over to Aelita. "Ulrich had to sacrifice himself to her just to save you!"

"Sissi gave him the power to save me. If she hadn't I wouldn't be back." The way Aelita says it implies Sissi wanted Ulrich to stop Xana.

"Why would she do that? Why would she help us?"

"Why didn't she stop him? She could have you know. But no she let Ulrich stop Xana. Maybe, maybe she isn't as bad as we think she is. If Xana gave her a direct command maybe she couldn't refuse. He might have made Sissi kill Samantha to get us to kill Sissi. Xana will punish Sissi for allowing Ulrich to stop him and one of us will have to kill a human being."

"She's not human! She's, she's a Knight of Xana, and she joined Xana!"

"So did Ulrich, to save me. Maybe, maybe Sissi thought she would be able to fight Xana but if he gives her a direct order she can't refuse. Why else would she let Ulrich stop Xana?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Odd pushes Aelita out of his way and storms down the hall. "I'll fuc…" Odd runs into someone. "Ulrich!" Odd immediately gets into a fighting stance. "Which one are you going to kill next?"

"Next?" Ulrich had been going to his dorm room when he heard the others. He had to talk to them but they ignored him every other time. "What are you talking about?" Odd goes to punch Ulrich but Ulrich's Xanafied reflexes allow him grab Odd's fist.

"You killed Samantha!"

"No I didn't. Sissi just told me Xana gave her orders and I wanted to tell you guys to warn her. But, wait, you said she's dead? But Sissi said Xana…" Odd tries to knee Ulrich but he blocks it. "She's dead?" Ulrich twitches. "No, no, no, I won't." Ulrich twitches some more and a spark of energy comes out around his neck. A circle of energy sparks around Ulrich's neck as he continues to refuse. He grabs it with his hands but it continues. "Yes Sissi." The ring of energy goes away. "Samantha's really dead? I, why didn't Sissi tell me to do it?"

"Why would Sissi tell you to do something traitor?! Xana's your master now!"

"No he isn't. The deal I made was with Sissi not Xana. She's weaker because she gave me some of her own power. I have to follow her orders or…" The ring of energy sparks around Ulrich's neck and he drops to his knees holding in a scream.

"Is she calling you?" Odd has concern in his voice.

"Yes, she makes sure I can't disobey her. She doesn't want me talking to you. She wants me to, to go to her room and, I have to go." Ulrich runs away from the others.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? That he didn't do it?" S.S. walks over to Odd to make sure he is ok.

"Yeah, he didn't do it. I can tell when he lies and he wasn't. That bastard, he betrays us but I can't hate him for it!" Odd punches the wall. "I would have done the same thing he did."

"So would I, I'm sure we all would. I'm sure we all trust that Jeremie with Sanne and Aelita's help could beat Xana and free us." S.S. puts a hand on Odd's shoulder. "Odd is this why you've been so mad? You wish you had done it so Ulrich could be free?"

"Shut up, I, I have to take a walk." Odd's anger was rising and he knew he'd lose it if he didn't find a way to blow it off.

"Odd wait, if Sissi is…"

"If she comes anywhere near me I'll kill her."

"I'm so sorry." Jeremie and S.S. turn to Aelita. "This is all because of me. If you hadn't gotten my messages you wouldn't have tried to bring me back." Jeremie hugs Aelita.

"This is not your fault it is Xana's fault." Jeremie squeezes Aelita in his arms then let's go. "We will beat Xana, we will get Ulrich back, but we also need to get rid of Sissi. If you're right and she let Ulrich stop Xana then she isn't as bad as we thought. But if she can't refuse an order then she is a threat no matter what her intentions are. I won't give Xana a chance to order Sissi to kill you. And, if we kill Sissi and Ulrich follows his orders from her then it might free him."

"If you're going to take a human life, no matter how evil they are, they are still human, I won't help you. I won't hate you but I can't go along with this. Sissi helped Ulrich save me. She, I don't know why she did it but she saved me." Aelita turns away from Jeremie as she cries. She runs away to her room still crying.

"Jeremie we have to stop her! What if she kills Jim next? Or Sanne? Or S.S.? I don't care if I get caught by the police I'll slash her throat in the middle of the campus if it saves them."

"Odd don't say that." Odd turns to S.S. "I know you're depressed but we all are. I don't like how you're acting or what you're saying. What happened to you?"

"S.S., are you that stupid? How can you not know? I lost my best friend and just found out I lost another! Aaaa!" Odd yells and punches the wall so hard he puts a hole in it. "I'm done!" Odd turns and runs away.

"Odd, wait!" S.S. starts to go after Odd but Jeremie stops her. "Jeremie we can bring Samantha back right?"

"Do you have any hair?" S.S. shakes her head. "Then how can I bring her back?"

"Well, uh, I don't know. You're the genius you can figure it out." This hits Jeremie hard.

"When? After I find a way to save Ulrich? Or after I get Xana locked in a Tower? Oops, I can't do that unless he walks into one. Maybe I can find a way to lock him into a Tower by forcing him into one but wait I'm working on bringing Ulrich, no, Samantha back. What? Xana attacks I have to stop and help you guys get Sanne or Aelita to the Tower and deactivate it. I can only do so much S.S."

"I didn't mean it like that. Don't you like, have our DNA or something? Like how you have Sanne's DNA?"

"No I have never done that with you or Samantha or the others. It is dangerous since Xana might be able to break my locks on the Super Computer and could use that data to make dozens of you. What would we do then?"

"I, oh. Well, Jeremie, I can't handle this. After the years of hell I went through with shrinks and pills and stuff I learned ways to handle things but I can't do it anymore. I tried to help Odd but you saw what just happened." S.S. sits down on the floor with her back to the wall. "I, sometimes I wish I hadn't moved out here. That I was back in Wisconsin and still being pumped with pills and being sent to different shrinks. It sucked but I could handle it. I palmed the pills and poured them down the drain. I made stuff up for the shrink. This, this I can't handle." S.S. pulls her knees to her chest and hugs them. She rocks back and forth while crying.

"_It's falling apart. They're falling apart."_ Jeremie's mind is clouded by thoughts about the group. Getting Aelita back was supposed to bring hope and strength back to the group and instead it was causing the group to break apart. Ulrich became Sissi's slave to save Aelita. Xana killed Samantha to get back at the group. "S.S. if you have any of those pills your parents gave you take them, give them to Odd. If they will keep you from falling apart take them. We can't let this destroy us we have to fight Xana!"

"Never. I'll never take them again." S.S. continues to rock back and forth. Jeremie goes back into his room and worries about his friends.

Odd is walking through the woods kicking at a branch that was lying on the ground. "How do we kill her? If I go to jail it will mean one more member missing." He keeps tears back as he thinks of Samantha by changing his thoughts to Sissi. "I hate her! I never wanted her in the group!" He continues walking not noticing the weird noises. He kicks the branch as he walks deeper into the woods. When there is the loud cracking noise of wood snapping Odd looks around. "Hello?" He notices he has no idea where he is. "If I just walk in a straight line I can make it back." Odd starts to walk back when a branch from a tree comes down and wraps smaller branches and twigs around him. "Aaaa!" He fights and struggles breaking free. He runs away but another tree attacks him. "Let go!" He breaks free and runs when leaves explode off of the trees and attack him. Thousands of leaves surround him and form around his body into a cocoon. The ground opens up and Odd is dropped into a hole several meters into the ground.

"Not now." The Super Scan beeps, a Tower has been detected. Jeremie gets off his bed and hits his shin against the cot Odd had been sleeping in. "Ow." He rubs his shin then leaves his room to find S.S. is still in the hallway rocking back and forth but she had stopped crying. "S.S., a Tower activated."

"Ok." She stands up slowly. "I'll, I'll call Odd you call Aelita." They get their phones out and Jeremie gets Aelita but S.S. can't get a hold of Odd. Jeremie and S.S. run to the bottom of the stairs to the entrance to the dorm building to meet up with Aelita.

"I, I called my mom already."

"Does she need to come? She's at risk if she loses her points."

"I know, I'm going but she can run the Super Computer while you come with us." Jeremie stops as his face goes pale.

"But, I, I, I'm not a, a warrior."

"We don't have Ulrich, or Samantha, we need you." Aelita takes Jeremie's hand in hers. "You can do it Jeremie you have before."

"Ok, we can't get a hold of Odd I think he might be the target."

"I called Yumi, she's on her way." S.S. puts her phone away. "If Odd is killed I, I have an idea." S.S. was reminded of some of the side effects of her pills, especially the ones that caused her to fall asleep, when Jeremie told her to take pills if she needed to.

"Don't talk about that." Aelita is still upset about all of the talk of killing someone. "We have to get to the Factory." They run towards the entrance in the woods.

Yumi is running for the Factory when the moon is blocked by something. There were no clouds in the sky and when she looks up she sees a blanket of leaves coming at her! "Got to hide." She looks and sees a manhole cover and runs to it. She pries it off and gets inside as the leaves attack. Some make it into the sewers with Yumi but she is able to fight them off.

"What's that noise?" As Aelita, S.S., and Jeremie get close to the sewer entrance the noise of rustling leaves is heard. But there was no wind. S.S. takes the cover off and lets Aelita climb down then Jeremie and starts to follow them when something attacks.

"Aaaa!" S.S. tries to fight it off and loses her grip on the ladder and falls backwards. She becomes wedged as she is too tall to just fall all the way down. Leaves attack her cutting her, shredding through her clothes and her flesh.

"Leave her alone!" Aelita yells and this gets the attention of the leaves. They fly down the sewer entrance and attack Aelita. "Aaaa!" Aelita fights with them destroying some of the leaves but it isn't enough.

"I hope this works." Jeremie shoves his hand forward with a stun gun in it and pushes the button. An aura around the leaves sparks and the leaves burst into flames and turns into ash. "Aelita!" Aelita is hurt. She was cut by the leaves then suffered burns when Jeremie used the stun gun on the leaves. Her clothes also look like they went through a shredder and Jeremie blushes. He hears a thud behind him and sees S.S. lying on the ground. Jeremie blushes even more as S.S.'s clothes also look like they had been put through a shredder. He is stuck, he can't pick up either one and carry them, he's too weak. He gets his phone out. "Jim, I need help, Aelita and S.S. were hurt and can't walk."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the bottom of the sewer entrance in the woods."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." They hang up and Jeremie waits with his back turned to the girls. For a teenage boy it is very tempting to look but he knows it is wrong and loves Aelita and S.S. was a friend, he wouldn't 'violate' them like that.

"Ok, no leaves." Yumi had stuck her head out of the sewer entrance to the Factory to make sure she wouldn't be attacked. She runs to the Factory and swings down then runs to the elevator. She takes it down to the Control Room and finds Sanne. "Hi, are you going?"

"No Aelita is. I'll be running the Super Computer so Jeremie can go with you." This surprises Yumi.

"Why is he coming?"

"We need him. With Ulrich gone and Samantha gone we need Jeremie on Lyoko." Yumi is confused.

"Samantha? Is she the target?" Sanne realizes no one has told Yumi.

"No, Sissi, she, she killed Samantha." Yumi's eyes get wide. "We're already planning a way to kill her. We can't just stab her since the police could find fingerprints or something else. Unless we killed her then did a return to blank all evidence and make it look like she died of the "disease" that has been dormant lately."

"Oh, no, Samantha." Yumi sits down on the floor. "But, no, there has to be something we can do."

"I don't think there is except to kill Sissi." Sanne and Yumi wait for the others.

"Jeremie!?" Jim makes it to the end of the sewer path and finds Jeremie sitting with his back to the girls. Jim looks and sees the two girls and looks away. "Maybe, maybe you should have had Sanne and Yumi come."

"I know but you're here now. Maybe if we take our shirts off and cover them they won't kill us when they wake up."

"I'll cover S.S. since my shirt is big enough to cover her." S.S. had been attacked longer and was exposing more then Aelita. Jim and Jeremie take their shirts off and cover the girls with them. Jim then picks both up and carries them down the sewer path with Jeremie following on his scooter.

"They're here." Sanne sees Jeremie and Jim on the security cameras. "What are they doing?" Sanne and Yumi are confused. Neither Jeremie or Jim have shirts on.

"Uh, they got hot and started to sweat?"

"No, it looks like they covered Aelita and S.S. with their shirts. I wonder why." Sanne and Yumi hear the elevator run and see through the cameras Jim putting S.S. and Aelita in Scanners.

"Send them! They were hurt." Jim takes his shirt off of S.S. as Jeremie takes his shirt off of Aelita when the doors start to close. The shirts are covered with the girls' blood so they leave them off.

"What happened to them?"

"Xana got them. Will the Scanners fix their clothes?" Jim asks both Sanne and Jeremie.

"Uh, I don't know." Jeremie turns to the elevator doors as they open and Yumi steps off.

"Maybe, why? What happened that you had to cover them? Wait," Sanne starts to laugh as both Jeremie and Jim blush and look away from the camera.

"What happened?" S.S. and Aelita land on Lyoko. "Hello?"

"S.S., Aelita, when you come back make sure to put your arms across your chest just in case." Sanne's words confuse the two. "Jim, Yumi, Jeremie get in the Scanners." They do. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Jim, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jeremie, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. "Head straight north you can't miss it." Jeremie and Jim get on the Overwing while Yumi gets on the Overbike with Aelita sitting behind her and S.S. gets on the Overboard. They take off north for the activated Tower.

"Ulrich!" Ulrich flinches when Sissi yells at him. "I only got a ninety eight on this!" She throws a crumpled up piece of paper at Ulrich. Ulrich uncrumples it and finds it is science homework from three days ago.

"I'm sorry Sissi I got one wrong." Ulrich goes back to the math homework, Sissi's math homework.

"I know you're not perfect Ulrich but with the boost from Xana I know you can do better." Sissi is lying on her bed while Ulrich sits at her desk. "If you need a break just say so." She chuckles.

"No!" Ulrich did not need a break, he hated breaks. What Sissi made him do was horrible. "Sissi I have homework of my own to do why can't you do your own? You have the same boost from the Xana powers don't you?"

"I don't feel like doing it. If you have time to complain you have time to do your homework when you're done with mine." Energy sparks in the air above Sissi's bed. "Oh it seems King Xana wants us to go to Lyoko." The portal opens up in Sissi's ceiling. "Come Ulrich."

"I know, you don't have to order me to." Ulrich feels the shock around his neck after Sissi's order. They stand on her bed and are soon taken into the portal.

"There it is." The Lyoko Warriors see the Tower. Yumi revs the engine and goes faster on the Overbike. So far there were no monsters if she could get Aelita to the activated Tower before they showed up they would end the attack.

"And there _they_ are." Sissi and Ulrich virtualize onto Lyoko. S.S. on the Overboard flies back to Jim and Jeremie. "You two go after Sissi I'll go after Ulrich. If, since he is only under Sissi's control he won't fight us unless Sissi orders him to. So if you two keep her attention she won't be able to give Ulrich orders."

"Ok S.S. but tell Yumi to slow down." S.S. flies down on the Overboard towards Yumi but can't catch up.

"Yumi slow down!" Yumi does. "Ulrich only has to follow Sissi's orders so if Jim and Jeremie distract her he won't fight us." S.S. almost collides into Yumi when Yumi slams on the brakes. "What?"

"He only follows Sissi's orders? What? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things? I didn't know about Samantha until Sanne told me!"

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't think about that. I thought Jeremie or Odd would have called you." Jeremie and Jim catch up to the others.

"What's going on?"

"Why didn't you guys tell Yumi about Samantha?"

"Oh, I, well, usually Ulrich…" Jeremie stops. "I'm sorry Yumi."

"No time for that we have to get Sissi." Yumi looks at Aelita. "Get off, I'll charge Ulrich while Jim and Jeremie go after Sissi. S.S. take Aelita to the Tower." Aelita gets off the back of the Overbike and gets on the Overboard. Yumi gets her fans out and revs the engine of the Overbike. "Jim, Jeremie, go, now!" Jim and Jeremie take off on the Overwing. Yumi waits for them to get about halfway to Sissi when she takes off on the Overbike.

"Look at that Ulrich they're coming to fight us. Fight Yumi, make her hurt, make her hate you." Sissi smiles as she hears energy crackle around Ulrich's neck. "Don't say no, you know what happens when you say no. Or maybe you like it when…" Ulrich turns towards Sissi.

"No!" Ulrich is shocked. "I meant no I don't like what you make me do. I'll, I'll fight Yumi."

"Fight her, hurt her, make you hate her. Those are my orders." Yumi and the others get closer and closer. "Now Ulrich." Ulrich does a Super Sprint and knocks Yumi off of the Overbike.

"Ulrich, I know you don't want to do this." _Now_. "They, they said you have to follow Sissi's orders. What are they?" Yumi has her fans out but isn't sure if she can fight Ulrich. She still loved him, hell, she loved him even more after what he had done. He had sacrificed himself to save Aelita. He was made a slave to Sissi to save Aelita, he had done something she would have done in an instant.

"I can't tell you." Ulrich hears more orders from Sissi. Her connection to him allows her to send orders psychically. "I must hurt you, make you hate me, send you back to Earth." Ulrich gets both swords out. "I love you Yumi." Yumi freezes when Ulrich says this. Ulrich takes this chance to strike her with a sword across the stomach. "I want…" Ulrich's neck sparks. He was about to defy an order from Sissi. Yumi sees Ulrich is distracted and attacks him. She kicks him back then throws both fans. Ulrich is still struggling with the shock collar Sissi has on him when the fans hit him. This causes the shock collar to stop. "Yumi, I'm to strong." Ulrich does a Super Sprint and strikes Yumi sending her back to Earth.

"Crap, he got Yumi already." S.S. and Aelita fly over the fight. At least Jim and Jeremie have Sissi to busy to give him more orders."

"I could help. If I used my Creativity I could trap her. Maybe long enough to get past Sissi."

"Or it will let her know Ulrich is done with Yumi and she'll order him to attack us." S.S. keeps an eye on Ulrich. He doesn't go to attack her and Aelita and he doesn't go after Jim or Jeremie. "Aelita I'll dive towards the Tower. When I get close jump off ok?" Aelita nods. "Geronimo!" S.S. dives forward on the Overboard towards the Tower.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim fires a shot at Sissi but she blocks it with her sword.

"You sad pathetic boys are nothing!" Sissi with her Xana powers is able to move fast enough to block the lasers being fired at her by Jeremie. "What?" She sees S.S. and Aelita diving towards the Tower. "_Ulrich, destroy S.S."_

"No, I…" Ulrich is hit with the shock collar. "Super Sprint!" He runs forward at S.S. and Aelita.

"No!" Aelita grabs S.S.'s power pole and throws it at Ulrich. It bounces off of him harmlessly. Aelita closes her eyes and starts to sing.

"No jump!" S.S. pushes Aelita and she falls into the activated Tower as Ulrich destroys S.S.

"Good job honey." Sanne sees Aelita has made it into the Tower. "Now time for some pay back, eye for an eye." Sanne launches the program she used before when Sissi was on Lyoko as Ulrich. The black mist moves across the land of Lyoko and attacks Sissi.

"Aaaa!" She struggles to fight it off but can't. "Ulrich, save me!"

"No, I won't!" Ulrich is hit with the shock collar.

"Save me or I'll kill you!" Sissi struggles but feels the pain as her body is being destroyed.

"I won't! I'd rather… Aaaa!" Ulrich entire body explodes with energy. A black aura surrounds him. "_Yes Master."_ Ulrich does a Super Sprint and hits Sissi sending her back to Earth. The black mist changes targets and goes after Ulrich. But Ulrich is able to fight it off!

"Thunder Clap!" Jim claps his hands together and hits Ulrich with the ring of energy. The black mist hits Ulrich but he fights it off with his swords.

"_I must go back master wants me."_ Ulrich devirtualizes back to Earth. "Whoa!" He lands on Sissi's bed. "What did you do?"

"I sent my power into you so I could control you. How dare you disobey me! Just for that I will make you give me a full pedicure and manicure!"

"I still have homework to do."

"You're right, MY homework. Get that done while I get my toes and fingers ready." Sissi leaves the room as Ulrich goes over to the desk to finish Sissi's homework.

Back on Lyoko the Tower is deactivated. "Do we need to do a return?" Aelita watches as the screens fall around her.

"I'm calling Odd." Sanne uses the Super Computer program instead of her phone.

"Hey guy I'm guessing you deactivated the Tower." Odd was released by the leaf cocoon when the Tower was deactivated and found himself in a hole. "I'm in a hole, I can probably make it out but could use some help. I see trees so I'm in the woods."

"I'll use the tracker chip to find you." Sanne does and finds Odd. "We'll be there in a few minutes." They hang up. "Ok, Aelita, S.S., I'm bringing you back first." Sanne brings them back and looks through the security camera. "Good, their clothes were fixed." She brings the others back. "We have to go get Odd out of a hole."

"What?" The others take the elevator up to the Control Room.

"Odd, he says he's in a hole. He might be able to get out on his own but he might need help."

"We can stop by the garden shed to get a ladder. Did he say how deep the hole was?" Sanne shakes her head. "We'll get the tallest ladder then." The group takes the elevator the rest of the way up and leave the Factory.

At the garden shed Jeremie is helping Jim get the ladder down when he cuts himself. "Ow." He puts her finger to her lips and sucks on it. "If it hurts when you do that don't do that."

"What?" Jim has the ladder in his arms now.

"I cut myself, only a little blood…" Jeremie has a flashback to sitting in front of the TV. "_There were pools of blood."_ Then the flashback goes to him and S.S. in the hall. _"I didn't mean it like that. Don't you like, have our DNA or something? Like how you have Sanne's DNA?"_ "Jim go with the others to find Odd. I have to go and do something." Jeremie runs out of the garden shed.

"Jeremie where are you going?" Aelita sees Jeremie run off and wants to follow him.

"He said he had to go do something." Jim comes out with the ladder. "Ok Sanne where do we go?"

"This way." Sanne leads Jim and the others through the woods to where Odd is.

As Odd is being rescued Jeremie finds out where the murder happened. The news had spread and there were a bunch of people milling around the scene hoping to see something. Jeremie gets a good look into the alley and sees the police have it taped off and some crime scene analysts are working the scene. Part of the scene was a pool of blood with a foot print in it. "I need that." Jeremie backs away from the crowd and goes to a manhole cover. He goes down into the sewer and follows a smaller path that leads to the maintenance room of the club. Climbing through the pipes and a large water heater he gets out of the room. He finds a paper bag and punches eye holes with his fingers. He puts it on and goes up the stairs then to the door leading out into the alley. "One, two, three!" He runs out of the building into the alley stepping in the blood. He stomps on it getting as much blood on his shoes and pants before running back into the building.

"Get back here!" Two officers run after Jeremie. Jeremie moves through the pipes into the sewers and he runs in the direction of the Factory.

Jim and the others Find Odd in a hole about four meters deep. "I guess I could have gone with a shorter on." Jim puts the ladder down the hole and Odd climbs out. "Are you ok Odd?"

"Yeah, I think, I'm all here anyways." Odd pats himself down. "Where's Einstein?"

"He said he had to go somewhere." Jim looks around. "I think you need to get back to the school. I'll take this back then escort Sanne home." Sanne and Jim walk in one direction while the other head back towards the school.

Seventeen minutes later Jeremie is back at the Factory. "Ok, I still have some wet blood." He holds a shoe over the floor of the middle Scanner. Blood drips off of his shoe. "That's enough, that's more then enough all I needed was one strand." Jeremie leaves his shoes off and takes the elevator up to the Control Room. "Come on, Transfer, Scanner, and Virtualization." Jeremie watches on the screen and no red exclamation point comes up. He watches the screen until he hears a beeping noise. "Samantha?"

"Yes Jeremie?" Samantha is on Lyoko. "What the hell happened? I went out for a smoking break then that Sissi bitch came up and attacked me!"

"You were killed." Jeremie had already decided to be blunt and tell Samantha the truth. "Sissi killed you and I had to use blood from the scene to bring you back."

"Well hell who knows I'm dead, just you guys?"

"No, you're murder was reported on the news. I'm sorry Samantha but you can't go back to wherever you were staying."

"Can I at least get my money? I'm not letting 2,200 Euros get stolen by some punk."

"Samantha I don't know where you can go. If someone sees you there will be questions we can't answer."

"What you want me to stay here or something? I'm not doing that."

"Wait, I'm calling the others, ok?"

"Fine." Samantha waits as Jeremie makes the phone calls. Soon she is materialized back to Earth.

Ten minutes later the other Lyoko Warriors are at the Factory. They take the elevator down to the Control Room and when the doors open Odd runs off the elevator and hugs Samantha. "You're back."

"I'm front, I'm both here." Samantha pushes Odd away. "Jeremie says I'm gonna be stuck on Lyoko though since I'm dead to the rest of the world."

"No, you'll stay at the Hermitage." Sanne walks forward. "I have a guest room that Jim doesn't use. Odd and S.S. can get whatever things you have and bring them there."

"Really Sanne? Cool."

"But you will have rules to follow. I know you are used to doing things your way but I will not let that happen. No smoking in my house. No drugs or alcohol either. You will be staying at the Hermitage at all times. If anyone sees you it will cause trouble."

"What? Hell worse then, well, no, my parents didn't care." Samantha looks at Sanne. "We can negotiate on this."

"Yes, like I will let you sleep in my house, use my water, eat my food, and you will follow my rules. Unless you want to live on Lyoko where you also won't be smoking." They all leave the Factory. They were glad Samantha was back but Jeremie, S.S., and Odd still have revenge on their mind. Samantha might no longer be dead but Sissi had still killed her. Three go back to Kadic Academy, three go to the Hermitage, and one goes home where her parents were waiting for her.

"Yumi we have to talk." Yumi sighs.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No honey just tell us what's wrong." Two concerned parents talk with their child. Yumi has to lie but one part is the truth. Ulrich has left her and a friend died. That was why her friends called her, why she left so suddenly.

**A/N Ok, first, word usage. I say Materialize when Sanne/Jeremie bring the warriors back. I use devirtualized when they lose their points and are sent back by lasers.**

**Second, I know it was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOng lead up to the actual Tower attack but I have a lot to cover that can't be covered by ten seconds of screen time. Sorry if it was slow at first but again I had a lot to cover since the last attack.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Code Lyoko Episode 127: Those Were The Days**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-126 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"S.S. I just want to be alone." Odd and S.S. are talking over the phone. "Maybe later we can go do something."

"Later? You've saying that for four days. We haven't even held hands since we brought Samantha back. She's not dead I don't know why you're taking it so hard."

"Exactly you don't know!" Odd hangs up on S.S. "Why can't it be like the old days? I, I might not have been as good of friends with Ulrich and stuff but it was better then this." Odd leans back against a sewer wall. "Damn you Xana, I hate you!" Odd thinks about the old days as S.S. and the others get more concerned about Odd.

"I don't know what to tell you." S.S. had gone to Yumi with her problem. Yumi was working in the library on homework. "He lost his best friend then he loses another friend."

"We brought Samantha back and Ulrich, we can get him back."

"Maybe." Yumi was getting more and more concerned about Ulrich. Her worries were unfounded but to her teenage mind she worries that maybe, just maybe, Ulrich liked being with Sissi. Yumi wasn't sure what they did but she had an idea what Sissi would do now that Ulrich was her pet.

"No we will." S.S. sees Yumi's mood turn dark when Ulrich was brought up. "Why I don't get what's wrong with Odd. We haven't lost anyone we got Aelita back!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Yumi had lost Ulrich. Odd had lost Ulrich and for an hour or so had lost another friend to the enemy. "I'm going home." Yumi closes her book and puts it in a bag.

"Wait Yumi you don't have to stop I'll, I'll, sorry." S.S. was torn up over what was wrong with Odd and didn't think about how Yumi was handling things.

Odd is still in the sewers when he gets a surprise visit. "Ulrich, stay the hell away from me."

"Xana told Sissi to come to you. She ordered me to go to you. Xana has an offer." Ulrich twitches and shakes as he tries to fight Sissi's orders but her control over him makes it impossible to do. "He will make it like before. No fighting, no deaths, no Lyoko."

"He's going to turn back the clock huh? Tell him he can blow me."

"No, he will not reverse time he will just make you and everyone else forget you are in the group. He will fix memories so you will remember none of this and you can go back to your old friends, your old ways." Ulrich reaches up to his neck when the shock collar starts to electrocute him.

"How nice of him. First he gets you, and then tries to kill Samantha, now he wants to get rid of me? If I don't remember him then he can just kill me without me being any the wiser."

"No Odd he will leave you be. Xana will make the deal and keep his word."

"Really?" Odd thinks about it. It would mean no more fighting, no more pain or worse. But would it also mean no more being friends with Aelita or Jeremie? No more dating S.S.? "How, how does it work?"

"I am not sure." Ulrich stands still for a minute as Sissi tells him what he needs to know. "You will have your memories blanked and modified with a new reality. This will be done to everyone else as well. Xana says he will set you up with another girl of your choice outside of our group. He will modify their memories to how you want them to be."

"He really wants me gone huh? I don't think I can accept this deal." Odd stands up and turns towards Ulrich. "But, if he could, just a glimpse of it?" Ulrich's arm raises and points towards Odd then fires a bolt of energy at Odd. Odd falls to the ground as years of new memories flood his brain. He shakes and struggles but his mind is being overwhelmed with new memories. Memories that don't involve Xana or Lyoko.

"That is the world he will make for you. You can leave this sewer and enter it if you agree. You will not know of this meeting, of Xana, of anything. I will be a room mate you don't get along with still. S.S. will be a Yankee that ignores you. The rest of the group will mean nothing to you anymore then what the other students mean to you now."

"I, I," Odd cries as the life without Xana plays out in his mind. He couldn't say no, this was something he had been wanting for several weeks. "I accept." Ulrich hits Odd with another bolt of energy knocking him out.

"No, stop this, it isn't right!" Ulrich falls to his knees and grabs at his neck. "Odd, no, you shouldn't have accepted it!" Ulrich collapses as the energy from the shock collar overwhelms him. "Yes Sissi, as you command." Ulrich floats to his feet then flies out of the sewer through the sewer entrance.

An hour later Odd wakes up and finds himself in the sewer. His memories show he was bored and decided to explore the sewers when the lack of fresh air caused him to pass out. "Oh man, Naomi, and Megan, and Tammy are probably worried." Odd gets up and finds a ladder. He climbs out of the sewers and finds himself in the woods.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie heard knocking on the door and thought it was one of his friends but sees Ulrich. "What are you doing?" Ulrich stumbles forward with a piece of paper in his hand. Ulrich throws the paper at Jeremie as he struggles against an unseen force. "What is this?" Jeremie picks the paper up as Ulrich leaves the room. "Ulrich, wait, come back." Ulrich closes the door as he continues to struggle. Sissi had told him to not speak to the others unless ordered to so Ulrich found a way around it. He wrote his message down and as he went to Jeremie's room the shock collar activated. It was as if the shock collar knew what Ulrich was up to but as he was not disobeying his order the shock collar couldn't hurt him enough to stop him. "Crap, this can't be good." Jeremie looks down at the paper to make sure what he read was right.

_Odd accepted a deal from Xana. It wasn't Odd's fault, he couldn't refuse. He no longer knows about Xana or Lyoko. I don't know how Xana did it but Odd has been taken out of the group. Help him!_

Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana did something to Odd. There isn't an activated Tower so I don't know how he did it."

"What did he do to Odd?" Sanne is at her home with Samantha. Samantha was bored since she was "dead" and couldn't go outside. Sanne decided they could play cards.

"I'm not sure. Ulrich, he gave me a note, saying Odd was forced into a deal by Xana. Somehow Xana has taken Odd out of the group."

"What? I'm not sure I understand."

"I don't either. Head to the Factory and make sure the Super Scan hasn't been damaged. Mine hasn't detected a Tower but Xana could have done something to it."

"Ok, I'll go." They hang up. "Samantha you want to go with me to the Factory?"

"I'm allowed out of the house? Hell ya I'll go."

"Language." Sanne was trying to teach Samantha manners and enforce rules. Samantha said she hated it but Sanne could see something else. Samantha's home life was horrible. When she ran away from school months before her parents didn't care. Now she was in a home with someone who cared about her enough to make rules to keep her safe. "It may be as boring there as it is here so pick the cards up and bring them." Samantha does and the two go to the Factory.

Back at Kadic Academy Odd is with Naomi on a bench when another girl comes up to him. "Odd what are you doing?" S.S. wasn't sure what was going on but she saw Odd holding Naomi's hand.

"Who are you?" Odd is confused and has to think to remember the girl's name. "Oh, Sandra, what are you talking about?"

"Sandra? Odd you haven't called me Sandra for nearly a year." Now Odd is really confused.

"I don't remember talking to you for nearly a year so you're probably right." Odd turns to Naomi. "I'll be right back babe." He kisses her on the lips. S.S. is too stunned by this to react. Odd gets off the bench and walks away. S.S. goes after him.

"What were you doing? Is this why you didn't want to talk to me earlier?"

"Sandra I don't know what bug crawled up your ass but leave me alone!" Odd has very few memories of this girl. He did hit on her and she seemed to like it but after about a month she became friends with his room mates group and stopped talking to him. "Did Ulrich make you do this? I swear he is such a baby."

"Ulrich? No, I'm not working for Xana how could you say that?" Odd stops walking.

"Who? Sandra if you don't leave me alone I'll go to Sissi. She's always ready to get you and your friends in trouble." Odd's memories of Sissi were of a girl who would take money or "favors" from students she liked to get things done for them.

"What? Odd, what's wrong with you?" S.S. tries to look in his eyes but he looks away. S.S.'s phone rings and she answers it. "Jeremie is there an attack?"

I don't know. Ulrich, he gave me a note saying something was wrong with Odd."

"I knew it! I have Odd here and it's like he doesn't know who I am."

"Hmmm, well, that might be it. Ulrich's note said Odd was out of the group. Maybe he messed with Odd's memories to make him forget us."

"Um, then we go and deactivate the Tower?"

"No, there is none. I had Sanne go to the Factory to make sure the Super Scan wasn't damaged but there isn't much we can do."

"Ok, um Jeremie, if this is permanent I, I don't know." S.S. hangs up the phone.

"Look Sandra I don't know what you're babbling on about but Naomi is waiting for me." Odd walks away.

"I can't lose him." S.S. watches Odd walk back to Naomi and leave with her. "Damn you Xana!" S.S. walks away trying not to cry.

Sanne and Samantha have made it to the Factory. "I don't see anything wrong with the Super Scan." Sanne looks at some more files and data. "Samantha, I'll go to Lyoko to work in a Way Tower."

"Wait, you aren't supposed to go to Lyoko anymore right?"

"Jeremie's not here and if you don't tell him I won't get caught." Sanne pats Samantha on the shoulder. "Woman to woman?" Samantha nods. "Ok, I'll set up the transfer just hit enter when I get in a Scanner." Sanne goes to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. Samantha hits enter and Sanne lands on Lyoko. "Pulses!" Sanne looks at them and watches to see where they are coming from. "Sector 5, that's why the Super Scan didn't find them." Sanne looks up. "Samantha, bring me back so I can call Jeremie and the others."

"Ok, give me a minute." Samantha figures it out and brings Sanne back to Earth. Sanne takes the elevator up and goes to the computer chair. She sits down and puts the headset on so she can use the phone program on the Super Computer.

"Jeremie, the Tower is in Sector 5."

"Ok, how did you find it?"

"I sent Samantha to Lyoko to look for an activated Tower and she found pulses. She followed them to the edge." Sanne lies. She was an adult but Jeremie told her now that Aelita was back she wasn't to go to Lyoko anymore. It was to big a risk since Sanne couldn't go back to Earth like the others.

"Ok, I'll call Odd and…" Jeremie stops. "I mean, I'll call Jim and Yumi you call S.S. and Aelita." They hang up.

"Ok Samantha take the ladder down so you can go to Lyoko."

"Shouldn't I wait for the others?" Sanne shakes her head.

"I told Jeremie you were on Lyoko. I'll send you to the edge to wait for the others."

"Ok." Samantha climbs down the ladder and gets in the middle Scanner. Sanne sends her then waits for the others. She calls S.S. who says is on the way. While waiting she gets up and sends the elevator up so the others could just get on and take it down to the Scanner Room.

Back at Kadic Academy Odd and Naomi are having some "fun" in his room. "Oh babe I like it when you do that." Odd was having fun, he was feeling good. He was feeling better then he had in years both physically and emotionally. He didn't have Xana on his mind. He didn't have the mental scars of losing his friends or being hurt in attacks. He could finally relax completely without having the mind numbing fear of Xana at the back of his mind. This was paradise for Odd.

"Ok they made it." Sanne sets up the transfer program. "Samantha you're about to get some company."

"Finally." Samantha was bored. She had been making daggers and seeing how far she could throw them over the edge.

"You guys ready?" She sees them nod through the security camera. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Jim, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to Samantha. "Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ok, here comes the Transporter." Sanne enters the code and the Transporter whisks the group to Sector 5.

"So where's the switch Sanne?" Jeremie is getting use to going to Lyoko but is still worried. He wasn't a Warrior he was a computer nerd. His aiming sucked, his nerves under pressure sucked, but he was needed.

"Not in that room. Go left then down the corridor and take a right. There should be a room with the switch." Sanne moves the map around. "Wait, there's something wrong here." Sanne sees something on the screen. "Be careful there's something going on in Sector 5."

"There's always something going on in Sector 5." S.S. was ready to fight, to win, and to deactivate the Tower. She had been so scared when Jeremie said there wasn't an activated Tower. She thought she had lost Odd but when she was called about an activated Tower her spirit rose and she knew what to do.

"Just be careful." Sanne watches the others run through the corridors and rooms of Sector 5 getting to the room she thought the switch was in.

"Whoa." The others see the room is moving. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, and platforms were all moving. "Sanne where is the switch again?"

"Go across the room and go up about half way."

"Easier said then done." With the walls moving the switch wouldn't stay in place. S.S. gets her pole out. "You guys stay here I got this." S.S. extends her pole and lands on a platform. She extends it again and lands on another platform. "I'm not seeing the switch." S.S. looks around and sees the ceiling drop down. "Yowzers." She jumps off the platform and falls to the floor. "It's enough to make you sick." The walls were moving around making it seem like she was spinning.

"As long as you got it I guess we don't have to do anything." Samantha was looking for the switch and saw it. "But I don't like sitting back and waiting." Samantha runs then jumps and lands on a platform. She jumps again trying to make it to the switch but the wall it was on moved down and to the right while the platform moved up. She keeps jumping from platform to platform but the switch always seemed to be running away.

"Extend!" S.S. launches herself towards the switch but by the time she gets to where it was it had moved. "Get back here!" S.S. was going to jump after it but a platform hits her power pole knocking her over.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan then concentrates. She tries to guide it to the switch but it moves too much for her to hit it. The fan comes back and she catches it.

"I got it!" Samantha jumps and throws a dagger at the switch and misses.

"You only have twenty seconds!" Sanne wasn't worried until now. "If you don't deactivate it the attack will continue and we will have to wait until the cool off is over. And after looking at some information she sees that if the Tower is not deactivated soon the memory tampering Xana did would be permanent.

Not that Odd would mind. His new world was incredible. He lies next to Naomi on the bed. He doesn't have a worry in this world. In this world he has three girlfriends, several friends, and no enemies trying to kill him. He had been brought to a breaking point by Xana and Xana knew it. Why he had gone after Odd and not the others. But now he was happy, he was in a bliss that the true Odd hadn't known in years.

"Only five seconds!" Sanne starts bringing up the program to bring the group back to Earth when the count down ends at .0001 seconds.

"I got it!" Jeremie had aimed and fired one shot and hit it. "Yea! I got it!" Jeremie jumps up and down in celebration.

"Great job Jeremie." Sanne chuckles a little as Jeremie celebrates. "Now find the Tower and deactivate it."

"Got it." A door opens and the group runs through it. "Which way?" When Jeremie and the others ran through they found a fork.

"Left, I think. I'm not sure since the map stops." Sanne wasn't sure how or why but the map ended at the room.

"Ok we'll split up." S.S. walks to the left. "Jeremie and Aelita with me, Jim, Samantha, and Yumi go that way." She points to the right.

"If we find it we can yell and Sanne will tell you where to go." Yumi's group and S.S.'s group split up and go down the separate paths.

Back on Earth Sissi is working on her nails when the portal above her bed opens. "Your friends have made it to the Tower. Ulrich, defend the Tower at all costs."

"Why don't you go? I…" The shock collar appears and shocks Ulrich. "Fine." _Bit…_ Ulrich is shocked again. The shock collar kept him from calling Sissi names even if it was only in his mind. Ulrich stands on Sissi's bed and is taken to Lyoko.

"Hey nice to see you long time since we last saw you." S.S. and Yumi run out of two corridors and see each other.

"Well that was a waste of time." Separating had done nothing. "Oh crap, Ulrich…" Yumi sees Ulrich coming out of a corridor. "The Tower must be that way."

"Ulrich step aside." S.S. doesn't see Sissi so assumes Ulrich is there because of Xana. But the Lyoko Warriors knew Sissi gave Ulrich orders not Xana.

"I can't." Ulrich gets his swords out. "I must defend the Tower at all costs." The Xana symbol appear in Ulrich's eyes. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart. "Destroy them." Ulrich and his two clones attack.

"I don't think so!" Jim charges a clone with his shoulder down and tackles it. "Sonic Boom!" He fires a wave of energy at the clone and hits it but it isn't destroyed. "You're tougher then the other clones."

"What makes you think I am a clone? Sissi's powers have made us all Ulrich Stern."

"Xana's powers. Sissi may be your boss but that's where the power comes from." Jim attacks the clone.

"Extend!" S.S. uses the power pole to trip a clone that was using a Super Sprint to dodge Yumi's fans. The clone tumbles and the fans hit it but don't destroy it. "Damn these are tougher then I thought they'd be."

"Not that tough. Just keep hitting them and they will go away eventually." Sanne watches knowing there was little she could do now. She had tried to use the program she made to attack Sissi but the group was in Sector 5 and she couldn't send it there.

"Go away!" Jeremie was guarding Aelita from the real Ulrich who uses his swords to block the lasers Jeremie fires.

"I can't I have to defend Tower at all costs!" Ulrich walks slowly towards Jeremie trying to give his friends time without disobeying his orders. Jeremie and Aelita are backed into a wall when Aelita decides she has to help. She concentrates and forms an energy orb in her hand. She throws it at Ulrich but he easily blocks it. Aelita now drops to her knees and starts to sing. Two cocoons surround the Ulrich clones leaving the real one left to fight the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans while Samantha starts to throw daggers. Ulrich blocks the fans and daggers and lasers but Jim's attack is one to many for Ulrich to block. He is knocked down and Jeremie pounds him with lasers. Ulrich starts getting up using his Xana powers when he is hit with an energy orb.

"My clones will still fight…" Ulrich devirtualizes back to Earth.

"Aelita get to the Tower!" Aelita was already running but it is too late. The clones break through the cocoons. "Extend!" S.S. knocks Aelita away as an Ulrich clone goes to attack.

"These aren't the real Ulrich they can't be that strong." Yumi runs over to Samantha. "Give me a couple of daggers."

"Ok." Samantha creates two and gives them to Yumi.

"Thanks." Yumi walks towards an Ulrich clone. "Ulrich stop this! I know you're following Sissi's orders but you can oppose them right? You'll only get hit with the shock collar thing she has on you."

"I can't let myself get to weak. If Sissi ever orders me to kill you I will need all my strength to defy that order." The clones' response stuns Yumi. This was why Ulrich didn't refuse orders? If Ulrich became to weak from fighting lower orders like defend a Tower he wouldn't be able to defy an order like kill a Lyoko Warrior?

"Why hasn't she yet?"

"I can't talk to you!" The shock collar begins to form around the clones' neck and Yumi takes this chance to attack. She throws her fans knowing the clone would be able to block them with his swords but then she throws the daggers. The daggers hit the clone in the chest destroying it.

"Just one to go." Yumi turns around and sees three Ulrichs!

"We are not clones we are Ulrich Stern we have his powers!" The new Ulrich's attack the group.

"Mom how many life points do I have left?" Aelita is throwing energy orbs as fast as she can but was becoming tired.

"Seventy."

"Ok." Aelita looks around and decides best how to use her Creativity. "Jeremie protect me." Aelita drops to her knees and begins to sing.

"We won't be trapped by cocoons like the last ones!" The three Ulrich's jump around to make it impossible for Aelita to trap them. She continues singing and a tunnel forms between her and the Tower! When she stops singing she gets up and runs into the tunnel. "Get back here!" The three Ulrich's go towards the tunnel but the Lyoko Warriors block the way.

Back on Earth Odd and Naomi kiss after having "fun" in his room and go to take showers to clean up. Odd turns the hot water on and stands under the spray whistling. Life was great for Odd Della Robbia.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Do we need to do a return to the past?"

"I don't think so." The attack appeared to be modifying memories not a physical attack. "I'll bring you back then if one is needed I can launch one." Sanne brings the Lyoko Warriors back to Earth. They take the elevator up to the Control Room.

"I can't believe we were able to beat Ulrich like that." Samantha figured even if they were just clones the clones would be more then enough to defeat the Lyoko Warriors.

"I think he was letting us win." S.S.'s comment gets to Yumi.

"No, he couldn't. Wouldn't that count as defying orders?" And that would mean the shock collar. It might have been a clone but what it said came from Ulrich. He had to follow orders so when Sissi gave him an order he couldn't follow, like kill Yumi or the other Lyoko Warriors he could defy and fight the order.

"He might not have given it his all." Jeremie can't think of any reason why they beat Ulrich so easily.

"I think I know why it seemed so easy." Everyone turns to Sanne. "I heard him say his orders were to defend the Tower. But you guys weren't going after the Tower, you weren't attacking the Tower. He didn't defy his orders he just interpreted his orders in a way to pretty much let you guys put out a red carpet for Aelita."

"You call that a red carpet for Aelita?" Jim rubs his side where he had been hit with a sword. There was a long scar but no internal damage.

"Compared to what he could have done? Yes."

Back at Kadic Academy Odd is curled up in a ball in the showers. When the Tower deactivated his new memories didn't go away but his old ones came back. He has two worlds in his mind, one where he was happy, carefree, and one where he was not. A world where his biggest worry was to not mix up dates and names of his girlfriends and a world where his biggest worry was not being killed. He knows why this happened, his friends deactivated the Tower. His friends took the paradise away. His friends took away a world where he wasn't always scared of an all powerful being killing him. He hates them for this.

"He won't answer his phone." The gang had all tried to call Odd but he wouldn't, or couldn't, answer his phone. "Maybe Xana had a back up plan incase we deactivated the Tower."

"Let me go to Kadic Academy, maybe he's asleep or something."

"Ok S.S." S.S. takes the elevator up and runs to the sewer entrance. She gets on her skateboard and takes off down the sewer pathway to Kadic Academy. When she gets to the school she sees Odd.

"Odd!" She runs over to him but he ignores her. "Odd?" He continues to ignore her. When he gets to Jeremie's room he closes the door behind him and locks it. "Odd open the door, please, are you ok?" S.S. knocks on the door but Odd doesn't open it.

"Bite me." He lies down on the cot and stares at the ceiling. He feels bad for hating his friends. They couldn't possibly have known what it was like for him. They just knew they had to deactivate a Tower. They didn't know it would take him away from a world without danger.


	80. Chapter 80

**Code Lyoko Episode 128: Power Spike**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-122 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

It is a week since the last attack and Odd is starting to go back to normal. At first he ignored his friends because he felt bad for hating them. Now he was avoiding S.S. because while in his new world he had cheated on her with Naomi. Naomi didn't remember it as Xana left the new world's memories only in Odd. Odd goes to S.S.'s dorm room and knocks on the door. "S.S., um, can we talk?"

"Ok Odd." S.S. was scared and happy. Odd had ignored her, refused to talk to her even if it was just a simple "hello". Now that Odd was at the door she is scared that he is there to break up with her but happy because he might be there to finally tell her what happened when Xana modified his memories, his life. S.S. opens the door and Odd walks in. They sit on her bed.

"I, um, I'm sorry S.S." S.S. gets tears in her eyes expecting to hear _it's not you it's me_ from Odd. "I, I cheated on you."

"What?" This blindsides S.S. who was not expecting to hear that.

"Um you know how Xana modified my memories because I was an idiot who accepted his deal?" S.S. nods. "I, well, Xana modified some other memories and um, Naomi, and a couple others, were kind of my girlfriends in that, um, new world I guess."

"I don't think that counts as cheating since it was only memories Xana made up."

"Yeah, um, well, me and Naomi, um, I'm so sorry S.S."

"Oh is this about you kissing her on the bench?" S.S. had seen it but since it was after the attack happened it didn't bother her. "Odd I'm not going to hold it against you since it was Xana's doing."

"No, more then that. We kind of, well, we were back in my room and we, you know." S.S. slaps Odd then reaches over and kisses his cheek.

"I shouldn't have done that." She had smacked Odd before she could stop herself. "It, it was, Xana did it."

"But we, you're not mad? You said you wanted us to wait before we did that and then I did that with Naomi."

"Odd, I, please leave." S.S. is angry at Odd and Xana now. "Odd, go!"

"But, you said, Xana was the one…"

"You're the one who accepted his deal. You're the one who…" Now Odd puts a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! You don't know what it is like! I have memories of a world where I was happy! A world where I wasn't going to die at any moment. A world I want to go back to by beating Xana once and for all. I'm sorry I cheated on you even though I know it wasn't my fault." Odd takes his hand off of S.S.'s mouth.

"Odd you tell me you just, with Naomi, and don't expect me to be mad?"

"But it wasn't _me_ with Naomi it was a different me in a world where I was never with you. Where I was never a target of Xana."

"It's the same world Odd just different memories! You still did that with Naomi in this world! What if she gets pregnant? How the hell do you explain that? _Gee Naomi it was when this all mighty powerful Virus modified your memories and made you my girlfriend._" S.S.'s impersonation of Odd wasn't very good.

"We, we used, you know." Odd looks away from S.S. "I'll go away now." Odd walks out of S.S.'s room.

"No, wait Odd, I'm sorry!" S.S. gets up and goes to her door and sees Odd going down the stairs. "Stupid, stupid, he felt bad for it even though it wasn't his fault and you have to get mad at him!" S.S. closes her door and goes to her bed. "Stupid!" She hugs her knees while continuing to berate herself for getting mad at Odd.

Odd is walking down the hallway and sees Ulrich. Ulrich sees him and goes over to him. "Odd, I'm glad you guys got Samantha back." Ulrich starts to twitch as the shock collar forms around his neck.

"It was close, Jeremie figured a way to bring her back. Why didn't you refuse the order? Why, why did you give me that deal?"

"I couldn't fight it Odd. I, I didn't know you would accept it." Ulrich reaches up to the shock collar as it sparks and hits him. "I'm not, not," He can't finish the sentence as the shock collar hits him with a full jolt of energy.

"You're not allowed to talk to your friends, former friends." Odd turns and walks away.

"You're still my friends I just can't…" Ulrich is hit with another jolt of energy.

Jeremie, Aelita, Samantha, and Sanne are in the Control Room at the Factory. "This should give us a warning if Xana ever breaks loose of Lyoko."

"He shouldn't be able to no matter how much power he gains unless he destroys the barrier. Which from what we've seen can only be done by destroying Lyoko itself." Sanne had spent days looking over information to make sure this was true. "But he will still attack."

"And as long as we don't tell anyone else we are the world's only hope. When Xana attacks no matter where or who the target is he is attacking us." Jeremie was concerned even more about the others. They had lost Ulrich to Sissi, nearly lost Samantha, Odd was acting differently, and S.S. was acting differently. Xana's affect was long lasting and if they didn't defeat him soon they may not make it. "I still haven't found how to extend the affect of my X Program."

"Neither have I Jeremie." Sanne had also spent time trying to make the X Program work outside of a Tower but had no luck with that. "You and Aelita have homework to do. Both of you are way behind on it."

"I know mom but…" Sanne stops Aelita.

"No buts Aelita you have to do your homework. They're giving you as much time as it takes but the longer it takes you the more homework you will have." Sanne smiles at Aelita. Being able to say this to Aelita made Sanne feel incredible. She was a mother with a daughter who had to be motivated to do her homework.

"Ok mom." Aelita and Jeremie take the elevator up and leave the Factory.

"What about me?" Samantha was lying on her back staring at the ceiling bored.

"You can't be seen by anyone so you're staying here." Samantha had been getting more and more annoying but Sanne could handle her. She understood Samantha was used to being free to do what she wanted. Her parents didn't care what she did so Samantha did what she wanted but now she was with Sanne.

"How long? At least at the Hermitage I have a TV to watch."

"When Jim gets back you can go there." Sanne liked Samantha but didn't trust her to stay put. "Here, I'll turn the TV program on so you can watch while I work on this." Samantha sits up and sees one of the side monitors has a show on.

"History Channel?"

"Well since someone decided to drop out of school she has to get her education from somewhere else." Samantha sighs and watches while Sanne works on the Super Computer.

Halfway around the world Xana decides to make him the world's problem. "Sir we just got information about a new terrorist organization." A man in a black suit hands a folder with documents over to his boss.

"Lyoko, leader is a guy who calls himself Xana. What is this?" The documents made little sense to him. All the other terrorists on the watch list used their real names and the groups were usually Islamic. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I, Sir, there was a warning that this terrorist group was going to disrupt the power plants in our country and in Canada. They, the leader wants one hundred billion USD."

"And what makes you think this is credible?"

"He, we think it's a he, gave a demonstration. Sir, if you could turn your TV on and set it to ZNN." The boss waves his hand and the underling goes over to the TV and turns it on. He flips through the channels until he gets to ZNN.

"All power in Peru, Chile, and Brazil has been turned off. We are running off of our generators but as you see the city of Belau is dark." The camera pans over the city."

"Where is this terrorist group located?"

"All of our informants say this is definitely not a Middle Eastern group. They can't find the word Lyoko or Xana in any language. It's as if this Xana guy just made up these words."

"Are we sure it is an organization and not some science fiction geek living in his parents' basement? We've dealt with hackers before."

"Yes but none of those gave warnings of attacks, they never demanded money, and they were always lone wolfs. This is different Sir I can feel it."

"Yes, it may be. When did this Xana guy say his group would strike?"

"In one hour, fourteen minutes, and thirty four seconds."

"Set everyone on this, if we find the location we can strike and destroy this group. If they do strike and knock out power here and in Canada it could cause chaos and rioting. When the last blackout hit there wasn't any problem but that only lasted less then an hour and at night so most people were sleeping. Call hospitals and make sure they have generators ready."

"Won't this cause a panic Sir?"

"Tell them it is regional testing of a new power system and the power may or may not go out."

"Yes Sir." The underling leaves his boss's office and makes the calls.

"What is going on?" One hour, fourteen minutes, and thirty four seconds after the warning was given there are rolling blackouts through America and Canada. People in both countries are not panicking yet but how long would it take before the loss of power led to it? No power meant no security alarms, no 911, no safety.

"Hey Sanne change the channel could you?" The show Samantha was watching ended and the news was on after it. Sanne is busy working on a program and ignores Samantha. "Fine I'll watch the news." Samantha watches when there is a News Flash.

"Black outs have hit Canada, United States of America, Peru, Brazil, and Chile. These massive blackouts have been pinned on a terrorist group known only as Lyoko. The leader has been dubbed "Xana" but no other members are known. All information about this Lyoko and Xana are inconclusive at best. Xana is believed to be male…"

"Xana?" Xana being said gets Sanne's attention. "But the Super Scan, damn it!" Sanne brings it up to make sure it was working. "He must be using the one in Sector 5 again." Sanne, Aelita, and Jeremie had worked on making the Super Scan detect the Tower in Sector 5 but so far were unable to. "Call Odd and S.S., I'll call Aelita, Jim, and Yumi." Samantha gets her phone out and calls her contacts while Sanne uses the Super Computer to make her calls.

The group makes it to the Factory easily. "What's going on?"

"Xana attacked America, Canada, and some other places." Samantha and Sanne had continued watching the news. "He probably thinks we will do a return but I don't think this will need one."

"What kind of attack?" S.S. had family members back in the States.

"He turned off all the power. The news is reporting a terror group called Lyoko and its leader, Xana, are responsible."

"But, if, if he is exposing us we need a return." Jeremie and the others can't risk discovery.

"Not necessarily Jeremie. They think Xana is a male, between thirty and forty years of age, Caucasian, and that's about it. They haven't linked him back to France or even Europe. We deactivate the Tower and the attack will be over. No harm done." The others decide to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower instead of debating whether or not a return would be needed. "But something is wrong with the Super Scan. When I first checked it it couldn't find the activated Tower. I thought it was in Sector 5 but when I checked the Super Scan I found it wasn't scanning the Ice Sector. I fixed it and found the Tower. Xana can't have gotten to it, it is part of the secure section of the Super Computer."

"We can look at it later." The group gets on the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

As the group lands on Lyoko their nemesis watches. "They really think all of the energy was just turned off? They'll find out soon when I am free how wrong they are!"

"Did you hear that?" Odd on the Overboard looks around.

"Hear what?" S.S. is holding onto Odd as he controls the Overboard.

"Sounded like laughter, bad laughter."

"I didn't hear it." Samantha clings to S.S. trying to hang on. Jeremie was on the Overbike with Yumi while Jim and Aelita used the Overwing.

"We can't be that far away, look." Aelita points and the group sees three Dragons.

"Wow he's not using Sissi or Ulrich." S.S. looks up. "Sanne be careful he might be sending Sissi and Ulrich after you."

"I've already locked the elevator down." Sanne was keeping an eye on the security cameras also.

"Well as nice of a change as this is I think we need to deal with it as quickly as possible. S.S.," Odd turns to her. "Jump off and land on the Overbike. Samantha and I will distract the Dragons while you guys get Aelita to the Tower." Ulrich drives the Overbike over to the Overboard and S.S. jumps on it while still moving.

"Be careful Odd, Samantha." Odd nods and flies away from S.S. and the others with Samantha.

"Hey guys!" Odd flies over to the Dragons. "Looking for some fun?" Odd jabs his thumb at Samantha.

"Odd just because I've been locked up in the Hermitage doesn't mean I'm desperate." Samantha and Odd laugh. The Dragons do not care about the jokes and fire at the two.

"Odd fly at them while shooting arrows and I'll throw daggers. If I get close enough I'll jump on one of them." "Samantha hangs on to Odd as he dodges lasers.

"Got it." Odd flies at the Dragons as best he can firing arrows. Samantha creates daggers and throws them as fast as possible. Odd controlling the Overboard dodges lasers and flies directly at the Dragon in the middle. Samantha jumps off the Overboard and lands on the Dragon on the left. She stabs it in the Eye with a dagger destroying it.

"Odd catch me!" Samantha had tried to jump and attack another Dragon but did not jump before the Dragon exploded. Odd dives to get her but she is hit with lasers and is devirtualized back to Earth.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd flies under the Dragons and fires at the Dragons. An arrow hits a Dragon and destroys it but the last Dragon decides Odd was not important and flies after the others. "Get back here!" Odd fires Speed Arrows at the Dragon but is unable to hit the Eye. "Screw it, Exploding Arrows!" He fires these and is able to hit the Dragon on a wing causing it to fall to the sector below. "I am to good." Odd flies after his friends.

Samantha sits in the Scanner Room while Sanne gets a visit from an enemy. "How did you get in here?" Sanne had been watching the security cameras yet Sissi was able to sneak in.

"King Xana gave me powers you will never understand." Sissi is in Xanafied form and has her axe out. "I am here to tell you to say goodbye to your friends." Sissi laughs evilly.

"He won't be able to do anything to them!"

"Oh but he can. He is going to destroy Lyoko and escape!"

"He can't destroy Lyoko he doesn't have the power."

"Oh he is not going to use his power he is going to use the power from the new world." After Sissi says this the monitor starts to flash and a red exclamation point comes up. A massive amount of energy has hit the Super Computer and damaged it. "That must be from Peru."

"No, if, they'll be killed!" Sanne realizes what Xana is doing. He is going to use an energy spike to overpower the Super Computer and cause it to crash. The group on Lyoko would be killed as Lyoko caved in on itself. "That's why he didn't send his minions."

"I am a Knight of Lyoko not a minion!" Sissi swings her axe and blasts a hole right in front of Sanne. "And Ulrich is my pet, my slave, my lover, not King Xana's." Sanne is trying to think of what to do when the monitor flashes again. "Ah, the energy from Brazil."

"Everyone, get in the nearest Tower!"

"What?" Jeremie and the others were not near the activated Tower yet.

"Get in a Tower if you want to live, any Tower!"

"Ok Sanne." Jeremie and the others look around and see a Tower in the distance. They fly to it.

"Samantha get to the Super Computer and turn it off!" Sanne yells into the headset but didn't need to. The hole Sissi made allowed Samantha to hear her orders. Samantha runs over to the ladder and slides down it to the Super Computer.

"No! King Xana won't allow you to!" Sissi moves through the floor like a Ghost to stop Samantha.

"Ow!" There is an energy field around the Super Computer that stops Samantha from getting to the lever. Sissi floats down behind her.

"Problems?" Samantha turns around and sees Sissi. "I knew King Xana wouldn't allow you to stop his plan." Sissi pushes Samantha hard and Samantha falls into the energy field. Samantha is shocked then falls through it!

"Thanks Sissi." Samantha gets up and gets to the lever. She pulls it down and turns the Super Computer off. A second later a large blue energy ball moves through the wall and into the Super Computer but nothing happens. "So your loser Xana loses again."

"Shut up!" Sissi swings her axe at Samantha who dodges it. "King Xana has not lot yet!" Sissi flies to the lever and turns the Super Computer back on. "Aaaa!" She is hit with an energy field. Samantha jumps back and hits the wall. The energy field expands as another blue energy orb, several times larger then the last one, moves through the ceiling and towards the Super Computer. When it gets close it hits the energy field and the energy field expands and gains more power. Sissi continues to scream in pain as Samantha looks for a way to get out of the Super Computer Room before she to is hit with the energy field. She runs over to the elevator doors and hits the button but the doors don't open. "Sanne!" She screams hoping Sanne can hear her over the sounds of Sissi screaming. Samantha hits the button but nothing happens. She keeps hitting it hoping it will open.

"I locked the elevator down, damn, one second." Sanne had been watching through the security cameras. She unlocks the elevator. Samantha hits the button and the doors open. She runs onto the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room.

"Sanne something weird is going on." Jeremie sticks his head out of the Tower and sees Lyoko is devirtualizing and virtualizing.

"The only way to stop this is to deactivate the Tower." Sanne had hoped turning the Super Computer off would work but Sissi had turned it back on and now it was impossible to turn it off again.

"Ok so we're going to have to go out there?" Jeremie doesn't know if it would be safe. If the ground devirtualized under them they would fall to the Digital Sea below.

"I'm having no problems." Odd flies up to the Tower finally catching up to the others. "I'll take the lovely Aelita to her Tower."

"Odd it's too dangerous." Aelita walks past Jeremie and goes out into Lyoko.

"We have to or the Super Computer will be destroyed." Aelita gets on the Overboard as the ground she was standing on disappeared. They take off for the activated Tower.

Back in the Super Computer Room another, much larger blue orb of energy, much larger then all former energy orbs combined, moves through the ceiling and hits the energy field. The energy field expands and gains in power causing Sissi more pain.

"Hang on Aelita." Odd was having trouble controlling the Overboard as the ground kept devirtualizing. "There's the Tower we just have to make it!" A large section of Lyoko disappears and they fall through it. It reforms above them trapping the two under the sector.

"Odd I don't know if my Creativity will work."

"I got an idea Aelita." Odd flies towards where the activated Tower was then stops. "Come on…" He waits until he sees a section devirtualize. He flies as fast as he can and gets through it before it virtualizes again. He swings the Overboard around and throws Aelita off into the activated Tower. "Whoa!" He loses control of the Overboard again as the ground devirtualizes.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Mom, do we need to do a return?"

"I'm not sure." Sanne watches what is going on in the Super Computer Room.

"Aaaa!" The energy field surrounding the Super Computer merges onto Sissi. The energy shocks Sissi then invades her body. Her body swells with energy as more of it enters her body. The energy explodes and destroys the security camera but not Sissi. "_Yes… Xana, I will, no, not yet."_ A new Xanafied Sissi stands in the Super Computer Room. The energy sparks around her as her muscles bulge. She is taller, bigger, more powerful then ever before. "_Finally I have what I needed. Soon I will become more powerful and finally be free!"_ Sissi breaks apart into a black mist and leaves the room.

"Samantha can you go down to the Super Computer Room and see if there is any damage." Samantha takes the elevator down to the Super Computer Room. She steps off of it and looks around.

"No, no damage, and no Sissi." She walks around before going back to the elevator. She takes it up to the Scanner Room as the others are materialized back to Earth.

Later that day the group is at the Hermitage. "That was close, are you sure we shouldn't do a return?" Odd, after hearing the story of what happened, is concerned and curious. "Unless Sissi got what she deserved and a return would bring her back."

"I don't know what happened to her. The security camera was destroyed. When you go back to Kadic Academy don't look for her. Wait for classes." Sanne leans back on the couch. Aelita and Jeremie are sitting next to her. "Until then I want to work on the Super Scan."

"We'll…" Jeremie and Aelita were about to volunteer to help but Sanne stops them.

"No, you two have homework. Besides you two could use some alone time." Sanne smiles as the two blush. "I love doing that to you two." She puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "But you do have homework. Samantha and Jim will come with me to the Factory for protection."

"We will?" Samantha wanted to watch TV on a comfy couch not on the floor of the Control Room.

"Yes. If you do I will order pizza tomorrow for dinner."

"Fine."

"Ok, um, be safe." Odd looks over at S.S. who hadn't talked to him since they came back from Lyoko. She had forgiven him during the attack but afterwards she was mad at him, so he thinks. As they leave the Hermitage S.S. walks up to his side and takes his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Odd." This stops Odd. "I, I shouldn't have gotten mad. I love you, you love me, and if Xana hadn't messed with your memories you never would have done it."

"I shouldn't have accepted the deal. I, I was so lost I couldn't think of anything in this life that I liked. If I had only remembered you I never would have taken the deal." Odd kisses S.S. "So, um, you're not mad at me about the Naomi thing?"

"No, I'm curious though, like, what was it like, and stuff." S.S. looks away from Odd as she blushes.

"It felt great but I wouldn't want to do it again until you were ready for it. With you it will probably feel even better since, you know, you never…"

"Naomi wasn't a virgin?" Odd shakes his head. "I never would have pegged her as easy."

"It doesn't mean she was easy it means Xana messed with her memories to. She, she could have been with the same guy for a year before she did that. Its almost like I, I raped her."

"No, Xana did it. You did nothing to her it was all Xana." S.S. kisses Odd. "I love you."

"I love you to." Odd kisses S.S. deeply and then hears a loud "awwww". They break the kiss and see Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie. "Hmmm, if you guys want to watch its ok with me." Odd laughs as S.S. pushes him playfully.

"Let's just get back to Kadic Academy and get some dinner." The group walks back together wondering if Sissi was still alive or not.


	81. Chapter 81

**Code Lyoko Episode 129: Xatanic**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-127 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Aelita and Jeremie are in the library working on a history project. "Wow, committing genocide over land that wasn't yours, religion sure messes with people's heads." Aelita had never covered this before and it wasn't in any memories she had. "Scary, I guess it's a good thing this doesn't happen any more."

"What do you think they are doing right now?" S.S., from America, had kept up on news from home. "They've already killed over 600,000 Arabs and have actually talked about expanding the war to Iran and Syria."

"But that is the USA against Iraq."

"Yes but the dumbass in office actually told us with a straight face on camera that God told him to invade. If that's not a religious war I don't know what it. The troops may not be yelling for the Lord as they charge into battle but the leaders safe and sound in their mansions sure are."

"S.S. can we get back to this?" The project was going to be 33 of the history grade and he wanted, needed, a good grade. The teacher had allowed the students to break up into groups of two. Jeremie and Aelita, Odd and S.S. Yumi would have worked with Ulrich but he was the slave of Sissi. She was now working with Mike.

As the group works on the homework it give someone a very good idea. A black mist comes out of the light socket of a lamp at a library near by. It moves across the room and finds a certain book. The book opens up and the pages turn quickly. Xana now has an idea to send the world into a panic and maybe, just maybe, get rid of his enemies.

As the week passes the groups of students work on their projects, some slower then others. "Sissi if you helped me this would probably be done by now and you could spend your time doing your hair then!"

"If you would stop being so stubborn and use your powers it would be done then we could do something else." Sissi smiles at Ulrich. Ulrich goes back to the book he was using for sources. He did not want to do that something else or use his powers. He only used them when he was ordered to and the something else… From doing Sissi's nails to doing Sissi Ulrich did not like it.

Another group was having trouble with the partnership and work load also. "Mike if you could just set the board up and start putting the pictures up that would be great." Mike doesn't hear her as he has his headphones on and is playing with his pens like they were drum sticks. "Mike," Yumi pulls a headphone off. "Do some work or I will tell the teacher that I did all the work."

"You wouldn't do that babe. I'll do work, just, what?" Mike lost his thought when Yumi stared at him.

"Don't call me babe."

"Sorry Ba- Yumi." Mike and Yumi already had a fight the day before. Mike, and everyone else at Kadic Academy, knew that Yumi and Ulrich weren't seeing each other anymore. When Yumi asked Mike to be her partner on the project Mike took it the wrong way. Yumi had settled any thoughts of Mike's when she about smacked his nose off after a kiss.

"Start putting the pictures up on the board under the correct date. Maybe then you could add a little something to the project. How many people do you think will have music in the back round? You play drums so maybe add a little music that sounds like military marching music?"

"I play heavy metal you know that Yumi. But I guess I could. This is going to hurt my C average."

"It better not hurt my B average." Yumi whispers this under her breath.

Someone else however was not worried about the project. He had taken the ideas of one religion and was about to use them to cause chaos across the planet. Xana's first action is to turn Jeremie's laptop off with a Ghost before using the activated Tower to bring forth…

"What is going on?" At the Vatican the land starts to shake. Soon the shaking becomes stronger and the ground breaks apart. A dark red light comes from the hole and as the hole gets bigger the light gets brighter. "È questo un l'atto del dio o di Lucifer?"

"Lucifer? That is one of the names I go by." A deep low rumble comes from the hole and a large red glowing monster comes out. "Bow down to me humans and I will show you mercy." The monster gets bigger and bigger until he towers over the city of Rome. He has two horns coming from his head, a deep evil voice, and the aura of evil leaves no doubt in anyone's mind who it is.

"Satan has come to Earth! This is Armageddon!" Several religious leaders around the world are screaming this to the followers. But many of the more religious don't need to be told what is going on. Rioting has broken out in the southern United States, it has broken out in the Middle East, and chaos has broken out anywhere there were religious nut jobs.

"No, it can't be. This has to be Xana." Sanne was at home watching TV with Samantha when the show was interrupted.

"Lucifer, the Morning Star, the Dark One, Satan, whatever you may call him, has risen from Hell! The Vatican, what's left of it, has declared Armageddon!"

"Bull, there's no such thing as the Devil." Sanne calls Jeremie. "Jeremie is there an activated Tower?"

"What? No, I would have called you if there was."

"Check the Super Scan just to be sure." Jeremie goes to his bag next to the library table and gets his lap top out. He finds it is turned off. He turns it on, waits for it to load, then starts the Super Scan. "Well?"

"Just wait." The Super Scan runs but it doesn't seem to be finding an activated Tower. "Look I'm on the last Sector maybe there is one but it would be in the 5th Sector." Jeremie had been to busy with school work to get much done with being able to scan Sector 5 for activated Towers. Jeremie is about to hang up on Sanne when the Super Scan finds the Tower. "Oh, um, you're right."

"I thought so. Call the others I'm headed for the Factory with Samantha." Sanne hangs up on Jeremie and gets off the couch. Samantha makes a groaning noise. "Come on Samantha you're always complaining about being locked up in the Hermitage all day."

"Because everyone thinks I'm dead because of Xana." Samantha gets out of the chair and follows Sanne to the sewer entrance.

Around the world panic and chaos fills the streets. People riot and destroy property and each other. Fires burn in cities and animals run wild after being released. In some areas the panic is kept under control due to lack of population or high intelligence but even this is not enough to keep the ones who truly believe it is Armageddon from spreading out and destroying more.

The Lyoko Warriors get to the Factory and go down to the Control Room. When they get there the TV program is on! "What? I didn't leave it on." Jeremie goes over to the control panel. "Sanne, did you leave it on?" She shakes her head. Jeremie and the others watch the screen.

"Two, two demons appear to have been summoned." The camera zooms in on two "demons". They would not be recognized by anyone but their closest friends or enemies.

"Ulrich, no, what did they do to you?" Ulrich was larger then before with a glowing ring of energy around his neck. His body has been changed into a demonic like form but Yumi can tell exactly who it is. Yumi reaches out to the screen when it changes. "What?"

"You have to get to Lyoko." Sanne sits down in the computer chair and loads the Transfer Program. "Hurry!" Yumi and the others run to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ready Aelita?" Sanne sees Aelita step into the middle Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko as the vehicles virtualize. "Head east, the barrier is pretty big but with the vehicles it shouldn't take to long." They head east as things on Earth get even worse.

"No!" Demon Ulrich struggles as the shock collar hits him with another jolt of energy.

"Yes Ulrich, kill them, kill the pathetic humans!" Demon Sissi gives Ulrich the command again but he refuses them. This causes the shock collar to glow brighter and hit him with more energy. "Very well, I'll be the one to start this." Demon Sissi sticks her hand out and blasts a group of praying priests killing them. "See Ulrich its fun!" Demon Sissi laughs as she blasts another group of humans.

Back on Earth the Lyoko Warriors were making good time when two monsters appear. "Dragons, S.S. jump onto the Overbike so Odd and I can take care of them."

"I hate being a close combat specialist." Odd flies the Overboard over to the Overbike where Yumi and Aelita are. S.S. jumps off the Overboard and lands behind Aelita. "So Aelita is that a new perfume you're wearing?" S.S. laughs as she leans in close to Aelita to hang on. "Yumi you really need to learn how to drive!" Yumi's handling of the Overbike nearly gets S.S. thrown off the back.

"We have to get Aelita to the Tower." Yumi is leaving the others behind as she goes faster and faster.

"Jim, if you give me some room I can use my lasers to help Odd and Samantha." Jim towers over Jeremie on the Overwing as Jeremie controls it. Jim leans back a little and Jeremie turns the Overwing around. "I'll get one at least." Jeremie fires lasers as Odd fires his arrows and Samantha throws daggers.

"Never, I won't kill anyone!" Demon Ulrich is brought to his knees as another jolt of energy is sent through his body. "Stop this!"

"Why Ulrich its fun, go ahead, pull!" Demon Sissi uses her powers to send a human into the air then fires an energy bolt at the human and misses. "I need more practice." Demon Sissi uses her powers to send another person into the air and fires an energy bolt hitting them. "There we go, see, isn't that fun?"

"No, you bitch, stop this!" Demon Ulrich attacks Demon Sissi. "Stop this!" He uses an energy attack.

"Didn't that feel good? Use your powers, it feels incredible doesn't it? Use them again, feel the power course through your body." Demon Sissi taunts Demon Ulrich who does use another energy attack. "Yes, why can't you be like this in bed?" Demon Ulrich launches an even more powerful energy attack finally causing pain to Demon Sissi.

Back on Lyoko Jeremie is celebrating after hitting a Dragon on the wing causing the Dragon to fall into the Digital Sea below. "Jeremie be careful there is still one more left." Odd is using Speed Arrows since the Dragon is to fast for Exploding Arrows and the Laser Arrows aren't guided enough to catch the Dragon on the Eye.

"I am just let me have my moment." Jeremie still did not consider himself a warrior. He was still, in his mind, just there because it was too dangerous for Sanne to go to Lyoko. "Whoa!" Jeremie pulls the Overwing up as a laser flies underneath. "Ok I'm being careful again."

"Guys go after Yumi and the others we can handle this." Odd controlling the Overboard dodges lasers and fires arrows.

"Ok." Jeremie and Jim take off after Yumi and the others not caring they were the slowest vehicle going after the fastest vehicle.

"There it is." The others see the activated Tower. "No monsters, yet." S.S. gets her power pole out. "Aelita be ready to fly in there if you know what I mean."

"Well, no, I don't know…" Something virtualizes in front of the Tower, Demon Sissi.

"Hello children." Demon Sissi is bigger, stronger, more powerful then ever before. "Time to die." Demon Sissi forms a black and purplish energy orb in her hands.

"No way Sissi." Yumi gets her fans out. "What did you do to Ulrich?!"

"You still care about him?" Demon Sissi laughs. "So sad and pathetic."

"Pathetic? You had to trick him to get him! He hates you, I know he does, he still love me!" Yumi stops the Overbike and gets off. "I don't care what he does it is all because of you!"

"No, if I remember, he did it to save a certain pink haired girl." Demon Sissi throws the energy orb at the Overbike where Aelita was still sitting.

"Extend!" S.S. grabs Aelita and uses the power pole to escape the attack.

"But it does not matter as Ulrich has finally caved in to the power." Demon Sissi raises a hand palm up and form another energy orb. This time however it shows what was happening on Earth. It shows Demon Ulrich using his energy, his power, to hurt and even kill other humans. "The power has finally proven to much. Once he used it on his own he realized how great it feels! He is as addicted to it as I am now."

"No, you, you ordered him to do that!" Yumi throws a fan but Demon Sissi knocks it away easily.

"Oh I did but he refused my orders. He actually attacked me and when he did he used his energy. Once he used it he couldn't stop even after King Xana sent me here." Demon Sissi laughs some more.

"I'll kill you!" Yumi runs at Demon Sissi but hits an energy shield. "Coward!"

"No, merely following orders." Demon Sissi sticks her hand out and blasts the ground in front of where Aelita was. "Don't try it." Aelita was planning on using her powers but Demon Sissi would not allow it. Aelita was still getting use to being back and wasn't use to having the claws that came out of her wrist or her ability to become invisible. She couldn't even remember the word she used to activate it. "Maybe I should bring Ulrich here so he could kill you himself."

"Shut up!" Yumi punches the energy shield protecting Demon Sissi. "Fight me!"

"Fight? I would destroy you in less then a minute but my orders are to protect the Tower while the weak minded humans destroy the planet."

"Why, why does he want this to happen?" Aelita is getting concerned about what to do.

"Simple enough. The more people that die the guiltier you will feel. Maybe, just maybe, you will stop being so selfish and finally let King Xana rule the world."

"We would never let that evil take over! He will never control Earth!" Aelita gets a spark of energy around her. She may not remember how to use the powers Jeremie gave her but she remembered the powers she inherited from her mother. "You will lose Sissi. You chose the wrong side of this war." Energy forms around Aelita.

"No, I chose nothing. You see, I have my own power now." Demon Sissi steps away from the Tower. "Go ahead, I wouldn't want Xana to destroy my future Empire."

"What kind of trick is this?" Jeremie and Jim have caught up to the others. "Aelita what are you doing?" Jeremie sees the energy around Aelita.

"No trick I simply wish to keep my planet intact. If that fool Xana destroys it anymore then what he already has then I will not have much of an Empire left to rule." Demon Sissi walks away from the Tower.

"Aelita be careful this could be a trick." Jeremie with Jim flies down to Aelita and S.S.

"I know but you heard her. She, she didn't call him King Xana. Maybe she is breaking free of his control." Aelita did not believe Sissi could be as evil as she seemed. Aelita hoped that what happened when she was controlled by Xana had only been a mistake by Sissi. Maybe Sissi was going to use the power to fight Xana but couldn't. "Thank you Sissi." Aelita runs into the Tower as Ulrich virtualizes onto Lyoko.

"What, no, how did I get here?" Demon Ulrich sees Sissi then the others behind her. "You, Xana said you broke an order. He sent me here to stop them."

"But you follow my orders. Sit." Demon Ulrich does. "So, how did that energy feel?"

"In, incredible." Suddenly both Ulrich and Sissi shrink down and morph to their regular forms. The Tower was deactivated.

"Use them on Yumi." The shock collar appears around Ulrich's neck. "Don't have to kill her just hurt her." The collar goes away.

"Ulrich, no, why? We, she showed us what was going on Earth. You killed those people."

"Yes, I did, and it felt good. That energy, to feel it move through my body, it made me feel better then I ever could have thought possible." The symbol of Xana form in his eyes as he charges his hands with energy.

"Even better then when you were with me?"

"Yes." Ulrich stops charging his hands. "No, that's not…"

"Shut up!" Sissi gives Ulrich an order. "You hate Yumi, you love me, and you make love to me! She never let you do that but I do because I love you to!" Sissi walks over to Ulrich ready to strike him for not saying what she wanted when Aelita launches a return.

"That was different." The Lyoko Warriors are back in the library. "Good job guys." Odd didn't know what had happened between his friends and the enemy.

"I, I," Yumi stands up. "Mike you have to work on this project now! I am going home!"

"What? Babe, what's wrong?"

"None of your business." Yumi leaves the library about to cry. Ulrich said using the energy felt better then being with her. She didn't care that he was going to say no, that wasn't true. She had loved him, they had held each other on the roof of the Factory looking at the stars. They had held hands, kissed, a little more, yet Ulrich was with Sissi, all the way. Yumi's heart is crushed by this. She wanted to save Ulrich from Sissi. If she was a little more grown up, had a little more experience, she would have realized then that Ulrich still loved her. He didn't really make love to Sissi he followed orders. But for a teenage girl this was too much. She goes home not caring if she ran into anyone on the way. When she gets home she goes up to her room and gets her diary out and rips out all of the pages that had anything to do with Ulrich.

**A/N Ok, this is NOT ALIEN INVASION. That one had Xana attacking, this one had Xana relying on idiots/religious people to be idiots/religious. I got the idea from a cartoon. Shows a guy reading a bumper sticker. The sticker says after the rapture happens you can have this car and the guy says I don't want your car it has that stupid sticker on it. Then the next panel shows a minister or whatever going on about destroy the Earth, use it up, before Jesus comes. Then the next panel is the guy wondering how they know when Jesus gets here he won't say "We're not going anywhere until you clean up this mess" Also, I am not calling religion stupid I am calling people stupid. Pat Robertson on the 700 Club repeatedly prays and tells his watchers to pray to God to kill people. No different then a Muslim saying "Allah wants you to blow up that school bus" or Bush saying "God told me to Invade Iraq."**


	82. Chapter 82

**Code Lyoko Episode 130: Another One Bites The Dust**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-129 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Jim is working on the Hermitage. The gutters had fallen off years before and needed replaced. As Jim works he is reminded of the time he was working on This Old House. He looks around and sees no one. "Aw, I'd really like to talk about it and no one is around."

"Don't say that." Jim looks around. "Over here." Jim looks and sees Ulrich walking over from the other side of the roof.

"Ulrich, what are you doing here?" Jim reaches for his phone but Ulrich uses his Xana powers to destroy it.

"I am here to make Sissi happy." Ulrich continues walking over to Jim when he stops less then a meter away.

"Ulrich, why would you want to make her happy? You hate her."

"No, I used to hate her. Now she has shown me the true power she gave me and I must make her happy!" Xana's symbol appears in Ulrich's eyes as he transforms into Xanafied Lyoko Ulrich.

"Ulrich stop this!" Jim starts to climb down the ladder when Ulrich kicks the ladder and Jim falls backwards onto the ground. "Ouch, ow, Ulrich, stop this." Jim gets up and feels pain in his back.

"What are you doing?" Sanne heard a commotion and leaves the Hermitage.

"Sanne, get back." Jim tries to warn her but Ulrich sees her and sends an energy orb at her. It misses but starts a fire. Sanne runs into the house and gets her phone and a fire extinguisher. She puts the fire out as Samantha comes from the second floor.

"What happened?"

"Samantha get to the Factory!"

"What? You plan on deactivating a Tower?" Ulrich laughs. "There is no Tower I am doing this to please my master. Sissi, yes, she'd love to have the head of an enemy to hang over her mirror." Ulrich throws another energy orb at Sanne who sticks the fire extinguisher up to block it. The fire extinguisher explodes sending metal and CO2 everywhere.

"Sanne!" Jim runs past Ulrich to get to Sanne who was bleeding from shrapnel. "Samantha, help Sanne get to the Factory, there has to be a Tower." Jim didn't believe Ulrich would act like this and was right.

In the Factory Jeremie is working on making a new program. He had gotten fed up with making the Super Scan go through Sector 5 and made a new scan that would just sit on the Tower in Sector 5. He launches it and hears a beeping noise. "Well, I guess that means it works." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Aelita who was working on homework. "Activated Tower, Sector 5."

"What? You got it to work?"

"I sure did. Xana won't be able to do another sneak attack on us again."

"Ok, I'll call Yumi and my Mom." Aelita and Jeremie hang up and make the calls.

"I knew it, Ulrich, Xana's been able to posses Ulrich. I'll call Jim and tell him. Samantha is with me, just make sure you get to the Factory." Sanne hangs up and calls Jim. "Xana's possessed Ulrich, get out of there!"

"I'll try." Jim hangs up his phone. "So, you really think we'd believe Ulrich would do this on his own?"

"You found the Tower, good job. But it won't save you." Ulrich hits Jim with an energy blast. "You won't escape this fight alive." Ulrich charges his hands. "_Xana has given me the orders to kill you."_

Back at Kadic Academy Sissi was sitting in her room waiting for Ulrich to get back from the soda machines. "What is taking him so long? If I have to do it myself I'll make him pay." Sissi tries to connect to Ulrich, her slave, but finds a block. "Xana, he's done something to my pet. I'll, no, not strong enough, yet for that. But Ulrich is my pet he will obey me not Xana!" Sissi morphs into Xanafied Lyoko Sissi and flies through the wall of her dorm room like a ghost and looks for Ulrich. It was easy since the energy Ulrich gave off was like a beacon to Sissi.

Ulrich has Jim hurt and scared. Jim tried to get away through the sewer entrance at the Hermitage but Ulrich stopped him. "_Beg for mercy."_

"Will it stop you?" Jim has given up. Ulrich was to strong now all Jim could do was keep Ulrich from getting to the others.

"_No."_ Ulrich reaches down with his right hand and wraps it around Jim's neck. He pushes his thumb down on Jim's wind pipe. Jim makes some noises as he tries to breathe but soon his eyes roll back into his head and the noises stop.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sissi flies down to Ulrich. "And what have you done to Jim?"

"_Something you wouldn't do, I killed him."_

"I never ordered you to kill him! I don't want any of them to die." Sissi sticks her hand out towards Ulrich and the shock collar appears.

"_I did! You are my Knight and you should listen to me!"_ Xana breaks the shock collar around Ulrich's neck. "_Get to Lyoko now!"_ A portal opens up and Sissi follows orders. Ulrich leans down to Jim. "_He is dead, time to take my trophy to Sanne."_ Ulrich rips Jim's head off and starts down the sewer entrance whistling.

Sanne and the others have made it to the Factory. "Jim won't answer his phone so I'm guessing Ulrich is winning. Get to Lyoko, I'll send the Transporter, then get to the Tower." Sanne sets up the Transfer Program as the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the edge of the Ice Sector. "Sending the Transporter now." She enters the code SCIPIO and soon the Transporter takes the group to Sector 5.

"Uh, my stomach." Odd and S.S. put hands on their stomachs.

"When the room stops run and look for the switch. I can't see into the rest of the Sector, Xana's locked me out." Sanne types on the keyboard looking for a way around this when she hears the beeping of the alarm. When she looks through the security cameras she sees Jim's face but it is wrong. "Jim, he can't be that close." Jim's face moves away and now Sanne sees Ulrich floating in front of the camera with Jim's head in his right hand. "Oh, no, Jim." Sanne feels tears well up in her eyes. She liked Jim, he was a good guy, a bit of a goof but he protected her from a possessed Ulrich and had paid for it. She hears the crash noises of the elevator as it hits the bottom of the elevator shaft. "Guys, I can't stay here, Ulrich, he…" An explosion knocks Sanne out of the chair as Ulrich blasts through the elevator doors.

"_Hello Sanne."_ Ulrich raises the arm with Jim's head. "_Say hello to Jim Morales. Just know he didn't beg for mercy."_

"Like you'd give mercy to anyone Xana!" Sanne shakes with fear and anger. She is afraid of what Xana will make Ulrich do next and angry for what had been done to Jim. "I won't go down without a fight."

"_You couldn't fight me Sanne you're to weak now that you have escaped from me." _Ulrich charges his hands with energy. "_I could kill you where you stand but Xana wants me to destroy the others and get them to Earth so I can kill them."_ Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist and enters the Super Computer to go to Lyoko. Sanne finds the headset and yells into it.

"Be careful Ulrich went to Lyoko!" She drops the head set and goes over to the severed head of Jim. "No, damn, you're not dead this is a trick it has to be." She looks at the head then reaches and takes the band aid off to reveal a tiny tattoo that very few knew about. She looks closely at it and sees it is his military tattoo. "But, Xana, he couldn't know Jim was in the 9th Black Ops, no one but the government knows that." Sanne runs a finger over the tattoo. "This is you." She takes a deep breath as she stops the tears in her eyes. "I haven't lost you, Xana made a mistake." Sanne sets the head down and leaves the Factory for the Hermitage.

Back on Lyoko in Sector 5 the Lyoko Warriors find the switch unguarded. "Be careful Yumi!" S.S. yells up to Yumi who is using her skills in gymnastics to get up to the switch.

"I'm good." Yumi hits the switch and the room changes and a door opens. Yumi jumps down and runs with the others through the door and find Sissi and Ulrich. But they are not waiting for the group they are fighting!

"I never wanted them to die!" Sissi blasts Ulrich with an energy blast.

"_You're refusing my orders, how!?" _Ulrich sends an energy bolt at Sissi but misses. "_I made you my knight and yet you refuse my orders!"_

"You promised me my mother!" Sissi gets her axe out. "I want my mother!" Sissi does a Super Sprint at Ulrich but he gets his swords out and blocks the attack.

"_You'll have her when I control Earth! This mutiny will not be forgotten!"_ Ulrich and Sissi fight as the others walk around slowly trying not to get the attention of the two.

"Mutiny? You went around me and used Ulrich to kill Jim! I never wanted that!"

"What?" The others look at each other. "Mom, what happened to Jim?" No response.

"Don't worry I'm sure this is a trick." Jeremie taps Aelita's hand. He wanted to hold it but can't with his arms.

"Maybe, come on while we can." Aelita and the others run down a hall looking for the Tower.

"_They're getting away!"_ Ulrich blocks Sissi's axe with a sword then strikes her with the other. He hits her again and again until finally she is devirtualized back to Earth. "_They'll never make it."_ He does a Super Sprint and catches up to the group and immediately destroys S.S.

"Ulrich stop this!" Yumi gets her fans out. "We don't want to fight you."

"_I do."_ Ulrich destroys Yumi sending her back to Earth. "_When all of you are on Earth I will kill you like I killed Jim."_

"That's a lie you didn't kill him!" Samantha throws a dagger at Ulrich who blocks it with a sword.

"_I tore his head off and gave it to Sanne. Something to remember him by."_ Ulrich laughs and destroys Samantha.

"No, you, you won't get away with this Xana." Jeremie fires lasers at Ulrich but he blocks them with his swords.

"_Do you try to bore me or hurt me?"_ Ulrich walks towards Jeremie ready to strike when he is hit from behind by nothing! "_Aelita, damn you!"_ Ulrich swings a sword behind him but hits nothing. He is still able to block Jeremie's lasers with only one sword but now Odd fires Speed Arrows at Ulrich. He blocks Jeremie and Odd with each sword but is hit by the claws of an invisible Aelita. She punches him again and again using her claws every time but it doesn't seem to hurt him. "_Heh heh, that tickles."_ Xana starts to use an energy attack but Aelita backs away and it misses.

"Aelita just get to the Tower!" Jeremie fires more lasers as Odd fires Speed Arrows.

"_Yes, run, so I know where you are!"_ Aelita's footsteps give her away and Xana sends an energy bolt at where he thinks she is but hits nothing. He fires more energy bolts but doesn't seem to be able to hit her.

"Shimmer." Aelita appears for a second then runs into the activated Tower.

"_Tricky, she fooled me, but you will do a return making me stronger!" _Xana explodes with energy destroying Jeremie and Odd sending them back to Earth.

"Ow, did he have to do that?" Odd touches his face and his fingers come back with blood on them.

"Tower deactivated. Mom, are you there?" There is no response. She had taken the ladder to leave the Factory and go to the Hermitage. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"Jim?" Aelita and the others run into the Hermitage and see Jim's body on the floor of the kitchen. The return has gone back to when he was making lunch for Sanne and Samantha. "No, Jim." Aelita and the others go over to him and find he really is dead. "No, mom, Mom!" Aelita yells but gets no response. "No, if, my mom can't be dead." Aelita starts to cry as she runs up the stairs to her mom's room. When she slams the door open she sees…

"Aelita learn to knock." Sanne is picking up something from a pillow on the bed.

"Mom, Jim, he, what are you doing?"

"Jim may have been killed but he won't stay dead. I have his hair from when he was alive I will bring him back." Sanne has about twelve hairs in her hand when she walks to the door.

"But, why, why were they on the pillow on your bed?"

"Aelita dear isn't it obvious?" Aelita's eyes get wide. "He borrows that pillow when he sleeps on the couch." Sanne smiles.

"But, how can you joke? Jim's body, in the kitchen, how can you not care?" Aelita is still crying but is getting mad at her mother.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm bringing him back." Sanne shows the hairs in her hand to Aelita. "Don't cry he'll be back good as new. Xana made the same mistake he made with Samantha." Sanne pats Aelita on the head with her other hand then kisses her on the forehead. Sanne and Aelita go down stairs. "Come on kids don't cry Jim will be right back in about twenty minutes."

"What? Sanne, he's dead, not even the Scanners can bring him back." Jeremie has his glasses off to wipe his eyes as he cries.

"I have hair of his from when he was alive. It should be from last night so there won't be that much of a time difference." Sanne leaves the Hermitage with Aelita and the others follow when they recover from the shock.

A few minutes later Sanne puts the hair in the middle Scanner. "Ok honey do a scan." The doors close and seconds later Jim falls out of them and flat on his face.

"Why didn't you catch him?" Aelita and the others saw it on the cameras.

"You catch him." Sanne kneels down next to Jim. "Jim, are you ok?"

"What happened?" Jim's last memory was falling asleep on the couch breathing in the smell of Sanne's fragrance that lingered on it.

"You died." Jim looks around wildly. "Its ok we brought you back. No one knows you died but us so you can go back to Kadic Academy."

"Ulrich, he, he was possessed right?"

"Yes, Xana possessed him. Sissi didn't seem too happy with it." Aelita laughs a little. "I wonder if Xana will punish Sissi for fighting him."

"What? They fought?" Aelita nods. "But, if she is his Knight she shouldn't be able to fight his orders." Sanne can't believe what she has heard.

"She said she never wanted one of us to die." This gives Aelita hope about an idea she had. She didn't want to believe that Sissi was as evil as she seemed. She wanted to believe that Sissi did it to get power to fight Xana but had to follow Xana's orders. "Jim, I'm glad you're back, we all are."

"Thanks Aelita, Sanne, everyone." Jim stands up. "Uh, what are we going to do with, you know, my, my other body."

"Bury it." Sanne's decision was very clear. "Come on Jim I'll help with the gutters while you dig the hole."

"What? I have to bury my own body? Doesn't that seem a little…" Jim tries to think of a word for it.

"Twisted? Crazy? Wrong? I'll dig the hole." Odd says this through the headset on Aelita's head.

"Thanks Odd." Jim did not want to see his body. "Well, who is ready for some Jimbo Jumbo Sandwiches?"

"I am!" Odd goes to the elevator and waits for Sanne and Jim to take it up to the Control Room before getting on. The others get on and leave the Factory for the Hermitage. Samantha, Odd, and Yumi bury the body as Jim and Sanne make sandwiches for the kids.

**A/N Ah yes, another dead warrior brought back with DNA from when they were alive. The difference between William Zombie and Jim/Samantha. William was dead, Yumi scanned a dead body, Samantha/Jim had live cells used so came back alive. Now you're wondering why do I keep killing characters off. Well, you see, Xana is human, human's learn from past mistakes…**


	83. Chapter 83

**Code Lyoko Episode 131: Sunny Side Up**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-122 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

It was a normal day, as normal as it got for a Lyoko Warrior. Jeremie and Aelita finished the test early, like always, and were excused so they went to the Hermitage. "Mom, I beat Jeremie this time." Sanne smiles and hugs her daughter.

"But did you get the answers right?" Aelita nods her head. "We'll see." Jeremie double checked his equations to make sure he got them right while Aelita was positive her equations were right. "How are Samantha and Jim doing?"

"They went out into the woods for a walk. Samantha hates being cooped up in here all day but we can't just let her go out on her own."

"Xana or because you don't trust me?" Sanne turns around and sees Samantha and Jim walking in.

"Both. I know it's hard for you since you're use to running around doing anything you want but this is to keep you safe and to keep people from wondering how you're alive."

"I know that and I don't want to cause any trouble for you guys." Samantha goes over to the couch and lies down on it. She grabs the remote and turns the TV on. "So what are you doing here munchkin? Don't you have school?" Samantha had set herself as the older sister of Aelita and calls Aelita by a nickname she had been called by her older brother before he was arrested and went to jail.

"Mid Term Exams. We finished them already." Aelita sits down on the love seat and Jeremie sits next to her holding her hand. "Anything good on?"

"Soap, news, soap, talk show, no. Man, what's with this glare?" The glare off the TV from the sun was bothering Samantha. "It's never this bad."

"This is what happens when you're up before noon Samantha." Sanne and Jim laugh a little. She had become like a daughter to the two, not that they were acting like husband and wife. "Since you're up you could help with the dishes from last night and this morning."

"It's the 21st Century get a dish washer."

"I did, the brand name is one you've probably heard of, Samantha Knight."

"Alright, I'll do them, after lunch and dinner so I only have to do them once today." Samantha continues flipping through the channels going over the same shows. She gets bored and goes out into a garden she and Jim had started.

After an hour or so Jim comes in from the garden with Samantha. "Sanne it's almost lunch time I have to be getting back to the school, so do Aelita and Jeremie." Jim had spent the morning working on a garden Sanne and Samantha had planted. Sanne and Jim tried to find things for Samantha to do to keep her from being bored and thought a garden would be nice. Grow there own food to save money and gave Samantha time outside.

"Ok Jim." Sanne walks outside to where Aelita and Jeremie were. "Honey, Jim says you have to be going." Sanne leans down and kisses Aelita on the forehead. "What's your next exam?" Aelita and Jeremie look at each other and both sigh.

"Italian."

"So I shouldn't be seeing you until sometime next week." Sanne knows both kids had trouble with Italian. "You'll do fine. A bad grade will only show you're human. But not to bad of a grade."

"I know mom." Aelita and Jeremie head out for Kadic Academy with Jim. "Wow that sun, is it brighter then usual?" Aelita puts a hand over her eyes.

"It just seems like that since you were inside and your eyes haven't adjusted." Jim has a hand over his eyes.

"Uh Jim we didn't go inside we were outside." Jeremie looks towards the ground to keep the sun out of his eyes. They get to the school and go to the cafeteria.

"Jeremie desiderate alcune punte prima del exam seguente?"

"What?" Odd and the others laugh.

"Jeremie did the real Einstein have such problems with Italian?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders. "You're so going to fail."

"Not if I sit next to you and copy off of you." Everyone looks at Jeremie. "He does it to me all the time."

"Now that I know that's what you're going to do I'll just write _Jeremie is a big idiot when it comes to Italian_ and laugh when the teacher wonders why you wrote the same thing as I did." Odd and the others laugh. "Now if Aelita wants to copy off of me I might do a little better."

"Really? I don't need your help Odd." Aelita had studied Italian and would probably at least get a C.

"Come on, I'll make sure to write something nice for you to copy. Like _Aelita may be beautiful and smart but she needs help when it comes to Italian_ or something." Odd and the others continue to laugh.

"As beautiful and smart as she is she won't need to copy off of you." Jeremie takes Aelita's hand in his. "Because I'll be sitting next to her to copy off of her." Jeremie joins the others in the laughter. They keep making jokes about how bad or good they were going to do on the next exam when Ulrich and Sissi come over.

"Hello losers." Sissi motions to Ulrich and he goes up to the table. "How did you bring Jim back?"

"None of your business."

"Really? Well, what if I told you Xana was attacking?"

"But, the Super Scan, and the Mini Scan, they haven't found an activated Tower." Jeremie reaches for his laptop to make sure.

"You better figure it out then shouldn't you?"

"Taken Tower, ow!" Ulrich tries to tell Jeremie but is shocked.

"Now now Ulrich dear we wouldn't want to make it to easy for them. We'll have to go to my room and find a better use for that mouth now won't we?" Sissi grabs him by the back of the head and French kisses him deeply.

"Stop it!" Yumi grabs a fork and starts to go after Sissi when Odd grabs her arm to pull her back.

"That's what she wants you to do." Odd keeps Yumi back as Sissi breaks the kiss with Ulrich.

"Gee Odd maybe you're smarter then I gave you credit for." Three seconds later two teachers come into the lunchroom. If Odd hadn't stopped Yumi they would have seen Yumi trying to stab Sissi with a fork.

"We can't go now can we? We have exams in," Jeremie looks at his cell phone. "Twelve minutes. Unless we have to do a return to the past."

"I don't think there is an attack Jeremie Sissi is trying to get us in trouble. Either that or Xana is waiting for us to be in the exam to launch so we'll be stuck. We skip the exam and go to the Factory to find out there is no attack or we stay here and Xana then launches an attack while we can't get away." Aelita bites a nail in worry.

"No, we can call your mom and have her go to the Factory and check the scans to make sure they are working right." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, get to the Factory and see if there is an attack."

"Wait, is there an attack or isn't there?"

"Sissi and Ulrich told us Xana was attacking but the Super Scan and the Mini Scan don't show that. We think it's either a trick to make us miss the exam or Xana wants us to go to the exams then launch an attack while we can't get away. You have ten minutes before we have to go to the exam."

"I'll go and call you if there is an attack. If I don't call go to the exams." Sanne hangs up. "Samantha ready to go to the Factory?"

"I just found something good to watch." Samantha sighs and turns the TV off. She had to go with Sanne she wasn't allowed to be alone except when she slept and when she showered. The others didn't trust her to stay at the Hermitage. Jim had even nailed the window of the guest room shut. Samantha knew they had good reason. She had tried to escape twice but was caught. But now she was behaving, she would stay, if they trusted her enough to leave her alone. She liked Sanne. Sanne was more of a mother to her then her own mother. "I'm ready." Samantha and Sanne run out of the Hermitage and go to the sewer entrance. They head for the Factory as fast as possible.

"Come on, two minutes until we have to get to exams." Jeremie is looking at his phone waiting for it to ring while debating on the inside. Why would Sissi and Ulrich tell them that Xana was attacking? Sissi was a Knight of Xana, she couldn't betray him could she? Unless Xana wanted them to miss the exam with an attack that didn't require a return. It would be like him to mess with the group like that. The time goes to one minute. "We have to head to class for our exams I guess Xana isn't attacking.

At the Factory Sanne was checking both scans for errors. "I can't find anything wrong with them." Sanne feels a weird pain on her neck and face but ignores it.

"Ow, why do I hurt so much?" Samantha's skin though dark has a strange tint to it.

"What does it feel like?" Sanne goes over to Samantha and looks at her arm. Looks like you were got a sun burn."

"You do to. Your face is getting really red."

"What? I wasn't outside at all for most of the day." Sanne gets her phone out and takes a picture of her face. She then looks at the picture. "Wow, but how? I wasn't outside for more then ten, maybe fifteen minutes. The longest was from the sewer entrance to the Factory."

"I was outside with Jim and the others and didn't get burned then. Maybe, maybe Xana is attacking."

"I'll send you to Lyoko to look around." That should heal your sun burns."

"Ok, I'll take the ladder." Samantha takes the ladder down and gets in the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Samantha, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." Samantha lands on Lyoko and sees pulses.

"Pulses!"

"What? But the Super Scan, wait." Sanne concentrates on the Super Scan and counts the Tower. As the Super Scan scans through the four sectors she finds one is missing! "He took one to Sector 5 that way we couldn't find it. Damn, we find a way to keep him from using the Tower in Sector 5 for sneak attacks and finds another way!" Sanne gets her phone out and calls Aelita, then Jeremie, and then Jim when the first two don't answer. "Jim, attack, why won't Aelita or Jeremie answer?"

"We take the cell phones of the students to keep them from cheating. I can't even excuse them from class and I can't get out until the gym exam is over."

"We need to get to Lyoko! Are you saying I'm relying on Aelita and the others to finish the Italian exam early?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Damn Xana! I, I should have sent Samantha earlier. What was that sound?" Sanne hears something weird.

"Oh, we couldn't have the exam outside the sun, it's, Xana." Jim figures out what the attack was. "I had to bring it inside since the sun got really bright."

"It's not that hot out."

"No, it's just really bright. I got a sun burn and so did some of the other students before we even got to the track."

"Samantha and I got sun burns to. Stay away from the windows that the sun shines through. Sun burns can get really bad."

"We need to get to Lyoko but the exams. Maybe I can get Aelita and Odd out. Aelita can't be doing well on the exam anyways and Odd 's grade in it is so high his grade won't be hurt that much if he doesn't finish it."

"How will you get them out?"

"Family emergency." Jim and Sanne hang up. Jim looks at his students. "If I leave and come back and you haven't left or destroyed anything you'll all get A's." Jim leaves the gym making sure to avoid the long hallway with big glass windows facing west and takes a longer route to the Italian room. He knocks on the door and the teacher comes over.

"Jim, we are taking an exam we must have no interruptions."

"Family emergency, Odd Della Robbia and his cousin Aelita Stones are needed."

"Emergency?" The accent the teacher has is thick and makes it a little hard for Jim to understand him.

"Yes, the parents, their parents were coming for a visit and were hit by a car. They could die at any moment."

"Odd Della Robbia and Aelita Stones you are to turn your exams in and take them at another time."

"What?" Odd looks up and sees Jim making weird hand motions. "Oh, um, ok, just us?"

"Emergenza della famiglia." Odd leans over to Aelita.

"Family Emergency."

"I knew what he said." Aelita stands up and gives her exam to the teacher as does Odd. As Odd walks out he grabs Jeremie's bag with the lap top in it.

"He said what? I though he said elephant artists." Jeremie was going to fail miserably.

Odd and Aelita follow Jim through the school as he explained what was going on. "We all could have come then since we'll need a return."

"Oh, well, we were hoping not to do one."

"Jim, Xana could do a lot of damage with this attack."

"Not if people stay out of the sun. Couldn't you do something like send out an emergency signal telling people to go inside and avoid the sun?"

"That's, that's a good idea. If I had Jeremie's lap top I could." Odd hands the bag to Aelita who finds Jeremie's lap top. "I need to stop and…" Jim picks her up and sets her on his shoulders.

"My head is pretty flat. In fact when I was the teacher at a manners class I…" Jim stops. "No time to talk about it." They run to the basement sewer entrance and head for the Factory.

"Error? What's going on?" Sanne was watching the news when an error message came up. Soon a message scrolls across the screen.

_Stay indoors, avoid windows or any other inlets of sunlight. The suns rays have become dangerous due to an influx of Neon rays piercing through the ozone and refracting. Any skin or eye contact is to be avoided at all costs._

"That much scientific mumbo jumbo has to be either Jeremie or Aelita." Sanne smiles and laughs a little. Xana's attack could do nothing if people weren't outside. She turns the security cameras on and tries to look outside but can't see anything but a bright light.

"Ok this is the dangerous part." Jim, Odd, and Aelita have made it to the end of the sewer path. "Um, my coat could probably cover both of you."

"But then you'd be hurt."

"I can handle it. You kids need to be protected." Jim takes his coat off and hands it to Odd. Odd looks at it and tries to give it back to Jim but he won't take it back.

"Big guy we'll need you."

"I can handle it." Jim waits as Odd climbs out of the sewer.

"Whoa, man, Aelita close your eyes before you come up." Odd uses the coat as a shield. "Jim, stay down there."

"I'm good just hurry up." Jim now waits as Aelita climbs up the ladder and Odd covers her with the coat. Odd and Aelita head for the factory when they hear yells.

"Jim I said stay down there!" Odd and Aelita see Jim run by as boils break out all over his back and neck and arms. Jim jumps and swings down and goes to the elevator. Sanne had sent it up earlier in anticipation of the coming warriors. He pushes the button and gets in the elevator taking it down to the Scanner Room.

"Jim? What are you doing?" Sanne sees him in the Scanner Room through the security cameras. "Oh, that's bad." Jim gets to the closest Scanner, the one on the right, and gets in it. Sanne sends him to Lyoko.

"Aelita, take the coat." Odd and Aelita would not be able to jump down and swing while hanging onto the coat at the same time.

"Odd, I, I'm sorry." Aelita takes the coat as Odd told her and uses it to protect herself as Odd holds in screams of pain. They swing down and see the elevator come back up. They get in and go down to the Scanner Room.

"Aelita, are you ok?"

"Yes mom, Odd's hurt, is Jim ok?"

"He's on Lyoko already. Odd, Aelita, get in a Scanner and I'll send you." The two get in the Scanners. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to Samantha and Jim.

"Jim you big idiot I told you to stay in the sewer!"

"Odd I'm still your teacher."

"You're still a big idiot." Odd and Jim were going to continue but the Transporter comes and takes them to Sector 5. "Uh, my stomach." Odd holds his stomach as the room stops spinning.

"Hah, there's a trail, I can tell you guys how to get to the Tower. Heck, you might be able to get Aelita there without hitting the switch since Sissi and Ulrich are stuck in exams."

"We still need to hit the switch." Odd and Samantha lead Aelita while Jim covers the back with his big size. "Sanne any idea where the switch is?"

"Take a right." They do and go down the hall into another room. "Keep going straight." They go through and find a room creeping with Creepers. "High to your right."

"Yeah that's nice but there are a lot of Creepers. Aelita stay back."

"I can help."

"We need you to deactivate the Tower."

"I can do it!"

"Aelita stay back!" Odd yells at her not knowing what she was trying to do.

"I won't listen to you Odd I can help."

"Don't act as stupid as Jim did."

"Jim didn't act stupid he knew the Scanners would heal him."

"I don't care what if he didn't make it? What if you don't make it?"

"But I can!" Aelita has a spark of energy near her head. "I can do anything you can do, watch!" Aelita sticks her arm out and blasts three Creepers with energy.

"Whoa, Aelita, calm down." Odd didn't mean to make Aelita that mad not knowing she wanted to be mad.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Aelita sends another bolt of energy out and destroys two more Creepers.

"Ok I won't." Odd backs away and looks to see how he could help. He runs out towards the switch firing Exploding Arrows.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim pounds the ground and an energy wave comes out hitting and destroying a Creeper.

"Leave him alone!" Samantha throws daggers at Creepers that get to close to Odd. Odd fires Exploding Arrows either destroying or at least knocking back Creepers. Normally Xana would send more but it seems this room is closed off and he is unable to send more. Odd's exploding Arrows, Aelita's energy, Samantha's daggers, and Jim's powers soon destroy all of the Creepers and give Odd enough time to hit the switch.

"Follow the new door to the next room then go left." Sanne sees the trail coming from the Mountain Sector leading to where Xana has taken the Tower. The group follows the trail as things get worse on Earth.

Even with Aelita's warning she sent out the brightness of the sun can not be avoided by everyone. Cattle and sheep and other livestock were burnt by the suns rays. In Africa places that don't have television the people huddle in huts trying to escape the blinding burning rays of the sun. Wild animals howled in pain as their skin broke out in boils. They tried to hide but on the Savannah the tall grass gave little protection.

"You're almost there just go left up here and you should be at the Tower." Sanne leans back in the chair as the kids find the Tower. "No monsters so just go on in." Aelita goes up to the Tower and runs into it like a wall.

"Mom, there's a problem." Aelita knocks on the Tower.

"What? But, this is where the trail stops. Maybe, Xana, he tricked us." Sanne had laughed when she saw the trail but the whole time Xana was laughing. He had led a false trail to a fake Tower. The real activated Tower was still somewhere in Sector 5 they just had to find it. "Ok guys go back and go right instead of left." Sanne leads them through Sector 5 looking for the Tower as the exams end at Kadic Academy.

"You losers didn't leave with your friends. They probably already lost by now." Sissi bumps into Jeremie. "Your girlfriend was probably hurt badly by Xana before being sent back to Earth.

"Shut up Sissi." Sissi sticks her leg out and trips S.S.

"Watch your mouth little girl."

"Sissi can we go?" Ulrich wants to keep his friends safe from whatever Sissi was planning.

"Yes, after all those stressful tests I could you a good massage." Sissi looks out of the corner of her eye and sees Yumi coming. "Then since my shirt would already be off we could have more fun." Sissi French kisses Ulrich hard but Yumi keeps herself from pounding Sissi into the floor. When Sissi breaks the kiss she makes sure Yumi sees her tongue was in Ulrich's mouth. "Oh hello Yumi I didn't see you coming."

"He hates you, he'll never stop loving me." Yumi turns her back on Sissi. "Where's Odd and Aelita?"

"Jim got them, Xana probably attacked once we got in the exam. He said there was a family emergency but we both know that isn't true."

"I told you Xana was attacking. Why do you think they had to close the blinds?" Sissi smiles evilly. "Ta ta losers, Ulrich and I are going to have fun." The lost shot Sissi gets on Yumi gets a reaction but S.S. stops Yumi from attacking.

"We have to get to the Factory." They start walking when an announcement is made over the PA system.

"Students, do not leave the building you are in. Do not go near the windows. Any student attempting to do so should be stopped for their own safety." The new principal's announcement is over and the Lyoko Warriors at Kadic Academy were trapped.

"Where could it be? Where in the hell could Xana have hidden it?"

"Sanne if I can't say hell you can't either." Samantha thinks she's about to get Sanne but Sanne has her covered.

"Samantha watch your mouth." Sanne moves the map around but can't find the Tower. "Go to the outside and see if you find anything."

"Ok mom." Aelita and the others run and get to the outside. They jump on the elevator and take it to the hallway to the control panel. "Sanne send the vehicles." Sanne sends the Over vehicles.

"Aelita what are you thinking?"

"Yumi told me about a weird hole on the bottom of the sphere. Ulrich and Yumi saw it awhile ago." Aelita jumps on the Overboard. "Been awhile since I rode this." Aelita takes off while Odd and Samantha watch.

"Hey, I was going to take that." Odd looks over at the Overwing and Overbike. "Last one there gets stuck with Jim on the Overwing." Odd and Samantha run over to the two remaining vehicles and Odd beats Samantha. Samantha starts to walk over to the Overwing where Jim already was when Odd flies over to her on the Overbike. "I was kidding, hop on." Samantha gets on behind Odd. They take off after Aelita who is flying under the sphere.

"Whoa." Aelita points not that she needed to since the hole was large and it made noise as it opened and closed.

"Yeah, whoa."

"What is it?" Sanne can't see what the others do.

"Mom, its, I don't know how to describe it." Aelita flies up close to it. "If we go through as it opens we should be able to get through."

"Yeah, great plan, but what's in there?" Odd fires a Laser Arrow and it hits the doors as the close. "Jim, the Overwing might not be fast enough with you on there."

"I can do it." Jim and the others time the doors and charge when they think it is the right time. Odd and Samantha get through easily on the Overbike and Aelita is right behind them. Jim sees the doors start to close so stops and waits to go through before joining the others.

"What do you guys see? I lost you on the map." The others don't answer, they can't hear Sanne.

"Whoa, hey, there's the Tower. Come on Aelita do your thing." The group flies through a shaft into a large room. On one side is the Tower Xana stole but in the middle is a weird white box inside of two other boxes.

"What do you think that is?" Jim scratches his chin looking at the white box.

"I don't know and really as long as it doesn't attack us I don't care." Odd points his arm at it as Aelita gets to the Tower.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. On Earth the sun instantly goes back to normal. "Mom, do we need a return?"

"I don't think so your little warning seems to have done the trick." Sanne brings her daughter and the others back.

The next day the kids meet at the Hermitage. "Anything on the news?" They were worried about injuries and deaths from the last attack.

"So far about thirty people went blind. Some need surgery, but no deaths."

"But, we need to do a return while we still can. Those people who went blind weren't supposed to go blind." Jeremie's concerns do not move Sanne.

"No Jeremie. Xana is to powerful as it is we can't be making him more powerful."

"People went blind when they aren't supposed to be!"

"They'll live." Sanne's blunt answer gets to Jeremie.

"How can you be so cold? These people were hurt by Xana! If we don't heal them are we any better then Xana?"

"No, we aren't better then Xana. You released him, I _was_ Xana, and this attack is our fault. Next time maybe we'll be a little faster, a little smarter, and realize when Sissi tells us Xana is attacking we'll believe her."

"How can we believe her Sanne? She's a Knight of Lyoko!"

"She wasn't sent to defend the Tower this time was she?" Jeremie shakes his head. "Xana doesn't trust her anymore. Something happened to Sissi and now she's able to defy Xana's orders. Next time Sissi gives us help accept it."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't do a return mom." Aelita backs Jeremie up. "These people are blind, others need surgery to repair their skin."

"You gave a warning to stay indoors and out of the sun. If they are too stupid to follow that warning then they probably deserved it." Sanne was firm on her no return stance. "If you do a return I'll change the password and lock you out if I have to. Xana is to strong as it is we don't need to be making him stronger!" Yumi raises her hand.

"Um, maybe we should vote on it." The others nod. "I vote to do a return."

"So do we." Aelita and Jeremie raise their hands.

"I vote we don't." Sanne looks at the remaining members. "Well?"

"I, it sucks that they went blind but Xana's strong enough as it is. I vote no return." Samantha and Sanne stand next to each other.

"I, I agree. He's killed me and Samantha with another return he might kill one of you in a way we won't be able to undo." Jim joins the two girls.

"I don't want to make Xana stronger but really would we notice the difference? How much stronger could he get? I vote we do a return." S.S. raises her hand as Odd goes over to Jim and the others. "Well, if it's a tied vote what do we do?"

"Same thing we've been doing, nothing. If, if more cases come of people who were blinded or more serious injuries I'll vote for a return." Odd looks at Sanne. "How long until a return can't be done?"

"Another three days." So the gang waits for another three days and while a couple more reports come of blindness caused by the attack it isn't enough to change Odd's vote. The gang does nothing, no return, so thirty seven people go blind and remain blind because of a Xana attack and a rift between the group.


	84. Chapter 84

**Code Lyoko Episode 132: Eraser**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-131 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

The gang is coming back from the Factory after stopping an attack. "Its really weird he stopped using Sissi and Ulrich to defend the Towers." S.S. was on her skateboard.

"Not if you agree with Sanne that Sissi somehow broke Xana's control over her. If she did then why doesn't she fight Xana? Or why doesn't Xana just kill her?" Aelita was on a scooter.

"I don't know Xana could be tricking us. Let us think Sissi and Ulrich are on our side then strike with them."

"Maybe, but that's solved by us not letting them into the group no matter what." Aelita would never let Sissi back into the group. Aelita had voted against Sissi the first time anyways. They get to the end of the sewer passage and climb out.

"Well, Odd and I have a date with history and science." S.S. climbs out and is immediately shot.

"S.S.!" She falls down the sewer and lands head first with a sickening crack as her neck broke.

"No, who was that?" Odd looks around when another shot is heard and Yumi grabs her arm where she had been hit.

"Get down!" Jim throws himself onto Sanne knocking her down to the ground as three more shots ring out. These bullets hit trees but miss the other members of Lyoko.

"S.S., S.S.! No, God please no." Odd climbs down the ladder and goes over to S.S. "No, please, no!" S.S. wasn't breathing. The bullet had hit her in the chest literally causing her heart to explode. If that wasn't enough the fall into the sewer would have killed her when her neck broke. "No, S.S., it's ok, I'll get you back." Suddenly the world ripples and Odd feels sick. He goes over to the edge of the sewer and throws up into the water.

"Odd, we have to get Yumi back to the Factory." They couldn't very well take Yumi to the Infirmary with a gun shot. "S.S., no, is she, is she ok?" Jim goes over to S.S.

"Its ok I have her hair. We made sure to have each other's hair. From when we were alive." Dead cells wouldn't work. They would only make another William. You needed live cells from when the person was alive. Something Odd had back in his dorm room.

"Xana's attacking already, the Super Scan just found the Tower."

"What? That's impossible he's never attacked this quickly." Jeremie can hear his lap top beeping in the backpack he wore. He takes it off and shows Sanne. "Ice Sector, come on. When we deactivate the Tower we can wait for Odd to get S.S.'s hair and bring her back." The Scanners were amazing. Just needed a little bit of hair. Like when Jeremie brought Aelita back years ago before she was even back on Earth. They brought Samantha and Jim back and now would be needed to bring S.S. back. The group would be devastated by the loss of S.S. but they knew she'd be back better then ever in a few minutes.

"Come on the quicker we deactivate the Tower the quicker S.S. is back." Odd and the others hurry back. Yumi slows a little as the bleeding from the gun wound makes her light headed. The pain hurt, the hot steel into flesh was unlike any pain she felt but wasn't worse then some of the pain she had felt. Lasers hurt, broken bones hurt, this hurt but she had become use to pain.

"Ok, ready?" Sanne is in the Control Room while the others are in the Scanner Room. She sees them nod through the camera then sees three get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Jeremie, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector as the next group gets in. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Jim, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land as the vehicles are sent. "Head to 38 degrees north, 92 degrees west." The gang gets on the vehicles and head for the Tower when something weird happens. "Wait, another Tower activated, now another. Xana's planning something powerful, be careful."

"You be careful you could be the target." Jeremie is on the Overwing with Jim as Aelita rides with Yumi on the Overbike. Sanne tries to find out what Xana is doing when a red exclamation point comes up and the Super Computer beeps at her.

"What, I didn't do anything yet." Sanne tries to find out what the error was when the screen goes blank. "Oh no, the others, can you hear me?" No response.

On Lyoko the group was flying for the first Tower as the ground starts to disappear. "Is Xana destroying the Sector? Sanne, what's going on?" No response. "We better hurry. The Tower will be safe if we get in it." They go as fast as they can and make it to the first Tower. Aelita deactivates it as the others huddle inside. It is hard since Jim is big and the whole group barely fits on the platform. Odd sticks his head out of the Tower.

"Echo!" He doesn't hear one. "Well, this is cool looking." The Tower floats in mid air. "This isn't like when the Super Computer gets turned off is it?" Odd wishes he could spit to see how long it would take to hit the Digital Sea. He sticks an arm out. "Exploding Arrow." He fires it right before the land reforms. This makes the arrow explode in his face knocking him backwards.

"Odd?" Sanne sees his card come up as he lost twenty points. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, what happened mom?" Aelita checks on odd but he is ok.

"Xana did something and it can't be good. I was about to go turn the Super Computer off since it looked like it was going to explode." Sanne saw through the security cameras once she was able to turn them back on that the Super Computer was sending out a massive amount of energy but stopped.

"Things are normal out here. Where's the other activated Towers?"

"One in the Mountain Sector and one in the Desert Sector. The Way Tower, well, wait. I want to try something." Sanne brings up a screen. "Just stand still."

"Mom what are you doing?" Soon Aelita and the others find out. The Transporter comes and picks them up and soon drops them off in the Mountain Sector.

"It worked, good. All that time wasn't wasted." Sanne had worked on this along with other programs. "I was actually able to drop you pretty close. Xana didn't have a barrier up on this Tower or the other one."

"Could have sent us the vehicles." Odd wants this done as fast as possible so he could get the hair from S.S. and bring her back. They run to the Tower and Aelita deactivates the Tower. When she comes out Sanne sends the Transporter and it whisks them away to the Desert Sector where they run into trouble.

"Sissi, long time no see. Where's Ulrich?"

"Cleaning up a mess." Sissi has her axe out ready to fight. "You're taking the death of Sandra pretty well."

"We'll bring her back soon." Sissi laughs. "Shut up!" Odd sticks both arms up and fires Laser Arrows at Sissi but she blocks them with her axe.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but Sissi uses her free hand to catch both and destroy them.

"Why are you doing this Sissi? You, Xana, didn't you break free of his grip?" Aelita concentrates her emotions into her chest then spreads the energy to her hands. She had trained a little and found she didn't need to be made angry to use the energy powers if she concentrated enough.

"I could never do that." Sissi blocks the Laser Arrows and walks towards Aelita.

"Leave her alone." Jeremie fires lasers but Sissi is fast enough to block those and the Laser Arrows. Odd fires more Laser Arrows then switches to Exploding Arrows.

"Aaaa!" Sissi is shocked by the change and is knocked backwards. Jim runs over to her.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim claps his hands together and the energy hits Sissi. While she is off balance Jim tackles her to the ground. "Go Aelita!" Aelita runs to the Tower and deactivates it as Sissi uses her energy to send Jim back to Earth.

"Sanne, bring us back." Jeremie fires lasers at Sissi as she uses her powers to destroy Yumi. Soon Samantha is destroyed by Sissi. Sanne finally brings Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita back to Earth.

"Odd wait, you don't have to…" Odd was gone up the ladder. Jim yells so Sanne can hear him. "Odd's gone to get the hair of S.S. that he has."

"I saw." Sanne saw Odd as a blur as he went up the ladder. Odd runs out of the Factory and takes the sewer entrance back to Kadic Academy. Odd goes to Jeremie's room and opens a book that had a plastic bag with S.S.'s hair in it except…

"No, where is it?" The bag was empty. "Her hair was in here, I know it was, where is it!?" Odd goes through the book and finds no other bags. "Toothbrush, hair brush, yeah, that would have it." Odd leaves his dorm room and runs to S.S.'s dorm room. He throws the door open and a girl screams. She was changing and Odd catches her in her under clothes.

"What are you doing you pervert!?"

"What are you doing in S.S.'s room?" Odd looks at the number on the door, this was her room.

"Who? Pervert get out of here!" The girl throws a shoe at Odd.

"Just let me get S.S.'s hairbrush."

"Who the hell is S.S., stop looking at me!" The girl grabs the bed sheet off of the bed to cover herself.

"I wasn't looking at you." Odd notices there is only one bed, and only one girl. "Where is Sandra Smith's dorm room?"

"I don't know of any Sandra Smith! Get out!" Odd leaves the room and hears the door slam behind him.

"Maybe, oh man, please don't let anyone be in there." Odd goes to the girl's showers and knocks on the door. When there is no response Odd runs in and looks for S.S.'s pink toothbrush only to find more then a dozen pink toothbrushes. Thankfully the girl's were smart enough to label the toothbrushes but Odd doesn't find one labeled S.S. "No, she, what the hell's going on!" That's when a door opens and Odd sees a girl come in wearing a bath robe and carrying a bag of clean clothes.

"Odd what are you doing in here!?" Amalia Barrie, an 8th grade student, had walked in after running on the track hoping to make the track team Jim had talked about making.

"Uh, my girlfriend told me to get her toothbrush, she has to leave for a family emergency. I'm sorry, um, I have to go." Odd runs out of the girl's shower room. "Please don't tell anyone I was in there." He runs down the hall trying to think of anything that would have S.S.'s DNA on it. "Maybe her body, if she sweat on the way back then the sweat would have DNA from when she was alive." But when he got to Kadic Academy he didn't see the body. He thinks about what might have happened when he passes one room he hears yelling.

"Ulrich, yes, Ulrich!" He sees it is Sissi's door. "She had something to do with this that bitch!" Odd slams the door opens and catches Ulrich and Sissi in the middle of something.

"What are you doing!?" Sissi sparks with energy and the blanket that was on the floor flies up to cover her but not Ulrich.

"You bitch you destroyed the hair that I had of S.S.!"

"How would I know where it is?" Sissi looks at Ulrich.

"No, Ulrich, I'll kill you if I can't bring her back."

"I didn't do it, I, I was kind of." Ulrich blushes as the shock collar sparks around his neck. He still wasn't allowed to talk to the others.

"I'll kill you both if I can't get S.S. back! Even if you weren't involved I'll kill you and make sure it hurts!" Odd attacks Ulrich and they fight. Since Ulrich was, exposed to say the least, Odd takes advantage of it.

"Odd stop!" Ulrich sparks with energy. "No, I can't use it." Ulrich feels incredible as the energy courses through his veins and it sparks around him.

"No!" Odd kicks Ulrich between the legs. "I'll rip it off if I have to!" Sissi hits Odd with a burst of energy and moans.

"Oh Ulrich why not use your energy. It does feel incredible doesn't it? Why do you think I use it when we're together?" Sissi laughs. "Odd, I don't know what Xana did. He doesn't trust me anymore." The Eye of Xana appears in Sissi's eyes. "_But if you don't leave I may make you part of our fun."_

"Never, I'll kill you if I can't get S.S. back."

"_S.S.? S.S. who? Go ahead, ask anyone outside the group who she is. Call her parents and ask who Sandra Smith is. No one will know."_ Sissi's voice is deeper as Xana acts through her. _"I made a mistake with Samantha and Jim but not this time. I hoped to kill more of you but I only got S.S. So I erased her from the Earth. You won't find her body or any DNA. It took a lot of power but I was able to forcibly remove all memories of her permanently. Deactivating the Towers did not change that."_

"No, I don't believe you!" Odd has tears in his eyes as he runs out of the room. Sissi uses her powers to close the door.

"Aw, Ulrich its ok I'll kiss it and make it all better."

Odd runs out of the building and goes to the sewer entrance in the woods. S.S.'s body still wasn't there. "No, if I can't bring her back, I, no." Odd sits down on the cement floor of the sewers and starts to cry. His phone rings but he ignores it. A few minutes later Samantha appears on her skateboard.

"Odd what's wrong? Didn't you get the hair?" Odd doesn't respond but continues to cry. "Odd? Wait, where's her body?" Samantha looks around but doesn't see it. "What, no, what happened?" Odd can't respond as his mind can think of nothing but S.S. She was smiling as she got out of the sewer. Her eyes glowed with love as she looked at him then the sound of a gun shot and she fell backwards. It wasn't until the second shot that Odd reacted and dropped to the ground as did the others. "Um, I could take the hair to the Factory." Samantha reaches out to Odd but he won't respond as the last seconds of S.S.'s life replay in his mind over and over again. Samantha gets her phone out. "Sanne something's wrong."

"What? How?"

"Odd, he's crying, he won't respond to me. The body isn't here either."

"Hmmm, well, the body should have stayed in place. Ask Odd where the hair is so you can get it." Samantha does but he doesn't respond. Samantha kneels down to him and he looks up at her.

"Odd, what's wrong? Tell me, please?" Finally he talks.

"S.S., she's, Xana, he erased her." Odd continues to cry as Samantha hugs him. Samantha ignores Sanne who was still on the phone.

"Its ok Odd we can bring her back, just get the hair."

"No, he destroyed it. He, he, he destroyed S.S. He killed her then got rid of the hair, her brushes, everything. No, no one, no one knows who she is." Odd hugs Samantha hard and starts to cry even more.

"No, that's not possible. Odd I'm sorry, if, no. Not S.S." Samantha liked S.S., S.S. didn't have a problem with her even though she had dated Odd. S.S. was a friend, she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to die. No, not die, be erased. If what Odd said was true the only people who knew about S.S. was the Lyoko Warriors, Xana, and his minions Sissi and Ulrich. Samantha starts to cry as Odd and Samantha hold on to each other. S.S. was her best friend. She didn't really make friends except for Odd but then S.S. came in and after awhile she became good friends with her. They continue to cry feeling lost.

"What is going on? I lost Samantha now." Sanne had the Scanner ready for Odd to bring back S.S.'s hair. "Yumi, go."

"Ok Sanne." Yumi leaves the Factory and goes to where Odd and Samantha are. "Guys what's wrong?" Samantha looks over to Yumi.

"No hair, no DNA, nothing. Xana, he, he killed S.S. then destroyed everything."

"But, no, how do we explain this to the school? Her parents?"

"No, they, they don't know who she is." Samantha tries to stop crying but can't. "Xana did something to everyone. That's, that's probably what he activated the Towers for, what happened to the Super Computer." Yumi drops to her knees next to the two and hugs them.

"It's ok, Sanne will find a way." She gets her phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana, he destroyed the hair, the body, everything."

"No, that bastard!" Sanne slams a fist onto the keyboard. "There has to be something left, how do we explain her disappearance?"

"No, Xana, he erased everyone's memories but ours. He, he erased S.S."Yumi is crying but is able to hold herself together.

"That's not possible once we deactivated the Towers…" Sanne stops. The way the Super Computer acted, could it be, Xana did something to get the power to make S.S. disappear? "Yumi, I'm, I'm sorry."

"We all are." Jim had been listening.

"I, I'm sorry to." Yumi hangs up and starts to cry.

S.S. was gone, forever. There was no way to bring her back. When Sanne tells the others they cry to. Jeremie decides to do something to keep this from happening again. It was risky to do but it would have kept this from happening. He was going to get a piece of DNA from, everyone and put it in the secure part of the Super Computer. If Xana got into that part he could wreak havoc but it was necessary to stop something like this from happening again.

**A/N Ah, S.S. is dead, no, erased. She'll never come back. Xana seems to have damaged the SC a little to do it. This is what I meant by Xana learning a couple reviews ago. He tried to kill two warriors and it was reversed. So he did something to make it impossible to bring S.S. back. What will happen to Odd? Samantha? Everyone? Read to find out!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Code Lyoko Episode 133: Vessel**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-132 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"Sissi, come." The portal in Sissi's room opens. "Now!" She gets up on her bed.

"Xana I was sleeping!" She is sucked into the portal. "What is it?"

"That tone of voice, it will not do. I was going to punish you anyways but now I have a better idea." Xana approaches Sissi.

"What are you doing? Punish me? For what?" Sissi gets her axe out.

"Put that away or I'll make sure you truly pay." Xana opens his hand palm up and shows Sissi's mother.

"Don't you hurt her!" Sissi puts her axe away.

"Good girl, now, for your punishment." Xana moves faster then the eye can see and appears behind Sissi. "Join me." Black energy comes out of Xana and wraps around Sissi.

"No, stop it, no!" Sissi and Xana merge into one being.

"Yes, now that I have my vessel I shall escape Lyoko and take over the world!" Xana keeps the portal open but changes the other end to over the bridge. "They will come and I will kill them." The new Xana, Sissi, Xissan stands on the bridge while waiting for the Lyoko Warriors to come.

Jeremie wakes up as his laptop beeps. "Oh man it's barely four in the morning." Jeremie yawns and gets his glasses on. Not now, please be a mistake." But Jeremie knew it was no mistake. "I can't tell Odd, hell I probably can't call Samantha." These two were hit the hardest by the loss of S.S. Jeremie hurt, the others did to but they were able to continue. Samantha did little more then lay in bed as did Odd. Yolanda couldn't find out what was wrong with Odd but his friends knew what was wrong. Odd had lost the will to live. He lost Ulrich, then almost lost Samantha, then had lost S.S. He talked about the deal he made with Xana, the world he was in for the hours that had been the best of his life before his friends deactivated the Tower. The others worried about Odd but since he slept in Jeremie's room Jeremie was able to keep an eye on him. Jeremie looks down at Odd. His skin was deathly pale, he barely ate anything, barely moved. The Super Scan's beeping did not wake Odd up. Jeremie leans down near Odd's mouth to make sure he was breathing, he was. Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Activated Tower, Forest Sector."

"Ok, I'll tell Jim, what about Samantha?"

"I, if she's awake, if she isn't let her sleep." Sanne and Jeremie hang up. Sanne turns over in the bed and shakes Jim.

"Jim, wake up, there's an attack." Jim's eyes snap open.

"Attack, get cover, make sure…" When he sees Sanne he relaxes. "Oh, sorry." Jim had been brought back to the time he worked with INTERPOL on a secret… He couldn't talk about it.

"Wake up, get pants on." Sanne smiles as she sees Jim's teddy bear underwear. The others had told him of the attack from the giant teddy bear but these boxers were still his favorite.

"It's four in the morning. Should I get Samantha?" Sanne shakes her head no. "Ok, good thing we didn't do anything special last night or we would have only gotten an hour of sleep."

"Don't talk about that Jim it's not gentleman like." As Sanne chastises Jim the two get clothes that were acceptable to be outside in since it was a cold autumn morning. They leave a note on Samantha's door just incase then leave for the Factory through the sewer entrance at the Hermitage.

"Ok Jeremie I'm on my way." Yumi hangs up and gets dressed. She gets a coat since it was cold out.

"Uh, Jeremie, what are you doing?" Jeremie had just gone to Aelita's room instead of calling her.

"Aelita, Xana's attacking." Jeremie was scared to death of losing Aelita and had to make sure she wasn't the target. He had lost her once and nearly dropped out of school, out of the fight, before he decided to get revenge. He couldn't lose her again if he did he would probably be worse off then Odd was.

"Um, let me get changed." Aelita closes the door and a couple minutes later come out dressed with a coat. "You let Odd stay?" Jeremie nods. "Good, he couldn't handle this." Odd couldn't handle anything. Losing S.S. was the crushing blow. With the loss of S.S. they lost two members, maybe three if Samantha continued the way she was. Aelita and Jeremie hurry to the Factory.

Jim and Sanne get to the Factory first and see a tall demonic looking thing standing on the bridge. It was dark out so they had a hard time seeing details but it was there. "He made a new monster? We have to be careful. If one of us dies Xana will probably do what he did to S.S. to us." They couldn't risk another member being erased.

"Stay here Sanne we have to wait for the others." Sanne and Jim wait for the others and soon Jeremie and Aelita make it.

"What are you doing mom?" Aelita sees her mother and Jim are sitting on the cement of the sewers.

"Xana sent a monster, a new monster, to Earth. We have to be careful." They wait for the only young warrior left in the group Yumi.

Back at Kadic Academy Ulrich wakes up from a strange dream. Sissi was trying to get a hold of him but seemed blocked by something. As he wakes up he gets a tingling sensation and thinks it is Sissi contacting him but it goes away. He decides he better check on her so he doesn't get shocked. He decides not to change since Sissi had a habit of ripping his clothes off He goes to her room in just his boxers and sleeveless shirt. He knocks on the door, then opens it, to find Sissi wasn't there. "Damn, Xana must have called for us but I was so tired I never heard her call. If she just left me alone or didn't always have me on…" He stops when he hears a noise. He looks around and sees a flashlight shine from the stairs. "I have to get to Lyoko." Ulrich sighs and uses his powers to fall through the floor like a ghost and run to the Factory much faster then any normal human.

"What's with the sewer convention I thought there was an attack."

"There is, Xana sent a new monster to Earth and its right outside the Factory entrance." Yumi climbs up the ladder and sees the monster.

"It, it almost looks like Sissi, kind of." Yumi squints trying to get a better look at the monster when a strange wind appears. She looks around and then sees a blur. The blur stops and it is Ulrich! "Ulrich, what are you doing?" He is wearing the clothes he wears when he goes to bed. Yumi listens to what is going on.

"Xana, what have you done to Sissi?"

"She is my vessel now. I have made it to Earth and I will rule!" The monster charges its hands. "We have company, kill them." Ulrich doesn't follow the order. "I said kill them!" The monsters voice changes from Sissi's to a weird mix of Sissi's and Xana's.

"Ha, you messed up Xana. I take my orders from Sissi not you." Ulrich morphs into Xanafied Lyoko Ulrich. "I hate you, I hate Sissi, now I have a chance to fight you!"

"No! You will listen to me!" The Xana/Sissi mix throws an energy orb at Ulrich but he uses his powers to dodge it.

"Yes, these powers, they feel incredible. I get to use them for good." Energy sparks around Ulrich. "Yes, more energy, I will stop you!" Ulrich gets his swords out. "Yumi, you and the others need to get to the Factory I don't know how long I will be able to stall Xana!" Yumi looks down in the sewer.

"We have to go now!" Yumi and the others climb out and run for the Factory as Ulrich and Xissan fight. The group gets to the ropes and swing down. Yumi stops first and looks back at Ulrich who was dodging Xissan's energy attacks and trying to fight back with his swords. "Good luck Ulrich." Yumi jumps and swings down to the others below. They run to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. Sanne gets off and runs to the control panel.

"Hurry, I don't know how long Ulrich will last." The others take the elevator down and get off at the Scanner Room. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jim, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jim, Scanner Jeremie, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko and soon Aelita joins them as the vehicles appear. Aelita takes the Overboard as Yumi gets on the Overbike leaving the Overwing to the two guys. "Head west, stay on the trail I don't want a test dive of what I've been working on to be fishing one of you out of the Digital Sea."

"What?" Yumi hears Digital Sea and can only think of one person, William. He was still down there somewhere. Yumi almost drives off the edge as she thinks about William but she keeps the Overbike in control. The group heads for the Tower as Ulrich does his best to stop Xana on Earth.

"I hate you! I won't let this opportunity get away from me." Ulrich had cut Xissan lightly on the left arm with a sword but had done little else. Xissan was just too strong even for him. He felt incredible as he used the powers. Better then any drug high, better then a starving man who just got to eat the finest steak in the world, better then anything. It courses through his body giving him strength, courage, and the endurance he needed. But Xissan was stronger and wouldn't give up until Ulrich was out of his way.

Back on Lyoko the Tower was in sight but so were the monsters guarding it. Two Mega Tanks and two Assassins. "Sending out the big guns, wonder where Sissi is." Yumi knows the answer to Jim's question.

"Xana, he, he used Sissi as a vessel to get to Earth. I'm not sure what that means but I think it means he merged with Sissi." Yumi revs the engine trying to think of a way to get rid of as many monsters as possible at once.

"Yumi wait up, what are you doing?" Aelita sees Yumi charging the monsters. "We can't lose you we're already down on members as it is!" Yumi ignores Aelita as she gets her fans out. The two Mega Tanks open and start to charge.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans as she jumps and does a back flip off the Overbike. The fans fly true and strike the two Mega Tanks across the Eye before they can fire. As Yumi lands she uses her psychic powers to control the Overbike and uses it as a weapon against an Assassin. The Assassin is knocked backwards into the Digital Sea and is destroyed. Yumi dodges lasers from the last remaining Assassin and catches her fans. She uses her fans to block the lasers as the others catch up to her.

"Well, good job Yumi I couldn't have done it better myself." Jim motions to Jeremie to fly down to Yumi. "But that was incredibly stupid."

"I don't care just get Aelita to the Tower. Ulrich, he's up there fighting for us, we can't let him down." Yumi blocks the lasers as Jim and Jeremie pull back on the Overwing.

"Jim, if you reach over and control the Overwing I can fires lasers of my own." Jim does reach over so Jeremie can fire lasers at the Assassin. The Assassin dodges the lasers as best it can but the pathways of the Forest Sector were narrow and did not give it much room. Aelita decides to help and her beautiful singing is heard by the others. As the Assassin rolls to the right the land disappears and it falls into the Digital Sea.

"I can deactivate the Tower now." Aelita flies to the Tower and enters it.

"Well, that was easy." Yumi walks over to Jim and Jeremie.

"Yeah, without Sissi and Ulrich we just break through like it was nothing." Jeremie watches the Tower and notices it isn't deactivating. "Aelita what's wrong?!" He yells so she can hear him.

"The code, it's wrong." Aelita entered it twice and nothing both times. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong honey Xana did it. With his merge with Sissi the password changed."

"No, Ulrich, please Sanne send me back to Earth!" Yumi yells but Sanne ignores her. There would be no use for Yumi to go to Earth. Xana was to powerful and if Ulrich couldn't stop Xana then no one could.

"Ready to give up now Ulrich?" Xissan has destroyed both of Ulrich's swords and would soon kill him if Ulrich didn't surrender.

"No, I know how to beat you. Sissi, please, fight this. You don't want to be a pawn of Xana I know it!" Ulrich yells this but does it pierce through to Sissi?

"My boy you should not rely on that piece of meat to save you." Xana charges his hands with energy. Soon Ulrich would be little more then a stain on the bridge.

"She's not a piece of meat! You manipulated her into joining you! Just like she manipulated me. We're no different, we both wanted something. She wanted her mother to love her and I wanted Aelita to be reborn." Ulrich's words are heard by Xissan but the energy orb gets larger and larger. "Sissi, if you're in there still, I don't hate you. These powers, I, they're corrupting me to. You aren't responsible for what you've done you had to follow Xana's orders!" Xissan raises his hands in the air ready to kill Ulrich when all of the energy moves back into the body of Xissan.

Back on Lyoko Aelita is getting frustrated. They tried a dozen codes already and nothing. Ulrich would probably die fighting Xana and it would be her fault because she couldn't deactivate the Tower. "Delmas?" Nothing. "We've tried everything!" She puts a hand on the touch screen and nothing happens. "No, Ulrich, you sacrificed yourself for me I won't give up!" Aelita tries more codes hoping to save Ulrich.

On the bridge however Xissan was having problems. The energy had moved back into his body and now was being used against him! "Aaaa!" He struggles as the energy burns inside his chest. "You bitch I'll kill you for this! I am your master!" Xissan punches a hole into his own chest to try and get the energy out.

"Sissi, keep it up, I know you can. Please Sissi I, I'll forgive you for what you've done to me you just have to stop Xana." Ulrich pleads hoping Sissi would be able to stop Xana since he couldn't.

"Why the hell would it be Elizabeth? She hates that name."

"Aelita watch your mouth. Just try it." Aelita enters it and nothing happens.

"Told you it wouldn't work."

"Try it with an S!" Jim yells so Aelita can hear him. He collected enough of her tests to know she used an S while everyone else used a Z. Aelita tries this new code.

"It worked! Tower deactivated!" The screens fall around her and on Earth Xana and Sissi split apart.

"Sissi, thank God, are you ok?" Her eyes open and the Eye of Xana is in hers. "Sissi, no, get out of Sissi."

"He is not in me, I stole his energy." Sissi floats to her feet. "Ulrich, I think it is time to implement our plan."

"But, he's, you can't have that much power."

"I can Ulrich if you follow me. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you would forgive me?"

"Y, ye, yes, I forgive you Sissi. I don't hate you, you allowed me to stop Xana, you said you didn't want to kill the others but you had to follow Xana's orders. Just like I had to follow his orders when he possessed me and killed Jim." Ulrich hugs Sissi by his own will. "Sissi, we need to go back." He lets her go.

"Follow me then." Sissi uses her new stronger powers to run back to Kadic Academy with Ulrich running after her.

Sanne brings the others back to Earth when a large black cloud fills the Scanner Room. "Is there a fire?" Jim has the kids get down below the level of the black smoke. As he watches it he sees it split apart and go into the three separate Scanners then disappear.

"With out Sissi as his vessel he couldn't stay on Earth." Sanne informs the group of what had happened. "Yumi, Ulrich is just fine." Sanne doesn't mention the hug she saw through the cameras. "We all need to go back, maybe get another hour or so of sleep."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that." Jim yawns as he and the kids get on the elevator. They take it up to the Control Room to get Sanne then they take the sewers to either Kadic Academy or the Hermitage.


	86. Chapter 86

**Code Lyoko Episode 134: Mutiny on Lyoko**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-133 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Sissi and Ulrich are alone in the sewers, the one place Xana couldn't ease drop on them. "Ulrich dear, you will go to either Odd or Samantha and get the password for the Super Computer. When you do you will give it to me and I will activate a Tower then we shall attack Xana!" Sissi had stolen power from Xana after she split from him after the last attack.

"But, Odd, and Samantha, I've only heard they've, I can't do that."

"You will Ulrich if you ever want to be free." Sissi kisses Ulrich. "Please Ulrich? We can't rely on the others since they are not weak, they are not broken."

"I, ok Sissi." Ulrich kisses Sissi back. He had to keep her happy or she may hurt him and make him more of a brainless zombie like she use to be.

"Good Ulrich. Ever since I was hit with the energy Xana tried to use to destroy the Super Computer I've been slowly breaking his grasp." Sissi reaches down to Ulrich's waist. "But you won't break me grasp until Xana is defeated. This belongs to me until Xana is nothing but a bad memory."

"Yes Sissi." Ulrich leaves the sewer to start his mission. If everything went as Sissi wanted it to he would be back in Yumi's arms that night. If she would take him back after what he had done with Sissi.

"Go away I'm not hungry." Odd was on the cot in Jeremie's room curled up in a ball. Several bowls of soup sit on the floor mostly uneaten. Odd hears the door handle rattle but the door was locked. Odd thinks this will keep the person out but Ulrich uses his powers to walk through the door.

"Odd, please, tell me the password to the Super Computer." Odd looks up and sees Ulrich.

"Go away traitor."

"I'm not a traitor, to you. Sissi and I are working on destroying Xana once and for all. If you give me the password, maybe, maybe there will be a way to bring S.S. back." Odd grabs a bowl of soup and throws it at Ulrich. The soup was long cold and does nothing to Ulrich but make his clothes wet. His power sparks around him and his clothes are cleaned as he lets out a little moan. The usage of the powers felt better every time he used them. He tried not to at first but once he started using them under his own will he couldn't stop. "I'm serious Odd. With Xana gone we can do so many returns I'm sure the Super Computer will be able to fix the damage Xana did."

"I hate you, if I could I'd kill you right here." Odd reaches out for a fork but after throwing the bowl of soup is too weak to grasp it tightly in his hand.

"Odd please I need the password. I want to escape Sissi's grasp so I can be with you guys again. That's only possible if Xana is defeated."

"So Sissi can become the new threat?" Odd coughs and lays back down on his back.

"No, she, she wants her mother. Once she gets her mother she will have everything she wants. Please give me the password Odd."

"Never bastard." Odd tries to spit at Ulrich but can't come up with the spit.

"Ok Odd, I'm sorry for what happened. I, I didn't know about it. If I did I would have tried to stop it." Ulrich leaves by walking through the wall and sees another student. He is freaked out of his mind as he just saw Ulrich walk through a door. "What are you looking at? No one will believe you." Ulrich walks through the walls to leave the dorm building and goes to the Hermitage where Samantha is.

"Don't come in Sanne." Ulrich knocks on the door again. "What is it? I, I just got out of the shower." Samantha was doing better. She was able to talk to Sanne and was starting to see that crying herself to sleep, wishing for her own death instead of S.S.'s, and all the things that kept her in bed wasn't what she needed.

"Get dressed in one minute or I'm coming in no matter what you're wearing." Ulrich's voice scares Samantha who gets dressed quicker then she ever has before. Exactly one minute later Ulrich walks through the door. "Good, I didn't need to see you like that."

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Samantha yells at Ulrich.

"Heck? Sanne has been a good influence on you. I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to help you."

"Go to hell Ulrich."

"No, I've been there, I don't plan on going back." Ulrich walks towards Samantha who backs away into the corner of the room. "Don't fear me I won't hurt you. I am here for the password to the Super Computer."

"Like I'd give that to you."

"You will if it means the destruction of Xana and the return of S.S." Samantha's mouth parts as she tries to come up with a response but then it closes. "Sissi and I will destroy Xana and we need an activated Tower to do it. Give me the password Samantha." Ulrich's voice is more forceful this time.

"No, I can't trust you."

"Trust? I could have come in here without knocking. I could have come in here and hurt you before asking a question. I could have killed Odd but I didn't."

"Leave him alone!" Samantha grabs the lamp sitting on a table near the corner and throws it at Ulrich. Ulrich uses his powers to destroy it into ash.

"I did. I am not here to hurt anyone just give me the password!" Ulrich sparks with energy as someone knocks on the door.

"Samantha what's going on, are you ok?" Sanne opens the door and sees Ulrich floating off the ground as energy sparks around him. "Ulrich, what do you think you're doing?" Ulrich's arm shoots out and grabs Samantha and pulls her into him. He turns around holding Samantha in a head lock.

"Give me the password or I'll kill her." Ulrich hopes his threat is believable.

"Ulrich what happened? You just fought Xana now this?" Sanne is scared for Samantha but hopes Ulrich wouldn't really kill her. "What do you want the password for?" His answer surprises her.

"To kill Xana."

"Ok, you can put Samantha down she won't hurt you, I won't hurt you." Sanne wants to get Samantha away from Ulrich as more energy sparks around him.

"No, give me the password or I'll choke her to death then I'll burn this place to the ground to destroy all DNA."

"Unless you do what Xana did a return to the past would fix that and we'd still bring Samantha back, again." Sanne feels her hair charge with energy as Ulrich's power expands.

"Give me the password so Sissi and I can kill Xana! Once he's dead you can do as many returns to the past to make it powerful enough to bring S.S. back."

"Ulrich, Xana destroyed everything. I don't know if there is a way to bring her back." Sanne walks towards Ulrich ignoring the risk to her own life.

"Sissi said you could, and Aelita, with Jeremie, you'd figure something out. Give me the password!" Ulrich shakes Samantha by her neck choking her more. "Please Sanne I want this nightmare to end!"

"So do I but how do you know that Sissi isn't tricking you?"

"She isn't, I can tell. Her connection to me works both ways. I would know if she was lying. She, she wants to kill Xana so she can get her mom. If we kill him I'll be free and be able to be with you, Samantha, Yumi." Tears start to form at Ulrich's eyes as he becomes more unstable. "Give me the damn password!" He squeezes his arm making Samantha make gagging noises.

"Ulrich we can't."

"Then watch her die in front of your eyes." Ulrich continues squeezing playing a dangerous game of chicken with Sanne. He couldn't kill Samantha and hopes Sanne will give him the password before he flinches and lets Samantha go.

"Stop it Ulrich, ok, the password, I'll give it to you just let her go."

"Give me the password!" Ulrich's energy sparks around him and sets the garbage can on fire as the tissues Samantha had cried in caught on fire. "I'll do it, I'll burn this place to the ground with Samantha in it."

"Ok Ulrich, the password, bbbaaa1."

"Don't lie to me!" The fire starts to spread onto the sheets of the bed hanging over next to the garbage can.

"I'm not, it, it is a way to trick Xana. He'd never guess something that simple would be the password. Please stop this Ulrich." Ulrich drops Samantha then uses his powers to put the fire out.

"I'm sorry for damaging the bed Sanne. If you had just told me the password I wouldn't have had to do that." Ulrich floats backwards through the wall and leaves the Hermitage. Samantha gets off the floor holding her neck.

"Why, why did you give him the password?" She coughs a little.

"He was going to burn you to death. They say nothing is more painful then burning to death. I, I couldn't let him do that to you."

"Wait for a return, you know it's a trap. Xana has the password now." Samantha sits down on the undamaged part of the bed waiting for a return.

Ulrich is back in the sewers where Sissi was waiting for him. "Did you get it Ulrich?"

"Yes Sissi. I, I had to threaten Samantha but I got it." Ulrich tells Sissi the password.

"Are you serious?" Ulrich nods. "Very good Ulrich I'll make sure to give you a treat later." Sissi kisses him. "You'll like it." Sissi chuckles.

"Can we please just destroy Xana now?"

"Yes, the sooner we are rid of him the sooner we will be free." Sissi and Ulrich float down the sewers to the Factory.

The Factory is not empty though. Jeremie and Aelita were working on a program Sanne started. Sanne wanted to rescue William but they had no safe way to get him. So Sanne started a program to make a submarine like vehicle that could safely go into the Digital Sea and look for William. Normal people would have been turned into individual bytes but William was dead, he wasn't normal, the Digital Sea didn't affect him like that. It was how Xana was able to get him and use him as a host right after Aelita was deleted. When the alarm goes off Jeremie looks and sees it is Ulrich and Sissi coming fast. "Aelita get to the Scanner Room."

"Jeremie I'm not leaving you here alone with them."

"I'm not losing you again Aelita." The two are thrown into panic as the two enemies float down and land in the Control Room.

"Hello Jeremie and Aelita. Please stay away from the control panel while I do something." Sissi uses her power to push Jeremie and Aelita away.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?"

"Ending this war by killing Xana." Ulrich looks over at Aelita. "Don't be scared we aren't here to hurt you."

"Xana, he killed S.S., he erased her."

"Yes, and if I had known I would have stopped him. So would Sissi. We aren't his pawns anymore!" Ulrich's energy sparks around him.

"But, how?"

"Jeremie sit back and watch. Actually, call the others. We will need someone to keep Xana from taking control of the Tower we activate."

"What? You can't activate a Tower with the Super Computer you don't have the password."

"We didn't, we do now. I didn't hurt them I swear." Ulrich sighs. "I'm sorry about the room I damaged."

"What did you do?" Aelita looks at Ulrich but he turns away. "Are you telling the truth?"

"I, I used Samantha but I didn't hurt her, I, I didn't mean what I told your mother. Make sure Samantha knows I wasn't going to hurt her or more. They were hollow threats." Ulrich looks over at Sissi when she gives out a cheer.

"Ulrich its time to teach that sonofabitch a lesson!" Sissi breaks apart into a black mist as does Ulrich and they disappear into the Super Computer.

"What do you think they're doing?" Jeremie goes over to the screen.

"I, I don't know but we better call the others." Aelita gets her phone out and calls her mom. "Mom, are you ok?"

"Yes honey, are you at the Factory?"

"Yes mom, Ulrich and Sissi just came and, and, did something."

"They didn't launch a return?"

"No, they activated a Tower then went to Lyoko." Aelita's words confirm what Ulrich had told Sanne and Samantha.

"Ok, are we needed/"

"Yes mom, they, they asked for us to help them. To keep Xana from controlling the Tower."

"Ok, Samantha and I will get there soon." Samantha was well enough to go back to Lyoko, to do what the others did again. "Love you Aelita dear, bye."

"Bye mom." They hang up and Aelita calls the rest.

"Xana!" Sissi is powered by the energy she had stolen from Xana and the activated Tower. "Show yourself so I can kill you!" Sissi and Ulrich were going through Sector 5 destroying masses of Creepers.

"Sissi, if he's not around here maybe he is in the weird place me and Yumi found awhile ago."

"Where is it?" Ulrich tells her. "Yes, hiding, that bastard is hiding from us! Come Ulrich we will find him and drag him out of his hiding place." Sissi and Ulrich leave the inside of Sector 5 and fly to the southern pole. "Oh interesting." Sissi sticks her hand out and the doors stop opening and closing. Sissi and Ulrich fly through looking for Xana. What they find is a white glowing box surrounded by two other boxes. "Xana, come out!" Sissi gets her axe out. "Where are you hiding? Are you so afraid of me and my power?"

"No Sissi." Sissi and Ulrich look around but don't see Xana. "I am merely amused you think you could fight me." A black mist comes out of the white box and forms into Xana's child's body. "Your powers are naught compared to mine."

"Then fight me!" Sissi charges Xana and attacks. He uses his energy to block her axe.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart. "Kill him." The two clones far more powerful then his original clones attack Xana helping Sissi. "Triplicate!" He splits apart again and sends the clones after Xana. The plan was for Ulrich to overwhelm Xana with clones while Sissi held her full power to weaken Xana and finally kill him.

The Lyoko Warriors, minus Odd, arrive at the Factory and go to the Control Room to find out what was going on. "Sissi and Ulrich have broken free of Xana's control. They are attacking him as we speak."

"So we go and kick his ass?" Samantha was ready to get revenge.

"No, they are worried Xana will corrupt the Tower they activated so they want us to go and keep Xana from doing just that." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair so Sanne can sit down.

"Are we really helping them? Are we sure this isn't some big trick?" Yumi is nervous. If Ulrich was fighting Xana he was on their side, right? But wouldn't Xana just kill him? She bites on a nail in worry.

"Yes we're helping them as long as it helps us." Sanne brings up the Transfer Program. "Go, they didn't put a barrier up so I can send you directly to the Tower. Samantha, Aelita, and Jim go first. The second you land destroy the cables then I want you," Sanne points to Aelita. "To go into the Tower and follow my instructions very clearly."

"Ok mom." The group gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Jim, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Samantha, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector outside of a bronze Tower.

"That's different." Jim looks up at it.

"We have to destroy the cables." Samantha has her daggers out and starts cutting at a cable while Aelita concentrates her emotions and sends the energy to her hands so she can start destroying a cable. Jim starts working on another cable ripping it piece by piece.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jeremie, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as Aelita is helping Samantha destroy her cable.

"Ok Aelita go into the Tower, go up, and start…" Sanne explains to Aelita how to try and lock Xana out as the battle in Sector 5 continues.

"Triplicate." Ulrich splits again sending more clones but is feeling weak. He had already sent more then three dozen clones at Xana and while more then half remained Xana was not getting weaker.

"Fools I can't die!" Xana destroys a clone then blocks Sissi's energy attack with an energy attack of his own. "You'll never kill me like this!" Xana laughs and looks up at the white box.

"Ulrich, destroy that white box!" Sissi swings her axe cutting through a clone and striking Xana across the face. The face is ripped open but energy crackles around the wound and it is soon healed. Ulrich flies up to the first box and strikes it with his sword. The box remains so he strikes it again. He keeps hitting it with both swords until it shatters. He goes to the next box and realizes Xana wasn't trying to stop him.

"Sissi it's a trick!" Ulrich turns back to see Xana has destroyed more of his clones while he wasted time destroying the first box, no, barrier. "That white box is probably something important if it has two barriers and Xana wanted me to destroy it." Ulrich leaves the barrier and the white box alone and flies at Xana hoping to attack him from behind. "Impact!" Ulrich shoves both swords into Xana. This allows Sissi to swing her axe over her head and slam it into Xana's head. Xana splits apart as the axe moves through him until he is cut in two.

"Yes!" Sissi swings her axe again cutting the pieces into smaller pieces.

"No, an activated Tower, Forest Sector." Sanne informs the others of this. "Just step outside Aelita I'll use the Transporter to get you there." Aelita leaves the Tower Sissi activated and soon the Transporter shows up and whisks her and the others to the Forest Sector.

"Where's the Tower mom?" Aelita and the others look around but don't see one."

"East, I'm, wait, I can't, what?" Sanne tried to send the vehicles but an error message came up. "Sissi, damn it she messed something up."

"Sanne!" Both Aelita and Samantha yell at her for cursing.

"Oh, Samantha." Aelita puts an arm on Samantha's shoulder. "Ulrich told me to tell you he wasn't going to hurt you, he was bluffing." Aelita remembered the message.

"Tell that to my bed."

"He says he's sorry about that to." The gang runs east for the Tower.

Back in Sector 5 Sissi and Ulrich are looking at the white box behind the second barrier. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know Ulrich I've never been to this room before. Xana came out of it and his symbol is on it maybe it is his true home."

"But then he would have protected it." Ulrich was sure that was a trap and Xana wanted him to destroy the white box. "Sissi it can't be this easy."

"It's a trap I know." Sissi wasn't ticked by Xana's disappearance act. "Maybe the others would know what this white box is."

"Are we, are we talking to them?"

"I will talk to them. You, you will search Sector 5 for that bastard." Sissi turns into a black mist and appears in front of Sanne on Earth. "Sanne, we have found a white box in the middle of Sector 5, what is it?"

"I, I'm not sure." Sanne has flashes of memories of the white box. "Core, the energy source, what?" The flashes of memory from when she was Xana were incomplete. "It's something important, how did you find it?"

"Ulrich said he and Yumi saw it awhile back. We went here and Xana came out of it. Should we destroy it?" A flash of memory hits Sanne hard.

"No! Leave it alone, don't touch it. Xana, I have to research this."

"Research? It is a white box with Xana's symbol on it. He came out of it and when we were fighting he said we couldn't kill him by fighting him then he looked at the box."

"Did you attack it?"

"I sent Ulrich but Xana did not stop him so we believe it was a trick."

"Well, maybe, if it is the energy source for Lyoko, the Core, then destroying it…" Sanne is hit with a flash of memory going back all the way to when she was still aware after Franz had used her.

"_That core binds all of Lyoko together. If you truly want freedom destroy it and you will die at last."_

"_I can't destroy it I have to get back at you for what you have done to me!"_

"_You can't kill me Sanne my Love this would leave our little princess all alone. You don't want that do you?"_ The memory ends.

"No, but, if Xana came out of it, maybe." Sanne types and looks for something. "Hmmm, the barrier tying Xana to Lyoko, it is made from the Core, but, he seems to be bound to it also. I see, he can't destroy it himself because he is bound to it. He tried to trick you into destroying it so he would be freed."

"I see, thank you Sanne." Sissi smiles but it isn't evil, it isn't the smile of the enemy. Sissi turns into a black mist and goes back into the Super Computer as the Lyoko Warriors get near the activated Tower and find Xana himself waiting for them.

"Hello kiddies." Xana laughs. "While Sissi and Ulrich are wondering what to do I will kill you then go back and punish them for this mutiny!" Xana sparks with energy.

"You wish." Samantha gets her daggers out and creates two more. "I'll make you pay for what you did to S.S., to Odd, to all of us." Samantha runs at Xana throwing daggers which disappear when they get close to Xana. When she gets closer she jumps and creates two daggers ready to shove them into Xana. When she gets less then a meter away Xana destroys her with a bolt of energy.

"Anyone else wish to try?"

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans at Xana but they are destroyed.

"This is so simple I don't know why I relied on those weaklings." Xana smiles at the remaining members. "Yumi don't you want to rush at me?"

"I do." Xana turns and suddenly finds himself stuck in a Triangulate of Ulrich's!

"Silly boy." Xana sends a wave of energy out destroying all three Ulrich's with one blow. "Now then who is next, Jim, Jeremie?" Jim walks forward. "Ah the one who Sanne has shared so much with. Her mind, her soul, her..." Jim charges him ready to destroy Xana before he says any more.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim punches the ground then flips over to reveal Jeremie! Jeremie had climbed on his back to be shielded by Jim's body. Jeremie flies through the air firing lasers at Xana. Xana sends up an energy shield blocking the lasers and the Sonic Boom. Xana then destroys both using an energy attack leaving Yumi to defend Aelita.

"Want to try again?"

"We do." Xana turns around and sees dozens of Ulrich's being led by Sissi.

"You figured it out already? Smarter then I thought." Xana charges with energy. "Bring it Elisabeth, I will destroy you and your pet."

"I'm no longer your Knight I'm better then you!" Sissi and the Ulrich's charge Xana.

"Aelita get in the Tower." Aelita nods and starts to run when a bolt of energy almost hits her.

"I won't let you in that easily." Xana is destroying masses of Ulrich's while stopping Sissi with his energy attacks.

"Super Sprint." Suddenly a dark yellow blur comes and takes Aelita to the Tower.

"Ulrich?" Ulrich sets Aelita down.

"Yes Aelita. I, I never got to say this." He hugs Aelita. "I'm glad you're back. It was worth it." He lets her go. "Deactivate the Tower Princess." Ulrich leaves the Tower and sees Yumi. "Um, Yumi, I…" He looks away.

"Are you the real Ulrich?" He nods. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Same here Yumi, I have to go help Sissi and myself." Ulrich smiles at Yumi after his joke then runs to where Xana is and joins the fight. Soon the Tower Xana activated is deactivated by Aelita.

"I will make you pay, later." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and escapes into Sector 5.

"Get back here coward!" Sissi starts to fly after him when Ulrich stops her.

"You did good Sissi. We did well. But he's to strong for us. He can just keep running. We have to come up with another plan." Sissi looks over and sees Yumi and Aelita standing in front of the Tower.

"I heard what you said Ulrich. To Aelita. I'm sorry I didn't let you tell her that." Before Ulrich can respond Sissi breaks into a black mist and leaves Lyoko. Since Xana wasn't going to open the portal for her and Ulrich anymore they had to take the long way back. Ulrich breaks apart and follows her after giving Aelita and Yumi one last look. Soon Sanne brings Yumi and Aelita back to Earth.

When the group is in the Control Room they talk about what happened. "What about the Tower Sissi activated?"

"Deactivated when she left Lyoko." Sanne had made sure of that but has another problem. "Jeremie, Sissi messed something up when she activated the Tower. I can't send vehicles or the Mist Attack Program. The Mini Scan was damaged to and I can't change the password."

"Ok, we can stay here and work on it."

"I didn't bring any cards." Samantha did not want to sit there and watch the brains of the group work together.

"Don't stay here then. Jim, take her to Kadic Academy. I'm sure Odd would like to talk to her." Samantha is stunned by what Sanne said. Sanne had kept her locked up in the Hermitage except for when they went to the Factory and now she was being allowed to go to Kadic Academy.

"But, what if, what if someone sees me?"

"Wear a coat with a hood on it. I'm sure Odd needs to see you, talk to you." Sanne smiles at Samantha. "You know, never mind Jim, she can go on her own." Sanne was trusting Samantha to go out on her own.

"Thank you Sanne, I'll, I'll make sure no one sees me." Samantha goes over to the elevator and waits for Yumi. They take the elevator up then go different ways. Yumi for home and Samantha for the Hermitage to get a coat with a hood so she could see Odd.


	87. Chapter 87

**Code Lyoko Episode 135: Ape Me**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-134 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Samantha and Odd are in Jeremie's room lying next to each other on the cot. Odd had stopped crying a couple days ago but needed Samantha for support. She had gotten him to eat more and was helping him with homework that Jeremie had brought to him. But now they just lay next to each other holding onto the other. "Odd it's getting late."

"I, I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Odd we're friends I'd do anything to help you." Samantha kisses him. "But I do have to go."

"I know, thank you." Odd hugs her tightly for a few seconds then let's her go. "Tomorrow, maybe, you could help me with the math homework I have left."

"Ok Odd buddy I'll see you tomorrow." Samantha smiles at him then leaves making sure to close the door behind her.

The next day Samantha comes over and finds Odd isn't in the dorm room! She starts to panic and calls him but hears his phone ring. "No, Xana, he, not Odd." She panics more when the door opens and sees Odd with nothing but a bath towel around his waist. "Odd!" Samantha covers her eyes.

"Oh, hey, um, I really needed a shower and I, I forgot to bring clean clothes." Odd goes to a trunk and digs some out making sure his towel stayed up. "Sorry Samantha."

"Not like I haven't seen it before but that was you know, before, when we were going out." Samantha waits for Odd to leave before taking her hand down. "Hmmm, he's older then before, I wonder, naw better not." Samantha sits down on the cot and laughs nervously. She was panicking, hyperventilating, when she thought Odd had been taken by Xana. "I should have known it wasn't an attack Jeremie would have called." She puts a hand on her chest over her heart. "Calm down Samantha it wasn't an attack." She sits and thinks about what feelings were coming up inside. "No, we're friends now, he just lost S.S. Maybe with time, it would help him I guess. Not that he could ever get over her." Samantha knew how Odd felt about S.S. He genuinely loved her unlike anyone else he ever had before. "Homework, we can start on that. Good thing I was a couple years ahead of him or I probably wouldn't be able to help him." She gets a math book out and starts going over the problems as she waits for Odd to get back.

Across the city at the local zoo there is a problem. "How could one Chimpanzee and one Gorilla escape? Someone stole them!" A zoo worker was yelling at a police officer. "A Gorilla hide can go for over 3,000 Euros not to mention the hands and feet!"

"Sir calm down we'll be on the look out for anything that might be related to this." The officer doubts they would find anything. It was strange for an animal to be stolen from a zoo by poachers due to security but it was probably harder to find ones in the wild.

"You better! Those are prized exhibits. Kiko and Lynnette were part of the research into Primate intelligence. Years of data could be made obsolete if we don't get them back." Little did the officer or the zoo worker know they were not stolen by poachers for their hides or hands but for something far worse.

"Ha, there we go, fixed it." Jeremie, Aelita, and Sanne had been working on fixing the damage Sissi did when she used the Super Computer to activate a Tower. They fixed the vehicles first since that was the easiest but fixing the Mini Scan that was set on the Tower in Sector 5 was harder and took longer. "Launching Mini Scan." Immediately it tells the three in the Control Room there was an activated Tower. "An attack, I'll call Jim you call the others." Jeremie calls Jim while Sanne calls Samantha and Aelita calls Yumi.

"Odd I have to go, Xana is attacking." Samantha had just gotten off the phone with Sanne. "Um, you could go."

"No, I, no, sorry." Samantha hugs Odd.

"Don't be. We understand Odd. We all love you and want you to get better."

"I'll, I'll be better when, when S.S. is back." Odd never gave up hope. There had to be a way, any way, to bring S.S. back.

"We'll get her back Odd." Samantha smiles then leaves for the Factory.

The missing primates, the Gorilla Lynnette and the missing Chimpanzee Kiko are lost and scared. They are in a world that was unlike anything they knew. The habitats that they were in were separated and they had never met and now they see each other in a world where they can't smell each other out. In a world where feeling seemed gone but sight and sound remained. There are trees around them but these are not normal trees. Suddenly a weird looking person appears. "Hello, I am looking for new Knights. I know you don't understand me, yet, but you shall. And when my enemies come you will fight them. The one who does best shall live and the other will be killed." Xana sticks both hands out and sends energy into both Primates. They scream and howl in pain then stop as the transformation is complete. They are now walk on two legs, have weapons and armor, and are intelligent. But unlike a human they do not appear to have the same strength of will to resist a Xana order.

"Master Xana, I serve thee." Lynette bows to Xana.

"As do I Master Xana." Kiko bows to Xana.

"Good, stronger then a human before the transformation and now as Knights you will have more power then ever before! You will be free if you win the right to be my Knight." Xana continues to corrupt the primates and gives them knowledge of his enemies, their new enemies.

Back on Earth the rest of the gang gets to the Factory. "So we all made it? What about Odd?" Yumi bites a nail in worry.

"No, he was fine when I left him."

"You were with him."

"Of course Yumi he needs a lot of help with homework and someone to talk to and stuff. Although we didn't much homework done since this," Samantha motions to the control panel. "Got in the way."

"Well, we need to deactivate the Tower. I'm ready if you guys are." Yumi goes over to the elevator and the rest join them.

"Transfer Jim, Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Jim, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the edge of the Forest Sector. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." They land and soon the Transporter comes and whisks them off to Sector 5.

Back on Earth Xana has sent his new Chimpanzee Knight on its first mission. Xana knew Odd would be all alone, weak, easy prey. Of course killing him would be too easy. He has crushed Odd already but Odd was coming back very slowly. To keep him from a full recovery Xana would stoop to a new low. "Hello, um, I'm lost. I'm here to see my cousins, Odd and Aelita?"

"Oh, your family must have been told about Odd." The girl a fake S.S. stops points to the dorm building. "He's been staying in someone else's room, hmmm, I can show you."

"Oh thank you we've all so worried about him. My school is on break this week so my parents and I came to see him and Aelita."

"Right this way." The girl leads Odd's other cousin to Jeremie's dorm room. The girl walks away as the "cousin" knocks on the door.

"Samantha? That was fast." The door opens and Odd sees a ghost, so he thinks. "Sandra, no, how?"

"Odd, you let me die." The voice is S.S.'s, the face is hers, but the words were anything but. "You were supposed to protect me but I died. You, you didn't bring me back, how could you let me die?"

"S.S. I tried to bring you back! Xana, he destroyed, he destroyed your DNA. S.S. please I'm sorry I tried to bring you back but I couldn't." Odd gets up and walks over to S.S. "I love you S.S. I always will."

"Then why is there lipstick on your lips?" Odd's eyes get wide as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve and sees lipstick on his sleeve.

"I, Samantha, she wanted me to feel better." Odd realizes how this sounds but is too late.

"How much better?"

"No, she, I was able to talk to her after you died. We're friends S.S., you're friends with her." Odd is crying as he tries to hug S.S. but falls through her.

"You can't touch me Odd. I'd never let some leech like you touch me."

"No, S.S., please, I love you I tried to bring you back I swear!" Odd curls up into a ball and starts to cry as the "ghost" of S.S. walks away.

"Woo!" Aelita is on the Overboard alone. Yumi and Samantha are on the Overbike and Jim shares the Overwing with Jeremie. "I love this." Sanne had found a way to send the vehicles into the inner part of Sector 5. They had hit the switch and were on the way to the activated Tower.

"Aelita stay back there's something there." Yumi activates the flight controls on the Overbike and flies up in front of Aelita.

"What is that?" Samantha leans forward past Yumi to get a better look. It is large, not as big as Jim, has gladiator like armor and a mace. The skin looks like it is covered with a fine black fur and the face looks strange.

"I don't know, it almost looks human. He's never made a monster that looked human."

"I am not a lowly created monster." The creature speaks! "Master Xana has freed me from the cage you humans put me in. I am above you now, I will make your whole race suffer for what it has done to me and my fellow Gorilla brothers and sisters."

"Whoa, a Gorilla?" Jim sizes the Gorilla up. "Jeremie I'm getting down." Jim leaps over Jeremie and lands down on the ground below. "You're a Gorilla huh? Then how can you talk?"

"Master Xana has raised me above that of a normal Gorilla. He sent a measly Chimpanzee to your friend Odd."

"No, you bastard, leave Odd alone!" Samantha charges this new Gorilla Knight with her daggers. The Gorilla swings the Mace at Samantha and she dodges it. She tries to stab him with a dagger but his armor stops it.

"I am not doing anything to that human scum!" The Gorilla swings its mace again striking Samantha and knocking her down.

"Samantha you lost fifty hit points." Sanne had called Odd but got no response. "Samantha do as much damage as you can before coming back."

"I'm trying!" Samantha throws a dagger when two fans fly in and hit the Gorilla across the face and back of the head. She leaps at the Gorilla and stabs him in the shoulder with a dagger.

"Aaaa! I can't let Master Xana down I don't want to be destroyed!" The Gorilla throws Samantha into the air then swings the mace like a bat and destroys Samantha sending her back to Earth.

"Samantha get to Kadic Academy now! Don't worry about anyone seeing you since you should be running to fast for anyone to see your face!" Samantha didn't need to be told by Sanne what to do. She was already on the elevator ready to go as fast as she could to Kadic Academy.

Back at Kadic Academy Kiko decided she'd do something more. She wanted to prove to Master Xana that she deserved her freedom. She is still in the form of S.S. when she finds Odd still curled up in a ball crying. "Odd, if you want to prove you love me, if you want to be with me again, kill yourself. I miss you Odd and would love you forever if you killed yourself and came back to me." She leans down and kisses Odd.

"S.S., I, I love you."

"Then prove it Odd." Kiko flies backwards through the wall leading to the outside. "Master Xana can I please fight your enemies?"

"Not now Knight of Lyoko. Next attack you will fight them and your counterpart will have her chance on Earth. Very good what you did, if he does kill himself anything short of Lynnette killing two warriors will make you the winner."

"I know Master Xana."

"The kiss was a good touch."

"He is cute for a human. If he was a bit stronger and had hair I might not let him die." Kiko laughs evilly then morphs into her new Chimpanzee form. She is thinner then Lynnette and not as strong but is faster and her spear gives her more range then Lynnette.

Back on Lyoko Lynnette has destroyed Samantha, Yumi, and Jeremie leaving Jim and Aelita. "I have done quite well. I am sure my competitor could do nothing as great as stopping you from deactivating the Tower."

"You haven't stopped us yet." Yumi had been able to use her psychic powers with Jeremie's help to get the mace away. "Let's see how strong you really are." Jim and Lynnette lunge at each other and see just who is stronger.

Back on Earth Samantha gets to Kadic Academy and hears yelling. "Yolanda, someone get the nurse, we need Yolanda!" Someone comes running out of the boy's shower room with blood on a towel that was around their waist. Their hair was still wet from the shower.

"What happened?" Samantha stops them.

"Odd, Odd Della Robbia, he just walked in and slit his wrists!"

"No, Odd!" Samantha runs into the boy's shower room and then runs into a stall to find Odd on the floor in a pool of blood that was gushing from his wrists. "No, Odd, no!" Samantha fights back tears as she gets her phone out and calls Sanne. "Launch a return!"

"We can't the Tower wasn't deactivated. What happened to Odd?"

"Xana, he, he did something to Odd, his wrist were slit." Samantha looks around for towels to try and stop the bleeding.

"Ok, we'll launch one as soon as the Tower is deactivated. Just keep him alive until then. No, get his hair, put it in your pocket. If it's in your pocket it won't be affected by the return. Get it now while he's still alive!"

"I have to stop the bleeding!" Sanne hangs her phone up and goes over to a towel rack and grabs two. She goes back and puts one on each wrist. As she leans over him using her weight to keep pressure on the wounds Odd's eyes open. "Odd, what were you thinking?"

"S.S., she, she told me to join her. Please, I want to go back to S.S."

"Odd she's gone and she's never coming back! I won't let you die!" She reaches with her right hand and rips hair out of his head and puts it in her pocket not caring about getting blood on her clothes. "If you die I'll bring you back!" Odd's mouth opens and he laughs a little.

"Samantha, the minutes I'll be with S.S. will be worth it."

"No, you can't die Odd I love you! We love you, you're our friend!" Samantha cries and her tears fall onto Odd's chest.

"S.S., I love you." Odd sighs and his eyes close.

"No, Odd, no!" Samantha leans down close to his mouth and feels his breath on her lips. "You won't die. We'll save you." Samantha cries as she continues to apply pressure to Odd's wounds.

Back on Lyoko Jim and Lynnette struggle in a hand to hand battle. Jim found he was a little bit stronger then Lynnette but she was a bit more agile then he was. "You won't win, Master Xana has made me perfect." Lynnette jumps in the air and kicks Jim in the face.

"I will win because I am fighting for something important." Jim punches Lynnette knocking her backwards into the wall. "I will win because I am fighting for Aelita, for Sanne, for all of them." Jim claps his hands together. "Thunder Clap!" The energy ring comes out but Lynnette jumps against the wall to launch herself into Jim.

"I fight for freedom!" Lynnette punches Jim again and again and he is devirtualized back to Earth. "Aelita, you die."

"No you lose." Aelita had used her Creativity to create a clone then used her Shimmer ability to move away from the clone. When she gets to the Tower she becomes visible again and enters the Tower.

"No! I'll tear you out of that Tower!" Lynnette runs at the Tower but bounces off. "No! Fight me!" Lynnette punches the Tower as it is deactivated.

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"What, no, I have to get there." Samantha was in the woods on her way to Kadic Academy. She runs as fast as she can to the school and runs to Jeremie's dorm room. She throws the door open and finds Odd isn't there. "No, Odd, I can't let you do this!" She runs down the hall to the boy's shower room and throws the door open.

"Samantha what are you doing!" Odd was undressing getting ready to take a shower. He still had his boxers on thankfully for both.

"Odd, you don't remember?"

"Remember what? You left for the Factory then I fell asleep." Samantha goes over and hugs him. He was safe and for some reason he didn't remember.

Back on Lyoko Xana is with his two Knights. "Master Xana he would have died if the Tower had not been deactivated!" Kiko was pleading her case as was Lynnette.

"I fought the entire group and it wasn't until Aelita Hopper tricked me that the Tower was deactivated. I'd like to see her do better."

"And she'll have her chance next time. As you failed I kept Odd from remembering what you did. It wouldn't be fair if I judged you for what happened after the attack was over." Xana floats away from the two and decides what to do next time to test his new Knights.

**A/N so, anyone know what song I got the name from? No? Nirvana's Rape Me, dropped the R, and made it Ape Me. It was a stupid thing but I use a lot of song titles and lyrics so used them again.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Code Lyoko Episode 136: Self Destruct**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-134 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Yumi is walking to her house after class. As she gets to her house she sees someone sitting in front of her house. "Ulrich, no, this can't be an attack. They revolted against Xana, what could he be doing?" Ulrich looks up and sees Yumi.

"Yumi, don't run." Ulrich stands up and twitches. As he walks he stumbles a little.

"Ulrich what happened to you?"

"Xana, he, he did something to me and Sissi." Ulrich falls halfway to Yumi. She runs over to him.

"Ulrich, no, what's wrong?"

"We don't know. Sissi, she's stronger then I but she's suffering to. She, she didn't want to come to you but look," Ulrich points to his neck. "No shock collar, either she's too weak to control me or she wants me to go to you and the others." Yumi helps Ulrich stand up and walk back to the gate to Yumi's house. "I think Xana must have had a fail safe plan, a self destruction plan if Sissi, if I ever revolted."

"But, no, you broke his control." Yumi hugs Ulrich when he starts to fall backwards.

"I thought Sissi did but Xana must have been worried about us revolting." Ulrich shakes as Yumi holds him in her arms. "Yumi, be careful, Xana has new knights. They won't fight his orders, they, they hate humans."

"What? We, we only saw one. What was it?"

"I'm not sure but the zoo is missing a Gorilla and a Chimpanzee. I, I saw the Chimpanzee, I think. It, it was like S.S. then it changed into a strange form, like Planet of the Apes." Ulrich's voice is shaky as he struggles to remain standing. "Yumi can we sit?" Yumi helps him down.

"Ulrich, will you, are you going to die?"

"Yes. Why I came to you. I, I wanted the last thing I saw, the last person I said I love you to, to be you."

"You won't die Ulrich there has to be a, a Tower to deactivate, something." Yumi brushes hair out of Ulrich's eyes and sees they are bloodshot and his pupils are dilated. "We'll save you."

"You'd be saving Sissi to." Ulrich coughs.

"I don't care, I love you Ulrich." Yumi kisses Ulrich. "I missed you so much but you've always been there waiting to be saved. If, if you die I won't be able to see you ever again." Yumi isn't crying, she isn't sad, she is determined. "We'll save you and Sissi."

"I love you Yumi." Ulrich leans backwards on the sidewalk. "Tired, my head hurts."

"I'll be back, if, if you aren't here I'll understand." Yumi runs for the Factory while calling Jeremie.

On Lyoko Xana has already launched his attack and just waits for the Lyoko Warriors to come before testing his new Knights. "What is taking them so long? I launched the attack earlier today!" Xana is getting impatient. He wasn't expecting his attack to be successful he was doing this to test his new Knights.

In the Factory Sanne hangs her phone up after Aelita called. "Damn, I turned it off last night to work on the new vehicle programs." Sanne saves then closes her work and launches the Super Scan. About a minute later it beeps, activated Tower in the Desert Sector. "Well they're already coming, wonder what the attack was that Yumi saw." Sanne waits for the others to get to the Factory.

"Odd, I, you should come, at least to the Factory." Samantha was with Odd in her room. He had been getting around more but Samantha still remembers what she saw in the showers. Odd, in a pool of his own blood, after slicing his wrists. She didn't want to leave him alone incase Xana went after him again.

"I can't. I'll wait for you here. I have all this homework to do anyways." The bed is covered with books and papers.

"Ok Odd but if Xana comes after you don't fight, run. You're too weak to do anything else." Samantha hugs Odd. "You know we worry about you, if you were scanned I bet it would heal you so you could fight."

"I can't go back there, not yet." Odd and Samantha let go and Samantha heads for the Factory.

Sissi is on her bed in pain. She had already thrown up but her stomach hurt even more. Her head was pounding and she tried to use her powers to heal herself but couldn't. Her energy sparks then fizzles every time she tries to use it. She hears her door open and rolls over hoping to see Ulrich. She knew he left to see Yumi she couldn't stop him from that. And now, she wouldn't, she wasn't evil. Xana had corrupted her but then after the energy Xana tried to use to destroy the Super Computer hit her instead she had broken free from Xana's grasp. Her powers, the energy, still affected her mind but she was more free then she had been in months. "Ulrich?" Sissi's eyes aren't working right, one sees nothing but a blurry outline and the other is rolled back into her head.

"No, good guess." Lynnette sees her predecessor in pain on the bed. "This is too easy but Master Xana did say if I killed you and Ulrich I would win." Lynnette reaches down to Sissi and grabs her by her hair and lifts her off the bed. "No, I won't kill you yet. I must make you pay for betraying Master Xana!" Lynnette throws Sissi out of her room through a wall and into another girls' room.

"Aaaa!" A girl was working on her homework when Sissi bursts through her wall and a monster makes a bigger hole as it pushes through after Sissi. "Monster!"

"Human scum, filth." Lynnette reaches for the girl and lifts her up by her shirt. "I hate your kind, you went and you looked at me like I was nothing. I was trapped in a fake world by your kind to be looked at like I was entertainment. I'm not so funny now am I!?" The girl slowly shakes her head as she pees her pants. "Disgusting creature." Lynnette throws the girl down onto the floor then goes after Sissi again.

At the Factory the group is in the Control Room. "Ulrich, he said Xana activated a self destruct switch on them."

"Wait, so if we don't deactivate the Tower we will get rid of Sissi?" Samantha and the others think about this.

"No, it will mean Ulrich will die." Yumi would not let this happen. "We will go and we will deactivate the Tower."

"We'd be getting rid two enemies. Let Xana kill them."

"No!" Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie yell at the same time.

"Samantha I'm sorry but we must deactivate the Tower. If Xana wants them dead then we must stop Xana." Sanne brings up the Transfer Program. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Samantha and the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Jim, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." They land next to the others as the vehicles appear. "Head south, you're right on the edge of the barrier so it shouldn't take you long."

"We better be there in time." Yumi gets on the Overbike and sees Samantha walking over to her to get on behind. "Samantha what are you doing?"

"I, Yumi I'm sorry I said that, I don't want Ulrich to die. I came here didn't I?" Yumi nods and Samantha gets on the Overbike. The group takes off south looking for the Activated Tower.

Sissi is on the ground after Lynnette threw her through a window. Lynnette jumps down and when she lands energy comes out and creates a crater around her. "Sissi, Elisabeth, you killed your father." Lynnette walks over to Sissi. "You betrayed your friends then you betrayed Master Xana. You are the worse human I have ever seen or known. You don't have the right to be called scum, to be filth." Lynnette picks Sissi up by a leg. "I am done with you, for now. No, to humiliate you some more will make Master Xana happy." Lynnette uses her powers to burn Sissi's clothes off. She drops Sissi onto the ground and walks away looking for Ulrich.

"There it is, and what is that?" A new monster, no it must be the Knight Ulrich told Yumi about. "She's smaller but that's a big weapon."

"Are you sure it's a girl? Not a guy trying to compensate for something?" Samantha's joke doesn't get anyone to laugh.

"It's a girl, it's, I think the news said the Chimps name was Kiko."

"That's Knight of Lyoko Kiko!" Kiko's hearing was powerful and she knew the group was on Lyoko the second they landed. "Come, let's fight, I will prove to Master Xana I deserve to be the new Knight!"

"You'll lose just like the last one did." Jim was ready to fight and get Aelita to the Tower.

"Jim Morales you won't be able to fight me in hand to hand combat like that ogre Lynnette." Kiko swings her spear around then cradles it under her right arm. "What are you waiting for? I will prove to Master Xana I deserve to be his Knight!"

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans while Kiko focuses on Jim. Kiko swings her spear around blocking the fans. One fan makes it back to Yumi. "Faster with that then I thought."

"I am no weak scum like human. My strength and skill was already above the likes of yours before Master Xana gave me the powers he has." Kiko charges the group with her spear ready to fight.

On Earth Ulrich hears foot steps. "Yumi?" Ulrich tries to sit up but can't. His skin is deathly white and clammy. His eyes are out of focus and make him cross eyed. He has become too weak to move when a shadow falls over him. "Yumi?" Lynnette leans down over Ulrich's face.

"No." Lynnette quickly grabs Ulrich by the neck and picks him off of the side walk. "You're pathetic but you aren't as disgusting as Elisabeth. You joined to save another human. You followed orders, your master was that girl not Master Xana. I would put you out of your misery but to make you suffer more would earn my right to be by Master Xana's side!" Lynnette drags Ulrich away from Yumi's house by his neck wondering what to do to him.

On Lyoko Yumi and Kiko are fighting. "You're the one who tricked Odd."

"I thought that was an amazing plan except you humans deactivated the Tower before he died." Kiko jabs at Yumi with her spear but Yumi jumps and lands on the spear head. Yumi runs at Kiko on the spear and kicks Kiko.

"You're going to lose!" Yumi has her fan out and uses it to cut Kiko.

"My face, it will heal, how about yours?" Kiko swings her spear knocking Yumi off of it. Yumi tries to get back up but Kiko brings her spear up and then slams the spear head into Yumi's face sending her back to Earth.

Yumi falls out of the Scanner with a scar across her face and hair missing from the back of her head where another scar is. "Sanne are you doing a return?"

"I probably will have to if Sissi and Ulrich, if they, yes." Ulrich and Sissi were deteriorating. The Tower deactivating wouldn't reverse the damage only stop more from being done.

On Lyoko Jeremie and Samantha are working together to try and destroy Kiko. Jeremie fires lasers forcing Kiko to block them while Samantha tries to attack her in close combat with her daggers. "I will not let mere humans defeat me!"

"We are Lyoko Warriors we will win!" Samantha throws a dagger at Kiko's leg and she swings her spear around to block the dagger but is hit with a laser.

"Jim, move out of the way please." Aelita was still on the Overboard but Jim was off of the Overwing and standing in front of her.

"Aelita we can't let you be destroyed."

"I won't be." Aelita flies up over Jim then starts to sing. The ground below Kiko was standing on disappears and she falls through. At the last second she swings her spear and lays it across the hole.

"I got her!" Jim runs over as Kiko starts to climb back up and tackles her. They wrestle for a bit but without her spear Kiko is soon overpowered. "Go Aelita!"

"Not so fast!" Kiko uses her energy and blasts Jim off of her. She sticks her hand out and the spear flies back to her. "I'll kill you all!" She throws her spear and hits Jim in the chest sending him back to Earth. "I'll prove I'm…" Kiko is hit with several lasers fired by Jeremie. "No I won't lose!" She creates an energy field to stop the lasers.

On Earth Lynnette has brought Ulrich to the Factory. "Take a good look. It will be your last." Lynnette continues to drag Ulrich as she goes into the Factory.

"Alarm, Yumi, Jim, the other one is here, with Ulrich."

"Ulrich? No, she better not hurt him!" Yumi runs over to the elevator with Jim behind her.

"Hmmm, they know I'm here. Who will it be that comes to fight me? I do hope it is the large man Jim. He has hair on his face like a real man should." Lynnette laughs a little as the elevator comes up and the doors open. "Ah, Jim and Yumi. Do you want to fight or watch?" Lynnette lifts Ulrich into the air.

"Put him down!" Yumi runs out of the elevator at Lynnette.

"You want him you can have him." Lynnette throws Ulrich at Yumi and Yumi is knocked down. "Jim, come we can continue the fight we had on Lyoko." Lynnette takes her mace out. "I won't even use this." She tosses it to the side.

"A warrior with honor? And you want to work for Xana?" Jim gets in a fighting stance.

"A human who recognizes a warrior and honor? And you're a human?" Lynnette gets in a fighting stance. Yumi sees what is going on and decides to get Ulrich out of the way. She drags him over to the elevator and hatches a plan.

"Let's see who wins when powers aren't involved." Jim and Lynnette attack each other.

"Sanne, I, I have Ulrich. Send him to Lyoko."

"What? Yumi, are you sure?"

"Sanne, he, he's broken Sissi's control. He can help the others!" Yumi stuffs Ulrich into a Scanner and soon the doors close.

"What, how, how did I get here?" Ulrich lands on Lyoko and feels fine.

"Ulrich, run south, they need your help!" Sanne yells and Ulrich listens. He runs south but runs into a wall, literally.

"Ouch, what was that?" He backs away and hits something.

"I can't let you interfere in this Ulrich." Xana appears as the invisible walls become visible. "This is a test for my new Knights. This is a mark against Lynnette." Xana laughs as he encloses Ulrich to keep him from interfering.

At the Tower Jeremie, Samantha, and Aelita are picking Kiko apart. Aelita used her energy to destroy the spear and now Kiko was backing away from the Tower. "Jeremie aim for her legs." Jeremie does as Samantha throws daggers at Kiko's head. Kiko has her energy shield up but this means she can't attack either.

"Mom, how many life points do I have?"

"70, your last Creativity only took 30."

"Ok." Aelita closes her eyes and starts to sing. Her beautiful voice fills Lyoko and deletes the land behind Kiko. Kiko continues to back away from Jeremie and Samantha not seeing the deleted land and falls backwards.

"No!" Kiko keeps the energy shield up as she falls into the Digital Sea. "Master Xana save me!" She sinks below the Digital Sea but keeps her energy shield up.

"Aelita the Tower is yours." Jeremie and Samantha bow to her and motion to the Tower. Aelita walks into it and deactivates it.

"Return to the past now." Sanne launches the return reversing time.

On Lyoko Xana has Kiko and Lynnette in Sector 5. "Oh thank you Master Xana for saving me!" Kiko was running out of energy and would have soon been torn apart by the Digital Sea.

"Do not thank me yet. I have made my decision." Both Knights bow. "Kiko, your time on Earth you got Odd Della Robbia to try and kill himself. Lynnette fought the group to a draw but was tricked by Aelita. Lynnette went to Earth and instead of killing the traitors only beat them. Then you let one get to Lyoko. But, Kiko was easily defeated by the group." Xana smiles and laughs evilly. "Plead your cases on why I should let you live." Kiko goes first.

"Master Xana I tried but Aelita fought this time. She didn't fight when Lynnette was there did she?"

"No but she could at any time. Lynnette, explain why you didn't kill the traitors?"

"They deserve to suffer. I broke Elisabeth then humiliated her. I was going to do the same to Ulrich but then Jim Morales interfered. We fought and the girl was able to get Ulrich to Lyoko. I am sorry I let you down Master Xana. I do not believe they deserve to die and get away so easily."

"Very good, you knew you did wrong instead of trying to place the blame on Kiko. Making them suffer, yes, a great idea."

"But, Master Xana, I…" Kiko is hit with an energy blast and destroyed. Instead of appearing on Earth like the Lyoko Warriors she is killed.

"Rise Lynnette, Knight of Lyoko." Lynnette stands up. "Very good. How would you like…" Xana talks with Lynnette as they make plans for the next attack.


	89. Chapter 89

**Code Lyoko Episode 137: Sandra Smith**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-134 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Odd is in Jeremie's room. The next day he would be going back to class. He had caught up on the homework that he missed and was eating like a normal person. He lies on the cot staring at the ceiling after waking up from a dream. He looks over and sees Jeremie is still sleeping. Odd gets up to wash his face and try to get over the dream. It was the moment S.S. died playing over and over again. He quietly gets up and leaves the room. As he walks to the boy's shower room he is stopped by Sissi. "Odd, I have an offer for you."

"What? Go away Sissi." Odd knows that Sissi and Ulrich have left Xana's control but isn't sure where they stood now.

"No, you'll want to hear this. If you and your friends join me and Ulrich in the war against Xana I'll bring S.S. back." Odd turns on Sissi and pushes her up against the wall.

"Don't toy with me Sissi I'll kill you!"

"I'm not toying with you Odd I can bring her back, I know how. Sanne, she, she is good for a human but I know something she doesn't." Sissi smiles as Odd lets her go. "Only if your friends join me will you get her back."

"They won't."

"Make them. Convince them. You love her don't you?" Sissi puts a hand on the side of Odd's head and moves her fingers through his hair. "I'll come back after classes tomorrow for your answer." Sissi walks away from Odd going back to the stairs to go to her room.

"No, I can't, can I?" Odd sits down in the hallway thinking about it. Could Sissi really bring S.S. back? If she could he would do anything to have her back and would join Sissi but the others, he doubts they would. He sits in the hallway and falls asleep.

That morning Jeremie wakes up and sees Odd is missing. "He must have wanted to get a shower early." Jeremie yawns, tries to wake up, then gets ready for a shower. As he walks to the boys' shower room he sees Odd hunched over sitting on the floor against the wall. "Odd? Odd, are you ok?" Jeremie shakes him and gets hit with morning breath when Odd yawns.

"Uh, Jeremie, how did I get out here?" Odd looks around then remembers what Sissi told him. "Jeremie, uh, I'll wait till breakfast." Odd gets up and goes back to Jeremie's room to get clean clothes and toiletries for a shower.

At breakfast in the cafeteria Odd tells the others what Sissi told him. "No Odd we can't do that."

"But, S.S., we'll get S.S. back!" Odd hadn't touched his breakfast yet. "Please, if we join her we can get S.S. back."

"How do you know this isn't a trick? How could Sissi have found a way to bring her back? Xana erased her." Jeremie couldn't think of a way this could be real. Sissi was after something.

"Please, Aelita, you want her back right?"

"I do Odd but I was controlled by someone before and I don't want that again. I'm sorry."

"Some cousin you are." Odd pushes his tray away. "Tell the teachers I'm not going to class." Odd leaves the cafeteria and heads for the Hermitage.

"Did he really think we would join Sissi? It's a trick he knows it's a trick he just doesn't want to believe it." Jeremie sighs and takes the orange from Odd's tray.

"What if it isn't a trick?" Yumi wondered what she would do if she was offered with something like this. If Sissi offered her Ulrich if she joined Sissi. "Its not like we'd be joining Xana is it? She hates Xana as much as we do."

"We still can't do it. It is too dangerous for us to let Sissi be the leader."

"Maybe, but, what if, what if we negotiate with her?"

"No." Jeremie and Aelita are firm on this. But maybe Odd will have better luck at the Hermitage.

Jim is already at Kadic Academy for work but Sanne and Samantha are at the Hermitage. "Samantha, I, Sissi came to me last night." They are in Samantha's room.

"What did she want?"

"She, she says she can bring S.S. back but we have to join her."

"Just us? Odd shakes his head.

"No the whole group. The others already said no but, maybe, if two of us join her then S.S., that would work."

"Odd I'm, I don't know. I miss S.S. but to join Sissi?"

"She wants us to join her to fight Xana! We aren't joining someone who is evil. Please Samantha I need this." Odd had been fighting tears until now. "I need S.S."

"Odd, I, I can't." Samantha hugs Odd. "You're my friend Odd but we can't be joining Sissi. Look at what she makes Ulrich do. He has to follow her orders."

"I know and I don't care." Odd pushes Samantha away. "I want S.S. back and if none of you will join her I'll have to do my best by myself." Odd gets off of Samantha's bed and leaves.

"Odd, please don't do this. You're my friend, you're, and you might be more." Samantha goes to her window and watches Odd run away. "Xana hurt him so much what will happen if he joins Sissi and she doesn't bring S.S. back?"

Later that day after classes Odd is waiting in Sissi's room. When she opens her door she is surprised. "I thought I locked my door."

"You did, I picked it." Odd walks over to Sissi. "I want to join you but the others won't. I, if you bring back S.S. then that will mean two people joining you."

"Odd, I want the whole group. But if they refuse to join you I understand." Sissi breaths out slowly. "I know you're unsure of me, of my intentions. They are nothing but pure. I want Xana dead. I can't do it alone and Ulrich is not enough. To prove to your friends I mean nothing but the best I will bring S.S. back for you but," Sissi smiles. "I will need an activated Tower and you will have to do the hard work."

"Sissi, I, the last time you used the Super Computer you damaged the programs."

"I did? I did not mean to. Odd, I need an activated Tower to do what I am planning then you need to, wait." Sissi's ears twitch. "Xana, he is listening. Come with me." Sissi grabs Odd's hand and pixelizes both. They leave her dorm room and escape to the sewers.

"Odd?" Jeremie was hoping to see Odd but he isn't in the dorm room. "He better be ok." Jeremie sets down Odd's homework then calls Odd, no answer. "Odd don't do anything stupid." Jeremie sits down at his desk and starts on his homework.

Half an hour later Odd and Sissi are in the Control Room at the Factory. "Sissi are you sure this will work?" Odd has a rope tied to his waist. The rope was tied to a rafter and the slack was on the floor.

"No but it should. If you want S.S. back this is what you have to do." Sissi goes through and activates a Tower. Soon a portal opens in the Factory. "Odd hurry I don't know how long this will remain open. Just get some of her hair, spit, anything." Odd nods and steps through the portal.

"Aaaa!" He falls, and falls, and falls. It feels like forever when he drops out of another portal into a world that looks like Kadic Academy if it was on Lyoko. "How did she do this?" He looks down at himself, he is normal. "I have to find S.S." Odd runs through the Kadic Academy campus looking for the woman he loved.

"I have to protect this. If anyone else goes through this it will probably close." Sissi puts her hands up and camouflages the portal. "Hurry Odd I doubt they will let me explain." She knows the Super Scan would detect the Tower she activated.

"No, an attack. Odd is probably the target." Jeremie closes his lap top and calls his friends.

"I'm on my way." Yumi turns her phone off and leaves her room and runs into Ulrich! "Ulrich, what are you doing?"

"I have been sent by Sissi to tell you not to go to Lyoko. Odd will die if you deactivate the Tower."

"But, what? Jeremie said it was an attack."

"It isn't, Sissi activated a Tower to, I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know but if you and the others deactivate it Odd will die and there will be no hope of brining him back." Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist and leaves the Ishiyama home.

"No, it, it has to be a trick." Yumi doesn't believe Ulrich and continues to the Factory.

Sanne, Jim, and Samantha are the first to the Factory. When they get to the Control Room Sanne sees someone had been on the Super Computer. "No, someone activated the Tower from here, why?"

"Odd, no, he couldn't." Sanne and Jim turn to Samantha. "Uh, Odd, he said Sissi offered to bring S.S. back if Odd and the rest of us joined her."

"He must have given her the new password. She'll use it to control us. We have to get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower." Sanne thinks about what to do with Odd. If he joined Sissi he would be the same as Ulrich. Even more like Ulrich if Odd did it to bring S.S. back as Ulrich did it to bring Aelita back. But if he didn't join Sissi should the group let him back in? He had betrayed them for something like Sissi did. He had also made a deal with Xana earlier which resulted in him leaving the group because his memories were modified.

As the three wait Ulrich tries to stop Aelita. If she didn't go they couldn't deactivate the Tower. "Aelita, Odd's life is at stake. You must not deactivate the Tower."

"Odd, he, we have to Ulrich."

"This isn't a Xana attack Sissi got the password to the Super Computer and activated a Tower."

"To do what?"

"It has something to do with bringing S.S. back. I'm not sure how Sissi is going to do it but if you deactivate the Tower we will lose Odd."

"How do I know you're not a polymorphic clone sent by Xana to stop me?"

"Because I won't hurt you. I know I lost your trust when I joined Sissi but please trust me." Ulrich pleads with Aelita but she decides to go to the Factory. Ulrich doesn't try to stop her.

"S.S.!" Odd yells but no response these people don't seem to know Odd is there. Odd walks to the dorm building and goes to S.S.'s room. No one is in there but he sees pictures, pictures of him and S.S. "She's alive in this world. Sissi, she sent me back in time to get hair from S.S.! She really did know how to bring her back! I, I have to join her for this." Odd leaves S.S.'s room and continues to look for her.

Aelita gets to the Factory and finds everyone else has already made it. "Maybe Ulrich was telling the truth." Yumi was telling the others about Ulrich's warning.

"The truth, about what?" Aelita steps off of the elevator.

"Yumi says Ulrich came to her and said not to deactivate the Tower because Sissi activated it."

"That's what he told me."

"And a Tower was activated from this control panel. It could be a trick or it could be Sissi activating a Tower. Either way we need to deactivate it."

"But Sissi said Odd's life was, if we, the Tower can't be deactivated if Odd will die."

"Yumi it has to be a trick. You're going to Lyoko and deactivating the Tower." Yumi sighs and accepts this. She and the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Jim, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." They land next to the others as the vehicles appear. "Head east, you might have to fly over a couple sections and platforms but it is due east." The group gets on the different vehicles then take off.

In the other Kadic Academy Odd has made it to his old room. "Wow, Ulrich, he isn't controlled by Sissi." Odd sees a calendar and tries to figure out where S.S. would be. "Class?" He sees the clock. "No, too late for that. Where the hell is she?" Odd continues and decides to go to the Factory. As he runs he stops suddenly. "What?" He looks down then back. The rope Sissi said was needed to bring him back had run out. "If I leave it here I will find it." Odd unties it and continues running for the Factory.

On Lyoko the group is flying over a platform when something flies up to them. "Hello warriors." It is Lynnette!

"Oh crap Aelita back off." Jeremie flies over to her to keep him and Jim between Aelita and Lynnette.

"I am not here to fight you or stop you. Master Xana wants this Tower deactivated as soon as possible so sent me to help you."

"Like we can trust you?" Yumi gets a fan out.

"This time? Yes, you can. The traitors activated the Tower so Master Xana wants it deactivated."

"So Ulrich was telling the truth?" Yumi slows down as does Aelita.

"We don't know why they activated the Tower either but it can't be good." Jeremie goes as fast as the Overwing can not wanting to find out the Tower was activated to take control of Odd.

Odd however is happier then he has been in weeks. He has found S.S. on the roof of the Factory. A favorite hang out of his and S.S. Right now S.S. was with him and they were doing 'things'. "Whoa, that's what we look like when we do that?" Odd watches for a few seconds then shakes his head. "No, S.S., I need her hair." Odd goes over and waits for a chance to pull hair from S.S.'s head. When the other Odd's leg moves Odd reaches in and pulls several hairs out from S.S.'s head. "I have to get back." Odd runs and jumps off the Factory roof! When he lands it is just like when they were on Lyoko. "Glad that worked." Odd continues to run looking for the rope he had to use to find his way back to the portal.

"There it is." Lynnette takes the lead as the activated Tower comes into sight.

"And we have a welcoming committee." Sissi and Ulrich are in front of the Tower. Yumi revs the engine and gets to the Tower first. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from killing Odd." Ulrich gets his swords out.

"I, I believe you." Yumi knocks Samantha off the back of the Overbike then drives it over to Ulrich and Sissi.

"Yumi what are you doing? Did you join them?" Had the others been tricked? Odd wasn't the new member but Yumi was?

"No but I believe them. If you deactivate this Tower Odd will die." Yumi gets her fans out.

"Yumi, no, this is a trick! They used the Tower to do something to Odd!" Samantha yells but gets no response.

"I, I'm doing this to save Odd! Ulrich wouldn't lie to me!"

"Foolish girl he is a human he would do nothing but lie!" Lynnette gets her mace out. "I will take the female traitor the rest of you destroy the others." Lynnette flies at Sissi and their weapons clash as the Lyoko Warriors attack Yumi and Ulrich.

Odd finds his rope and starts following back to Kadic Academy. He makes sure to keep a tight hold on S.S.'s hair.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Jeremie and hits him but he isn't sent back to Earth. Samantha and Jim fight Ulrich but his powers give him the edge.

"Triplicate." Ulrich makes clones. "I'm sorry but I won't let you kill Odd."

"Like that's what you're doing." Samantha uses her daggers to block a sword as Jim uses his strength to grab Ulrich's other arm. Samantha kicks Ulrich in the stomach when a clone destroys her.

"No, Thunder Clap!" Jim's attack is useless as Ulrich's new clones with the power Sissi gave him are much harder to kill and they destroy Jim easily. This leaves Jeremie fighting Yumi and Lynnette fighting Sissi.

"Jeremie stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" Ulrich has the clones come back into him.

"We have to deactivate the Tower before Sissi does whatever it is she'd planning." Jeremie continues firing lasers at Yumi who is using her fans to block them.

"I'm trying to bring S.S. back!" Sissi pushes Lynnette away with a kick then swings her axe.

"We don't believe you. Why would Yumi turn on us?" Jeremie is getting frustrated.

"I didn't turn on you I'm trying to stop you from killing Odd." Yumi throws her fans at Jeremie but he shoots one out of the air and dodges the other one. He fires more at Yumi and hits her enough times to send her back to Earth. Seconds later Ulrich sends Jeremie back to Earth leaving Ulrich and Sissi to fight Lynnette.

Odd is following the rope through Kadic Academy knowing soon he would have S.S. back. All he had to do was get back to the portal then scan the hair he had and S.S. would be back.

"Ha you measly humans think you can fight me?" Lynnette was fighting off Sissi and Ulrich by herself and was doing well. "Master Xana improved an already superior Primate!" Lynnette swings her mace knocking Sissi's axe out of her hands then uses the momentum to spin around and slam the mace head into Sissi. Sissi is sent flying back over the edge.

"Sissi!" Ulrich runs to the edge but Sissi is fine. She uses her powers to fly back up then levitates her axe back to her.

"Come on Ulrich I wouldn't lose to a big smelly monkey."

"I am a Gorilla not a monkey!" Lynnette uses an energy blast to attack Sissi.

"Nice try monkey. I'd like to see how under control you are after using the energy Xana gave you enough times." Sissi had tried to limit her use of it as had Ulrich. If they used it a little there was no problem but massive amounts of energy usage corrupted their brains and might lead to permanent damage. Sissi floats down to the platform.

"I will have no problem as I am superior to you human scum!" Lynnette flies at Sissi and swings her mace. While Sissi and Lynnette fight Ulrich flies over to Aelita.

"Aelita don't go for the Tower. I don't want to hurt you."

"Ulrich, I, I can wait." Aelita lies to trick Ulrich. "Help Sissi I will wait." Ulrich flies over to Lynnette. "They better be lying." Aelita flies the Overboard over to the Tower then jumps off.

"Aelita no!" Sissi sees her and sends an energy bolt at her but Aelita gets in the Tower first. "She'll kill Odd!"

"No, Aelita, you said you would wait!"

Back in the other Kadic Academy Odd gets to the end of the rope. "I have to climb? Better put this in my pocket." Odd puts S.S.'s hair in his pocket then starts to climb up the rope. He climbs through the portal and enters the original world. As he steps out…

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita and then she hears a scream.

"Aaaa!" Odd falls over as the portal closes and cuts his foot off. He lands next to Yumi, Jeremie, and Samantha.

"Odd!" Sanne hears his scream before seeing him. "What are you doing?"

"S.S., take this, scan it." Odd reaches into his pocket trying to ignore the pain.

"What is this?"

"S.S.'s hair. Scan it, bring her back!" Odd cringes as the pain gets to him.

"Jim, get up here and help Odd."

"Odd? Where is he?"

"In the Control Room with me. Hurry!" She hears the elevator run and then Jim runs off. "Take him and this," Sanne hands the hairs to Jim. "I, put that in the middle Scanner."

"Ok, I guess." Jim picks Odd up and takes the hair to the elevator. He takes it down to the Scanner Room and puts it in the middle Scanner then puts Odd in the left Scanner. The doors close and before they open Sissi and Ulrich come out as black mists then form.

"How could you, Odd is dead because of you!" Ulrich feels the energy start to build and tries to calm down.

"We didn't kill him he's in the Scanners right now." The doors open and Odd falls out of the Scanner but something else has caught Jim's attention. "S.S.?" She steps out of the Scanner.

"Whoa, how did I get here?" The last thing S.S. remembered was being on the roof of the Factory having some 'fun' with Odd. "Sissi, Jim? What are you doing here?"

"Hmmm, I sent him back really far." Sissi reaches for S.S. when Jim knocks her hands away.

"Leave her alone Sissi!"

"I'm the one who knew how to bring her back!" Sissi charges with energy and pushes Jim away. "Odd, here she is." As Odd stands up he sees S.S.

"Sandra, S.S., I, it worked." Odd hugs her and starts to cry.

"What happened?"

"This." Sissi reaches out and touches S.S. on the side of the head and months of memories flood S.S. She starts to shake as the memories overwhelm her.

"Hold on to me S.S." S.S.'s arms wrap around Odd as she continues to shake. She cries as the memories show her being shot.

"I, I died."

"But I brought you back." Sissi smiles. "Odd, I know I said I wanted you and the others to join me but this is reward enough. I did a lot of evil under Xana's control I need to do good or I'll go to hell if Xana kills me." Sissi turns to Ulrich. "I think this makes up for what I've done to you."

"Sissi I already told you I forgave you."

"Yes but you hate it when we make love."

"Because that isn't love!" The shock collar activates.

"No yelling Ulrich." Sissi and Ulrich break apart into black mists and disappear.

"S.S., how much do you know?" Odd continues holding her.

"Everything, including the part where no one remembers me, not even my parents. Why did you bring me back?"

"Because I love you."

"But I have nowhere to go."

"Yes you do." Sanne's voice comes over the intercom. "You'll stay at the Hermitage."

"But, the only room left is mine." Aelita says this on Lyoko since Sanne hadn't gotten around to bringing her back.

"She can sleep on the couch if you don't want her in your room."

"But mom Jim sleeps on the couch."

"Aelita dear we have something to talk about when we get to the Hermitage." Sanne brings Aelita back. When Aelita steps out of the Scanner she sees S.S. She goes over and hugs her.

"I'm sorry Odd." She didn't believe Ulrich and Sissi. She could have killed Odd.

"What?" Odd didn't know what Aelita and the others had been doing.

"Never mind." Aelita lets go. "You two, um, S.S. you can stay in my room."

"Thanks Aelita." S.S. wipes her eyes trying to stop crying.

"No problem. I don't stay there." Aelita walks over to the elevator. "Jim we should give them some privacy." Aelita and Jim go up to the Control Room to get the others then they leave the Factory. "Mom, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just wait until we get to the Hermitage I'm sure you don't want the others to know about it." Sanne sighs knowing she was going to have to tell her daughter about her and Jim. She was worried about how Aelita would react and hopes it will be ok with Aelita that she and Jim were together.


	90. Chapter 90

**Code Lyoko Episode 138: Unsteady Alliance**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-134 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

S.S. and Odd had spent the past week almost joined at the hip, and the lips, and other places. Except for class Odd didn't even eat at the school and sometimes didn't even sleep there. Sanne and Jim had strictly enforced one rule and the two kids followed it, when they were at the Hermitage. Right now however they were on the roof of the Factory.

"My, my first memory when I stepped out of the Scanner was of when we were up here."

"I saw."

"What?"

"I, when I was in the other world, I, I got your hair from when we were up here."

"Wait, I, I remember, I thought I felt you pulling my hair but your hands were busy somewhere else. I guess you were pulling my hair." They laugh.

"Mmmm, I love you S.S." They kiss some more and do more while they were away from the Hermitage.

Back at the Hermitage Sanne sets out dinner for Jim, Samantha, and Aelita. Aelita had been uncomfortable with the news her mother gave her so Sanne was trying to get Aelita to spend more time with her and Jim. "Aelita how was school today?"

"Um, had math, that was easy. Then, gym." Aelita looks over at Jim. "That was fun. Then after lunch I had Italian."

"I saw you got an 87, good job Aelita I know you struggle with it." Sanne smiles at Aelita. Things were ok now but Sanne knew it was hard for Aelita to accept that Jim and her were together. Sanne knew Aelita didn't like Franz and wasn't really worried about Jim replacing him but for Aelita knowing that Jim and Sanne were dating, doing things, creped her out.

But for Xana he was not worried about family relations. He was not worried about spending time with someone he lost. He was planning his next attack.

"We should probably be going back to the Hermitage." S.S. and Odd are getting dressed as the sun sets.

"Yeah, um, S.S." She looks at Odd and he makes a funny face at her. S.S. laughs getting Odd to laugh. "That was fun."

"Yeah, I, was I better then Naomi?"

"You ask that every time S.S. and the answer will always be a million times better." Odd kisses her then helps her clasp her bra back on.

"I feel kind of bad about this though. Sanne opened her home to me and only gave me a couple of rules and here we are breaking them, again."

"She said we couldn't do things like this in the Hermitage." Odd motions around the roof of the Factory. "Does this look like the Hermitage?" Odd's goofy smile gets S.S. to laugh again.

"No." They start to climb down when they see a large orange blob move through the Factory then leave to cross the bridge. "How much do you want to bet that was a Xana monster?"

"Uh, I think he just sent a Guardian to Earth." After they climb down Odd gets his phone out and calls Jeremie. "Jeremie, we just saw a Guardian."

"What? Odd, wait." Jeremie closes his music. "What was that?"

"I'm at the Factory with S.S. and we just saw a Guardian!"

"Oh, but, the Super Scan, this is why I hate it when Sissi uses the Super Computer!" Jeremie was listening to music while working on the Super Scan that Sissi damaged when she activated the Tower. "I'll call the others but we won't know what Sector it is in."

"S.S. and I are already at the Factory maybe we could fix it."

"Odd the Super Scan and Mini Scan are damaged I don't need you damaging anything else." Jeremie and Odd hang up as Jeremie makes his calls.

Aelita and Samantha after dinner are talking in Samantha's room. Aelita sensed Samantha was depressed about something. "Samantha what's wrong?"

"Nothing munchkin. You're not mad at me are you?" Aelita gets a confused look on her face. "I knew about your mom and Jim but they asked me not to tell you. Sanne wanted to tell you herself when she was ready."

"Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah." It wasn't but Samantha didn't want to tell Aelita why she was really feeling down.

"No I'm not mad at you. I, I'm, it's still creepy to think about what they're doing." Aelita laughs nervously.

"Try listening to it." Aelita gets a weird look on her face. "They try to be quiet but you can still hear it." Samantha laughs as Aelita makes another face. "Your mom's a grown woman I don't blame her. What about you and Jeremie?"

"I, uh, we've never done anything like that, not even close." Aelita blushes. "Can we change the subject?"

"Fine, how has…" Aelita's phone rings.

"Hold on." Aelita gets her phone out. "SOS XANA." Aelita answers her phone. "Jeremie I'm at the Hermitage we're on our way."

"Be careful Odd says it is a Guardian that Xana sent to Earth."

"A Guardian? Oh, um, be careful to Jeremie. I, just be careful."

"I will if you will." They hang up.

"Samantha we have to go to the Factory." Samantha nods and they leave Samantha's room and get the adults. The four then run for to the sewer entrance and take it to the Factory.

"Um, I'll be there, just give me a minute." Yumi was at home making dinner. Her parents were at some company party and she had to make dinner for her little brother. "Hiroki!"

"What?" Hiroki is playing Zombie Blasters 3000.

"One, one of my friends, they were hurt. I, I need to go. I'll just set this on low you can eat it whenever you want." Yumi runs out of the house and heads for the Factory.

Sissi and Ulrich are in the woods. "An attack? Hmmm, I wonder who will be the target." Sissi watches and sees Jeremie open the sewer entrance and take it down to the sewers to go to the Factory.

"Sissi we should help them."

"They're still ungrateful for what I did for them." Sissi had help bring S.S. back yet the rest of the gang didn't trust her. "We can't fight Xana alone and they won't be able to fight him alone either. We should go to the Factory at least. If we stop the attack from doing any damage then there won't be a return to make Xana stronger." Sissi and Ulrich turn into black mists and fly to a street to take a street light to the Factory. When they come out and form into themselves they see an orange blob on the bridge.

"A Guardian. Sissi we have to be careful."

"Careful? I'll destroy it for them." Sissi morphs into Lyoko Sissi and gets her axe out.

"Sissi those things are too dangerous!" Sissi had never met a Guardian, Ulrich had. What would happen on Earth? Ulrich didn't want to find out but Sissi was determined to destroy this monster of Xana's.

"Die!" Sissi flies down and swings her axe using energy to power her attack doing nothing! She swings again and her axe slices through but the Guardian heals immediately. "You just sit there, I will destroy you, I can destroy you!" Sissi swings again and again using more energy. She ignores the feeling of the corruption creeping into her brain. She continues swinging as her eyes start to get blurry then change when the Eye of Xana appears. Her energy spreads and attacks the Guardian directly but does nothing.

"Sissi stop it!" Ulrich morphs to Lyoko Ulrich and flies down and grabs Sissi around the waist. He pulls her away from the Guardian. Sissi struggles. The corruption had swallowed her brain stem and was infecting the rest of her brain. "Sissi you can't fight it!" Sissi bites his arm but it isn't enough to make Ulrich drop her. He flies up into the Factory into the rafters away from the Guardian. "Sissi stop it, come one, calm down." Ulrich sees the back of her neck is black and purple. The corruption was showing through her skin it was so bad. Ulrich leans his head of her shoulder. "Sissi don't let it get you."

"I'll kill it! Let me go!" Sissi struggles and starts to break free. Ulrich grabs her arm before she can get away and pulls her back to him. Her eyes have the Symbol of Xana in them.

"Sissi, damn, I don't want to do this." Ulrich and Sissi had found two things that fought the corruption. Time and a sign of love. Sissi spits at Ulrich and tries to slam her head into his. "I hate this." Ulrich closes his eyes and kisses Sissi. Immediately he feels her relax in his arms. When he pulls away the Symbol of Xana is gone.

"Thank you Ulrich." Sissi feels the corruption leave her brain and go down her spine. "What happened?" Sissi looks back and sees the Guardian is still there. "I couldn't hurt it?"

"No and whatever it is planning can't be good." Sissi and Ulrich watch and wait to see what it does.

Samantha, Aelita, Jim, and Sanne get to the Factory and see the orange blob that is a Guardian. "Aelita, Sanne, you're the ones who can deactivate a Tower so stay back." Jim and Samantha get in front of the mother daughter duo.

"Hey!" Ulrich flies through the upper wall of the Factory like a ghost. "Sissi and I can get you to the Control Room."

"Yeah right why didn't you destroy the orange blob?" Jim doesn't trust Sissi or Ulrich. The only Lyoko Warriors who did were Odd and S.S. after what Sissi and Ulrich had done to bring the two back together.

"I tried and I couldn't."

"You guys know it is nearly impossible to destroy one of those things." Ulrich sends an energy bolt at the Guardian and the energy is absorbed. "See?"

"Let us pixelize you and fly you to the Control Room. Sissi flies out and stops next to Ulrich.

"No way we can't trust you." Samantha had been torn limb from limb by Sissi.

"Odd and S.S. do."

"Yeah, we don't even know if that's the real S.S. We don't even know if that's the real Odd. He just appeared from nothing." Sanne remembers that moment. Hearing Odd's scream as his foot was cut off by something and all he cared about was some hair he said was S.S.'s.

"No!" Ulrich sees the Guardian ripple then move and attack the four. He flies down knocks Sanne out of the way. The Guardian captures Samantha, Aelita, and Jim then flies away. "Sanne are you ok?"

"Get off of me Ulrich." Sanne pushes Ulrich and he does. "Aelita, no, bring her back!" Sanne watches as the Guardian flies farther and farther away.

"You have to get to Lyoko. Deactivate the Tower while Sissi and I get the others. We'll call you and tell you if a return is needed or not."

"Shut up Ulrich." Sanne walks past Ulrich and Sissi and heads for the elevator.

"Sissi, we have to get them back. Xana is to powerful for us to defeat as it is if he gets any stronger…" He might be able to kill them.

"Then let's fly Ulrich." Sissi and Ulrich break into black mists to reduce the use of energy and fly after the Guardian as Yumi gets to the Factory.

Sanne, S.S., and Odd are in the Control Room arguing when Yumi climbs down the ladder. "We don't know what she will do if we send her. We don't even know if she's real!" Sanne yells at Odd.

"She is real!" Odd yells at Sanne. "She's S.S. and without the others we need her on Lyoko!"

"What happened?" Odd and Sanne turn to Yumi.

"Xana got Aelita and the others so…" They point at each other.

"He wants to send S.S. to Lyoko."

"She doesn't want to send S.S. to Lyoko."

"She could be a trick by Sissi!"

"Why would she trick us?!"

"She could still be working for Xana and is trying to trick us all!"

"She brought S.S. back without turning me into a pet like Ulrich! I'd trust her with my life!"

"Stop it!" S.S. yells shutting both Sanne and Odd up. She points at Sanne. "I'm going to Lyoko and," She points at Odd. "I don't need you to defend me!"

"If, wait, Aelita was taken? How are we going to deactivate the Tower?"

"I'm going but first I need to find out where the Tower is."

"Uh, what about the Super Scan?" Yumi thought the three geniuses would have fixed it by now.

"No, it is still damaged. I want you to go to Lyoko and find what Sector it is in then I'll send the other two."

"No you can send us all and we'll look together. That Lynnette sounds really tough and would tear Yumi apart." Odd hadn't been to Lyoko for a long time. He hadn't fought with Lynnette or even knew about Kiko.

"Fine but if she turns on you I'm not bringing you back I will let her hurt you until you are sent back."

"She won't turn on us because she loves us." Odd hears a sniff and turns to see S.S. is crying. "S.S., what's wrong?"

"How could you? You let me stay in your house, eat with you, then accuse me of, of not being real. How can you say I'm not real? I am real!" S.S. keeps crying and Sanne starts to feel bad.

"S.S., Xana, he erased you. It's hard to imagine that not only did Sissi find a way to bring you back but would do it without wanting anything from us."

"She did get something from us, our trust." Odd takes S.S.'s hand with his and leads her over to the elevator. "Come on Yumi we need to find the Tower." Yumi gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. They get in the Scanners and wait.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear.

"Wow, the Overboard, boy have I missed you." Odd gets on the Overboard and S.S. walks over to him. "Um S.S. take the Overwing for now. When Sanne comes you can join me."

"Ok Odd." S.S. goes back to the Overwing and gets on it as Yumi gets on the Overbike.

"Not too many pulses here Sanne." They were in the Ice Sector. "Where's the Way Tower?"

"North of there. I'd use the Transporter but that to was damaged by Sissi." Sanne watches the three worried about S.S. She had opened her home to S.S. but that was to keep a constant eye on her. She was afraid that Sissi was tricking Odd and if she was tricking Odd then Odd might do something rash. S.S. had to be real or they would lose her and Odd. The three get to the Way Tower and take it to the next platform and find themselves in the Desert Sector.

"Whoa, pulsations. I think we found the right Sector Sanne."

"Ok, stay there and I'll be dropping on you in a minute." Sanne waits for the elevator to come up then takes it down and gets in a Scanner as the auto transfer activates and the doors close on her. Soon she lands on Lyoko and finds S.S. is with Odd on the Overboard leaving the Overwing for her. "We need to find the Tower."

"We know." Sanne gets on the Overwing and the group takes off looking for the Tower.

On Earth the Guardian stops more then three hundred kilometers away from the Factory. People on the ground had been calling the police, the media, and their friends telling them about a UFO. Ulrich and Sissi catch up a minute later and reform into their bodies. "Sissi what do we do?" Ulrich knew attacking the Guardian would do nothing.

"I don't know. I attacked it why don't you think of something?"

"Trying but a Guardian can't be destroyed except…" Ulrich gets an idea. "Sissi it obviously went after Aelita and Sanne since they can deactivate Towers. The other two were just in the way. If you turn into Aelita it should confuse the Guardian."

"Why don't you turn into her?"

"I, well, she's a girl and you are to. And I don't know if I have the power to do that." Ulrich was still a lot weaker then Sissi. The power she got from when she was hit by the energy taken from the US and the power she stole from Xana when he used Sissi as a Vessel made her stronger then ever.

"Fine." Sissi closes her eyes and imagines being Aelita. She feels the energy move inside of her then feels her bones, her muscles, and everything else move. When she opens her eyes she finds she looks Aelita. "Hmmm, she needs to develop more if she wants to get a guy better then Jeremie." Sissi checks herself out when the Guardian reacts. It stretches out and starts to consume Sissi. "Aaa-" Sissi is cut off in mid sentence as she is pulled inside of the Guardian. She struggles then feels herself falling asleep. _No, fight, don't lose to Xana! _She concentrates and tries to create an energy field. The Guardian reacts violently and explodes.

"Sissi, no, Aelita." Ulrich flies down and catches both Aelita's. "Wake up you two and tell me which one of you is the real deal." Ulrich hears a thump noise when Jim and Samantha land on the ground. "They'll be ok." Ulrich floats down to the ground and sets both Aelita's down. Soon one sparks and turns into Sissi.

"Ouch." Sissi stands up. "What's going on with them?" She motions to the others.

"They're sleeping I guess. Want to help me carry them to the Factory?"

"This is going to take a lot of energy. We have to be careful Ulrich."

"You take Aelita I'll take Jim and Samantha since I haven't used a lot of energy today." Ulrich puts a hand on Jim and Samantha then turns them and himself into a black mist as Sissi does the same to Aelita. The fly to the Factory hoping they would be in time to help.

"This is it." On Lyoko Sanne had used her connection to Lyoko to pin point where the Tower was. They fly over a cliff and look down to see the activated Tower. "I have to be careful." Sanne would die if she lost her life points.

"This is no different then when we had to protect Aelita." Yumi gets her fans out.

"I never knew her then but we'll protect you Sanne." S.S. gets her power pole out. "This is weird. I have all these memories but the only ones that happened to me stopped…" S.S. stops. "I guess it's been awhile since you had me to help you."

"Help, I hope you can." Yumi had dealt with Lynnette before. "Lynnette is really strong if we aren't careful Sanne could be left alone on Lyoko with her."

"I got it don't worry." S.S. hangs on to Odd as they get to the Tower and find Lynnette waiting for them.

"More warriors then I expected. Two of you are new, Odd Della Robbia and Sandra Smith right?" Lynnette gets her mace out. "You won't last long against I the Knight of Lyoko!"

"We'll see monkey."

"I'm not a monkey cat boy!" Lynnette uses her powers to fly up in the air at Odd and S.S. on the Overboard.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires his arrows and Lynnette blocks the arrows with her mace.

"Extend!" S.S. sends her pole out and hits the hand holding the mace but it isn't enough to make Lynnette drop it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but they bounce off Lynnette's armor.

"Puny humans I will crush you then I will kill the woman." Lynnette swings her mace but Odd pulls the Overboard up to take the blow. Odd and S.S. go flying as the force of the blow destroys the Overboard.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires these as he falls and Lynnette flies after him.

"Beautiful but not enough!" Lynnette swings her mace knocking back the explosions. "You lose!" She swings her mace and knocks an Exploding Arrow back at Odd! It hits him and he becomes disoriented then slams into the ground.

"Shield!" He raises his arm to block the mace but Lynnette's power is too much and she slams through the shield and Odd. Her mace hits so hard it creates a hole on the Desert Sector. Lynnette pulls her mace back then gets hit by S.S. S.S. had propped the power pole against a rock then extended it to give herself a more powerful kick.

"Retract." S.S. retracts her pole then swings it at Lynnette. The two fight swinging the weapons in their hands. S.S. moves so fast Yumi has a hard time keeping up with it. As the two fight Yumi flies over to Sanne.

"Sanne I, maybe you're right. She's moving faster then she did before."

"Yes, but she's fighting for us." Sanne sees evidence of this not being the real S.S. and wonders if it was safe to keep her at the Hermitage. There was a holiday break coming up soon and Aelita would be staying in her room for the first time in years. S.S. would be moving to a cot but she would still be in the house.

"You move much to fast to be human!" Lynnette was struggling against S.S.

"I don't know how I'm doing this but damn I'm good." S.S. was seeing things moving slower then normal. S.S. felt lighter and felt a charge moving through her as she fought Lynnette. As she does this a strange image appears in her head. It shows the moment when Sissi touched her and implanted the memories into her. The memory stops when Lynnette is able to get past S.S.'s guard and hits her with the mace. "Retract!" S.S. uses the pole to push herself away from Lynnette before Lynnette hit her again.

"Running like the scum human that you are."

"No, need a break." The blow from the mace hurt S.S. "You're good for a monkey."

"I'm not a monkey! I am Lynnette, a proud Gorilla Warrior for Master Xana!" Lynnette lunges at S.S. and uses her powers to fly over the distance in an instance and strikes S.S. before she can block the attack. "One left before I get to kill Sanne Hopper." Lynnette looks over at Yumi. "Prepare to die."

On Earth Ulrich and Sissi arrive with the three missing warriors in the Scanner Room and find both Odd and S.S. "What happened?"

"Sanne, she only has Yumi left to protect her." Odd is nursing his wounds. The Mace apparently did more then leave scars but seems to have broken his bones even after he came back to Earth.

"Sanne went to Lyoko? She'll die if she loses her life points!" Ulrich sets Jim down. "They won't do us any good. Sissi we have to stop Lynnette from killing Sanne."

"I'll bring Aelita. If Lynnette doesn't know she's there then she can sneak in." Ulrich and Sissi with Aelita break into a black mist and enter the Super Computer.

"Goodbye Yumi Ishiyama." Lynnette destroys Yumi. "Sanne, I will have fun killing you. Master Xana will give me a bonus I suspect." Lynnette walks over to Sanne ready to deal the death blow when two blurs appear then stop in front of Sanne.

"Back off Lynnette!" Sissi and Ulrich have their weapons out ready to fight.

"The traitors? You have joined the Lyoko Warriors?"

"No they aren't trustworthy." Sanne makes it clear Ulrich and Sissi are not part of the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hmpf, I'll kill you traitors." Lynnette and the two former Lyoko Warriors fight. Sanne tries to take the Overwing to the Tower but a bolt of energy strikes the Overwing and Sanne falls to the ground. "Not so fast once I kill the traitors I'll kill you."

"You lose monkey." Ulrich blocks the mace with one sword then shoves the other into Lynnette's stomach.

"It will take more then that to kill me."

"I know I use to be like you, still am. But the pink haired one has made it to the Tower." Ulrich smiles as he pulls his sword out and Lynnette turns around to see Aelita entering the Tower.

"No!" Lynnette uses her powers to get to the Tower in the blink of an eye. "I can't enter!" Lynnette pounds on the Tower with her mace as it deactivates. "Wait, I can still kill Sanne Hopper." Lynnette turns around and sees Sanne materialize back to Earth. "No! Master Xana I have failed you. It is my fault and I accept any punishment you give me. I should be better then this I am not some dirty human." Xana uses his powers to bring Lynnette to Sector 5 from where she stood.

"You accept it was your fault. That is why I chose you over Kiko. Do better next time."

"Thank you for your kindness Master Xana." Lynnette bows to him then stands.

Back on Earth everyone is in at the Hermitage except Odd and S.S. The others were going their own way when Sanne made the calls for a meeting. "She moved faster then any of you. She moved like Ulrich and Sissi do."

"So S.S. is possessed?" Jim doesn't understand what Sanne and Yumi are talking about.

"I don't know. She seems normal, she acts normal, but on Lyoko she was anything but normal." Yumi was amazed at how fast S.S. moved. She extended and retracted the power pole to give her range in the fight and blocked the mace easily.

"Should we have her here? I, I trust her but maybe I shouldn't." Samantha doesn't want to say kick S.S. out for two reasons. She was a friend and she knew her feeling for Odd were making it hard to like S.S.

"No, for now she stays. She hasn't done anything yet so she stays. If she is different then the original S.S. I think it would be because of Sissi and Ulrich who seem to hate Xana as much as we do. If anything they will use S.S. to get Odd to join them."

"But, Sissi said, if that's what they wanted Odd would have joined her by now." Aelita knew Odd would have given anything to get S.S. back. Joining Sissi wouldn't have stopped him.

"Then I don't know." As the group continues to talk there are two spies.

"Sissi you should tell them what you did."

"No, I want to show them more. I gave S.S. a little bit of energy and she was able to hold her own against Lynnette. If they realize what joining me will mean on their own it will be better."

"Sissi, why don't we just…" Ulrich is hit with the shock collar.

"Sorry Ulrich but they wouldn't join me willingly. I gave them the gift of S.S. and they still don't trust us. This alliance will be unsteady until they learn to trust us." Sissi and Ulrich break apart into black mists and leave for Kadic Academy.


	91. Chapter 91

**Code Lyoko Episode 139: United We Stand **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-138 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Sissi and Ulrich were spying on the Hermitage. "Odd and S.S. are breaking Sanne's rules again." Ulrich rolls his eyes.

"Sissi do you have to watch them like this?" Ulrich wasn't spying on his friends.

"Yes, we need something to show we can be trusted."

"Oh so spying on them will make them trust us?"

"Come on Ulrich use the powers to watch, I must say S.S. does look like she's having fun." Sissi laughs when Ulrich turns his back. "Samantha seems to be breaking the rule to. Unless it doesn't apply when you're alone. Oh, what's that?"

"Stop spying on them."

"No, oh Samantha you dirty girl!" Sissi laughs some more. "Oh so much dirt I could use but I won't. We need them to trust us so I can give them power to help us fight Xana."

"Again Sissi spying on them won't make them trust you."

"They won't know we spied on them unless you tell them. Not like they can catch us." Sissi was using her powers to see and hear from Kadic Academy all the way to the Hermitage and see through the walls. "Ulrich you could learn from Odd."

"Whatever Odd is doing is because he loves S.S." Ulrich is shocked by the shock collar. "Bit…" He is shocked again.

"Hush Ulrich. Hmmm, there's Sanne and Jim back from their date. Aw they're holding hands and she has her head on his shoulder."

"What are you learning? Sissi, I," Ulrich was about to take one for the team. He leans over and kisses her on the neck. "All this talk has excited me." Ulrich shakes as he is revolted by what he says.

"Mmm, good boy." Ulrich's plan works and Sissi stops spying on the others.

The next day Sissi and Ulrich walk up to the Lyoko Warriors as they eat breakfast. "Hello Lyoko Warriors." The group is immediately put on guard. Sissi didn't call them losers.

"Sissi what is it?" S.S. looks at Sissi wondering if Sissi was coming to get payment for bringing her back.

"Oh S.S. how have you been? Did you enjoy my gift?"

"What are you talking about?" Odd gets up and gets between S.S. and Sissi. S.S. was there with the group since she didn't want to be at the Hermitage with Sanne. S.S. was still hurt by Sanne saying that S.S. wasn't real. She'd go back when breakfast was over but for now she was out of there. Unlike Samantha she didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing her.

"Oh you haven't figured it out yet?" Sissi smiles wickedly. "I would like it if we could work together next time Xana attacks."

"What do you get out of it?" Jeremie is defensive. He sees this as Sissi trying to get back into the group which was something they would not allow.

"I get a team that can help me crush Xana. You get power to fight him like the power I gave S.S."

"What power?"

"Did you not notice that you were faster and stronger on Lyoko?" Sissi had not been there for the fight between S.S. and Lynnette but assumed S.S. did better then she normally would have.

"Is that what that was?" Yumi was there early enough for breakfast since she had studying to do and Aelita was going to help.

"Oh you saw it?" Yumi nods. "I could do the same for you. All you have to do…" She is interrupted.

"We won't let you in or join you."

"Jeremie you must let me finish. I do not want to join you weaklings I want to make an alliance. I will give you power if you promise not to take Ulrich from me when Xana is defeated." Ulrich almost gets whip lash when Sissi says this and he turns from looking at Yumi to Sissi.

"What? I don't think I'd," The shock collar appears and hits Ulrich.

"If Xana is defeated you would still be mine but then they could use the time and energy to break my hold on you. I love you and if you are with me long enough you will learn to love me to."

"I don't love you."

"Then what was last night Mr. Excited?" Sissi chuckles as Ulrich blushes. "That's what I thought."

"I don't hate you but I'll never love you." The shock collar appears but doesn't shock Ulrich. Sissi restrained it this time.

"Like we'd make that deal?" Yumi has a fork in her hand. She wants to hurt Sissi but right now Sissi wasn't being evil she was just being manipulative.

"Oh Yumi I might be willing to share him once Xana is gone. Maybe he can use the trick I taught him on you if I feel like it." Sissi smiles at Yumi knowing this was torture for Yumi.

"I, I'm sorry Sissi but I can't agree to that. If Ulrich wants to be with you I won't stop that but I won't make him stay with you." Odd speaks up. "I'm thankful to you that you helped me bring S.S. back and I, I would join you if you wanted me to but I won't make a decision for Ulrich." Odd had told God, Allah, Buddha, Satan, anyone who would listen that he'd give anything to have S.S. back and Sissi did it.

"I don't want you to join me that would take to much energy. But a little spark of it to help you on Lyoko would be no problem." Sissi puts a hand on Odd's cheek and his body charges with energy. "See how nice I can be when you're nice to me?"

"Odd, leave." Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita say this at the same time.

"What?" Odd turns to them.

"Odd we need to talk without you or S.S." Jeremie looks at Sissi and Ulrich. "Or you two."

"Very well, I act nicely and you don't appreciate it. I could, no, I won't though." Sissi knew she had to be nice to get the others to agree to an alliance. She may have been somewhat of an idiot before but the powers given to her by Xana not only made her body stronger but also made her brain stronger. She was smarter then most, maybe even Jeremie as long as it avoided the Super Computer. "Just know I am not the enemy any more. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"You'll never be our friend again." Yumi and the other two wait for Sissi and Ulrich to leave. "Odd, S.S., leave."

"Why? We're part of the group."

"Maybe."

"You're going to vote us out? Why?" S.S. takes Odd's hand in hers. "I'm real I don't care what Sanne says."

"Just leave." Odd and S.S. do. Jeremie turns to the two girls. "What the heck are we supposed to do? Odd he just, how?"

"Sissi brought S.S. back. He probably would have joined Xana if he had done it. We don't know what that energy does. It could allow Sissi to spy on us or it could really be just to help us."

"We can't be letting her spy on us. What if she spies on you two when you're alone?" Yumi raises an eye brow.

"Well she wouldn't see much. We can't trust her or Odd or S.S. Those two would leave us in an instant if Sissi told them to."

"She did bring S.S. back when we couldn't." Aelita knew Sissi wasn't evil. Even when Sissi was working for Xana Aelita felt something was there. "Maybe we should make some sort of alliance. If we had her power, even a small bit like what S.S. had, it would help in the war against Xana."

"She could be part of a long Xana trap. Let her put a bit of energy in all of us then Xana launches an attack and we all become his slave." Jeremie wouldn't trust Sissi if God him, or her, self came down and told him to trust Sissi.

"Maybe but Sissi and Ulrich have stopped Xana's attacks. They saved me from the Guardian." Aelita wasn't sure if she'd want the energy from Sissi but she did want to at least make a truce between the two groups.

"Part of the plan." Yumi was on the same page as Jeremie except she had a more personal reason to hate Sissi. The three continue to talk until it is time to go to class.

At lunch Odd and S.S. avoid the others and go into the woods. "I can't believe them." Odd and S.S. sits down next to a tree.

"At least they don't think you're fake." S.S. curls up and hugs her knees.

"They're idiots. I don't feel any different then I did before. Hell Sissi might not have done anything to me." Odd looks at his hands and concentrates, nothing happens. "If they kick us out should we join Sissi?"

"I, if, where will I go? I want to go back to school but Jeremie said it was too dangerous. Xana could just point out my documents were fake to someone and I'd be in a lot of trouble. But if they kick us out I won't be able to stay at the Hermitage."

"**Fuck** them." Odd says a word he hadn't used, ever. "I don't know if we should go back to them anyways. They treat you like shit and make us leave because we don't hate Sissi."

"She, she did do something evil."

"She was under Xana's control. And, she brought you back. Since she broke Xana's control she's been trying to do good in her own Sissi way." Odd hugs S.S. "Short of killing myself I would have done anything to bring you back."

"I know, and Sissi, she did it." They hear the bell ring but stay where they are. The "friends" they had hurt them in a way they couldn't imagine. Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie didn't trust S.S. or Odd.

"Where is he?" Jeremie and Aelita sit next to each other in History class.

"I don't know. Sissi and Ulrich are here." Aelita and Jeremie look over. Sissi sees them and smiles and waves.

"She knows something. Probably has them out on a mission right now." Jeremie and the other two agreed that the discussion about Odd and S.S. when the rest of the group was involved. After school they were going to the Hermitage to discuss it.

After school they went and did just that. "Well did you call them?" Samantha wasn't sure if she believed Odd and S.S. had joined Sissi.

"We tried and they won't answer their phone."

"Hmmm, this is dangerous. If S.S. goes missing what do we do? We can't call the police since she doesn't exist yet." Sanne had worked on faking a birth certificate. She used a real one and modified it to make it Sandra Morales. They were planning on making S.S. a niece to Jim from the states. Sanne ran into several problems with a Social Security number and on other things like a medical record. She was going to have S.S. help her when she got back from breakfast at Kadic Academy but she never showed up. She called S.S. then texted Aelita. Aelita told her what happened at breakfast that morning.

"She's not missing she's with Sissi." Suddenly a light bulb shatters and Sissi with Ulrich come out as black mists!

"Where are they?" Sissi acts like she just arrived.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about an alliance. Now where are Odd and S.S.?"

"Wherever you sent them."

"I sent them nowhere. I did not make them join me like you think I did."

"What did you do to Odd, and S.S.?" Samantha walks over to Sissi hoping for an answer.

"I gave him power like I did to S.S. I did not posses him, I do not control him, he will just be a better Lyoko Warrior." Sissi looks at Sanne. "I am not Xana, I will give you power without becoming my slave."

"What about Ulrich?" Yumi looks at him. "He's your slave."

"He's the exception that proves the rule. I want to help you if you don't interfere with me and Ulrich."

"Never."

"Fine, continue to push me and Ulrich away. We will fight Xana but if you ever need help don't come to us." Sissi and Ulrich turn into black mists and leave the Hermitage. They escape to Sissi's room.

"Sissi, you really wouldn't refuse to help them would you?"

"I would. They refuse to accept an alliance and it appears they kicked Odd and S.S. out." Sissi pulls her shirt off. "Ulrich I want a massage." She lies down on her bed. "Now Ulrich." Ulrich goes over and straddles her legs to work on her shoulders and back.

Odd and S.S. are walking through the woods. "S.S. do you really think Xana would stop coming after us if we ran away?"

"I don't know. Our so called _friends_ kicked us out and if we joined Sissi we'd probably be slaves. That would be too creepy."

"Hey you don't know what she would make us do. I mean, if she wanted another guy for, that, she could just have Ulrich do a triplicate."

"Good point. I wonder what that would be like?"

"Don't because I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"Not even yourself?" S.S. and Odd laugh and don't notice something is following them. Odd had gone to the bank and got money out so they could get a plane ticket and fly to America. S.S. said she knew where they could go and get away from the people who, as they saw it, turned on them. But first Odd had to go to someone he knew through Samantha to get two fake passports.

"Super Scan, Aelita there's an attack." Jeremie and Aelita were in the library. There was a book they needed for a report that was in the library when Jeremie's lap top beeped.

"Ok we need to call the others, what about Odd and S.S.?"

"I, we went without them before."

"When Sissi and Ulrich were revolting. Now Xana has Lynnette. It's too dangerous to go without them. Or, we could, call you know who." Aelita wanted to talk to Sissi and Ulrich about an alliance. Maybe they could negotiate on the terms.

"Aelita, no, never. It will be a cold day in hell before we rely on Sissi." Aelita stares at Jeremie. "I know you don't want me to use bad words but I want to make this clear."

"I, ok Jeremie but we need to call the others." Jeremie nods and they make the calls.

Odd and S.S. are leaving a room in an apartment building that was falling apart. "These are pretty good I can't believe how easy it was to make them."

"Yeah, why couldn't they do the same for me?" S.S. didn't know Sanne was making the documents for her. It was going to be a big surprise along with the enrollment to Kadic Academy. S.S. wanted to go back to be with the others but was always told it was too risky. Until Sanne and Jim came up with the idea of making S.S. his niece she wasn't going to go back to Kadic Academy.

"Hey, you!" Odd and S.S. turn around and see a man walking towards them. "Got any change?"

"Yes, thanks for asking." Odd gets in front of S.S. The man was weaving and stumbling towards them. "Stay back."

"Odd he's just…" S.S. doesn't finish when a bolt of energy comes out and hits Odd knocking him into S.S.

"_I have some change to."_ The man morphs, changes, into Lynnette! "Ah, much better." Lynnette gets her mace out. "Normally I wouldn't use this on Earth but Master Xana did send me here to kill you both and make it look like the traitors did it." Xana was worried about an alliance between his former Knights and the Lyoko Warriors. It could make it harder for him to take over the world.

"We're leaving ok? We don't want any part of this war. Our friends turned on us and we won't join Sissi." S.S. studies Lynnette. "Please? We don't want to fight anymore. Our _friends_ turned on us and kicked us out of the group. You're not our enemy anymore."

"Oh this isn't about killing you this is about breaking any alliance that could form between the traitors and the Lyoko Warriors." Lynnette swings her mace and smashes the sidewalk. Energy comes out and moves down cracks being formed in the sidewalk towards S.S. and Odd. They get out of the way and start to run.

"Jeremie wait, I, keep going." Aelita stops at the sewer entrance in the woods.

"Aelita whatever it is it can wait." Jeremie gets the sewer lid off after a little struggling then starts to climb down.

"No, no it can't. Just go I'll be right behind you." Aelita runs off into the woods. Jeremie decides to trust Aelita and heads for the Factory.

"Answer, answer, come on, please." Aelita had called Odd and S.S. but gets no answer. "Sissi, please, I don't care what Jeremie says about this." Aelita doesn't know Sissi's number so calls Ulrich. "Ulrich, there's an attack."

"I, ok, wait." Ulrich pulls the phone away from his ear. "Sissi there's an attack."

"So? They didn't want our help. Just get my homework done."

"Sissi we could help. Doing something for nothing, well, we'd probably get something. Aelita called, she, she might be on the fence. If we did this maybe she would agree to the alliance." Ulrich knew this would doom him to a fate of being with Sissi for life but if his friends died he would deserve it.

"Hmmm, good point Ulrich. Tell her we'll go to Lyoko."

"Aelita, we'll go to Lyoko."

"Thank you Ulrich. Tell Sissi I thank her to." Aelita hangs up and runs back to the sewer entrance.

"Sissi don't worry about your toes I'll do them again." Sissi had made Ulrich her personal homework, massage, and salon slave. He didn't mind these since it meant she wasn't having him do something far worse. They turn into black mists and leave Sissi's room through a lamp.

Near the Paris airport Odd and S.S. jump into a tree and use it to climb over a fence. Lynnette just smashes through setting off an alarm. "Damn humans with their screeching alarms!" Lynnette drops her mace and puts her hand to her ears as Odd and S.S. get away.

At the Factory Jeremie waits for Aelita before going to the elevator. When she climbs out of the sewer he asks her what she did. "Nothing."

"Aelita don't lie to me." Jeremie is hurt. Aelita use to not know how to lie and now she was lying straight to his face.

"I, you'll be mad at me."

"I figured that out or you wouldn't have lied to me. Just tell me and if I get mad we'll talk about it later." Lyoko was more important, both of them knew this.

"I, I called Sissi."

"I see." Jeremie wanted to yell but knew that would have to wait. Jeremie and Aelita take the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"Everyone ready?" Sanne sees three get in the Scanners. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Jim, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Samantha, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. "Be careful the barrier wasn't that large so Xana probably has something nasty waiting for you."

"More nasty then Lynnette?" The group on Lyoko turns and sees Sissi and Ulrich.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha gets her daggers out.

"We were invited by the pink haired one since you are two members short."

"Yeah you probably had something to do with it." Jeremie sticks his arms out ready to fire lasers.

"We didn't!" Ulrich yells this. "I'm just as concerned about Odd and S.S. as you are."

"As am I. I didn't risk my neck to get S.S. back for her to get killed again." Sissi gets her axe out and points. "That way is where the Tower is. Lynnette has not yet appeared so we might be lucky."

"There is no we!" Jim yells this as he goes over to Aelita and whispers to her. "What were you thinking? We can't trust them."

"I think we can. Sissi seems to be doing everything she can to get us to trust her. She's stopped several of Xana's attacks. If, if she was working with Xana still she wouldn't be doing all this."

"I heard that and I agree. I hate Xana as much as you do. He didn't give me what I wanted so I turned on him, when I could." Sissi was only broken free when the energy from America that Xana was going to use it to crash the Super Computer. "Ulrich you fly behind them while I lead them incase Lynnette attacks from behind."

"Yes Sissi." The group takes off for the Tower.

On Earth the alarms turn off. "They're mine." Lynnette continues her chase after Odd and S.S. got about one hundred meters away. She chases after them and catches up to them quickly. "Die!" She swings her mace and hits the ground when Odd dodges it.

"S.S. follow me!" Odd runs towards the air strip.

"Odd we'll get killed out there!"

"We will if we stay here!" S.S. follows Odd and the two dodge attacks from Lynnette as they head for the air strip.

On Lyoko the group sees an amazing sight. Ten Mega Tanks surround the Tower. "I guess the monkey is busy." Sissi still has her axe out and points at Aelita. "You're the important one. Stay back while we destroy the Mega Tanks."

"You're not the leader."

"I didn't say I was I was just saying the obvious Jeremie." Sissi and Jeremie stare at each other.

"I think you should let Sissi and Ulrich attack first. If he does a triplicate then the numbers will be more even." Jeremie turns to Aelita.

"We can't trust them."

"I think, I know we can." Aelita knew Sissi and Ulrich could have killed the gang. They weren't following Xana's orders they were their own group. "We have to be united. Xana is to strong. If we don't we'll fail sooner or later and Xana will win." Jeremie sighs.

"Fine, for now." Jeremie and Aelita were going to have a heated argument when they got back to Earth but right now they had to deactivate the Tower.

"Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "Let's roll." Ulrich's joke only gets a laugh from Samantha. They attack the Mega Tanks as thing on Earth unfold.

"There, I hope it gets here soon." Odd points and S.S. sees a plane coming.

"What if it doesn't land here?"

"Then we have to keep running."

"I'm getting tired."

"I am to but we have to keep running!" They run and make it to an air strip. Lynnette charges her mace then slams it into the ground. Energy comes out of the mace head and the energy snakes across the ground after Odd and S.S. It hits the two and knocks them down.

"Stop running and accept your fate. Your blood and bodies will be spread inside of the Traitors room. It will be found and they will either be forced to run or your friends will find a way to kill them." Lynnette walks over to the downed teens casually ignoring the sound that she doesn't recognize. She stands over S.S. and raises her mace. "I will kill you just a couple weeks after you were brought back. How Ironic is that?"

"That's not irony." S.S. rolls out of the way of the mace when Lynnette swings for her. "This will be funny."

"What?" Lynnette hears a noise and it get louder. She turns around and sees a plane getting larger and larger. "No!" She drops her mace as the noise gets to her Xanafied charged ears. She drops to her knees as the plane gets closer. "No!" She breaks apart into a black mist and escapes the airport.

"We have to get out of here!" Odd and S.S. run off the air strip seconds before the plane lands. They continue to run trying to get away from the sound of the roaring engines.

"Impact!" Ulrich destroys another Mega Tank when something appears on Lyoko.

"I failed Master Xana on Earth but I won't fail completely." Lynnette attacks Yumi and destroys her quickly.

"The monkey has arrived!" Sissi had already destroyed two Mega Tanks and was working on another one. "I must teach you that Xana is nothing!" Sissi flies at Lynnette and attacks her.

"Master Xana is everything!" Lynnette blocks Sissi's axe with her mace.

"You will soon learn how wrong that is." Sissi and Lynnette fight as the others go after the six remaining Mega Tanks.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim's attack does nothing when the Mega Tank closes up.

"I can't get one in the Eye!" Jeremie fires lasers but misses anything that would destroy the Mega Tank.

"I have to help them." A Mega Tank hits Samantha and destroys her and Aelita decides she has to help. She closes her eyes and starts to sing. Two circles appear under two Mega Tanks and they fall to the Digital Sea below. This leaves her with 40 life points and four Mega Tanks on Lyoko.

"You will lose!" Lynnette hits Sissi with her mace but Sissi is able to take the hit and keep on fighting.

"I am not a pawn anymore I'm not evil!" Sissi swings her axe and misses Lynnette who swings her mace hitting Sissi again hurting her. "I, I fight for good, not evil. Good always wins over evil!" Sissi lunges at Lynnette but her injuries slow her down and Lynnette hits her again with a charged mace destroying Sissi.

"No, damn, stop Lynnette!" Ulrich commands his two clones to fight Lynnette as he handles a Mega Tank.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim fires a wave of energy then dodges the blast from a Mega Tank. Before the Mega Tank closes the energy wave hits the Eye of the Mega Tank and destroys it leaving three left.

"Impact!" Ulrich destroys another Mega Tank when there is an explosion.

"I got it, oh yeah I…" Jeremie is hit by a Mega Tank blast as he celebrated his successful destruction of a Mega Tank. The last remaining Mega Tank rolls over to where Lynnette is fighting the last Ulrich clone left after she destroyed one. The Mega Tank fires and destroys the last clone.

"I did not need your help." Lynnette destroys the Mega Tank. "I destroyed one Traitor will the other like to fight?"

"Listen Lynnette you don't have to fight us. Sissi broke away you can to."

"Shut up human! The only reason I don't consider you scum is because you had the honor, the pride, to do something most other humans would never consider." Lynnette attacks Ulrich.

"Aelita, go." Jim whispers this to her hoping Ulrich will be able to distract Lynnette long enough for Aelita to get to the Tower.

"Hello?" Back on Earth Sanne gets a phone call from S.S.

"Sanne, um, we need a ride." S.S. and Odd had given up on running away. Xana would go after them anyways and if they did run away they wouldn't be able to yell at the others. They wouldn't let the ones that were supposed to be their friends get away with turning on them.

"Where are you?"

"Near the airport."

"I, Jim and I don't have a car. We could maybe call you a taxi."

"Ok, Sanne, no, I'll wait until we get back."

"I have a surprise for you S.S. I'll call for a taxi to take you here."

"Ok, see you then." S.S. and Odd hang up. "Gee, a surprise, what a surprise when we tell them we quit and are joining Sissi before they kick us out." Odd and S.S. wait for a taxi as things on Lyoko continue.

"Die already!" Lynnette swings around and hits Ulrich with her mace. Ulrich is hurt but he has to keep fighting.

"You can't hurt me." Ulrich blocks the mace with a sword and slashes Lynnette across the stomach. "I've done what I wanted to." Ulrich sees Aelita get to the Tower.

"I see, then you won't mind if I do this." Lynnette sends a bolt of energy out and destroys Ulrich. Lynnette turns around and sees Jim remains. "Ah my favorite."

"Lynnette we could fight but Aelita has deactivated the Tower."

"No need Jim Morales. I failed Xana and he will punish me as he sees fit." Lynnette disappears from the Forest Sector into Sector 5.

"You have failed me but do not worry. Over a hundred of my own attacks have failed before you. It would not be fair to hold you responsible for something I have done more then a hundred times."

On Earth Odd and S.S. arrive at the Hermitage. Odd gives the cabbie money, the money he was planning to use to by plane tickets, then walks to the Hermitage. "I can't wait for this." Odd and S.S. were going to tear into their former friends. Odd already had a plan in his mind of what he was going to say and do. S.S. opens the door and they walk in.

"Surprise!" The flash of a camera blinds them at first but then they see a banner that says "Welcome to Kadic Academy Sandra Smith Morales".

"What?" S.S. doesn't understand what is going on.

"S.S. we have a big big surprise for you." Sanne walks over with a folder and hands it to S.S. She opens it up and finds a birth certificate, a Social Security card, and some other documents. She goes through them and finds another one that lets her know she was now a boarding student at Kadic Academy under the name of Sandra Smith Morales.

"Wow, I, I don't know what to say." S.S. starts to cry. She had been ready to yell, to curse, to break things and now she was happy. Sanne, the woman who said she wasn't real, had made her real.

"But, weren't you guys, I mean, wow." Odd is stunned. He thought they were going to be kicked out of the group and instead S.S. was shown just how much she mattered to the group.

"We hope you don't mind the cover story." Jim laughs. "So niece do you have anything to say to your uncle?"

"What?" S.S. sees her last name is now Morales. "I, I'm what?"

"We had to make a believable story so we made you the niece of Jim. He won't go easy on his niece though." Sanne smiles at S.S. "I hope this makes up for what I said."

"You made me real." S.S. goes over and hugs Sanne then Jim. "Thank you, I, I don't know what to say."

"Why are you sending me to school?" Everyone laughs at Samantha's joke. "They wanted to start packing your things for you but I thought you might have things you didn't want them going through." Samantha knew Odd and S.S. were breaking the one rule Sanne gave them and didn't think S.S. would appreciate Sanne finding the protection they used.

"Thanks Samantha. Um, Odd, I guess this means we'll be in class again."

"How sweet." Sissi and Ulrich were spying on the group.

"Sissi we shouldn't be doing this."

"We'll go back I just wanted to make sure they got back." _ And see their reaction._ "Come Ulrich after that fight my muscles are sore I need another _massage_." Ulrich sighs, he didn't like the way Sissi said that.

Back at the Hermitage Odd and S.S. hug. "I'll get to spend that much more time with you." Odd and S.S. kiss. Things were getting back to normal.

**A/N I made the one word bold. I've never used it before and am making a big deal out of it. You'll never see that word again.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Code Lyoko Episode 140: 20,000 Leagues Under the Digital Sea**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-139 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"Sanne Grimore," Sanne stops and thinks about her last name. She wasn't a Hopper. Never again would she be a Hopper. "Morales you are a genius!" She hits the enter key on the keyboard and her latest program is complete.

"Huh, what?" Jim rubs his eyes after coming out of a nap. He thought he heard his name.

"Jim I have a huge surprise for everyone." Sanne smiles at him as he walks over. He always came with her to the Factory when he could.

"What? What is it?"

"It's a surprise I want to tell everyone at once. Yumi will be really happy though." Sanne kisses Jim on the cheek. "You don't have to watch over me all the time."

"It's not hard to do when I have such a beautiful thing to watch. Reminds me of when I was a bodyguard for Jennifer Lo… I can't talk about it."

"Come on Jim another confidentiality clause?" He nods. "I won't tell anyone." Sanne smiles at him. She loved hearing his stories. She had been locked away by Xana for more then a decade. She had no life, Jim's life was amazing, she could live through those memories.

"Well, it's late the others are probably sleeping so you won't be able to tell them the big news until tomorrow. Ok Sanne, when I was working as a body guard…" Jim tells the story as they head back to the Hermitage. They are careful not to wake Samantha as they get upstairs. Not that they needed to. Samantha was staring out her window wide awake.

"They're happy." She watches the two adults get to the house then hears them go to Sanne's room. "I can't have someone like that. Everyone thinks I'm dead and Odd, he's with S.S." Samantha sighs. "I wonder how long I'll have to wait before I can go out and be myself." Samantha wouldn't be locked up forever she knew that. After a few years she would age, change, and if she went by a different name no one would know who she was. But that was going to be years from now. Until then the most she was allowed was to go to the garden Jim and her had started. It gave her something to do during the day when her friends were at school and Jim was at work. She liked that Sanne was always there and always ready to listen but there were some problems Sanne couldn't solve like a love sick heart. "Odd, I hope you're happy." A vacation was coming. Odd and the others weren't going home, except Aelita who was coming to the Hermitage to sleep in her room. But during the break Samantha doubts she'd see a lot of Odd or S.S. They liked being alone and since the alliance, truce, whatever it was Odd had moved back to his old dorm room. Ulrich was almost always with Sissi so Odd had the room to himself whenever he wanted it. Samantha hears noises and sighs again. "Those two have fun all I have is myself." Samantha goes to her bed and curls up under the blankets. "This sucks."

The next day was the last day of school before the week break. The teachers had given up trying to teach anything since everyone was excited about the break. S.S. and Odd sit next to each other. "So Odd what should we do while we have a whole week out of school?"

"Well I was thinking movies, eat out, at a restaurant." Odd's implied joke gets S.S. to laugh. "But maybe hang out with Samantha. She has to be getting lonely."

"What about Aelita? She's going to be there."

"Yeah. And when she isn't with Jeremie she'll be with her mom. If we didn't have to keep her identity a secret maybe could get her a date."

"Yeah, but we can't. Ok, maybe like do something with her then we can go to the movies. Well, if it's dark and she wears a hat or a hood she could probably go to the movies with us. We'd have to ask Sanne first."

"We would, and Samantha. Think she'd want to be there with us?" Odd wiggles his eyes brows getting S.S. to laugh again.

"She'd sit somewhere else."

Two tables over Jeremie and Aelita are talking. "At lunch we have to tell the others." Sanne had called Aelita that morning about a big surprise. "I, it can't be what I thought it was at first if they want everyone else there." Aelita blushes a little. She thought her mom and Jim were going to announce something major about themselves but Sanne said to get the others to the Hermitage. "Maybe they made a program to get Ulrich back or to lock Xana away."

"Maybe, wait until lunch then we can tell them."

"We could tell them now since it's pretty much a study hall."

"You can, I have something to study." Aelita leans over to see what book Jeremie had.

"Teach your baby Italian?" Jeremie closes the book. "Jeremie you didn't do that bad."

"I got a 37 on the exam. I didn't even get my name right." Jeremie laughs a little and opens the book back up. "Don't let Odd know ok? He'll make fun of me in Italian and I won't know what he's calling me." Aelita smiles and nods then goes over to Odd and S.S. to tell them about the meeting at the Hermitage.

Across campus Jim is teaching gym. "Yumi, come here." Yumi runs over after being eliminated from dodge ball. "There's a meeting at the Hermitage after school."

"What about?" Yumi sits down in the bleachers with other students who were eliminated.

"No idea. Sanne says it's a big surprise and that you'll be really happy about it." Yumi's first thought turns to Ulrich.

"Um, ok. I'll be there." Yumi waits for the next round of dodge ball and goes back in. She does poorly since all she can think about is Ulrich.

After class the group meets at the Hermitage. Yumi is nervous hoping it is about Ulrich while Aelita worries it is about her mom and Jim. When Sanne comes downstairs and sees everyone she decides it is time to tell everyone the news. "Hello kids, Jim, I have great news for you!" Sanne goes over to Jeremie. "Can I use your lap top?" He nods and gets it out. Sanne takes it and puts a disc in it. "This group is currently missing three members. One, Sissi Delmas, will not be allowed." She shows a picture of Sissi. "The second missing member is Ulrich who we will get back." Sanne shows a picture of Ulrich. "And last, one I haven't met as myself, William." She shows a picture of William. "He is the one this new program concerns." She shows three weird looking objects and a fourth smaller one. "These are what I would like to call submarines. William is lost somewhere in the Digital Sea. Normally one would be ripped apart into individual bytes of data. But William is different. He was dead, the Super Computer and the Digital Sea does not know what to do with him. Xana was able to bring him out easily as William basically floats in the Digital Sea. We should be able to do the same. You will take these submarines into the Digital Sea and rescue him."

"But, we, we will be ripped apart like anyone else." Jeremie isn't sure how Sanne could get around this.

"Normally you would, even the Over vehicles would. But these vehicles are specially designed to go into the Digital Sea. They have some hovering abilities so you can fly them up to a Sector but it is slow and if Xana detects it he could easily destroy it. I have a way that once you find William you can bring him to the surface and I will use the Transporter to bring him up to a Way Tower."

"How do we do that?" Samantha and Yumi are interested. William was a friend to Yumi and was a boyfriend to Samantha until he died.

"There are claws on all of the submarines that can be used to grab them. The smaller one," Sanne points to it. "Has lasers and is faster then the other three. I'm not sure what you will find in the Digital Sea but there could be monsters. If there are this one will defend the other three submarines. The larger submarines can hold three people each and the smaller one holds one."

"But, that's ten people."

"Yes, we might need help from our allies and I wanted enough room for them." Sanne was still unsure about Sissi and Ulrich but would accept any help she could get. "And I might need to go so that would make ten people."

"But, if you go, who sends the Transporter?" Aelita didn't want to risk her mother to the Digital Sea.

"One of you would destroy one of you and they would. My tests show the submarines do move through the Digital Sea but controlling them won't be like any vehicle you've ever controlled and you need someone to control the claws. I was thinking since we have a vacation you kids could work on learning how to control them then we could go on a mission to look for William and bring him back." The kids look at one another. Yumi wasn't planning anything, neither was Samantha. Odd and S.S. were planning on having fun over break. Jeremie and Aelita were hoping to spend time alone and with Sanne.

"Well, um, when would we start?"

"We could start now. Jim I want you to take the smaller submarine while the kids take two of the larger ones."

"I, well, ok." Odd looks at S.S. "We can do stuff later right?" She nods.

"Yes! Let's go now." Yumi and Samantha were ready to go to the Factory.

"Ok we'll go now. I think I set the controls up so you should be able to handle them but the claws will be tricky." The group takes the Hermitage Sewer entrance to the Factory.

Xana senses the group coming and wonders what is going on. Lynnette watches with him. "Master Xana I could attack them now."

"No Lynnette. Let's see what they are doing." Xana and Lynnette continue to watch as another group is alerted.

"Stop Ulrich." Sissi pushes Ulrich off of her.

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"Get dressed, they went to the Factory." Sissi finds her bra as Ulrich looks for his boxers. "I wonder what Xana is doing for his attack." Sissi doesn't know there is none. She just felt her connection she made to the Factory broken when the Lyoko Warriors went there. After they are dressed they turn into black mists and move to the Factory at the speed of light.

"Ok guys I'll send you to Sector 1 then bring up the submarines. Get in…" Sanne is interrupted when two black mists come out and form into Ulrich and Sissi.

"What is going on?" Sanne turns to Sissi.

"What? Nothing, we're just testing something out."

"No attack?" Sanne shakes her head. "I interrupt our love making for this?"

"There was no love involved." Ulrich gets this comment out knowing Sissi would use the shock collar.

"What are you testing?" Sissi looks over Sanne's shoulder.

"Something to help us look for William. If you want you can help us."

"What is it though?" Sissi sees the four vehicles appear on the screen.

"Submarines. They're going into the Digital Sea to find William. I made room for you two if you want to go."

"You made room for us?" Sissi is surprised. She knew the Lyoko Warriors, except for Odd and S.S., didn't trust her. "Well no point in wasting the space. Where do we go?"

"Ice Sector. I'll send the others then you can get on."

"No point in wasting time with the Scanners." Sissi and Ulrich turn into black mists and go down to the Scanner Room. Sanne sees through the security cameras that the two turn the others into black mists and take them to Lyoko.

"Thanks Sissi." Sanne brings up her new submarine program. She sends them. "Did it work?"

"Uh, we see them, man, they're huge." The three large submarines were twelve meters long while the small one was four meters long. The larger ones have two wings coming out with clear bubbles and two claws under them. In the middle is another bubble with no arms. The group figures out that the middle one is for the pilot while the two on the side are the controllers to grab William when they find him. The smaller one has a longer sleek bubble like a jet and has smaller claws. The major difference besides the size was the two cannons on the side.

"Ok, I want Samantha, Yumi, and Sissi in one, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd in the next one. Then I want Aelita and S.S. to get in the next one while Jim gets in the smaller one." Sanne's orders are given and the kids follow them. "Ok I think the control panels should explain themselves."

"I see something." Aelita pushes a button and the submarine drops towards the Digital Sea. "Aaaa!" Aelita and S.S. scream when the submarine slams into the Digital Sea. It sinks and sinks until the submarine is completely covered. "How do I make this work!" Aelita works the controls and hears a humming noise and then the submarine starts to move. "Ok, um, S.S. are you ok?" She gets no response.

"Aelita hit the green button." Aelita hears her mom and does. "This allows you to talk to the other ships."

"Oh, um, guys don't hit the red button."

"This one?" Odd reaches out and pushes it and now his submarine drops like a sack of bricks into the Digital Sea. "Woo! Let's do that again!"

"No Odd!" Ulrich lets go of the green button. "I should have been the pilot." Ulrich rolls his eyes.

"Ok Jim, Yumi, to go down slowly take the controls and push down." Yumi and Jim listen and calmly drive the submarines to the Digital Sea. "Ok to move forward there is a lever to your left. Push it forward to move forward, back to stop or go into reverse." Every pilot does this and finds the submarines moved like well, submarines.

"Ok how do we go to the next Sector?" Yumi pushes the lever all the way and finds while it took time to gain speed the submarine was picking up more and more speed.

"Wait Yumi you're leaving the others behind. To go to another Sector you just drive until you get there."

"Ok I'm slowing down." Yumi pulls the lever back. A minute later everyone catches up.

While the gang gets use to the controls Xana decides to add some fun to the group. "Oh crap Xana activated a Tower!"

"Well how do we get up to deactivate it?" Aelita pulls on the control and finds the submarine moves up.

"Um, if you come up to the surface I can bring you back to Earth then send you back to Lyoko when the countdown is over."

"Whoa!" Yumi feels the submarine shake then it shakes again. "Sanne something is going on!"

"I see something outside, it looks like a snake!" Jim moves the smaller submarine and tries to work the controls.

"A Digital Sea Serpent!" Odd turns his submarine towards Yumi's. "Ulrich, Jeremie, think you can use the claws to grab it?"

"Uh no." Ulrich tries to work what he thinks are the claw controls and hits Yumi's submarine with a claw.

"Sanne how do I work the laser cannons!" The group, all of them, was panicking. This was supposed to be a test and now they were under attack in the Digital Sea. There was no chance of escape!

"Um, there should be a hole for you to put your arm in. Put it in there and move the cannons around. Squeeze your hand to fire."

"Ok, I, sorry!" Jim hits Yumi's submarine. "Sanne we have to get out of here!"

"I can't get you out unless you get to the surface."

"Help!" Yumi feels the submarine shake again. She looks out and sees something coming towards the submarine. Jim said something about a snake but this definitely wasn't a snake it was new. "Jim help me!" She lets go of the green button and pulls the lever back to go into reverse. The new monster gets close and fires lasers at the submarine. When the new monster gets closer Jim fires a laser at it.

"I can't hit anything!" Jim fires again but the new monster dodges it. When it dives to miss another laser the group sees what it looks like. It is three meters long, has fins that looks like that of a shark. The head has two Eyes on each end making the new monster look like a hammer head shark.

"Aaaa!" Yumi sees a screen come up in the bubble. It shows the right side of the submarine of the submarine in orange and a number is next to it. "Sanne what happens if the numbers I'm seeing goes to zero?"

"What numbers?" Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard and she soon has the same screen. "Yumi get to the surface now!" The submarine was being destroyed. In Yumi's confusion she forgets she was in reverse and pulls back on the controls but this makes her go deeper.

"Help!" Yumi is still panicking as are Sissi and Samantha in the wings of the submarine. "Whoa what's that?" Yumi sees something else inside the Digital Sea. She keeps going deeper and gets away from the fight then stops. "I have to check it out."

"Got it!" Jim hits the shark monster with the laser cannon and destroys it. "I don't think I hit the Eye but it blew up like I did."

"Jim the cannons are powerful. That smaller submarine takes more resources then the three large ones put together because of those things."

"Oh, well, hey!" Jim feels something hit his submarine. He maneuvers it with one hand and sees the Digital Sea Serpent. He fires at it but misses as it uses its long body to move between the lasers.

"Sanne I found something!" Yumi had continued diving towards a weird glow. "It, it looks like an underwater city."

"A Digital Atlantis? Can you get closer?" Sanne never imagined this would be found when they went down.

"Whoa pull back!" Sissi was the closest to the underwater city and when Yumi went towards it. Sissi found herself in open air! Yumi stops and reverses the submarine. "It's, I saw things in there."

"What, William?"

"No something, it looked like a Manta but there were legs coming out of it." Sissi looks around as they pull away from the city. "Yumi what are you doing?" They weren't going to the surface and they weren't going back to the others.

"I'm finding William."

"But, this, this was a test I thought."

"We'll find him now!" Samantha agrees with Yumi. While they were there they had to find William. Xana might not give them another chance.

"Well without Jim to cover us I guess I'll help you." Sissi closes her eyes and creates an energy field. "So where do we go first captain?" Sissi leans back in her chair.

"Mountain Sector. That's where we lost him the first time." Yumi drives the submarine away from the fight and the weird city.

"Got it!" Jim was getting better control of the submarine and the laser cannons. "Just like when I was testing out the prototype for the Urban Dreadnought Defense Fighter over break a couple years ago." Jim blasts another Digital Sea Serpent.

"Ok we're almost to the surface." Aelita pilots her submarine to the surface and breaks through. "Mom, where did Yumi go?"

"I don't know. Hit the blue button next to your head." Aelita looks around and sees it. She pushes the button and the bubble opens. "Ok, stand up and I'll use the Transporter, or try to, to take you to the Mountain Sector." Aelita and the others do and soon the Transporter arrives and whisks them off. "Odd get to the surface!" Odd was toying with the monsters by driving the submarine into them.

"Fine Sanne we're coming." Odd pulls back on the controls at full speed and soon the submarine shoots out of the Digital Sea. "Woo!" Odd pulls back the lever as they land back into the Digital Sea. "What was it, the blue button?"

"Yes Odd." Sanne waits and soon sends the Transporter to take them to the Mountain Sector.

"Sanne where are Yumi and the others!" Jim fires another laser destroying a Digital Shark that had gotten to close.

"The others are in the Mountain Sector but Yumi and her passengers are gone! I, I can't detect you or the others from here the Digital Sea stops me! I, I don't, they said something about an underwater city then I couldn't hear anything else." Sanne is worried about Yumi and the other two girls, even Sissi. This was her program and now it had gone horribly wrong. Xana tore into them so badly with Digital Sea monsters that they had to abort the training session. "Jim just get to the surface and I'll use the Transporter to send you to where the others are." Jim follows Sanne's orders and soon joins the others in the Mountain Sector.

"Come on, he has to be around here somewhere!" Yumi soon learns what the saying _needle in a hay stack_ meant as she looks for William. Since they were on Lyoko they wouldn't get tired. They could keep looking for William as long as they wanted. Her parents might get worried but Yumi didn't care. "What the heck? Sissi, Samantha, do you see that?" Yumi drives towards something in the distance.

"It's the city again. It, it must be the Digital Sea version of Sector 5." Samantha leans forward hoping to see anything but can't the Digital Sea is too thick.

"Sanne send the vehicles!" Ulrich was with the others in the Mountain Sector. He had to slow down because the others were being left behind.

"I can't yet I, I don't know which submarine Yumi and the others are in so if I devirtualize the wrong one we'd lose them.

"Ok." Ulrich closes his eyes and concentrates. He had a connection to Sissi and tries to find where she was but finds he can't. "We only need to get Aelita to the Tower." Ulrich runs over to Aelita. "Pri, Princess can I give you a lift?" Ulrich had a hard time saying it. It had been so long, an eternity to Ulrich, since he was able to help Aelita and the others like a regular member.

"Don't call me Princess." Aelita was called Princess by Franz and didn't like it. Ulrich had forgotten that.

"Well, I'll give you a ride anyways." Ulrich grabs Aelita and throws her over his shoulder. "Super Sprint!" He takes off down the narrow paths jumping past twists and turns.

"Get back here!" Jim isn't sure what happened. Yumi and Samantha, with Sissi, had disappeared and now Ulrich takes off with Aelita.

"Is this the attack? They, did they trick us?" Odd clenches his fist. "Yumi, Samantha, and Aelita. If we don't get them back…" Odd trails off. Was his trust misplaced? He had been ready to join Sissi after Sissi got S.S. back but if Sissi and Ulrich killed the three girls his vengeance would be unlike any other. He shakes his head. "No, Ulrich is helping us. He's getting her to the Tower because he's fast and with his power he can handle anything. I trust Sissi."

"Put me down!" Aelita was scared of what Ulrich was doing. Had Sissi given him orders and now she was being kidnapped?

"Not until we get to the Tower." Ulrich continues with Aelita.

Back in the Digital Sea Yumi is getting frustrated. "Damn it! We have to find William." Her yelling is heard by Sanne.

"Yumi, where are you, what are you doing?" Yumi doesn't respond. "Yumi Ulrich, he, he kidnapped Aelita. What did Sissi do?"

"I did nothing!" Sissi yells and her energy shield flares. "Wait, Yumi, I felt something!" Sissi concentrates and expands her energy. She feels the corruption creep in but she ignores it. She had to help Yumi so maybe, just maybe, Yumi would trust her. "Go back, then up, I feel something."

"Ok, now?" Yumi tries to follow Sissi's instructions.

"Go up, keep going up." Yumi does. "Stop, look around, he has…" Sissi stop as the corruption gets to her brain. "No, _no…_" She struggles trying to keep the corruption out when Samantha sees what Sissi felt.

"William!" Samantha yells then remembers she has to push the green button. "Yumi, I see William, look up and to your left." Yumi does and sees him.

"Samantha can you get him with the claws?"

"I, I think so. Fly me closer to him." Yumi does. "Ok, whoa, these are too difficult to work! Sissi what about you?" She gets no response. "Sissi?"

"_Aaaa!"_ The corruptions creeps into her brain, her eyes show the symbol of Xana. _"I can't _do this here." She keeps struggling. "I have _to escape!_" She creates an energy field then breaks through the bubble. She flies out and sees William and Samantha desperately trying to grab him with the claws. "_I can help, no, leave them alone!"_ Sissi struggles trying to keep the energy field up but this causes the corruption to infect her brain faster. She flies over to William and grabs him with her energy. She moves him to a claw and Samantha grabs a hold of his leg. Sissi now flies straight up as fast as she can. When she flies out of the Digital Sea she drops the energy shield and is able to make it to a platform. She drops down onto it as the corruption takes her brain.

"Yumi I got him! Take us up." Yumi does.

"Sanne we, we, William we found him!" Yumi breaks through the surface of the Digital Sea. "Sanne can you hear me?"

"I do, wait, I have your signal." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Yumi where is William, I'm not seeing him."

"Oh, wait, here." Samantha uses the controls to raise the claw with William out of the Digital Sea.

"Ok I got him. Wait one moment." Sanne sends the Transporter and it gets William! It brings him up and drops him on a platform in the Mountain Sector. "Hit the blue button and I'll bring you back now." Yumi and Samantha hit the blue button opening the bubble and soon the Transporter get them and drops them off next to William.

"William." Both girls go to him and turn him over onto his back.

"William, why won't he wake up?" Yumi hugs him and speaks into his ear. "William, it's me, Yumi. Please wake up."

"Maybe you need to take him to a Tower."

"Maybe." Yumi pulls away from William. "Samantha help…" Yumi is hit with a bolt of energy.

"_I will have him now!"_ Sissi's corruption had been complete. "_Yes, I will have another lover."_

"Leave him alone!" Samantha gets her daggers out not understanding what was happening to Sissi.

"_Out of my way!"_ Sissi sends out a bolt of energy destroying Samantha.

"No, Aelita, I have to set you down." Ulrich could not only feel Sissi he could see her and knew she had been corrupted. "Super Sprint!" He runs and jumps then kicks Sissi when he gets to her. He is hit with the shock collar but he fights it. "Sissi stop this!"

"_Ulrich don't worry we will finish what we started earlier except we will have someone else joining us."_ Sissi charges her hands with energy.

"I won't let that happen to William." Ulrich gets his swords out. He knew he was at a disadvantage. Every time he hit Sissi he would be shocked and she had more power but he had to stop her. There was a simpler way but he didn't want Yumi to hear him say the words.

"Aelita!" The others catch up and find her. Sanne was able to send the vehicles now that the submarines were gone. "Where's Ulrich?" Aelita points and they see Ulrich being beaten by Sissi.

"What happened?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders. "Get on Aelita." Jim flies down on the Overwing and Aelita gets on. They take off for the activated Tower as Ulrich and Sissi fight. Well, as Sissi beats on Ulrich.

"Sissi stop, don't make me say it." Sissi back hands him. Sissi had easily disarmed Ulrich of both swords and now was toying with him.

"_Say it Ulrich, I know you want to you just don't want Yumi to know the truth!"_ Sissi smacks him again. "_If I send you back I will get William, or is that what you want? You don't want to leave William with Yumi?"_ Sissi laughs a deep evil laugh.

"I, I, I love you." Ulrich grabs Sissi and kisses her. The corruption melts away from Sissi's brain and soon she hugs him and kisses Ulrich back.

"No, Ulrich." Yumi had heard it all which was exactly why Ulrich didn't want to say it. "He, he couldn't mean it." Yumi walks away from the screen and starts to cry. She was losing the man she loved to the enemy, or was she? Her teenage mind couldn't tell her teenage heart that Ulrich couldn't have meant it.

"Ulrich you tiger." Sissi breaks the kiss. "We have to help the others." Sissi could already feel a presence, a powerful one that could only mean Lynnette.

"Yes Sissi." Ulrich and Sissi both use the Super Sprint ability to catch up to the others.

"Oh crap they're coming this way." Odd sees them and slows down on the Overboard. "S.S. and I will try to stop them." He slows down even more but Sissi and Ulrich don't stop to fight they continue running. "Wait!" Odd controlling the Overboard goes after Sissi and Ulrich.

"What was Odd doing?" Ulrich runs next to Jeremie who is on the Overbike.

"He, what happened?" No one knew about the corruption and what it would do.

"Sissi used her powers to much." Ulrich explains how the use of powers and the corruption. "We have to get Aelita to the Tower and Sissi told me Lynnette is waiting for us."

"She can tell that?" Ulrich nods. "Thanks for the heads up." They continue and make it to the activated Tower quickly.

"Hello Traitors. I see you brought the Lyoko Warriors with you." Lynnette gets he mace out. "Ready to fight?" Sissi steps forward but Ulrich stops her.

"Sissi you've used your powers enough already. We don't know how long the fix will last." Ulrich takes Sissi's axe from her. "Lynnette are you read to fight?"

"Yes, I believe so." Lynnette and Ulrich attack each other. This was going to be an amazing battle but Sissi did not want to watch. She goes over to the Overwing and grabs Aelita by the neck.

"What are you doing!?" Jim tries to stop Sissi but she destroys him with an energy bolt.

"Aelita we don't have time to waste on a fight with the monkey." Sissi uses her powers and gets Aelita to the Tower in an instant. Sissi tosses Aelita into the Tower. "Was that really so hard?" Sissi laughs when Lynnette turns around and sees she's been beaten.

"No! You had to cheat to defeat me!" Lynnette is distracted allowing Ulrich to slam the axe into her. This hurts her but doesn't destroy her. Lynnette swings around and knocks the axe from Ulrich's hands. "I'll at least be able to get the boy for Xana."

"I don't think so." Sanne chuckles. She had sent Yumi and Samantha back to Lyoko when the countdown ended. They had William's body and got it to the closest Tower. "I'm bringing you back, uh, the others not you Sissi or Ulrich."

"We don't need you to help us." Sissi and Ulrich break apart into black mists. Sanne brings all but Samantha and Yumi back.

"Yumi, Samantha, any response?"

"He's, he's awake!" Samantha and Yumi hug him.

"Uh, what happened? Am I dreaming?" William looks and sees two girls hugging him. "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up." He laughs a little.

"William, um, do you remember me?" Samantha smiles at him hoping he did.

"Uh, you look like Samantha but she's not a Lyoko Warrior, is she?" He looks over at Yumi.

"She is. William, I, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better." Yumi hugs William again.

"It's ok Yumi. How, how did you find me?" William's memories were scrambled. He remembered pain, and more pain, like his body was being torn apart atom by atom but it wasn't destroyed.

"We…" Samantha and Yumi explain this and more. They were safe in the Tower.

On Earth in Sissi's room she has Ulrich back on her bed. "Why are you sad Ulrich?" Sissi could sense it with their connection. Ulrich doesn't give a spoken response but she reads his mind. "You're afraid Yumi will go to William? Trust me Ulrich she won't." Sissi gets on the bed next to Ulrich. "I know what it's like to love you. I couldn't stop and neither could she. I'll make you forget all about it." Sissi tries but Ulrich's mind was lost. He could only think about Yumi and William and what would happen.

**A/N So William is back! What will Yumi do? Anything? Nothing? Will Samantha get him instead? Or will neither get him when he dies again? Lol**


	93. Chapter 93

**Code Lyoko Episode 141: Digital Atlantis**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-139 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Yumi and the others are on Lyoko with William. He had several things to tell them face to face. "William, are you sure?" He nods.

"That city, it, it is where all of the monsters you've ever destroyed go. But they don't just go there they are mutated, some form together to make new monsters. I saw it and studied it while trying to ignore the pain. It's amazing how many monsters are there. That place, if you were to go in, I think it might be larger then Lyoko itself. It sits in the Digital Sea and everywhere I went I could always find it."

"But, that's insane. That place, I can't find any sign of it from here." Sanne is sitting at the control panel. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I, I had nothing to do but watch it. I never thought I'd be brought back." William had tried to cry but on Lyoko he couldn't. "I may still be stuck on Lyoko but I am thankful to you guys."

"We're thankful to have you back." Yumi hugs William. "I'm sorry we didn't do it earlier but we couldn't."

"I understand Yumi." William sighs. "You brought me out from that pain. You risked your lives for someone who is dead."

"I'm dead." Samantha takes his hand in hers. "So was S.S. for awhile but we never forgot you." She hugs him. "I'm so glad to have you back." Samantha had spent a lot of time alone at the Control Room. Sanne let her go alone knowing that William needed someone to talk to and Samantha didn't want to be locked up alone in the Hermitage all the time.

"Thanks." William hugs her back then let's go. "If you guys wanted to try it I'm sure you could find something there. The monsters seemed to be wild, they fought with each other a lot, but recently they seemed to have found a leader."

"A leader?" He nods. "As in what?" Yumi thinks about why this would have changed.

"I don't know. They stopped fighting and they started becoming organized."

"Could it be Sissi and Ulrich?" It was the only thing Yumi could come up with. "What could she be doing? We know she broke free from Xana but who knows what she is planning now."

"I think she wants to take Xana's place but how would she have contact with the city? And she, she was as surprised as we were." Samantha continues holding William's hand. They were dating when he died and after spending hours together they were starting to rekindle things. The only problems were William was stuck on Lyoko and Samantha was positive Yumi had feelings for William and vice versa. She didn't want to confront Yumi about it and cause a fight but she didn't want to lose William to her either.

"She could have been acting." Odd is sitting on the platform. "I think we need to go there and check things out. Maybe, if Sissi is working with the monsters she could help us defeat Xana once and for all."

"And leave us with Sissi? Is that any better?" Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"I, I think it might be. Xana is so powerful the only thing keeping him from wiping us off the map is that he needs returns to make himself stronger." Aelita was sure Sissi wasn't evil. Sissi had done things without getting something in return.

"He's done a damn good job of killing us though. He's killed me, Jim, and S.S. in less then two months. If we weren't lucky and Sissi didn't have a way to get S.S. back we'd still be dead." Samantha wasn't sure who would be worse but right now Xana was the enemy.

"I think we need to stop discussing this and do something." S.S. didn't like the talk about all the deaths. "I, if we go there and find allies we need to help them. If they attack us though, um, will we come back?"

"I don't know." Sanne had no idea. She couldn't find this place on the map since it was in the Digital Sea. "I think it might be too dangerous. Only send a small group, with Sissi and Ulrich." _Risk those two instead of my baby and her friends._

A small group would be more vulnerable wouldn't they?" Jim leans over Sanne's shoulder. "I'll go with them but it's to dangerous for the kids."

"Jim no, I'll go. I'm already dead no one would notice if I disappeared." Samantha hated being locked up in the Hermitage, it was getting to her. Her only release had been William but he was on Lyoko. Talking to him was fun but she had to be locked away in the Control Room. She didn't really care anymore if she died again in this war against Xana. Although her friends would probably bring her back if that happened. "Also I'm small, hard to hit. I can dodge a lot better then you."

"Well, we can call those two and plan a trip. You have the hover abilities worked out yet?" Sanne had ran tests with the group and some, mostly Odd, were having problems.

"We can do it now. We're already on Lyoko so we just need them to come. Also the others will be here incase Xana activates a Tower." Samantha was ready to go now. She wasn't in the Hermitage or at the Control Room. She felt free when on Lyoko and wanted to stay.

"Well, if they can. I'm not sending three Lyoko Warriors there." Sanne wouldn't risk it. She gets her phone out and calls Ulrich. "Ulrich, we're planning a mission."

"What kind?" Ulrich had used his powers to do all of Sissi's and his homework and was now watching a movie with Sissi. He wouldn't want to be there normally but it beat doing the other things Sissi would have him do. She was relaxing her strict control over him. Her plan was to try and show Ulrich how nice it would be to be with her and make him fall in love with her. It wasn't working.

"One to the Digital Atlantis."

"Oh, um, I guess we could go. When?"

"Now. They're waiting for you."

"We'll be there." Ulrich and Sanne hang up. Ulrich sighs and sacrifices his sanity to Sissi. "Honey, the Lyoko Warriors are going to the Digital Atlantis and want us to go. If we go it will help improve our alliance with them."

"We'll go alright. I'm curious about what Xana has hiding there." Sissi uses her powers to pause the movie and then they turn into black mists and go to the Factory. They come out and see Sanne and Jim in the Control Room. "So everyone else is going?"

"No, this is only an exploration trip. You, Ulrich, and Samantha are going. Don't fight if you don't have to. I don't know if you can come back if you lose your life points or whatever you and Ulrich have."

"I see, and the others?"

"Incase Xana attacks they can deactivate a Tower."

"Ok, we're going." Ulrich and Sissi break into black mists and enter the Super Computer to go to Lyoko.

"Hello Ulrich, _Sissi."_ Yumi welcomes Ulrich and kind of welcomes Sissi. "Don't lose Samantha."

"We won't lose anything. Samantha, come here." Samantha walks over to Sissi. Sissi puts a hand on Samantha's head then sends a bolt of energy into her.

"Wh_oa_. This _feel_s weird." Samantha is charged with power like Odd and S.S. were. "I gue_ss we'_re taking the submarine." As Samantha says this a submarine appears. "Um, _I'll_ pilot." Samantha and the other two get in and soon Samantha lowers it slowly to the Digital Sea.

"Be careful ok? Remember we don't know if you can come back from there." Sanne gives this last warning as Samantha and the other two go into the Digital Sea.

"Whoa, there it is." Samantha drives over to where the city was. "Whoa, _no, st_op!" The submarine dropped when it left the Digital Sea and went into the open air of the Digital Atlantis. She hits the hovers and stops the fall.

"I see monsters." Ulrich looks around and sees regular monsters and mutated monsters. A Dragon with Krabe legs, a Block with Tarantula arms, and many other mutated monsters.

"This is crazy, look at this, it's huge." Samantha drives over to a platform and lands it.

"Oh no, an activated Tower, I'll send the Transporter!" Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard and collects the Lyoko Warriors still on Lyoko and takes them to the Forest Sector. "Jim, go down and I'll send you to."

"Ok Sanne." Jim goes over to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. He gets in the middle Scanner and is soon on Lyoko with the others.

"Go north and be careful." Sanne worries about what was going on in the Digital Sea not knowing what the attack was that Xana had launched.

On Earth the military is working on the newest war machine. A flying mini copter with weapons on it. They could send it into combat without risking human lives. But as they work on the gyroscopic base that seemed to malfunction after several hours of flight time a black mist comes and moves inside the machine. "What is going on here?" A engineer hears a whirring noise and soon sees the mini copter flying! "We didn't activate it, shut it off!"

"Sir the power pack is right here." A mechanic shows the power pack sitting on a table.

"Then how is it flying?" The mini copter fires a missile and creates a hole for it to fly through. "Code Echo Echo Alpha, we have a loose pigeon I repeat we have a loose pigeon." The alarms sound but the mini copter flies away for its new target.

"What are they doing?" The three in the Digital Atlantis have they're weapons out but the monsters don't attack. A mutated Mega Tank comes up to them and opens up. What was inside surprises the three. "Kiko!"

"Yes, and you are the traitors and a Lyoko Warrior." Kiko steps away from the mutated Mega Tank and it closes. The extra legs sticking out are useless as they were too small to lift the Mega Tank but it can still roll.

"Traitors? We broke free like you did."

"I did not break free I was thrown away!" Energy sparks around Kiko. "What are you doing here?!"

"We, we're exploring. We didn't know this place existed until a few days ago." Samantha backs away behind Ulrich and Sissi.

"What is it you're looking for?"

"We don't know that's why we're exploring." Sissi walks over to Kiko. "What is this place?"

"This is where all of the monsters you and your friends have destroyed go. This is filled with monsters that have been destroyed over the many years your group has been fighting Xana."

"And what are you? William told us the monsters use to fight but now they don't. Was it because of you?" Samantha stays behind the other two. She may have been willing to go but she didn't want to die.

"Yes. I was cast aside for that uncivilized Lynnette. I will crush her and Xana with my army."

"Why haven't you? You've been done here for several weeks." Sissi looks around. "Are you scared?"

"No! I need to find a way to raise this city to the surface. For that I need the Core of Lyoko." Kiko looks up. "I know where it is and I know Xana is attached to it. If I get there I can use the core to raise this city and take control of Lyoko, destroy Xana, and kill that damn gorilla!"

"How are you planning on getting to the Core?" Sissi has no idea what Kiko is talking about. When she was controlled by Xana she knew new things but none of it was about a Core.

"I haven't found a way, yet. But I notice you have a way here and back." Kiko gets her spear out. "I think I'll kill you and take it up to the surface." Kiko now reveals four nearly invisible insect like wings. She takes off into the air then sends a bolt of energy at Ulrich. He blocks it with his swords. Lasers starts to fire from monsters as Kiko commands her army to attack.

"Samantha stay back, get to the ship! Sissi and I can get back on our own!" Ulrich blocks lasers and reflects some of them back at the monsters. Sissi attacks Kiko as Samantha creates daggers and throws them at monsters. She wasn't a coward and could take a few hits before she had to retreat.

"I will get back to the surface and I will use the core and free Kingdom onto Lyoko!" Kiko and Sissi fight. Sissi uses her powers more and more to fight a Kiko who had found a way to absorb the energy from deleted monsters to make her self stronger.

"You idiot we could work together! Enemy of my enemy is my friend!" Sissi blocks the spear with the head of her axe and pushes it to the side. She lunges and shoves the point coming out of the top of the axe into Kiko's stomach. "Back off we have more of these! We can get you out!" Kiko pushes away from Sissi and the wound heals.

"Like you would you dirty humans!" Kiko swings the spear at Sissi but misses.

"You hate Xana, I hate Xana, why not use our hatred together!" Sissi uses an energy bolt to hit Kiko in the leg as Ulrich continues to fight monsters.

"Triplicate!" He splits apart. "One of you defend Samantha!" A clone runs over to her.

"Thanks Ulrich." Samantha had been hit by a laser and was trying to make it back to the submarine but couldn't. Now that she can she runs and gets in the front bubble and starts the submarine up. "Guys we know what's here let's leave!" The bubble closes and she waits for the others but they continue fighting. Sissi had given a mental order to Ulrich to keep fighting so she could try and negotiate something with Kiko.

On Lyoko the group sees the Tower but also see four Assassins and two Dragons. "We're down Samantha, and, Ulrich." Yumi still counts Ulrich into the Lyoko Warriors. They had fought for so many years she couldn't not count him as one. "Maybe we could wait. If they come back up they could come and help us."

"Mom, what's the attack?" Aelita wonders if that was a good idea. If there wasn't an apparent attack then they could wait. Unless the attack was in the Digital Sea or the Digital Atlantis then they had to deactivate the Tower.

"Nothing so far, I've gone through the channels and nothing is being reported." Sanne leans back in the chair not worried. What she doesn't know is the military was keeping a tight lid on the theft of the latest in warfare technology. Sanne waits when she hears the elevator running. "What the? Xana must have sent something. But, the alarm never went off." Sanne brings up the security cameras and doesn't see anything. The elevator stops running and now she hears a weird whirring noise. She turns around and as the doors open she sees the mini copter. "It, it must have flown over the cameras so it wasn't seen by the security camera." Sanne backs away from the mini copter. "What the hell is it doing?" She hears clicking noises then a red dot appears on her shirt. "Oh, that's what…" A missile fires out and Sanne ducks. The missile flies over her and hits the wall behind her creating a crater in the wall. "Whoa, pack a punch for such a little thing."

"_It's not the size that matters it is how you use it and I plan on using it to kill you!"_ The mini copter's message is clear as it fires another missile. Sanne rolls out of the way but the explosion hits her a little.

"I, Lyoko, I'll be safe there." Sanne tries to get to the control panel but the mini copter fires bullets in front of her then destroys the control panel with more.

"_You will die!"_ The mini copter shoots more bullets as Sanne runs away and hits her in the leg three times.

"Aaaa!" She falls to the floor. She looks around, the elevator was to far away but the ladder, if she could make it there, Xana wouldn't dare fire a missile if it could damage the Super Computer. She crawls over as the mini copter reloads its guns and grabs a rung. She starts to go down when the mini copter fires its last missile. This shakes Sanne who with a bad leg falls down past the Scanner room all the way to the Super Computer Room. When she lands her good leg snaps breaking in several places. "Aaaa!" She screams in pain but for now was safe. The mini copter was to large to fly through the ladder hole and wasn't able to fly at an angle to shoot Sanne from where it was.

"Mom!" Aelita yells again. They had heard a scream and loud noises then nothing. "Xana must have attacked her, we have to get to the Tower!" Aelita runs out from behind a tree. The others run after her.

In the Digital Atlantis Ulrich and one clone have fallen back to the submarine. "Sissi come on we have to retreat!"

"Kiko the more we fight the more monsters we destroy! You can use those to fight and kill Xana!" Sissi wanted to end the fight as soon as possible. She was using too much energy and could feel the corruption creeping into her brain.

"I would never trust humans!" Kiko knocks Sissi backwards with an energy shield. "Give me a ride up now!"

"Fine!" Ulrich flies down and tackles Kiko. "You can have my spot! If, if you can do what you say you can then I'll give you my spot!" Ulrich wasn't using as much power so wasn't as effected as Sissi was. He knew he could fly out on his own if he waited a few minutes for the corruption already growing to go away.

"Stop!" The monsters stop firing. "If you will give me the spot, yes, I can do what I say I can." Kiko pushes Ulrich off.

"Ulrich I command you to stop this!" Sissi wasn't going to leave Ulrich behind. The shock collar appears around Ulrich's neck but he fights it.

"Sissi, we could win. I'll get out later!" Ulrich collapses to the ground as the shock collar gets brighter. "Sissi stop you're hurting me!" The shock collar disappears.

"Fine, Kiko, you're in his bubble." Sissi floats over to the submarine as Kiko uses her Dragon wings to fly over to the far bubble. "Ulrich you better come back!" The bubble closes over Sissi and Samantha flies the submarine away from the Digital Atlantis. Ulrich sits on the ground and watches it leave. A Kankrelat walks over to him and nudges him.

"What? Did I destroy you or something?" This was a city filled with monsters he had destroyed over the years. The Kankrelat nudges him again as a Block walks over to him. "Uh, this is a bit creepy." The Block was a mutated monster with three Tarantula arms sticking out. "What?!" The Kankrelat nudges him again. He puts a hand on it. "This is really creepy." He moves his hand down the Kankrelat never been this close to a monster before. The Kankrelat seems to like what Ulrich is doing so he keeps petting it.

On Earth Sanne is bleeding from the gun shots and the broken leg. She sees a part of her bone sticking out. The mini copter hadn't come for her yet and might not need to. The fall, the bleeding, she could die lying on the floor of the Super Computer Room.

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors are getting beaten badly. Aelita used her Creativity twice to destroy the Dragons but the Assassins were too much for the group. Odd and S.S. with the newer powers from Sissi are doing well but Yumi and Jim were hurt. The Assassins were powered up by Xana and the lasers and claws did a lot more damage then before. "Aaaa!" Yumi is slashed across the chest by an Assassin. She feels like she was bleeding but there was no blood on Lyoko. How would she go back to Earth?

"Yumi!" Jim tackles the Assassin and they wrestle but the powered Assassin fights Jim off then fires lasers at him. "Thunder Clap!" He claps his hands together and the energy wave knocks the Assassin away.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd with his Sissi improved powers dodges claws and lasers and gets close enough to hit the Eye. He does a back handspring to get away as the Assassin explodes. This leaves three Assassins but Yumi is hit again by a laser and is sent back to Earth.

"What's that noise?" Yumi hears something that sounds like crying. She looks around, no one was in the room. She walks over to the elevator and as she passes the ladder she hears a sob. "Sanne?" Yumi goes over and looks up, then down, and sees Sanne. "Sanne!" Yumi climbs down the ladder and gets to Sanne. "What happened?"

"I, I'm sorry." Sanne continues to cry as Yumi hears a whirring noise. She looks around and sees the mini copter take off from behind the Super Computer. It fires at Yumi hitting her several times. Yumi falls backwards screaming in pain. There are now two women in the Super Computer Room bleeding, close to death.

Samantha brings the submarine out of the Digital Sea. "Ok where do you want us to land?" She expects a response from Sanne but doesn't get one. "Ok, I'll land it over here." Samantha is in the Ice Sector and lands the submarine on a ice platform. The bubbles open and Sissi jumps out.

"Attack, your friends are under attack." Sissi runs over to Samantha, grabs her arm then they both turn into black mists and fly to the Forest Sector.

"They ran, fine, I'll get to the Core and launch my attack!" Kiko turns around and starts to walk to the edge when something forms in front of her.

"Ah, the rejected one." Lynnette was sent by Xana to destroy Kiko, again. I don't know where you came from but I will send you back there."

"Wrong barbarian I have become a lot stronger then before!" Kiko reveals her Dragon wings and takes off into the sky. She didn't want to fight Lynnette she wanted to get to the Core and begin her invasion of Lyoko.

"No!" Lynnette uses her powers and flies after Kiko.

Jim is fighting with an Assassin and is destroyed. This leaves Odd and S.S. to protect Aelita. As Jim comes out of the Scanner he hears a whirring noise. He looks around and doesn't see anything. He goes over to the elevator and hears the noise get louder. He goes to the ladder and it gets even louder. He looks down and sees the women on the floor bleeding. "Sanne, Yumi, what happened!" He slides down the ladder and lands in a puddle of blood. "No, Sanne, what…" Jim is stopped when a bullet tears through his shoulder. "Aaaa!" He drops to the floor and is hit with more bullets. He now joins the two women adding more blood to the pool already formed.

"Odd, stay back!" Odd had been struck with two lasers, one more would do it. S.S. blocks lasers with her power pole and defends Odd. "Stay behind me, fire at them."

"Ok, thanks S.S." Odd points an arm out and fires Exploding Arrows at the Assassins. The three Assassins, powered by Xana, are too much for the two. They needed help and were about to get it when two warriors appear.

"You losers were beaten by this?" Sissi drops Samantha then gets her axe out. "Move aside, even with the power given to you by me you can't handle a few monsters?" Sissi blocks lasers as she pushes Odd and S.S. out of the way.

"They're stronger then normal, be careful Sissi." Odd never thought he'd say something like that. He was hurt, the lasers burned badly, worse then ever. Sissi needed to destroy three Assassins and she needed to do it now.

"Strong? This is strong!" Sissi destroys two Assassins with her power when she runs into a problem. The corruption got to her brain and starts to affect her. "Get the last one! I can't use my powers anymore!" Sissi drops to her knees and tries to keep the corruption back. "Ulrich, we need you."

Ulrich sitting in the Digital Atlantis hears Sissi's call for help. "I, I could probably make it. Yumi, Aelita, they need me." He creates an energy shield around him and flies up through the Digital Sea. He gets out quickly and already feels the corruption creeping in. He drops the energy shield to cut back on power usage but runs into a problem. He is in the Ice Sector and doesn't know where the others were. His powers weren't as powerful as Sissi's and he couldn't detect where the others were. "Sissi!" He yells and sends a mental message.

"Forest, follow this, please." The corruption wasn't stopping. Sissi had stopped using her powers but it wasn't enough. She sends out another mental message and Ulrich knows where she is.

"Extend!" S.S. flies up into the air high above the Assassin. "Retract!" The power pole retracts and S.S. falls towards the Assassin. She blocks lasers as she falls and when she gets close slams her power pole into the Assassin's Eye. It explodes leaving the Tower open for Aelita.

"Tower deactivated." The Towers fall around her. "Mom? Yumi? Jim?" No response. "S.S. I'm sending you back, tell me if we need a return or not." S.S. materializes back to Earth. She leaves the Scanner and goes over to the elevator. She goes up to the Control Room and finds the control panel destroyed.

"Aelita, Aelita!" She yells hoping Aelita could hear her.

"S.S.?" Aelita thinks she hears something but can't pick it up completely. "Something must have happened, return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up but was it in time?

"Mom?" Aelita had called her mother after the return.

"Hi dear are you ok?" Sanne was fine. The return had been in time.

"Yes mom, you?"

"Don't worry about me Aelita. As long as you're on the phone how about you have dinner over here tonight?"

"If, if I can."

"Jim can take you ok?"

"Alright mom. Love you, bye."

"Love you to dear, bye." They hang up.

Yumi is standing in front of a mirror in her underwear. "The return fixed everything again. I still need a bath." She undresses and takes one.

Jim is in the exercise room lifting weights. "I have to get stronger. I have to protect Sanne and the others."

Kiko however is in the Ice Sector over the Digital Sea. "I, I am still here. I wasn't taken back there." She smiles. "I can bring my city up and take over Lyoko!" She laughs evilly as she plans her attack on Lyoko.


	94. Chapter 94

**Code Lyoko Episode 142: Atlantis Rises**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-139 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Odd is enjoying S.S.'s company in his dorm room. On the next floor Ulrich was not enjoying Sissi's company. Yumi was working on homework as were Aelita and Jeremie. Aelita was getting stressed by her Italian homework so Jeremie put his down and started massaging her shoulders. "Jeremie, thanks." Aelita leans back from the desk and looks up at him. "Perchè dobbiamo conoscere l'italiano?"

"What?" Jeremie didn't understand a word Aelita said.

"Why do we need to know Italian?" Aelita smiles as Jeremie leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Because we go to Kadic Academy and they want us to be well rounded students. I'd have a perfect GPA if it wasn't for this class."

"It just shows you're human." Aelita smiles as Jeremie continues to massage her shoulders. "So does stress." She laughs a little.

"So does love." Aelita's smile grows.

"I love you to Jeremie." Aelita relaxes for a few minutes as Jeremie works on her shoulders.

At the Factory Samantha and William are talking. "Samantha do you really think I'll be out of here someday?"

"I know you will William. And you'll stay at the Hermitage with me and Sanne." Samantha smiles. "And if you didn't want to sleep on the couch you could sleep next to me in my bed. There is plenty of room." Samantha reaches to the screen and puts a hand on it as William reaches out for her.

"I'd like that. To be on Earth, to hold you in my arms, I miss you Samantha." He had been slowly falling for her until he died. But now he is remembering his memories, his feelings, for Samantha. He still loved Yumi but his love for Samantha was growing. "I, I want to be back on Earth so much."

"I want you here to. We're both dead according to the world. We can start over, be anything, and do anything. I know I can't now but a few years from now I'll be allowed to go out and not worry about people recognizing me as Samantha Knight."

"Yes, I might have to wait though. I, I don't age here so I still look like I did before." He smiles at Samantha.

"Grow your hair out, dye it bright orange, makes you look hot and no one would recognize you." Samantha smiles at William when he pulls away from the screen. "What's wrong?"

"Xana, Tower activated." William looks around in the Tower. "Call the others Samantha. I, I can help if the Tower is in the Ice Sector." The screen closes as Samantha calls Odd.

"Uh, wait S.S. Samantha's calling."

"She can wait I'm so…" Odd jumps up when he sees the text message.

"Xana!" SOS XANA flashes on the screen of his cell phone. "S.S. get dressed we have to go to the Factory."

"I hate Xana, you're not getting away so easily Odd we'll pick up where we left off." S.S. and Odd dress as Samantha calls Yumi.

"Xana, just when I was getting use to finding the area of a round triangle with imaginary numbers." Yumi closes her math book and leaves the house heading for the Factory.

Jeremie is working on Aelita's shoulders when the phone rings. "Samantha?" Aelita picks up her phone and the message SOS XANA appears. "Jeremie thanks for the massage but we have to go to the Factory Xana is attacking."

"But the Super Scan didn't go off." Jeremie gets his laptop out and checks the Super Scan. "Nothing, maybe he stole one and took it to Sector 5." Jeremie and Aelita go to Sanne's room and knock on the door.

"Mom, Xana's attacking." Aelita opens the door and sees her mom on the bed reading a book. "Where's Jim?"

"He went to get something." Sanne grabs a bookmark to save her place. "I'll call him and tell him to go to the Factory." Sanne gets her phone out as she follows the kids. "Jim, um, put them away and get to the Factory Xana is attacking." Sanne hangs up before Jim can reply. He puts the box into his pocket and makes sure it doesn't stick out. It would be to embarrassing to have the kids see what the box was and they would know what he and Sanne needed them for. He heads to the Factory as William follows the pulsations on Lyoko.

"Samantha, they act weird. Like they are bouncing off of something." William was having a problem following the pulsations since they seemed to come from different directions.

"I don't know William. Um, anything happening?"

"Nothing yet, I made it to the Way Tower, let me look in the next Sector." William goes in and comes out at the Mountain Sector. "Whoa, more pulsations. Samantha I think I know where the Tower is."

"Ok, good because I brought the Super Scan up and it doesn't seem to be finding the Tower." Samantha waits and waits for the others hoping they weren't being attacked.

"I think I have and it doesn't look normal." William sees a Tower with a purple aura with black coming through. "I, I don't know what's going on!" The Sector starts to shake. "Aaaa!" He drops to the ground as the Sector shakes more and more. He hangs on as the shaking gets worse as several of the Lyoko Warriors get to the Factory.

"Samantha what's going on?" Jeremie sees her sitting in the computer chair.

"I don't know. William says he found the Tower but then he started to yell. I think we should go now."

"We should send an exploration group first." Samantha raises her hand volunteering for it. So does Yumi and S.S. "Ok, you three go first." Jeremie goes to the computer chair and brings up the Transfer Program. Samantha, S.S., and Yumi take the elevator down and go into the Scanners. "Transfer Samantha, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko near William in the Mountain Sector.

"Aaaa!" S.S. and the others drop to the ground as it shakes.

"William what's going on!?" Samantha looks over to him.

"I don't know!" The ground shakes more

"Samantha, Yumi, S.S., William, what is going on!?" Jeremie yells into the headset. He doesn't hear the elevator running as Jim gets to the Factory.

"We don't know!" Yumi closes her eyes and prays for the shaking to stop. She has a flashback to when she was eight and an earthquake hit Tokyo. It was a 5.6 on the scale and she had nightmares for weeks after. The terror she felt then starts to overwhelm her. "Aaaa!" She starts to scream as she loses sense with what was going on. She is an eight year old in school with the windows shattering as the shaking gets so violent the school starts to crumble around her and other students. She is a little girl in a Tokyo earthquake not Yumi, a fifteen year old girl in the Mountain Sector. She wants to escape but as she tries she gets close to the edge.

"Yumi calm down!" S.S. crawls over to her and puts an arm around her to keep Yumi from rolling off the edge.

"Aaaa!" Yumi continues to scream as a shadow is cast over the Sector.

"What the…" Jeremie sees something on the screen. "Guys, what is that?" William and Samantha look and see a massive pillar rising out of the Digital Sea. It is crawling with monsters but not any normal monster.

"Atlantis!" Samantha recognizes some of the mutated monsters. "Jeremie it's the Digital Atlantis, I, I think Kiko is attacking!"

In Sector 5, in the Core, Kiko is at the white box. She had destroyed the two barriers to get to it. "Yes, all of Lyoko is mine! I can do anything from here!" Kiko had assumed and was correct that the Core was the processor, hard drive, RAM, everything of the Super Computer. "Rise my monsters and attack, destroy, make Lyoko mine!" Kiko laughs as her monster jump off the Spire onto the Mountain Sector. Xana sends his monsters to the combat front. The ground finally stops shaking and the four on Lyoko are able to look around to see what is going on.

"Help! Jeremie send the others! Kiko is attacking Xana!" Samantha gets her daggers out and starts to duplicate them. William stands up and sees S.S. is still holding on to a terrified Yumi. He goes over to them.

"S.S., go help Samantha I'll help Yumi." S.S. nods and gets her power pole out. William leans down to Yumi and whispers to her. "Yumi its ok, its over, the earthquake is done." William knows Yumi is from Japan and suspects the shaking reminded her of an earthquake. Something Japan feared more then almost anything else. Yumi's eyes open and she sees a battle raging in the Mountain Sector as Odd, Jim, and Jeremie virtualize on Lyoko. Yumi stands up and gets her fans out. She was calming down and didn't want the others to see her curled up in a ball scared out of her mind.

"We have to help Kiko. She, she did this to destroy Xana we have to help her!" Yumi yells this and all of the warriors agree. This would probably be the best chance they had at defeating Xana once and for all.

On Earth at Kadic Academy Sissi is aware of action on Lyoko but she waits for Ulrich to finish what he was doing. "Good job Ulrich, you get better every time." She smiles at him. "You would probably do better if you would just admit you loved me."

"No." Ulrich would never say that. He gets his clothes and starts to get dressed when he sees Sissi use her powers to form the clothes around her. "How much corruption does that cause?" She puts up a hand and counts down on them from five to one.

"That little." Ulrich sighs and uses his powers to do the same. "I've been testing our powers and know exactly what I can and can't do to keep the corruption away." Sissi smiles at him. "But now we have to go to Lyoko."

"What? An attack?"

"Yes, I feel a lot of power though, Xana is doing something major." Sissi closes her eyes and points to the ceiling. She concentrates and uses her powers to open a portal. "Come on Ulrich." She jumps through the portal and is soon followed by Ulrich. They land in the Ice Sector and see a huge battle.

"What is that!?" Ulrich points towards Sector 5 and Sissi sees a Spire sticking high into the sky.

"Kiko, that monkey did it!" Sissi laughs and gets her axe out. "This it Ulrich our chance to destroy Xana once and for all!" Sissi attacks a Xana monster as the Atlantis monsters invade from the Spire.

"Yes, it is working, I will win!" Kiko is still at the Core of Lyoko using the white box to activate Towers to raise two more Spires in the Forest and Desert Sector. She is so enthralled in her actions she doesn't notice someone virtualizing behind her.

"Kiko!" She turns around and sees Lynnette. "What have you done?"

"I have risen my Empire to take over Lyoko and kill Xana!" Kiko gets her spear out. "Come on you barbaric Gorilla let's see who wins." A black mist comes and enters Kiko's body. She had used an activated Tower to make herself stronger.

"You don't even have to ask Kiko." Lynnette gets her mace out. The two lunge at each and fight in the Core of Lyoko as Xana controls his monsters on the battlefield of Lyoko.

"Jeremie, Sissi and Ulrich are on Lyoko, in the Ice Sector." Sanne could hear them talk. "I don't know where Kiko is but right now I have seven Towers activated by her." Sanne had worked on the Super Scan to increase the range of frequency that the Super Scan detected. "And Xana just activated a Tower. Mountain Sector, you can deactivate it and weaken Xana or keep fighting the monsters."

"We should deactivate the Tower." Aelita is using her claws to destroy monsters. She tried to concentrate her feelings and energy but there were too many lasers going around giving her time. "Where is it Mom?" She dodges a laser then jumps and lands on a Krabe and shoves her claws into the Eye destroying it.

"He's to busy to put a barrier up, here." Sanne sends the Transporter and it takes Aelita straight to the Tower. Aelita runs into it and deactivates the Tower.

"No, I need to attack them. I will have my victory!" Xana decides to join the battle and enters in the Forest Sector. He activates a Tower.

"Aelita, another Tower was activated. I'll send you to it." Sanne sends the Transporter to Aelita and takes her to the Forest Sector.

"Hello Aelita." As Aelita is dropped off by the Transporter Xana moves in front of her. "Goodbye Aelita." Xana destroys Aelita sending her back to Earth.

"No! We can't deactivate Towers. Aelita, no, we have to wait." The countdown wasn't anywhere near done. "I can't go it is too dangerous." Sanne would die if she lost her life points on Lyoko.

In the Ice Sector Ulrich and Sissi are destroying Xana monsters with Kiko's monsters. "Ha ha I don't care how many he sends we will win!"

"Sissi don't toy with them. The more we destroy the more Kiko has!" Ulrich was going insane with a battle rage that drove him to destroy the monsters. He needed this, his body was using energy but he notices the corruption wasn't leaking in like it normally would. And with every monster destroyed was another monster sent to the Atlantis giving Kiko another warrior.

"Yes, die!" Sissi destroys an Assassin with the swing of her axe. "Xana I'm coming for you!" Sissi destroys a Tarantula when three Mega Tanks roll up. They had been modified by the power from a Tower. "Oh Xana sends powerful monsters, time to have some real fun!" The three Ultra Tanks open up and fire at her. She dodges the blasts and the blasts hit other monsters, some Xana and some Kiko.

In the Mountain Sector Yumi is blocking lasers with her fans. "S.S. extend your pole I have an idea." S.S. nods and extends it. Yumi uses her psychic powers to take it from S.S. and pushes it down the path. Monsters are knocked backwards. Many of them fall off the edge. Yumi concentrates more and swings the power pole around knocking dozens of monsters off when she hits an Ultra Tank that won't move. She brings the power pole back to S.S. "Thanks."

"Good job Yumi." Samantha is throwing daggers as fast as she can. She had been given an energy boost much like Odd's and S.S.'s from Sissi. She was faster, stronger, but it didn't seem to be enough. There were so many Xana monsters she didn't even need to aim. Kankrelats, Blocks, Krabes, Tarantulas, Assassins, they covered the paths.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim knocks away more monsters. He punches an Assassin knocking it off the edge. Lasers hit him but he ignores them. He knows he's losing life points but has to destroy as many monsters as possible.

"Jim watch out!" Jim turns around and is hit by a blast from a Mega Tank. "Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires the arrows doing damage and knocking monsters off the edge of the paths. "Sanne send the vehicles!" Odd dodges lasers and fires more Exploding Arrows. Soon the Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike appear. Odd runs over to the Overboard and jumps on. He takes off into the air and fires more arrows. Samantha gets on the Overwing as Yumi gets on the Overbike.

"S.S., William, either of you want a ride?" They both shake they're heads. Yumi activates the flying controls of the Overbike and takes off.

"This is great, reminds me of when I went into Sector 5." William has lasers hitting him but he just laughs. He was immortal. He couldn't die again. Not even the Digital Sea could kill him. He grabs an Assassin by the arm and tosses the Assassin over the edge and into the Digital Sea. William runs and jumps kicking a Mega Tank knocking it off the edge when an Ultra Tank rolls up and fires. "Whoa!" He dodges the attack. Other laser ports open up and fire smaller lasers at William as he runs at the Ultra Tank.

"Extend!" S.S. goes up into the air. "Retract!" She falls towards the platform and slams her power pole into the Eye of an Assassin. She jumps away before it explodes.

Samantha flies on the Overwing raining daggers onto the monsters below. "Ha! We're going to do it!" Samantha laughs as she makes more daggers and throws them at monsters.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and destroys two Dragons. The same Dragons soon come back on the side of Kiko.

Back in the Ice Sector Sissi and Ulrich had destroyed the Ultra Tanks and more. Even better the Ultra Tanks came back on the side of Kiko. "We will win, we will defeat Xana." Ulrich was sure of this. He destroys more monsters adding on to Kiko's army.

In the Core of Lyoko Lynnette and Kiko continue to fight. "You weak little chimp!" Lynnette knocks Kiko away with her mace. "I will win and Master Xana will reward me!" She swings her mace and slams it into Kiko.

"Got you now barbarian!" Lynnette grabs the mace and pulls it out of Lynnette's hands. "Die!" She swings the mace and hits Lynnette.

"It will take more then that chimp!" Lynnette uses her powers to push Kiko away. "I can escape, can you?" Lynnette puts a hand on the white box and a screen comes up. "I'll do it, I can escape, I will live."

"Don't you dare, Xana would never allow you to!" Even so Kiko backs away. If Lynnette used the Core to activate a self destruction of Lyoko Kiko would lose.

"That's what I thought. Stop your attack or I will destroy everything!" Kiko continues to back away.

"I can't. They, I've lost control. They want to destroy Xana as much as I do!" Kiko lunges at Lynnette and uses both her spear and Lynnette's mace to fight her.

"Triplicate!" Sissi splits apart. "More, I have to destroy more!" Sissi continues her attack as Ulrich uses his Super Sprint destroying more monsters. Xana is getting desperate. He was losing, every monster destroyed meant another monster for Kiko. He was activating more Towers but it didn't help. His former Knights, the Lyoko Warriors, and the Kiko monsters were just too much.

"I need to intervene." Xana forms into a black mist and goes to the Ice Sector. "Hello Traitors." Xana floats down to Sissi.

"Xana! You will die!" Sissi and her two clones attack. Xana blasts them backwards with his energy. He needs to keep Sissi and Ulrich busy so they don't destroy more monsters.

"Try it and you will find I am much more powerful then you can ever be!" Xana senses Ulrich coming up from behind. He waits then turns around at the last second and grabs Ulrich's swords as Ulrich swings them. "Traitor!" Xana blasts Ulrich backwards and destroys the swords.

"I'm no traitor, I never made a deal with you." Ulrich gets up. "I don't need those." Energy sparks around Ulrich as he gets ready to attack again.

"Die Xana!" Sissi swings her axe using her powers to strengthen the attack. She breaks through the energy shield and strikes Xana.

"No! Impossible!" Xana turns around and sends an energy bolt at Sissi but leaves his back open for attack from Ulrich.

"Die damn it!" Ulrich uses his energy and blasts a hole in Xana's body. Energy orbs can be seen, one pink, one green, and one purple. "Sissi get them!" Ulrich reaches for them but Xana knocks him back. Sissi attacks with her axe and swings it to try and decapitate Xana. He grabs the axe with a hand and blasts her back with the other hand.

"I am to strong for you!" The hole Ulrich had made healed hiding the energy orbs. "Die!" He punches Sissi in the chest and his hand goes inside. "Die!" She breaks apart.

"No, Sissi!" Ulrich is stunned. Did Xana really just kill Sissi? "You bastard!" Ulrich jumps on Xana's back and charges his hands. He punches Xana but is soon blasted backwards by Xana.

"I have freed you from her. You should be thanking me!" Xana sends a massive energy blast destroying Ulrich and several monsters that had been in the way of the blast. "What? No, that fool!" Xana breaks apart and flies for Sector 5 but would be too late.

"Die Kiko!" Lynnette had used her powers to knock Kiko back. Lynnette gets to the white box and puts a hand on it. A screen comes up and Lynnette starts the deleting process by destroying…

"Aaaa!" The Mountain Sector explodes! S.S. is sent flying into the air. Odd dives on the Overboard and catches her.

"Where's William!" Yumi and Samantha yell this at the same time.

"Over here!" William is jumping from monster to monster as they fall into the Digital Sea. Samantha and Yumi fly down and Yumi gets there first being on the faster Overbike. "Thanks Yumi."

"Thanks William." Yumi flies up to Odd and the others. "What happened?" They look around as hundreds of monsters fall into the Digital Sea.

"I don't know, I'm bringing you back." Sanne's heart was beating fast. She had been scared at what happened. The Holomap flashed a bright white then showed a Sector was missing. She brings the Lyoko Warriors back as things get worse for Kiko and her warriors on Lyoko. "William, here comes the Transporter, take it and get in the Way Tower in the Forest Sector as soon as you land there." Sanne sends the Transporter then brings the Lyoko Warriors back to Earth.

"Lynnette, what did you do?" Xana had found Lynnette getting ready to destroy another Sector.

"I, I am helping you. You can focus your attacks on one or two Sectors."

"Stop it!" Lynnette does as Xana flies over to Kiko. "You are the weak one. You lost, I destroyed you!"

"Xana, Master Xana, I, I only wanted…" Xana swings his arm and uses his energy to destroy Kiko again. She goes back to a Spire.

"Ha, I still live Xana!" But before she can leave the Spire drops into the Digital Sea. "Nooooo…" She is covered by the Digital Sea as the Digital Atlantis is sent back into the Digital Sea by Lynnette. Xana could not work the controls as he was bound to it.

"They lost, but I lost the Mountain Sector!" Xana turns to Lynnette. "I did not give you orders to do that!"

"I, Master Xana, I only wanted to help you." Lynnette backs away from Xana then stops. "I am sorry Master Xana." She bows to him. "I wanted to make it easier for you Master Xana."

"And you did." Lynnette looks up. "It made the Lyoko Warriors retreat and gave me the power to break off from the attack and send the Spires back into the Digital Sea. Good job Lynnette." She smiles at Xana's praise. "It also let me know something." Xana had wanted to destroy a Sector so he could escape but it seemed the barrier was still up. He could not escape Lyoko this way. There was a way but it would be hard. If it worked he would be in a body that could not die…

On Earth Ulrich and Sissi are in Sissi's room. "Sissi, I, I thought he killed you."

"So did I." Sissi had a scar on her chest where Xana had punched through her. "I, we, we lost." Even with the Lyoko Warriors, even with Kiko and her army, they lost. They were too weak.

The same was being found out by the Lyoko Warriors. "We lost." Odd is sitting on the floor in the Control Room. "We had an army and we still lost."

"And we lost the Mountain Sector." Sanne points to the Holomap. "I don't know what happened."

"Did Xana escape?" Jim puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder.

"No, he is still on Lyoko. The barrier must still be up." Sanne slumps in the chair. They had fought with an army and lost. Xana was to strong, they couldn't beat him. The rest of the Lyoko Warriors were just as crushed. They had hoped this would lead to a victory, that they would win, and instead found they had been defeated. S.S. holds on to Odd for support. She wanted to cry. She had fought as hard as she could and lost. They all had fought and lost.

"I, I have to go." Yumi leaves the Factory and gets her phone out. "Ulrich, please be ok."

"Sissi, its Yumi."

"Answer it." Ulrich nods and does.

"Ulrich? Are you ok?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I am, we all made it."

"Ok, I…" The phone turns off as Sissi uses her powers to turn it off. "Love you."

"Tsk tsk Ulrich I let you answer the phone and that's what you wanted to say?" The shock collar appears around Ulrich's neck but doesn't shock him. "They all made it, good. We aren't strong enough as it is but we can't lose warriors."

Back at the Control Room the group slowly breaks up. Odd and S.S. go to the roof to look at the sky. It was going to be dark soon and they would look at the stars. Sanne and Jim went back to the Hermitage. Jeremie and Aelita went back to the school holding hands. They were depressed like the others but they had each other to lean on. They all did, except for Yumi. After everyone left Samantha goes back to the Factory. "William?" The screen comes up. "I'm sorry."

"You tried your best, I did my best. We just have to try harder."

"I, I know." Samantha starts to cry. "I hate him! I'm dead. I can't go out and do anything because of him. You're stuck on Lyoko, dead, because of him! We tried with an entire army and we lost!" She cries more. "It's hopeless, we'll never win, we'll never get you back to Earth."

"Don't say that Samantha." Samantha ignores William and continues to cry.


	95. Chapter 95

**Code Lyoko Episode 143: Upgrade**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-142 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Jim and Sanne had called a meeting in the Hermitage. The kids were depressed and the two adults knew it. They had fought Xana, they had gone all out with Sissi, Ulrich, and an entire army of monsters, and lost. The kids weren't seeing an end to this war. The kids were ready to give up after trying the best they could and losing. Aelita tried to stay cheery but her friends brought her down. "Kids, we want you to know that we are still in this. We hurt Xana and he was weakened. Next time we might be able to do it."

"Jim's right. We hurt Xana. Aelita, you said you saw something in Xana, what was it?"

"The, the three orbs. Mine, yours, and Franz Hopper's."

"They were exposed and give me an idea. If we can get those orbs it would weaken Xana greatly."

"Put that in the fat chance department." Odd rolls his eyes. "We fought him and we lost. Hurt him? How? Maybe we made him use his powers more then usual but hurt him? It's pretty clear we can't." Odd has been on a roller coaster of emotions the past couple of months. Losing his friend then losing another friend. Being given a world where he was free from danger, and then losing his girlfriend the love of his life. His mind was suffering and the loss against Xana hurt him even more.

"We hurt him. It's been nearly two weeks since he last attacked. He was hurt Odd believe me." Sanne pleads her case but Odd and the others are skeptical.

"Sanne we tried! I, I've been going to Lyoko. I never thought I'd step foot let alone fight as a warrior on Lyoko." Jeremie was just as lost as Odd was. He never thought things would get this bad.

"I, I lost Ulrich because of this. I, I want to save him but Sissi, she's to strong. We'll never win against Xana and I, I," Yumi stops. She was depressed as much as the others, even more then the others. They all had someone to lean on while she didn't. Jeremie and Aelita had each other for strength. Odd and S.S. had each other as Samantha had William. But Yumi was alone. She could probably go to Mike, she knew he liked her, but he wasn't Ulrich. "I don't think I can keep doing this."

"You can to and you will!" Sanne decides to get firm with the kids. "We don't have a choice. Go ahead, go home, cry, but realize Xana is still out there. You unleashed him you will put him back! If you need to cry do it and get it over with!" Sanne feels bad for yelling at the kids. They were only teens yet were dealing with an evil like Xana. They had done so well but now they were falling apart. "Hell Yumi I know it's been hard on you kids but you have to keep together! I was once your enemy. I know what you dealt with. You were only thirteen then Yumi, you're sixteen now right?"

"No, I, I will be soon." Yumi had to think for a few seconds to realize her birthday was less then a month away.

"For nearly three years you've fought Xana you can't give up now!" Sanne stomps her foot. "You're just kids I know and you've fought long and hard but you can't stop now! He, he had to destroy the Mountain Sector to get power, to win that last fight. Do you think that's a good thing for him?" Sanne's assumption that Xana destroyed the Sector is wrong and brings up a good question.

"He wants to destroy the Sectors so he can escape, and why didn't he do it before?"

"I don't know. I think it's because he is bound to the Core and that means destroying a Sector hurt him in the long run. He was able to get more power for that time but now he is probably weaker. I can't think or find any benefits of destroying a Sector."

But how wrong Sanne was. The loss of the Mountain Sector meant the Super Computer had more power. And what will Xana do with this power? The gang would soon find out.

Later that day Samantha was going to the Factory through the sewer passage when she sees a skateboard already at the end of the sewer passage. "This looks like Yumi's skateboard. I wonder what she is doing here." Samantha climbs up the ladder and goes to the Factory. She takes the elevator down and is surprised to not see Yumi in the Control Room. She goes over to the chair and tries to contact William but he doesn't respond. "William? Hey, William, Yumi?" Samantha wonders if maybe Yumi went to Lyoko. Yumi seemed ready to cry and maybe she was going to Lyoko. Samantha knew feelings didn't hurt as much on Lyoko. Feelings didn't affect you as much on Lyoko so maybe Yumi went there to get away. "William!" She yells into the microphone and now gets a response.

"Hello? Sorry, I, I was helping Yumi." William sees Samantha. "Oh, um, I forgot you were coming over today. Yumi, she, I don't know what happened on Earth but she's hurt."

"Hurt?" The way William said it made Samantha think Yumi was hurt physically.

"What happened? She said something about a meeting but won't talk to me. She was crying when she was at the control panel but now she's here and can't." William was worried about Yumi. She was a friend. He still had some feelings for her but knew he couldn't have her. Samantha had distracted him but when Yumi came to Lyoko and came to him he had to fight the urge to kiss her. He liked Samantha, he might even love her, but to have Yumi come to him put something in his head that reminded him of past moments with her that he couldn't stop.

"We had a meeting at the Hermitage. Sanne and Jim called for it and pretty much yelled at us to stop acting like the weak losers that we are." Samantha had been hit hard by the loss to. She talked to William and he tried to tell her she and the others weren't weak losers. They had saved him from the Digital Sea, they had brought Aelita back, they were heroes. They were fighting an evil by themselves and only recently did anyone over eighteen come into the group. Samantha had been the newest but was hit the hardest. She was dead to the world, she couldn't go out and do things or someone might recognize her. S.S. was dead but Sandra Morales could go out and go to school, movies, eat out.

"Ok Samantha, I, whoa." William feels a rumble. "Pulsations."

"What?" Seconds later the Super Scan comes up and beeps. "Oh, an attack." Samantha gets her phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, activated Tower."

"What? The other kids are at school, we need them, especially Aelita."

"Well, we have me, William, Yumi, and you. We could probably do it."

"No, it's too dangerous to go there with so few. Wait, Yumi?" Sanne figured Yumi went to school with the others.

"Yeah, she, it doesn't matter. Um, Sissi and Ulrich, they would be a big help and wouldn't hurt our group."

"Good thinking, but we still need Aelita. I, I know I'm low on time I can spend on Lyoko. Aelita's time was reset after her deletion so she could go there for another decade and be fine but me, it wouldn't be good if I got to the Tower only to run out of time."

"Ok, um, well, you're her mother, call the school and get her out or something while I call Ulrich."

"Ok Samantha." They hang up and make the calls. Luckily the kids were between classes and weren't interrupting classes.

"Hello?" Ulrich saw it was Samantha's number and wondered why she would be calling.

"Attack, Xana is attacking."

"Ok, I'll tell Sissi and we'll be there in a few seconds." Ulrich hangs up and goes to tell Sissi when she sends a psychic message to him. "_I know, I'm dealing with it, go there without me. I'll tell you whether or not we need a return."_ Ulrich sends a message back and then turns into a black mist and leaves the school through an electrical outlet and appears at the Factory seconds later. "When is everyone else getting here?" He sees Samantha in the chair.

"I, I don't know. I called Aelita and…" Samantha stops when Ulrich breaks apart into the black mist and leaves the Factory. Moments later he comes back with Aelita. "I guess she will get here now. I'm waiting on Sanne and Jim. The others can't get out of classes so it will be a small group."

"What about Aelita? How is she able to get out?"

"Her mom called a family emergency. Jim is able to get out I think since he was a teacher."

"Well, I didn't even think about it. Sissi said she found the attack and is fighting it. She'll tell me if we need a return or not." Ulrich wonders if he will get in trouble. He was just skipping classes, so was Sissi. The teachers knew he was with Sissi now and would probably assume they ran off together to do something other then studying. "I, I might get in trouble then. I think I should go back."

"Ulrich we need you." Samantha grabs his hand. "I, I'm sorry but we need you. Where's Sissi?"

"Like I said she found the attack and was fighting it. She'll tell me if we need a return or not."

"Oh, um, well, sorry. I'd say I wish you weren't put in this position but I'd gladly take your place. You get to go outside of the Hermitage and the Factory." Samantha did take walks in the woods but she had to make sure to wear a hooded sweatshirt and make sure no one saw her.

"Yeah but then you'd have to do what I do with Sissi and trust me it's not fun." Ulrich turns to the screen. "Hi William, how have you been?"

"I'm good Ulrich. Yumi, she misses you. I know you can't talk to her because of Sissi but know she still loves you and will take you back as soon as you can break away from Sissi." William knew Ulrich wanted and needed to hear this. Yumi wanted to hear Ulrich tell her he still loved her but knew Sissi would hurt him if he tried and he wouldn't be able to. William liked Ulrich, he was a good guy, and he sacrificed himself for Aelita and knew Ulrich deserved Yumi, they needed to be together. He had a lot of time on his hands to do nothing but think and wonder about his friends. "And she knows you still love her even though Sissi makes you do things."

"Thanks William. Wait, where is Yumi?"

"She's here with me. She, she needed someone to talk to and I was the only one available."

"I'm glad she could come to you." Ulrich knows William had to still have feelings for Yumi. Ulrich knew he could never stop loving Yumi even if she had gone with William. At least Yumi would have someone if he never escaped from Sissi's hold, or so he thinks. He doesn't know about Samantha and William trying to work things out even though William was on Lyoko and had no way to get out until Sanne, Aelita, and Jeremie figure it out. "Let me get Sanne and Jim this is taking to long." Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist and gets Jim then Sanne and takes them to the Factory.

"Thank you Ulrich but I was doing well on my own." Sanne has flashbacks to when she was Xana and traveled as a black mist. It unnerves her but she pushes the memories away as she gets to the computer chair and sits down once Samantha gets up. "I can send you now, just…" Before Sanne finishes her sentence Ulrich turns into a black mist and takes the group, minus Sanne of course, to Lyoko.

"Ulrich." Yumi walks out of the Tower and wants to hug him but figures Sissi would shock him and hurt Ulrich. "Um, where's Sissi?"

"She's fighting a monster on Earth. She'll tell me if we need a return or not." Ulrich looks around. "Sanne, the Tower is in the Ice Sector." They were in the Forest Sector where William and Yumi were.

"I'll send the Transporter." She sends it and as the group is taken to the Ice Sector she whispers to herself. "Glad I'm needed for something."

"Whoa." The Transporter drops them off at the Ice Sector. "Where do we go Sanne?"

"South from there, hurry, I don't know what is going on with the attack."

"I do, Sissi's taking care of it." Ulrich and the others see the vehicles appear and take off as Sissi does take care of the attack.

"New paint job, go down as easy as the old ones." Sissi wipes blood from her mouth. The Assassin got a lucky shot in. "Wonder why he gave them new paint jobs." Sissi walks away from three destroyed Assassins, one destroyed Dragon, and two destroyed Blocks. They had appeared from the air like they would have on Lyoko. Xana's power was more then enough to send them directly to Earth no longer needing the Scanners. The group on Lyoko would find out why they had a new paintjob very soon.

"Hey, is that a Kankrelat?" Ulrich flies past the group using his powers and sees a weird sight. One type of every monster in front of the Tower. Even weirder they all seemed to have been gone over by a crazy six year old with a box of crayons. The Krabes were vibrant blood red, the Kankrelats were bright Orange, the Assassins were bright neon blue, the Mega Tanks were as black as you could get, the Blocks were now purple and the Hornets were dark olive green. The weirdest though was the Tarantula. It was bright pink. Another thing Ulrich noticed was the Eyes on them seemed to be smaller.

"Ulrich what happened?" Yumi and the others had caught up to him.

"I don't know. Xana seems to have gone Technicolor with the monsters." Ulrich looks at the different monsters. "He's obviously doing something big or he wouldn't be doing this."

"That's right." The group looks around and sees Xana flying down from the sky. "My troops did well. They fought the traitors, the Lyoko Warriors, and an entire army of mutated monsters and won. So I gave them an upgrade. I would send Lynnette but I want to see how my new monsters do." Xana laughs. "I would have liked all of you to be here though."

"You shouldn't have attacked us during school then." Ulrich gets his swords out. "I don't care what you did I'll destroy these monsters and get Aelita to the Tower."

"I'll watch and see." Xana floats away as the group gets ready to fight the monsters.

"Too easy, Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart. "You guys probably won't have to do anything." Ulrich charges the monsters and finds they really did get an upgrade.

"Ulrich, we'll help!" Yumi gets her fans out when amazingly the Kankrelat moves incredibly fast and dodges Ulrich's attack. "Hai!" She throws her fans and misses the Kankrelat when it dodges them.

"This is going to be fun." William runs forward being hit by lasers. He ignores them since he was already dead and didn't need to worry about life points. He charges the Block and is hit with the Ice Beam. "Damn it, I didn't think about that." The Hornet flies up from behind and sprays him with acid. "Aaaa!"

"William!" Samantha throws daggers as fast as she can but the Hornet dodges them easily.

"Thunder Clap!" The energy wave knocks the Tarantula back but doesn't hurt it. "Is it just me or did the Eyes get really small?"

"I noticed that to." Aelita was watching from the Overwing as her friends went after the monsters. "They're moving to fast for me to use my Creativity." The Mega Tank rolls and spins firing the semi circle beam as it moved, something it couldn't do before.

"Aaaa!" Yumi is hit by a laser from the Krabe and an immense amount of pain goes to her brain. The lasers hurt before but not like this.

"Yumi!" An Ulrich clone runs over to her using a Super Sprint. Seconds later Sissi appears. She knew what was going on in Ulrich's mind and wasn't going to allow it.

"Back off Ulrich!" Sissi flies over and pushes the clone away. "What is going on?"

"Sissi, they've been given an upgrade." The clone points to the Tarantula that rolls out of the way of a Sonic Boom and fires lasers faster then normal.

"I dealt with these monsters on my own quite easily." Sissi takes her axe out. "Time to destroy his pets." Sissi flies at the Tarantula and cuts a leg off. "Not so fast now are you?" She swings again destroying the Tarantula and is hit by the Mega Tank. "Aaaa!" She is knocked backwards and is hurt. "No, how can I be hurt by that?!" She floats back up to her feet. "Die!" She flies at the Mega Tank and swings her axe. It closes up and her axe bounces off the shell. "Open up!" She sticks a hand out and blasts it with an energy blast. It rolls backwards, opens, and fires faster then normal. She dodges the blast and it continues hitting the Tower.

"I need to help!" Aelita hated this. She could fight but was being kept in the back round as her friends fought. "Maybe, come on." Sissi goes to attack the Mega Tank and it closes up. She closes her eyes and starts to sing. The ground under the Mega Tank disappears and the Mega Tank drops into the Digital Sea.

"Good job Aelita. Can you do something about this?" William still had his foot frozen to the ground and was being hit by lasers from the Hornet and the Block.

"I'll try." Aelita runs towards the Block and it fires fire rings. She jumps through them and rolls shoving a claw into the Eye destroying the Block. The Hornet turns towards Aelita and fires lasers at her. It goes to fly towards her when William reaches up and grabs it.

"Goodbye!" He crushes it with his hands. "So, Aelita, a little help?" She goes over and uses her claws to break the ice holding his leg in place. "Thanks." He runs towards the Assassin that was currently dueling with Ulrich as Samantha and Jim fought the Kankrelat while Yumi fought the Krabe as Sissi went after the Dragon.

"Sonic Boom!" The energy wave knocks the Kankrelat back and allows Samantha to run over and grab it. She holds it away from her body and destroys it with a dagger.

"Come on Jim let's help Yumi." They run over to the Krabe that was firing lasers faster then normal at Yumi. She can't do anything but block the lasers but Jim and Samantha were now there to help. "Jim, throw me."

"At the Krabe?"

"No at Yumi," She rolls her eyes. "Yes the Krabe!" Jim picks her up and throws her at the Krabe. Samantha flies through the air and as she gets near the Krabe she creates a dagger and stabs the Krabe on the back. Normally it would be destroyed but now with a smaller Eye the dagger hits nothing important.

"Thanks but no good!" Yumi continues to block lasers from the Krabe.

"I noticed." Samantha creates two more daggers and jumps into the air. She throws the daggers but the Krabe rolls over onto its back so the daggers miss the Eye. The Krabe remains on its back. "How do we hit the Eye now?" Samantha makes more daggers as Jim runs over to the turned over Krabe.

"Like this!" He raises his hands and is ready to slam them into the Krabe when its stomach glows and it fires the laser on its stomach. "Aaaa!" Jim is knocked backwards.

"Wow, been a long time since I've seen that used." Ulrich was keeping an eye on Yumi as he fought the Assassin. "William, take this sword." Ulrich, one of his clones, throws a sword to William.

"Thanks man." William charges the Assassin and is hit with lasers but he was already dead and didn't care. When he gets close the Assassin fires a red orb from its mouth at William. "Aaaa!" He is knocked backwards when it explodes.

"We have to beat this thing, it's ridiculous that one Assassin is fighting me off! Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs at the Assassin blocking lasers with his swords but when he gets close the Assassin uses its claws to fight close combat. A clone comes to attack but the Assassin uses its claws to strike the clone and destroy it. The claws are glowing as it swings at Ulrich but William grabs the arm.

"I'm glad I'm dead already or that would have hurt." He pulls the arm back and Ulrich shoves a sword through the front of the Assassin and puts it through to the other side to hit the Eye. He jumps away as does William when the Assassin explodes.

"I have to help Yumi." Ulrich runs over to the overturned Krabe. "Impact!" He shoves his sword through the stomach of the Krabe and hits the Eye on the other side destroying it. "Aelita you should be clear." Ulrich turns around and sees the Schipizoa! "Aelita!" He uses a Super Sprint to run over to her as the Schipizoa attacks Aelita from behind. "No you can't have her!" Ulrich slices through the tentacles and the Schipizoa drops Aelita.

"Thank you Ulrich." Aelita gets up and runs for the Tower when lasers fire in front of her. She looks up and sees the Dragon. Sissi was still fighting it when it flew away and went after Aelita.

"Got you now!" Sissi throws her axe at the Dragon and it cuts off the wings on the right and the Dragon falls to the ground. The Dragon fires more lasers but is unable to aim at Aelita as she gets into the Tower. Soon the Tower is deactivated and the Lyoko Warriors are taken back to Earth. William runs into the Tower since the Way Tower was far away and he didn't think it was a good idea to stand around where Xana could get him.

"Good job group." Sanne smiles at Yumi and the others. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, they were tough though." Samantha rubs her back. "They were stronger and faster then before."

"Xana gave them an upgrade." Sissi was floating in the air like she was lying on a bed. "I fought them on Earth and they were weak. He tricked me." She looks over at Ulrich who was staring at Yumi. "Ulrich!" He immediately looks at her. "I know what you think. I'll let it go, for now." Sissi smiles and turns into a black mist leaving the Factory.

"Yumi I…" Ulrich is shocked by the collar. "Sorry." He breaks into a black mist and leaves the Factory.

"I, I better get back to school." Yumi goes over to the ladder. "Anyone else coming?"

"We are. I had to set my class off to come here." Jim goes over to the elevator as does Sanne. "Samantha, are you staying here?"

"Yes Jim, I'll be back for lunch Sanne." Samantha waves to them as the doors close. She goes over to the computer chair and sits down. "William?"

"Yes Samantha?"

"I kicked ass." She smiles and laughs as does William.


	96. Chapter 96

**Code Lyoko Episode 144: Mad World**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-143 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Yumi is on her bed doing homework. She has her headphones on since Hiroki was playing some new video game with the volume at the loudest he could get it. She takes them off when the cd ends and goes to switch it when she hears yelling. "Why can't you ever have dinner ready when I get home!"

"Because I have my own job to do!" Her parents were yelling at each other, something Yumi never heard. They would argue but they would be quiet about it. Suddenly she starts to feel angry that they were fighting. They were adults why did they have to fight over something like dinner?

"Shut up you two! You're grown ups act like it!" Yumi shakes her head. She didn't mean to yell.

"Yumi, you're grounded!" Both parents yell at the same time.

At Kadic Academy Odd and S.S., now Sandra Morales are arguing. "I can't believe you think that would be a good idea. We have to keep this a secret!"

"I know that's why we should do it as a movie! It's a great idea!" Odd thinks the adventures on Lyoko would be a great idea. Lots of drama, romance, angst, perfect for a movie.

"You moron what the hell makes you think any of this is a good idea? Who the hell would watch some movie that involves a virtual world? They'll just say you're copying the Matrix!" S.S. shoves him. She doesn't know why she was so angry it just seemed to flare up.

"Don't push me!" Odd gets close to S.S. and tries to stare her down not willing to hit or push her. "What's wrong with you!?" Odd was getting angry to but really didn't know why. He brought it up as a joke but S.S. snapped.

"Wrong with me? You want to expose our secret to the world to make a quick buck! I'm sure the others would just love to hear this great plan by you dumbass."

"Shut up!" Odd grabs S.S. by the arms. "I, I," Odd's anger grows to a level he never felt before. "I wish you were still dead!" S.S. replies by kneeing him in the groin then in the face when he bent over.

"Fine!" She kicks him knocking him to the floor and storms out of the dorm room. Her head starts to hurt but she ignores it as she storms out of the dorm building into the woods.

Down the hall Jeremie and Aelita are having an argument. "Aelita that would never work."

"How do you know if you won't test it?" Aelita was getting frustrated. She had a great idea but Jeremie was being as stubborn as a fool. "At least test it."

"Why? It won't work, it will be a waste of time. That is just a stupid idea."

"A waste of what time? You aren't doing anything!" Aelita stops when she yells. "I, I'm sorry." She was getting angry but was trying to keep in control. "I know you're doing a lot but right now the computer is just running scans on data. While it does that maybe you could work on this and see if it works."

"I, I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have said it was stupid." Jeremie had been getting furious with Aelita. He was working hard trying to stop Xana but Aelita was annoying him with a program to get William back to Earth. He didn't think it would work and where would William go? He was long dead and would be stuck at the Hermitage like Samantha. But he calms down trying to stay in control. "But where would William go?"

"The Hermitage."

"I'm sure your mom and Jim would love another mouth to feed. Well, maybe, he is dead so maybe he wouldn't eat."

"Yeah, but, this would…" Aelita hands a CD to Jeremie and he understands now what she had done.

"Yes, actually, yes that would work. Aelita you're a genius!" The program wouldn't work with a dead William but with a living William it would. The program would work and it would make William a living being again. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you." He hugs her and feels the anger go down and be replaced with love.

"I didn't explain it well did I?" Aelita hugs him back. Her anger is gone and she feels her love warm her up as she hugs Jeremie. "But you're right, we better not do it now. William, I know he wants to be back but he's a great warrior on Lyoko and we don't have a place for him at the Hermitage unless he sleeps on the couch." She kisses Jeremie lightly on the lips. "I was the one who yelled, sorry." She feels a twinge of pain in her head. "Jeremie, I'm getting a head ache, I'm going to lie down for a little bit." She goes to his bed and lies down.

"You know what? I am to. Maybe I need to take a break from staring at a computer screen." Jeremie lies down next to her and they cuddle on the bed.

On the other floor a couple was having a problem. "I sensed Xana was near but nothing happened." Sissi was looking around as her energy sparks around her. "I know I felt him."

"I did to Sissi but the others didn't call so there can't be an attack."

"Unless it is a weak attack and doesn't need an activated Tower."

"Do you think he's gained that power back?" Sissi shrugs her shoulders. "Well, the others would call if there was an attack so maybe he just got sloppy spying on us."

"He wouldn't be sloppy. He's up to something." Sissi closes her eyes and concentrates searching for Xana. "There's something out there I can feel it!" She sparks with energy and it expands.

"Sissi be careful." The energy spreads as Sissi searches for what it was that she felt.

"He did something I know it!" And Sissi was right.

A security guard at a chemical plant was arguing with an officer. "I didn't see anyone! I don't know how several tons of that crap they made got out."

"Well they had to have inside help and you're on the inside. You're under arrest…" The security guard hits the officer with pepper spray.

"Not so tough now are you!? I didn't steal it pig!" The security guard is going insane with anger and rage. He didn't know what the chemicals that were made here did but a scientist who had been called when after the police did. He has on a mask to protect himself.

"No, that much, who could need that much?" He was concerned. The chemical that was stolen had serious side affects. The main one was affecting the medulla oblongata causing mood swings. "We need to evacuate the area incase there was a leak. This has to be a leak, no one could have stolen that much." The scientist gets to a phone and calls the head of operations.

"Jim why aren't you at the school?" Sanne was rubbing her temples trying to fight back a headache.

"It's a Saturday Sanne no school."

"Well you're annoying me. Go away." Sanne was getting mad at Jim for no reason she could think of. He had come back from the school after grading papers and made her lunch but now she was getting mad at him.

"Sanne I thought since we're alone for a change maybe we could go out and do something. Maybe catch a movie or something."

"No, you're still annoying me, leave!" Sanne pounds a fist on the table. "No, I'm sorry. What the hell is wrong with me!" She pounds on the table again. "Maybe internally I aged on Lyoko and this is menopause." Sanne squeezes her fist as she gets madder and madder. "Jim I said go away!" She gets up pushing the chair out and it falls over. "No, I don't know why I'm acting like this, I'm going to take a nap my head hurts!" Sanne storms up the stairs.

"Maybe I should get her some Tylenol." He decides not to. Sanne seemed mad enough at him, for what he didn't know. Maybe he should have cut the crusts off of the bread. He picks up the dirty plate and takes it to the sink to clean it.

Things were about to get a lot worse for Earth. An orange mist enters the vents at the UN Headquarters in New York City. It spreads through the building and gets to the main meeting room were hundred of delegates were debating a resolution on Iran. The debate had been calm but after this orange mist enters the room a paperweight is thrown and soon dozens of dignified men and women are attacking each other as the pressure of international debate is affected by a chemically created rage.

Samantha is going to the Factory when she starts to get a headache. She immediately feels angry. She doesn't know why, maybe she was mad at herself for not seeing William for over two days. She gets angrier and angrier as she goes down the sewer passage. By the time she gets to the end to get out and climb to the Factory entrance she's clenching her fists trying to keep calm. She jumps and swings down to the Factory floor and runs to the elevator she takes it down and steps off at the Control Room. She goes over to the chair and sits down. "William!" She yells loudly in anger.

"Huh what? Finally." William had wanted to contact the Lyoko Warriors but they weren't responding.

"Finally? So I took two days to myself! What the hell I don't even have to be here!"

"No, Samantha, there's an attack. I don't know why the others haven't come."

"Attack? Wait, what?!" Samantha shakes her head as her head starts to hurt more. "Damn it! I knew this wasn't normal!" She pounds her fist on the arm of the chair. "I'll call the others." Samantha gets her phone out and calls Sanne who doesn't answer.

"Samantha, what the hell does she want? She went to the Factory didn't she? Whatever it is it can't be too important." Sanne puts her phone down and continues rubbing her temples as the head ache gets worse.

"Hello?" Odd had seen Samantha's number and answered. "Did S.S. go to you?"

"Uh, no. There's an attack, Xana activated a Tower. Get here now!" Samantha yells mad at Odd for no reason. "I, damn it I know this is why I'm so mad! Xana did something to me!"

"He did something to me and to miss center of the universe!" Odd hangs up on Samantha. "Oh, wait, damn it I'm an idiot!" If Xana had done something to him and Samantha he probably did something to S.S. "She won't answer her phone if I call that idiot! She should have known this was a Xana attack!" Odd throws his phone breaking it. "No damn it that was stupid, stupid!" Odd pulls at his hair as he tries to calm down. "No, Factory, Lyoko, come on calm down." Odd kicks the door as he leaves in anger putting a hole in it. "No, damn it you moron!" He runs down the hall getting madder and madder at himself.

"Ok, I'm grounded, but, ok." Yumi hangs up. "I should have known, Xana, I would never have yelled like that. My parents wouldn't have acted like that towards each other." Yumi climbs out her window and runs for the Factory wondering who else had been affected by this attack, however it was Xana was doing it.

At the site of the chemical plant a phone rings. "Yes?" The Supervisor of Operations answers it.

"Sir, I think I know where it was released. On, on the news there has been a huge fight at the UN Headquarters. Someone stole it and released it there. If we don't tell people this could start several wars!" So far except for the immediate area no one knew of the theft.

"I, ok, send out a Code Blue 99 to the media and try to contact someone who has connections to the UN so they can explain what happened."

"Yes sir." They hang up wondering if the chemical stolen was going to start World War 3.

"Ok, I'll get Sanne. She might have turned her phone off since she was trying to take a nap, get rid of a headache." Jim hangs up with Samantha and heads for the Hermitage. He gets there and goes to Sanne's room. "Sanne, there's an attack."

"What!? Oh great an attack! Just what I don't need with this damn headache!" Sanne gets off her bed and goes to the door. She opens it and Jim sees a glass of water and a bottle of Advil next to it.

"I think Xana might be responsible for that headache." Jim puts a hand on the side of Sanne's face. "Deactivating the Tower will get rid of it." Jim smiles ate her but she knocks his hand away.

"Don't touch me! We have to go to the Factory!" She yells at Jim in anger but Jim lets it go. He figures this is part of the attack.

"Hmmm, she's acting like I did when they were testing that chemical, oh, what was it called, I can't remember but she's acting just like…" Jim thinks he's figured out. When he was younger he was a test subject for a mood enhancing chemical. The scientists were trying to make a liquid that could be drunk from a bottle with no side effects as an anti depressant. The problem was the only emotion they could get was anger and resistance was built up after only four doses.

"What? I knew he was up to something!" Sissi had been called by Samantha. Sissi and Ulrich weren't Lyoko Warriors but they were considered allies. "We'll be there in a few seconds." Sissi hangs up and turns to Ulrich. "Ulrich there is an attack like I thought." Sissi and Ulrich break into black mists and go to the Factory.

"Hi Samantha." Ulrich sees her grasping the arms of the computer chair. "What's wrong?"

"I, Xana did something to us. I'm really mad and I don't know why!" Samantha yells at Ulrich who backs away.

"Well, Sissi and I could probably get the others and get them here now."

"Oh yes thank you your highness we can't even run to a damn Factory!" Ulrich backs away some more.

"Sissi, lets get the others." Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist as does Sissi. Ulrich comes back with Yumi and Sissi comes back with Odd.

"I'm surprised S.S. wasn't with you."

"That stupid little, aaaa!" Odd yells in anger. "Find her she wouldn't answer her phone!" Sissi nods then breaks apart into a black mist. Ulrich breaks apart a second later and comes back with Sanne and Jim.

"Thank you Ulrich but that wasn't needed. Odd, Yumi, where's S.S.?" Sanne was trying to stay calm after Jim told her about the chemical testing he went through and how he thought this might be it.

"She went running off to who knows where just because we got into a fight over something stupid!" And Odd said he wished S.S. was still dead but in his blinding rage he didn't remember that.

"Odd calm down this is Xana making you angry." Jim goes over to Odd. "Breath, deep breaths should help clear some of the chemicals fumes." Odd backs away from Jim and takes deep breaths.

"I'll get Aelita and Jeremie." Ulrich breaks into a black mist and goes to the school. When he forms in Jeremie's room he sees Aelita and Jeremie are curled up on the bed holding onto each other. "I feel bad for doing this but we need Aelita." Ulrich puts a hand on Jeremie's foot and shakes it. Jeremie's eyes open and he looks around. Jeremie gets his glasses and puts them on. "Ulrich?"

"Xana's attacking."

"But, the Super Scan didn't go off." Jeremie points to his computer as he whispers.

"William felt pulsations and earlier Sissi felt Xana's presence. I'm sorry to wake you up but we need Aelita." Jeremie nods and wakes Aelita up.

"Aelita, there's an attack. I'm guessing Xana stole a Tower and took it to Sector 5 so the Super Scan wouldn't detect it."

"Uh, I don't want to go." Aelita was having a wonderful dream. It was of her and Jeremie in a cottage much like the one she grew up in when she was younger and there was a little pink haired five year old running around in the snow. Aelita hopes she was having a vision of what life would be like in the future. A future without Xana, where she and Jeremie are together, a world with a little daughter they would love forever.

"We have to Aelita, we can…" Before Jeremie says anything else Ulrich uses his powers to turn the other two into black mists and takes them to the Factory.

"Thanks Ulrich." Aelita sits down. She was still a little sleepy. Her headache was gone so that was good. "Where's S.S.?" She saw Odd but no S.S.

"I don't know and I don't care where that stupid little…" Yumi puts a hand over Odd's mouth.

"Calm down Odd this is Xana making you mad." Yumi looks up at Jim. "I don't get it, I, I was really angry earlier but it went away. You don't seem to be mad but Odd seems to be going insane."

"His smaller body is probably why it affected him more then you. And I, well, it's a long story we don't have time to talk about it."

"Oh no, it's not just us." Sanne had turned the TV program on the Super Computer and she sees the news flash.

"Several were arrested but more were sent to the hospital after a fight broke out in the meeting room of the UN Headquarters. China is already claiming this is part of the Western Countries aggressive plans and has threatened action against Russia."

"He must have released some there to." Jim and the others watch waiting for Sissi to get S.S.

Sissi is searching for S.S. but can't find her. "That foolish girl must have gone into the woods." Sissi uses her energies to fly into the woods. Soon she finds S.S. in an old tree that was rotting and had a hole big enough for a teenage girl to crawl into. "S.S. come on!"

"What the hell do you want!" S.S. spits at Sissi.

"You must be affected to. S.S., Xana is attacking. He's done something to you and the others. What I'm not sure but you're all acting crazy." These words are heard by S.S. and she thinks for a second about what Odd had said. If it was Xana… Her anger explodes leaving logic behind.

"I'm not helping you or that stupid purple son of a…" Before S.S. finishes her sentence Sissi turns her into a black mist and takes her to the Factory.

"Found her, explain what is going on." Sissi uses her powers to keep S.S. quiet so she won't interrupt Jim.

"Xana got a hold of this chemical that affects the brain. It was supposed to be used as a mood enhancing drink but never got past the testing stage. I'm sure you've all noticed you got head aches recently. This is a side effect along with uncontrollable rage." Sissi lets S.S. go.

"Fine! Whatever, send us to Lyoko then!" Her anger was still strong.

"Ok, get on the elevator and I'll…" Before Sanne finishes Sissi and Ulrich turn into black mists and take the Lyoko Warriors to Lyoko. "Fine, I'll send the vehicles unless you plan on carrying them." Sanne sends the vehicles. "Go due east, be careful though." They were in the Forest Sector. The most dangerous Sector now that the Mountain Sector was destroyed due to narrow paths and nothing but the Digital Sea below.

Halfway around the world China is arguing with America and the other Western countries. China threatens a nuclear strike if its demands are not met. Normally they would never act like this but with the chemical influence the Chinese Government and military was ready to fight. In America and other countries it was no better. Riots broke out in cities, fights broke out all across the world. People were killing each other over normal, petty arguments as they were affected by the chemical. Even worse its effects were not just on humans but animals as well. Normally peaceful animals were attacking each other. Zoos were being closed as the animals attacked each other and some even escaped and attacked people who were already fighting with each other.

"I feel better at least." Yumi had no headache and no anger. None of the others had headaches or anger, at least not from the chemicals. S.S. couldn't believe what Odd had told her. She understands it was Xana's attack, his uncontrollable rage, that made him say it but she didn't care. He had still said it to her, still said he wished she was still dead.

"Yeah, much better." Samantha had stayed calm counting in her head. She had gotten to over three thousand before she got to Lyoko. "Sissi, Ulrich, you two sense anything?"

"Yes." Sissi was using her powers and could sense a mighty warrior. "Lynnette is waiting for us with…" She closes her eyes and concentrates. "There's a Dragon, maybe two, and something else."

"Well we aren't there yet." Yumi revs the engine on the Overbike. Yumi didn't ask why when S.S. stopped Samantha, whispered something to her and then took Samantha's place on the back of the Overbike. She was curious and wanted to ask S.S. but figured it wasn't her business.

"We're getting close, turn here." Sissi leads the group using her powers to feel where the Tower was. They go down three more paths and see the Tower. "Two Dragons, one monkey." Sissi gets her axe out as she continues to fly to the Tower. "Ulrich, let's clear the way for Aelita." Sissi speeds ahead flying over gaps between the paths with Ulrich following her.

"Hello traitors." Lynnette has her mace out. "Long time no see."

"Hello monkey." Sissi smiles as Lynnette reacts.

"I'm a Gorilla not a monkey you dirty human scum!" Lynnette flies at Sissi and attacks. Ulrich uses a Triplicate and goes after the Dragons. Ulrich has a little trouble with the Dragons since they were upgraded and a clone is destroyed before he can destroy one Dragon. The Lyoko Warriors get to the Tower and assist Ulrich.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the remaining Dragon but it shoots them out of the air. She uses her psychic powers to catch them and bring them back to her.

"Extend!" S.S. flies up into the air ready to do her favorite attack. "Retract!" The pole shrinks and she starts to fall. The Dragon sees her and fires lasers at her. She blocks the lasers but is hit in the leg causing her to flip in the air and lose control. When she gains her control she sees she is falling into the Digital Sea! "Extend!" She extends her pole out and it goes past the pathway but there was nothing to catch it on.

"Samantha take control!" Odd jumps off the Overboard and falls towards the other end of the power pole. He grabs it and soon the pole is leveled out over the Digital Sea. "S.S. I got it, retract it!"

"Retract!" Odd is pulled to the pathway and he gets back on it. He hangs onto the power pole and S.S. is pulled back to the pathway.

"S.S. are you ok?" She pulls the other end of the power pole out of his hands and walks away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" She continues to ignore him. "Samantha I need a lift!" Samantha stops throwing daggers at the last Dragon and flies down to Odd. Odd gets on the Overboard and flies up into the air. "Speed Arrow!" He fires the Speed Arrows at the Dragon and it uses its upgraded agility to dodge them.

"Sissi get out of the way!" Jim had gone back down the pathway then started to run. His speed and momentum built and he yells at the last second. Sissi flies up into the air and Jim tackles Lynnette. "Aelita go!" Jim and Lynnette wrestle on the ground as Aelita runs into the Tower. Seconds later the Tower is deactivated.

"Those idiots, they'll kill us all!" Sanne brings up the return program. "Either they'll launch nukes at each other or this will make Xana so powerful we won't be able to fight him anymore." She sighs. "I hate humans, why do they have to be so stupid?" She launches a return and time is reversed.

"S.S., wait, stop!" Odd tackles her to the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I, I can't believe I said that!"

"Let go of me!" S.S. struggles but Odd keeps her pinned.

"I would have done anything to bring you back. I was going to join Sissi when she said she could bring you back. Hell I would have joined Xana, I would have joined him and helped him take over the world if it meant having you back. I love you Sandra Morales, Sandra Smith, you know I do. I would never want you dead, I'd rather die then lose you again."

"Let me go your knee is on my stomach." Odd looks down and moves his knee. "Odd, I love you to but you said it. Why, as mad as I could get I'd never say I wanted you dead."

"I know why I said it," S.S.'s eyes get wide. "Because Xana was affecting me." Odd leans down and kisses S.S. "I'll always love you S.S. If, no, when we beat Xana and graduate we're going to grow up, get married, have kids, retire, and die at the age of one hundred and fifteen on Mars in our vacation home." Odd smiles as S.S. laughs.

"Kids? Retirement? Do you have our kids names picked out to?"

"Well, I always though Ark was a cool name…" They laugh some more as tensions ease between the two.

Down the hall Jeremie and Aelita are talking in Jeremie's room. "I don't get it why didn't it affect us like it did the others?" Aelita had gotten a headache, she had gotten angry, but then it went away.

"I don't know. I was getting mad at you but then I realized how incredible that program was and how incredible you are and how incredibly lucky I am to have you. I love you to much to be mad at you."

"Maybe that was it." Aelita smiles and kisses Jeremie lightly on the lips. "Our love was too much for the anger to handle." Jeremie smiles at her now.

You know what? I think you're right. I could never be mad at you my love for you wouldn't let that happen." Jeremie hugs Aelita. "I love you so much Aelita. I thank all the gods and goddesses out there for letting you contact me all those years ago. If, if you hadn't, if you hadn't contacted me I never would have been able to do this." He hugs her harder then let's go. "I doubt I'd have as many friends and I know I wouldn't have a girlfriend as great as you."

"Well," Aelita thinks about it. What would have happened if she hadn't contacted Jeremie? No returns, no powerful Xana, no deaths. Well, not more deaths, maybe. Xana had crashed planes into buildings, had started a war, all before the returns were done. "You'd still have friends and a girlfriend but you're right she wouldn't be as great as me." Aelita kisses Jeremie again on the lips. "The next vacation is coming up soon, maybe, maybe instead of staying here I could stay at the Hermitage and maybe…" Aelita blushes. "Maybe you could stay over for a night or something."

"I like holding on to you when we sleep."

"I like it to but, I, what if I wanted to do more?" The look on Jeremie's face is that of pure terror and makes Aelita laugh. "I'm kidding Jeremie I just wanted to see how you'd react." Aelita kisses him on the lips. "I love holding onto you, you're like a big warm Mister Puck."

"Great comparing me to a doll." Jeremie laughs a little.

"Well, Mister Puck is better in one way," Aelita smiles. "I don't get hit with morning breath when I wake up with him." They both laugh as they continue to talk.


	97. Chapter 97

**Code Lyoko Episode 145: Jaws**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-144 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

It had been more then a month since Xana attacked. The gang was happy that they had a break both from school and from Xana. Jeremie and Aelita had stayed in her room for a week and were planning on staying there for the next week. Sanne was worried at first but every time she checked on the two she found no reason to worry. The two were in love with each other and didn't need to do anything physical to show it. Jeremie had spent years of his life to bring Aelita to Earth then to free her from Xana's grasp. Aelita had spent years talking to Jeremie, helping him with the Super Computer, and was now trying to help him with his Italian. "La mucca ha saltato sopra la luna mentre la forcella ha funzionato via con il cucchiaio, ma soltanto il Canada e l'Hawai riconoscerebbero il marrige."

"Ok, I got uh, a cow jumping to the moon as a fork and a spoon then something about Canada and Hawaii."

"Close, but not good enough. I said '_The cow jumped over the moon as the fork ran away with the spoon, but only Canada and Hawaii would recognize the marriage'_ ok?"

"That makes a lot more sense." Jeremie smiles. "I'm still hopeless in Italian."

"You're doing better Jeremie that's all I can ask of you." Aelita kisses him lightly on the lips. She leans down to his ear and whispers. "My mom's watching us again. You'd think she'd trust us by now."

"Yeah, we aren't Odd and S.S." Jeremie looks sideways and out of the corner of his eye he can see the door is open a tiny bit. "Want to give her a scare?"

"No Jeremie that, well, what kind of scare?" Jeremie whispers to her. "No, I, well, that would be funny but no." Aelita walks away from Jeremie and goes to the door. "Stop mom." When she opens the door the rest of the way she sees Sanne in the hallway.

"I, uh, was just…" Sanne knows she'd been caught. "I was just making sure you two were behaving. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Actually if you add the time you were on Lyoko you wouldn't be." Aelita smiles. "But we don't do stuff like that mom. I know you've been watching us but trust us ok?"

"Trust two teens with raging hormones alone?"

"Our hormones don't rage. Sometimes they get mad at each other but then they don't talk to each other for awhile." Aelita hugs Sanne. "We, we love each other and don't need to do things like that to prove it. He's saved my life enough times to make it impossible to doubt how much he loves me." Aelita lets go. "Of course you and Jim on the other hand…" Sanne blushes.

"I don't think I should be talking with my teenage daughter about that."

"I'm actually twenty four. If you add the time I was on Lyoko." Aelita smiles at her mom. "I don't care that you two are, um, together. It's a little creepy but I, you love him, right?"

"Yes Aelita I do."

"So, so you two dating and stuff, um, isn't bad." Now Aelita blushes as she thinks about her mom and Jim. "Just don't make me a new sister or brother."

"I'm done with kids. I got it perfect the first time." Sanne puts a hand on Aelita's head and messes her hair up. "Even if your father wasn't you seem to have gotten everything from me." Sanne mentions Franz and this angers Aelita a little.

"He is not my father just the man who donated his DNA."

"Of course Aelita. He's nothing now, he's nothing but a nightmare that has passed us isn't he?" Aelita nods. "I'm going into town soon, I'll be back later." Sanne kisses Aelita on the forehead.

"Going on a date with Jim?"

"Maybe," Sanne smiles at Aelita. "You two behave yourselves. I don't want to come back to a messy house or a messy bedroom if you know what I mean."

"Yes mom, no parties and nothing that Odd and S.S. would do." Aelita goes back to her room. "Have fun mom but not to much fun." She sticks her tongue out getting Sanne to smile.

"I'm the grown up in this house and I'll do what I want. And right now I want to listen to my wonderful daughters orders." Sanne waves goodbye then goes to the stair case and goes downstairs.

"Are you sure you're ok with that?" Jeremie can't believe Aelita would be ok with Jim dating Sanne. It would be really creepy if it was Jim with his mom. "I mean, he's a Lyoko Warrior but he's a teacher."

"He's a Lyoko Warrior who has helped me get to the Towers and he makes my mom happy. If my mom's happy then I'm happy." Aelita goes over to Jeremie. "Afraid of having Jim as a father in law?"

"I, I, uh, you really think they'll get married?" Jeremie wants to divert the question back at Aelita.

"I don't know. My mom, I, I don't know. If they did I wouldn't be against it but I, can we not talk about this?"

"If you drop Italian for now." Aelita smiles and nods her head. Jeremie closes his laptop and when he reaches for his Italian book he accidentally hits the power switch on the laptop.

Several hundred kilometers away a beach town was about to get a big surprise. "Come on, lift, we have to keep the beach clean even if its winter." A man is leading a group of teens down the beach to pick up garbage and dead animals as a school project to help the community. A large fish that was rotten and smelled was found but none of the teens wanted to pick it up. "This counts towards your grades people." A young male teen goes and gets the dead fish and turns around to put it in a bag when he sees something come out of the water.

"Aaaa!" He points and the others look to see a shark flopping in the shallow water coming up onto the beach.

"Its ok kids it can't hurt you." How wrong he was. The shark stops flopping when three growths come out from the stomach. The growths grow and form into long tentacles. The shark stands up on the tentacles. "Uh, we need to go back to the bus." The man and the teens run back to the bus as more sharks swim up to the shallow water and mutate tentacles so they can walk on land.

"Jim, this is wonderful." Jim had taken Sanne to a restaurant. It was a very expensive restaurant and Jim took her here for a reason.

"A wonderful place with wonderful food for a wonderful woman." Jim stands up and walks over to Sanne. He gets down on one knee as he gets a little black box out. He opens it and reveals a gold band ring. "Sanne, uh, Sanne, would you marry me?" Jim was about to say Sanne Hopper but knew she'd throw something at him if he said that name. Her response scares him. She had just taken a bite of chicken and starts to choke on it. "Sanne!" He stands up and picks her up out of the chair. He wraps his arms around her and does the Heimlich maneuver. The chicken is dislodged and Sanne can breathe again. "Sanne, are you ok?"

"I don't know, did you, did you do what I think you did?" Sanne was stunned. She was blindsided by this. She liked Jim a lot but marriage? "I, uh, Jim, I…" Sanne is too shocked to know what is going on.

"Sanne if it's to early say so. I, I love you and I want to make it permanent but if you're not ready I can wait."

"Jim, I, um, wait a minute." Sanne was having flashbacks to when she was younger. It was at her old college and she had just graduated when a young man proposed to her. He had the start of a beard and his glasses hid how bright his eyes really were. "Jim, I, I'll be right back." Sanne gets up from the table and walks quickly to the women's bathroom. She puts her hands on the sink and looks in the mirror. "Sanne Grimore… No, I'm not a Hopper. Could I really be Sanne Grimore Morales? What will Aelita say about this? Oh, I, I have to talk to her first." Sanne gets her phone out and calls her daughter. "Aelita?"

"Mom? What is it?"

"I, um, Jim, he just, at dinner." Sanne was still stunned. "I, uh, he, he proposed to me."

"Did you say yes?" Aelita hears this news and is just as stunned as her mom. Aelita doesn't know how to feel or why her mom called her. "Mom? Did you say yes or no?"

"I, is it ok with you? I, I don't want to get married now but in the future, I, I really like Jim but this is just so sudden."

"Mom if it makes you happy then say yes. You don't have to get married the next day but, if it, if it makes you happy go ahead." Aelita doesn't know if she wanted to say that or she was just saying it for her mother.

"I, I don't know Aelita. I, I knew he liked me but, we have Xana to fight, we can't be dealing with this."

"Mom if you don't want to say so, if you do say yes. I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy Aelita. I, I don't want to do anything that will upset you."

"It won't upset me unless you're unhappy. Mom, if you say yes I'll be happy if it makes you happy."

"Thank you Aelita." Sanne and Aelita hang up and Sanne goes back out into the restaurant. "Jim, I, I had to talk to Aelita first."

"Oh, well, what did she say?"

"She said to do what made me happy."

"And that would be?"

"That would be a…" Before Sanne can answer the large front window of the restaurant shatters as a weird looking fish monster jumps through it.

"Aaaa!" People close to the window scream and try to get away. Thankfully the freaky fish monster doesn't go after them.

"No, Xana, but Aelita would have told me there was an attack!" Sanne and Jim back away from the monster as it walks towards them. Sanne gets her phone out and calls Aelita.

"So, what did you say?" Aelita was both nervous and excited.

"Attack! Xana, he's attacking!"

"But the, Super Scan." Aelita goes over to Jeremie's laptop, opens it, and finds it is off. She turns it on and seconds after it loads the Super Scan alerts her of an activated Tower. "Mom, Ice Sector, and what did you say?" Sanne hangs up and doesn't answer Aelita. "Jeremie, I'll get Sam and you call Odd. I'll call Yumi ok?" Jeremie nods and Aelita leaves her room and goes to Samantha's room. She knocks on the door. "Sam, Xana's attacking."

"Ok, give me a minute ok?"

"Ok." Aelita gets her phone out and calls Yumi. "Yumi, Xana's launched an attack."

"But, he's, he's been quiet for, ok I'll be there." Yumi hangs up. "Mom, Aelita says she wants help with her Italian, is it ok if I go to her house?"

"Yes Yumi but be back before dinner." Yumi nods and leaves the house for the Factory.

"Ok, S.S. is with me so don't call her." Odd and Jeremie hang up. "S.S., Xana's attacking."

"Aw, tell him to go away." S.S. smiles and laughs. "Well we had a nice long break didn't we?"

"Yes we did, very nice." Odd kisses S.S. "Get some clothes on so I don't forget that Jeremie called."

"You to mister." S.S. kisses Odd back and they get dressed then head for the Factory.

When Samantha comes out of her room she joins Aelita and Jeremie and use the sewer entrance at the Hermitage to go to the Factory. "Wait, don't forget to call Ulrich and Sissi." Samantha was on her skateboard when she remembered those two.

"Oh, yeah, I can't believe I forgot them." Aelita stops and gets her phone out. "Ulrich, Xana's attacking. I, he went after my mom and Jim."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, in town somewhere." Aelita was concerned about her mom and Jim. If Xana had sent monsters would her mom and Jim be able to handle them?

"Ok, I'll make sure they're safe." Ulrich and Aelita hang up. "Sissi Xana's attacking Sanne and Jim."

"Alright, well, you want to make sure they're safe?" Ulrich nods. "Find them and protect them. I'll help the others on Lyoko." Sissi kisses Ulrich then whispers to herself. "Keep him away from Yumi." Sissi and Ulrich break apart into black mists and go different directions.

"Sissi?" William heard someone in the control room. "I guess the others know about the attack then." William smiles at her. "No Ulrich?"

"He's going to protect Sanne and Jim." Sissi leans towards the monitor. "So William what have you and Samantha been doing during break?"

"Uh, talking. She's been telling me about what's been going on in the world. They, they don't think it's safe to give me the password since I'm on Lyoko and Xana might be able to get me without them being able to protect me."

"That's all?" Sissi smiles. "I like to watch my allies to make sure they don't decide to turn on me or join Xana."

"Then you know all we do is talk." Sissi frowns. She was hoping to hear something juicy. Ulrich had kept her from spying on the others as much as she use to. She got something out of it from Ulrich but she was still curious as to what was going on with the others.

"Well they should be here soon. What Sector are you in?"

"Forest."

"The activated Tower is in the Ice Sector according to the Super Scan." Sissi has it up and is looking at it. "I could come and take you to the Ice Sector."

"Wait for the others to get here then you can." William pauses as he works up the courage to ask Sissi a question. "Why don't you let Ulrich go?"

"Because I love him and he belongs to me." Sissi's flat cold response scares William.

"But he doesn't love you, he loves Yumi. If you really loved him you would let him go and let him choose."

"Oh be the nice one? You were nice and you lost Yumi."

"And I met Samantha."

"Shut up William." Sissi sparks with energy. "If I need to I will just kill Yumi." William's eyes get wide. "That's right. I want Ulrich, I love him, he's mine!" Her energy sparks again and nearly destroys the computer chair as the corruption starts to creep into her brain. The corruption had already done damage to her brain from the months of using energy and she was unstable. When she didn't use the energy she was ok but when her emotions flared her energy came up.

"Sissi if you killed me Ulrich would kill you." Yumi had taken the ladder down when the elevator didn't seem to work and heard Sissi's rant.

"He's too weak to hurt me." Sissi closes her eyes. "Yumi, stay away from Ulrich. It would hurt him if you died and I don't want him hurt." Sissi takes deep breaths trying to calm down and keep the corruption away.

"You hurt him every time you use that shock collar on him. You selfish little bitch." Yumi squeezes a hand into a fist. Normally she wouldn't act like this but no one else was around. She had Sissi alone. "He hates you, I know he does."

"He doesn't hate me he's said so himself. He, he'll learn to love me. Once we get rid of Xana I'll have all the time I need to teach him."

"If you think you can teach him to love you then you don't know what love is." Yumi walks towards Sissi who backs away.

"Yumi stop I, it's affecting me stay back!" Sissi uses energy to knock Yumi backwards. "No, I have to stop and calm down." Sissi sits down on the floor and grabs the back of her head. "Yumi stay away the corruption is affecting me. If, if it gets to strong I'll lose control and might hurt you." Sissi rocks back and forth trying to calm down.

Across the city Ulrich finds Sanne and Jim. "Sanne!" He forms into himself from a black mist. "Get over here."

"Help!" Sanne was holding her arm where one of the mutated shark monsters had bitten her. "Not me, Jim!" Ulrich had gone over to her when she pushes him away with her uninjured arm. She points and Ulrich sees Jim being attacked by two of the monsters.

"Get away from him!" Ulrich flies over to them and kicks a monster away from Jim. "Jim, you and Sanne have to get away."

"Stop the monsters, they've attacked innocent people."

"Ok, just get to the Factory!" Ulrich morphs into Lyoko form and gets his swords out. "This shouldn't be too hard." He slashes at a monster and cuts a tentacle. The tentacle grows back quickly. "Ok a little harder then I thought." Ulrich looks around and sees four more monsters coming towards him. "Jim, Sanne, here, it won't last long but should be enough to get you to the Factory." Ulrich concentrates and sends two energy orbs into Sanne and Jim. Sanne's arm is healed. "Hurry, it won't last long." The two nods and run for the Factory moving much faster then normal. "So let's make some Sushi." Ulrich attacks the monsters thinking these would be all the monsters Xana sent but was wrong.

At the Factory Jeremie, Samantha, and Aelita made it but were stopped by a large mutated shark monster. "Jeremie, Aelita, stay back." Samantha reaches into her pocket but comes out empty. "Sanne's rules, no sticker." Sanne made sure Samantha got rid of her switchblade. "Ok, you kids run while I attack that thing."

"Don't be stupid Samantha that thing will hurt you."

"Well I'm expandable. I'm already dead to the world."

"You're not dead to us and it better stay that way." Jeremie and Aelita go to one side of the bridge as Samantha goes to the other side.

"Come on, over here, yeah, get me." Samantha taunts the monster as she walks towards it. It sees her and charges her. "Aaaa!" It tackles her and they both go over the side of the bridge into the river below.

"Samantha!" Jeremie and Aelita run over and see Samantha swimming but the monster wasn't. Xana had mutated the shark so it could walk on land and breath on land and now it drowned in the river unable to swim.

"I'm coming, ugh, there goes my cell phone." Samantha climbs out of the river and goes back up to the bridge. "Get me in a Scanner so I can dry off munchkin." Samantha smiles at Aelita as she calls her by a nickname.

"Ok Sam, um, you did plan that right?"

"No but I'll take luck over skill any day." The three run and jump swinging down to the Factory floor below then get to the elevator. They take it down to the Control Room and see Yumi and Sissi.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Jeremie points to Sissi who is still rocking back and forth on the floor.

"She said the corruption was getting to her." Yumi wasn't sure if that was true or if Sissi was using it as an excuse for what she said. "Ulrich says it can get really bad."

"Well, I guess we'll leave her be for now." Aelita goes over to the computer chair. "I can send you and the others now."

"Maybe we should wait." Yumi looks over and sees a soaking wet Samantha. "What happened to you?"

"I thought I'd go for a swim on the way over. If you don't want to come now that's ok but I really want to go to Lyoko where I won't be soaking wet."

"Ok, I'll go." Yumi gets on the elevator with Samantha and Jeremie and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Everybody ready?" Aelita sees them nod through the security cameras. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"Uh oh, I, I don't think William is near this Sector." Samantha looks around.

"Sissi said she'd give him a ride here when the others make it here." Yumi and the others sit down waiting for the others.

"Aaaa!" A shark monster attacks a woman on the street. Ulrich has killed three but three more have come to join the last of the original four monsters.

"Leave her alone it's me you want!" Ulrich flies over and attacks the shark monster killing it. "Ma'am if I was you I'd get out of here." The woman looks up at the strange flying samurai.

"Aaaa!" She runs away.

"Oh yes, no problem, thank you for thanking me for saving your life." Ulrich rolls his eyes then hears another scream. "What is Xana doing? Is he really trying to kill innocent people? They should be going after me or should have gone after Jim and Sanne but didn't." Had Xana changed tactics?

"They're almost here." Xana had been keeping an eye on his enemies. "Three more should do." Xana uses his powers to send three shark monsters to the bridge. "If I killed those two it would infuriate the Lyoko Warriors. Maybe a little too much." He takes one of the shark monsters away. "Killing other humans should hurt them enough." Xana continues watching the Lyoko Warriors waiting for the rest to come to Lyoko.

"Sanne, stay back." Jim had climbed out of the sewer to see two of the monsters waiting for him and Sanne. "I can take one but the other one will be a problem." The energy Ulrich gave Jim and Sanne ran out already.

"Hey Sanne, what's going on?" Odd and S.S. make it.

"Jim said to stay down here so I guess the monsters are waiting for us." S.S. goes to Sanne.

"Nice clothes, were you and Jim on a date?" S.S. smiles as Sanne's cheeks turn red. "Aw, stupid Xana broke up your date."

"I'm sure he broke up something between you two." S.S.'s and Odd's faces turn red. "You two kids shouldn't be doing that."

"Kids? We may only be fifteen by age but we're sure as hell older then that by experience." Odd's reaction is something Sanne didn't expect.

"Yes, but you still shouldn't be doing things like that until you're out of school." Sanne hears yelling. "Jim! I'm coming up!"

"Stay down there I can't let them hurt you!" Jim is wrestling with a shark monster's tentacles trying to keep from being bitten.

"I'll help." Odd climbs up the ladder and is immediately attacked by the second shark monster.

"Odd!" S.S. climbs up the ladder and goes to help Odd. "Get away from him!" She attacks the shark monster as it uses its tentacles to attack Odd.

"S.S. get away!" Odd doesn't want her to get hurt.

"No way Odd!" S.S. punches the shark monster. A tentacle comes up and wraps around her waist. "Aaaa!" It throws her off and into Odd.

"I told you not to!" Odd struggles as a tentacle squeezes him forcing the air from his lungs.

"No, Sissi, I hear you but Xana is attacking innocent people!" Ulrich has killed a dozen monsters but more keep coming. Sissi had sent him a mental message about what was going on back at the Factory. "Why don't you take care of it?" _I used to much power, my, my emotions did it. I'm sorry but the corruption is still there and if I use any more it might not be reversible except by an act of love and even then I, I think it does damage._ "Ok but I'm using a lot of power to. The corruption is coming up but I know not as fast as yours." Since Ulrich didn't use his powers as much or for as long it took the corruption longer to affect him. "Everybody run! I have to stop more of these things somewhere else!" With that last warning Ulrich turns into a black mist and goes to the Factory. Moving as a black mist took less power then to fly as himself. "No, leave them alone!" Ulrich forms and attacks the shark monsters at the Factory.

"Aaaa!" Jim is bite on the arm by a shark monster then feels the monster's bite loosen. "What?" Jim looks up and sees Ulrich. "Ulrich, the other two need your help." Ulrich looks over and sees Odd and S.S. being squeezed by the tentacles.

"Leave them alone!" Ulrich runs over and kills the shark monster. "Get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower! I have to stop the other monsters from hurting people." Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist again and goes back to the restaurant. "No!" He sees a man fighting with a monster. Behind him was a woman who was bleeding from her leg. "Get out of here!" Ulrich's emotions and energy grows accelerating the corruption. He flies at the shark monster and kills it then turns to the couple. "Get out of here now!" The man backs away then grabs the woman's hand and they run away. "Have to keep Xana from killing anyone." Ulrich attacks the other shark monsters using more and more powers.

"Ok, mom, what did you say?"

"I'll tell you later, get on the elevator and get to the Scanners." Aelita nods and gets on the elevator with Jim, Odd, and S.S. As it goes down Sanne whispers to herself. "What will I say?" She shakes her head, she didn't know. "Ok, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Jim, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. "Sissi, are you going?"

"Yes." Sissi breaks apart into a black mist and goes to Lyoko. "William, come with me." Sissi waits for William to leave the Tower and then she takes him to the Ice Sector with the others.

"Go west, it shouldn't be far, the barrier is small." Sanne leans back in the chair and takes the headset off so none of the Warriors on Lyoko could hear her. "Sanne, you've gotten yourself into round room and told to sit in the corner. If I say no…" Sanne debates with herself as the Lyoko Warriors and Sissi head for the Tower.

On Earth Ulrich can feel the corruption creeping into his brain. He has to keep fighting though or the shark monsters would kill humans. It took the corruption longer to affect him then it did Sissi but it would still affect him.

Back on Lyoko the gang sees the Tower and the guards. "That damn monkey is back. She's mine!" Sissi gets her axe out when Odd with S.S. on the Overboard flies over to her.

"Sissi, you're good, if you went after the other monsters you could destroy them faster then us while we distract Lynnette." Odd was taking the lead.

"I gave you, S.S., and Samantha extra powers when on Lyoko, use them." Sissi wanted Lynnette, she needed to fight Lynnette. Lynnette was her replacement and Sissi wanted to prove she was still better then Lynnette. Odd flies away from Sissi.

"S.S., you go after the Assassin on the right, I'll go for the one on the left." S.S. nods and gets her power pole out. "Yumi, you, William, and Samantha go after the Mega Tank. Jim, Jeremie, you guys protect Aelita incase Xana tries to get her."

"Ok General Odd." Samantha does a salute then gets her daggers out. "Let's do this." Samantha feels William hug her tighter. "Don't worry we're going to kick butt."

"Kick butt?" William is surprised by Samantha's word usage.

"I don't need to get yelled at by Sanne for using a bad word." Samantha laughs a little. "Yumi, charge the Mega Tank, I'll throw my daggers when it opens."

"Ok." Yumi revs the engine of the Overbike and charges the Mega Tank. The Mega Tank opens up and fires quickly. Yumi dodges the blast and soon it fires another blast that Yumi dodges. Samantha throws daggers but they either are destroyed by the blast or miss the Eye. "Samantha just throw one." Samantha listens and throws one dagger. The Mega Tank fires but the dagger dodges the blast! Yumi is using her psychic powers to control the dagger. The dagger is aimed for the Eye but the Mega Tank closes up.

"My turn." William jumps off the back of the Overbike and runs at the Mega Tank. "I use to like to bowl but I used a forty kilogram ball." William stands next to the Mega Tank then looks at the two Assassins that Odd and S.S. were dealing with. They were doing ok since they had the upgraded powers from Sissi but weren't going to destroy the Assassins from the looks of it. "Here's hoping for a strike." William backs away from the Mega Tank then runs as fast as he can kicking the Mega Tank. It starts to roll and William chases after it kicking it to keep it rolling.

"Whoa!" S.S. does a back flip as the Mega Tank nearly rolls over her. It rolls into the Assassin. "Extend!" Her power pole extends hitting the Assassin in the Eye. Before it would have been able to block but it was tangled with the Mega Tank making it an easy kill. The Assassin explodes knocking the Mega Tank back at William.

"Got it." William catches the rolling Mega Tank and lifts it into the air. "I'm like Atlas." He laughs a little as he carries the Mega Tank away from the Tower. "Can't get tired on Lyoko, this is out of the fight, get the last Assassin." William walks away with the Mega Tank as the Lyoko Warriors go after the last Assassin.

On Earth Ulrich is struggling not with the shark monsters but the corruption. It had gotten to his brain stem and was starting to get into the rest of his brain. Most of the people had run away so there were no innocent people to get hurt but the shark monsters were still there. "No, I h_ave to fig_ht it." The corruption creeps into his brain and starts to affect him more. "On_e last bla_st to get _rid of the_se mons_ters."_ Ulrich closes his eyes, concentrates, and then launches an energy wave out destroying a dozen more shark monsters. Three remain. "_No, I can't."_ Ulrich stands up and uses energy destroying the three remaining monsters. "_Can't fight it any longer."_ Ulrich looks around as the Eye of Xana appears in his eyes. "_Kill them all, yes, kill them all and let God sort them out!"_ Ulrich taken over by the corruption looks for someone to kill.

Back on Lyoko Odd uses Exploding Arrows to destroy the last Assassin. "Aelita get to the Tower!" Odd looks around and sees Aelita is on the Overwing with Jeremie and Jim. "Now while Sissi is fighting Lynnette!"

"No! I can't allow you to get there!" Lynnette uses energy to push Sissi back then flies towards the Tower to stop Aelita.

"I don't think so." Sissi closes her eyes and concentrates. She uses energy to grab Lynnette's mace and take it from her. "Oh _hell…_" The corruption creped up into her brain. "_Sanne _you bett_er do a ret_urn after th_is!"_ Sissi drops to the ground so she wouldn't be using her powers to fly anymore.

"I can still fight!" Lynnette gets ready as the Overwing dives for the Tower.

"You're mine!" Jim leaps over Jeremie and Aelita and tackles Lynnette. They wrestle on the ground as the Overwing stops in front of the Tower. Aelita hops off and runs into the Tower.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Mom, a return to the past is needed." No response. "Mom?" Sanne in the Control Room still has the headset off and is still debating on what to say.

On Earth Ulrich has found humans. "_Yes, time to play!"_ Ulrich dives at the group of teens that had come to see what all the yelling was about.

"Return to the past now!" Aelita launches one since she couldn't get a hold of her mother. The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

"Sanne?" Jim and Sanne are outside of the restaurant. They had already eaten so were still full from the time before since the returns didn't affect them that way. "I, um, I already proposed to you but, um, I can do it again."

"Jim, I, I want to say yes, Aelita says it's ok, but…" Sanne is still debating on what to say. She has memories of her last marriage, her last proposal, the last man she thought she loved. _No, he's not Franz, he won't do that._ "Jim, yes, I will marry you but not until…" Jim kisses Sanne deeply for several minutes.

"Thank you Sanne." Jim pulls away from her. "What is it?"

"I, we have to wait though. Not until Xana is dead. I don't want our marriage to be interrupted by an attack."

"Ok Sanne, but please, wear the ring. I know it isn't a diamond ring but with my salary I," Sanne kisses Jim.

"It's beautiful." Jim gets the box out and opens it. Sanne takes the gold ring out and puts it on her ring finger when her phone rings. "Ha, SOS RING, I think she can wait. How about we go to a movie?"

"Well, we already did kind of eat here, but wait." Jim reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. "Is it stealing if I still have the money I spent on the meal?" Sanne laughs.

"Only you would worry about that." Sanne takes Jim's hand in hers and they walk away from the restaurant.


	98. Chapter 98

**Code Lyoko Episode 146: Mini Me**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-145 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Vacation was over. The kids were back at school. Aelita was sad that she had to leave her mom and wasn't able to sleep with Jeremie anymore. She loved being able to hold on to him as they fell asleep. And her mom, Aelita loved her and was so excited. Jim had proposed to her and Sanne said yes. They weren't going to get married for awhile, maybe. It all depended on when Xana was defeated. Her mom said if but Aelita knew it was only a matter of when. It was almost curfew and Aelita didn't want Jeremie to go. "Jeremie, I, I'm going to miss you." She kisses him on the lips and hears a noise. She looks and sees Odd and S.S. "What are you two doing?"

"It's almost curfew so I have to be going back to my dorm room, same as Jeremie." Odd smiles. "And what were you two doing this late?"

"Nothing like you two."

"Yet." Odd and S.S. laugh as Jeremie and Aelita blush. "Come on Jeremie let's…" Before Odd finishes his sentence he feels something hit him from behind.

"Odd!" S.S. kneels down to him but is hit with something.

"What is that!?" There is a large green glow coming down the hall. Two small energy orbs come out and hit Jeremie and Aelita.

"Aaaa!" Aelita feels pain then blacks out as do the others.

Several minutes later Odd wakes up and looks around. "Whoa, I, that…" Odd looks down at something and he doesn't know what it is. "Hey, S.S., are you ok?" He goes over to her and shakes her. She wakes up and sees Odd.

"Odd, what happened?" S.S. sits up and looks around. "Hey, what is this?" S.S. grabs a large red stalk. "Um, Odd," S.S. points to the door."

"Uh, that can't be good." They look up at what appears to be a door handle but it is kilometers away.

"What happened?" Aelita sits up and looks around. "Jeremie, Jeremie, wake up." She shakes him and his eyes open.

"My head hurts." Jeremie stands up. "Odd, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Jeremie, is that your door handle?" Jeremie looks to where Odd is pointing and nearly passes out again. "That's what I thought."

"But, but, Xana." Jeremie gets his phone out. "What? No connection?" His cell wasn't working. "Um, Aelita, is your phone working?"

"I don't have it on me."

"I have mine." Odd gets his phone out but finds his phone doesn't work. "Maybe they don't work since, uh, things are so big?"

"I think it's that we're really small." Jeremie puts his phone away. "I hate to say this but the closest warrior is Sissi."

"Are you sure she won't just step on us Jeremie?" S.S. did not want to go to Sissi's room.

"She won't, not if Ulrich's with her." Jeremie looks around. "We have to go down that hall then turn right." The four run not realizing how long the hallway would be when they were only five centimeters tall.

"I'm opening the door." Jim opens the door to Jeremie's door but no one is in it. "Jeremie, you should be glad that it's me that does these rounds." Jim figures Jeremie is at Aelita's room. "Same for Odd. Although I guess Odd would be doing a bit more then Jeremie would be." Jim goes to the stair case and goes to the girls' dorm floor.

"What is that, an earthquake!?" Odd and the others panic as the floor shakes. Soon a shadow is cast over them. "Jim!"

"Jim! Down here!" Aelita and the others yell but he can't hear them.

"No, Jim, down here!" S.S. tries to run after him but after three steps he seems kilometers away. "I guess we continue to Sissi's room."

"We're going to be in trouble." Odd watches Jim knock on Aelita's door. When no one answers he opens the door.

"As soon as we get to Sissi's room we can have her call him and tell him what happened." Jeremie and the others continue running for Sissi's room.

"Hmmm, I wonder where they could be." Jim leaves Aelita's room and looks around. "Could it be a Xana attack? They would have called if it was, unless they were taken by Xana." Jim gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Hi honey, I just checked Odd's, Jeremie's, and Aelita's room and they were empty. I know where Ulrich is," Jim shivers, he could hear the noises from Sissi's room. "But the other three should be here. I'm going to S.S.'s room and if she isn't there then maybe you and Samantha should get to the Factory."

"Go back to Jeremie's room and check his laptop. Without Aelita I'll have to go to Lyoko."

"You can't, it's too dangerous. Even worse we'll be down four warriors." Jim didn't want to risk Sanne, she was his Fiancée, she was the love of his life. "I'll find them ok?"

"If you can't then I'll get ready." Sanne and Jim hang up. Sanne goes to Samantha's room and knocks on the door. "Samantha?" Sanne opens the door and sees Samantha pulling the covers over her. "What are you doing?"

"I, um, I didn't say come in, give me a minute." Sanne leaves the room and soon Samantha comes out. "What's going on?"

"Xana's attacking, I think. I'm waiting for Jim to call back and if it is a Xana attack it seems I'll be going to Lyoko."

"What happened to the munchkin?" Sanne's shrugs her shoulders. "Ok, well, let me get my shoes and we can get going." Samantha and Sanne leave the house using the sewer passage to get to the Factory.

Jim goes to Jeremie's room and goes over to Jeremie's laptop. He opens it and sees the Super Scan. "Activated Tower, Xana better not hurt Aelita." Jim gets his phone out. "Sanne, there is an activated Tower. I'll call Sissi and Ulrich." Sanne and Jim hang up.

In Sissi's room Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and S.S. crawl under the door and get in. "Oh, uh," Jeremie and Aelita blush and look away. Odd and S.S. stare.

"Whoa, we'll have to remember that position for later." Odd and S.S. laugh while Aelita and Jeremie blush even more and don't look. "Oh you two, Jeremie you've seen Ulrich in the shower."

"Yes but I've never seen Sissi, or any girl, like that."

"Hmmm, how do we get their attention?" S.S. looks around. "Aaaa!" There is a loud ringing noise that scares S.S. and the others. Sissi and Ulrich ignore the ringing of Sissi's phone.

"That must be Sissi's phone." Odd runs over to it. It rings again. "S.S. help me." S.S. goes over to the phone and helps Odd open it. "Hello! Can you hear me!?" Odd crosses his fingers.

"Odd?" Jim wasn't expecting Odd's voice. "Why are you in Sissi's room and why aren't you in your room?"

"Because her room was the closest. Jim, you're never going to believe what happened."

"Well, we know Xana's attacking, what did he do?"

"Right now I'm about maybe five centimeters tall, along with S.S., Aelita, and Jeremie." Jim pauses, he is too stunned to say anything. "Anyways, could you come here? Sissi and Ulrich are um, busy, and we can't get their attention." Odd waits for a response as Jim thinks of what to do. He knew what Sissi was making Ulrich do and didn't want to walk in on that.

"I'll be right there." Jim hangs up and a few minutes later he knocks on Sissi's door. "There's a Xana attack! Get dressed you two then let me in!" Sissi looks at the door and her energy sparks around it. "I'm serious there is an attack!" Jim wait for a response. "I know you're in there!"

"Fine!" Sissi's eyes glow then she closes them. "Ulrich, let me get down and we can get dressed." Sissi gets off of Ulrich and uses her energy to get dressed in seconds. She walks over to the door and opens it as Ulrich gets his boxers on not willing to use his energies to get dressed.

"Sissi, Ulrich, where's Odd and the others?"

"How would we know?"

"They're in here, where's your phone?" Sissi looks around and sees her phone on the ground and two things that look like…

"Odd, S.S., what are you doing in here?!" Sissi goes over to the phone and reaches down grabbing it.

"Aelita and Jeremie are next to your dresser."

"They were watching us to?!" Odd and S.S. shake their heads wondering why Sissi would be mad.

"Those two were too embarrassed to watch. By the way, where did you learn that position?" Odd puts his arms up when Sissi reaches down. She picks him up by an arm and grabs S.S. "Be careful!"

"I will be. Where were the other two again?" Odd points and Sissi sees Jeremie and Aelita. She reaches down and picks them up. She puts all four on top of her dresser. "I'm guessing this is the Xana attack."

"Yes, this sucks." Odd sits down. "The Scanners better make me big again or we will have a big problem."

"Or a little problem." S.S. goes over to Odd. "Odd, get up, you can't get scanned here."

"My head hurts, what the hell is wrong with me?" Now that Odd mentions it S.S. notices her head was hurting.

Odd, stand up."

"No!" Odd pushes S.S. away. "I'm sorry." Odd stands up. "I'm just really starting to get nervous, what if, what if this is permanent? When Xana killed you it was permanent."

"It won't be Odd, stop it." S.S. starts to sweat. She was trying to keep it out of her mind but now it was sinking in. What if the Scanners or deactivating the Tower didn't fix them?

"We can worry about it or do something about it." Aelita was scared to but she wasn't going to show it. "Get me to the Factory so I can deactivate the Tower."

"I have a way to do this easily." Sissi smiles. "Come on you four, time to travel in style." Sissi breaks apart into a black mist, turns the four shrunken Lyoko Warriors into black mists, then Jim, and takes them to the Factory.

"Fine, I'll get Yumi." Ulrich turns into a black mist and goes to Yumi's room. "Yumi?"

"Ulrich?" Yumi had been called by Sanne and was getting dressed.

"Are you ready?" Yumi nods. "Ok, come with me then." Ulrich and Yumi turn into black mists and go to the Factory.

"Ulrich, ok, you got Yumi." Sanne sees Ulrich and the others through the security cameras. "Wait, don't step in the Scanner Yumi!" Yumi stops in mid step. "Look down." Yumi does and sees a pink dot.

"What is that?" The dot moves and she sees something else moving in front of the middle scanner that was three blonde dots.

"That would be my daughter." Yumi steps away from the Scanner. "Get in the right one while Jim gets in the left one." Yumi follows orders and soon the Scanner doors close.

"Hey, where did she go?" Yumi had landed on Lyoko but didn't see Aelita. She looks around some more when she hears the sound of someone being transferred to Lyoko but doesn't see anyone.

"Down here!" Yumi looks down and sees Aelita jumping up and down. "I'm right here!"

"Uh, she wasn't healed by the Scanners Sanne." Yumi kneels down to Aelita and sees three other small people. "Uh, Odd?" She sees a purple dot move. "What happened?"

"Xana shrank us! We tried to tell Sanne but I guess she couldn't hear us. Tell her!" Aelita jumps up and down as something appears on Lyoko. It is Samantha who nearly drops on the shrunken Lyoko Warriors.

"I heard but I can't do anything about it. Aelita you need to get to the Tower. William should be there any second now." Soon the Transporter shows up and drops William off in the Desert Sector.

"Hello everyone. Hey, where are Aelita and the others?" William looks around for the others.

"Down here." William looks around but doesn't see where the voice is coming from. "Ow, hey, what was that." William looks down and sees Jeremie who had hit him with a laser.

"Oh, hey, what happened? Wait, let me guess," William closes his eyes and moves his hands around his head like a psychic. "Using my ESPN, almost like a fourth sense, I am going to read your mind. Could it be Xana did something?" The group laughs.

"Almost like you have ESPN Classic even." Samantha makes a joke of her own. "Sanne, vehicles please." The vehicles appear. "This is going to be a problem. Munchkin, who are you going to ride with?"

"She can come with us." Sissi and Ulrich appear on Lyoko. "Ulrich, take Aelita. I'll fight Lynnette when she shows up and you keep her safe." Ulrich nods and uses his energy to pick Aelita up.

"Hey Aelita, I don't have a pocket so hang on tightly ok?" Ulrich moves Aelita up to his head and she grabs onto an ear.

"Thank you Ulrich but what about the others?"

"They're useless." Sissi walks over to the three small Lyoko Warriors. "Go back to Earth so you don't get hurt." Sissi stomps on the three and sends them back to Earth laughing a little.

"Sissi you didn't have to do that." Jim walks over to her.

"They were useless. Come on, the Tower is near here." Sissi looks around and uses her powers to detect the Tower. "It's…" Sanne interrupts her.

"Due south." Sanne laughs as she gets a shot in on Sissi. "Hurry, the three don't look happy, I think." Sanne couldn't see the three through the cameras. "But they seem to be ok for being small.

"We're going Sanne." Jim gets on the Overwing as Samantha gets on the Overboard and Yumi with William gets on the Overbike. They take off for the activated Tower.

In the Scanner Room Odd, S.S., and Jeremie are in the middle of the room. "I hope she's ok." Jeremie was worried about Aelita. "She, I, Sissi better not hurt her." Jeremie was glad he and his friends didn't come out of the Scanner flattened by Sissi stomping on them.

"I doubt she would Jeremie. She needs Aelita as much as we do to fight Xana." Odd looks around the room scared. "Scanners didn't heal us, deactivating the Tower better heal us." He starts to hyperventilate and rocks back and forth. For some reason being shrunk down to size was wreaking Odd's nerves and mind. S.S. didn't seem to be faring any better. Only Jeremie seemed to be the only one who wasn't being affected badly.

Back on Lyoko the gang was about to be interrupted. "Dragons!" Sissi turns and sees three of them.

"I'll kill them, you keep going." Sissi stops flying and gets her axe out. "I'll kill them and get back to you."

"Sissi are you sure? Xana did upgrade them." Ulrich was concerned about Sissi. She had power he didn't and was a great help when it came to fighting Xana. "Be careful Sissi.

"Keep going Ulrich and I'll make sure you pay for what you saw with Yumi." Sissi doesn't shock him.

"But, she, she was already dressed."

"You still went to her." Sissi flies at the three Dragons and attacks them. They fight and the Dragons are harder to kill then Sissi thought they would be. She has to use more energy then she wanted to and feels the corruption creeping into her brain. She destroys two when the last one reveals a nasty little surprise. A long stinger comes out. "Compensating for something are we?" The Dragon flies at Sissi faster then she thought it would and shoves the stinger into her stomach. "Didn't feel a thing." She punches the Dragon hard but as she destroys it something is sent into her body through the stinger. "No, no, Ulrich, get Aelita out of here." Sissi drops to the ground of the Desert Sector and she feels energy rush through her body. The corruption was spreading to her brain stem then into the rest of her brain. "No, _he wanted this to happen on purpose."_ Sissi struggles as the energy Xana sent into her causes the corruption to take complete control over her brain. "_No, Ulrich, stop me…"_ Sissi stands up as the Eye of Xana enters hers. "_Kill them, destroy them, make them hurt."_ Sissi flies after the others unable to control herself any more.

"Sissi was right as always Lynnette is waiting for us." Ulrich points to Lynnette. "You guys stay back."

"You have to protect Aelita. We'll distract Lynnette while you get Aelita to the Tower." Samantha on the Overboard gets her daggers out. "I'm ready." She charges ahead with Yumi and Jim at Lynnette.

"You made it, how nice. I wonder what happened to the female traitor." Lynnette smiles, she knew exactly what happened and was ordered by Xana only to slow the Lyoko Warriors down so Sissi could do the damage and make the Lyoko Warriors hate her. "Ulrich you're the only one here who could even hope to hurt me." Lynnette takes her mace out.

"Not so fast." Samantha flies down to Lynnette. "I can take you." Samantha had been given energy by Sissi and knew she could take Lynnette.

"Oh well Samantha Knight let's see how you do." Lynnette attacks Samantha with her mace. Samantha blocks it with a dagger and thrusts with the other. Lynnette's armor stops the dagger and she uses her strength to push Samantha away. "First let's even the odds." Lynnette uses her energy to destroy the Overboard right out from Samantha's feet. Samantha falls down to the ground. "You can't even fly what hope do you have?"

"The hope of the world." Samantha attacks Lynnette again but is knocked back again by her powers.

"This is too much for her." Jim flies down on the Overwing and attacks Lynnette from behind.

"Cheat!" Lynnette uses her powers to push Jim off of her. "I thought you had honor."

"I do but Samantha clearly is no match for you. You won Lynnette it is time to fight your next opponent." Jim stands up.

"I could still fight!" Jim stops Samantha.

"You lost Samantha she's to strong for you. It is my turn now Lynnette. Lets see what you got." Lynnette flies down and attacks Jim with her bare hands. Jim didn't use weapons so neither would she. They wrestle on the ground giving Ulrich and Aelita the chance to get to the Tower. Ulrich flies to the Tower but before he gets Aelita there Sissi stops him!

"Sissi, what are you doing?" Ulrich backs away when Sissi gets her axe out. He was too stunned to reach for his swords.

"_Stop me, I…_" Sissi shakes and reveals the Eye of Xana in her eyes. "_I will kill you and the pink haired bitched then the rest. Maybe when I come to Earth I'll kill you all quickly and painlessly." _Sissi lunges at Ulrich who gets both swords out to block Sissi's axe.

"Sissi stop this! You have to fight the corruption."

"_I can't, it's complete. Xana…"_ Sissi's energy sparks out around her. "_I will kill you now."_ Sissi swings her axe at Ulrich but he blocks it with a sword. He stabs at Sissi with his other sword but she dodges it.

"Sissi give me a chance and we can fight it." Ulrich and Sissi knew how to fight the evil, to fight the corruption. It required an act of kindness, an act of love. For Ulrich it wasn't really love but Sissi did seem to love him and it worked. If only he could get close enough to kiss her.

"_Die!"_ Sissi swings the axe over her head and hits Ulrich. Ulrich is hurt but the axe didn't hurt him enough to send him back to Earth.

"Aelita, get down, I have to fight her at my best." Ulrich doesn't know if Aelita did what he asked since he couldn't feel her light weight to begin with. "Sissi, I'm sorry but I might hurt you."

"_You will die by my hand!"_ Sissi attacks but Ulrich uses his energy to move a little faster and gets past her guard. He swings one sword up cutting Sissi's arm and shoves the other sword into her stomach. Sissi loses her axe as her severed arm was holding it.

"I'm sorry Yumi." Ulrich kisses Sissi.

"Ulrich?" Yumi sees this. "What is he doing?" Yumi had seen Sissi fight Ulrich and didn't know what was going on. She heard about the corruption but wasn't sure what it really was or how to stop it. Ulrich continues to kiss Sissi until he feels her good arm wrap around him and feels her tongue meet his.

"Thank you Ulrich." Sissi lets go. "You stopped me, you used your energy but you stopped me." Sissi falls backwards. "My head hurts, give me time, I'll go back soon."

"I need to help Jim, no, Aelita." Ulrich looks around for Aelita. Soon the Tower deactivates. "Hey, she's better then I thought." Ulrich laughs, the little Aelita had snuck into the Tower while he fought Sissi and Jim fought Lynnette.

"I'm bringing you back." Sanne was scared. The Tower was deactivated but Odd, S.S., and Jeremie were still small. When the others are back they see the four Lyoko Warriors were still small.

"Sanne what do we do?" Jim kneels down and sees Aelita. She was going to become his step daughter. He never had kids and she would be his daughter. "I, would a return fix them?"

"Maybe." Sanne was scared. Her little girl was still small. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"Aelita!" Jim throws the door open and sees Aelita, and Jeremie. "Oh, you're, you're ok. Jeremie it's curfew time."

"I know I was worried about Aelita. She's ok though." Jeremie smiles. "Right Aelita?" She nods. "What about Odd and S.S.?"

"I'm afraid to open her door." Jim laughs nervously.

"We'll come with you Jim." Aelita smiles at Jim. Jim was engaged to her mother, he was going to be her step father. She wasn't sure what to think of him when she first dealt with him but after the years, after the fights, she was glad her mother and Jim had found each other. They made each other happy. The three go to S.S.'s room and Jim knocks on the door.

"S.S., Odd, its curfew." The door opens and they see Odd and S.S. smiling. "You're ok?"

"Hey everybody." Odd was just fine and so was S.S. They seemed to be affected strangely by the shrinking but were fine now. "I know it's curfew but I was worried about S.S."

"I understand but get to your room."

"What about Ulrich?" Odd smiles and laughs.

"Sissi… She has her own rules." Jim wasn't going to tell Sissi about the rules. Sissi could snap and hurt him. They needed to keep her on the side of good, even let her have Ulrich, until Xana was beaten. "Good night kids."

"Good night Jim!" The kids and Jim split apart going to bed.


	99. Chapter 99

**Code Lyoko Episode 147: Fire!**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-145 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Odd and the other students are in the cafeteria eating breakfast. "Eggs and bacon, I love eggs and bacon." Odd digs into a plate filled with lots of eggs and bacon. He has more then the others on his plate.

"Odd you love everything." S.S. and the others laugh at the comment. "How do you get so much?" S.S. spears a piece of bacon with her fork and eats it. "Others might want to eat to."

"I love you the most." Odd leans over and start to bite S.S. on the neck. "Taste better then bacon to."

"Stop it!" S.S. laughs and pushes Odd away. Suddenly a loud buzzing noise is heard and yelling from the back of the cafeteria. The students look to see what is going on in the back.

"Fire! Get an extinguisher!" Rosa the lunch lady comes out of the kitchen part of the cafeteria.

"I got it!" Odd jumps up and runs over to a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. He gets it out of the case and runs over to the kitchen door. He uses the fire extinguisher and puts the fire out. "Rosa, what was that?"

"I don't know. The gas line must be leaking. I'll have Mr. Morales look at it." Rosa wipes her brow of sweat. "That was very brave and dangerous of you Odd. How can I ever thank you?"

"Just keep giving me the food I love and it will be more then enough." Odd smiles at Rosa. "Could Jim fix a gas leak? Don't you think that might be a little more then he can handle?"

"Sure, he once told me how he used to work for Houses of Europe building homes for the poor and the elderly. I wanted to know more but he was really busy and couldn't talk about it." Odd has to keep himself from laughing. It sounded just like something Jim would say and do.

"Well, make sure you have the place ready for lunch." Odd walks back into the eating area of the cafeteria. "She shouldn't complain about extra helpings for me for awhile." Odd sits down next to his friends. "Love my eggs and bacon. I can't wait to see what she makes for lunch."

"Wow Odd you moved so fast it was more like a blur." S.S. and the others laugh. "You never move that fast to see me."

"I have to protect my source of food." Odd laughs. "And I don't have to move fast to see you I can see you while far away. Also it's nice to just look at you." Odd laughs then hears a bell. "Science, oh fun."

"Hey Odd if you studied you would do well to." Aelita smiles at him. "I could tutor you like I did for Ulrich." Aelita spears a piece of bacon on Odd's plate then eats it. Odd gives her a look.

"I'm good. Hate to hurt my straight C average." The kids work together eating what was left on Odd's plate then get up from the table and throw the garbage away. "I hate science." The kids go off to class.

"And so with this property discovered Newton was able to figure out how much the Earth weighed. He lost these figures and had to redo them. He was a bit of a dreamer but he discovered things so easily he forgot them and had to rediscover them again when he lost his papers. Now with…" Suddenly the Bunsen Burner on the table ignites. "Keep calm class!" Mrs. Hertz goes to the wall and gets the fire extinguisher. She puts out the flames before they catch anything else on fire. "I've been telling the school board we need new equipment. That thing is almost an artifact." Class resumes a few minutes later after Mrs. Hertz makes sure the Bunsen Burner was off. "As I was saying, with Archimedes…" She teaches the history of famous scientists boring most of the class to death.

At lunch the kids are sitting in the cafeteria. "Alright, meatballs and gravy my favorite." Odd had two servings on one plate. "I didn't even have to ask Rosa for more she just gave them to me."

"Odd how do you stay so skinny?" S.S. frowns. "If I ate like that I'd be fat." S.S. grabs a little bit of skin near her belly button. "Well I'd be fatter. You disgust me Odd. Why can't I be you?"

"More of you to love." Odd smiles and a little gravy came out onto his chin. "Oops." He tries to lick it off but can't reach it all.

"Odd that is disgusting." S.S. rolls her eyes. "Clean it up." Odd nods and uses a napkin to wipe off his chin.

"Does anyone think it was strange?" The group looks at Jeremie. "First the fire in the kitchen then the one in class."

"Come on Jeremie accidents happen and like Mrs. Hertz said it was an old Bunsen Burner."

"I don't care I still think it might be Xana. I'll call Sanne and have her go to the Factory."

"Call Samantha, she's probably waiting for an excuse to go and see William." Odd had swallowed the food in his mouth and could talk. "Has a crush on him still even though he's dead."

"Ok." Jeremie takes his phone out and calls Samantha. "Samantha, some weird things are going on at the school. Could you go to the Factory and ask William if he's detected pulsations?"

"Ok, sure, I'll call you if there is an attack." Samantha hangs up. "Sorry little garden but I'll get back to you later." Samantha had been working in the garden. The plants were doing ok even though it was cold out. No snow made it so the vegetables could grow. Samantha goes into the house and finds Sanne in the living room watching an old black and white movie. "Sanne, Jeremie called, he wants me to go to the Factory and see if William feels any pulsations."

"What? An attack?"

"I don't know, he doesn't know. He said weird things have happened at the school but he doesn't know if they are Xana related or not. I guess the Super Scan didn't go off."

"Xana could have stolen a Tower."

"I doubt it though. Xana would have just attacked us right? I'll go and talk to William for awhile."

"Ok Samantha but please be back in time for dinner." Sanne pulls something out and hands it to Samantha. It is a bottle of water.

"Don't worry Sanne I will be. It's not like I can go out and get something to eat." Samantha was still dead to the world and until she got older and changed in appearance she was trapped at the Hermitage. Sanne leaves the Hermitage and runs through the sewer passage to get to the Factory. She takes the elevator down to the Control Room and goes to the computer chair. When she gets the headset on she contacts William. "William, is anything going on?"

"Pulsations, they started, then stopped." William sees Samantha. "It happened a couple times, I'm not sure what Xana is planning."

"So, no pulsations now?"

"None right now." Samantha smiles.

"Ok William, well, what do you want to do? I didn't bring a book with me." Samantha sometimes read books to William so he wouldn't be as bored. It was too dangerous to give him the password so he could use it to contact the outside world. Xana could get him or William might slip up and somehow Xana would get the password again. Sanne thinks about what to do when William thinks of something. He was bored and wanted to hear Samantha talk.

"I don't know really. What did you do today?" Samantha talks about what she did. Watched TV, ate breakfast, worked on the garden, the usual things for Samantha. William liked hearing about the outside world. He couldn't escape from Lyoko yet. Aelita and Jeremie had kept the program Aelita discovered a secret. William was dead to the world like Samantha and he was a valuable warrior on Lyoko. No amount of laser damage could hurt him or send him back to Earth and if he fell into the Digital Sea they could just recover him with the submarines again. So until Xana was defeated William would remain on Lyoko.

Back at Kadic Academy the kids are sitting in math class. Odd was drawing a picture of Kiwi. S.S. was drawing a picture of Odd in his Lyoko outfit. She always wondered what it would look like on Earth and drew it like that. Jeremie and Aelita were paying close attention of course. Ulrich and Sissi didn't care. The power Sissi had gotten from Xana made her a lot smarter then what she use to be and the same happened to Ulrich when he got powers from Sissi. It was a regular math class until an alarm went off. "Children, that is the fire alarm, don't panic!" The teacher was not taking her own advice. Teachers were warned when a drill would be done and no warning had been given. "File out in a single line and go to the nearest exit." The teacher didn't wait for the students and ran out of the class room. The students left the classroom as did the students and teachers in the other classrooms meeting in the middle of the campus grounds.

"This better not be a prank." Jim was annoyed. He had time and was about to tell the students about his time as a contender for a spot on the French Olympic swimming team. "Stay together!" He counts off the students to make sure they were all there. "Ok, I'm going to meet with the other teachers. Stay together and we won't have any problems." Jim follows the rules for fire drills and meets the other teachers. "What is going on? Who pulled the alarm?"

"I didn't pull the alarm." Mrs. Hertz was just as annoyed as Jim. "If this is a prank someone will pay!"

"I didn't either." Jim looks around. "Did anyone here pull it?" None of the teachers say they did. "Then one student is in big trouble." Jim looks around wondering which student would do this.

"Aaaa!" There was an explosion and a fire ball shoots out from the Italian room window. The students screamed as the fire spreads on the outside of the school. "Aaaa!" The students start to panic as the fire spreads. The fire keeps burning across the outside of the building.

"That's not possible." Jeremie knew very well bricks didn't burn like this. "It has to be Xana." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Samantha but there is no answer. "He must have done something to the cell phone Tower to because I can't get a hold of Samantha."

"No, my mom, we have to warn her!" Jeremie puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Calm down, I'll find Jim and send him to get her. He's probably the fastest out of the group." Jeremie looks around. "Except for Yumi but I don't know where she is." He keeps looking for her.

"We need to split up into three groups. One finds Jim, one finds Yumi, and one finds Ulrich and you know who." Odd makes the plans. "I'll find Ulrich, S.S. you have to find Jim while Jeremie and Aelita look for Yumi." The others nod and break up looking for the others.

"Jim!" S.S. sees Jim with the other teachers. "What's going on?" S.S. looks around and sees the other teachers looking at her. Normally it would seem weird for a student to come to a teacher like S.S. was but they saw her and knew her as Sandra Morales, the niece of Jim Morales.

"There was a fire S.S. Where are the others?" Jim was wondering if this was a Xana attack.

"They're fine." S.S. looks around the whispers to Jim. "We're headed to the Factory."

"Xana?"

"Jeremie thinks so. The cell phone tower must have been taken down by Xana because none of us can call Samantha."

"Sanne, she's, she's in danger then. I'll go to the Hermitage then I'll meet the rest at the Factory." Jim runs off not waiting for S.S.'s answer. S.S. figures this was why they were looking for Jim so her job was done. She heads off for the sewer entrance in the woods.

"Yumi, good." Jeremie is breathing hard having ran from student to student. "Xana, this has to be."

"Oh, well, why didn't you call me?" Aelita answers this.

"Xana probably destroyed the cell phone tower." Aelita looks around. "Did you see Ulrich?"

"No." Yumi's answer was filled with ice. She loved Ulrich still but Ulrich also meant Sissi. "Let's go." The three run through the crowds of students and use the chaos to get away unnoticed.

Odd is going through the students when he sees Sissi and Ulrich. "Xana's attacking, we think."

"You think?" Sissi raises an eyebrow.

"Cell phones won't work so it's probably Xana's doing. We're headed for the Factory as soon as we find everyone."

"Ok, well, let's go." Ulrich grabs Odd's arm and turns them both into black mists. Students see this and scream.

"Shut up you maggots." Sissi turns into a black mist and follows Ulrich and Odd to the Factory.

Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita are running through the sewers when they smell something. "What is that?" Yumi turns around and sees the fire is after them! "We have to keep going!" They were already going fast but now with the fire after them, proving it was Xana, they go even faster.

"Sanne, Sanne!" Jim goes into the Hermitage and yells her name. "Sanne where are you!?"

"What?" Sanne comes out of the living room.

"Xana, he's attacking."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"He destroyed the cell phone tower." Jim grabs Sanne's hand and practically drags her to the sewer entrance at the Hermitage.

Yumi and the others are slowing down. They were a couple minutes away from the end of the sewer passage but were really tired and Jeremie knew why. "Fire takes, oxygen to burn. We have little, to breathe, now." Jeremie feels his lungs start to ache from lack of oxygen. "We have to get, out of the, sewers." They keep going hoping to make it but Aelita falls over.

"Aelita!" Yumi stops and goes over to Aelita. "Jeremie its coming!" The fire roars towards the group.

"Hello Samantha." Sissi is floating in the air like she was lying on a couch. "We're waiting."

"Well if you're so impatient why don't you get them?" Samantha crosses her arms and stares at Sissi.

"Good idea." Sissi breaks apart into a black mist and looks for the others. First she finds Sanne and Jim. "Hello you two." Sissi smiles. "The love birds together you're so cute."

"Sissi why are you here?" Jim and Sanne were sweating. The sewers were a lot hotter then they should have been.

"I'm tired of waiting." Sissi turns the two into black mists and takes them to the Factory. "There, Ulrich, you find the others." Sissi sits down on the floor. She had felt a twinge of the corruption so figured she should not use her powers for a few minutes. Ulrich turns into a black mist and looks for the others.

"Come on, I can't do this alone!" Yumi's lungs were burning with pain as were her muscles. She was trying to drag Aelita unable to find the strength to pick Aelita up. Jeremie was useless as he was having a hard time walking let alone dragging Aelita. The fire was getting closer and using up more oxygen. Yumi feels light headed and falls down. She gasps for air. "Help, Ulrich…" Yumi blacks out as the fire gets to her, Aelita, and Jeremie.

"They have to be down here!" Ulrich was looking through the sewers when he sees three skateboards. "Why did they leave them?" He keeps going and soon feels the heat of a fire. "No!" He sees a wall of flame getting closer and closer to Yumi and the others. He uses his energy to fly through the fire and pull Aelita and Yumi out of the way. He goes back and gets Jeremie. "They have to be ok, please be ok." Ulrich turns all three into black mists and then takes them to the Factory. "There's something wrong with them."

"Ulrich, what happened to them?" Sanne goes over to Aelita. "Aelita, dear, you're breathing I feel it."

"There was a fire in the sewer. It had to be Xana. The fire didn't leave burn marks and was aiming for them." Ulrich wants to go to Yumi but Sissi was right there. "They're ok right?"

"Fire in the sewers?" Jim goes over to Sanne and Aelita. "I'm no scientist but I know fire needs oxygen to burn and if it was in the sewers it probably burned through the oxygen in the sewers." Jim kneels down to Aelita. "She's breathing so she should be ok."

"Get her and the others to the Scanners." Sanne stands up and goes over to the computer chair. Sissi and Ulrich use their powers to take the injured Lyoko Warriors to the Scanner Room. Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi are put into the Scanners. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector. "Are you guys ok?" Sanne was scared for her daughter.

"Whoa." Aelita looks around and sees something strange. "Mom, how did you get us this close to the Tower?"

"What do you mean?" Sanne thought the Tower was stolen into Sector 5. Why the Super Scan didn't detect it.

"We can see it from here. There's something coming out going into the center of Lyoko."

"I, I get it now. He stole the Tower from Sector 5! We got lucky." The others would have been sent to Sector 5 looking for a Tower that wasn't there. "I'm sending the others now. Transfer Jim, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Jim, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others. "Transfer Samantha, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. Moments later the Transporter shows up and drops off William. "Go and deactivate the Tower."

"Hey, there's the Tower." William points it out.

"Yes William we see it."

"Wait." Sanne looks at the map. "No barrier, forget the vehicles this will work." Sanne sends the Transporter and it picks up the group on Lyoko and drops them off in front of the Tower. "Xana messed up."

"We got really lucky." Aelita goes into the Tower and deactivates it. "Mom, the school was destroyed… That's it, Xana doesn't care. We have to do a return making him stronger."

"Yes we do." Sanne launches a return reversing time.

"This sucks." Odd is with the others in the cafeteria. "Xana's up to something. What I'm not sure but he has something being planned." Odd looks around like he was expecting Xana to be behind him.

"I know and we can't do anything to stop him." S.S. grabs a piece of bacon. "Odd do you want this?"

"No, I'm not hungry." S.S. thinks he is joking and puts it on his tray. "I said I'm not hungry. What ever Xana's planning…" Odd holds his stomach. "I don't feel like eating." Odd leaves the table.

"I, I'm going to go get him." S.S. goes after Odd. "Odd what are you doing?" S.S. is concerned for Odd.

"I don't know." Odd feels really strange. "Something is wrong though." Odd sits down on the ground. "What is he doing?" Odd's stomach makes a weird noise. "I feel wrong."

"Odd you are hungry let's go back."

"I'm not hungry I feel…" Odd bursts into flames!

"Aaaa!" S.S., as do other students, scream. Odd flails on the ground then stops. The fire continues to burn until there is nothing left but ash. "Odd, no, Odd!" S.S. grabs a handful of ash. "Xana did this." S.S. starts to cry. Her tears fall into the ashes as students come over.

"I wonder what happened." Jeremie and the others heard screaming and leave the cafeteria. They see S.S. standing over a pile of ash and crying. "S.S. what's going on?" Jeremie puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Odd, he, Xana…" She shows the pile of ash in her hands as she continues to cry. "Odd…" She drops the ash and starts to cry harder.

"No, and he did it with others watching." Jeremie knew what Xana was planning now. Xana killed a Lyoko Warrior where others would see it. It was no problem bringing Odd back but the others had seen him die. They could do a return to wipe memories but that would make Xana stronger. Xana would either get even stronger or he would get a victory over the group. "S.S. we can bring Odd back. I save all of our DNA every time we go to Lyoko so there won't be that much of a memory gap." Jeremie's program was dangerous. If Xana ever got the password it would be disastrous but this was exactly why he did it.

"But, but, they saw." S.S. is still crying.

"A return will blank their memories."

"A return will make Xana stronger." Aelita is stuck to. To save Odd was easy but what to do afterwards? "Do it, I don't care. That bastard won't win." Aelita's cursing surprises Jeremie. Aelita didn't curse at all except for when she referred to Franz. The group goes to the Factory after calling the other Warriors. They all meet at the Factory and bring Odd back.

"Hey, what's going on?" Odd was expecting to land on Lyoko but instead finds himself in the Scanner Room. S.S. throws herself at Odd and kisses him deeply. Odd wraps his arms around S.S. not caring why he wasn't landing on Lyoko. They continue to kiss as a return is launched.

"Return to the past now." A return is done making Xana stronger but allowing Odd to go back to school. To be Odd Della Robbia and not the nephew of Jim Morales or any other plan the Lyoko Warriors would have come up with.


	100. Chapter 100

**Code Lyoko Episode 148: Drop the Bomb**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-147 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

At the Andrew's Air Base in Ohio USA something strange was going on. "Another night test? None was on the schedule." Two soldiers come out when they hear the roar of a jet engine.

"Maybe it is an emergency test, or the real deal." They had been doing test runs on getting the U-2 Stealth Bomber up in the air within minutes of a nuclear strike on American soil.

"If it was the real deal the alarms would be going and we would have received word from the Secretary of Defense." A soldier goes over to a base phone. "Sir, a U-2 is on the run way yet no test was scheduled. What are the orders?"

"What? No test was scheduled, get to the plane and get the pilot out."

"Yes Sir." The soldier hangs up. "We have to stop this, it isn't a test or the real deal."

"You don't think one of the pilots got drunk and decided to take joy ride in the plane do you?"

"The stealth's are equipped with the new system to keep anything like that from happening." They run after the U-2 Stealth Fighter but it takes off! "That's not possible!"

"This is bad man, this is really bad." The plane needed to go down the runway to take off yet they just saw it lift vertically into the air and take off. Sirens go off as the nation is set to Code Red. The politicians are evacuated from Washington D.C. to secret underground bunkers. Radar is useless, the point of the U-2 Stealth Fighter was to be unseen by radar.

"Mr. President, we don't know the target. We do know it was carrying a payload of two three megaton warheads."

"What do we do? We can't evacuate every major city Secretary of Defense. Even if we could where would we put them? There'd be millions of people misplaced by the evacuation."

"We don't even know if an American city is the target. We have alerted the Canadian Prime Minister to the threat."

"What's the limit on the plane?"

"It could go anywhere in North America, parts of South America, Europe, and parts of Africa."

"How do we alert the world without causing a panic? How did this even happen?"

"We're not sure and we're not sure. We've started alerting the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Spain, Portugal, and France…"

At a school in France the students are waking up ready for the weekend. "Ulrich, what are you doing this weekend?" Odd sits up and yawns.

"Whatever Sissi makes me do." Ulrich doesn't want to wake up. He didn't hate Sissi he just didn't want to deal with her anymore. She fought against Xana, she saved his friends so he couldn't hate her. "Yes Sissi." Ulrich sits up. "She always knows when I'm awake." Ulrich shakes his head.

"Man just wait once we get rid of Xana we can free you from Sissi. If I was you I'd just enjoy the physical part knowing in the future you'd be free." So odd and the others hoped.

"You don't understand how it is Odd. Could you do this when S.S. was so close? When all you wanted to do was hold S.S. and tell her you love her?" Ulrich didn't know how to make Odd understand how bad it was.

"As long as she knew I wanted to be with her and she was going to free me I guess. Well, it would be bad I guess." Odd grabs some clean clothes. "Are you getting a shower?"

"I don't have to, watch." Ulrich closes his eyes and uses his powers to make him cleaner then any shower. "Maybe if I imagine she's Yumi it won't be so bad." Ulrich breaks into a black mist and goes to Sissi's room.

"I can't wait until we get rid of Xana. Hopefully Sissi won't take his place." Odd goes to the boys' shower room and takes a shower.

At breakfast Odd grabs a tray and fills it up like always. "So what's everyone doing today?"

"Odd we can't do anything." Jeremie was eating a light breakfast. "The nation has been put in an emergency stance. No going to stores, restaurants, movie theaters, nothing."

"Why are we in a state of emergency?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I can think of plenty to do in my room, right S.S.?" Odd leans over and kisses her on the cheek since her mouth was filled with food.

"Not now Odd."

"What, why? Did I forget an anniversary or something?" Odd thinks about it but can't remember anything.

"No it's a personal thing." S.S. blushes.

"You can tell me anything S.S. you know that."

"Not right now, later." S.S. picks up the orange on her tray and starts to eat it. "Trust me Odd."

After lunch Odd and S.S. leave S.S.'s dorm room. "Perfect timing as always S.S. We can't go out and do anything and you have to go on you're…" S.S. pushes Odd to shut him up.

"Shut up Odd it's not my fault!" S.S. laughs. "Don't worry Odd you just have to wait three or four days. Hmmm, let's see what Jeremie and Aelita are doing." S.S. was already bored.

"Homework." Odd rolls his eyes. "I don't get why we can't leave. What is so bad that the city has been shut down."

"I don't know they aren't releasing anything. It's not just us though every country in Europe, America, Canada, a ton of others are shut down to. Probably a terrorist threat or something."

"Well, I'm bored, let's go to the Hermitage and see what Samantha is doing." It had been awhile since they saw her.

"How are we getting there?"

"Sewers, duh."

"Oh yeah. Ok, let's go." The two leave for the Hermitage as the nation gets a warning.

"Sir, a sighting has been made by a pilot. A black triangle flying for Paris. Should we send the jets?"

"Immediately. Shoot that thing out of the sky." The French Air Force is alerted and sent to the area where the black triangle had been seen.

"Uh oh." Jeremie hears a beeping noise. "What happened now?" He lifts his laptop and opens it. "Aelita, what's going on?" Jeremie shows the screen. The Super Scan was showing a Tower being activated then another, then another, but every time a new one activated the old one deactivated.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the state of emergency." Aelita looks over at the Super Scan when it stops. "Wait, let me try something." Her fingers fly over the keyboard. "Ok just wait for a couple minutes." They do wait and soon the Super Scan beeps. "Xana's a Genius. He's activating a Tower, then another one, so the Super Scan won't detect it. I guess he slowed down and the Super Scan caught up."

"Well, if that's what he is doing we're screwed. How do we get you to a Tower before it deactivates?"

"I have an idea. It will take awhile but it should work." Aelita gets her phone out. "Mom, Xana's attacking."

"Ok honey, we'll be there." Sanne and Aelita hang up. "Jim, I'm sorry but Xana is attacking."

"Ok, I'll give you another massage later Sanne." Jim leans down and kisses Sanne between the shoulder blades. "I don't have my massage table like I did when I worked in a massage parlor back in, well, I guess we don't have time to talk about it." Jim gets off the bed and Sanne gets a bra and shirt on.

"My shoulders and back feel so much better, thanks Jim." Sanne kisses Jim on the lips. "We need to get Samantha." Sanne and Jim leave their room and go down the hall to Samantha's room. Sanne knocks on the door. "Samantha, Xana's attacking. We need to hurry."

"Ok, I'm ready." Samantha's door opens and Samantha comes out. "Any idea what the attack is?"

"Probably has something to do with the state of emergency." Jim leads the girls out of the house incase Xana attacked. He would protect Sanne and Samantha with his life. Sanne was his future wife and Samantha was like a daughter to him. They take the Hermitage sewer passage to the Factory.

"Ok, well, I have to get out of the house, to a sewer entrance, without getting caught." Yumi looks outside her window and sees a police car driving down the road. "The police are enforcing the lock down."

"Please be careful Yumi." Aelita and Yumi hang up. "Jeremie did you get a hold of Odd and S.S.?" He nods. "Ok the only ones left are Ulrich and Sissi." Aelita stars to head to their room when Jeremie speaks up.

"I'll call them."

"Let's just go to their room. It's right down the hall." Aelita starts to walk when Jeremie grabs her by the arm.

"Remember what they were doing last time?" Aelita blushes. Jeremie calls Ulrich. "Ulrich, this is a Xana attack. We're not sure what he is doing but he's doing something."

"Ok, thanks for the call." Ulrich and Jeremie hang up. "Sissi, Xana is attacking we have to go to the Factory."

"Figures it would be him. Are you sure you don't want me to finish?" Ulrich nods, he was ready to go now. "If you say so." The two turn into black mists and go to the Factory.

Yumi looks around and sees another police car coming. She hides in some brushes and waits for it to drive by. Once it turns the corner and goes out of sight she runs over to the sewer cover and lifts it. She climbs down to the sewers and runs for the Factory.

Samantha, Jim, and Sanne get to the Factory. Jim climbs out first and hears jet engines over head. "Those are way to low over the city." He watches as more then a dozen fighter jets break formation. He watches them more when he sees a black triangle. The fighter jets attack the black triangle but an energy shield comes up. "Xana." Jim helps Sanne out of the sewer then Samantha and points. "Xana possessed that. I bet it's a Stealth Bomber."

"Ok if he only possessed one plane what is the big deal?" Samantha watches the jet fire missiles at the black triangle and sees them do nothing. "It's just one plane who cares?"

"In America the Stealth Bomber is used to carry a nuclear payload." Samantha's eyes get big.

"Oh, um, then we better deactivate the Tower as soon as possible." Samantha and the other two run into the Factory, swing down, and get to the elevator. They take it down to the Control Room.

"I should have known you would beat us here." Sanne steps off the elevator and goes over to the computer chair. "Maybe you could help. Xana possessed a Stealth Bomber. It probably has nuclear weapons on it. The French air force can't take it down since Xana is protecting it with an energy field."

"Ulrich, destroy it." Sissi would have gone but she knew she was pushing her luck already. Recently even the least little use of her powers caused the corruption to activate.

"Yes Sissi." Ulrich flies up through the ceiling like a ghost. When he reaches the surface he sees the seven jet fighters firing bullets at the Stealth Bomber. They had used all of the missiles they had and were down to bullets. "Poor saps, they couldn't hurt it unless Xana wanted them to." Ulrich flies up and morphs into Lyoko gear. "Man they're fast I'm going to have to use a lot of energy to catch up." Ulrich sparks with energy and chases after the Stealth Bomber.

"Ground control we have a bogey at six o'clock. I'm not sure what it is." The pilot looks at Ulrich.

"Describe it pilot."

"It looks like a guy flying with something. Swords, I'll get closer." A jet flies towards Ulrich.

"What is he up to?" Ulrich sees the jet fighter fly towards him. "Get out of here! You can't hurt it!" Ulrich yells but the pilot can't hear him. Ulrich waves his arms but it does nothing. "Screw it I have to stop Xana." Ulrich uses more power and feels the corruption. "Come on Stern you can do this." Ulrich flies as fast as he can and catches up to the Stealth Bomber. He uses his swords to break through the shield and attacks the Stealth Bomber.

"_Hello Ulrich. So sad, you'll be the first to die."_ The words formed in the air next to the Stealth Bomber.

"Xana!" It then takes a nose dive for the ground. "No!" Ulrich tries to stop the Stealth Bomber but can't. "Sissi, tell Sanne to launch a return!" Ulrich won't give up and keeps trying to stop the stealth fighter.

"What?" Sissi looks around. "Ulrich, what happened?" Sanne and the other two stare at Sissi. She was talking to herself.

"He's going to crash the plane and detonate the bomb! Tell Sanne to launch a return!" Ulrich screams as loud as he can not that he needed to. The mental connection needed just the thought.

"Sanne launch a return Xana's going to crash the plane!" Sissi's warning gets Sanne's fingers flying over the key board. "Hurry Ulrich says he can't stop it, hurry!" Sissi is starting to panic.

"No, shield." An energy shield comes up around Ulrich and he flies away from the Stealth Bomber. If Sanne was too late he didn't want to die. He might hate what was going on in his life with Sissi but he didn't want to die. He wanted to live to be with Yumi again. The Stealth Bomber slams into the ground and two bright green flashes are all Ulrich sees before…

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time. Was it in time?

"Whoa, did Sanne go?" Jeremie looks around. "Aelita, what do you think it was? Sanne knew we were coming."

"I don't know, I'll call her." Aelita gets her cell phone out and calls her mother. "Mom, what happened?"

"I had to do a return. Xana was about to detonate a nuclear weapon. Get to the Factory, the attack is still going on but now we have time."

"We'll be there mom." Aelita and Sanne hang up. "Jeremie, we have to go to the Factory."

"Ok Aelita." Jeremie and Aelita head for the Factory.

"Come on, answer, answer!" Sanne had called Ulrich but was getting his voice mail. "No, Ulrich, pick up!"

In Sissi's room Sissi is standing over Ulrich. "No, Ulrich, Ulrich!" Sissi sparks with energy. "Wake up!" Sissi slaps him but he doesn't wake up. "I, you're breathing, you're not dead." Sissi hugs him. "I can't lose you." Sissi sparks with more energy and the corruption creeps into her brain stem. "I won't lose you!" Sissi starts to cry as she sends her own energy into Ulrich.

"What? Ok mom, we'll go back." Aelita and Jeremie were at the sewer entrance when Sanne called. Sanne was worried that Ulrich had been hurt by the attack before she could launch the return. Jeremie and Aelita run back to the dorm building and go to Sissi's room. They open the door without knocking.

"Ulrich, no, you're breathing you can't be dead!" Sissi is crying as her energy spreads around her. She tried to bring him back but nothing worked.

"Sissi, is he really breathing?" Sissi nods. "Take him to the Factory so we can use a Scanner." Aelita wasn't sure what was wrong with Ulrich but was positive the Scanners would heal him.

"You'll do that?" Aelita nods. "Thank you." Sissi breaks apart into a black mist with Ulrich and takes him to the Factory. "You'll be ok Ulrich you'll be ok." Sissi hugs Ulrich's body as Aelita calls her mom.

"Mom, scan Ulrich. Something is wrong with Ulrich but he isn't dead. Sissi's bringing him right now."

"I see them." Sanne brings up the Scanning program. "See you soon Aelita." Sanne and Aelita hang up. "Sissi, put him in the middle Scanner." Sissi follows Sanne's orders. "Ok, this should heal him." Sanne was scared. What would a nuclear strike do to someone even if they used powers to protect themselves? Nuclear power, the power of the sun, Sanne doubts even Xana could have blocked that. The Scanner doors open and Ulrich falls out.

"Ulrich, please, say something!" Sissi shakes him and his eyes open.

"Sissi, what happened?" Ulrich saw a bright green flash then woke up with Sissi kneeling over him crying.

"You're ok." Sissi hugs him. "I was so scared." Sissi feels the corruption creeping farther into her brain. It had been affecting her the whole time with her energy use to try and save Ulrich. "I love you and can't lose you." Sissi kisses Ulrich and the corruption goes away, mostly.

"Thank you Sissi." Ulrich isn't sure what is going on but felt his own corruption. He had used a lot of energy for his shield knowing a nuclear blast was about to happen. "What's going on?"

"I did a return. We still have to deactivate the Tower." Sanne informs the two through the headset. "The others will be here soon."

"Ok Sanne." Sissi hugs Ulrich and doesn't let go. She had been so scared of losing him.

Yumi gets to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and sees Sissi holding onto Ulrich. "What happened?"

"We almost lost him." Sissi looks over at Yumi. "He almost died for me." Sissi gives a death stare to Yumi.

"I doubt it was for you." Yumi feels energy surround her. "I hate you. He hates you to."

"I know and I could crush you but I won't. Ulrich might still love you and killing you would hurt him. That's how much I love him." The energy from Sissi surrounds Yumi and makes her hair stand on end. When Sissi calms down the energy goes back and Sissi hugs Ulrich more.

Odd and S.S. make it to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Whoa, Sissi, um, hi." Odd sees she is hugging Ulrich and sees Yumi giving a death stare to Sissi. "What happened to Ulrich?"

"He was hurt but he's ok now." Yumi answers for Ulrich. "Sanne you can send us now."

"Well, ok, doesn't matter which Tower though." Xana was still activating and deactivating the Towers back to back never keeping one activated for longer then five seconds. Yumi, Odd, and S.S. get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, virtualization." They land on Lyoko in front of a Tower.

"Where's the activated Tower?" Yumi looks around.

"That was activated, you'll see." Less then two minutes later the Tower activates then deactivates.

"What is he doing?" Yumi and the other two were confused. "I mean, how is he doing it?"

"He made it so the Super Scan didn't detect the activated Towers. We're not sure how to stop the attack." Sanne was worried that this was it. If they couldn't find a way to deactivate the Tower then they would have to launch a return to keep the possessed Stealth Fighter from detonating a nuclear weapon.

Jim and Samantha show up at the same time as Jeremie and Aelita. "What are we going to do?" Jim had talked to Sanne and didn't understand how they would deactivate the Tower.

"I have an idea." Aelita jumps and swings down to the Factory floor as do the others. They run to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Ulrich, so he's ok?" Sissi nods. "Good, mom, send us."

"Get in the Scanners."

"No, I'll take them." Sissi breaks into a black mist and takes the four to Lyoko. Ulrich breaks into a black mist and follows.

"Hey Aelita," Odd waves. "What's the plan?"

"Mom, tell me when this Tower is activated." Aelita walks in to the Tower and goes up to the second platform. She stands and waits, and waits. It feels like forever until…

"Now!" Aelita brings up the screen, presses her palm, but is to slow. "Aelita we have a couple of hours so don't worry." Aelita and Sanne wait. "Ok Aelita, right, now!" Aelita tries to deactivate the Tower but isn't fast enough.

"Sanne, next time warn us about ten seconds ahead of time." Sissi has an idea. It would take power but they had to deactivate the Tower.

In Sector 5 Lynnette and Xana are watching the Lyoko Warriors. "Master Xana I want to fight them!"

"As amusing as it would be I'd rather see what they do. Imagine if they find a way to deactivate it? I doubt they will. Besides Aelita is already in the Tower. No point in sending you Lynnette." Xana puts a hand on Lynnette's shoulder. "Even if they deactivate the Tower I'll crash the plane wherever it is and detonate the nuclear weapons."

"Yes Master Xana whatever you say." Lynnette and Xana continue to watch the Lyoko Warriors.

"Ok, ten seconds." Sanne sends the warning and Sissi points both hands at the Tower. She sends her energy around the Tower when it activates. "What are you doing Sissi?"

"Aelita hurry!" Sissi uses her energy to cut the cables and isolate the Tower. "I don't know how long I can hold this!" Already the corruption had reached her brain stem.

"Tower deactivated!" The screens fall around Aelita and she sighs. "Thank you Sissi." It was close but they did it.

"_Yes, thank you."_ Sissi turns towards Yumi. "_Die!"_ Sissi attacks Yumi. The corruption had taken control.

"Stop it!" Yumi was caught off guard and can't defend herself. Ulrich jumps on top of Sissi and wrestles her off of Yumi. They roll around on the ground until Ulrich uses his energy to pin Sissi.

"It's the corruption. She, she used to much power." Ulrich can see Xana's symbol in Sissi's eyes. "Yumi, I'm sorry but I have to." Ulrich leans down and kisses Sissi. He pulls away and sees Xana's symbols are still in her eyes. "Sissi, that, that should have healed you!"

"_It w_ent aw_ay a litt_le Ulri_ch."_ Sissi was moving in and out of control. Ulrich kisses her again and keeps kissing her until he feels her arms wrap around him. He pulls away.

"Sissi, what was that?" A kiss should have healed her but it took two this time. "You should stop using your energies."

"I had to use them. I used them to save you then to help the others." Sissi sits up. "Sanne, what is happening on Earth?"

"I don't know. There is nothing in the news." Sanne is flipping through channels when a news flash comes up.

"A nuclear explosion more then three hundred kilometers off the coast of Portugal in the Atlantic Ocean has caused the deaths of millions of sea life. The water that was vaporized has caused the water level to lower but the water in the area is now polluted." The report continues.

"I'm sorry. We need to do another return." Sanne launches a return and reverses time.

Two days later reports were still coming in. The strange disease had killed seven French pilots and now seemed to have spread to sea life. Thousands of fish, whales, and dolphins were washing up on shores all across Europe, Africa, and America. "This is bad. Xana was trying to kill us and everyone else around here." Aelita sets the newspaper down. "Mom, we have to do something."

"Like what Aelita? There is nothing we can do. Xana's even stronger then before. If we don't get a miracle soon we, I, I'm sorry." Sanne stops. She was not going to give up hope. "We will do this. I will get married, you will have a father. You will grow up and marry Jeremie and have kids, a life. Xana will lose."

"Mom, that's, well, probably true." Aelita smiles as her cheeks turn red a little. "I want to marry Jeremie, when we're older, and Xana is gone."

"When you're old enough to marry Jeremie I know Xana will be dead." Sanne says it as much to give Aelita hope as to affirm it in her own mind. "You should be going back to school soon." Sanne and Aelita hug.

"Ok, I love you mom."

"I love you to Aelita." Sanne kisses Aelita on the forehead. "Have fun tomorrow."

"Italian and science, lots of fun." Aelita and Sanne laugh then Aelita leaves the Hermitage.

**A/N Another title named after a song. I must have about a dozen or more CL stories named after songs. Just a little Easter Egg I guess for the fans.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Code Lyoko Episode 149: Destiny Lovers**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-148 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

"No Ulrich it, it is ok." Ulrich and Sissi were in Sissi's room. Sissi had called out to him needing something from Ulrich. The corruption was stronger then ever and Sissi couldn't control it by herself. Ulrich kissed her but Sissi could still feel the corruption.

"Are you sure Sissi? I, we can't lose you. We need your power to fight Xana." Ulrich was concerned for Sissi even though he didn't like her. She was needed to fight and defeat Xana.

"I'm sure, go do whatever you want. But not with Yumi!" Sissi heard his thoughts and gives him an order before he tries anything. "Not with Yumi." Sissi lies down on her bed feeling weak. The corruption was hurting her physically and mentally. She had used her powers to much. The corruption didn't care that she had been using her powers for good lately it still affected her.

The next day Ulrich is sitting in his room trying to clear his mind. Sissi was losing her mind and her thoughts rushed into his mind. The powers were corrupting her faster and faster and Ulrich was sure she'd fall soon. He had to break away. If she should fall victim to the corruption and he was still connected to her he didn't know what she would make him do. "She said she broke Xana's grasp when she was hit with the energy from America. Maybe if I get hit with a lot of energy I can break free." Ulrich waits for the shock collar but nothing happens. Sissi was losing control more and more. The shock collar was even too much for her to use without the corruption being felt. Ulrich so far was ok. He hadn't used the powers as much as Sissi. He was safe as long as he didn't do what Sissi did. She used her powers to dress, clean herself, do homework, everything. Now she was paying the consequences for it.

Three days later it is storming outside. Ulrich looks out the window and sees a flash of lightning. "That's it, that's my answer!" Ulrich sees another flash of lightning. "If it doesn't kill me." Ulrich debates and decides he had to do this. Sissi hadn't even had the control to make him do things with her for three days. It would be just one Xana attack before Sissi snapped and lost to the corruption. "I won't get a better chance then this." Ulrich uses his powers to fly through the wall and into the rain. He flies up into the sky. He looks around and flies into a black cloud. He can feel the energy around him. A bright flash of light indicates a lightning bolt striking down onto Earth. He continues feeling the energy and finds out what indicated a lightning bolt being formed. He waits for one to form near him and flies to it. When the bright flash of light happens he feels heat, power, and pain. "Aaaa!" The energy spears through his body sending the power of nature into him. "Aaaa!" He screams in pain then blacks out. He falls to the ground several kilometers below but his powers save him even when he was knocked out.

"Ulrich…" Sissi looks around. She was having trouble connecting to him. She had been losing control and had a hard time hearing his thoughts even when he was next to her. "No, Ulrich, Ulrich!" She yells and for a split second she feels the connection then loses it. "No, I won't lose you." Sissi stands up from her bed and stumbles. She was getting weaker physically as she fought the corruption. Normally a kiss or rest would make it go away but she had used too much. She could feel it at all times resting near her brain. "I will have you." She leaves her room leaning against the wall for support. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was pale, and her hair had started to fall out. She had been able to stay out of class since she was sick. She gets out of the dorm building and walks in the rain looking for Ulrich.

"Whoa." Ulrich sits up. He is in a rain puddle. "Sissi?" He doesn't feel the connection. "I hate you, I hate you so much!" He yells this but no shock collar. "I did it, I'm free!" Ulrich stands up. "I'm free!" He looks around. "Yumi, I have to see Yumi." He breaks apart into a black mist and gets to Yumi's house in seconds. "There she is." Ulrich watches Yumi for a few seconds unsure of what to do. Could he really hold her, kiss her? Could he tell her he loved her without being punished by Sissi?

"I hate history." Yumi has her homework out when a shadow comes from behind. "Hiroki go away I'm doing homework." She feels arms wrap around her then feels lips next to her ear.

"I love you Yumi." She hears the voice but can't believe it. It sounded like Ulrich but he couldn't have said what he said. When the arms unwrap she turns around and sees Ulrich. Turning into a black mist had dried him off but his clothes were still damaged from the lightning strike.

"Ulrich?" Yumi stands up. "No, this is a trick." Yumi reaches for her phone when Ulrich stops her with a kiss. She opens her mouth and they soul kiss wrapping arms around each other. When they break the kiss Yumi and Ulrich are crying. "Ulrich how is this possible? I, I must have fallen asleep while doing homework."

"You're awake Yumi." Ulrich hugs her. "I love you so much Yumi, I'm so sorry I didn't do this earlier."

"What did you do?" Yumi's mind is going crazy. She had just kissed Ulrich. He told her he loved her, how could this be? "You didn't kill Sissi did you?" Yumi wanted Ulrich to be free but she didn't want him to kill Sissi.

"No." Ulrich smiles. "I, I broke the connection. I wasn't sure it would work but it did." Ulrich smiles bigger and brighter then ever before. He was so happy to finally be with Yumi again.

"How, I mean, Sissi, she wouldn't just let you go."

"I know. She's been sick from the corruption. She's been losing control and I had to do something before the corruption took her completely. She, she said she broke Xana's control when she was hit with a massive amount of energy. I didn't know how to replicate what happened between Sissi and Xana but I didn't have to." Ulrich points to the window when a flash of lightning brightens the room. "Nature did it for me." Ulrich smiles at Yumi.

"I love you Ulrich." Yumi throws herself at Ulrich and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. They fall onto her bed and continue to kiss for what seemed like forever.

Sissi is walking through the rain using her powers to find Ulrich's location. The corruption is creeping into her brain but she doesn't care. She has to find Ulrich, she wouldn't, she couldn't, lose him. She continues following her powers to where Ulrich was. The rain is soaking her clothes and makes it harder to walk but she was on a mission. She turns down a corner and sees a house. She knew this house. It was the house of the Ishiyama family. "No, Ulrich, I won't let this happen!" Her energy sparks and the corruption gets to her brain stem. "I won't lose you!" The corruption invades her brain as she uses more power. Soon her eyes glow and Xana's symbol appears in her eyes. "_No, never Ulrich. You will die before I lose you!"_ Sissi flies towards the house ready to attack.

At the Hermitage Jeremie and Aelita were having dinner with Sanne and Jim. They are enjoying the first course when Jeremie hears a beeping. "That's the Super Scan." Jeremie goes to his bag that held his laptop. He gets his laptop out and looks at the Super Scan. "Activated Tower in the Forest Sector."

"I'll call S.S. while you call Yumi." Aelita gets her phone out as does Jeremie. Jeremie can't get a hold of Yumi.

At the Ishiyama house Ulrich and Yumi are still kissing. Yumi's phone rings but she ignore it. Suddenly the wall to Yumi's room explodes. "_You!"_ Sissi points at the two. "_You will die!"_

"Sissi, no, I broke your control." Ulrich pushes Yumi behind him and morphs into his Xana gear. "Sissi watch out!" Ulrich and Yumi see a black mist flying towards Sissi but she doesn't heed Ulrich's warning. The black mist hits Sissi and she drops to the ground.

"Ulrich, get us out of here. I, I don't want her to hurt my family." As Yumi says this her door opens as her father comes in with an samurai sword and samurai armor. He looks ridiculous but he was ready to protect his daughter. "Dad stay back!" Yumi knew her father would be helpless against Sissi.

"Yumi! What is going on?" Before her father's eyes Yumi and a tall dark samurai that looks like Ulrich break apart into black mists and leave the room. Soon he sees a female Viking warrior fly into the air.

"_Ulrich, you will not get away! I have control now…"_ Sissi laughs deeply. "_This foolish girl used too much and became too weak to fight me!"_ Xana's symbol is burned into her forehead and eyes. Sissi flies towards the Factory knowing that was where Yumi and Ulrich were headed.

Samantha is in the Control Room talking to William. They were flirting when William told her about pulsations. Samantha called Sanne and Sanne told her they already knew. Samantha keeps talking to William when he points to something behind her. She turns in the computer chair and sees Yumi and Ulrich. "Oh, hey, wait." Samantha looks around. "Where's Sissi?"

"She'll probably be here soon. She's attacking." Ulrich closes his eyes and uses his powers to search for Sissi. He feels her moving fast for the Factory. "She's lost it, the corruption, then, Xana. She's going to kill us I can feel it." Ulrich looks at the two girls. "Get to Lyoko!" Ulrich uses his powers to send Yumi and Samantha to Lyoko. "William? The screen comes up. "If, if Sissi gets past me and goes to Lyoko, protect Yumi, please." The message was more then that moment. William understood what Ulrich meant. If Sissi got past Ulrich it would probably mean she killed him. William would have to protect Yumi with Ulrich gone.

"Ok Ulrich, I will." The screen closes as William leaves the Tower. He looks around for the girls but doesn't see them. They were sent to a spot away from the Tower since Ulrich was just sending the girls to Lyoko and wasn't worried about where on Lyoko they went.

"_Ulrich… Yes, he's there."_ Sissi flies across the bridge then floats through the Factory Floor to the Control Room. "_Ulrich, you will die! I'll never lose you!"_ Sissi gets her axe out. "_I sacrificed my power for you. I let you save Aelita with that power and yet you leave me!"_

"I'm sorry Sissi but I broke your connection." Ulrich gets his swords out. "I, I didn't think about what it would do to you." Sissi had been fighting the corruption but when she realized he broke free she snapped. "Sissi calm down I'll, I'll kiss you ok? I'll help you fight the corruption still." Sissi starts to laugh wickedly. "Sissi stop this! I can help you."

"_She's dead, Sissi, Elisabeth Delmas the traitor, is dead! I control her body now."_ Sissi smiles. "_I could just transfer my self into her and make her my new host but I am done with women's bodies."_ Sissi laughs some more. "_No, leave Ulrich…"_ Sissi shakes then stops. "_Leave him for last so I can torture him, make him beg for death. Yes, I loved you Ulrich, I let you use my body, I gave you power, and you left me! I loved you but you hated me! You should have loved me!"_

"I didn't love you! Sissi, if we fight, I'll win." Ulrich wasn't sure that was true but he was fighting for his friends, for Yumi, for Earth. If he had to die to stop Sissi and Xana he would.

"_If? We will, right now!"_ Sissi flies at Ulrich who blocks the axe with both swords. Sissi could use all the energy she wanted to now, she was no longer concerned about the corruption. And Xana now was giving her more power. She would be unstoppable.

Sanne, Jim, Aelita, and Jeremie arrive at the Factory. They take the elevator down to the Control Room so Sanne could send the others when they see a battle. "Sissi, Ulrich, what are you doing!?" Sanne looks at the control panel. She could probably get there and send the others.

"The corruption got her!" Ulrich is pinned to the wall. He is using his swords to block the axe but Sissi's powers were increasing. "I think once it got her Xana was able to posses her! Get to Lyoko! All of you!" Ulrich didn't want Sanne killed because he lost and Sanne was the first person Sissi saw after. "Hurry I don't know how long I can fight her!" Ulrich was using more power to fight her and felt the corruption. He might fall to it and join Sissi in the slaughter of his friends if he wasn't careful. "Do it now!" Ulrich tries to push Sissi off of him but she is to strong.

"Ok, keep her busy." Sanne goes over to the control panel while Jim and the others take the elevator down. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Jim, Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Aelita, virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. They see Yumi, Samantha, and William. "I, I have to wait for the others to get here." The alarm sounds seconds after and Sanne sees Odd and S.S. "We'll be there in a minute." The elevator runs up to the Factory floor then back down to the Control Room. "You two, you're with me." Sanne activates the auto transfer and gets on the elevator with Odd and S.S. They take the elevator down to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners. The doors close and soon they land on Lyoko.

"Where to Sanne?" Samantha was looking around trying to see where the pulsations were coming from.

"North, we better hurry." Sanne had seen Ulrich was losing the battle with Sissi. She was to strong for him and if he used his powers the corruption would come. "We have to hurry."

"No, Sissi, stops this!" Ulrich uses his energy to push her away. "I'll hurt you if I use my powers." Ulrich was breathing hard. He had seen what using powers did to you and tried to use them as little as possible. He closes his eyes and brings some of the energy out. If he could just hurt Sissi enough that she couldn't go after the Lyoko Warriors that would be enough.

"_Use them. I'd love to have a real battle! That damn monkey was nothing!"_ Sissi is slipping in and out of control. Sometimes it would be Xana, other times it was corrupted Sissi.

"I'm sorry Sissi." Ulrich brings out more power and feels the corruption start to build. "Maybe death will be an escape for you." Ulrich shudders as he thinks about what to do. If he killed Sissi then she would be free but he couldn't do that. He had to beat her but keep himself from being corrupted.

"_I can't die!"_ Sissi and Ulrich attack each other. Now Ulrich using his powers was able to do more then block.

On Lyoko the Warriors were going as fast as they could. Sanne, Jeremie, and Aelita were on the Overwing. Samantha, S.S., and Odd were on the Overboard. Yumi and Jim were on the Overbike. Jim's size kept Yumi from going as fast as possible and the others were able to keep up with the Overbike. "I see the Tower." Jim points it out. They were north and east of it. They had been in such a hurry they nearly missed it completely.

"Lynnette, without Ulrich and Sissi this might be hard." Jeremie looks around for other monsters. "No other monsters though, if we gang up on her then either Aelita or Sanne can get into the Tower."

"She won't be that easy, I'm sure Xana has something planned." Sanne looks down at the Overbike that Jim was on. "Jim, attack her full force. Let's see what she does." Yumi stops the Overbike and lets Jim off. Jim runs at Lynnette.

"Come on Lynnette, hand to hand, warrior to warrior." Jim tries to help the situation out. If he played on Lynnette's sense of honor it would make things easier. But Jim's plan was crushed when Lynnette doesn't throw her mace away.

"I would normally but Master Xana wants me to crush you right here and right now." Lynnette smiles as she takes her mace out.

"You're going to let Xana bring the traitor back?" Jim and Lynnette walk around in circles trying to get a chance to attack.

"I will still be his favorite." Lynnette lunges at Jim and is hit with an Exploding Arrow. She brings up an energy shield and blocks more. "Honor, you would rely on the others. Die!" Lynnette lunges at Jim and swings her mace. Jim grabs the mace by the handle.

"Not fast enough!" Jim kicks Lynnette in the stomach and tries to pull the mace out of her hands but isn't strong enough.

"Not strong enough!" Lynnette charges with energy and pushes down with the mace onto Jim.

"Extend!" S.S. hits Lynnette but doesn't do anything, yet. S.S. jabs Lynnette in the face, then jabs again and hits her in the eye.

"No! I won't lose!" Lynnette charges more energy and crushes Jim. "Who is next?" She looks at the Lyoko Warriors ready to fight.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans. Lynnette turns around and knocks both fans down with her mace.

"Got you now monkey!" Samantha jumps off of the Overboard and lands on Lynnette shoving two daggers into her shoulders.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires dozens of arrows at Lynnette as Jeremie fires lasers. Lynnette roars and destroys Samantha with energy and stops the arrows and lasers by putting up an energy shield.

"I am to strong for that!" Lynnette attacks the others as things on Earth get heated.

"Sissi I won't hold back any longer!" Ulrich was going to kill Sissi, he had to. They couldn't let someone as strong as Sissi join Xana. Ulrich's energy charges the air around him. Ulrich feels the corruption reach his brain stem. "I have less then a minute to do this." He charges Sissi and slashes at her with his swords. "Sissi fight Xana off or I'll have to stop you!"

"_I won't hold back weakling!"_ Sissi knocks Ulrich back with energy. "_So sad you are about to die when you just got free of me. Was Yumi worth it?" _Sissi laughs then shakes as Xana takes back control

"Yes, Yumi is worth everything I have." Ulrich sighs as he realizes there was no other choice. He had to do this or Xana would win and kill everyone.

"_She's nothing, she's about to be destroyed by my Knight."_ Xana was in control now. "_I won't kill you now, I'll torture you, your friends, make you realize you never had a chance."_ Corrupted Sissi and Ulrich fight more when Ulrich's sword slashes Sissi across her stomach. Instead of blood and gore Sissi's energy sparks and heals her. "_You can't kill me!"_ Sissi attacks Ulrich and slams the axe into his body. "_If you run you might live a few minutes longer."_

"I'll never run." Ulrich lunges at Sissi and spears both swords through her chest and pins her to the wall of the Control Room. Ulrich decides this was it, he had to do it. He charges more energy and sends it through the swords into Sissi. "Sissi, Xana, you lose!" More energy charges into Sissi's body.

"_Aaaa!" _Sissi screams in pain as the energy tears her apart from the inside. The energy spreads through her body destroying her from the inside.

"_I'm s_orry Si_ssi._" The corruption was getting to Ulrich. It took more time since he hadn't used his energies as much but it would affect him sooner or later. Sissi becomes limp with the swords sticking out of her. "_I'm so sorry…"_ Ulrich walks away from Sissi. "_I _didn'_t want t_his." Ulrich wanted to be free of Sissi. Her insanity from the corruption had affected him through the connection. His mind was damaged by his own usage of power and the corruption. He wasn't thinking clearly when he decided to break free of Sissi's grasp. He should have known Sissi would snap but at the time he didn't care, couldn't care. And now, Sissi was dead by his own hands. "_No, I killed her, I'm a murderer."_ Ulrich starts to shake. The corruption was taking over completely. "_I'm a murderer!"_ Ulrich laughs evilly. "_Who to kill next?"_ He closes his eyes and senses Samantha and Jim in the Scanner Room. "_Yes, time to kill them!" _Ulrich floats through the Factory floor into the Scanner Room. "_Time to kill!"_ He attacks the two in the Scanner Room.

On Lyoko Sanne decides she had to do something. "Aelita, when I say so, go for the Tower."

"What, mom, wait." Sanne jumps off the Overwing and lands on the ground. "Mom please stop!"

"Now Aelita!" Sanne runs at Lynnette. "Lynnette, attack me, if you kill me I won't go back to Earth. I'm sure Xana will give you a big reward!"

"Sanne no!" S.S. runs over to Sanne to protect her.

"Yes, yes Master Xana would." Lynnette smiles and uses her energy to create a shield. "You are willing to die to deactivate the Tower? I will let Aelita do so but you will die!" Lynnette lunges at Sanne but doesn't expect what Sanne would do. Sanne had been weak since Xana left her but Sanne knew how to bring her inner powers out when she needed them.

"Stop!" Sanne creates an energy field of her own. "I use to have power. I lost a lot, all of it. But I, like my daughter, can use my emotions, my inner powers, to fight!" Sanne keeps the energy field up as Aelita gets to the Tower. "You lose Lynnette. What will Xana do to you now?"

"He may punish me but it appears he has won." Lynnette smiles as she goes back to Sector 5.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Sissi, Ulrich, he better be ok." Aelita launches a return to the past.

Ulrich is in Sissi's room. Her body is lying on her bed. "Sissi, I'm sorry. Maybe, maybe the good you did well let you get into Heaven." Sissi had told him once she broke free from Xana she was scared of dieing. She had done evil, a lot of evil. She wanted to do good to make up for it. She brought S.S. back, she fought against Xana, and she protected the others. Ulrich hoped Sissi would let him go as part of doing good but he was one of two things she wouldn't let go. For Sissi, Ulrich and her mother were why she got the powers. She had Ulrich and once Xana was dead she would have her mother. Sissi being affected by the corruption was going insane and would have kept both Ulrich and her mother as slaves if she had to. But she was good. Ulrich knew she was selfish, but it didn't mean she was evil. Ulrich's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello."

"Ulrich, you're ok." It was Yumi. "Are you, are you still free?"

"Yes Yumi."

"What about Sissi?"

"She's dead." Ulrich hangs up on Yumi. "I killed her. It was my fault. I was selfish, I wanted to be free." Ulrich clenches his hand into a fist and crushes his phone. "I don't deserve Yumi, I, I'm not good enough for her." Ulrich closes his eyes and remembers what William told him before. That Yumi would take him back no matter what he did. Yumi loved Ulrich and always would. "I'll have to do good. To make myself good enough for Yumi." Ulrich goes to Sissi's body and hugs it. "I'm sorry Sissi. I didn't want you to die, I didn't hate you. I could never love you but I didn't hate you. You helped me save Aelita, you brought S.S. back, and you deserve to go to Heaven." Ulrich starts to cry. He had killed a human being. It wasn't like killing a Krabe or a Block. It was a living breathing human being. He let's Sissi's body go then uses his powers to fix his phone. "Yumi, can I come over?" Ulrich felt like he was about to cry. He had killed Sissi, Elisabeth Delmas, with his own hands. He couldn't think of any other way to stop her.

"Yes Ulrich, of course." Yumi was scared what Ulrich was going to do when he hung up on her. "I love you, you're always welcomed here."

"Even if I'm a murderer?"

"You're not Ulrich. Did you do it in cold blood?" No response. "That's what I thought. You, you freed her didn't you?"

"I, I did."

"Please Ulrich come here, I need to see you." _I have to make sure this isn't a dream._ "Please?"

"I'm coming." Ulrich and Yumi hang up. Ulrich turns into a black mist and goes to Yumi's house. Yumi comforts him at first then Ulrich apologizes to her for all the things he did with Sissi. Yumi understood he didn't have a choice and forgave him as soon as he was done apologizing.

"Its ok Ulrich I love you and always will."

"I'm a murderer. I killed a human being with my own hands." Ulrich looks down at his hands. "I could have done something different. If I had taken the time to think I would have found another way to stop her."

"You didn't have time. If you had stopped you would have been killed." Yumi hugs Ulrich hard. "Then I would have lost you forever." Yumi starts to cry. She was so happy that Ulrich was free. She was happy she could hold him, hug him, without him being hurt. And she was sad that Elisabeth Delmas had been killed. Yumi hated Elisabeth but Yumi knew Elisabeth had done good. Without Elisabeth they were down a Warrior, a powerful warrior. Xana might kill them next time. "I love you Ulrich please never let me go."

"Never Yumi I'll never let you go."

At Kadic Academy the new principal is going to Sissi's room. A call had come from her mother in America. She had finally heard that her ex husband had died and wanted Elisabeth to come to America to live with her. Mrs. Delmas loved her daughter but her ex husband won the custody battle. Mrs. Delmas couldn't stand her ex husband so moved out of the country. She wrote letters to Elisabeth but Elisabeth never got them. Mr. Delmas always intercepted them and destroyed them. He hated his wife so much that he wanted to keep her away from his daughter. The two had divorced before they killed each other but both loved Elisabeth. "Elisabeth?" The new principal knocks on the door. When there is no response he uses his master key to open he door and sees Sissi on her bed. "Elisabeth, you have a phone call from your mother." Elisabeth doesn't respond. The new principal walks over and shakes her. He notices she isn't breathing. "No, not a student." He gets his phone out and calls for paramedics but it was too late. Elisabeth Delmas would be another victim of the strange disease once her autopsy showed no reason for her to be dead.

**A/N That's right, Sissi is dead! And not only that her Mother loved her the whole time! Sissi's main reason for joining Xana was so she could make her Mother love her but she already did! A bad divorce however kept Sissi from knowing this. And now Ulrich and Yumi are together again, destiny lovers… And you probably noticed at the end I called her Elisabeth. I called her by her real name as IDK, a sign of respect or whatever.**

**A/N Part Deux, ever wonder what Queen Aelita/Death Demon Aelita looked like? I asked an artist on Fanart-central to do one for me and here it is…**

**Well, first remember that FanF iction. Ne t messes with urls, it censors them out somehow, so I am going to separate the URL to the picture**

**http ://www.fana **

**rt-cent **

**ral.ne t/pi c-5783**

**43.html**

**Just copy, paste, then fix the spaces to see the picture.**

**Enjoy, review it and leave a comment on it if you liked it!**


	102. Chapter 102

**Code Lyoko Episode 150: Un Monde Sans Danger**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-149 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

Ulrich and the other Lyoko Warriors were at Elisabeth Delmas's funeral. Elisabeth's mother was there to bury her. Elisabeth's family filled the pews of the church as the Lyoko Warriors sat in the back row. "This is so sad." Aelita was crying. "I, I want to feel worse but I can't. I can't get past what she did to us." Aelita knew Sissi wasn't evil, so she told herself. When Aelita first came back she had hoped Sissi could be saved and she was, kind of. Sissi had broken free from Xana. Sissi had become her own warrior and did help the group. But now Sissi, Elisabeth, was dead. "I can't believe we lost her. She, she was one of us then, then she became Xana's and then, I can't believe we lost her."

"It's ok honey." Sanne puts an arm around Aelita's shoulders. "She did a lot of good before she died. Remember that part of her life. Remember the Elisabeth that fought with us and not the one who fought against us." Aelita rests her head on Sanne's chest and cries. "Its ok honey, it's ok to cry." Sanne rocks Aelita back and forth. Sanne wasn't sure what to feel. Elisabeth had done a lot of evil, had joined Xana, but she did do good at the end. "It's no one's fault but Xana's."

"See Ulrich?" Yumi was holding Ulrich's hand. "They know she wasn't bad. They remember the Sissi that helped us, that fought Xana, the Sissi that brought S.S. back." Ulrich had been depressed since Elisabeth's death. He had killed her with his own hands. Yumi tried to tell him that Sissi was free now. She wasn't a slave to Xana and she wasn't suffering from the corruption. But Ulrich was still hurt, depressed, for what he did. "It's going to be ok Ulrich." Yumi squeezes Ulrich's hand and he squeezes it back. This makes her smile. She had missed Ulrich so much and now she could hold his hand again. It was like it used to be before Ulrich sacrificed himself to Sissi to save a newly reborn Aelita.

As the funeral was going on Xana was watching. "He was more powerful then I thought." Xana didn't expect Ulrich to kill Sissi. He thought Sissi would kill Ulrich and have the Lyoko Warriors turn on Sissi. "Maybe her love for that boy held her powers back even with me controlling her and her corruption changing her." Xana notices something. All of the Lyoko Warriors were at the funeral and Jeremie didn't have his laptop with him. "I have an idea, Lynnette!" She appears at his side. "I have a mission for you. If this works I will be free and you will be placed as the General of my army as I conquer Earth!" Xana laughs evilly as he explains his plan to Lynnette. "When you do this I will be Lord of Lyoko and of Earth!"

"Yes Master Xana you will." Lynnette smiles as she gets ready to carry out Xana's plan. With the Lyoko Warriors at the funeral there was no one left to stop them. This would work, Xana would win!

Back at the funeral the casket is closed as the Pastor begins his sermon. People are crying including the Lyoko Warriors. As bad as Elisabeth's mother and relatives felt the Lyoko Warriors felt worse. They knew why Sissi was dead and being buried at the age of fifteen. They also knew how she really died. They knew how and why Sissi and millions of other people died. They knew why the ocean was being polluted with dead fish and whales. They knew what the strange disease was that was sending the world into a panic. It was Xana, someone they were fighting, and losing to. "Yumi, I, I hope its ok." Yumi looks up at Ulrich. "On, on the program, it has a thing for friends and family to talk about her. I, I want to say something about her. I have to say something." Ulrich squeezes Yumi's hand.

"You knew her better then us. Hell, you were the only one she had at Kadic Academy after she killed her dad." Yumi squeezes Ulrich's hand back. She knew this was hard on Ulrich. He wanted to admit it was he who killed Sissi but no one would believe him even if he did.

"That wasn't Sissi. She, Xana and the corruption made that happen." Ulrich squeezes Yumi's hand again. When the Pastor ends the sermon it is time for family and friends to come up and talk about Sissi. Ulrich goes up to the microphone. "I, I knew Sissi, Elisabeth, well. She was a friend, and, we were dating before this happened. She, she loved me and wouldn't want me to be like this." Ulrich starts to cry. "She did good. A lot of good. I know right now she is in Heaven. She is with her father right now. She missed him, a lot. I had to help her through that and, and," Ulrich stops as he cries more. He had to focus on the Elisabeth that saved S.S., which allowed him to save Aelita. He had to focus on the Elisabeth that did good and fought Xana not the one who fought the group for Xana. Not the Elisabeth who fought as a Knight for Xana. "I, I'm sorry I can't go on." Ulrich steps down and continues to cry.

"Thank you, Ulrich, right?" Elisabeth's mother stopped Ulrich before he got to the back pew. "I, I got some of Elisabeth's things and she talks about you a lot. She really loved you." She hugs Ulrich. "I'm glad she had someone like you." She smiles at Ulrich making him feel worse.

"I, thank you ma'am." Ulrich didn't know what to say. He went up and wanted to say something good about Sissi but he couldn't think of much. Just that Sissi had done good for the group and the world and hoped she was in Heaven. Sissi had been scared of going to hell if Xana ever killed her but in the end he was the one to kill her. He had to say something about her before she was buried. He had to do something but was lost. Sissi's mom let's Ulrich go and he goes to the back pew with the other Lyoko Warriors. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't deserve to say anything about Elisabeth. This funeral is because of me." Ulrich starts to cry.

"Its ok Ulrich she wouldn't blame you for this. She'd thank you for stopping Xana, for freeing her." Yumi puts an arm around Ulrich's shoulders. "She loved you Ulrich." Yumi hugs Ulrich trying not to cry. Yumi remember when Ulrich nearly died from the nuclear attack and how Elisabeth acted. Elisabeth Delmas loved Ulrich as much as she did.

"Maybe. We'll never know because she is dead." Ulrich starts to cry and hugs Yumi back. "Because of me."

"Not because of you." Yumi tries to comfort Ulrich as best she can but couldn't really. Ulrich had killed Elisabeth Delmas. Ulrich had shoved his swords into Elisabeth Delmas and used his powers to kill her. Elisabeth might now be free from Xana but the others weren't free from the effects of Elisabeth's death.

At the Factory William hears someone. He brings up the screen and sees Samantha. "Hi Samantha, the funeral is over?"

"Yes William, I, I, can I come to Lyoko?" Samantha's eyes were red from crying at the funeral.

"Of course Samantha I'd love that."

"Ok, I'll, I'll be there soon." Samantha leaves the Control Room and goes to the Scanner Room. She steps in as the Scanner doors close and soon lands on Lyoko. "I, I don't want to go into the Tower." William comes out.

"Are you ok Samantha?" She shakes her head.

"I, it was so sad." Samantha goes and hugs William. "She looked so innocent but I, I knew she wasn't." William hugs Samantha back.

"She, she did some good. She brought S.S. back, she helped bring me back." William continues to hug Samantha.

"Yes, and she fought against Master Xana." Samantha squeezes William hard. "Now Master Xana!" William struggles as Xana appears and Samantha turns into Lynnette.

"No! Let me go, what are you doing!" William kicks but can't break Lynnette's grip. When he starts to break her grasp Lynnette charges with energy and stops him. William then sees the Tower near him turn black as it was activated. "Get your hands off of me you damn dirty ape!"

"I will use you and escape Lyoko! Then I will take over the world!" Xana laughs as he gets closer to William. "Now, I will become stronger then ever!" Xana shoves a fist into his own chest and rips a yellow orb out. "Franz's energy, yes, should be enough." Xana shoves the energy orb into William. "Lynnette, when I leave this host he will rebel. But you must stop him, get the last two orbs out, and put it in my new host." Xana's chest heals and covers the other two orbs up.

"Master Xana why don't you put another orb in?" Lynnette has to use more energy to keep William in control as Franz's energy orb gave William more power. "Your son may not be weak enough for me to control."

"Because then William would be to strong and would be able to break free. Yes, a body that is already dead will allow me to become more powerful then ever before and be immortal!" Xana's eyes roll back into his head as a dark black aura surrounds him. The black aura moves over to William.

"No, stop it, no!" William yells as Xana transfers himself into William. Soon the black aura leaves his child's body and surrounds William. William shakes and Lynnette lets him go.

"Yes, now to make the transfer complete." William, now Xana, reaches towards his son's chest.

"Never!" Xana's child uses energy to stop Xana. "Give me that orb back you fool! With it I will rule! I won't have your lack of logic corrupting me anymore! I will do what I want. I will kill them all and become a God!" Xana's child attacks Xana but Lynnette uses her mace to knock him back.

"Leave Master Xana alone and give him his orbs!" Lynnette swings her mace again but misses. Xana's child dodges another swing the grabs the mace when Lynnette swings it again.

"Never Lynnette. Without them I will die!" Xana's child flies away into the Tower to hide. He wasn't used to being in control and would need some time to gain control of his powers.

"Leave him be. He can't hide in there forever." Xana turns into a black mist and flies back into Sector 5.

As the funeral ends the Lyoko Warriors walk out to a van Jim had rented. After Jim unlocks the door Jeremie and the others hear a beeping noise. "No, the Super Scan." Jeremie grabs his laptop and opens it. "Ice Sector, damn it, who knows what he's been doing."

"I'll just drive to the Factory, a lot easier and a lot faster." Jim and the others pile in then head for the Factory. Jim speeds a little but then slows down. No point in speeding to get to the Factory faster if it would get him pulled over. When they get to the Factory the gang is on edge.

"This is going to be tough." Ulrich didn't know how they would fare against Lynnette and the improved monsters. "Aelita please be more careful. I can use my powers but like I've explained to all of you the corruption is what got Sissi." Ulrich had told the group the details now that he was able to talk to them without being shocked. They had all been scared hearing about it and didn't want Ulrich to be hurt because of using his powers.

"Alright, get out, we have to hurry." Jim had parked the van on the bridge. "Nothing better happen to the van I didn't pay for insurance."

"Jim it was only nine Euros for the insurance. If Xana destroys it I'm not doing a return to fix it." Sanne and the others swing down on the rope to the Factory floor. They get on the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. Sanne gets in the computer chair as the others head down to the Scanner Room.

"I'll see you on Lyoko." Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist and goes to Lyoko to wait for the others. He wasn't going to take up space in a Scanner when he could use a little power to get to Lyoko. "Send them Sanne everything seems clear." Ulrich looks around wondering what Xana's attack was.

"You didn't have to use your powers Ulrich." Sanne like the others was concerned about Ulrich. They had no idea about the how bad the corruption could be. "Your corruption is more of a threat then Xana."

"It didn't take that much energy. I don't even feel the corruption after doing something that. Just make them get in the Scanners so we can get to the Tower and deactivate it."

"Ok Lyoko Warriors, get in." Three members do. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Odd, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Jim, Scanner Odd, Scanner Jeremie, virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Next." The three girls step in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ok Aelita you're next." Aelita steps in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector as the vehicles appear. "Head east, I, I can't get a hold of William." Sanne is worried. Had Xana gone after William? Was William captured somehow or was he thrown into the Digital Sea again?

"No, William, he better not hurt him." Samantha had heard the concern in Sanne's voice. "Come on guys we have to hurry!" Samantha jumps onto the Overboard. "Come on Odd, S.S., or I'm leaving you behind." They hurry and get on the Overboard. Odd doesn't mind letting Samantha control it she was in a hurry and he understood why. Samantha was his friend and they talked together a lot. Samantha liked William a lot and couldn't imagine letting Xana hurt him again.

"Let's go!" Yumi revs the engine on the Overbike and takes off with Jim on the back. Ulrich flies next to her using his powers. Thankfully when on Lyoko flying didn't take up as much energy as it did on Earth. The corruption wasn't affecting him yet, he couldn't feel it, yet.

"Yes, get there. Force him out of the Tower so I can get him!" Xana is watching using his powers. "Be ready Lynnette. We will end this war and I will control the planet!" Xana laughs evilly.

"Could you keep Jim alive please, Master Xana?" Xana turns to her. "He, he is a warrior with honor. I would like to break him with my bare hands." Lynnette smiles as she makes a motion with her hands as if she were breaking something over her knee. "He deserves to die by a warrior's hand."

"I'll be able to do anything I want once I get my other orbs." Xana laughs. "Wait, when they get close I'll send you. Let your self be distracted so Aelita can get into the Tower. He should fight with her, lure him out, and then I will strike from behind." Xana and Lynnette continue to watch waiting for the right moment. This was it. This would be the day Xana would escape from Lyoko and become the ruler of Earth. He had William's body which was not bound to Lyoko. Once he got his two other energy orbs he would be more powerful then ever. He would activate every Tower and kill the Lyoko Warriors.

"There's the Tower, no monsters." Ulrich is surprised when no monsters appear. "Trap, Aelita this is a trap. I said there were no monsters and none appeared." Ulrich looked around, looks down, when he hears a familiar voice.

"No it isn't!" Ulrich turns around in time to see Lynnette swing her mace. He gets a sword out and blocks the mace.

"Very good traitor but you won't win!" Lynnette charges with energy. "I'll crush you with my power!"

"Get Aelita to the Tower!" Ulrich pushes Lynnette away. "I'll beat you! I'll defeat you and send you back to Xana crying!" Lynnette smiles surprising Ulrich. "I'll wipe that smile off your face!"

"Or will you kill me like you killed the traitor?" Ulrich's reaction gives Lynnette the opportunity to strike with her mace and knocks Ulrich down. "Now you are going to be destroyed!" Lynnette slams the mace down onto Ulrich but surprisingly he isn't destroyed!

"When, when I broke Sissi's grasp I gained power." Ulrich grabs the mace head and rips the mace out of Lynnette's hands. "I will kill you. You're weaker then Sissi was and I won't have anything holding me back." Ulrich charges his powers. "I will kill you!" Ulrich attacks Lynnette with both swords now that she was weaponless. "Die! Die! Die!" Ulrich hits Lynnette three times.

"I won't die!" Lynnette charges with energy and attacks Ulrich. "I am a Knight of Lyoko, I am Master Xana's Knight, I won't die!" An energy bolt strikes Ulrich but he shakes it off.

"Yes you will!" Ulrich charges with energy and slashes Lynnette across the face. "I won't let you stop us. Whatever Xana did to William we will reverse it!" Ulrich shoves a sword into her chest. He pulls the other one back and slashes it across her neck. "Die Lynnette!"

"Aaaa!" Lynnette pulls away from Ulrich. She was supposed to just get distracted but not die. "Never will I die to a human!" Lynnette charges a massive amount of energy into her right hand and throws it at Ulrich. Ulrich doesn't dodge it and instead lets it hit him so he can absorb the energy. "No, how? That isn't possible the energy should have sent you back to Earth!" Lynnette is worried now. She was hurt and if she couldn't hurt Ulrich back she could die.

"I learned how when I absorbed the energy from the lightning bolt that freed me." Ulrich attacks Lynnette again cutting her. He feels the corruption but ignores it. "I am more powerful then Sissi ever was! I don't have to worry about the corruption as much as she did since I rarely used my powers!" To show he wasn't just talking Ulrich charges with more energy and continues to attack Lynnette.

"I'm in!" Aelita runs into the Tower expecting to go up and deactivate the Tower when she runs into Xana's child! "No, Xana, mom, Xana's in the Tower!" Aelita starts to back away when Xana's child grabs her by the arm.

"I'm not Xana. He left me for William." His voice sounds sad. "And he took my energy orb!" Aelita has flashes of memories. The energy orbs that were in her when she became Xana. Her pink orb, her mother's purple orb, and Franz's yellow orb. "That's right. He took one. I need that so I can become a God!"

"Then you have two." Aelita thinks for a second then reacts. She punches Xana's child in the chest and feels an energy orb. She rips it out and sees it is pink, her energy orb. She puts it in her chest and immediately feels the energy surge through her body.

"Little bitch." Xana's child attacks Aelita and they wrestle on the platform. "That's my power! Give it back you little pink haired bitch!" Xana's child tries to punch Aelita in the chest to get the orb back.

"You little bastard!" Aelita shoves her hand into Xana's child's chest and grabs the second energy orb. "You'll have no power if I rip this out." Aelita's eyes start to glow as the energy orb in Xana's child sends energy through her hand into her body. What Aelita doesn't notice is that the energy orbs after being connected to Xana for so long have been tainted with Xana's evil. Her orb had been in connection the least with Xana so wasn't tainted much but her mother's energy orb had been connected since the very beginning.

"Stop! If you pull it out then I will die." Aelita squeezes it. She had the power to rip it out. She could not only feel her energy increasing but now she also felt a tinge of evil. Xana and his child had corrupted the energy orb with evil. Her mother's orb had the most evil. Almost not purple but black due to the evil corrupting it. "I, I'm human. Elisabeth was my mother, Xana, he was William and my father. I, I didn't have a chance. I was programmed to be evil. Please, give me a chance." He stares into Aelita's eyes hoping for a chance.

Outside of the Tower the others are getting worried. Aelita went in but the Tower wasn't deactivated. "Sanne, was it a trap?" Odd wants to go in but isn't sure what would happen if he did.

"It might be, I can't hear anything being said." Sanne tried to bring her daughter back but couldn't. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. "I can't get her out and I probably wouldn't be able to get you out if you went in Odd." Sanne doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to lose Aelita, her daughter, but she doesn't want to risk Odd or the other Lyoko Warriors.

"I'm sorry, I don't show mercy." Aelita rips the orb out of Xana's child's chest and sees it is a very dark purple. "My mother's, yes." She puts it in her chest and feels her energy and evil grow. Sanne's orb had been in Sanne when she was Xana. It was the darkest, held the most evil. "_Yes, this power is mine. My orb, it's in me, where I can get the most power out of it."_ Aelita charges with energy and deactivates the Tower without inputting the code. She walks out and sees the Lyoko Warriors, her friends. "_So sad, you were so close."_

"She made it, they were supposed to fight." Lynnette turns into a black mist and flees into Sector 5. "Master Xana, something is wrong." Lynnette was scared of what was going to happen. Xana was weak with only one energy orb so wouldn't be able to fight like he used to.

"Yes, Aelita, she has the energy orbs." Xana could sense the power. "Come with me Lynnette." They go back out to the Ice Sector to where the Lyoko Warriors were. "Hello warriors." Xana, now in Williams's body, waves at the Lyoko Warriors and grins. "Surprised are you?"

"William, no, Xana." Samantha gets her daggers out. "Let him go!"

"He is my vessel but Aelita has my power." The Lyoko Warriors turn to Aelita. "That's right she stole my power! It belongs to me! Give it back!" Xana points at Aelita and demands his energy orbs.

"_I have my power!"_ Aelita sparks with energy. "_You have the last orb of energy, I need it!"_ Aelita flies at Xana but Lynnette blocks her. "_Die Lynnette!"_ Aelita uses her new energies and kills Lynnette! Lynnette is ripped apart and torn into individual bytes of information. "_Xana give me my energy! I will kill William for it but if you hand it over then I might let you live."_

"No, I see," Xana backs away. "Your energy is tied to you because it was your energy orb." Xana looks at the Lyoko Warriors. "Stop her! She's been corrupted!" Xana backs away from Aelita scared.

"Like we would help you Xana!" Samantha throws a dagger at Xana but it is destroyed by his energy shield.

"_I will kill you and take that energy orb."_ Aelita attacks Xana but runs into a problem. Xana was in William, William was already dead. "_Damn you Xana I forgot about William's infliction. You chose his body for a reason. You could have used Lynnette but you wanted the extra protection!"_ Aelita strikes Xana but can't kill him. "_Damn you Xana!"_

"You foolish girl I chose this body for this very reason!" Xana in William's body tries to punch Aelita in the chest to get her energy orbs but she uses her energies to block it. "I want my energy back!"

"Sanne, what's going on? Aelita, she, she's different. What happened to her?" Samantha is scared for both Aelita and William. Aelita was like a little sister to her and William was her boyfriend, kind of. She understood he was dead. Nothing serious could happen with him. Once they got him to Earth it wouldn't be like a fairy tale ending. But she still cared, still loved, William.

"I don't know." Sanne sees Aelita's information on the screen. She had unlimited life points, her power was incredible. "I, stay back. Let her do whatever she is doing." Sanne worries about her little girl. Aelita went into the Tower and didn't come out for a few minutes and now seemed to be fighting Xana. No, not fighting, Xana was losing. This was just Aelita toying with Xana.

"I can't lose!" Xana strikes Aelita across the face with an energy attack. "I won't lose because I am Xana, Master of Lyoko, God of Lyoko!" Xana strikes Aelita again but can't hurt her.

"_Yes you can Xana!"_ Aelita strikes Xana back with an energy attack of her own. She was using more and more power and the evil was taking more and more control. Xana's evil, his child's evil, it was in the orbs. And now that evil spread through Aelita's body corrupting her.

"Aelita, stop it!" Ulrich and the others see Aelita's pink hair turn black. Aelita was changing into Dark Aelita, Queen Aelita. "Aelita!" She ignores Ulrich and the others. She was going to kill Xana, get the energy orb, and then become the ultimate power. Her Lyoko outfit turns from pink to black as the evil rises. Soon she would be Queen Aelita again.

"_Never! I will win. I will be the one to win!"_ Aelita strikes Xana again hurting him but not killing him. "_I will kill you for everything you've done! You kept my Mother as a slave, me as a slave! You hurt my friends, you killed millions! You tried to kill me and my friends but now you die!" _Aelita strikes Xana with her energy and cuts him across the chest.

"You can't kill what is already dead!" Xana explodes with energy and strikes Aelita with a powerful blast. "Die!" Xana is confident this was it. Aelita was hurt all he had to do was take an energy orb and he would swing the balance of power to him. But Aelita had another plan.

"_No!" _Aelita had faked being hurt so Xana would get close. She shoves a fist into his chest and feels the last energy orb. "_This is mine._" She rips it out of William's body and puts it into hers. William drops to the ground of the Ice Sector and a black mist leaves his body.

"Uh, man, what happened?" William sits up and looks around. "Hey guys, what's going on? How did I get here?" William's memories were cloudy. He could only remember Samantha changing into Lynnette then Xana showed up. After that was a blank.

"William, get away from there!" Samantha and Yumi yell at the same time. William looks up and sees a black mist. He rolls out of the way and the black mist misses. He jumps up to his feet and gets hit by the black mist.

"No, Xana, no!" William struggles and fights the black mist off! "Ha, suck on that Xana." William backs away from the black mist.

"_He is too weak to posses a human with out the energy!" _Aelita laughs and her laugh is filled with evil. "_I have the power, I will rule Earth!" _Aelita laughs evilly as she changes completely into Queen Aelita.

"No!" The Lyoko Warriors yell this together.

"No, this can't happen." Ulrich didn't want to fight Aelita. He had already killed someone and really he doubts he could win this fight. "Aelita fight it you don't have to be evil! I know you aren't evil!"

"_Shut up. You killed Sissi! You killed a human!"_ Aelita charges with energy. "_You're evil! I will bring peace to this planet!"_ Suddenly the black mist of Xana comes back and attacks Aelita.

"No!" Ulrich flies over and attacks the black mist with his swords. Aelita charges energy and pushes Ulrich away. "Aelita I was trying to help you!" They couldn't let Xana posses Aelita. She had all three energy orbs and one of them was her own giving her more power then Xana could get from it.

"_I don't need your help!"_ Suddenly Aelita creates energy around the black mist and traps it. "_So sad you've been brought to this."_ Aelita puts a hand on the energy that is trapping Xana. "_And now you die."_ Aelita closes her hand and the energy crushes Xana destroying him! When this happened several red exclamation points appear on the computer monitor in the Control Room.

"No, something's wrong." Suddenly on the holomap Sanne sees the Forest Sector start to disappear. "She, guys I'm brining you back!" Sanne's fingers fly over the key board and she gets the Lyoko Warriors, minus Ulrich, William, and Aelita, to Earth through the Scanners. Ulrich stays on Lyoko with William to fight Aelita. Not that he could do much now.

"Aelita, what did you do?" The ground under them explodes and disappears. The Tower next to them explodes and is no more. Ulrich uses his powers to grab William before he fell into the Digital Sea.

"No, Sanne, I have to get to the Control Room." Jeremie takes the ladder up. He goes to his bag and gets a disc out. "Sanne, runs this, the program, do it now!" Sanne takes the disc from Jeremie.

"What does it do?"

"It will save William." Sanne puts it in and starts the program. "Aelita and I worked on it. We, we finished it awhile ago but we needed William on Lyoko. It was selfish but…" Sanne puts a hand on Jeremie's mouth.

"This is amazing. You two kids figured this out?" Sanne looks at the information as it comes across the screen. It would work, it was amazing but it would work. "William get ready to come back to Earth! Aelita and Jeremie figured out a way to bring you back!" Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"Aelita did. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier but we didn't want William on Earth since he couldn't go anywhere and he is an incredible warrior on Lyoko. We thought…" Sanne stops Jeremie again.

"Stop it Jeremie. If it, when it works I doubt William will care you didn't do it earlier." Sanne launches the program when it was ready. "William is it working? William?" No response.

"No, what's going on?" William feels a sharp pain in his chest. "Aaaa!" William screams in pain as energy sparks around him.

"Aelita stop this!" Ulrich assumes Aelita was doing something to William. "Aelita you can't kill him!"

"_I'm not doing anything to him."_ Aelita and Ulrich are both surprised when William is materialized! "_No, wait. That was Jeremie. With Lyoko gone we don't need him here anymore. And now that he is alive again I can kill him!" _Aelita starts to charge her hand with energy.

"No! What did you do to Xana, to Lyoko?"

"_I killed him. He was connected to the Core of Lyoko. The Core was destroyed when Xana was and soon all of Lyoko will be destroyed. All we will have left is the Digital Sea._ And minutes later an explosion rocks Lyoko as Sector 5 is destroyed. All that is left is the Digital Sea, Aelita, and Ulrich.

"Aelita, you did it." Ulrich flies over to her. "You defeated Xana. We're free, let's go back and celebrate." Ulrich tries to talk to Aelita like the friend she was. He hopes maybe it will help but he was wrong.

"_Free? No, unless you count death as being freed."_ Aelita turns to Ulrich and charges energy into her hand. The Eye of Xana is in hers. "_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, now that it is useless the Super Computer will turn into rust!"_ Aelita laughs evilly scaring Ulrich even more.

"No Aelita stop this!" Ulrich flies away then leaves the Super Computer. "Guys Aelita, I, I don't know what happened to her."

"What?" Soon Aelita follows Ulrich to Earth. "Aelita, honey, stop this." Sanne goes over to Aelita unafraid. She loved Aelita and knew Aelita loved her. "Calm down Aelita, you don't have to fight anymore." Sanne hopes Aelita won't hurt her because of her love but Sanne was wrong.

"_Shut up!"_ Sanne is hit with an energy bolt. "_You will die! I will kill you all then take over the world!"_ Aelita laughs evilly. "_Yes, I will be the ruler of Earth!" _Sanne stands back up to say something but Ulrich interrupts her.

"No Aelita stop this!" Ulrich flies to her. "You can fight it. If, if it's the corruption then calm down and rest."

"_I will kill you first!"_ Aelita punches Ulrich in the stomach. His energy keeps her fist from piercing his stomach. "_Stronger then I thought."_ Aelita hits Ulrich again dropping him to the floor. "_But still weak!"_

"Aelita stop it right now!" Sanne yells at Aelita. She hopes if she treats Aelita like her daughter Aelita would come to her senses.

"_I'll do whatever I want! I have the power!"_ Aelita strikes Sanne down with an energy attack. "_I will rule the Earth as I want to!"_

Ulrich looks over at Jeremie. "Jeremie, kiss her!" It would work, it had to work. It did with Sissi but was this like the corruption or something worse?

"What?" Jeremie wasn't sure what Ulrich meant. "Kiss her? Ulrich that doesn't make any sense."

"If it's like the corruption then an act of love will heal her. That's how it was with Sissi." Aelita sticks her hand out towards Ulrich and hits him with an energy blast knocking him out.

"I can't kiss her she'll kill me before I get that close." Jeremie is shaking with fear when Aelita looks at him.

"_Like I would let you touch me? Scrawny insignificant little boy? I'll kill you now!"_ Aelita sends out an energy bolt but Yumi throws herself in front of it and is hit. "_Damn Yumi, interfering with my attack!"_ Aelita strikes Yumi with another bolt of energy.

"Aaaa!" She screams in pain and falls to the floor. "Jeremie, kiss her." Yumi had been told by Ulrich about the corruption and how to fight it. "Do it! I didn't take a hit so you could chicken out!" Yumi is hit with another energy bolt shutting her up. Jeremie looks down at Yumi then up at Aelita.

"_Try it Jeremie and see how close you get."_ Aelita smiles. "_Please, make my day."_ She laughs. "_No? So you will stand there and watch your friends die?"_

"I, I," Jeremie can't respond. He was too scared.

"Stop it Aelita!" Odd jumps at her but is hit with an energy bolt. He lands on the floor knocked unconscious by the energy attack.

"Odd!" S.S. goes to Odd and is struck down by Aelita.

"Aelita you have to stop this." Jim walks towards her slowly. "Please Aelita I know you don't want to do this so just…" Jim is cut off as Aelita strikes him down with an energy bolt.

"Jeremie I don't want to die again." William could feel his heart beat. He was breathing. He was alive once more but how long would that last? "Aelita, you can…" William is struck down by Aelita.

"Jeremie you little shit stop her!" Samantha was the only one left standing with Jeremie. "Aelita why are you doing this? Munchkin you really can't think you want to do this." Samantha sees a reaction from Aelita. "See munchkin? What good is controlling the planet if you don't have family, friends, to share it with?" Samantha walks towards her trying to think of more to say.

"_Shut up!" _Samantha is knocked backwards by an energy bolt. Samantha tries to stand back up so Aelita strikes her again with another energy attack.

"Aelita please!" Jeremie is crying. "I, I love you, don't do this." Jeremie walks towards Aelita. He is scared out of his mind but couldn't let Aelita do this. She was going to kill his friends, her friends, he had to stop this. Aelita sends an energy bolt at Jeremie but it stops and warps around him. "See Aelita? You love me you can't hurt me!" Jeremie gets closer and closer. "I love you so much." Aelita sends another energy bolt at Jeremie but it warps around him and disappears. She can't hurt Jeremie. He gets close enough and puts his hands on her arms.

"_Stop this I'll kill…"_ Jeremie cuts Aelita off when he kisses her. He keeps kissing her knowing his life, her life, depended on it. Her hair turns pink, the energy stops, she relaxes. Jeremie continues kissing her until he feels her arms wrap around him and she kisses him back.

"Aelita I love you." Jeremie broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Xana's symbol is gone. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." Aelita hugs Jeremie tightly and kisses him again. When they break the kiss she looks at the other Lyoko Warriors. "I, I hurt them."

"The Scanners will heal them." Jeremie holds Aelita's hand as they walk over to the Control Panel. "Wow, it's really over." Jeremie looks at where the holomap used to be. "Well, if, if Xana, and Lynnette, if they're all dead, we can do a return." Jeremie brings up the return program.

"Ok." Aelita leans over Jeremie's shoulder in front of the computer and uses the control panel to launch a return.

"Whoa." The Lyoko Warriors were at the funeral. Ulrich looks around. "What happened?" He looks over at Aelita, she was herself.

"William…" Samantha shakes her head. "Was that a dream?"

"No, but, Ulrich, get William." Aelita hadn't thought of where William would be.

"Where is he? On Lyoko?" She shrugs her shoulders. Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist and goes to the Factory. He hears yelling and goes down to the Scanner Room.

"Yes! Yes! I'm still alive! I'm alive!" William was crying, yelling, and jumping up and down. William turns around and sees Ulrich. "Oh, hey man." William was so happy he runs over and hugs Ulrich. "I'm alive!" William fell out of a Scanner after the return. Apparently with Lyoko destroyed the Super Computer wouldn't accept a living person and ejected him.

"You're alive but, but if someone sees you." William's smile goes away. "You're staying at the Hermitage for now I guess." William stops hugging Ulrich. "With Samantha." Ulrich smiles.

"Oh, yeah, cool." William looks around. "Thanks man, I, thanks. I guess we take the elevator up?"

"I'll take you." Ulrich and William break apart into black mists and go to the Hermitage.

"Wow, I'm on Earth." William is still crying because he was happy. "I'm on Earth, I'm breathing," He takes a deep breath smelling the air. "I'm on Earth." William smiles. "I'm finally on Earth again."

"I know you are." Ulrich puts a hand on William's shoulder. "Thanks man. I, I know you helped Yumi while I was gone. She could talk to you and you listened." William turns to Ulrich.

"I would have done it no matter what. Yumi is a great woman, you're a lucky man." William still had feelings for Yumi but they were of a strong friendship and not that of romantic love.

"Samantha isn't that bad either." William and Ulrich smile thinking about the women in their lives. "Well, I can stay here and wait for the others to get here." Ulrich puts a hand on William's shoulder.

"Yeah, I, I don't want to be alone." The two go into the house and wait for the others. It was strange for William to be on Earth. To sit on a couch, to see the sun, to smell the old wood of the Hermitage.

Little over an hour later the other come back from the funeral. "I wonder where they are." Jim goes up to the door and finds it unlocked and open. "It better be Ulrich and William." They walk in and hear the TV. When they get to the living room the group sees Ulrich and William sitting at the TV.

"William!" Samantha runs over to William and tackles him. She kisses him on the mouth. The embrace for a few seconds then break the kiss. "William, I, I…" Samantha starts to cry. She could feel his warm skin. He was breathing, just like Aelita and Jeremie said he would.

"Don't cry Sam, I, I love you." William kisses her.

"I, I love you to William." Samantha kisses William back. She never imagined this would happen. She didn't expect that Aelita and Jeremie would discover a way to modify William's data so the Super Computer didn't recognize him. Tricking the Super Computer to make William into something it did recognize, a living human, and having William turned into a living human being.

"Hey you two you'll both be living here and you better not break my rules." Sanne smiles at the two teens.

"But Sanne we're running out of beds." Samantha smiles. "I'm seventeen, William is sixteen, and I think we're old enough to make our own choices." Samantha kisses William again.

"Actually I'm fifteen." William scratches the back of his head. "But technically I guess I am sixteen." William smiles. He was so happy to be alive. If he had to live in a basement for the rest of his life he didn't care. He was alive and on Earth. He was with Samantha and his friends again.

"Well William maybe I'll get another bed. Where I'll get the money from I don't know." Sanne could put the bed in the living room maybe, or make room in the back dining room.

"I could lend you some money." Everyone looks at Ulrich. "Um, you guys, you know how I kind of cheated to win the lottery?"

"And then you donated the money to charity?" Yumi stares at him. "You did donate it right?"

"Well, not all of it." Ulrich explains how he kept five million Euros out of the sixty eight million dollar jackpot. "So, um, maybe I could lend some to the Lyoko Warrior Inn?" The group laughs.

"I'll have three mouths to feed so you better." Sanne smiles. "I'll have two daughters and one son to take care of."

"We'll have two daughters, one son, and a niece." Jim puts a hand on S.S.'s shoulder. "Right Sandra Smith Morales?" S.S. nods.

"Oh, yeah, sorry S.S. I kind of forgot you weren't really a niece of Jim's and would be going back here during the breaks."

"It's ok but we will need more beds."

"William can stay in mine." Sanne and Jim stare at Samantha. "You let Jeremie sleep with Aelita!" Samantha crosses her arms over her chest. "You're playing favorites."

"We don't do anything like that though." Jeremie and Aelita blush. "I mean, you know, um," Aelita stops before she says anything else.

"Now. Wait a couple of years and we'll see." Jeremie and Aelita blush more. "Sanne, William and I can promise not to do the nasty but I, I don't want him to sleep alone. He's been alone on Lyoko for so long." Samantha takes William's hand in hers. "I promise we won't do anything like that."

"We'll discuss it. Right now I think this deserves a big dinner!" Jim claps his hands once. "I'm more curious about when our wedding is going to be." Sanne's face turns pale. She feels the gold band on her ring finger.

"Jim we'll discuss it." The group laughs. "I want to wait for a school break so all the kids can come and other things."

"Ok Sanne." They kiss.

"Ewwww…." All the kids say it together.

"Be quiet kids." Sanne smiles at them. "Let's make a big meal and get so full we can't move." She looks at Odd. "Except you, I don't think the military has a large enough budget to fill you."

"Now that you mention it I am a bit hungry." Odd smiles and pats his stomach. "I'll just eat two or three courses I swear!" The group laughs.

"How you stay so scrawny I'll never know." Ulrich smiles and waits for Odd to do his usual comeback. It felt so good to be back in the group and now that Xana was gone things would be normal.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte!" The group laughs again. Sanne and Jim make a large dinner for the group. They eat, they talk, and they relax. They haven't been able to relax like they were now for years. But now there was no worry of a Xana attack. Now they could relax without Xana looming over them.

After dinner Jim and Sanne clean the dishes. "Before you all run off there is one thing we have to do." The kids listen. "We have to turn the Super Computer off." The kids get bad feelings in their stomachs. "I know it's scary to go back but we have to. Xana is dead but knowing him he had a back up plan. We have to turn the Super Computer off to make sure he doesn't come back."

"I, I don't know if I can go." William shakes his head. "No, I have to." William shivers in fear. He never wanted to go back but had to go back to make sure it was finally over.

"This will be the last time. We won't be running, we won't be worried, we'll be able to go slow." Jim pats his stomach. "A good thing to I don't think I could run with a full stomach." He smiles and eases the tension in the group.

The Lyoko Warriors use the sewer entrance at the Hermitage to go to the Factory. They get in the elevator and take it down to the Super Computer Room. When they get off they walk over to the Super Computer. "Who gets the honor?" Ulrich looks over at Sanne and Aelita. "Sanne? Aelita?" These two had their lives destroyed by the Super Computer. Sanne had been used to create it and her daughter had been trapped for over a decade.

"I'll do it." Sanne didn't want to make her daughter do it. It was hard on Sanne and she knew it would be harder on Aelita. This was it, this was the end. They had won, Xana had lost. Sanne grabs the lever and pulls down.

And so the Lyoko Warriors went through life. Jim and Sanne were married that summer after a small ceremony. The kids went through Kadic Academy Junior and Senior and after they graduated they made sure they stuck together. Ulrich and Yumi were married in Germany and Japan. Odd and S.S. were married in America. S.S. wasn't remembered by her parents or her family but she wanted to get married at the same church her parents were married at. Then Samantha and William were married as Senoid and Vallejo Morales. William Dunbar and Samantha Knight were dead and it would be hard to get a Marriage License under those names. And then last but not least Aelita and Jeremie were married. It was a huge ceremony in Russia. Aelita wore a pink gown instead of a white one. Jeremie was the happiest man in the world as he kissed the bride. They had waited all those years before they made love. They knew they loved each other and didn't need to do anything physically to show it. Jeremie had spent months to get Aelita to Earth and more to free her from Xana's grasp. Aelita had helped out with the Super Computer and the programs to give Jeremie a break. Not only that but Jeremie had just started his own company using start up money from Ulrich and Sanne. So far his company, J INC, was small but he had big dreams.

Through the years the gang settled down in homes, got jobs, and planned to have children. They met at least twice a year, Christmas and the day they defeated Xana.

The gang stayed close through the years. They never told anyone about the horror that was Xana. Elisabeth Delmas was the only warrior they lost. She was the only one who was directly involved in the war against Xana who died. Millions of humans across the planet were dead but Sissi was the only one who died and knew who it was that was responsible. On the anniversary of her death Ulrich and Yumi went to her grave and left flowers. Ulrich still cried knowing he was the one who killed her. Yumi tried to convince him that it was Xana who killed her, forced Ulrich to kill her, but Ulrich still blamed himself.

Only the Lyoko Warriors would know why the strange disease went away. Only they knew why so many people died. Only they knew how close it had been to losing control of itself. They had already sworn not to tell anyone. Odd had thought about making a TV show about what happened but the others talked him out of it. No one would know about Xana, Lyoko, or the Super Computer. When they had children they wouldn't even tell them about it. The war, the Secret War, would be kept a secret to the grave.

**A/N This Is It! No More, I will not restart this! I am done! Code Lyoko the TV Series is !OVER! But… The TV Series may be over but a movie… I'm thinking about it. Well more then thinking about it I want to make one and I already have my ideas. Hopefully you will all love it. Not sure how long it will take to be completed so wait for it!**


	103. Chapter 103

**Code Lyoko Movie: Xana's Apocalypse**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-150 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N ok, this will takes place in parts. Not chapters, not episodes. This is a movie not a book or TV Show. Hope you enjoy!**

**Part 1**

Jeremie and Aelita are at the hospital. It was a little more then nine months after they were married. It was a little more then nine months after the honeymoon where they made love for the first time. And now an even more special, incredible, moment was happening. "I hate you Jeremie! You put that thing in me!" Aelita is giving birth to their first child.

"Push, come on Aelita, it will be over soon." Jeremie is trying not to scream as Aelita squeezes his hand.

"That's what you said two hours ago!" Aelita had been in labor for five hours but it would soon be over. "Aaaa!" Aelita was tired, worn out, but had to keep pushing so she could bring her child into the world.

"We see the head, you're almost there, come one." Aelita gives out a primal scream that would send the most dangerous animals running as she completes the miracle. "Congratulations it's a girl!" Aelita let's go of Jeremie's hand as she comes close to passing out. She had never felt so tired before, so weak. Aelita is completely exhausted.

"Wow, Aelita, she's beautiful." Jeremie cuts the umbilical cord. "Our daughter, she's so beautiful." Jeremie cries as his happiness overwhelms him. "I, I never thought I could be happier then the day we married but I was wrong. Our daughter, we made her." Jeremie continues to cry in joy and happiness.

"You made her for a couple of hours. I made her for the next nine months." Aelita is breathing hard. "Can I see her?"

"Of course Mrs. Belpois just a second." The doctor and two nurses clean up the new baby then hand her to her mother. "Congratulations."

"She's so beautiful. I, we, we made her." Aelita cries as the baby looks around. "She's so beautiful Jeremie."

"As beautiful as her mother."

"Not now. I'm still fat. Unless she weighs fourteen kilograms."

"You're not fat you're a mother." Jeremie takes Aelita's left hand in his and feels her wedding ring. "You're a mother of the most beautiful baby in the world." The doctor and nurses wait a few minutes for the parents to be with the baby before coming back into the room.

"Mr. Belpois, Mrs. Belpois, we need to take her to the nursery and we need the father to fill out some paperwork. The mother probably needs lots of sleep." The doctor had delivered enough babies to know most mothers usually fell asleep as soon as they let the baby go.

"Yes, I'm so tired, so weak." Aelita looks up and Jeremie. "We, we still need to think of a name."

"I know Aelita, we will think of one." They had made sure not to know the gender of the baby. They wanted to be surprised and now they needed to think of a name. "Later, I'm going to fill out the papers and call the folks and stuff." Jeremie kisses Aelita on the lips.

"I love you Jeremie, I'm sorry I said I hated you." Aelita smiles at Jeremie. "Forgive me?"

"I know you love me, you just went through that for me, for us." Jeremie kisses her on the lip then leaves with the doctor to fill out documents and call the new grandparents.

"I'm so tired." Aelita closes her eyes. She had been getting ready for bed when it started and now it was over five hours later. "I've never been this tired." She lies in the bed wanting to sleep when a nightmare starts.

"_Hello Aelita."_ It was Xana. She stopped having nightmares about him years ago but now he was here. "_How wonderful, a child, so beautiful. To bad she won't live much longer."_

"No, leave her alone." Aelita tosses in the hospital bed as energy sparks around her. She speaks in her dream and out loud.

"_I'm sorry but she must die along with the others. I have waited this long for you to be weak enough for me. Now, yes, now you are weak. I will come and I will rule!"_ Xana laughs evilly.

"No!" Aelita yells as energy sparks around her and shuts off the medical machines around her. "Stop Xana, we killed you!" Aelita's eyes open as a dark energy glows from them. Her chest begins to glow with a weird yellow, purple, and pink aura as more energy sparks around her.

"_I only hid Aelita I only hid. Now I will come and kill all you love."_ Aelita floats over her hospital bed as her chest starts to glow. The yellow, purple, and pink glow soon turns black as an aura of evil surrounds her body. "_You will kill your daughter with your bare hands!"_

"Aaaa!" Aelita's scream can be heard through the hospital floor. Three nurses run to the room and see a dark sight. Aelita Belpois, the new mother, was surrounded by a black aura and black energy. The aura sent chills into the nurses as Mrs. Belpois floated to her feet.

"Mrs. Belpois what is wrong? Your baby is just fine we…" An energy bolt comes out and kills the nurse.

"Aaaa!" The other two nurses run away in terror as their coworker falls to the floor.

"_Run, yes, make this fun for me!"_

"Wait, wait Sanne." Jeremie heard screaming and sees two nurses running down the hall. "Something's going on I'll call you back. No, I don't know her name we haven't thought of one yet. Ok, I'll make sure to send Aelita your love. And Jim's, I know but I have to go!" Jeremie hangs up when a chill moves down his spine. He then feels cold when a black energy bolt shoots down the hall around the corner. "No, it couldn't be." Jeremie walks down the hall and soon Jeremie sees Aelita turning the corner. "No, Xana." Aelita's hair was streaked with black and her eyes clearly had Xana's symbol in them.

"_Jeremie, I'm back!" _Aelita laughs. "_I had to wait and wait for Aelita to get weak enough for me to take possession. I waited a long time, yes, a long time. You must have thought it was over. Like I would die that easily!"_

"Xana let her go!"

"_I'll do no such thing Jeremie. I will let you run though. One minute, run, then I'll kill you."_

"I won't run you bastard! I won't let you have Aelita!" Jeremie walks towards Aelita then stops. _You have a daughter, save her. Xana will kill your daughter if he finds her._

"One minute?"

"_Now forty eight seconds."_ Jeremie turns and runs down the hall to the elevators. He takes it one floor up to the nursery room. He runs into the room and reads off the cards until he finds his daughter.

"Come on little girl we have to go." Jeremie looks around the room at the other babies. "Please don't let her kill them. If, if she ever breaks free and she did, did kill them she'd kill herself." Jeremie runs out of the room to the elevators. He takes one down to the lobby. "Evacuate the hospital, call the police!" A clerk at the front desk looks up.

"Sir what is your problem?"

"A, a terrorist attack. On the Maternity Ward. Please, evacuate, call the police." Jeremie hears a crashing noise as an elevator crashes. The doors are broken open and he sees people who were in it at the time. "Hurry!" Jeremie runs out of the hospital into the parking garage. "Where's the car, row b, section c, have to find it." Jeremie runs up two levels and finds his car. "Be quiet, please be quiet. I can't let her get you." The baby had started to cry. "Shhh, be quiet." He sets her down in the passenger seat. "I can't let you get hurt." Jeremie backs out of the parking spot and leaves the parking garage. "What am I going to do? If we go home she'll find us. Sanne and Jim, they're the closest." Jeremie drives until he gets on the highway and drives away from the nightmare.

"_He escaped. Good, I could use a nice long chase to stretch my muscles."_ Aelita floats out of the front lobby of the hospital after killing all who stood in her path. She had gone straight down, avoiding the nursery room, looking for Jeremie. "_I am still getting use to my powers. All these years, a decade, no, nine years._" Aelita and Jeremie were twenty four. It had been nine years since Xana had been stopped. _"I must use them more until I get better control."_ Aelita looks around as she floats away from the hospital. "_But first I must change out of this silly gown."_ Energy charges around her and the medical gown turns to dust. "_A woman's body deserves a woman's outfit."_ Energy charges again and a black silk kimono covers her body. "_Hmmm, no, not right."_ It is turned into ashes. "_I know, yes, silk feels good but not a kimono."_ A black silk shirt forms on Aelita as a black silk skirt wraps around her body. Black boots form on her feet after black silk socks formed. Her hair turns completely black. "_Yes, I like this much better."_ Aelita turns around and looks at the hospital. "_What to do with you? I know…_ Aelita closes her eyes and concentrates. "_Yes, destroy one floor and the rest will come down."_ Aelita points both hands at the nine floor hospital and sends energy at it. The glass on the third floor shatters as she sends energy through the third floor destroying the walls and supports. Seconds later the higher floors, unsupported, collapse onto the lower floors. "_Where would Jeremie go? Home? Yes, home."_ Aelita flies west for the house they called home.

Jeremie had bought the home after the marriage. His company, J INC, was starting but growing. His expertise in robotics and computers made him easy money selling his different inventions. Then when he had enough money he made his own company to sell his own inventions. He could go to his office or home but decides not to. "I can't go home she'll go there first looking for me." Xana, now controlling Aelita, decides to go to the home.

"_I'll kill Jeremie and destroy that home!"_ But when Aelita gets there she would find it empty.

"Sanne!" Jeremie had called Sanne on his cell phone after he got several kilometers away. "Xana, he's back!"

"What? Jeremie don't say that it's not nice. You better not be naming her Xana." Sanne laughs thinking Jeremie was making a joke.

"No Sanne, Xana, he's back! I don't know how he did it but he did. He, he took control of Aelita." Jeremie has to keep himself from crying. He was driving forty kilometers over the speed limit and wouldn't want his vision blurred by tears. "I got our daughter. I couldn't let Aelita hurt her."

"Don't go home. If, if, Xana can't be back. Aelita killed him. We killed him years ago!"

"He's back! I don't know how but he is. I, I can't go home that will be the first place she looks."

"Come here Jeremie. I, if this is a joke I'll kill you but if this is real…" Sanne stops. "Keep my grand baby safe."

"I will. I'll be there in a couple of hours." Jeremie hangs up as his daughter cries. "It's ok uh. I don't know what to call you. Aelita, she was, I'll let her name you." Jeremie was sure this was a nightmare or something. Maybe he passed out after Aelita gave birth and hit his head. That had to be it…

Two hours later Jeremie gets to the Hermitage where Sanne and Jim were waiting for him. "Jeremie where is she?"

"She's right here." Jeremie pulls a crying baby out of the passenger seat. "She won't stop crying."

"Oh she might be hungry." Jeremie looks down at the baby in his arms. "Can you feed her?"

"I, I don't, how do we feed her? She's supposed to drink milk but Aelita, she, she isn't here." Jeremie starts to cry as Sanne takes the baby from his hands. "She was so happy, she gave birth to our daughter and I, and I had to leave her. To fill out the forms and birth certificate, stuff like that. Maybe if I was there I could have helped her." Jeremie continues to cry.

"You don't even know how this happened there may not have been anything to do. At least you got, um," Sanne looks down at the baby. "Did you give her a name yet? What do I call her?"

"No, I, I'll let Aelita name her. She's her daughter. Aelita carried her for nine months. I'll let Aelita name her anything she wants." Jeremie keeps crying as they go into the Hermitage.

"_There he is…"_ Aelita had gone to her home first and found it empty so she burnt it down. She decided the next place would be his office but found it empty. She destroyed the entire building the office was in getting angry. The only place Xana could think of was the Hermitage where Aelita's parents lived. "_Yes, let them think they are safe then strike!"_ Aelita floats down to a window and looks in. "_He saved the baby? How sweet. I thought he would have run away as fast as possible but he stopped and got the baby."_ Aelita watches as Sanne gets a jug of white milk out. Sanne puts a paper towel in the milk then holds it in the baby's mouth. The baby sucks on the paper towel getting milk.

"I know this isn't the same as a mother's milk but we don't have anyone lactating. If Yumi was here she could probably do this." Yumi was eight months pregnant with her own child. Odd and S.S. were to busy having fun in America to want a child and Vallejo and Senoid were who knew where.

"Thank you Sanne I, I don't know what to do. Aelita was looking forward to this so much but now, now Xana." Jeremie was panicking. He and Aelita were supposed to be parents, raise a kid together. Now he lost her to Xana. "What are we going to do Sanne? We can't kill her to stop Xana."

"Well I think Yumi and Ulrich are in Japan right now. If you fly out there it should take Aelita awhile to find you and Yumi could feed your daughter." Sanne smiles at the baby.

"_I'll be out there next!"_ The side wall of the Hermitage is ripped out by Aelita's powers. "_To kill those two Lyoko Warriors then after them the others will die by my hand."_ Xana had a kill list which also included anyone he saw while going after the Lyoko Warriors.

"Jeremie, take her and get out of here!" Sanne hands the baby to Jeremie. "Xana, leave my baby alone! Come into me, please. I'll let you posses me, I won't fight you. Let my baby go!" Sanne pleads with Xana to free Aelita.

"Sanne I can't just leave you." Jeremie wasn't going to leave Sanne and Jim alone.

"If you want to keep the baby safe then you have to run!" Sanne pushes Jeremie as Aelita floats closer. "Jim we have to slow her down." Sanne turns to Jim. "Get a weapon! Any weapon!"

"Sanne don't I…" Jim is torn in half by Aelita's power.

"Jim!" Sanne backs away as a pool of blood forms around Jim's ripped body. "Xana please take me! Leave Aelita alone and use me as your host! I, I was your first host imagine what it would be like to be back inside of me." Sanne turns her head as she hears tires peel out.

"_You have stalled me long enough woman. Now you will die."_ Aelita raises her hand towards Sanne.

"Stop! Please, take me as a host! I'm sure Aelita is fighting you. So please take me, I, I won't fight you."

"_Hmmm, no."_ Aelita's energy comes out and surrounds Sanne. "_She does fight but she is my host!"_

"No, Aelita, stop, no!" The energy closes around Sanne slowly crushing her to death.

"_Feel pain, feel death, and then feel nothing!"_ Aelita crushes Sanne squeezing the blood out from her body. Aelita continues to crush Sanne until no more blood came out. _"Where to go next? Where would Jeremie go now?"_ Aelita thinks as Jeremie makes several calls.

"Ulrich, you and Yumi have to get out of there!"

"What?" Ulrich looks at the caller I.D. again. "Jeremie what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Xana's back. He, I don't know how but he took control of Aelita after she gave birth to…" Jeremie talks as fast as he can trying to get everything out. "So shut up, pack, and get out of there!"

"Wait, Jeremie, Xana, Aelita, baby? That's right Aelita, she finally had the kid? Congratulations."

"No, Xana, Xana possessed Aelita!" Jeremie yells as loud as he can. "Xana is back and he's going to kill you!"

"No, how?" Ulrich isn't sure he's hearing this right. "But Xana, he, he's dead. Aelita killed him."

"I know but somehow he made it back. She said she's going after you and Yumi next!"

"Wait, when did she say that?"

"When I left the Hermitage."

"She was there? You have Sanne and Jim?"

"No, Sanne told me to take the baby and run. She, I know Aelita probably killed them and I didn't stop it. But Sanne told me to take the baby." Jeremie looks over at his baby. She was the important one.

"I, where do we go?"

"I don't know. Call William and, no, Vallejo and Senoid and tell them what is going on." Jeremie looks in his review mirror looking for Aelita. "I'll call Odd and S.S. and make a plan."

"Ok, um, be safe Jeremie. Yumi and I, well, she's pregnant. I have to be careful with her."

"I know but you can't stay there."

"Ok, good luck." They hang up and make the other calls.

"Stop crying! Please stop crying." Jeremie didn't know how to make his daughter stop. "I need a plane, America, Odd is right." After talking with Odd the plan was to go to America and hide somewhere there. Aelita didn't know America so neither would Xana. "Hello?"

"Hello caller we'd like to thank you for calling Concord Airlines and…" Jeremie cuts the girl off.

"I want a plane, alone. I'll buy every seat you have but I need a plane, alone. My card number is…" Jeremie gives his credit card number. "I need to go to America. If you don't have any planned there in the next hour I'll pay to have one go there." Jeremie hopes his money would talk.

"Mr. Belpois while your account is impressive we can't just direct a plane to anywhere you want."

"What do I have to do, buy a plane?"

"Well sir if you were to buy a plane you would be able to go where you wanted when…" Jeremie cuts her off.

"Fine, how much for a plane!"

"Well sir we have three kinds you can order…"

"No, one at the airport right now. I have to get out of Europe NOW!" Jeremie yells so loud he's sure the woman dropped the phone.

"I, I see. Well, um, I, someone would have to approve that. Sir we have some smaller private planes that fly out of here. I could connect you to someone who might fly you to America."

"Ok, do it!" Jeremie looks up and sees the airport. He hears some clicking noises then another voice.

"Hello, I heard someone is looking for a flight to America?" The pilot has an American accent.

"Yes sir and if you do I'll give you ten thousand Euros." Jeremie is sure he hears the man drop the phone. "I need out and need to pick some friends up once we get to America."

"For ten thousand Sir I'll fly you to the moon."

"I'll be there in five minutes. My daughter and I will be in a hurry."

"Ok Sir." They exchange information. "Ok, you know where I am." The pilot sets his plane up and waits for his passengers. "Ten thousand Euros, I'll be set for awhile. I wonder how old his daughter is. Get some side payments from the daughter while getting the big payment from the daddy." The man sits and waits when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"A man is here saying you're supposed to fly him somewhere." A secretary in the front part of building has called back.

"Ok, I'll come out." The pilot leaves his office and hears crying. "Who brought a baby?" He walks out and sees a tall blonde man with a baby. "Sir I'm waiting for someone to get here."

"I'm him. I, me and my daughter need out of here now. Here's the check," Jeremie hands a check for ten thousand Euros to the pilot. "You said you'd fly me to the moon but we don't need to go that far."

"I, can you get her to be quiet?"

"I don't know how. Her mother, she," Jeremie doesn't want to say Aelita died. "We have to get out of here."

"Sir I'm not doing anything illegal." The pilot looks at the baby. "Am I?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"I'm not doing anything illegal. My wife, she, I don't want to talk about it." Jeremie gets a pained look on his face.

"Oh, I see I see Sir." The man thinks the wife must have died while giving birth and the husband wanted to leave the country to get away from the death. "He's going to have to deal with it sooner or later but for ten thousand Euros I'll make it later." The pilot leads Jeremie and the crying baby to his plane. "Sit in the back with her. This is going to be a long flight." He was cleared to fly to Kennedy Airport in New York. After a few minutes of waiting for a cleared air strip the man gets his plane out and takes off for America.

In Japan Yumi and Ulrich have packed their bags and are going to the airport. They had two tickets to San Francisco. "This is insane. He can't be back. He, Xana can't be back. Jeremie has to be playing a joke on us. Xana's dead!" Ulrich punches the steering wheel of his car.

"Jeremie wouldn't joke about this." Yumi had called her parents saying there was an emergency in America with Odd and S.S. She was scared since she was eight months pregnant and wouldn't just lose her life but that of her soon to be born son. Unlike Aelita and Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich wanted to know what the baby would be before it was born.

"I know but he has to be. Xana was killed by Aelita nearly a decade ago!" Ulrich is driving like a maniac for the airport. Jeremie told him that Aelita was going after them next. "I wonder what Vallejo and Senoid are doing."

In Italy Vallejo and Senoid, known only to the Lyoko Warriors as William and Samantha, are at the airport. "This sucks." William looks out the window almost expecting to see Aelita flying at them.

"She doesn't know where we are." Vallejo and Senoid traveled the world experiencing as much as they could. They had died once and wanted to experience as much as possible before they died again. "What are we going to do Vallejo?" Senoid holds his hand in hers.

"Join the others and hope she doesn't find us." Vallejo keeps looking out the window just incase Aelita did find them.

In America Odd and Sandra Della Robbia are packing. "Odd if it was about anything else I'd say he was playing a joke but this is Xana." Sandra and Odd were arguing.

"I know but I don't want this to be real. I just got promoted to commentating Thursday Night Soccer." Odd had started out reporting at smaller sports like skateboarding and BMX competitions but had gained promotions and fans through the years.

"I know you really wanted that Honey but we have to put things on hold. Where are we meeting Jeremie?"

"He said to meet him at JFK Airport. We can't stay here since Aelita knows where we live which means Xana knows where we live." Odd has three bags packed. "There's so much stuff but we can't take it all."

"I, well, Aelita might be able to take back control so maybe we won't be running for long. Just make sure to lock the doors and windows before we leave." S.S. has three bags packed and a smaller bag. "I don't know if we should be flying on a passenger plane. If, if Aelita finds us I wouldn't want all those other people to die." Sandra shudders thinking about it.

"She won't find us. Come on Sandra." Odd and S.S. leave the house packing the SUV and taking off on the four hours drive to JFK Airport.

After meeting everyone at JFK Airport the gang had gotten a hotel room. "Anything on the TV?" Yumi was holding Jeremie's daughter breast feeding her as Ulrich flipped through the channels on the TV.

"A terrorist attack at a hospital is what they're calling it. Then maybe a hijacking of a cruise ship. That might be Aelita I don't know." Ulrich turns to Jeremie. "Any ideas?"

"We have to hide somewhere without a lot of people. We, if she, if Aelita does find us I don't want anyone else to be killed." Jeremie at first didn't want to be around when Yumi fed his daughter but had gotten over it after a few days. "Somewhere remote like an island."

"Well like where? I don't know America that well." Yumi looks down at the baby making sure she was ok.

"Like I do? We have to ask Odd and Sandra. Maybe go north to Canada with all those trees?" Jeremie was trying to think of something.

"And the cold, no, someplace warm. If we got mobile homes we could take them wherever we needed to."

"Yeah, those big camper vehicles would be perfect I guess. I'll go talk to Odd and Sandra about it." Jeremie stands up and makes sure not to look in Yumi's direction as he leaves the hotel room to go to the next room down the hall. Jeremie knocks on the door.

"Come in." Jeremie opens the door and sees Odd and Sandra playing cards with Senoid and Vallejo. "What is it?"

"Uh, we can't stay here. We have to hide somewhere without a lot of people around incase Aelita does find us. Odd, Sandra, this is your country where would be the best place to hide? A place we could take those big camper vehicles or mobile homes to."

"Well, what environment do you want to go to?"

"Some place warm. I, I don't think cold would be good for my daughter or for Yumi's baby when he's born."

"Well I think I have a few ideas." Sandra and the other discuss plans for where to hide.

An empty cruise ship moves through the waters of the Atlantic Ocean. The only person on board was a woman. "Yes, _if I ca_n lea_rn to c_ontrol my _powe_rs dur_ing th_is voya_ge I sh_ould have li_ttle trou_ble findin_g and k_illing the_m._" This woman has a strange energy coming out from her body controlling the cruise ship. There were people waiting on board to go for a cruise but they were all thrown overboard once the cruise ship left the harbor. "I wi_ll find y_ou Jerem_ie!"_ The woman laughs as her energy sparks around her.

After spending several days in a hotel the gang had decided what to do. They bought three large camper vehicles and supplies then headed for somewhere in the American southwest. For any other group it would have been an enjoyable road trip across America. Seeing the sights, crossing the Mississippi River, seeing the Arch of St. Louis, and so much more. But for this group it was a mission to find a place to hide. Odd Della Robbia took the lead having an idea of where to hide. "I'm sure we can hide there for awhile. There was plenty of room in the mouth of the cave." Odd tells Sandra his idea.

"Odd if someone sees us we'll be in trouble." Sandra knew where they were going. They had gone spelunking there two years ago and it was a great place to hide from Aelita but if anyone saw them it would cause trouble. "Unless we can convince them it's a job assignment."

"I'll flash my X Sports Badge and say I'm on assignment." Odd looks at his side view mirror when he sees flashing. "Ulrich is flashing his headlights we better pull over." The three large campers pull off to the side of the road and the group meets outside.

"Guys get in here." Jeremie leads them into the camper he was sharing with Ulrich and Yumi. They bought a TV so they could watch the news. "This has to be Aelita." Jeremie turns the volume up.

"Incredible home footage from the ferry going out to the Statue of Liberty. Here you see a cruise ship that was hijacked two weeks ago seemingly flying over the island and crashing into Lady Liberty!" The footage plays of a large cruise ship crashing through the statue and careening towards New York City. "Oh God what is that?" The footage cuts away to a camera recording from a news helicopter. "There appears to be someone on the top of the ship. Zoom in," The camera does and the gang sees Aelita, Xana.

"_This is the first warning! Surrender to I, Xana, or be annihilated!"_ Aelita expands the energy around her forming a cocoon around her body. "_I will accept your surrender five minutes after an example of my power!"_ The energy explodes from her body.

"Aaaa!" The camera man and reporter scream as the helicopter is hit with the shockwave from the explosion. The camera is dropped but a few seconds later is picked up and shows what Aelita did.

"Oh my God." The energy wave was continuing destroying buildings, incinerating cars and humans as they fled down the streets. The energy wave takes out the first four floors of the Empire State Building causing the rest to collapse into another building creating a domino effect. The camera man can be heard crying but he doesn't stop recording the destruction of New York City. The energy wave gets to the Freedom Tower built upon the site of the old World Trade Center buildings. It was the tallest in the world but was being destroyed like all of the other buildings. After three minutes of pure death and destruction the energy wave dissipates.

"Aelita, no." Jeremie touches the screen. "All those people…" Jeremie pulls his hand back when Aelita's face appears on the screen. She had flown up to the news helicopter.

"_I want my husband, my daughter, and our friends to come to me or I will destroy every city on this planet! Surrender to me Planet Earth, surrender and help me find my family and friends or I will commit a world wide genocide of the human species!"_ Aelita uses her powers to form pictures of the old Lyoko gang. Underneath the pictures are the names of her targets in bright bold red letters. "_I want them, alive_. _I will reward you if you find them. I will give you power, wealth, immortality! Anything you want if you bring me the heads of these people!"_ A mumbling can be heard from the reporter. "_No, it is too late for you."_ The camera cuts out as Aelita destroys the helicopter with all on board.

"Jeremie maybe we should surrender." Odd puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "If, we can't, Aelita." Odd is to stunned to speak. He just aw an entire city destroyed by a friend.

"Xana could very well do the same anyways. We can't know what he would do. None of us were possessed by him we can't know what he is thinking." Jeremie hears a cough and turns to Vallejo. "Wait, yes, you were his host for a short time."

"I know. And trust me he did that because he could. The only reason he doesn't destroy the whole planet is because he wants to kill us slowly and painfully. He's a virus and will do what viruses do. Infect, destroy, spread. He will wipe out all life in the Universe if we don't stop him."

"So surrendering isn't an option. But we have to be careful. If someone sees us they may try to turn us in to Aelita."

"The picture she showed of Yumi was before she was pregnant. Yumi should be safe and if I grow a beard or something I should be able to look different." Ulrich rubs his face. He always kept it shaved since a beard was a martial arts taboo. "Maybe shave my head bald."

"Ulrich you already have short hair but if I shaved my head I wouldn't look like myself." Vallejo had grown his hair out long, past his shoulders. "I'd hate to part with it but it is better then Aelita finding us."

"Wouldn't have to shave it all off honey." Senoid puts a hand in his hair. "Cut it short and dye it blonde would be a big change."

"We should cut and dye all of our hair. Maybe at the next stop we could get some dye. I always wondered what I would look like as a red head." Sandra runs her fingers through her hair. "I'll do it though. I've done hair work before. What's the closest place that would have hair dye and hair bleach?"

"I don't know. Let's get back in the different campers and drive until we find an exit with a department store or something." Ulrich was taking the lead again reminding him of the old times when he was the leader on Lyoko.

"Maybe get walkie talkies too." Yumi and the others destroyed their cell phones. Aelita could have used them to find the Lyoko Warriors. "Plenty of batteries to."

"And diapers." Jeremie had his daughter in his arms. "We're almost out and Yumi could go into labor at any moment."

"I still have a week before I'm supposed to deliver." Yumi pats her stomach. She was scared about giving birth. They would have to go to a hospital and that would put their information into the system which could lead Aelita to them. "I've never dyed my hair before please don't destroy my hair." Yumi heard of bad experiences with all the chemicals in hair products.

"Don't worry Yumi its hair it will grow back." Sandra's joke doesn't make Yumi any less worried.

As the Lyoko Gang drives across America there comes a report of Boston being destroyed by the alien. They know it was Aelita but everyone else thought it was an alien. They had cut their hair and dyed it red and so far no one recognized them. As they drive into Arizona Odd has everyone stop at a gas station. "We're close. If I remember correctly there is a small town near the caves. We can go there for supplies and for when Yumi pops."

"How small is the place?" Yumi was scared her having her baby would expose the group.

"So small they think the internet is a series of tubes." Odd smiles. "Don't worry Yumi she won't find us when you have your baby." Odd turns to Jeremie. "Speaking of babies have you decided a name for your baby yet?"

"I, I wanted to let Aelita name her." Jeremie still hadn't named his daughter after over two weeks of running.

"She can't grow up without a name Jeremie. What do you think Aelita would name her?"

"I, I don't know. Maybe Sanne now that her mother is dead." Jeremie looks to the back of the camper where his daughter was sleeping. "Sanne, maybe, does that sound good?" Jeremie had no idea how to name a baby. It would be something it would grow up with.

"Sure, Sanne Belpois." Ulrich rubs Jeremie's back. "If, if we stop Aelita soon then she can still name her but if it takes us awhile to find a way to beat her she'll like Sanne as a name." Ulrich made sure he said it as if it was only time before they freed Aelita, beat Xana.

"What are you going to name your kid?"

"We've been talking and I want to give him a German name but Yumi wants a Japanese name." Ulrich looks over at Yumi. "She says since she's been carrying him for nine months she should get to name him."

"Of course I should." Yumi puts a hand on her stomach. "He's mine I'll name him." Yumi already had a name in mind and knew it would make Ulrich happy. "Name him whatever I want.

"Tanks are filled this should be the last stop before we get to the caves." Vallejo comes back from paying the gas station attendant. "Let's move now so we can stay put later."

"Great idea." The groups go to the different campers and take off with Odd's camper leading the group.

Two days later Odd and the others pull off the main road and start down a dirt road. "Almost there people almost there." They had spent weeks on the road but now were close. Odd could see the rocks that made up the opening of the cave. "Sandra tell the others we're almost there." Sandra gets her walkie talkie out. "Hey everybody we're almost there!" She hears cheers over the walkie talkie. "But now we will be using the bathrooms on the campers."

"It will be worth it." Jeremie was using the walkie talkie while watching TV. The news channels covered nothing but the alien invasion and kept flashing the pictures of the Lyoko Warriors asking for information. "Oh crap, guys, listen to this." Jeremie puts the walkie talkie up to the speaker of the TV.

"Philadelphia has been evacuated after the alien appeared. It didn't try to stop this but still destroyed the city. The military has been planning an assault on the alien."

"They'll be killed." Sandra wants to stop this but knows she can't. All those American soldiers, brave men and women, would be killed by her friend. "Damn it! We have to find a way to stop her!"

"I've been trying to think of a way but really the best plan I have is an EMP blast. Only problems with that though are we'd have to be close and we would need a really powerful blast. It isn't like when Xana possessed someone with a ghost it is far worse." Jeremie had been working on the logistics of it during the trip but was far off from a solution.

"I could try maybe." Ulrich says this to himself. He still had powers from Sissi. He hadn't used them in years but to fight and stop Aelita, Xana, he would use them. "Jeremie don't worry about getting close to Aelita just worry about making an EMP device." Ulrich has a hard time concentrating on the road as he thinks about what he could do.

"Ulrich slow down!" Ulrich slams on the brakes after Jeremie's warning. Odd had stopped and Ulrich almost rear ended him.

"We're here. I'm going to make sure we can get these things in there." Odd turns the camper off and gets out. He walks towards the cave opening. "Sandra it feels like forever since we've been here." Odd looks around. "Once we get down we'll have a lot of space to work with." Odd slides down about two meters to the bottom part of the cave opening. "We might want to back down so we don't slam the engine into the cave." He walks across the cave before getting to what everyone called Devil's Drop. "Sorry to desecrate such a beautiful place but we will need a place to empty the sewage holds." Odd goes back and after a little trouble getting up the slope goes over to the campers. He turns his walkie talkie off. "Ok everyone follow my lead!" He gets back in his camper. "Sandra you can get out just incase I keep sliding."

"I'm sure you won't." Odd turns the camper around and backs it into the cave opening. He slides down the slope and Sandra nearly breaks her jaw when her jaw hits the dashboard. "Seat belts. Make sure to wear your seat belts." Sandra rubs her jaw. "Ouch." Ulrich follows Odd's lead and no one on board has the problem Sandra did. Finally Vallejo and Senoid get down the slope and park the camper.

"This is our home for now." Odd looks around. "Echo!" His voice echoes around the cave walls. "So what do we do now?"

"Go into town and see what they have. Maybe get a moped or something since we won't be getting our campers out easily." Ulrich looks over at Yumi. "Or a four wheeler for when Yumi goes into labor."

"Good idea but we can't all go." Jeremie carries out his daughter, Sanne, of the camper. "I'll stay, Yumi should too incase Sanne gets hungry."

"I'll stay too." Senoid kisses Vallejo on the lips. "Sandra should stay too. Have a girl party while the boys go into town."

"I'm not a girl."

"You represent Sanne." Senoid smiles and goes over to Sanne. "You can't talk yet so you need someone to for you." She tickles Sanne's belly getting her to giggle. "You're so sweet you give me diabetes."

"Ok we'll be back." Ulrich, Odd, and Vallejo leave the cave and walk two miles to the closest town. There are three small shops, a small hospital that was also a veterinary office, and a bar. There were some houses after the business "district" but not much else. Ulrich leads the other two into the first store and see it sold food and drinks.

"Hello there y'all don't look familiar." An old man is behind the counter. "Lost are we?"

"No we're right where we want to be. I'm doing some work for X Sports." Odd gets his X Sports card out. "Doing some work at the cave a couple miles from here. You guys might get a lot more business after our special."

"Well then what are you looking for?"

"Just checking the town out. I was wondering does anyone have or sell a four wheeler or dirt bike around here?"

"Oh Jared would sell that. Some people like to take them out into the desert but you better be careful."

"Yeah well really it's just so we don't have to keep walking back and forth. We also have a pregnant woman on set who could pop any day now."

"Oh well Curtis hasn't had a baby in years but I'm sure Jacob would remember how to deliver one." The old man smiles and shows several teeth were missing. "You need anything from here?"

"Sure." Odd goes over to the refrigerated aisle and gets a twenty four pack of beer out. "Vallejo you want anything?"

"Do they have any vodka?" Vallejo goes over and pulls a bottle out. "Ulrich man what's your poison?"

"I don't drink that crap." Ulrich goes over and gets two gallons of white milk. He goes over an aisle and gets two loaves of bread then some packaged cheese. He gets some more food to take back.

"Twenty eight fifty." Odd gets his debit card out. "I can't take those. You want the money machine in front of the hospital."

"Oh, I'll be right back." Odd leaves and goes over to the hospital. As he walks back from the ATM he passes Jared's Junk Shop and the bar. He looks in and sees two people playing pool while another one watches and drinks. He goes across the street to see the other store and finds it is a really small version of a department store. "This is home you better get use to it." Odd goes back to the grocery store and hands a twenty and a ten over to the old man. "Keep the change as thanks for all the info."

"Ok lads you have fun and be careful over at the caves. A couple years ago a blonde couple came and went down and the boy almost got killed. Strangest hair, he had it all spiked up and a purple spot in it. He must have really liked purple. In fact, his clothes remind me of yours."

"Really? Sounds like a cool guy." Odd laughs and leaves the store. "I didn't almost die I was just fine."

"Didn't you spend two days in the hospital? I remember Senoid crying because she got a call from Sandra."

"It was just a scratch." Odd and the other two go over to the store that apparently was owned by Jared. They go in and see three four wheelers and six dirt bikes. "Hello?" They wait for a reply.

"Just a minute." They hear some clanging noises then a man comes out wearing overalls and about a gallon of oil. "Oh, strangers. Customers or looking for directions?" The man smiles showing some bad teeth.

"Customers. How much for all three four wheelers?" Odd looks at the counter and sees the guy had a machine he could use to pay with his debit card.

"Well they're brand new and I been making sure nothing happened to them. For all three I'd say seven thousand. For another five hundred I'll throw in a bike. Got a gas station in the back you can fill em up."

"Oh, um, sure. Sounds like a good deal." Odd knows the four wheelers shouldn't cost that much for all three but wasn't going to debate. "Ulrich I paid last time you pay for these."

"You spent thirty dollars how is this even?" Ulrich sighs and gets his debit card out. "Can you take one of these?"

"Sure can. Got one so people driving through could pay for gas."

"But you can't see the gas station from the road."

"I had a sign up but a wicked storm came and took it down." The man takes Ulrich's debit card and runs it through the machine. "Ok and I'll throw the gas in for free. You can tie the bike up to the back of a four wheeler."

"Ok, um, my card?" Jared hands it back to Ulrich. "Is there enough gas to get them back to the gas station?"

"Should be I put a gallon in each when I first got em but no one wanted to even test drive them." Jared holds his front door open as Odd, Vallejo, and Ulrich drive the four wheelers to the back where the gas station was. After filling them up they fill the dirt bike up then use straps to tie it to the back of a four wheeler. "Y'all can come back if you need any oil and things. I have a car to go back too. Darn thing just doesn't want to go over two hundred no matter what I do to the engine." Jared goes back into his shop to apparently work on his car while the three drive back to the campers.

"Whoa nice." Sandra sees the men coming back on nice shiny four wheelers. "And a bike? How much did all of this cost?"

"More then it should have but beggars can't be choosers." Odd drives up to Sandra and hands her the beer he bought. "Put this in the fridge ok?"

"You know I like Lite better."

"I bought it so I got what I wanted." Odd leans over and kisses Sandra on the lips. "You don't need lite beer you look great."

"Because I take care of my body." Sandra takes the beer into her camper.

"Disgusting." Jeremie makes a face. "How can you guys stand that stuff? Wine tastes a lot better."

"How can you drink any of that poison?" Ulrich parks his four wheeler next to his camper. "Alcohol is a poison as much as cyanide and arsenic. That's why college kids die of alcohol poisoning."

"Ulrich you drank a glass of wine on New Year's Eve hypocrite." Yumi has Sanne in her arms after feeding her.

"And I didn't like it. Milk and juices are the way to go." Ulrich shows the milk and other things he bought. "You look so good as a mother. I can't wait until you're holding my child in your arms."

"Our child. Sanne is good practice though. She's so good. She barely cries except when she's hungry."

"I hope our baby will be as good." Ulrich takes Sanne from Yumi. "You're such a good baby." He bounces her in his arms making her smile. "Jeremie you want her?" Ulrich holds Sanne out.

"Of course I do." Jeremie takes Sanne from Ulrich. "Are you ready for your nap?" Jeremie takes Sanne into the camper he shared with Yumi and Ulrich to put her down for a nap.

The next day Jeremie is watching TV to find out the latest on Aelita. "The alien has flown to Washington D.C. The city is currently being evacuated but this city isn't just about the people. The monuments like Lincoln's Memorial and the Washington Monument are symbols of America much like the Liberty Bell in Philadelphia and the Statue of Liberty in New York City." The Camera shows Aelita standing on top of the White House. Soon seven jets can be seen flying in.

"No, stay away from her!" Jeremie yells waking Sanne from a nap. "I'm sorry," Jeremie gets up and picks Sanne up to rock her in his arms. "I wasn't yelling at you." Jeremie sits back down in front of the TV next to Senoid.

"The military is taking action finally. The Air Force was given the control in this attack. You can see several jets flying in and I can only assume they are here to attack the alien before it destroys the capital."

"It won't do any good." Odd is standing next to the mini fridge watching the news. "We should be able to stop this."

"You know we can't." Jeremie takes Sanne out of the camper so she wouldn't see or hear what was about to happen. A few minutes later Senoid and Odd leave the camper trying not to cry. The jets and the pilots were destroyed after they fired missiles at Aelita. The military sent in tanks and fired at her but were destroyed. It was horrible to watch and what followed was even worse. Aelita destroyed Washington D.C. in seconds after wiping out the military that was trying to stop her.

"She did something again didn't she?" Ulrich was training with Vallejo since Yumi was pregnant. Jeremie nods. "What was it?"

"Washington D.C. doesn't exist anymore." Odd answers for Jeremie. "Jeremie are you any closer to making your machine device thing?"

"No. I'll need a shop and equipment that I can't get access to. But before that I need to figure out how to make it and get it close to Aelita."

"Don't worry about getting it close to Aelita. Just get it made then we can figure out how to get it close to Aelita." Ulrich knew how it would get close enough to Aelita. He would use his powers from Sissi and get it close to Aelita.

"I need to make one a lot bigger and a lot stronger then the one I made when we were at Kadic Academy fighting Xana. It's not just a case of making it bigger for more power but, well," Jeremie tries to think of a way to explain it to the others so they would understand the problem. "It's hard to explain. It's not like small explosion not enough add more black powder." Jeremie had been racking his brain over how to make an EMP bomb powerful enough to hurt Xana. "Maybe we should tell the military. Tell them to make an EMP bomb."

"And if they find out where we are? If they decide to hand us over to Aelita? We can't risk it Jeremie." Ulrich looks around the cave. "Could you make this into a shop? If we got the equipment you need?"

"I probably could but we won't have a way to get the stuff here." Ulrich has an idea.

"I'll bring it." Ulrich sparks with energy. "Jeremie I haven't used them in years but I can use my powers to get whatever you need." Ulrich sparks with more energy to show what he means.

"That might work Ulrich. What about the corruption?"

"If I space out my trips and I have Yumi there if it gets out of control I'll be fine. A little corruption is nothing compared to stopping Aelita." She had already killed millions and could kill millions more unless they did something.

"Well as soon as I figure out how to make the EMP device we need I'll tell you what to get." Jeremie smiles. It had been hard to smile knowing Aelita, the woman he loved, was being controlled by Xana but hope was in him now. He looks down at his daughter. "Sanne, ew, you need a change." Jeremie goes back into the camper to change his daughter.

Four days later the Lyoko Warriors were crowded around the TV in Odd and Sandra's trailer. Aelita had gone to Baltimore destroying it and was now in Richmond Virginia. "The military has decided not to attack according to our sources. They have evacuated the city as best as they could but it is impossible to clear everyone out. With millions misplaced by the evacuations of different cities other towns and cities were becoming crowded." The camera zooms in on something in the sky. "Wait, something's headed this way." The camera tries to zoom in more but the object is to far away. "I think it's one of those new stealth bombers. But, wait, they're only used…" The reporter doesn't finish his sentence. The new stealth bomber could move at over mach five and carried a pay load of nuclear weapons. "We should probably get farther away." The camera man and the reporter get in a news van but the camera man keeps recording what was happening.

"Odd what are they talking about?" Jeremie and the others, except for Sandra, hadn't lived in America and didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Nukes. They're going to use nuclear weapons on Aelita. I, if it works millions will be saved but we'll lose Aelita."

"Billions will be saved." Jeremie stares at the screen unable to blink. "I, I hope it works." Jeremie could not figure out how to increase the power of an EMP bomb and was losing hope. "I'm sorry Aelita but I hope they stop you." Jeremie doesn't cry, he couldn't. A flash of light is seen coming from the stealth bomber before everything goes blank.

"Oh god they, did they do it?" The Lyoko Warriors hope for a report but no one knows. The reporter and the camera man had been to close and were killed. It could be days before anyone knows what happened.


	104. Chapter 104

**Part 2**

It had been over a month since Aelita had been attacked with a nuclear warhead. So far it seemed like she had been killed as no other cities had been destroyed. The gang was debating about coming out of hiding or not. "What if she is waiting for us to come out? What if she is waiting for us to expose ourselves to strike?" Jeremie didn't want to risk his daughter's life.

"She hasn't been seen for more than a month, they did it." Odd was tired of hiding out and wanted to go home.

"I hope they did but what if they didn't? I, I don't want Yumi to be on a plane or moving much since she's close." Ulrich rubs Yumi's large belly. She laughs a little and then feels the baby kick.

"I say we give it another five days, if she doesn't come out in five days I think maybe two of us should go out and see if she comes after them." Vallejo looks at Senoid. "Senoid and I could do it. Go out and use our credit cards and stuff to see if Aelita comes after us."

"A vote, wait or go out. I vote we wait and hide." Jeremie raises his hand as does Ulrich, Yumi, Senoid, and Vallejo.

"Fine, we'll wait and hide for five more days." Odd crosses his arms. He was getting cabin fever and wanted to go out. "I'm going for a ride." There was something he could do, take a four wheeler for a drive. "I'll be back later." Sandra hugs him before he leaves.

"Odd be careful." Sandra kisses him lightly on the lips. "Don't be to long dinner will be soon."

"I wouldn't miss dinner you know that babe." Odd kisses Sandra hard on the lips before driving off.

Three days later, two days before they would leave their hiding spot, there is a problem. "Ulrich!" Yumi is holding onto her stomach as she walks out of the trailer she stayed in. "Ulrich! My water, it broke!" Yumi feels a contraction. "Ulrich!" She yells his name.

"I'm coming Yumi." Ulrich is running over to Yumi. He was talking with Vallejo about his baby and when Vallejo and Senoid were planning on settling down. "Um, hospital, we have to get you to the hospital."

"Aaaa!" Yumi is hit with another contraction. "Is the four wheeler set?!" Ulrich nods. The group had bought a trailer last time they were in town so they could carry Yumi into town when the time came. "Then get me there!" Yumi grabs Ulrich by the hair and pulls on it.

"Ok, ok, come on Yumi this way."

"Yumi, what if Sanne gets hungry while you're gone?" Jeremie was holding Sanne.

"I made sure to fill a couple of bottles, they're in the fridge!" Yumi is set on the trailer with help from Ulrich.

"Who's coming with me? I, I don't think I should go alone incase Yumi needs help."

"I'll come with you." Sandra wanted to be there for Yumi and to see the baby being born. Sandra had been talking to Odd about having a child but he said he wasn't ready for one and then Xana came back. "Um, Senoid do you want to come? A girl's day out?"

"Sure, I'll ride with you." Sandra and Senoid get on a four wheeler as Ulrich heads off for the town's hospital. "We'll be back later Vallejo." Senoid and Vallejo kiss before following Ulrich to the hospital.

"Wow, what a great time to have a kid." Odd is sitting on the ground. "Hopefully Xana really is gone."

"Which would mean Aelita is gone." Jeremie wanted Xana stopped before he killed anyone else but it meant Aelita would have to be stopped. "I hope that Xana is gone but, I, I."

"Man I know you love Aelita, we all do, but if, if she had to die to kill Xana it saved billions of other lives. I wouldn't, hell, I lost Sandra because of Xana I know how it feels but it will save everyone else if it worked." Odd wanted it to work. He didn't want to keep running or hiding. After spending time with Sanne he was starting to think about having a kid of his own. Before he was worried about how it would affect his career and his relationship with Sandra but being around Sanne put those worries to the side. To see how Jeremie smiled at his daughter, to see how Sanne made Jeremie forget all the hells of the world, Odd wanted that. But if Xana was still out there he wouldn't dare bring a child into the world.

At the hospital the only doctor and two nurses were in one of five rooms at the hospital with Yumi. "Ok, signs are normal, breath." The nurse checks a chart. "Everything is normal."

"It's been a long time since we had a pregnant woman in here. Heck you're the first patient I've had for over a week." The doctor smiles at Ulrich. "Don't be nervous I've been the doctor at all my children's and grand children's births. We may be a small time hospital but I'm the best doctor in fifty miles."

"Doctor you're the only one in fifty miles." A nurse laughs. "Mr. Stern you don't have to stand the whole time sitting down won't hurt anything." The nurses were all in good moods. It had been nearly three years since the last baby was delivered at the hospital.

"I hate you! Why did I ever let you do this to me!?" Yumi was not herself. Ulrich smiles knowing it wasn't Yumi.

"Jeremie said you would say that." Ulrich holds Yumi's hand as Yumi says more things. "He said you would say that to." Ulrich squeezes Yumi's hand as she tries to crush his.

Back at the camp site Jeremie was trying to feed Sanne. "Come on, I know I'm not Yumi but this is the same milk. Come on, please eat." Jeremie was getting frustrated trying to feed Sanne from a bottle. "I know you can eat I've seen you eat before. There you go, in your mouth, there." Jeremie smiles as Sanne starts to feed from a bottle. "You're going to have company soon. I wonder if Yumi will be able to handle two babies."

Back at the hospital a nurse is entering the information of the patients. "Ulrich Stern, Yumi Stern, need a payment still…" She types in the information having no idea what she was about to awaken.

_There, they've come out of hiding. I will find them and I will destroy them!_ A black haired woman creates an energy shield pushing the debris around her out of her way. "It was close but I'm to powerful for such pathetic human weapons to kill me." Aelita had been hurt badly but had slowly healed. She wasn't back to her perfect self but she had found her targets. "They're hiding somewhere in the American southwest. I can find them, Phoenix maybe, or Las Vegas. Somewhere nice, I doubt my former husband could tough it out." Aelita sparks with energy. "Plenty of hotels in Las Vegas, let's look there first." Energy sparks around Aelita as she takes off for Las Vegas. "Although it seems Ulrich and Yumi are the weak ones."

"Congratulations it's a boy!" Yumi is handed the new born baby after being in labor for over five hours.

"We know, we know." Yumi cries as she sees her son for the first time. "I finally get to see you. You're so adorable."

"What are you going to name him?" Ulrich and Yumi had discussed, argued, about who would name the baby but after what Yumi went through Ulrich decided Yumi deserved to name their first child.

"I know you want a German name and I want a Japanese name so I went with both. Krieger Buke Stern."

"I know Krieger but what does Buke mean?"

"It means the same as Krieger." The doctor and the nurses let Yumi and Ulrich enjoy the moment. Sandra and Senoid are allowed in to see the new mother when suddenly the power goes out.

"What the? Back up generators, come on, kick in!" When they don't activate a nurse leaves the hospital and goes into the back area where an old generator is. "Thing hasn't been used in years I wonder if it will even work." She has to crank the generator to give it a charge. "It won't budge!" The nurse struggles with it when someone comes from the hospital.

"The doctor said you might not have enough muscle to give the generator a charge." Ulrich was sent out to help. "I can help though." Ulrich flexes his arms and shows off his muscles.

"Well, you look plenty strong." The nurse smiles at Ulrich. "If you want to give it a try I won't stop you." Ulrich stretches his arms a little before trying to crank the generator.

"Aaaa!" He yells as he strains to move the crank but finally something gives and the crank moves. Ulrich charges the generator and it turns on.

"Thank you Mr. Stern. Not that we really need it I guess since your baby seems just fine."

"He's perfect." Ulrich and the nurse go back into the hospital.

Several hundred miles away a city was panicking. Things had been getting back to normal after the military destroyed the alien. But the world found out that the alien was alive and well when it appeared in Las Vegas. "Run, run all of you run! Yes, panic, riot, loot!" Aelita laughs. "I'll give them another ten minutes before I wipe this city off the map." Aelita had sent out a psychic message to everyone in Las Vegas. Turn over her targets and she would let everyone else live.

"Oh no, that alien seems to be back." A nurse in the front office has the TV on to keep Sandra and Senoid entertained while the doctor and another nurse deal with Yumi, Ulrich, and the new born Krieger.

"Aelita." Sandra gets up and turns the volume up.

"The alien has reappeared suddenly after eleven days of peace! We don't know why it stopped. I believe that maybe it was hurt and had to take time to recover. If this is like the other cities it will give us a couple of days to evacuate before destroying the city. Las Vegas has been the jewel in the desert for so many years but in a couple of days it will be no more." The camera zooms in on Aelita and everyone watching can see scars and a wound on her face.

"She was hurt but it wasn't enough." Senoid turns to Skitz. "I went to Las Vegas once." Senoid smiles thinking about the time she spent with Vallejo. Went to casinos, shows, and spent a lot of time in the hotel room. "Did you and Odd ever go to Las Vegas?"

"Yeah, for his work." The two continue to watch wondering what Aelita was going to do now.

"Hmmm, no replies. Too bad, this city looks wonderful but it must go." Aelita flies over the city until she gets to the Las Vegas Strip. "Look at them running like rats trying to get off a sinking ship. Bye bye." Aelita waves her hand and an energy blast comes out destroying the city and killing everyone in it in a matter of seconds. "I still have it!" She clenches her fist and energy comes out. "But I don't have my prey. Phoenix is next I believe."

"No, Aelita, why didn't you let them evacuate first?" Sandra and Senoid saw the horrible scene up to the point the camera man was killed. "Senoid, I, we have to do something to stop this."

"I know, um, we should call the military and tell them to make an EMP bomb thing. Jeremie is having a hard time making one but the military should have no problem." Senoid looks at a pay phone.

"But if we call from here they will know we called from here and come looking for us. They don't know that Xana will keep killing people even after he gets us." Sandra doesn't know what to do.

"Well, I, we take a four wheeler to the next city and make a call from there. That way it won't be traced to here."

"How far is the next city?" Senoid shrugs her shoulders. "We better buy a gas can just incase we run out."

"Yeah, good idea. But, um, do we do it now?"

"We can tell Ulrich that we're going back to tell the others and the others will think we're here." Sandra goes into the back where the rooms were. "Ulrich, Senoid and I are going to go back to camp and tell the others ok?"

"Ok, um, they want to keep Yumi and the baby overnight."

"Ok, we'll tell everyone." Sandra hugs Ulrich. "You're so lucky to have a baby. I can't wait to have one of my own."

"It's a miracle, he's a miracle." Ulrich has a smile on his face so bright Sandra can't remember seeing one like it. "Isn't he beautiful?" Sandra nods then goes back into the front office.

"Ok Senoid it's a mission." Senoid nods and they leave the hospital. They go to Jared's Junk Shop. "Um, Jared, hello?" Sandra looks around and sees a five gallon kerosene can. She goes over and pulls it down as Jared comes out from the back. "Hi Jared." Senoid waves to him.

"Oh you folks, what you need?"

"We need to fill a four wheeler up and this up. We're going to be taking a long trip and we need all the gas we can carry." Sandra puts the five gallon kerosene can on the counter.

"Ok, well, the can is seventeen fifty and the gas is however much it will be." Jared flips a switch to turn the pumps on.

"Can Senoid just pull the four wheeler to the back and fill them both up then I can pay you?" Jared nods so Senoid leaves the store with the kerosene can and drives the four wheeler and kerosene can to the back where the gas station was. She fills both up and Sandra pays.

"Having you kids doing whatever it be you're doing have been great business for me. If you need anything else you know who to come to." Jared goes into the back again as Sandra leaves the store.

"Are we ready?" Senoid nods. Sandra gets on the back and Senoid takes off for the next city.

"Where are they?" Yumi was resting and wondered where the other two girls were.

"They went back to tell the others everything is fine." Ulrich didn't tell Yumi about Aelita being back. He wanted her to have this moment to herself. "How are you feeling?"

"I just passed a bowling ball through my body and you want to know how I feel? I should hurt you for that." Yumi laughs. "He's so beautiful. He's mine. I made him inside of me." Yumi is almost delirious with joy. She had done it. She had brought a new life into the world. "I just wish my parents could be here." Yumi gets a sad look on her face.

"I want to call my parents and tell them they have a grandson but we can't. Aelita might be able to trace it to..." Ulrich stops. "Oh God no, she came out because of this." He thinks he knows why Aelita reappeared.

"What? Ulrich what did you say?"

"I, um, nothing. It can wait Yumi. You look so beautiful." Ulrich smiles at Yumi and brushes his hand through her hair. "You look so beautiful as a mother. Glowing with beauty."

"I do not. Krieger didn't weigh thirty two pounds." Yumi pats her stomach. "I'm still fat."

"You are not. You're beautiful, you're a mother, and you're my wife." Ulrich hugs Yumi. "I love you so much."

"I love you to. Sorry about the things I said."

"Jeremie warned me about that. I'd probably say some nasty things if I was passing a bowling ball to." Ulrich smiles at Yumi who smiles back. "I'm staying the night so if you need anything just tell me."

"I'm tired so I guess I need to rest."

"I can't help you with that." Ulrich holds her hand as he stands over Yumi until she falls asleep. He goes out into the front office and sits down. "I guess I'll tell her tomorrow about Aelita." Ulrich looks up at the TV and sees it is news still covering what happened in Las Vegas.

Senoid and Sandra get to the next closest town. "Pay phone, one of these places has to have a pay phone." Sandra stops the four wheeler. "They probably won't like us driving up and down the roads with a four wheeler."

"Good thinking Sandra." Senoid gets off the four wheeler with Sandra. "A convenience store should have a pay phone." They go down a sidewalk until they see a store with a pay phone. They go into the store to use the pay phone. "Crap, what was the number?"

"I don't remember. Um, maybe someone around here will know." Sandra goes up to the person at the counter. "Um, that alien thing, uh, the military put up a number to call and uh, my friend has an idea or something and wants to call them but we can't remember the number."

"Oh, we have it posted on the flyer up front." Sandra goes over and sees the number. She goes back to Senoid and tells her the number.

"Ok, come on, answer." Senoid dials the number.

"You have reached the hotline of…" Senoid waits through the opening message. "To leave information on the alien's targets press three. To leave information on…" Senoid presses three.

"Oh crap, um, uh, EMP bomb. Electro magnetic pulse, right?" Sandra nods. "Use an EMP bomb on the alien. You know, Electro magnetic pulses, to um, mess with its technology and stuff."

"Press pound or hang up when you are done." Senoid hangs up the phone hoping this would work.

"Well?" Sandra couldn't hear the pre recorded messages.

"We'll have to wait and see. We should probably fill the gas tank up before we leave." Sandra and Senoid leave the store and look for a gas station. When they find one they fill the four wheeler up and leave.

"Where are they? You would think at least one of the girls would have come back and tell us what happened. Tell us that Yumi was ok." Odd was doing push ups while talking to Vallejo.

"They're girls they're probably busy buying things for the baby." Vallejo rolls his eyes. Senoid always went on about not wanting to ruin her body with a baby but she was a woman and he knew she'd go stupid over a new baby. Just like she had with Sanne. Not that he minded but he really wasn't looking forward to having a baby yet. Traveling around the world was too much fun.

"Like what? You've been in town what is there to buy? Unless they decide to buy the baby a sandwich."

"Good point." Vallejo starts to worry about Senoid. "With two babies it's going to be getting worse." Right now they had to be quiet because Sanne was taking a nap. "At least they will be in the same trailer. It would be hard to get romantic with a crying baby in a trailer."

"You and Senoid are still doing that? Aren't you worried about bringing a baby into the world if Aelita, Xana, is still out there?" They had not been watching TV so didn't know Las Vegas had been wiped out by Aelita. "And really you two don't sound like you're ready for one."

"Hey we use protection."

"Those aren't a hundred percent effective Vallejo." Odd rolls over after doing two hundred pushups and starts doing sit ups.

"Yeah only ninety nine percent effective. I don't know about you but just because Xana's out there doesn't mean Senoid and I will stop being with each other. Good way to relax and forget about where we're hiding."

"Relax, yeah, I can't do that. I have to make sure I'm able to protect Sandra. Not that I probably could." _Aelita would rip me apart as easily as I swat a fly._ "Have to get stronger."

"Is that why you've been working out so much? Odd you heard from Jeremie what happened to Jim and Sanne, Aelita's mom. You could be a wall of muscle and won't be able to stop Aelita. She's wiped out entire cities. She'd kill you before you could blink."

"I have to try at least." Odd hears something. "Sanne's awake and probably hungry."

"It is fun watching Jeremie try to feed her." Vallejo and Odd go over to Jeremie's trailer.

"Come on, it's ok. Hush little baby don't say a word…" Jeremie tries to sing to Sanne but he can't carry a tune.

"Try feeding her another bottle." Odd and Vallejo walk into the trailer. Can we turn the TV on?"

"Sure, ok, um, let me get a bottle." Jeremie gets a bottle out of the refrigerator as Vallejo turns the TV on.

"As you can see the military is still looking for survivors. After the alien attacked the alien left the ruins of what use to be Las Vegas."

"No, Aelita, she's still alive." Odd turns the volume up as Sanne keeps crying. "No, Las Vegas, gone."

Near Phoenix, Arizona Aelita is lying in the desert. "Why am I hurting? What is wrong with me? That damn nuclear warhead!" Aelita grasps her chest as her chest feels like it is burning.

"Sanne please stop crying." Jeremie tried to feed his daughter but Sanne wouldn't stop crying long enough to feed.. "Please, I know it's not the same as Yumi but it's her milk, please eat." Jeremie is worried that Sanne misses Yumi. Yumi had so far been Sanne's mother. Jeremie was concerned that if things stayed the way it was that Sanne would grow up thinking Yumi was her mother and not Aelita. "Please Sanne stop crying, eat."

"Aaaa!" Aelita screams in pain. "No, not Phoenix. They're hiding but I can't sense where. No matter, I'll still destroy Phoenix." Aelita stands up as the pain goes away.

"There you go." Sanne starts to eat. "There you go, good girl. You're such a good girl yes you are." Jeremie feeds Sanne. He looks up at the TV to see what was going on. He didn't know what to feel. He was happy Aelita was still alive but it meant Xana was alive to. "I'll save her. I'll stop at nothing to save her. Sanne needs a mother and you're her mother."

Back at the hospital Ulrich hears something weird. He gets out of his chair and sees a four wheeler coming down the road but not from the camp site. "Sandra and Senoid? What are they doing?" They drive by ignoring Ulrich. "Where did they go?" Ulrich goes back into the hospital.

A few minutes later Sandra and Senoid drive up to the camp site. "Hey everybody we have great news!" Sandra stops in front of her trailer before getting off of the four wheeler.

"Yumi had her baby and everything's fine?" Odd goes over to Sandra and hugs her. "It took her this long?"

"No but we, we had a stop to make." Sandra hugs Odd and kisses him. Yumi had a bouncing baby boy."

"Bouncing? Doesn't it hurt the baby to see if they bounce?" Odd laughs at the joke. "Um, while you were gone on the news, um, Aelita's back." Odd looks down at the ground.

"I know. They have a TV at the hospital." Sandra sighs. "This sucks. Yumi has a baby it's amazing but Xana is still out there." Sandra sits down on the ground then Odd does. "Just have to wait. Jeremie will stop her and then um, maybe we could, you know."

"I know." Odd kisses Sandra on the lips. "After being around Sanne and now that Yumi and Ulrich have a baby it makes a guy realize just how special they are." Odd holds onto Sandra's hand as they talk.

"Good, I'm glad to hear Yumi's fine." Jeremie had put Sanne down for a nap. "Did they say when she was allowed out?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"Ok. I have three more bottles for Sanne. I hope Yumi can handle two babies." Jeremie looks back at his trailer.

"A woman's body is able to adapt amazingly. Not that I know from personal experience and it will be a long time until I do." Senoid and Vallejo were having too much fun being free. Traveling across the world going anywhere they wanted to was everything they wanted. In the future they would want a child but for now they were free to do anything they wanted. They were remade by Sanne and Jeremie when they turned eighteen. They were finally allowed out of the Hermitage and lived on their own. They left France just to make sure no one recognized the undead William or Samantha, now known as Vallejo and Senoid. Since then they had traveled around the world using the money Ulrich gave them from his lottery winnings. They had invested some of it like the others had but unlike the others they weren't planning on making a business of their own or working for someone else. They were free. "I'm sure Yumi misses Sanne already. She's such a good baby."

"She's incredible but I'm worried about something else." Jeremie hadn't told any of the others about his concerns with Yumi and Sanne. He tells Senoid about his concerns. "I know some people, when they adopt, they say it isn't DNA that makes a mother it's caring and loving and stuff but I know Aelita loves Sanne. She just can't because of Xana."

"Jeremie I don't think you want to hear this since it is bad but, um, don't tell her Aelita is her mother." Senoid puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "Just tell her that her mother died giving birth. Its true isn't it? That isn't Aelita its Xana. But don't tell her that monster that's destroying cities, killing millions, is her mother because that monster isn't."

"I guess Aelita did die. But, I, I can save her. I know I can." Jeremie had been working on the plans for his EMP bomb. "They say a baby doesn't remember the first three years of life. If we can stop Xana, free Aelita, soon then Sanne will never know a life without Aelita."

"You can do it Jeremie. You're the genius." Senoid hugs Jeremie. "Unless the military figures out a way to make an EMP bomb."

"How would they even know to make one? The military isn't exactly the brightest of the bright. Hell, if I didn't know about Xana I wouldn't even think of it." Jeremie sighs.

"I'm sure you would. They might think that being an alien Aelita has electronics and they will make one to try and knock those electronics out." Senoid sighs. "Something like that you know?"

"Maybe. It would be nice if the military did the work for me." Jeremie laughs a little. "So Yumi, her baby, it's a boy right?"

"Yep. She named him Krieger Buke Stern. I know Yumi and Ulrich argued about who would name the baby and I think Ulrich's happy with the name that Yumi gave him."

"Getting to name a human being. I liked naming my inventions and things like that but naming a human being is different. I wonder what Aelita would have named her." Jeremie looks back at the trailer he shared with Ulrich and Yumi. "Probably something beautiful."

"Sanne is a beautiful name and I'm sure her mom would have been honored to have her granddaughter named after her."

"Yeah, she, she got to see her before she died. I'm glad Sanne and Jim got to see her before they died." Jeremie and Senoid keep talking until late into the night.

"It's late, I'm going to bed." Senoid yawns and stretches. "Vallejo is probably wondering where I am."

"You don't have to call him by his fake name now. We all know his real name and your real name Samantha."

"I have to call him by his new name or I'll slip up when we're in public." Senoid leaves Jeremie's trailer and goes to hers. "Hi Vallejo."

"What were you and Jeremie talking about all this time?" Vallejo is lying on the bed.

"Stuff I can't repeat in here mostly. He's concerned about Sanne and Yumi and Aelita. He doesn't want Sanne to think Yumi is her mom but well, you know, she kind of is."

"Yumi's a good mother. She's a great mother. Yumi's coming back tomorrow right?" Senoid nods. "I'm glad she's ok. I feel sorry for Ulrich though having to deal with two crying babies."

"They don't always cry Vallejo." Senoid lies next to Vallejo on the bed. "After all that talking I have lots of energy." Senoid kisses Vallejo before she reaches over and turns the light off.

The next day Yumi and Ulrich are checking out of the hospital with Krieger. "Thank you, um, the check up is two weeks from today right?"

"Yes ma'am. It's routine just to make sure the baby and the parents are doing fine. Being new parents can be really hard sometimes."

"I've already been taking care of another child." The nurse looks at Yumi with a quizzical look. "Her mother um, died in delivery so I've been breast feeding the baby and stuff."

"Oh how kind of you Mrs. Stern. Getting some practice before having your own child." The nurse laughs lightly. "Just sign here and you can leave." Yumi signs a document. "How long are you going to be out at the caves? Your baby shouldn't probably be out there."

"What, why?"

"Well whatever you are doing out there probably will keep you busy and you really shouldn't be doing much."

"Oh they already told me I can have a month off but I love it out there so they said I could stay. Those caves are beautiful. I'm going to hate leaving them once the shoot is done."

"For what company is all this for again?"

"X Sports. You know Odd Della Robbia maybe. He's done stuff at the X Games and some other things like this."

"Odd, Odd, yes that name sounds familiar." The nurse puts the document away while thinking about the name. "Be careful on that four wheeler. Not really what I would be driving with a baby."

"I'll be careful and so will my husband." Yumi looks over at Ulrich who was holding Krieger. "We wouldn't risk our child." Yumi goes over to Ulrich. "You're going to have to give him to me so you can drive."

"I know." Ulrich hands Krieger to Yumi. Sit down in the trailer and keep a hold of him. He likes to squirm around." Ulrich smiles at Yumi and Krieger. They leave the hospital and get on the four wheeler and trailer. Ulrich drives slowly back to the camp site.

"What is that noise?" Jeremie was playing with Sanne when he hears a noise. "Sounds like an engine. It is probably Yumi and Ulrich." Jeremie picks Sanne up. "Good thing to since I only have one bottle left." Jeremie takes Sanne out of the trailer and sees the others were standing around waiting for Ulrich and Yumi. "I guess everything is ok."

"Hi!" Sandra and the others wave to Ulrich and Yumi as they get to the camp site. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Ulrich parks the four wheeler next to the trailer he staid in. He gets off the four wheeler then goes to the trailer to help Yumi with Krieger. "And meet the newest Stern!"

"Aw he's as adorable as he was yesterday." Sandra and Senoid crowd around Yumi. "Yes he is, aw he's so cute!"

"Hi Yumi I'm glad you're ok." Jeremie smiles at her as he rocks Sanne. "I think someone missed you." Sanne makes some baby noises.

"I missed her to and now she has a playmate!" Yumi goes over to Jeremie and Sanne. "Say hi to Sanne." Krieger reaches out for Sanne and Sanne reaches for Krieger. "They're so cute."

"They're adorable." Jeremie smiles and laughs as Sanne makes noises at Krieger. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"To feed Sanne. It was so hard to get her to feed from a bottle." Yumi laughs. "Hey it's not my fault if a bottle isn't as good as um, the real thing." Jeremie blushes. He had seen Yumi breast feed Sanne but tried to avoid it. "Um, did Ulrich tell you about Aelita?" Yumi's look answers Jeremie's question. "She's back." Yumi frowns. "She, she destroyed Las Vegas."

"But, no. If, if a nuclear warhead wasn't able to stop her…" Yumi suddenly feels sick. "No."

"It means that a nuclear weapon isn't what will stop Aelita. My EMP Bomb plans are almost done and soon I'll start building it. I'm still not sure how to get it near Aelita but I'll have time to work on that." Jeremie had been discussing with Ulrich about the parts and already had plans on how to get them. "By this time next week we could be done with hiding." Jeremie smiles hoping to make Yumi feel better. But that wasn't enough. Only the death of Xana could make Yumi feel better. Only stopping Aelita could make everyone feel better.

More then a year after Xana rose from the ashes the Lyoko Warriors were still hiding. Jeremie had worked on his EMP device but things were going slow. Ulrich didn't want Yumi to know he was using his powers to get the pieces so had to do it when Yumi was busy. With both Sanne and Krieger Yumi was almost always busy but it was still difficult for Ulrich.

Xana however was also busy. Destroying Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco, and Oakland on Sanne's birthday. Xana's attack caused a massive earthquake killing thousands more in the surrounding areas. After moving north up the coast Seattle had been evacuated.

Jeremie finishes a part on his EMP device when he hears crying. "Sanne's up." He hears another cry. "And so is Krieger." He goes to the trailer now known as the Baby Trailer to check on Sanne and Krieger. "Hi there little ones." Jeremie picks both of them up. "It's ok." He rocks them in his arms. "I wonder where Yumi and Ulrich are." Part of Jeremie's question is soon answered when Yumi comes out of the small bathroom completely naked. She was taking a shower when she heard the crying. "Oh, um, Yumi." Jeremie looks away.

"Oh, Jeremie. You got them ok?" Yumi wasn't as uncomfortable as Jeremie was. Jeremie had seen her feed the two babies before and she knew Jeremie would never look at her in an inappropriate way. She quickly grabs clean clothes she had forgotten to get before heading back into the small bathroom.

"Wait, she grabbed some of Ulrich's clothes." Jeremie blushes. "Uh, Yumi, I'll take them out so they can play for awhile."

"Thanks Jeremie." Yumi goes back into the bathroom with the clean clothes as Jeremie takes Krieger and Sanne out.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Sandra was with Odd in their trailer. "Babies are so cute aren't they?"

"Yeah then they grow into teens." Odd hugs Sandra from behind and looks out the window. "Just remember that. One day they'll grow up and act like we did." Sandra laughs.

"I'm sure they won't have to fight Xana." Sandra feels Odd squeeze her in his arms. "Jeremie will get his EMP bomb thing to work and stop Xana." Sandra and Odd continue watching Jeremie with the babies.

Later that day after the two babies were tired Jeremie puts them to bed. Ulrich and Yumi were making food on the stove. "Um, thanks for the uh, privacy Jeremie." Yumi smiles at him. Yumi, after giving birth, had been working out again and was almost back to her normal self. "I'm sure Krieger behaved himself." Yumi looks over at her son and smiles in a way only her son could make her smile. "He's such a good boy. And Sanne is a good girl."

"Yeah." Jeremie smiles at a sleeping Sanne. "I wonder when they get older if they will think they are brother and sister."

"Maybe. If they grow up together like they are." Yumi goes over to Jeremie. "Jeremie, I want to talk to you, in private." Yumi whispers this so only Jeremie can hear her.

"Uh, ok." Yumi leads Jeremie outside and they go deeper into the cave. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What is Ulrich doing?" Jeremie looks away. "I know he's up to something. How have you been getting those parts for you EMP device?" Jeremie doesn't answer. "Jeremie?"

"I, well, Ulrich has been helping me with that." Jeremie laughs nervously trying to ease the tension. "He uh, uses his power to get the parts I need so we can stop Xana and free Aelita."

"And you thought you didn't have to tell me because?" Yumi crosses her arms and taps her foot waiting for an answer.

"Because Ulrich didn't want to worry you. He hasn't been using his powers a lot so the corruption doesn't affect him but he didn't want you to worry about that. He just wants you to be happy."

"I see. And making me worry when he suddenly disappears is better?" Yumi raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess not. Sorry Yumi."

"It's ok. Are you sure the corruption isn't hurting him? We all know what happened to Elisabeth." Yumi couldn't help but remember. When the anniversary of Elisabeth's death came Ulrich felt horrible for not seeing Elisabeth's grave and leaving flowers. He promised himself he would every year and this was the first year he didn't. Jeremie nods. "Ok. Ulrich said he is making something special. I wonder what it could be."

"Ulrich cooking is special enough." Jeremie and Yumi laugh as they go back to the trailer.

Three weeks later after Seattle and Boise had been destroyed by Xana the government was ready with its new plan. The alien had showed up in Kansas City and the air force was moving quickly. Months ago they had been given an idea through a call. Why the government scientists didn't think of it the tax payers would never be told. But it did make sense. The alien was probably using advanced technology. If you destroyed the technology the alien would be helpless. To destroy that technology they would use an electro magnetic pulse bomb. "Echo 1, Echo 2, and Echo 3, ready for launch." Three jets take off from a military base.

"Echo 1 to Ground Hog we have visual." The lead jet sees the alien flying above Kansas City. "Echo 1 to Ground Hog permission to launch the weapon." There is some static then a response.

"Permission granted. Fire at will I repeat Echo 1 fire at will then return to base." There is more static then nothing.

In a cave in the American southwest the Lyoko Warriors were watching the TV. Odd had turned it on for noon news when they saw a report on Aelita. "The military is proceeding with a top secret plan. What it involves no one knows yet but you can see the air force and the army working together." On the screen the camera man gets the three jets and advancing tanks. "Wait, the jet is firing something. The jet just fired a missile at the alien. Will it be effective? Or will we have the same result as the nuclear warhead attack last year?" The missile gets close to the alien then explodes. But unlike a normal missile a blue wave comes out and hits the alien.

"No, those idiots!" Jeremie recognizes what the weapon was. "You need a concentrated beam! That will only piss Xana off!" Jeremie yells this and the others stare at him. "No, Aelita." He sees Aelita, the alien, fall from the sky. "There is no way that worked. Xana's too strong."

"Too strong for what?" No one else knew what the military had fired at Aelita, the alien.

"They made an EMP bomb but that won't work. That will hit Xana with one burst then leave him alone. They need to make a concentrated beam of EMP energy to tear him from Aelita then tear him apart." Why Jeremie was having such a hard time with his EMP device. To make a simple bomb would be easy. He made one when he was just a teen but to make the EMP device that would fire a constant beam of energy was hard.

"It's amazing! Whatever it was it seemed to have knocked the alien from the sky!" The reporter is yelling in victory. The camera shows the tanks moving into the city as the two jets behind the lead jet drop bombs on where Aelita fell. "The military did it! It's over!" The tanks open fire blasting the spot Aelita fell. Troops fire guns and rpg weapons at the spot. The sound of gunfire and explosions is so loud it wakes up the children in the next trailer.

"I'll get them." Yumi leaves the trailer and goes to check on the children while the others watch the TV.

"Wait, what's that?" A weird orb of energy had appeared. "No, it, it didn't work!" Aelita rose into the air. The energy shield blocking missiles and bullets. "No, we have to get out of here!" The reporter and the camera man run for the news van but were too late. Aelita sends out a wave of energy destroying Kansas City with a single blast.

"No." Aelita had killed more people. "Jeremie what parts do you need?" Ulrich sparks with energy. His anger was getting a hold of him. "Jeremie I'll get them now. I'll help you build it."

"Ulrich it's not that easy. The charger needs time to get filled and I don't know where to get some of the parts. That and I don't know how to keep the charge being used in a single blast and keep it in a single beam." Jeremie understood Ulrich's anger but couldn't help him.

"Then stop watching TV and figure out where the parts are. I can charge the battery or whatever it is." Ulrich's hand sparks with energy scaring everyone in the trailer. They didn't know Ulrich was using his powers to get the parts for Jeremie's EMP device.

"I, ok." Jeremie stands up and leaves the trailer. He didn't know what to do. There were certain parts that he had to get but didn't know where they would be. "Wait, the military made an EMP bomb. But where did they make it? If I knew where they had the parts I could make my device." Jeremie turns around when he hears foot steps and sees Ulrich. "Ulrich, the parts, the military probably ahs the parts that I need but I don't know where. If they, If I somehow, I need access to a computer. But I don't think the town has one powerful enough."

"How about a military computer? I could take you with me into a military base so you could use they're own computers."

"Brilliant!" Jeremie smiles as he thinks about it. "It won't take too much power will it? We can't have you snapping and losing control." The main worry Jeremie had as did Yumi.

"I can do it. If it means stopping Xana I can do it."

"Well um, the nearest base from here is probably Area 51 but we can't go there the security is too tight."

"Jeremie. I can turn us into a black mist. We can get in there." Ulrich turns himself and Jeremie into a black mist and take off for Area 51. The most secretive base in the world.

"No." Yumi has Sanne and Krieger with her when she sees Ulrich and Jeremie disappear. "Don't do anything stupid." She takes Sanne and Krieger over to the cave to let them enjoy echoes. As toddlers they liked to squeal and make noises that would echo around the cave.

"Whoa." Jeremie shakes off the weird feeling he had from being turned into a black mist. "Whoa." Now he is stunned by what he sees. Computers beeping and things flashing across the screen. He goes over to a computer and touches the screen. The screen flashes and a scroll bar comes up. "Ulrich this might take me awhile. Jeremie's fingers fly over a keyboard.

"I'll make sure no one interrupts you." Ulrich morphs into his Lyoko uniform for a disguise.

About twenty minutes later Jeremie gives out a shout of celebration. "I got it." He points at the screen.

"Got what?"

"The address that the EMP bomb was built at. If we go here we can get all the parts we need." Jeremie prints out the address when the door to the room opens. "Oh crap."

"Hey!" The man reaches for his side arm but Ulrich attacks him. Ulrich doesn't use his swords and instead uses his powers to knock the man out. Ulrich makes sure the man is still breathing.

"Hurry Jeremie where are we going?" Jeremie hands the address to Ulrich. "I don't know where this is."

"This military base and that one are connected. If we follow the connection we can get there."

"Time to travel in style again." Ulrich puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder and they both turn into black mists.

A few minutes later the guard wakes up. "No, that, that was an alien." He gets his walkie talkie out. "There's been a breach! A, it was an alien! A different one though and I think there was another one!"

"What? Say again."

"There was an alien in the second office on floor 3b! I, I don't know what they were doing." The guard looks over at the computers and sees what was on the screen. "They're going to Andrews Air Force Base!" Jeremie in his hurry didn't close the screen.

"Red alert!" Andrews Air Force Base was ready for the alien attack. The jets were set up to take off as troops grabbed body armor and weapons. Unfortunately as they looked up into the sky the "aliens" were sneaking into the base through the electrical wiring.

"Ok I think this is it." Jeremie looks around a large room. "Ulrich help me find an electro flux capacitor, two servo size three surge belts and a lithium charge circuit box." Jeremie looks in a box then closes it.

"Uh, what do those things look like?" Jeremie explains to Ulrich what he was looking for. "Sounds easy enough." Ulrich closes his eyes and uses his energy to look for the parts.

"Hey! The alien!" Ulrich loses his concentration when a guard comes in. "I found the alien!" The soldier points an assault rifle at Ulrich and fires at him. Ulrich uses his powers to create an energy shield and blocks the bullets. "No, please, I, orders." The soldier, a man who had faced death and destruction in combat backs away from the alien.

"_I'm not the enemy! I am the one fighting the other alien!" _Ulrich tries to change his voice to as deep as possible. "_I am looking for parts to create a device to stop her!"_ The soldier nods and keeps backing away. He is almost out of the room when more appear.

"The alien!" Three soldiers lift their rifles and shoot at Ulrich.

"_You fools!"_ Ulrich's powers were protecting him but he knew if he kept using his powers like this he would start to feel the corruption creep up his spine and into his brain like old times. "_I am not the enemy! I am here to stop that evil being! Leave me now or die!"_ The soldiers aren't sure what to do. "_Or die!"_ Ulrich sends energy at the soldiers and they retreat. Ulrich then closes his eyes and finds the parts Jeremie was looking for. They float out of the boxes they were kept in and move over to Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Good job Ulrich." Ulrich then turns himself, Jeremie, and the parts into a black mist. They leave the base and head back to the camp site they were hiding at with the parts.

The next couple of months Aelita destroyed Oklahoma City then moved into Texas wiping out Dallas, Houston, and Austin. Jeremie was working hard on his EMP device but was having a little trouble. "The capacitor doesn't fit! It has to fit! I need one this large to handle the power it will take to rip Xana from Aelita then tear him apart!" Jeremie tries to force the electro flux capacitor into a space that was simply too small for it. "I have to extend the length between, no, I need more wire here." Jeremie continues to work on his EMP device.

Another month passes before Jeremie finally completes his EMP device. "I've done it. But first to test fire it." Jeremie looks around trying to think of something he could use as a test subject. "Odd, where's your Gamepad?"

"In my trailer, why?" Jeremie doesn't answer Odd as he goes over to Odd's trailer and gets the Gamepad. He turns it on to make sure it worked then took it over to the cave.

"Jeremie what are you doing?" Yumi and Ulrich were keeping an eye on Sanne and Krieger.

"Testing." Jeremie sets the Gamepad down on the ground then walks back to his EMP device. He has trouble lifting it but eventually gets it set up. "Please work." He throws two switches then pushes a button. A beam of blue energy comes out and hits the Gamepad and lasts for thirty two seconds before turning off. "Yes! It worked! And when fully charged it will hit for a lot more power and a lot longer!" Jeremie's yelling gets everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Odd looks around and sees his Gamepad sitting on the ground. He goes over and picks it up. When he goes to turn it on nothing happens. "Jeremie what did you do?"

"I'll buy another one once Xana is beaten!" Jeremie was still celebrating. "It works! Once I added the three longer cables that were an extra gauge over what I originally put in I was able to make room for the electro flux capacitor." Jeremie picks Sanne up and hugs her. "Guess what Sanne?" She makes some noises. "No, soon mommy will be home." Jeremie was already imagining it now. He would somehow hit Aelita with the EMP device and destroy Xana. Then he would take Aelita home to finally meet her daughter.

"Wait, Jeremie, are you on something?" Vallejo isn't sure what he heard. Jeremie said soon Aelita would be home.

"No. I made something though." Jeremie sets the EMP device up. "I just have to figure out how to hit Aelita with it."

"That was always the hard part." Yumi and Jeremie talked a lot. "Maybe we could trick her?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"I want to live. I'm not leaving Sanne without a mother and a father." Jeremie looks down and smiles at Sanne who was still in his arms. "I'm going to raise her with Aelita."

"Well, then maybe we could do something else." Yumi picks Krieger up. "I, um, she wouldn't grow up without a mother and a father. Ulrich and I would take her in." Yumi smiles at Sanne. "I already feel like her mother after all the time I've spent with her and the things I did with her."

"You're not her mother." Jeremie's tone of voice makes Yumi realize she said the wrong thing. Jeremie had already told her he was scared that Sanne would consider Yumi her mother. Sanne's mother was Aelita and nothing would change that. Not even Xana could change that.

"I mean, if something were to happen to you."

"I'll think about it while the EMP device recharges."

"How long will that take?" Sandra takes the Gamepad from Odd. She was tired of him playing with it and was glad Jeremie destroyed it. "Does it need to be a full charge to stop Xana?"

"Yes. The more the better. If I could make two of them I would." Jeremie looks at the EMP device. "I don't know how long it will take to recharge. Probably a couple of weeks."

Two weeks later Jeremie was frustrated. The EMP device had reached half charge then stopped. "Why won't it take a full charge?" He messes with the charger and the energy cell. "The cables are too big. It keeps losing power because it leaks out of them." He sighs. "If I insulate them with another layer I can try to slow it down. I need Ulrich." Jeremie goes over to the trailer when he hears noises and blushes. "I can ask him later. Sanne and Krieger must be at Odd's trailer watching TV." Jeremie wasn't sure if the kids really watched TV or they just liked the flashing lights and colors but they liked TV. He goes over to Odd's and Sandra's trailer and knocks on the door. Sandra opens the door.

"Oh hi Jeremie looking for Sanne?" Jeremie nods as he enters the trailer. He sees Sanne and Krieger playing with a ball while sitting in front of the TV. "Ulrich and Yumi wanted some alone time." Sandra laughs a little knowing exactly what Ulrich and Yumi were doing. "What were you grumbling about?" Sandra had overheard Jeremie complaining about the EMP device.

"It keeps losing energy. I can't get it to a full charge. I should have seen it coming with the larger cables."

"Don't beat yourself up Jeremie."

"Aelita killed everyone in Little Rock because I forgot about the energy loss through large cables." Jeremie was going to beat himself up. He felt stupid for making this mistake. "I'm waiting for Ulrich and Yumi to be done so I can send him to get some insulation coating for the cables."

"Couldn't you buy those in town?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders. "We're getting low on milk and apple sauce to. How about you go in so you don't have to wait for Ulrich? In fact you could take Krieger and Sanne. They like riding on the trailer." Sandra motions to the children.

"Yeah, ok." Jeremie goes over to the two children. "Hi guys, who wants to go for a ride?" The two make noises Jeremie assumes are agreements. "Ok, come on." Jeremie picks both of them up. "Getting too big for me to carry you both." Jeremie laughs and takes the two outside.

"What are you doing Jeremie?" Vallejo and Senoid were tanning in the sun. "Taking the kids for a ride?"

"Kind of. Going into town for supplies." Jeremie sets Sanne and Krieger down in the trailer.

"Oh could you get more sun screen and bottled water? We're almost out of both." Senoid looks over at the two children and makes faces at them. The two children laugh at the faces.

"Um, sure. Do you need anything else?" Senoid shakes her head. Jeremie then gets on the four wheeler and takes off for town.

"We do need something else Senoid." Vallejo sits up. "We're almost out of our…" Senoid interrupts him.

"Yes but we can get more on our own. Don't need to send Jeremie to buy those. He'd be too embarrassed anyways." Senoid rolls over to tan her other side. "If Aelita wasn't out there this would almost be like a vacation wouldn't it Vallejo?" He nods. "Of course our entire lives have been pretty much vacation ever since we were allowed to leave the Hermitage."

"Yeah." Vallejo leans down and kisses Senoid. "How about we lose one or two more?" Senoid laughs as they go into trailer.

"Ok I think that's everything." Jeremie puts the groceries on the counter. Jeremie looks outside to check on Sanne and Krieger who he left in the trailer. After he pays for the groceries he goes across the street to Jared's. "Jared?" Jeremie looks around. "Jared I need some rubber insulation for cables." Jeremie walks around the shop looking for the supplies he needed.

"Oh I thought I heard someone." Jared comes out from the back. "What you looking for Mr. Belpois?"

"I'm looking for, wait, I never gave my last name." Jeremie hears a clicking noise and turns to see a man in a black suit pointing a pistol at him. "What are you doing?" Jeremie backs away.

"You're one Jeremie Belpois. One of the alien's targets. Get down on the floor and put your hands behind your back."

"No, stay away from me." Jeremie backs away when he hears the sound of a shotgun being cocked.

"We turn you in the alien will go away." Jared has a shotgun pointed at Jeremie. "Please turn yourself in before it kills again."

"You don't understand Xana will wipe out the entire planet! He's a virus he will infect and destroy every planet in the Universe!" Jeremie backs into a wall. "Ok just, just don't hurt the children." Jeremie lies down on the floor and puts his hands behind his back.

At the campsite there is a miniature invasion. More then a dozen men dressed in black suits drive in on Hummers. "What's going on?" Ulrich and Yumi were cuddling after spending time together when they hear the noise of engines. "That doesn't sound like a four wheeler." Ulrich gets boxers on then looks out a window. "Yumi stay in here!" Ulrich grabs a shirt and puts it on as he runs out of the trailer. "What are you doing!?"

"Down on the ground!" Ulrich turns around and sees a man pointing a gun at him. "On the ground!"

"No!" Ulrich changes into his Lyoko form and gets his swords out. "Leave us alone!" He turns when he hears screaming. Three agents were dragging Sandra out of the trailer. Ulrich thinks Sanne and Krieger are still in that trailer. "You bastards!" Ulrich sparks with energy and attacks the three agents dragging Sandra out of the trailer. "Leave us alone we aren't the enemy!" Ulrich hears a gun shot. He uses his powers to block it. The remaining agents back away to their Hummers pointing they're guns at Ulrich. "Leave now!"

"On the ground! We need to turn you over to the alien! We already got your friend and the children!" These were the wrong words to say to someone who had the powers to destroy cities.

"I'll kill you all if a single hair is hurt on them!" Ulrich floats towards the agents who open fire at him. Ulrich uses his swords to block the bullets. "If they're even crying I'll kill you!" Ulrich gets closer and closer to the agents who start to back away. One opens a door on a Hummer and pulls something out. He throws it at Ulrich who hits it back with a sword.

"Get down!" The agents drop to the ground as the object explodes in mid air. "Retreat! We have one of them and the kids we can negotiate!" The agents jump in the Hummers and take off.

"Where are they, where's Jeremie and the kids!"

"In town." Sandra was holding her arm. She thinks it was dislocated when an agent pulled on it. "Save them." Ulrich turns into a black mist and flies into town where he sees Jeremie being dragged out of Jared's and into a Hummer. Ulrich looks around for the children when he hears crying.

"I don't think so." Ulrich forms into himself and flies down in front of the Hummer. "You son of a bitch." Ulrich sees Jared with a shotgun. "You turned us in didn't you?"

"I, I, we have to stop that alien!"

"Fool we are the ones trying to stop her!" Ulrich slices his sword through the engine of the Hummer. "Let them go!"

"Stop right there alien!" Two agents get out of the Hummer with guns drawn. "We have the children so just…"

"Leave them alone!" Ulrich loses control and blasts both agents with energy. "Jeremie, get out of the car!"

"I can't my hands are behind my back!" Ulrich's eyes start to glow as he uses more energy to rip the doors and roof off of the Hummer then breaks the handcuffs that bound Jeremie's hands. "Thanks Ulrich." Jeremie grabs the two crying children and runs for the four wheeler. Ulrich turns into a black mist and then turns Jeremie and the children into black mists.

"Something's coming." Sandra was still holding onto her arm. Her shoulder was hurting like crazy but she didn't know what to do. "Wait, a black mist, please be Ulrich with the others."

"It better be." Senoid has an ice pack over her eye after an agent punched her in the face. The black mist gets to the camp site and forms into Ulrich, Jeremie, and the children.

"What are we going to do?" Ulrich looks around at the camp site. "Is everyone ok?" The rest nod.

"We have to leave." Odd was in the cave when the attack happened. "We can't stay her anymore."

"Odd's right we have to leave, now." Yumi goes over to Jeremie and picks Krieger up. "We can't let them get the children."

"But where do we go?" Yumi shrugs her shoulders.

"We can go east, south, or north. Everything west of here has been pretty much destroyed by Aelita, Xana." Vallejo already had the dirt bikes in his trailer. "But we can decide later. Right now we need to pack and leave."

"He's right. We have to pack up and get out of here now." Odd looks around for anything that needed to be packed up. "Toys, clothes, anything outside get inside now. How are we carrying the four wheelers?"

"Leave them. We can buy new ones wherever we go." Vallejo looks over at the EMP device. "Jeremie need a hand with that?" Jeremie nods. Vallejo goes over and helps Jeremie load the EMP device into Jeremie's trailer.

A few minutes later they are trying to get the trailers out of the cave opening but can't get it up the ridge. "Ulrich can you use your powers to get us out of the cave?" Ulrich nods. He had used his powers a lot to fight the agents but could use his powers to lift the trailers without worry. He closes his eyes and uses his powers to lift the trailers out of the cave opening.

"Ulrich are you ok?" Yumi checks on him.

"I'm fine." Ulrich thought he felt something but it went away quickly. "We better hurry. They might send more soon." Ulrich goes over to his trailer with Yumi and Jeremie.

"Where do we go?" Sandra was concerned. What were they going to do now? Where they were was perfect. It was warm, the town was nice, and they weren't around others. Now they had to flee from both Aelita and the United States Government or end up being captured.


	105. Chapter 105

**Part 3**

"Finally." Ulrich parks the camper. "We can finally stop and relax." Ulrich and the others had driven nearly non stop for three months straight. They stopped in several places but the US Military was after them.

"This is it?" Yumi looks out the window.

"I guess, this is where Odd stopped." Yumi and Ulrich go to the back room where Jeremie was with the babies. "Jeremie, this is it."

"Good." Jeremie points to the kids who were the kids. "They've been sleeping for about an hour."

"Aw, they're so adorable." Krieger and Sanne were hugging each other as they slept. "Want to come outside?"

"Sure. Been getting tired of being stuck in here." Jeremie and the others leave the camper.

"Hey everybody." Odd waves to them. "This is it."

"Our new hiding spot." Sandra looks around. "Hey, this looks familiar, Odd is this what I think it is?"

"Yep."

The group was now hiding in Canada. They were hiding in the woods of Saskatchewan from Aelita and the US military. It had taken them three months to find a new place to hide. They had gone several places but none were right and the military was always after them. They needed a place that was remote enough that they wouldn't be found but was close enough to at least one town so they could get supplies. Canada would get cold in the winter but they were out of US territory and hoped they wouldn't be followed by the US Military into Canada. "I'm glad I remembered this place." Odd is cutting up firewood while talking with Vallejo who was also cutting firewood. "It was a pretty exciting trip."

"What did you do here again?"

"Extreme climbing. Some of these trees are almost four hundred feet tall. You try climbing to the very top without any harnesses." Odd swings an axe splitting a log. "Not as good as the cave."

"Yeah but this is still a nice place." Several large trees had grown and twisted into each other creating what the founder liked to call a 'tree of life'. It created an area that was protected from the sun, rain, and wind.

"I guess the Aelita attacks keep people from going on vacation." The 'tree of life' was a tourist attraction but no one had come in the weeks since they had been there. "Jeremie said he was going to stop Aelita soon." Odd swings his axe and chops a log in half.

"Yeah but he hasn't." Vallejo chops a log. "What is he waiting for? Aelita destroyed Detroit then Toronto this month."

"I know. He doesn't want to lose Aelita but millions of people are dieing." Odd chops a log.

"I don't care about Aelita anymore. My grandparents lived in Columbus when Aelita destroyed it." Vallejo chops a log. "Do you know what is really taking him so long? I know he said he doesn't know how to get it to Aelita but, well, I don't know Odd." Vallejo chops another log.

"I don't know how to do that either. If I did I would have done it already. I hate hiding out." Odd chops another log.

"Same here." They continue to chop logs for firewood.

A week later Jeremie and Ulrich are in the woods looking for berries. "Ulrich I'm telling you its too dangerous."

"I know but I have to." Ulrich and Jeremie had been arguing over something very important. "It's the only way to stop Aelita."

"If it doesn't work you'll die! I don't want to be responsible for you getting killed."

"Then I won't die."

"Xana is stronger then ever. They nuked him, they used a nuclear warhead, and he didn't even blink."

"You know that's not true. Aelita was hurt and if your EMP device doesn't stop her then I will."

"Ok Ulrich. If you can get Yumi to agree then I'll let you do it." Jeremie smiles knowing Yumi wouldn't let Ulrich put himself in danger. They continue going through the woods finding food. They wanted to stay out of the nearest town as much as possible to keep a repeat of what happened in the old town from happening. They were tired of running for their lives.

Several months later, after Aelita has practically emptied Canada of people, Ulrich and Yumi are arguing. They had been having the same argument for nearly five months. "Ulrich it is way too dangerous! I don't want to raise Krieger alone!" Yumi stomps her foot.

"You won't raise him alone. I'll use the EMP device to stop Aelita. With my powers she can't hurt me."

"She could kill you before you even blink."

"Yumi Aelita is going to go to Japan sooner or later. She'll kill your parents, your brother, and his wife, all of them. If we don't stand up to Aelita right now then millions if not billions more will die."

"I, I love you Ulrich. I don't want to lose you and I know Krieger doesn't want to lose his father."

"I don't want to lose my lovely wife or my son. If we don't face Aelita and stop her I will lose you."

"I know but, but, Ulrich promise me something."

"What?"

"If it doesn't work you'll run away."

"I, yes Yumi. If the EMP device doesn't work I'll run away. I won't fight her I'll fly back here."

"I, ok." Yumi hugs then kisses Ulrich. "I love you Ulrich."

"I love you too." Ulrich kisses Yumi back. "I'm not doing it today or tomorrow. I, I'll wait a week."

"Why?"

"I want to form a plan and, um, if," Ulrich sighs. "If it doesn't work and she catches me, um, I want to give everyone a chance to say goodbye." Ulrich sees a tear in Yumi's eye. "It won't happen because I'll run away but it, um, just incase Yumi." Yumi buries her face into Ulrich's chest hugging him hard.

"Don't say that." Yumi cries.

"Ok I won't." Ulrich holds onto Yumi letting her cry. Ulrich knew it could happen. Ulrich knew he could die. Ulrich also knew that Jeremie was a genius and that the EMP device would work.

The next day Ulrich announces to the others what he was planning. "Ulrich you're insane! You'll be killed!" Odd was not for this plan. "There has to be another way to do this."

"There isn't." Ulrich sparks with energy. "I can use the powers given to me by Elisabeth to stop Aelita."

"But what if the EMP device fails?" Vallejo doesn't want Ulrich to do this. "You're a father."

"I know. I'll run if it fails. I'm not stupid enough to fight Aelita. I'll be fine even if the EMP device doesn't work."

"When are you doing this?" Sandra is also concerned for Ulrich. He was her friend and she worried for Krieger.

"Five days from now. On the fourth of July."

"Why?"

"American Independence, Bastille Day, a general day of freedom. I'll fight and stop Aelita so we can go back to normal lives."

"I want a normal life but I don't want you getting killed. Yumi how can you let him do this?!" Senoid looks at Yumi.

"Ulrich won't die. If the EMP device doesn't work he'll run away and come back here." Yumi has Krieger in her arms. "He won't let Krieger grow up without a father. He won't leave me."

"Guys I'll be here to celebrate on July fourth. We'll be celebrating the death of Xana and the release of Aelita."

"If you say so Ulrich." Odd stands up and goes over to him. "If you die I'll kick your ass."

"Ok Odd."

The next five days seemed to take forever for Ulrich but seemed to fly by for the others. Ulrich played with Krieger as much as he could. Ulrich talked with his friends as much as he could. Ulrich tried to keep himself busy and tried to make sure everyone knew he would be ok. The next five days was a countdown for the Lyoko Warriors to the day that Aelita would be defeated.

The morning of July fourth came and Ulrich wakes up after a night with Yumi. Jeremie had taken Sanne and Krieger to Odd and Sandra's trailer so Ulrich and Yumi could be alone. "Ulrich you don't have to do this. None of us want you to. We won't blame you if you don't want to."

"I want to do this." Ulrich kisses Yumi. "I want to do this because I love you. I want to do this because I love Krieger and I want him to grow up in a world without danger." Ulrich kisses Yumi again. "I love you so much Yumi. I'll tell you how much I love you later tonight."

"You better." Yumi kisses Ulrich. "Are you going to see Krieger and the others before you leave?" Ulrich nods.

"I have to see them first." On that morning Ulrich was getting nervous. He was sure the EMP device would work but if it didn't and if he couldn't get away… He didn't want to think about it. "But I think the kids might still be sleeping. What to do with the time we have now?" Ulrich smiles.

"I can think of a few things." Yumi smiles then kisses Ulrich before they make love.

An hour later Yumi and Ulrich come out of the shower and change into clean clothes. They go out of the trailer and see Vallejo and Odd working on breakfast. "Hi Odd, is Krieger awake?"

"Krieger and Sanne are taking a bath." Odd blows on the fire. "I like wood cooked food but we have a stove."

"Odd you know the propane is expensive and we shouldn't be going into town as often as we did at the last one."

"I was just saying it was easier."

"Don't worry Odd." Ulrich sparks with energy and the wood bursts into flames. "I want a big meal before I leave today."

"Oh, that's right." Odd looks at Ulrich. "Are you sure you want to do this? We won't hold it against you if you don't."

"I have to do this so we can all go home." Ulrich smiles when he sees Jeremie leave Odd's trailer with Sanne and Krieger. "Hi Jeremie. Did Krieger behave last night?" Jeremie nods.

"Krieger and Sanne played together until it was time for bed." Jeremie smiles at the two children. "You enjoy last night?"

"Yes, thanks Jeremie for taking Krieger."

"Yumi took care of Sanne I have to make it up to you two." Jeremie takes the two children near the fire. "Today is the day." Jeremie sighs. "You better come back Ulrich." Jeremie had already let Ulrich know that if he died that Jeremie would do his best for Krieger like Yumi had done for Sanne but Jeremie didn't want to do this. He wanted Ulrich to come back. They had been friends for years, longer then the others. "When are you leaving?"

"After breakfast."

And so they talked, they ate, they dreaded the upcoming moment. After breakfast Ulrich walks away from the campsite after saying goodbye to everyone. "I have one last stop to make." Ulrich has the EMP device and turns it into a black mist then himself. He flies through the woods until he gets to a telephone pole. He enters the wires and travels at the speed of light to Germany. "Dad?" Ulrich comes out into a living room. "Mom? Is anyone here?" Ulrich sets the EMP device down. "Hello!" Ulrich hears something upstairs.

"Who's there!?"

"It's me, Ulrich!" Ulrich walks over to the stairs and starts to go up them when he sees his parents at the top of the stairs. "Hi mom, dad." They run down the stairs and hug him hard.

"Where were you!? We were so scared Ulrich. That alien thing is after you and Yumi was pregnant, oh, is she ok?"

"She's fine mom. And so is your grandson." Krieger's mom lets out an excited yell.

"Oh what's his name!?"

"Krieger Buke Stern. She named him."

"That's so adorable. Congratulations Ulrich. What are you doing here? Where have you been all these years?"

"Hiding from that alien." Ulrich sighs. "Mom, dad, we're doing something about the alien."

"What?"

"Jeremie found a way to stop it. I, mom, dad, here." Ulrich hands his mom an old DvD. "This will explain it all."

"Ulrich dear this must be at least six years old. We still have an old DvD player but, what's on it?"

"The truth." Ulrich hugs his parents. "I have to go." Ulrich runs down the stairs then goes to the EMP device. He turns it and himself into a black mist and leaves the living room.

"Honey, what, but…" Ulrich's mother looks at the DvD. "I guess we should look at this. I hope he's ok." They go upstairs to find the old DvD player to see what was on the DvD.

"_What is that?"_ Aelita feels something flying towards her. "_Ulrich? What does he think he is doing?"_ Aelita was floating over Anchorage Alaska. "_Ulrich is coming to fight me is he?"_ Aelita laughs.

"She already knows I'm coming." Ulrich can feel her energy in the air. "I'm kilometers away and she can feel me. Her energy is powerful. This EMP device better work Jeremie." Ulrich turns the EMP device on. "I'm coming back to Yumi and Krieger. With or without a living Aelita." Jeremie asked Ulrich to bring Aelita back, dead or alive.

"_He has something with him. Is it a bomb? Hmmm…"_ Aelita thinks. "_Let him set it off then crush him."_ Aelita waits for Ulrich who gets closer and closer with what she thinks is a bomb.

"Aelita!" Ulrich sees her and flies directly at her. "Aelita stop this now before I hurt you!" Ulrich knows it is hopeless to negotiate with Xana but wants to try and reach Aelita before he attacks her.

"_Try it Ulrich. That bomb will do little more then tickle."_ Aelita's energy charges around her. "_I'll give you ten seconds before I kill you."_ Ulrich grabs the back of the EMP device.

"I'm sorry Aelita." Ulrich presses a trigger and a blue beam of energy comes out. The blue beam of energy surrounds Aelita. It hits Aelita who smiles at first before realizing what was happening.

"_No!"_ Aelita struggles but can't fly away. Ulrich continues to hit Aelita with the blue energy when he sees it is working. A black mist is being ripped from Aelita's body. Her hair is starting to turn pink at the roots and continues up through her hair. The energy Ulrich had felt around him was shrinking until it had gone away completely. Aelita would soon be freed from Xana…

"No, don't, no!" The EMP device made a high pitched whining noise then a cable breaks. "What is it doing, stop!" Ulrich yells at the EMP device but it does nothing. The energy beam fades when another cable breaks. "Shit." Ulrich shakes the EMP device but nothing happens. The black mist forces itself back into Aelita as her hair turns black.

"_Very good Ulrich."_ Aelita laughs. "_I'm assuming Jeremie forgot to add the winch on the end of the cables to keep them in place."_ Aelita was back to her normal, Death Demon self.

"Aelita I don't care." Ulrich gets his swords out. "You'll die right here, right now, Aelita." Ulrich charges with energy. He promised Yumi that he would run away but this was it. He had the chance to stop Aelita, Xana, and free the others from her. "Aelita I didn't want to kill you but to stop Xana I will." Ulrich flies at Aelita and swings a sword at her.

"_You think you can kill me?"_ Aelita dodges Ulrich's swords. "_You are nothing compared to me!"_

"So was Elisabeth! I was able to free her from Xana's grasp and now I'll free Aelita!" Ulrich uses his powers to swing so fast that not even Death Demon Aelita was able to dodge it.

"_That hurt."_ Aelita has a cut on her cheek that has black blood coming out of it. "_Now it is my turn to fight."_ Energy forms around Aelita's hands and forms into swords. "_Lets see who is the better sword fighter."_ Aelita swings her energy swords at Ulrich who either dodges or blocks them.

"Aelita I'm better than you!" Ulrich charges more energy as the battle gets heated. "I won't lose!" Ulrich is fighting for Yumi, for Krieger, for everyone on Earth. He has to kill Xana, Aelita.

"_You're nothing!"_ Aelita cuts Ulrich across the chest. "_I am only toying with you Ulrich!"_ Ulrich blocks her next swing and cuts Aelita on the leg.

"Then why are you bleeding!" Ulrich swings for Aelita's neck but she blocks it. "I'll win!" Ulrich swings his other sword at Aelita's chest but she blocks it. The two are locked together in mortal combat. Energy surrounds them as they try to break through the other ones guard.

"What is this?" A soldier sees something going on over Anchorage with the spy plane sent to spy on the alien. "Sir come and look at this." A lieutenant walks over and looks at the screen.

"It seems to be another alien." He looks closer. "It's using swords? What kind of alien is this?"

"I don't care what it is using as long as it kills the other alien." More soldiers come over and watch the battle.

"Aaaa!" Ulrich is cut deeply on the stomach. His energy sparks over the wound and seals it. He was letting his smaller wounds go because using energy to heal meant the corruption would come faster but the last wound was too large to ignore. "Aelita give up now and maybe we can save you!"

"_Save me? From what? Power, undeniable power?"_ Aelita goes to shove an energy sword into Ulrich's chest but he dodges it. Ulrich swings his sword and spears it into Aelita's back. He spins around and gets behind Aelita putting his other sword at her neck.

"You lose Aelita." Ulrich pushes the blade against her neck. "I'm sorry." Ulrich goes to slash his sword blade across Aelita's throat when an energy bolt comes out of Aelita's back knocking Ulrich away.

"_I think not!"_ Aelita charges with more energy. "_You're holding back Ulrich, don't. Don't worry about the corruption and fight me! I want a challenge. I've been killing millions of people with ease and now I want a challenge!"_ Aelita charges Ulrich ready to kill him.

"That's just fine with me Aelita." Ulrich blocks her attacks and ignores the corruption creeping up into his brain stem. His body charges with more energy. "I wil_l win th_is fight Ae_lita_." Ulrich moves using the energy to power every muscle in his body. He moves so fast Aelita can barely see his movements. The corruption reaches Ulrich's brain as he slashes Aelita again and again trying to kill her. "_You lose!"_ Ulrich shoves a sword into Aelita's stomach. He swings his other sword at her head but she blocks it. Energy sparks around her eyes.

"_I can improve myself also."_ Aelita charged her eyes with energy allowing her self to see Ulrich's movements.

"_It's too late Aelita_." Ulrich pulls up on his sword cutting Aelita. He remembers how he killed Elisabeth and charges his sword with energy sending it into Aelita trying to rip her apart from the inside.

"_It is never too late for me!"_ Aelita shoves an energy sword into Ulrich's chest. "_I won't die!"_

"_No_…" Ulrich coughs up blood. "_I can't lose_…" He sends more energy into Aelita. If he was going to die he would take Aelita with him. "_You're dieing with me Aelita." _Ulrich screams as Aelita rips her energy sword out of Ulrich chest then shoves it into him again. Ulrich sends more energy into Aelita. He was going to die he knew it but he wasn't going to die alone. Aelita pulls her energy sword out of Ulrich again and punches him with the other. She starts shoving both energy swords into Ulrich and ripping them out. She does this dozens of times ripping Ulrich into pieces. Finally Ulrich goes limp. Energy stops going into Aelita through the sword. Ulrich has died but Aelita still lived.

"What happened?" The soldiers were still watching the fight through the spy plane. "Did they kill each other?"

"_That hurt."_ Aelita is using her powers to hold Ulrich in place as she pulls his sword out of her stomach. "_But I have finally killed one of them!"_ She laughs evilly. "_Where could the others be?"_ She looks around and sees the spy plane. "_We had an audience, how nice."_ She points her hand towards the spy plane and her energy crushes it in mid air.

"We lost it."

"Damn it, it must have killed the other alien."

"_What do I do with you?"_ Aelita looks at the mutilated body of Ulrich. "_I do want a trophy."_ She cuts Ulrich's head off and his body falls to the ground below. Aelita creates energy to bind Ulrich's hair to her belt so Ulrich's head would hang down like a trophy. "_I wonder what the others are thinking right now. Are they waiting for him to come back? Maybe I should have let him run away so I could have followed him. Oh well."_ Aelita flies to the center of Anchorage and destroys the city in victory over Ulrich Stern.

At the camp site the others are getting worried. "Ulrich should be back by now right?" Yumi is holding onto Krieger. "He said he'd run away if it didn't work. He better be coming back."

"Yumi I'm sure he's ok. He might have to go somewhere else so Aelita doesn't follow him." Jeremie is keeping an eye on Sanne who was running around playing. "Can't be leading her back here."

"Oh, good point." Yumi smiles. "Ulrich would know not to do that." She sets Krieger down. "Go ahead and play with Sanne." Krieger walks away to go and play with Sanne.

A few hours later though Yumi was in her trailer crying. The others were giving her room knowing that something had gone wrong. Either Ulrich ran and didn't make it or he fought and died or he never even got a chance to use the EMP device on Aelita. "Mama." Krieger walks into the trailer and sees his mother crying. "Mama." He walks over to her with his arms stretched out.

"Krieger," Yumi wipes her eyes of tears. "What is it?" Krieger points to his knee and Yumi sees a scrape.

"I got a booboo."

"Come here honey." Yumi picks Krieger up and holds him. "You're going to be ok." Yumi rocks back and forth more for her own comfort then Krieger's. Yumi cries a little more.

"Mama, why crying?"

"Mama got a booboo." Yumi doesn't want to tell Krieger what had happened to Ulrich. "But Mama is ok."

"Mama need kiss to make booboo go away?"

"Mama doesn't need a kiss." Yumi kisses Krieger's scraped knee. "There now you'll be ok." Yumi looks at Krieger. Krieger was what she had left from Ulrich. Well, Krieger and some hair Ulrich had given her that morning before he left to go and try to stop Aelita.

Over the next few days Yumi was trying to stay strong but Krieger noticed that Ulrich was gone. "Mama where's daddy?" Yumi looks away trying not to cry. "Mama?"

"He, he went away. For supplies." Yumi lies. She didn't want to tell Krieger that Ulrich had died. It was too painful to think about it and she didn't want Krieger to know. "He'll be back when he finds them." Yumi hugs Krieger. "What did you and Sanne do today?"

"We went swimming in water." Krieger moves his arms around like he was splashing in water.

"Who went with you?"

"Uncle Odd and Aunt Sandy."

"Ok." Yumi knew she was in a horrible state. _I have to thank those two later._ Yumi looks at Krieger. "How about tomorrow Mama takes you and Sanne to the water?" Krieger smiles.

"Yea!" The door opens and Jeremie walks in with Sanne. "Sanne!" Krieger gets off the bed and goes over to Sanne.

"Hi Jeremie."

"Hi." Jeremie looks away from Yumi. Jeremie felt guilty for Ulrich's death. Since then he had said little to Yumi. "Sanne, don't run you'll trip and fall." Jeremie watches as Sanne and Krieger run into the bathroom then back out. "You to Krieger. Remember your knee?"

"Oh, we should stop running." Krieger looks down at his knee. It had already healed but he didn't want another hurt knee. "Mama can we go play outside?" Yumi looks at Jeremie.

"Go over to Uncle Odd's trailer and you can watch TV."

"Ok." Sanne and Krieger walk out of the trailer and go over to Odd and Sandra's trailer. Jeremie goes to the sink to wash his hands when Yumi gets up and walks over to him.

"Jeremie I don't blame you." Yumi knew Jeremie was blaming himself. "Aelita, Xana, did it not you."

"Yumi, I'm sorry. Krieger doesn't have a father anymore because of me." Jeremie turns the sink off and dries his hands off on a towel. "I, I can move into another trailer if you want me to."

"No Jeremie I don't want you to." Yumi hugs Jeremie from behind. "You're Ulrich's best friend. I know you didn't want Ulrich to do this. You told him to get my permission."

"I never thought you would give him permission to do that." Jeremie takes his glasses off when his eyes start to tear up. "I never thought you would so I made the deal with him." Jeremie realizes how that sounds. "I, I don't mean it's your fault. I know you two argued about it."

"It is Xana's fault. All of this is Xana's fault." Yumi rests her head on Jeremie's shoulder. "What do we do now? Can we stop her?"

"I don't know. If the EMP device didn't work then I don't know. We don't know what did happen. Aelita could have killed him before he got a chance to use it or the EMP device could have done nothing to her. We don't know and can't know." They had no way of knowing what happened. "And I can't build another one without Ulrich to get me the parts."

"We're dead aren't we?" Yumi squeezes Jeremie in her arms. "Nothing can stop Xana." Yumi sighs. "Jeremie, why don't we go back to France? We can turn the Super Computer on and flee to Lyoko."

"Lyoko was destroyed remember Yumi?"

"You can make a new one. You're a genius you can do it. We can live there can't we? Maybe call our families and get them there to."

"No Yumi." Jeremie had thought about it before. "I, I have to find a way. Aelita is my wife and Sanne's mother." Jeremie puts his hands on Yumi's hands which were linked together at his waist. "We will stop Xana."

"Whoa." Odd was bringing Krieger and Sanne back to the trailer when he sees Yumi hugging Jeremie from behind. Her head on his shoulder in what looked like an intimate moment. "Um, your children were, uh," Odd looks away. Yumi and Jeremie pull apart when they realize how they looked.

"Odd I gave them permission to watch TV." Jeremie grabs his glasses and puts them back on.

"Oh, well, um, ok."

"Odd it wasn't what it looked like." Yumi feels embarrassed. She just lost her husband and didn't want Odd to think she and Jeremie were doing inappropriate things. "We were talking about what to do about the alien." They never called the alien Aelita around the children. "Jeremie can't make another EMP device and we were wondering if we should go back to France."

"Why France?"

"Lyoko." Odd's eyes get big.

"But, it was destroyed."

"Jeremie could make a new one."

"But I won't." Jeremie sits down on a bed. "We have to figure out a way to stop the alien. We aren't going to hide forever on Lyoko."

"Um, wait." Odd looks down at the children. "Let me take the kids over to my trailer so they can watch TV. You get Vallejo and Senoid for a meeting." Odd leaves the trailer with Krieger and Sanne.

"We aren't going to Lyoko. We aren't hiding." Yumi and Jeremie leave the trailer and go to the fire ring in the middle of the camp site. Vallejo and Senoid were already there and soon Odd and Sandra come out of their trailer. They go over to the fire ring where the others were.

"What's the meeting about?" Senoid looks around. "Where are the kids?" Odd points at his trailer.

"They're watching TV."

"Ok, why was this meeting called?"

"We have to do something to stop Xana." Odd sits down on a log they used as a bench. "He killed Ulrich. Jeremie says he can't build another EMP device because Ulrich was the one who got the parts. Yumi mentioned something about going back to France."

"Why France? Why not Italy? Or Russia?" Senoid didn't want to go back to France. She had sworn she was done with France once she was allowed to leave the Hermitage.

"Because that's where the Super Computer is." Odd looks over at Jeremie. "Jeremie could make a new Lyoko and we could hide there. We could get our parents first so they don't die."

"I'm not doing it!" Jeremie stands up from the log. "We are going to stop Aelita not run and hide forever."

"Jeremie if we vote on it will you go against the vote?" Vallejo looks over at Senoid. "Senoid and I don't have any family but you guys. If we have to live on Lyoko forever then we have to live on Lyoko forever."

"But then everyone will die! Billions of people will be killed if we run and hide on Lyoko."

"We'll die to!" Sandra stands up. "Are you willing to let Sanne die if Aelita finds us? I don't want to die Jeremie. I, I did die, once before. Xana killed me once I don't want to die again."

"Everyone will die if we don't stop her!"

"We can't! Ulrich _died_ trying to stop her. The military used nuclear warheads on her and she lived. She can't be stopped." Odd looks back at his trailer. "Do you want Sanne and Krieger to die because you had some feeling of pride or something to stop Aelita? I don't want them to die."

"I don't want them to die either but I don't want to run away." Jeremie sits down on a log. "But if you guys vote against me we can go to France. I don't know how long it will take me to make a new Lyoko though. The information will be saved somewhere on the Super Computer but to actually reform Lyoko could take months. Maybe even years."

"You can do it Jeremie we know you can." Odd raises his hand. "All in favor for going back to France and going to Lyoko." Yumi, Sandra, Vallejo, and Senoid raise their hands. "That means you're the only one who opposes. Sorry Jeremie but majority rules." Jeremie sighs.

"I guess." Jeremie looks over at Odd and Sandra's trailer. "How do we get back? I don't know of any planes flying to Europe."

"Any public planes." Vallejo stands up. "We can purchase a private jet and get back to France. Senoid and I flew on private planes enough to know what it costs." Vallejo smiles thinking about the time him and Senoid joined the Mile High club for the fourth time on a private plane.

"Where though? There aren't any airports near here."

"We pack up and drive to the eastern coast and find an airport. We pay them however much they want and get to Paris." Vallejo explains his idea. "We can sell a trailer to raise the money for a trip."

"Why?" Odd raises his hand. "We all have money in our bank accounts. Just go to an ATM."

"We all have money but to get it we'd need to find a bank who wouldn't call the military on us."

"Oh." Odd looks away. "If we go to an ATM we could all get money out. But we will have to sell the trailers unless we plan on taking them to Paris with us." Odd looks at the trailer that had been his home for nearly four years. "Would hate to leave them behind though."

"We'll have to Odd. Yumi and Krieger can stay in our trailer while Jeremie and Sanne stay in yours."

"If we can find someone to buy the trailer."

"We'll have to drive into town and find someone. If not there we can keep driving until we find someone who will."

A few days later the group is driving east. They had sold the third trailer and now Yumi and Krieger were in Odd and Sandra's trailer. "Mama why did we have to leave?" Krieger was talking to Yumi as Sanne took a nap. "I liked it back there. We could play and swim."

"We're going to a better place Krieger I already told you that." Yumi is lying on the bed dealing with a headache. "Mama's head hurts and needs peace and quiet." Krieger gets on the bed and lies next to Yumi.

"I can kiss your head and make it fell better Mama."

"I'll be ok Krieger." Yumi hugs Krieger. "Mama loves you Krieger you're so sweet." Krieger smiles.

"I love you too Mama." Krieger hugs Yumi. "Krieger going to draw while you sleep ok Mama?"

"Ok Krieger but don't make a mess." Yumi turns over as Krieger gets off the bed and gets a coloring book out.

"Hey I see a town!" Odd honks his horn alerting the others to pull over. The two trailers pull off to the side of the road. Odd and Vallejo come out with two maps. "Vallejo I don't see a town on the map."

"It might be a new one, the remains of the other towns and cities destroyed by Aelita." Vallejo points to the road they were one. "Here is where the nearest airport is supposed to be. Maybe they moved it here."

"If they did then we can get out of here. It's a good thing Aelita went into Russia instead of coming back through North America." Odd and Vallejo roll the maps back up then go into the different trailers. They drive into the town hoping to find a way to France.

They pull over at a gas station and they get out to stretch their legs. "Jeremie is Sanne awake?" Jeremie nods.

"She wanted us to stop so she could go and play with Krieger but I told her to wait." Jeremie turns and sees Sanne coming out of the trailer. "She hates being away from him."

"Krieger gets so bored when she isn't around." Yumi smiles when she sees Krieger and Sanne hug. "I wonder what they will make of Lyoko." Jeremie sighs. "What? We voted on it."

"I don't know if I can make a new Lyoko. It's so complicated Yumi that without Aelita or Sanne, Aelita's mom, it could take me months. That is if I can even do it at all." Odd and Vallejo come out of the gas station.

"Good news everyone!" Odd waves to the others.

"There is an airport and they do have planes!" Vallejo finishes Odd's sentence. "So get ready to leave tomorrow." Vallejo had called the airport and set up a flight time for early the next morning.

The next morning they are all at the airport. Sanne and Krieger were being fussy about leaving the trailers. They had grown up in the trailers and saw them as home. "Where are we going!"

"Krieger I already told you someplace better. Sit down, keep your seatbelt on, and be quiet." Yumi was getting frustrated Krieger. "Jeremie and Sanne better get on soon." Sanne would distract Krieger.

"Please get in your seat we are getting ready for take off. Put on your seatbelts and keep them on until the sign indicates it is ok to take them off." The pilot and co pilot prepare to take off.

"Wow." Jeremie sits down and helps Sanne put her seat belt on. "This reminds me of when I fled Europe."

"Going back finally." It had been nearly four years since Xana rose and attacked. "Vallejo and I haven't been in France since we left the Hermitage." Senoid is sitting next to Vallejo, Odd, and Sandra.

"You couldn't wait to be on your own as soon as possible."

"Hey I didn't want to be on my own." Senoid takes Vallejo's hand in hers. "I just didn't want to remain cooped up in the Hermitage after years of being stuck in it." Senoid squeezes Vallejo's hand.

"We are going onto the runway so please remain in your seats." The plane moves and soon it is in the air heading for France.

"_What was that?"_ Aelita senses something. "_Credit card, Vallejo used his credit card."_ Aelita was over a town in Eastern Russia destroying buildings for fun. "_Maybe I'll have to go see what he bought."_ Aelita decides she was done with the city and just levels it with her powers. She flies east going over the Atlantic Ocean back into North America to look for Vallejo and the others.

A few hours later the Lyoko group land in Paris. "I'm bored." Krieger was kicking the seat in front of him. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes Krieger we're here, stop that." Yumi grabs Krieger's leg. "See? Look out your window we're there." Krieger looks out the window and sees buildings. "So please calm down we'll be off the plane in a few minutes."

"Ok Mama." Soon the group is off the plane.

"We'll need a couple of taxis." Jeremie is struggling with a suitcase. "Sanne stay next to me."

"Jeremie we'll need more like four or five taxis." Vallejo has two suitcases. "Senoid where's your other suitcase?"

"I'm getting it." Senoid struggles but gets the suitcase off of the conveyor belt. "We should get a van or something to stay together." Senoid walks over to Vallejo with her suitcase.

"I'll get a van, maybe two." Odd sets his suitcases down. "Everyone stay here I'll be right back." Odd walks away to rent a van or two.

"Daddy why are we in France?" Sanne is clinging to his leg scared. She hadn't been around so many people before. Heck her entire life she'd never been around more then the group and now she was surrounded by dozens of people all of them strangers. "Daddy?"

"We're here to get away from the alien." Jeremie puts a hand on Sanne's head and messes with her hair.

"Daddy!" Sanne giggles and pulls her head away from Jeremie's hand. "Don't mess with my hair."

"Mama where's daddy?" Krieger was looking around wondering if his father was there. "Is he meeting us here?"

"He will." Yumi reaches into her pocket and feels the plastic bag that had some of Ulrich's hair in it. The thing that originally made her thinks of the Super Computer and Lyoko. If she could just get this hair scanned it would bring Ulrich her husband and Krieger's father back. Odd comes back with two sets of keys. Odd tosses one set of keys to Vallejo.

"They're waiting for us in the parking garage." Odd leads the others out into the parking garage where they find two vans.

"Odd how did you find two purple vans?" Vallejo opens a door and starts to put luggage in it.

"I'm just good like that." Odd opens the back door of another van and throws luggage in it. "Everybody ready?"

"Jeremie can Krieger ride with you?" Yumi is holding Krieger's hand. "He doesn't want to be in the van without her."

"Ok, sure. Come on Krieger you and Sanne can sit in the back row." Jeremie helps Krieger into the van. Yumi goes back to the other van and gets in it. She closes the door and soon Odd drives the van out.

They drive for several minutes before getting to the Factory. "Wow." It was even more run down then Odd remembered it to be. "We better be careful. Especially with the kids." Odd parks the van in front of the Factory. "Actually let me and Vallejo check it out first to make sure it is safe." Odd gets out of the van and waves to Vallejo. "Hey, let's go make sure it's safe first."

"Ok." Odd and Vallejo starts walking down the bridge when Jeremie gets out of the van and yells at them.

"Hey, you need me to unlock the elevator." Jeremie goes over to the others. "Since I'm the only one who knows the code."

"Ok but be careful." The three cross the bridge and get to the end. Odd jumps and swings down to the Factory floor below. "Ok the ropes will still hold our weight." Vallejo and Jeremie jump and swing down to the Factory floor below. "Jeremie unlock the elevator." Jeremie enters the code and the elevator doors open. The three step on it and take it down to the Control Room.

"Wow." Jeremie and the other step off the elevator. "Spiders took this place over." Spider webs were everywhere.

"And rats." Odd sees one run across the floor. "Maybe we should let the kids stay at a hotel until this place is clean."

"Let them come down first so we can explain to them what is going on." Vallejo knocks a spider web down.

"We need a hotel anyways until I can make a new Lyoko." _That's assuming that I can make a new Lyoko._ "Tell the others to come down then get a hotel while we start on this." Jeremie moves some spider webs out of his way as he goes over to the control panel. "It's been so long since I've sat in the computer chair and worked on you." Jeremie puts a hand on the control panel. "I have to turn you on." Jeremie goes over to the ladder and takes it down to the Super Computer Room. He walks over to the Super Computer. "I never thought I would have to do this again." Jeremie turns the Super Computer on.

"Come on Krieger its ok." Yumi is trying to get Krieger to swing down on the rope. "Uncle Odd did it."

"It's scary." Krieger looks over the edge. "Uncle Odd is big and brave." Krieger backs away from the edge.

"Uncle Odd will catch you if you fall." Yumi pats Krieger on the back. "It's ok Krieger." Yumi looks at him and smiles. "Your father never liked doing this either." Krieger's eyes get wide.

"Daddy?" Yumi nods. Krieger scrunches up his face and walks towards the edge. "Uncle Odd you better catch me if I fall." Krieger jumps and grabs the rope. He hangs on to it for a bit then slowly slides down to the Factory floor below. "I did it! Come on Sanne!" Krieger waves up to Yumi and Sanne.

"Ok Krieger." Sanne runs then jumps and grabs the rope. She starts to slide down when she slips. "Aaaa!" She falls but Odd catches her. "Thank you Uncle Odd." Sanne hugs Odd.

"No problem Sanne." Odd sets her down. "Are you coming Yumi? We're all waiting for you." Odd laughs as Yumi jumps and swings down. "Come on kids we have something to show you." Odd and the others go over to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room.

In North America Aelita feels something. "_The Factory, the Super Computer. Did they flee to France?"_ Aelita closes her eyes and concentrates. "_Yes they have gone to the Super Computer. Did they think I would cut my connection to the Super Computer just because I was here?"_ Aelita laughs evilly. "_I shall kill them finally! Victory is mine!"_ Aelita flies east going over the Atlantic Ocean as she heads for France. For the Super Computer.

"Sanne, Krieger, this is what we call a Super Computer." Jeremie was at the control panel. "This used to hold a place called Lyoko. I am going to remake Lyoko so we can go there."

"Is daddy there?"

"Um, Krieger, I," Yumi clears her throat then holds up the plastic baggy. "Yes. Um, I'm going to bring him back soon." Jeremie motions to the ladder and Yumi walks over to it. Yumi climbs down then goes to the middle Scanner. She places some hair in the middle Scanner. "In fact I'm about to bring him back. Just wait a few minutes." Jeremie types at the keyboard trying to remember how to Scan something. "Uh, there we go." The doors on the middle Scanner close and a few seconds later opens up. "Ulrich?" Jeremie waits for a response.

"Whoa." Ulrich looks around recognizing the Scanner Room. "Yumi I, I guess this means I died." Yumi throws herself at Ulrich and hugs him hard. "But I'm back. How long has it been?" Yumi doesn't answer just kisses and hugs Ulrich.

"See Krieger? Your father is back."

"Ew, Mama and daddy are kissing." Krieger looks away.

"Yeah it's been awhile since they've seen each other." Jeremie takes his glasses off and wipes his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Krieger or Sanne. "Yumi, Ulrich, come on up before you put on a show for all of us." Jeremie and the others laugh at the joke.

"What? Oh, ok." Yumi blushes. She forgot about the security cameras. Yumi and Ulrich take the ladder up to the Control Room.

"Daddy!" Krieger runs over and hugs Ulrich. "What were you doing down there Daddy?" Ulrich looks around the room for an answer and sees his friend's mouth _he doesn't know._

"I was uh, setting up your room."

"When can we go?"

"Soon, I hope." Ulrich isn't sure what is going on. "So Jeremie how have you been?"

"Um, good I guess. We were just looking to remake Lyoko so we could hide from the alien." There is a loud booming noise that scares everyone in the room. "What was that?" Jeremie sees what it was.

"_Hide? From me? Did you think that I wouldn't feel the Super Computer being activated?"_ Aelita floats in the air. She had exploded through the ceiling in a dramatic entrance.

"Ael-" Jeremie stops. "Alien!"

"_Oh Jeremie why do you call your own wife that?"_ Aelita charges with energy. She focuses on Jeremie and doesn't see the little pink haired girl hiding behind Odd and Sandra. "_I'll kill you all then continue my purge of Earth before moving on to the next planet. Say good bye to your loving wife one last time."_ Aelita laughs evilly. "_Come on Jeremie don't you want to tell your wife you love her? The mother of your daughter? Or will you die never letting her know how you felt about her? Will you let Aelita Belpois die without telling her you love her?"_

"No I, shut up Xana!" Jeremie stands out of the computer chair. "You're not my wife you're a monster!"

"_You'll hurt my feelings. You'll hurt Aelita's feelings."_ Aelita smiles wickedly. "_For that I will kill you."_

"Mama?" Sanne comes out from behind Odd and Sandra. Jeremie had told her that her mother's name was Aelita. Even at four years old Sanne was intelligent. She had heard the adults call the alien Aelita before but never understood until now. The alien was Aelita, her mother. "Mama, why are you doing this?" Aelita turns around and sees her daughter.

"_You? What is your name?"_

"Sanne. I, I was named after my grandma." Aelita turns and starts to float towards Sanne when Vallejo steps between them.

"Stay away from her Aelita!" Vallejo is knocked out of the way by Aelita's energy.

"Mama don't hurt Uncle Vallejo." Sanne is grabbed by the back of her shirt by Odd who was trying to pull her away from Aelita.

"Sandra, Senoid, get Sanne and Krieger out of here!" Yumi gives Krieger's hand to Senoid.

"_Mama? You call me Mama? I was never your mother!"_ Aelita charges with energy as a black aura surrounds her. "_I thought you were dead at first. I killed all those babies in that hospital. Your father grabbed you and ran out. I thought he would have just run to save his own skin!"_

"Mama don't yell." Sanne cowers in front of Aelita. "I love you Mama." Aelita raises her right hand. It charges with energy and forms an energy sword. "Stop this Mama and come back. Daddy misses you."

"_Sanne, I,"_ Aelita swings her right arm. Sandra tackles Sanne but hadn't needed to. Aelita wasn't aiming for her but for herself. "_I'm sorry Sanne. I was neve_r there f_or you."_ Aelita drops to her knees as her energy expands through her chest. "_No! Kill them!"_ Energy sparks around the wound Aelita had made and starts to heal. "_Kill them all!"_

"Mama don't!" Sanne runs over to Aelita and hugs her. She gets black blood all over her shirt and pants but Sanne doesn't care. "I love you Mama stop this so we can go home."

"_Sanne, stay back."_ An energy field pushes Sanne away from Aelita. "_I hav_e to do th_is."_ Aelita raises her left hand and forms another energy sword. She swings her left hand and shoves it into her chest next to her other wound. Black blood flows out of her. Aelita had hit her heart. "_Jeremie, you_, you tried._ I know it was _you who ma_de the EMP device. It didn't work."_ Aelita coughs up black blood. "_I, I love you. Please make sure Sa_nne doesn'_t reme_mber wha_t I did."_ Aelita falls forward as more blood pools around her.

"Mama!" Sanne goes over to Aelita. "Mama? No, move, come on Mama. Lets go home." Sanne shakes Aelita but she doesn't move.

"How?" Vallejo is breathing hard. He had been scared to death. Not just for him self but for Senoid and the others.

"I don't know." Odd helps Sandra up. "Jeremie is this a trick?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"No, I, Ulrich what stops the corruption?"

"Rest or an act of love." Ulrich doesn't know why Jeremie wanted to know this. "Why?"

"Aelita, she, she loved Sanne. Sanne loved her back. She didn't want to kill Sanne so she stopped Xana the only way she knew how. She killed herself." Jeremie starts to cry.

"Daddy." Sanne steps through the blood to get to Jeremie. "Don't cry daddy she's coming back right?"

"No, she isn't." Jeremie hugs Sanne. "I'm so sorry Sanne. Mama isn't coming back." Jeremie continues to cry.

"Jeremie, why not?" Ulrich looks at the blood on the floor of the Control Room. "We have plenty of DNA."

"Well, but, Xana would still be inside of her."

"How? Where was he all those years?"

"The energy orbs."

"Then I'll go, rip them out of Aelita, and bring her back." Ulrich forms into his Lyoko form. "Sanne your father wasn't thinking. Your mother just went to Lyoko. This isn't your mother this is someone pretending to be your mother." Ulrich hopes Sanne believes it. Ulrich uses his powers to form a cup and scoops up some blood. "Get ready to bring Aelita back."

"Wait," Jeremie looks up. "How though? There's no Lyoko just the Digital Sea." Ulrich has an answer.

"I'll catch her." Ulrich floats down the ladder entrance to the Scanner Room. He pours the blood into the middle Scanner. "Send her!" The Scanner doors close as Ulrich turns himself into a black mist and goes to Lyoko.

"Aaaa!" Aelita is falling towards the Digital Sea.

"Got you!" Ulrich catches Aelita. "Aelita?" Ulrich sees Aelita isn't entirely herself. She has streaks of black in her pink hair. He can see black lines climbing up through Aelita's arms and her neck. "Jeremie where are the orbs?" Ulrich wasn't sure what to do.

"In her chest! Just, just rip them out!" Jeremie crosses his fingers hoping this would work.

"I'm sorry Aelita." Ulrich shoves a fist into Aelita's chest.

"Aaaa! Stop it Ulrich you're hurting me!" Ulrich rips a black orb out of her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you. Jeremie what do I do with this?"

"Throw it into the Digital Sea." Ulrich does and gets a surprising reaction. The Digital Sea where the energy orb landed starts to turn black like an oil spill. Energy sparks around the black spot as it grows.

"I better get the rest out of you." Ulrich shoves his fist into Aelita's chest and rips out another black orb. He throws it into the Digital Sea and another black spot forms on the Digital Sea. He shoves his fist into Aelita's chest again and rips the third and final orb out. This one was different as it still has a bit of its original color on it and wasn't completely black.

"My orb." Aelita see the pink in the energy orb. "That's my orb." Aelita reaches for it and sparks shoot out between her fingers and the energy orb. "Give me back my orb!" Aelita goes to grab it but Ulrich pulls it away. He throws the energy orb away into the Digital Sea. It creates a third black spot on the Digital Sea.

"Jeremie something is weird here." Ulrich watches the three black spots as they grow and energy sparks around the black spots. Suddenly a pillar spears into the sky and then another. "Jeremie there is something seriously wrong going on here!" Ulrich looks down at Aelita who looked sick and pale. Another pillar forms then the three pillars swirl around each other and soon form a giant black orb in the air above the Digital Sea. "Jeremie what do I do?"

"Watch." Jeremie can't tell what is going on from the control panel. "If it gets dangerous get back here."

"Dangerous?" Ulrich watches the black orb start to shrink. It gets smaller and smaller and then starts to form into a human figure. "Xana!" Xana was forming out of the black orb. "We have to turn the Super Computer off!" Ulrich turns himself and Aelita into a black mist and takes them both back to Earth. Ulrich and Aelita reform in the Scanner Room where Ulrich drops her. He floats through the floor and goes to the Super Computer Room. He then goes over to the Super Computer and turns it off. "There, we're safe."

"_No!" _ Xana was almost reformed when he felt that the Super Computer had been turned off. "_I don't have to power to leave. No!" _Things start to turn black. "_I must hide."_ Xana flies into the Digital Sea as the darkness swamps over the area above the Digital Sea.

Ulrich flies back up to the Scanner Room and sees Aelita. She is deathly pale and thin. "Aelita give me your hand." Ulrich leans down and takes Aelita's hand. He closes his eyes and sends energy into Aelita.

"Ulrich, what, what happened?" Aelita has flashes of memories. She sees cities being destroyed. She sees herself flying through the air. She sees a green flash then darkness. "What have I done?"

"Ulrich, I sent Sanne and Krieger down." The elevator doors open and Yumi steps off of it leading the two children. "Put them and Aelita in the Scanners." Yumi helps Ulrich get Krieger, Sanne, and Aelita in the Scanners.

"What are you doing? I turned the Super Computer off so Xana couldn't escape." Ulrich looks at Krieger who was standing in the left Scanner.

"Sandra will turn the Super Computer on and then I'll scan all three of them. After that, well Ulrich get ready for a big one." Jeremie was planning on destroying the Super Computer. He would use all of its energy to launch a return to the past that would hopefully undo all that Aelita had done. "Now Sandra!" Sandra throws the switch. Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard and the Scanner doors close. Aelita is healed as Sanne and Krieger are made unaffected by the return. As the Scanner doors open Jeremie prepares the final return.

"Krieger are you ok?" Krieger nods.

"Daddy I didn't go anywhere."

"You're about to." The lights in the Scanner Room dim as Jeremie brings in energy for the final return.

"Die damn it, never work again!" Jeremie presses a button. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"Whoa." Aelita looks around. "Jeremie what did you do?"

"We're wanted Aelita." Jeremie looks at his cell phone. "Oops." He had gone back to far. It was now 2017. He wanted to go back to 2018. He looks at the day. "Wow, we've been married for four months."

"Where, where is she?" Aelita pats her stomach. She wasn't pregnant. "Where is uh, Sanne." Aelita had to think of the name of her own daughter.

"I don't know. She, crap." Jeremie thinks about it when his phone rings. It is Ulrich and Yumi. "Is Krieger there?"

"No! We, we don't know where he is!" Ulrich and Yumi were panicking. "Where's Sanne!?"

"We don't know either." Jeremie looks at Aelita. He then looks out the window of the building they were in and sees the Eiffel Tower. "Aelita and I are going to check the Factory."

"Ok, call us." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up.

"Aelita hurry." They run out of the building and see the car that Aelita had been driving in 2017. A bright pink Ferrari Convertible. "You drive!" Jeremie jumps in to the front seat since the top was down. Aelita runs around to the other side and gets in. She gets the keys out her front pocket and gets them in the ignition. She turns the engine over and drives for the Factory. "Aelita slow down!" Aelita was driving like a mad woman passing cars.

"She's probably scared out of her mind!" Aelita was having flashes of memories going through her head. She sees herself giving birth to her daughter then she sees the black energy taking her and possessing her. "Jeremie what did I do?" She sees herself destroying the hospital.

"Nothing Aelita. It was all reversed, I think." Jeremie knew Sanne, Aelita's mother, had done a return that brought people back to life. It was after Xana's new host had been born. Jeremie tried to do one and tried to destroy the Super Computer at the same time. He doesn't know if he did either one yet. Would there be a report on the news in America and Canada covering the hundreds of millions of people found dead? Jeremie shudders thinking about it.

"There it is, out of my way!" Aelita gets around a car then slams on the breaks sliding to a stop in front of the Factory. Jeremie and Aelita get out of the car and run down the bridge. They jump and swing down to the Factory floor below. They run over to the elevator and hit the button but it doesn't work.

"What is wrong?" Jeremie pushes the button again and again. Aelita realizes why it wouldn't work and moves Jeremie out of the way.

"You have to enter the code first." Aelita enters the code and unlocks the elevator. She pushed the button again and the elevator doors open. Aelita and Jeremie get on the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. "Hello?" Aelita hears something from the Scanner Room. "Sanne, uh, other one, are you ok!?" Aelita hears a response.

"Mama!" Sanne yells loudly.

"Wait right there we'll be right down." Aelita and Jeremie get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Mama! Daddy!" Sanne runs over to Aelita and Jeremie hugging both. "Krieger they're here."

"Where's my Mama and Daddy?"

"They're in Japan. They'll be here as soon as possible." Jeremie gets his phone back out and calls Ulrich. "We found them."

"Ok, we'll be there in a few hours. We're in our house in Germany."

"Really? Ok, see you two soon. Meet us at the Hermitage."

"Tell Krieger we'll be right there."

"I already did." They hang up. "Aelita wait I'll be right back." Jeremie takes the ladder down to the Super Computer Room. Jeremie walks over to the Super Computer and puts a hand on it. "Did I do it?" Jeremie goes over to the lever that would turn the Super Computer on. "I did it. I don't need to try and turn it on. I went back so far I went past the date I wanted to go to." Jeremie goes back to the ladder and climbs up to the Scanner Room.

"Is it over?" Jeremie nods. "Come on you two lets go to the Hermitage." Aelita smiles at Sanne and Krieger.

"Where?"

"The Hermitage is where my mom and dad live." Aelita gets a flash of memory. She sees herself killing Jim then Sanne before destroying the Hermitage. She shakes her head to get the mage out of her mind.

"Let's go see them." Jeremie wonders if Sanne and Jim remembered anything. They had been killed but would they remember the months they had lived before that? "Come on Sanne, Krieger." Jeremie and the others get on the elevator and take it up to the Factory floor.

The four take Aelita's car to the Hermitage. Aelita parks her car in front of the Hermitage wondering what the response would be. Jeremie and she had been discussing what to do. She was no longer pregnant but had a four year old girl. How to explain that to doctors or lawyers? Aelita and the others go up to the door of the Hermitage and knock on the door. The door opens and Aelita sees Jim. "Oh hello Aelita what's the special occasion?" Jim didn't remember the return or did he? "Aelita, wait, then it wasn't a dream was it?"

"Was what?" Aelita and the others come in

"Sanne and I, we, I thought we fell asleep or something but then you show up without calling. There was a return done." Jim looks down at the two children. "Who are they?" Sanne and Krieger hide behind Jeremie.

"Um, get mom please so we can explain to you what happened." Aelita sighs. "It's a long story." They go into the living and sit down as Jim gets Sanne from upstairs. They come down and wait for the story.

"Mom, dad, this is um, your granddaughter." Aelita is holding Sanne's hand. "And that's um, Krieger, Ulrich and Yumi's son."

"But, you, you're both just pregnant." Sanne's eyes are wide with shock. "How? What, how, when?"

"Listen Sanne, um, older Sanne. This might be a little confusing." Jeremie looks at his daughter. "Honey, why don't you and Krieger go upstairs and play?" Sanne and Krieger run up the stairs looking for something to do. "Ok, um, Sanne, Jim, we've just done a major return." Jeremie and Aelita tell the long story to Sanne and Jim of Xana's return, the attacks, the slaughter, the hell. Of hiding in a cave for years while Aelita was trying to exterminate the human race. Fleeing the cave when the military was told where they were by the small town. Ulrich trying to stop Aelita and being killed. Then finally going back to France to try and hide on Lyoko from Aelita. "That's when Xana came and attacked us."

"But, how did you live? If Aelita, Xana, was able to wipe out entire cities how did you live?"

"An act of love saved us." Aelita is holding Jeremie's hand. "Ulrich always told us that an act of love fought off the corruption and it's true. I, I couldn't kill my daughter. She said she loved me even though she never met me. I gained control and used that time to kill Xana."

"Oh, how did you kill Xana?"

"By killing myself." Sanne's jaw nearly drops. "But then Jeremie brought me back using my DNA."

"How do you know Xana won't come back?"

"Because we destroyed what Xana was hiding in. Mom, you, you remember those energy orbs right?" Sanne nods. "Ulrich ripped those out of me then threw them into the Digital Sea."

"That's amazing." Sanne and Jim had sat for nearly three hours listening to the story. "So, we, we have a granddaughter that we've never met until today?" Aelita and Jeremie nod. "And you named her Sanne?" They nod again.

"I wanted to let Aelita name her but she, she was, you know. And after you sacrificed yourself to save me and the baby I named her after you." Jeremie smiles. "I'm so glad to see you two again. After spending years with the others its nice to see new faces, old faces."

"So the return, it healed everyone?"

"We're not sure yet. We haven't turned a TV on yet." Jeremie and Aelita look over at the TV in the living room. Jim picks up the remote control and turns the TV on. All four cross their fingers hoping for good news, or at least no bad news. "Whew." It was a water skiing squirrel. "If that's on the news then obviously millions of people are alive and well." Jeremie squeezes Aelita's hand. "We should check on Sanne and Krieger. Who knows what those two are doing."

"I surely wouldn't know." Aelita looks to the stairs. "I can't believe she loved me even though she never met me."

"She knew you Aelita. I told her all about her wonderful mother. How sweet you were. How kind you were. How you would do anything for your friends and family." Jeremie smiles at Aelita who smiles back.

"I'd like to meet my granddaughter too Jeremie." Sanne stands up. "She is Sanne Version 2, if you call me Old Sanne I will throw you out of this house." The group laughs as they go upstairs to check on the two children.

A few hours later Ulrich and Yumi arrive at the Hermitage. Sanne had made dinner for everyone and they were sitting around the table eating when Ulrich knocked on the door. Jim goes to the door. "Hello Ulrich, Yumi. Finally come to pick your kid up?" Jim laughs. "Stay for dinner."

"Sure Jim." Yumi and Ulrich walk into the Hermitage and see Krieger sitting next to Sanne Version 2. "Hi Krieger did you have fun today?" Krieger looks up and sees his parents.

"Mama!" Krieger gets out of his chair and runs over to them. "Daddy!" He hugs Ulrich then Yumi. "Where were you?"

"At home. Sorry about leaving you behind we didn't mean to."

"It ok Sanne was here to play with." Krieger walks back to the table. Ulrich and Yumi follow him.

"Glad you two could make it." Jeremie and Aelita get up and welcome their friends. "Where do you think Odd and Sandra are?"

"Knowing those two they are probably somewhere in America doing something dangerous. Where do you think Senoid and Vallejo are?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders. "Probably somewhere in Europe, or Asia, or in the western hemisphere." The group laughs. "I am hungry though. Airplane peanuts are not filling." Jim gets two more chairs for Ulrich and Yumi and they all sit down to eat dinner after a very stressful four years of pure hell.

In 2019 Jeremie and Aelita officially adopted their daughter. Jeremie had to create a lot of fake paperwork but they had done it. Later that year with Jeremie's help Ulrich and Yumi adopted their son. But the group was noticing something as the years passed. "She isn't getting bigger Jeremie." Aelita was concerned with Sanne Version 2. "She hasn't grown an inch."

"I have a few theories on that. Same reason why my hair hasn't grown and neither has yours." Aelita looks quizzically at Jeremie. "The return I did really messed things up. I, I don't think any of us will age for the next few years."

"So you mean the Twins will actually be older then Sanne and Krieger?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"No once we reach the day that the return was done Sanne and Krieger will start to age again. So they'll be a few months older then the Twins." Jeremie and Aelita refer to Odd and Sandra's children as the Twins. Two bouncing babies, a boy and a girl. Ark Della Robbia and Skitz Della Robbia. "It would explain why we aren't getting wrinkles already. After all the returns we did fighting Xana we would probably be a year or two older then what we really were. But I don't think we actually age until we get to the point that the return was done."

"So you won't start losing your hair at the age of thirty?" Aelita smiles. "Good. But how do we explain Sanne or Krieger not getting older to everyone else not in our group?" Jeremie thinks about it.

"Um, I could take a year or two off their ages. Simple enough to just hack into the government's computers and change the age on the adoption papers." Aelita sighs. "What Aelita?"

"Those two are going to be messed up aren't they?" Aelita bites her lower lip in worry. "Living all those years in trailers hiding from an alien only to have that all wiped out. Then reliving those years but never aging. Then having to tell them they are younger then they really are so no one gets suspicious. I thought it was hard enough pretending to be Aelita Stones at Kadic Academy."

"It's ok Aelita. Sanne and Krieger are two smart kids." Jeremie leans down and kisses Aelita. "When do you think Senoid and Vallejo will have kids?" Aelita laughs then shrugs her shoulders.

"Those two? Maybe never."

"It would be rough flying around everywhere with children."

"Be even harder climbing Mt. Everest and sky diving and taking a private shuttle to outer space. Those two, I don't know, I guess being dead once they wanted to live as much as possible."

"Yeah but I bet they'll have a kid sooner or later. That's life, having a child to raise." Jeremie and Aelita smile thinking about their daughter. "Well, your parents' anniversary dinner is soon. We better leave."

"I'll get Sanne." Aelita leaves the room to get Sanne. Jeremie goes downstairs and goes out to the car.

"It will be nice seeing the others again." Jeremie sets up Sanne's child seat. She was too big for a baby seat but too small for just a seatbelt. "I'm sure Sanne and Krieger will have fun. Maybe Ulrich and Yumi can stay for the holidays." Jeremie talks to himself as he gets in the passenger seat. "Thirtieth Anniversary." Jeremie laughs. It wasn't really the Thirtieth Anniversary but to keep the premise of Aelita being Jim and Sanne's daughter it was. "Aelita's right how did we all stay so normal when we can't even celebrate a birthday or anniversary on the days they actually happened?" Jeremie sighs then sees Aelita coming out with Sanne. Sanne was ready to go. She missed playing with Krieger. After growing up for four years with him she hated being away for even a week let alone the months it usually was between visits. "Come on Sanne don't you want to see Krieger?"

"Yes!" Sanne climbs into the backseat of the car then gets in her child safety seat. She buckles herself up and everything. She was now six years old, technically, and was much smarter then a normal six year old. Having two genius parents did that to a child. "Let's go!"

"We're leaving now Sanne." Aelita gets in the driver seat and turns the car on. "Here we go!" Aelita drives out of the driveway driving like a mad woman.

"Aelita slow down!" One thing about Aelita that Jeremie didn't like was her driving. She drove everything like she was being chased by a Mega Tank and had to get to the activated Tower even if it was just going to the grocery store. "You barely missed the curb!"

"I missed it." Aelita laughs. She loved driving her bright pink Ferrari Convertible.

At the Wedding Anniversary the Lyoko Warriors were regrouped. For that night everyone was happy, loved, and celebrating. "Here you go Senoid." Odd gives Senoid a champagne glass.

"I can't Odd." She gives it back.

"Why?" Senoid pats her stomach. "No way, really?" Senoid smiles and nods. "When?"

"I'm two months now."

"Hey everyone!" Odd gets everyone's attention. "Senoid is pregnant!" Everybody's jaw drops.

"I, but…" No one could believe it. Senoid and Vallejo were such free spirits never staying in the same place long.

"I'm two months already! We wanted to wait to tell you so we wouldn't take any thunder from Jim and Sanne but I had to tell Odd!" Senoid hugs Odd. "I can't wait. I'm going to be the best mom ever."

Everyone celebrates even more. Being together like this was what life was all about. Being with friends and family made everything worth it. All of those years fighting Xana were forgotten but the life long friendships formed from the fight shined brightly.

**A/N Ok, movie over. But… I know, big surprise, another movie coming. Code Lyoko Mark II.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Code Lyoko Mark II**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own the characters except the ones I made. Moonscoop owns them, made them, and the original idea. They are Awesome.**

**Read Code Lyoko 53-150 plus the OVA and the Movie before reading this.**

In the year 2038 things were peaceful. The world after a world war had settled down and had united the winners. This lead to an almost Utopic world. But there was a dark energy rising that was going to try and disrupt this.

In Paris, France, a man is following the energy signal of what he believes to be left over Uranium from an old nuclear power plant. If he could find it he could use it to make a dirty bomb and his secret organization could strike fear in the New World Government. He finds himself in front of a Factory. "What would Uranium be doing here?" He crosses a bridge and gets to the entrance of the Factory. "The Geizmonetor says there is some here but why and where?" The man doesn't see a staircase. "Have to get down." He looks and sees several ropes. He puts his Geizmonetor in his pocket before jumping and swinging down. He looks around some more and sees an elevator. "Maybe a secret place to test? We shall see." The man pushes the button that makes the doors open. He gets in and sees there are several floors he can go to. He pushes for the second floor and the doors close. The elevator goes down and the doors open. "What is this?" He sees an old dusty spider and rat infested room with monitors and computer equipment. "No, not in this room." He sees the ladder and looks down to see two more rooms. "Down there, it is down there. If I get this they'll make me an under boss at least! No more grunt work for me." He climbs down the ladder and sees three large tubes. "No, not here. But what is all this? Maybe I will bring the rest back here for studying." He continues to climb down where he sees a large machine in the middle of the room. "Yes, this is the room." He follows the signal from the Geizmonetor to find the Uranium core. He tries to get it out but it won't move.

Unknown to him his actions have awakened an entity far more evil then the secret society he belonged to. _What is this? Someone is here? Is it one of them? No someone different. I must make contact with them._ A black mist tries to form and leave the machine but struggles. When a bit comes out the man notices.

"What is this?" He backs away from the black mist.

_Help me, turn the computer on._

"What computer? What is this?"

_Turn it on and I will give you power. Turn it on!_

"But, where?"

_Look._ The man walks around the machine and finds a lever. _Turn it on and receive my power._

"I don't know, maybe the radiation is getting to me."

_This is not radiation! I am a very powerful being that was trapped! If you release me I will give you power as a sign of gratitude._

"If you're so powerful how were you trapped?"

_I was tricked! It was I versus an army! They trapped me but with you, with your help, I'll be back. If you do this you'll become a God!_

"What? Hell no." The man backs away going over to the ladder.

_Stop! Please help me. I can make you the Emperor of the Universe! You'll be immortal, powerful, rich beyond your imagination!_

"Really? And all I have to do is turn this thing on?"

_Yes! Please. I've been trapped here for, for, I am not sure. When you're as old as I am time means nothing._

"Immortal, powerful, rich. I won't be an under boss I'll be the Head Master!" The man puts his hand on the lever. He switches it on and a low hum is all that indicates anything that happened. "What the hell, that's it?"

_No, this is it!_ The black mist attacks the man. _Relax this is how you will get the power, the immortality you want._ The man stops resisting and soon the black mist disappears. "Yes, I am back!" The man laughs evilly. "I need a home. Hmm, the computer is damaged. I will need to recreate my home but this is pitiful." The man puts a hand on the Super Computer and his eyes show the Eye of Xana. "They must have tried to destroy it. They damaged it but it can be repaired." The man's hand sparks and energy comes out.

A few miles away an old woman has stopped making lunch when she felt a pain in her chest. At first she thought it was a heart attack but the pain didn't grow and her left arm didn't tingle. "What is this?" The old woman sits down and puts a hand on her chest. "Jim, call the hospital." The woman isn't sure what the pain is but knows it isn't normal. Her husband comes into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Sanne?"

"My chest hurts."

"A heart attack?" Jim gets his phone out.

"No just, pains. It isn't normal. I hate getting old."

"You're not old. You're only sixty one, I'm sixty four I'm the old one." Jim calls the local hospital and tells them his wife was having chest pains. "Ok Sanne we're going to the hospital." Sanne and Jim go to their car and leave their home.

Less then a mile away two students at Kadic Academy start to feel different. "Sanne I feel like, well, weird."

"I do to. Krieger does it feel like when you leg falls asleep but all over?" Krieger nods. "That's how I feel. Weird."

"No, Odd!" Sanne and Krieger turn around to see their friend Ark Della Robbia. "What's going on?" Ark sits down on the bench next to his friends.

"Nothing we just started feeling weird." Ark is about to do the old joke his father did when a girl who looks a lot like him comes over.

"You two feeling weird, you haven't been canoodling have you?" The girl laughs.

"You know we don't do that Skitz." Sanne blushes.

"Wait, how would she know? You tell her about what we do?" Sanne blushes more turning her whole face red.

"Not everything. Just _I love him so much and he treats me so well_ and other mushy stuff like that." Skitz and Ark laugh. "Are you going to your grandparents for dinner?"

"That's the plan. You guys can come to. You know Jim loves to cook since he retired."

"I might. What about Sam?" Skitz sits down next to Krieger and Sanne.

"I haven't seen her today. I didn't see her yesterday either. I wonder where she went." Sanne looks over at Ark. "You and her used to be connected at the hip where is she?"

"Beats me. She's been really mysterious lately. Won't tell me where she's going or what she is planning."

"Some girlfriend I am right?" Ark and the others turn to see their friend Samantha Kunbightar. "Sorry I've been disappearing but I got a big surprise for you babe." Sam kisses Ark on the cheek. "So what's with the meeting?"

"This wasn't a meeting until everyone came here." Sanne laughs a little. "My grandparents are making dinner tonight want to come?"

"Sure. It will beat the school food." The group continues to talk as things were about to get worse for Earth.

"Yes, there. Not complete but should last long enough to recreate my home. After all that time of wanting to destroy Lyoko so I could not be trapped and now I am recreating it. The irony of it all." The man turns into a black mist and enters the computer. He reappears over the Digital Sea. "Hmm, where to begin? I don't need different sectors just a home with Towers. Yes, I need Towers so I can attack. They won't know I'm back until I kill them!" The man laughs. "But how to make it? I am still very weak. I can not just create the land mass needed. I will need a base." The man sparks with energy. "Yes, it will be much easier if I use the information already available to me." The man points his hand at the Digital Sea and a pillar of information rises. "Just one land mass. Much easier to form then different Sectors." The information forms into an orb then starts to flatten out.

Around the world servers crashed, information stored on the internet was deleted. Thousands of websites were deleted. The internet itself was being destroyed. No one knew how or why this was happening but one person was trying to save as much as he could. "Damn it I can't lose this information!" Jeremie Belpois was working as fast and hard as he could at his keyboard. There were thousands of files kept online that he used and had to save. "What's this?" He notices something while saving a file. "Why does that line of code look so familiar?" _Code, code, what code does that, wait, code?_ "Lyoko!" Jeremie shout surprises him. "No, it just looks like that. It can't be Lyoko or the Super Computer the return I did destroyed it. That thing has no power it can't be doing anything. This must be some super virus. Damn it I heard about some group wanting to destroy the internet but I didn't think they'd actually do it!" Jeremie saves the last file. "Now maybe, if I find the source I can destroy it. If I save the internet then I'll probably get a bonus." Jeremie laughs. He hadn't had a challenge like this in years. His company grew so fast it was mind blowing to most. For Jeremie it was living through four years he had already lived through. He knew what stocks to invest in, when to sell, what inventions would be invented and when. People claimed he was psychic and he liked that. It meant no one would think about the other things he did. "This can't be right." The source code was coming from Paris, France. "It's just a coincidence. Yes, a coincidence." Jeremie continues to work as the internet crashes and is destroyed even more.

"Yes, beautiful." The man is standing over a large area filled with rocks, chunks of ice, and trees. In the middle is a Tower. "It worked. Not as well as I wanted it to but maybe if I can get access to the return to the past program then I can make myself more powerful." The man looks at the Tower and the white aura around it turns black. "Good. Now let's see what I can do." The man turns into a black mist and appears in the Control Room. He goes over to a computer chair and sits down. "Hmm, didn't see a reason to put the password on. Good, it gives me full access." The man puts his hands over the keyboard but doesn't type. His energy comes out and types much faster then a normal person could. "Not enough power. Hmm, I can absorb energy from the city and repair the Super Computer some more. Then launch a return to the past. They may notice but they will have no time getting here to stop me until I have gone back so far they are kids again and I am a God!" The man laughs as he uses the energy from the activated Tower to absorb energy from the surrounding area.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam and Ark had gone to Sam's room to do homework when the power went out.

"It's ok Ark you can hold on to me I'll protect you." Sam laughs as Ark makes a face at her.

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Anymore." Ark growls at her. "Big scardy cat with his night light until he was twelve." Sam laughs again as Ark growls louder. "I know that was four years ago but I'm not letting it go."

"It wasn't a night light it was a lava lamp. Just because you don't see them as cool doesn't mean they aren't."

"It was a night light." Sam laughs some more as Ark stands up growling. "Ooo going to get me wild man?"

"I got you last night." Ark acts like he is about to tackle Sam but then moves his hands to her sides and starts to tickle her.

"Stop it!" Sam laughs so hard she can barely breathe.

"I know all of your ticklish spots babe." Ark kisses her on the mouth. "The power still isn't back on. You'd think the generators would have turned on by now."

"I was ready for a break but wait, we can't watch TV or listen to music."

"There is more then one way to take a break." Ark kisses Sam again. "Right babe?" They continue to kiss as the city is hit with a massive black out.

Jeremie is getting concerned. As he looked at the information he was able to save the more worried he became. Too many codes were matching up. The place the codes came from were matching up. "It can't be though. I destroyed it." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Original Sanne. "Hello? Sanne, its Jeremie."

"Jeremie she can't talk right now." Jim had answered Sanne's phone. "We're at the hospital."

"What? Is she ok?"

"She had some chest pains. I took her here just to be safe."

"Well, um, there was something very strange going on." Jeremie explains the internet crash and the codes of information he captured. "So I want one of you to go to the Factory."

"Jeremie that can't be happening. Xana's dead, the Super Computer, you said it yourself you drained it of all its energy."

"Something happened Jim. The codes came from France, from Paris. The codes are too close to be just coincidence. Go to the Factory and make sure it is still off." Jeremie prays it isn't but the information he got was just too close for comfort. "You can wait to make sure Sanne is ok."

"I, I'll go as soon as Sanne is done with her visit."

"Ok, bye." They hang up. "Please still be off." Jeremie continues to work on the information wondering just what had happened.

After Sanne and Jim leave the hospital Jim tells Sanne about the call from Jeremie. "So we should go there before going home."

"It can't be Xana. He's dead. I refuse to go!" Sanne was starting to shake. First chest pains that the doctors couldn't explain and now Jeremie calling and talking about Xana. "I won't go."

"Ok Sanne." Jim kisses her. "I'll take you home first then check the Super Computer." Jim drives Sanne back to the Hermitage then goes to the Factory. The first thing he sees when he gets down to the Factory floor was that the elevator had been moved. "If someone is there I can't take the elevator. I'll surprise them." Jim takes the back way and quietly enters the Control Room. "Who is that?" He sees the man possessed by Xana at the control panel.

"Yes, soon, very soon. I'll make more Towers. Wherever I want them. Make it impossible to get to them!" The man laughs insanely. "Years, decades, I'm weak but they won't be able to stop me! I'll launch returns after returns until I'm a God again!" The man continues to laugh as Jim sneaks away to call Jeremie.

"Jeremie, there's a guy in the Control Room. I, I think it's Xana. He's planning on doing returns until he gets strong again."

"What? Damn it I never set up the password. I, I didn't think I would need to since I thought it was destroyed." Jeremie is getting worried. "Stop him. If he launches a return I don't know how we'd be able to stop him until he got to a time that we were there."

"We'd get younger?"

"No we just wouldn't age until we got to today again. Like with the kids." Jeremie stops. "Oh God, get the kids out of the school. I, we can't let Xana find out they are close. He met Sanne and Krieger he'll probably want them, to hurt them." Jeremie starts to have a panic attack. "Jim, call Sanne and have her get the kids. Then stop Xana!" Jeremie doesn't mean to yell but does.

"Ok, call the others they need to get here as soon as possible." Jim and Jeremie hang up. After Jim calls his wife he goes back to the Control Room through the back way. "Ok, three, two, one." Jim runs out and tackles the man in the computer chair. "What are you doing!?"

"Jim Morales! Long time no see." The man sparks with energy and attacks Jim. The two wrestle but the possessed man is stronger. "You are far too weak to fight me. You're old, brittle." Xana breaks Jim's right arm. "You're friends are all far away aren't they? Living their own lives as you are broken to pieces." Xana breaks Jim's other arm. "You'll be my first victim."

"Stop! Please, why are you back?"

"Because I am a God. I can't die. You tried to kill me but failed. Now I will repay the favor." Xana breaks Jim into pieces using his powers until Jim stops responding. "That was fun. Now what to do? I need more power before I can launch a return to the past." Xana discards the broken body of Jim and goes back to the Control Panel. "Damn it. That attack took power. I am so weak I am tied to the Super Computer more then ever before." Xana continues to suck in power from the city to charge the Super Computer.

Original Sanne is at the school looking for the kids. She called them all but Ark and Sam wouldn't answer. "Do you know where they hang out?" Original Sanne was tired. The kids were sixteen and at Kadic Academy Senior which was farther from the Hermitage. "We need to find them."

"What, why grandma?" Second Version Sanne was confused as were the others. "What's going on?"

"You need to go home." Original Sanne was trying to stay calm but knew she was failing. "Sanne, Krieger, you remember what happened in the other time right?" Both nod. "He's back."

"What? But, my dad and Aelita killed him." Krieger and Second Version Sanne realize why Original Sanne was panicking. The other teens aren't sure exactly what the others were talking about.

"He's back! We don't know how but he's back! Now where did Sam and Ark go?!?" The group look for Ark and Sam as Xana stops his attack.

"Very good. After this return I will be on my way to becoming my God like, no, God self!" Xana enters the information for a return. "Four hours? How can it take four hours to launch a return? I must speed this up!" Xana works on speeding up the process as the Lyoko Warriors are notified of his return.

Odd and Sandra are in America when the call comes from Ulrich. "What? Are you sure Jeremie wasn't dreaming?" Odd yawns and looks at the clock. "It's only three in the morning."

"Where you are it is. Over in Russia it isn't. He said that Xana is back and the Super Computer is turned back on."

"But it can't be back on. Jeremie said the return destroyed it." Odd shakes Sandra and wakes her up. "Ulrich what are we doing?"

"Jeremie wants us all to go to France to stop Xana."

"But we have jobs. You and Yumi have your martial arts training videos. Jeremie has his own freaking company! I can't just tell my boss I'm leaving to fight an all powerful computer virus."

"At least get the kids out of there. Jeremie sent Sanne to get them and get them away from the school. We have to send them home."

"And we'll be in France? I love my kids but leaving them home alone for months if not years doesn't sound like a good idea."

"It is better then letting Xana get them."

"What about Senoid and Vallejo? Do we even know where they are?" After Sam went to school Senoid and Vallejo started traveling again. "This can't be happening. I'm dreaming this isn't real."

"This is real Odd. If this was a dream I wouldn't be calling you." Ulrich looks at the time. "Just get an airplane as fast as possible and get over here. If Xana is able to do like he did last time we have to move as fast as possible."

"Use your powers to get us. That would be faster."

"I doubt you and Sandra want me popping in right now." Odd looks over at his wife.

"Hmm, she might not like you seeing her before she gets makeup on." Odd laughs a little. "Ok, we'll get a plane as soon as we can. If this is a trick I'm killing Jeremie."

"Right after I kill him." Ulrich and Odd hang up.

Original Sanne has found Ark and Sam in the utility shed making out. "You two why didn't you answer your phones!?"

"We were uh, um, busy Sanne."

"You idiots! You could have been killed!"

"Killed? We were just making out Sanne."

"No you morons Xana's back!" Original Sanne was in a full blown panic now. "Krieger and Sanne remember him, they know what he did. We have to get you out of here and away from Xana."

"What? Xana? But you guys like killed him and stuff."

"We thought we did but he lived. You're getting on the first plane for home Ark. And Sam, um, where are your parents?" Sam shrugs her shoulders. "Do you have a way of contacting them?"

"Well, they have an emergency phone but they…"

"Call it and tell them! Xana is back and we have to stop him before he gets strong enough to kill us all!" Original Sanne's chest pains were getting worse so she sits down on the ground. "Call them, Ark, call the others and tell them to come here." Original Sanne takes deep breaths trying to stay calm.

"I have three hours left. What can I do now?" Xana is wondering what to do with the only Tower on his new Lyoko. "Hmm, I killed one, where are the others?" Xana uses the power from the Tower to search the surrounding area looking for the other Lyoko Warriors when he finds a surprise. "I must have been gone for a long time. They're all grown up." Xana laughs as he breaks apart into a black mist.

"Sanne are you ok?" Krieger and the others get to Ark, Sam, and Original Sanne. "Where are we going, the Hermitage?"

"No Xana knows where the Hermitage is. He'll probably strike there first. We have to get you kids out of the city, the country. If Jeremie can get his way we'll probably get you to the moon base." Original Sanne stands up. "We'll take the bus to the airport then…" Original Sanne is interrupted by a black mist.

"Hello kiddies." Xana smirks evilly. "Planning on going somewhere? No welcome back party?"

"You son of a bitch we killed you once we'll kill you again!" Original Sanne clenches her hand into a fist. "Where's Jim?"

"Here and there. He was old it wasn't even fun killing him." This enrages Original Sanne who attacks Xana.

"Sanne get back!" Krieger goes to pull Original Sanne off when Xana sparks with energy and knocks Original Sanne off.

"Much too weak to hurt me."

"What about me?" Krieger gets into a fighting stance. "I'll beat you Xana. I'm a lot stronger then I was when I was four."

"I'll kill you. You are a mere human. I am a God!"

"God this!" Krieger unleashes a vicious attack punching and kicking following with a palm thrust to the nose. Krieger was trying to kill Xana by shoving the nose cartilage into Xana's brain but Xana was too strong.

"Nice try little boy." Xana stares at Krieger trying to intimidate him. "If you just surrender I'll kill you quickly."

"You're weak. You have to be weak." Original Sanne was backing away. "There's no Lyoko so no Tower to activate."

"There _was_ no Lyoko. There _was_ no Tower to activate. I changed that." Xana chuckles. "I recreated Lyoko and a Tower so I could kill you! Jim was the first but he will not be the last!"

"No!" Second Version Sanne snaps. "I, I faced you before! I stopped you when I was four I can do it when I'm sixteen!" She attacks Xana but is knocked back. She gets up and attacks Xana again only to be knocked down again.

"I was in your mother then. Now I am not. Now I have a body that was planning to kill, to do evil. This is the best host I've ever had because it has no ties to you! I am still weaker then before but I am far stronger then all of you combined!" Xana sparks with energy ready to attack.

"I don't think so!" Xana turns around and sees a Samurai.

"Ulrich Stern, I killed you!"

"I was brought back Xana. I lost last time but I'll win this fight!" Ulrich takes his swords out. "Kids, Sanne, get out of here!" They turn and run as Ulrich gets ready to fight Xana.

"I'll kill you like I killed Jim. Like I killed you before." Xana sparks with energy as he gets ready to attack Ulrich.

"You die now!" Ulrich attacks Xana swinging his sword. Xana tries to dodge the attack but is too slow. Ulrich strikes Xana again cutting him across the chest. "Not so tough now are you!?" Ulrich strikes Xana again.

"No, no!" Xana's host was being cut to pieces by Ulrich. Ulrich spins and charges with energy as he cuts Xana's hosts' head off.

"You lose damn it!" Ulrich charges with more energy and he starts to slice and cut the body into pieces.

_Not so fast! You only destroyed my host!_ Xana breaks apart into a black mist and escapes into a light pole.

"Damn it! Get back here!" Ulrich turns into a black mist and chases after Xana.

At the Factory Xana reappears in the Control Room. _I need a new host. I need a new body! Where, no, yes! They won't dare attack me if I use him as a host!_ The black mist enters Jim's body bringing him back to life. "There we go. Hmmm, weak, old. But they won't dare attack this body. It took more energy to bring him back but I can hide in this body. Ulrich can't kill me now!" Xana laughs as Ulrich appears in the Control Room.

"Jim, are you ok?"

"Yes Ulrich." Jim walks over to Ulrich and hugs him. "I feel better then ever." Jim sparks with energy and tries to suck energy out of Ulrich but Ulrich pushes Jim away. "You still have a lot of energy Ulrich, MY ENERGY!" Jim's eyes show the Eye of Xana in his. "It's a good thing I kept the body here."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Jim was a fine man how dare you call him that?" Xana laughs. "Will you kill him like you killed Sissi?"

"Shut up!" Ulrich still had nightmares about that moment. He still put flowers on Elisabeth's grave every year. Ulrich sparks with energy ignoring the feeling of the corruption. "I'll kill you!"

"Without killing Jim? He's a good man. He didn't join me willingly like Sissi did. Will you really kill him?"

"He'd rather be dead then your host!" Ulrich swings a sword at Xana but Xana dodges it this time.

"And I'd rather run away to fight again!" Xana breaks apart into a black mist and flees the Control Room.

"Damn it, coward get back here!" Ulrich is about to chase after Xana when his phone rings. "What!?"

"Ulrich get the others, use your powers to get them." Jeremie was on his private jet with Aelita. "Aelita and I are on our way. We still don't know what to do. I can't just drop my company. I have too many people working for me to fire them all. I have too many products used around the world to just give up on it."

"And I have a martial arts class to run. Video's to make. But this is more important."

"You don't have millions of people working under you. Ulrich, I'm sorry, I'm not thinking. I can't think straight right now." Aelita gets Jeremie's attention. "Ulrich Aelita wants to say something." Jeremie hands the phone to Aelita.

"Ulrich, the Super Computer, destroy it."

"I can't. I overheard Xana saying he remade Lyoko. He, I can't destroy the Super Computer. It's the only way to stop Xana."

"Destroy him Ulrich. He's weak, you're strong."

"He's in Jim's body." This gets Aelita to pause. "I, I thought he was dead but Xana is in his body right now. I, I killed his other host but I couldn't kill Xana."

"Wait, he, he had a host?"

"Yes."

"And you killed him?"

"I, I wanted to kill Xana. I wasn't thinking about the host, the person." Ulrich realizes what he had done. His energy, his rage, blanked his mind. "I didn't mean to but I, we have to stop Xana."

"I know Ulrich. Get the others and hide them, the kids and my mom. We can't let them get hurt." Aelita bites her lower lip in worry. "I can't let my mom or my baby get hurt."

"I'll do that Aelita." Ulrich and Aelita hang up. Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist and finds the kids and Original Sanne. "Jim's alive."

"What? He is?" Original Sanne goes over to Ulrich. "You saw him? Where is he?"

"I don't know. Xana made him his new host after I, I," Ulrich looks over at his son. "After I defeated his other host." Ulrich didn't want to say killed, murdered, in front of his son. "Jeremie called he wants me to get you to a safe place then get the others here."

"What? Dad you can't do it alone." Krieger didn't want to run.

"I, I stopped Xana before I can help." Second Version Sanne wasn't about to run either. She saved the world from Xana when she was four she could do it again. But this would not go over well with the adults.

"There's no way we're letting you kids fight Xana."

"You were younger then us when you fought him dad! We've dealt with him before and we can help!"

"Krieger Buke Stern the answer is no. Your mother and I will not let you get hurt by Xana."

"I'm sixteen I can take care of myself! In less then a year I'll be an adult! I'm not running I'm not a coward!"

"I didn't say you were a coward I said you were my son and you will listen to me." Ulrich doesn't want to argue anymore but Krieger wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Dad I know what you want me to do but I'm not going home. I am older then you were when you beat Xana the first time! I refuse to tuck my tail between my legs and run home."

"I'll send you home so you won't be running." Ulrich was getting frustrated. "None of us are going to let you kids get hurt or killed by Xana."

Oh and you want us to just sit at home while Xana hurts or kills you?" Ark speaks up. "We can fight Ulrich. Do you really think it would be better for us to sit at home worrying about you and the others?"

"Ark you don't understand you've never dealt with Xana."

"I've heard the stories."

"Then you know how dangerous it is."

"And we still want to fight, right Sam, Skitz?" They nod.

"It doesn't matter what you want! You're all too young to be fighting Xana!" Ulrich sparks with energy. "We're getting you home so you'll be safe."

"If Xana's back then we aren't safe. Dad please don't send us home! I can fight. You and mom have been training me for years! And once we got Jeremie and Aelita to let her Sanne's been training. We can all fight and we're all older then you were when you fought Xana!"

"Sam's only fifteen she and the rest of you are only 16!"

"Actually Krieger and I are twenty, if you count the years we lived with the whole return and things." Second Version Sanne's comment frustrates Ulrich even more. "We shouldn't be sent home."

"I, just wait for the others to get here! I have to get most of them, Sanne. Your parents are coming on the jet." Ulrich breaks apart into a black mist.

"As wrong as I think I am I, I have to agree with you Sanne." Original Sanne looks at her granddaughter. "You, you are a lot older and trust me a lot more mature then they were when they first fought Xana. But the others, they've never dealt with Xana." Original Sanne looks at the other teens.

"We can handle him."

"I, it's not that you can or can't I just don't think you should. Sanne, I know you still have nightmares about Xana. I still have nightmares about him. I, if you kids fight him you will have nightmares about him too."

"Well, if our friends have them then we'll have them." Skitz looks at her best friend. "I've heard you Sanne, remember when we were little and you used to hold on to me after your nightmares? I never understood how a nightmare could be so bad but if you can handle them then I can handle them."

"I, Skitz, you don't really want them. I, maybe, maybe you could go back and like, Krieger and I stay to fight." After what her grandmother said made Sanne think. Did she really want her friends to have the kind of nightmares she had? "Um, we should wait for Ulrich to get back with the others and stuff."

"We can wait. Shouldn't be long. That jet is fast and your father should be back soon." Original Sanne and the kids sit down and wait for Ulrich to return with the others.

Ulrich is in America waiting for Odd and Sandra. "Look we'll get it later!" Odd and Sandra were packing and Ulrich wanted to leave right there and then. "I'll take you back here but right now we need to have a meeting."

"A meeting, for what?"

"The kids, teens, I mean, Krieger and Sanne are technically twenty." Odd and Sandra figure out what Ulrich means.

"They want to fight? We've told them about Xana how could they want to fight him?" This isn't the reaction Ulrich expected.

"It doesn't matter what they want it matters that we keep them safe."

"I don't know Ulrich. I mean, letting them go and fight will probably make them safer and we were younger then they are when we fought Xana. Imagine all of us on Lyoko kicking ass? We'd steamroll through Xana's monsters like they were nothing. We'd have more time to figure out a way to save Jim."

"You would let Ark and Skitz get hurt like we were?"

"If they want to fight I don't see why we should say no. If we started fighting Xana when we were their age we'd probably would have beaten him a lot earlier." Odd and Sandra are frustrating Ulrich so he turns them into black mists and takes them to Kadic Academy where the others were waiting.

Senoid and Vallejo are on the phone with Sam. "What? We're in Berlin for October Fest."

"Xana's back!" Sam yells into her phone hoping her mother could hear her. "I said Xana is BACK!"

"Oh, haha, very funny. Wait, it's not, you're grounded."

"Mom I'm not lying Xana is back! Ulrich wants to know where you are so…" Sam is interrupted by Ulrich dropping Odd and Sandra in front of her. "Ulrich, I have my parents on the phone."

"Good." Ulrich turns into a black mist and goes into the cell phone . "Senoid, Vallejo, we have to go back now."

"Ulrich what's going on?" Senoid and Vallejo don't get an answer but are turned into black mists and taken to Kadic Academy. "What was that for?"

"Xana's back." Ulrich powers down and turns into his regular self. "Xana is back and is in Jim's body."

"What? Wait, we missed something." Vallejo and Senoid are confused. Not just from the news but they were a little drunk from the October Festival. "Xana's back? And what happened to Jim?"

"We're not sure how but Xana is back. The Super Computer was turned on and when Jim tried to stop him he did something to Jim." Original Sanne wasn't sure about what Xana did. Xana said he killed Jim but now he was in Jim's body.

"This can't be happening. Aelita, Ulrich, you killed him. You threw the orbs into the Digital Sea." Senoid sits down. "I mean, we, we're done with him. We won, he lost, he's dead, and we're alive." Senoid starts to rock back and forth.

"He's back. Damn it I want him to be dead and I just tried to kill him but all I did was, was destroyed his other host." Ulrich sparks with energy but tries to calm down. He had lost control and couldn't lose it again.

"Where are Jeremie and Aelita?"

"They're on there way. Jeremie said he had to do something so he is taking his jet." Ulrich is almost tempted to get Jeremie but he was going to give Jeremie time to do what he needed to do.

"Well what do we do now?" Ulrich shrugs his shoulders so Original Sanne takes control.

"We wait, or we can discuss the kids." She looks over at her granddaughter. "They want to fight along side us."

"That's what Ulrich said." Odd looks at his twin children. "They're older then us when we fought Xana the first time. I, I want to say no but they're older, more mature, and probably better that they fight then us. We have jobs and responsibilities to take care of."

"Like taking care of our kids. We can't let them get hurt by Xana."

"We're not kids!" Krieger goes over to his dad. "I am not a little kid. Hell I could probably beat you up when you were fighting Xana. I can fight, I can take a hit. You and mom have kicked me and punched me and flipped me over enough that a little bit of pain doesn't matter to me."

"Is being set on fire a little bit of pain? Is having your back broken a little bit of pain? You have no idea what you will be up against!"

"I do to dad! I, I was there when Aelita, Xana, was beaten! I was there. I saw the news, when she wiped out entire cities! I don't want to run away or be sent home I want to fight!"

"We'll see what your mother says." Ulrich hopes the wrath of Yumi will get Krieger to listen. "She probably has our things packed by now. I'll be right back." Ulrich turns into a black mist and disappears into a lamp post.

In Japan Yumi is on the phone with her parents. "I'm sorry but we need to go, like, now. I can't tell you why I'm sorry." Ulrich appears behind her. "No we're not getting a divorce! This has nothing to do with that!" Yumi hears a noise and turns around. "Mom I have to go, love you, bye." Yumi hangs up. "Ulrich I'm ready." Yumi points to the bags of clothes that she packed. Ulrich turns them, then Yumi, then himself into black mists and disappears.

Jeremie and Aelita are on the company jet. Jeremie finishes the work on his laptop. "It didn't take as long as I thought."

"Maybe we should call Ulrich and have him get us." Aelita was anxious to get to France.

"It would be hard to explain to the pilot that we just disappeared." Jeremie was also anxious but had to think about how it would look. "Unless, well, it doesn't matter I guess." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Ulrich. "Ulrich, I finished my work but I'm still on the jet. I don't think it matters if we disappear from our jet. Come and get us." Ulrich soon appears through the phone and turns the two into black mists taking them to the others at Kadic Academy.

The group talks and discusses what to do. "Wow, this is um, bad." Odd is rubbing the back of his neck as he gets even more worried. "Xana's back but we all have jobs and things."

"Not all of us." Aelita speaks up. "I don't, my mother doesn't. Sandra you help Odd but you're not a real employee at the company are you?" Sandra shakes her head. "And Ulrich, um, you could come at any moment so you could fight but not give up your martial arts class."

"And if the kids stay they can help." Odd and Sandra look at their children. "Right Senoid, Vallejo?"

"But, Sam, she's only fifteen."

"Mom just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I don't want to leave. I, I was smart enough to get passed to the next grade and I, I don't want to leave you guys here to fight Xana."

"The kids can't stay!" Ulrich was vehemently opposed to letting the children fight Xana.

"Ulrich I, I don't want Krieger to get hurt but if he wants to fight, I mean, Xana has to be weak. I, remember when he was weak? We were only twelve and thirteen when we first fought Xana. Krieger's older then we were and he knows the danger. We, we were ignorant about Xana."

"And we know what he can do! Yumi do you really think we should let the kids stay? What if Xana kills them!"

"What if he kills us? The kids would be next. The more we have on Lyoko the easier it will be. Imagine an army. Remember when we thought about an army? An army of warriors to fight Xana would be better then just three or four of us." Yumi bites her fingernail. "I, if Krieger wants to fight then I think he should."

"If he gets hurt…"

"What if I got hurt training? You gave me black eyes before. I broke my collar bone riding my bike. Should I have not learned how to ride one then? Dad I get hurt all the time so should I be put in a cage so I can't hurt myself?" Krieger looks over at his mother. "Mom I want to fight. I, I remember what it was like when Xana was around. The horror on the news as cities were wiped out. I don't want that to happen again." Krieger looks at his father. "I want to keep that from happening. I, you've been training me and teaching me for years and now I can use my skills for something." Krieger clenches his hand into a fist.

"Krieger, Xana can and will hurt, kill, you. I can't let that happen."

"He'll kill me if I'm here or not if you lose. This way I can fight and protect myself."

"Ulrich um, a vote I think is needed." Jeremie was sure Ulrich wanted the best for Krieger but Xana was a threat to the world no matter where someone was. The more warriors they had the better. "Ok, the adults only, who here thinks the children, young adults, teens, should stay and help fight Xana?" Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita, Original Sanne, Odd, Sandra, and Senoid raise their hands. "Then that's it. Vallejo, William, are you and Senoid able to stay around here?"

"William?" Sam looks at her dad. "What?"

"Sam we'll talk about it later." Vallejo, William, had never told Sam about his real name, his former name. "I, well, Senoid and I should be able to stay here. The Hermitage, I never thought I would stay there again."

"Neither did I but it will be like before." Senoid hugs Vallejo. "Except we won't have as many rules to follow."

"So what are we going to do? I mean, do we all stay and fight or…" Odd is cut off by a white bubble reversing time.

**Part 2**


	107. Chapter 107

**Part 2**

Ulrich is collecting the other Lyoko Warriors and taking them back to Kadic Academy where the children are waiting after the return. Original Sanne runs over from the Hermitage to join them. Krieger and both Sanne's then see Ulrich forming with the Hopper's, Della Robbia's, and Yumi Ishiyama. "Where's Sam? We need her to call her parents so I can get them."

"I, she's probably on her way here." Krieger turns when he hears footsteps and sees Ark and Sam running over to them.

"Sam, call your parents, I need to get them." Ulrich sparks with energy. He already felt the corruption at the base of his spine but he ignores it. He needed to get the Lyoko Warriors.

"Ok." Sam gets her phone out and calls her parents. When they answer Ulrich turns into a black mist and enters the phone. A few seconds later he comes back with Sam's parents.

"What are we doing?"

"We have to go to the Control Room and stop Xana!" Aelita stomps her foot. "If he launches more returns then it will be harder to stop him! The stronger he gets the harder it will be to separate him from Jim."

"Come with me." Ulrich turns the whole group into a black mist. He has a little trouble with it as it took more energy then normal but they soon arrive in the Control Room where Xana was waiting for them.

"Hello kiddies." Xana, Jim, smiles evilly. "I knew you would come and it is taking nearly an hour to launch the next return so I thought I would welcome you back the only way I know how." Xana sparks with energy but before he can attack Ulrich tackles him.

"You bastard!" Ulrich punches Xana hard in the face but does little damage. Xana was using the Towers power on himself instead of charging the return faster. "I, Sanne, can I, should I," Ulrich wants permission to kill Jim, Xana, like he had killed Elisabeth. "Can I kill him?" The first host Ulrich just sliced with his swords but that would not kill Xana just the host. He had to do it like he had killed Elisabeth all those many years ago.

"You can't kill me!" Xana has an aura of energy charge around him and it pushes Ulrich off. "You won't kill Jim. He didn't join me I made him join me. He wants to be free but you won't kill him I know it!" Xana laughs evilly. "Jim is a great host even though I have to struggle with his feelings."

"Shut up!" Ulrich charges his fist and punches Xana again trying to stop his laughing. "We'll stop you Xana you're weak!"

"I am weak but I will get stronger!" Xana turns into a black mist and gets away from Ulrich. He reforms across the room. "I'm bored, I think I'll go and destroy the school now." Xana turns into a black mist again and escapes the Control Room. Ulrich doesn't know if he should chase after Xana or help the others on Lyoko. Thankfully Jeremie makes the decision for him.

"Ulrich, go after him, we'll go to Lyoko." Jeremie goes over to the computer chair and sits down. "I never wanted to do this again."

"Who's all going? All of us?" Krieger was ready to go to Lyoko and fight Xana and his monsters.

"I, Aelita, Sanne, um, Sanne Morales, you two go since you can deactivate the Tower and, um, third person, Odd, you go."

"Ok."

"What about me dad? I, if I'm the daughter and granddaughter of two people who can deactivate Towers then I probably can to."

"I, ok, after I send these three you will go with Senoid and Sandra." Jeremie was holding back on sending Vallejo, William, since he was no longer dead. What would he be, what powers would he have now on Lyoko? The group gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Sanne, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "I don't have the Super Scan running. You'll have to follow the pulses."

"Jeremie that won't be necessary." The three on Lyoko see the new Xana Made Lyoko. There are trees, then chunks of ice, then more trees. There are patches of desert and large rocks that represented the Mountain Sector. At the center of all this was a Tower. Larger then any Tower they had ever seen. "Jeremie, I'll send you a visual." Aelita concentrates and a screen appears on the monitor. "It's amazing, he made Lyoko into one large, I don't know what to call it."

"That's amazing." Jeremie is stunned. "I, look to your right."

"I, where is that weird glow coming from?" Aelita tries to look closer but can't really see anything more. "Jeremie isn't Sector 5 destroyed?"

"Yes so I don't know where that weird glow is coming from." Jeremie wants to find out more but he had other things to do.

"It will have to wait." Aelita cuts the visual.

"I'm sending the others now." Jeremie sets up the transfer for his daughter wondering what she will look like. "Transfer Sanne, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Senoid, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Sandra, Scanner, wait." A red exclamation point comes up. "Senoid get out of the Scanner!" Senoid steps out of it just before the doors close. "Crap, the Super Computer is too weak to send more than five people." Sanne and Sandra land on Lyoko.

"Whoa." Sanne looks around at Lyoko. "This is what Lyoko looks like? Where are the Sectors?"

"I don't know." Original Sanne goes over to her granddaughter. "Xana said he remade Lyoko but I guess he made it how he wanted it." As the five on Lyoko look around Jeremie brings up the holomap.

"Ok, its just one floating disc. At least you won't have to worry about the Digital Sea or Sector 5, maybe." Jeremie tries to send the vehicles but the Super Computer is too weak to make them. "You'll have to go on foot I don't have enough power to send the vehicles."

"Ok Jeremie." Aelita looks at the Tower at the center of Lyoko then at her daughter. "Honey, um, what did you think of all those years ago?"

"I didn't think of this." Second Sanne had been scanned more than a decade ago to be unaffected by the returns and apparently the Super Computer remembered that. Second Sanne was now unlike any other Lyoko Warrior. She was a blob, a pink blob. "How am I supposed to deactivate a Tower like this!?"

"Don't worry I'll do that if Aelita can't make it." Original Sanne has to keep from laughing at her granddaughter. It was ridiculous to see a giant pink blob. "I wonder what your attack is."

"I don't know, I was four!" Second Sanne would have cried if she was on Earth. "Don't let Krieger see me like this!"

"See you like what?" Krieger had gone back up to the Control Room and heard his girlfriend crying about something. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Second Sanne did not want to go anywhere as she was. Not that she was sure how to move like she was. "Um, wait, here we go." Second Sanne moves forward. "Ok, that was easy, kind of." She rolls forward crawling towards the Tower. "I think I got the handle on this."

"Hey wait for us!" The other four run after the pink blob that was Second Sanne to the activated Tower.

Xana appears at the school and sees the students on campus. "Jim hasn't been working here four three years. About time he retired. Of course after the time he nearly died working on the gay rodeo circuit as a rodeo clown you'd think, well no time to talk about that." Xana charges with energy and is about to attack the students when Ulrich forms.

"Stop right there!" Ulrich gets his swords out. "Xana, I don't want to but if I have to I'll kill Jim."

"And I'll escape again! You can't stop me Ulrich haven't you figured that out yet? After several attempts to kill me I still live! I am immortal, a God, I won't, I can't die!" Xana sends an energy blast at Ulrich but Ulrich blocks it with his sword. "And you will die just like I killed you last time!"

"Aelita, she was the one who killed me. I couldn't fight my best because I held back. But I, Jim wouldn't want to be your host. He'd rather die then be your host!" Ulrich ignores the corruption which was creeping into his brain. "I'm already a murderer I can kill again!"

"Yes, you killed Sissi and a helpless man who never had a choice!" Xana blocks Ulrich's sword with his energy. "But you won't kill me!" Xana pushes Ulrich away with his energy.

As the two fight students and teachers see the fighting. "Is that Jim? It can't be him can it?" Several of Jim's former coworkers are sure it's an old friend but it couldn't be. "And who's that, that, flying ninja guy?" The battle is watched by more and more people as it gets more violent.

On Lyoko Second Sanne's form is in front of the others as like a Mega Tank she is able to use her own momentum to move faster and faster. So far Xana had not sent any monsters but as they got closer Aelita knew it was going to happen. "Honey slow down you don't know when Xana will attack or send his monsters." Aelita is worried about her daughter and doesn't want her to get hurt but knew it would happen eventually with Xana back. "Just slow down ok?"

"Ok mom." Second Sanne slows down a little but is excited and ready to fight. She's nervous about how she would do against Xana's monsters and what she could do. She can't understand why or how she showed up as a pink blob and wonders what her subconscious was thinking.

"Well, at least I'm not the most ridiculous looking one on Lyoko." Odd has to keep from laughing.

"Be quiet Odd." Sandra doesn't want to make Second Sanne feel any worse then she already did. "We're almost there where are the monsters?" Sandra realizes she should have kept her mouth shut as two Krabes and a squad of Kankrelats appears.   
Sanne stay back!"

"No." Second Sanne wanted to fight. She was just a little girl when Xana was in her mother's body. She stopped Xana, she saved her mother. Now she got to fight his monsters on Lyoko. The Kankrelats fire at the pink blob and hit it.

"Sanne you just lost ten, fifteen, now twenty points." Jeremie is starting to regret sending his daughter to Lyoko. They didn't even know if she could deactivate Towers and now she was being hurt.

"Sanne no!" Aelita yells at her daughter but Second Sanne doesn't stop. Instead she steamrolls through the Kankrelats destroying two of them. The other three turn and fire after the pink blob. "We have to do something." Aelita closes her eyes and starts to sing but nothing happens. She changes the pitch but still nothing happens. "Why won't it work?"

"Aelita I don't know if that will work anymore. This isn't the Lyoko that Franz Hopper made but Xana's Lyoko. He may have changed it so your Creativity doesn't work." Original Sanne clenches her hand into a fist. "And I don't have any powers except for my inner energy which takes a lot to bring out. Maybe I shouldn't have come to Lyoko."

"No we need you mom. I'll fight using my energy orbs and you try to get to the Tower." Aelita creates an energy orb and throws it at a Krabe. It dodges it but Odd fires an exploding arrow at it and the arrow hits it on the leg destroying the leg. The second Krabe fires at Odd who puts up his shield.

"Guys a little help here!"

"Extend!" Sandra flies up into the air doing her favorite attack. "Whoa, been awhile since I've done this." Sandra falls towards the second Krabe and slams her power pole into its Eye destroying it. She looks and sees Second Sanne coming back to run over the remaining Kankrelats. "Odd get the Krabe." The first Krabe with its leg destroyed wasn't a threat but it was there.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd destroys it. "Just like old times." Odd bows to Aelita and motions to the Tower.

"Sanne, or Aelita, get into the Tower." Jeremie sighs. Xana was weak so the monsters were weak. "Wait, what's this?" Jeremie sees something moving fast on the screen. "Get in the Tower, all of you!" The group moves for the Tower but the object gets to the Tower before them.

"Hello again Kiddies." Xana! "Ulrich will be here soon but I can have some fun before then!"

"What did you do to him!?" Aelita creates an energy orb.

"I merely blinded him when I felt you were close to the Tower." Xana sparks with energy as he prepares to attack. "Die!" Xana blasts Odd with an energy bolt sending him back to Earth.

"I forgot how much that hurts." Odd kneels down on the floor holding his chest where a scar was.

"What is this?" Xana sees Second Sanne. "What are you? Who are you?" Xana has to keep from laughing at the pink blob.

"Shut up!" Second Sanne can't get near Xana as he flies in the air. "Get down here Xana!"

"Ah, the little one. I remember you, so adorable when you were little. Now that I am back I will make sure to watch you all the time. I am sure by now you are doing things you wouldn't want your parents to know about." Xana laughs. "Maybe I will have some fun with you later but for now," Xana looks at the other Lyoko Warriors. "Who is next to go back to Earth? Sandra, yes, a woman now aren't you? Will you stay and fight or will you run home?" Xana strikes Sandra with an energy bolt sending her back to Earth.

"Ow." Sandra stumbles out of the Scanner and sees Odd. "I forgot how much that hurt."

"Same here." Odd pats the ground next to him and Sandra sits down. "I hope Ulrich gets there soon."

"Yeah. I hope Sanne, the little one doesn't get hurt."

"She will eventually I guess now would be as good a time as ever." Odd sighs. "This sucks." Sandra nods in agreement then hugs Odd.

"Who is next?" Xana looks at Second Sanne. "Little pink blob can you dodge my attacks?"

"Leave her alone!" Aelita throws her energy orb at Xana but this only focuses his attention away from Second Sanne.

"Very well you are next." Xana sends an energy bolt at Aelita but Original Sanne tackles her and knocks her out of the way. "Interfere? Fine, goodbye Sanne." Xana strikes Original Sanne sending her back to Earth.

"This is pointless Xana you can't win." Xana turns around and sees Ulrich. "That was a dirty trick trying to blind me."

"Dirty trick? You expect a fight to have rules do you? How foolish." Xana turns back towards Aelita and her daughter. "You two are lucky." He then turns towards Ulrich. "But I am immortal. You will die eventually from old age. All I have to do is wait." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and leaves Lyoko. Aelita runs over to the Tower and enters it.

"Wow." Aelita looks around inside the Tower. It was just as big inside as it looked from the outside. She walks to the forward the middle of the platform and soon starts to float up. When she lands on the second platform she doesn't see a control panel. "Jeremie, where is the control panel?"

"I don't know, how high are you in the Tower?" Jeremie had a theory about the large Tower. The bigger it was the longer it would take Aelita to run to the center and get to the platform with the control panel. Aelita moves around the platform then looks up and sees another platform even higher up.

"I see another platform Jeremie." Aelita closes her eyes and soon floats up to the third one where she sees the control panel. It would now take her several minutes to deactivate the Tower due to its massive size. Something Xana had wanted when he recreated Lyoko to his liking. Aelita goes over to the control panel and puts her hand on it. "No, this isn't good."

_Welcome Aelita, I am sorry but your code is no longer accepted_

"Jeremie we have a problem!" Aelita tells Jeremie what the control panel said. "What do I do?"

"I, I don't know." Jeremie concentrates. "Ulrich, find Xana! He had to know this wouldn't work, he didn't retreat he went to attack!" Ulrich turns into a black mist and chases after Xana.

As Ulrich searches for Xana Jeremie realizes another problem. "The return, I didn't even think about it." Jeremie now sees the return program had been activated but was taking a long time to launch due to the Super Computers lack of power. "I have enough time to stop it." Jeremie's finger move over the key board. "I, crap, what did Xana do?" It was going to take longer than he thought.

"Xana!" Ulrich had caught up to Xana who was about to attack the campus of Kadic Academy again. "Ran like a coward!"

"I ran so I could accomplish my attack that is all." Xana has an energy orb in his hands and was adding more power to it. "And to make you use your powers more. I know the corruption is about to over take you."

"Shut up!" Xana was correct and it made Ulrich even worse as he charges energy to attack. Xana throws the energy orb at Ulrich who swings his swords to tear it apart. The energy wraps around his swords then moves down to his hands and into his arm. "What di_d you do t_o me!?" The energy moves into Ulrich's body and he feels his corruption spike into his brain. "_You made me feel better than I have for years!"_ Energy sparks around Ulrich as his outfit turns black, his eyes black. "_But don't think I will do your bidding Xana!"_ Ulrich attacks Xana who was surprised. Ulrich should have lost control and attacked anything.

"Damn you Ulrich I let your powers come out you should be grateful to me!" Xana creates an energy shield but Ulrich cuts through it like it was nothing. "You ungrateful little bastard!"

"_Grateful to you? It was Elisabeth who gave me these powers! Even then she was planning on fighting you! She was going to become the Goddess of Lyoko but she needed help! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have these powers!"_ Ulrich continues to attack Xana who can do nothing but back away and plan his retreat.

Aelita is still in the Tower trying to figure out how to deactivate it. "I need to put in a new code so it will recognize me. Jeremie, maybe if we re transfer me under…" Aelita explains her plan.

"That might work or it could make it so the Tower won't even let you in. And I still have to stop the return or this will all be for nothing." Jeremie wasn't sure what Xana had done but the return wasn't slowing down or stopping. "Um, have Sanne try it, maybe it will recognize her."

"Ok dad." Sanne rolls into the Tower. "Whoa." She looks around inside of it then moves to the center. "Mom, how do I get up?"

"Think up." Sanne does and she moves to the second platform. "There's one more you're almost here honey." Sanne floats up to the third platform and sees the control panel.

"I, I don't know how to touch it since I don't have hands." Sanne rolls over to the Tower and looks at it. As she thinks about how to put a hand on it when she had none her blob form reshapes and a hand appears! It stretches out and touches the screen.

_Hello Sanne, access granted._

"Ok, thank you dear." Aelita sees the screen and looks through the information. "Jeremie let me have control I can stop the return."

"Ok Aelita." Jeremie takes his hands away from the keyboard and Aelita takes over.

"Hmm, ok, Sanne look." Aelita points to the screen and turns around. "Sanne?" Aelita is surprised to see something that almost looked human.

"I, I have to concentrate to hold onto this form." Sanne figured that if she could form a hand she could form a normal body but it took a lot of concentration. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"If we let the return happen then Xana will get stronger but so will the Super Computer. We will be able to send more people and the vehicles if the Super Computer gets stronger."

"Aelita! Stop the return now!" Jeremie tries to take back control but can't as Aelita has locked him out. "Sanne, make her stop, there's, there is something wrong with your mother."

"Jeremie if we can send more it will be easier to stop Xana!"

"And then Xana will become stronger! Sanne, I, I can't materialize your mother she's locked me out. Send her back then try to deactivate the Tower and stop the return!" Jeremie can't believe what Aelita was doing and wondered if something had gone wrong. "Hurry Sanne!"

"I, I can't fight mom." Sanne forms back into the round blob as she loses her concentration. "Mom stop the return please!"

"Sanne one or two more returns won't hurt it will only help us." Sanne notices her mother is starting to twitch.

"Dad, something's wrong with mom." A spark of energy comes out of Aelita as she twitches more.

"I, I think Xana set a trap." Jeremie looks over Aelita's data. "No, damn you Xana!" Jeremie pounds on the keyboard. "Sanne only you can deactivate the Tower! Xana had a virus planted into the control panel so when your mother touched it she was infected!"

"No, mom, I'm sorry." Sanne moves forward and knocks Aelita out of her way. She concentrates and a hand forms. Sanne touches the control panel. "Um, I don't know how to deactivate the Tower." Sanne forms a second then third hand and looks through the information on the screen. "Wait, here it is." She activates a program and then puts one hand on the screen. She sees her name scroll across the screen then the Tower deactivates as the screens around her drop.

"Ok, good job Sanne but now we need to stop the return and fix your mother." Jeremie sees that whatever Sanne had done had unlocked his control.

"Mom?" Sanne looks at her mother who was shaking and sparking with energy. "Mom are you ok?" Sanne knew she wasn't but it was all she could think of to ask. "Mom say something!"

"I, I, Jer, Jeremie there is some, something wrong with me." Aelita stutters and shakes more. "I feel, feel, feel the virus in, in, in me." Aelita collapses as though she was having a seizure.

"Mom!" Sanne rolls over to her then forms into a normal body. Her panic and worry for her mother allowed her more control. "No, don't, mom." Sanne hugs Aelita. "You're going to be ok."

"I, I, I, Sanne," Aelita couldn't say anything more as the virus spread through her body.

"No, damn it!" Jeremie was about to stop the return when Xana appeared! "We deactivated the Tower!"

"I know and that's why I had to run away again. Ulrich however, well, you may want a return." Xana smiles evilly. "But I hope you like the present I made for Aelita." Xana turns into a black mist and disappears just as Ulrich arrives.

"_Where is he? Tell me Jeremie!"_ Ulrich grabs Jeremie by the front of his shirt and lifts him from the computer chair. "_Tell me now! Why are you hiding him!?" _Ulrich shakes Jeremie violently.

"Ulrich!" Yumi runs over to Ulrich. "Stop it! Xana left already!" Ulrich's response shocks Yumi.

"_Shut up bitch!"_ Ulrich turns and slaps Yumi hard. "_You let him get away didn't you?! I have to do everything don't I!"_ Ulrich throws Jeremie against the wall then turns into a black mist and continues to chase Xana.

"No, the corruption got him." Yumi spits out a tooth then another. "Jeremie will a return fix him?"

"I, I hope so." Jeremie looks at the monitor. "And I hope it fixes Aelita." Jeremie points at the screen with the return program countdown. "Three, two, one." A white bubble comes up and reverses time.


	108. Chapter 108

**Part 3**

The group is in the Hermitage after Yumi kissed Ulrich to cure the corruption. Aelita was laying on the couch twitching. "I could feel, feel it, in me on, on Lyoko." Aelita has trouble speaking as she twitches. "Now I, I am, am, am like this." Aelita wanted to cry but not in front of her daughter. "Good job, job Sanne." Aelita looks over at her mother. "Mom, mom, what do, do we do?" Original Sanne looks at her daughter and tries not to cry.

"If I had touched the screen first then I would have been infected. I, if I had let Xana destroy you then I would have been infected. I'm so sorry Aelita."

"Don't be, be, be mom." Aelita twitches some more. "We need a, a plan." Aelita looks over at Ulrich who was currently kissing Yumi. "Ulrich I, I, I think the, the corruption would, would be gone."

"Better to not take chances." Yumi looks at the others realizing how it looked. "Ulrich will go after Xana while both Sanne's, Odd, I, and um, anyone else that can go goes."

"Call me S.S." The rest look at Second Sanne. "Well, unless you want to keep yelling Sanne, no, other Sanne! Just call me S.S. for Second Sanne."

"Ok, so, we'll see who all can go. After the return maybe more then five people can go and Aelita can't go this time so there will be room for more Warriors." Yumi is ready to go and fight. "Once we stop the return and deactivate the Tower we can make more plans."

"We better hurry then. The more returns done the faster Xana can do them." Jeremie looks at Ulrich. "Are you able to take us?" He nods. "Good, we better hurry then you need to find Xana and stop him."

"Sanne, is it ok? If I get the chance to should I kill him? Like I killed Elisabeth?" Ulrich has to ask but isn't sure he wants the answer.

"Jim would rather be dead then his host but if Xana gets a host without a connection to us there won't be any feelings, emotions, in Xana's way. Don't kill him Ulrich unless you are absolutely sure Xana will be destroyed."

"Ok." Ulrich turns himself and the others into black mists and soon they arrive in the Control Room. ":Good luck." He turns into a black mist again and looks for Xana as the others get ready for a trip to Lyoko.

"Ok, S.S., Sanne, and Odd first." They step into the Scanners. "Transfer S.S., Transfer Sanne, Transfer Odd, Scanner S.S., Scanner Sanne, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ok, um, lets try Yumi, Senoid, and Sandra." Jeremie hears a laugh. "What?"

"My dad's going to be on Lyoko with all the girls? Probably a dream coming to life." Ark and Skitz high five each other.

"Well, it just makes sense. Send the adults first." The three get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Senoid, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Senoid, Scanner Sandra, virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ok, that's one more then before. Who wants to try it? But if I tell you get out of the Scanner get out of it I don't want to waste time trying to rescue you from the Digital Void."

"I'll go." Krieger steps in the middle Scanner.

"Me too." William gets in the left Scanner.

"No, me, Skitz I should go!" As Ark and Skitz fight with each other Sam steps in the last Scanner.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Vallejo, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Vallejo, no, Vallejo get out!" Vallejo jumps out before the doors close. "Well, virtualization." Samantha and Krieger land on Lyoko.

"Aaaa!" Samantha turns around and sees a large raccoon tail coming out of her behind. "What am I?!" Samantha looks for a mirror but there are none on this Lyoko. "Whoa, Sanne, er, S.S. you looks weird."

"I don't know. I was the one who looked like a nitwit but it's a toss up between you two." Odd tries not to laugh. S.S. was a large pink blob but Samantha was resembling a cross between a raccoon and a human. She has a black mask across her face which had the nose of a raccoon but her body was that of a human, except for the tail. "Hey, you know what you remind me of?" Samantha scowls at Odd. "Sly Cooper! Man those were some great games."

"Shut up Odd!" Senoid goes over to her daughter. "Honey um, where's your weapon?" Samantha feels on her body and finds a weird half crescent and a sickle. "Maybe you're supposed to throw that."

"Maybe." Samantha looks at the half crescent then the sickle She sees movement out of her right eye and turns to see Krieger. "Wow Krieger, at least you don't look ridiculous."

"Call me Sir Kenshin." Krieger was wearing Samurai armor and wielding a sword. But unlike normal swords this has a spike coming out of the handle and a button near it. When Krieger presses it a shield appear out of the bottom of the sword. "Cool, offense and defense."

"Cool." Sanne rolls over to him.

"Wow Sanne, S.S., you look uh, different." Krieger doesn't laugh though. "What can you do?"

"This." Sanne concentrates and forms into a second Krieger. "If I concentrate I can become it." Sanne forms back into the round pink blob. "But this works to." Sanne laughs. "Ridiculous right?"

"It's cooler then being a samurai. Although I think my samurai armor is late 18th Century and my father is mid 16th Century from the description he gave me." Krieger releases the button and the shield reforms back into the sword handle. "Well, lets go!" Krieger wanted to fight.

"Not hard to find the activated Tower." Sanne concentrates and an arrow sign forms from her body. "Like a cartoon right? That's what I was going for."

"Neh, what's up doc?" Sam chews on an imaginary carrot.

"That's a bunny not a raccoon Sam." Senoid laughs a little. "Ready Sanne, S.S.?"

"Yes." Sanne was getting annoyed. Did the kids think this was a game? Did their parents think this was a game? Right now Ulrich was hunting Xana down ready to kill Jim if he got the chance. "We must hurry!" Sanne runs for the activated Tower since Jeremie couldn't send the vehicles yet. As the group on Lyoko goes for the activated Tower Jeremie works on stopping the return to the past.

At Kadic Academy Ulrich is looking for Xana, Jim. "He's running, he won't fight me this time." Ulrich turns into a black mist looking for Xana.

On Lyoko the group is near the Tower when three Krabes and a Dragon appear. "Let's see what I can do." Sam throws her half crescent at the Dragon. It flies and seems to be guided but the Dragon dodges it. The half crescent comes back and Sam catches it as the Dragon turns to fire at her.

"Speed Arrow!" The arrow moves too fast for the Dragon to dodge it and is destroyed. "Now just go after the Krabes, S.S. and Sanne stay back."

"No way!" S.S. rolls forward then turns into a liquid when the Krabes fire at her. She moves like a tidal wave creating holes when the Krabes fire so she isn't hit. She slams into one Krabes and creates a spike to hit the Eye.

"Sanne!" Krieger runs at one of the remaining Krabes blocking lasers with his shield. When he gets close he closes the shield and jumps into the air but before he can land on a Krabe and destroy it he is hit with a laser and knocked away.

"Too easy." Senoid throws dozens of daggers at the Krabes and one lands on the Eye destroying the Krabe. "Odd just destroy the last Krabe so S.S. or Sanne can deactivate the Tower."

"Got it, Exploding Arrow!" The arrow wasn't aimed for the Eye since Odd couldn't possibly see it from the ground. Instead he is aiming for the legs and hits one. The crippled Krabe falls over and Sandra walks over with her power pole and destroys it. "Go Sanne."

"I want to do it!" S.S. rolls for the Tower but Sanne steps in her way.

"Xana may have put another virus in the control panel. If you're infected I would never forgive myself." Sanne goes into the Tower and goes up to the second platform. When the control panel doesn't form she looks up and sees the third platform and floats up to it. She sees the control panel and puts her hand on it. The screen changes and soon the code is entered and the screens fall around her. "Jeremie the Tower is deactivated how are you doing with the return?"

"Xana's put a couple blocks up but I almost have it." When the Tower deactivated the return countdown dropped. "And I have another hour before I have to worry." Jeremie continues to work as Xana's protection drops.

"Xana!" Ulrich finds Xana near the border of Germany. "Why were you running? Because you know I am stronger than you?"

"_I was leading you away from the others. I have a little surprise for them you see. Lyoko is mine now. I made it, I control it." _Xana smiles evilly. "_But before you go to warn them!"_ Xana sends a bolt of energy out and hits Ulrich in the face blinding him. "_That worked twice you never learn do you?"_ Xana disappears as a black mist.

"Get back here!" Ulrich's face sparks and heals the damage. "I have to warn the others first." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and heads for the Factory as fast as he can.

Sanne is about to send the others back to Earth when the control panel closes. "Jeremie we have a problem." Sanne waits for a response but doesn't get one. "Jeremie? Can you hear me?" She still doesn't get a response.

"Sanne? Are you sending the others back?" Jeremie waits for an answer but doesn't get one. "Strange. Well, almost, almost, got it!" Jeremie stops the return and closes the program. He puts a lock on it and enters a password. "That solves that problem." Jeremie is ready to celebrate when a bright light flashes. He looks up and sees something on the Holomap. "What is that?"

On Lyoko the warriors are screaming for help. What appeared to be a mountain was falling towards them. They run into the Tower when Sanne comes down. "Sanne what's going on?!"

"I don't know. I can't get a hold of Jeremie and I can't send us back." Sanne walks out of the Tower and sees the mountain headed for them and runs back inside. "He's going to destroy Lyoko!"

"What? But he just re created it!"

"I know but maybe it wasn't what he wanted. We have to get back to Earth. Krieger, use your sword and destroy us!"

"But, are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sanne closes her eyes and Krieger strikes her. "Again!" He strikes her again but she doesn't go back to Earth. "Damn it Xana did something! We're done for, we're dead."

"No we aren't! We can't be." Odd wasn't ready to give up. "Maybe I can destroy it." Odd raises his arm. "I have plenty of exploding arrows left."

"You'll be a gnat against an elephant."

"I have to try!" Odd runs out of the Tower and starts to fire Exploding Arrows at the mountain. They blow off a little bit of rock but as Sanne said it wouldn't be enough. "Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires as many as he can but knows it is futile. "We need help can't any of you help!"

"Maybe I can." Yumi closes her eyes and focuses on the mountain. She points her hand at it but her psychic powers are too weak to affect it. She gets her fans out and throws them but they merely bounce off. "Ulrich save us!"

"Extend!" Sandra extends her pole trying to lodge it between the falling mountain and Lyoko but it is too far away, for now. "We can't give up we have to stop it!"

"How? It isn't possible." Sanne had given up already. "It took someone with Xana's power to create it and it will take someone with his powers to destroy it." Sanne sits down and wants to cry but is on Lyoko. Her granddaughter would be killed, her daughter was infected with a virus, this was it.

"What's that?" Senoid points at a black mist forming on Lyoko. "Ulrich!" The black mist completes its transformation into Ulrich.

"Ulrich help us!" Yumi yells at him but he ignores her. "Ulrich?" Yumi doesn't know why he ignores her.

"I must do this." Ulrich concentrates on his powers. He can feel the corruption creeping up into his brain but ignore it. He knows the past few times would most likely damage him permanently but his powers are needed. "Aaaa!" His primal scream sends his energy out at the mountain. "I won't let you kill them Xana! I will die before my wife or son are hurt by you!" Another energy bolt comes out and strikes the mountain slowing it down.

"He can't destroy it but if he slows it down enough we won't be destroyed!" Sanne stands up. "We can slow it down!" Sanne closes her eyes and uses her joy at finding a way to stop this to draw out her own powers. "Everyone help in any way you can!" Sanne sends energy orbs at the mountain blowing up small parts of it and slowing it down. Odd fires more Exploding Arrows and Yumi uses her psychic powers to throw rocks at it.

"We have to do something." S.S. had no long distance weapons and Sandra's power pole wasn't long enough but S.S. has an idea. "Sandra, give me your power pole." Sandra turns to S.S.

"Why?"

"I'll give it extra length so we can try and lodge it between the mountain and Lyoko." Sandra hands an end to S.S. and she wraps part of her pink blob around it. S.S. then forms into a tall tower and moves the power pole and touches the end of it to the mountain. As the mountain moves closer S.S. changes her shape to bring her end of the power pole down and soon lodges it between a rock and the mountain. The power pole bends then is destroyed.

"Well it was a good idea at the time."

"We have to do more!" Senoid throws daggers at the mountain. "We have to help Ulrich!"

"_Aaaa!_" Another primal scream comes from Ulrich as the corruption takes him. "_I am more powerful than you Xana! I won't lose!"_ Ulrich sends more power at the mountain creating a crater and slowing it down more. "_I, won't, lose!"_ Another massive energy bolt comes out creating an even bigger crater and slowing it down even more. "_Yes, I will win!"_

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires more and notices the mountain was slowing down more and more. "We can do this!"

"S.S. what are you doing!?" Sanne sees her granddaughter move under the mountain form into another tower. Ulrich flies down towards Lyoko as the mountain gets closer and closer. Soon the mountain is only a few dozen meters over Lyoko. The other Lyoko Warriors run back into the Tower as Ulrich sends more energy out. S.S. looks back out of the Tower then runs out.

"S.S.!" Krieger goes to chase after her but a pink hand forms and knocks him back into the Tower. She forms into a large pink rock and the mountain hits her. She tries to hold her form but the mountain is too heavy and she starts to be crushed. "Sanne let me go!"

"She will be ok." Sanne holds onto Krieger hoping she was right.

"_No!"_ Ulrich puts his hands on the mountain. "_Not enough I don't have enough!"_ He pushes against the mountain when he hears a crashing noise. Lyoko rumbles as the mountain collides with Lyoko.

"No, no!" Jeremie sees on the Holomap the mountain collide with Lyoko. Part of Lyoko explodes on the Holomap. "No, Sanne, my baby." Jeremie starts to cry as the mountain pierces through Lyoko but then it stops. The mountain is lodged in Lyoko. The Lyoko Warriors, Ulrich, have slowed it down enough to keep it from breaking through Lyoko and destroying it.

"_I did it."_ Ulrich starts to shake. "_Now how to celebrate?"_ He starts to laugh as the Lyoko Warriors run out of the Tower.

"Sanne!"

"S.S.!" The Lyoko Warriors yell for her but only get Ulrich's attention.

"_Play things!"_ Ulrich flies down to them. "_I am going to have some fun with you!"_ Ulrich takes his swords out.

"Ulrich stop!" Yumi throws herself at Ulrich and kisses him. The corruption starts to go away but Yumi isn't able to kiss him long enough before Ulrich pushes her off and strikes her with his swords sending her back to Lyoko.

"We can go back! Whatever Xana did is done."

"Hello? Are you there?" Jeremie heard the voices and yells to them. "What's going on?"

"Xana tr_ied to dest_roy Ly_oko. He r_an so _I would be fa_r away. But I c_ame back an_d proved my m_ight!"_ Ulrich sparks with energy. "_Who i_s next?"

"I am." Senoid jumps at Ulrich and kisses him. When she breaks the kiss she looks over at Krieger. "Don't worry Krieger your mother will understand." Senoid laughs as Ulrich wipes his mouth. "What don't like them dark?"

"Not that it's just you're not Yumi." Ulrich smiles. The corruption was still in his spine but was shrinking. "Hey, where's S.S.?"

"Oh God, I, I don't know." Sanne looks around and doesn't see her granddaughter. "Sanne!"

"Coming." A pink liquid comes from under the mountain and forms into a human shaped pink blob. "Ok, too much." She turns back into a round pink blob. "So what's going on?"

"Xana tried to lead me away from the Factory so he could destroy Lyoko with you on it. With you and your grandmother killed and Aelita infected with a virus we'd have no way to deactivate the Tower."

"Oh, well, now what?"

"You guys can come back to Earth now." Jeremie brings them back to Earth. When they come up to the Control Room they have to make a choice. Who would stay and who would go.

"I, I have work. I can't just quit." Odd wants to help but he knows he can't. "Sandra can stay though. I, I'll miss you babe but the more here the better." Sandra nods.

"And I have to run the, the dojo, with Ulrich."

"He can come at the call and bring you with him. So you two can leave but still fight." Jeremie looks at Senoid and Vallejo. "You two don't do anything but travel right? So you're good to stay."

"Where? Not at the Hermitage. We, we spent years there as willing prisoners, no offense Sanne." Vallejo didn't want to be stuck there again.

"You can stay at our house. It isn't being used while we're in Japan." Vallejo and Senoid accept Ulrich's offer.

"What about the kids?"

"We want to stay!" They all yell in unison.

"Well, they did ok, this time." Sanne looks at her granddaughter. "Why did you go back out there? You could have been killed S.S.!"

"I had to stop the mountain, slow it down. I knew I wouldn't be harmed I would just morph into a different shape and not be harmed." S.S. laughs a little. "And I don't like being called S.S., how about L.S.?"

"L.S.?"

"Little Sanne. S.S. just makes me think of Sandra before she married Odd. Sorry Sandra but I don't need to steal your nickname."

"Alright, and don't be sorry. I wouldn't want to be married to Odd either." The group laughs.

"When I have someone like Krieger," Jeremie and Aelita clear their throats. "To look forward to so Odd can be all yours." L.S. blushes a little. Her parents thought of her as pure and wholesome and innocent. She was, mostly. Krieger and she had done some things but hadn't gone all the way.

"What do we do?" Sanne is done with the light heartedness. "Xana still has my husband and my baby is still infected!"

"Mom don't, don't, don't yell at, at us." Aelita stutters and twitches.

"I'll fix Aelita and we'll find a way to save Jim one way or another." Jeremie looks over at Ulrich. "Are you ok?"

"For now. I can't keep using my powers like this or I'll end up like Elisabeth." It would be worse than death. An out of control energy junkie who becomes so weak Xana can posses them.

"We won't rely on them Ulrich. Xana is weak right now. Except on Lyoko but that's because he made it. It is his Lyoko, his creation."

"What about us?" Krieger did not want to run. He wanted to stay and fight. "We all want to stay."

"I, it might be a good idea. Except for Aelita." Jeremie looks at his wife. "She's infected with a virus and until I find the solution she is useless on Lyoko. Aelita will you go back home?"

"No! I won't r, run, run from Xana."

"Then you'll stay at the Hermitage? Keep your mother company?" Jeremie thinks Aelita is nodding but it could be her twitching. "Are you sure?" She nods again so Jeremie knows it wasn't twitching. "I, I have my company to run."

"What about Aelita? You want to leave her like this?" Sanne is mad that Jeremie was going to be running away.

"No I can work on an anti virus from my main computer without Xana interfering. In fact it might be better since I will be away from him so I won't be interrupted all the time."

"You're running away coward."

"He's not, not, not a, a, coward!" Aelita yells at her mother. "He doesn't want, want, to, to, to be here but, but he is!"

"He's running home and leaving you here. The kids aren't running away they want to fight."

"I can't fight Sanne. If I am here I will be attacked, distracted, by Xana. If I'm not here then I can work with every free moment and find a fix for Aelita faster. If Aelita wants me to stay I will but I want to fix her as soon as possible."

"I, I, its ok with, with me, me Jeremie."

"Let him run home you'll stay with me." Sanne hugs Aelita. "I'll work on an anti virus also. Probably find one before he does since he'll be too busy with his precious company."

"My company that puts food on the table for Aelita, Sanne and I! My company that you invested in so Jim could retire early and so you two," Jeremie points at Senoid and Vallejo. "Can waste your life traveling around the world! My money allowed Odd and Sandra get their house near the headquarters of XXtreme Sports so he could get a job there! After I repaid Ulrich for the loan he gave me I gave him the money to start his and Yumi's dojo and training videos! Without me none of you would have what you do! Sorry if I might want to keep my company from going under while trying to find a cure for my wife!" Jeremie turns and goes to the elevator. "I'm going back, now!" L.S. and Aelita run over to him.

"Wait daddy don't go like this!" They get on the elevator and go up to the Factory floor with Jeremie.

"Good job Sanne." Ulrich looks at her. "Jeremie isn't a coward. He hated going to Lyoko yet he always went when we needed him. He doesn't want to fight Xana but he does because he loves us! You're messed up because you're worried about Aelita but that's no excuse to insult Jeremie."

"Shut up Ulrich. I have to try and find a cure for Aelita since Jeremie is already leaving." Sanne goes over to the computer chair and sits down.

"And what about Jim?"

"You want to kill him. I can't stop you."

"I don't want to kill him! I, I asked if it was ok if I had the chance to kill Xana if I could take it. You said it was ok and I agreed. Jim wouldn't want to be Xana's host but I don't want to kill him!" Ulrich is on the verge of tears. "He's been a great friend over the years and yet I will probably have to kill him to free him! I don't want to but to save Jim from Xana, I, I would rather he be dead then tortured by Xana's actions." Ulrich starts to cry not being able to hold it back. Images of killing Elisabeth when he was younger and when he killed the host Xana chose when first coming back flood him. He wasn't a murderer, he didn't want to be one, yet he has killed twice and may be forced to kill again.

"Stop crying Ulrich he's my husband! I love him yet I know it would, it would be better if he were Xana's host! Jim's emotions will hold Xana back. You can't kill him Ulrich. Even if it means killing Xana. If you failed then Xana would find a host with no connection to us!"

"You aren't the one who killed a fifteen year old girl! You're not the one who killed some man that just got in the way! You're not the one to fight Jim face to face knowing he'd kill me if he got the chance!" Ulrich turns himself into a black mist and leaves Sanne's presence.

"Run, go cry, all of you can run away. I'll stay and find a way to save my daughter, my husband." Sanne's coldness sends chills down the other Lyoko Warrior's spines.

"Sanne you'll need protection." William goes over to her. "I'll stay just in case Xana attacks."

"I'll stay too." Senoid goes over to Sanne. "Sam you can go if you want. The two of us should be good enough to protect Sanne."

"I, ok mom, dad." Sam goes over to Ark, Skitz, and their parents. "Um, can I stick with you guys for now?"

"Sure, you're almost like a daughter to us Sam you know that."

"Daughter-In-Law." Ark kisses Sam on the cheek.

"I don't see a ring on her finger." Odd smiles.

"Yet." Ark and Sam hold hands.

"You two are adorable." Odd and Sandra wait for the elevator to come down then get on. Ark, Skitz, and Sam follow them.

"Are you two coming?" Sandra puts her hand over the button.

"I guess. I have to find Ulrich." Yumi and Krieger get on the elevator and soon the doors close.

The next day Odd and Jeremie are at the airport with the others. They were ready to head back home. "Don't worry Sandra I'll send you your things." Odd hugs and kisses Sandra.

"Aelita, you'll get better. If I don't find the cure your mother will." Jeremie hugs and kisses his wife. "I love you."

"I, I, I," Aelita can't get the words out. The twitching and stuttering was getting worse. She hugs him back but her twitching hurts Jeremie when her chin digs into his neck.

"Dad it's going to be ok right? We'll fight Xana and you'll find a cure for Mom right?" Jeremie nods then hugs his daughter.

"I'll find a fix. Your mom will be ok." Jeremie kisses his daughter on the forehead. "Be careful Sanne. Xana will watch your every move." Jeremie looks over at Krieger.

"Dad we don't do anything bad!" _Well, not that bad._ "Even if we did we're both sixteen but really we're twenty right? Four years fleeing from Xana when he was in Mom makes us older then we are. So if we did make love we'd," Jeremie puts a hand on her mouth.

"I don't want to hear about it Sanne. I, I can't stop you from doing anything but realize your mother and I waited until our wedding night to take that last step. It was the second greatest night of my life."

"And the greatest?"

"The night you were born. It may have been the day Xana came back but you were born, alive, on Earth." They hug again.

"Took the last step? So you two did more then I have before?" Jeremie's cheeks flush with color.

"We were engaged and knew our destiny and so it was ok."

"And like I don't know Krieger and I will get married?" Jeremie looks like he just got hit by a train. "Come on dad Krieger has been my best friend for twenty years like you don't know how it's going to go." Sanne smiles as she thinks about Krieger. They had loved each other since they were little. Best friends then boyfriend and girlfriend when they were older.

"Just don't rush it Sanne." Jeremie looks over at his friends. He knew they accepted him leaving. They weren't going to hold it against him but he still felt bad. But it was a great strategic move. With him away from Xana he could work hard without Xana attacking him or distracting him. He would have to spend a few hours a day working for his company but after that he would be free to find a fix for Aelita. "Well I guess its time for me to go."

"Yeah, me to." Odd hugs his kids again. "Where's your gate?"

"This way."

"Mines the other way." Odd and Jeremie shake hands then go to their gates to board their planes.

The group is back at the Hermitage. Sanne wasn't there. She refused to talk to the others. "Maybe she got a new virus." L.S. was worried about her grandmother. "That would explain why she's acting like this."

"Jeremie would have noticed. Aelita what do you think?" Aelita doesn't respond verbally or physically. Her twitches could be her shrugging or the virus. If she tried to speak then she would only stutter. "Well I think she's just upset. Aelita's been infected and Jim is gone for now. She didn't mean to yell at me but she doesn't know what to do. Has she left the Control Room since yesterday?"

"No." Senoid and William had fallen asleep and when they woke up Sanne was still working at the control panel. "I think Ulrich is right. Sanne is going insane because of what's happened. But if we give her time she'll focus on working and saving the others and be better."

"Yeah, time." Ulrich looks over at Aelita who was having a hard time sitting in a chair as he twitches get stronger.

"Look we just have to wait for the next Xana attack. Kids," William looks at the teens. "If Xana attacks you must drop everything. If you're in school say you need to go to the infirmary. If they won't let you go run out. You won't be in trouble with us. Do you understand?" They nod. "You don't."

"What would you know about it William you were on Lyoko most of the time?" Yumi defends her son and the other teens. "Children you have to understand this. Exams, class, a date, these are nothing. If you get an SOS XANA message you are to get to the Factory if you can. Xana's attacks will be weak for now but if we can't stop him soon his attacks will get deadly. He killed millions before. He's wiped out entire cities, emptied a country of its people. Fighting him won't be an adventure, a Quest, or fun it will be painful."

"It might even lead to your deaths." Senoid stares at her daughter. "I died. Your father was dead for months. We will save some of your hair but that isn't always enough. Sandra was erased by Xana before. Elisabeth saved her though." The older Lyoko Warriors get sad looks on their faces as they remember Elisabeth. "This is your last chance to go home."

"No way! I'm staying!"

"Yeah, I'm not running." None of the kids wanted to go home.

"Good." Ulrich closes his eyes. "This could get bad. I, I have powers but they are limited. I will try and stop Xana's attacks as you go to Lyoko but when he gets stronger it only gets worse." When he opens his eyes he sees the hearts of the teens. He had sent his powers to his eyes to look at them. He is surprised that they all seem calm. It almost scares him how calm they are. His son and L.S. he understood. They had faced Xana before but the other teens have bravery and courage he never expected. "This is it, we fight Xana."

"We fight Xana!" Everyone yells this. The original warriors thought life with Xana was over but were ready to throw everything away to fight Xana. The new warriors were ready to be as brave as their parents and fight Xana. Would they make it? Would Ulrich have to kill Jim to save him? Would Aelita be ok? They weren't sure but they were ready to fight to find out.


	109. Chapter 109

**Code Lyoko Prequel **

**Author: James the Lesser **

**This is just something to do for my Code Lyoko Story. Original characters and story are owned by Moonscoop. **

**This is just a scene between Aelita and Jeremie soon after finding her/Super Computer. **

Jeremie is in his room working early in the morning. After dealing with two Xana attacks he wanted to bring Aelita to Earth as soon as possible. Unfortunately he had connected his computer to the Super Computer so he could talk to Aelita for help but she was getting distracting. "Jeremie what is it like to breath? What does water taste like? What is taste?"

"Aelita I'm trying to work on this." Jeremie had been getting ragged working late and up early for two weeks.

"I'm sorry Jeremie." The way Aelita sounds lets Jeremie know he hurt her, well, he wasn't sure if she had feelings. She was a computer program not a human. "I'll go away if you want."

"No Aelita its ok, I'm sorry." Jeremie thinks about her questions. "To breathe, well, it's like something you need. When I take a breath in I take oxygen in through my nose and into my lungs. If I don't do this I get light headed and may pass out." Jeremie hopes this helps but it only brings more questions.

"Light headed? You head loses weight?"

"No it's a feeling, dizziness."

"Dizziness?" Jeremie starts to get more frustrated.

"Aelita um, a different question."

"Ok, what is taste?"

"Taste is one of the five human senses. As I've already explained you only have two of them, sight and sound. Taste is something that happens in the mouth." Jeremie points to it and sticks his tongue out then puts it back in. "Did you see the small bumps on my tongue?"

"Yes Jeremie."

"Those are taste buds. These receive the, flavors, of what you eat or drink. Some pick up the taste of sour, some sweet."

"What does sour taste like? Sweet?"

"Uh, well, that's hard to explain. It will just be easier to let you eat something sour and sweet when you come to Earth."

"Jeremie last night you were sleeping."

"Yes, a little."

"I watched you." This surprises Jeremie since he thought he turned the connection off.

"Ok and what did you see?"

"You moved on your bed a lot. I called out your name but you did not respond. It was as if you couldn't hear me."

"Because I was sleeping. When you sleep your body shuts down a little. Your breathing slows and you don't hear or see and other things. Um, I was dreaming last night and I thought I heard your voice."

"So you did hear me?"

"It's hard to explain. When sleeping outside things can affect your dreams. What you do during the day also does this. Why did you call out my name?"

"Because you were turning in your bed and looked like you were, a feeling? No, emotion, scared?"

"I," Jeremie remembers his dream. A Xana attack just as he's about to bring Aelita to Earth that deletes all of his work. "That is an emotion and I might have been feeling that last night."

"Why?"

"Because my dream was scary."

"Why?"

"Because it was about Xana attacking."

"Are you scared when he does when you are awake?"

"Sometimes. Last time when he possessed the rope and tried to choke me scared me." Thankfully Ulrich had saved him so he could get to the Factory.

"Do you feel bad, no," Aelita thinks of the word she is looking for. "Regret finding me?"

"No Aelita. I, finding you was a good thing. I'll find a way to get you out. You had to get someone's attention to what Xana was doing."

"Ok." Aelita smiles. "It is morning now right?"

"Yes Aelita. I set my alarm to go off early so I could talk with you and work on the materialization program."

"Ok Jeremie. Morning, that is when the Sun comes out right?"

"Well, kind of. The Earth is round and…" Jeremie explains how the Earth spins and revolves around the Sun.

"And the Sun is a large ball of gas that burns right?" Jeremie nods. And why do humans like the morning? Why not the dark, no, um night?"

"We see better in the day time. Also years ago, I mean like thousands of years ago, there were animals that would kill humans and they did that mostly at night so we learned to fear the night."

"Kill, that is when your brain stops sending signals to your body right?" Aelita's question makes Jeremie uncomfortable. He tried to avoid questions about death since it scared him.

"Yes, exactly."

"And how does the brain start sending signals? How does life start?" Jeremie blushes. "Why has your face turned, purple? No, a different color, red?"

"Um, life starts uh, inside of a woman."

"Like Yumi?"

Yes, like Yumi." _Oh please don't let Yumi find out I said that._ "But that is where life starts."

"How? And what is it inside of a woman that makes the life? Where does it start?" Jeremie blushes even more trying to find a way to answer Aelita's questions without dieing of embarrassment.

"Um it starts inside of the womb, in this area." Jeremie makes a circle on his stomach for Aelita. "And what makes it inside of a woman is uh, well, um," Jeremie feels like his head is about to explode. "I don't know."

"Are you hurt Jeremie? Your face is red. Is that normal?"

"What I am doing is called blushing. It happens usually when someone is feeling embarrassed."

"What's embarrassed?"

"A feeling, not a good one."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't know. Um, maybe I can have Yumi talk to you later about it." _Oh yes that will be a great conversation with Yumi, not._ "Um, anything else Aelita? Just not about life or death please."

"When you eat what does it feel like?"

"It can feel good. When you're hungry and you eat the food makes you feel good. But some foods taste better then others. I like green beans, Odd likes meatballs and gravy."

"What happens to the food once you eat it?"

"Well, it goes…" Jeremie explains the digestive system to Aelita. "And then you uh, expel it."

"Expel?"

"Uh, it's another embarrassing question. It involves something that humans don't talk about."

"Why?"

"Because it is taboo."

"What is taboo?"

"Uh, let me get a dictionary." Jeremie gets up from the computer chair and finds one. He reads the definition to Aelita. "Does that help?"

"Yes Jeremie thank you."

"Um, any other questions?" Jeremie liked talking with Aelita but he really wanted to get some work done on the materialization program. He felt he was close just a few more hours, a day at most. Although the dance was coming up not that he would go but his friends bugged him about it.

"Why are you helping me?" This was not a question Jeremie expected.

"Well, because. I, you're trapped on Lyoko and that's not right. You're an intelligent being and it wouldn't be right to leave you there. And you're my, our friend. We help friends."

"Friend, that is the emotion of two people?"

"No Aelita it is a, relationship. Some are called family, the people you are related to and another is called friendship. I have a friendship with Ulrich so we talk to each other and do things together. You and I have a relationship so we talk and do things together."

"Family, related? How are people related? What is related?" Jeremie answers the last question by reading the definition out of the Dictionary but the rest would be harder. "But how are people related?"

"Ok, my mom and dad are related to me because I came from my mother and my father, helped, in that. I share my mom's and dad's blood. If they were to have another child then I would be related to that person because we have the same parents. Do you understand?"

"You said life starts in a woman. That would be your mother right?"

"Yes."

"But how does your father help that? If it starts in your mother? Does he somehow get inside of her and build something like someone built the Super Computer then put Lyoko, Xana, and I in it?"

"Uh, no. Aelita I'll have Yumi tell you about it later."

"Does Yumi know more about it then you?"

"Well, yes and um, it would be less embarrassing for her to tell you then it would for me to tell you."

"Ok. Jeremie I heard Ulrich and Odd talking. Odd said Ulrich liked Yumi. I don't understand what he meant. Like is a feeling right? You told me before that when you like something it means it is more important to you then something you don't like right? So is Yumi more important to Ulrich then you or me?"

"Well, what Odd meant was uh, Ulrich has feelings for Yumi that are more then friends."

"Family?"

"No a different kind of feeling. Um, it is hard to explain. Sometimes a boy and a girl will have feelings that are more then friends. When this happens sometimes they will do something called dating."

"What is dating?"

"It is uh, something a boy and a girl do when they like each other as more then friends. They will go out and eat dinner together or see a movie together."

"But you told me you have eaten with your friend Ulrich are you dating him?" Jeremie shakes his head trying to think of a better way to explain things.

"No we are friends. If uh, Ulrich and Yumi were to date they would do what is called holding hands or hugging or uh, kissing."

"Holding hands?" Aelita puts her hands together like a prayer. "Like this Jeremie?"

"No differently. It would mean more to them if they were dating."

"And hugging, what is that?"

"Uh, when two people put their arms around each other." Jeremie makes a hugging motion. "Family can do this and so can close friends. It shows you, trust, the person or like them."

"And what is kissing? Kisssss…" Aelita plays with the word liking how the _S_ sounded.

"Uh, when two people place their lips together. It is uh, an action that means uh, I can't explain it."

"Why would two people press their lips together?"

"Because it is what two people who are dating do. It probably feels good I guess."

"You have never kissed someone?"

"Well, not like that, like dating someone."

"Why?"

"I'm too young."

"Are Yumi and Ulrich only a year older then you?"

"No, Ulrich is one year older and Yumi is two years older."

"And a year is twelve months, fifty two weeks, three hundred and sixty five days, eight thousand seven hundred and sixty hours, and five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes?"

"Yes." Jeremie doesn't try to do the math and just trusts Aelita's math. That was something that Aelita knew.

"Then why are they old enough and you are too young?"

"Well I'm not too young its just, I, I don't worry or think about it. And Yumi and Ulrich aren't dating they are just good friends."

"But Odd said…"

"I know what he said. When I have Yumi talk to you later don't bring up dating, or her and Ulrich, ok? It is embarrassing for her."

"Ok Jeremie."

"Aelita, I, it is time for breakfast. I need to get a quick shower and then get to classes ok?"

"Shower, the process you do every morning to clean your body right?" Jeremie nods. "Ok Jeremie I will talk to you later."

"Yes Aelita you will." Jeremie closes the connection then hurries to the boys' bathroom to take a shower and get to class, missing breakfast.

**A/N Just wanted to take a break from Code Xana. Just sat down and typed this out. Maybe will do a second part, would love to see Yumi trying to explain things for Aelita. I hope all my fans read and enjoy this little break. **


	110. Chapter 110

**Code Lyoko Prequel Part 2**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**This is just something to do for my Code Lyoko Story. Original characters and story are owned by Moonscoop. **

**This is just a scene between Aelita and Yumi soon after finding her/Super Computer.**

Jeremie is in his room with Yumi. "Aelita, are you there?" A screen comes up on his computer monitor.

"Of course Jeremie. Hello Yumi."

"Hi Aelita." Yumi isn't sure why she was asked to Jeremie's room but she was always happy to see Aelita. Yumi wasn't sure what to think of her. Aelita was a girl, wasn't she? But she was a computer program. Aelita was fascinating being so innocent. Odd had trouble with some of his jokes because Aelita didn't know what he would be talking about.

"Aelita I said I'd have Yumi talk to you about some things and here she is. Remember what I asked you not to talk about?" Aelita nods. "Ok, um, I'll leave you two alone then."

"Wait, so I'm just going to talk to her? Jeremie I have homework and stuff."

"I'll do your math homework Yumi. Aelita has questions I can't answer." Jeremie blushes just remembering Aelita talking about them. "Um, call me when you're done." Jeremie leaves his room as Yumi sits down at the computer chair.

"Well Aelita what is it you want to talk about?"

"I was talking with Jeremie and he said there were questions you could answer better than he. He said you knew more about how life started. Is that true?"

"Uh, maybe." _He didn't, did he? I'll kill him! _"What did he tell you?"

"That life starts in a woman, in the stomach. And that a man helps but he wouldn't explain how. I asked if it was like when whoever made the Super Computer then put Lyoko, Xana, and myself inside and he said no. I am confused."

"Well uh," Yumi starts to blush.

"I am embarrassing you? I am sorry."

"Well it is uh, embarrassing but I, well, I'll be right back." Yumi leaves Jeremie's room and goes to Ulrich and Odd's room. She knocks on the door.

"Come in." She opens the door and sees Ulrich working on his homework. "What is it Yumi?"

"Do you have your health book?"

"Yeah, forget yours?"

"Kind of." Yumi waits for Ulrich to get it out. He hands it to Yumi and Yumi goes back to Jeremie's room.

"Hello Yumi, a book?"

"Yes Aelita this is called a Health Book. It explains things like how the human body works." Yumi goes through the table of contents to find what chapter she needed. "Ok, uh, Aelita here just look at the diagrams." Yumi holds the book up to the screen. "Can you see them?"

"Yes." Aelita reads through the pages and looks at the diagrams. "I am finished with this page." Yumi turns the page and Aelita continues to read. "I am done." Yumi turns the page. They continue this until Aelita is done with the chapter. "So that is how life starts?"

"Yes." Yumi puts the book down. "Um, I hope that helps."

"Very strange. And why do humans do this? No, that's not right." Aelita tries to think of the correct words. "Why do humans choose to do this, with, another person? No, how do they choose?"

"I think you're trying to ask how someone chooses a person to do this with?" Aelita nods. "Well if you like someone a lot, love them, and you've been dating for awhile you might do that. But you don't usually have a baby until you're ready since you can use things to keep from uh, starting life."

"Dating? Like? Jeremie likes you and Ulrich and Odd, as you like them and they like you. But you do not do that do you?"

"No! Of course not!" Yumi blushes a bright red. "It's different. There's friendship and family and then there's more."

"Family, related, Jeremie says he is related to his mother and father because he came from his mother and his father helped. Is that what he meant?" Yumi nods. "So my creator would be like my father?"

"I guess you could call them that. It could have been a woman that made you. She might even have thought of you as a daughter."

"Maybe. I would like to know who created me and Xana, Lyoko, the Super Computer. Maybe they could help us defeat Xana."

"Or Xana already got them."

"Which makes the most sense. No logical person would allow Xana to stay and attack Earth. They would be dead as in their brain no longer sent out signals correct?"

"Uh, yeah. Your heart stops beating and you stop breathing."

"Heart, this place." Aelita puts a hand over her chest but on the right.

"No more over here." Yumi puts a hand over her heart. "It pumps blood through out your body. Without it you die."

"So death is more then the brain not sending signals?"

"Yes, sort of. I mean, there are many ways to die and your heart stopping is one of them. But I guess you aren't really dead until your brain stops working."

"That is what Xana is trying to do to you and your friends. Are you mad that you found me? Do you regret finding me?"

"No Aelita. I'm glad you contacted Jeremie. Someone had to stop Xana and if its us then it will be us."

"Ok Yumi. Thank you Yumi."

"No problem Aelita."

"I was wondering, I have heard Odd and Ulrich talking. The time you were the target of Xana's attack and Odd was asking Ulrich when he was going to ask you out. What does that mean, ask you out? Can you not go outside unless someone asks you too first?" Yumi blushes. "I'm sorry it is something embarrassing."

"I, it's not that. I just, Ulrich and I are just friends."

"And friends do not go outside together?"

"No, I mean, they do, Aelita asking someone out is more about dating then friendship."

"Oh yes dating. When you like someone as more then a friend or family you date them. Hold hands, hug, and kiss. Jeremie tried explaining these things to me. Maybe you know more about them. He said when you hold hands it is not like this." Aelita puts her hands together as if she was praying.

"No it is about holding the other persons hand not your own."

"Oh, and hugging?"

"Well, wait one second." Yumi goes to Jeremie's bed and grabs a pillow. "When you hug someone it can mean a lot of things. It can be done between family members, friends, or people who are dating." Yumi hugs the pillow. "You don't want to squeeze to tight though." Yumi sets it down on the floor.

"And kissing? Jeremie said people who liked each other, dated, did that. I asked him why and he said it probably felt good."

"It doesn't feel that good."

"You have kissed someone then?" Yumi blushes a little.

"Well I, it was last year, back in Japan." Yumi thinks about the boy she had been friends with before her family moved to France. "Don't tell Jeremie ok Aelita? Our little secret."

"Ok Yumi. Little secret, how do you judge the size of a secret?"

"It's just a saying Aelita. Some secrets like that don't really mean much. They aren't a big deal. Keeping you and the Super Computer a secret is a big secret because if someone else found out about you they might turn the Super Computer off."

"So, the difference is the size of the action that would follow?"

"I guess, yes that sounds right."

"Thank you Yumi for talking with me. I am sure you and your friends are busy with school."

"We can be but I have time. Anything else you want to know about?"

"What is it like to sleep? I watched Jeremie sleep last night and he told me he was dreaming. What is it like to dream?"

"Well, to sleep is well, something you need to do. You need about eight hours a day or you will feel tired."

"Tired? What does it feel like to be tired?"

"Well, you're tired. You won't move as fast, you'll yawn a lot. You might have a hard time doing normal things because you'll be distracted by being tired."

"And sleep, dreams?"

"Dreaming can be a lot of things. I don't usually remember mine. But they can be wild imaginative or they can be scary."

"Jeremie said his dreams were scary because they were of Xana attacking. Do his attacks scare you?"

"The last one did. I haven't really been a target until then. But you deactivated the Tower and a return was launched."

"Do you think the others regret finding me?"

"No Aelita. I think Jeremie is glad you contacted him."

"Not Jeremie, I mean the others."

"Well, Ulrich doesn't really say much about them. And Odd, I don't really do anything with him. During the attacks or when we're on Lyoko he seems to have a lot of fun. I don't think they regret finding you."

"Ok Yumi, thank you. If you like you can call Jeremie now."

"I have a question for you."

"Ok Yumi."

"What do you plan on doing when we get you to Earth? Are you going to come to Kadic Academy? Wouldn't it take a lot of fake papers and stuff?"

"I do not know. Jeremie says he can make me fake documents and make money, no, fake account, I'm trying to remember how he said it." Aelita thinks for a few seconds. "He would make a fake account then put money in it but not real money? That is not correct."

"I know what you mean Aelita." _I think I do anyways._ "You'd have to go to school with us. Unless you wanted to sleep in the Control Room of the Factory which I don't think you would."

"I do not think I would like that."

"What about Jeremie?"

"He has a bed in his room there I do not think he would like to sleep in the Control Room."

"No I mean, well," _Maybe she doesn't know, or understand._ "Never mind. I'll call Jeremie ok?"

"Yes Yumi." Aelita watches Yumi call Jeremie. "Thank you Yumi for talking with me. Don't forget your book."

"I won't." Yumi picks it up and leaves the room. A minute later Jeremie comes in.

"Hello Aelita."

"Hello Jeremie." Aelita smiles at him. "Thank you for asking Yumi to talk to me."

"No problem Aelita. You'll be on Earth soon and will need to know as much as you can about the real world as possible."

"Yes I will Jeremie. If you need…" Aelita stops. "Pulsations! Xana is attacking Jeremie!"

"I'll call the others we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Be careful Jeremie." The screen closes and Aelita waits for the others to get to the Factory to help her to the activated Tower.

**A/N Again just a fun episode to do for myself. Happens between my OVA and Teddygodzilla. Hope you enjoy it. Fun trying to see Aelita learn and the others get over their embarrassment or fear about certain subjects like life and death.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Code Lyoko Mark II Episode 1**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own the characters except the ones I made. Moonscoop owns them, made them, and the original idea. They are Awesome.**

**Read Code Lyoko 53-150 plus the OVA and the Movie before reading this.**

Sanne is trying to feed Aelita but having problems. Aelita twitched and shook too much to eat by herself. Her hands shook, her arms shook, she couldn't hold on to the utensils. "Come on Aelita, hold it." Sanne grabs Aelita's chin in one hand then gets the pasta into her mouth. "There we go." Aelita chews twitching the whole time, and then swallows the pasta.

L.S. and Krieger are in the woods making out. They knew if they were around any electrical objects then Xana could watch them and they didn't want that. "The grass isn't as soft and comfortable as your bed." Sanne giggles as Krieger kisses her neck.

"You're still comfortable." Krieger continues kissing her neck.

Skitz is in her dorm room bored. She had done her homework already and didn't have a boyfriend and her friends were busy doing other things. "This sucks." She rolls a sock up into a ball and throws it towards the ceiling then catching it.

Ark and Sam are in Sam's room doing homework and talking about Sam's parents. "So far no Xana attacks. The way our parents talked about it I'd expect three a week if not more."

"Yeah, Sam number two." Ark laughs when Sam stares at him.

"I never thought I was named after my mother. And I didn't know my dad's real name was William. Can't believe I said it was a stupid name."

"William is. I mean, people call you Willie, Billy, Bill, Will, Billiam. Why I like Ark, no weird nick names."

"What about me? Samantha, Sam, Sammie, right?" Ark shrugs his shoulders. "Well we need to get this homework done. Almost wouldn't mind a Xana attack right about now." Sam doesn't know she is about to jinx the group.

Senoid and Vallejo are in the Stern's French home watching a movie. "I love this scene." Senoid snuggles into Vallejo.

"Yeah but we've seen this scene so many times I can do it word for word."

"So can I. _Shepard's we shall be, for thee my lord for thee…"_ Senoid does the lines.

"Bam!" Vallejo makes her jump as he yells out the sound of gunfire as the lead actors kill the bad guy.

"You punk." Senoid pushes away from Vallejo. She starts to say something else when a window in the other room shatters. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Stay here." Vallejo goes into the other room and sees the shattered glass on the floor. But he doesn't see an object that would have broken it. "Strange." Vallejo is going to get something to clean up the glass when another window shatters. Now he sees a small ball rolling on the floor. "Someone is hitting golf balls at the house?" The ball stops rolling. Another window breaks and a golf ball rolls next to the other one. "That's it I'm calling the police." Vallejo leaves the room to get the house phone as more windows shatter.

Sanne is trying to get Aelita to the back of the house to help her shower before putting her to bed when she hears a loud beeping noise. Her computer had been hooked up to a pair of speakers to make sure she'd hear the beeping noise of the Super Scan no matter where she was in the house. "Aelita, I'm going to lie you down on your bed I have to call the others and tell them that Xana's attacking." Sanne helps Aelita into bed then calls the others.

"Crap." L.S. hangs her phone up. "Xana's attacking."

"He picked the perfect time didn't he?" L.S. sighs.

"And I don't have time to go to my room and get makeup on to cover these up." L.S. pulls at her shirt trying to get the collar up over her neck and hickies.

"Don't worry about it who is going to care? Not like your parents will be there. Mine however…"

"We'll be right," Ulrich yawns. "There." He hangs up with Sanne. "Yumi, wake up, Xana's attacking."

"Five more minutes." She rolls over.

"Get up and get dressed or I'm taking you to the Factory dressed as you are." Yumi was wearing a sleep shirt and nothing else. "It might be a little warm here but I'm sure its cooler there and I doubt you want them to see you like this."

"Ugh, let me get dressed and do my hair." Yumi gets out of bed and hurries to the bathroom.

Vallejo is on the phone with the police when he hears a scream. "Hurry! I, I think my wife just got hurt!" He hangs up with them and rushes towards the sound of the scream. When he gets to the living room he is shocked by what he sees. Dozens of golf balls bouncing off of Senoid. "Leave her alone Xana!" Half of the golf balls drop away from Senoid and go after Vallejo. "Aaaa!"

Sanne is getting frustrated. Everyone answered their phones except Senoid and Vallejo. "Those two, after all these years of freedom have one little bit of responsibility and they can't handle it." She stops calling them never thinking that they were the targets of the attack.

Ulrich and Yumi appear in the Control Room. "The others aren't here yet. I'll be right back Yumi."

"Take your time I need to finish my hair." Yumi had been brushing it when Ulrich turned her into a black mist. She brushes it more trying to make it look decent as Ulrich turns into a black mist.

"Ulrich, you scared me I'm too old for that." Sanne puts a hand over her heart. "I guess Yumi is at the Control Room?"

"Yes. I came to get you and the others, if I can find them."

"Find Senoid and Vallejo, I called them but they won't answer."

"They're the targets?"

"Uh, maybe." Sanne now realizes that this had to be why they hadn't answered their phones. "Check your house first."

"Well first this." Ulrich turns Sanne into a black mist and sends her to the Control Room.

"Aaaa!" Senoid is curled into the fetal position trying to protect her head and neck. The golf balls bounce off of her leaving bruises all over her body. A black mist comes out and forms into Ulrich.

"Senoid, leave her alone!" Ulrich sends energy out and destroys the golf balls. "Senoid where's Vallejo?"

"I don't know." Senoid cries in pain.

"Don't worry, here." Ulrich turns her into a black mist and sends her to the Control Room. When she lands near Yumi the bruises are gone, the pain was no more. "Vallejo!" No response. Ulrich runs through the house and soon finds Vallejo curled into a ball unconscious. The golf balls continue slamming into him trying to hurt, kill him. "Xana this is what you have?" Ulrich waves his hand and his energy destroys the golf balls. "Heh, having these powers makes things a hell of a lot easier." Ulrich kneels down next to Vallejo and turns both Vallejo and himself into a black mist going to the Control Room.

Sanne and Krieger are going through the sewers but have taken a wrong turn. "Where the heck are we?" Sanne looks around. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders. "I think we need to go up and find the Factory on street level."

"Fine." They find a ladder and climb out of the sewers.

Ark and Sam are going through the sewers taking the right way. They get to the end of the sewer passage and climb out. "This is it Sam."

"We haven't been attacked yet so I doubt he'll wait for us to get to the Factory if we were the targets." They run across the bridge to the Factory entrance and swing down to the Factory floor. They get to the elevator without being attacked.

Skitz is going through the sewers unsure of where she was. She goes slower and slower thinking she was lost even though she was on the right path. "Do I go right or left here? I think right but, that, no." Skitz goes right, the right way, but skates into the second part of Xana's attack.

Krieger and Sanne find the Factory and get inside.

Jim, Xana, is waiting in the sewer water. Being Xanafied he doesn't need to breath. He let Ark and Sam go and waits for a Lyoko Warrior to be alone.

Soon Skitz turn the corner and sees the ladder. "I made it!" She pushes hard trying to gain speed when Xana leaps from the water. "Aaaa!"

"_Got you!"_ Xana pulls her into the water.

Sandra hears screaming and hurries down the sewer passage. She turns the corner and sees Skitz struggling with Xana. "Leave her alone!" Sandra dives into the water and uses her momentum to tackle Xana.

"_She's mine!"_ Xana uses his energy to pull away from Sandra. Sandra swims after him but soon Xana goes around the corner and disappears.

"Give her back!" Sandra screams but she can't swim fast enough to keep up with Xana. "No!" Sandra wades in the water trying not to panic. "He, he didn't kill her when he had her, maybe he has something planned." Sandra climbs out of the water and hurries to the Factory.

Sanne is waiting in the computer chair and waits for the Lyoko Warriors to get in the Scanners when she hears the elevator move. Once they do rock paper scissors to decide who will go they get in. "That is either Sandra or Skitz. But they are last to come so probably won't be able to go." The Super Computer was still too weak to send the whole group. They were going with the best and strongest fighters. "Transfer L.S., Transfer Senoid, Transfer Odd, Scanner L.S., Scanner Senoid, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko, the new Lyoko. "Ok, going to send Yumi and try Krieger then myself." Yumi and Krieger step into the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others.

"Sanne, wait." Sandra tells her what Xana had done. Ulrich hears this over the headset.

"Don't worry Sandra I'll find her." Ulrich turns into a black mist and disappears from the Control Room.

"Ok, I'll be right down." Sanne sets up the auto transfer and hurries down to the Scanner Room. She gets in the middle Scanner and soon the doors close.

"Where to grandma?" L.S. has formed into a pair of wings and is floating around in the air.

"Eat of here." Sanne runs and the others follow.

Xana pulls Skitz out of the water then throws her against the wall. "_Little girl you are about to learn why your parents are so afraid of me."_ Xana's hands spark with energy.

"They aren't afraid of you!"

"_They tremble in fear at the very thought of me! As do Sanne and Krieger. They know what it is like to have me around. I wiped out over a billion people last time. How many will die this time?"_

"No one. Jim won't let you kill anyone."

"_Oh and I suppose he won't let me hurt you either."_ Xana sends a bolt of energy at Skitz.

"Aaaa!"

Krieger and the others are running for the Tower. L.S. flies overhead looking for any monsters. "Where's Ulrich?"

"He had to go look for Skitz. Xana got her." Sanne is so cold when she says this the others are sure that is why the part of Lyoko they were on changed to Ice. It was strange, this new Lyoko. They'd run past a tree then slide on Ice going into Desert. Then there would be a span where there were small paths and platforms spread around like the old Mountain Sector. It made the trip to the activated Tower much longer.

"Please, stop." Skitz crawls away from Xana.

"_No."_ Xana strikes her again with a lightning bolt. "_This is just part one. I haven't even painted the woods red yet. A blood stain is orange after you wash three or four times."_ Xana strikes her again with another energy bolt.

"Aaaa!"

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors runs past a large grouping of rocks when lasers come out from it. "Sanne, L.S. keep going with Odd and Senoid, Krieger and I will handle this." Yumi gets her fans out as four Kankrelats and a Tarantula come out of the rocks. "Ready Krieger?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Krieger gets out his sword and goes into a fighting stance.

"Now!" Yumi throws her fans as Krieger charges the group. The Kankrelats are too slow and two are destroyed by Yumi's fans. The Tarantula fires at Krieger but he pushes the button on his sword and the shield comes out from the bottom blocking the lasers.

The other Lyoko Warriors continue to the activated Tower. Sanne can tell by the pulses that they weren't far away now. They go around an Ice Sector part and find the activated Tower. "L.S. I'll go." Sanne wasn't going to risk another virus being planted in a loved one. If anyone would be hurt it would be her.

"We better be careful. Things are quiet, too quiet." Odd brings his arm up and points it around ready to shoot anything that moved.

"Watch out!" L.S. dives and tackles Sanne to the ground knocking her out of the way of a Mega Tank blast.

"Whoa, a Mega Tank." Odd fires lasers but only hits the hard outer shell. "Stay back you two."

"We'll handle this. We're pros after all." Senoid creates daggers and throws them at the Mega Tank.

Xana decides he was done playing with Skitz in the sewers and turns her into a black mist along with himself and goes into the woods. Unfortunately for Xana this energy use tells Ulrich where he is. Ulrich turns into a black mist and appears near them. Ulrich gets his swords out. "Xana, leave her alone!"

"_Ah, Ulrich the Savage. Ulrich the Bloody. Ulrich the Murderer. You've killed a teenage girl and an innocent man already. Will you really kill Jim Morales?"_ Xana laughs evilly.

"I'm not…" Ulrich stops. "I let Elisabeth get some peace. I, I'm sorry about that other man." Ulrich sparks with energy. "I won't kill Jim. We'll find a way to save him."

"_No you won't. Now go away while I play with this little girl."_ Xana turns to Skitz ready to hurt her more.

"Leave her alone!" Ulrich slashes at Xana cutting him deep on the back. Xana sparks with energy and heals the damage.

"_You're not trying."_ Xana attacks Ulrich as Skitz curls up into a ball as instinct to protect herself took over.

Yumi and Krieger are fighting the Tarantula after destroying the Kankrelats. "Ok Krieger take this one on your own. You did well against the Kankrelat but the Tarantula is a lot tougher."

"Ok Mom." Krieger isn't sure he was ready for this but he would try. He uses his shield to block lasers but when he gets closer the Tarantula backs away. Krieger runs in a circle trying to corner the Tarantula against the rocks.

"He's doing pretty well. If he had Super Sprint like his father he'd probably have it beaten by now." Yumi continues to watch.

"Damn it!" Krieger is getting frustrated but finally the Tarantula is unable to back up. Its back against the wall pins it. "Die!" Krieger uses the shield to block lasers and when he gets close he closes the shield, jumps, and slashes at the Tarantula. He misses the Eye but cuts an arm off. He lands then jumps again slashing at the Tarantula again hitting the Eye and destroying it.

"Congratulations Krieger but try not to curse." Yumi claps her hands together. "I'll let it go this time."

"Mom I'm sixteen, no, twenty years old. Do I really have to watch my language so much?"

"Around me yes. You know your father and I don't approve of cursing. Foul language fouls the mind."

"You frakking bastard!" Ulrich slashes at Xana but misses. Ulrich wasn't really trying he just needed to keep Xana from hurting Skitz. "You won't win you son of a bitch!" Ulrich sparks with energy losing control.

"_Temper Ulrich. Do you think the young girl needs to hear such foul language?"_ Xana sparks with energy and sends an energy bolt at Ulrich. Ulrich dodges it but Xana sends another one and this one hits him.

"Damn it Xana you're holding back, or you're really that weak." Ulrich holds back his pain. He wouldn't show weakness in front of Xana. "But I think it is time I stop holding back!" Ulrich attacks Xana full force.

On Lyoko the Mega Tank is holding the Lyoko Warriors at bay. Odd and Senoid had become rusty after so many years. "He needs help." L.S. was still flying above the others and decides to test her powers. She flies over the Mega Tank then changes her shape to the pink ball. She drops from the sky and lands on the Mega Tank. She turns into a liquid form and wraps around the Mega Tank. The Mega Tank tries to open to fire a laser blast but can't.

"Good job L.S.!"

"Yeah, incredible." Odd and Senoid walk up to L.S. who is still holding the Mega Tank closed. Sanne runs into the activated Tower and soon the screens fall around her.

"The Tower is deactivated."

"_Well, they deactivated the Tower."_ Xana breaks apart into a black mist and disappears. Ulrich goes over to Skitz.

"Skitz are you ok?"

"I, not really." Skitz shows the scar on her stomach.

"Don't worry this will heal you." Ulrich turns her into a black mist and sends her to the Control Room then follows.

Sanne sends the Lyoko Warriors back to Earth then herself. They meet in the Control Room. "Very good Krieger." Ulrich pats him on the shoulder. "And you to L.S., how did you know you could do that?"

"I didn't. But figured it was worth a try." She smiles at Krieger. "But I didn't take out a Kankrelat and a Tarantula I just held a Mega Tank back."

"Mega Tanks are a lot tougher babe." Krieger smiles at her when Yumi clears her throat. "Mom we're dating I think I can call her babe."

"I know what you really want to say, and do." Krieger and L.S. blush a bright red. "I saw the hickies on your neck and her neck."

"Hey we were just making out. I'm sure at twenty you and dad were doing a lot more."

"You're only sixteen. The time before didn't happen."

"I'm sure you and Ulrich were doing a lot more at sixteen." L.S. and Krieger smile as Yumi and Ulrich blush a little.

"Enough with this. We got lucky Xana didn't kill Skitz." Sanne's words kill the lighthearted mood. "You kids need to go back to school. Ulrich, you and Yumi stay here. Senoid, Vallejo, you can go back if you want. You already did three days of watch for me. Odd, do whatever it is you do. Wait, take the kids back in case a teacher sees them coming in."

"Ok Sanne." The group listens to Sanne's orders.


	112. Chapter 112

Oops! I meant to hit replace, not update! I replaced E60 changing things, fixing some grammer, and Sissy to Sissi.


	113. Chapter 113

I did it again, meant replace on E61, not add new chapter, duh!


	114. Chapter 114

**Ok, after several messages from people who found the old individual stories from my original Code Lyoko Series I have a sort of solution.**

**I am posting this on any and all Code Lyoko Series that are finished with these instructions.**

**Search Code Lyoko, Over 100,000 words, Rated T(M for Code Naia) for my series. Thank you for reading and even better if you review!**


End file.
